


Dead Memories

by Nordremo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron only referenced, Brainwashing, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentions of torture, spoiler warning: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 320,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combattre des forces destructrices avec les Avengers força Steve à cesser ses recherches pour retrouver Bucky bien plus longtemps qu’il ne l'aurait aimé. Contre toute attente ils le retrouvent, mais en une compagnie inattendue et dans un état d’esprit très différent de celui dans lequel il était la dernière fois que Steve lui a fait face. Bientôt il y a beaucoup plus en jeu que son ami perdu de longue date, mais Steve ne peut juste pas l’abandonner, pas même lorsque tout sauf son cœur lui dit de laisser tomber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413670) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



Il avait passé un an à le chercher. Littéralement, ce n’était pas une exagération. Ce n’était pas une recherche constante, d’être sur la route et de traquer des pistes, bien sûr que non, mais cela prenait suffisamment de temps pour être considéré comme un travail à temps plein. Ce qui était pourquoi Steve ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Sam consacre chaque heure de ses journées à la cause. Pour ce qui était de Steve par contre…il avait le temps, beaucoup, il avait tout le temps du monde. Et on lui avait dit –répétitivement- via des sources dignes de confiance, qu’il n’y avait jamais eu de type plus obstiné que lui à la surface de cette Terre. Une année était passée sans rien d’autre que des bribes, des pertes de traces, et des agents d’Hydra morts, mais Steve était loin d’être prêt à abandonner. Il voulait continuer. Il était découragé certains jours, désespéré d’autres, parfois engourdi, parfois au bord de la rage, mais il n’était pas sur le point d’arrêter. Il…ne pouvait juste pas arrêter.

Le monde ne se sentait pas de le laisser continuer cependant.

Pas Hydra, pas ce qui restait du SHIELD, pas les Avengers et les maudits Maximoff…pas Ultron.

Alors ainsi était-il. A regarder par la fenêtre de son nouvel appartement sans personnalité, de retour à DC, encore. Des mois plus tard que ce qu’il avait prévu. Des mois après que la moindre piste ne vaille quelque chose. La mince trace complètement disparue.

C’était un jour fade. Le genre où il ne se sentait pas de prétendre être quoi ou qui ce que ce soit. Il était juste un type, se tenant calmement dans son appartement majoritairement vide, en colère contre le monde et n’ayant pas l’énergie d’y faire quoi que ce soit. DC était grise dehors, l’air frais et le ciel nuageux. Un temps parfait pour son humeur. Un texto de Sam attendait toujours une réponse, mais Steve savait qu’il avait quelques heures avant que son ami n’en ait assez et ne décide juste de venir.

Steve appréciait son inquiétude même quand ça le frustrait, particulièrement en ce moment. Il savait que Sam et DC faisaient un peu partie du même lot, il aurait pu éviter ça, s’il l’avait voulu. Mais c’était bien mieux que de rester à New York, où il se surprendrait à fixer la Tour de loin, où Tony s’était enfermé comme une sorte de prince en exil de conte de fées. Non pas que Steve le blâmait…enfin, non, Steve le blâmait en effet pour plusieurs choses, mais il n’y avait aucun intérêt à alourdir le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il se punissait suffisamment. Personne en ce monde ne blâmait Tony plus que lui-même. C’était une des choses qui rappelait à Steve que malgré tout, il était un homme bon. Seul un homme bon s’infligerait ça.

Natasha l’appelait régulièrement, le mettant au courant de tout à New York. Pas juste à propos de Tony, mais de tous les autres. Steve voulait toujours savoir comment allaient Clint et Bruce, mais il n’était pas toujours intéressé par ce que trafiquaient Wanda et Pietro. Il n’était pas…des plus à l’aise avec eux, mais il savait que Clint et Natasha pensaient différemment. Et Vision l’énervait juste purement et simplement parfois, c’était plus fort que lui, il y travaillait.

Son téléphone tinta de nouveau, un autre texto, probablement de Sam. Il soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre pour y jeter un œil. Ce n’était pas gentil de sa part d’ignorer Sam comme ça. Lorsqu’il baissa les yeux sur l’écran, un nombre inconnu était affiché, pas juste le texto de Sam. Il l’ouvrit en premier. Il contenait un autre numéro inconnu et un court message : « Rappelle aussi tôt que possible. N. »

Steve composa le numéro et attendit.

« -Natasha ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
- _Même pas un ‘bonjour’ ?_ demanda Natasha en retour à l’autre bout du fil.  
-Pourquoi autant de secret ? demanda Steve. Et bonjour. »

Natasha ne rit pas, mais Steve put entendre dans sa voix qu’elle souriait.

« - _Eh bien, je suis tombée sur un petit quelque chose qui pourrait beaucoup t’intéresser._  
-Tu veux dire… »

Bucky. Cela devait être Bucky. Natasha savait qu’il n’avait pas abandonné. Quoi d’autre…

« - _Oui._ »

Le cœur de Steve commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, l’intégralité de son corps se préparant à passer à l’action.

« -Où es-tu ?  
- _Delaware._  
-Je pensais que tu étais à New York.  
- _Oui, mais un des contacts de Clint a trouvé quelque chose qui puait Hydra, donc voilà où j’en suis._  
-Donne-moi la localisation exacte, je peux être là dans quelques heures.  
- _Non, ne bouge pas,_ dit fermement Natasha. _Y’a plus rien à faire ici. Je vais t’apporter les infos._  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé ? »

Il y eut une courte pause et Steve sut immédiatement que quelque chose de gros s’était passé, ou quelque chose de très grave.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il, mettant les mécaniques de son cerveau en route, et sentant ses sourcils se froncer d’inquiétude.  
- _Je vais bien, mais Steve…ce n’est pas juste une piste vague, un rapport d’une source peu digne de confiance…J’ai besoin que tu sois absolument certain d’avoir toujours envie de faire ça. Avant que je vienne._ »

C’était…étrange. Elle savait très bien à quel point Steve était sérieux pour ce qui était de trouver Bucky, à quel point il n’avait pas envie d’abandonner.

« -Je suis certain, dit Steve avec une conviction absolue. Qu’as-tu trouvé ?  
- _Plus de corps qu’il n’en faut pour compter,_ dit-elle alors, et Steve se sentit devenir très, très immobile. _Hydra…de ce que j’en vois._ »

Bucky avait en effet laissé quelques corps derrière lui depuis qu’il était passé sous le radar. Des agents d’Hydra dans des planques et des bases du SHIELD évacuées à la hâte, mais ce n’était jamais plus que un ou deux. Des mises à mort rapides aussi, ils étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ça…c’était quelque chose de différent.

« -Et ?  
- _Et j’essaie de récupérer suffisamment de vidéo de sécurité pour qu’on ait une idée de ce qui s’est passé ici…et ce qu’ils ont pris._  
-Ils ? demanda Steve, surpris.  
- _Je ne sais pas qui d’autre était là, mais il n’était pas seul. C’est impossible, même pour quelqu’un avec ses aptitudes._ »

Steve prit un moment pour digérer ça. Durant tout ce temps, il avait été seul. Errant d’un endroit à un autre, fuyant, se cachant, ne restant jamais à un seul endroit très longtemps. Steve ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, qu’à présent il travaille avec quelqu’un.

« - _Il y a également un coffre-fort ici,_ continua Natasha. _Vidé récemment…quoi qu’il y avait à l’intérieur a disparu. Hydra le gardait bien._  
-Es-tu sûre que c’est lui ? demanda Steve. »

Natasha fut silencieuse un moment et Steve put l’imaginer nettement. Se tenant habillée de pied en cap dans une pièce détruite jonchée de corps, les doigts agiles s’activant sur un clavier, essayant de récupérer autant de données que possible, ses yeux concentrés sur les écrans, absorbant toutes les informations lui étant présentées.

« - _J’en suis sûre,_ dit-elle alors. »

C’était suffisant pour Steve.

« -Apporte tout ce que tu peux trouver, je vais appeler Sam.  
- _Steve…_ recommença-t-elle, mais il l’interrompit.  
-Ne me redemande pas si je suis sûr, tu sais que je le suis.  
- _Je sais que tu l’es, mais quelque chose a changé, sois prêt pour ça._  
-Oui, d’accord, dit Steve, sa voix juste un peu plus basse.  
- _Je serai là aussi tôt que je le peux,_ dit Natasha avant de couper la ligne. »

Steve baissa son téléphone et essaya juste de respirer durant un moment. Il compta jusqu’à cinq pour chaque inspiration et chaque expiration, juste comme à l’époque où il avait de l’asthme. Il devait s’assurer que son pouls était régulier. Il s’autorisa un instant d’inquiétude silencieuse et d’incertitude, puis il carra ses épaules, releva le menton, et composa le numéro de Sam.

* * *

  
D’une certaine manière Sam parvenait à l’empêcher de trépigner sur place. Il détestait attendre et il n’avait jamais été connu pour sa patience. En cet instant sa tête était hyper-concentrée et un chaos innommable à la fois. Il ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans son esprit les quelques bribes d’information que Natasha lui avait données. Bucky avait juste disparu depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, que le fait qu’il se remontre ainsi, en laissant une pile de corps derrière lui, travaillant avec quelqu’un (plus d’un ?), prenant quelque chose à Hydra…Quelque chose avait radicalement changé.

« -Tu me donnes le tournis, fit Sam, interrompant de nouveau ses pensées. »

Steve faisait les cent pas. C’était ça ou regarder par la fenêtre, ce qui inquiétait plus ou moins Sam, alors Steve s’en abstenait.

« -C’est juste que…  
-Je sais ! Cap, _je sais, fais-moi confiance._ Mais tu dois te concentrer sur la chose sans qu’elle te fasse perdre la boule.  
-Je pensais juste que cela arriverait différemment. Par une rumeur depuis l’Europe de l’Est, une information étrange provenant d’Argentine. Pas d’une base d’Hydra dévalisée dans le Delaware avec un coffre-fort vide et une pile de cadavres.  
-Ouais, sacrée réapparition, huh ? »

Sam croisa les mains et regarda Steve durant un instant.

« -Une idée de ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire ? Faire péter les tueries d’Hydra de manière significative comme ça ?  
-Peut-être qu’il se souvient davantage…de ce qu’ils lui ont fait. Que…peut-être que ça l’expliquerait. »

Steve n’avait pas envie de voir Bucky comme quelqu’un d’aussi brutalement vengeur, mais il se souvenait de son propre serment, après que Bucky soit tombé du train. Comment traquer Hydra et Schimdt était devenu le seul but clair dans son esprit, comment il avait juré de les tuer ou de les capturer tous. La colère et la douleur qu’il avait ressenties à cette époque n’étaient rien comparées à ce que Bucky avait subi.

« -Je ne sais pas si cela rend la chose plus facile ou plus dure, se demanda Sam.  
-Je n’en ai absolument aucune idée, admit Steve. »

Sam le laissa davantage faire les cent pas, sans trop en faire une histoire.

Natasha frappa à sa porte exactement deux heures après son appel. Steve ouvrit la porte si rapidement qu’il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu les gonds protester par des grincements métalliques. Elle avait l’air d’aller bien, indemne, les cheveux toujours coupés courts à peine plus bas que son oreille, la majorité de sa tenue de Veuve Noire cachée derrière un long manteau noir.

« -Va chercher ton ordinateur, dit-elle, entrant rapidement dans l’appartement de Steve. »

Steve s’exécuta pendant que Sam et Natasha se saluaient.

Natasha s’assit sur le canapé à côté de Sam, mais Steve ne pouvait pas imaginer être capable de rester assis pour ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, alors il se tint debout à côté d’eux pendant que son ordinateur s’allumait et que Natasha insérait la clé USB.

« -Quelque chose a endommagé la plupart des caméras des lieux, dit Natasha alors que ses doigts s’agitaient sur le clavier. Donc dans les faits je n’ai pas tant de vidéo que ça, mais ça vaut le coup d’y jeter un œil. »

Cela ne lui prit que quelques instants pour mettre la vidéo en marche. Steve fixa l’écran, retenant presque son souffle.

La caméra n’avait pas enregistré dans une très bonne qualité et quelque chose avait de toute évidence endommagé ou perturbé l’enregistrement, car il sautait par à-coups, tremblait, et grésillait. Tous en virent suffisamment cependant.

Une sorte de portail était grand ouvert, de la fumée blanche en sortant. Une équipe d’intervention complètement quelconque se mettait en ligne, se préparant à l’attaque, mais pour se défendre, pas pour prendre l’offensive. Puis entra le Soldat de l’Hiver. Le souffle de Steve se coinça vraiment dans sa gorge et il dut déglutir. Les membres de l’équipe d’intervention s’écroulèrent au sol, tombant comme des mouches avant même qu’il ne soit complètement dans la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient seulement légèrement différents de ce qu’il portait la dernière fois que Steve l’avait vu à DC. Son bras de métal était toujours découvert, sa veste était définitivement du kevlar et il portait des lunettes de protection. Pas de masque cependant. Steve se sentit ridiculement heureux de ça durant environ une seconde. En quelque sorte, dans l’esprit de Steve, ce masque cachant son visage et réduisant ses mots au silence était comme un symbole de l’arme en laquelle Hydra l’avait transformé.

Il bougeait de façon incroyablement rapide, esquivant les agents d’Hydra à droite et à gauche, s’abritant aux bons moments et exploitant chaque erreur et chaque seconde d’hésitation de l’équipe d’intervention. Quelques membres de l’équipe d’Hydra tombèrent sans même que Bucky ne les abatte et cela prit un moment à Steve pour capter les taches floues métalliques. Des couteaux ou des flèches, définitivement une sorte d’arme de jet.

Bucky, parce que peu importe combien il ressemblait à l’arme la plus redoutable d’Hydra dans la vidéo il devait l’appeler Bucky, se débarrassa rapidement de l’équipe d’intervention et s’enfonça avec assurance plus profondément dans le bâtiment. Rapide, efficace, mortel.

« -Et maintenant c’est qui ça bordel ? demanda Sam alors qu’une seconde silhouette sombre entrait après Bucky. »

Steve devina qu’il s’agissait d’un homme, d’après la largeur des épaules, la taille, et l’allure. Ses vêtements étaient moins militaires, plus…Steve n’avait aucune idée de comment les catégoriser. Son manteau était long, presque jusqu’à ses chevilles et son visage était caché par une capuche. Steve ne put même pas capter ne serait-ce qu’une bribe de sa couleur de peau, il portait des gants également. Il ne portait aucune arme visible, mais n’était pas moins assuré que Bucky en entrant.

« -Est-ce qu’on peut le voir de plus près ? demanda-t-il.  
-Attends, dit Natasha. »

Bientôt la vidéo passa sous un angle de caméra différent, mais un peu de temps avait dû passer, car Bucky enjambait déjà des opérateurs d’Hydra abattus, son complice inconnu juste quelques pas derrière lui.

« -Pas exactement l’équipement militaire standard, offrit Steve, fixant l’étranger à l’écran.  
-Ton uniforme l’est pas non plus, ajouta Sam. »

Il marquait un point là, Steve ne devrait pas être surpris. L’étranger portait une sorte de masque ou avait quelque chose d’enroulé autour de sa tête sous la capuche, parce que tout ce que Steve capta fut la ligne mince où se trouvaient ses yeux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas être sûr à propos de la couleur de la peau, elle était claire cependant, pas foncée.

« -Et définitivement des plus décidés à cacher son identité, dit Natasha avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix. »

Elle n’avait aucune idée de qui c’était alors, en conclut Steve. Un parti inconnu l’énervait toujours un peu.

L’écran changea de nouveau, cette fois la caméra était derrière une sorte de panneau de verre dans un mur. Probablement une caméra cachée. Un opérateur d’Hydra la regardait, puis il fit volte-face quand la porte fut ouverte d’un coup de pied. Une seconde plus tard il y avait deux trous sanguinolents dans le verre, obscurcissant un peu le champ, et l’homme tomba au sol.

Bucky marcha jusqu’à la vitre et Steve ne put détourner les yeux de lui, en particulier lorsqu’il retira ses lunettes de protection. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs, peut-être même légèrement plus qu’avant, mais il n’était pas pâle, ni chétif, il avait même l’air rasé de près. Ses yeux étaient fermement baissés sur le tableau de contrôle devant lui, ne regardant pas la caméra, alors Steve ne put pas vraiment bien voir ses yeux. Cela lui en aurait dit beaucoup. A quel point ils étaient vides, quelles émotions s’y cachaient. Il parla presque à voix haute, voulant l’inciter à lever un peu la tête. Cela n’arriva pas.

La silhouette encapuchonnée le rejoignit, lui parlant peut-être, mais il n’y avait pas d’enregistrement audio. Bucky acquiesça juste vers la gauche, disant quelque chose en retour, puis il leva son bras de métal pour désigner quelque chose. L’autre homme acquiesça et s’éloigna droit en direction de l’immense porte de métal qui avait dû être le coffre-fort que Natasha avait mentionné. Bucky posa un de ses pistolets, remis l’autre dans son holster, et commença à taper sur ce qu’il y avait devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à l’autre.

L’homme encapuchonné s’arrêta devant la porte du coffre-fort, leva les bras, s’en saisit de chaque côté, puis, au grand choc de Steve, l’arracha juste du mur.

« -Putain de merde, souffla Sam. Ça c’est pas normal.  
-Définitivement pas, confirma Steve en regardant l’homme lâcher l’épaisse porte du coffre-fort sur le sol. »

Il était grand, mais plus mince que trapu, ce qui rendait la chose d’autant plus surréelle.

« -Super-humain, non-humain, soldat scolopendre, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules, regardant l’écran intensément. Définitivement quelque chose.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aurais pu arracher cette porte, ajouta Steve. »

Bucky tapait toujours lorsque l’homme revint du coffre-fort, portant une caisse de stockage qui semblait lourde. Le genre que Steve avait vu le SHIELD utiliser également.

L’homme encapuchonné marcha calmement jusqu’à Bucky, la caisse dans une main, comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il avait dû dire quelque chose, car Bucky s’éloigna du panneau et dit quelque chose en retour.

« -‘Tu as intérêt à avoir raison’, dit Natasha.  
-Quoi ? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J’ai lu sur ses lèvres, expliqua-t-elle. »

La silhouette encapuchonnée avait dû lui répondre en retour, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir sa bouche, puis Bucky roula juste des…

« -Est-ce qu’il vient de _rouler des yeux_ ? demanda Steve, choqué, incrédule, peut-être, probablement. »

Il avait vraiment roulé des yeux, Steve l’avait vu.

Sam et Natasha ne dirent rien. Steve essaya de se focaliser de nouveau sur l’écran et regarda Bucky se tenir là, attendant quelque chose. L’homme encapuchonné s’approcha plus près du panneau et toucha quelque chose dessus. Puis il tendit la main vers la vitre qui cachait la caméra et dessina une courbe de ses doigts gantés sanglants pile en-dessous des deux impacts de balles dans le verre, créant un visage souriant bizarre, profondément perturbant.

« -Ils savaient pour la caméra, dit Steve, les regardant s’éloigner, quittant la pièce. »

Cette fois l’homme encapuchonné sortit en premier et Bucky le couvrit, le suivant.

Natasha acquiesça.

« -Ils voulaient être vus, ils ont laissé l’enregistrement pour qu’il soit trouvé.  
-Par qui ? demanda Sam. Toi ? Nous ? Le SHIELD ?  
-Ton intuition est aussi bonne que la mienne, dit Natasha.  
-Non, je suis sûr que la tienne est meilleure, contra Sam.  
-Mais où sont-ils allés ? demanda Steve, foudroyant toujours l’écran du regard bien que la vidéo soit déjà finie. Où le cherchons-nous ? »

Natasha se tourna un peu pour lever les yeux vers lui, et au bout d’un moment Steve lui rendit son regard.

« -S’ils voulaient être vus, ils ne se cacheront pas. Nous les trouverons.  
-Eh bien…je suis à fond pour, dit Sam. Mais ce type…ce type me dit rien qui vaille. »

Steve savait ce qu’il voulait dire, et pas juste à cause de la démonstration de force. L’intégralité de sa présence le rendait nerveux. Le cerveau de Steve se retournait à essayer de deviner ce que Bucky faisait avec quelqu’un comme ça. Il avait tellement de questions. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bucky. Il n’avait pas l’air vide, ou confus, mais Steve ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose d’autre non plus. Il devait savoir, mais encore une fois il semblait qu’il aurait à le trouver d’abord pour ça. Il aurait à le regarder dans les yeux, scruter son visage, et alors il en saurait plus.

Et peu importe ce qui était dans ce coffre-fort, quoi qu’ils aient pris, cela ne signifiait probablement rien de bon.

« -On va avoir besoin de renforts, décida-t-il. »

Natasha sourit.

« -J’ai tellement d’avance sur toi, Stevie. »


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha savait que cela serait dur de convaincre Steve de ne pas bouger plus que ce qu’il était absolument nécessaire, même avec l’aide de Sam, alors elle fut un peu contente de ne pas avoir une localisation exacte où se rendre. Elle voulait trouver le Soldat de l’Hiver – Barnes – juste autant que Steve, mais elle avait des raisons complètement différentes et même pas un dixième d’investissement émotionnel. Attendre les autres et mettre en place leur prochaine action étaient une raison aussi valable qu’une autre pour rester à DC pour le moment. Mais Natasha savait que si cela prenait trop longtemps, Steve allait devenir…désagréable. Vous n’aviez pas envie d’être dans son collimateur dans ce cas-là.

Clint promit de tout obtenir de l’informateur qui leur avait donné le tuyau sur la base d’Hydra au départ. Natasha expédia également la vidéo de sécurité récupérée à Hill. Même si Stark était indisponible, Hill pouvait au moins utiliser certaines de leurs ressources. C’était loin d’être aussi bien que ça l’était, avec les satellites Stark hors-ligne et JARVIS disparu pour de bon, mais cela ne ferait pas de mal d’essayer. Natasha aurait à faire appel à beaucoup de ses sources et elle n’avait aucune idée de combien d’entre elles seraient en mesure d’aider. Mais c’était quelque chose à faire.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de son impatience à recueillir les infos de Clint à propos de la base d’Hydra. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, quelque bien qu’elle puisse faire. Avoir affaire à quelque trou d’Hydra semblait être une excellente façon de faire du monde un endroit juste un peu meilleur. Mais à présent James Barnes était de nouveau dans la place, et le jeu s’était complètement transformé.

Elle n’avait pas pu beaucoup aider lorsque Steve avait commencé ses recherches au départ. Avec toutes ses couvertures disparues, ses identités révélées, elle avait perdu trop de sources, d’informateurs, d’atouts, et d’alliés. Mais suffisamment de temps était passé à présent, même avec tout ce qui s’était passé depuis, alors elle était prête à utiliser tout ce qu’elle avait à disposition pour que la chose soit faite.

Elle avait laissé savoir à Wanda où elle était, mais ne lui avait pas encore demandé de les rejoindre avec Pietro. Steve était toujours un peu tendu à leur proximité. Mais après avoir regardé la courte vidéo de la base d’Hydra une nouvelle fois, elle savait qu’ils auraient besoin d’aide supplémentaire.

« -Tu as appelé Thor ? demanda Steve, surpris. »

Natasha haussa les épaules.

« -Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire là. Même avec l’aide de Clint cela ne serait pas facile de neutraliser le Soldat de l’Hiver… »

Steve la gratifia d’un regard sévère.

« -Barnes…indemne, rectifia-t-elle. Les solutions non-létales ne sont pas les plus faciles. Et n’oublions pas l’autre type. Peut-être même qu’ils ont plus de complices. Et puis Thor semblait impatient, il avait probablement besoin d’une excuse pour rester loin d’Asgard un peu plus longtemps.  
-Pas exactement le genre de type qu’on peut utiliser pour une mission de couverture, dit Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas, fit Natasha avec un rictus. Avec toutes ces histoires de chasses, il a probablement _quelques_ talents pour la traque. Mais je pourrais toujours contacter Vision…  
-Thor va très bien, dit Steve, et Natasha se contenta de secouer la tête. »

Prévisible.

« -J’aurais appelé Wanda et Pietro pour qu’ils viennent aussi, commença-t-elle, mais Steve faisait déjà _cette_ expression.  
-Pas besoin, on peut s’occuper de ça.  
-Je pense juste qu’ils seraient plus qu’heureux de t’aider à récupérer Barnes en un seul morceau. »

Elle n’avait pas besoin de rappeler à Steve la relation des jumeaux avec Hydra et pourquoi ils seraient prêts à se battre pour Barnes lorsqu’il s’agissait de ça. Elle n’allait pas insister cependant. Pas encore.

Mais Steve se refermait déjà, juste comme après New York. Battant en retraite dans sa tête, son propre petit espace, où c’était lui contre le monde. Natasha n’allait juste pas regarder ça se passer. Elle savait que c’était pareil pour Sam.

« -S’ils sont plus nombreux, accepta Steve finalement. Tu peux les appeler. »

Il y avait une blague au bout de sa langue, quelque chose en rapport avec l’expression ferme de Captain America de Steve, mais il tournait déjà les talons pour quitter de nouveau la pièce. Pas un bon signe.

* * *

  
Clint arriva en premier à DC, mais Bobbi avait davantage d’informations sur la base dans le Delaware pour lui. Alors il partit, envoyant rapidement un texto à Natasha pour dire qu’il serait en retard. Le SHIELD était toujours petit, mais ses agents n’avaient pas perdu la main juste parce qu’ils étaient en free-lance autre part. Sans surprise, tous étaient toujours heureux d’aider lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Hydra.

Thor, cheveux et cape légèrement humides à cause d’un nuage de pluie qu’il avait dû traverser sur son chemin jusqu’ici, atterrit pile devant le bâtiment de Steve, attirant plus qu’un peu l’attention sur lui. Ce n’était pas New York, des gens s’arrêtèrent et se mirent à le fixer, sortant leurs téléphones. Thor agita la main et sourit, saluant tout le monde comme il le faisait toujours, prit même la pose pour quelques photos, pas dérangé par l’attention. Il ne l’était jamais, mais encore une fois ; prince.

Dès qu’il fut dans l’appartement il enroula ses gros bras autour de Steve, le serrant si étroitement que Steve lâcha un petit souffle alors que l’air était forcé hors de ses poumons, mais il souriait et lui rendait son étreinte. Natasha ne prétendit même pas protester lorsque Thor se pencha et fit la même chose avec elle, juste beaucoup plus doucement. Sam avait l’air un peu étourdi, se tenant là, malgré la situation. Il n’avait pas encore eu la chance de rencontrer Thor en personne.

« -Thor, c’est mon ami Sam Wilson, le présenta Steve. »

Sam eut un sourire lumineux, tendant sa main.

« -Ah, le Faucon dont tu m’as parlé, sourit Thor en retour, se saisissant de l’avant-bras de Sam et le serrant. Enchanté de te rencontrer, mon ami. Heureux que tu veilles sur notre bon Capitaine.  
-Eh bien, je peux _essayer_. »

Thor rit en lâchant la main de Sam, mais alors en l’espace d’une seconde son expression devint sérieuse et il revint à Steve.

« -Capitaine, Natasha m’a informé de ce qui a accablé ton ami. Sache que je t’aiderai de quelque façon que ce soit. Peut-être, à présent que nous sommes plus nombreux, serons-nous capables d’assurer en toute sécurité son retour auprès de toi.  
-Ouais, je l’espère aussi.  
-Donc, par où commençons-nous alors ? demanda Thor, son regard les balayant. Plus tôt nous nous mettrons en chasse, plus tôt l’ami de Steve sera de retour en sécurité.  
-Clint sera bientôt là, et alors vous deux aurez à jeter un œil à quelque chose. Voir dans quoi nous nous embarquons, expliqua Natasha. Puis on partira de là.  
-Très bien, acquiesça Thor.  
-Lâche le marteau et la cape, je t’apporte une bière, dit Steve en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
-Merci, acquiesça Thor avec un sourire avant de se mettre à l’aise. »

Natasha se tourna vers Sam.

« -Alors, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? De se retrouver au milieu des Avengers ?  
-C’est génial, tu sais, mais pourquoi ça peut pas être juste pour se retrouver autour d’une bière et d’une pizza ?  
-Tu peux avoir de la bière et de la pizza, mais on va te tirer dessus plus tard. Enfin, plausiblement.  
-Ouais, c’est exactement ce que je voulais dire.  
-Et pourtant, t’as toujours pas pris la porte. On devrait t’officialiser. »

* * *

  
Clint avait plus que quelques bribes d’informations, mais il voulait d’abord voir l’enregistrement.

« -Eh bien, il ne _rouille_ pas, ça c’est sûr, dit-il à la fin de la vidéo. »

Il sembla un peu déçu que personne n’apprécie sa blague pourrie.

« -Donc qu’est-ce que tu sais sur la base d’Hydra qu’ils ont attaquée ? demanda Steve, le visage sérieux.  
-C’est là que ça devient intéressant, dit Clint avant de se pencher sur le côté du canapé, juste au-dessus de Natasha, pour attraper son sac à dos. »

Il en sortit une pile de papiers et les laissa tomber à côté de l’ordinateur portable. Natasha s’empara du premier dossier, les deux autres finissant avec Steve et Sam.

« -Maintenant on sait que c’était une base opérante d’Hydra, j’ai demandé à Bobbi ce qu’elle pouvait trouver dessus. Elle a demandé à un hacker du SHIELD d’y jeter un œil de plus près et de regarder ce qui s’y passait. »

Natasha était déjà en train de scanner elle-même les informations, mémorisant des détails importants, mais elle laissa Clint l’expliquer aux autres pendant qu’elle lisait.

« -Le jour juste avant l’attaque, un convoi lourdement armé est arrivé au milieu de la nuit, très discrètement.  
-La chose du coffre-fort ? demanda Steve.  
-Je suppose oui, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. Quoi que c’était ils l’ont récupéré à la Base Aérienne Dover et ne se sont pas arrêtés jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient à l’intérieur. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que cela reste dehors longtemps. »

Sam tapota le coude de Clint pour attirer son attention.

« -Ca venait d’où ? demanda-t-il.  
-Pologne, dit-il, avant de désigner le dossier dans la main de Steve. L’aéroport de Zielona Góra, c’est un petit aéroport régional, commercial. L’avion a été classé comme privé lorsqu’il a décollé, pas militaire. »

Natasha termina de lire le dossier et le laissa retomber sur la table. Elle effleura la main de Clint en se renfonçant pour qu’il la regarde.

« -Et avant ? demanda-t-elle et signa-t-elle en même temps.  
-L’amie hackeuse de Bobbi avait quelques idées, dit Clint, désignant le dossier dans la main de Sam. Mais rien de solide, on va devoir chercher un peu plus.  
-Cela pourrait nous mener à un autre fort d’Hydra, dit Thor, qui était en train de jeter un œil à l’un des dossiers par-dessus l’épaule de Steve. Je suppose que c’était quelque chose de valeur, ce qu’ils transportaient. Peut-être qu’ils le gardaient à un endroit différent jusqu’à maintenant.  
-Cela ne serait pas la première fois, confirma Natasha, ses mains faisant naturellement des signes en parlant. Si l’endroit de stockage précédent a été compromis, ils ont probablement essayé de transporter tout ce qui était important à un nouvel endroit.  
-Ou plus d’un endroit, dit Sam.  
-Nous devons traquer tout ce qui est suspect ayant décollé de Zielona Góra récemment, convint Natasha. »

Clint signa « Je suis dessus », puis se leva et sortit son téléphone, envoyant un texto à quelqu’un.

« -Tu penses que ça nous mènera à eux ? demanda Steve.  
-Cela pourrait nous donner une cible possible, dit Natasha. C’est de la reconnaissance, on a besoin de rassembler autant d’informations que possible, et de voir où ça nous mène.  
-Et pour le type à capuche ? demanda Sam. Je m’inquiète plutôt à son sujet, et quel est son rôle dans tout ça.  
-Il combat nos ennemis, dit Thor. Et au côté de votre ami.  
-Je n’appellerais pas ça une lettre de recommandation pour le moment, soupira Steve.  
-Quand même, un ennemi de notre ennemi pourrait être un allié possible. Nous ne devons pas le considérer comme un ennemi tant que nous n’en savons pas plus. »

Natasha avait quelques idées à ce propos, mais elle demeura silencieuse. La façon inattendue dont il s’était montré sur le plateau de jeu la perturbait. Un nouveau facteur imprévisible sur lequel elle n’avait aucune information, à part le peu qu’ils avaient vu sur l’enregistrement de sécurité. Durant les dernières années, la réponse possible à la force surhumaine avait augmenté significativement. Elle n’avait jamais été entraînée contre des aliens ou la magie, mais avait quelque connaissance des expériences scientifiques. AIM, Hydra, et tout le monde à leur tête semblaient vouloir des super-soldats à un moment ou à un autre. Ou la réponse était quelque chose de plus extraterrestre. Les possibilités étaient presque infinies, cela pourrait même être quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Cela ne serait-il pas extrêmement amusant ?

* * *

  
Natasha parcourut tous les dossiers que Clint avait apportés pendant qu’il échangeait des textos rapides avec quelqu’un. Steve et Sam se retirèrent dans la zone de la cuisine. Steve se sentirait sans doute comme un mauvais hôte s’il n’offrait pas un peu de nourriture bientôt. Natasha espérait que Sam le convaincrait de ne pas recommander à ce restaurant Thaï qu’il aimait. Leur agneau massaman était infect, Steve ne connaissait juste pas mieux.

Thor recommença la vidéo sur l’ordinateur de Steve et il regardait intensément l’écran, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« -Est-ce que tu aurais pu arracher cette porte comme ça ? demanda Natasha, ne levant pas les yeux du dossier qu’elle inspectait.  
-Aye, facilement, dit Thor. La plupart des Ases pourraient, certains Vanes aussi, pas un elfe cependant, ils sont rapides et mortels, mais pas connus pour leur force physique.  
-Je pensais que ces elfes étaient éteints, en particulier après Londres.  
-Non, ceux-là étaient des elfes noirs, dit Thor. Ce sont deux espèces différentes, et viennent de mondes différents.  
-Bon à savoir.  
-Ces gants par contre…dit pensivement Thor. »

Natasha posa le dossier et leva les yeux. Thor arrêta la vidéo au moment où la silhouette encapuchonnée dessinait son petit smiley sur la vitre. Maintenant qu’elle regardait les gants noirs avec plus d’attention, elle remarqua qu’il y avait des lignes colorées s’enroulant autour de la zone du poignet, et de petits endroits métalliques sur les doigts.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont ?  
-J’aurais besoin de les voir un peu mieux pour en être sûr, mais je pense que j’ai déjà vu de l’artisanat de ce genre.  
-Tu veux dire que c’est Asgardien ? »

Cela changerait beaucoup de choses.

« -Nay, fit Thor en secouant la tête. J’ai seulement vu un design similaire dans le coffre de mon Père à Asgard, parmi les vieilles armures et reliques qu’il a ramassées lors de ses voyages. Je ne sais même pas de quel monde ils venaient. Je me souviens juste qu’ils étaient très vieux.  
-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Natasha.  
-Pas du tout, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Cela pourrait juste être similaire. Peut-être qu’ils auraient l’air très différents devant moi comparé à leur aspect sur cet enregistrement de mauvaise qualité. Mais comme tu l’as dit, nous avons besoin de toute l’information qu’il y a. Si je me trompe, alors nous avons perdu quelques réflexions sur la chose, mais si j’ai raison…  
-Alors il n’est définitivement pas humain, conclut Natasha. Une idée de qui ça peut être ? S’ils ne sont vraiment pas de la Terre ? »

Thor rit un peu en secouant la tête.

« -Dame Natasha, je peux être un prince d’Asgard, mais je ne connais même pas toutes les âmes des vivants résidant dans le monde éternel, et encore moins dans tous les autres mondes.  
-Mouais. Rien que tu puisses me dire sinon ? Si c’est le même genre d’armure ?  
-Ils ne sont pas exactement comme ceux que mon Père garde dans le coffre, seulement similaires. Pas beaucoup plus que je puisse dire, ils sont légers, faits pour la discrétion. Pour les espions…ou les voleurs. Pas le genre d’armure qui m’intéressait étant enfant. »

Il y avait une autre phrase suivant celle-là, mais il interrompit ses mots brusquement avant de pouvoir les prononcer. Non pas que Natasha ait besoin qu’il dise quoi que ce soit. Il y eut un éclair de chagrin sur son visage, une étroitesse dans ses yeux et une dureté dans sa mâchoire qui étaient indubitables. Il n’avait jamais fait mention de lui devant eux. Natasha savait qu’aucun d’eux ne rirait de joie à sa face, mais Thor pouvait lire les gens bien mieux que ce que la plupart pensaient. Il craignait probablement ce qu’il verrait sur le visage de ses amis.

« -Deux questions, dit Natasha.  
-Je t’en prie, invita Thor.  
-Combien est-il probable que quelqu’un de la Terre ait pu mettre la main sur une armure comme ça ? Et deux ; qui serait en mesure de venir ici depuis d’autres mondes sans que tu le saches ? »

Thor réfléchit aux questions durant quelques longs moments.

« -Les deux sont possibles, je crois. J’ai pris conscience du fait qu’il y avait beaucoup plus d’Ases et autres armes et artefacts sur Midgard comme je ne l’ai jamais imaginé. Par le passé beaucoup visitaient votre monde, et pas juste en temps de guerre. Quelque chose comme ça aurait pu être laissé derrière. »

Oui, le SHIELD avait trouvé bien trop d’objets Asgardiens ou de type Asgardien partout sur le globe. Ils n’avaient jamais rien signifié de bon.

« -Pour ce qui est de voyager ici. Personne n’a utilisé le Bifrost, je peux te l’assurer, mais je suis bien conscient qu’il y a d’autres façons de passer d’un monde à un autre, si d’aucun possède les bonnes connaissances et les bons talents. Mais c’est une chose difficile. Tu vois, si c’était facile, tout le monde le ferait. »

Il sourit un peu solennellement, revenant à l’écran d’ordinateur, recommençant une nouvelle fois la vidéo depuis le début.

Petite chance, mais pas impossible. Elle aurait davantage aimé l’impossible. Les super-humains étaient une chose, les aliens, toujours des ennuis plus importants.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

« -Festungsfront Oder-Warthe-Bogen, annonça Clint, triomphant, avec une très mauvaise prononciation allemande, les mains en l’air.  
-Gesundheit*, fit Sam en le gratifiant d’un rictus.  
-Le Mur Est ? demanda Steve. En Pologne ?  
-Celui-là même, dit Clint.  
-Supposément abandonné ou juste rempli de chauve-souris, ajouta Natasha. Mais nous avons trouvé plusieurs choses qui pourraient indiquer le contraire. »

Clint émit quelques signes rapides en réaction à ça, mais Steve ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que deviner ce que cela voulait dire. Natasha gratifia Clint d’un regard qui était un peu exaspéré, mais majoritairement affectueux, puis elle signa quelque chose en retour.

A chaque fois que Steve regardait comment les mains de Natasha bougeaient lorsque Clint était dans le coin, il se promettait d’apprendre plus que les « Je vais bien », « Est-ce que ça va ? » basiques et autres du genre. Clint sortait rarement sans sa prothèse auditive, en particulier en mission, mais pour le dire simplement ; si quelque chose pouvait tourner mal, généralement ça finissait par être le cas. Steve voulait être en mesure de communiquer avec lui même si la technologie ne coopérait pas.

Cela faisait bien plus de trois ans –presque quatre- que Clint avait souffert des dégâts à ses oreilles qui l’avaient retiré du service actif, jusqu’à ce qu’Ultron ne vienne frapper à la porte. Et Clint ne semblait pas s’attendre à ce que les gens apprennent ces choses juste pour son bénéfice, mais Steve était des plus sûrs que même Thor connaissait plus de signes que lui. Steve se sentait un peu coupable à ce propos, sa recherche de Bucky consumant toutes ses journées malgré tout.

« -Dis nous-en plus à propos de ce « mur », requerra Thor. »

Sam semblait avoir besoin de l’info aussi.

Steve prit sur lui d’expliquer ce qu’il en savait, pendant que Natasha et Clint étaient occupés avec leur petite discussion.

« -Il a été construit par les Nazis dans les années 30. C’était une ligne de défense militaire fortifiée, il y a des tunnels, des bunkers, des casernes, des stations ferroviaires. C’est plutôt immense.  
-Juste la section centrale fait 32 kilomètres de long et certains des tunnels ont une profondeur de 40 mètres, dit Natasha, retournant son attention sur eux. Sans compter tous les autres tunnels et constructions souterraines qui n’y sont pas directement connectés.  
-Ok, t’as dit quelque chose à propos de chauve-souris ? demanda Sam.  
-La plupart des tunnels sont vides, juste des abris pour les animaux. D’autres endroits sont ouverts au public.  
-Donc où est la partie intéressante ? demanda Steve.  
-L’amie hacker de Bobbi a fait remonter tout ce qu’elle pouvait sur tout ce qui est entré et sorti de l’aéroport Zielona Góra, expliqua Clint. De temps à autre il y avait un avion privé qui décollait aussi discrètement que possible, appartenant officiellement à des foutaises de compagnies non-existantes. Six au total, jusque-là.  
-Tous les avions se sont dirigés à des endroits différents, dit Natasha en prenant la relève. Allemagne, Algérie, Argentine, Chine, Serbie, et le dernier au Delaware. Hill est parvenue à tirer quelques ficelles pour lancer des recherches dans les environs des aéroports où ils ont atterri pour trouver éventuellement ce qui pourrait être lié à Hydra.  
-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Sam. Pareil que dans le Delaware ? »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Cinq ou six ont été attaquées en l’espace de 24 heures, dit-il.  
-Donc ils doivent être plus nombreux, pas juste Barnes et l’homme encapuchonné, ajouta Natasha.  
-Et en ce qui concerne la sixième ? demanda Thor.  
-Nis, Serbie, dit Clint. Soit ils ont été très discrets, soit pour une raison inconnue ils n’ont pas encore attaqué.  
-Donc quel rôle a le Mur Est dans tout ça ? demanda Steve.  
-Nous n’avons pas encore de localisation exacte, mais il y a une base d’Hydra cachée quelque part, connectée au système de tunnels, répondit Natasha. Trop de choses pointent dans cette direction. Je pense que c’est là où la caisse du coffre-fort dans le Delaware et toutes les autres comme elle ont été stockées avant.  
-Si Hydra nettoie cet endroit, nous pourrions ne pas trouver grand-chose, dit Sam. Pour moi on dirait qu’ils sont en train de l’abandonner.  
-C’est pourquoi nous allons en Serbie en premier, décida Steve. Si pour une raison ou une autre le paquet provenant de Pologne est toujours là, on pourrait attraper ceux qui sont venus pour. Ils pourraient probablement nous en dire plus sur tout ça. »

Natasha acquiesça, clairement elle voulait faire l’exacte même chose.

« -Nous pourrions même mettre la main dessus en premier. Alors ils auraient à venir à nous.  
-Nous avons un plan, à présent nous devons partir des plus urgemment, annonça Thor. »

Steve voulait y aller immédiatement aussi. Bordel, ils pourraient déjà être en retard, peut-être qu’ils ne trouveraient rien, mais c’était une piste des plus solides. Ils en avaient remonté des moins fiables quand ils avaient commencé à chercher Bucky.

« -Nous avons arrangé un vol, on a juste besoin d’attraper ce dont on a besoin et d’y aller.  
-Base Andrews ? demanda Steve. »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Nous partons dans une heure. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Nis au milieu de la nuit. C’était bien après minuit, et il faisait bien trop froid pour un début de mai. Le petit avion qu’ils avaient pris après avoir atterri à l’aéroport n’était pas un quinjet, mais c’était mieux que de devoir conduire. Steve ne connaissait pas le pilote, mais Clint oui. Il avait dit avoir vérifié et Steve faisait autant confiance à son jugement qu’à celui de Natasha.

La localisation de l’installation d’Hydra était bien au-delà des bords de la ville. Officiellement abandonnée, seulement utilisée comme terrain d’entraînement de temps à autre.

« -Thor, Sam, j’ai besoin que vous atterrissiez sur le toit, nettoyez-le afin que le reste d’entre nous puisse atterrir en sécurité. Puis débarrassez-vous des gardes à l’extérieur, des caméras aussi, si vous en trouvez. Vérifiez chaque entrée et sortie et surveillez le périmètre pendant que Natasha, Clint et moi infiltrons le bâtiment. Essayez de rester près d’au moins une entrée à tout moment, nous pourrions avoir besoin de renforts rapidement. »

Aucun d’eux ne protesta contre le fait d’être de garde. Steve avait brièvement considéré prendre Thor à l’intérieur et laisser Clint avec Sam, mais s’était ravisé peu après. Peu importe leurs aptitudes, Thor et Sam étaient des soldats, pas des espions. Ils étaient d’un usage bien meilleur en leur faisant confiance pour apporter renforts et extraction.

« -Je pense pas que Thor ait besoin de rester près d’une porte dans les faits, dit Sam. Il peut juste faire un trou dans le mur.  
-Aye, bonne idée mon ami, cela serait bien plus rapide, acquiesça Thor avec approbation. »

Sam sourit largement en vérifiant sa tenue une dernière fois, ses armes, toutes ses munitions et son micro. Sa routine était relaxante à regarder. Clint et Natasha étaient également en train de revérifier leur équipement. Steve avait déjà fait sa routine quatre fois, alors il se força à ne pas répéter de nouveau les mouvements.

« -Les images satellite sur lesquelles Hill a mis la main n’ont pas montré beaucoup d’activité autour du bâtiment ces derniers jours, mais nous ne pouvons rien supposer basé juste sur ça, continua Steve. C’est à Hydra qu’on a affaire là, si vous pouvez neutralisez-les sans les tuer ; mais vous n’avez pas besoin de faire attention.  
-Explosifs, lui rappela Natasha.  
-Peu importe où vous êtes, des explosions signifient que vous devez quitter les lieux, dit fermement Steve.  
-Après que je me sois assuré que vous soyez tous en sécurité à l’extérieur, dit Thor. »

Steve n’essaya même pas de discuter avec lui à ce propos, il savait que cela n’avait aucun intérêt.

« -C’était un rappel pour les humains normaux là-bas, dit Steve, faisant un signe de tête en direction de Sam, Natasha, et Clint. Ils se font facilement des bleus.  
-T’es hilarant, Cap, fit Clint, ironique.  
-Les explosifs sont un dernier recours absolu dans le cas où nous ne pouvons pas atteindre le paquet, rappela Steve à tout le monde. »

Natasha émit un « Aww » déçu discret, faisant craquer Sam et Clint, et même Thor sourit largement. Steve essaya et échoua à ne pas sourire alors qu’il secouait la tête. Natasha se contenta de le gratifier d’un rictus.

« -Et si vous voyez Bucky ou l’homme à capuche, n’engagez pas à moins qu’ils n’attaquent en premier.  
-Fais-moi confiance, je les approcherai pas, dit Clint en plaçant son carquois dans son dos. »

Steve lui lança un regard, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Steve bourdonnait d’énergie. C’était la première fois depuis longtemps qu’il se sentait de nouveau proche de Bucky. Ou du moins qu’il mettait la main sur quelque information solide. En plus il n’allait jamais fatiguer de faire payer à Hydra pour tout ce qu’ils avaient fait.

La lumière à côté de la porte arrière de l’avion s’alluma.

« -Point de chute, annonça Clint avant d’appuyer sur un bouton pour ouvrir la porte. »

Le vent s’engouffra immédiatement dans l’avion.

Steve leva son bras pour permettre poliment à Thor et Sam d’atteindre l’arrière de l’avion.

« -Au combat, mes amis, dit Thor, sa cape rouge virevoltant derrière lui dans l’habitacle. Et à la victoire ! »

Puis il fit tournoyer son marteau et sauta de l’avion.

« -J’aime vraiment ce type, fit Sam en souriant à Steve en le dépassant, Steve lui flanquant une main sur l’épaule avant de le regarder sauter de l’avion également sans hésitation.  
-Oh bien, tu n’as pas oublié ton parachute, fit remarquer Natasha, regardant Steve de haut en bas.  
-Je me fais vieux, huh ? contra Steve.  
-T’es _bien au-delà_ de vieux, Mathusalem, lui dit Clint. »

Puis ils sautèrent.

* * *

La bonne nouvelle était qu’il semblait que ni Bucky ni qui que ce soit d’autre avait attaqué cet endroit pour le moment. La mauvaise était qu’Hydra s’attendait clairement à être attaquée. Ils furent accueillis par une pluie de balles une fois à l’intérieur du bâtiment, malgré le fait que Thor et Sam se soient diligemment débarrassés de chaque garde à l’extérieur et qu’aucune alarme ne fut sonnée.

« -Je veux dire, je ne suis pas surprise, dit Natasha en abattant un autre type ayant essayé de les prendre par surprise. Mais je ne suis quand même pas contente.  
-Mais Natasha, tu t’ennuyais teeeellement, lui dit Clint. T’as délibérément roulé jusqu’au Delaware pour inspecter des cadavres.  
-Bien sûr que ça te plairait, dit-elle.  
-J’ai pas dit ça, protesta Clint en tirant une autre flèche.  
-Est-ce qu’on peut se concentrer s’il vous plaît ? interrompit Steve, mais il fut ignoré pour le moment.  
-Cela me convenait parfaitement de paresser sur mon canapé, continua Clint. De la malbouffe, il abattit un autre type qui était apparu au-dessus d’eux sur une passerelle de métal étroite qui devait mener dans une quelconque autre pièce. De la télé poubelle.  
-Tu ne regardes pas la télé, lui rappela Natasha, puis elle sprinta à travers la pièce, neutralisant rapidement deux types qui s’abritaient derrière un coin.  
- _Comment ça se passe de votre côté, Cap ?_ demanda Sam à travers leur micro. »

Thor, comme d’habitude, n’en avait pas. Ils grillaient toujours au premier signe de foudre parcourant son corps. Les petits appareils électroniques ne faisaient juste pas bon ménage avec des pouvoirs divins parfois.

« -Ils s’attendaient à recevoir de la compagnie, mais rien dont on ne puisse s’occuper jusque-là.  
- _Sûr que t’as pas besoin d’aide ?_  
-Pas encore. Sécurisez juste le bâtiment depuis l’extérieur. Nous n’avons pas besoin de surprises.  
- _Bien reçu._ »

Il y eut brusquement un silence complet dans la pièce, et un instant plus tard Natasha les rejoignit nonchalamment en marchant.

« -On y va ?  
-J’ai remarqué trois directions possibles où aller depuis ici, dit Steve.  
-Quatre si tu comptes le système de ventilation, ajouta Clint.  
-Jetons un œil rapide et attachons tous ceux qui sont juste inconscients, instruisit Steve et tous trois se séparèrent en trois pour couvrir plus de surface. »

Ils ne les avaient pas tous tués, mais Steve était sérieux lorsqu’il avait dit qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de faire attention. Il n’aimait pas tuer, pas même lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Hydra, mais il l’avait accepté depuis longtemps. Ces hommes et femmes allongés à ses pieds, morts ou blessés et inconscients, avaient fait leurs propres choix. Car lorsqu’il s’agissait de ça, les humains normaux qui se précipitaient vers eux pistolets en main, avaient choisi de servir Hydra. Les docteurs et les scientifiques qui réalisaient les expériences d’Hydra, qui plantaient la seringue dans les bras d’autres, distordaient leurs corps et leurs esprits ; ils avaient choisi de commettre ces actes horribles.

C’était toujours lorsqu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un d’inhabituel, quelqu’un de trop fort, trop rapide, ou possédant des aptitudes qu’aucun autre humain n’avait, qu’ils devaient faire attention. Les soi-disant « plus grandes armes » d’Hydra n’étaient jamais aussi consentantes que tous les humains « de base » autour d’elles. Bucky fut la première dont Steve avait entendu parler, mais il n’était pas la dernière. Bordel, Wanda et Pietro ne seraient pas les dernières non plus.

« -J’ai trouvé des merdes occultes ! cria Clint depuis quelque part. »

Natasha le rejoignit juste quelques secondes avant Steve, et elle était déjà en train d’étudier ce que Clint avait trouvé. « Merdes occultes » semblait approprié. C’était également définitivement le chemin qu’ils devaient suivre.

La porte et le mur autour étaient recouverts de…quelque chose. Des symboles, des lettres, d’étranges formes de couleurs différentes. Certaines avaient définitivement été tracées avec du sang, à présent vieux et sec, pendant que d’autres parties étaient clairement peintes à la bombe ou juste gribouillées avec un feutre. Beaucoup d’entre elles étaient gravées ou grattées dans la surface, probablement à la va-vite, car les lignes étaient irrégulières et leur profondeur variait constamment. Certaines étaient vraiment comme si un enfant avait mis la main sur un couteau ou une paire de ciseaux et avait décidé aléatoirement de bousiller le mur.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé être bordel ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.  
-C’est Hydra…je veux dire, les nazis ont trempé dans la magie et l’occultisme, pas vrai ? demanda Natasha. C’est comme ça que le Crâne Rouge a trouvé le Tesseract, il suivait les mythes et les légendes des dieux.  
-Les expériences flippantes semblaient être plus leur style dernièrement, dit Clint.  
-La magie est juste de la science que nous ne comprenons pas, lui dit Natasha, signant également, à présent qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’utiliser ses armes. Thor le dit toujours aussi.  
-Alors peut-être qu’on devrait demander à Thor pour ça, suggéra Clint, désignant le mur et la porte.  
-Il peut y jeter un œil plus tard, dit Steve. Ils savent que nous sommes là, nous devons récupérer ce qu’ils gardent avant qu’ils s’en aillent avec.  
-Je pense que s’ils le pouvaient, ils l’auraient déjà fait, dit Natasha.  
-Nous ferions mieux de ne pas prendre de risque, lui dit Steve, et elle ne discuta pas. Une idée sur comment ouvrir cette porte ? »

Il regarda Clint en premier, mais il se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

« -Peut-être depuis l’intérieur, il pourrait y avoir un centre de contrôle principal quelque part. On pourrait chercher une route alternative pour entrer. Les aérations ont l’air douillettes. Ou… »

Il sourit. C’était probablement destiné à être innocent.

Les yeux de Natasha scintillèrent avec quelque chose approchant de la joie lorsque Steve la regarda.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle. Tu veux faire exploser cette porte autant que nous. »

Et ok, il ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter ça.

* * *

« - _T’as dit que les explosifs étaient le dernier recours !_ le questionna Sam à travers le micro.  
-Eh, c’était juste une petite explosion, le rassura Steve.  
- _Juste une petite explo…_ , commença-t-il avant de juste soupirer. »

Steve pouvait entendre Thor rire dans le fond.

« - _Tu vas me donner des cheveux blancs malgré mon jeune âge, Cap_ , se plaignit Sam. »

Steve ne put que sourire à ça.

« -Comment sont les choses là dehors ?  
- _Eh bien, ils savent définitivement pas combien on est, ou ils continuent de nous sous-estimer,_ reporta Sam. _Une petite équipe a essayé de monter sur le toit. T’aurais dû voir comment ils se sont juste littéralement arrêtés lorsqu’ils ont vu Thor. Ça valait de l’or, Cap, de l’or._  
-Ok, tiens-moi au courant.  
-O _uais, toi aussi. Restez sur vos gardes._ »

Ils n’avaient étonnamment rencontré aucune résistance depuis qu’ils avaient fait exploser la porte. Mais Steve ne crut pas une seule seconde qu’ils n’étaient pas observés. Il s’attendait à une embuscade à chaque seconde. Clint et Natasha étaient juste aussi alertes que lui, alors ils s’attendaient clairement à la même chose.

« -Les choses sont devenues étrangement…immobiles, soudainement, dit Natasha au bout de quelques longs moments. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher à travers des petites pièces ne semblant pas complètement abandonnées et des couloirs étroits. Pourtant pas de balles, pas d’équipe d’intervention, rien.

« -Je vais être _ce type_ , ok ? intervint Clint. J’ai le bon ton. Attention…c’est calme, dit-il dans un murmure dramatique sévère. _Trop calme._ »

Natasha grogna et se tourna vers Clint. Steve ne pouvait pas bien la voir, alors il ne sut pas quelle expression elle fit, mais cela fit rire doucement Clint. Il se tut cependant un instant plus tard et Steve sut pourquoi. Il avait remarqué la puanteur aussi, presque au même moment. C’était faible pour le moment, mais c’était indubitablement l’odeur très distincte de cadavres vieux de plusieurs jours.

Sans surprise, ils trouvèrent des corps en s’aventurant plus profondément dans le complexe. Steve était confus, il était prêt à l’admettre. L’équipe d’intervention qui les avait accueillis les avait fait supposer que le bâtiment n’avait pas encore été attaqué, mais maintenant cela semblait être le contraire. Il regarda Natasha, dont les sourcils étaient également froncés.

« -Un lock-down ? devina-t-elle. Ont-ils scellés le bâtiment ?  
-Personne n’entre, personne ne sort ? Peut-être. »

Cet endroit commençait à le brosser dans le mauvais sens du poil, et pas juste à cause de la puanteur constante de la mort autour d’eux.

Ils entendirent des coups de feu. Même pas quelques-uns, et certains venaient définitivement d’armes automatiques. Personne ne leur tirait dessus cependant. Steve commença à courir en direction du son, Clint et Natasha juste sur ses talons.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent un couloir plus long, Steve accéléra sa foulée et courut plus vite. Il savait que les deux autres ne pourraient pas suivre immédiatement, mais il était confiant en le fait qu’ils le rattraperaient à temps. Puis le plafond s’effondra pas très loin devant lui, et le bruit, de même que le nuage soudain de poussière et de débris, le firent s’arrêter brusquement. Un corps ou deux tombèrent au travers, et Steve ne put pas vraiment voir grand-chose de ce qui se passait au début. C’était dur de ralentir à cette vitesse, mais il y parvint juste à temps avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse le toucher.

Lorsqu’il releva le regard, il vit que deux des corps qui étaient tombés du plafond étaient par terre à présent. Des agents d’Hydra vêtus de kevlar de la tête aux pieds, lourdement armés aussi, et sur eux, toujours accroupi, se tenait l’homme à capuche de l’enregistrement de sécurité.

Il remarqua Steve bien sûr, et se redressa. Steve pouvait entendre Clint et Natasha courir vers eux durant les secondes tendues pendant lesquelles il fixa l’homme inconnu, qui devait le lui rendre à travers la poussière qui s’immobilisait en l’air.

Puis il détala, alors Steve en fit de même. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Cet homme pouvait le mener à Bucky. Malheureusement, sa vitesse était juste aussi impressionnante que sa force, car alors que Steve parvenait à suivre, il ne parvint pas à se rapprocher. Lorsque les tournants arrivèrent, droite puis gauche encore, Steve ne put que capter des bouts de son manteau sombre, puis il disparut complètement. Steve choisit des tournants au hasard après ça, écumant le bâtiment, sautant par-dessus des opérateurs d’Hydra morts lorsqu’ils étaient dans le chemin. Il descendit en courant une courte volée de marches et se retrouva dans un couloir différent. Plus sombre, plus étroit. Il s’arrêta alors, car cela ne servait à rien.

« - _Steve, où es-tu ?_ demanda Natasha, activant enfin son micro à présent qu’ils étaient séparés.  
-Un étage en-dessous, les escaliers au nord-ouest, je crois. Je l’ai perdu.  
- _On finira par te trouver,_ dit Natasha avec assurance. _Continue de chercher, on va faire de même._ »

Cela faisait sens. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre de temps à se chercher lorsqu’ils étaient certains qu’au moins l’homme encapuchonné était là. Steve recommença à marcher d’un pas vif, tendant l’oreille à l’affût du moindre bruit possible qui aurait pu lui donner un indice vers où aller.

A la fin, il vit des empreintes sanglantes sur l’embrasure d’une porte. Il n’entendit rien de l’autre côté, mais il agrippa quand même étroitement son bouclier et ouvrit la porte de métal aussi silencieusement que possible. Il fut un peu surpris qu’elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Quelqu’un avait déjà dû l’ouvrir.

C’était une salle de sécurité, le centre principal dont Clint avait supposé l’existence. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à l’intérieur que trois paires d’yeux morts, les corps aussi vieux que tous les autres qu’ils avaient trouvés. Les moniteurs étaient blancs ou granuleux, sans signal, les caméras déconnectées ou endommagées, aucune d’elles ne montrant quelque chose digne d’intérêt. La pièce elle-même était plutôt immense, peut-être faite pour être utilisée pour des briefings également. Il se rapprocha des corps, deux sur trois toujours dans leurs chaises, le troisième ayant clairement été balancé sur le sol entre eux. L’odeur était très forte, mais Steve pouvait supporter.

« -Hey Steve. »

Il cessa de respirer, mais juste une seconde, son corps se tournant déjà vers la voix familière. Un réflexe peut-être, n’étant pas capable de l’ignorer, pas même pour le plus petit instant. Et c’était son nom, son nom ! Il avait dit son nom, juste comme des milliers de fois auparavant. Le souffle de Steve le quitta d’un seul coup alors qu’ils se tenaient enfin face à face, se regardant.

Un long moment passa, empli de rien d’autre que du son de son propre sang pulsant dans ses oreilles. Il se lécha les lèvres et essaya de parler. Sa voix sortit basse, presque tendre, il ne parvint pas s’en empêcher.

« -Hey Bucky. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minute Culturelle :
> 
> *Gesundheit : L’équivalent en allemand de ‘à vos souhaits’ ou ‘à tes souhaits’, que l’on dit après que quelqu’un ait éternué. Ou quand on a rien compris à ce qu’a dit la personne, comme veut le signifier Sam dans ce cas précis suite à l’horrible prononciation de Clint XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky avait l’air d’aller bien, en bonne santé. Ce fut la première chose qui ressurgit dans la tête de Steve. Juste comme lorsqu’il l’avait vu sur l’enregistrement. Il avait l’air fatigué par contre. Ces cernes noirs sous ses yeux étaient immanquables. Son visage était majoritairement inexpressif, mais ses yeux brûlaient alors qu’il fixait silencieusement Steve.

Et il avait un pied de biche à la main.

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? demanda Steve, l’intégralité de son corps tendue, prêt à se défendre. »

Non pas qu’il pensait que Bucky se jetterait sur lui avec un pied de biche, lorsqu’il pouvait voir au moins trois armes à feu sur sa personne et au moins un couteau, mais il devait demander. Tellement de temps était passé. Il devait se souvenir de…quelque chose.

« -Oui, répondit doucement Bucky en se rapprochant de quelques pas.  
-Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda alors Steve, parce que le connaître était une chose. »

Il aurait pu avoir lu un dossier ou simplement un des milliers de livres et d’articles écrits sur lui. Bordel, Hydra l’avait briefé avant de l’avoir envoyé le tuer. Alors juste le connaître lui et son nom signifiait très peu.

Bucky releva le regard sur lui, soutint son regard durant quelques secondes.

« -Oui, dit-il alors, du même ton bas, initialement vide. »

Puis il coinça de force le pied de biche dans le sol et commença à ouvrir un panneau par terre.

Steve avait un millier de questions. Si Bucky se souvenait de lui, pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas contacté ? Ou l’avait laissé le trouver ? Pourquoi attaquait-il Hydra maintenant, alors qu’il les avait laissés tranquilles si longtemps ? Comment allait-il ? Où résidait-il ? Combien se rappelait-il ? Juste…il voulait l’attraper par les épaules et exiger des réponses. Ou juste verrouiller ses bras autour de lui pour un long moment, pour s’assurer qu’il était réel.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Bucky le surprit en répondant, sonnant irrité. Le ton lui rappelait des matins sombres et frais, quand Bucky devait se traîner trop tôt hors du lit et qu’il détestait le monde pour ça.

« -Cela fait trois putain de jours que j’essaie de trouver cette putain de porte, dit-il en enlevant enfin le panneau. »

Il l’attrapa de son bras de métal pour le faire dégager du chemin, puis il commença immédiatement à travailler sur un panneau juste à côté.

Steve estima qu’il ne risquait rien à se rapprocher un peu.

« -Bucky…  
-Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-il.  
-Je t’ai cherché…je… »

Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -J’ai… »

Il avait cherché si longtemps. Et ce n’était vraiment pas la situation à laquelle il s’était attendu. Pas la manière dont il avait imaginé leur « réunion ».

« -Je sais, dit Bucky, sa voix toujours basse, neutre. »

Il s’arrêta juste un instant pour répondre, puis enleva le second panneau.

« -Es-tu…de combien tu te souviens ?  
-J’ai dit : pas maintenant, lui dit Bucky, toujours neutre, toujours calme, mais un peu plus ferme. »

Bucky n’avait jamais été calme, pas comme ça du moins. C’était troublant.

« -Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que je ne pose pas de questions, Bucky, dit Steve. »

Bucky demeura silencieux alors qu’il balançait le second lourd panneau sur le côté. Steve vit qu’il y avait une sorte de trappe en-dessous, mais quelques panneaux devaient encore être retirés pour y avoir accès.

« - _Steve, tu me reçois ? Où es-tu ?_ demanda Natasha à travers le micro. »

Steve hésita.

« -Je vais bien, lui répondit-il alors. »

Il devait leur dire qu’il allait bien. Bucky releva de nouveau le regard sur lui.

« -Aucune trace de l’homme à capuche. »

Elle avait dû capter quelque chose dans son ton, comme toujours. Steve ne pouvait juste pas la tromper.

« - _Et Barnes ?_ demanda-t-elle. »

Steve prit une autre profonde inspiration.

« -J’ai la situation sous contrôle, répondit-il fermement.  
- _On arrive,_ dit-elle.  
-Non, je gère, insista Steve. »

Bucky balança un autre panneau sur le côté, qui heurta le sol dans un grand bruit métallique désagréable.

« -La situation n’est…pas hostile. »

Natasha fut silencieuse durant quelques instants. Steve n’était pas sûr de comment Bucky réagirait si Natasha et Clint se montraient, alors il voulait leur donner un peu plus de temps, juste seul-à-seul. Il était vraiment déterminé à retirer les panneaux pour le moment, toute son attention fermement focalisée dessus, mais il prêtait définitivement attention à ce que Steve disait. Et Steve…il était complètement paumé là. Bucky était…il ne savait même pas, il n’arrivait juste pas à le dire. Il avait pensé être en mesure de le faire, une fois qu’il le verrait en personne, une fois qu’il pourrait regarder son visage et dans ses yeux, mais il n’en avait aucune idée. Il n’était pas hostile, il avait dit qu’il se souvenait de Steve, mais il ne…réagissait pas de la manière à laquelle Steve s’attendait une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Sam lui avait toujours dit de ne rien attendre, parce qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir comment serait Bucky, mais Steve avait toujours plus ou moins pensé avoir une idée précise de comment cela se déroulerait. Il s’avérait qu’il avait tort.

« - _On va sécuriser les étages supérieurs,_ lui dit Natasha à la fin. _Si la situation change de quelque façon que ce soit, appelle-nous. Ne sois pas stupide._  
-Pigé, promit Steve.  
- _On te rejoindra bientôt, ne te méprends pas à ce propos,_ ajouta-t-elle. »

Steve n’en fut même pas surpris. Après qu’ils aient plus ou moins fait un compte-rendu de la manière dont les choses s’étaient déroulées entre lui et Bucky sur l’Héliporteur, ils ne lui faisaient pas vraiment confiance pour ce qui était de gérer la moindre situation liée au Soldat de l’Hiver avec raison. Steve voulait plus ou moins leur rappeler que son manque de bon sens ne s’appliquait juste pas vraiment qu’aux choses concernant Bucky, mais il savait quand ne pas se mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Bucky balança sur le côté un autre panneau et commença à travailler sur le dernier.

Steve avait envie de tendre la main, de lui relever la tête pour regarder de nouveau son visage plus attentivement, mais il demeura fermement à sa place, résistant à l’impulsion de refermer la distance entre eux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait tellement réfléchi durant ses recherches, à ce qu’il avait besoin de dire. Mais à chaque fois qu’il avait imaginé cette scène, il y avait de la violence, de la confusion, ou de la colère chez Bucky. Quelque chose. Il ne s’était pas attendu…à quoi qu’il était en train de se passer en ce moment bordel.

« -Bucky tu dois me répondre, juste à quelques questions, dit-il. S’il te plaît. »

Bucky s’arrêta de nouveau, se redressant, retirant le dernier panneau et le lâchant sur le côté. Un instant plus tard le pied de biche heurta également le sol.

« -Je pense que quelqu’un est en bas, dit-il.  
-Quoi ? »

Steve baissa les yeux sur la trappe.

« -Qui ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules, mais le mouvement semblait forcé, un peu tressautant, comme s’il l’avait beaucoup pratiqué, mais n’arrivait toujours pas à le faire correctement.

« -Prisonnier, otage, rat de laboratoire, appelle-le comme tu veux.  
-Quoi ? »

Steve se rapprocha hâtivement, oubliant momentanément que Bucky pourrait ne pas bien réagir au fait d’être approché si soudainement. Bucky n’attaqua pas ni ne recula cependant, ses yeux étaient fermement sur la trappe et son mécanisme d’ouverture. Il s’accroupit et commença à l’inspecter de plus près.

« -Tu as dit que tu cherchais cette porte ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky semblait réticent à répondre aux questions à son propos, mais il était ouvert à l’information lorsqu’il s’agissait de leur situation actuelle. C’était un début, au moins ils parlaient. Peut-être que s’ils commençaient juste par un flot régulier de mots, ils arriveraient aux questions plus importantes.

« -Trois jours, confirma Bucky. Le bâtiment a été scellé. »

Natasha avait eu raison à ce propos donc.

« -Et la plupart des opérateurs d’Hydra ont préféré briser leurs capsules de cyanure plutôt que de risquer d’être interrogés par moi. »

Steve repoussa fermement ses questions à propos des interrogatoires.

« -Tu t’es fait enfermer à l’intérieur ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Bucky grogna en guise de réponse, c’était un « oui » grogné.

« -Attends, trois jours ? Est-ce que cette trappe a été verrouillée depuis ?  
-On dirait, dit Bucky. Ils l’ont cachée quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Steve voulait demander à propos du « nous », de l’homme encapuchonné, pourquoi Bucky était là, pourquoi il était dans le Delaware, pourquoi ils s’étaient laissés filmer, mais il dut repousser également ces questions pour le moment. Quiconque était là en bas y avait été durant au moins trois jours. Ils devaient le faire sortir de là, rapidement.

Steve s’accroupit aussi et se sentit soulagé quand Bucky ne réagit pas à sa proximité. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger que Steve soit si proche, il n’était ni nerveux, ni méfiant. Eh bien, s’il se souvenait vraiment de Steve, il savait qu’il n’allait pas être attaqué.

« -Tourne les leviers là, je m’occupe de ceux-là, dit-il.  
-Non, je dois trouver le câble d’abord, dit Bucky.  
-C’est piégé ? »

Encore une fois, juste ce grognement. Steve le regarda chercher, usant de l’opportunité pour regarder son visage de plus près. L’ombre de barbe avait en effet l’air de dater de trois jours et s’il avait été là aussi longtemps, cela expliquait la fatigue apparente également. Il était concentré, ses mains assurées, mais il était toujours…inhabituel. Il n’était de toute évidence pas comment Steve se rappelait de lui avant qu’il ne tombe, mais il n’était également pas comme l’assassin sans pitié qui l’avait attaqué. Il agissait avec calme, parlait doucement et de façon neutre, mais cela avait un goût de mensonge. Comme si c’était pratiqué, comme si c’était mis en scène. C’était juste…Steve était heureux de ne pas se faire tirer dessus, ou de ne pas être en train d’esquiver couteaux et poings, mais cela le dérangeait quand même. Il eut envie de l’attraper et de le secouer, de juste lui dire d’arrêter ça !

Bucky fit un curieux petit bruit, et alors Steve le regarda désarmer avec expertise les explosifs quelconques qui piégeaient la trappe.

« -Tourne les leviers, en même temps que moi, instruisit Bucky. »

Steve n’était pas un idiot. Il savait très bien qu’il y avait une chance qu’il aide et contribue, pour ainsi dire. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucune raison de prendre les mots de Bucky comme valeur sûre, mais…eh bien, si quelqu’un était vraiment là en bas et que Steve hésitait ; cela pourrait mal finir.

Et puis, il était plutôt sûr que Bucky pouvait ouvrir cette chose tout seul, ou qu’il pouvait avoir l’aide de son complice encapuchonné inconnu. Donc il n’y avait aucun intérêt à ne pas le faire. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il allait dire aux autres si jamais cela lui explosait à la figure.

Ils tournèrent les leviers et ouvrirent la trappe. Il y faisait très noir, mais Bucky n’hésita pas du tout. Il attrapa l’échelle et commença immédiatement à descendre. Steve avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça, mais il était qui il était, alors il replaça son bouclier dans son dos et attrapa l’échelle aussi.

Il était à moitié descendu lorsque de faibles lumières s’allumèrent en-dessous de lui, de façon à ce qu’il puisse au moins voir où il allait. Le niveau en-dessous était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu’il attendait et de larges tiroirs sur le premier mur auquel il jeta un œil semblaient sortir tout droit d’une morgue. Oh, faites que cela ne soit pas une morgue.

Il y avait des portes aussi, mais les yeux de Steve ne firent que glisser dessus. Et alors il se retourna et vit la vitre. Bucky avait raison, il y avait quelqu’un ici. Il activa son micro en se hâtant plus près.

« -Natasha, on va avoir besoin d’aide médicale, dit-il.  
- _On est déjà en chemin, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ »

Steve fixa la petite silhouette recroquevillée dans le coin le plus éloigné du petit cube de verre et n’eut pas les bons mots pour décrire ce qu’il voyait. Le corps était trop petit pour appartenir à un adulte. Il ne pouvait même pas dire s’il s’agissait d’un garçon ou d’une fille, ses vêtements étaient un peu larges et indescriptibles, ses cheveux tondus, et il n’arrivait pas à voir son visage correctement.

« -Nous avons trouvé un captif, dit Steve à la fin. Un…c’est un enfant Nat, ils gardaient un enfant ici putain.  
- _L’avion sera de retour dans vingt minutes,_ dit-elle, sa voix devenant extrêmement dure et froide. _A quel point c’est mauvais ?_  
- _Je ne sais pas_ —»

La porte du petit cube s’ouvrit. Steve tourna la tête sur le côté et vit que Bucky avait les mains sur un panneau. Steve acquiesça ses remerciements et entra prudemment à l’intérieur. L’enfant ne bougea pas alors que Steve s’approchait, d’après la taille du corps son âge devait être autour de 10 ou 12 ans.

« -Hey, tu ne peux probablement pas me comprendre, mais je suis là pour aider, dit Steve aussi gentiment que possible. »

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais il focalisa son attention sur l’enfant blotti dans le coin. Il s’accroupit et tendit la main très lentement. L’enfant ne réagit pas, pas même à son contact. Merde. Il semblait physiquement indemne, mais qui savait ce qu’Hydra lui avait fait. Cela retournait l’estomac de Steve.

Chaque fois qu’il pensait avoir vu toutes les horreurs dont était capable Hydra, chaque fois qu’il pensait que cela ne pouvait possiblement pas être pire, ils lui donnaient tort. Intellectuellement, il savait que Wanda et Pietro étaient jeunes aussi lorsque Hydra et Von Stucker avaient mis la main sur eux. C’était toujours différent de voir un enfant enfermé comme ça.

« -Ça va aller, murmura-t-il doucement, bien qu’il sache que ses mots étaient juste vides et signifiaient peu pour le moment. »

Il espérait que sa voix sonnait réconfortante, ou du moins pas hostile.

La porte de verre se referma derrière lui.

Steve fit immédiatement volte-face, et il vit du coin de l’œil que l’enfant sursauta en réaction au mouvement soudain.

« -Ça va, tout va bien, essaya immédiatement de l’apaiser Steve, mais puisqu’il y avait très peu qu’il pouvait faire pour lui, il se retourna complètement. »

Bucky se tenait calmement de l’autre côté de la vitre, une mallette métallique sombre dans une main.

« -Bucky…  
-Je suis désolé, dit Bucky. Tes amis peuvent ouvrir la porte. Le panneau est juste là, ils seront bientôt là.  
-Bucky, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une silhouette sombre tomba du trou menant à l’étage au-dessus. L’homme encapuchonné.

« -Ils nous ont scellés à l’intérieur, mais nous pouvons enfin partir avec ce grand trou que tu as fait exploser dans la ligne, dit Bucky. Désolé pour ça aussi, cet endroit est retors, pas un travail pour deux hommes. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et fit le calcul. C’était pour lui alors, l’enregistrement. Ou pour les Avengers en général, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur la mallette sombre un instant avant de capter de nouveau les yeux de Bucky. Pour la première fois Steve capta une sorte d’émotion sur le visage de Bucky, même si c’était toujours imperceptible, réprimé. Il évitait le regard de Steve, il semblait se sentir coupable.

L’homme encapuchonné se déplaçait derrière Bucky le long du mur, dos à eux, alors Steve ne pouvait pas voir ce qu’il faisait.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Ici, et dans le Delaware ? demanda Steve. »

Son cœur battait lourdement, sa poitrine compressée sous les émotions qu’il ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que commencer à identifier. Il savait juste que cela faisait mal. Il avait besoin de réponses.

« -Je… »

Bucky fit une pause, détourna le regard et serra la mâchoire. Steve n’arrivait pas à dire s’il avait l’air obstiné ou déterminé. C’était quelque part juste entre les deux.

« -Fais sortir ce gosse de là, fut tout ce qu’il dit. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le mur derrière Bucky se craquela, et le bruit le réduisit au silence. L’homme encapuchonné fit un pas sur le côté quand la fissure grandit et que des bouts du mur commencèrent à tomber. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autre pièce derrière. Il y avait une étrange lumière et un bruit que Steve ne put reconnaître. Alors que les fissures s’élargissaient et que le mur s’effondrait davantage, Steve réalisa que quelque chose de complètement pas naturel se passait.

Le bord du trou irrégulier devenait noir, comme assombri de charbon, et derrière se trouvaient des ténèbres béantes. Non, pas juste des ténèbres, il y avait des formes distantes et de minuscules mouvements, comme si de l’eau noire et paresseuse ondulait. Il y avait des nuages ou de la fumée et de minuscules points clignotants. Steve ne savait pas ce qu’il regardait.

Lorsque des pièces du mur cessèrent de tomber, un vent fort se leva dans la pièce, une bourrasque venant de nulle part, et un son profondément bourdonnant vrilla ses oreilles et envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Steve. Bucky se retourna.

« -Non, protesta immédiatement Steve. Bucky, non ! »

Bucky s’arrêta. L’homme encapuchonné croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Impatient, peut-être. Steve lui porta très peu attention.

« -Bucky…ne fais pas ça, quoi que cela soit, juste…ne pars pas…s’il te plaît. »

Lorsque Bucky se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, Steve put lire l’excuse clairement sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien. En s’approchant du trou, davantage de mouvement tournoya à l’intérieur, rampant vers le bord. L’obscurité s’étendit encore plus. La façon dont cette couleur noire s’étendait et bougeait avait presque l’air vivante. Et Steve fut soudainement terrifié, parce que Bucky marchait dans cette chose, ce gouffre tournoyant, pulsant, de néant.

« -Bucky, arrête ! Non ! »

Mais il le fit. Il marcha droit dedans, avec l’assurance de quelqu’un qui soit ne connaissait aucune peur, soit l’avait fait un millier de fois auparavant. L’intégralité de son corps fut avalée et il disparut en un clin d’œil. Steve fixa le vortex, l’abysse, il ne savait pas comment l’appeler. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur l’homme encapuchonné. Pour la première fois Steve était assez proche de lui pour capter une paire d’yeux rouge sang. L’homme porta une main gantée à sa tête, le gratifia d’un salut moqueur, puis suivit Bucky dans le vide. En moins de deux secondes les couleurs et les ténèbres disparurent, et il ne resta rien que des fissures géantes dans le mur.

Natasha et Clint arrivèrent littéralement quelques minutes plus tard. Steve leur dit où le panneau de la cage de verre était. Mais après ça, il ne sut pas comment répondre à la moindre de leurs questions.


	5. Chapter 5

« -Le nom de la fille est Zora Đjurović, leur dit Natasha lorsqu’elle revint. Elle a disparu il y a plus d’un an, était présumée morte.  
-Alors que lui voulait Hydra ? demanda Sam.  
-Elle est la fille d’un général serbe, mais jusque-là nous n’avons rien reçu de lui. Il aura à répondre à quelques questions plus tard. Il reste avec sa fille à l’hôpital pour le moment.  
-Donc était-elle une prisonnière ou la voulaient-ils pour quelque chose d’autre ? demanda Clint.  
-Elle est toujours en train d’être examinée, dit Natasha. Ils m’appelleront s’ils remarquent quoi que ce soit d’inhabituel chez elle. Elle est traumatisée, elle ne parle pas, mais elle est relativement en bonne santé, et indemne.  
-C’est tellement le bordel, soupira Sam. »

Espèces d’enfoirés tarés, qui garderait une petite fille comme ça, enfermée dans une vulgaire cage de verre dans un sous-sol. Ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions pour le moment. Peut-être qu’elle était utilisée pour contrôler son père, si même il savait qu’elle était vivante, ou il pourrait y avoir quelque chose d’encore plus sinistre derrière son enlèvement et son emprisonnement. Hydra était connue pour mettre la main sur les gens avec un potentiel inhabituel.

« -Ils ont payé pour leur horrible crime, dit Thor d’une voix dure. Nous avons tué ou capturé tous ceux qui n’ont pas été défaits par l’ami de notre Capitaine et son compagnon. »

Steve demeura silencieux, même lorsque presque tous jetèrent un œil dans sa direction. Il avait été très réservé sur ce qui s’était passé après qu’il soit tombé sur Barnes. Ce qu’il avait dit sonnait comme un rapport très clinique, ressemblant très peu à Steve. Il était toujours en train de digérer ce qui s’était passé, profondément perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux regardant au loin.

« -Ma question est, commença Clint. Pourquoi ils nous ont attirés ici, si ce type pouvait faire une putain de porte vers nulle part ? Je veux dire, je pigerais s’ils avaient soupçonné que le bâtiment serait verrouillé, et qu’ils avaient eu besoin que quelqu’un entre depuis l’extérieur.  
-Je crois que le bâtiment a pu être scellé en davantage de manières que nos yeux puissent voir, dit Thor.  
-Tu veux dire la merde occulte ? demanda Clint.  
-Je ne connais pas tous les symboles qu’ils ont gravés dans les murs, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimer la connaissance que Hydra a accumulée au fil des années.  
-On a en effet trouvé ces putains de trucs sur les murs partout, acquiesça Sam. »

Durant un instant son monde se fit très surréel, à discuter de ce genre de chose, mais il avança. Ils avaient besoin de penser avec les yeux sur la balle, pas flipper à propos des défenses magiques bizarres d’Hydra.

« -Donc, on peut supposer qu’ils avaient en effet besoin de nous pour entrer depuis l’extérieur. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il n’y a vraiment qu’eux deux ? théorisa Natasha. Ont-ils attaqué tous les deux chacune des installations d’Hydra ? »

En des circonstances normales, cela aurait été impossible pour deux hommes de dévaliser autant de bases partout autour du monde en moins de vingt-quatre heures. A présent ils devaient porter un nouveau regard sur tout ça. Sam n’avait pas vu cette porte lui-même, mais juste entendre Steve la décrire le rendait nerveux. C’était comme quelque chose sorti d’un cauchemar.

« -On a vraiment besoin de plus d’informations sur cet homme à capuche, dit Clint.  
-Il avait les yeux rouges, dit finalement Steve. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’agissait juste de la lumière de cette…porte. Il avait les yeux rouge sang.  
-Eh bien, ça devrait réduire la recherche, dit Sam.  
-Tu penses, fit Clint avec une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de signer quelque chose à Natasha. »

Sam reconnut seulement la griffe à trois doigts qu’il fit de sa main avant de la bouger devant son visage. C’était « bizarre ». Le reste lui échappa, mais il était sûr que ce n’était qu’un commentaire plein d’esprit. Il aimait vraiment signer quand Natasha était dans les parages. Comme un gamin continuant de murmurer des blagues dans l’oreille de son ami.

Natasha signa quelque chose en retour, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Nous devrions nous diriger vers la Pologne, dit alors Steve.  
-Tu ne veux pas attendre d’autres nouvelles de la petite ? demanda Sam.  
-Je doute qu’elle ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les paquets, dit Steve. Je suis heureux que nous l’ayons trouvée, et qu’elle ira bien, mais on a besoin d’arriver au fond des choses. Plus de temps on gaspille, moins il y a de chances qu’on trouve quoi que ce soit du côté du Mur Est.  
-Est-ce que nous savons où le fort d’Hydra est sur ce mur ? demanda Thor.  
-Pas encore, mais après ce qu’on a trouvé ici à Nis, je peux probablement convaincre plus d’agences de nous filer un coup de main, dit Natasha. Je vais passer quelques appels. »

Elle quitta la pièce.

« -Je pige toujours pas comment ils savaient qu’on viendrait là, dit Sam au bout de quelques instants de silence. Ils étaient déjà enfermés depuis trois jours, je veux dire, et si nous étions allés d’abord en Pologne ?  
-Aucune chance, dit Clint. Ils ont laissé une pile de cadavres dans ce qui est grosso modo notre arrière-cour, et un enregistrement vidéo de Barnes. Y’avait aucune chance que Cap saute pas direct là-dessus. Le prends pas mal, ajouta-t-il.  
-Y’a pas de mal, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes exactement là où ils voulaient qu’on soit.  
-Alors ils savent probablement aussi que nous allons nous diriger vers le Mur Est, conclut Thor. Allons-nous suivre la route qu’ils ont pavée pour nous ?  
-Pour le moment, dit Steve. »

Sam y réfléchit un instant. Peut-être que ce n’était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, aller là où on les menait. Mais si cette base avait prouvé quoi que ce soit, c’était qu’ils pouvaient faire plus que rassembler des informations. S’ils n’étaient pas venus là aussi tôt, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à la fille. En quelque sorte il aurait aimé ne pas avoir l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une sorte d’incitation à avancer.

« -Jamais il n’a été dit que les Avengers refusent une invitation comme ça, dit Clint. Quoi qu’ils préparent, ils veulent qu’on joue aussi.  
-Bien dit, mon ami, approuva Thor. Nous en savons plus que lorsque nous sommes venus ici. Bientôt nous aurons toute la vérité. Et nous vaincrons davantage des tanières immondes d’Hydra pendant que nous chercherons des réponses. »

* * *

De façon prévisible, ils furent en route vers la Pologne dès que cela fut humainement possible. Clint s’endormit à la seconde où l’avion décolla, et Thor semblait également avoir la capacité de dormir n’importe où, pendant que Natasha ne venait que récemment d’arrêter de parcourir des données et d’échanger des informations avec Hill. Sam dormit un peu aussi, mais lorsqu’une petite turbulence le réveilla il vit que Steve était toujours juste assis dans son siège, regardant à travers la minuscule fenêtre à côté de lui.

Sam se frotta le visage et se leva pour le rejoindre.

« -Cap, t’as pas dormi depuis que Nat t’a appelé du Delaware, lui rappela Sam. T’as besoin de te reposer, super soldat ou pas super soldat.  
-J’ai essayé, répondit Steve. A pas vraiment marché. »

Sam s’assit dans l’un des sièges vides près de lui. C’était un avion privé, juste assez grand pour une petite équipe comme la leur. Personne d’autre n’était à bord à part eux et le pilote.

La chose était que, il avait essayé d’aider Steve à se préparer pour le jour où ils finiraient par rattraper Bucky. Sam n’allait pas mentir, il s’attendait à tout, de pas si mal à catastrophique. Et il savait, il était absolument sûr, que Steve n’était pas préparé pour certains des scénarios que Sam avait en tête. Physiquement et stratégiquement, d’accord, mais pas mentalement.

Bucky Barnes était mort, enfin…avait disparu, pas longtemps avant que Steve ne s’écrase avec son avion. Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé au 21ème siècle, la perte était toujours fraîche pour lui, la plaie toujours à vif. Et pour couronner le tout, on lui avait dit que tous ceux qu’il avait jamais connus étaient morts également. Et bien sûr arrivèrent le SHIELD et la Bataille de New York.

Il n’avait toujours pas complètement récupéré quand il avait rencontré Sam, mais au moins il avait eu le temps de guérir, de faire son deuil, d’accepter la perte, et de s’ajuster à sa nouvelle vie. Le Soldat de l’Hiver avait changé tout ça. C’était comme si l’intégralité de ces deux années de progrès que Steve avait faites avaient été balayées en l’espace de quelques jours. Et peu importe combien Steve essayait de retomber sur ses pieds, combien il essayait d’aller bien de nouveau, cela ne marchait juste pas vraiment. Pas avec toutes les batailles que Steve devait combattre régulièrement. Pas avec Barnes porté disparu.

Et maintenant ça… La vie avait de nouveau frappé Steve en plein ventre, Sam pouvait le dire. Steve s’adaptait toujours aux coups, d’accord, et il se relevait toujours et continuait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Sam devait aimer le regard que cela donnait à ses yeux.

« -Ecoute, Cap, il va encore se montrer, lui dit Sam. Et on va obtenir des réponses. On comprendra davantage à ce moment-là. »

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et se renfonça dans son siège.

« -Il a dit qu’il se souvenait de moi, dit Steve. Et pourtant…je ne sais pas. Il a dit « désolé »…lorsqu’il m’a enfermé, dit « désolé » pour m’avoir attiré ici pour commencer, mais alors il est entré droit dans ce trou.  
-Cap, je vais même pas essayer de découvrir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais cette chose grandit de minute en minute. C’est pas juste une vulgaire quête de vengeance, il est…ils sont en train de préparer quelque chose.  
-Et ce qu’ils préparent pourrait être quelque chose de mal. Est-ce ce que tu es en train de me dire ? »

Steve le regarda, ses yeux suppliant pratiquement Sam de répondre « non » à cette question.

« -Je sais pas, dit Sam. Peut-être, peut-être pas. On en a déjà parlé avant. Oui, il était à peine réveillé durant les derniers soixante-dix ans, mais ce que lui a fait Hydra va laisser sa marque. Personne ne revient de quelque chose comme ça.  
-Je le sais, Sam. »

Sam essaya de rassembler ses pensées. Il voulait vraiment que Steve comprenne ça, et en même temps il ne voulait pas briser tous ses espoirs. Non pas qu’il le pouvait probablement. Mais Steve n’avait vraiment pas besoin que Sam se dispute avec lui en plus de tout le reste.

« -Ecoute, il se balade pas en faisant du mal à des gens innocents, opta Sam. C’est bien, je dis pas que ça l’est pas. Il semble être strictement sur une série de tueries ‘seulement Hydra’.  
-Mais ? invita Steve.  
-Mais il n’est également pas une sorte de petit agneau perdu là. Il est très bien entraîné, et de ce que j’ai vu des bases d’Hydra qu’il a ravagées, il sait exactement ce qu’il fait. Je sais que t’avais cette image dans ta tête ; lui errant seul, confus sans ses souvenirs. Mais il est très clair qu’il sait s’occuper de lui.  
-Si t’essaies de me dire qu’il est du genre qu’on arrête et pas…  
-C’est pas ce que je dis, fit Sam en levant les mains. Je dis qu’il n’a pas besoin d’être sauvé non plus. Il n’en a pas l’air.  
-J’espère que tu ne t’attends pas juste à ce que j’abandonne.  
-Certainement pas, sourit Sam. Ton pote doit répondre à quelques putain de questions. Ce que je veux que tu fasses est regarder la chose comme elle est. Tu lui cours pas après pour le sauver là, pas s’il va suffisamment bien dans sa tête pour faire ses propres choix.  
-Comment on le sait ça ? Je lui ai à peine parlé. On ne peut pas juste supposer qu’il fait ça, la moindre partie de ça, volontairement. Ou qu’il va assez bien dans sa tête pour savoir ce qu’il fait. »

Sam soupira, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester. Il n’y avait pas de preuve de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -T’as raison, dit Sam. »

Steve se détendit visiblement en entendant ça.

« -Mais les deux options sont possibles. Alors que je veux que tu sois préparé pour les deux.  
-Je le suis.  
-T’en es sûr ? demanda Sam. »

Steve acquiesça.

« -On a besoin de savoir ce qui se passe là, afin d’aller au fond des choses. Après ça, s’il va vraiment suffisamment bien pour faire ses propres choix… »

Il se tut un instant.

« -Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend de ce qu’il fait exactement. »

Voir Steve aussi découragé était dur. C’était comme si quelque chose d’horrible s’était passé dans le monde. Sam espérait vraiment que Barnes savait ce qu’il faisait bordel, et que ce n’était pas quelque chose auquel ils devaient mettre un terme. Sam ne pensait pas que la moindre sorte de conversation à propos d’arrêter Barnes se passerait bien avec Steve. Le type était littéralement sa plus grande faiblesse, mais merde, combien Sam comprenait tellement bien ça.

« -C’est bien trop tôt pour dire s’il veut rester dans le coin ou pas sur le long terme, dit Sam, glissant vers le côté optimiste de la conversation. Un pas à la fois, ok ? Innocent jusqu’à preuve du contraire. »

Il savait que Steve était reconnaissant, et cela faisait du bien de le voir sourire un petit peu en réaction. Même s’il avait toujours l’air merdique.

« -Et va dormir bordel, ou je vais demander à Natasha de te mettre sous sédation. »

C’était une menace vide, mais Steve sourit de nouveau, alors ça en valut la peine.

« -D’accord, dit Steve, avec le ton d’un enfant obstiné et exaspéré. »

Il souffla même en prenant une position plus confortable. Sam se contenta de secouer la tête et tapota son épaule en se levant.

« -Hey, appela Steve derrière lui. Merci.  
-Quand tu veux, Cap, sourit Sam en retour. Va dormir. »

Steve le gratifia d’un minuscule salut.  
________________________________________  
Sam se réveilla de nouveau lorsque quelqu’un le secoua par l’épaule. Il grogna et se frotta les yeux. Il était loin d’avoir assez dormi.

« -On est arrivés ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, mais y’a du nouveau, dit Steve. »

Les yeux de Sam s’ouvrirent, parce que ce ton de voix ne signifiait rien de bon.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il, s’asseyant droit.  
-On dirait qu’il y a du grabuge en Pologne, dit Clint. »

Il était perché sur l’accoudoir du siège de Natasha, Thor se tenant derrière eux. Sam se leva et se déplaça à la gauche de Thor pendant que Steve se mettait à sa droite.

Natasha avait plusieurs nouvelles vidéos ouvertes sur son ordinateur portable. La reporter parlait en polonais par contre, alors Sam ne comprenait rien. La vidéo montrait de longues lignes de voitures broyées en train de brûler dans la rue d’une ville. Il y avait ambulances, voitures de police, pompiers.

« -Bordel de merde ?  
\- Poznań, fit utilement Clint en fournissant l’endroit.  
-Ils sont toujours en train d’essayer de découvrir ce qui s’est passé. Des témoins ont rapporté des explosions colorées, dit Natasha, ou traduit probablement. Et d’étranges bruits d’animaux, assez forts pour que les fenêtres en tremblent, puis l’enfer s’est déchaîné. Jusque-là ils n’ont dans les faits trouvé personne qui ait vu quoi que ce soit, il y a juste beaucoup de dégâts. »

C’était un euphémisme. La chaîne d’informations continuait de montrer de profondes fissures dans la route, et ce qui semblait être de larges entailles dans le flanc d’un bus et plusieurs des voitures détruites. Sam ne voulait pas savoir comment c’était arrivé, son esprit échafaudait déjà d’horribles scénarios. Il remarqua quelques impacts de balles également. Ta vie était bizarre lorsque des pare-brise troués de balles vous faisaient garder les pieds dans la réalité.

La reporter porta la main à son oreille dans le coin de l’écran, puis commença à parler vite. Quelque chose s’était passé. Une seconde plus tard la caméra passa sur une vue d’hélicoptère pas si haut au-dessus de la ville. L’hélicoptère tournait lentement autour du toit d’un haut bâtiment. Cela prit un moment à Sam pour se rendre compte de la chose dessus, parce qu’elle était de la même couleur que le ciment. Elle avait l’air morte, puisqu’elle était partiellement poignardée et enroulée dans…une rampe d’escalier d’évacuation ? Putain de merde. Et c’était immense ! D’énormes griffes sur les quatre pieds (bras et jambes ?), une longue queue osseuse, et une large tête légèrement en forme de cône.

« -Est-ce que c’est un alien ? demanda Clint. S’il vous plaît me dites pas qu’on a encore des aliens.  
-Je n’ai jamais vu de telle bête auparavant, gronda Thor. »

Et c’était…c’était pas un bon signe.

« -T’en es sûr ? lui demanda Steve.  
-Je crois que je me souviendrais d’une créature aussi horrible, Capitaine, dit Thor. En particulier quelque chose d’aussi large. Par l’Arbre, cela doit approcher les deux mètres de long.  
-Donc c’est pas un alien ? demanda Clint.  
-Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ? demanda Sam. Ça vient pas d’Europe de l’Est, ça au moins je peux te le dire.  
-Est-ce que ça a un lien ? demanda Steve. A quelle distance du Mur Est est Poznań ?  
-Pile dans le quartier, dit Natasha, avant de se tourner un peu pour regarder Steve. Et est-ce que tu crois aux coïncidences de ce genre ?  
-Pas vraiment, admit Steve. »

La chaîne d’informations montra quelques personnes parlant à des policiers, d’autres être prises en charge par les paramédicaux.

« -Des victimes ? demanda Steve.  
-Pas de morts jusque-là, leur dit Natasha. Les rues étaient initialement vides aussi tôt dans la matinée. Quelques personnes disent qu’elles ont entendu beaucoup de coups de feu aussi, pas juste des explosions et…enfin des grognements je suppose, il y a eu des rapports mitigés à ce propos. Nous savons ce qui a fait ce son par contre.  
-On vient carrément de changer complètement de jeu, les gens, dit Sam. Encore. Hydra et leurs expériences de merde et leurs trucs magiques bizarres…d’accord, mais ça…c’est quoi ça bordel ?  
-Steve, nous devons appeler Wanda et Pietro au moins, dit Natasha. Si ce n’est tout le monde.  
-Elle a raison, Cap, regarde cette chose, approuva Clint. Je veux dire, Thor pourrait probablement en abattre une, mais on y va pratiquement à l’aveugle là, et j’aime pas nos chances.  
-Bruce est toujours en Malaisie, dit Steve. Et je pense pas que Tony soit partant pour…quoi que ce soit.  
-Je vote pour, Cap, dit Clint. On a besoin de Vision aussi. Que tous ceux en faveur de ça disent « aye ».  
-Aye, dirent-ils tous à l’unisson. »

Steve regarda Sam.

« -Tu l’as même pas rencontré, dit-il.  
-Mec, on a des choses alien-démon bizarres géantes, les équipes d’intervention d’Hydra, de la merde occulte et des portails magiques, sans compter ton vieux pote et son nouvel ami. Appelle l’intégralité de ton putain de club, on va avoir besoin de renforts.  
-Allez, Steve, il est pas si mal, amadoua Natasha.  
-Il est juste…d’accord, appelle-les, céda Steve.  
-Est-ce qu’on se dirige vers Poznań alors ? demanda Clint. On devrait jeter un œil à cette chose.  
-On pourrait tout aussi bien oui, acquiesça Steve. Jusqu’à ce que nous sachions où cette installation d’Hydra est, nous n’avons nulle part où aller.  
-Hill y travaille, de même que Bobbi, promit Natasha. On va la trouver.  
-Ouais, je sais. Je commence juste à m’inquiéter de ce qu’on va trouver, dit Steve. »

Et pour dire la vérité, il n’était vraiment pas le seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela pesait lourdement sur le cœur de Thor, de voir son ami dans une douleur aussi flagrante. C’était différent, et pourtant douloureusement familier pour lui. Il n’aurait jamais osé le dire à voix haute, de peur que Steve ne le prenne comme une insulte envers son ami, mais Thor pensait quand même qu’il comprenait ce qu’il traversait en raison de ses propres expériences. Il n’allait pas le dire, parce que la situation en elle-même ne pouvait être plus différente. L’ami Barnes de Steve n’était pas à blâmer pour quoi que ce soit qu’on lui avait fait, et de ce fait pas pour ce qu’il avait fait.

Thor savait pour les grandes guerres qui avaient touché ce monde le siècle dernier, mais il n’y avait jamais fait trop attention depuis Asgard. Il ne s’en était pas soucié, voilà quelle était l’honnête vérité. S’il se souvenait correctement, il en avait entendu parler majoritairement par bribes lorsque Loki et sa mère en avaient discuté. Il n’était jamais allé chercher Heimdall pour demander comment les choses allaient sur Midgard. Il n’avait jamais fait ça que lorsqu’il avait l’intention de visiter le monde, ce qu’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de faire à l’époque. Alors la première fois qu’il avait fait face à Hydra, il avait pris sur lui d’en apprendre plus sur les guerres, afin d’en apprendre plus sur leur ennemi. L’étendue de la froide cruauté dont les humains étaient capables l’avait choqué jusqu’au plus profond de lui.

Il le savait même avant, qu’il y avait des hommes et des femmes aux cœurs corrompus qui commettaient d’horribles actes sur Midgard. Mais cette grande guerre, la seconde, Thor n’avait jamais vu de telle malfaisance. Il n’avait même jamais entendu parler d’une telle chose, pas même parmi les innombrables récits de guerre avec les Géants du Givre. Depuis lors, il avait appris que la grande guerre avec ses innombrables morts était juste un des nombreux crimes horribles que les humains avaient commis à l’encontre d’eux-mêmes. Hydra elle-même avait prouvé encore et encore que leur malfaisance ne connaissait aucune limite.

Thor craignait ce que la vile organisation avait fait cette fois. La science Midgardienne évoluait rapidement, mais plus Thor voyait des planques que Barnes et son compagnon nettoyaient, plus il craignait que ce n’était pas de la science dont ils devaient s’inquiéter. Hydra s’était clairement aventurée plus profondément dans une connaissance pas encore destinée aux humains. Le mystique et les arts des arcanes des Neuf Mondes, craignait Thor, apporteraient trop de destruction entre des mains similaires à celles d’Hydra. Et pourtant, il semblait qu’ils utilisaient déjà de telles connaissances.

Ils s’envolèrent jusqu’à la ville de Poznań pour voir la mystérieuse créature de leurs propres yeux. Thor essayait de penser à tous les endroits d’où elle aurait pu venir, puisqu’il avait visité tous les mondes à un moment ou à un autre, mais il n’arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Cela voulait probablement dire que la bête était venue d’un endroit différent. S’il ramenait le corps à Asgard il pourrait peut-être consulter quelqu’un. Alors il serait en mesure d’en apprendre plus que les Midgardiens avec leurs machines sous-développées. Il ne pensait pas avoir le temps ou le besoin de faire un voyage à Asgard cependant…

« -Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? l’incita Natasha pendant que Thor examinait la bête un peu plus attentivement.  
-C’est certainement une effroyable créature, dit Thor. Sa peau est suffisamment épaisse pour ne pas être traversée par les balles que vous avez dans les pistolets. Probablement que la plupart des couteaux et épées se briseraient également au lieu de transpercer cet épais cuir.  
-Oh, génial, murmura Clint.  
-Pourrais-tu en tuer une ? lui demanda Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas à quel point elle est forte, mais je crois bien. J’ai chassé de plus grandes bêtes avant. Je ferais attention aux griffes cependant…et aux dents. »

La gueule de la créature était proéminente, beaucoup comme celle des canidés. Les quatre canines principales étaient aussi grosses qu’un des doigts de Thor, mais le reste était long et aussi tranchant que des rasoirs également, les dents et la mâchoire d’un prédateur. Le corps en lui-même était incroyablement musclé, pas une once de graisse, juste des contours durs. Elle avait une longue queue pointue. Et il y avait deux appendices ressemblant légèrement à des cornes sortant du front de la créature, s’enroulant vers l’intérieur le long du long crâne. Lorsqu’il souleva une paupière il fit face à des yeux rouges sans vie.

« -Est-ce que t’as la moindre idée d’où c’est sorti ? lui demanda Sam. »

Thor secoua la tête.

« -Je suis désolé mes amis, mais ce n’est pas une créature des Neuf Mondes. C’est…différent. L’impression est différente même, son odeur est…troublante. Je ne sais pourquoi.  
-Ouais, c’est un gros alien mort, bien sûr que ça sent mauvais, dit Clint.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Cela ne sent pas la mort, c’est trop frais pour cela de toute façon. C’est juste…difficile de mettre des mots dessus. Cela ne donne pas l’impression d’avoir sa place ici, pas dans un monde comme ça. »

Thor était sûr de ne toujours pas bien l’expliquer.

« -Quel genre de monde alors ? questionna Natasha.  
-Si je connaissais la réponse à ça, nous serions en effet bien préparés pour les choses à venir. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore. Ce n’est pas mon…champ d’expertise, si vous préférez.  
-Si cela n’a pas sa place ici, alors qui l’a fait venir là ? demanda Steve, se focalisant sur les questions importantes, comme toujours.  
-Je ne crois pas qu’ils soient amicaux, cela est certain, avança Thor. Et je ne pense pas que c’est un « alien » de la façon dont vous utilisez ce mot.  
-Donc de la magie. On parle de magie, conclut Natasha.  
-Je sais que vous utilisez ce mot pour décrire les choses impossibles et pas naturelles, dit Thor. Et bien que cela paraisse certainement être le cas au premier regard, vous devez comprendre que de tels arts anciens font tout aussi fermement partie de l’existence que les autres lois de la nature.  
-Ok, on n’a pas le temps de discuter de ce que la magie signifie réellement, dit Steve. Nous savons que tout ce que nous avons trouvé jusque-là pointe dans cette direction. Quelle est la place d’Hydra dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu’ils ont amené cette chose ici ? L’ont-ils créée ?  
-Si Hydra fabrique des choses comme ça, alors on a de sérieux ennuis, ajouta Sam. »

Thor avait toujours admiré la rapidité avec laquelle ses amis pouvaient accepter quelque chose qui sortait tellement de leur cadre de référence. Ils l’acceptaient et commençaient immédiatement à chercher des moyens de s’en occuper. Ils apprenaient et s’adaptaient vite, c’était véritablement exceptionnel, et l’une de ses choses favorites à propos des Midgardiens.

« -Je dirais qu’il est improbable que des humains puissent créer une telle créature, mais j’ai sous-estimé les vôtres avant, dit Thor. Nous devons trouver leur forteresse sur le Mur Est.  
-Et comment, approuva Steve.  
-Est-ce qu’on va parler du fait que quelqu’un ait tué cette chose ? intervint Clint. Je veux dire, tu viens juste de dire que c’est probablement très dur à tuer. Alors qui l’a fait ? »

Ils furent tous silencieux un instant, réfléchissant aux possibilités.

« -Si tout est lié…songea Natasha. L’homme encapuchonné ? Il a définitivement d’extraordinaires capacités ; force, vitesse, quoi qu’il ait fait pour ouvrir cette porte.  
-Ou quelqu’un qu’on ne connaît pas encore, dit Sam. »

Thor acquiesça, cela aurait très bien pu être quelqu’un qu’ils n’avaient pas encore rencontré. Mais beaucoup comme Steve et Natasha, Thor ne croyait pas vraiment à de telles coïncidences.

* * *

Finalement, ils n’eurent pas besoin de chercher, car ils furent menés à la forteresse cachée d’Hydra. Ils avaient décidé de rester à Poznań pour une nuit de plus, d’attendre que leurs nouveaux compagnons arrivent depuis l’Amérique. Cette nuit Thor se réveilla au son du verre tremblant de sa fenêtre, et aux lumières vives derrière le rideau. Il bondit et ouvrit les lourds rideaux. Il vit immédiatement les étranges lumières colorées dehors hors de la ville, elles étaient suffisamment proches pour remplir le ciel nocturne de couleurs vibrantes.

« -Levez-vous mes amis ! Vite ! cria-t-il. »

La petite chambre de Thor n’avait qu’un lit, mais Steve et Sam s’étaient installés juste à côté de la sienne. Ils l’entendraient. Il enfila rapidement pantalon et bottes, mais ne s’encombra pas du reste, il pouvait invoquer son armure en chemin. Il appela Mjölnir dans sa main et quitta la chambre précipitamment. Il martela immédiatement la porte à côté de la sienne.

Steve ouvrit brusquement la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait déjà à moitié enfilé son uniforme.

« -Les lumières ! Thor s’empressa d’expliquer.  
-J’ai vu, acquiesça Steve. Réveille Clint et Natasha, s’ils ne sont pas déjà levés. Puis vas-y juste, si ça te dérange pas de partir devant sans nous. On te rattrapera. »

Thor acquiesça et dévala le couloir jusqu’à la chambre que Clint et Natasha avaient prise. Malheureusement, il n’y en avait pas eu une de libre plus proche du reste d’entre eux. La porte était déjà ouverte de quelques centimètres, alors Thor courut juste à l’intérieur. Les deux étaient presque complètement prêts à partir.

« -Je vais voler devant, mes amis, leur dit Thor alors qu’ils rassemblaient rapidement leurs affaires. Steve et Sam ont presque fini, rejoignez-les. Je vous retrouverai là-bas.  
-Sois prudent, ok ? l’avertit Natasha. S’il y a plus d’une de ces choses, cela pourrait devenir dangereux, même pour toi.  
-Aye, j’en suis conscient, acquiesça Thor avant de quitter la pièce. »

La fenêtre au bout du couloir était la plus proche, alors il l’ouvrit et sortit en escaladant. Il n’eut besoin de faire tournoyer Mjölnir que quelques fois avant de sauter, s’envolant. Il sentit le vent se renforcer alors qu’il prenait de l’altitude, la foudre grésillant autour de lui tandis que son armure revenait à lui sous son commandement. A peine quelques secondes passèrent et il put entendre sa cape flotter derrière lui.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol à la recherche des étranges lumières et de possibles explosions. Il croyait voler vers l’ouest, mais il n’avait pas le temps de s’orienter correctement, ou de regarder les étoiles. Il survola un lac avant que son attention ne soit attirée par une forêt en-dessous de lui. Il n’y avait plus de lumières ou d’explosions colorées, mais il vit des oiseaux s’envoler en des essaims paniqués, des arbres basculer. Il atterrit dans l’instant.

Il entendit le son d’un combat presque immédiatement. Il supposa que c’était le grognement ou le feulement de la bête grise. Les cimes des arbres étaient trop épaisses pour voir quoi que ce soit depuis au-dessus, alors Thor commença à courir en direction du combat parmi les arbres au lieu de reprendre son envol.

Seuls ses réflexes rapides le sauvèrent de la collision lorsqu’un énorme corps se jeta sur lui à travers les arbres, brisant des troncs sur son passage. Peut-être qu’il lui avait sauté dessus, peut-être qu’on l’avait balancé, mais Thor roula rapidement sur le côté et prit une position de combat. La bête grise se releva rapidement sur ses pattes arrière, se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Elle jeta un regard dans la direction d’où elle était venue, mais alors ses yeux rouges se verrouillèrent sur Thor. C’était une chose intelligente, c’était certain, pas un animal stupide. Thor ajusta sa poigne sur son marteau. Il ne connaissait pas son ennemi, alors il n’attaqua pas en premier.

Ils se tournèrent autour, la créature le jaugeant autant que Thor mesurait son adversaire. Il y eut un grondement bas provenant de la poitrine de la créature, quelque chose de plus profond qu’un grognement. Elle leva soudainement la tête, regardant de nouveau dans la direction d’où elle était venue. Elle souffla et piaffa, puis se jeta sur Thor. Il dut esquiver les énormes griffes, la chose était rapide ! Thor put sentir son pouls s’accélérer, la chaleur de la bataille envahissant ses veines.

Thor battit en retraite deux fois de plus, évitant la gueule et les dents dangereuses de la bête, puis il put enfin faire tournoyer son marteau et frapper la chose sur le côté de la tête. La force du coup la fit valser ; pas si loin, mais suffisamment fort pour abattre quelques arbres. Puis elle se releva à quatre pattes et secoua la tête, grondant sourdement de nouveau.

« -Dure à cuire, eh ? fit Thor avec un large sourire. »

Le monstre était en colère à présent, il chargea rapidement Thor, aussi il fut forcé d’esquiver de nouveau. Il n’était pas certain de ses chances s’il essayait de tenir sa position. Il était trop fier (trop stupide) avant pour sortir de la trajectoire d’une attaque comme ça, mais à présent il n’en était plus question. Il frappa la bête dans son flanc, puis donna un coup de pied dans une de ses pattes arrière, voulant la déséquilibrer. Une queue tranchante et osseuse le gifla en retour et Thor sentit le sang jaillir de sa joue. Puis la créature fit volte-face et se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Thor se laissa tomber au sol, car c’était la seule façon d’éviter d’être méchamment griffé, puis il roula lorsque la chose essaya de le mordre. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans la tête, deux fois, puis lança Mjölnir dans son horrible visage pour faire bonne mesure. La bête vacilla sous le coup, battant en retraite, alors Thor se releva sur ses pieds.

Il était certain de pouvoir vaincre cette créature, mais il décida qu’il serait sage de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Alors avant que la chose ne puisse charger de nouveau, il invoqua la foudre. L'énergie fit briller Mjölnir et Thor put la sentir parcourir son corps. La bête ne fut pas intimidée par le pouvoir de l’orage, et chargea de nouveau, mais Thor était prêt et libéra la foudre sur son corps. Elle émit un son de douleur déchirant et assourdissant en tombant brusquement, l’intégralité de son corps électrocutée. Elle s’effondra dans la terre dans un son sourd et lourd, tressaillant un peu. Sa peau fumait légèrement, pas de doute sur le fait que sa chair avait dû brûler de l’intérieur. Thor la rejoignit et abattit son marteau, lui écrasant la tête, juste pour être certain qu’elle soit morte.

Thor essuya le sang de son visage avec le dos de sa main. Cela prendrait un peu de temps pour que la coupure ne guérisse, mais ce n’était pas une blessure sérieuse. Cela aurait pu être pire, il était heureux de n’avoir trouvé qu’une de ces choses. Il regarda autour pour repérer la direction d’où était venue la bête en premier et s’y dirigea. Il marchait rapidement, mais ne courait pas. Maintenant qu’il en avait combattu une, il savait qu’il devait être prudent au cas où davantage étaient dans les parages. D’autres ennemis pouvaient être en train de rôder tout près aussi.

Il trouva deux bêtes mortes pas très loin de là où il en avait combattu une, et après une recherche rapide il trouva où celui qui les avait tuées avait pu partir. L’entrée était certainement bien cachée par les mauvaises herbes et la mousse qui avaient poussé autour au fil des années. La porte en elle-même était presque par terre, entourée de grosses pierres. Il y avait un vieux tronc de chêne pourri juste à côté, récemment déplacé. Elle avait dû tomber dessus depuis longtemps.

Thor n’était pas certain que ses amis seraient en mesure de trouver où il était parti s’il s’aventurait à l’intérieur. Ils auraient à fouiller la forêt à présent que le combat avait cessé. Ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin maintenant cependant, alors ils ne perdraient pas beaucoup de temps s’il les attendait. Il fit tournoyer son marteau et s’envola de nouveau. Il devait les mener jusqu’ici.

* * *

« -Whoa, souffla Sam lorsqu’il descendit les escaliers. »

Il était le dernier à descendre. Thor savait ce qui l’impressionnait. Après les longs escaliers, ils étaient arrivés dans un grand et large hall. Vide et légèrement noir, mais toujours impressionnant. En particulier sachant que cela se cachait sous une forêt.

« -Soyez prudents, mes amis, Thor les avertit tous. Il pourrait y avoir davantage de ces bêtes en train de rôder. »

Normalement Thor laissait Steve ouvrir la marche. Il était un excellent leader, savait comment commander sur le champ de bataille, avait un œil excellent en stratégie. Mais considérant leurs ennemis, Thor se sentait mieux d’être le premier à s’enfoncer plus profondément dans le fort souterrain, d’être la première ligne de défense. Le Capitaine était quand même pile à côté de lui, à seulement un pas derrière.

« -Y’a une chance qu’il y ait des lumières là-dedans ? demanda Clint.  
-Hydra a dû utiliser cet endroit récemment, dit Steve. Nous devons juste trouver l’interrupteur je suppose.  
-Cet endroit n’a pas l’air d’avoir été utilisé récemment, fit remarquer Natasha.  
-Eh bien, quelqu’un a ouvert la porte, dit Clint.  
-Peut-être que c’est une entrée annexe ? suppose Steve. »

Ils pouvaient toujours voir un peu, mais pas tant que ça. Thor ne voyait même pas l’autre bout de la pièce. Il faisait froid cependant, trop même pour quelque chose si profondément enfoui sous terre.

« -Essayons de trouver quelqu…commença Steve, mais il se tut lorsqu’un profond grondement retentit dans le hall. »

Thor fut immédiatement sur ses gardes, Mjölnir brandi et prêt à frapper.

« -Reculez, les avertit Thor. C’est une des bêtes. »

Pendant quelques instants ils n’entendirent que le grondement. Le hall renvoyait de l’écho aussi Thor ne pouvait pas dire s’il y en avait plus d’une. Même si elles étaient des douzaines, elles étaient cachées dans les ténèbres.

« - _Geh toltorg_ , fit un profond et lent grondement depuis quelque part.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? cria Thor en retour.  
- _Micma, zirenaiad !_ vint la réponse grondante.  
-Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? demanda doucement Steve.  
-Non, fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il devrait en être capable. Il devrait comprendre toutes les langues vivantes. Cela n’allait pas.

Le prochain son qui vint de l’obscurité sonna comme un rire, il vibra à l’intérieur des murs du hall. Le profond grondement ne cessa pas non plus.

« - _Christeos cnila, gohus !_ continua-t-elle. »

Le grondement devint plus fort, commençant véritablement à sonner comme des grognements, excités et assoiffés de sang.

La première bête grise surgit du noir, à la droite de Thor. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle s’était déplacée aussi silencieusement. La seconde arriva par devant, et deux autres étaient pile sur ses talons.

« -Retraite ! hurla Thor en esquivant et frappant la première bête dans la mâchoire. »

La seconde enfonça ses griffes dans sa cape, alors Thor la détacha rapidement, et lui lança Mjölnir dessus en réponse. Il vit que le Capitaine avait visé l’une d’elles de son bouclier, et bien qu’il ne sembla pas faire beaucoup de dégâts, la bête sentit clairement lorsque le lourd disque de vibranium se fracassa sur son crâne.

Une flèche avait dû voler, car cela explosa pile aux pieds de la bête que Thor avait frappé en premier, la faisant reculer une seconde. Bien sûr qu’elles ne battirent pas en retraite, pourquoi même Thor se donnait-il la peine ? Il entendit des coups de feu également, bien que tous savaient que les balles ne pourraient pas être en mesure de faire beaucoup de dégâts. C’était bien pour une diversion par contre. Thor parvint à fracasser son marteau dans les jambes d’une bête deux fois après qu’elle soit distraite par une pluie de balles. Thor en entendit au moins une se briser, mais alors la créature feula et se jeta sur lui. Thor para sa gueule en fourrant la tête de Mjölnir entre ses dents, mais il lutta quand même pour se libérer. Il attrapa le bras indemne de sa main libre, empêchant les griffes de l’atteindre. Une seconde bête lui fonçait dessus à présent qu’il était par terre, seulement pour être frappée à la tête par un bouclier volant. Elle secoua la tête et se tourna, se mettant définitivement à courir pour attaquer Steve.

Cela ne le ferait pas.

Thor donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la chose, mais cela ne semblait pas trop être un point faible. Puis il sentit un coup de poignard aigu dans son flanc. Il ne put que baisser le regard durant une fraction de seconde et vit que la bête avait enfoncé sa queue pointue dans son corps. Thor ravala son grognement de douleur et donna des coups de pied encore plus forts à la bête, parvenant enfin à la faire suffisamment dégager de lui pour faire tournoyer son marteau. Cette fois il la frappa suffisamment fort, car le visage de Thor fut éclaboussé de sang chaud sombre et la bête vola.

Il venait juste de rouler pour se lever lorsqu’une nouvelle le chargea. Thor se prépara à l’impact. La bête s’écrasa au sol lorsqu’une tâche vive la frappa depuis au-dessus, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, et une quatrième. Elle s’effondra, essayant de tendre une main griffue en arrière pour arracher les choses. Des pics ?

Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse en atteindre ne serait-ce qu’un, une ombre rapide et sombre bondit sur son dos. L’homme encapuchonné tenait une lance dans sa main, du même bleu légèrement luisant que les pics dans le dos de la bête. L’homme s’empara d’une corne pour forcer sa tête en avant, puis poignarda la chose dans la nuque, juste en-dessous de l’arrière allongé de son crâne. Ah, donc c’était un point faible. La fine lance traversa la gorge de la bête, et la chose mourut dans un bruit de crécelle sanglant coincé dans sa gorge. Bon débarras.

Thor fut immédiatement de retour sur ses pieds pour continuer la bataille. Il devait voir ce qu’il en était de ses amis. Il fut stupéfait une seconde en voyant que toutes les bêtes avaient cessé de les attaquer et encerclaient à présent lentement l’homme encapuchonné, qui était toujours accroupi sur celle qu’il venait d’abattre. Ses amis allaient tous bien, peut-être blessés, mais suffisamment peu pour brandir leurs armes et tenir sur leurs pieds. Ce fut un soulagement.

L’homme encapuchonné passa son regard sur eux et arracha sa lance de la chose. Elle avait l’air de fumer légèrement, mais elle ne brûlait pas, c’était un fin sentier de brouillard. Les pics dans le dos de la bête morte étaient similaires, ils ne luisaient plus, ils ressemblaient à du verre, ou de la glace. L’homme à la capuche se redressa, mais ne descendit pas du corps. Il se tenait dessus comme un chasseur victorieux en toisant les créatures qui l’observaient.

« -Bêtes inutiles, déclara-t-il avec colère. »

Il leur cracha les mots dessus, et sa voix retentit forte et claire dans la pièce, malgré le masque de tissu cachant son visage.

Et Thor…Thor avait dû se cogner la tête. Cela devait être un tour de l’écho dans la pièce, ou c’était le grondement des créatures autour d’eux, parce que cette voix…il connaissait cette voix. Il…

« -La seule erreur sera la vôtre, finit l’homme, les défiant toutes. »

Thor ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il pourrait reconnaître cette voix n’importe où, n’importe quand, il pourrait la discerner parmi un millier d’autres.

Sa bouche formait déjà le mot, le cri, le nom, mais les créatures attaquèrent. Elles chargèrent avec leurs griffes et leurs dents acérées, feulant et grognant. Alors Thor lança son marteau, puis lui-même dans le combat sans prononcer un mot.

Mais il savait...c’était la voix de son frère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, tous en cœur : LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!! 888888888DDDDDDDDD
> 
> Notes de l’auteur :
> 
> Traduction (plus ou moins, j’expliquerai plus tard si quelqu’un est curieux) :
> 
> -Geh toltorg – Vous êtes des créatures de la terre.  
> -Micma, zirenaiad ! – Regardez, je suis votre dieu !  
> -Christeos cnila, gohus ! – Que le sang coule, je dis !


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha resta derrière avec Clint et Sam alors que les choses grises les attaquaient depuis les ombres. Son esprit était toujours sur la voix mystérieuse parlant dans ce langage inconnu. Elle avait l’impression que c’était une priorité pour le moment. Qui que cela soit, cela devait être lié à ces créatures. Elle mémorisa les mots, voulant être en mesure de s’en rappeler aussi précisément que possible pour faire quelques recherches dessus plus tard. Elle pourrait ne rien trouver, elle pourrait obtenir quelques réponses.

Elle aurait été inquiète pour Steve, peut-être même pour Thor, il n’y avait pas si longtemps, mais les tables avaient tourné avec la présence de l’homme encapuchonné. Les créatures semblaient focalisées sur lui déjà, et il semblait savoir comment les tuer efficacement.

Clint remarqua leur point faible apparent également, visant leur nuque autant que possible. La plupart de ses flèches ne faisait pas beaucoup de dégâts, de même que les armes de Natasha, mais elles semblaient déranger suffisamment les choses pour donner de grandes ouvertures à Thor et à l’homme encapuchonné. Steve était beaucoup plus impliqué dans le combat, mais même lui gardait ses distances autant qu’il le pouvait, se la jouant intelligent. Il avait été beaucoup plus téméraire quelques minutes auparavant, lorsqu’il était le seul au côté de Thor.

Il devint clair rapidement qu’il ne restait que quatre créatures, et Natasha aimait ces probabilités. Plus ils tuaient de ces choses, moins elles semblaient être une menace, car ils en apprenaient de plus en plus à leur propos. Natasha prit note de tout ce qui attira son attention, pas juste du point faible dans leurs cous. Elles étaient juste aussi rapides sur deux jambes que quatre, utilisaient leurs griffes lorsqu’elles pouvaient, mais commençaient à mordre lorsqu’elles devenaient agitées. La queue pouvait être utilisée pour attaquer, mais les cornes étaient juste des décorations, et pouvaient être utilisées contre elles pour leur tenir la tête, si vous en aviez la force. Elles ne pouvaient pas atteindre leurs propres dos, alors si vous y enfonciez quelque chose, près de la colonne vertébrale, cela resterait là, elles ne pouvaient pas l’enlever. A présent si seulement Natasha savait de quoi était faite la lance de l’homme encapuchonné. Elle ne perdit même pas une pensée sur les pics, ceux-ci entraient définitivement fermement dans le territoire de la ‘magie’, puisqu’ils étaient sortis de nulle part. La lance par contre, cela valait vraiment le coup de garder un œil dessus.

Thor semblait plus brutal dans le combat qu’il ne l’était il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Natasha voulait vraiment savoir ce qui l’avait fait tiquer. Cela devait être l’homme encapuchonné, mais…eh bien, elle allait s’empêcher de trop spéculer pour le moment.

Ils se débarrassèrent des choses étonnamment vite. Et juste au moment où la dernière heurtait le sol, le hall fut envahi de faibles lumières.

« -Oh, qui a trouvé l’interrupteur ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. »

Personne ne répondit. Ils regardèrent Thor marcher à grands pas vers l’homme à capuche comme un taureau en train de charger, puis l’attraper à la gorge avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot. Mais alors il se tint juste là quelques instants. L’homme à capuche ne fit rien en retour, la lance était toujours dans sa main, et sa poigne dessus était ferme, mais il ne la leva pas pour attaquer.

Puis le Soldat de l’Hiver tomba du plafond. Sam sursauta, Clint leva son arc par réflexe. Natasha s’empêcha de braquer son arme sur lui, mais ce fut de justesse. Steve se tournait déjà vers lui, mais il semblait déchiré. Il voulait de toute évidence garder un œil sur ce que Thor faisait aussi. Barnes portait ses lunettes protectrices tactiques, et Natasha parierait n’importe quoi qu’elles lui donnaient une vision de nuit. Son visage était des plus impassibles, il ne trahissait rien.

Thor ne porta pas attention à Barnes cependant. Son visage devint déterminé quand il bougea enfin de nouveau, enlevant la capuche, puis le masque, de la tête de l’homme. Puis il lâcha un son furieux. Natasha sut avant de voir une bribe du visage. En un clin d’œil, Thor avait plaqué l’autre contre un mur si fort qu’il se fissura.

« -Espèce de cruel…menteur…pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?! Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?! »

La douleur dans la voix de Thor était palpable, brute, comme si les mots le déchiraient en sortant de sa bouche. Clint se raidit de la tête aux pieds, muscles tendus. Steve était toujours déchiré entre leur porter attention et Barnes, qui se tenait silencieusement un peu plus loin. Sam semblait légèrement confus à propos de ce qui se passait. Elle aurait à le briefer plus tard.

Natasha fit quelques pas prudents sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. La surprise était que le visage était familier, et pourtant très différent. Steve avait eu raison, ses yeux étaient rouges, complètement, rouges avec des iris d’un rouge plus sombre. Sa peau était de cendre, elle avait une légère teinte grise pas naturelle, et il y avait des lignes de cicatrices partout sur son visage. Elles ne semblaient pas être accidentelles. Presque…tribales. Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elles lui rappelaient, mais même depuis là où elle se tenait elle remarqua qu’elles étaient légèrement surélevées, comme de vieilles plaies au couteau. Encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

« -Tu m’as fait penser que tu étais mort ! continua Thor. Juste devant moi ! Dans mes propres bras ! Comment as-tu pu… »

Il se tut, se retenant. Natasha était sûre qu’il ne criait pas plus par la force seule de sa volonté.

« -Te jouer de moi, dit-il plus doucement, mais il y avait toujours de la rage et de l’agonie dans sa voix. »

Natasha avait envie de placer quelques balles en Loki juste par principe.

« -Tu m’as fait te pleurer, en même temps que Mère.  
-Comme tu m’as pleuré la dernière fois ? demanda Loki. »

Thor le plaqua violemment contre le mur encore une fois.

« -Est-ce cela ?! Tu aimes me faire souffrir ? Tu veux me voir pleurer pour toi, me blâmer pour toi ?! Tu irais jusque-là juste pour me voir souffrir ?!  
-Oui, bien sûr, tout est à propos de toi, réplique furieusement Loki. »

Une couleur bleu sombre remonta sur son visage, s’étendant jusqu’à presque atteindre ses yeux. Thor retira vivement sa main de sa gorge avec un sifflement de douleur. Il la secoua comme si quelque chose l’avait brûlé.

« -Tu penses savoir ce que tu as vu ? Crois-moi, tu as tort. »

La couleur bleue recula, le visage de Loki redevenant gris. Natasha n’était pas sûre de comment catégoriser cette information.

« -Je sais que cela fait des années, et durant tout ce temps je te pensais mort ! hurla Thor. Au lieu de ça…que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi Hydra ? Que leur as-tu pris ? Qui a envoyé ces bêtes ?  
-Vraiment ? Ce sont les questions qui te brûlent le plus ? lui demanda Loki. »

Thor demeura silencieux.

Loki s’éloigna du mur.

« -Oh Loki, cher frère, tu as l’air exceptionnellement fringant aujourd’hui, as-tu fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ? se moqua Loki.  
-Je connais ton héritage. Je ne connais pas tes plans, déclara fermement Thor.  
-Mes plans…dit Loki en reculant d’un autre pas de Thor. »

Ce qui fut là que Clint tira une flèche. Trois choses se passèrent en même temps en réaction. Loki attrapa la flèche et la jeta immédiatement, Barnes sortit son arme et la braqua sur Clint, et Natasha leva la sienne et visa Barnes en retour.

Puis il y eut un moment de silence tendu.

« -Whoa, ok, du calme tout le monde, leur dit Steve très fermement. »

Mais Clint avait déjà préparé une autre flèche, pendant que Barnes continuait de le viser de son arme. Et jusqu’à ce qu’il la baisse, Natasha n’allait pas baisser la sienne non plus.

« -C’était vraiment stupide de ta part, dit Barnes au bout d’un moment.  
-Ah ouais ? demanda Clint. Je pense que c’était particulièrement intelligent. Je pense que maintenant on sait exactement où on se tient. Je pense que ça en dit beaucoup que tu veuilles m’abattre pour ce connard. »

Barnes inclina légèrement la tête et fit la grimace. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais même ainsi elle savait exactement ce qu’il allait dire.

« -Si je te voulais mort, tu serais mort, dit-il platement. Et je vise ton épaule. »

Ce qui était vrai, mais l’arme était toujours en l’air, c’était révélateur.

« -Oh, comme c’est gentil de ta part, railla Clint. Ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux à propos de l’arme que tu pointes sur moi.  
-Je sais pas qui t’es putain, dit Barnes, son ton toujours neutre. Mais tu continues de tirer à tort et à travers comme ça, et je vais te mettre une balle. »

Il était définitivement mortellement sérieux à ce propos.

« -T’es venu ici avec Steve, c’est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vise pas ta tête.  
-Bucky, dit Steve d’une façon que Natasha n’était pas sûre de pouvoir complètement interpréter. »

Il y avait un avertissement dedans, mais également un peu de supplication.

« -Les flèches de Barton ne m’inquiètent pas, dit calmement Loki.  
-T’en es sûr ? fit Clint en le regardant. Je suis sûr que j’ai quelque chose pour faire exploser ta putain de tête. »

Il n’aidait vraiment pas la situation, mais Natasha comprenait. Clint pouvait être très stupide parfois lorsqu’il s’agissait d’instinct de conservation. Il était également connu pour prendre des décisions en une fraction de seconde qui lui revenaient dans la figure plus tard. Mais c’était Loki. C’était différent. Natasha ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

Barnes sembla ignorer le commentaire de Clint et baissa son arme, mais il ne la rangea pas.

« -Clint, ce n’est pas le moment, dit Steve lorsque Clint ne baissa pas son arc.  
-Alors on va juste se tenir là et discuter avec lui ? Vraiment ? fit Clint en secouant la tête. »

Même Natasha pensa que c’était une bonne question.

« -Ne sommes-nous pas supposés essayer de…le capturer ? demanda-t-elle. L’enchaîner, puis retour à Asgard ? »

Pour une raison inconnue cela fit rire Loki. Ce n’était pas un ricanement de maniaque, mais un petit son amusé.

« -Tu vas pas faire ça avec ton arc, mec, dit Sam. »

Il avait son arme en main aussi, mais il visait le sol. Et il avait raison. Clint ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts à Loki, mais il se ferait probablement abattre s’il ne baissait pas son arme. Clint sembla arriver à la même conclusion, car il baissa son arc.

« -Natasha, dit Steve. »

Elle scruta Barnes un instant de plus puis baissa son arme. Cela invita Barnes à ranger la sienne. Steve se détendit un peu de manière visible maintenant que personne ne visait personne de son arme.

« -Tu réalises bien que ce que t’a fait Hydra, et ce que m’a fait cet enfoiré, n’est pas si différent, dit alors Clint, fixant Barnes. C’est le genre de type à côté duquel tu te tiens.  
-Oh, pitié, fit Loki avant que Barnes ne puisse réagir. Ne comparez pas les deux. »

Donc Loki savait pour ça aussi, il avait dû être dans le coin depuis un moment alors, ou Barnes lui avait dit.

« -T’as joué avec mon esprit, m’a fait tuer, m’a fait faire du mal à des gens à qui je n’aurais jamais fait ça, dit Clint. »

Sa main était incroyablement serrée autour de son arc, Natasha savait que cela lui demandait beaucoup d’effort de ne pas pointer une flèche sur la tête de Loki de nouveau.

Thor était silencieux, il pensait de toute évidence que Clint méritait de faire part de son opinion.

« -Je ne vous ai pas torturé, ni mutilé. Je n’ai pas volé vos souvenirs, la personne même que vous êtes. Je n’ai fait qu’ouvrir une porte dans votre esprit, et le Tesseract vous a transformé en une version de vous différente. »

Loki se déplaça en parlant. Il se positionna pile entre Natasha et Barnes, masquant sa ligne de mire nette. C’était sûrement délibéré.

« -Ne comparez pas quelques jours passés à mon service avec les méthodes d’Hydra, finit Loki. »

Natasha était juste en train d’ouvrir la bouche pour dire au connard ce qu’elle pensait de ça, mais Clint parla en premier, alors Natasha le laissa faire.

« -T’aurais pu me faire tellement pire, alors je devrais être content ? Je m’en fous qu’Hydra soit pire, espèce de salaud, ça rend pas ce que tu m’as fait _meilleur_.  
-Hmm eh bien, vous n’avez pas tort, dit Loki au bout d’un moment, sa voix agréable, presque cordiale. »

Puis il fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant pensif, comme s’il n’avait jamais regardé la chose sous cet angle.

« -Mais considérez cela, dit-il finalement. Je m’en moque. »

Et il sourit, tranchant et dangereux. Les yeux rouges, l’étrange couleur de peau, et les lignes lui donnaient juste un air féroce.

« -Est-ce qu’on peut lui remettre une muselière ? demanda Clint les dents serrées, regardant Thor.  
-Oh oui, mon frère, tes amis semblent impatients que tu forces ma soumission, et me ramènes à Asgard enchaîné, comme l’animal que je suis.  
-Tu m’avais forcé la main, Loki, répondit vivement Thor. Tu ne vas pas me faire culpabiliser pour les crimes que tu as commis.  
-Suis-je en train de te forcer la main en ce moment ? demanda Loki. Tu semblais très impatient de faire preuve de violence envers moi il y a un instant. »

Il s’insinuait dans la tête de Thor, ou dans son cœur peut-être, Natasha pouvait déjà le dire.

« -Peut-être que ce sont les couleurs, fit Loki en désignant son visage. Cela rend la chose tellement plus facile, pas vrai ?  
-Ce n’est pas à propos de ça ! protesta Thor. »

Natasha aurait vraiment dû en demander plus sur Loki, mais après la nouvelle de sa mort, elle avait pensé que cela aurait été inutilement cruel de faire parler Thor de lui.

« -Cela n’a jamais été à propos de ça, ajouta fermement Thor. »

L’intégralité de la posture de Loki se refroidit, c’était le seul mot que pouvait utiliser Natasha pour ça. Son corps s’immobilisa, son visage se lissant en quelque chose d’aussi dur que la pierre.

« -Pas pour toi, dit Loki. Mais c’est le cas, et celui de ton soi-disant deuil. Je demande toujours si tu as pleuré parce que c’est amusant dans les faits. C’est vraiment tellement amusant. »

Il eut un large sourire, mais c’était froid et vide.

« -Parce que si tu étais revenu à Svartalfheim, si tu avais pris la peine de peut-être ramener mon corps à Asgard pour des funérailles décentes, au lieu de le laisser pourrir sur de vulgaires terres désolées abandonnées par les Nornes, tu l’aurais su ! Tu te serais rendu immédiatement compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. C’est tout ce que ça aurait pris !  
-Tu ne vas pas retourner ça contre moi ! hurla Thor.  
-Tu n’en as pas pris la peine, dit Loki, comme s’il n’avait même pas entendu ce qu’avait dit Thor. Pour toutes tes prétentions de chagrin, tu n’as pas pensé que je méritais que l’on m’accorde au moins cela.  
-Tu rages à propos de funérailles que tu n’as pas obtenues, mais tu n’es pas mort ! lui cria Thor. »

Loki le regarda un moment.

« -Oh, combien tu te trompes, dit-il alors.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est sup… »

Loki tourna soudainement la tête, ses yeux ne regardant rien.

« -Quoi ? demanda Thor.  
-Shh, fit Loki en levant une main, semblant écouter quelque chose. »

Natasha ne pouvait rien entendre, il y avait un silence complet dans le hall.

« -James, fit Loki, son attention toujours loin. Va chercher le livre… Maintenant ! »

Barnes fit demi-tour et se mit à courir sans un mot.

« -Bucky ! cria Steve en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

Le sol vibra, ce fut la seule raison pour laquelle Natasha ne se lança pas immédiatement derrière lui. Puis la pièce commença à devenir plus claire. Il y eut un bruit, et elle le reconnut au bout d’un moment. C’était le même bruit qui l’avait réveillée dans l’hôtel, celui qui avait fait trembler leurs fenêtres. Elle entendit le son du ciment craquer et lorsqu’elle tourna la tête, elle vit une vive lumière jaune sortir du sol. La lumière s’étendit et commença à pulser, c’était si aveuglant qu’elle dut se couvrir les yeux et détourner la tête. Elle pouvait toujours entendre le ciment casser. Puis vint le grondement.

« -Vous plaisantez, dit-elle.  
-Courez, mes amis, suivez le Capitaine, dit Thor.  
-Et te laisser ici seul avec Loki ? demanda Sam avec incrédulité, comme si Thor avait perdu l’esprit.  
-Mon frère et moi aurons des choses plus importantes à s’inquiéter que l’un de l’autre, dit Thor. Vos armes ne peuvent pas les blesser. Partez, rapidement, avant qu’elles ne traversent. »

Elle détestait ça, elle détestait vraiment ça.

« -S’il te poignarde dans le dos, ne dis pas qu’on ne t’a pas prévenu, lui dit Natasha. »

Thor lui sourit.

« -Je le garderai à l’esprit.  
-Allons-y ! dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir, Sam et Clint la suivant sans plus de protestation. »

Elle esquiva les fissures lumineuses au sol, essaya d’éviter de regarder directement la lumière et espéra, elle espéra vraiment, que Thor savait ce qu’il faisait bordel. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de le laisser derrière, peu importe combien cela faisait sens. Ce n’était juste pas bien.

* * *

Natasha pouvait jurer qu’elle pouvait toujours sentir le sol trembler, même après qu’ils se soient enfoncés plus profondément dans le fort souterrain abandonné. Ils n’avaient aucune idée d’où était Steve. Natasha allait mettre un émetteur sur son uniforme. Steve ne voulait pas être traçable de quelque façon que ce soit depuis le Projet Insight, mais s’il insistait pour courir après Barnes dans des installations d’Hydra inconnues sans attendre l’un d’entre eux, il aurait juste à faire avec. Il avait déjà de la chance que Natasha ne considère pas l’idée de lui enlever une dent pour la remplacer avec un émetteur.

Elle le soutenait dans tout ça, vraiment, mais Barnes avait pointé une arme sur Clint aujourd’hui, pour Loki. Cela changeait les choses, beaucoup. Steve allait devoir l’admettre aussi. Ils ne savaient pas où ces choses monstrueuses et Hydra se plaçaient dans le tableau par rapport à Loki, mais Barnes était de toute évidence pile au milieu. Il restait à voir à quel point il était consentant.

Ils couraient depuis un moment, le long d’un vieux couloir quelconque, lorsque le grondement familier se fit plus fort. Ils s’arrêtèrent brusquement, cela ne venait pas de derrière eux, mais de devant.

« -Chances qu’on soit capables d’abattre une de ces choses à nous trois ? demanda Sam.  
-J’ai quelques flèches explosives percutantes, dit Clint. Si je peux les toucher dans la nuque, ça pourrait même marcher. »

Natasha se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Cela va faire s’effondrer le toit sur nous ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Non, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. »

Natasha plissa les yeux. Il signa « Fais-moi confiance. »

« -Sinon, de meilleures idées ? demanda Clint à voix haute. »

Malheureusement, elle n’en avait pas. Elle ouvrit la marche et ils avancèrent, plus prudemment cette fois.

Bien sûr dès qu’ils entendirent le grondement se transformer en feulements ils accélérèrent. Une bête grise surgit en brisant le mur là où le bruit était le plus fort. Elle fut de nouveau bientôt sur ses pattes, se secouant pour se débarrasser du plâtre et de la poussière sur son corps. Il y avait toutes sortes de lumières venant du trou qu’elle avait fait dans le mur, mais bien sûr elle tourna la tête pour les regarder.

« - Черт, jura Natasha.  
-Donc comment tu vas atteindre sa nuque ? demanda Sam.  
-Pur coup de bol ? proposa Clint.  
-Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours vivant ? se demanda Sam. »

La chose s’approcha lentement, et Natasha ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’elle analysait leur niveau de menace. Malgré la façon animale dont elles se comportaient, il y avait davantage d’intelligence rôdant dans ces yeux rouges que d’aucun pouvait s’y attendre.

Natasha pouvait entendre les bruits d’un combat depuis l’autre pièce, majoritairement le grondement et le feulement des bêtes. Elle espérait vraiment que Steve n’était pas là-dedans.

La créature chargea et Natasha entendit le bourdonnement métallique de Mjölnir. Alors elle esquiva, juste pour être sûre, et attrapa aussi le bras de Clint pour le faire se baisser un peu. Sans surprise, le marteau siffla au-dessus d’eux, se fracassant dans la tête de la chose. Elle vacilla, puis le marteau se fracassa dans l’arrière de sa tête en revenant. Thor le rattrapa quelque part derrière eux, puis il chargea pour achever la chose.

« -Tu as dit que tu resterais en arrière ! »

Ce n’était pas une accusation, mais elle avait besoin qu’il lui dise ce qui avait changé.

« -Loki est parti, dit Thor en descendant de la bête. Ainsi que les choses qui nous ont attaqués là-bas. Elles sont retournées dans leurs portails. »

Thor ne prit même pas la peine d’essayer d’enlever le sang de son marteau, ou de son visage, il était dans un de ces états… Il alla jusqu’au trou dans le mur, alors le reste d’entre eux suivit. Il y avait encore quelques-unes des choses à l’intérieur, mais elles ne semblaient plus vouloir les attaquer. Il y avait davantage de fissures jaunes lumineuses dans le sol, et les choses sautaient droit dedans, y étant aspirées. La dernière des choses les observa durant un long moment, gronda profondément dans sa poitrine, et suivit le reste. Lorsqu’elle fut partie, les fissures cessèrent de briller.

« -Où est Cap ? demanda Sam. »

Ils s’aventurèrent plus loin dans la pièce. Natasha remarqua en premier la porte de coffre ouverte, pas arrachée cette fois, mais quelques petits explosifs avaient définitivement été utilisés. Il y avait quelques choses mortes étalées dans des marres de leur propre sang, et bien sûr il y avait les fissures dans le sol. Puis elle remarqua celle qui était légèrement différente, sur le mur. Du même genre qu’ils avaient vu à Niss. Loki.

Puis elle vit le bouclier de Steve, à moitié recouvert du sang sombre des créatures, juste laissé sur le sol, abandonné. Sam le ramassait déjà, regardant autour de la pièce. Mais il n’y avait aucun signe de Steve lui-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve suivit Bucky sans une seule seconde d’hésitation. Il le suivit hors de la salle géante, et le long des couloirs, parce qu’il n’allait pas encore le perdre. En particulier pas maintenant qu’il savait que Loki était l’homme encapuchonné. Bucky avait de gros ennuis, s’il était en compagnie de quelqu’un comme ça. Hydra, il n’était pas inquiet. Ils étaient des gens, des humains normaux pour la plupart, il savait comment les combattre. Il aurait compris si la raison de Bucky pour s’en prendre à Hydra était la vengeance. Mais clairement ce n’était pas le cas. Son ami s’était fichu dans un pétrin bien plus gros que ça.

Bucky savait où il allait, alors il avait dû mémoriser le plan du bâtiment. Ils atteignirent une petite pièce majoritairement vide plutôt rapidement. Il y avait quelques bureaux de bois repoussés contre un mur et de vieux cabinets de métal. Et un coffre fermé dans le mur. Bucky s’y dirigea.

« -Ils ont juste laissé ça là ? demanda Steve. Est-ce que c’était un piège ? »

Bucky sortait des choses de sa ceinture et les plaçait sur le coffre.

« -Ils avaient peur de le sortir, dit doucement Bucky. »

Steve eut immédiatement environ un million de questions, mais le grondement distant des bêtes se rapprocha et le sol commença à vibrer sous ses pieds. Steve traversa la pièce pour se tenir à côté de Bucky.

« -On doit sortir de là, dit-il en regardant des fissures apparaître sur le sol.  
-Je laisse pas ça ici, dit Bucky, ses doigts bougeant rapidement. »

Steve ne portait que peu attention à ce qu’il faisait exactement.

De la lumière jaune commença à se déverser hors des fissures, pulsant si vivement que Steve dut se détourner.

« -Elles arrivent, nous devons sortir de là ! insista Steve.  
-Non, ils ne l’auront pas ! lui dit Bucky avec colère, continuant de se focaliser sur le coffre. »

Steve voulait demander de qui il parlait, mais le grondement devenait très fort. Il se retourna vers les fissures et agrippa fermement son bouclier. Les monstres gris commencèrent à apparaître, sortant de fissures trop étroites, leurs yeux rouges se focalisant immédiatement sur Steve et Bucky.

« -Bucky, je ne pense pas pouvoir les repousser, dit Steve.  
-J’ai presque fini, dit Bucky.  
-Et alors quoi ? demanda Steve. »

Une des créatures approcha, mais le reste d’entre elles était toujours en train d’avancer lentement. Steve savait juste qu’elles leur sauteraient toutes dessus bien assez tôt.

L’une d’elles chargea à sa droite. Steve fracassa son bouclier dans sa tête et essaya d’esquiver les griffes sans laisser le dos de Bucky à découvert. Ils étaient tellement foutus. La force des attaques rendait difficile pour Steve de rester au même endroit, il était repoussé, loin de Bucky. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de trébucher en arrière, Bucky se retourna et tira dans l’œil de la chose avec son SIG. La créature rugit un peu en retour. Steve parvint à reprendre son équilibre, pendant que Bucky retournait au coffre.

Mais plus de choses arrivaient, pas juste les trois déjà en train de les scruter, davantage sortaient des fissures, et il n’y avait littéralement nulle part où aller depuis cet endroit.

Une des choses lui rentra dedans de plein fouet avec tout son corps, et il heurta le sol bien qu’il se soit attendu à l’attaque. Il leva son bouclier, mais il pouvait sentir ses bras se tendre sous le poids. Pas étonnant, même Thor avait du mal avec elles. Steve savait qu’il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre longtemps. Une partie du poids disparut lorsqu’une main de métal frappa le cou de la chose. Puis Bucky enroula cette même main autour d’une corne et tira sur la grosse tête de la créature. La chose focalisa immédiatement son attention sur Bucky, alors Steve frappa de nouveau sa tête de son bouclier puis lui donna un coup de pied dans le menton aussi fort qu’il le put. Puis il sortit rapidement d’en-dessous.

Bucky lâcha la chose et recula immédiatement. Steve remarqua qu’il était parvenu à ouvrir le coffre à ce stade. Bucky plongea la main à l’intérieur et en sortit quelque chose de rectangulaire enveloppé dans un tissu sombre. Un livre. Loki avait dit « livre ».

« -Ok, et maintenant quoi ? demanda Steve en regardant les choses. »

Elles grognaient de façon plus véhémente à présent. Elles les jaugeaient, c’est pourquoi elles attaquaient une seule à la fois, elles tâtaient le terrain, mais il savait juste qu’elles étaient toutes sur le point de les charger.

« -Loki ! hurla Bucky. »

Steve fut confus pendant une seconde, puis Loki sortit de nulle part. Il s’était littéralement matérialisé hors d’un essaim sombre de…quelque chose. Bordel de merde ?

Il n’eut pas le temps de regarder Loki cependant parce qu’une des choses décida d’essayer de l’attaquer de nouveau. Alors Steve eut à esquiver et à s’écarter. Il essaya de son mieux d’éviter d’être mis en pièces. Il continua d’utiliser son bouclier pour frapper la chose, mais cela ne faisait vraiment pas beaucoup de dégâts. Cela les coupait bien, et elles saignaient, mais elles ne ralentissaient ne serait-ce même pas qu’un peu. Puis la chose mordit son bouclier et l’arracha de sa main, manquant de disloquer son coude et son poignet. Steve dut lâcher, à moins qu’il ne veuille être trimballé comme un jouet à mâchouiller.

Il ne vit pas ce que Loki fit derrière lui, mais il sentit quand les doigts métalliques de Bucky s’enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras. Bucky le traînait en arrière. Il se laissa entraîner, et soudainement la pièce et les bêtes furent parties. Steve ne vit que les ténèbres, il se sentait presque pris de vertige, désorienté. La main de Bucky était la seule chose solide sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Il perdit l’équilibre et il heurta un sol de pierre dur. Bucky ne le lâcha pas.

« -Au nom de la raison, qu’est-ce donc que cela ? demanda Loki, ne sonnant pas vraiment content.  
-Ils l’auraient réduit en pièces ! dit Bucky. Je n’allais pas laisser faire ça. »

Loki émit un son incrédule. Steve était cependant heureux d’entendre ces mots. Jusqu’à maintenant Bucky avait été dur à déchiffrer, il avait gardé ses distances, masqué ses émotions. Ceci par contre, c’était très encourageant. Steve se releva sur ses pieds et Bucky le lâcha.

Loki avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa lance nulle part en vue, et il les toisait tous deux d’un air renfrogné. Il ne commença pas à protester cependant, il souffla et abandonna de toute évidence sans insister.

« -S’il attire l’attention de quelqu’un, cela ne sera pas ma responsabilité, dit fermement Loki.  
-Noté, répondit Bucky avant de passer le livre enveloppé à Loki. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête et de le prendre, puis tourna les talons pour partir. Partir… Steve regarda autour et n’eut juste…pas de mots. Ils flottaient littéralement sur un petit morceau de pierre rectangulaire, flottant dans rien. Il n’y avait rien, juste les ténèbres, le même abysse dont Steve avait eu un aperçu à travers le portail que Loki avait ouvert. Cette fois il ne pouvait même pas voir de nuages colorés aux formes bizarres, aucun mouvement léthargique au loin. Ils étaient littéralement entourés de rien. C’était anormalement calme aussi. Leurs voix ne résonnaient pas en écho non plus, les ténèbres avalaient chacun de leurs mots.

Steve prit un moment pour juste se focaliser sur sa respiration et digérer ce qu’il voyait.

Loki marcha jusqu’au bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Durant un instant Steve s’attendit à ce qu’il se laisse juste tomber, qu’il s’envole, ou quelque chose du genre, mais des escaliers de pierre sortirent de nulle part juste en-dessous de lui, se déroulant sous ses pieds. Steve le suivit des yeux, mais bientôt il fit trop noir pour voir où il allait. Les escaliers restèrent cependant.

« -Ignore-le, dit Bucky. C’est une drama queen. »

Steve se tourna vers son ami juste au moment où Bucky marcha vers le bord de la plateforme. Steve fut légèrement moins surpris lorsque les escaliers apparurent cette fois. Ces escaliers menaient quelque part en bas.

« -Je ne t’ai pas kidnappé, dit Bucky, se retournant légèrement. On doit attendre jusqu’à ce que Loki puisse ouvrir une nouvelle porte par contre. »

Bucky commença à descendre et Steve estima que c’était suffisamment sûr pour le suivre. Il continua quand même de regarder autour cependant, essayant de capter quelque chose au loin à part des ténèbres infinies, mais il n’y avait rien.

« -Il n’y a pas toujours rien à voir, dit Bucky. »

Il ne s’était pas retourné, mais il savait de toute évidence ce que Steve cherchait, peut-être par expérience.

« -C’est toujours différent. Parfois il y a des étoiles, des galaxies entières si t’arrives à y croire…parfois il y a du brouillard…il a plu une fois, il n’y avait pas de nuages par contre. Ça c’était étrange. »

Au pied des escaliers il y avait une unique porte de bois. Pas de murs, rien, juste une porte. Mais lorsque Bucky l’ouvrit il y avait une pièce derrière.

« -Ça me fait mal au cerveau, admit Steve. »

Bucky rit doucement quand ils entrèrent. La pièce avait vraiment l’air normal. Il y avait un bureau, avec quelques dossiers dessus, un peu de ferraille et des pièces électroniques minuscules, quelques explosifs, un mug vide. Il y avait une table juste en face, recouverte de pistolets et de fusils démontés, des boîtes de munitions sur le sol à côté, quelques couteaux et d’autres lames sur le mur au-dessus. Il y avait une armoire géante bien fermée. Une bibliothèque remplie de livres de toutes formes et tailles, mais ils étaient trop loin pour qu’on puisse en lire la tranche. Un coffre en bois, contenant qui savait quoi. Un unique lit dans un coin, fait avec soin. Et une porte à côté de l’armoire qui menait probablement à une autre pièce…une salle de bain ? Peut-être. Excepté le mug sur le bureau, il n’y avait aucun objet personnel dans cette pièce, ou Steve ne cherchait juste pas assez bien. Il y avait une fenêtre aussi, laquelle ruinait l’illusion de normalité. Parce que tout avait l’air normal (même les armes et les explosifs), à part le vide béant à travers la fenêtre.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il. »

Cela semblait être une question sans risque pour commencer.

Bucky marcha jusqu’au bureau et commença à poser les armes et couteaux qu’il avait sur sa personne. Rapide et efficace, il enleva enfin ses lunettes de protection tactiques aussi.

« -C’est comme…un espace entre deux endroits différents, dit-il. Je ne sais pas comment bien l’expliquer, c’est le truc de Loki. Et j’essaie vraiment de ne pas trop poser de questions là-dessus, il adore suffisamment le son de sa propre voix comme ça.  
-Endroits ?  
-Dimensions.  
-Mouais…tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ici, Bucky. Avec Loki et Hydra et ces…choses.  
-N’Garai, dit Bucky.  
-Quoi ?  
-Les choses, ce sont des N’Garai. Des démons.  
-Des démons ? demanda Steve. Tu… _comment_ ?  
-Pas du genre biblique, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je pense pas. Mais l’Enfer sait si je sais à quoi le genre biblique est supposé ressembler. »

Des démons, ok, c’était nouveau, mais il pouvait faire avec. Il devait juste l’accepter et avancer. Il y avait des aliens, et il y avait des démons, c’était juste ainsi que le monde fonctionnait. On avance.

« -Est-ce qu’ils sont après toi ? demanda Steve.  
-Yep, dit Bucky presque avec colère en balançant sa dernière arme sur le bureau.  
-A cause de ce que tu fais avec Loki, devina Steve.  
-Parce que ce sont des sales fils de putes. »

Ensuite Bucky enleva son kevlar et le reste de son équipement.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais exactement avec Loki ? demanda Steve, espérant obtenir une réponse. »

Bucky se contenta de continuer de retirer son équipement durant quelques instants.

« -Tes amis pensent probablement que tu es mort ou quelque chose du genre. Tu pourras les rassurer quand tu rentreras, dit alors Bucky, évitant totalement la question. »

Steve n’allait pas lâcher l’affaire, pas cette fois. Ils avaient de toute évidence du temps à tuer.

« -Comment tu t’es retrouvé impliqué dans tout ça ? »

Bucky fut silencieux.

« -Juste…dis-moi quelque chose, ok ? N’importe quoi. Je suis vraiment inquiet là.  
-Le sois pas, dit Bucky. Vais bien.  
-Ça n’en a pas l’air, protesta Steve. Tu fais des descentes dans des bases d’Hydra _avec Loki_ , pour collecter qui sait quoi, tout en étant pourchassé _par des démons_ ! Pourquoi ? »

Bucky détourna obstinément les yeux, évitant le regard de Steve autant que possible. Steve carra la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration, il commençait à s’énerver bordel.

« -Buck, tu m’as dit que tu te souvenais, dit-il, gardant sa voix basse. Mais tu ne me dis toujours rien ! Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé penser de tout ça ?  
-Je ne vais pas t’entraîner là-dedans plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait, dit alors Bucky. »

Enfin ce ton neutre et fade était parti. Enfin Steve pouvait détecter de véritables émotions derrière les mots.

« -Je vais être davantage impliqué, dit Steve. Si tu te souviens, alors tu le sais. Si tu ne me le dis pas, je trouverai un autre moyen. »

Bucky soupira et se frotta le visage, puis ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C’était un geste tellement familier que le cœur de Steve lui fit mal. Bucky pouvait dire n’importe quoi, mais voir ses vieux maniérismes, même si atténués, était une meilleure preuve que tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire. Steve avait vraiment l’impression que son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui, pas juste un homme dangereux portant son visage.

« -J’ai été… »

Mais il sembla reconsidérer ses mots dès qu’ils furent hors de sa bouche. Cela dérangea Steve, plus que cela n’aurait probablement dû. Il y avait des choses plus importantes à s’inquiéter, mais l’hésitation de Bucky de juste lui parler était le pire en ce moment.

« -J’ai passé un marché.  
-Un marché, répéta Steve. »

Déjà ça sonnait pas bon.

« -Et jusqu’à ce que j’aie terminé ma part, je vais continuer de faire ça, finit-il.  
-Quel est le marché ?  
-Cela n’a aucune importance, je l’ai passé…délibérément. De mon propre putain de chef et tout. Alors je vais m’y tenir. »

Steve prit une autre profonde inspiration, rassemblant ses pensées.

« -Et tu penses que Loki va s’y tenir aussi ? demanda-t-il alors. Parce que tu pourrais ne pas le savoir, mais c’est un menteur. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il va te poignarder dans le dos.  
-Je n’ai pas passé de marché avec Loki, lui dit Bucky, et cela arrêta immédiatement le discours de Steve.  
-Avec qui alors ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky le regarda juste de façon très égale, de toute évidence il n’allait pas répondre à cette question.

« -Alors que fait Loki ici ? »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -Tu vas devoir lui demander pour ça, dit-il. Mais si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je ne l’ai pas choisi. Il ne m’a probablement pas choisi non plus.  
-Cela ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux, admit Steve. »

Il détestait avoir à tirer des informations de Bucky comme ça, vu qu’il ne lui offrait rien d’autre lui-même.

« -Écoute, t’inquiètes pas pour ça. Je peux le faire, dit Bucky en se détournant de lui, recommençant à enlever son équipement.  
-Oh, je ne m’inquiète pas du fait de savoir si tu peux. Je m’inquiète du fait de savoir si tu devrais. »

Bucky acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis laissa tomber la veste de kevlar et le blouson de cuir sur son lit. Le maillot de corps rendit possible pour Steve d’enfin voir complètement le bras de métal, où il finissait. Il devait y avoir du métal sous la peau de Bucky aussi, peut-être jusqu’à la clavicule, ou l’omoplate aussi de ce côté. Il vit plusieurs des cicatrices, mais alors il se força à ne pas les fixer.

« -Je suppose que la confiance est un peu trop demander pour le moment, dit doucement Bucky. »

Et qu’était supposé dire Steve à ça ? Il savait ce qu’il voulait dire, parce que c’était Bucky pour l’amour de Dieu. Mais alors bien sûr il y avait Loki, quelque part au-dessus d’eux dans cet étrange espace entre les dimensions. Et il y avait toutes ces questions sans réponse. Il finit par se mettre à fixer Bucky, impuissant, durant quelques instants, parce qu’il ne savait sérieusement pas ce que son ami attendait de lui.

Bucky acquiesça de nouveau puis marcha jusqu’à la porte à côté de l’armoire avant de l’ouvrir. C’était vraiment une salle de bain. Bucky alluma même la lumière.

« -Débarbouille-toi, si tu veux, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l’entrée. Je vais chercher de quoi manger. »

Puis il referma fermement la porte derrière lui avant que Steve ne puisse prononcer un mot.

* * *

Avant même que Bucky ne revienne, Steve réalisa qu’il avait abordé les choses de façon complètement erronée. Ils n’avaient jamais eu l’habitude de se parler comme ça, exigeant des réponses à sens unique, lançant juste questions après questions. Ce n’était pas discuter, c’était un interrogatoire. Trop de choses avaient changé, et pas juste autour d’eux, mais en eux aussi. Et pourtant Steve espérait toujours qu’il leur restait suffisamment pour être en mesure de juste parler. Juste parler, il aurait été heureux avec juste ça, il n’avait vraiment pas de grandes attentes là. Il voulait juste parler à son ami, et qu’il lui parle en retour. Cela n’avait pas pu être trop demander, pas vrai ?

Alors il alla dans la salle de bain, enleva son masque et ses gants, se lava le visage et les mains. Il passa ses doigts mouillés dans ses cheveux pour en enlever la poussière et le sang. Il ne voulait pas enlever l’intégralité de son uniforme, mais il enleva sa ceinture et les sangles de cuir autour de ses épaules. Par manque d’espace, il les laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de l’équipement de Bucky. Puis il s’assit et attendit.

Lorsque Bucky revint, il portait un plateau d’une main et deux bouteilles d’eau dans l’autre. Il écarta son blouson de cuir et son kevlar puis posa le plateau sur le lit à côté de Steve avant de s’asseoir de l’autre côté. Il lui passa une des bouteilles d’eau.

« -D’où tu sors tout ça ? demanda Steve en ouvrant la bouteille.  
-Oh, tu veux pas savoir, dit Bucky. »

Ça se tenait, probablement qu’il ne voulait pas, pas vraiment. Il y avait beaucoup de sandwiches sur le plateau, des fruits, et quelques barres énergétiques. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment. Il pouvait pratiquement imaginer le regard désapprobateur de Natasha en prenant un sandwich. Faites-lui un procès, il ne pensait vraiment pas que Bucky allait l’empoisonner. Et il avait faim en plus, la dernière fois qu’il avait mangé était la veille, quelques heures avant qu’il aille se coucher.

Bucky commença à manger aussi, alors ils restèrent juste assis là en silence durant un moment. En fait Steve sentit ses muscles enfin se détendre. L’adrénaline du combat s’évacuant de son système.

« -Sinon, comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il doucement au bout d’un moment. »

Il prit une pomme sur le plateau en attendant la réponse. Il pria silencieusement que Bucky n’allait pas encore lui qu’il allait « bien ».

« -Mieux, dit finalement Bucky.  
-Bien, c’est bien, acquiesça Steve.  
-Cela pourrait être pire, je veux dire, dit Bucky.  
-Ouais, approuva Steve, faisant juste rouler la pomme entre ses paumes. Je suis allé mieux durant un moment, dit-il alors. Mais c’est comme des montagnes russes. J’arrête pas de redescendre à zéro. »

Il vit du coin de l’œil que Bucky s’était un peu tourné vers lui, mais Steve garda les yeux sur la pomme dans ses mains.

« -Cauchemars, t’sais, continua-t-il. Sur la glace…le train…une fois j’ai rêvé que j’étais toujours ce petit gosse maladif lorsque les aliens ont commencé à se déverser du ciel au-dessus de Brooklyn. »

Il fit une pause, repoussant le souvenir.

« -J’ai dû changer de réveil…et mon micro-onde, parce que la nuit leurs lumières rouges me rappelaient les yeux d’Ultron. Des choses stupides comme ça. »

Des choses stupides, voilà ce qu’elles étaient, c’est pourquoi il détestait à quel point elles l’affectaient.

« -Courir m’aide parfois, pour m’en débarrasser. Sam vient avec moi quand il peut. Cela me fatigue un peu, alors j’arrête juste de réfléchir…mais parfois, cela m’engourdit juste…et j’évite les sacs de boxe maintenant, parce que je deviens vraiment en colère quand je frappe quelque chose…je ne sais pas. Alors ouais…je suppose que ça pourrait être pire, est ce que je veux dire… Pourrait être mieux aussi cependant. »

Bucky était silencieux, mais il regardait toujours Steve.

« -J’ai fait bloquer mes souvenirs, dit-il alors.  
-Quoi ? fit Steve en se tournant pour le regarder.  
-C’est comme ça que je vais bien, le pire est enfermé. Afin que cela ne puisse pas me déranger, en rêves ou quand je suis réveillé.  
-Mais tu as dit que tu te souvenais, dit Steve.  
-C’est vrai, de beaucoup de choses. Je récupère juste les choses petit à petit, lorsque je veux les récupérer. Je ne veux pas être submergé comme ça. Et les odeurs et les endroits peuvent déclencher de mauvais souvenirs.  
-T’as laissé quelqu’un entrer dans ta tête ? demanda Steve, horrifié. »

Après tout ce qui était arrivé, Bucky avait vraiment laissé quelqu’un jouer avec sa tête de nouveau.

« -Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si cela avait pu empirer, dit Bucky. Alors c’est ce que je retire de ça. Toute cette merde dans ma tête est plus facile à avaler par petits bouts. Alors lorsque je me sens bien, j’en récupère un peu, et puis je fais avec.  
-Donc de combien tu te souviens dans les faits ? demanda Steve.  
-Je me souviens de toi, c’est avec ça que j’ai commencé, dit Bucky. Je me souviens de Becca maintenant. De Brooklyn, mais pas tout. J’essaie de ne pas récupérer tous les bons d’un seul coup, parce qu’alors il ne restera que les mauvais à anticiper.  
-T’avais pas besoin de faire ça, dit Steve. »

Il reposa enfin la pomme.

« -Ce marché. Il y a d’autres moyens.  
-J’étais dans une très mauvaise phase, Steve, dit Bucky. Je ne faisais que fonctionner. Je savais comment rester hors de vue, comment me nourrir et m’habiller. Je pouvais m’occuper de moi. J’ai même obtenu quelques fausses identités…ai quitté les USA aussi, sous le radar. Mais c’était mauvais, lorsque les choses me revenaient, c’était vraiment mauvais.  
-C’est pour ça que je te cherchais ! explosa Steve, devant se lever. Je voulais t’aider. C’est toujours le cas ! »

Bucky secouait la tête.

« -Non, y’avait pas moyen que je fasse ça, dit-il. Faire de toi mon gardien pour le restant de nos vies. Te faire t’occuper d’une furie violente jour et nuit, chaque jour…je ne pouvais pas faire ça…je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.  
-J’en aurais eu rien à faire ! dit Steve en se tenant devant Bucky. »

Puis il se mit sur un genou pour être même niveau que ses yeux.

« -C’est toi, Buck, je voulais juste que tu reviennes. J’en aurais rien eu à faire de combien les choses étaient mauvaises. »

Bucky releva les yeux vers lui.

« -Moi oui. »

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques instants, puis Bucky détourna le regard.

« -Et ne prends ton air coupable, bordel. C’est pas à propos de toi…pas…je ne l’ai pas fait juste pour toi, d’accord ? C’est pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée d’être cette chose brisée autour de toi.  
-Tu n’étais pas brisé, Bucky, protesta doucement Steve.  
-Brisé…en morceaux, fais-moi confiance pour ça, dit Bucky, puis il se leva. »

Steve se redressa aussi et le regarda marcher vers la salle de bain.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, puis je pense qu’on devrait dormir. Je suis fatigué comme pas possible. »

Steve considéra insister un peu plus, mais il ne parvint pas à s’en convaincre.

« -T’as quelques coussins sur lesquels je peux dormir ? demanda-t-il, essayant de sourire aussi, mais il ne sut pas le pourcentage de son succès.  
-J’ai assez de lits, dit Bucky en entrant dans la salle de bain.  
-Il n’y a qu’un seul…commença à dire Steve, il se retourna même pour désigner l’unique lit plutôt étroit dans le coin, seulement pour trouver deux lits au lieu d’un. »

Le plateau et le reste de la nourriture avaient disparu, et il y avait un second lit en face du premier dans l’autre coin. Son masque, ses gants et ses ceintures étaient sur les couvertures.

« -Il y a deux lits, dit-il à voix haute pour atténuer une partie de la bizarrerie de la chose.  
-Maintenant oui, confirma Bucky.  
-M’fait toujours mal au cerveau. »


	9. Chapter 9

« -Steve…réveille-toi. »

Durant un instant Steve ne se souvint pas où il était. Ou plutôt, il pensa qu’il était autre part. A un endroit différent…et une époque différente, parce que la voix de Bucky était si familière. La façon dont il avait dit son nom. Comment il avait gardé la voix basse sans véritablement chuchoter, parlant juste assez fort pour le réveiller, parce qu’il savait exactement avec quelle sonorité il devait parler à Steve pour qu’il l’entende même dans son sommeil.

Mais alors il ouvrit les yeux et la réalité lui revint immédiatement. Il cligna des yeux en considérant Bucky en silence. Ca faisait toujours du bien, d’être réveillé par son meilleur ami. Ses cheveux, son bras de métal, la pièce inhabituelle, cela n’avait vraiment pas d’importance. Il le savait déjà, même au commencement de ses recherches, qu’il n’en aurait que faire que Bucky soit un homme différent. Il s’en fichait s’il ne se rappelait jamais. Bucky était toujours Bucky, souvenirs ou pas souvenirs. En levant le regard sur lui à présent, sa conviction se renforça. Il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire, même pas un peu, parce que Bucky était vivant.

« -Allez, tu dois voir ça, dit Bucky, alors Steve se leva. »

Il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi. Même lorsque Bucky était allé délibérément se coucher et lui avait tourné le dos, Steve était juste resté éveillé dans l’autre lit…à réfléchir. Essayant de déchiffrer les choses. Parce qu’il avait énormément à réfléchir bordel. Enfin, il y avait également le fait que Loki était bien trop proche à son goût. Le sommeil l’emporta en effet après de longues heures à écouter la respiration régulière de Bucky provenant de l’autre côté de la pièce. Lui donnant un (faux) sentiment de sécurité. En ce moment par contre, il sentait dans ses os que cela avait juste été un sommeil bref et agité.

Bucky marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et agita la main pour inciter Steve à se rapprocher. Steve voyait déjà que les ténèbres sans fin de précédemment avaient disparu. Elles avaient été remplacées par de la lumière orange et bleue qui envahissait la pièce de couleur. Steve se frotta les yeux et rejoignit Bucky.

La vue lui coupa plus ou moins le souffle. C’était l’espace, mais il ne voyait ni soleil ni planètes. Il y avait des étoiles, trop pour pouvoir les compter. Ce n’était en rien comme le ciel nocturne que Steve connaissait, et pas juste parce qu’il ne pouvait jamais voir autant d’étoiles dans des villes comme New York et Washington. C’était les couleurs, le bleu et l’orange, elles venaient de ce qui ressemblait à deux énormes nuages, se rencontrant et s’entrelaçant. C’était énorme, immobile, et des plus incroyables.

« -Est-ce…une nébuleuse ? »

Il avait regardé beaucoup de photos prises par les télescopes spatiaux lorsqu’il avait fait ses recherches sur la science moderne. En particulier après tout le…truc d’invasion alien. Alors il était plutôt sûr de ce qu’il regardait.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Bucky. J’aime bien plus…que les ténèbres. C’est rare de pouvoir voir quelque chose comme ça d’ici.  
-Est-ce réel ? »

Bucky émit un ‘hmmm’ de confirmation.

« -On…s’approche de différents coins de la réalité parfois, des choses filtrent juste à travers. Tu veux en capter des bribes.  
-Wow, ne put s’empêcher de dire Steve. »

Rien dans sa vie ne s’approchait de ce à quoi il s’attendait lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Toute sa vie était au-delà d’incroyable, pour être franc. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses horribles et incroyables, bien trop irréelles même pour ses rêves les plus fous. Mais une vue comme ça pouvait toujours le choquer de la façon la plus positive. Il savait qu’il se souviendrait d’avoir vu ça de ses propres yeux jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. En particulier avec Bucky se tenant juste à côté de lui, regardant exactement le même spectacle.

* * *

Bucky leur apporta de nouveau de la nourriture et ils mangèrent en silence un moment. Steve s’habilla et remit son uniforme pendant que Bucky était parti, mais son ami était toujours habillé bien plus confortablement. C’était un bon rappel que Bucky ne se sentait ni menacé ni prudent en sa présence. Il était toujours beaucoup plus calme qu’il ne l’était, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Steve. Le silence était amical, plaisant même. Pas du tout comme Steve s’était attendu à ce que le silence entre eux soit, à l’époque où il cherchait toujours. Définitivement une des agréables parmi toutes les récentes surprises concernant Bucky.

Au bout d’un moment cependant, Steve eut envie de parler. Il avait l’impression que c’était le bon moment pour ramener sur le tapis une partie de leurs affaires non-terminées.

« -Je peux t’aider, dit Steve. A te sortir de ce marché.  
-Je veux pas en sortir, répondit Bucky.  
-Si tu me disais juste ce que tu es en train de faire…ou pour qui.  
-Non, dit Bucky, très fermement.  
-J’ai envie de te faire confiance…sur le fait que tu ne fasses rien de mal. Ou même que ce que tu penses être en train de faire est…acceptable, mais…  
-Mais tu peux pas, finit Bucky à sa place.  
-J’ai besoin de plus que ce que tu m’as dit. Je suis…peux-tu même me promettre que cela ne fait de mal à personne, ou que cela ne va pas être le cas ? »

Bucky se leva et s’empara du plateau qu’il avait apporté avec la nourriture dessus. Il commença à sortir de la pièce. Steve suivit, même lorsque Bucky ouvrit l’entrée et monta les escaliers. Cette conversation n’était tellement pas terminée.

« -Bucky.  
-Non, je peux pas te promettre que personne va être blessé…dit Bucky. Mais je vais pas commencer à mettre des balles dans des gens au hasard. C’est assez bien comme ça ?  
-Tu as failli abattre Clint hier, dit Steve. »

Enfin, il pensait que c’était hier, dans les faits il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, cela pouvait toujours être le même jour.

« -L’archer ? Allez, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Des civils…des innocents, appelle-les comme tu veux.  
-Oui, mais Loki étant impliqué ne suscite pas beaucoup d’assurance en moi, Buck.  
-Les gens pour qui je ne représente pas un danger n’ont pas besoin de s’inquiéter de lui non plus.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ?  
-Rien. »

Steve fit deux grands pas lorsqu’ils atteignirent le haut des escaliers pour se placer devant Bucky.

« -Réponds au moins à une partie de mes putain de questions, ok ? S’il te plaît.  
-Je t’en ai dit bien plus que je voulais déjà, dit Bucky. »

Il détourna les yeux, regardant peut-être les étoiles, la nébuleuse, mais il évita le regard de Steve.

« -D’accord, tu dis que tu ne fais pas de mal aux gens avec ce que tu fais, commença Steve après une longue pause. »

Bucky revint à lui et le regarda avec une légère suspicion.

« -Alors je vais t’aider.  
-Non.  
-Ton marché serait terminé plus tôt. Et si je suis là, je peux voir par moi-même ce qui se passe, et je peux te couvrir.  
-Non, répéta Bucky.  
-Pourquoi pas ? Quelle importance ça a si j’en sais plus, si je reste ?  
-Ca a de l’importance, ce…ça marche pas comme ça. Tu…non !  
-Bucky…  
-Tu veux juste des informations de toute façon, dit Bucky, lâchant l’assiette avec colère. »

Elle rebondit une fois sur le sol de pierre avec un grand bruit, puis tomba et disparut dans le vide.

« -Tu veux juste t’assurer que je suis plus un vulgaire psychopathe meurtrier. »

Il commençait à sonner vraiment en colère, alors Steve essaya de garder sa propre colère sous contrôle. Bucky le connaissait mieux que ça, alors Steve pouvait seulement espérer qu’il se souvenait de lui mieux que ça aussi.

« -Je veux t’aider, lui dit Steve avec une conviction absolue. Et si je peux pas te traîner hors de ça, je veux être à tes côtés…pour te protéger.  
-J’ai déjà quelqu’un qui me protège. »

Steve fut réduit au silence, stupéfait, durant quelques battements.

« -Quoi ? Loki ? C’est le type à qui tu fais confiance pour te couvrir ? Vraiment ?  
-Steve…  
-Non, juste réfléchis bien à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu dois savoir quel genre d’homme il est, tu dois juste le savoir. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils en le considérant, mais pas avec colère. L’expression de son visage était davantage pensive, considérant la chose. Comme s’il devait réfléchir aux mots de Steve et s’assurer qu’il les comprenait bien.

« -Mais toi non, dit-il. »

Et ça…ça rendit Steve sans voix durant un long moment. Ce n’était même pas à propos de Loki. Ce n’était pas à son propos qu’ils devraient se disputer. Beaucoup plus était en jeu là.

« -Tu dois me laisser t’aider, Buck, dit-il finalement. »

Il pouvait avoir sonné un peu impuissant, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. C’était juste que…Sam l’avait taquiné sur le fait qu’il soit capable de faire des discours totalement improvisés, mais en cet instant il ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait possiblement dire pour convaincre son meilleur ami. Bucky l’écoutait avant, même avant le sérum…les choses avaient tellement changé, mais il devrait avoir la permission de veiller sur Bucky. Il devrait toujours avoir la permission de faire cette unique chose.

D’abord il sentit une main faite de chair, puis une de métal prendre place sur ses épaules. Au bout d’un moment d’hésitation elles bougèrent toutes les deux, se rapprochant de son cou. Steve se rendit compte qu’il fixait le sol, alors il releva le regard. Puis il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se concentrer, parce que Bucky fut soudainement très proche. Mais Steve ne se tendit pas, il ne prit pas une position défensive. Son corps demeura aussi détendu qu’un instant auparavant. Sa non-réaction avait dû signifier quelque chose de bon pour Bucky, car il y eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres durant un instant. Et pourtant, il y eut de nouveau un moment d’hésitation avant que Bucky ne presse leurs fronts ensemble.

« -Ecoute-moi, ok ? dit Bucky, bien plus doucement qu’avant. Je sais que tu veux m’aider, mais tu peux pas toujours t’inviter et réparer les choses.  
-Tu me laisses jamais faire, bordel, dit Steve, parce que n’était-ce pas la vérité ? »

Ce n’était pas comme si Steve avait pu être autre chose qu’un fardeau avant le sérum, il était celui qui était malade, celui qui provoquait des bagarres que Bucky devait terminer. Et maintenant, la seule fois où Bucky pouvait vraiment avoir besoin de lui, il ne le laisserait pas l’aider.

« -Je t’ai largement laissé faire. Tu étais Captain America et tu avais un bouclier pare-balles.  
-Pas quand ça compte, dit obstinément Steve, parce que quand Bucky avait vraiment eu besoin de lui…les fois où Steve avait vraiment eu besoin d’intervenir…c’était les fois où il avait tout le temps échoué. »

Il avait échoué sur le train, et il avait échoué après, lorsqu’il n’était pas parti à sa recherche. Bordel, même lorsqu’il avait été prêt à y laisser sa vie de nouveau, Bucky avait dû le repêcher du Potomac.

« -Ça compte si tu me fais confiance pour savoir ce que je dois faire, dit Bucky, ses doigts se resserrant. Et acceptes que je ne peux juste pas t’entraîner là-dedans.  
-Je préférerais que tu l’aies fait, dit Steve. »

Il n’allait pas accepter ça…pas ça. Jusqu’au bout de la ligne, putain. Si Bucky refusait de l’emmener, alors Steve irait à sa poursuite de son côté.

Bucky se pencha un peu en avant, pressant son front un peu plus fort contre celui de Steve.

« -Ne pense pas que je ne préférerais pas t’avoir ici, dit-il. »

Steve prit une inspiration et ouais…il le croyait, ça. Il y croyait définitivement. Alors il acquiesça, voulant que Bucky sache qu’il comprenait, même s’il n’était pas d’accord avec le reste.

« -On se reverra, dit alors Bucky.  
-Quoi ? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils, confus, mais alors Bucky le poussa. »

Et Steve ne s’y était pas attendu, alors il ne s’y était pas préparé. Il tomba en arrière sous la force du geste. Durant un instant il pensa être sur le point de tomber dans l’espace…ou dans un vide noir sans fin, mais son dos heurta de la terre et de l’herbe mouillée. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux il vit la porte, le portail, toujours ouvert. Bucky était de l’autre côté et…de même que Loki, se tenant derrière l’ami de Steve. Puis la porte se referma, laissant de profondes fissures sombres sur le côté d’une quelconque petite maison abandonnée.

Steve s’affala dans l’herbe et se contenta de fixer le ciel en train de s’assombrir un petit moment.

* * *

C’était vrai qu’il aurait pu être relâché dans la réalité n’importe où à la base, alors le fait qu’il soit juste dans les environs de Poznań aurait dû être un soulagement. Mais Steve n’apprécia quand même pas de rentrer à l’hôtel. Les gens se mirent à le fixer bien sûr lorsqu’il atteignit la ville, certaines personnes l’avaient probablement reconnu, ou peut-être qu’il n’était qu’un fou quelconque dans un accoutrement bleu ridicule. Il avait laissé son masque, ses gants, sa ceinture et ses sangles d’épaules sur le lit où il avait dormi, mais il avait le reste de son uniforme au moins. Il supposa qu’il devait être très tard le temps qu’il rentre, car il n’y avait pas tant de gens dans les rues. Alors oui, il était un peu…vexé le temps qu’il aperçoive l’hôtel. Il voulait juste prendre une douche et dormir quelques heures de plus.

Il prit l’ascenseur en ne trouvant qu’un vieil homme en train de dormir à la réception de l’hôtel. Il espérait vraiment que le reste de l’équipe était déjà rentré, parce qu’il n’avait pas de carte magnétique pour la chambre qu’il partageait avec Sam. Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois, mais il fut bientôt des plus clairs que personne n’allait répondre. Il marcha jusqu’à la porte de Thor ensuite pour tenter sa chance, mais il n’obtint pas non plus de réponse là. Avec un soupir il marcha jusqu’au bout du couloir pour frapper à la porte de Clint et Natasha. Enfin il entendit du mouvement de l’autre côté en réaction.

Seulement, ce fut une femme du Moyen-Orient qui ouvrit la porte, le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

« -Uhm…je suis désolé, je pense que je me suis trompé de porte, dit-il avant de se détourner. »

Il savait qu’il ne s’était pas trompé de porte, mais c’était la première chose qui lui était venue à l’esprit. Il reprit l’ascenseur et revint au lobby. Il n’avait même pas son portable sur lui, alors il alla à la cabine téléphonique à côté de la réception. Heureusement, il n’avait pas besoin d’y mettre de l’argent. Sérieusement, il n’avait même pas d’argent sur lui.

Il voulait appeler Natasha en premier, mais il réalisa qu’il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir si le numéro dans sa tête était le dernier qu’elle avait eu ou celui du moment. Elle changeait de téléphone genre toutes les deux semaines. Alors il composa celui de Sam à la place. C’était toujours un pari sûr.

Le téléphone sonna un moment, mais avant que Steve ne puisse raccrocher, Sam répondit.

« -Ouais ? demanda-t-il.  
-Où êtes-vous les gars ? dit Steve sans même dire bonjour. »

Il n’était pas de la plus joyeuse des humeurs.

Sam inspira bruyamment et demeura silencieux une seconde.

« -Putain de merde, Steve ! »

Il avait dit ça si fort que Steve dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille. Steve savait qu’il était parti durant quelques heures, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à une réaction aussi bruyante. Sam avait dû être très inquiet. Avant que Steve puisse prononcer un mot Sam commença à le bombarder de questions.

« -Tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où es-tu ? T’as besoin d’aide ?  
-Je vais bien, Sam, le rassura Steve, coupant court aux questions. Mais où est-ce que vous êtes tous bordel ? demanda-t-il en retour. Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Vous auriez au moins pu me laisser un mot si vous aviez besoin de partir.  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sam. Où es-tu ?  
-A l’hôtel. Vous avez tous réglé votre note. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence à l’autre bout de la ligne.

« -L’hôtel…à Poznań ? demanda Sam. »

Steve recommençait à devenir frustré.

« -Où d’autre ? demanda-t-il. Sérieusement, pourquoi vous avez réglé votre note à l’hôtel ?  
-Steve… »

La voix de Sam était très prudente, et Steve se tendit immédiatement, parce que c’était la voix « mauvaises nouvelles » de Sam, il la reconnut de suite. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et il força ses doigts à rester détendus, il ne voulait pas casser le téléphone. Est-ce que les N’Garai avaient attaqué le reste de l’équipe ? Est-ce que quelqu’un avait été grièvement blessé…ou pire ? Merde ! Il aurait dû y penser davantage. Loki était parti, alors Thor avait été laissé seul pour s’occuper des choses. Il avait été immédiatement si préoccupé par Bucky et tout ce qu’il avait appris, qu’il n’avait pas pensé à la façon dont ses amis étaient parvenus à sortir de la base d’Hydra.

« -Que s’est-il passé ? redemanda-t-il. »

Il avait besoin de réponses, pas des pires scénarios que son esprit fabriquait. Il pourrait s’occuper de sa culpabilité après avoir appris ce qui s’était mal passé lors de son absence.

« -Sam, que s’est-il passé ?  
-Steve…tu as disparu pendant trois semaines. »


	10. Chapter 10

D’abord il y eut les recherches pour Steve. Elle utilisait « recherches » en tant qu’énorme exagération, puisqu’il n’y avait nulle part où chercher. Steve s’était volatilisé, alors il n’y avait vraiment que deux possibilités. Soit il avait traversé le portail de Loki avec Barnes (qu’il soit parti de son plein gré ou pas avait très peu d’importance), soit il avait été traîné dans un des portails dorés par les créatures. Ils espéraient tous de toute évidence qu’il s’agissait de la première option, bien qu’elle ne leur donne pas beaucoup de quoi se réjouir non plus.

Loki était juste une des raisons. D’accord, Sam continuait de répéter que Barnes se souvenait de Steve, mais Natasha n’allait pas faire confiance à l’un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde juste parce qu’il clamait avoir récupéré une partie de ses souvenirs du début du 20ème siècle. Et il travaillait avec Loki.

Natasha était absolument certaine que Thor ne leur avait pas menti. Il était bien meilleur en subterfuge et en supercherie que la plupart des gens lui accordaient de crédit pour, mais Natasha doutait qu’il aurait pu simuler autant de chagrin et de douleur brute. Il ne savait pas que son frère était vivant, Loki était juste bon à ce point lorsqu’il s’agissait de mensonges. La magie rendait probablement les choses plus faciles de ce côté-là.

Ils restèrent en Pologne quelques jours, mais ils savaient tous que ça n’avait aucun intérêt. Si Loki et Barnes pouvaient dévaliser cinq installations d’Hydra autour du monde en moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils pouvaient apparaître avec ce portail où bon leur semblait. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de dire où ils se montreraient ensuite, puisque la base d’Hydra à Poznań était leur dernière et unique piste. Ils ne savaient même pas s’ils s’en prendraient à Hydra de nouveau, ou s’ils en avaient fini avec eux. C’était frustrant au-delà des mots à quel point ce conflit était à sens unique. Barnes et Loki connaissaient le plateau de jeu et les pièces, alors que le reste d’entre eux ne savait même pas à quel jeu ils jouaient.

D’une façon générale, ce fut trois semaines désagréables pour tout le monde. Et maintenant Steve était de retour. En parfaite santé, sans une égratignure. Il avait perdu quelques parties de son uniforme, mais c’était tout. Natasha était impatiente d’obtenir des informations de lui à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé durant les dernières semaines, ce qui fut le moment où un tout nouveau niveau de frustration commença.

« -Je t’ai dit que ce n’était pas trois semaines pour moi, dit Steve.  
-Oui, et c’est environ tout ce que tu as dit, lui dit Natasha en s’appuyant contre l’embrasure. »

Steve était revenu à Washington, n’ayant même pas considéré aller à New York. Non pas qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’il accepte l’offre de revenir à la Tour. Et ce n’était même pas à propos de Vision ou des Maximoff. Elle était des plus sûres que Steve et Tony ne s’étaient pas parlé depuis Ultron. Si Steve avait besoin d’aide avec quoi que ce soit il appelait Sam, puis elle, et lui demandait habituellement d’amener Clint par la même occasion si elle voulait. Lorsque les choses tournaient vraiment mal il était heureux d’accepter de l’aide de Thor, Hill, Bobbi, ou Sharon, et réticent à accepter de l’aide de Wanda, Pietro, et Vision. Il protestait toujours que Bruce voulait qu’on le laisse tranquille, et personne n’essayait jamais de lui demander de contacter Tony.

Les dernières trois semaines avaient aidé le reste d’entre eux à reconstruire une partie des ponts –qui pendant ce temps n’avaient pas brûlés- mais étaient sérieusement endommagés. Bien sûr Steve n’était pas là pour ça, puisque c’était tout pour lui. Il les avait fait se rapprocher plus qu’ils ne l’étaient depuis des mois, mais demeurait en quelque sorte hors du cercle.

« -Je t’ai dit à propos des N’Garai, dit Steve en commençant à ranger ses courses. »

Natasha l’avait intercepté sur le trajet du retour depuis le magasin.

« -Oui, ce sont des démons malfaisants, très utile.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement là ? demanda Steve.  
-J’aimerais que tu me dises tout ce que tu ne m’as pas dit jusque-là, répondit-elle simplement. »

Steve soupira.

« -Ce n’est pas pertinent, dit-il.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça. »

Steve se retourna.

« -Je t’ai dit qu’il avait passé un marché, mais pas avec Loki. Je ne sais pas qui. Je ne sais pas ce qu’était le livre, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont pris d’autre à Hydra. »

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le plafond un instant.

« -Je sais que tu penses que ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais je n’ai eu que quelques heures dans les faits pour tirer quelques réponses à Bucky. Je n’allais pas commencer à l’interroger…J’ai juste…je voulais juste qu’il me parle.  
-La dernière fois tu as dit que c’était environ un jour, et maintenant tu dis que c’était quelques heures. »

Steve eut l’air frustré.

« -Quelques heures quand nous avons parlé, dit-il.  
-Que faisais-tu d’autre alors ?  
-On a mangé quelques sandwiches…dormi un peu.  
-Vraiment ? »

Elle avait envie de le frapper derrière la tête.

« -Ne commence pas.  
-Tu as mangé la nourriture qu’on t’a donnée et puis t’es juste allé dormir ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne t’inquiètes pas plus de ces trois semaines que tu as perdues.  
-Ecoute, je n’ai pas perdu trois semaines. Le temps passe juste probablement différemment là-bas. On parle de portes vers d’autres dimensions là. »

Natasha le laissa retourner un peu à ses courses, sachant quand Steve avait besoin de quelques instants. La chose frustrante était que Steve ne regardait pas tout ça avec le même niveau de préoccupation qu’avait le reste d’entre eux. Ils avaient eu trois semaines pour élaborer des scénarios probables, évaluer et réévaluer la menace que Loki et Barnes présentaient. Ils avaient fait des plans, ils s’étaient préparés, ils étaient tous prêts à partir à la seconde où ils apercevaient le moindre d’entre eux. Steve par contre, avait passé moins d’un jour avec l’homme qu’il appelait toujours son meilleur ami, avait tenté d’avoir une conversation avec lui, avait rassemblé des informations minimes, et considérait que c’était un bon début. Enfin, « bon » était un mot fort. Steve était inquiet, et il voulait de toute évidence en savoir plus également, mais l’intégralité de son être manquait de ce sentiment d’urgence qu’il portait autour de lui comme une cape pendant qu’ils traquaient Barnes avant.

« -Il a dit « On se reverra », alors ils vont de toute évidence finir par se montrer, dit Steve en fermant le frigo.  
-Oui, et je me demande ce qu’ils font pendant ce temps, dit Natasha. Nous ne savons pas où chercher, ils pourraient être au milieu de quelque chose en ce moment, et on est juste assis là. La dernière fois nous les avons seulement trouvés parce qu’ils le voulaient.  
-On les trouvera. C’est gros, Natasha, ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer dans l’ombre indéfiniment.  
-Oui, c’est gros, c’est pourquoi on doit être préparés.  
-Nous sommes préparés, protesta Steve. Tout le monde est conscient de la situation, si on capte une piste, on sera prêts à bouger. Que pouvons-nous faire d’autre ? »

Ils pouvaient faire plus s’ils avaient plus d’infos, mais elle n’allait pas remettre ça sur le tapis. On ne changeait pas le passé. Le calme relatif de Steve envers la situation l’inquiétait davantage.

« -Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, lui rappela-t-elle sérieusement. Je suis sérieuse. Pas avec Loki dans le tableau. »

Steve était silencieux, rangeant des boîtes de conserve dans un placard. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« -Steve.  
-Ce n’est pas le cas, dit-il. »

Natasha s’éloigna du seuil.

« -La prochaine fois que je demande, essaie d’être plus convaincant, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Steve sortit de la cuisine juste au moment où Natasha posait la main sur la poignée.

« -Tu ne peux pas sérieusement t’attendre à ce que je ne lui donne pas le bénéfice du doute là, dit-il. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il voulait une sorte de bénédiction, que quelqu’un soit d’accord avec lui, acquiesce. Malheureusement, Natasha ne pouvait pas être cette personne.

« -Tu vas faire ce que tu veux, lui dit-elle, parce que c’était la vérité. Ce que tu penses est le mieux…ou juste. Je vais faire de même. »

Ce n’était pas la réponse que Steve voulait, de toute évidence. Mais il lui faisait confiance pour lui dire la vérité, alors c’est ce qu’elle fit.

« -Barnes n’est pas le problème, ajouta-t-elle, même si elle savait que Steve ne comprendrait pas mal ses mots précédents. Nous le savons tous, mais il en fait quand même partie. Essaie de ne pas oublier ça. »

Steve n’acquiesça pas, il savait déjà tout ça.

Alors que Natasha descendait les escaliers, elle pensa à combien il était complètement inutile parfois de gaspiller des mots avec Steve, en particulier lorsqu’il avait déjà pris sa décision obstinée. Et pourtant, elle lui faisait quand même confiance pour faire ce qu’il fallait.

* * *

Clint attendait dans la voiture, lunettes de soleil en place, doigts martelant le volant. Natasha entra dans la voiture et se tourna vers lui.

« -Tu es puéril, dit-elle avant de soupirer. »

Clint la regarda par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes de soleil un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne suis pas en colère contre Cap, dit-il, faisant toujours marteler ses doigts.  
-C’est pour ça que t’as attendu ici, continua Natasha, sa voix calme, mais elle signait chaque mot, alors Clint n’avait pas de problème pour suivre, même avec le trafic autour. »

Clint enleva ses lunettes et arrêta enfin de taper sur le volant.

« -C’est juste que je…Il se soucie beaucoup plus de Barnes que le reste d’entre nous réunis, dit-il. J’ai le droit d’en être un peu irrité, lorsqu’on ne sait même pas si le type est juste un peu cinglé ou complètement psycho. Il _traîne_ avec Loki.  
-Nous ne connaissons pas les plans de Barnes, fit remarquer Natasha.  
-T’as lu tous les dossiers, Tasha, dit-il. Ni le Sergent Barnes, ni le Soldat de l’Hiver n’étaient connus pour des plans méticuleux. Même avant qu’Hydra ne lui mette la main dessus, c’était le type qui terminait les combats, celui qui mettait les balles dans les bonnes têtes. C’est pas le type avec le plan, alors mon argent est sur Loki. Ce fils de pute comploteur. »

Clint était d’une grande perspicacité, comme toujours, Natasha ne pouvait même pas le contredire. Clint continua de parler, il n’avait pas encore fini.

« -Alors je m’en fiche de ce qu’il obtient de ce marché qu’il a fait, ou pourquoi il l’a fait. Il est—  
-Ce n’est pas vrai, l’interrompit Natasha. Tu sais que ça a de l’importance pourquoi il a signé pour ça. Tu sais ce qu’il fuyait. Il a probablement saisi la première chance qu’il a eue. »

Il y eut un moment où ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux, réfléchissant juste en silence, chassant les mauvais souvenirs et les démons du passé.

« -Alors quoi ? On le récupère ? demanda Clint. Comment ? »

Clint lisait dans son esprit à la base, avec la façon dont leurs esprits semblaient travailler ensemble.

« -Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis sûre qu’on va avoir besoin d’aide.  
-Ça me semble bien, fit Clint en haussant les épaules et remettant ses lunettes de soleil avant de démarrer la voiture. »

* * *

Lorsque Steve avait disparu, le reste d’entre eux étaient restés ensemble, et au bout de quelques jours ils étaient retournés aux USA pour se regrouper. Et bien qu’ils puissent très bien s’occuper d’eux-mêmes, et n’avaient dans les faits pas besoin du moindre « leader désigné », il restait quand même juste un endroit où ils pouvaient penser se rendre. Pour réfléchir, planifier, rester ensemble afin d’être en mesure de bouger en tant qu’équipe au premier signe de Loki, Barnes, ou Steve lui-même. C’est pourquoi Clint et Natasha revinrent directement à New York, ne s’arrêtant pas avant d’avoir atteint le 200 Park Avenue.

Ils auraient pu arranger un vol, au lieu de faire le voyage de quatre heures, mais ils aimaient conduire tous les deux, et il n’y avait aucune raison de se dépêcher et de ne pas gaspiller un peu de temps comme ça. Clint pensait probablement que le monde allait de nouveau partir en vrille très bientôt, c’est pourquoi il l’avait suggéré. Et pour être honnête, il n’y avait que le moment présent pour faire quelque chose de plaisant. Pour Clint, un trajet de quatre heures en voiture sur une autoroute (sans être pourchassés et canardés), et s’arrêter pour un dîner à moitié décent en route, comptait comme du temps bien occupé. Natasha le taquina pour ça, mais lui acheta quand même une poignée de bonbons à une station-service. Et Clint fut tous sourires le temps qu’ils reviennent à New York, alors cela en valait absolument la peine.

Stark savait qu’ils venaient même sans JARVIS, mais il ne leur porta dans les faits zéro attention lorsque l’ascenseur s’ouvrit. Natasha entendit qu’il était dans une sorte de discussion scientifique animée avec quelqu’un. Lorsque Natasha vit l’écran géant, cette personne s’avéra être le Dr. Foster. Aucun d’eux ne remarqua qu’ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, ils étaient tellement immergés dans la discussion.

« - _Il n’y a aucun moyen qu’il puisse juste ouvrir des portails vers des dimensions différentes tout seul, peu importe l’équipement, il doit juste y avoir plus que ce qu’il peut prendre avec lui !_ disait Jane, plutôt bruyamment et avec enthousiasme.  
-Sors des sentiers battus, répondit Tony. Un réacteur Ark n’est pas si gros, et il y a beaucoup d’énergie dedans. Sans compter quelque chose comme le Tesseract. Ou… qu’était cette chose à Londres ?  
- _L’Ether,_ dit Jane.  
-Donc, s’il y a seulement eu un précédent, je dirais que c’était des plus improbables. Mais clairement ce n’est pas le cas.  
- _Je vais devoir tirer un peu plus d’informations de Thor…il est toujours très réticent à propos de technologie avancée._  
-Peux pas dire que je le blâme, dit Tony. A chaque fois qu’on met la main sur quelque chose de puissant, on essaie immédiatement de se faire exploser mutuellement, et manquons de nous éradiquer de la surface de la Terre dans le processus.  
- _Ouais…mauvaise réputation, en plein dans le mille,_ soupira Jane. _Ok, et les énergies résiduelles ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Ou…quoi que ce soit ?_  
-On a scanné et étiqueté chaque centimètre carré des endroits où les portails se sont ouverts, dit Tony. Et excepté les fissures évidentes, on n’a rien trouvé à part quelques faibles radiations électromagnétiques bizarres, et des champs de plasmon se dégradant à vitesse grand V.  
- _Ce qu’on cherche doit se trouver de l’autre côté,_ dit Jane.  
-Mais si c’est quelque chose comme le Tesseract…hasarda Tony.  
- _Même_ , fit Jane en secouant la tête. _Peu importe ce que c’est, je suis des plus sûres que le Capitaine Rogers l’aurait vu, si Loki l’avait eu sur lui_ , dit Jane. _Ce genre de choses a tendance à être très voyant._  
-C’est certainement vrai, approuva facilement Stark.  
- _J’ai besoin de plus de données,_ lui dit-elle sérieusement. _C’est très différent de mes recherches, alors toute cette discussion est purement théorique jusqu’à ce que je puisse faire des relevés en temps réel dans les faits, ou avoir quelqu’un le faisant pour moi._  
-Que dit Selvig ? »

Natasha se joignit à la discussion, ce qui fut le moment où tous deux se rendirent compte qu’ils se tenaient dans la pièce. Aucun salut ne fut échangé, ils restèrent strictement sur le sujet.

« - _Il est…devenu un peu nerveux depuis que le nom de Loki a été mentionné,_ dit Foster. _Mais il va travailler dessus aussi._  
-On a une grosse pile de rien fumant, dit Tony, se tournant vers eux. Les portails qu’ils ont utilisés sur les bases d’Hydra étaient une chose, cela a pu être juste un raccourci entre deux points dans l’espace.  
- _Peut-être quelque chose de similaire au Bifrost…ou au Tesseract,_ termina Jane. _Mais avec tout ce que le Capitaine Rogers a dit, cela semble fondamentalement différent... J’ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelques physiciens théoriques… non pas que les gens en chair et en os ouvrant des portails vers d’autres dimensions soit quelque chose en lequel qui que ce soit est un expert._  
-On t’a toi Foster, c’est toi l’expert, dit Tony. »

Jane soupira, puis acquiesça, ayant l’air déterminée.

« - _Ok, mais je vais quand même avoir besoin de quelques relevés, ou on va juste plancher à l’aveugle._  
-Je peux faire ça, ou Vision, acquiesça Tony. Si on en a la chance. Mais appelle si t’as la moindre nouvelle théorie de toute façon.  
-Comment va Thor ? demanda Natasha. »

Thor avait décidé de ne pas rester à la tour pour le moment, mais avec Jane. Bien sûr ils n’étaient pas si loin de New York, alors il était prêt à intervenir si quoi que ce soit changeait à propos de la situation actuelle.

« - _Eh bien, vous savez…c’est Loki, il ne va pas bien. C’est…_ »

Elle plaça ses coudes sur le bureau où était posé son ordinateur, prenant une grande inspiration.

« - _Il a dû faire face à…ce qui est arrivé à sa Mère et à Loki, mais c’est juste…il est plus triste qu’en colère en ce moment. Mais je suis plutôt sûre qu’on va revenir à la colère très bientôt._ »

Elle tripota ses cheveux et les gratifia d’un faible sourire.

« - _Mais c’est Thor, alors il est tout sourire, il ne veut pas que quiconque s’inquiète._  
-Laisse-moi savoir s’il broie trop de noir, et j’enverrai p’tit oiseau là-bas avec un pack de bière, dit Stark, pointant un pouce dans la direction de Clint.  
-Quel horrible fardeau, dit Clint, sans expression. »

Puis il sourit à l’écran.

« -Mais je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour l’équipe. »

Ça la fit rire, ce qui était probablement le but.

« - _D’accord, envoie les données, si tu as des données,_ dit-elle. _J’ai quelques appels à passer, et des mails à écrire._  
-Oui, fais travailler ce gros cerveau, approuva Tony. On se reparle plus tard. »

Elle dit un au revoir rapide, agita même un peu la main, mais ils virent tous que son esprit était déjà autre part. Cela arrivait beaucoup avec elle. Tony éteignit l’écran et se retourna complètement vers eux.

« -Pourquoi vos visages me font penser que Captain America va me haïr encore plus pour ce que vous êtes sur le point de me demander ?  
-C’est bizarrement spécifique, dit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. Et Steve ne te hait pas.  
-Pas l’sujet. Vous étiez à Washington, mais vous êtes là, ce qui je suppose veut dire que vous avez enfin décidé d’un plan, dit Stark. J’ai juste supposé que c’était pas un plan « approuvé par Steve ».  
-Eh bien, t’as pas tort, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. »

* * *

« -Vous savez ce dont on a besoin pour que ça marche dans les faits ? demanda Tony. Qu’ils se montrent.  
-Steve était des plus assuré que ce sera le cas, dit Natasha. Mais cela peut être demain ou dans un mois.  
-Ou jamais, dit Tony.  
-Je doute que ce qu’on a vu était le grand final, contesta Natasha. Semblait plus comme un prélude pour moi. »

Tony marcha jusqu’à son bar et se servit un verre. Il ne releva les yeux sur eux qu’après avoir vidé le verre.

« -Ok, Loki va pas jouer les furtifs jusqu’au bout, je vous l’accorde. Il aime se vanter, et faire les choses en grand, spectaculaires, fut d’accord Tony. Mais qu’en est-il de Barnes ? Quelle est votre position à son sujet en ce moment ?  
-Il est dangereux, dit Natasha. Mais c’est un assassin, et un agent secret, pas un escroc. Je doute qu’il puisse vraiment feindre de se souvenir de Steve.  
-Ça n’aide pas le reste d’entre nous, fit remarquer Clint.  
-Et encore une fois, il y a Loki…ajouta Stark.  
-Ce qui est pourquoi nous devons les séparer, dit Natasha. Ecoute, si Barnes s’est juste mis dans le pétrin, on peut l’en sortir. S’il est une menace, on l’aura hors des rues, et sous surveillance.  
-Gagnant-gagnant, approuva Clint. »

Stark se gratta la barbe, puis se versa un autre verre. Regarder combien de verres il descendait était toujours une bonne indication de son niveau de stress ou de malaise. Deux n’étaient pas inquiétants, mais Natasha gardait quand même un œil sur la bouteille.

« -Et en ce qui concerne Cap ? demanda Tony. T’as dit qu’il semblait pas très partant à propos de le capturer depuis qu’il est revenu.  
-Mais il veut quand même qu’il soit loin de Loki, dit Natasha.  
-Il va pas être content de vous deux. De n’importe lequel d’entre nous, dit Tony. Je pige même pas pourquoi vous êtes pas à Washington, à essayer de le convaincre.  
-Si c’était à propos de n’importe qui d’autre que Barnes, j’essaierais, dit Natasha. Je réussirais probablement même. Mais _c’est_ Barnes. Steve a un angle mort de la taille de la Serbie lorsqu’il s’agit de lui.  
-Eh bien, j’espère que vous êtes préparés au courroux de l’homme drapeau, fit Stark en haussant les épaules, sa nonchalance juste un peu forcée. Parce que j’encaisse pas le tir pour tout ça, juste histoire que vous le sachiez.  
-Ça va être une décision commune, dit Clint. Si on est tous d’accord, Steve devra l’être aussi.  
-Mouais, fit Stark avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Et je vais nominer Stane pour un prix Nobel de la paix post-mortem. »

Natasha avait envie de dire que Tony exagérait, mais elle savait exactement combien il était difficile de faire changer d’avis Steve une fois qu’il avait décidé que quelque chose était le bon moyen d’action. Et Barnes bien sûr, tout revenait à Barnes. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Steve ait toujours la sécurité des gens en tant que ferme priorité, mais au-delà de ça, tout était à propos de Barnes. Ce n’était même pas seulement les dossiers qu’elle avait lus, les preuves en noir et blanc de jusqu’où Steve était prêt à aller pour son ami, elle connaissait juste Steve. Elle savait qu’il n’allait pas abandonner, et ne ferait rien qui pourrait compromettre la reconstruction de son amitié passée. Mais Natasha ne pouvait pas donner à Barnes le bénéfice du doute dans cette situation, et elle n’était pas seule.

« -D’accord, j’en suis, soupira enfin Stark. Mais c’est vous qui informez le reste de l’équipe de tout ça.  
-Ô joie, murmura Clint, enlevant pile les mots de la bouche de Natasha, leurs esprits fonctionnant vraiment sur la même longueur d’ondes. »


	11. Chapter 11

Il y eut seize jours de rien après le retour de Steve. Littéralement pas une seule putain de chose ne se passa. Sam savait que tout le monde attendait. Il n’était pas sur le point d’enfoncer la touche de raccourci de qui que ce soit, mais Natasha le maintenait au courant et même Clint lui envoyait un texto occasionnel. Tout le monde attendait que Barnes et Loki se montrent quelque part.

Steve prétendait être patient, mais Sam savait qu’il avait atteint ses limites après la première semaine. Il n’était pas du genre à rester assis, cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il courait bien plus que d’habitude le matin. Il fronçait fortement les sourcils à chaque fois qu’il n’y avait rien pour le distraire. Et Sam n’avait vraiment rien à lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter, il ne pouvait pas lui dire de se détendre et d’attendre. Il lui tenait compagnie, l’aidait en étant quelqu’un à qui parler, mais c’était tout dans les faits. Sam le traîna même au Centre d’entraînement plusieurs fois, et bien que les gens là-bas soient incroyablement heureux de voir Captain America, cela n’améliora pas beaucoup l’humeur de Steve.

A la fin, ils trouvèrent les démons en premier, ou les démons les trouvèrent. C’était dur à dire, parce qu’ils se montrèrent à New York. Ouais, des démons, c’était sa vie à présent, des putain de démons, au pluriel. Pour la première fois Steve regretta de ne pas avoir accepté l’offre de retourner à la Tour Stark, c’était écrit en gros sur son visage. Mais ils avaient arrangé un transport avec Hill depuis longtemps, alors ils furent dans la ville relativement rapidement.

La police connaissait la routine à présent, ils se focalisaient sur l’éloignement des civils du danger et le fait de rester hors du chemin des Avengers. Sam et Steve furent les derniers à arriver, et ils n’eurent que très peu vent de ce qui se passait exactement jusqu’à ce qu’ils rejoignent la ligne de communication.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’on a ? demanda Steve à la seconde où il put entendre le bavardage du reste de l’équipe.  
- _Sympa de se joindre à nous_ , dit Natasha immédiatement. _On a repéré au moins six d’entre elles jusque-là, Thor en a déjà tué une, mais plus pourraient être en route._  
-Un signe de Loki ou Bucky ? demanda Steve.  
- _Non_ , dit Natasha. »

Le petit quinjet les largua à Madison Square Park, le pilote dégageant de là dès que possible. Sam vit la destruction que les N’Garai avaient laissée dans leur sillage dans la rue devant eux.

« -Donc ils sont après quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
- _Lorsqu’ils sont apparus ils encerclaient et griffaient un bâtiment_ , dit Natasha. _Mais ils l’ont laissé tranquille lorsqu’on est arrivés. Ils errent depuis._  
-Ils cherchent quelque chose, dit Steve.  
- _Quelqu’un_. »

Ils furent interrompus par une voix différente.

« -Wanda ? Où es-tu ? demanda Steve.  
- _37 West 26th Street,_ répondit-elle. _Ils viennent juste d’attaquer une sorte de studio. Thor et Vision les retiennent. Je pense qu’ils veulent quelqu’un à l’intérieur. Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas vraiment les blesser bordel, à moins que je veuille démolir le bâtiment._  
-Évacuez ! dit Steve.  
- _On est dessus,_ confirma Natasha.  
-On arrive de suite, répondit Steve avant de se tourner vers Sam. Vole, c’est plus rapide, je te rattraperai. »

Sam acquiesça et décolla immédiatement. Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il savait que Steve serait en mesure de courir jusqu’ici très rapidement, alors il ne s’inquiéta pas du fait qu’il n’arrive pas à temps. Il repéra quelques-uns des N’Garai dès que le bâtiment de douze étages sur la 26ème apparut dans sa ligne de mire. Ils essayaient d’escalader le bâtiment, enfonçant leurs griffes dans les briques et les rebords de fenêtres.

En volant plus près il sentit le vent se renforcer autour de lui, et il sut immédiatement pourquoi lorsque la foudre frappa une des choses. Il ne vit pas Thor lui-même, mais cela avait très peu d’importance, il était là. Ensuite il capta la cape jaune de Vision. Steve avait raison à propos du fait qu’il soit un peu…bizarre, mais merde. Sam garda ses distances quand Vision attrapa une des choses, délogeant ses griffes du bâtiment. Puis il dégringola vers le sol, chutant comme du plomb, la bête sous lui. Ça allait définitivement laisser un gros trou dans le béton en bas.

« _-Hey les gens…on a besoin d’un peu d’aide là-haut,_ hurla Pietro à travers le micro. »

Sam vola jusqu’au toit, parce que même s’il ne pouvait pas aider Thor et Vision contre les démons, il pouvait certainement faire plus que regarder les autres faire les gros bras.

Dès qu’il atterrit, Pietro apparut pile devant lui, trop rapide pour qu’il sache même de quelle direction il venait.

« -Tu dois transporter quelques personnes sur un autre toit, dit-il rapidement. L’entrée à l’arrière est foutue de chez foutue. »

Un instant plus tard la porte menant à l’intérieur du bâtiment s’ouvrit et Barton en sortit, quelques personnes le suivant d’aussi près que possible. La plupart d’entre elles avaient l’air littéralement terrifiées.

« -Pigé, fit Sam en acquiesçant, et Pietro partit en un battement de paupière, étant probablement retourné dans le bâtiment. »

Natasha sortit sur le toit en dernier, tenant le bras d’une femme en train de pleurer qui s’était de toute évidence fait mal à la jambe.

« -Ok, vous en premier alors, madame, dit-il en se précipitant vers elles.  
-Non, dit Natasha en secouant la tête. On ne sait pas qui ils veulent, l’un de nous doit aller là-bas en premier.  
-D’accord, Barton ! »

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire un pas plus près, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à crier et même à hurler. Un N’Garai passa sa sale tête sur le toit, ses yeux rouges scannant la petite foule.

Barton fit voler une flèche et Sam n’avait aucune idée de quelle sorte de flèche c’était, mais la chose poussa une horrible plainte lorsqu’elle la toucha dans le cou. Elle commença à secouer franchement la tête, avant de tendre une grosse main griffue pour l’arracher. Cela leur fit gagner suffisamment de temps, car l’instant d’après Thor tomba sur la créature par au-dessus, se saisissant d’une corne et l’arrachant du toit.

Un type du petit rassemblement cria un « Oui ! » soulagé, mais les bêtes grognaient toujours, elles arrivaient toujours. Sam attrapa Clint et bondit rapidement par-dessus le bord, planant doucement au-dessus de deux bâtiments jusqu’à un autre toit.

« -On doit trouver qui ils veulent, dit Clint dès que ses pieds furent fermement posés. Parce qu’on peut pas tous les protéger.  
-On le découvrira suffisamment tôt, lui dit Sam, puis il s’envola de nouveau. »

Sam devait les transporter un par un et les démons allaient certainement réagir.

« - _Je suis là !_ annonça Steve à travers la ligne.  
- _Entrée arrière !_ hurla Pietro en retour. _Maintenant !_  
- _J’arrive !_ cria Steve en retour. »

Sam atterrit pile à côté de Natasha et de la femme blessée. Il souleva la femme avec précaution, essayant de ne pas blesser davantage sa jambe. Il continuait de regarder autour, s’attendant à ce qu’un des démons lui saute dessus, mais ils étaient toujours en train d’escalader le côté du bâtiment, essayant d’atteindre le sommet. Voler ne posait aucun risque.

Il posa la femme sur l’autre toit, l’aidant à s’asseoir.

« -Ne bougez pas, on va vous faire sortir de là, la rassura Sam. »

Elle acquiesça en retour, se reprenant visiblement pour ne pas paniquer encore plus. Sam bondit par-dessus le bord et revint au premier bâtiment.

Il fit quelques voyages, gardant un œil sur les N’Garai, écoutant les autres. Steve et Pietro étaient parvenus à barricader l’entrée arrière du bâtiment, alors les démons ne pouvaient pas rentrer par là, pendant que Wanda maintenait d’une certaine façon les fenêtres intactes. Les surfaces de verre brillaient toutes d’une faible lueur rouge et ne se cassaient pas, pas même lorsque les N’Garai se jetaient dessus de toutes leurs forces. Thor ouvrit la tête d’un autre d’entre eux, mais il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps pour les combattre en un contre un, parce que Vision ne pouvait juste pas tous les enlever du bâtiment tout seul. Et ils devaient vraiment les maintenir éloignés du toit.

Sam vit également que la police avait fermé les deux extrémités de la rue, maintenant tout le monde à l’écart. Cela aurait été bien de conserver la bataille juste à cet endroit. Il y avait bien trop de civils dans les rues à cette heure de la journée. Il capta également deux hélicoptères médiatiques volant en cercle au-dessus d’eux et il était putain de sûr qu’ils n’allaient pas être les seuls.

« -Ok, à votre tour madame, dit Sam en atterrissant. »

Il ne restait que six personnes sur le toit. Sam laissait délibérément ceux qui avaient l’air le plus impassible en dernier. Il n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était juste un truc de New-Yorkais ou s’ils se sentaient juste en sécurité entourés des Avengers, mais les gens restants avaient l’air incroyablement calmes, vu la situation. La femme s’accrocha à son cou et Sam sauta du bâtiment. Seulement pour entendre les démons commencer à feuler avec bien plus de vigueur qu’avant.

« - _C’est elle,_ déclara Natasha à travers la ligne. »

Eh bien, merde.

« - _Vole plus haut_ , instruisit Vision. _Ils sont après toi._ »

Sam jeta juste un coup d’œil en arrière pendant une seconde, mais il avait déjà vu une des choses bondir du côté du bâtiment dans sa direction. Il visa le ciel et vola jusqu’à être au moins à vingt étages de hauteur.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? lui cria la femme.  
-Où je vais ? demanda Sam aux autres, n’ayant pas le temps de lui répondre tout de suite. »

Il ne pouvait pas juste voler dans n’importe quelle direction, les démons le suivraient à travers les rues. Il ne pouvait également pas rester en l’air indéfiniment.

« - _La Tour Stark_ , dit Vision. _Continue de voler haut, laisse-nous nous occuper du reste._ »

C’était un plan tellement merdique, mais Sam ne protesta pas. Il vola plus haut.

« -Où va-t-on ? lui demanda la femme. »

Sam la regarda enfin d’un peu plus près. Elle avait dans la trentaine, la peau brune et de longs cheveux noirs, très probablement Native.

« -Ils sont après vous, lui dit Sam. On va vous emmener dans un endroit sûr.  
-Quoi ?! s’exclama-t-elle.  
-Avez-vous la moindre idée pourquoi ?  
-Non ! Je ne sais pas ! lui cria-t-elle en retour.  
-Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il, ne regardant délibérément pas en en arrière, ne voulant pas savoir combien les démons étaient proches.  
-Sara.  
-Sara, salut, je suis Sam. Ils ne vous auront pas, ok ? lui dit Sam. Et une fois que vous serez en sécurité, on trouvera pourquoi ils sont après vous.  
-Ok, approuva-t-elle, s’accrochant un peu plus étroitement. »

Sam entendait le son du combat derrière eux, entendait le craquement de la foudre, sentait le vent se renforcer, il vit même Vision du coin de l’œil. Il vit que Pietro était en bas dans la rue, une tache bleue floue en mouvement un peu plus loin devant eux. Il essayait de dégager le passage, d’avertir les piétons avant que les démons ne les atteignent. Les choses n’abandonnaient pas, elles chargeaient la rue, dégageant les voitures de leur passage, courant sur les bâtiments, et sautant de toit en toit afin de les suivre. Mais au moins tant que les gens dégageaient du chemin à temps, il n’y aurait aucune victime sérieuse. Du moins il l’espérait vraiment.

Puis il capta quelque chose d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre. Génial.

« -Loki est là, annonça-t-il à travers la ligne. Sur les toits, à neuf heures. »

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment Loki parvenait à les suivre à pied, mais il y arrivait. Chaque fois que Sam pensait qu’il perdait du terrain, il réapparaissait juste.

« - _Fais attention à Barnes alors_ , l’avertit Natasha. _Il ne peut pas être loin._  
-Je m’inquiète pas vraiment de lui, pour être honnête, répondit Sam, parce qu’il avait les démons à ses trousses. »

Barnes était peut-être une question à gros coefficient, mais les N’Garai étaient définitivement assoiffés de sang.

Mais quand même, Loki ne suivait pas les démons, il les suivait eux.

« -Ok, merde, je suis plutôt sûr qu’ils sont là pour elle aussi.  
-Qui est là pour moi ? demanda Sara, n’entendant que le côté de Sam de la conversation. »

Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer, alors il secoua juste la tête.

« -Plus tard, on vous emmène à la Tour. »

Il essaya de rester loin des bâtiments, mais plusieurs rues étaient vraiment étroites et il ne voulait pas voler si haut. Il était au-dessus de la plupart des bâtiments, mais pas des gratte-ciels les plus gros.

« - _Thor en a tué un autre_ , rapporta Vision. »

Sam essaya de garder un œil sur Loki, mais il était toujours plus inquiet à propos des démons. Alors il ne remarqua pas exactement quand il disparut à neuf heures. Il capta un son étrange juste une seconde avant qu’une de ses ailes ne se fasse transpercer dans un tournant, et il fut tiré sur le côté. Sara s’accrocha fortement à lui et réprima un cri paniqué alors qu’ils manquaient de s’écraser dans un bâtiment. Il y avait un grappin dans son aile, très familier. Il parvint à éviter le coin du bâtiment, mais ils heurtèrent le toit du bâtiment d’à côté. Sam encaissa la chute, s’assurant que Sara atterrisse sur lui. Ce n’était pas une grande chute, mais merde, ça fit quand même mal.

Le poids de Sara au-dessus de lui disparut presque immédiatement.

« -Qu’est-ce que, lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle. »

Sam secoua la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Putain de Barnes, bordel de merde ?

« -T’es sérieux avec ces conneries ? lui cria Sam en se relevant sur ses pieds. On a des démons au cul. »

Barnes ne se sentait définitivement pas de lui donner une réponse, il s’éloigna du bord du toit, gardant un bras ferme autour de la taille de Sara. Il avait dû lui dire quelque chose, parce qu’elle ne criait pas ou n’essayait pas de lui échapper. Non pas que Sam la blâmait, Barnes était un putain d’enfoiré flippant lorsqu’il portait son expression de mission.

Et sans surprise, Sam pouvait déjà entendre le grondement d’un démon. Il n’arriva pas à enlever le grappin de son aile facilement. Il dut d’abord couper le câble avec le couteau qu’il gardait attaché à son tibia. L’aile était toujours endommagée, mais cela aurait à faire l’affaire pour le moment. Au moins Barnes avait été assez aimable pour ne pas arracher complètement son aile cette fois. Non pas qu’il sentait bien ses chances de voler en sécurité comme ça. Il les replia en place, n’étant pas sûr de pouvoir les réutiliser aujourd’hui. Et c’était juste parfait.

Loki atterrit depuis un bâtiment à proximité juste au moment où les griffes d’un N’Garai apparurent au bord du toit. Loki se rapprochait lentement de Barnes, gardant ses yeux rouges sur le démon en train d’escalader. Sam était tendu de la tête aux pieds, et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’était la bonne chose à faire là.

« -Un peu d’aide serait vraiment pas de refus là, dit-il aux autres à travers la ligne, parce que c’était la vérité, il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin d’aide.  
- _On arrive,_ répondit Vision, mais Sam entendit le son d’un combat autour de lui, alors il savait que cela prendrait un peu de temps. »

Le démon essaya de charger Sara et Barnes, mais Loki lui barra le passage, lui donnant un coup de pied dans la tête et enfonçant un long couteau dans sa nuque. Au même moment Sam entendit des propulseurs répulseurs et il s’attendait à Vision, mais eut Iron Man à la place. Juste comme ça, sorti de nulle part. Stark se laissa tomber à côté de Barnes, ou presque sur lui, vraiment. Barnes lâcha Sara, qui se mit à courir pour sortir du passage. Sam se mit à courir vers elle immédiatement. Seulement le N’Garai remarqua qu’elle était seule aussi, et chargea.

Sam atteignit Sara juste une seconde plus tôt que le démon, et il enroula ses deux bras autour d’elle, essayant de la protéger autant que possible. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire contre les griffes, et pourtant il devait essayer. Il s’attendait à de la douleur, à du sang, ou à une mort instantanée vraiment, mais la chose ne faisait que feuler très près et putain…Loki s’était interposé, luttant carrément avec elle. Ils devaient sortir de là.

Lui et Sara s’éloignèrent de Loki et du démon. Sam ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voler. Peut-être que l’aile endommagée pouvait supporter son poids, mais pas celui d’eux deux.

« - _Qu’est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?_ hurla Steve à travers le micro.  
-J’ai besoin que quelqu’un fasse dégager Sara d’ici ! cria Sam en retour. Loki s’occupe du démon, mais merde, on est trop pas à l’abri ici ! »

Stark n’était pas connecté à leur ligne, parce qu’il ne répondit pas. Il se tenait fermement devant Barnes, pendant que celui-ci lui tournait autour. Sam repéra finalement une échelle de service, mais bien sûr elle était de l’autre côté du toit par rapport à l’endroit où se trouvaient Sam et Sara. Ils devaient l’atteindre néanmoins.

« -Vous voyez l’échelle là-bas ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Sara regarda autour, puis acquiesça.

« -Lorsque je vous dis de courir, vous courez. Je vais vous couvrir, vous courez juste jusque-là et commencez à descendre. Compris ?  
-Oui, j’ai compris, acquiesça-t-elle, ses yeux fermement fixés sur l’autre côté du toit. »

Sam devait le lui accorder, elle tenait admirablement le coup.

Loki et le N’Garai continuaient de s’occuper, alors Sam attendit le moment où Barnes fut suffisamment distrait. Stark fut le premier à attaquer, et Barnes l’évita, gardant ses distances. Ce fut suffisant pour Sam.

« -Maintenant, courez ! hurla-t-il. »

Sara se leva et commença immédiatement à courir. Elle était rapide et courut sans un instant d’hésitation. Sam était juste derrière elle.

Stark parvint à attraper Barnes lors de sa prochaine attaque, parce que le bord du toit était pile là et Barnes ne pouvait pas s’éloigner de lui. Mais à la seconde où il fut piégé il sortit un couteau de quelque part et l’enfonça jusqu’à la garde droit dans l’épaule droite de Stark. Cela traversa au moins un peu l’armure, parce que Stark le lâcha.

Sara était à l’échelle, mais elle s’arrêta brusquement.

« -Je ne peux pas descendre là ! lui cria-t-elle. »

Sam baissa les yeux et vit qu’il manquait la moitié de la maudite chose. Ils étaient à seize ou dix-huit étages de hauteur et il n’y avait aucun intérêt à descendre et à se retrouver piégés sur une échelle s’ils ne pouvaient pas atteindre le sol.

« -De l’aide arrive, la rassura Sam. Restez derrière moi. »

Sam put entendre le son du bras de Barnes en train de se re-calibrer même de là où il se tenait, puis il le regarda tourner et frapper la tête de Stark. Il ne savait absolument pas si le bras était plus solide que le casque, mais le son du métal frappant le métal résonna très fort. Puis les doigts métalliques de Barnes visèrent l’œil du casque, le transperçant avant que Stark ne puisse le repousser ou esquiver de quelque manière que ce soit. Barnes était putain de rapide.

Le couteau de Barnes ressortait toujours de l’épaule de Stark, et seulement un des yeux brillait dans le casque, puis Barnes sortit son flingue. C’était tellement pas bon.

Le N’Garai lâcha un cri perçant douloureux, alors Sam se tourna et vit que Loki avait enfin achevé la chose. La tête de la créature avait l’air de fumer, recouverte de glace et de givre, sa peau grise noircie à plusieurs endroits. La peau de Loki fut plus bleue que grise durant quelques secondes, mais elle revint rapidement à grise alors qu’il s’approcha.

Stark se tenait pile entre Loki et Barnes. Pas l’endroit le plus intelligent où se trouver, d’après l’opinion de Sam.

Le ciel gronda au-dessus d’eux et ils entendirent tous le feulement d’un autre démon. Thor et Vision devaient être proches à présent, mais malheureusement le reste des démons aussi.

« -Pars ! hurla Barnes, ne quittant pas Stark des yeux. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais Barnes le coupa.

« -Juste pars putain ! »

Loki courut droit vers Sam et Sara et sérieusement, avec de la chance personne ne s’attendait à ce qu’il soit en mesure de l’arrêter. Loki le repoussa sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon et attrapa Sara par la taille tout aussi facilement, puis sauta du toit. Sara poussa un hurlement surpris alors qu’ils disparaissaient au-delà du bord. Sam se releva, il allait avoir tellement de bleus putain.

Stark attaqua Barnes de nouveau, se saisit du bras de chair qui tenait le pistolet, le forçant à le baisser. Le poing de métal de Barnes frappa de nouveau son casque, et Sam fut des plus sûrs que la visière avait été enfoncée. Stark lui donna un coup de boule en réponse. Barnes vacilla en arrière une seconde, un peu étourdi suite au coup, puis lui rentra dedans de tout son corps, les faisant gesticuler tous les deux alors qu’il cherchait à libérer son bras piégé de la poigne de Stark.

Sam courut jusqu’au bord, mais le temps qu’il arrive il ne vit qu’une bribe de Sara et Loki disparaissant dans un portail. Fais chier !

Barnes semblait vouloir s’enfuir, mais Stark attrapa sa jambe. Barnes se tortilla et leva son arme. Sam ne savait absolument pas s’il pouvait vraiment blesser Stark avec, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion d’appuyer sur la détente, parce que Stark s’élança en avant et lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face, fort. Et Barnes était un dur à cuire, vraiment, mais la force de l’impact le mit K.O.

« - _Les N’Garai s’enfuient_ , entendit-il dire Natasha dans son oreillette. _Sam ?_ »

Vision arriva enfin, atterrissant sur le toit. Il était pratiquement recouvert du sang sombre des démons, sa cape était en lambeaux, alors Sam sut ce qui l’avait retardé. Probablement que Thor n’avait pas l’air mieux.

« -Loki a Sara, leur dit Sam à tous. Ils sont partis. »

Stark se redressa, surveillant toujours Barnes de près, mais il était certain qu’il était inconscient.

« -Et on a Barnes, ajouta Sam. »

Il y eut un instant de silence à l’autre bout. Ils attendaient probablement tous la même chose.

« - _Vous quoi ?_ demanda Steve. »

Et oh dieu, il ne semblait pas content.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony dut découper le casque pour l’enlever de sa tête, il était vraiment méchamment enfoncé. Il ne put même pas s’en occuper immédiatement, parce qu’il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son bras depuis la plaie sur son épaule, rendant l’intérieur de ses gantelets mouillé et dégoûtant. Alors il s’assit à moitié nu, ne portant rien que le bas de sa sous-armure, le casque enfoncé toujours sur sa tête, pendant que le coup de couteau sur son épaule était recousu et bandé par le médecin résident à la Tour Stark.

Et ouais, cette plaie à l’épaule. On l’avait poignardé, à travers l’armure. Barnes avait transpercé son armure…avec un couteau. Son armure en alliage d’or et de titane. Transpercée. Avec un couteau. Il essayait toujours de digérer cette impossibilité. Parce que c’était ce que c’était, ce qui aurait dû être ; impossible. Et pourtant, il avait huit points de suture qui prouvaient le contraire.

Alors après qu’il ait découpé son casque de sa tête, et merde son visage était recouvert de bleus en-dessous, il prit le temps d’enlever le couteau de son armure. Il aurait à la réparer et en faire sortir le sang…eh bien, peut-être que c’était mieux s’il faisait juste un nouveau bras droit pour cette armure. Lorsque le couteau fut enfin retiré, Tony eut une idée de pourquoi cela avait traversé son armure si facilement. Parce que ce n’était certainement pas le genre de couteau militaire que Barnes utilisait selon les rapports. Il considéra faire un scan complet de la chose, mais alors il se souvint qu’il avait un expert en chair et en os sur toutes les choses aliens ; Thor. De plus il ne pouvait pas se cacher de Steve éternellement.

Barton le rattrapa sur le chemin de l’ascenseur, observant le bandage sur son épaule.

« -Ouais, t’arrives à y croire ? demanda Tony. Un couteau…droit à travers mon armure. »

Barton enfonça juste le bon bouton d’étage et ne fit pas de commentaire. Tony fit tourner le couteau dans sa main. Le manche avait l’air vraiment luxueux, noir et or, avec des motifs minuscules taillés dedans. Il avait un anneau très épais à l’extrémité, avec quelque chose comme des runes gravées dessus. La lame elle-même brillait d’un reflet doré métallique. Une lame comme une aiguille, droite et à double-tranchant, c’était plus une dague, vraiment, maintenant que Tony y réfléchissait. Il espérait vraiment que Thor la reconnaîtrait, bien que Tony puisse déjà deviner d’où elle venait.

« -J’espère que toi et Romanoff êtes prêts à miser vos têtes, dit-il alors. A quel point Cap fait la tronche au fait ? On en est au stade des remarques tranchantes, ou c’est déjà à hauteur de « poing dans la gueule » ? »

Barton soupira.

« -Je vois tes lèvres bouger, dit-il. Mais tu dois arrêter de me parler lorsque j’ai pas ma prothèse auditive. J’ai peut-être saisi cinq mots dans tout ça. »

Le visage de Barton n’était pittoresquement pas impressionné. Tony y réfléchit un instant puis leva son index pour signer « Où ? ».

« -Oublié d’acheter des batteries, fit Barton en haussant les épaules. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de ne pas être impressionné. Barton devrait le laisser améliorer ce bout de connerie de plastique, lui donner une meilleure source d’énergie, améliorer son efficacité, mais non. Il en avait fini d’essayer de le convaincre.

L’ascenseur arriva et ils en sortirent tous deux.

« -HELEN, prends note, fit Tony à voix haute. Je veux que des batteries soient livrées à Clint ici. A son étage, son appartement, je sais pas, que quelqu’un fracture sa voiture pour en cacher plusieurs dans sa boîte à gants.  
- _Cela ne sonne pas du tout comme une réaction exagérée_ , répondit HELEN avec son exaspération attendue.  
-Vraiment, une nouvelle IA ? »

Steve, et voilà.

« -Oui, répondit platement Tony en entrant dans la pièce où leur joyeuse bande s’était rassemblée. C’est HELEN. Dis bonjour, chérie.  
- _Bon retour à la Tour Stark_ , dit HELEN plaisamment. _Si vous aimeriez reprendre votre étage, laissez-le moi savoir bien en avance._ »

Steve n’avait toujours pas l’air content.

« -J’aimerais que quelqu’un confirme ce que je suis sur le point de dire, dit Tony. Cela serait virtuellement impossible de gérer ce bâtiment sans une IA. Et je vais même pas mentionner à quel point cela serait difficile de faire voler mon armure. Vision, soutiens-moi là, tu veux bien ? »

Il y eut cette expression que l’androïde fit. C’était exactement le genre de regard patient mais légèrement exaspéré que Tony avait toujours imaginé JARVIS faire en réaction aux questions stupides de Tony, s’il avait un visage comme ça. Il savait –il le savait très bien- que Vision n’était pas JARVIS. Vision le lui rappelait de nombreuses fois (presque tous les jours). Mais il n’y avait juste pas moyen qu’il cesse de les associer.

« -Cela requerrait très certainement un remodelage sérieux de l’intégralité du bâtiment, incluant les commodités de base comme les ascenseurs, les caméras, et les capteurs de mouvement, confirma Vision.  
-Merci, dit Tony avant d’écarter les bras, revenant à Steve.  
- _Je m’inquièterais davantage des aptitudes de Tony à s’habiller et à se nourrir sans supervision_ , commenta utilement HELEN. »

Tony ne réagit pas au commentaire, il regardait Steve. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sale tronche en place, juste comme s’y attendait Tony.

« -Écoute, avant que tu—  
-Non, je m’en fiche, le coupa Steve. Tu as agis dans mon dos. Ce n’était pas à toi de prendre cette décision.  
-Je pense pas que ce soit à toi de prendre cette décision non plus, répliqua Tony. Tu n’es pas exactement objectif là.  
-Le mettre en détention n’était pas une priorité, lui dit Steve avec colère.  
-Excuse-moi, tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il, désignant son épaule. Il m’a poignardé. Et j’imagine que mon visage parle de lui-même.  
-Ouais, t’as vu _son_ visage ? lui demanda Steve en retour, son renfrognement s’obscurcissant.  
-Steve, Tony n’a pas agi seul, ok ? interrompit Natasha. »

Personne d’autre ne semblait enclin à interrompre leur dispute. Fantastique putain, il allait vraiment prendre le blâme pour ça.

« -Oui, c’est clair. Excellent travail d’équipe tout le monde, dit-il, et se tourna à présent vers le reste d’entre eux. Clairement c’était trop dur de voir la véritable priorité aujourd’hui. »

Natasha croisa les bras mais soutint le regard de Steve.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony, puisque personne d’autre ne le fit.  
-Sara, dit Sam. La femme que je faisais de mon mieux pour maintenir hors de portée des griffes des démons. La femme que Loki a juste emmenée parce que tu étais trop occupé avec Barnes pour l’emmener en sécurité.  
-Whoa, hey, protesta Tony. Je ne connais aucune Sara.  
-Ce serait le cas si tu avais pris la peine de te connecter à la ligne lorsque t’es arrivé, dit Sam.  
-Il n’y a aucune garantie que Tony aurait pu la faire sortir, dit fermement Wanda. »

Béni soit son cœur pour le soutenir, Tony l’aimait encore plus maintenant.

« -Les N’Garai les auraient juste suivis jusqu’à la Tour.  
-Ouais, et ils foutaient un beau bordel dans les rues, la soutint immédiatement Pietro. »

Steve n’aimait pas entendre ça, mais avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à se disputer avec eux, Tony prit de nouveau la parole.

« -Ce qui nous ramène à pourquoi certains d’entre nous pensaient que Barnes était une priorité, dit-il avant de lever le couteau.  
-Où as-tu eu cela ? demanda Thor. »

Pas du tout inattendu.

« -C’est le couteau que Barnes a gentiment présenté à mon épaule, dit-il. »

Lorsque Thor se rapprocha, Tony le lui passa.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit Natasha, le fixant dans la main de Thor. Loki ?  
-Aye, cela appartient à mon frère, fit Thor en acquiesçant. Il ne se sépare pas facilement de ses dagues les plus fines. Je n’ai jamais pensé que je verrai celle-ci dans les mains de qui que ce soit d’autre.  
-Est-ce spécial ? demanda Steve. Tu sais…truc magique ?  
-Pas que je sache, dit Thor. Mais je sais que ça vaut plus que mon poids en or. »

Il y eut un instant de silence raisonnablement choqué. Clint regarda Natasha lorsqu’il vit l’expression sur leurs visages.

« -Quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, et elle signa pour lui. Sans déconner ! Comment bordel ? demanda-t-il alors, les yeux collés à la dague.  
-Cela vient de Nidavellir, dit Thor. C’est du travail de Nain, juste comme mon marteau Mjölnir, et la lance de mon père Gungnir. Bien qu’elle n’ait aucun pouvoir unique, elle est toujours relativement indestructible.  
-Et suffisamment solide pour traverser mon armure, nota Tony.  
-Ou même la mienne, acquiesça Thor. »

Le renfrognement de Steve prit une forme entièrement nouvelle, avec moins de rage focalisée, et plus de colère confuse.

« -Ils doivent être vraiment super potes alors, dit Tony. »

C’était un coup bas, de le formuler comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Quand Steve était sur l’offensive, l’esprit de Tony l’incitait à le repousser immédiatement.

« -HELEN, comment va notre invité ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Quelques écrans holographiques apparurent et ils se tournèrent tous pour les regarder.

« - _Réveillé_ , dit-elle. _Mais pas très content de ce que je peux déterminer d’après la fréquence cardiaque et le langage corporel._ »

La pièce dans laquelle Tony l’avait mis était une sorte de cellule. Une petite pièce renforcée sans fenêtres, avec des murs presque anti-Hulk, et une grosse poignée de caméras. Elle n’avait très précautionneusement rien qui puisse servir d’arme. Le lit était bas par terre, un peu de style japonais, l’unique lavabo était construit dans le mur, et sérieusement, si quiconque arrachait les toilettes du sol pour s’en servir comme arme, ils méritaient de les avoir.

Barnes se baladait. Ce n’était pas des cent pas furieux, il avait presque l’air de s’ennuyer. Enfin, presque, il serrait et desserrait son poing de métal encore et encore. La ligne tendue de ses épaules n’avait également pas l’air amicale. Il n’avait pas son armure de corps complète, juste un fin maillot de corps, et toutes ses armes lui avaient été retirées. Il avait quand même toujours l’air plus qu’un peu dangereux pour Tony.

« -Hey HELEN, je pense que ce bras aurait dû être retiré.  
- _Cela aurait requis votre expertise_ , dit HELEN.  
-Tu ne prends pas son bras, dit Steve.  
-C’est une arme, Cap, dit Tony. Lui donner un flingue serait moins dangereux.  
-Oui, mais c’est également _son bras_ , répéta Steve.  
-Ouais, je pense pas qu’on devrait faire ça. »

Wilson était d’accord avec lui, bien sûr.

« -Je suis d’accord, acquiesça Natasha. »

Tony la regarda avec incrédulité.

« -Nous voulons qu’il coopère, pas qu’il planifie nos morts lentes et douloureuses.  
-Je suis des plus sûrs qu’il est déjà en train de planifier un meurtre, commenta Pietro, observant Barnes sur l’écran dubitativement. »

Tony vit enfin son visage lorsque Barnes se tourna vers une des caméras dans le mur. Celle-ci était cachée derrière un épais panneau de plastique. Stylé, et cela aidait la surveillance. De l’intérieur cela ressemblait à un petit carré décoratif, un parmi les douzaines éparpillées partout sur ce mur.

Et ok, le visage de Barnes avait l’air pire que le sien. Il avait dû se laver le visage au lavabo, parce qu’il n’y avait pas de sang, mais son front arborait des bleus là où Tony lui avait donné un coup de tête, et le coup de poing avait laissé une marque encore pire. Le côté de son visage était gonflé, œil inclus, et la peau s’était définitivement ouverte sur sa pommette. Presque l’intégralité du côté gauche était décolorée, mais déjà noire et bleue cependant, alors Tony était des plus sûrs qu’il irait bien dans un jour à peu près. Oui, ça avait l’air mauvais maintenant, mais il était un putain de super-soldat. Cela n’empêcha pas Steve de lui lancer un regard de côté.

Barnes sembla fixer la caméra cachée un instant, mais Tony n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il l’avait remarquée dans les faits, ou s’il aimait juste fixer des points aléatoires sur le mur. Il lui tourna le dos une seconde plus tard.

« -Je vais aller lui parler, annonça Natasha.  
-Sûre que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda Sam.  
-Je devrais lui parler, protesta Steve, ne surprenant personne.  
-Non, nous avons besoin de réponses, et tu ne vas pas poser les bonnes questions.  
-Il pourrait t’attaquer, dit Wanda.  
-Vous allez tous être juste là, si j’ai besoin d’assistance. Ça ira pour moi.  
-Je vais même pas essayer de discuter avec toi si—, commença à dire Tony, mais ils entendirent tous un craquement sonore et revinrent aux écrans. »

Le poing de Barnes prenait un des écrans, parce qu’il venait juste de mettre un coup dans le panneau de plastique, le fils de pute. Lorsqu’il retira son bras la vue de cette caméra était presque entièrement obscurcie par les fissures qu’il avait laissées.

« -Je ne pense pas qu’il sera d’humeur à parler, fit remarquer Thor.  
-Nous verrons, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la pièce. »

* * *

Vision se porta volontaire pour se tenir de l’autre côté de la porte pendant que Natasha était à l’intérieur, parce qu’il avait décidé que c’était plus important pour Thor d’entendre la conversation ayant lieu à l’intérieur. Et personne ne voulait Steve à côté de la porte, pas même Wilson. Ce renfrognement devenait vraiment de plus en plus noir sur son visage.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, Barnes s’arrêta et se tourna, mais ne réagit pas quelconque autre façon. Natasha le regarda juste un moment en fermant la porte, puis sourit juste un peu.

« -Bonjour, James, dit-elle. »

Barnes lui rendit juste son regard.

« -Est-ce que ça va pour le nom ? »

Pas de réponse. Natasha était impassible, elle s’enfonça davantage dans la pièce. Elle avait demandé à Thor de lui donner la dague de Loki, elle la faisait tourner nonchalamment dans sa main en ce moment. Cela n’avait pas l’air menaçant, juste distrait. Cela attira l’attention de Barnes, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Natasha leva le couteau, le regardant luire sous les lumières de la pièce.

« -Cela a dû être très dur à obtenir, dit-elle. »

Barnes soupira profondément.

« -Je suis sûr que Thor peut vous en dire plus sur ça, dit-il.  
-Probablement, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Il a été surpris cependant. Donc comment ça se fait que Loki ait été enclin à s’en séparer ?  
-Je l’ai battu au poker, répondit Barnes. »

Sa voix était à la fois plate et suintante de sarcasme.

Natasha lâcha un petit rire, mais Tony parierait n’importe quoi que c’était juste pour le show. Il ne connaissait pas sa stratégie par contre. Natasha glissa de nouveau aisément le couteau dans sa ceinture, libérant ses mains.

« -Comment tu te sens, au fait ? demanda-t-elle alors. Nous pourrions probablement te trouver de la glace pour ton œil.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Barnes, le ton toujours majoritairement plat, mais à présent également un peu ennuyé peut-être. »

Tony avait le sentiment qu’il ne réagissait pas à la glace. Natasha cligna juste des yeux de façon interrogatrice.

« -Tu penses que ça va marcher ?  
-Ça… ? »

Natasha laissa le mot suspendu de façon interrogatrice, haussant les sourcils. Le bras de Barnes se re-calibra, les plaques bougeant alors qu’il repliait ses doigts, pas complètement en un poing, mais presque.

« - Я занимался этим задолго до того, как ты одела свои первые балетки, dit-il d’un ton égal. »

Natasha tourna rapidement la tête et le fixa, l’intégralité de son corps se raidissant un instant.

« -Est-ce que c’était du russe ? HELEN, j’ai besoin que tu nous traduises ça, dit Tony, les yeux collés à l’écran.  
- _Je crois que la traduction correcte est : « J’ai fait cela bien avant que tu n’obtiennes tes premières ballerines. » Mais je crains que la signification exacte ne m’échappe._  
-Quelles ballerines ? se demanda Steve. »

Bonne question.

« -Quoi ? demanda doucement Natasha.  
-Oh, regardez ça ; de l’émotion brute, continua Barnes en anglais. Juste assez pour avoir une éclipse de ta douleur…mais assez. Plus qu’assez pour montrer avec quelle facilité je peux la causer. »

Natasha était toujours silencieuse, juste comme le reste d’entre eux. La tension devant les moniteurs était palpable.

« -Je veux dire, c’est ce que tu veux que je pense du moins, dit alors Barnes, beaucoup plus nonchalamment. »

Et c’était un changement abrupt par rapport au ton lent et profond qu’il venait d’utiliser.

« -Tu souffres, donc je mène la danse, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant t’es juste une pauvre fille fragile, facilement écrasée sous les bottes d’un quelconque grand monsieur effrayant…allez. Est-ce que c’est supposé me rendre arrogant ? Trop d’assurance mène aux erreurs ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il bougea enfin, se rapprochant un peu de Natasha. Il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir être menaçant mais d’une certaine façon il l’était. Tony ne savait absolument pas si Natasha pensait de la sorte également, mais de l’endroit où Tony le regardait, il avait l’air putain d’intimidant.

Il fit rouler sa tête sur le côté en la regardant.

« -Je suis pas Loki, poupée.  
-Non, tu ne l’es pas, répondit Natasha, tous les signes de son choc précédents partis, elle reprenait les affaires en main. Alors pourquoi tu travailles avec lui ? »

Barnes poussa de nouveau ce soupir, celui où ses épaules se soulevaient littéralement, presque comme un souffle.

« -Hmm…rien à dire, dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos, marchant jusqu’au lit et se laissant tomber dessus.  
-Ok, et pour ce qui est de la fille ? Sara, demanda Natasha.  
-Tu peux honnêtement pas t’attendre à ce que je réponde à la moindre de tes questions, dit Barnes. »

Il s’installa confortablement sur le lit, dos au mur, jambes étalées paresseusement. Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours l’air intimidant avec ces cheveux de botte de foin et ce visage tuméfié à mort bordel ? C’était ça que voulait savoir Tony.

« -Donc c’est juste pour Steve ? demanda Natasha. Le partage d’infos.  
-Eh bien, c’était moi parlant à un ami, dit Barnes. Maintenant je suis votre prisonnier, donc vous obtenez mon attitude de prisonnier, c’est pas charmant.  
-Pourquoi cependant ? demanda Natasha. Tu n’as pas à être un prisonnier. Peu importe le pétrin dans lequel tu t’es mis, tu dois savoir qu’on peut t’en faire sortir. Alors pourquoi pas ?  
-Tu dois vraiment essayer plus fort que ça, répondit Barnes.  
-J’essaie de ne pas te traiter comme une cible, tu dois l’avoir remarqué à ce stade.  
-Et j’essaie de ne pas tous vous utiliser comme cibles d’entraînement, mais je suppose qu’on va juste continuer de rendre la vie de l’autre difficile. »

Là il y avait un peu de véritable venin dans sa voix, pas moyen qu’il joue la comédie. La mâchoire serrée de Steve confirma très gentiment ça aussi. Tony voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, en regardant les écrans, et écoutant ce qui se disait.

Le visage de Natasha demeura inexpressif et son langage corporel ne trahit rien non plus.

« -Tu n’aurais vraiment aucun problème à tuer l’un d’entre nous ? demanda-t-elle. »

Barnes la regarda un long moment en silence.

« -La lame de la dague fait 20 centimètres de long, dit-il alors, à propos de rien. Cela peut traverser presque n’importe quelle armure Asgardienne, alors quelque chose comme du titane et de l’or…ça rentre comme dans du beurre. »

Tony se mordit délibérément la lèvre pour ne pas commenter ça, parce qu’il voulait savoir où voulait en venir le type putain.

« -Seule la pointe a atteint la chair, elle s’est enfoncée d’environ cinq centimètres. Je ne l’ai pas tournée, alors cela fait sept ou huit points de suture, continua Barnes. »

Tony fit rouler inconfortablement son épaule sans y penser, et un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bras.

Natasha soutint le regard de Barnes alors qu’il parlait, mais ne l’interrompit pas. Elle voulait probablement savoir autant que le reste d’entre eux où est-ce qu’il allait avec ça.

« -Mais là c’est l’épaule, dit aisément Barnes. L’armure est au moins 40% plus fine sur le côté en-dessous de la mâchoire et encore plus sous le menton, pour une meilleure flexibilité du cou et une meilleure rotation de la tête. »

Comment Barnes savait ça bordel ? C’était pas…non, on ne pouvait pas juste observer ça en un seul combat. Ce type avait des informations provenant d’autre part.

« -Donc cette lame de vingt centimètres. »

Barnes gratifia Natasha d’un regard éloquent.

« -Eh bien, cela s’enfoncerait d’environ de douze ou de quinze centimètres. Bye-bye petit Stark Jr.  
-Fils de pute, marmonna Tony, puis avant que quiconque puisse l’arrêter, il activa un des microphones sur l’écran afin de pouvoir être entendu à l’intérieur.  
-Oh, donc tu m’as pas poignardé dans le cou, tu veux un putain de cookie pour ça ? demanda-t-il avec colère. »

Barnes releva le regard en direction d’un des haut-parleurs cachés et eut le culot d’avoir un rictus. Natasha eut l’air agacée.

« -Il te nargue, Tony, dit-elle.  
-Ça sonne comme une menace pour moi, dit Tony. »

Il était surpris que Rogers ne l’ait pas déjà interrompu, mais Tony ne prit pas le temps de regarder son visage, alors il ne put même pas deviner pourquoi.

« -Question de perspective, dit Barnes. Juste pour que tu puisses repenser à la sévérité de ta blessure.  
-Ok, je mords, lui dit Tony. Pourquoi j’ai besoin d’y repenser ? J’ai les points de suture et tout, je suis plutôt sûr de savoir exactement de quoi tu es capable.  
-Nah, tu sais pas, pas vraiment. Juste des mots sur le papier, dit Barnes.  
-Eclaire-moi, Cyberboy, invita Tony, il se fichait de combien Natasha le foudroyait du regard à travers la caméra.  
-Cela veut dire que cela a demandé des efforts de ne pas te tuer, parce que la gorge aurait été plus facile, dit Barnes, sa voix beaucoup plus dure qu’elle ne l’était quand il parlait à Natasha. Cela veut dire, que je n’aime pas être enfermé, ça me fout en rogne. Alors la prochaine fois…je prendrai pas la peine de faire un effort. »

Eh bien, c’était clair comme de l’eau de roche.

« -La prochaine fois ? répéta Natasha. Tu ne t’attends pas à rester ici longtemps ?  
-La réponse à ça devrait être évidente, lui dit Barnes, sa voix revenant à la normale.  
-Loki va venir pour toi, conclut-elle.  
-Toujours, dit Barnes en s’appuyant de nouveau contre le mur, son corps revenant à un étalement détendu.  
-Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?  
-Il sait que vous ne me tuerez pas, dit Barnes.  
-Il est—  
-Хорошего дня, Наталья, interrompit Barnes. »

Tous deux se fixèrent de nouveau un long moment jusqu’à ce que Barnes ne détourne la tête. Puis il commença à siffler. Il avait vraiment l’air d’ignorer à mort l’intégralité du putain de monde autour de lui.

Peut-être que Natasha pensait qu’il n’y avait pas d’intérêt à insister pour obtenir davantage de réponses, ou elle voulait juste parler au reste d’entre eux, mais dans tous les cas elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

« -Tu as toujours un choix, James, dit-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte. Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore. »

Barnes continua juste de siffler la mélodie, ne réagissant pas du tout aux mots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’Auteur :
> 
> Minute culturelle : Je n’ai pas inventé [H.E.L.E.N.](http://marvel.wikia.com/H.E.L.E.N._\(Earth-616\)), elle est vraiment le successeur de J.A.R.V.I.S. dans les comics. Tony l’a programmée pour qu’elle ressemble à Pepper.
> 
> Хорошего дня, Наталья – Bonne journée, Natalia.
> 
> Un million de mercis à [Alvaid](http://alvaid.tumblr.com/) pour les traductions russes =)


	13. Chapter 13

Steve attendait à un tournant de la « chambre » de Bucky, un sac en papier dans son poing trop serré. Le mur se réchauffait dans son dos, il s’était tenu là aussi longtemps.

« -En train de rassembler du courage ? demanda quelqu’un, et Steve tourna la tête pour regarder Maria Hill.  
-Hey, quand es-tu arrivée ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tout juste, dit-elle en se rapprochant. J’ai entendu que tu n’y es toujours pas allé. »

Cela faisait maintenant environ 30 heures que Bucky était à la Tour Stark, et Steve…il n’arrivait juste pas à trouver le bon moment pour lui rendre visite. Il se sentait vraiment mal à ce propos, et il n’était pas un lâche, il n’avait pas peur de lui rendre visite. Il n’était juste pas sûr de savoir à quoi s’attendre.

« -Thor y est en ce moment, dit Steve, ne répondant pas à la véritable question.  
-Tu penses qu’il tirera davantage de lui ? demanda Maria. »

Thor ne posait probablement que des questions sur Loki et franchement, Steve n’avait pas la moindre idée de combien Bucky lui dirait. Loki était une des choses sur lesquelles il demeurait muet. Alors Steve se contenta de secouer la tête et d’hausser les épaules.

Il pensait avoir une très bonne idée de comment ce « nouveau » Bucky était, mais c’était la première conversation qu’il avait eue avec Natasha qui avait prouvé le contraire. Il connaissait la focalisation tenace et la marche impitoyable du Soldat de l’Hiver, combien rien n’avait d’importance à part la mission. Le Bucky réservé et calme auquel il avait parlé avant était étrange, mais Steve captait encore des bribes de l’homme qu’il était. Ce Bucky avait souri lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il se souvenait de Becca. Ce Bucky l’avait réveillé pour lui montrer la nébuleuse derrière sa fenêtre, avait facilement pressé leurs épaules ensemble pendant qu’ils admiraient la vue. Steve ne savait rien du Bucky qu’il avait vu à travers les caméras depuis qu’il était arrivé ici. Colère contenue et menaces calmement proférées. C’était nouveau et déconcertant, même si Steve comprenait sa colère d’être emprisonné.

« -Je pense qu’il va se taire juste par principe, dit alors Steve. »

Bucky était en colère, alors il n’allait rien leur dire d’important. Steve était des plus sûrs que Natasha était de cet avis, mais elle n’avait rien dit. Elle avait l’air beaucoup moins dérangée par sa première conversation avec Bucky que le pensait Steve. Peut-être qu’elle pensait arriver à lui tirer quelque chose au bout d’un moment. Ils n’avaient pas tant de temps que ça par contre. Tout ce plan était stupide. Bucky aurait pu être raisonné, Steve en était sûr, mais pas comme ça.

« -Quelque chose devait être fait, tu le sais, dit Maria, mais Steve se contenta de secouer la tête.  
-Ouais, mais ça va nous mener nulle part, dit-il fermement. »

Il était absolument certain de ça.

« -C’est sa chance de parler sans que Loki ne soit sur son dos, dit Maria. C’est ce que voulait Natasha, lui donner cette chance. Rappelle-le lui, d’accord ? »

C’était sa chance de nettoyer son ardoise, était ce que voulait dire Maria. Il pouvait leur dire tout ce qu’il savait, et alors ils l’aideraient. Une offre de sécurité conditionnelle. Cela laissait un goût infect dans la bouche de Steve, même s’il savait que c’était comme ça que les choses étaient faites habituellement. Et Bucky ne voulait pas être sauvé, il avait été très clair là-dessus la dernière fois que Steve lui avait parlé. Il n’appréciait également pas d’être enfermé pour son bien, ceci aurait dû être plus qu’évident pour n’importe qui. Oui, quelque chose devait être fait, mais pas ça. Steve ne savait pas quoi, mais définitivement pas ça.

Maria s’éloigna juste au moment où Steve entendit la porte de la chambre de Bucky s’ouvrir et se refermer.

« -Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda prudemment Steve quand Thor fut suffisamment proche de lui.  
-Il a été moins hostile envers moi que je ne m’y attendais, dit Thor. Mais je peux juste être trop habitué aux mots acides de mon frère.  
-A-t-il dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Loki ? demanda Steve. »

Thor y réfléchit un instant.

« -Pas avec autant de mots, dit-il, avant de jeter un œil dans le couloir pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient seuls. Ne prends pas offense, mon ami, mais je trouve encourageant que quelqu’un comme ton ami hésite à briser l’assurance de Loki. Mon frère n’est habituellement pas quelqu’un qui suscite la loyauté chez les autres. »

Steve voulait faire remarquer que Thor était l’exemple vivant d’à quel point c’était faux, mais il garda le commentaire pour lui pour le moment.

« -Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire selon toi ? demanda Steve à la place, mais Thor secouait déjà la tête.  
-C’est trop tôt pour le dire, dit Thor.  
-Mais tu penses que c’est encourageant, dit Steve.  
-Je pense que cela veut dire quelque chose d’important, mais cela serait idiot de faire des suppositions lorsque nous en savons tellement peu. »

Eh bien, cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose, mais Steve n’avait pas la moindre idée quoi. Bucky était loyal, ou l’avait été, peu importe, c’était un des premiers mots qui jaillissait dans l’esprit de tout le monde lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui. Même les livres d’histoire se souvenaient de lui comme ça, même lorsqu’ils manquaient d’autres choses importantes à son propos.

« -Mon frère est un homme dangereux, continua Thor. Jusqu’à ce que nous sachions plus de ses plans, soit nous faisons confiance au fait que ton ami soit sain d’esprit et est un bon juge de la situation, soit non.  
-Il n’a pas l’air d’être sous le contrôle de qui que ce soit, dit Steve.  
-Ce que je veux dire c’est que ton ami a traversé beaucoup de choses, dit Thor. Et j’espère juste que Loki n’a pas pris avantage de ça. »

Steve eut envie de nier immédiatement, car Bucky n’était pas le genre d’homme dont les autres pouvaient prendre avantage. Après, qui savait dans quel état il était après avoir disparu de DC.

« -Il ne s’est pas reposé depuis qu’il est arrivé ici, dit alors Thor. »

Steve le savait très bien, parce qu’il avait été réveillé aussi longtemps.

« -Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. Le convaincre qu’il est suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir.  
-J’essaierai, dit Steve en s’éloignant du mur, plus d’excuses. »

Thor acquiesça et le laissa seul.

Vision ne montait plus la garde devant la porte, mais Steve savait qu’ils étaient loin d’être seuls. Il ne savait même pas combien de caméras il y avait dans la pièce exactement. Bucky était assis sur le lit bas, probablement parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre endroit où s’asseoir dans la pièce, à moins qu’il ne veuille descendre au sol.

« -Hey, salua Steve doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Puis il se tint juste là un instant, de façon un peu gênante, attendant que quelque chose lui dise comment procéder, s’il devait garder ses distances ou pas, quoi dire. Il se sentait déséquilibré, et le froissement du sac en papier dans sa main résonnait bien trop fort.

« -Hey, dit Bucky en retour, le regardant enfin.  
-Peut-être que ça n’a pas d’importance, commença Steve, parce que le silence était pire que tout. Mais je voulais juste te dire que je ne savais pas à propos de ce… »

Il désigna la pièce.

« -Plan, si tu veux l’appeler comme ça. Je sais que cela ne change pas vraiment la situation actuelle, mais…  
-Je sais, dit Bucky. »

Steve attendit qu’il continue.

« -Si tu pensais que j’avais besoin d’être enfermé comme ça, tu l’aurais fait toi-même. »

C’était vrai, Steve le savait sans l’ombre d’un doute. Si la chance lui était donnée, il n’autoriserait personne d’autre à le faire. Bucky avait l’air assez neutre jusque-là, mais Steve décida de le prendre comme un bon signe et se rapprocha de lui.

« -Je t’ai apporté de la nourriture, dit-il, tendant le sac en papier. Je suis allé dans un magasin à quelques rues de là, donc…t’sais, y’a rien de louche dedans. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils.

« -Je ne m’inquiétais pas d’être drogué jusqu’à cet instant, dit-il, mais il y avait quelque chose de léger et d’étrangement familier dans son ton. »

Il plaisantait.

Steve souffla et s’assit à côté de lui, lui passant le sac. Bucky l’ouvrit et commença à regarder ce que Steve avait apporté. Il commença avec une barre énergétique, l’ouvrant et prenant une large bouchée. Steve adorait ces choses aussi, elles étaient sucrées et aidaient à garder son estomac plein, ce qui n’était pas toujours facile avec son métabolisme. C’était probablement la même pour Bucky. Steve en avait pris goût pâte à biscuits, c’était ses préférées. Bucky sembla aimer suffisamment, ou il s’en fichait juste, tant que c’était de la nourriture.

« -Sinon, c’est quoi le truc avec la dague ? demanda-t-il. Et dis pas le poker, parce que tu détestes jouer au poker. »

Bucky émit un ‘hmmm’ et froissa l’emballage.

« -Il n’y a vraiment pas d’histoire derrière. J’avais besoin de quelque chose de mieux que mes couteaux Gerber.  
-Huh. Thor pensait que c’était quelque chose d’important que Loki autorise quelqu’un d’autre à l’utiliser, dit Steve. »

Bucky fut silencieux en fouillant de nouveau le sac à la recherche de quelque chose. Il sortit le wrap au poulet. Steve se demanda s’il insistait trop lourdement pour avoir des réponses lorsque Bucky demeura silencieux un moment.

« -Eh bien…dit Bucky après avoir avalé sa première bouchée. Peut-être qu’il ne se soucie juste plus des trucs matériels.  
-De quoi il se soucie alors ? demanda Steve.  
-Du pouvoir, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules, comme si la réponse aurait dû être évidente. Du chaos.  
-Du chaos, répéta Steve, s’appuyant contre le mur. »

Il n’aimait pas vraiment de quoi ça avait l’air.

Bucky eut un léger rire.

« -Tu peux pas en être surpris, allez.  
-La dernière fois il voulait gouverner la Terre, alors je pige la partie pouvoir. C’est la partie chaos qui me déroute. »

Bucky termina le wrap, froissant également l’emballage. Il se mit immédiatement à chercher quelque chose d’autre dans le sac.

« -Ça a l’air pire que ce que c’est, je suppose, dit Bucky.  
-Comment le chaos peut-il paraître bien ? demanda Steve avec incrédulité. »

Pour être honnête, il était juste heureux que Bucky semble enclin à lui parler. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient.

« -Ça va être comme quand j’ai expliqué l’espace entre les espaces, soupira Bucky. C’est…pour l’équilibre, il faut d’abord qu’il y ait du chaos. Ou, non…c’est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Bucky détourna le regard avec un petit renfrognement sur le visage, y réfléchissant un moment.

« -Le chaos est la plus haute et parfaite forme d’ordre, dit-il alors. C’est ce que c’était.  
-Ressemble un peu à un oxymore, dit Steve. »

Bucky le gratifia d’un sourire tordu, il faisait _toujours_ cette tête lorsque Steve utilisait des mots qu’il trouvait longs et pompeux. La façon dont les lèvres de Bucky s’étirèrent envoya une décharge de nostalgie à travers lui.

« -Pense à comment on a fini là, Steve, dit alors Bucky. Comment nous sommes tous les deux assis sur ce lit, dans cette tour, après tout ce temps…à tout ce qui s’est passé. Toutes les choses stupidement aléatoires qui ont mal tourné. Je veux dire, quelles sont les putain de chances, pas vrai ? Que lorsque Hydra m’a capturé la première fois, mon pote stupide soit choisi pour une expérience militaire secrète, laquelle ne l’a pas tué putain, bien qu’il soit un gringalet de quarante kilos. Ce que ça t’a pris d’aller jusqu’à moi, jusqu’en Europe en premier, puis derrière les lignes ennemies, pour me faire sortir de là à temps. »

La voix de Bucky devint tendue, mais pas hostile. C’était de la douleur que Steve pouvait entendre à chaque mot prononcé, et il pouvait juste sentir le poids de leur histoire s’installer lourdement sur eux, leur faisant voûter les épaules à tous deux.

« -Comment cela se fait-il que nous soyons assis côte à côte plus de soixante-dix ans après que je sois tombé de ce putain de train ? »

Ce souvenir poignarda Steve dans la poitrine immédiatement, serrant douloureusement ses entrailles. Il pouvait encore le voir, s’il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se souvenir du vent glacial dans son visage, du son du métal cédant…du hurlement de Bucky.

« -J’ai putain de survécu, ai seulement perdu un bras, putain d’impossible. Et toi. »

Il se tourna pour regarder Steve, mais seulement pour un instant.

« -Tu t’es pas trucidé en t’écrasant dans l’Atlantique, et je vais même pas parler de la gigantesque pile de conneries que c’était, ce que t’as fait là. C’est pas le sujet en ce moment. »

Steve eut l’impulsion de s’excuser, de dire le genre de « désolé » qu’il servait toujours à Bucky après des bagarres dans les ruelles. Il était désolé que Bucky soit en colère, inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas être désolé de ses propres actions. Cela le faisait toujours se sentir coupable de prononcer ce genre d’excuses, parce que Bucky pouvait dire qu’il ne les pensait pas vraiment.

« -Donc on en est là. Une centaine, un millier de choses aléatoires nous ont menés ici. Des choses impossibles, la chance…le putain de chaos, mais nous sommes là…assis juste là. Alors soit c’est une longue ligne d’événements aléatoires…soit on était juste destinés à en arriver là. »

Steve mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à sa vie en de tels termes. Comment le sérum lui avait donné la force, et la tournée USO la chance, de sauver Bucky. Qu’avoir été congelé durant de longues décennies lui avait rendu possible de combattre durant l’invasion Chitauri, ce que cela signifiait qu’il soit vivant pour être la seule personne sur Terre ayant rappelé au Soldat de l’Hiver qui il était vraiment.

« -C’est de la prédestination, Buck, et tu détestais quand Père Garran en parlait, lui rappela Steve. Tu disais que c’était des conneries stupides, que t’étais le seul et unique à avoir le moindre contrôle sur ta vie. Toi et peut-être ta Maman.  
-Eh bien, je suis plus ce gamin, dit Bucky.  
-Quand même…tout ceci semble horriblement religieux, dit Steve. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -Tu t’attends à quoi d’un dieu ? »

Et cela arrêta Steve net.

« -Loki n’est pas un dieu, dit-il. »

Bucky le regarda, mais son visage était indéchiffrable.

« -Il est fort et ils vivent longtemps, mais il est juste un alien, dit Steve. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Bucky ne réponde.

« -Ok, dit-il simplement.  
-Je suis sérieux, Buck, répéta Steve. Il n’est pas un dieu, peu importe ce qui sort de sa bouche.  
-J’ai dit, ok, répondit de nouveau Bucky, et Steve n’eut vraiment aucune idée quoi dire. »

Il devrait dire plus, mais quoi ?

Il était toujours en train d’essayer de trouver ce qu’il était censé faire exactement à cet instant lorsqu’il remarqua Bucky cligner lourdement des yeux.

« -Tu devrais dormir.  
-Je n’ai pas l’habitude de dormir en territoire ennemi, dit-il en retour.  
-Ce n’est pas…tu n’es pas chez des ennemis, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky se tourna vers lui et leva une main pour désigner la pièce dans son ensemble.

« -Prison, dit-il, avant de se désigner. Prisonnier. »

Steve ne pouvait littéralement pas contester ce raisonnement.

« -Je vais rester ici, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? demanda-t-il. Je vais monter la garde, et te réveillerai si quiconque entre dans la pièce, ok ? »

Il ne fut pas sûr que sa présence soit suffisante pour que Bucky se sente en sécurité. S’il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ça. Mais au bout de quelques instants d’hésitation Bucky acquiesça, et Steve se sentit plus léger.

Ils furent tous deux silencieux alors que Bucky s’allongeait, dos au mur, face à la porte. Pas exactement l’image même de la relaxation, mais c’était suffisant. Steve était fatigué aussi, mais il s’installa juste plus confortablement contre le mur. Il se reposerait après que Bucky ait dormi, il avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir de toute façon.

* * *

Steve avait en effet l’intention d’aller dormir immédiatement après avoir quitté la chambre de Bucky le jour suivant, mais il fut intercepté par Natasha avant qu’il n’atteigne l’ascenseur. Steve n’était pas sûr de comment agir avec elle en ce moment. Il comprenait d’où elle sortait ce plan de séparer Bucky de Loki, mais il était toujours en colère contre elle pour être allée voir Stark dans son dos.

« -Eh bien, Mr. Assassin Sans Pitié est certainement devenu tout mignon et affectueux à la seconde où t’es entré là-dedans, dit Stark dès que Natasha et Steve entrèrent dans la pièce. »

Seuls Barton, Maria et Thor étaient à l’intérieur avec lui. Steve se demanda où était Sam, mais ne fut pas dérangé par l’absence de Vision et des Maximoff.

Steve le considéra d’un air renfrogné, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger du tout Tony, pas même un peu.

« -Et il était tellement bavard aussi, continua-t-il.  
-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Steve.  
-Je veux en venir au fait que tu sembles être le seul à avoir une réelle chance d’obtenir des informations de lui, et que tu prends juste pas la peine de poser des questions importantes.  
-Je n’y suis pas allé pour l’interroger, dit Steve.  
-Non, tu fais juste ton ami loyal.  
-Je repose la question, où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Steve.  
-Où je veux en _venir_ , Steve, est que tu sais pas quelles sont tes priorités.  
-Tu veux vraiment commencer à jeter la pierre ? lui demanda Steve, et il savait que sa voix avait perdu une octave et que son visage s’était durci. »

Lui et Tony entraient toujours en conflit, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais les choses étaient plus tendues que d’habitude. Peut-être que Steve aurait dû faire plus d’efforts pour raccommoder les choses avec lui après Ultron. Peut-être qu’ils auraient dû s’asseoir pour mettre leurs différends sur la table, et laisser le passé être le passé, mais ils ne l’avaient pas fait. Steve n’avait pas essayé, et Tony ne l’avait certainement pas fait non plus. Alors voilà où ils en étaient, avec des événements passés projetant des ombres sur chacun de leurs mots.

« -Nous avons trouvé qui est la femme, fit Thor en interrompant leur concours de regards.  
-Qui ? Et où est Sam ? Il aimerait savoir, dit Steve.  
-Sam est en train de dormir. Il était debout pendant que t’étais là-dedans avec Barnes, répondit Natasha. »

Ok, ça expliquait son absence.

« -Son nom est Sara Wolfe, dit Maria.  
-Donc qu’est-ce qu’elle a de si spécial ? demanda Stark. »

Il semblait que Maria l’avait attendu avant de partager ses infos.

« -Rien, dit Maria en se rapprochant d’un écran de la pièce. »

Le permis de conduire d’une femme apparut dessus.

« -Elle a 32 ans, est Cheyenne, a grandi au Nouveau-Mexique, a un BA en Arts Libéraux, et travaille en tant que secrétaire sociale. Elle était dans le studio que les N’Garai ont attaqué pour discuter d’un événement de charité à venir. Elle est célibataire, pas de famille en ville, et elle a la mauvaise habitude de se garer illégalement.  
-Pourquoi elle était pourchassée par des démons bordel ? demanda Clint, posant la question évidente.  
-Et que lui veut Loki ? demanda Natasha. »

Steve pouvait pratiquement sentir ses yeux sur lui.

« -Ouais, c’est le genre de question que j’aurais posé à Barnes, dit Stark. Au lieu de philosopher sur la prédestination et l’art du chaos de Loki. »

Steve l’ignora, ce ne fut pas facile, mais il réussit. Il garda ses yeux sur Maria.

« -Avez-vous déjà contacté sa famille ?  
-Non. Apparemment ils vivent dans la Réserve Cheyenne Nord maintenant, dit Maria. Je ne voulais pas les informer de sa disparition au téléphone. J’irai dans le Montana aujourd’hui pour poser quelques questions en personne.  
-Ok, donc…est-ce que tu penses que sa…tribu saura quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passe ? demanda Clint.  
-Même si ce n’est pas le cas, sa famille pourrait être en mesure de nous donner des informations sur sa vie sociale, dit Maria. Amis, connaissances, n’importe quoi qui pourrait la relier à ce…peu importe ce que c’est.  
-Elles ont toujours des shamans, pas vrai ? demanda Clint. Les tribus, je veux dire.  
-Tu penses qu’on devrait demander au shaman ? demanda Natasha en retour. »

Clint se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

« -Il y a des démons et des trucs magiques qui s’passent là dehors, bordel, ils pourraient savoir quelque chose à ce propos dans les faits. Ça peut pas faire de mal de demander.  
-Ok, c’est une piste, acquiesça Stark. Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire à propos de notre bandit manchot ? »

Steve eut envie de le frapper, juste un peu, alors il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se retenir.

« -Oui, il était plutôt certain que mon frère viendrait pour lui, approuva Thor. Nous devons être préparés.  
-Tu penses vraiment que Loki va juste se pointer avec nous tous ici ? demanda Stark.  
-Dans les faits il n’a pas à s’inquiéter des portes, lui rappela Natasha.  
-On pourrait tendre un piège par contre, dit Clint. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l’empêcher d’ouvrir une porte comme ça. Putain, on pourrait juste l’assommer ou un truc du genre.  
-Et nous avons en effet le parfait appât, approuva Stark.  
-Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas être sur l’offensive, pas s’ils ne le sont pas, dit Steve.  
-C’est Loki, s’il n’est pas sur l’offensive maintenant, c’est parce que tout n’est pas encore prêt pour l’attaque parfaite, dit Stark.  
-Thor ? »

Steve regarda l’Asgardien.

« -Tu es d’accord ?  
-Mon frère ne nous a donné aucune raison de supposer le contraire, dit Thor, solennel. Et pardonne-moi, mais je ne sais pas jusqu’à quel point nous pouvons faire confiance au jugement de ton ami.  
-Qui est, pas du tout, dit Stark.  
-Pas complètement, le corrigea Natasha. Je peux probablement dresser un portrait plus clair de lui et de ses motivations avec le temps, mais il n’est pas facile du tout à déchiffrer, et dans les faits nous ne savons pas quand Loki va se montrer.  
-On ferait mieux de se préparer immédiatement alors, acquiesça Maria. »

Steve prit une grande inspiration, essaya d’évacuer la tension de ses épaules, mais cela ne marcha pas. Alors il tourna les talons pour partir.

« -Steve, appela Natasha après lui.  
-J’ai besoin de sommeil, dit-il sévèrement, ne se retournant pas. »

* * *

Steve ne dormit pas. Il se demanda s’il serait en mesure de blâmer le manque de sommeil plus tard pour ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. Probablement pas.

Lorsque Ultron avait pris le contrôle de la Tour Stark et que JARVIS avait été compromis, cela avait été du ressort de Steve de donner au reste de l’équipe une ouverture pour y rentrer de nouveau. Peut-être qu’il n’était pas le meilleur pour s’occuper de systèmes de sécurité compliqués monitorés par une I.A., mais il pouvait suivre les instructions assez bien. Et il était le seul qui pouvait escalader environ quatre-vingt étages sans équipement dans les conduits d’aération, et être toujours prêt au combat en arrivant.

Il n’avait pas à escalader quatre-vingt étages maintenant, parce qu’il se trouvait déjà dans les étages supérieurs de la Tour. L’ouverture en était toujours une, et Steve savait toujours comment faire, bien que cette fois il voulait sortir, au lieu d’entrer. Il était des plus sûrs que Tony avait gardé la sécurité en place malgré la nouvelle I.A., parce que Tony Stark était beaucoup de choses, mais stupide n’en faisait pas partie. Il n’autoriserait jamais une I.A. à être de nouveau compromise, il ne rendrait pas impossible de l’éteindre ou de l’aveugler durant un court moment.

Bucky était sur ses pieds, tendu et alerte, lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte. Il avait de toute évidence remarqué le changement dans sa chambre.

« -Viens, fit Steve avec un signe de tête. »

Bucky ne posa pas de questions, il suivit juste. Cette confiance, ce manque d’hésitation, ce fut presque suffisant pour effacer la culpabilité le harcelant à l’arrière de son esprit.

Bucky fut silencieux alors qu’il suivait Steve dans les escaliers, puis jusqu’à l’ascenseur d’urgence, auquel on ne pouvait accéder que grâce à leur « Carte Avengers » nouvellement attribuée. Steve avait été surpris lorsque Natasha lui en avait donné une quelques semaines auparavant, mais pas parce qu’il ne pensait pas qu’il faisait partie de l’équipe, il ne pensait juste pas que Tony voudrait lui en donner une.

Cet ascenseur était plus rapide que tous les autres dans la tour, et menait à une petite sortie souterraine. C’était un des quelques endroits où d’aucun pouvait quitter discrètement la tour. Steve décompta dans sa tête, afin de savoir qu’ils avaient encore du temps lorsqu’il sortit de la petite allée à côté d’un parking à proximité. Il referma la porte derrière eux et jogga vers le petit sac qu’il avait caché derrière un conteneur quelques heures auparavant. Il regarda enfin de nouveau Bucky après l’avoir trouvé. Il avait l’air légèrement confus, mais concentré.

« -Je n’ai pas pu récupérer la dague de Loki, dit Steve en lui passant le sac. Mais j’ai ta veste, ton SIG-Sauer, et ton Derringer.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda alors Bucky, sa voix basse.  
-Probablement quelque chose de stupide, dit Steve. Mais ça a plutôt l’air d’être la bonne chose à faire, alors… »

Il haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer.

« -Tu n’avais pas à faire ça. Loki viendra pour moi, dit Bucky. »

Vrai, très vrai, mais…

« -C’est pas la question, dit Steve. C’est… »

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas expliquer maintenant. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça.

« -Je sais que t’es bon pour disparaître, mais tu pourrais vouloir y aller. T’auras pas beaucoup d’avance.  
-Dis-moi pourquoi, insista Bucky.  
-Si tu me dis qu’elle est en sécurité, contra Steve. Indemne.  
-Qui ?  
-Sara Wolfe.  
-Elle est en sécurité, dit Bucky. Et indemne. »

C’était ridicule, parce que Bucky avait littéralement juste répété les mots de Steve, mais Steve le crut.

« -Dis-moi, répéta alors Bucky.  
-Parce que…parce que t’as été prisonnier pendant soixante-dix ans, dit Steve. Parce que je pense pas que tu aies fait du mal à qui que ce soit pour ton propre bénéfice. Parce que…t’es Bucky Barnes, et Bucky Barnes défend les petits gars, et fout des coups de pied dans les dents des brutes, parce que…putain… »

C’était tellement dur à expliquer. Il savait exactement pourquoi il faisait ça, c’était comme une conviction absolue dans son cœur, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir mettre des mots dessus.

« -Peut-être que je suis naïf et que c’est juste une envie comme ça, mais…ouais, c’est parce que je te crois. »

Bucky le fixa, les sourcils juste un peu froncés, ses yeux embrassant le visage de Steve. Steve n’était pas sûr de savoir à quoi il pensait, mais il y avait juste suffisamment de familiarité dans ce regard pour le convaincre qu’il se tenait devant son ami, et pas un étranger dangereux avec son visage.

« -Donc si c’est un stratagème, tu m’as bien eu, mon pote, ajouta Steve, souriant douloureusement, parce qu’il ne voulait pas considérer cette possibilité. »

Les sourcils de Bucky se froncèrent davantage. Steve regarda rapidement autour, car à tout moment maintenant il s’attendait à être surpris par un Avenger ou deux.

« -Un stratagème…répéta doucement Bucky. Tu penses que je te ferais ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve fut silencieux, parce qu’il n’en était pas sûr putain. Un instant il l’était, une seconde plus tard il en doutait, parce que cela dépendait toujours de la quantité de chaleur et de familiarité qu’il voyait dans les yeux de Bucky. Ou de colère froide.

« -Regarde-moi, demanda Bucky, sa voix dure, mais ce n’était pas un ordre. »

Steve tourna la tête pour regarder de nouveau son ami.

« -Tu penses que je t’utiliserais comme ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve le regarda durant un long moment silencieux. Ouais, c’était un moment où il était sûr.

« -Non, dit-il.  
-Non, répéta Bucky en acquiesçant, puis il se rapprocha et l’enveloppa dans une embrasse féroce. »

Steve leva ses bras pour l’attirer plus près en retour, parce que putain, depuis quand datait la dernière fois ? Il ne s’en souvenait pas, cela faisait trop longtemps. Les cheveux longs de Bucky lui chatouillèrent le nez et son bras de métal était froid à cause de l’air nocturne, mais Steve n’en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Et le meilleur de tout, l’embrasse ne ressemblait pas à un adieu.

Les mots suivants de Bucky furent très bas, mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Steve puisse quand même les entendre.

« -As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu es important pour moi ? demanda Bucky dans un murmure furieux. »

C’était un ton que Steve connaissait bien. C’était le genre de murmure qu’il entendait lorsqu’il était trop malade pour sortir du lit et que Bucky menaçait d’être en colère contre lui pour toujours s’il mourrait devant lui. C’était le genre de murmure que Bucky utilisait lorsque Steve rentrait encore avec un autre œil au beurre noir et une dent qui bougeait. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait entendu, Bucky était en colère parce qu’un bâtiment avait explosé à proximité de Steve, et le reste des Commandos n’avaient pas la moindre idée de s’il s’en était sorti en un seul morceau.

« -Je t’entends, répondit Steve. »

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il reconnut le son qui précédait l’ouverture du portail et cela le fit sursauter. Bucky le garda proche, alors Steve ne pouvait pas se tourner pour regarder, et il ne voulait pas douter maintenant. Bucky avait dû appeler Loki d’une certaine façon.

« -Si tu as des problèmes, dit Steve, resserrant ses bras autour de Bucky, n’ayant vraiment pas envie de le lâcher. Viens me trouver. J’aiderai.  
-Ok.  
-Promets-le-moi, insista Steve.  
-Je promets, dit Bucky, alors Steve acquiesça, mais il ne lâcha toujours pas. »

Bucky recula un peu par contre, même si ses bras étaient toujours autour de Steve. Il y eut un étrange changement dans l’air autour d’eux. C’était la seule façon dont Steve pouvait le décrire. Quelque chose changea lorsque leurs fronts s’effleurèrent, et Steve prit conscience de douzaines de petites choses au même moment. Comment l’odeur de Bucky avait une trace de métal et d’huile de pistolet, mais ses cheveux sentaient quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus sucré. Comment les épaules de Bucky étaient presque aussi larges que les siennes, mais qu’il se sentait toujours plus petit. Comment son bras de métal se réchauffait sous la chaleur du corps de Steve, combien ses doigts le serraient. Le fait qu’ils respirent le même air.

Les lèvres de Bucky effleurèrent sa joue alors qu’il s’éloignait juste un peu plus. Avant que Steve ne puisse protester parce qu’il le lâchait, ces mêmes lèvres furent pile sur les siennes, et le monde se réarrangea autour de lui. Ce fut l’impression que ça donna. Quelqu’un avait attrapé ce coin de l’univers et l’avait retourné. Les lèvres de Bucky étaient bien plus chaudes que l’air nocturne, douces et assurées en se pressant étroitement sur les siennes légèrement entrouvertes. Steve fut perdu durant un instant, son esprit vide, son corps immobile, puis il pressa en retour, poussa juste un peu pour ajuster leurs lèvres plus fermement ensemble. Ce fut chaste, ce fut bref, mais il avait l’impression que rien n’avait plus de sens que ça.

Steve se contenta de le fixer et de respirer lourdement lorsque Bucky se recula légèrement.

« -Strange, dit Bucky.  
-Quoi ? fit Steve en clignant des yeux.  
-Strange, répéta Bucky. Le docteur. Trouve-le. T’obtiendras quelques réponses. »

Puis il recula, prêt à partir. Steve ne comprit pas, pas vraiment, mais il acquiesça quand même quand Bucky le dépassa.

« -On se reverra, dit-il très significativement, attrapant la main de Bucky. »

Il vit enfin Loki et le portail derrière lui, ses yeux rouges à peine visibles dans les ténèbres.

Bucky sourit.

« -Ouais, acquiesça-t-il, serrant la main de Steve avant de lâcher. »

Steve se tourna pour le regarder partir, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver sur Loki, qui était bien plus près d’eux à présent.

« -Peut-être que nous devrions faire en sorte que cela ait un peu moins l’air de faire de vous un complice, Capitaine, dit-il. »

Il n’avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi Loki en avait quelque chose à faire de ça, mais il secoua quand même la tête.

« -J’ai pris une décision, dit-il fermement. Je vivrai avec les conséquences. »

Loki émit un son moqueur.

« -Comme c’est noble, dit-il.  
-Arrête, lui dit Bucky en guise d’avertissement.  
-C’est la vérité, dit Loki. Et je ne suis absolument pas d’accord. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe. La dernière chose que Steve entendit fut Bucky, qui dit ‘N’ose même pas’ d’un ton très colérique. Mais alors les choses devinrent noires, et il ne put sentir que le trottoir, puis rien.


	14. Chapter 14

A la seconde où le portail se referma Bucky enroula ses doigts de métal autour du cou de Loki et le repoussa deux pas en arrière. Les talons des bottes de Loki étaient juste au bord de la plateforme, l’intégralité de son corps penchée légèrement au-dessus de l’abysse noir, juste légèrement déséquilibrée. Loki se saisit de son bras de métal avec une main gantée, mais ne contra pas.

« -Ne le touche plus jamais, grinça Bucky. »

Loki n’eut même pas l’air surpris, ni intimidé, mais c’était plus une question de principe de toute façon. Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -Es-tu sûr d’être en moindre position de me menacer ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky laissa l’expression de son visage répondre à cette question, Loki le connaissait suffisamment bien depuis le temps.

« -Allez, dit Loki en se penchant légèrement en avant pour s’éloigner du bord. »

Bucky le laissa faire, parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à ce que ça tourne en quelque chose de pire. Il lâcha son cou aussi.

« -Toujours enchaîné à ton glorieux héros d’or ? songea Loki avec un sourire. Tu devrais te libérer tant que tu le peux encore.  
-Parce que ça a tellement bien marché pour toi ? lui demanda Bucky en retour, et il savait que le commentaire avait fait mouche. »

Loki était trop facile parfois. Il se pencha plus près, les yeux s’assombrissant de colère, mais Bucky ne reculait jamais devant lui, alors il resta fermement en place.

« -Fais attention, avertit doucement Loki. Les mots imprudents peuvent causer beaucoup de misère. »

Bucky attendit une seconde, laissa l’instant se prolonger, laissant les mots suspendus entre eux.

« -Dégage de ma tronche, dit-il alors calmement.  
-Ou quoi ? réagit immédiatement Loki. »

Très bien, ils jouaient à ce jeu stupide alors.

« -Ne pense pas que je peux pas mettre la main sur une arme avec laquelle je peux t’éviscérer, lui dit Bucky. »

Il n’y avait pas de réelle colère dans sa voix et vraiment, c’était un refrain familier. Il était presque absolument sûr que Loki voulait juste s’amuser.

« -Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me menacer de mort, dit Loki. »

Vrai.

« -Mais cela ferait mal, lui dit Bucky. Beaucoup. »

Loki continua de le regarder durant un autre moment, mais alors il sourit juste, tranchant et appréciateur. Putain d’gosse.

« -Aw, et voilà que tu me fais t’aimer de nouveau. »

Bucky résista à l’impulsion de rouler des yeux, parce qu’alors il serait coincé ici à échanger des insultes avec ce type pour qui savait combien de temps.

« -Ugh, encore ça ? furent-ils interrompus, et cela fit enfin reculer Loki bordel. »

Bucky fit un pas en arrière également et jeta un œil aux escaliers de Loki.

« -Bonjour, Leah, salua-t-il.  
-James, acquiesça-t-elle. J’imagine que tu vas bien. »

Bucky haussa les épaules.

« -J’vais bien, la Tour Stark, pas exactement une prison nazie. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Elle n’avait pas l’air satisfaite ou ennuyée, c’était plus une reconnaissance de ses mots. Elle avait toujours un peu l’air d’une écolière blasée. Simple robe verte, allant jusqu’aux genoux avec des manches longues, ses cheveux noirs relevés en un joli chignon. De plus elle avait l’air d’une adolescente, mais bien sûr Bucky n’était pas dupe. Et pas juste à cause de son habitude perturbante à utiliser des os d’oiseau en tant qu’épingles à cheveux.

« -Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Elle va bien, dit Leah. Déposée sur le bon seuil.  
-Elle était irritante, grogna Loki.  
-Aucune dame n’aime être baladée comme un sac à patates, Loki, lui dit Leah, avant de revenir à Bucky. Mais elle s’est calmée une fois que je lui ai assuré que nous n’avions aucune querelle avec le Sorcier.  
-Bien, acquiesça Bucky avec un soupir, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Nous avions besoin d’une petite victoire.  
-C’est difficilement notre première victoire, protesta Loki.  
-Deux sur trois est pas une putain de victoire, dit fermement Bucky. Cette fille, Kinmont, s’est fait arracher sa putain d’âme. »

Cet épisode était une question aigre pour lui, majoritairement parce qu’il était le seul à continuer de la ramener sur le tapis. Habituellement Loki n’en avait rien à foutre des humains normaux au-delà de leur rôle là-dedans, et Leah n’avait pas l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à faire de quiconque en général. Bucky savait qu’il n’y avait rien à faire, et que ce n’était pas une erreur de leur part pour commencer, mais quand même. C’était une chose vraiment horrible qui était arrivée à cette fille.

« -Je suis encline à être d’accord, dit Leah. Mais il n’y a pas beaucoup d’intérêt à pleurer sur…du lait renversé ? Est-ce que c’est comme ça qu’ils disent sur Midgard ?  
-L’as eue du premier coup, murmura Bucky. »

Il souhaitait plus ou moins qu’ils soient toujours en train de juste collecter des artefacts et des armes magiques et autres merdes comme ça. Tuer des connards d’Hydra était presque un plaisir, et même combattre les N’Garai n’était pas trop chiant. Mais il n’aimait pas le poids de la vie de gens sur ses épaules, et leur sécurité entre ses mains, en particulier lorsqu’on considérait combien Loki se souciait peu de quoi que ce soit à part le tableau dans son ensemble. Il ne voyait pas des personnes, il voyait des pièces sur le plateau de jeu. Parfois Bucky souhaitait ne pas pouvoir voir les individus non plus. Cela serait plus facile.

« -Sinon, fit Leah en secouant la tête. »

Le sujet était clos alors.

« -Bon retour. Loki, j’ai besoin de te parler. »

Bucky ne s’attarda pas une seconde de plus, il se contenta de se diriger vers ses escaliers. Leah avait rarement quoi que ce soit à lui dire, parfois il ne la voyait pas durant de longues périodes. Lorsqu’elle avait des informations elle les leur donnait. De quoi elle et Loki parlaient en personne avait très peu d’importance pour Bucky. Elle n’était pas là pour son bien de toute façon. Il n’était pas sûr qu’elle soit là pour le bien de Loki aussi pour être parfaitement honnête.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il descendit les escaliers qu’il remarqua les lumières dansant autour, bleu clair et vertes, s’étendant au-dessus de lui en de longues lignes. Cela lui rappela les lumières nordiques en Sibérie. Pas le meilleur endroit dont se rappeler, mais c’était toujours mieux que les ténèbres complètes.

Il se déshabilla, se lava, et se rhabilla dans quelque chose de légèrement plus confortable avec sa routine mécanique habituelle. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à réapprendre à apprécier quelque chose qui était une nécessité de tous les jours, comme une douche chaude ou un repas. C’était également la raison pour laquelle il avait une chambre impersonnelle tandis que la section de Loki pouvait facilement être qualifiée de palais. Il n’avait seulement vu qu’une pièce ou deux, pas l’intégralité de la chose, mais il n’avait très sagement pas essayé de deviner quel endroit réel avait inspiré toutes les décorations dorées. Ce n’était parce que Loki était facile à mettre en rogne que c’était une chose intelligente à faire.

Dans sa routine post-mission se trouvait ensuite le nettoyage de ses armes à feu…mais il n’était pas d’humeur. Ce n’était toujours pas facile de céder à de telles petites et faibles idées à propos de ses envies et besoins, mais à cet instant il voulait céder. Alors il posa ses armes sur le bureau, puis marcha jusqu’au lit pour s’allonger. Là, il avait changé la routine. Il nettoierait ses armes…plus tard. Quelque part dans le futur indéfini. Cela faisait beaucoup de bien dans les faits. Il avait été très…impulsif aujourd’hui. Cela le remplissait à la fois de plaisir et de nervosité.

Il avait été très strict avec sa routine, les petites règles qui aidaient à faire sens du monde. Parce que même si son esprit était protégé du pire de ses souvenirs, il continuait de se sentir rarement humain. S’il n’y avait aucun souvenir pour le déranger, son esprit élaborait d’autres choses avec lesquelles le torturer. La routine aidait. La routine était la réalité, sa vie, sa vie actuelle, très différente de celle qu’il vivait avant. Il avait mis en place la routine lui-même, elles étaient ses règles, une béquille peut-être, mais sa béquille, et il l’utilisait parce qu’il le voulait, pas parce que quiconque le lui imposait. Il avait mis en place la routine depuis la Serbie…non avant ça, depuis le Delaware. Il avait juste su qu’à l’instant où ils avaient laissé ces enregistrements de sécurité les choses intouchées allaient changer.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait jamais prévu de revoir Steve, il ne s’était juste jamais senti prêt pour ça. Bordel, il n’était probablement toujours pas…si ouais…impulsif. Ce n’était pas mauvais. Ça n’avait pas à l’être. Bien sûr il y avait tous les secrets et demi-vérités entre eux. Il y avait trop de distance et trop de questions. Il y avait la mine confuse et renfrognée de Steve et la douleur dans ses yeux bleus. Parfois il repensait au fait qu’il aurait dû insister davantage avec Loki à propos de laisser l’enregistrement pour les Avengers (Steve). Cela avait été fait durant la préparation de l’assaut de la base en Serbie, mais utiliser quelqu’un sans qu’ils le sachent, surtout Steve, ne lui plaisait juste pas. Mais finalement, il avait eu envie que Steve soit plus proche, qu’il soit plus qu’un point sur une carte, une connaissance distante d’où le trouver. Il avait eu envie qu’il soit celui qui vienne pour lui.

Il voulait également le maintenir loin de tout ça putain, mais ce n’était déjà plus possible. Il n’y avait pas moyen que quiconque puisse faire en sorte que Steve Rogers, le saint patron des têtes de mule, reste à l’écart. Bien sûr il ne pouvait juste pas tout lui dire non plus, non, cela aurait rendu sa vie juste trop facile, il n’avait jamais eu autant de chance. Il ne lui restait que les miettes d’information et l’espoir que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il savait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Steve, mais le reste de ce groupe coloré de connards chiants ? Pas vraiment. Loki pensait que même Steve était un risque trop grand, mais qu’il aille se faire foutre. S’il pouvait dire si oui ou non Thor était mort, alors Bucky pouvait tout aussi bien vérifier si Steve était en sécurité ou pas bordel.

Bucky remua sur le lit, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il attrapa un oreiller et le fourra sous sa tête. Il pouvait juste voir les lumières à l’extérieur au bord de sa vision ainsi. Il n’était toujours pas vraiment confortable, mais il ne l’était jamais vraiment.

Excepté la dernière fois qu’il avait dormi… La plupart du temps il dormait le strict minimum, ce qui n’était pas beaucoup, parce qu’il pouvait tenir des jours si nécessaire. Mais avec Steve présent, il s’était juste endormi. Il avait dormi comme une souche, comme il pensait que seul le gosse stupide qu’il était pouvait. Il s’était réveillé moins alerte, moins tranchant et dur et anguleux. Plus stupide, peut-être, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il luttait avec les mots…parfois, à propos de certaines choses, lui-même majoritairement. Et il doutait que les bons mots existent dans les faits, alors ouais, pas de regrets. Peut-être que c’était inévitable. Steve était la seule chose qu’il n’avait pas perdue…ou plutôt, si il l’avait perdu. Il l’avait perdu durant très longtemps, de même que lui-même. Steve l’avait juste retrouvé, sous des décennies de violence et d’innombrables lavages de cerveau. Lorsque Steve avait disparu, il avait disparu…mort…effacé. Et lorsqu’il était revenu…maintenant il se sentait parfois de nouveau humain.

Cela lui donnait envie de ne jamais être séparés. Et dans les faits il pensait que cela ne dérangerait pas Steve. Il ne s’était pas éloigné, ne s’était pas tendu, il s’était rapproché. Il avait permis ce point de contact intime. Il avait tendu la main et l’avait attrapé, ne voulant pas le laisser partir sans la promesse d’une prochaine fois. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils soient séparés non plus. Peut-être qu’il pensait également qu’il n’y aurait pas de Bucky s’il n’était pas à proximité. Du genre, il existait seulement si Steve le regardait et prononçait son nom. Il y avait quelque chose comme ça à propos d’un chat et d’une boîte scellée et l’existence, mais Bucky n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir clairement.

Clairement, tout ce temps avec Loki lui avait fait gaspiller inutilement ses pensées. Ou peut-être que son esprit avait pris l’habitude de tourner en rond toute sa vie, et il ne se souvenait juste pas encore de suffisamment pour le savoir. Peut-être que sa tête était devenue un endroit paisible seulement après la chute, peut-être que maintenant elle allait toujours être remplie d’absurdités. Et de Steve. De missions, d’absurdités, et de Steve. La pensée le fit renifler bruyamment, un rire menaçant les coins de sa bouche.

Cela n’avait pas l’air si mal. Pas mal du tout.

* * *

Loki frappa à sa porte avant de faire irruption, ce qui était un miracle en soi. Bucky s’assit dans son lit. Lui et Loki travaillaient parfaitement bien ensemble, mais il n’était pas le genre de type avec lequel Bucky voulait avoir une conversation pendant qu’il était allongé sur son lit. Cela semblait trop insouciant.

Loki était impeccablement habillé, comme d’habitude, portant toujours ses gants également. C’était la peau bien sûr. Il commençait à s’y habituer, mais il en recouvrait toujours le moindre centimètre possible. Cela aidait que les gants diminuent le givre, maintenant le froid à distance. Cela serait des plus incommodes si tout ce qu’il touchait gelait. Enfin, ils ne pouvaient pas faire revenir ses yeux verts ou sa peau pâle et lisse, mais la fonctionnalité devait passer avant l’esthétique, et le confort personnel n’avait juste pas du tout sa place.

« -Tu as perdu ma dague, dit Loki dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.  
-Ouais, elle s’est coincée dans l’armure d’Iron Man, répondit Bucky, ce qui fit sourire Loki. »

Bien sûr que ça le fit sourire. Puis il lança quelque chose à Bucky, qu’il rattrapa sans problème. Une nouvelle lame, différente de celle d’avant. Beaucoup moins dorée, ce qu’apprécia beaucoup Bucky, parce qu’il détestait avec quelle facilité d’aucun pouvait repérer la précédente, même de loin.

Cette lame était véritablement un couteau et non une dague. C’était aussi long que son couteau Gerber Mark II, une lame pointue à tranchant unique longue de vingt bons centimètres et demi, au bord dorsal tranchant. Le manche avait l’air d’être de l’os, mais c’était noir, et bien sûr finement décoré. La soie* était quelconque, mais suffisamment longue pour reposer juste au-delà de sa paume, facilement utilisable comme arme contondante. Cela lui convenait bien plus que la dague dorée.

Bucky se leva et le fit tourner dans ses mains plusieurs fois, testant l’équilibre, la forme et la maniabilité, et comment ça s’adaptait dans sa poigne. Bien sûr c’était parfait, Loki ne prenait pas la peine de posséder ce qui était moins que ça.

« -Sympa, acquiesça-t-il après l’avoir lancé en l’air et l’avoir rattrapé avec aisance.  
-Essaie de ne pas perdre celui-ci également, dit Loki.  
-Je ne fais aucune promesse, dit Bucky. »

Mais il avait l’intention de faire bien plus attention à celui-là. Cela rentrerait sans doute très bien dans son fourreau sécurisé plus grand.

Il savait que ce n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Loki était passé cependant.

« -Leah a quelque chose pour nous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non. Il est à présent temps d’attendre que nos ennemis passent à l’action, dit Loki. »

Bucky fit la grimace.

« -Ça finit jamais bien, dit-il.  
-Crois-moi, je préférerais largement prendre l’initiative également, mais à moins que tu aies une armée avec laquelle envahir l’Autre-Monde, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus. »

Bucky se contenta de grogner, parce qu’il le savait déjà ça.

« -Une armée ne nous ferait pas beaucoup de bien, dit-il alors, faisant toujours tourner la lame avant de la faire passer dans sa main de métal. Je suis des plus sûrs qu’on échouerait tous les deux misérablement à mener des armées entières.  
-J’ai déjà mené une armée avant. »

Bucky émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Cela ne change rien, dit-il, et il savait que Loki était à la fois insulté et amusé, la meilleure combinaison. Tu travailles mieux seul, ou avec très peu de gens auxquels faire attention. Et moi ? Donne-moi une escouade, et je ferai en sorte que les choses se fassent, seul si j’y suis obligé. Je suis pas mauvais en tant que sous-officier, mais merde si je sais jouer les généraux.  
-Cette discussion n’a aucun intérêt, puisque nous n’avons pas d’armée.  
-Je pourrais me débrouiller avec une escouade par contre, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.  
-En quoi cela ferait-il une différence ? Plus de corps à traîner à l’abri lorsque les choses tournent mal. »

Bucky posa sa nouvelle lame sur son bureau à côté de ses pistolets, puis revint à Loki.

« -Tu avais une armée, Steve avait une escouade, et il t’a renvoyé bien comme il faut là d’où tu venais à coups de pied au cul. »

Il était un peu dur, mais invasion alien à New York, alors que Loki aille bien se faire foutre.

« -Les Avengers avaient Thor et Hulk, ton précieux Capitaine a difficilement fait la différence. »

Bucky lâcha un petit rire.

« -Je sais que t’es plus intelligent que ça, dit-il. La force brute ne vaut rien sans quelqu’un pour la diriger, l’utiliser, la mener là où elle doit aller. Tu sais quoi, t’as aucune expérience militaire, alors je vais pas gâcher ma salive à essayer d’expliquer ça.  
-Je suis prince, déclara Loki, avec le genre d’arrogance qu’une déclaration comme ça entraînait généralement.  
-Et ça m’impressionne de moins en moins, dit Bucky en retour, parce qu’il était en effet très très peu impressionné. Toi et moi, on est pas des leaders, mais on est bons pour que les choses se fassent. C’est pour ça qu’on est là de toute façon.  
-Nous sommes là pour des raisons très différentes, commenta Loki. Quoiqu’également égoïstes. »

Bucky haussa les épaules, ce n’était pas un mensonge.

« -C’est pour ça que tu continues de partager autant avec ton Capitaine ? demanda alors Loki. Parce qu’il est toujours celui que tu souhaites suivre sur le champ de bataille ?  
-Non, je lui dis des choses, parce qu’il va pas lâcher l’affaire, alors il pourrait tout autant se rendre utile. Si je lui dis que dalle, il va charger sans même savoir qui est ami et qui est ennemi. Et je lui ai presque rien dit, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ils allaient savoir pour le Sorcier Suprême de toute façon.  
-Uh, « Sorcier Suprême », quel titre prétentieux à porter, fit remarquer Loki. »

Bucky haussa les sourcils.

« -Vraiment, Mr. Tout-Puissant Dieu de la Malice ? Fils des Secrets et Seigneur de tous les Menteurs. _Tu_ penses que « Sorcier Suprême » est prétentieux ? »

Loki lui lança un regard méchant, ce qui ne fit qu’amuser davantage Bucky.

« -Je ne voulais simplement pas que les Avengers et le Sorcier soient impliqués ensemble, expliqua Loki.  
-Je suis des plus sûrs que Strange est plus du genre à travailler avec eux qu’avec nous de toute façon.  
-Oui, et je ne pense juste pas que cela sera à notre avantage s’il décide d’aider ses nouveaux amis en s’en prenant à nous.  
-Je pense qu’il n’est pas dupe, dit Bucky. »

Ils n’étaient jamais tombés face-à-face avec Strange pour le moment, mais le Sorcier devait savoir ce qui se passait, en particulier après ce qui s’était passé avec Casey Kinmont. Putain de démons.

« -Donc qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète vraiment ? demanda Bucky, parce que ce n’était pas Strange et les Avengers.  
-Les N’Garai ont été moins qu’efficaces. Et je ne suis très certainement pas le seul qui pourrait l’avoir remarqué.  
-Tu penses qu’ils vont changer de tactique ? demanda Bucky. Eh bien, je suppose qu’ils disent en effet que faire encore et encore la même chose et s’attendre à des résultats différents est faire preuve de folie.  
-Ha, malheureusement leur démence vient avec un semblant d’intelligence.  
-Donc c’est pour ça qu’on attend. On a besoin de savoir qui ou quoi va remplacer les N’Garai.  
-Ou les rejoindre, on ne sait jamais.  
-Putain de génial, grommela Bucky. »

Ça n’allait pas bien finir.

« -C’est pour ça que j’ai dit que je serais plus heureux avec une escouade.  
-Tu veux juste que ton Capitaine se joigne à nous, dit Loki. Mais avoir quelque héros vertueux de ton côté n’augmentera pas tes chances, peu importe ce que les contes pour enfants te disent. »

Bucky secoua la tête. C’était ridicule.

« -Si tu penses que c’est pour ça que je le veux ici, tu sais pas une putain de chose sur Steve Rogers.  
-Tes affections pour lui sont difficilement une meilleure raison.  
-C’est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui dit fermement Bucky. »

Loki se dirigeait vraiment sur une corde fine là, probablement sans le réaliser. Où il le savait très bien putain et voulait juste emmerder Bucky à mort.

« -Oh, s’il te plaît épargne-moi tes grandes odes à propos du grand et noble Captain America.  
-Je parle pas de Captain America, espèce de connard théâtral, le coupa Bucky. Je parle de Steve Rogers. »

Loki haussa un sourcil pas impressionné, alors Bucky continua.

« -Captain America est une idole, une icône, c’est de la putain de propagande. Steve joue le rôle, mais c’est pas lui.  
-Qu’est-il alors ? demanda Loki. Il est toujours le grand héros sous le masque, n’est-ce pas ? Ou le traites-tu d’imposteur ? »

Bucky commençait à être frustré. Il entendit le servo** dans son bras vrombir un peu, le son arrachant toujours un petit rictus à Loki.

« -Je le traite de p’tit con obstiné avec une grande gueule et une mauvais tendance à ne pas fuir les combats, dit Bucky. Ok il a une boussole morale réglée comme une putain d’horloge et une quantité de furie vertueuse franchement irritante, mais ça l’empêche pas d’être ce même p’tit con de gamin qu’il a toujours été. Mais hey, t’as juste avalé le masque de boy scout et le sourire tout américain, presque comme tout le monde. »

Loki était de nouveau insulté, bien.

« -Captain America fait des discours, tu sais, inspire les soldats à se battre et toute cette merde. Etant l’idole parfaite, le bon soldat combattant dans le bon camp pour la patrie. »

Bucky secoua de nouveau la tête, il ne parlait plus vraiment à Loki. Il était juste parti, ça faisait du bien de parler de quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose d’autre que de démons et de filles se faisant arracher leurs âmes, quelque chose de bien.

« -Mais Steve. Putain, il fait ce qu’il veut, dit simplement Bucky. »

Steve faisait ce qu’il pensait être juste, ce qui avait besoin d’être fait.

« -Rien à foutre des règles et de la politique. Rien à foutre des ordres et de leur obéir s’ils sont mauvais. Rien à foutre de quiconque est suffisamment stupide pour penser qu’ils peuvent l’arrêter ou le faire changer d’avis. Il est le genre d’idiot que peut pas s’empêcher d’être une petite merde sarcastique même lorsqu’il s’est mangé un poing dans les dents à cause de ça juste une seconde plus tôt. »

Il se tut alors, brusquement. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de parler autant en une seule fois. Eh bien, c’était arrivé avec Steve il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Huh, peut-être qu’il était le genre de type qui parlait autant.

« -Ton adoration pour lui est véritablement remarquable, fit remarquer sèchement Loki.  
-Et va te faire foutre aussi, répondit aisément Bucky. »

Cela ne valait pas la peine de s’énerver. Loki était un connard. Il devrait nettoyer ses armes à présent. Alors il revint au bureau pour commencer à faire juste ça.

« -Cependant, continua Loki. Je concède que mes informations le concernant n’étaient pas exactes. Je suppose que même le SHIELD l’a regardé à travers le voile de la nostalgie et du culte du héros.  
-Probablement, approuva Bucky en commençant à arranger les choses sur le bureau. Il n’y avait personne qui le connaissait vraiment.  
-J’aurai à faire confiance à ta connaissance en la matière, dit alors Loki. Et puis, faire quelques observations moi-même.  
-Observe tant que tu veux, si ça te fait plaisir, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules, avant de s’asseoir à son bureau. »

Il vit Loki tourner les talons pour partir du coin de l’œil.

« -Rappelle-toi de ce que je t’ai dit, ajouta-t-il d’un ton beaucoup plus sombre.  
-Oui, fit Loki avec un léger rire. Pas un seul cheveu doré sur sa tête. Tu as été très clair. »

Loki avait l’air de juste le ménager, mais Bucky ne mordit pas à l’hameçon. Loki aimait le titiller, mais il ne dépassait jamais la limite. Il le ferait un jour, probablement…très certainement, mais il n’y avait aucun intérêt à s’inquiéter de ça pour le moment.

Loki partit sans un mot et Bucky ne dit rien non plus alors que la porte se fermait. Il commença à démonter son SIG pour le nettoyer, ses mouvements étaient précis, méthodiques. Dans les faits cela le détendit un peu. Et sa tête n’était remplie que de missions, d’absurdités, et de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _** Minute Culturelle : ** _
> 
> **_*Soie :_ Il s’agit là non pas du tissu, mais de la partie de la lame se trouvant dans le manche, pour les couteaux de qualité du moins, et qu’on peut voir parfois à la lisière de celui-ci, au-dessus ou en-dessous, sous la forme d’un liséré argenté qu’on prend souvent pour de la simple décoration.**
> 
> **_**Servo :_ Abréviation de « servomoteur », qui est un type de moteur pouvant être décliné de plusieurs façons et dans plusieurs domaines ; le principe de sa mécanique est très polyvalent.**  
>  **  
> Notes de l’Auteur :  
> **  
>  Leah surprise et Bucky Schrödinger !
> 
> Vous pouvez vous renseigner sur [Sara Wolfe](http://marvel.wikia.com/Sara_Wolfe), [Casey Kinmont](http://marvel.wikia.com/Casey_Kinmont_%28Earth-616%29) et [Leah of Hel](http://marvel.wikia.com/Leah_%28Earth-616%29) sur Marvel Wiki, mais tout ce que je trouve d’important à leur propos (en relation avec cette histoire) sera inclus et expliqué dans les chapitres à venir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n’avez pas de devoirs à faire en lisant les fiches des personnages des comics de Marvek pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Considérez juste le fait qu’elles ne soient pas des OCs comme une bagatelle.


	15. Chapter 15

L’illusion d’intimité à la Tour Stark avait toujours un peu dérangé Sam. On n’était jamais véritablement seul dans ce bâtiment. Il n’était pas du genre solitaire, mais la plupart du temps il n’aimait quand même pas vraiment ça. En ce moment par contre, avec rien que le son de la respiration de Steve envahissant la pièce, il aurait apprécié un peu de compagnie. Pas du genre invisible.

Il s’inquiétait que Steve dorme aussi longtemps, mais il redoutait également plus ou moins le moment où il se réveillerait. Il y avait beaucoup de gens mécontents dans la tour en ce moment, alors il pouvait déjà imaginer la tempête à venir. Bien sûr, à quel point elle serait mauvaise dépendait des réponses de Steve, mais oh purée, il savait que ça allait finir comme ça. Et il n’était pas le seul à ne pas être surpris. Natasha avait certainement eu l’air de s’être attendu à ça putain. Thor était suspicieusement nonchalant aussi. Il était plutôt content que Maria soit partie avant que tout n’éclate. Parce que le regard meurtrier de cette femme était certainement une chose qui valait le spectacle.

On frappa à la porte et Sam se tourna dans sa chaise.

« -Entrez, lança-t-il. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de baisser la voix. Ils n’étaient littéralement pas arrivés à réveiller Cap durant les 17 dernières heures, peu importe ce qu’ils avaient essayé. Stark avait passé de la musique très forte, et Clint avait même versé de l’eau glaciale sur sa tête. Rien. Ils avaient tous rechigné à en venir aux médocs pour le moment…l’adrénaline n’allait redescendre qu’après le seuil des premières 24 heures.

Bruce passa sa tête.

« -Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il. »

Sam sourit largement et se leva.

« -Mince, Bruce, t’es revenu quand ? demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main. »

Avant de l’attirer dans une courte embrasse pour faire bonne mesure.

« -Juste maintenant, dit Bruce. Je suis tellement décalé, t’as pas idée. Natasha m’a appelé.  
-Steve ne voulait pas te déranger, lui dit Sam. »

Bruce voulait qu’on le laisse tranquille à moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une urgence absolue. Steve n’avait pas pensé que c’en était une pour le moment.

« -Oui, j’ai entendu à propos de Steve n’étant pas d’accord avec beaucoup de choses, répondit Bruce, avant d’enfin regarder le lit où Steve dormait paisiblement. »

HELEN le monitorait constamment. Il sortait et entrait en sommeil paradoxal, pouls et respiration bons et calmes. Ok, donc il était en sommeil paradoxal plus que la normale, mais allait toujours bien physiquement.

Bruce se rapprocha du lit, alors Sam aussi.

« -Sinon, j’ai entendu des bribes de la part des autres, dit Bruce. Mais t’as été avec Steve plus longtemps qu’eux. Comment va-t-il vraiment ? Pas maintenant, en général. »

Sam soupira et retourna de l’autre côté de la pièce pour se rasseoir dans sa chaise. Bruce prit l’autre fauteuil.

« -Plutôt bien, mais…il a eu quelques jours vraiment merdiques même avant que Barnes ne se remontre, répondit honnêtement Sam. Je sais pas pour le sommeil ou les cauchemars, mais il s’est beaucoup acharné avec de l’entraînement dont il a pas besoin. Devenait vraiment silencieux aussi occasionnellement.  
-Jamais un bon signe chez lui, fit remarquer Bruce. »

Euphémisme.

« -Alors maintenant…je suppose qu’il va mieux, depuis que ça a commencé, mais tout ce bordel est compliqué. Et peut-être que Natasha pense qu’il n’est pas un bon menteur, mais le masque m’a impressionné dernièrement. »

Bruce acquiesça plusieurs fois, puis regarda de nouveau Steve.

« -Sinon James Barnes…ai entendu à propos de lui aussi…des choses très colorées de la part de Clint et Tony, mais…  
-Oh, ouais y’a eu des armes, des coups de poignard, et de sales bleus impliqués, dit Sam.  
-Tes pensées sur lui ? demanda Bruce.  
-Je sais pas, il m’a en effet encore baladé comme un cerf-volant, m’a fait heurter un toit. Je suis pas sûr d’être si objectif.  
-C’est une des choses à quoi tu es bon, sourit Bruce. »

Sam n’en était pas si sûr. Il était inquiet, et pas juste à propos de Steve, cela rendait difficile le fait de juger Barnes objectivement. Mais il pouvait faire un effort honnête, alors il commença à parler.

* * *

Cela faisait un moment qu’ils parlaient, une heure et quelques peut-être, lorsqu’ils furent interrompus par un grognement. Steve se réveillait, enfin putain.

Il clignait des yeux vers le plafond et fronçait profondément les sourcils lorsqu’ils le rejoignirent. Il ne les remarqua d’abord pas, continua juste de cligner des yeux, son regard loin. Puis se frotta les yeux.

« -Hey, Steve, le salua Sam. »

Cela le fit enfin les regarder, mais le froncement de sourcils était toujours parfaitement en place.

« -Que…Bruce…je…huh ? »

Oh, cela ne commençait pas très bien.

« -Je viens d’arriver, lui dit Bruce. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Uhm…affamé ? dit Steve.  
-T’as été inconscient environ 18 heures, probablement plus, lui dit Sam. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps t’étais inconscient lorsqu’on t’a trouvé.  
-Trouvé ? demanda Steve.  
-Ouais, évanoui dans une allée, acquiesça Sam. Pas de blessure à la tête…ou de blessure, vraiment.  
-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-J’espérais vraiment que tu pourrais nous le dire, dit Sam.  
-Te rappelles-tu de quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s’est passé avant que tu ne perdes connaissance ? demanda Bruce. Ou durant l’heure avant ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Ses yeux étaient toujours plus ou moins flous.

« -Loki, dit-il alors.  
-Ouais, on s’en doutait, dit Sam. Avec Barnes étant parti et tout. »

Steve les regarda de nouveau un moment, puis se détourna.

« -Steve, tu as l’air un peu à côté de la plaque, dit Bruce. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas ? Peux-tu me dire si tu te sens étrange ?  
-Étrange, répéta Steve d’un ton bizarre.  
-Cap, mec, tu m’inquiètes, dit Sam. On devrait regarder ta tête.  
-Je pense que c’est une bonne idée, acquiesça Bruce.  
-Non, j’ai…j’ai une piste, dit Steve avant de bouger pour se lever, écartant les couvertures.  
-Whoa, du calme mon grand, t’es sûr que tu te sens bien ? demanda Sam alors que Steve se levait.  
-Je vais bien, j’ai juste faim. J’ai une piste…allons-y. »

Il avait son expression obstinée, alors Sam et Bruce le laissèrent passer sans protester davantage. Ils le suivirent de près en revanche quand Steve se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Il ne s’encombra même pas de chaussures.

« -Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d’appel.  
- _J’ai notifié tout le monde que vous êtes réveillé,_ dit HELEN. _Ils vont se rassembler dans la salle de conférence du 80ème étage._  
-Ok, on arrive de suite, dit Steve.  
-Tu veux pas manger un bout avant qu’on y aille ? demanda Sam.  
-Je mangerai plus tard, je vais pas m’effondrer, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. »

Toujours avec le ton obstiné, alors Sam n’insista pas. Steve était un homme adulte bordel et Sam était pas sa putain de nounou. Ils furent tous silencieux durant le court trajet en ascenseur, mais Sam échangea un long regard avec Bruce dans le dos de Steve.

Tony se tenait de l’autre côté de l’ascenseur lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, ayant l’air particulièrement sérieux.

« -Salut, Belle au Bois Dormant, salua-t-il. On a quelques impulsions traîtresses en ce moment ?  
-Tony, réprimanda Bruce.  
-Non, j’ai des questions, des questions importantes et j’ai besoin des réponses, insista Stark.  
-Et j’ai des informations, dit Steve. C’est prioritaire. »

Il sortit de l’ascenseur et commença à marcher vers la salle de conférence, dépassant Tony sans un regard dans sa direction. Sérieusement, est-ce que Steve essayait délibérément de le foutre encore plus en rogne ? Parfois ça en avait vraiment l’air.

Tout le monde était en train d’entrer dans la salle de conférence, à part Thor. HELEN répondit avant que Steve ne puisse demander.

« - _Thor sera là dans quelques minutes, il est allé chercher du café_ , rapporta-t-elle.  
-C’est bon de vous voir réveillé, dit Vision quand ils entrèrent tous.  
-Ouais, c’était flippant, ajouta Pietro. T’étais vraiment dans les pommes, nous a inquiétés.  
-Uh…désolé, dit Steve, apparemment un peu abasourdi par la sollicitude. »

Sam secoua un peu la tête. Seul Steve serait encore surpris du fait que les autres en aient vraiment quelque chose à faire de lui.

« -HELEN a dit que tu as des informations, dit Natasha, son ton égal.  
-Non, deux secondes les gens, on a un problème bien plus gros là, interrompit Tony. Ou avons-nous oublié à propos de l’assassin qui s’est enfui ?  
-Nous savions tous que Loki allait venir le chercher, fit Wanda en haussant les épaules. C’était inévitable de mon point de vue.  
-C’est pas la question, dit Tony. Je m’inquiète plus de comment il est parti exactement. Parce qu’il y a deux scénarios possibles là. Soit Cap l’a libéré, auquel cas il est compromis…ou Loki le lui a fait faire, et ça le rend, surprise, tout aussi compromis. Je sais même pas lequel est pire.  
-Tu sens quelques connards crapuleux dans ta tête, Cap ? demanda Clint. »

Steve fut silencieux un moment, puis Sam le vit carrer des épaules.

« -J’ai des informations, répéta-t-il.  
-Oh allez ! s’exclama Stark. On peut juste pas ignorer ça. »

Puis il se retourna pour regarder Steve.

« -Et si c’était qui que ce soit d’autre, t’exigerais des réponses. Alors pourquoi tu te donnes un passe-droit gratuit ?  
-Je le fais pas, dit Steve. Je…écoutez, si vous voulez pas entendre ce que j’ai à dire, alors je suivrai cette piste moi-même. »

Natasha eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu penses de non ? demanda-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que t’as ? »

Tony lui lança un regard, mais Natasha garda juste ses yeux sur Steve. Attendant. Clint soupira, mais il décroisa les bras et se pencha en avant dans sa chaise. Tous les autres commencèrent à s’installer pour écouter Steve. Sam trouvait toujours amusant que la plupart des gens, en particulier les médias, pensent que c’était soit Steve soit Tony en charge. C’était vrai, majoritairement, mais à chaque fois que ces deux-là commençaient à être en désaccord tout le monde regardait juste Natasha pour qu’elle prenne une décision. Sam ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si Natasha avait pressé Steve pour un genre de réponse différent, cette conversation prendrait une tournure très différente.

Mais Natasha ne semblait pas se soucier de combien Steve était compromis. Elle n’avait pas été surprise lorsqu’ils avaient réalisé que Barnes avait disparu, et pas même lorsqu’ils avaient remarqué que Steve était également introuvable. Eh bien, Sam s’était attendu à ce que Steve fasse quelque chose de stupide dès l’instant où Barnes avait été mis dans cette pièce, alors Natasha avait dû savoir que quelque chose se passerait aussi. Oh, elle garderait certainement un œil sur Steve, mais elle voulait les infos d’abord.

Stark fulminait silencieusement à ce propos, mais personne d’autre n’objecta. Sam décida de s’asseoir et Bruce suivit son exemple. L’atmosphère était tendue et c’était dur de ne pas gigoter. Habituellement au début de ces réunions ils plaisantaient et se balançaient des insultes. C’était très bizarre pour eux d’être aussi silencieux et presque officiels.

Au bout d’un moment Steve décida de s’asseoir aussi. Thor entra un instant plus tard, avec deux grands gobelets de café dans sa main. Il jeta un regard autour de la pièce silencieuse avec un froncement de sourcils.

« -Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-T’as rien manqué, dit Pietro pendant que Clint harcelait Thor de ses mains jusqu’à ce que le géant ne lui passe un des gobelets.  
-Donc quelle est la piste ? demanda Wanda.  
-Un docteur, dit Steve. Bucky a dit qu’il serait en mesure de répondre à nos questions.  
-Cela pourrait être une surprise, intervint Stark. Mais il y a beaucoup de docteurs dans le monde. »

La façon dont Steve l’ignora était ouvertement agressive.

« -Il a dit « Strange. Le Docteur », dit Steve.  
-Docteur Strange ? demandèrent Natasha et Clint dans un parfait unisson.  
-J’espérais que vous auriez une idée de qui il parlait, dit Steve.  
-Qui est Docteur Strange ? demanda Sam, et il ne semblait pas le seul à n’en avoir aucune idée.  
-Dr. Stephen Strange, dit Natasha. Il était sur la liste de menace du SHIELD. Enfin, celle d’Hydra aussi en rétrospection.  
-Qui est-il ? demanda Wanda.  
-Officiellement ? Un neurochirurgien…ou l’était du moins. Un très brillant en plus.  
-Riche, arrogant, gros ego, et un p’tit peu salaud, ajouta utilement Clint.  
-O—k, donc qu’est-ce qui a fait penser au SHIELD qu’il était une menace potentielle ? demanda Tony.  
-Et où trouvons-nous cet homme ? demanda Thor.  
-C’est là que ça devient compliqué, soupira Natasha. Il y a environ deux ans il a tout perdu. Il a eu un grave accident de voiture. Le rapport de la police dit qu’il a perdu le contrôle du véhicule.  
-Pourquoi le SHIELD a jeté un œil à l’accident d’un chirurgien ? demanda Pietro. Je veux dire, c’était un accident de voiture, pas…fit-il en haussant les épaules avant de faire un geste vague en direction de Bruce.  
-On ne l’a pas fait. On a rassemblé l’histoire de base après qu’il soit devenu intéressant, dit Clint.  
-Il a souffert de plusieurs blessures graves dans l’accident, les nerfs de ses mains ont été sévèrement endommagés, continua Natasha. Sa carrière était terminée, alors il a littéralement dépensé l’intégralité de sa fortune en spécialistes et en opérations. Mais pas de chance, les dégâts ne pouvaient pas être réparés. Après avoir vendu sa villa il a loué un petit appartement dans Hell’s Kitchen. C’est sa dernière adresse connue. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils et sortit son téléphone.

« -Où exactement à Hell’s Kitchen ? demanda-t-elle.  
-HELEN, va voir dans le dossier de Docteur Strange, instruisit Natasha.  
- _La dernière adresse connue de Docteur Strange était au 535 West 45ème Rue,_ rapporta HELEN.  
-Le bâtiment que les N’Garai ont d’abord encerclé était celui de Sara Wolfe, dit Wanda, retournant son téléphone pour montrer à tout le monde la carte qu’elle regardait. 531, juste en face.  
-Quelqu’un pour oser appeler ça une coïncidence ? demanda Stark. HELEN, appelle Hill, on pourrait avoir plus de questions pour les parents de Miss Wolfe. Espérons qu’elle soit toujours à la Réserve.  
-Donc qu’est-il arrivé à Strange alors ? demanda Steve.  
-Il ne pouvait pas payer le loyer et a été mis à la rue, dit Clint. Puis il a disparu, présumé mort.  
-Et que s’est-il vraiment passé ? invita Bruce.  
-Nous croyons qu’il est allé en Asie, dit Natasha. Quelque part au Tibet ou à proximité, mais le SHIELD n’a rien pu trouver de concret.  
-Je pige toujours pas ce que le type a de si spécial, dit Stark.  
-Il y a eu…appelle ça une épidémie, ça a commencé peu de temps avant l’accident de Strange, continua Natasha. Mais est devenu de plus en plus sévère. Des enfants tombaient dans le coma sans raison. Pas de signe de maladie, pas de dommages cérébraux, ils ne se réveillaient juste pas. Et les nombres continuèrent d’augmenter, alors le SHIELD a été impliqué. Plusieurs de nos meilleurs médecins et scientifiques ont travaillé dessus, mais rien.  
-Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça dans les journaux, dit Steve.  
-Toute la chose semblait pas naturelle, alors le SHIELD l’a passé sous silence, dit Natasha.  
-Dis-moi que cette histoire ne finit pas avec des enfants morts, dit Pietro, l’air douloureux juste en ayant à y penser. »

Ouais, Sam savait exactement ce qu’il ressentait.

« -Étonnamment, ce n’est pas le cas, dit Natasha. Ils se sont tous réveillés la même nuit. Un peu ronchons et fatigués, mais en bonne santé. Ils se sont tous plaints de cauchemars, mais c’est tout.  
-Quel est le rôle de Strange dans tout ça ? demanda Steve.  
-Il a été aperçu dans l’un des hôpitaux juste avant que les gamins ne se réveillent, dit Natasha. Plusieurs infirmières l’ont reconnu. Personne ne lui a parlé, ou ne savait pourquoi il était là. Il a été aperçu, puis il a disparu.  
-Une fois que le SHIELD a su qui chercher ils ont passé en revue tout ce qui s’est passé cette nuit dans la ville, continua Clint. En particulier à proximité des hôpitaux dans lesquels étaient les gosses. Et devinez qui a été aperçu sur des caméras de surveillance encore et encore.  
-Et pas juste ça, prit le relais Natasha. Il y a eu des phénomènes météorologiques inexpliqués cette nuit, des voitures endommagées, des fenêtres brisées, des coupures de courant, mais n’affectant jamais plus d’une rue ou deux à la fois. Un parc a eu l’air d’avoir été ravagé par un ouragan, mais tout le reste autour était intact. Faites-moi confiance, il y a eu beaucoup de bizarreries à observer, et avec Strange en plein milieu.  
-Puis il a disparu de nouveau, dit Clint. Il a été aperçu à New York plusieurs fois, mais le SHIELD n’est jamais parvenu à lui poser de questions. Il est doué pour disparaître.  
- _L’Agent Hill est sur la ligne,_ interrompit HELEN.  
-Passe-la nous, dit Tony à l’IA.  
- _J’espère que vous avez quelque chose pour moi, parce qu’ici c’est une impasse,_ dit Hill. _Et parler au shaman était définitivement une mauvaise idée…ou il est juste très bon acteur._  
-Nous croyons que Sara Wolfe pourrait être liée au Dr. Stephen Strange. Tu te souviens de lui ? demanda Natasha.  
- _Et comment,_ dit Hill. _Je me demande toujours comment un vulgaire docteur peut être aussi insaisissable que lui._  
-Eh bien, Barnes a lâché l’info avant son évasion, dit Natasha. »

Il y eut un soupir bruyant de Maria à l’autre bout.

« - _Tout ce temps on a essayé de découvrir dans quelles expériences secrètes il a pu être impliqué, et maintenant vous me dites qu’il trempe dans la magie à la place ?_  
-Tu sais pas combien ça me rend heureux d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager mon aversion infinie pour la magie, dit Tony.  
-On a besoin que tu poses des questions aux parents de Sara à son propos, dit Sam, essayant de les garder sur le sujet.  
- _Ouais, donnez-moi une seconde. Je vous mets sur haut-parleur une fois de nouveau à l’intérieur_ , dit Maria. »

Sam put entendre une porte s’ouvrir et se refermer à l’autre bout de la ligne.

Natasha signa rapidement pour Clint ce qu’il n’avait pas saisi dans la conversation téléphonique jusque-là, mais Sam était des plus sûrs qu’ils discutaient également de quelque chose d’autre. Ils attendirent quand même que Maria recommence à parler, alors Sam se rapprocha de Steve.

« -Sûr que tu veux pas manger un peu, Cap ? demanda-t-il. Je me la joue maman poule, mec, mais t’as l’air vraiment à l’ouest. »

Steve se frotta le visage, mais secoua la tête. Sam se demanda comment quelqu’un qui avait dormi environ dix-huit heures pouvait avoir l’air si fatigué.

« -Allez-vous bien, Capitaine Rogers ? demanda Vision. Vous êtes devenu pâle. »

Ok, donc Sam n’était pas parano, Steve avait vraiment l’air pire.

« -Est-ce que les enfants…leur avez-vous posé des questions sur les cauchemars ? »

Natasha échangea un regard avec Clint, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Maria fut de retour sur la ligne.

« - _Donc, nous avons quelques-uns de mes collègues au téléphone, alors si vous pouviez répéter ce que vous venez juste de me dire._  
- _Oui…uh, bonjour ?_ parla une femme. _Mon nom est Elina Wolfe, je suis la mère de Sara._  
-Bonjour, Mrs. Wolfe, vous êtes en train de parler à…tous les Avengers en fait, la salua poliment Natasha. A propos de Stephen Strange.  
- _Oh, oui. Stephen,_ dit-elle. _Il est…je ne suis pas supposée en parler. Sara nous a fait promettre._  
-Sara a été enlevée, Mrs. Wolfe, dit Sam. Mon nom est Sam, Sam Wilson. Elle a été emmenée à travers un portail, par quelqu’un…en qui nous n’avons pas confiance. En savoir plus sur Docteur Strange et où il est peut nous aider à la trouver.  
- _Écoutez, Mr. Wilson—_  
-Sam. Appelez-moi juste Sam, madame.  
- _Écoutez, Sam. Stephen n’a pas toujours été une personne aimable, mais il ne mettrait jamais Sara en danger, jamais. C’est un grand homme qui a fait beaucoup de grandes choses. Les gens qui pensent qu’il mérite ce qui lui est arrivé sont purement vils. Je veux dire, c’est tellement tragique. Il était docteur, il sauvait des vies, même s’il était désagréable avec les gens parfois—_  
-Ce n’était probablement pas Docteur Strange qui lui a apporté des ennuis, l’interrompit Steve, sa voix aimable et patiente. C’est Steve Rogers, madame, et un de mes amis est également impliqué dans ce qui est arrivé à Sara. Et je pense que Sara est indemne, et il semblerait que vous faites suffisamment confiance à Docteur Strange pour qu’il veille sur elle également, mais…si vous savez quoi que ce soit de l’endroit où Strange est…ou ce qu’il est en train de faire actuellement.  
- _Elina, appelle-le,_ interrompit une voix masculine.  
- _Mr. Wolfe, avez-vous un moyen de contacter Docteur Strange ?_ demanda Maria. »

Il y eut quelques mots bas échangés entre le couple, définitivement pas en anglais.

« - _Sara est sauve_ , dit alors fermement Mr. Wolfe. _Nous savons qu’elle l’est._  
-Comment ? Vous a-t-elle contactés ? demanda Natasha.  
- _Appelle le numéro, Elina, ce sont les Avengers pour l’amour du ciel !_  
- _Très bien,_ céda Mrs Wolfe, mais elle n’avait pas l’air d’être contente.  
- _Elle compose le numéro,_ leur dit Maria. _Mettez ce téléphone sur haut-parleur aussi._  
- _Allô ?_ répondit une voix masculine après que le téléphone ait sonné trois fois. »

Il était très dur de l’entendre, ce qui n’était pas étonnant considérant qu’ils avaient deux téléphones sur haut-parleur.

« - _C’est Elina. Je dois parler à ma fille,_ dit Mrs Wolfe. »

Le silence fut la seule réponse, et tout le monde se contenta d’attendre. C’était…Sam avait définitivement pensé à toutes sortes de choses horribles qui auraient pu lui arriver depuis que Loki l’avait attrapée. Et maintenant sa mère était juste en mesure de l’appeler comme ça. Cela n’avait aucun sens.

« - _Maman, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ demanda une faible voix de femme et Sam reconnut immédiatement que c’était Sara.  
-Sara ! Ca fait certainement du bien de savoir que vous n’êtes pas morte quelque part, dit-il.  
- _Oh,_ dit Sara après une pause brève. _Eh bien…je suppose que vous me cherchiez._  
-Oui, en effet. Pouvez-vous nous dire où vous êtes ? demanda Thor. La dernière fois que l’on vous a vue mon frère Loki vous tenait captive, mais à présent vous allez bien…je suppose qu’il n’est pas là, n’est-ce pas ?  
- _Non, non…il a juste…je vais bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait me chercher. Je suis en sécurité, je suis probablement à l’endroit le plus sûr sur Terre en ce moment._  
-Vous n’êtes pas là, alors où est-ce que c’est supposé être ? demanda Tony.  
-Et puis, vous avez l’air très calme à propos de tout ça, dit Sam. Saviez-vous dans les faits pourquoi ces démons vous pourchassaient ?  
- _Non, mais j’ai supposé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Stephen,_ dit-elle.  
-Et vous n’avez pas pensé que cela valait la peine de le mentionner ? demanda Wanda.  
- _Eh bien, je suis désolée. Je n’allais pas me mettre à monologuer sur mon voisin le sorcier, vous auriez pensé que j’étais folle !_  
-Sorcier…Stephen Strange est un sorcier ? demanda Natasha.  
- _Sorcier Suprême, en fait,_ dit-elle. _C’est…ne me demandez pas ce que cela veut dire dans les faits._  
-Donc les démons vous voulaient à cause de Strange, dit Sam. Savez-vous pourquoi Loki vous a emmenée ?  
- _Pas particulièrement,_ dit-elle. _Peut-être qu’il veut que Stephen lui fasse une faveur…peut-être que la fille veut._  
-Quelle fille ? demanda Natasha juste une seconde avant que quiconque puisse.  
- _De l’autre côté du portail…il y avait cet espace. Juste cette plateforme de brique flottant sur rien._  
-C’est là que j’étais aussi, ajouta Steve.  
- _Oh, ça vous est familier, bien…donc en haut des escaliers, il y avait ce grand endroit doré, je veux dire…whoa luxueux, et j’en ai vus des endroits de luxe dans ma vie. Donc ce type, Loki, qui était plutôt un connard, a dit qu’il me déposerait à Kamar-Taj, non pas que je l’ai cru._ »

Sam voulait demander à propos de cet endroit, « Kamar-Taj », mais resta silencieux.

« - _Et alors il a y eu cette fille blanche,_ continua Sara. _Dix-sept ans peut-être, pâle, longs cheveux noirs, robe verte._  
-Thor, quelque chose de familier ?  
-Pas du tout, dit Thor, secouant la tête.  
- _En premier lieu j’ai pensé qu’elle avait été enlevée comme moi, mais clairement pas. Elle était si agréable que cela m’a dans les faits plus fait flipper qu’autre chose._ »

Sara soupira, rassemblant probablement ses pensées.

« - _Elle a dit que je ne devais pas m’inquiéter, parce qu’ils n’étaient pas les ennemis de Stephen, mais vous savez…jusqu’à ce qu’ils me déposent vraiment ici, j’étais dubitative. S’est avéré qu’elle disait la vérité. Et me voilà…au milieu de nulle part, en haut dans les montagnes. Il fait très froid…et pas d’internet._  
-Où êtes-vous alors ? demanda Sam.  
-Et comment cela se fait que vous ayez de la réception ? fit Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _Uhm, en Himalaya ? Aucune idée d’où exactement, mais je suis avec les sorciers, alors je suis en sécurité. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Le téléphone marche…je ne veux probablement pas savoir comment ça marche pour être honnête._  
-Connaissez-vous le nom de la fille ? lui demanda Vision.  
- _Non, elle ne s’est jamais présentée._  
-Savez-vous quoi que ce soit d’autre sur les démons ? demanda Wanda.  
- _Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je ne sais rien d’autre. Je ne m’implique pas vraiment dans ce que fait Stephen._  
-Alors nous avons besoin de lui parler, dit Steve.  
- _Uh, eh bien…_  
-Sara, c’est important, dit Sam. D’autres peuvent être en danger. Votre mère vient juste de nous dire que Docteur Strange fait de grandes choses…mais peut-être qu’il a besoin d’aide avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Nous voulons juste protéger les gens.  
- _Écoutez, ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas vous aider, c’est que je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas quand Stephen revient._  
-N’avez-vous pas un numéro de téléphone, ou même une putain d’chouette pour transporter quelques lettres pour nous ? demanda Tony.  
- _Normalement, oui, mais…Stephen est actuellement dans un endroit où les téléphones n’existent pas vraiment._  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ? grommela Tony.  
-Donc il n’y a aucun moyen de le contacter ? demanda Steve.  
- _Je peux lui dire que vous voulez lui parler lorsqu’il reviendra, mais…je ne sais pas quand ce sera le cas._  
-Eh bien, au moins nous sommes faciles à trouver, fit remarquer Pietro.  
- _Je suis désolée…_ dit de nouveau Sara. _Vraiment, et je suis en sécurité, mais je dois y aller maintenant…je ne pense pas que j’aurais dû vous dire tout ça…je…au revoir._ »

Puis la ligne coupa.

« - _Je vous parlerai de retour à New York,_ dit Maria, avant de raccrocher aussi. »

Tous restèrent juste assis silencieusement autour de la table durant quelques longs moments. Ça faisait beaucoup de nouvelles informations, mais également beaucoup de rien en même temps.

« -Sinon…fit Tony, brisant le silence. Est-ce qu’on peut parler d’à quel point Capsule est compromis ? »

Sam se contenta de grogner et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Ça allait être une putain de longue journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de l’Auteur :**
> 
> L’histoire de Docteur Strange que j’utilise dans cette histoire est très similaire à l’origine de l’histoire qui est dans le [Doctor Strange animated movie (2007)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0910865/), qui est un très bon film. Alors allez y jeter un œil si ça vous dit.


	16. Chapter 16

« -Je pense à retourner à New York, dit Steve l’air de rien en refermant le frigo. »

Sam posa sa bouteille de bière vide et haussa les sourcils.

« -A la Tour ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve secoua la tête et passa à Sam sa nouvelle bière, attrapant les deux bouteilles vides sur la table.

« -Définitivement pas, dit-il. Mais tu sais. C’est chez moi. C’est l’impression que ça me donne. »

Il se rassit et ouvrit sa nouvelle bière. Sam le regarda un moment.

« -Alors pourquoi déménager à Washington pour commencer ? Tu vivais à New York après que le SHIELD t’ait réveillé. »

Steve prit une grande gorgée de sa bière, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Rappelais trop de souvenirs, puis y’a eu l’invasion Chitauri, mais maintenant…  
-Maintenant Barnes est de retour ? devina Sam, il connaissait trop bien Steve.  
-C’est juste une des raisons, répondit Steve. »

C’était la raison la plus importante bien sûr. Une fois que tout serait plié et emballé, une fois que Bucky aurait fait peu importe ce qu’il devait accomplir pour respecter sa part du marché, peut-être qu’il aimerait revenir à New York aussi. Peut-être même à Brooklyn.

« -C’est ta vie, mec, dit Sam. Les Avengers aimeront sûrement t’avoir plus près.  
-Si je suis encore un Avenger à ce moment, lui dit Steve avec un sourire. »

Enfin, une grimace faisant office de sourire.

« -S’ils ne te faisaient plus confiance, ils ne t’auraient pas laissé sortir de là comme tu l’as fait, dit Sam.  
-Tony ne voulait pas, lui rappela Steve, et ils en restèrent là. »

Et ça avait été…ça avait été une horrible journée. Steve avait été irritable durant des jours après son réveil, mais ce premier jour, définitivement pas un de ses moments les plus fins. Il ne pensait pas qu’aucun des Avengers avait vraiment su comment il était lorsqu’il était trop énervé et en avait assez pour discuter de quoi que ce soit. Steve avait toujours fait un effort pour discuter de ses problèmes, toujours, mais cela ne lui venait pas naturellement, comme pour Sam. Et certains jours, ce jour-là en particulier, il n’avait pas la patience de défendre son cas. Il faisait ce qu’il avait à faire, ce qu’il pensait être juste. Sara allait bien, d’aussi loin qu’ils en savaient, il n’y avait aucune victime non-Hydra là-dedans. Même si Steve ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, Bucky n’était pas là dehors à faire du mal aux gens. Donc d’aussi loin que Steve était concerné, il avait eu raison jusque-là. Tout le monde n’avait pas été d’accord, et…enfin des mots avaient été prononcés, pas particulièrement gentils.

« -A la base tu es un membre aussi, dit Steve après une autre gorgée de bière. Ne veux-tu pas être plus proche de l’action ? »

Sam le regarda un moment, puis sourit.

« -Es-tu en train de me demander si je veux déménager aussi à New York ? »

Steve haussa les épaules et eut un rictus en retour.

« -Juste une suggestion. Je parie que tu pourrais rester dans la Tour aussi, si tu le voulais. »

Sam rit.

« -Typique…mais j’y penserai. Ma mère vit à New York. Elle serait contente.  
-Je ne le savais pas !  
-Ouais, pour avertissement ; si tu reviens à New York, elle exigera de te rencontrer. C’est une fan, elle fait des cookies Cap pour le 4 Juillet. »

Steve manqua de s’étouffer avec sa bière en commençant à rire. Sam eut un rictus dans la sienne.

« -Tu plaisantes, dit Steve, s’essuyant la bouche.  
-Nope, c’est des petits boucliers. Elle fait même de petites étoiles de gomme pour le milieu. »

Steve ne put s’en empêcher, il pensa que c’était incroyablement charmant. Sam le vit sur son visage, parce qu’il murmura :

« -Grand sentimental.  
-Peux pas décevoir les fans, sourit-il, avant de poser sa bière. Popcorn pour le film ?  
-Je regarde rien qui a été fait avant 1990, dit Sam. C’est une soirée film moderne. »

Steve se leva et fit la grimace comme si Sam ruinait tout son amusement.

« -D’accord. »

Il venait juste de déchirer l’opercule de plastique du pop-corn à mettre au micro-onde lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il était un peu tard pour des appels de courtoisie, alors il se tendit immédiatement un peu lorsqu’il s’y dirigea. Numéro inconnu.

« -Allô ? »

D’abord il y eut juste le son d’une respiration, puis un gros soupir, puis :

« - _Steve ?_  
-Bucky. »

Il lança un regard à Sam, qui était à présent en train de le fixer avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Steve sortit de la cuisine.

Bucky était quelque part dehors, parce que Steve pouvait entendre le vent même à travers le téléphone.

« - _Écoute…ah, je…_ »

Il grogna, de douleur peut-être. Ou il soulevait quelque chose de lourd.

« - _J’ai besoin d’un endroit sûr pour la nuit…ou juste quelques heures,_ s’empressa-t-il de continuer. _Pas pour longtemps._  
-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où es-tu ? demanda Steve.  
- _Juste réponds-moi…J’ai pas beaucoup de temps là. Et si la réponse est non je dois trouver un autre endroit._ »

Pourquoi dirait-il non lorsque Bucky était de toute évidence—

« -Oh, juste toi ou… »

Bucky soupira.

« - _Nous,_ dit-il. _Nous avons besoin d’un endroit sûr_. »

Merde. Loki. Et pourtant…

« -Où es-tu ? As-tu besoin que je vienne vous chercher ?  
- _Non,_ dit Bucky. _Mais…tu ne peux le dire à personne, Steve. Ok ? Juste…tu peux pas._ »

Steve y réfléchit une seconde.

« -Sam est là, il sait que tu m’as appelé. Même si je le renvoie, il saura. Mais je lui fais confiance, ok ? Peux-tu venir ici ? Es-tu blessé ?  
- _Est-ce que ton bâtiment est sous surveillance ?_  
-L’entrée principale en bas, dit Steve. Mais retirer les mouchards fait presque partie de ma routine quotidienne, alors mon appartement devrait être bon. »

Bucky fut silencieux un instant et Steve se demanda s’il allait raccrocher.

« - _On est sur ton toit, pourrais-tu—_  
-J’arrive, dit Steve avant de raccrocher. »

Sam se tenait à côté de la table, des douzaines de questions dans son regard.

« -Reste là, n’appelle personne, lui dit Steve. Je reviens dans une minute. »

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour poser quelques questions, mais il la referma et acquiesça. Steve acquiesça en retour et se précipita vers sa porte d’entrée, puis vers les escaliers jusqu’au toit. Il avait choisi l’appartement au dernier étage lorsqu’il avait emménagé, parce qu’il pensait que c’était le meilleur, stratégiquement parlant. S’il y avait la moindre urgence sérieuse, il pouvait sauter par une fenêtre, les cinq étages n’étaient rien pour lui, mais d’autres auraient soit à venir du rez-de-chaussée, soit du toit. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Steve saurait si plus d’une ou deux personnes arrivaient.

Il défonça presque la porte du toit en sortant, puis regarda rapidement autour, le vent lui fouettant les yeux. Bucky et Loki émergèrent des ombres un instant plus tard. Enfin, émergèrent n’était pas le bon mot. Bucky avait un des bras de Loki passé par-dessus son épaule, son bras de métal fermement autour de sa taille. Il devait supporter l’intégralité du poids de Loki.

Steve n’hésita qu’un instant, puis il se rapprocha rapidement et passa l’autre bras de Loki par-dessus son épaule pour aider Bucky à supporter la charge. Cela aurait été plus simple de juste le porter à la façon d’un pompier ou quelque chose du genre, puisque tous deux auraient pu facilement le porter comme ça. Mais alors quelque chose de froid et de mouillé commença à être absorbé par le t-shirt de Steve là où son flanc touchait celui de Loki et ok…ça expliquait pourquoi.

« -Allez, pressa-t-il, et Bucky n’eut pas besoin d’encouragement. »

Loki ne semblait pas être conscient, ou s’il l’était, il ne rendait pas vraiment compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il était suffisamment tard pour que Steve ne s’inquiète pas de ses voisins. Il n’y avait que deux autres appartements à cet étage, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle il avait choisi cet appartement. Le couloir n’était pas aussi sombre que le toit, mais Steve ne baissa pas les yeux sur Loki ou Bucky pour attester de leur état. Il valait mieux être d’abord à l’abri des regards.

Sam se tenait sur le seuil et Steve l’entendit jurer à voix basse lorsqu’il les remarqua. Il sortit rapidement du chemin. Steve et Bucky traînèrent Loki à l’intérieur et laissèrent Sam fermer la porte.

« -Canapé, dit Steve. »

C’était la surface plane la plus proche à part le sol. Ils posèrent Loki un instant plus tard. Et mince, peut-être que c’était l’armure, mais il était beaucoup plus lourd qu’il en avait l’air.

« -C’est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Sam, mais il fut ignoré. »

Steve regarda enfin plus attentivement Bucky, puis Loki aussi. Leurs cheveux étaient mouillés, pas dégoulinants, mais toujours quelque peu humides, leurs vêtements aussi. Il ne pleuvait pas dehors, alors Steve n’avait aucune idée de comment c’était arrivé. Le bras de métal de Bucky était recouvert de quelque chose de bleu foncé, de même que Loki. Cela coulait de son flanc et sur le canapé de Steve. Lorsque Steve baissa les yeux sur lui-même, il vit que son t-shirt en était également taché.

« -C’est quoi le truc bleu ? demanda Sam, se rapprochant pendant que Bucky s’agenouillait sur le canapé pour regarder le visage de Loki de plus près.  
-C’est du sang, grogna Bucky. »

Le « idiot » était lourdement sous-entendu.

« -Hey, dit-il alors avant de tapoter légèrement la joue de Loki plusieurs fois pour le réveiller. »

Loki ouvrit ses yeux rouges et fronça les sourcils à la pièce autour de lui, puis ses yeux atterrirent sur Steve.

« -C’est supposé être sûr ? croassa-t-il, la voix rauque.  
-Tu n’offrais pas exactement d’autres alternatives, dit Bucky, avant d’écarter une partie de l’armure de Loki pour regarder son flanc. »

Loki serra les dents et siffla de douleur. Ça faisait beaucoup de sang, même si c’était bleu.

« -Qu’est-ce qui a fait ça bordel ? demanda Steve, se rapprochant.  
-Une hache, dit Bucky. »

Steve ne put voir la taille de la blessure, parce que dès que Bucky essaya d’enlever une partie de l’armure, Loki ravala une exclamation de douleur. Les mains de Bucky furent immédiatement recouvertes de sang bleu, alors il remit l’armure en place et y appliqua un peu de pression.

« -Ok, merde…ça a l’air trop grave pour des points de suture rapides, dit Sam, se rapprochant. Steve a un très bon kit de secours, et j’étais pararescue*, mais ça fait beaucoup de sang putain. Et il est pas exactement humain, alors je suppose qu’on peut pas juste aller à l’hôpital.  
-Loki…Loki concentre-toi ! dit Bucky. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki se contenta de respirer plusieurs fois, la bouche ouverte, les yeux distants. Même ses dents étaient toutes bleues.

« -T’embêtes pas, parvint-il à dire après quelques profondes respirations.  
-T’embêtes pas quoi ? demanda Bucky en retour. Du genre, ça va parfaitement guérir tout seul ou…  
-Ou ma putain…d’armure garde mes entrailles à l’intérieur…alors y’a aucun intérêt, grinça Loki, puis sa tête se relâcha en arrière, sa poitrine prise de haut-le-cœur.  
-Laisse-moi juste jeter un œil, dit Bucky, enlevant de nouveau ses mains de la blessure.  
-Aucune importance, souffla Loki, secouant la tête en direction du plafond. »

Steve se contenta de fixer la tache bleue s’étendant sans fin sur son canapé, n’ayant absolument aucune idée de ce qu’il était supposé faire.

« -Putain, de quand date cette blessure ? Combien de sang il a perdu ? demanda Sam. »

Il se tenait à côté de Bucky et Loki. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester sur place avec quelqu’un d’aussi gravement blessé pile devant lui.

« -Beaucoup…arrivé il y a une heure, dit Bucky avec un soupir, avant d’arrêter d’appliquer une pression sur la plaie. »

Sam revint à Steve, comme s’il pouvait lui dire quoi faire, mais Steve n’en avait aucune idée.

Bucky s’empara de l’avant-bras de Loki avec sa main de métal pour attirer son attention.

« -Hey…tu vas mourir ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki respira juste lourdement quelques secondes, ses yeux toujours sur le plafond.

« -On dirait bien. »

Bucky jura à voix basse, mais Steve ne capta pas les mots. Puis il retourna l’avant-bras de Loki afin qu’il puisse agripper son bras de métal de ses doigts ensanglantés.

« -D’accord, dit Bucky, prenant une profonde inspiration. Putain…juste lutte pas alors…et ce sera bientôt fini. »

Sam fit quelques pas en arrière pour se tenir à côté de Steve. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Vraiment utile, croassa Loki. »

Steve était sûr que sa main aurait été en train de trembler s’il n’agrippait pas le métal sous ses doigts si étroitement.

« -Tu me connais, dit Bucky. Toujours là pour aider. »

Steve avait l’impression que ses pieds étaient cloués au sol. Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher, parce que qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait faire bordel, mais il ne pouvait pas battre en retraite non plus. Etait-il vraiment en train de boire de la bière et de rire dix minutes auparavant ? C’était surréel.

La respiration de Loki se fit un peu erratique, et l’intégralité de son corps sembla souffrir lorsqu’il toussa et s’étrangla sur quelque chose…du sang, probablement.

« -Hey, du calme…du calme, respire juste, c’presque fini, dit doucement Bucky. »

Loki s’affaissa de nouveau sur le canapé, mais ne dit rien. Continua juste de prendre quelques faibles petites inspirations.

Steve eut alors l’impression d’être frappé par un train, il devait appeler Thor. Il devait appeler Thor de suite, parce que…

« -Et hey, fit Bucky de nouveau. Fais un sourire à Maîtresse Mort pour moi. »

Les lèvres de Loki tressaillirent.

Bucky continua, toujours de ce ton simple, presque joueur.

« -Pas n’importe quel sourire au juste…le charmant que tu sers qu’aux plus jolies. Elle aimera. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Une seconde plus tard ses doigts se relâchèrent, ne s’accrochant plus, et sa poitrine cessa de bouger.

Et Steve et Sam se tinrent juste là en silence. Bucky lâcha le bras de Loki et ferma ses paupières avec un soupir.

« -Putain de merde, souffla Sam. »

Bucky s’assit sur le canapé et dégagea ses cheveux mouillés de ses yeux avec des doigts ensanglantés.

« -On doit appeler Thor, dit Steve une fois sa voix retrouvée.  
-Non, dit Bucky.  
-Quoi…si, on doit, on doit l’appeler, dit Steve, ses jambes n’étant plus de plomb.  
-Et j’ai dit, non, répéta Bucky.  
-Son frère est allongé mort sur mon canapé, recouvert de sang. Nous devons l’appeler !  
-Steve a raison, il doit le savoir, ajouta Sam. »

Bucky eut l’air juste frustré durant une seconde, puis les regarda d’un regard égal.

« -Il va se réveiller. »

Et ça…

« -Quoi, il n’est pas mort ? demanda Sam.  
-Il l’est, aussi mort que mort, leur dit Bucky. Mais il va se réveiller. Donnez-lui juste quelques heures. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, pendant que Sam avait l’air juste confus, mais Bucky avait l’air très sûr de ce qu’il disait. Puis Steve se souvint de quelque chose dont ils avaient discuté la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus.

« -Buck, je te l’ai déjà dit avant, il est…il n’est pas un dieu, dit-il. Ils peuvent mourir…et c’est tout aussi permanent que la mort pour les humains. Nous devons appeler Thor.  
-Il va se réveiller, répéta Bucky. Mais pas parce que c’est un dieu, mais parce que c’est Loki. Fais-moi confiance, attends juste quelques heures…il va se réveiller. »

Steve fut désarçonné et n’eut aucune idée de comment continuer cette conversation.

« -Whao, c’est quoi le truc violet ? demanda Sam soudainement. J’l’ai pas remarqué avant. »

Steve suivit son regard et vit que quelque chose, qui en effet avait l’air un peu violet, tachait le flanc et la jambe de Bucky.

Bucky baissa le regard dessus.

« -Eh bien…je n’ai pas fait d’école d’art, mais c’est habituellement ce qui arrive si on mélange du bleu avec du rouge.  
-T’es blessé ? demanda Steve. C’est grave ?  
-Je vivrai, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.  
-Non, bordel…laisse-moi voir, insista Steve en se rapprochant de lui. »

Le corps immobile de Loki était plus qu’un peu perturbant, mais Steve garda les yeux sur Bucky.

Bucky abandonna au bout d’un instant et se leva, déboutonnant sa veste de cuir. Il ne portait pas de kevlar en-dessous, juste une sorte de maillot. C’était étrange. Steve remarqua qu’il était mouillé, alors il ne sut pas immédiatement combien de sang recouvrait le tissu sombre, mais alors Bucky souleva le t-shirt et Steve serra la mâchoire.

La plaie n’était pas si profonde, mais elle commençait un peu au-dessus du nombril de Bucky et se terminait sur son flanc. Une coupure nette, un couteau…ou une épée, définitivement quelque chose de tranchant.

« -Qu’est-ce qui a fait ça ? demanda Sam.  
-Une hache, dit Bucky.  
-La même hache qui a presque coupé Loki en deux ? demanda Sam avec horreur.  
-Points de suture, maintenant, dit Steve d’un ton signifiant qu’il ne discuterait pas. »

* * *

Le corps de Loki allongé sur le canapé comme ça donnait envie à Steve de le recouvrir d’un drap ou quelque chose. D’accord, ils avaient été ennemis avant toute chose, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que regarder son corps, mort et immobile, était agréable. Au moins son appartement n’était pas envahi de la puanteur du sang. C’était probablement parce que le sang de Loki était bleu pour une raison inconnue, mais l’odeur rappelait à Steve celle des feuilles mouillées. Pas l’odeur plaisante de l’automne, mais le genre de feuilles qui étaient à moitié pourries sous la neige, juste un peu plus aigre. Ce n’était toujours pas quelque chose qu’il voulait sentir tout le temps, mais c’était légèrement mieux que l’odeur normale du sang et de la mort.

Bucky était assis dans une chaise un peu plus loin, à moitié nu afin que Sam puisse nettoyer et recoudre sa plaie. Il s’était un peu débarbouillé, alors il n’avait plus autant de taches de sang partout maintenant. Steve avait voulu recoudre la plaie lui-même en premier lieu, mais Sam les avait gratifiés tous les deux d’un regard et leur avait rappelé qui était le professionnel dans les faits. Bucky ne fit que se tendre un peu lorsque la main de Sam le toucha la première fois. Ce n’était pas si grave, mais Steve resta proche, accroupi à côté de Sam, pile là où Bucky pouvait le voir.

« -C’est la vraie couleur, dit soudainement Bucky. »

Il regardait Loki, qui avait l’air beaucoup plus bleu maintenant, pas du gris qu’il était…plus tôt.

« -Il a essayé de l’atténuer, mais sa peau ne devint pas plus claire que gris… Il détestait vraiment ça. »

Steve ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à ça. Il voulait toujours appeler Thor, mais il décida d’attendre un peu avant de réessayer de convaincre Bucky.

« -Presque terminé, dit Sam. Est-ce que les anesthésiants font encore effet ? Je sais que Steve les absorbe très rapidement.  
-Ça va, dit Bucky, détournant le regard de Loki…du corps de Loki.  
-Pas si ça fait mal, dit Sam. C’est une anesthésie locale, je peux…  
-Plus de drogues. Finis juste ces points de suture, dit Bucky, sa voix soudainement plus dure. »

Il se recula dans la chaise et reposa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs. Il était beaucoup plus tendu à présent.

« -Buck ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Juste…terminez, dit-il, regardant droit devant, sans rien voir. »

Sam capta définitivement le changement, parce qu’il travailla aussi vite qu’il le put. Bucky agrippa les accoudoirs vraiment étroitement au bout de quelques instants, et Steve commença sérieusement à s’inquiéter. Ce regard sur le visage de Bucky devenait plus inexpressif de seconde en seconde, se refermant.

« -Ok, c’est fait, annonça Sam. Steve peut faire le bandage, ok ? Je vais juste nettoyer ça, dit-il. »

Puis il se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, leur donnant un peu d’intimité.

Bucky était toujours tendu, ses doigts recroquevillés en une poigne de fer. Même son souffle s’était accéléré.

« -Bucky ? appela Steve. »

Il n’était pas sûr qu’il soit intelligent de tendre la main et de le toucher, mais il n’avait pas d’autre idée. Il posa une main sur le bras de chair de Bucky, juste gentiment, à peine une connexion. Bucky ne fit que se tendre davantage.

« -Buck…  
-Donne-moi juste une minute, dit Bucky d’un ton sec.  
-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Steve.  
-Donne-moi juste— »

Il baissa un peu la tête, ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux, cachant une partie de son visage. Sa respiration s’emballa, s’accélérant de façon irrégulière d’une manière très familière.

« -Laisse-moi aider, ok ? Juste, respire, dit Steve, se rapprochant un peu afin d’être pile devant lui. Tu te souviens de mes crises d’asthme ? Tu arrivais très bien à m’aider à respirer, alors faisons ça. Respirer. »

Bucky ne réagit pas, mais il ne se recula pas ni ne repoussa Steve également. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

« -Ok, faisons ça…un deux trois on inspire…un deux trois on expire…suis-moi, ok ? Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Un deux trois inspire…un deux trois expire, respire avec moi, Buck. »

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais Bucky commença à prendre de profondes inspirations, à inspirer et à expirer, lentement, juste comme Steve l’avait instruit. Au bout d’un certain temps Steve n’eut plus besoin de compter, il maintint juste sa propre respiration profonde et calme, et Bucky suivit son exemple. Ses doigts avaient définitivement cassé l’accoudoir de la chaise, mais il le lâcha au bout d’un moment, desserrant ses mains. Les plaques sur le bras de métal bougèrent aussi, revenant probablement à une position détendue.

« -C’est ça, tout va bien, murmura Steve. Tu te sens mieux ?  
-C’est juste que…  
-T’as pas à expliquer, Buck, dit Steve. »

Dieu savait que Bucky avait plus qu’assez de raisons de craquer parfois. Ce n’était rien. Bordel, Steve était une épave régulièrement, et il n’avait plus d’asthme à blâmer pour ça non plus.

« -Ça a juste été une très longue journée, dit alors Bucky, sonnant très fatigué et très abattu. »

Steve ne put maintenir une aussi grande distance entre eux une seconde de plus. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et l’entoura de ses bras. Il fut tellement heureux lorsque Bucky se pencha juste en avant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, la respiration régulière, se détendant dans son étreinte.

« -Tout va bien, répéta Steve. Tu vas bien. »

Peut-être qu’il se rassurait lui-même aussi, mais qui pouvait l’en blâmer ? Au bout de quelques instants, Bucky tourna la tête pour nicher son visage dans le cou de Steve, alors Steve remonta sa main pour passer les doigts à l’arrière de son crâne plusieurs fois.

« -Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Steve au bout d’un long moment de silence. »

Il détestait briser la paix, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

« -On nous a tendu une embuscade, on ne s’y attendait pas, dit Bucky. On a dû sauter d’un pont pour s’échapper. »

Ca expliquait pourquoi ils étaient mouillés, et merde. Qui bordel pouvait surprendre Bucky et Loki à la fois ? Sans compter…tuer Loki. Putain de merde, ça allait mal.

« -Qui c’était ? demanda-t-il.  
-Sais pas…si Loki savait, il n’a pas eu le temps d’expliquer. »

Ils furent silencieux un petit moment de nouveau, et Steve ne se sentait toujours pas de le lâcher, alors il ne le fit pas. Bucky semblait beaucoup plus calme aussi comme ça, alors vraiment, pas besoin. Ses genoux n’étaient pas exactement à l’aise, mais il s’en fichait.

« -Buck, je sais que tu penses que Loki va se réveiller, mais—  
-Je sais qu’il va se réveiller, dit Bucky. C’est déjà arrivé auparavant. »

Cette fois Steve dut se reculer pour le regarder.

« -Il est mort auparavant ?  
-Pas juste une fois, répondit Bucky. Je n’étais là que pour une, mais…ouais, il va se réveiller. »

Steve se contenta de fixer d’abord Bucky, puis la forme immobile de Loki.

« -Comment ? demanda-t-il.  
-Pas sûr, dit Bucky. Et aussi pas ma place de partager le peu que je sais. »

Steve essaya juste d’intégrer toute la chose dans sa tête une nouvelle fois. Il pensait que c’était suffisamment compliqué avec Hydra, les démons, et puis Strange, mais ça…oh dieu.

« -Tu t’es vraiment fourré dans un beau bordel là, Buck, dit-il alors. »

Bucky sourit.

« -Ouais…confirma-t-il, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Et merci…de nous avoir laissés venir ici.  
-Merci d’avoir tenu ta promesse, dit Steve en retour, parce qu’il voulait vraiment que Bucky l’appelle s’il avait des problèmes, il ne disait pas ça en l’air. »

Steve le gratifia d’un autre sourire. Ses genoux étaient sérieusement inconfortables maintenant, mais il aimait trop le moment pour le briser.

« -Avant…dit Bucky, le regardant, scrutant son visage peut-être. Je peux ? »

Steve savait ce qu’il voulait dire, et ne trouva aucune raison de ne pas le faire, alors il se pencha en avant au lieu de répondre. Ou enfin, c’était sa réponse, ce baiser. Bucky s’empara de sa tête, le gardant en place, comme si Steve voulait aller où que ce soit. Il ne savait toujours pas d’où ça sortait ça, pas entièrement. Il n’avait jamais…ils n’avaient jamais, mais…cela faisait du bien d’être aussi proche, tellement de bien d’être connectés d’une nouvelle manière, d’aider à guérir ce qui était brisé, ce qui leur avait été enlevé. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’une raison profonde derrière. C’était Bucky. Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas envie de faire ça ?

« -Oh, entendit-il, et uh, merde. »

Sam, bien sûr. Steve se recula, mais lentement. Il ne détourna pas brusquement la tête, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’était pas supposé faire. Bucky le lâcha et Steve se leva, ses genoux lui faisaient un peu mal, mais il savait que cela passerait dans un moment.

L’expression de Sam était moins surprise que ce à quoi s’attendait Steve, mais il n’y avait rien d’hostile ou de prudent dans son regard non plus. Cela fut suffisant pour Steve.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda Sam.  
-Bien sûr, acquiesça Steve.  
-Sinon…quoi maintenant ?  
-Maintenant, soupira Steve. Apparemment, on va attendre que Loki se réveille. »

Sam eut l’air dubitatif, et Steve ne le blâma pas. Il n’avait rien à dire qui pouvait prouver que cela allait vraiment arriver, seulement l’insistance de Bucky que cela serait le cas.

« -Ok, dit prudemment Sam. Un peu perturbant, mais d’accord…attendons. »

Et cela même était une des raisons pour lesquelles Steve aimait autant Sam, il pouvait vraiment s’adapter à tout.

* * *

Ce fut le plus long moment que Steve passa avec Bucky au 21ème siècle, sans compter les heures où l’un d’eux ou tous deux avaient été endormis. Il aurait aimé que cela se passe en d’autres circonstances, mais il ne put également réprimer le soulagement qu’il ressentit. Bucky aurait pu mourir ce soir. Du peu qu’il leur avait dit de l’attaque, si l’homme géant avec la hache n’avait pas été autant focalisé sur Loki… Steve ne voulait pas y penser. Il savait que ce que Bucky faisait était dangereux, mais c’était la première fois qu’il lui était rappelé à quel point ça l’était exactement. Mais Bucky allait bien et il était venu chercher son aide, alors ouais, quantité ridicule de soulagement.

Sam resta, bien qu’il se fasse incroyablement tard, mais Steve supposa qu’il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec Bucky et Loki. Il aurait dû être clair depuis le temps que Steve n’était pas en danger, mais il était des plus sûrs que ce n’était pour sa sécurité que Sam s’inquiétait de toute façon.

Ils étaient majoritairement silencieux. Steve n’était pas sûr de savoir si c’était parce que Sam était là, ou à cause de la situation en général, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n’était pas comme leurs premières rencontres. Steve savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’enregistrer chaque seconde, de peur que cela soit la dernière. Lui et Bucky se verraient de nouveau, parleraient de nouveau, il en était sûr.

« -Hey…hum, les gars, appela Sam depuis le salon. »

Il était allé à la salle de bain une minute plus tôt. Bucky et Steve étaient tous deux à la table de la cuisine.

« -Je pense que Loki est…en train de briller. »

Bucky fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il avait remis son t-shirt et sa veste un moment auparavant, mais il n’avait pas fermé les sangles. C’était comme s’il était prêt à partir, mais pas particulièrement pressé d’y aller.

Lorsque Steve atteignit le canapé il sut exactement ce que voulait dire Sam. La lumière était faible, mais elle venait définitivement de sous la peau de Loki, une faible lueur dorée. Bucky s’accroupit à côté du canapé, l’observant.

« -Le corps est en train de guérir, dit-il. Vous pourriez vouloir rester en arrière.  
-Quoi, pourquoi ? demanda Sam, mais il battait déjà en retraite. »

Steve n’était pas si près de toute façon, alors il demeura fermement sur place.

« -Disons juste que la mort est plutôt traumatisante, dit Bucky. »

Steve remarqua sa posture à présent, la façon dont son corps était alerte, comme s’il s’attendait à une attaque.

« -Ouais, ça fait sens, dit Sam.  
-Mais pourquoi devons-nous— »

Loki inspira brusquement lorsque la lueur dorée s’embrasa vivement. Putain de merde, Bucky avait raison. La seconde qui suivit Loki bondit, roula du canapé en une attaque. Bucky s’y attendait définitivement. Il roula avec le poids qui fut soudainement sur lui et Steve entendit son bras se recalibrer. Il y eut une sorte de bruit de la part de Loki, presque comme un cri ou un grognement, puis Bucky fut au-dessus et clouait l’autre de son bras de métal.

« -Hey, c’est moi, dit Bucky, mais il fut quand même projeté loin de Loki, ce qui fut le moment où Steve voulut intervenir. »

Mais Loki se figea au milieu de l’attaque, à moitié au-dessus de Bucky, un bras levé en l’air. Steve ne pouvait voir aucun de leurs visages, mais ils s’étaient tous deux arrêtés, ce qui devait être bon. Les épaules de Loki se levaient et s’abaissaient, et Steve put entendre une lourde respiration aussi.

« -C’est moi, répéta Bucky. Relax, c’est juste moi. »

Il y eut un moment tendu, et alors le bras de Loki se baissa.

« -Tu devrais—, fit Loki, mais qu’…était la voix. Quoi ?  
-Eh bien…au moins t’es plus bleu, offrit Bucky. »

Loki regarda autour et comment par l’Enfer avait-il…elle ? Steve fixait le visage d’une femme. Enfin, il pouvait toujours voir…les pommettes hautes et le nez étaient les mêmes, mais les lèvres étaient légèrement plus pleines, les yeux un peu plus ronds. Pourquoi était-il en train de regarder une femme ?

Loki commença à enlever les gants sombres de ses…mains ? Steve était perdu.

« -Est-ce que je suis en train d’halluciner ? demanda doucement Sam. Parce que je suis vraiment fatigué, alors ça l’expliquerait. »

Steve secoua la tête.

Une fois les gants partis, ils virent tous que les mains en-dessous étaient juste d’un blanc aussi pâle que le visage de Loki.

« -Bucky ? demanda Steve, parce que Loki avait l’air un peu choqué aussi, touchant son visage et baissant un regard renfrogné sur sa…eh bien. L’armure était définitivement lâche au niveau des épaules, mais bien trop serrée à celui de la poitrine.

« -Je m’attendais plus ou moins à ça, dit Bucky.  
-Ça ? invectiva Loki…ok, « elle » Steve optait pour « elle » pour le moment, et si Loki n’aimait pas Steve le saurait suffisamment tôt. »

Elle tourna brusquement la tête pour fixer Bucky.

« -Tu t’attendais à ça ? Dans quel monde s’agit-il de quelque chose à quoi s’attendre ?  
-La dernière fois tu t’es réveillé bleu, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dit que quelque chose changerait.  
-Ce n’est pas la même chose, siffla Loki. »

La voix féminine ne fit rien pour diminuer la menace et le danger de ce ton.

« -Tu t’attends vraiment à des réponses de ma part ? demanda Bucky.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, s’apaisa Loki, avant de relever enfin les yeux sur Steve et Sam. »

Oh, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

« -C’est juste brillant. Il ne s’agit toujours pas d’un endroit sûr.  
-Encore, soupira Bucky. On n’avait pas d’autres alternatives. Et tu vois un danger quelconque ? Tout va bien. »

Loki fit une sorte de son colérique, mais ne dit rien lorsqu’elle se releva sur ses pieds. Elle était toujours presque aussi grande qu’avant, n’ayant perdu que quelques centimètres peut-être.

« -On s’en va, déclara-t-elle.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu dis d’attendre plus de cinq minutes après être revenue d’entre les morts ? proposa Bucky en se levant aussi. A moins que tu ne veuilles t’évanouir d’une façon…très peu féminine.  
-Une autre raillerie de ce genre, et je t’arrache la langue, avertit Loki, venimeuse, mais Bucky n’avait pas l’air inquiet. »

Loki avait l’air agitée et au bout d’un moment Steve commença à soupçonner que ce n’est pas juste en raison du corps de femme soudain.

« -Loki, dit Bucky. Rappelle-toi de ce qui s’est passé.  
-Une fois qu’on sera sortis d’ici, répondit-elle, mais Bucky se rapprocha d’un pas pour capter son regard.  
-Comment es-tu morte ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki fut silencieuse, inspirant et expirant durant quelques secondes, puis elle ferma les yeux.

« -Vidé de mon sang, dit-elle.  
-Comment ?  
-Une arme…épée…non…hache. »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent.

« -Skurge, dit-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus bas, sa colère quasiment tangible. »

Elle regarda au loin devant elle un instant, les deux mains en deux poings serrés étroitement. Peut-être qu’il l’avait juste imaginé, mais Steve aurait pu jurer voir des étincelles vertes durant une seconde.

« -Cette salope, cracha-t-elle alors.  
-Qui ? demanda Steve avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. »

Loki se tourna pour le regarder, comme si elle venait seulement de se rappeler que Steve et Sam étaient dans la pièce.

« -On s’en va, dit-elle encore avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte. »

Steve savait que Bucky ne discuterait pas de nouveau.

Lorsqu’il bougea pour aller à sa suite Steve l’arrêta une seconde.

« -Reprenez les escaliers vers le toit, suggéra Steve. Il n’y a pas de caméras là.  
-Ok, acquiesça Bucky. »

Il avait l’air de vouloir dire ou faire quelque chose d’autre, mais…

« -On se reverra, dit-il.  
-Ouais, on se reverra, dit Steve en retour. »

Bucky fit un signe de tête vers Sam aussi, puis alla jusqu’à la porte.

« -Et merci, fit Bucky en regardant en arrière avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

Steve lâcha un énorme souffle, ses épaules s’affaissant…vraiment, quelle nuit.

« -Donc je suppose que tu vas avoir besoin d’aide pour brûler le canapé, dit tranquillement Sam. »

Steve regarda le meuble en question, qui était recouvert de sang bleu foncé, séché depuis longtemps, en particulier sur les coussins et…ouais, ils allaient le brûler.

« -Mieux vaudrait ne pas laisser de l’ADN alien traîner, dit-il. »

Il était 4 heures du matin passées à présent, mais ils devaient quand même s’en occuper maintenant. Il n’avait pas hâte, de même que Sam, si on pouvait se fier à l’expression de son visage.

« -Tu m’en dois tellement une pour ce soir, fit Sam en le regardant de manière significative.  
-Ouais, confirma Steve. Et hey…à propos de tout à l’heure…  
-Oh, tu veux dire l’épisode bisouille ? demanda Sam. Mec, fais-moi confiance, j’ai pas eu besoin de te voir scotché au visage du type pour savoir jusqu’où t’irais pour lui. »

Aucun intérêt à nier ça, alors Steve ne le fit pas. Et il semblait que c’était tous les commentaires que Sam avait sur le sujet. Cela rendit Steve ridiculement heureux, même avec le brûlage de canapé s’étant faufilé dans son emploi du temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que tout le monde a plus ou moins fait un arrêt cardiaque durant les dix premières pages du chapitre…mais bon, y’a pas eu mort d’homme…femme XD
> 
> _**Minute Culturelle :** _
> 
> **_*Pararescue :_ Il s’agit d’une unité de parachutistes de l’armée de l’air américaine, spécialisée pour intervenir en environnement humanitaire ou en zone de combat afin d’évacuer et de prodiguer en urgence des soins au personnel blessé.**
> 
> ** Notes de l’Auteur : **
> 
> Lady Loki est dans la place *Halestorm hurlant en fond sonore*


	17. Chapter 17

Il ne devrait jamais être dit que Loki ne possédait pas un grand sens de l’humour, mais ça…c’était aussi loin d’amusant que possible. C’était inutile, une humiliation, un crachat au visage. Quelqu’un devrait payer cher pour ça. Loki devrait les faire payer.

Leah soupira…bruyamment. Loki l’ignora.

« -Laisse-moi te coiffer, proposa Leah, obtenant un son moqueur en réponse. Tu ne ressembles à rien. »

Elle déclara ça de façon très terre à terre, et pour être honnête, elle n’avait pas complètement tort. Loki jeta un œil au miroir de l’autre côté de la pièce et fut soudainement encore plus frustrée par cette désagréable circonstance. Les cheveux avaient poussé très rapidement, ils ondulaient dans toutes les directions, c’était une satanée crinière, voilà ce que c’était. Loki était très tentée de tout couper, juste par pur esprit de défiance.

« -Dans tous les mondes je n’ai jamais connu de Loki qui ne soit pas vain, alors arrête de bouder, dit Leah. Viens à présent…ou James te rira au nez la prochaine fois qu’il te verra.  
-Cela serait la dernière chose qu’il ferait jamais, se renfrogna Loki, mais elle s’assit dans la chaise à côté de laquelle Leah se tenait. »

Il était inutile de protester. Si Leah avait tellement hâte de rejouer les servantes, qui était Loki pour l’arrêter.

« -Tu peux faire la tête autant que tu veux, mais le « vient juste de rouler hors d’une botte de foin » n’est toujours pas une apparence flatteuse pour toi.  
-Je ne serai pas pomponnée et choyée comme une fillette, grogna Loki, mais la voix, maudits soient l’Arbre et tous les Neuf Mondes, cette voix féminine ruina complètement le ton. »

Leah soupira de nouveau en prenant une brosse avant de se mettre au travail. Elle tirait sur le fouillis de mèches, mais Loki n’allait pas se plaindre d’un peu de tirage de cheveux.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Leah fit peu importe ce qu’elle pensait devait être fait afin de rendre Loki présentable, pendant que Loki…ne regardait certainement pas le miroir et l’image qu’il présentait.

« -Je sais que tu comprends l’importance des apparences, dit Leah au bout d’un long silence, mais Loki demeura silencieuse. Les règles sont simplement différentes lorsque tu es une femme. »

Juste entendre ce mot fut suffisant pour que Loki reprenne la mouche.

« -Ce n’est pas ce pour quoi j’ai négocié ! »

Leah soupira de nouveau, ayant l’air de s’être attendue à chaque mot, ce qui ne fit qu’énerver encore plus Loki.

« -Cela ne fait aucun sens, continua Loki, ignorant son silence calme et la brosse qu’elle avait toujours en main. J’étais préparée à faire beaucoup de grandes choses pour ça, valeureuses et atroces. Et j’ai déjà donné énormément de choses. »

Loki avait abandonné le trône d’Asgard pour ça, le plan parfait qui était déjà en route. N’était-ce pas assez ? Loki désigna avec colère le corps, les seins, la taille étroite, et les hanches rondes.

« -Mais ça…cela ne me donne…nous donne aucun avantage ! C’est une plaisanterie pour que les autres en rient ! C’est…Je n’en veux pas ! »

Leah était toujours silencieuse. Elle savait probablement que Loki n’avait pas encore fini, c’était inquiétant la façon dont elle pouvait deviner correctement de telles choses.

« -Quel est l’intérêt de me rendre plus faible ? demanda finalement Loki.  
-Si tu penses véritablement qu’être sous cette forme te rend plus faible, alors je commence à comprendre pourquoi c’était nécessaire, dit-elle.  
-Je suis plus faible, dit Loki.  
-Vraiment ? Tu as déjà testé cette théorie ? demanda Leah. Je ne pense pas. »

Elle commença à déplacer des choses sur la petite commode. Loki l’utilisait majoritairement pour s’occuper des blessures jusqu’à maintenant. A présent il y avait toutes sortes d’objets éparpillés partout dessus, où Leah avait-elle obtenu tout ça ?

« -Il est étrange que tu sois si dérangée, dit alors Leah. Je pense que tu commencerais à l’apprécier si seulement tu t’y autorisais. Je n’ai jamais connu un Loki—  
-Assez de ça ! invectiva Loki. Je me moque de tous ces « Lokis » que tu connais supposément si bien dans tous les mondes. »

Leah resta impassible, elle continua comme si Loki ne l’avait pas interrompue.

« -Je n’ai jamais connu de Loki qui n’était pas à l’aise avec le fait d’être une femme…au contraire même. Bien que tu sois encore jeune… »

Loki feula avec colère et fut prise de l’impulsion de tuer quelque chose…n’importe quoi, d’enfoncer une dague dans la chair de quelqu’un, ses ongles longs dans leurs visages. Entailler, taillader, brûler…juste détruire quelque chose…n’importe quoi.

« -Je ne t’ai pas encore égarée, continua Leah. Fais-moi confiance lorsque je dis que cela aussi sera à ton avantage.  
-Que dois-je apprendre de cela ? C’est…inutile. Cela ne me rend pas plus fort, dit Loki de nouveau. »

Cela valait la peine de le répéter. Oui, le corps était toujours presque de la même taille qu’avant, mais partis étaient la plupart des muscles fins, il y avait juste de la chair douce à la place. Enfin, il était vrai que Loki n’avait pas encore pris le temps de tâter le terrain…pour ainsi dire, mais quand même, physiquement le corps devait être plus faible, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à contester ça.

« -Tu sonnes ridicule, dit aisément Leah. »

Peu osaient parler ainsi à Loki.

« -Tu serais surpris de combien seules les femmes peuvent accomplir. »

Loki fit un son dégoûté.

« -Je n’ai aucun goût pour de tels jeux.  
-Ugh, fit Leah en roulant des yeux. Nouveau corps, mais ton esprit est toujours très masculin. Je ne parlais pas de séduction. Les choses que tu dis rendent déjà évident en quoi consistent tes nouveaux avantages. »

Loki refusa de commencer à contempler ces soi-disant avantages.

« -Rassieds-toi, veux-tu ? invita Leah. Tu ne peux pas apprécier ce désastre sur ta tête. »

En effet, mais les ciseaux posés sur la commode avaient l’air beaucoup plus tentants que la brosse dans la main de Leah. Finalement, Loki se rassit, mais s’assura de foudroyer du regard le reflet de Leah dans le miroir.

« -Ces nouvelles règles dont je parle, dit Leah. Je sais ce qui te dérange plus qu’une paire de seins…le fait que les autres te regarderont et penseront que tu es faible. Les guerriers ont toujours eu tendance à te regarder comme si tu n’étais pas une grande menace. A présent tu crains qu’une fois encore aucun ne ressente la peur à ta simple vue. Et tu adores tellement intimider les autres. »

Les nœuds se démêlaient, alors Leah ne tirait plus autant sur les boucles désordonnées, mais Loki refusa toujours de relever le regard sur le miroir.

« -Tu auras à te présenter différemment maintenant, de toute évidence, continua calmement Loki. »

Cela donnait l’impression d’être un sermon.

« -Mais différent ne signifie pas pire. Et tu peux toujours très bien inspirer la peur dans le cœur des autres. »

Loki fut tentée de protester de nouveau, mais il valait mieux laisser Leah finir en premier. Elle marquait habituellement un point lorsqu’elle parlait autant.

« -Quel est son nom déjà, l’Avenger, une sorte d’araignée, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Romanoff, fournit Loki.  
-Oui, elle. Elle sait de toute évidence comment utiliser parfaitement tous ses outils.  
-Je pensais que tu ne parlais pas de séduction.  
-C’est difficilement son seul outil, railla Leah. Je ne me souviens pas qu’elle ait essayé de te séduire de la moindre façon afin d’obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. »

Elle avait raison, alors Loki demeura silencieux.

« -Mais elle a toujours utilisé son esprit contre toi. Utilisé les choses mêmes que tu es train de cracher en ce moment. Tu l’as pensée faible, et pas parce qu’elle était humaine. Sa beauté d’apparence fragile est une arme toute aussi dangereuse que ses couteaux. »

De toute évidence la Veuve était dangereuse, bien entraînée comme James. Donc Loki avait fait une erreur…une fois. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

« -Ou prenons Lady Sif…  
-Ou pas, grogna Loki, ce qui fit rire gentiment Leah. »

Elle avait mis Sif sur le tapis délibérément.

« -Ou la Reine—  
-Non ! cria Loki avant de frapper sa main sur l’accoudoir de la chaise de bois.  
-Maîtresse Mort.  
-Elle n’est…pas véritablement une femme.  
-Mais elle choisit de se présenter en tant qu’une. Qu’est-ce que cela te dit ? »

Ce…n’était pas quelque chose que Loki pouvait expliquer, qui pouvait comprendre son esprit, qui pouvait même saisir comment elle voyait tous les mondes et le vaste univers sans fin. Cela serait insensé d’essayer.

« -Très bien, dit fermement Leah après que Loki n’eut donné aucune réponse. Mais cette crise sans intérêt doit cesser. Et maintenant. Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ça. »

Loki ravala les mots qui voulurent sortir ensuite, les mains serrées, les yeux de nouveau fermement sur les ciseaux.

« -La Mort et la Renaissance, dit doucement Leah. Tu apprends et deviens plus fort à chaque cycle. Ce n’est pas le pire que tu as traversé. »

Loki prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Ce n’est pas…  
-Les objets ne signifient rien…continua-t-elle. Et ton sang ne signifie rien… »

Loki eut l’impression que la magie bouillonnant à présent autour d’eux consumerait cette nouvelle forme et toutes deux dans son intensité. Mais Loki ne savait pas si c’était toujours la colère qui l’alimentait…ou quelque chose d’autre.

« -Et la forme de ton corps et ce qu’il y a entre tes jambes ne signifient très certainement rien non plus, finit alors Leah, ses doigts se resserrant dans les cheveux de Loki un instant, défaisant quelques nœuds de plus. »

Puis elle commença à tresser quelques mèches de cheveux.

« -Cela ne fait que m’humilier, lui dit Loki.  
-Tu as en effet besoin d’une leçon d’humilité, répondit Leah sans hésitation. »

Loki retint la colère que ces mots provoquèrent et ne l’autorisa pas à se déchaîner.

« -En quoi suis-je davantage en contrôle de mon sort que je ne l’étais avant ? demanda Loki à la place, et cela fit faire une pause à Leah durant le plus bref des instants.  
-D’accord…pourquoi ne pas arrêter alors ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne pas partir et abandonner ? Je suis sûre que Thor serait plus qu’heureux de mettre sa vie en jeu pour la cause…et pour toi, une fois que tu auras tout expliqué. »

Le bruit qui sortit de la bouche de Loki fut proche d’un feulement, et l’accoudoir cassa dans un grand craquement. Leah demeura imperturbable, elle ne se soucia même pas des flammes vertes de magie s’embrasant autour d’elles. Mais après, pourquoi s’en soucierait-elle ? Ce n’était pas comme si elle avait la moindre véritable raison d’avoir peur.

« -Plus tu luttes, plus cela sera dur, dit alors Leah, passant devant Loki. »

Elle devait remarquer la magie, la colère se renforçant dans l’air autour d’eux, l’expression sur le visage de Loki, mais elle demeurait calme.

« -Tu vas devoir accepter ça, ou tu échoueras, déclara-t-elle platement. Maintenant lève le menton. »

Loki était du genre têtu, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à le nier, alors…elle se mit à fixer les ciseaux durant un autre long moment. Puis elle leva la tête, juste comme Leah l’avait demandé. Elle vit de nouveau son propre visage dans le miroir, et sans les boucles désordonnées et les nœuds, elle incarnait un spectacle bien plus régalien. Elle faisait une femme séduisante, bien sûr, mais…non, ce n’était vraiment pas le pire. Cette vue ne faisait pas son estomac se soulever sous la nausée comme la peau bleue et les yeux rouges l’avaient fait en premier lieu.

« -Et je pense vraiment que ta magie peut être plus forte que jamais, murmura Leah d’un ton conspirateur, comme si elle partageait un secret. »

Elle souriait lorsque Loki leva le regard vers elle.

« -Nous verrons, concéda Loki, mais elle s’en était déjà rendu compte. »

A la seconde où le brouillard de colère s’était dissipé de son esprit, elle avait pu le sentir.

* * *

Loki reconnut à peine les angles de son visage le temps que Leah eut terminé. Partie était l’armure non-ajustée également. Loki l’avait échangée pour quelque chose qui allait mieux à sa nouvelle forme, parce que peu importe combien elle détestait y être forcée, elle n’allait pas se balader en ayant l’air d’une souillon. Elle n’appréciait toujours pas trop les boucles, mais au moins elles avaient l’air glamoureuses à présent. Elle essaya très fort de ne pas penser aux boucles dorées de sa mère…elle ne pouvait pas penser à elle. Pas maintenant, pas…

Elle ne laissa également pas son visage se faire colorer comme une vulgaire courtisane dans une maison de passe. Cela pourrait être nécessaire plus tard…pour se déguiser, mais elle n’allait pas l’autoriser maintenant. Les ongles…elle y penserait, peut-être que cela ne serait pas si déplacé, s’ils étaient noirs…ou vert foncé. Et d’accord, elle pouvait voir la façon dont ses lèvres pourraient attirer l’attention de n’importe qui si elles étaient d’une nuance plus sombre, mais elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on les remarque. Non, elle n’allait pas le faire. Non. Même Leah devait admettre qu’elle avait déjà enduré tout ceci admirablement jusque-là.

« -Hey, regarde-toi, entendit-elle la voix de James dire alors qu’il entrait dans la pièce.  
-Pas un mot si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, avertit Loki en lui lançant un coup d’œil. »

Leah était absente pour le moment, mais Loki était sûre qu’elle n’était pas loin. Elle n’était jamais trop loin.

James leva les deux mains en signe de défense, mais il y avait quelque chose de moqueur à propos du geste et la légère courbe de ses lèvres, comme toujours.

« -Tu as l’air bien, relax, dit-il.  
-D’accord, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. »

James prenait très rarement la peine de monter aux quartiers de Loki.

« -Les dames avaient habituellement l’air beaucoup plus heureuses que ça de me voir. Je dois perdre la main, dit-il.  
-Corde raide, James. Très raide.  
-Allez, même pas un sourire ?  
-Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies la dernière plaisanterie cosmique que ma vie est devenue, mais si tu pouvais aller à l’essentiel. »

L’homme avait été insupportable depuis que Loki s’était réveillée sur le canapé de Steve Rogers. Il n’était jamais ouvertement insultant, mais il y avait un changement dans son comportement…une sorte de ton taquin. Loki n’était pas sûre de savoir s’il était authentiquement aussi amusé ou s’il essayait juste d’alléger la situation. Dans tous les cas c’était habituellement Loki qui jouait au jeu des insultes, essayant de faire réagir les autres –James inclus- mais il semblait heureux de jouer également à présent.

Loki avait envie que Leah soit là, juste pour qu’elle puisse montrer James et dire que c’était exactement ce qui la dérangeait. Non pas que James soit jamais intimidé par Loki, mais il réagissait différemment maintenant. Tout le monde allait agir différemment, et pas tous se contenteraient de faire des blagues débiles juste pour s’amuser. A la décharge de James, il acceptait tout avec aisance, et agissait comme s’il était parfaitement naturel de voir Loki en une forme si différente. Maintenant si seulement il pouvait cesser avec ses tentatives d’humour.

« -Je pense que je sais ce que veut Amora, dit James. »

Et cela parvint à capturer toute l’attention de Loki. James avait été occupé alors, bien.

« -Je suis tout ouïe, dit Loki.  
-Je pourrais même savoir où elle frappera ensuite, continua-t-il. Mais on doit prévenir quelques personnes de plusieurs choses. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, parce qu’habituellement ils ne prévenaient pas qui que ce soit, il n’y avait pas d’intérêt, cela risquerait de révéler ce qu’ils savaient. Donc au premier abord elle ne comprit pas pourquoi James l’avait suggéré en premier lieu, mais alors elle jeta un autre regard à son visage et sut immédiatement ce qu’il voulait dire dans les faits.

« -Ugh, Rogers, dit-elle, parce que bien sûr, qui d’autre. »

* * *

Juste parce que Loki ne fracassait plus de meubles en raison de la nouvelle forme féminine irritante, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’allait pas saisir la moindre opportunité d’apparaître en tant qu’homme de nouveau. Alors lorsque les yeux de Steve Rogers s’ouvrirent, et qu’il s’assit pour regarder autour dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, il vit un Loki qui ressemblait exactement à celui qui avait envahi Midgard. Peut-être que ce n’était pas la meilleure stratégie, puisque Rogers fut immédiatement tendu et alerte, mais Loki s’en souciait très peu.

« -Je pensais que tu étais une femme maintenant, fut l’ouverture du Capitaine.  
-Je le suis, répondit aisément Loki. Ce n’est pas réel.  
-Quoi ?  
-Vous êtes en train de rêver. »

Il eut l’air dubitatif, alors Loki marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre.

« -Venez jeter un œil, proposa-t-il. »

Loki était des plus sûrs que si cela n’avait été pour James, Rogers aurait davantage discuté. Au lieu de ça il écarta juste ses couvertures et se leva pour se rapprocher de Loki.

La vue à l’extérieur provenait de l’esprit de Rogers, alors elle n’était pas familière. Loki savait cependant que cela devait être l’époque d’où lui et James venaient. L’expression sur le visage de Rogers ne fit que le prouver. Il baissa les yeux sur la rue presque déserte avec tellement d’affection et de nostalgie. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suppose que c’est New York, avant que vous deux ne partent à la guerre, songea Loki. Je n’ai jamais visité le monde à cette époque. »

Rogers regarda juste par la fenêtre, embrassant la vue.

« -J’ai visité à la fin de la guerre par contre, continua Loki, pas certain de savoir pourquoi. Je voulais voir s’il était vrai que les humains avaient construit des camps entiers afin de s’entretuer de façons des plus efficaces. »

Il était curieux à cette époque, et un peu dubitatif. Il savait que les humains se massacraient comme des barbares tout le temps, mais cela sonnait excessif même aux oreilles de Loki. Bien sûr, une fois qu’il était arrivé il avait su que les rumeurs étaient plus qu’exactes.

« -Je n’ai jamais vu une aussi grande pile de corps de toute ma vie. »

Et c’était toujours vrai. Il avait connu la puanteur de la chair brûlée même avant ça, mais ce qu’il avait vu alors avait été différent. Ils ne faisaient pas que brûler les corps, ils broyaient les dents et les os, faisaient bouillir leur graisse. Loki n’était toujours pas sûr de pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, il pourrait avoir à demander à James un jour.

« -Ça t’a plus ? demanda Rogers d’un ton tranchant.  
-Vous ne me connaissez pas Rogers, ne prétendez pas le contraire. »

Ils furent tous deux silencieux quelques instants après ça, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Loki de s’attarder.

« -Pourquoi je rêve de toi ? demanda Rogers, sonnant extrêmement perplexe.  
-Oh, vous devez incroyablement m’apprécier bien sûr. »

Le Capitaine gratifia Loki d’un regard plat impressionnant. Honnêtement c’était amusant, vraiment.

« -Es-tu dans ma tête ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Malin. James n’accorderait pas son inébranlable loyauté et sa dévotion illimitée à n’importe qui, Loki l’avait appris depuis le temps. Cela le rendait curieux, très curieux.

« -Si on peut dire, répondit Loki, décidant d’être honnête. Je parcours les rêves.  
-Tu peux faire ça ?  
-Si je le veux.  
-D’accord. Je vais supposer que tu n’es pas juste un fragment de mon imagination alors. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Droit à l’essentiel, excellent.

« -C’est une sorte d’avertissement, dit Loki. Pas une menace, alors inutile de se renfrogner.  
-Quel avertissement ? »

Eh bien, James voulait techniquement seulement avertir son cher Capitaine à propos d’Amora et Skurge, mais Loki n’allait pas laisser passer l’opportunité de faire quelque chose de plus. James avait raison, Rogers allait être impliqué d’une façon ou d’une autre, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas travailler contre eux.

Il tendit un bout de papier sans un mot. Même les rêves n’étaient pas les endroits les plus sûrs, même dans les rêves il pourrait y avoir quelqu’un en train d’écouter, alors Loki ne voulait pas expliquer chaque détail à voix haute.

Rogers prit le papier et commença à lire la liste.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Une liste de tous nos ennemis actuellement connus, dit Loki. Vous ne connaissez probablement aucun d’entre eux, mais cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de mémoriser leurs noms.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu’il y a une chance que vous rencontriez certains d’entre eux. Peut-être qu’ils vous proposeront même de l’aide ou une alliance. Alors vous devriez savoir que si vous vous associez à l’un d’eux, vous vous retrouverez immédiatement du côté opposé à celui de James. Non pas que je pense que vous voudriez avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. »

C’était plus une précaution qu’une inquiétude sérieuse. Rogers baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le bout de papier, ses yeux passant répétitivement sur les noms. Il les mémorisait déjà, bien.

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-*Quelle ingratitude, Steven, lui dit Loki.  
-Il n’y a pas de simples cadeaux avec toi, répliqua l’homme. Alors pourquoi ?  
-Parce que James ne peut pas changer de camp, alors si vous décidez d’aider quiconque sur cette liste, vous serez ennemis. »

Il sembla que Rogers était sur le point d’interrompre, alors Loki continua.

« -Et il sera plus qu’inutile s’il a à vous combattre. En fait, il abandonnerait juste complètement probablement…abandonner a tendance à finir dans le sang dans ce genre d’affaires. »

La mâchoire de Rogers se contracta et il y eut immédiatement de la tension dans ses épaules. Bien, il valait mieux qu’il prenne son avertissement sérieusement.

« -N’explique toujours pas pourquoi t’en as quelque chose à faire de ça.  
-J’ai mes propres raisons, dit aisément Loki. Mais disons juste que les choses deviendraient plus difficiles pour moi si James mettait sa vie en l’air pour vous. »

Rogers se mit de nouveau à fixer la liste.

« -Vous savez très bien que cela arriverait, continua Loki. Il ne vous combattrait pas de nouveau, il ne permettrait pas qu’on lui force la main, il préférerait s’envoyer à une mort certaine.  
-Tu es en train de me manipuler, interrompit Rogers. »

Ah encore, malin.

« -Bien sûr que je vous manipule, sourit Loki. Je compte également sur votre considérable influence sur les autres Avengers. »

Le Capitaine secoua la tête. Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre, en bas dans la rue, le rappel du foyer qu’il avait perdu depuis longtemps.

« -Ils pensent que je suis compromis, dit-il. Et le fait que je sois en train d’avoir cette conversation avec toi prouve dans les faits qu’ils ont raison.  
-Et pourtant je viens juste de vous donner plus d’informations que le moindre de vos ex-espions du SHIELD a été capable de rassembler. Vraiment, cela dépend de vous de tenir compte ou pas de mon avertissement. Mais peut-être que vous êtes compromis. Appelez ça comme ça, si vous insistez. »

Loki savait qu’il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien Rogers pour identifier toutes les émotions sur son visage, pas même à l’intérieur de son rêve ainsi, mais il était quand même des plus sûrs qu’il était sur la bonne voie.

« -James m’a dit que vous êtes quelqu’un qui fera ce qu’il pense être juste, coûte que coûte, dit Loki. Et que quiconque croyant le contraire, ou essayant de vous arrêter, est un imbécile. »

Le Capitaine eut l’air surpris une seconde, mais il cacha rapidement l’expression.

« -C’est vrai ?  
-Oui, et j’ai appris à...croire les choses qu’il choisit de me dire. »

Rogers eut l’air frustré, déchiré, mais au moins il y accordait une honnête considération. C’était une moitié de victoire, il se souviendrait, il hésiterait à s’impliquer avec qui que ce soit sur la liste.

« -Je n’ai aucune raison de croire le moindre de cela.  
-Je ne vous ai pas dit un seul mensonge, vous avez ma parole sur ça, dit Loki.  
-Mouais, soupira Rogers, sonnant dubitatif.  
-Cela vaut plus que ce que vous pensez, lui dit sérieusement Loki. »

Peut-être que les humains ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait véritablement de donner sa parole, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose que Loki faisait à la légère.

« -Oh, et avant que je parte, continua Loki. Vous êtes un des invités d’honneur de cette…fête, comme vous les humains l’appelez je pense. »

Rogers eut l’air immédiatement confus de façon très divertissante, fixant Loki les sourcils haussés, la surprise étalée sur son visage face au changement de sujet soudain.

« -Bal de charité…mais…  
-J’accepterais l’invitation, si j’étais vous. »

Et avec ça Loki partit, se retirant de ce songe. Rogers se réveillerait dans son vrai lit bientôt, mais il se souviendrait, et de la liste et de ce que Loki lui avait dit. Et compromis ou pas, le reste des Avengers étaient certains de suivre leur Capitaine jusqu’au côté du plateau de jeu de Loki, même s’ils ne le réalisaient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_* :_ Loki dit initialement « -Gift horses, Steven. », qui est une allusion à l’expression idiomatique en anglais « _to look a gift horse in the mouth_ » ; elle n’a pas d’équivalent en français. C’est une façon de dire que la personne est ingrate, notamment d’être soupçonneuse ou de critiquer quelque chose qu’on lui offre gratuitement, sans contrepartie.**


	18. Chapter 18

Depuis le jour où Steve et Natasha avaient frappé à la porte de Sam, meurtris et ensanglantés, il se méfiait des visiteurs inattendus. Peut-être que méfiant n’était pas le mot juste, il avait juste toujours un instant de pressentiment, se demandant s’il était sur le point d’être entraîné dans une situation de vie et de mort. Habituellement c’était juste un voisin, des girls scouts vendant de délicieux cookies, ou quelqu’un de perdu et ayant besoin d’être guidé. Cette fois cependant…eh bien, il n’en était pas encore sûr.

« -Uhh… »

Son regard se fit juste fixe, parce que l’homme se tenant derrière sa porte avait l’air presque normal. Presque. Le costume était normal, plus ou moins, mais le gros médaillon doré autour de son cou l’était moins, du moins pour un type blanc légèrement grisonnant de quarante-quelque chose.

« -Mr. Wilson ? demanda-t-il, il avait l’air américain au moins.  
-C’est moi, acquiesça Sam. »

Il était sûr que son visage rendait clair le fait qu’il attendait une sorte d’explication. Le type remarqua sa confusion, parce qu’il rit légèrement.

« -Mon nom est Stephen Strange. Sara vous a mentionné, dit-il avant de tendre une main. »

Sam la serra. Maintenant ça faisait sens…en quelque sorte.

« -Entrez, invita Sam d’un geste. »

Les voisins remarqueraient probablement le type bizarre se tenant sur son porche tôt ou tard. Strange entra à l’intérieur.

« -Je suis plutôt confus concernant le fait que vous soyez là, dit Sam après avoir refermé la porte. Les Avengers doivent vous parler, et ils sont à New York, vous savez.  
-J’avais l’impression que vous êtes un Avenger également, dit Strange.  
-Eh bien, je suppose ? Je veux dire, c’est pas officiel. Je suis juste plus ou moins Cap lorsqu’il a besoin de mon aide.  
-Je vois, dit Strange distraitement, mais il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir faire demi-tour et d’aller à New York à la place.  
-Ok, dit prudemment Sam. Vous voulez que j’appelle quelqu’un ? Steve Rogers est à Washington, et c’est définitivement un Avenger.  
-J’attendrais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Strange. En fait j’ai quelques questions pour vous d’abord. »

Sam était toujours très confus. Le type avait l’air déplacé dans sa maison, mais le radar à danger de Sam ne se déclenchait pas du tout. Il n’était pas rebutant ou intimidant, et bordel, il était chirurgien avant, pas un putain d’assassin.

« -Très bien, accepta-t-il. Vous voulez du café ou une bière ou quelque chose ? Je veux dire, si vous buvez des trucs comme ça.  
-Du café m’a l’air très bien, merci, dit Strange.  
-D’accord, venez alors, dit Sam, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Un après-midi surréel se profilait, mais c’était pas la chose la plus bizarre qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Non, c’était toujours Loki mourant puis revenant à la vie sur le canapé de Steve deux semaines auparavant. Il était juste très dur de surpasser ça.

Strange semblait vraiment fasciné par tout ce qu’il y avait dans la cuisine de Sam pendant que le café infusait. C’était un peu bizarre, parce que d’aussi loin que Sam savait, il n’était pas un alien ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Au bout de quelques instants à juste le regarder passer ses mains à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la plupart des surfaces, Sam ne put que demander.

« -Vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Strange releva le regard vers lui, un sourire commercial sur le visage, charmant, mais faux.

« -Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû d’abord demander. Les manières ne sont pas mon fort, dit-il. Je vérifiais la présence d’énergies résiduelles, afin de voir si qui que ce soit d’inamical a visité votre maison récemment. »

Sam haussa les sourcils.

« -Vous voulez dire comme des démons ?  
-Parmi d’autres choses, dit tranquillement Strange, continuant son cercle dans la cuisine.  
-Pourquoi pensez-vous que quiconque est venu ici ?  
-Vous avez été très impliqué dans…les événements récents, expliqua Strange. Vous seriez surpris à quel point il faut peu pour attirer une attention indésirable.  
-Donc quel est le diagnostic, Docteur ? demanda Sam en éteignant la cafetière. »

Le sourire de Strange qui s’ensuivit était à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Il avait probablement entendu cette blague avant, probablement plus d’une fois.

« -Rien de sinistre jusque-là, dit-il. Et juste du lait, pas de sucre, merci. »

Sam acquiesça et prépara deux tasses. Strange s’assit enfin lorsque Sam rejoignit la table de la cuisine.

« -Sinon, vous avez dit avoir des questions pour moi.  
-En effet.  
-Je pige toujours pas pourquoi vous n’êtes pas à la Tour Stark pour ça, admit Sam.  
-Sara a mentionné votre nom. Et comme vous l’avez dit, vous avez tendance à suivre le Capitaine Rogers.  
-Ouais, et ?  
-Et cela nous amène à un certain James Barnes et un certain Loki d’Asgard.  
-Pourquoi ne pas demander à Steve ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Il peut certainement vous en dire plus.  
-Il est également beaucoup plus au centre de l’attention, et je ne parle pas seulement des médias.  
-Une attention indésirable ? devina Sam alors qu’un mauvais pressentiment s’installait dans ses entrailles. Est-il en danger ?  
-Plus que vous l’êtes, dit Strange, ce qui n’était pas vraiment une réponse, et ne rendit pas Sam moins inquiet. J’ai également tendance à attirer l’attention sur moi. Alors si nous étions tous deux suffisamment proches pour discuter en personne, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu. Disons que vous êtes davantage sous le radar.  
-Ok, acquiesça Sam, y réfléchissant. Ecoutez, je suis complètement pour faire ce qui est juste, mais je vous connais même pas. Alors je pourrais être sélectif à propos des questions auxquelles je réponds. En fait, je sais que Steve et les Avengers ont tout un lot de questions pour vous aussi, également à propos de Barnes et Loki, et peu importe ce qui se passe bordel.  
-Oui, je m’y attendais d’après ce que Sara m’a dit, dit Strange. Mais je crains de ne pas vraiment savoir ce que préparent Mr. Barnes et Loki.  
-Barnes nous a donné votre nom, dit Sam. Et Loki a emmené Sara…chez vos amis ? »

Strange soupira et prit une gorgée de son café.

« -Je ne suppose que vous me croiriez si je disais que je n’ai absolument aucune idée de quoi faire de ça. »

Sam grogna.

« -Y a-t-il qui que ce soit qui sait ce qui se passe bordel ?  
-Cela serait Mr. Barnes et Loki, dit tranquillement Strange.  
-Vous plaisantez ? Barnes a dit que vous aviez des réponses.  
-Plusieurs, je suppose, mais cela ne sera probablement pas autant que ce à quoi vous vous attendez.  
-Génial, soupira Sam avant de commencer à boire son café également. »

Strange demeura silencieux. Il avait l’air tellement bizarre assis dans la cuisine de Sam, ce n’était pas juste le truc du collier, il y avait toute une atmosphère bizarre autour de lui.

« -Sinooon…c’est un choix de mode ou…demanda-t-il, désignant l’énorme médaillon d’or.  
-Pas particulièrement, mais n’entrons pas là-dedans, fit Strange, esquivant sa question. Donc, pensez-vous être prêt à décider si vous voulez répondre à mes questions ?  
-Répondrez-vous à nos questions ?  
-Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. C’est le mieux pour nous tous, acquiesça Strange. »

La vitesse à laquelle il répondit signifiait encore plus que les mots eux-mêmes.

« -D’accord, balancez, accepta Sam.  
-Commençons avec la plus simple alors, dit Strange. Où se positionne exactement le Capitaine Rogers en ce qui concerne Mr. Barnes et Loki ? »

Sam eut l’impulsion de soupirer de nouveau.

« -C’est littéralement une des choses les plus difficiles que vous auriez pu me demander. »

Strange posa sa tasse à présent vide et se frotta le visage, fatigué.

« -Je craignais que vous diriez cela.  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce important ? Steve va pas abandonner Barnes, mais il n’est définitivement pas ami avec Loki, je peux au moins vous dire ça.  
-Parce qu’il est impliqué maintenant, plus qu’aucun d’entre vous, mais ses loyautés ne sont pas gravées dans la pierre.  
-C’est Captain America, il va faire ce qui est juste, et il va faire de son putain d’mieux pour protéger son ami.  
-Vous vous méprenez, Mr. Wilson, dit Strange. Je ne remets pas en question sa morale ou sa détermination à protéger les gens. Je sais qu’il est Captain America, je suis conscient de tout ce qu’il a fait, même si je ne le connais pas personnellement.  
-Donc qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire alors ?  
-Je veux juste dire que c’est dangereux, dit Strange. »

Sam commençait à être très frustré.

« -Bordel de merde, pourquoi tous ces trucs à la con sont pleins d’énigmes et de moitiés de réponses ? Pourquoi quelqu’un ne peut-il pas avoir quelques réponses claires ?  
-Demandez à vos amis qui travaillent dans la recherche d’informations et dans l’espionnage, ils vous diront comment les choses que vous savez peuvent vous faire tuer. C’est pourquoi je n’ai pas toutes les réponses non plus. Personne à qui j’ai demandé n’était très enclin à partager. »

Sam avait envie de se taper la tête de frustration sur la table, plusieurs fois au moins. Comment sa vie était-elle devenue comme ça ? Il aimait jogger vers la même heure que Steve Rogers, c’était ce qui l’avait entraîné dans tout ça. C’était tout.

« -Ok, vous savez quoi ? Ça marche pas, dit Sam. D’abord vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez sur tout ce bordel, puis vous pouvez poser vos questions. Je peux juste pas vous aider davantage, vous devez vraiment demander à Steve aussi.  
-Je vous ai dit que cela serait risqué pour moi de le rencontrer en personne en ce moment.  
-Eh bien, c’est une bonne chose que j’aie une webcam alors, dit Sam. Je peux même appeler les Avengers, en faire un appel groupé chic genre conférence.  
-Oh, j’aurais dû penser à ça, dit Strange avec un froncement de sourcils, et il avait vraiment l’air un peu agacé par lui-même. Non pas que je possède encore un ordinateur.  
-Juste bougez pas, Doc. Je vais installer ça, lui dit Sam. »

Sérieusement, sa vie. Incroyable.

* * *

« -Je dois dire, lorsque j’ai imaginé rencontrer un type qui se balade en s’appelant lui-même « Sorcier Suprême », j’avais visualisé un décor plus éthéré, un peu de fumée, des paillettes, des lumières menaçantes, dit Stark. La cuisine de classe moyenne de Wilson est plutôt une déception.  
-Tu sais ce qu’est une cuisine ? demanda Sam, rendant très clair le fait qu’il n’était pas impressionné.  
-Je pense que vous me confondez avec David Bowie, lui dit Strange presque au même moment, également peu impressionné. »

Sam commençait à l’aimer.

Natasha avait l’air amusée aussi.

« -C’est un peu soudain, dit-elle. Alors nous sommes tout ce que vous aurez. »

Cela voulait dire Stark, Thor et Vision à la Tour, tous assis autour de cette table de conférence ronde qu’avait Stark. Natasha était autre part. Stark l’avait appelée à la seconde où Sam lui avait dit ce qui se passait. Sam n’avait aucune idée d’où était le reste d’entre eux, Barton ne vivait même pas à la Tour, pas vrai ? Banner et les jumeaux…aucune idée encore. Steve était dans son propre appartement, son visage également dans une fenêtre séparée. Il avait proposé de venir, mais Strange avait promptement décliné. Personne du côté des Avengers n’avait encore demandé pourquoi Strange était dans la maison de Sam et pas celle de Steve, mais Sam était sûr que cela allait venir tôt ou tard.

« -Docteur Strange, nous espérions que vous entreriez en contact avec nous en personne, dit Natasha.  
-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps que cela prendrait d’expliquer pourquoi cela serait une chose très stupide à faire en ce moment, répondit tranquillement Strange. Et puis, vous êtes intéressés par ce que je peux vous dire et pas par moi personnellement, alors ceci marche tout aussi bien.  
-Ok, l’homme veut aller à l’essentiel, dit Stark. Barnes a lâché votre nom, et lui et ce bon vieux taré de Loki se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour mettre votre copine en sécurité.  
-C’est une amie, interrompit fermement Strange. Mais oui, elle est sauve.  
-Donc voulez nous dire comment ça s’fait que vous soyez potes avec le duo mortel ?  
-Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, répondit Strange d’un ton égal.  
-Savez-vous pourquoi ils sont intervenus alors ? demanda Steve avant que Stark ne puisse continuer.  
-Eh bien, dit Strange en lissant sa barbe de ses doigts plusieurs fois. Il y a une grande possibilité pour qu’ils veuillent me demander une faveur quelconque dans le futur.  
-Vous n’en avez pas l’air très sûr, observa Thor.  
-Je ne le suis pas, confirma Strange. C’est une dette d’une certaine façon, mais nous avons difficilement discuté des termes à l’avance.  
-Ils auraient besoin de compter sur votre gratitude, dit Natasha.  
-Donc quelle est l’autre option, s’ils n’espèrent pas une faveur ? demanda Vision.  
-Ils ne veulent probablement pas que je me préoccupe d’aller sauver mes amis kidnappés.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Stark, semblant dubitatif. Ils veulent que votre emploi du temps reste libre ? Pourquoi ?  
-Sûrement que vous avez tous réalisé depuis le temps que quelque chose de gros et de dangereux est en train de mijoter, dit Strange. »

Oui, ils en étaient tous profondément conscients, seulement ils avaient juste questions sur questions, et aucune putain de réponse.

« -Peut-être qu’ils ne voulaient pas que ceux qui ont essayé d’emmener Sara me fassent du chantage, ajouta Strange. Je n’en suis véritablement pas sûr. Mais c’était moins une faveur qu’un…positionnement de pièce de jeu.  
-Vous ne semblez pas très perturbé, fit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fit hausser les épaules à Strange.  
-Je suis une pièce de jeu très consciente d’elle-même, dit simplement Strange. Et ils ont dans les faits transporté une de mes amies en sécurité, cela me rend moins antagoniste. Hmm, peut-être que là était l’intérêt.  
-Nous étions au milieu de faire l’exacte même chose, protesta Natasha.  
-Je ne veux pas vous insulter, dit Strange d’un ton qui rendait clair que dans les faits il se fichait que quiconque soit insulté. Mais aucun de vous ne semble avoir beaucoup d’expérience avec les démons provenant d’autres dimensions.  
-Aye, nous ne connaissons toujours pas nos ennemis, confirma Thor. Et avec qui Barnes et Loki sont en ligue.  
-Oui, même si leurs actions ne semblent pas hostiles, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu’ils ont l’intention d’accomplir, ajouta Vision.  
-Savez-vous ce qui se passe, Docteur Strange ? demanda Steve. Qui a envoyé les démons ? Nous avons entendu une voix, mais pas même Thor n’a compris ce qui a été dit.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Strange, et il eut vraiment l’air désolé un instant.  
-Oh, ça c’est la meilleure, soupira Stark. Loki se balade à droite à gauche à vous faire des faveurs, Barnes dit que vous avez des réponses, mais alors ce n’est pas le cas. »

Il jeta un œil à Thor et Vision.

« -Avons-nous la moindre raison de croire un mot de ce type ?  
-Non, répondit vivement Strange. Mais dans les faits je me fiche que vous me croyez. Ne j’ai pas besoin de compter sur vous, et je ne requiers pas votre aide. J’ai accepté un devoir et je le remplirai, que l’un de vous soit impliqué ou pas là-dedans. »

Il n’avait pas l’air de bluffer non plus, pas du tout. Sam pouvait absolument l’imaginer se lever et partir sans un mot de plus, ne laissant aucune trace. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans le coin qui n’étaient pas ne serait-ce qu’un peu impressionnés par les Avengers, mais ce type, oh ce type n’était tellement pas impressionné.

« -Pourquoi nous parlez-vous alors ? demanda Natasha.  
-Echange bénéfique d’informations ? offrit Strange. J’ai essayé de découvrir ce que signifie tout cela. Il s’avère juste que vous connaissez deux des personnages les plus importants impliqués.  
-Vous voulez savoir à propos de Loki et Bucky ? demanda Steve.  
-Je sais que cela pourrait être choquant à entendre, mais je ne suis pas un espion dans les faits, dit Strange. J’ai mes façons de rassembler des informations, mais pas tout peut être…mis en lumière avec ces méthodes. »

Il toucha distraitement la grosse médaille autour de son cou après avoir dit ça.

« -Et puis, fit Strange en haussant les épaules. Si j’en sais plus à leur propos, je pourrais être en mesure de vous donner une idée plus précise de ce qu’est leur rôle. »

Purée, il savait comment les tenter. Ils étaient putain de désespérés pour avoir des informations, Strange devait le savoir.

« -Donc que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ?  
-Barnes, alias Le Soldat de l’Hiver, est un des assassins les plus mortels sur Terre, dit Natasha d’un ton égal. Cela veut dire qu’il est un expert en tout ce qu’implique cette profession. C’est un combattant expert, sait comment utiliser n’importe quelle arme longue portée ou de mêlée. C’est également un super-humain, renforcé avec un sérum similaire à celui de Steve.  
-Et le bras de métal, grommela Stark. Et Loki, vous savez, pas grand-chose à dire, veut être conquérant de monde, fort comme un Asgardien, a un penchant pour le spectacle et les explosions, et plus ou moins un de vos collègues, pas vrai ? Avec tout ce…truc _magique_. »

Il fit un petit geste bizarre avec ses doigts en disant « magique », mais Strange ne fit pas de commentaire. Il regarda l’écran un long moment, puis secoua la tête.

« -Non, ce n’est pas pertinent, dit-il alors. Je ne pense pas que vous pensez à eux dans les bons termes.  
-Bucky était Sergent, dit Steve avant que qui que ce soit d’autre ne puisse demander ce que voulait dire Strange. Bien sûr, il était notre tireur d’élite, mais il faisait bien plus que ça.  
-S’il vous plaît, continuez, Capitaine Rogers, invita Strange. Cela fait un moment que je n’ai pas eu de cours d’Histoire Avancée, et vous êtes l’expert le plus avancé lorsqu’il s’agit de lui.  
-Lors d’une guerre, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire en sorte que les choses se fassent sans un bon sergent, dit Steve. Sam sait probablement ce que je veux dire. »

Sam lâcha un rire.

« -Oh, purée, vous pouvez pas, confirma-t-il. Imaginez tous les bleus laissés à eux-mêmes. »

Steve sourit à ça.

« -Bucky était mon sergent, dit Steve. Il m’a aidé à choisir les Commandos. Et il faisait en sorte que les choses se fassent, c’est la meilleure façon de le formuler. Je regardais les cartes, décidais où aller ensuite, quel était le meilleur plan d’attaque. Tableau d’ensemble. Mais Buck, il arrangeait le transport, décidait de combien de munitions et de rations on avait besoin pour le travail, si les gars avait besoin d’un équipement d’hiver supplémentaire, de l’équipement médical et…des cent petites choses auxquelles je n’ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. J’étais, vous savez, focalisé sur Hydra et Schmidt.  
-Pour vous tous les civils, Sam prit le relais lorsque Steve commença à avoir ce regard lointain dans ses yeux. Un Capitaine comme Steve garde les yeux sur la balle, son attention sur la mission, pendant que le sous-officier va s’assurer que vous ne finissiez pas par boire votre propre urine parce que vous êtes à court d’eau, parmi d’autres choses. C’est celui vers lequel les soldats savent qu’ils peuvent se tourner pour les trucs dont les officiers ont pas le temps de s’occuper.  
-Ouais, confirma Steve avec un faible sourire. »

Puis il sembla sortir de ses pensées nostalgiques.

« -Et il était également notre sniper, alors il nous couvrait de loin. Enfin, il m’a couvert bien avant la guerre. »

Strange fronçait les sourcils et avait une expression pensive.

« -Oui, je pense que l’on pourrait enfin aller quelque part, dit-il. Donc qu’en est-il de Loki alors ?  
-Ce que Tony Stark a dit de mon frère n’était pas faux, dit Thor.  
-Oui, mais ce que Miss…  
-Romanoff, compléta Natasha aisément. »

Strange ne la connaissait pas dans les faits, ou prétendait ne pas la connaître, Sam n’en était pas sûr.

« -Ce que Miss Romanoff a dit sur Mr. Barnes n’était également pas faux. Je veux juste creuser un peu plus profond. Alors que diriez-vous des forces de votre frère ? Ses plus grands talents ? Que vous vient-il à l’esprit en premier ? Vous avez dû combattre côte-à-côte auparavant, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Aye, de très nombreuses fois…toutes nos vies, jusqu’à très récemment. »

Strange fit un geste pour l’inciter à continuer lorsque Thor demeura silencieux, il semblait presque hésitant. Ouais, les gens ne lui demandaient pas de parler de son frère comme ça habituellement.

« -Il était…bon dans toutes les choses dont je n’aimais pas toujours admettre l’utilité. C’est un maître dans toutes les formes de subterfuges. Illusions, ruses, mensonges…Loki Langue d’Argent, l’appellent-ils même encore. Il nous a attirés et sortis des ennuis de nombreuses fois. »

Ah merde, le regard lointain de Thor était un millier de fois pire que celui de Steve. La douleur sur son visage était à vif. Ses épaules étaient droites, mais Sam pouvait voir le poids reposant sur elles. Sam voulait lui dire tout ce qu’il savait à propos de ce qui se passait avec Loki, ce qui n’était pas énormément bordel, mais c’était toujours plus que ce que Thor savait. Steve avait dit non, parce Steve avait fait une promesse, et Sam avait promis à Steve. Il n’allait pas revenir sur sa parole, mais merde, il en avait vraiment envie.

« -Il était notre éclaireur, continua alors Thor. Si vous voulez l’appeler comme ça. Il partait en avant pour se faufiler afin de me dire dans quoi je m’engageais. La plupart n’ont jamais réalisé qu’ils avaient Loki à proximité ou à l’intérieur même de leurs murs. Sa magie nous a aidés bien des fois également, nous a donné une ouverture pour attaquer, ou un moyen rapide de battre en retraite. Une fois il nous a dissimulés dans de la fumée à Nornheim… »

Il souffla, c’était un son bas et amer.

« -J’aurais été mis en pièces comme un imbécile, tous les deux probablement, s’il ne nous avait pas cachés de nos ennemis.  
-Il est du genre furtif, commenta Stark. J’appellerais pas ça de nouvelles informations choquantes.  
-Mon frère est également très bien informé, dit Thor. Il a toujours été curieux de nature, et il aime savoir tout ce qui vaut la peine d’être su. C’est lui qui m’a parlé de certains trésors cachés et d’armes légendaires après lesquels on se lançait dans notre jeunesse.  
-Ce n’est pas une qualité surprenante pour un praticien des arts d’arcane, acquiesça Strange.  
-Ok, donc en quoi ça nous aide ça bordel ? demanda Stark. Non pas que j’apprécie pas l’histoire, mais on n’est pas plus proches des réponses.  
-Je pense que si, dit Strange. Je pense que ça nous dit exactement quels rôles ils pourraient être en train de jouer. Réfléchissez-y. »

Il se pencha un peu plus près de l’ordinateur de Sam. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus excité tout à coup.

« -Mais pas à l’assassin et au conquérant…pensez à eux entre les lignes de ces aptitudes, et aux choses que vous savez dont ils sont capables. Ils ont été mis côte-à-côte pour une raison, je pense que ça nous en dit beaucoup. »

Même Stark semblait pensif maintenant, la plaisanterie disparue pour le moment.

« -Contre-espionnage offensif ? dit Natasha, mais elle le fit sonner comme une question, alors elle attendait un indice, ou que Strange aille à l’essentiel.  
-Non, ils ont fait beaucoup plus que ça, dit soudainement Stark. Je veux dire, c’est pas juste une question d’informations…  
-Non, mais…oh, les démons n’étaient pas là pour les arrêter, ils étaient là pour arrêter les démons, dit-elle.  
-C’est ainsi que je le vois, fut d’accord Strange.  
-Ils ont mis la main sur beaucoup de choses lorsqu’ils ont dévalisé ces bases d’Hydra, dit Steve. Ce livre, Bucky n’allait pas le laisser. Il a dit qu’il n’allait pas les laisser l’avoir.  
-Et pourtant, s’exclama Strange, sa voix se faisant plus forte un instant. Je n’ai pas trouvé la trace d’un seul événement où ils ont utilisé ce qu’ils ont acquis.  
-Cela ne peut pas être ça, contesta Stark. Hydra adorait rassembler n’importe quoi qui avait l’air d’être en mesure de leur donner plus de pouvoir. Ils doivent utiliser les trucs qu’ils leur ont pris.  
-Loki avait cette lance, dit Natasha.  
-Et les gants, ajouta Sam.  
-Ressemblaient-ils à la sorte d’objets que vous qualifieriez d’armes de destruction massive ? demanda Strange.  
-Certainement pas, lui dit Thor. La lance avait l’air remarquable en effet, mais je n’ai senti aucun pouvoir réel en émanant.  
-Depuis tout ce temps nous avons vu leurs actions comme offensives, dit Vision. Comme des attaques ou des préparations pour une attaque.  
-Mais aucune attaque n’est venue, pas même après tout ce temps, dit Strange. Ils déplacent des pièces sur le plateau, rassemblant des objets occultes et des artefacts avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne puisse les prendre. Ils sont sauvé Sara, juste pour que je puisse focaliser mon attention sur l’affaire en cours. Et ils vous ont tous impliqués. Ce sont des préparations, mais elles ne sont pas directement offensives en nature.  
-Elles sont défensives, dit Natasha. Sabotage, rassembler des ressources…mais pourquoi ?  
-Steve, ton ami a dit qu’il avait passé un marché, dit Thor. Alors on lui a instruit de faire tout cela, par le biais de celui avec qui il a passé le marché peut-être.  
-Je suis toujours pas convaincu que c’est pas avec Loki qu’il a passé ce marché, contesta Stark.  
-Je sais pas pour toi, lui dit Sam. Mais Loki me semble pas être du type à se donner autant de mal, à construire une défense solide contre une menace quelconque, par pure bonté de cœur.  
-Non, cela doit être quelqu’un d’autre, confirma Thor. Mon frère est un grand stratège, mais cela ne lui ressemble pas. Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’il s’occuperait d’une menace.  
-Et Barnes joue les sergents, dit Natasha, souriant un peu.  
-Ce qui fait de Loki quoi…informateur, agent de reconnaissance ? devina Sam. Forces spéciales ?  
-Et évacuation, il est très bon pour ça dernièrement, dit Natasha. Et je dirais qu’ils sont tous les deux les forces spéciales.  
-Mais qui est l’officier commandant ? demanda Steve avec un froncement de sourcils sinistre. Qui tire les ficelles ? Avec qui Bucky a passé ce marché ?  
-Pas nécessairement, intervint Vision. Cela aurait pu seulement être le recruteur.  
-Ce qui est pourquoi je voulais demander si vous aviez la moindre idée de qui est la fille, leur demanda Strange.  
-La fille que Sara a mentionnée ? fit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Elle a dit qu’elle ressemblait à une adolescente, ajouta Steve. »

Il sonnait tout aussi ahuri que Sam.

« -Nous ne savons rien d’elle, confirma Thor.  
-Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, dit significativement Strange. Et elle…je n’ai trouvé aucune trace de sa présence sur Sara. Comme si elle n’existait pas. Loki et Barnes, oui, j’ai même pu remonter jusqu’à Mr. Wilson, mais pas elle…elle est une anomalie, et le plus gros point d’interrogation. »

Ils furent tous silencieux quelques instants. Eh ben purée, pour être honnête Sam pensait que la fille était un ajout bizarre, pas quelqu’un qui pouvait être sérieusement impliqué…et encore moins être en charge ? Etait-ce possible ? Ils ne savaient rien d’elle, littéralement rien. Si cela n’avait été pour Sara ils ne sauraient même pas qu’elle existait.

« -Donc comment on sait si cette menace est vraiment une menace ? demanda Stark.  
-Tu peux pas être sérieux, dit Steve en retour. »

Whoa, était-ce la première fois qu’ils se parlaient directement depuis que Steve avait quitté la Tour la dernière fois ? Sam pensait vraiment qu’ils allaient continuer de prétendre que l’autre n’existait pas durant cet appel.

« -Tu penses que juste parce que ton cyborg préféré est dans un camp que ça en fait automatiquement le bon ? Loki est là aussi.  
-Je pense que quiconque envoie des démons griffus assoiffés de sang après des femmes innocentes doit être mauvais, dit fermement Steve.  
-Je suis avec Steve pour celle-là, ajouta Natasha.  
-Aye, je suis d’accord également, acquiesça Thor. Même si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à mon frère, ces démons sont de viles créatures, leur maître ou maîtresse ne peut pas être inoffensif.  
-Oui, ils sont une menace définie, alors que Loki n’en est qu’une potentielle, fut également d’accord Vision.  
-Si j’ai un vote aussi, je vote avec Steve, intervint Sam. »

Il le fit principalement pour voir Stark rouler des yeux, ce qu’il fit.

« -D’accord, je ne désapprouve pas nécessairement, fit Stark.  
-Et je crois qu’avec ça nous avons atteint la fin du peu que nous avions tous à partager, dit Strange.  
-Sûr que vous n’avez rien de plus pour nous ? demanda Steve.  
-Je crains que non, mais je vais continuer ma recherche de réponses, dit-il.  
-Et comment pouvons-nous vous contacter si nous avons quelque chose de vital à partager ? demanda Natasha. Vous pouvez ne pas bien nous connaître, et franchement, nous n’en savons pas assez sur vous, mais pour le moment vous êtes innocent jusqu’à preuve du contraire.  
-Oh, vous me flattez, répondit sèchement Strange. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si quelque chose de suffisamment important arrive, je le saurai.  
-Cette merde cryptique doit cesser, grommela Stark. On n’est pas au Moyen-Âge.  
-Mr. Stark, vous ne m’avez pas encore entendu être cryptique, lui dit Strange. Vous devriez tous être sur vos gardes, et être préparés pour des dangers inattendus. Je crains que la vraie bataille se rapproche encore plus. »

Sam repensa à quoi ressemblaient Loki et Barnes lorsqu’ils s’étaient montrés à la porte de Steve, et réalisa que la bataille était probablement déjà arrivée. Ce n’était que par chance qu’il le savait dans les faits. Il n’aurait vraiment pas dû promettre à Steve qu’il se tairait à ce propos.

« -Nous serons vigilants, Docteur, répondit sombrement Thor, comme s’il faisait un serment, et Vision acquiesça à côté de lui tout aussi gravement. »

Wow, Sam était impressionné que Strange soit en mesure d’obtenir cette réaction, il savait vraiment comment faire en sorte que les gens le prennent sérieusement.

« -Je vais rester à Washington pour le moment, ajouta Steve. Mais je vous vois dans une semaine lors de…la chose de charité. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils et même Stark leva les yeux de surprise sur la caméra.

« -Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Ouais, dit Steve. C’est…tu sais, bonne cause et tout.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, dit Natasha. Je me souviens que tu t’es plaint des politiciens essayant de te serrer la main pour des photos et d’autres choses comme ça.  
-J’ai changé d’avis, dit fermement Steve, il avait l’air de ne pas vouloir discuter à propos de ça. Je dois parfois sortir de mon appartement pour plus que juste des missions. »

Sam rit.

« -Amen à ça.  
-D’accord, sourit Natasha. Porte ta chemise bleu foncé. »

Puis elle se déconnecta.

« -Ouais, à dans une semaine alors je suppose, dit Stark, légèrement incertain. »

Ces deux-là avaient vraiment besoin de mettre au clair leurs putain de problèmes.

« -Ouais, à plus, confirma Steve avec un signe de tête. Je te parle plus tard, Sam.  
-Ok, je te rappelle plus tard, accepta Sam, puis ferma enfin son ordinateur.  
-C’était éclairant, songea Strange.  
-C’est la dernière fois que je joue les secrétaires, lui dit fermement Sam.  
-Je crains que jusqu’à ce que Sara soit coincée à Kamar-Taj vous aurez à demeurer mon contact principal avec les Avengers.  
-Vraiment ? Moi ? »

Strange se leva et sourit. C’était encore une sorte de sourire commercial, mais Sam pouvait dans les faits voir la trace de véritable humour dedans, quelque chose d’honnête.

« -Peut-être que vous pourriez investir dans un café de qualité légèrement meilleure la prochaine fois, dit-il.  
-Je vais te frapper, mec, sorcier ou pas sorcier. »

Le sourire de Strange s’élargit un instant puis il tourna les talons et partit, juste comme ça. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et se referma calmement un instant plus tard, et Sam fut laissé dans sa cuisine avec deux tasses à café sales, et un ordinateur légèrement surchauffé. Il avait besoin d’en acheter un nouveau.


	19. Chapter 19

Cela prit à Steve très peu de temps pour se rappeler pourquoi il détestait les événements publics comme ça. Cela ne le dérangeait jamais lorsque des enfants voulaient prendre une photo avec lui, ou lui demandaient de signer leur jouet ou leur dessin. Dans les faits il adorait les dessins. Il était toujours content de serrer la main d’un soldat ou d’un vétéran, ou quand les gens voulaient le remercier de son service pendant la guerre ou en tant qu’Avenger. Les gens ne le dérangeaient pas, de même qu’être parmi eux. Les événements publics comme ça étaient une chose entièrement différente.

Il portait sa chemise bleu foncé, juste comme Natasha en avait fait la requête, avec une cravate légèrement plus sombre. Et cela lui allait également de porter un costume. Il ne portait rien que des costumes avant la guerre, les gens l’oubliaient parfois. Donc ce n’était pas la foule, ou le costume, pas même les gens prenant des photos de lui en douce avec leurs téléphones, rien de cela ne le dérangeait dans les faits.

« -Ah, Capitaine Rogers ! »

C’était ça qui le dérangeait. Steve présenta un sourire réservé mais poli au type quelconque qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« -Je suis tellement content que vous ayez pu venir, continua l’homme, il s’était déjà saisi de la main de Steve et la serrait vigoureusement. »

Peut-être que quelqu’un avait pris une photo d’eux, peut-être que le type voulait dans les faits juste que Steve le connaisse. Mais c’était définitivement un politicien. Steve était devenu très bon pour les repérer.

« -Oui, pas de danger global pour me retenir, répondit Steve, soupirant intérieurement. »

Si seulement.

Enfin, ce n’était pas strictement vrai. Ce n’était pas comme si dans les faits il était venu ici pour aider l’image publique des Avengers. Non pas qu’il n’était pas d’accord avec la cause. Stark était très sélectif en ce qui concernait ce à quoi il attachait son nom de nos jours, en particulier lorsqu’il utilisait aussi le nom des Avengers. Le dîner coûtait une fortune aux invités, et il y aurait une vente aux enchères caritative plus tard. Tony avait fait don d’une poignée de statues et de tableaux de sa collection privée, peut-être même d’une vintage qu’il avait restaurée lui-même, Steve n’en était pas sûr. Alors tout compte fait beaucoup de bonnes organisations allaient récolter de l’argent avec ça, mais Steve n’aimait quand même pas les manœuvres politiques y étant rattachées.

Le type parlait toujours, mais Steve n’avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait. Il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de se rappeler du moindre mot, ou même du sujet général. Non pas que l’homme le remarqua. Steve se sentait mal d’ignorer les gens lors de ces événements avant, mais il avait appris depuis le temps que c’était soit ça soit finir par se disputer avec quelqu’un dix minutes après être arrivé.

Il était également un peu inquiet de la façon dont la soirée allait progresser. Si ce bal était sur le radar de Loki, quelque chose était destiné à arriver. Cela rendait Steve nerveux. Il continuait de s’attendre à ce que tout parte en vrille en l’espace d’un instant.

Puis il la repéra. Longue robe verte et noire (et vraiment ?), longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Il n’avait vu que le côté d son visage, mais ce fut suffisant pour la reconnaître.

« -Excusez-moi, Steve interrompit l’homme avant de s’éloigner immédiatement de lui, n’attendant pas de réponse. »

Il ne voulait pas agir de façon trop suspecte, pas avec autant de gens autour, mais il se dirigea calmement vers Loki. Elle se tenait au bar à siroter une boisson, pendant qu’un homme lui parlait de quelque chose avec enthousiasme. Elle ne prétendait même pas être intéressée, de même qu’elle ne cachait pas son agacement.

Elle se tourna pour regarder Steve lorsqu’il fut plus près, ce qui voulait dire qu’elle l’avait probablement déjà remarqué bien avant qu’il ne la repère. En s’approchant, Steve essayait de trouver un plan de jeu. Il avait beaucoup de questions, majoritairement sur pourquoi Loki était là bordel, ou pourquoi elle avait dit à Steve d’être là. Mais il ne voulait pas risquer la panique jusqu’à ce qu’il sache ce qui se passait. Alors d’abord…sous couverture, ou quelque chose du genre, il devait avancer avec précaution.

« -Bonjour, salua-t-il doucement, majoritairement pour le bien du type. »

Il leva les yeux, légèrement agacé d’être interrompu, mais il ne prononça pas un mot après avoir reconnu Steve.

« -Excusez-nous, dit-il à l’homme sans explication. »

Loki haussa un sourcil et sembla le considérer une seconde, puis elle vida son verre et le laissa sur le bar. Puis elle s’éloigna sans un mot. Steve la suivit à l’extérieur dans un des couloirs pas loin de la zone du bar.

Dès qu’ils furent loin des yeux indésirables Loki sembla abandonner la comédie qu’elle jouait. L’intégralité de son comportement changea. Ce n’était rien d’extrêmement différent, juste la façon dont elle dressait ses épaules, comment elle marchait. Cet air de danger et de menace imminente fut immédiatement de retour, ce qui rendit Steve encore plus nerveux.

« -Ugh, le prochain mortel s’adressant à mes seins au moyen d’insinuations crues va souffrir d’une mort spectaculairement macabre, siffla Loki, ne se retournant même pas vers Steve.  
-Tu as dans les faits besoin d’une raison pour ça ? demanda Steve en retour. »

Loki se retourna enfin.

« -J’ai toujours de bonnes raisons, dit-elle. »

Steve pouvait entendre le bavardage des gens depuis la salle de bal, alors il se rapprocha de Loki et baissa la voix.

« -Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe ici bordel ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un bal ? demanda-t-elle, s’appuyant contre le mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine…ou essayant du moins. »

Elle essaya de croiser les bras par-dessus, puis sous ses seins, puis elle fit un son agacé avant de laisser retomber ses bras. Durant une seconde Steve se rappela des jours qui avaient suivi sa transformation. Il ne cessait d’oublier sa taille, la largeur de sa poitrine, et la force de ses bras. Il se sentit tellement surréel un instant qu’il oublia ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il rassembla rapidement ses pensées de nouveau.

« -Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de pourquoi je ne devrais pas alerter chaque Avenger et faire évacuer cet endroit immédiatement, dit Steve.  
-Vous ne le ferez pas, dit fermement Loki. Pas à moins que vous ne vouliez que James se fasse tuer.  
-Quoi ? Où est-il ?  
-Dans les parages, répondit vaguement Loki.  
-Pourquoi ? Et me donne pas de moitié de réponse cryptique. Tu voulais que je sois là, alors parle.  
-Vous avez beaucoup de culot, Rogers, fit-elle, moqueuse. Ne laissez pas le corps vous tromper. Je pourrais toujours vous arracher les bras si je le voulais. »

Steve ne réagit pas à ça, continuant juste de la regarder sans ciller.

« -Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez là, dit alors Loki. James le voulait. Mais très bien, vous pourriez tout autant ouvrir l’œil. Nous cherchons quelqu’un.  
-L’homme qui t’a tué ? »

Le visage de Loki s’assombrit un instant, puis elle eut un sourire très faux.

« -Vous savez, j’ai été très surprise que vous ayez gardé mon petit secret dans les faits, dit-elle. Je suis passée juste à côté de l’Agent Romanoff, et elle n’a même pas cillé. Quelle plaisante surprise de votre part.  
-Réponds juste à la question, dit Steve. »

Il n’allait pas la laisser changer de sujet si facilement.

« -Non, grinça-t-elle. Pas exactement. Que vous a dit James sur lui ?  
-Il n’a pas dit grand-chose, qu’il avait une hache et qu’il était immense.  
-Et il ne travaille pas seul, ajouta Loki. En fait, c’est juste les muscles, pas celui qui donne les ordres. Nous cherchons une Asgardienne, son nom est Amora.  
-Elle est sur la liste, dit Steve, il se souvenait d’avoir vu son nom. Pourquoi serait-elle là ?  
-Elle a un talent très particulier, dit Loki. James a trouvé plusieurs choses qui lui ont fait croire qu’elle cherche à augmenter le nombre de ses loyaux partisans. »

Steve dut y réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi une Asgardienne essaierait-elle de « recruter » ici entre tout autre endroit ?

« -Est-ce qu’elle est seule ici ?  
-Skurge serait dur à manquer, mais je ne sais pas si elle a d’autres alliés, dit Loki. »

Steve supposa que Skurge était l’homme à la hache.

« -Ou si elle a quiconque déjà sous son emprise.  
-Y a-t-il une cible en particulier ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais, dit Loki. Mais elle ne s’en prend qu’aux hommes.  
-Tu as dit « emprise ». Est-ce que c’est un truc de contrôle mental ?  
-Assez proche, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. »

Elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais vraiment, à quoi s’était attendu Steve ? Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il focalisa quand même son attention sur l’autre problème en cours.

« -Qui je cherche alors ?  
-Elle peut changer son apparence, soupira Loki. Elle sera une femme très séduisante, mais c’est tout.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Il y a au moins trois cent personnes à ce truc, on peut pas juste la laisser se balader comme ça.  
-J’ai cherché, dit Loki, crachant les mots avec colère. Que pensez-vous que je fais ici ? Vous pensez que j’aime être lorgnée comme un morceau de viande par des hommes mortels dégoûtants ?  
-Où est Bucky ? »

Loki tourna la tête et leva le regard sur une petite caméra qui était dans un coin plus haut.

« -Il ne peut pas se fondre dans la masse après tout. »

Steve pensa à tout le sang bleu qui avait imbibé son canapé, la longue entaille dans le flanc de Bucky et combien de points de suture cela avait pris pour refermer la plaie. C’était mauvais, c’était très mauvais.

« -Nous devons faire sortir tout le monde d’ici, c’est trop dangereux.  
-Et la laisser s’enfuir ? Non, nous devons savoir ce qu’elle prépare, ou nous ne pouvons pas l’arrêter.  
-Tu ne peux pas mettre en danger des centaines de gens pour… »

Il s’interrompit avant de terminer, se souvenant d’à qui il parlait.

« -S’il y a des gens dans le chemin, cela sera plus dur de la capturer.  
-Si ces bovins inutiles se rendent compte qu’ils sont en danger, ils paniqueront, et alors elle sera partie avant même qu’on ne l’aperçoive.  
-As-tu la moindre idée de l’importance de certaines personnes ici ? demanda Steve.  
-Aucun humain n’est si important, dit-elle simplement. »

Steve se mettait en colère, tellement en colère putain.

« -Comment peux-tu protéger les gens d’elle ? »

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté un instant, comme si elle avait capté un son ou vu quelque chose, puis elle se saisit des revers du costume de Steve et les fit se retourner avant qu’il ne puisse réagir. Elle ne le plaqua pas contre le mur si fort que ça, mais elle ne fut pas exactement douce non plus. Elle se rapprocha un peu également.

« -Évitez le contact visuel, dit-elle dans un murmure bas. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, confus.

« -Si la moindre femme séduisante s’approche de vous, ne la regardez pas dans les yeux. »

Quelqu’un s’éclaircit la gorge, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard d’elle. Clint se tenait sur le seuil de la porte menant au hall principal. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Loki de la façon dont ils se tenaient, oh, donc c’était pour ça qu’elle les avait fait se retourner.

« -Cela a été un tel honneur d’enfin vous rencontrer, dit bruyamment Loki d’un ton très différent. »

Elle sonnait un peu éblouie, peut-être même un peu troublée. Puis elle le gratifia d’un rictus sournois. Steve dut faire de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son agacement poindre sur son visage. Il espérait que Clint supposerait juste qu’il était mal à l’aise.

« -Profitez de votre soirée, _Madame_ , dit-il. »

Elle plissa immédiatement les yeux, ayant l’air beaucoup moins satisfaite d’elle-même.

Loki s’éloigna et revint gracieusement dans la salle de bal sans un mot de plus. Clint se frotta la nuque quand elle le dépassa, puis se tourna un peu pour la suivre du regard. Steve avait envie de grincer des dents. Il détestait mentir, il détestait ça, cela devait cesser.

« -Une de tes fans ? demanda alors Clint, souriant comme une petite merde. »

Steve se contenta de secouer la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« -Sérieusement Cap, si tu continues d’agir comme ça à proximité des jolies femmes Stark ne va même pas arrêter avec ses blagues de puceau de quatre-vingt-dix ans.  
-Je pige toujours pas pourquoi il penserait ça.  
-Parce que c’est drôle, voilà pourquoi, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. Natasha te cherchait, dit-il alors. Le barman m’a dit qu’il t’a vu partir par là. »

Steve prit une décision. Il n’y réfléchit pas vraiment, mais au diable avec ça. Bucky n’était nulle part en vue, et il n’allait pas faire confiance à Loki.

« -T’as une arme sur toi ? demanda Steve, ce qui fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire du visage de Clint.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Juste, est-ce que t’as une arme sur toi ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Clint devenait suspicieux et un peu inquiet.

« -Pourquoi j’amènerais un flingue à un bal de charité ? demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Clint.  
-Ouais, bien sûr que j’ai un flingue, admit-il. »

Il ajouta probablement « Duh » dans sa tête.

« -Ok, c’est bien, acquiesça Steve. »

Les pistolets ne faisaient pas beaucoup de dégâts aux Asgardiens, mais c’était bien pour attirer leur attention. Et Loki ne savait pas si cette Amora avait une quelconque aide supplémentaire. Il valait mieux être préparé à tout.

« -Cap, pourquoi j’ai besoin d’un flingue ?  
-Est-ce que t’en as un second que je pourrais emprunter ?  
-Non, j’ai pas, bordel ? Pourquoi t’as besoin d’un flingue ?  
-Est-ce que Natasha en a un second que je puisse emprunter ? poursuivit Steve.  
-Ralentis une seconde putain. Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, pourquoi t’as besoin d’un flingue ? »

Steve soupira.

« -Par précaution ?  
-Steve.  
-Écoute, quelque chose ne va pas. J’ai besoin que tu gardes les yeux ouverts, voir s’il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect.  
-Suspect ?  
-Quiconque agissant bizarrement, en particulier les femmes.  
-T’as besoin que je fasse attention aux femmes suspectes, répéta Clint.  
-Ouais, et les regarde pas dans les yeux.  
-T’as l’air d’un taré.  
-Clint, j’ai vraiment besoin que tu m’aides, ok ? »

Clint fixa son visage un long moment.

« -D’accord. Je regarderai leurs lèvres, personne va penser que c’est bizarre. Je le fais tout le temps de toute façon.  
-Merci.  
-On cherche quelqu’un de spécifique ?  
-Ouais, mais j’ai pas de description. Elle est probablement jeune et séduisante.  
-Cap, s’il y a quelque chose qui ne va vraiment pas, on doit faire sortir tout le monde d’ici.  
-Je pense que les choses pourraient devenir bien pires si elle se rend compte que quelque chose se prépare. »

Clint se contenta de le fixer de nouveau.

« -C’est Barnes, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Il t’a averti de quelque chose. »

C’était…assez proche. Steve ne répondit pas, pas avec autant de mots, mais Clint était vraiment bon pour lire son visage. C’était pourquoi Steve avait décidé de le lui dire ouvertement, même si pas tout. Il aurait réalisé bien assez tôt que quelque chose se préparait, que Steve était trop tendu et trop alerte pour un événement caritatif ennuyeux. C’était mieux ainsi. Dieu savait qu’il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que l’esprit de Clint soit saisi par une espèce d’Asgardienne tarée, pas encore.

« -Natasha a un flingue en plus, dit alors Clint. Et la sécurité doit avoir une sorte de plan d’évacuation d’urgence.  
-Peut-être qu’on pourrait faire sonner l’alarme incendie, dit Steve. Dès qu’il semble y avoir véritablement du danger. Puis la sécurité fera automatiquement son boulot.  
-Je peux faire ça, fut d’accord Clint. Qu’est-ce qui compte comme du danger dans les faits ?  
-Je fais confiance à ton jugement pour ça. »

Clint acquiesça et Steve lui planta une main sur l’épaule.

« -Merci. »

C’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire pour le moment. Il ne pensait pas avoir le temps d’expliquer ce que cela voulait dire pour lui que Clint soit prêt à faire ce que Steve demandait sans méfiance, malgré tout ce qui s’était passé dernièrement.

« -Avertis Stark aussi, si tu peux le trouver, dit Clint quand Steve se tourna pour partir. »

Steve n’avait pas vu Tony depuis qu’il était arrivé, alors cela pourrait devenir compliqué, mais Steve acquiesça quand même avant d’entrer de nouveau dans la salle de bal.

C’était bien plus différent, de traverser la pièce comme ça. Il garda sa tête strictement devant lui, parfois sur le sol lorsqu’une femme ou deux étaient trop proches de sa ligne de mire. Il se sentait de nouveau comme un gringalet de quarante kilos.

Enfin il vit Natasha, elle était assise à leur table, sirotant paresseusement une boisson, et il fut soulagé de la trouver toujours là. Elle avait dû immédiatement voir à son visage que quelque chose n’allait pas, parce qu’elle fronça les sourcils et tout son corps se tendit. Prête à l’action.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. »

Steve se pencha vers elle, plaçant une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, cachant leurs visages de la majorité de la pièce.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de ton second pistolet, dit Steve. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils, mais passa la main sous sa robe et en sortit un pistolet. Steve n’avait aucune idée de comment le holster était aussi bien caché, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Elle lui passa discrètement son petit Glock 29. C’était vraiment minuscule dans la main de Steve.

« -L’autre est plus petit, lui dit-elle. »

Steve mit le pistolet dans sa poche pour le mettre hors de vue.

« -A présent crache le morceau.  
-On cherche une femme, pas humaine. Elle est dangereuse, lui dit Steve à voix basse.  
-Qui est-elle ?  
-Uhm, Asgardienne, pas de description. Clint déclenchera l’alarme incendie si les choses tournent mal, mais si elle réalise qu’on sait qu’elle est ici…  
-On peut pas neutraliser une Asgardienne, l’interrompit fermement Natasha. Thor n’est pas là.  
-On doit juste la trouver, dit Steve. »

Les yeux de Natasha se plissèrent.

« -T’as été en contact avec Barnes, dit-elle. »

Il n’était pas si stupéfiant de la vitesse à laquelle Clint et Natasha avaient tous deux deviné ça.

« -En quelque sorte, admit Steve.  
-Steve. »

Wow, elle pouvait vraiment mettre beaucoup de déception dans cet unique mot.

« -Je sais, ok ? Plus tard.  
-Donc qu’est-ce que je cherche ? demanda-t-elle après une pause.  
-Quelqu’un de séduisant et de suspect, c’est littéralement tout ce que je sais. Et…elle pourrait être en mesure de…prendre le contrôle des autres, mais elle ne s’en prend qu’aux hommes. »

Son visage dit tout, alors Steve continua rapidement.

« -Ça devrait aller pour Clint, je l’ai averti. »

Natasha fut silencieuse un instant, fronçant toujours un peu les sourcils.

« -Je garderai un œil ouvert, accepta-t-elle alors. Mais t’auras certainement pas de cadeau de Noël cette année. »

Steve lâcha un petit rire et lui sourit.

« -Je le mérite, admit-il. Sais-tu où est Tony ?  
-Non, dit-elle. Il a été…enthousiaste concernant les fêtes depuis que Pepper est partie, alors… »

La réalisation s’épanouit sur son visage.

« -On ferait mieux de le trouver, maintenant. »

Steve se rendit compte de ce qu’elle voulait dire, et il espéra vraiment que ce soir n’était pas le moment où Tony avait décidé qu’avoir une sorte de réunion privée illicite avec une belle inconnue était une bonne idée.

« -Je m’en charge, acquiesça Steve. »

Il essaya de rester nonchalant en marchant, et il espéra y être parvenu. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Il était nul pour les opérations de couverture, Natasha le lui avait déjà dit suffisamment de fois. Il vit qu’elle se leva également, et elle avait définitivement l’air beaucoup moins suspecte en cherchant. Eh bien, au moins si les gens étaient occupés à fixer bizarrement Steve, il lui serait encore plus facile de faire ce qu’elle avait à faire. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose.

* * *

La salle de bal était très grande, mais pas si énorme, mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à trouver Tony où que ce soit. Cela commençait à l’inquiéter un peu. Puisque si Tony n’était pas coincé dans une conversation, ou en train de donner une interview, ou au bar en train de boire, eh bien…cela rendait la chose beaucoup plus difficile. Steve espérait vraiment qu’il était juste dehors sur un balcon quelconque, se cachant de ses partenaires commerciaux.

Quelques personnes essayèrent de l’arrêter pendant qu’il cherchait, mais il s’excusa rapidement. Aucune d’elles n’insista après avoir vu l’expression de son visage. Il était sûr qu’il agissait trop étrangement à présent, que les gens allaient finir par remarquer quelque chose, mais merde. Tony aurait dû être le premier qu’il aurait dû chercher. Cela serait allé pour Natasha de toute façon, elle savait comment sortir de la ligne de feu. Tony n’était pas complètement impuissant sans son armure, loin de là, mais il était toujours une cible plus facile. Steve aurait dû avertir tout le monde dès que Loki avait lâché l’info. Il n’était pas sûr qu’il y aurait du danger, mais il aurait dû le supposer. Putain, où était Tony bordel ?

Quelqu’un se saisit étroitement de son bras, l’arrêtant net. A présent que les doigts s’enfonçaient dans son bras, il remarqua que Loki avait de longs ongles noirs.

« -Vous avez averti vos amis, dit-elle doucement.  
-Bien sûr que j’ai averti mes amis, je devrais avertir tout le monde. L’as-tu trouvée ?  
-Non, dit Loki, parcourant rapidement la pièce du regard. Mais la plupart des hommes ont arrêté de me lorgner. »

Steve fut désarçonné pendant une seconde.

« -Uh, félicitations ?  
-Non, espèce d’imbécile. C’est elle, ils sont déjà sous l’emprise de son sort.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je pensais que je le sentirais si elle jetait des sorts, mais elle se cache d’une façon ou d’une autre. Elle manipule sa magie, mais je suis toujours aveugle à sa présence.  
-C’était ça ton plan ? Espérer que tu le remarqueras lorsqu’elle commencerait à contrôler mentalement les gens ?  
-Ce n’est pas du contrôle mental, contesta-t-elle.  
-Ça n’a aucune importance, qu’est-ce qu’on va— »

Loki regarda sur le côté, ses yeux fixés sur quelque chose. Steve se rendit compte que la majorité du bavardage autour d’eux s’était arrêté. Les gens étaient devenus silencieux. Il regarda autour et se retrouva à être fixé par plusieurs hommes. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur eux deux, alors que des femmes de tous âges regardaient les hommes autour d’elles avec confusion, appelant leurs noms, leur demandant ce qui n’allait pas. Plus Steve regardait, plus hostiles ils semblaient. Loki avait l’air en colère, ses doigts s’enfonçant douloureusement dans le bras de Steve à présent.

« -N’ose pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit, avertit Steve. »

Loki eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Ecartez-les de mon chemin, et ils vivront, dit-elle avec aisance, le lâchant. »

Ses yeux scannaient toujours la pièce, et de plus en plus de gens commençaient à remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Puis on bondit sur Steve. Au moins trois ou quatre corps lui rentrèrent dedans, et même s’ils avaient une force normale, il le sentit toujours. Il appuya sur ses talons et poussa en retour, les repoussant. Il ne connaissait aucun des hommes à terre à présent, et aucun des autres qui l’observaient avec agressivité. Il pensa en reconnaître un, peut-être qu’il lui avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. Ce n’était pas leur faute.

Il entendit une femme hurler lorsque quelques hommes le chargèrent de nouveau, et Steve essaya de son mieux d’être doux. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire beaucoup de dégâts, et il pouvait les assommer assez facilement. Il grimaça quand même après avoir donné un coup de poing à un type, parce qu’il s’écroula comme un sac à patates. Il se sentit mal, vraiment.

Il était surpris que Clint n’ait pas encore déclenché l’alarme incendie. Peut-être que lui et Natasha avaient le même problème que lui en ce moment, mais il leur faisait confiance pour traiter les types gentiment, ne pas causer de dommage permanent. Oh, quel bordel.

Il faucha les jambes d’un type d’un coup de pied, puis en fit passer un par-dessus son dos. Il était des plus certains de ne pas avoir causé davantage que quelques bleus et entorses à ce stade. Il n’avait pas senti les os de quiconque craquer, alors il y allait sans doute suffisamment doucement. Il n’avait jamais eu à se retenir comme ça avant, cela voulait dire qu’il se faisait frapper et griffer beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il était habitué de nos jours, mais c’était un petit prix à payer.

Beaucoup de gens, majoritairement des femmes et des types plus âgés qui n’étaient pas sous l’emprise de ce sort, avaient déjà commencé à fuir. Steve n’avait aucune idée où avait disparu Loki, alors il pouvait seulement espérer qu’aucun innocent ne s’était dressé sur son chemin. Steve attrapa un autre homme et le balança sur le côté, il atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, mais il fut autrement indemne. Le problème avec le fait d’être doux était que tout le monde continuait de se relever sur ses pieds. Steve allait devoir commencer à les assommer pour de vrai. Une concussion n’était pas si grave, ils iraient bien.

Il n’esquiva pas lorsqu’il capta le son d’un répulseur, parce qu’il était habitué à l’entendre. Il n’était pas habitué à la douleur brûlante dans son bras, et à être envoyé à travers la pièce dans quelques tables sous sa force. Cela faisait vraiment mal, et il pouvait sentir l’odeur du coton brûlé et de la peau. La manche de son costume fumait un peu aussi. Merde, oh merde ! Il resta derrière le reste des tables retournées, hors de vue. Il était blessé, mais au moins il pouvait encore bouger son bras, cela faisait juste un mal de chien.

Cette fois il roula lorsqu’il entendit le tir de répulseur, puis il se leva rapidement. Tony portait toujours son costume, il ne portait littéralement qu’un seul gant. Steve le reconnut. C’était un petit gantelet compact que Tony gardait sur lui pour l’auto-défense. Il n’avait pas l’air différent, c’était ça le truc. Il n’y avait pas de couleur bleue surnaturelle dans ses yeux, pas de cernes, même pas la peau pâle. Il avait l’air exactement comme d’habitude.

« -Ne rendons pas la chose difficile, Capsicle, dit-il, presque nonchalamment.  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir averti, dit Steve, le corps tendu et prêt à sortir du chemin. »

Tony n’avait pas son armure sur lui, alors si Steve parvenait à s’approcher de lui sans se prendre un tir de répulseur en pleine face, il pourrait l’assommer avant qu’il ne fasse quelque chose pour lequel il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un bruit de verre brisé. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux et regardèrent la silhouette sombre d’un homme traverser la lucarne et atterrir sur la longue table de buffet en-dessous. Une sorte d’immense sculpture de glace bascula et se brisa sur le sol de marbre avec une haute pyramide de verres de champagne. Le bruit résonna bruyamment dans le hall, ce fut presque assourdissant durant une seconde.

Steve aperçut d’abord le bras de métal, puis Bucky commença à tirer. Il avait un fusil d’assaut sur lui et il semblait qu’il vidait l’intégralité du putain de chargeur en une seule fois. Il tirait sur le plafond, parce que du plâtre et du verre commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux immédiatement. Quelqu’un était sur le toit, cela devait être ça.

Tony sembla décider que Steve n’était plus la meilleure cible, parce que lorsqu’il leva de nouveau le bras il visa Bucky qui était toujours allongé sur le dos sur la table de buffet brisée.

« -Buck, fais gaffe ! cria Steve juste une seconde avant que Stark ne tire. »

Bucky sauta immédiatement sur le côté et se releva sur ses pieds. Puis il leva son fusil et le sang de Steve se glaça. Il criait non, mais il était trop loin, et il ne pouvait pas arriver à temps…le plafond craqua et davantage de verre leur tomba dessus avant que Bucky ne puisse appuyer sur la détente.

Steve n’eut pas le temps de se sentir soulagé. L’homme immense atterrit sur ses pieds, le sol de marbre se fissurant sous lui sous l’impact, ou son poids. Il était chauve, fort et large, facilement plus grand que Thor, et il tenait une hache dans l’une de ses mains épaisses.

« -Cesse de courir espèce de petit insecte, grommela-t-il en se redressant, resserrant sa poigne sur l’arme géante. »

Puis l’alarme à incendie se déclencha…eh bien, mieux valait tard que jamais.


	20. Chapter 20

Bucky avait environ quatre secondes pour penser à comment il allait survivre à ça, avec ses pistolets complètement inutiles putain. Puis Skurge attaqua et il n’y eut vraiment aucune place pour la réflexion. Il devait agir, alors il laissa son corps faire le travail. Il était conscient de Steve à proximité, mais l’était bien plus de Stark, qui semblait être une menace potentielle. Il y avait toujours des civils par terre, mais juste une poignée. Il ne leur porta pas attention. Il n’y avait aucun signe de Loki ou d’Amora, alors Skurge était son plus gros problème.

Il ne lâcha pas son fusil, au cas où il finirait entre les mains de quelqu’un qui n’avait aucun scrupule à l’abattre. Il courut cependant, parce que cela prendrait un coup et seulement un à Skurge, et Bucky serait foutu. Skurge chargea à travers les vestiges de la table sur laquelle Bucky avait atterri, l’écartant comme s’il s’agissait d’une vulgaire vieille chaise bancale au lieu d’une énorme table rustique. Ce que Bucky détestait le plus à propos de ce type n’était pas qu’il était fort, non fort il pouvait faire avec, c’était qu’il était rapide, et bon, et bien trop dur à blesser.

Il entendit les pas lourds de l’homme derrière lui, bien trop près à son goût. Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et se jeta immédiatement sur le côté pour éviter le tranchant de la hache. Le second coup arriva droit après le premier, mais il parvint à l’éviter en roulant deux fois au lieu d’une. La hache fracassa quelques colonnes de marbre là où elle atterrit.

Bucky se releva rapidement sur ses pieds et revint vers Skurge, esquivant la hache une fois de plus et battant en retraite à chaque pas. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, pas comme ça, pas seul.

« -Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir fuir ? le nargua Skurge. Ma hache t’a fait saigner avant, et elle est impatiente de te goûter à nouveau. »

Bucky demeura silencieux, et pas juste parce qu’il portait son masque et que personne ne serait en mesure de le comprendre de toute façon. A la place il leva son fusil et tira sur la tête du type. Il savait que cela ne ferait pas grand-chose, mais au moins Skurge n’attaquait pas quand il se mangeait des balles de 5.6 mm en pleine face. En plus, cela semblait le foutre particulièrement en rogne, alors cela devait au moins l’égratigner un peu.

Dès que le chargeur fut vide il balança le fusil sur le côté. Skurge se précipitait déjà de nouveau vers lui. Bucky sauta lorsque la hache visa ses jambes, puis roula sur le côté pour dégager du chemin. Il fut assez rapide pour esquiver, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça indéfiniment. Il s’accroupit pour éviter de se faire couper la tête, mais Skurge abattit de nouveau immédiatement son arme quand Bucky se redressa. Il le toucha du bout de sa hache et l’envoya valser. Bucky se contorsionna en l’air et atterrit sur ses pieds, accroupi, sans problème. Le coup avait atterri sur son bras de métal, aussi cela ne faisait pas mal.

Skurge poussa un son furieux et se précipita encore vers lui. Mais alors quelque chose le frappa par derrière et il vola à travers la pièce jusqu’à heurter le mur du fond derrière Bucky avec une force qui laissa d’immenses fissures autour de lui. Enfin putain.

Loki portait toujours cette robe dont elle avait passé des heures à se plaindre, mais hey, peut-être que ça voulait dire qu’elle était suffisamment en colère pour botter le cul de cet enfoiré jusqu’en Enfer. Voyant que tous les civils –alias les témoins- étaient partis de cet étage, Bucky enleva son masque et le jeta sur le côté.

« -Est-ce que tu te poudrais le nez ? demanda-t-il en se levant avant de reculer de là où Skurge se relevait sur ses pieds.  
-Ne me cherche pas, James, dit Loki avec colère. Je porte cette robe et ces talons depuis des heures. Je ne suis _pas_ d’humeur à jouer ! »

Skurge ramassa sa hache de nouveau et les regarda tous deux. Il ne reconnut pas Loki, ça au moins c’était clair. Il savait qu’elle était forte, puisqu’il venait juste de se manger un coup de pied qui lui avait fait traverser la pièce, mais il était de toute évidence en train d’évaluer son niveau de menace. Une autre chose que Bucky détestait chez lui, il n’était pas une brute sans cervelle.

« -T’arrêtes pas de te plaindre, dit légèrement Bucky, scannant rapidement la pièce. »

Stark était nulle part, de même que Steve.

« -Mais d’une certaine façon tu sais quand même courir dans ces choses. »

Pile à ce moment-là Loki se débarrassa de ses chaussures et matérialisa sa lance.

« -Un mot de plus, avertit-elle, ses yeux braqués sur Skurge. Et je ne serai pas tenue responsable de mes actes.  
-L’est-tu jamais ? »

Elle ne sembla pas prendre la peine d’invoquer son armure, mais bordel, ils savaient que cela ne faisait rien pour la protéger de la hache de Skurge, alors cela n’avait vraiment aucun intérêt.

« -Trouve Amora, dit Loki, s’avançant lentement.  
-Tu veux le prendre toute seule ?  
-J’ai dit trouve Amora, répéta Loki. »

Et normalement Bucky n’aimait pas qu’on lui donne des ordres, mais il garda la bouche fermée et partit bordel, parce que qu’était-il supposé faire d’autre ? Skurge ne fit pas attention à lui, il était seulement concentré sur Loki à présent. Juste avant que Bucky ne quitte la salle de bal il vit Skurge attaquer, hache levée en l’air.

Il espérait vraiment que Loki savait ce qu’elle faisait bordel.

Bucky se mit à courir, mais il était toujours prudent, parce qu’il savait qu’Amora avait fait son bordel avec les gens. Stark lui tira dessus. Loki avait dit avoir averti Steve, mais bordel, si cette salope l’avait eu aussi, il lui enfoncerait son nouveau couteau Asgardien dans le corps, pas besoin de poser de questions.

L’alarme incendie était putain de chiante, il ne pouvait rien entendre bordel. Il y avait eu quelques centaines de gens dans le bâtiment lorsque l’alarme avait retenti, et il n’y avait pas moyen qu’ils soient tous déjà partis si tôt. Il devait juste les trouver.

Deux types lui sautèrent dessus à un tournant, mais il les avait remarqués avant qu’ils ne se jettent sur lui dans les faits. Ils avaient l’air d’être de la sécurité, alors il ne savait pas s’ils étaient sous l’emprise d’Amora, ou s’ils pensaient juste qu’il était une menace. Pour être honnête, il était en effet une menace. Non pas que leur motivation ait de l’importance de toute façon. Il en frappa un au visage suffisamment fort pour s’assurer qu’il heurte un mur, afin qu’il reste tranquille. Puis il esquiva le coup de poing de l’autre homme et referma sa main de chair autour de sa gorge. Il fut sage, il n’écrasa pas sa gorge ni ne cassa rien d’autre, il attendit juste qu’il s’évanouisse, puis le lâcha.

Il trouva plusieurs autres types, assommés ou morts, en avançant, mais pas de signe de Steve ou de Stark, ou des autres invités. Puis il entendit un énorme fracas provenant de la salle de bal. Ils avaient dû frapper quelque chose d’immense pour faire autant de bruit, peut-être qu’ils avaient fait s’effondrer tout un mur.

Malgré l’alarme incendie hurlante, il capta quand même le bruit d’une autre personne à proximité. Il sortit un pistolet, parce que si quelqu’un était assez intelligent pour essayer de le prendre par surprise, alors ça ne pouvait pas être un type quelconque entiché d’Amora. Il attendit au détour d’un coin un court instant, essayant de capter de nouveau le bruit de l’autre personne, mais l’alarme incendie était trop forte. Alors il tourna rapidement au coin et leva son arme. Seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec un autre pistolet, et Steve.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis baissèrent tous deux leurs armes. Steve était blessé à l’épaule.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tony. C’est rien, dit Steve. Mais je l’ai perdu de vue dans la foule.  
-Où est tout le monde ? demanda Bucky.  
-Partout, dit Steve. Il s’avère qu’Amora a commencé avec les gars de la sécurité, alors personne n’est vraiment là pour aider à évacuer.  
-Nous devons trouver Amora.  
-Et pour ce qui est du géant ? demanda Steve.  
-Loki gère…pour le moment. Allons-y. »

Steve acquiesça et commença à descendre le couloir, Bucky le suivant. Le calme s’installa en lui immédiatement, parce que marcher pile à côté de Steve était plus facile que respirer.

« -Où sont passés tous les hommes ? demanda Bucky. Ceux sous le sort d’Amora.  
-Ils ont fui la pièce avec tout le monde, dit Steve. Tony aussi.  
-Alors Amora était dans la foule, dit Bucky. Ils vont la protéger, ils ne peuvent pas s’en empêcher.  
-Donc, si on trouve Tony, Amora ne sera pas loin non plus, conclut Steve.  
-C’est ce que je pense, acquiesça Bucky. J’ai vu Romanoff et Barton plus tôt.  
-Ouais, aucune idée où ils sont non plus, dit Steve. Natasha cherchait Amora aussi avant que tu débarques. Et Clint a déclenché l’alarme incendie. »

Bucky acquiesça de nouveau puis poussa la porte de l’escalier et descendit. Ils étaient au dernier étage, qui se constituait majoritairement du bar, de la salle de bal, et des toilettes, aussi tout le monde devait être aux étages inférieurs.

« -Est-ce que les gens ont été suffisamment intelligents pour se diriger au rez-de-chaussée ? demanda Bucky.  
-Qui reste à l’intérieur d’un bâtiment lorsque l’alarme incendie retentit ? demanda Steve, incrédule. »

Bucky avait quelques mots choisis concernant la stupidité des gens, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de parler, parce que le plafond explosa littéralement en débris au-dessus d’eux. Puis avec un grand craquement crissant, les rampes de métal de l’escalier commencèrent à se tordre et à se briser.

Bucky se plaqua contre le mur et leva les yeux. Il vit le bord de la hache de Skurge traversant le béton avant de disparaître de nouveau, puis il entendit un grand bruit sourd, et d’autres fissures apparurent sur les escaliers et les murs. Loki et Skurge étaient juste au-dessus d’eux.

« -Le plafond va s’effondrer, déclara Steve, enfonçant des portes ouvertes, parce que le sol au-dessus devait tomber en morceaux. »

Il n’était pas sûr de continuer de descendre.

« -Viens ! cria-t-il avant de sauter le reste des escaliers et de heurter la porte menant à l’extérieur. »

Steve le suivit avant que les escaliers au-dessus d’eux ne finissent par céder et se casser, tombant comme une avalanche de gravats brisés et de métal tordu. Même la porte des escaliers sortit de ses gonds. Cela prit quelques instants pour que la poussière se disperse suffisamment afin de voir ce qui se passait. Skurge avait atterri sur le dos, pendant que Loki était sur lui, appuyant de tout son poids sur sa lance, suspendue juste au-dessus du cou de Skurge, mais l’homme avait levé sa hache en protection, maintenant l’autre arme et Loki à distance.

Ils luttèrent de longs moments, puis Skurge trouva une meilleure prise sur son arme et écarta la lance de Loki d’un coup. Loki bondit en arrière, évitant le coup de Skurge, puis lui sauta immédiatement dessus de nouveau, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc, puis faisant un large balayage de sa lance. Il y avait de profondes coupures sur lui, donc Loki l’avait de toute évidence déjà blessé plusieurs fois.

Il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’espace dans l’escalier, alors les deux bougèrent pour sortir du couloir, vers Bucky et Steve.

« -Nous devons partir, dit Bucky avant de recommencer à courir. »

Loki avait la chose sous contrôle.

Steve le rattrapa aisément quand il se dirigea vers le second escalier de l’autre côté du bâtiment. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux ascenseurs, pas avec autant d’inconnus hostiles dans les parages.

« -Sais-tu pourquoi Amora est venue ici ? Loki m’a dit que dalle, demanda Steve.  
-Je ne connais pas les cibles exactes, mais je pense qu’elle voulait être subtile, lui dit Bucky alors qu’ils dévalaient le couloir. Lancer ses sorts sur les types qu’elle voulait, puis les laisser tranquilles jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait besoin d’eux plus tard. Comme des agents dormants.  
-Mais elle a réalisé qu’elle était découverte, dit Steve. »

Bucky ne se retourna pas pour regarder Steve, même s’il en avait vraiment envie.

« -Eh bien, tu n’étais pas exactement subtil, dit-il cependant.  
-Ce n’est pas ma faute ! protesta immédiatement Steve, ayant l’air à la fois agacé et offensé.  
-C’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! lui dit Bucky. »

Ils atteignirent enfin le second escalier.

« -Tu l’as insinué, grommela Steve.  
-C’est pas important. Skurge était dans le coin aussi, pile sur le toit, alors on pouvait pas la surprendre de toute façon. Elle est bien trop— »

Son de répulseur. Il s’arrêta et esquiva. Steve aussi, mais Bucky se saisit quand même de son costume pour le traîner hors de la ligne de tir. Il avait son pistolet prêt une seconde plus tard, mais Steve posa immédiatement sa main sur l’arme.

« -Tu vas pas abattre Tony, dit-il avec colère. Ce n’est pas sa faute.  
-Ça va pas me rendre moins mort lorsqu’il me tirera dessus avec cette chose !  
-Oh oui, je te le garantis, il va être particulièrement mort, fit Stark depuis quelque part en-dessous d’eux. »

L’escalier résonna…oh, l’alarme incendie s’était arrêtée. Il se demanda lorsque c’était arrivé, il n’avait pas fait attention.

Il savait que Stark était quelque part en-dessous d’eux, mais il n’arrivait pas à déterminer sa position. Et cela serait stupide de juste charger dans un escalier étroit. En particulier lorsque Stark avait l’avantage d’être en mesure de juste s’asseoir et d’attendre qu’ils bougent.

« -Tony, tu dois lutter, cria Steve vers le bas. Je sais que c’est dur, mais tu peux toujours essayer.  
-Vraiment, Rogers ? demanda Stark en retour. Il n’y a rien à lutter contre. Je veux dire merde, ça fait trop longtemps que j’ai pas eu quelqu’un pour qui combattre, quelqu’un de réel et d’important. Quelqu’un de meilleur que tous mes idéaux foireux et imparfaits.  
-C’est pas du contrôle mental, dit Bucky à Steve doucement. Tu ne peux pas raisonner avec lui. »

Ils pouvaient sortir de l’escalier et trouver un chemin alternatif. Ils étaient descendus de quelques étages.

« -Alors où est ta dame d’amour ? demanda bruyamment Bucky. Elle t’a abandonné si rapidement ?  
-Elle ne va jamais m’abandonner, répondit Stark avec une certitude absolue, mais non, Bucky n’arrivait toujours pas à le localiser exactement. »

Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. Il dégagea le pistolet de la main de Steve et tira plusieurs fois. Il ne visa rien en particulier, mais tout le monde se baissait instinctivement en entendant des coups de feu, alors Stark aussi. Donc après avoir tiré plusieurs fois il s’éloigna du mur et revint dans le couloir en courant.

Il n’était même pas sûr qu’Amora soit toujours dans les parages, mais il devait essayer de la trouver quand même. Skurge était toujours là, donc il y avait une grande chance pour qu’elle le soit aussi.

Il se rendit compte au bout de quelques instants que Steve n’était pas derrière lui. Bucky s’arrêta et regarda en arrière vers les escaliers. Merde. Est-ce que Steve était resté pour s’occuper de Stark ? Ou est-ce que l’ouverture de Bucky n’était pas assez longue pour qu’il puisse sortir lui aussi ? Il hésita une seconde. Il devait trouver Amora, mais laisser Steve derrière…fait chier, faisait chier bordel.

« -Putain de Rogers, grogna-t-il et revint en courant à l’escalier. »

Il n’entendit rien lorsqu’il arriva.

« -Steve ? cria-t-il.  
-Je vais bien ! cria-t-il en retour. Il s’est enfui ! »

Bucky ouvrit la porte et retourna à l’intérieur. Il vit quelques marques de brûlures sur le mur, mais Steve n’avait pas l’air plus blessé qu’il ne l’était avant.

« -Bordel ? Je nous ai donné une ouverture ! lui dit Bucky.  
-Non, tu nous as donné une chance de fuir. Je ne fuirai pas ! Tony doit être mis en détention avant qu’il ne blesse quelqu’un.  
-On n’a pas le temps pour ça, protesta Bucky. Qui sait combien de temps Amora restera dans le coin. »

Le visage de Steve devint noir de colère et il considéra Bucky d’un air renfrogné, quelque chose de féroce.

« -Eh bien, moi j’ai le temps, dit-il, se levant. Alors je vais aller m’assurer que Tony est sauf. »

Et il partit, dévalant les escaliers en courant, juste comme ça. Bucky carra la mâchoire.

« -Très bien, dit-il à personne, puis tourna les talons et partit aussi. »

Il recommença à courir dès que la porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

Alors que Bucky revenait à l’escalier que Loki et Skurge avaient à moitié détruit, les dommages du bâtiment devinrent de plus en plus apparents. Il y avait un trou géant dans le côté du bâtiment, ce qui expliquait les rafales dans les couloirs, et un trou encore plus grand dans le sol. Les deux étaient plutôt proches des escaliers, mais aucun signe de Loki ou de Skurge.

Bucky espérait vraiment que cela ne voulait pas dire que le combat avait pris fin et qu’Amora avait pris la fuite. Non, probablement pas. Loki était forte, elle n’allait pas laisser Skurge s’enfuir comme ça. Bucky lui faisait confiance pour maintenir ce gros enculé à distance, peu importe combien ce combat avait mal tourné la dernière fois. Cependant, Skurge leur avait en effet sauté dessus depuis nulle part la dernière fois, les surprenant tous les deux. Les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Il se dirigea plus bas en sautant dans le trou du couloir, suivant la piste d’immense destruction. Et il capta en effet bientôt le son du combat, ce qui était un soulagement, mais cela lui fit également cracher une longue série de jurons, parce que merde il avait perdu trop de temps putain. Loki luttait avec cette putain de montagne avec une hache, pendant que Bucky n’était pas près de trouver Amora. Quel était son plan de toute façon ? Un leader militaire, un politicien quelconque…eh bien, de toute évidence ils savaient qui était compromis maintenant, alors peu importe ce qu’elle avait planifié était tombé à l’eau…pas vrai ?

Il détestait s’attaquer à des Asgardiens, ils voyaient les choses différemment, pensaient différemment, leurs motivations étaient toujours compliquées, et parfois inattendues. Passer du temps avec Loki n’aidait pas Bucky à plus les comprendre, et pas parce que Loki n’était Asgardien que de nom, mais parce que Loki était Loki. Une entière catégorie à lui seul putain.

Il remarqua les lumières bleues et rouges clignotant dehors dans la rue principale, alors de toute évidence les flics s’étaient joints à la fête. Brillant. Toute cette putain de chose était tellement foutue.

En descendant au rez-de-chaussée il capta un son de détresse. C’était majoritairement des voix de femme, légèrement paniquées, essayant d’être silencieuses mais n’y arrivant pas trop. Il s’approcha prudemment et jeta un œil depuis derrière un coin. Elles étaient dans le vestibule. Pas pile devant, mais l’entrée était toujours très proche. Et pourtant, elles étaient toujours à l’intérieur. Le petit groupe de femmes était recroquevillé autour de quelques canapés, certaines assises, certaines se tenant debout nerveusement. Elles portaient toutes des robes et tout, donc elles venaient de la fête. Bucky vit deux types dans des costumes chers, de toute évidence de la fête, un type en une sorte d’uniforme, et quatre types de la sécurité armés.

Il observa les femmes, une par une, parce que pourquoi ces types prendraient des otages ? Est-ce qu’Amora était parmi elles ? Loki et Skurge étaient proches, Bucky pouvait les entendre. A quoi jouait Amora bordel ?

Bucky évalua rapidement la situation, il pouvait facilement neutraliser quatre types armés et trois non-armés, et alors si Amora était parmi le groupe, elle se révèlerait face au danger. Si elle n’était pas là, il perdrait juste plus de temps.

Puis il capta du mouvement sur le seuil de la porte de l’autre côté du vestibule. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur cet endroit jusqu’à ce qu’il la vit de nouveau. Romanoff. Elle le remarqua également, mais ce ne fut le cas de personne dans la pièce. Eh bien, avec son interférence, il ne perdrait pas autant de temps.

Il inclina la tête, interrogateur, indiquant la pièce dans son ensemble. Ses yeux ne scannèrent pas l’endroit, elle savait exactement ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur. Elle continua de le fixer un instant, puis acquiesça. Bucky lui donna l’occasion d’être la première à agir, parce qu’elle était plus proche des hommes que lui. Elle bougea incroyablement vite et silencieusement, puis elle se saisit d’un des types de la sécurité et le mit au sol en un clin d’œil. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, alors Bucky passa aussi à l’action.

Une tête fracassée contre un mur, puis un second type attrapé et rapidement assommé. Un instant plus tard un des types de la sécurité commença à tirer et plusieurs des femmes hurlèrent, mais la Veuve lui retira son pistolet suffisamment aisément, puis lui donna un coup de genou dans la tête.

« -Ne…ne bougez pas…essaya d’ordonner quelqu’un, mais il ne sonnait pas vraiment menaçant. »

Bucky se retourna et…vraiment ? Le dernier enculé avait une des filles, un pistolet braqué sur sa tête. Il avait un uniforme d’apparat, armée de l’air, Premier Lieutenant, mais trop vieux pour être actif. La fille en question était en larmes alors que les yeux du type passaient de Romanoff à Bucky.

« -Jamie…qu…qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’exclama la fille. »

Oh, elle le connaissait.

« -S’il te plaît…s’il te plaît…pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
-La ferme, grinça le type. »

Il avait l’air nerveux. Bucky en avait juste assez de ça, alors il sortit son flingue.

« -Je ne plaisante pas ! cria le type, rapprochant le pistolet encore plus près de la tête de la fille.  
-Et j’en ai rien à foutre, répondit calmement Bucky en visant, mais son tir partit en l’air parce que Romanoff lui donna un coup de pied sorti de nulle part à l’arrière du genou, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre. »

Le type commença à lui tirer dessus immédiatement, alors Bucky dut rouler sur le côté pendant que le hall se remplissait de davantage de hurlements à cause des coups de feu.

Le type était tellement occupé à vider l’intégralité de son putain de flingue sur Bucky –un tir lui égratigna la jambe, un autre ricocha sur son bras gauche—qu’il ne vit pas la Veuve arriver. Elle était rapide et efficace, même dans cette robe. Elle frappa le type au visage d’un coup de poing, le désarma en lui tordant le bras, puis l’éloigna de la fille. Le type essaya de prendre une position de combat, et leva même les poings de défi, mais il était hébété et Romanoff l’eut dans une poigne autour du cou en l’espace de quelques secondes.

Bucky se leva pendant que Romanoff laissait le type inconscient retomber sur le sol.

« -C’était quoi ça putain ? demanda-t-il. »

Il avait une vue dégagée sur la tête du type, la fille n’était même pas dans la trajectoire.

Romanoff le foudroya du regard et pointa un flingue sur lui en un battement de cils.

« -Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, dit aisément Bucky, il en était absolument certain.  
-Ces hommes ne savent pas ce qu’ils font, dit-elle, ses yeux furieux braqués sur son visage.  
Ils sont innocents, continua-t-elle. Et je me fous de combien ça briserait le cœur de Steve, si tu tues qui que ce soit d’innocent, t’es une cible. Tu me comprends ?  
-Essaie juste de me tuer, et tu seras une cible aussi, répondit Bucky. »

Elle ne sembla pas surprise par sa réponse, mais baissa son arme quand même.

« -Je vais les faire sortir d’ici, déclara-t-elle. Thor est en route pour nous aider à avoir la situation sous contrôle.  
-Là c’est quelque chose que j’aime entendre, dit une voix de femme plaisante depuis le petit groupe de femmes.  
-A terre ! cria Bucky avant de se mettre à courir pour se mettre à couvert. »

Un instant plus tard il eut l’impression que tout explosa en vert autour de lui. Et pas de la couleur verte dorée des flammes qui dansaient autour de Loki à chaque fois qu’elle était en colère dernièrement. Non, c’était une lueur vert poison qui le gifla au visage comme un vent de désert chaud.

Plusieurs des femmes hurlèrent de nouveau, puis commencèrent enfin à fuir, ou peut-être que Romanoff les guidait à l’extérieur. Bucky ne pouvait pas vraiment regarder autour depuis sa position.

« -Oh, ne fuis pas, dit Amora, mais elle ne parlait pas aux femmes. »

Bucky ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle ressemblait, parce qu’il n’allait pas sortir de sa cachette. Et il n’était pas assez stupide pour la regarder lorsqu’elle n’avait personne d’autre sur qui se focaliser à part lui.

« -J’ai tellement de questions pour toi maintenant que Loki n’est plus là. »

Donc elle ne savait pas, elle ne s’en était toujours pas rendu compte.

« -Les vrais Asgardiens sont beaucoup plus gentils, tu vois, continua-t-elle dans sa jolie voix, se rapprochant lentement de lui. Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec Loki étant…je ne sais même pas quel genre de chose il était vraiment. »

Bucky retroussa le gant de cuir sur sa main gauche pour trouver la petite rune que Loki avait gravée dans le métal ici. Elle s’illumina d’une faible lueur dorée lorsqu’il passa le pouce dessus. Il remit rapidement son gant et écouta attentivement à quel point Amora était proche. Elle aimait ses jeux, agir comme un chat jouant avec la souris qu’elle avait attrapée. Elle pouvait causer autant qu’elle voulait, cela donnait juste plus de temps à Bucky.

« -Ton camp est le perdant, sûrement que tu t’en rends compte à présent, dit Amora. Pourquoi ne pas venir là où l’herbe est plus verte ? Je pourrais être si bonne pour toi. »

Ces derniers mots suintaient de promesses. Bucky émit un reniflement moqueur, et il fut des plus sûrs qu’elle l’entendit, parce que la note douce dans sa voix cessa.

« -Chérie, y’a rien que tu pourrais faire qui serait jamais bon pour moi, lui dit Bucky.  
-Très bien, dit-elle. Je te rappellerai plus tard que c’était ton choix. Peut-être lorsque tu supplieras pour que je te touche. »

Bucky avait une sacrée bonne réplique à ça, mais il n’eut pas le temps de l’utiliser, car pour la seconde fois tout explosa en un vif éclair vert de couleur. Ce n’était pas la magie d’Amora par contre, c’était Loki. Alors même si cela l’aveugla une seconde, il fut soulagé.

Le rugissement de bataille de Skurge ? Pas si bon à entendre.

Bucky prit le risque de se lever pour voir ce qui se passait.

Loki avait l’air un peu usée par le combat. Sa robe était déchirée, ses cheveux étaient un fouillis de boucles noires, et elle était couverte de petites entailles, coupures, et bleus. Mais la lance bleue était toujours fermement dans sa main. Elle avait également l’air incroyablement en rogne.

Skurge respirait lourdement et était au moins aussi meurtri que Loki. Sa peau pâle était marquée de coups de poignard superficiels et de larges coupures de la part de la lance de Loki, alors que sa tête et son cou étaient méchamment blessés. Bucky espérait que c’était ses balles qui avaient fait une partie de ça.

Amora était à terre, alors elle avait dû être touchée par ce que Loki lui avait balancé dessus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et portait une robe à rayures étroite, mais le déguisement s’effaça quand elle se leva. Ses boucles brunes devinrent d’un blond doré, et la petite robe se transforma en du cuir Asgardien.

« -Tu n’as toujours pas écrasé cette salope fouineuse, Skurge ? demanda plaisamment Amora.  
-Pardonne-moi, Amora, répondit l’homme.  
-Donc qui peux-tu être, pour me causer autant d’ennuis ? demanda Amora, et Loki commença à rire, rejetant même la tête en arrière. »

C’était un rire sonore, nacré, vraiment méchant.

« -Tu ne pensais pas t’être débarrassée de moi aussi facilement, n’est-ce pas Amora ? demanda-t-elle, faisant tourner la lance dans sa main, s’assurant une meilleure poigne dessus. »

Amora observa l’arme, puis releva les yeux.

« -Loki, dit-elle, mais elle ne sembla pas très sûre en premier lieu. »

Loki se contenta d’avoir un large rictus, tranchant et dangereux, ce qui était plus qu’assez pour la reconnaître.

« -Donc pourquoi le déguisement ? demanda Amora. Tu fais une pauvre excuse de femme.  
-Oh, tu sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles, contra Loki. »

Bucky ne pouvait pas voir le visage d’Amora, ce qui lui allait plus que bien, mais il remarqua définitivement qu’elle serra les poings. Elle était facile à narguer et à mettre en colère, apparemment encore plus que Loki, c’était bon à savoir.

« -Skurge, fit Amora, utilisant une nouvelle fois cette douce voix enchanteresse. Tue-la pour moi. »

Skurge rugit et attaqua de nouveau, mais Loki était plus que prête. Elle esquiva le coup de sa hache, dégageant du chemin, puis contra avec sa lance, faisant reculer l’homme immense avant qu’il ne puisse frapper de nouveau.

Loki pouvait le prendre…peut-être…probablement, mais les mains d’Amora brûlaient de magie et Bucky savait qu’elle ne resterait juste pas là à regarder.

Il pensa entendre le son du tonnerre au loin, un grondement profond qui signalait un orage approchant, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre, il devait agir maintenant. Alors il glissa son nouveau couteau Asgardien hors de son fourreau et attaqua.


	21. Chapter 21

Une bonne chose à propos du fait d’être une Avenger était que la NYPD la reconnut lorsqu’elle mena le groupe de femmes hors du bâtiment.

« -Faites-les sortir d’ici ! ordonna Natasha alors que les femmes allaient se réfugier derrière la ligne de voitures de police en courant. Mais tout homme sortant du bâtiment doit être détenu.  
-Sous quel motif ? demanda un policier.  
-Contrôle mental alien, dit Natasha. »

Ce n’était pas exact, mais cela aurait à faire l’affaire. Les yeux de l’homme s’écarquillèrent.

« -Pourquoi juste les hommes ? demanda l’autre flic du côté opposé de la voiture.  
-Cela n’affecte que les hommes, dit Natasha. »

Elle devait s’assurer que personne sous le contrôle de la femme asgardienne ne s’échappe, si elle devait utiliser la police pour faire ça, qu’il en soit ainsi.

« -Est-ce contagieux ? demanda immédiatement le flic, semblant nerveux.  
-Non, mais vous pourriez demander davantage de vos collègues femmes en renfort. Juste au cas où. »

Les deux officiers s’entreregardèrent un instant.

« -Tout est clair ? demanda Natasha, juste pour être sûre. »

On ne savait jamais avec les flics, parfois ils voulaient juste dégager, ou d’autres essayaient de jouer les héros.

« -Tous les hommes sortant du bâtiment doivent être détenus, oui m’dame, dit le plus jeune des deux. »

Natasha acquiesça et se retourna pour revenir à l’intérieur.

Elle n’avait vu ni Clint, ni Tony, ou Steve depuis un très long moment à présent. Donc ils étaient sa priorité pour le moment. Elle revint dans le bâtiment via une entrée annexe, parce qu’elle n’allait pas se mettre au milieu de ce qui était en train de se passer dans le hall principal. Elle pouvait entendre le son du combat même à cette distance. Mais elle avait appelé Thor, et il serait là suffisamment tôt.

Elle savait qu’un des escaliers était impraticable, donc il n’y avait aucun moyen d’accéder aux étages supérieurs par là. L’autre était loin de sa position, mais elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se diriger dans cette direction.

Elle se prépara à une longue recherche, mais elle n’eut pas besoin d’en prendre la peine comme il s’avéra, car elle tomba sur Clint et Steve dès qu’elle atteignit le premier étage. Steve avait l’air relativement indemne, Clint cependant…

« -Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s’empressant de se rapprocher. »

Clint n’allait pas si mal, mais son visage était un peu amoché, meurtri et gonflé. Steve avait le bras de Clint par-dessus son épaule. Il avait probablement insisté, parce que Clint avait une expression obstinée. Il essayait toujours de marcher tout seul si les gens le laissaient faire.

« -Tony est compromis, dit Steve.  
-Tony a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en signant la question aussi au cas où la prothèse auditive de Clint était endommagée ou s’il était trop étourdi pour lire sur les lèvres.  
-Il m’a surpris, ok ? dit défensivement Clint. Je l’ai repéré et j’ai voulu l’avertir, il avait l’air normal… »

Il siffla de douleur, parler tirait sur plusieurs de ses coupures sur le visage. Il prononça mal quelques mots aussi, donc sa bouche devait lui faire très mal.

« -Je suppose que je suis arrivé trop tard. Je me suis retourné une seconde, et il m’a fracassé une chaise dans la figure…merde, j’avais totalement baissé ma garde. »

Une chaise, oui, Natasha pouvait les voir maintenant, les petites entailles dentelées qui étaient causées par les échardes de bois, les bleus faits par quelque chose de contondant et lourd. Il avait probablement une concussion…encore.

« -Puis il m’a donné un coup de poing avec le gantelet enfilé, ajouta Clint, désignant sa mâchoire. Je pense qu’une dent est en train de sortir.  
-Il aurait pu te tuer, dit sévèrement Steve.  
-C’était pas sa faute, insista Clint, ses mots étaient pâteux maintenant, soit à cause de ses lèvres gonflées, soit à cause du coup à la tête qu’il avait pris.  
-Ca ne l’était vraiment pas, confirma Natasha, avant de s’enquérir à propos d’autres blessures, mais seulement par signes. »

Steve avait l’air suffisamment sinistre. Clint éluda la question et signa juste « OK » avec une main, puisque Steve avait toujours l’autre.

« -Allez, qu’on te fasse sortir de là, dit Steve, et Clint ne protesta pas. »

Il y eut un autre grand bruit venant d’en bas, assez fort pour traverser plusieurs murs, et le visage de Steve se durcit davantage. Il regarda Natasha d’un air interrogateur.

« -C’est ce gros type, lui dit Natasha, faisant attention au moindre danger pendant que Steve et Clint la suivaient. Et une femme mystérieuse.  
-A propos de ça, dit Steve, sonnant désolé. »

Natasha s’arrêta et se retourna pour le clouer d’un regard sévère.

« -Une fois que ce sera fini tu vas tout nous dire, dit-elle. Tout ce que Barnes t’a dit.  
-Oui, dit Steve. »

Natasha continua de le regarder.

« -Je vais le faire, fais-moi confiance, je sais que j’ai foiré. »

Ce n’était pas le bon moment pour discuter de la chose, alors Natasha lâcha l’affaire.

« -Nous devons être prudents, dit-elle lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’escalier majoritairement endommagé. Cette femme Asgardienne s’est enfin montrée.  
-Amora, fournit utilement Steve. »

Cela frustrait Natasha de voir combien il semblait en savoir, et le peu qu’il avait dit au reste d’entre eux, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Pas encore.

« -Bucky la cherchait.  
-Oui, il est en bas aussi. »

Elle ne fut même pas un peu surprise de voir l’inquiétude sur le visage de Steve.

« -Relax, Thor arrive, lui dit-elle.  
-Il n’est pas exactement immunisé non plus, dit Steve.  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment parvenue à penser à qui que ce soit d’autre d’assez fort pour être à armes égales avec ce mec géant, lui dit Natasha.  
-Vision ? offrit Steve.  
-Oh, maintenant cela ne te dérangerait pas qu’il s’en mêle, répliqua Natasha. »

Pour dire la vérité, elle n’était pas sûre que Vision soit même à New York en ce moment, parfois il partait explorer et disparaissait durant des jours. Thor était un pari sûr, il serait en mesure d’arriver ici relativement rapidement aussi. Bien sûr maintenant elle savait qu’Amora avait pu être après lui depuis le début. Cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« -Ne vous disputez pas, partons juste ! les interrompit Clint avant de commencer à tirer Cap vers les escaliers. »

Natasha prit la tête de nouveau quand ils descendirent jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. C’était le bordel. Ils n’en savaient pas assez, et ils n’étaient pas préparés peu importe les moyens possibles. Clint était blessé et Tony…

« -Une idée d’où Stark a disparu ? demanda-t-elle. On peut pas le laisser partir.  
-J’étais sur sa piste, mais alors j’ai trouvé Clint, expliqua Steve. »

Natasha acquiesça pour elle-même, essayant de trouver quelque chose.

« -Steve, je veux que tu fasses sortir Clint, dit-elle. Je vais me diriger de nouveau vers l’entrée et voir comment sont les choses.  
-Peut-être que cela serait mieux si je—  
-Non, l’interrompit Natasha. Tu peux faire sortir Clint bien plus rapidement, et tu n’es également pas immunisé contre ce que cette femme peut faire.  
-Vous êtes nuls de pas être en train de signer là, dit soudainement Clint. »

Natasha se retourna au pied des escaliers. Elle signa « Désolée » puis ajouta « Sors de là ». Clint sembla juste vaguement apaisé.

« -Natasha, dit Steve.  
-Ça ira, arrête de perdre du temps, dit-elle avant d’ouvrir la porte. Entrée annexe à gauche, devrait toujours être libre. »

Steve ne protesta pas, ce qui comptait comme un petit miracle. Elle était des plus certaines que Steve n’avait pas manqué le son du combat, mais il partit quand même avec Clint. Cela lui donna l’espoir qu’il n’avait pas ses priorités aussi foirées qu’elle ne le craignait. Elle n’aurait même jamais douté qu’il ait ses priorités dans le mauvais ordre, mais c’était Barnes, et un lot entier de secrets en train de s’empiler de façon peu flatteuse.

Dans n’importe quelle autre situation, Natasha se serait sentie mal à propos de ne pas lui avoir dit qu’Amora s’en était pris à Barnes dès qu’elle s’était révélée, mais mesures drastiques et tout. Et peut-être qu’elle était toujours un peu en colère du fait que Steve leur en ait caché autant. Et il y avait également cette info qu’elle avait surprise à propos de Loki n’étant plus là. C’était une situation dangereuse. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que Steve charge sans faire attention droit au milieu de tout, et qu’il se fasse tuer ou envoûter aussi.

En parlant de ça, avec Clint et Steve retrouvés, Tony était à présent sa priorité. Avec nulle part de spécifique où chercher, et ayant besoin de plus d’informations, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l’entrée aussi rapidement qu’elle le put.

Elle fut très prudente en approchant de l’entrée, malgré le combat en cours. Tout le monde pouvait ne pas être aussi occupé que prévu. Heureusement, elle trouva une cachette relativement bonne depuis laquelle elle pouvait observer sans s’exposer à une attaque.

La première chose qui traversa son esprit fut ; comment ça se faisait que Barnes ne soit pas sous le contrôle d’Amora bordel ? Natasha ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient ses pouvoirs, mais beaucoup d’hommes étaient devenus ses victimes. Alors comment cela se faisait que Barnes soit en train de lui donner de grands coups de couteau ? En train de l’attaquer avec une détermination farouche digne du Soldat de l’Hiver ?

Les mains d’Amora s’embrasaient d’une lueur verte encore et encore, mais soit Barnes dégageait du chemin, soit il l’interrompait avant qu’elle puisse utiliser ce pouvoir pour quoi que ce soit. Elle continuait d’essayer de l’attraper aussi, de saisir son visage. Natasha regarda comment elle parvint graduellement à faire ça, après qui savait combien de tentatives, seulement pour se prendre un coup de tête en pleine face. Puis elle dut esquiver le couteau de Barnes une nouvelle fois.

Mais peu importe combien cela avait l’air bien, Barnes n’était pas en train de gagner. Il la maintenait juste occupée. Il ne semblait pas qu’elle soit si douée en combat au corps-à-corps, du moins pas ce genre de corps-à-corps, mais elle était toujours asgardienne, et cela lui donnait beaucoup d’avantage.

Puis Natasha regarda enfin l’attraction principale de l’entrée. Elle n’avait toujours aucune idée de qui était la femme, mais putain, elle avait un de ces coups de poing. L’homme à la hache était immense, bordel, peut-être qu’il atteignait même les deux mètres, musclé, et lourd aussi. Cette femme était grande, mais ne pouvait quand même pas faire plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt. Et pourtant, elle était là en train de bloquer sa hache de sa lance avec aisance, lui donnant coups de pied et coups de poing avec une force qui faisait vaciller ou reculer le géant. Asgardienne aussi peut-être, ou juste forte d’une certaine manière. Elle était très probablement de mèche avec Barnes, mais elle ne pouvait pas être la « fille » que Docteur Strange et Sara Wolfe avaient mentionnée. Ou peut-être qu’elle l’était, peut-être qu’elle avait l’air plus jeune sans maquillage et robe de soirée.

Steve savait qui elle était. Le rappel de toute l’information qu’il avait gardée pour lui-même provoqua une nouvelle vague d’agacement en Natasha. Elle regarda le combat –la bataille, vraiment- se dérouler. Barnes jouait clairement à un jeu dangereux, mais la femme aux cheveux noirs semblait à égalité avec le géant. Et pourtant, les choses se traînaient dans une impasse, ce qui n’était jamais bon.

Elle devait trouver Tony, et ce n’était pas un combat dans lequel elle pouvait s’impliquer personnellement. Enfin, peut-être qu’elle pouvait faire en sorte qu’Amora en ait pour son argent, si elle était prudente. Mais Natasha n’était pas une super-humaine, alors elle ne pensait pas que cela serait intelligent d’aller à un contre un avec une Asgardienne.

Heureusement, juste au moment où elle fut sur le point de se relever de sa cachette pour chercher Tony, elle entendit un grondement dehors. Les murs de l’entrée étaient majoritairement de larges panneaux de verre, et seulement quelques-uns étaient brisés, donc elle avait une vue dégagée de Thor atterrissant à l’extérieur.

Il regarda ce qui se passait à l’intérieur seulement une seconde, puis il fit tournoyer son marteau et s’envola, brisant une vitre en passant, percutant le géant de plein fouet. Le type vola sous le coup inattendu et même Barnes et Amora s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre quand il heurta un mur. De la poussière et des débris s’envolèrent dans toutes les directions.

La femme aux cheveux noirs se tint juste devant Thor, lance à la main, probablement surprise aussi par son apparition soudaine. Thor la regarda un long moment lorsque le géant ne se releva pas de suite. Natasha était suffisamment proche pour voir Thor froncer profondément les sourcils. Puis…

« -Loki ? demanda-t-il, l’incrédulité claire dans son ton…et impossible. »

Natasha continua de fixer la femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de son visage, mais…peut-être ? Oh, Steve lui devait tellement des réponses.

« -Bonjour Thor, salua mielleusement Amora pendant que le géant avec la hache se relevait sur ses pieds, enlevant des débris de ses épaules. »

Thor se tendit, Natasha put dire. Elle reconnut même l’expression de son visage, même si c’en n’était pas une qu’elle avait l’habitude de voir sur lui. Il y avait de la colère, mais également de la peur. C’était troublant.

« -Non ! cria la femme, qui était peut-être Loki, en se retournant pour faire face à Amora. »

Cette expression de pure rage était plus que familière, aussi Natasha fut des plus prêtes à croire que c’était en effet Loki dans une nouvelle forme inattendue. Sa lance sembla briller légèrement, et puis elle s’en prit à Amora, l’attaquant impitoyablement, pas très différemment de Barnes plus tôt. Elle utilisait sa lance avec expertise, mais Amora parvint à esquiver les coups répétitivement en continuant de reculer, s’éloignant de Loki.

« -Skurge ! hurla Amora, ce qui fit le géant se précipiter sur les deux femmes avec sa hache brandie en l’air, mais Thor se mit en travers de son chemin avant qu’il ne puisse les atteindre. »

Natasha avait tort, avant ce n’était pas une bataille. Ça c’en était une.

* * *

Barnes était intelligemment sorti du chemin, mais ne s’était pas aventuré trop loin. Il avait ses yeux verrouillés sur Amora et peut-être-Loki, cherchant peut-être une ouverture, une chance de frapper, d’aider, Natasha ne savait pas. Amora était certainement beaucoup plus sur la défensive qu’avant, majoritairement elle essayait juste de son mieux d’éviter d’être transpercée par la longue lance.

Skurge n’avait pas l’avantage plus tôt, et ses chances avaient l’air encore pires à présent. Malgré son avantage apparent, Thor ne sous-estimait définitivement pas son adversaire pour une seule seconde. Il aurait pu avoir l’air téméraire et imprudent pour quelqu’un d’autre, mais Natasha savait qu’il était concentré sur le combat avec toute son attention.

Elle repéra Tony alors, un étage au-dessus d’eux, pile à côté d’une rambarde, regardant l’entrée. Natasha s’assura qu’il ne la remarque pas, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il regardait au juste. Ses yeux étaient fermement verrouillés sur Amora. Natasha n’arrivait pas à identifier l’expression sur son visage d’aussi loin, mais la vit suffisamment clairement lorsqu’il leva son gantelet et visa.

Le tir de répulseur toucha la femme aux cheveux noirs. Le coup fut assez fort pour la pousser un peu sur le côté, donnant à Amora une ouverture pour attaquer avec une longue dague qu’elle n’avait pas dans sa main quelques instants auparavant.

Barnes commença à tirer sur Tony, qui évita d’être touché purement par chance de ce que put en voir Natasha. Barnes accorda un coup d’œil à Amora et à l’autre femme, puis sortit en courant de l’entrée. Ce fut tout ce dont eut besoin Natasha également, parce qu’elle était absolument sûre qu’il se lançait après Tony.

Elle devait utiliser une route différente de celle de Barnes, bien qu’elle ne s’inquiète pas trop d’être vue. L’escalier était toujours dégagé, aussi elle put facilement monter d’un étage en l’utilisant. Elle pouvait déjà entendre des coups de feu et des tirs de répulseur au-dessus et cela l’inquiéta, parce que Tony était bon, mais Barnes était meilleur.

Elle courut, le pistolet dégainé, parce qu’elle l’avait prévenu, elle l’avait prévenu plus tôt putain, et elle n’avait pas l’habitude de faire des menaces en l’air. Un tir de répulseur siffla au-dessus de sa tête, mais c’était un tir perdu, elle n’était pas visée. Puis Tony cria de douleur lorsqu’une des balles de Barnes toucha le gantelet. La chose mourut dans une petite explosion d’étincelles et de fumée grise. Tony l’enlevait rapidement, s’en débarrassant. Il ne l’utilisait jamais que pour les urgences et ce n’était pas aussi pare-balles que ses pièces d’armure normales.

Natasha continua de courir, parce que Barnes tirait toujours sur Tony, mais alors Steve apparut à un tournant, courut à pleine vitesse vers Barnes, et l’envoya par terre en lui rentrant dedans de plein fouet. Puis il éloigna son arme d’un coup de pied. Oh, il avait l’air vraiment en colère alors qu’il foudroyait du regard l’autre homme sur le sol.

« -Va chercher Tony, lui dit Steve quand Natasha le dépassa en courant. »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds pour prendre la fuite, mais il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il soit suffisamment rapide. Natasha lui sauta dessus, se saisit de son bras pour le faire se retourner, puis donna un coup de pied dans une de ses jambes. Tony essaya de la repousser sur le côté, mais il était déséquilibré et ne pouvait pas rétablir son poids après l’attaque. Il lutta quand Natasha l’immobilisa dans une prise de gorge, il parvint même à la frapper plusieurs fois, mais elle ne lâcha pas.

« -Désolée, désolée, lui dit doucement Natasha. Tu vas t’en tirer, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Elle continua de le rassurer à voix basse alors que Tony se débattait, parce que peut-être qu’il n’en avait rien à foutre maintenant, mais peut-être qu’il s’en souviendrait plus tard, lorsqu’il serait redevenu normal. Ses mouvements devinrent mous alors que l’air lui manquait. En toute honnêteté, c’était une expérience très désagréable pour Natasha, mais c’était beaucoup mieux que d’avoir à retirer des balles de Tony…ou d’arranger un enterrement pour lui.

« -Voilà, dit Natasha quand Tony devint enfin flasque. »

Elle le tint quelques instants de plus pour s’assurer qu’il était vraiment inconscient et pas juste en train d’essayer de la piéger.

Ce ne fut qu’après qu’elle l’ait déposé sur le sol qu’elle remarqua que Steve était en train de parler, sa voix élevée, clairement furieuse. Elle pouvait l’entendre parce que le bruit provenant de l’entrée s’était arrêté. Pas de combat.

« -Thor ?! cria-t-elle. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de l’entrée depuis l’endroit où elle était assise sur le sol, elle était trop loin de la rambarde.

« -Je vais bien, mais Amora s’est échappée ! cria Thor en retour. »

Natasha souffla de soulagement. Bien, ils allaient bien. Ils avaient survécu à une autre putain de situation de mort inattendue.

Leur petit échange fit taire Steve également, pendant que Barnes se relevait du sol et marcha jusqu’à la rambarde pour regarder en bas. Il frappa sa main de métal sur le bois en signe de colère une seconde plus tard, le faisant craquer sous sa poigne. Natasha se leva de nouveau, laissant Tony allongé sur le sol pour le moment.

Thor et la femme se tenaient dans l’entrée majoritairement détruite, seuls. Natasha ne savait pas comment Amora et Skurge avaient disparu si soudainement, mais bien sûr il fallait probablement blâmer la magie pour ça.

Barnes tourna les talons et se dirigea en bas sans un mot. Cela fit se contracter le muscle dans la mâchoire de Steve d’une façon très familière, mais il ne le suivit pas. A la place, il marcha jusqu’à Tony pour le soulever et le faire passer sur son épaule. Natasha lui lança un regard qu’elle espérait transmettait combien elle allait le cuisiner pour avoir des réponses plus tard.

« -Je sais, je sais, dit Steve en se dirigeant en bas également. »

Natasha suivit.

Steve prit soin de poser Tony sur un sofa une fois qu’ils furent de retour dans l’entrée, et Natasha resta près de lui au cas où il se réveillait plus tôt que prévu. Mais elle garda les yeux sur Barnes et la femme, qui semblait être au milieu d’arracher une sorte de couteau de ses entrailles. Du sang coula sur son flanc et sa jambe quand elle retira enfin la lame. Elle la balança furieusement sur le sol, jurant. Elle avait l’air vraiment amochée, et Natasha pouvait se tromper, mais elle semblait supporter une partie de son poids sur sa lance.

« -C’était quoi ça bordel ? demanda Steve avec colère en se rapprochant de Barnes et de la femme.  
-Pas un échec complet, dit Barnes, mais il ne parlait pas à Steve. »

Il levait son couteau, qui était recouvert de sang.

« -Tu l’as poignardée ? demanda la femme.  
-Rien de sérieux, mais c’est son sang. »

La femme lui prit le couteau.

« -Eh bien, au moins c’est quelque chose, dit-elle. Cela aurait pu être pire.  
-Non, cela n’aurait pas pu être pire, interrompit de nouveau Steve, trop en colère pour rester silencieux. Quelle sorte de plan c’était là bordel ? Y avait-il même un plan ? Parce que je connais une chose ou deux à propos des mauvais plans, mais ça c’était du n’importe quoi total même d’après mes standards.  
-Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à planifier, nous ne savions pas ce qu’elle allait faire, lui dit Barnes.  
-Il y aurait pu y avoir plus de planification, peut-être en me disant plus que quelques conneries cryptiques à propos d’accepter l’invitation. Peut-être en disant à quelqu’un à l’avance qu’elle prendrait le contrôle des gens à la seconde où elle arriverait.  
-Elle pensait que Loki était mort, c’était notre seul avantage, dit Barnes. »

Oh, donc elle était vraiment Loki alors.

« -Non, ce n’était pas votre seul avantage ! dit immédiatement Steve. Vous auriez pu avoir plein d’autres avantages, vous n’avez juste pas pensé à les utiliser ! C’était ça le plan ? Faire profil bas jusqu’à ce qu’elle ou Skurge se montrent, puis juste attaquer ? Rien à foutre des témoins ? »

L’expression de Barnes était aussi claire que le jour. Oui, c’était grosso modo leur plan.

« -Nous avions l’élément de surprise, insista Barnes.  
-Non, c’est stupide, vous l’aviez pas ! Amora avait déjà l’intégralité de la sécurité à sa botte le temps que vous réalisiez même qu’elle était vraiment là !  
-Vous vous oubliez, Rogers, avertit Loki, soulevant enfin sa lance du sol.  
-Oh putain que non, dit Steve en regardant enfin Loki. La dernière fois tu traînais littéralement tes entrailles derrière toi. Non, en fait, t’as rien traîné du tout, _on t’a_ traîné. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait penser que c’était une bonne idée de prendre Skurge seule de nouveau ? »

Natasha plissa les yeux en fixant le dos de Steve. « La dernière fois », avait-il dit. Donc il avait été conscient de beaucoup plus avant même ce soir. C’était plus que juste des informations. Natasha était légèrement en colère, et très très frustrée, et également déterminée à l’interroger à la première occasion qu’elle avait. Plus d’excuses. Steve allait lui dire tout ce qu’il savait.

« -Je tiendrais vraiment ma langue maintenant, siffla Loki.  
-Loki, avertit sévèrement Thor.  
-Non, je ne vais pas tenir ma langue, répliqua Steve sans faire de pause. Je n’ai pas peur de toi. Et si tu veux essayer de t’en prendre à moi, vas-y !  
-Ne sois pas stupide, Steve, dit doucement Barnes. »

Ce fut plus qu’assez pour rediriger la colère de Steve sur lui.

« -Toi ! Tu n’as aucune idée de…Je t’ai dit de ne pas essayer de faire du mal à Tony. Je te l’ait dit !  
-Il faisait obstacle, il attaquait—  
-Non ! le coupa Steve. »

Il ne criait pas ouvertement, sa colère réduite en quelque chose de calme, fort, et inébranlable.

« -Si tu penses que mettre une balle dans un type contrôlé mentalement est normal, juste parce qu’il est dans ton chemin, alors tu ne vas pas si bien que je le pensais. »

Cela fit Barnes se la fermer. Même quand son visage se durcit, il ne dit rien en retour.

« -Un de mes amis aussi…ajouta Steve. Et soit tu ne te rends même pas compte toi-même à quel point ça ne va pas, soit tu m’as menti.  
-Steve…  
-Non, n’essaye même pas.  
-Je n’ai vraiment pas à écouter ça, proclama Loki.  
-Peut-être pas, mais tu vas nous donner quelques réponses, Loki, dit Thor. »

Loki fit volte-face vers lui immédiatement, la poigne sur sa lance se resserrant.

« -Oh, tu veux essayer de m’arrêter ? demanda-t-elle, la menace claire. »

Cela partait vraiment en vrille. Natasha pensait qu’ils étaient littéralement à quelques secondes d’une seconde bataille…ou plus une bagarre cette fois.

« -Qu’a fait Amora à tous les hommes ? demanda-t-elle, attirant l’attention de tout le monde sur elle. Est-ce qu’ils vont aller bien maintenant qu’elle n’est plus là ? »

Loki la regarda, et sembla visiblement considérer répondre ou pas.

« -Non, enfermez-les, répondit Barnes à la place. Le sort n’est pas brisé.  
-Alors brise-le, dit Steve à Loki, qui émit un son dédaigneux.  
-Je ne peux pas, dit-elle.  
-Bien sûr, dit Natasha de nouveau. Parce que tu ne sais rien sur le contrôle mental.  
-Ce n’est pas du contrôle mental, répondit légèrement Loki. C’est un sort d’amour. Vastement différent.  
-Aye, c’est la vérité, confirma Thor. Amora n’a aucun pouvoir sur l’esprit, mais sur le cœur.  
-Et tu veux qu’on croie que tu ne peux pas le défaire ? demanda Natasha, regardant toujours Loki.  
-Je ne suis pas une praticienne de telles choses, dit-elle avec dégoût, avant de faire un geste dans la direction de Tony avec sa tête. Gardez-le enfermé, ou il courra rejoindre Amora à la première occasion qu’il aura.  
-Ce n’est pas exactement une solution permanente, fit remarquer Steve.  
-En quoi c’est mon problème déjà ? demanda Loki, rejetant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d’une façon qui avait l’air délibérément très négligente et indifférente.  
-Ça va être ton problème si elle l’envoie après toi, dit Steve.  
-Oh, pitié, je pourrais l’écraser même dans son armure, répondit Loki. »

Steve la foudroya du regard.

« -Ce n’est pas de l’armure dont tu dois t’inquiéter, lui dit Steve. C’est l’homme qui a créé plusieurs des armes les plus puissantes et destructrices de l’humanité. T’es sûre que tu veux que quelqu’un comme lui obéisse au doigt et à l’œil à Amora ? »

Maintenant Loki sembla vraiment considérer ses mots. Elle garda ses yeux braqués sur le visage de Steve quelques longs moments, puis lança un coup d’œil à Barnes.

« -Il marque un point là, dit Barnes.  
-Ugh, très bien. Je vais voir ça, dit alors Loki, ne semblant pas contente à ce propos. Consultez le Sorcier, il pourrait être plus familier avec ce genre de choses. »

Puis elle eut l’air d’être sur le point de partir.

« -Est-ce qu’on va vraiment les laisser partir ? demanda Natasha. »

Thor pouvait prendre Loki, et s’il essayait vraiment, Steve pourrait définitivement neutraliser Barnes. Natasha serait plus qu’heureuse d’assister dans cette tâche.

Steve ne dit rien, se tournant juste pour revenir là où il avait déposé Tony.

« -On a à s’inquiéter de tous ces types, dit-il, ce qui était vrai, mais quand même. »

Loki s’éloignait.

« -Thor ? invita Natasha.  
-Que veut-elle ? demanda Thor, se tournant vers Loki. Amora… »

Loki s’arrêta et le regarda.

« -Beaucoup de choses, j’imagine… Et oui, tu es une de ces choses. Est-ce que cela te surprend ?  
-Non, dit Thor au bout d’un bref instant d’hésitation. Tu vas aller à sa poursuite, dit-il alors, ce qui n’était pas une question.  
-Oh oui, en effet, dit Loki, levant le couteau ensanglanté de Barnes, lui souriant. Et les choses que je vais lui faire une fois qu’elle n’aura nulle part où fuir… »

Elle revint à Thor.

« -Reste juste en-dehors de ça. »

Barnes fixa Steve un long moment, pendant que Steve de toute évidence l’ignorait. Il semblait que Barnes voulait parler, mais il demeura silencieux à la fin, se dépêchant juste derrière Loki. Natasha n’aimait pas les laisser partir comme ça, pas du tout. Cela semblait comme une erreur, ou une opportunité manquée.

« -Était-ce la vérité ? demanda-t-elle à Thor quand il se rapprocha d’eux. A propos du sort d’amour ?  
-Aye, Amora est puissante, acquiesça Thor. Je n’ai jamais connu que ma Mère qui soit capable de briser son emprise sur le cœur de la victime, mais…elle n’est plus avec nous pour aider. »

Natasha baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient de Tony et soupira.

« -J’espère que Tony a installé une sorte de protocole de contrôle mental dans HELEN, dit-elle. Parce qu’on ne peut pas le laisser avoir accès à quoi que ce soit.  
-Il l’a fait, dit Steve. Mais on va avoir besoin de Rhodey…ou Pepper.  
-Je vais les appeler…mais tu nous dois à tous des réponses, continua Natasha, sa voix beaucoup plus dure qu’habituellement lorsqu’elle parlait à Steve.  
-Je sais, acquiesça Steve. »

A présent que sa colère semblait se calmer, il eut seulement l’air défait. Ce n’était pas une bonne expression sur lui.

« -Allons-y alors, dit Natasha. »

Normalement, elle aurait dit quelque chose à Steve, mais elle était en colère, et elle avait de bonnes raisons de l’être. Steve sembla le comprendre sans que Natasha n’ait besoin de le lui expliquer. Mais il n’essaya pas immédiatement de s’expliquer, acquiesçant juste de nouveau avant de suivre Natasha, portant Tony.

La culpabilité. Également pas une bonne expression sur lui.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AVERTISSEMENT : Mentions de sort d’amour non consenti. Ce chapitre contient une mention de non-consentement/viol dans un contexte de sort d’amour, ce que je considère du même acabit que les drogues de violeur. Rien de graphique ne sera décrit, cela ne sera mentionné que brièvement, mais si tel contenu est un facteur déclencheur pour vous, alors faites attention en lisant la dernière partie de ce chapitre.**

Bruce sentait la migraine venir. Il en avait rarement, mais elles étaient presque toujours liées au stress, et il ne pouvait dans les faits pas prendre le temps de se détendre dans leur situation actuelle.

« -Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Pepper, dit Natasha. Il n’est pas lui-même.  
-Eh bien, il l’est, dit Bruce. C’est ce qui en fait le plus perturbant. Qu’il n’agisse pas comme une vulgaire marionnette débile suivant les ordres. »

Si cela n’était pas pour certaines choses sortant de la bouche de Tony, et Thor confirmant la façon dont les pouvoirs d’Amora fonctionnaient, Bruce n’aurait pas cru qu’il y avait quoi que ce soit qui n’allait pas avec lui.

« -Steve lui a rendu visite, fit remarquer Pepper.  
-Steve aime se punir lui-même, dit Natasha. »

Dans le mille, personne ne blâmait autant Steve que lui-même pour la façon dont les choses avaient tourné.

La nuit du bal de charité, une fois que Pepper était arrivée et avait activé ce que Tony avait appelé le « Protocole Bâton du Destin », ils furent en mesure de ramener Tony à la tour et de eh bien…l’enfermer. Dans la même pièce où les autres avaient mis Barnes lorsqu’il était là. Puis, malgré l’heure tardive, Natasha avait dit à Steve de s’asseoir et de commencer à parler. Et il l’avait fait. Il leur avait dit tout ce qu’il avait tu jusqu’à maintenant.

D’après l’opinion de Bruce, il ne leur en avait pas caché tant que ça. Cela avait juste pris de plus grandes proportions que prévu avec tout ce qui s’était passé au bal.

« -Rhodey sera là demain, repris Natasha. Il peut prendre en charge la position d’administrateur pour HELEN.  
-Non, fit Pepper en secouant la tête. Je reste. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil.

« -Juste parce qu’on fait cette…pause, ça ne veut pas dire que je n’en ai rien à faire de Tony. Je veux être là pour lui.  
-Malheureusement, je doute que cela compte beaucoup pour lui en ce moment, dit doucement Bruce.  
-Ce n’est qu’une raison de plus pour rester, dit Pepper. Il ne va pas se sentir bien une fois qu’il…une fois que ce sera fini.  
-Ouais, confirma Bruce, et ils furent tous silencieux quelques instants.  
-Donc nous allons juste attendre ? N’y a-t-il rien d’autre à faire ? demanda Pepper.  
-J’ai appelé Elina Wolfe, dit Natasha. Elle a promis d’appeler Sara et de faire passer le message à Strange. Avec de la chance, il nous rappellera bientôt.  
-Et à propos de…à propos de Loki ? demanda Pepper. »

Ils avaient tous passé ces choses en revue au moins une fois, mais Bruce savait pourquoi elle devait demander et partager la moindre idée qui lui venait en tête. Tourner en rond les faisait tous se sentir des plus impuissants.

Natasha émit un petit son insatisfait.

« -Je ne ferais pas exactement confiance à Loki pour venir nous filer un coup de main, peu importe ce qu’elle a dit. »

Bruce devait être d’accord avec elle là. Cela serait plus qu’insensé d’alimenter leurs espoirs de ce côté.

« -Et Asgard ? Amora est d’Asgard, continua Pepper.  
-Thor a dit que sa Mère savait comment défaire le sort, mais elle est décédée, lui dit Natasha.  
-Thor a été plutôt calme à propos de tout ça, mentionna Bruce. Il n’a même pas attendu ce que Steve avait à dire. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« -Je pense qu’il y a une histoire là, mais j’attends le bon moment pour l’amener sur le tapis, dit Natasha.  
-Nous devrons lui demander tôt ou tard, dit Bruce.  
-Je sais, soupira Natasha.  
- _Je suis vraiment désolée d’interrompre_ , fit HELEN. _Mais Vision vous demande tous à la Salle de Surveillance._  
-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natasha alors qu’ils se levaient tous.  
- _Je crains que Tony ne se soit blessé et n’ait besoin d’attention médicale,_ répondit simplement HELEN.  
-Oh, mon dieu, gravement ? demanda Pepper.  
- _Pas besoin de s’inquiéter, c’est une blessure mineure,_ répondit l’IA et Pepper se détendit de manière visible. _Est-ce que le Docteur Banner va s’occuper de la blessure, ou devrais-je demander un médecin ?_  
-Oh, définitivement moi, dit immédiatement Bruce. »

Tony se comportait comme lui-même majoritairement, alors au moins pouvaient-ils être sûrs qu’il ne serait pas suffisamment stupide pour attaquer Bruce entre toute autre personne. Quand même, c’était plus qu’un petit peu déconcertant.

* * *

« -Hey Tony, salua Bruce plaisamment, ne se souciant pas que Tony ne dise rien en retour. »

Cette situation était dure pour eux tous. Steve se flagellait à propos de ce qui s’était passé, Clint était perturbé pour des raisons évidentes, Natasha était énervée, et Thor évitait l’intégralité de l’étage depuis qu’il était revenu. Pepper était toujours nerveuse d’inquiétude, et Bruce avait remarqué que même Vision était plus brusque que d’habitude avec ses mots.

Wanda était sortie chercher des réponses, parce qu’elle ne voulait pas attendre que Strange les rappelle. Elle avait été en colère lorsqu’elle avait découvert ce qui s’était passé, plus en colère que ce à quoi s’était attendu Bruce. Plus en colère qu’elle ne l’était lorsqu’ils l’avaient tous rencontrée, ce qui en disait beaucoup. Elle se souciait de Tony, ils le savaient tous. Il leur avait offert à elle et Pietro un endroit où demeurer, les avait accueillis de son sarcasme, de ses blagues habituelles et commentaires cavaliers, malgré tout ce qui s’était mal passé. Comme si cela n’avait aucune importance. Comme s’il ne leur donnait pas le premier véritable foyer qu’ils aient jamais eu. Alors elle avait définitivement pris l’attaque sur Tony personnellement. Bruce était des plus sûrs qu’elle avait commencé à prendre toute cette histoire avec Loki et Barnes personnellement également, et bien sûr Pietro suivait ses pas comme toujours.

Bruce rejoint Tony nonchalamment et s’agenouilla devant lui pour regarder de plus près la plaie sur sa main. Lorsque Barnes avait tiré sur son gantelet il s’était fait mal à la main, à présent la plaie avait l’air pire, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’avait fait Tony, mais cela ressemblait à peut-être un coup contondant. Bruce soupira.

« -C’était stupide, dit aisément Bruce, s’emparant de la main de Tony pour regarder de plus près et soigner la blessure. »

Tony se tendit un instant, mais ne fit rien.

« -Vous pensez tous que je suis devenu fou, dit Tony au bout d’un long silence. »

Bruce lui jeta un œil, puis continua de nettoyer la plaie.

« -Non, nous _savons_ tous que tu es sous l’influence d’une sorte de saleté de magie asgardienne, lui dit Bruce. »

Ils savaient déjà qu’il ne servait à rien de lui dire ça, mais Bruce n’allait pas juste l’ignorer.

« -On m’a ouvert les yeux, dit Tony. Elle m’a montré qu’il y a de meilleures choses pour lesquelles se battre.  
-Tu te battais déjà pour les bonnes choses, lui dit Bruce. On s’occupera de ça bien assez tôt. »

Tony tourna sa main, la retira de la poigne de Bruce.

« -Je ne veux pas que vous me sauviez, dit-il d’un ton bas et égal. Je n’ai pas _besoin_ que vous me sauviez.  
-Laisse-moi finir de bander ta main, dit calmement Bruce. »

Cela prit quelques instants pour que Tony se détende de nouveau et ne permette que sa main soit attirée plus près. Son visage était toujours colérique et tendu par contre.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Bruce. C’est juste que…cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi.  
-Parce que cela faisait mal…dit distraitement Tony, la douleur palpable dans sa voix. Mal de ne pas être là où je suis supposé être, où je dois être.  
-Tu dois être ici, avec nous, lui dit Bruce.  
-Non, fit Tony en secouant la tête, mais la colère dans son ton était partie pour le moment, remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus amer. Je la laisse tomber, en étant enfermé dans ma propre putain de tour.  
-Nous essayons de t’aider, et je suis sûr qu’une partie de toi s’en rend toujours compte, dit Bruce.  
-Oh, pitié, aucun de vous n’en a rien à foutre de moi dans les faits.  
-Alors ça c’est juste purement faux, lui dit Bruce en lâchant la main bandée de Tony.  
-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Tony. Comme si vous ne vous êtes pas tous cassés d’ici à la première occasion que vous avez eue ? Même Pepper. Enfin, à part une paire d’ex-criminels SDF, qui n’avaient littéralement nulle autre part où aller, et un androïde qui s’assure de me rappeler chaque jour qu’il n’aime pas être associé avec moi de quelque manière que ce soit. Donc j’ai du mal à me rappeler de tout ce « souci » dont tu parles, lorsque je bois jusqu’au coma dans mon atelier depuis qui sait combien de temps.  
-Nous avions tous nos propres problèmes à régler, dit Bruce. Mais nous sommes toujours tes amis.  
-C’est ça, fit Tony avec une exclamation sardonique. Allons droit à l’essentiel, c’est pas comme si j’étais encore dans votre équipe. Je suis le type que vous tolérez tous parce que c’est moi qui ai l’argent et les ressources. Et c’est la grande vilaine putain de vérité. »

Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais alors la referma, se rappelant de pourquoi Tony parlait comme ça. Ce qu’il disait n’avait pas d’importance, pas maintenant. Ils pourraient parler après que cela soit terminé. Tony avait toujours eu des problèmes, et cela semblait en avoir amené plusieurs sur le devant de la scène.

« -Essaie de te reposer un peu, fut ce pour quoi il opta finalement en se relevant. »

Tony fit juste un son dédaigneux, ne le regardant même pas. Cette lueur furieuse était de retour dans ses yeux, alors Bruce savait qu’il valait mieux qu’il le laisse tranquille pour le moment.

* * *

« -Cela va juste empirer, disait Natasha quand Bruce s’approcha de la salle de surveillance.  
-On peut supporter quelques commentaires blessants, dit Steve.  
-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, corrigea Natasha. Plus il reste comme ça, pire cela va être quand il ira de nouveau bien.  
-Il ne va rien oublier, fut d’accord Clint.  
-Il a traversé pire, leur dit Bruce en posant son petit kit médical avant de s’avancer davantage. Il va s’en sortir là aussi.  
-Tu sais que les choses ne sont jamais si simples avec Tony, dit doucement Pepper. »

Bruce soupira.

« -Non, elles ne le sont pas, confirma-t-il. »

Mais il savait également que les choses que ressentait Tony et avec lesquelles il luttait en ce moment ne provenaient pas d’une source extérieure, à part sa dévotion envers Amora. Peut-être qu’il était plus vocal et en colère à propos de ses sentiments, mais Bruce ne put s’empêcher de penser que la situation actuelle n’avait fait qu’amplifier plusieurs de ses plus sombres insécurités. Dieu savait que Tony avait toujours douté de tout ce qui était bien dans sa vie. Et ce n’était pas facile à admettre, mais la plupart d’entre eux l’avaient en effet laissé tout seul durant un bon moment. Mais ce n’était pas…bien sûr il ne connaissait pas les raisons de tout le monde, mais Bruce n’était pas parti parce qu’il ne voulait pas être près de Tony. Il ne voulait pas que lui-même soit à proximité des autres, ce n’était pas sûr, ce n’était pas intelligent, il avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps.

Bien sûr Tony avait mauvaise tendance à supposer que c’était sa faute.

« -Il me semble que ce… _sort_ l’a laissé émotionnellement sans défense, dit Vision d’un ton égal. »

Bruce était convaincu qu’il pouvait ressentir de réelles émotions, il l’avait vu faire et dire des choses qui pouvaient être considérées comme une preuve empirique, mais il les autorisait très rarement à remonter à la surface. Enfin, Bruce n’était pas un expert, il était sûr que Natasha pouvait mieux le déchiffrer.

« -Je suggère que nous minimisions tout contact avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit libéré de l’influence de ça, termina l’androïde.  
-Il devient plus ou moins nerveux lorsqu’il est tout seul durant une longue période, dit Steve.  
-Je préfèrerais qu’il soit…nerveux, comme vous dites, plutôt qu’il ne parle de choses qu’il ne révèlerait normalement jamais à aucun d’entre nous, lui dit Vision.  
-Je suis plutôt d’accord, dit Clint. »

Il gratta distraitement une des cicatrices sur son visage jusqu’à ce que Natasha repousse sa main.

« -Ça ressemble à une violation.  
-Nous n’en savons pas assez, dit Bruce. Je sais que Loki n’a pas été très ouverte à l’information, mais nous devons en savoir plus, même si nous ne pouvons pas nous en débarrasser. »

Il regarda Natasha, qui lui rendit son regard un instant, puis acquiesça.

« -Tu as raison, confirma-t-elle. Je vais parler avec Thor. Steve, viens.  
-Je vais me joindre à vous, si cela ne te dérange pas, dit Bruce. »

Non pas que Bruce doutait que Natasha et Steve obtiendraient suffisamment d’informations, mais tous deux avaient leur propre et unique façon de rechercher les choses.

« -J’aimerais également en savoir plus à propos de tout ça, dit Pepper.  
-Excusez-moi, Miss Potts, interrompit Vision en se levant. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il soit sage de…comment dire ça ? Faire un grand spectacle du fait de poser quelques questions. Thor semblait des plus troublés dernièrement, même perturbé par la situation peut-être. »

Une chose que tous devaient admettre, était que Vision était toujours observateur. Toujours. Il était probablement aussi dur de lui échapper que d’échapper à Natasha. Natasha déchiffrait facilement les gens, parce qu’elle avait les capacités et l’expérience. Vision avait un des ordinateurs les plus avancés jusque-là pour cerveau, et il échangeait des informations avec HELEN presque constamment sans avoir à prononcer un mot à voix haute. Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment fait beaucoup de tests, mais il avait une large quantité d’informations stockée dans son esprit à laquelle il pouvait se référer à tout moment. Il pouvait probablement analyser d’énormes quantités d’informations aussi rapidement que JARVIS avait pu le faire une fois. Bien sûr ce n’était probablement pas juste de l’analyse de données qui l’avait fait intervenir, mais l’empathie aussi.

Bruce était toujours figé de stupéfaction dans un profond sens d’émerveillement à chaque fois que cela arrivait, parce que c’était la chose qui faisait de lui une personne, à la place de juste une machine.

« -Vous avez raison, dit Pepper. Moi et Thor ne parlons pas tant que ça, je devrais vous laisser ça. J’ai des…réunions à re-planifier et des coups de fil à passer. S’il vous plaît faites-moi savoir s’il y a la moindre nouvelle ou…quoi que ce soit.  
-Nous le ferons, ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura Natasha.  
-HELEN vous informera immédiatement, ajouta Vision. »

Pepper acquiesça en guise de remerciement et sortit.

« -Gardez un œil sur Tony, vous deux, dit Natasha, avant de signer quelque chose de complètement différent à Clint.  
-Je pense que Clint a appris à être prudent depuis le temps, lui dit Vision, de toute évidence comprenant parfaitement les signes.  
-T’es pas drôle, T-800, dit Clint. »

Bruce sortit après Natasha et Steve, mais capta quand même la réponse sèche de Vision.

« -Encore Terminator ? Tu agis de façon très peu imaginative, Francis.  
-Aww mec, non. Bannissement total du second prénom, c’est tellement en-dessous de la ceinture ! s’exclama Clint si bruyamment que Bruce put l’entendre depuis l’extérieur. »

Cela fit rire doucement Bruce, et cela fit du bien, parce qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’une raison pour sourire un peu en ce moment.

* * *

« -Hey Thor, appela Natasha dès qu’ils sortirent de l’ascenseur et sans surprise, Thor sortit de sa chambre pour les saluer. »

Bruce eut l’impression qu’il ne s’habituerait jamais à le voir dans un t-shirt. Il était le genre de personne que vous attendiez à voir se balader en armure et cape. Non pas que Bruce lui reprochait les vêtements confortables. Il ne pouvait probablement pas porter beaucoup de tenues douillettes à Asgard, étant un prince et tout.

« -Comment puis-je vous aider, mes amis ? demanda Thor. Je serais descendu, s’il y avait eu besoin de moi.  
-Nous voulons juste passer en revue une partie des informations que Steve a eues pour nous avec toi, si ça te va ? dit Natasha, ce qui n’était pas ce pour quoi ils étaient venus dans les faits, mais Steve et Bruce se turent tous les deux. »

Thor désigna les canapés et fauteuils dans le salon de l’étage.

« -Bien sûr, je suis désolé, j’aurais dû rester pour ta version de ce qui est arrivé, dit Thor, regardant Steve d’un air désolé.  
-C’est pas grave, dit immédiatement Steve.  
-Nous pouvons discuter des parties importantes maintenant, ajouta aisément Natasha. HELEN, donne la liste que Steve a eue de Loki. »

C’était une des plus importantes pièces d’information que Steve avait partagée avec eux. Natasha était toujours mécontente que Steve ne leur ait pas donné tout ça immédiatement, et Bruce ne la blâmait pas, de même que Steve. Bruce regarda la liste de noms qui apparut en l’air devant le plus grand canapé.

La plupart des noms ne lui disaient toujours rien, à part Amora et Skurge maintenant, mais il était sûr que Natasha avait déjà déterré ce qu’elle avait pu avec l’aide de Vision, HELEN, et ce qui restait du SHIELD. C’était une liste de noms très bizarre, certains étaient de toute évidence humains, mais pas tous.

« -Loki a dit que c’était une liste de leurs ennemis actuels connus. J’aimerais que tu me dises si quelqu’un est familier dessus, dit Natasha. »

Thor baissa le regard sur la liste de noms. Bruce la relut également.

Amora, Skurge, Kierrok, Belasco, Isaiah Curwen, Whisperer, Arcade, Prince Gor-Tok, DeGuzman, Tony Hubris Jr., Clarisse Van Ripper, et Sean Grahl. C’était une longue liste d’ennemis, en particulier si l’autre camp de…peu importe ce que c’était, n’avait que Loki, Barnes, et la fille mystérieuse.

« -Je ne connais aucun des noms Midgardiens, dit immédiatement Thor. »

Non pas que quiconque s’attendait à ce qu’il les reconnaisse.

« -Ne t’inquiète pas, on a déterré tout ce qu’on a pu sur eux, dit Natasha. Je peux te le dire, ou tu peux demander à HELEN de te briefer plus tard.  
-J’ai bien entendu parler du Prince Gor-Tok, dit Thor. Bien des années auparavant il y avait un royaume sous la surface de Midgard, une toile de cavernes à des kilomètres de profondeur, le foyer de beaucoup de créatures monstrueuses et déviantes.  
-Tu plaisantes, dit Steve. Ça fait combien d’années « bien des années » ?  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c’était il y a bien plus de dix-mille ans, les rassura Thor avec un sourire. Mon arrière-grand-père le Roi Buri dirigeait Asgard à cette époque. Ce Royaume n’existe plus. »

Eh bien, c’était un soulagement à entendre. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de monstres souterrains sur leurs épaules, vraiment pas.

« -Gor-Tok est une chose de légendes également, continua Thor. Lui et son Père ont mené une armée pour conquérir ce royaume souterrain, mais pile au milieu de la guerre un grand tremblement de terre a détruit l’entière civilisation ainsi que l’armée en train de l’envahir. Nous connaissons le nom de Gor-Tok, il est mentionné dans le conte, mais il a dû périr avec le reste d’entre eux.  
-Mais il est sur la liste, dit Steve. Donc c’est juste le même nom, ou il a survécu tout ce temps ?  
-Je crains que nous devions demander à Loki, dit Thor.  
-C’est le seul que tu connais ? demanda Natasha.  
-A part Amora et Skurge, oui, confirma Thor.  
-Nous savons qu’ils viennent d’Asgard, dit Natasha.  
-Skurge est un grand guerrier de Skarnheim à Asgard, oui, acquiesça Thor. Bien qu’il soit dit qu’il ait le sang des géants dans ses veines. Il était un héros dans notre guerre contre Jötunheimr, donc personne n’a jamais osé amener ça sur le tapis devant lui. Cela fait de nombreuses années qu’il a été absent d’Asgard. Je ne l’ai rencontré que brièvement durant ma jeunesse.  
-Et qu’est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur Amora ? demanda Natasha. »

Là ils arrivaient à la véritable raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus ici, non pas que tout ce que Thor leur avait dit d’autre n’était pas important.

« -C’est une sorcière. Elle et sa sœur Lorelei ont commis de grands crimes à Asgard. Amora s’est échappée, mais Lorelei a fini par être capturée.  
-Lorelei était sur Terre il n’y a pas si longtemps, dit Natasha.  
-Oui, mon amie Lady Sif a été envoyée après elle lorsqu’elle s’est échappée. Elle a travaillé de près avec le SHIELD pour la re-capturer de ce que je sais.  
-Oui, donc nous savons ce que Lorelei a fait et comment la capturer, est-ce qu’Amora était impliquée dans la même guerre que Lorelei ? demanda Natasha.  
-Non, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Elles ont suivi des chemins différents d’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne. Amora est beaucoup plus puissante que sa sœur, dit-il, s’asseyant finalement dans un fauteuil également. Elle est bien mieux versée dans des formes de magie variées. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de briser ses sorts et de la contenir.  
-Mais c’est une criminelle alors, dit Steve. Pas de conflit avec Asgard là, pas vrai ?  
-Pas le moindre, dit Thor.  
-Qu’a-t-elle fait ? demanda Natasha.  
-Ça…commença Thor avant de se taire avec un froncement de sourcils, de toute évidence repensant à ses mots. Amora et Loki étaient des amis proches, dit-il alors. »

Bruce sentit ses sourcils se hausser, parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cela soit ça qui sorte de la bouche de Thor.

« -Elle est plus âgée que Loki et moi, pas de beaucoup, mais sa connaissance des arts d’arcane était grande même quand elle était plus jeune. Elle était une apprentie de Karnilla, une des plus puissantes sorcières dans toute la dimension Asgardienne. Amora avait la connaissance de choses avec lesquelles Mère n’était pas familière, et Loki était à la fois curieux et talentueux, alors Amora a partagé une partie de sa connaissance avec lui. Loki a dit qu’elle l’a fait parce qu’elle aimait être en mesure de se balader dans le palais. Puis…elle et moi, non, ce n’est pas la bonne façon de le présenter, en y revenant. »

Thor se tut de nouveau, réfléchissant, et aucun d’eux ne l’interrompit.

« -Elle m’a jeté un sort, bien que je ne l’ai pas réalisé à l’époque, dit-il à la fin. »

Bruce avait craint qu’il ne dise ça.

« -Un sort d’amour, juste comme celui qu’elle a jeté sur Tony en ce moment, continua Thor. La chose troublante avec sa magie est que, si Tony ne vous avait pas attaqués, il aurait été dur de dire qu’il était sous son emprise. Presque personne n’a réalisé que j’étais ensorcelé durant un bon moment. »

Oh putain.

« -Pas mes amis, pas mes parents, ou la cour magique…il semblait juste que nous étions tombés amoureux. C’est ce que je croyais, que j’étais amoureux. Il est impossible de réaliser que ce n’est pas réel, ajouta-t-il. Tony le croit en ce moment, de tout son cœur, qu’il est amoureux, plus amoureux qu’il ne l’a jamais été. »

Thor prit une inspiration, ses épaules droites, mais tendues, son visage sombre, et pourtant sa voix demeura égale lorsqu’il continua après un moment de silence.

« -Elle était tout mon monde en ce temps-là. Je faisais tout ce qu’elle me demandait, lui donnais tout ce qu’elle voulait sans poser de questions. La plupart ont juste pensé que c’était le jeune amour qui me rendait si bête, que je me calmerais bientôt. Mais Loki s’est rendu compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il nous connaissait tous les deux mieux que personne. Personne ne connaissait le pouvoir d’Amora à cette époque, personne ne savait qu’elle pouvait jeter un tel sort, en particulier si discrètement.

Loki est venu à moi d’abord, dit Thor avec un soupir. Il m’a posé des questions sur Amora et quand j’avais réalisé que je l’aimais. Lorsque je l’ai dit à Amora, parce que je lui disais tout, elle m’a dit que Loki était jaloux du fait qu’elle passe plus de temps avec moi à présent, et pas avec lui. Je l’ai crue, bien sûr, ce qui a mené à quelques…disons juste que je n’ai pas été gentil avec mon petit frère. »

Thor émit un rire amer, les souvenirs de toute évidence plus qu’un peu désagréables pour lui. Bruce voulait intervenir et lui dire qu’il n’avait pas besoin de continuer, s’il ne voulait pas, mais Thor n’était pas le genre d’homme à faire ce qu’il n’avait pas envie de faire. Alors s’il continuait, c’était parce qu’il avait envie de parler, de s’en soulager peut-être.

« -Finalement, Loki a convaincu notre Mère que quelque chose n’allait pas. Je ne sais pas comment, je n’ai jamais demandé, mais elle a demandé à me voir seul et elle a trouvé des traces de sa magie incrustées profondément dans mon cœur et mon esprit. Je me rappelle encore de combien elle était en colère et horrifiée.

Sif et d’autres guerrières ont été envoyées pour arrêter Amora, mais elle s’échappa d’Asgard. Pendant ce temps mon père dut m’enfermer alors que ma Mère défaisait le sort d’Amora, autrement je me serais précipité derrière elle. Mon réveil a été…eh bien, je suis heureux du fait que Tony nous aura une fois qu’il sera revenu à la raison. Et je suis encore plus heureux que nous ayons pu mettre la main sur lui avant qu’Amora ne fasse de lui…ce qu’elle voulait.  
-Que t’a-t-elle fait faire ? demanda doucement Natasha.  
-Heureusement, rien d’aussi horrible que vous puissiez penser, dit Thor. Pas de sang sur mes mains à cause d’elle. Elle souhaitait être Reine un jour, alors elle me gardait majoritairement dans son lit. »

Il n’y eut qu’un bref silence avant que Natasha ne reprenne la parole.

« -C’est suffisamment horrible, dit-elle. »

Bruce ne pouvait être plus d’accord.

« -Cela fait très longtemps, dit Thor, rassurant. Elle ne me fait pas peur, mais je me méfie de son pouvoir.  
-Je pense que nous nous méfions tous, dit Bruce.  
-Loki la hait alors, dit Steve. C’est plus que juste ce qui se passe en ce moment. C’est personnel.  
-Aye, mon frère…enfin, sœur maintenant, je suppose, se corrigea-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. Loki peut être rancunière mieux que personne, et Amora était une amie une fois. C’est une trahison que Loki ne pardonnera pas, jamais, j’en suis certain.  
-Je ne pense pas que Loki soit juste en colère de la trahison de leur amitié, dit Natasha.  
-D’aucun ne devrait jamais supposer avec Loki, dit Thor. »

Ils passèrent tous un accord tacite sur ça.

« -Thor, je pense en effet qu’elle était après toi l’autre nuit, dit alors Natasha.  
-Aye, Loki en était convaincue également, confirma Thor.  
-Cela veut dire que tu es une cible, continua Natasha. Donc tu ne vas pas te battre en première ligne. Et ce n’est pas une échappatoire de lâche, crois-moi.  
-J’aime à penser être suffisamment sage pour le voir, fut facilement d’accord Thor. »

Natasha acquiesça, satisfaite de la réponse.

« -Donc, revenons à son sort. Si Loki n’y arrive pas, y a-t-il une chance qu’on puisse demander de l’aide à cette Karnilla ?  
-Elle est la Reine des Nornes, dit Thor. Elle n’accorde pas facilement des faveurs. Nornheim est une partie d’Asgard, mais elle est toujours un monarque dans son propre droit. Je doute que même mon Père ait le moindre pouvoir sur elle. Mais si nous n’avons pas d’autre solution, je suis prêt à aller à Nornheim pour négocier avec elle.  
-Attendons que Strange nous contacte avant que tu ne partes et ne passes le moindre marché, dit Steve. Et si Loki hait tellement Amora, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de défaire son sort juste pour la contrarier.  
- _Si_ elle peut trouver un moyen, ajouta Natasha. Ce n’est pas juste de Tony dont on doit s’inquiéter. Nous avons vingt-six autres types sous son contrôle en ce moment, tous enfermés en sécurité pour le moment. Nous ne pensons pas que quiconque sous l’emprise de son sort se soit échappé, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment.  
-Nous devons trouver un moyen de briser son influence au plus tôt, conclut Bruce.  
-Quinze jours, dit Thor. Attendons Loki et Docteur Strange durant ce laps de temps.  
-Et Wanda, elle a commencé ses propres recherches là-dessus aussi, ajouta Natasha.  
-Si au bout de quinze jours aucun d’eux n’a de réponses pour nous, j’irai à Nornheim, déclara Thor. »

Steve et Natasha échangèrent un regard, mais ils semblèrent être d’accord à ce propos.

« -Ça m’a l’air correct, confirma Steve, pendant que Natasha acquiesçait. »

Bruce demeura silencieux, mais il était des plus sûrs que personne n’attendait son avis. Deux semaines alors. C’était bien d’avoir un délai, cela faisait du bien de savoir qu’ils avaient quelque chose de concret en réserve si rien d’autre n’arrivait, mais quand même…cela allait être deux très longues semaines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clinton Francis Barton, c’est vrai. C’est son nom complet.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve avait du mal à dormir…encore. Cela ne le surprenait même plus, il savait qu’il y avait trop de pensées bouillonnant dans son esprit pour être en mesure de se reposer, trop d’émotions.

La culpabilité était l’une d’elles. Il n’aurait pas dû garder des secrets. Il aurait dû le savoir, il le savait. Loki était le plus gros signe d’avertissement que d’aucun pourrait jamais avoir, mais il avait quand même caché des choses à ses amis, et cela lui avait explosé à la figure. A présent Tony et près de deux douzaines de types étaient sous le contrôle d’une sorcière asgardienne, enfermés afin qu’ils ne fassent pas de mal à leurs amis et leur famille, ou encore plus probablement ; leurs conjoints. Toute l’équipe souffrait, s’éparpillant pour trouver des réponses, des moyens de se protéger dans le futur.

Ils avaient des raisons de douter de Steve maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer durant une seule seconde. Il l’avait cherché.

Ce n’était pas juste la culpabilité qui le maintenait éveillé, c’était davantage combien il se sentait stupide, peut-être naïf même. Il voulait tellement que Bucky aille bien putain. Il voulait croire que Bucky avait trouvé une sorte de solution magique pour se réparer, et bientôt tout irait très bien. Il voulait tellement croire qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance comme avant. Clairement c’était une erreur. Bucky était loin d’aller bien, et Steve n’aurait jamais dû supposer le contraire. Il était juste tellement désespéré de récupérer ce qu’il avait perdu. Trop enclin à espérer, trop impatient de se jeter sur les plus petites choses.

« -Avoir de l’espoir n’est jamais stupide, mon ami, lui avait dit Thor, comprenant sans avoir besoin de mots. Et de même que donner sa chance à quelqu’un. »

Steve continuait de faire tourner ces mots dans sa tête. Il pouvait reconnaître la vérité en eux, mais il se sentait toujours…stupide n’était peut-être pas le bon mot. Il était imprudent, et il était égoïste, et maintenant il se sentait déçu, à vif, et en colère.

Il s’inquiétait également de comment ils allaient libérer tous les types du sort d’Amora, alors pas étonnant que le sommeil lui échappait.

Et il n’arrivait pas à cesser de penser à Bucky…

Il se leva de son lit, parce qu’il savait qu’il ne servait à rien de rester allongé dans le noir. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup cet étage à la Tour Stark, et cela n’avait rien à voir avec la surveillance constante d’une IA, ou toute l’électronique. C’était à quel point c’était immense. Avant le sérum, avant la guerre et tout, son appartement à Brooklyn était un petit trou de deux pièces. La première étant la cuisine et occasionnellement la salle de bain, avec une planche balancée sur la baignoire pour être utilisée en tant que table la plupart des jours. La seconde pièce était la chambre elle-même, qui était également son salon. C’était un endroit minuscule, la seule chose pour laquelle il avait les moyens, et même là parfois il luttait pour payer le loyer à temps. Bucky s’était cotisé pour lui filer un coup de main avec ça bien plus que Steve ne s’en était jamais senti confortable.

Tout cet étage était plus grand que…définitivement plus grand que tout l’étage de cette vieille résidence, peut-être même aussi grand que deux mis ensemble. La chambre était énorme, la salle de bain était énorme, de même que la cuisine, sans mentionner le salon géant, et son gymnase privé. Parce que bien sûr son étage avait son propre gymnase. Plus petit que le principal, mais quand même. Même le gymnase était plus grand que son ancien appartement.

Il pouvait dire que Thor était habitué à avoir autant de place. Bordel, peut-être que l’étage était même plus petit que ce à quoi il était habitué à Asgard. Mais pour Steve, c’était étrange de traverser l’étage vide au milieu de la nuit, en particulier en considérant combien de temps cela prenait d’arriver à sa cuisine. Juste…trop d’espace.

Cela n’aurait pas été si mal s’il y avait eu quelqu’un d’autre au même étage que lui. Mais être aussi seul, en particulier la nuit, si haut au-dessus de la ville en plus, il n’aimait pas ça. Le calme rendait juste les pensées bien plus bruyantes dans sa tête.

Il ouvrit le frigo et regarda longuement à l’intérieur quelques instants, découragé par la quantité seule d’options. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui avait rempli son frigo, mais il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de six genres de jus de fruit différents. Il en prit un au hasard, un truc au gingembre et à la grenade. Il commença à boire directement au carton, n’en ayant pas vraiment quelque chose à faire si tard dans la nuit.

Puis il ferma le frigo, se retourna, et s’étouffa promptement, tâchant d’une bonne gorgée de jus son t-shirt. Parce que Bucky se tenait dans sa cuisine. Comment bordel ?

Il avala ce qu’il n’avait pas toussé puis s’essuya la bouche. Il observa Bucky avec un froncement de sourcils, lequel lui rendit son regard.

« -HELEN, est-ce qu’il y a une alarme silencieuse en train de sonner ? demanda-t-il.  
- _Non, devrais-je en activer une ?_ demanda immédiatement l’IA. _Êtes-vous en danger ou requerrez-vous de l’assistance ?_ »

Steve fronça de nouveau les sourcils, parce que soit il hallucinait, soit Bucky était d’une certaine façon invisible pour les caméras et autres capteurs.

« -Non, merci HELEN. Mode privé, je te prie, ajouta-t-il, posant le jus sur la table, fixant toujours Bucky.  
- _Surveillance primaire désactivée,_ rapporta HELEN. _Le système redémarrera automatiquement à 8h, ou en cas d’urgence._ »

Steve demeura silencieux un moment de plus, mais Bucky ne dit rien. Il était en tenue complète, pas de lunettes de protection ou de masque, et pas armé jusqu’aux dents, mais il était toujours armé. Il avait une veste de cuir noire qui cachait son bras de métal.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa voix était basse, mais sortit quand même trop fort dans le calme de la nuit.

« -Je…devais te voir, dit Bucky, mais son ton était presque interrogateur, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’était exactement la meilleure chose à dire là. »

Steve aurait dû s’y attendre, vraiment.

« -Où est Loki ? demanda alors Steve, parce qu’il ne pensait pas que Bucky avait pu finir par pénétrer dans la Tour, et ce jusqu’à son étage, tout en étant invisible pour HELEN. »

Pas tout seul.

« -Elle fait des recherches pour trouver des moyens de briser le sort d’Amora, ou comment sceller sa magie. Elle m’a déposé.  
-Huh, dit Steve. »

Surpris que Loki fasse dans les faits ce qu’elle avait dit qu’elle ferait.

« -Ne sois pas si choqué, tu l’as convaincue, dit Bucky.  
-Mouais, dit Steve, avant de redevenir silencieux. »

Il attendit que Bucky dise quelque chose de plus. Parce que s’il était venu ici comme ça, il voulait de toute évidence plus que juste voir Steve.

Cela prit un peu de temps par contre. Suffisamment pour que Steve aille chercher un torchon et ne nettoie une partie du jus sur son t-shirt, et partout où il y en avait. Suffisamment pour que Steve remette le carton dans le frigo.

« -Je n’allais pas tuer ton ami, dit alors Bucky, prudemment.  
-Tu lui as tiré dessus, t’as pas arrêté de lui tirer dessus.  
-J’allais lui tirer dessus, mais j’allais pas le tuer, expliqua Bucky. »

Steve prit une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de s’asseoir pour ça.

Il se contenta de revenir dans sa chambre, parce que c’était le seul endroit de tout l’étage qui était plus ou moins confortable. Il avait le sentiment qu’il allait avoir besoin de cette sensation de confort pour cette discussion. Bucky le suivit sans un mot.

Il alluma seulement la petite lampe sur la table de nuit. Il jeta un œil à l’horloge digitale ; 2:13 du matin, génial. Son t-shirt était humide et collant à cause du jus renversé, alors il l’enleva et ouvrit un tiroir pour en trouver un nouveau. Il n’avait pas tant de vêtements ici.

« -Tu es en colère, dit Bucky derrière lui.  
-Oui, Buck, je suis en colère, acquiesça Steve, enfilant le nouveau t-shirt. »

Bucky était une silhouette sombre à quelques pas de son lit. Il gardait ses distances, mais Steve n’était pas sûr au bénéfice de qui. Il était anormalement immobile, ne remuant pas, ne faisant pas de mouvements paresseux inutiles.

« -Je n’ai tué personne, dit alors Bucky. »

Encore une fois, c’était une déclaration qui avait une très grande qualité de question.

« -Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis en colère, conclut Steve, c’était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser.  
-Pas vraiment, dit Bucky, s’arrêtant là, de toute évidence s’attendant à une sorte d’explication. Je veux dire le plan était de la merde, ça j’ai pigé. »

Steve était frustré, mais il savait qu’il allait expliquer. Cela n’avait pas d’importance qu’il se sente coupable, ou en colère, ou stupide putain. C’était Bucky, il allait expliquer et…voir où ça les menait.

« -Tu veux bien ne pas te tapir dans le noir là ? demanda Steve après s’être assis sur le lit, haussant un sourcil. »

Bucky se rapprocha et s’assit aussi, presque sans hésitation.

Maintenant que Steve voyait son visage de près dans la lumière, il remarqua à quel point il avait l’air fatigué. Son ombre de barbe était un peu plus épaisse que la dernière fois que Steve l’avait vu, alors que les cernes sous ses yeux étaient sombres et prononcées. Bucky le remarqua en train de regarder bien sûr.

« -Nouvelle fournée de souvenirs, je peux jamais bien dormir durant un moment, expliqua Bucky avec décontraction.  
-Nouveaux souvenirs, invita Steve.  
-Avec Loki occupée avec ce bordel avec Amora, me suis dit que c’était un moment tout aussi approprié pour en récupérer quelques-uns de plus, parce que ça aura pas d’importance si je suis un peu ailleurs. »

Steve y réfléchit un instant.

« -Bons ou mauvais souvenirs ? demanda-t-il.  
-Un peu des deux, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je me souviens de Louise et d’Evelyn maintenant, ajouta-t-il doucement. »

Les autres sœurs de Bucky.

« -Elles sont…elles sont vivantes, lui dit Steve, parce que peut-être que Bucky ne le savait pas. Becca aussi, elle vit dans l’Indiana. Elle a eu deux enfants, et est grand-mère maintenant, Proctor qu’elle s’appelle, je pense. Et Louise est écrivain, elle a écrit beaucoup de livres, elle vit dans le Maine. Et Evelyn est ici, à New York, sa famille aussi, je ne me souviens plus du nom de son mari par contre, mais…  
-Non, l’interrompit doucement Bucky.  
-Non, quoi ?  
-Je ne vais pas aller les voir, dit Bucky. »

Puis il regarda Steve.

« -Tu ne leur…as pas dit…à propos de moi ?  
-Non, je n’ai rencontré que Becca une fois, mais c’était il y a longtemps. Bucky…elles sont ta famille, même si les filles ont vieilli, elles sont toujours—  
-Non, répéta Bucky.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elles ont pleuré…leur frère, qui était ce grand héros national, je vais pas…je vais pas leur enlever ça.  
-Buck, tu penses vraiment qu’elles ne préféreraient pas te voir vivant ?  
-Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là, dit Bucky avec un ton de finalité. »

Steve avait envie d’insister, mais alors il se souvint que ce n’était probablement pas le bon moment de toute façon.

« -Ok, pourquoi tu es là alors ? »

Bucky le fixa un moment, puis se détourna.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère, dit-il. »

Cela semblait si simple, et pourtant cela ne l’était pas. Cette fois la colère de Steve n’était pas une chose facile à maîtriser. C’était intangible, sans but, assombrissant juste chaque instant. Il n’avait pas de réponse simple à comment ne pas être en colère. Mais il essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

« -Est-ce que tu m’as menti ? demanda-t-il. A propos de toi…de quoi que ce soit ? »

Bucky le regarda de nouveau, un renfrognement fermement sur son visage. Steve était perdu face au sens de cette expression.

« -Ce n’était pas…putain j’ai juste, écoute…ça me prend du temps d’apprendre. Les souvenirs sont une chose, mais agir comme eux demande de la pratique, en particulier si je ne veux pas que cela se voit. »

Tout devint parfaitement clair pour Steve à cet instant. Il n’y avait pas pensé en ces termes, pas même lorsqu’il avait remarqué les petites choses qui étaient bizarres. Un haussement d’épaules légèrement pas naturel, mais un parfait accent de Brooklyn. Entendant des mots qu’il était habitué à entendre, mais une dureté qui était familière pour des raisons complètement différentes.

« -Buck, tu veux dire agir comme tu te vois dans tes souvenirs ? demanda-t-il, juste pour être sûr.  
-J’y arrive…je pense, dit Bucky. Je pensais que j’y arrivais, mais maintenant tu recommences à agir comme si…  
-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant pour mon bien, dit immédiatement Steve.  
-Ce n’est pas juste à propos de toi, dit Bucky. Pas juste lorsque tu es là. Je le fais même lorsque je suis tout seul. Ce n’est pas supposé être une tromperie, mais maintenant tu agis comme si c’en est une. J’essaie, ça prend du temps. »

Il éleva la voix en parlant, son corps devenant tendu, agité.

« -Bucky, ralentis, hey…calme-toi, d’accord ? »

Il n’allait pas bien, pas autant que Steve le pensait. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai, c’est ce qu’il aurait dû réaliser. Il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose ne collait pas, pas même avec le marché qu’avait passé Bucky.

Bucky le regardait de nouveau alors que Steve réfléchissait à comment procéder. Il devait être pertinent avec les choses qu’il disait.

« -Cela ne marche pas, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Bucky.  
-Tu ne devrais pas faire semblant, lui dit Steve.  
-Parce que ça se voit.  
-Non, parce que je ne pense pas que cela t’aide. »

Bucky se détourna avec un froncement de sourcils.

« -Je pensais…que cela marcherait, avec de la pratique, dit-il. »

L’expression sur son visage se referma, devint légèrement indéchiffrable, alors que sa voix s’affaiblit.

« -Mais je suppose que je me faisais des illusions. »

Ce ton de finalité ne plaisait pas à Steve.

« -Bucky…  
-Je devrais y aller.  
-Non, tu ne devrais certainement pas, dit fermement Steve.  
-Je n’ai pas menti à propos de la moindre information que je t’ai donnée, dit Bucky, se levant, l’intégralité de son langage corporel hurlant « défensif ». »

Il mettait de la distance entre eux.

« -Ce n’est pas de ça dont je veux parler, et rassieds-toi, veux-tu ? Bucky…allez. Ecoute-moi. »

Bucky était toujours debout alors Steve ajouta :

« -S’il te plaît. »

Bucky se rassit sur le lit, son dos droit, toute sa posture tendue, mais pas agressive.

« -J’ai vraiment besoin que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire lorsque je dis que je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant.  
-Tu veux que ton ami revienne, dit Bucky. Pas une mauvaise imitation.  
-Non, oublie-moi.  
-Je ne peux pas t’oublier, tu es la première chose dont je me suis souvenu ! éclata Bucky, l’inexpressivité de son visage disparaissant immédiatement. Tu peux pas…tu peux pas imaginer ce que c’était, que de reconnaître quelqu’un, quand tu n’as littéralement rien, lorsque tu ne pensais pas que c’était possible. Ils ont essayé de me faire oublier, d’effacer…alors ne me dis pas de t’oublier. »

Le cœur de Steve lui fit mal en entendant ces mots. Non, il ne pouvait pas l’imaginer, c’était impossible. C’était une des raisons pour lesquelles Steve avait vraiment besoin qu’il arrête de faire semblant. Lorsque Bucky agissait comme s’il allait bien, c’était plus dur de se rappeler qu’il ne l’était pas, et cela rendait Steve imprudent avec ses mots.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c’est que ouais, je voulais que mon ami revienne. Tu m’as manqué comme un dingue, tu sais, c’était impossible que cela ne soit pas le cas, mais t’es là, je t’ai déjà récupéré. Tu n’es pas une imitation, peu importe comment tu agis, tu es réel à 100%, Bucky Barnes en chair et en os. Je n’ai pas besoin que tu essaies d’agir comme avant. Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.  
-Tu n’aimeras pas comment je suis, dit Bucky.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir ça, dit Steve. Et t’as pas à décider de ça non plus.  
-Je le sais, insista Bucky. Parce que t’es en colère. »

Putain.

Steve se lécha les lèvres. Encore une fois il prenait conscience de combien ce qui sortait de sa bouche était important. En particulier lorsqu’il vit que Bucky ne faisait que fixer un point quelconque, majoritairement perdu dans ses propres pensées.

« -Parce que je ne m’attendais pas à ça de ta part, ok ? Je ne savais pas quoi attendre de toi. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si tu allais blesser quelqu’un. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Un instant, tu agis comme le type dont je me souviens, et puis soudainement tu es différent. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Bucky demeura silencieux, alors Steve posa une main sur son bras droit pour avoir son attention. Bucky ne réagit pas au contact autrement qu’en se tournant pour regarder de nouveau Steve.

« -J’ai besoin de te connaître, lui dit Steve. C’est le seul moyen pour que je puisse te faire confiance.  
-Tu ne me feras pas confiance, si tu me connais, dit Bucky. Tu ne devrais probablement pas, de toute façon.  
-Maintenant tu dis juste n’importe quoi, lui dit Steve.  
-Tu ne sais pas ça.  
-Tu ne sais pas non plus, contra Steve. Hey, écoute-moi, plus de comédie, et on verra où ça nous mène, d’accord ? »

Bucky retroussa les lèvres et détourna le regard, secouant une fois la tête.

« -Bucky ?  
-Tu n’as pas idée de ce que t’es en train de me demander, dit-il.  
-Dis-moi alors. »

Bucky prit une profonde inspiration.

« -C’est simple de juste penser à ce que ce type aurait fait. »

Steve supposa que Bucky faisait référence au lui d’avant sa chute, cela ne semblait pas correct de faire référence à son passé en tant qu’une personne séparée, mais c’était une discussion pour un autre jour. Un pas à la fois.

« -Faire toute cette merde en partant de zéro est…je saurai pas ! Je saurai pas si ça va…comment je suis supposé faire ? C’est putain de dur merde, t’as aucune idée d’à quel point ça allait pas…t’as…putain. »

 

Steve raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Bucky un instant, juste pour lui rappeler qu’il était juste là. Peut-être qu’il espérait également que cela l’ancrerait un peu. Steve se sentait toujours coupable à propos de ce qui s’était passé, mais pas en colère. Il se sentait également beaucoup moins stupide.

« -Je suppose que je comprends combien après tout ce que t’as traversé, commença Steve. Tout ce qu’on t’a fait traverser. Pourquoi tu veux prendre la solution facile…je pige vraiment, Buck. Dieu sait que tu mérites que les choses soient moins difficiles pour toi. »

Bucky était silencieux.

« -Et je sais que parfois c’est dur de faire ce qui est juste, en particulier lorsque le monde n’arrête pas de te baiser.  
-C’est pas dur pour toi, dit Bucky. Tu penses pas que mettre une balle à quelqu’un est la façon la plus directe de le neutraliser.  
-Parfois si, dit Steve. Cela dépend de qui se tient de l’autre côté du barillet.  
-Eh bien, pas pour moi.  
-Je n’y crois pas, fit Steve en secouant la tête. Tu viens juste de me dire que tu n’allais pas tuer Tony.  
-Parce qu’il est ton ami, dit Bucky.  
-Et pour ce qui est de tous les autres types ? Je veux dire, je sais que quelques os ont été cassés, mais tu n’en as pas tué un seul non plus.  
-Ils n’étaient pas de véritables menaces, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à gaspiller des munitions. »

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans le ton de Bucky, mais Steve n’arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

« -A l’époque où tu ne te souvenais pas, dit-il. Lorsque Hydra t’a envoyé après moi… »

Le bras de Bucky se tendit sous les doigts de Steve, alors il lui donna une pression rassurante. Il se tourna également un peu plus complètement vers lui, plaçant une jambe sur le lit. Il maintenait son langage corporel ouvert, ce n’était pas beaucoup, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« -Tu t’en fichais des niveaux de menace, des témoins, ou de gaspiller des balles alors.  
-Parce qu’il n’y avait…pas le temps, j’ai juste…  
-Buck, tu me fais confiance pour te dire la vérité ? demanda Steve.  
-Ouais, dit Bucky. Même si tu tournes beaucoup plus autour du pot bordel lorsque t’es mal à l’aise. »

Steve lâcha un petit rire bas.

« -Je te le dis de suite ; tu es un homme bon. Tu l’as toujours été.  
-Je ne le suis vraiment pas, fit Bucky en secouant la tête.  
-Je crois que tu l’es, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky n’allait pas bien, il ne l’était tellement pas encore, mais Steve croyait ça. Bucky non, c’était clair d’après l’expression sur son visage. Mais Steve était convaincu, il croyait fermement, qu’aucune quantité de lavage de cerveau, de conditionnement, ou n’importe quelles autres horreurs pouvaient sculpter le cœur même d’une personne. Et en son cœur même Bucky Barnes était brave, loyal, et bon. Le meilleur type que Steve ait jamais connu.

« -Et je crois que tu perds complètement la boule putain. »

Steve eut un léger rire et lui sourit. Il laissa enfin sa main retomber du bras de Bucky, mais ne se détourna pas.

Le silence entre eux était moins tendu à présent, ce qui était un soulagement, même s’ils avaient résolu très peu de l’énorme pile de problèmes se dressant dans leur avenir.

« -Ça te dérange si je te pose une question ? demanda alors Steve, brisant de nouveau le silence.  
-Tu sais qu’il y a des trucs que je peux pas te dire, répondit immédiatement Bucky.  
-Pas sur ça.  
-Ok.  
-Le baiser…les baisers, se corrigea-t-il. Est-ce que c’était…également quelque chose que tu as fait parce que tu pensais que c’était quelque chose que je voulais ? »

Bucky se tourna pour le regarder, mais son visage était putain d’indéchiffrable. Steve devait réapprendre son visage, apprendre à connaître ses signes minuscules, parce que les anciens étaient rares. Au moins lorsqu’il se tourna vers Steve, la lumière de la lampe remplissait ses yeux de couleur. Ils avaient l’air bleu maintenant, et pas gris comme ils l’étaient dans les ténèbres.

« -Non, c’était égoïste, dit Bucky. J’aime être proche de toi.  
-Je…j’aime quand tu es proche, lui dit Steve en retour. »

Bordel, s’il pensait qu’il y avait même la plus petite chance que Bucky puisse écouter, Steve lui aurait dit de ne plus jamais le quitter. Mais…mais… Il soupira et détourna les yeux.

« -Mais pas comme ça ? demanda Bucky.  
-Ce n’est pas ça, fit Steve en secouant la tête. J’ai juste besoin d’apprendre à te connaître. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu vas suffisamment bien pour… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.  
-Pourquoi le regretterais-je ? demanda Bucky, n’ayant pas l’air très préoccupé par la possibilité. Tu es…toi. »

Cela fit sourire Steve, il ne put s’en empêcher.

« -Je ne sais pas comment on va finir, toi et moi, dit Bucky. Mais je pense vraiment pas que quelque chose comme ça entre toute autre chose pourrait creuser un fossé entre nous. Je veux dire je t’ai tiré dessus…de multiples fois. »

C’était la pire blague de tous les temps, vraiment. Putain. Pas même Bucky avait l’air content de l’avoir faite.

« -Wow, soudainement c’est toi qui es raisonnable, huh ? demanda Steve, ne commentant pas l’autre partie.  
-Je suis toujours celui qui est raisonnable, dit Bucky. »

Steve eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Discutable.  
-Ferme-la et embrasse-moi, Rogers, dit Bucky, sa voix soudainement plus grave qu’une seconde auparavant. »

Steve s’immobilisa.

« -Et peut-être que je vais pas bien dans ma tête, je te l’accorde, continua Bucky. Mais je vais suffisamment bien pour savoir ce que je veux… Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-C’est une putain de question stupide, lui dit Steve avec un sourire qu’il espéra être parfaitement content, mais il savait juste que les choses n’étaient pas soudainement parfaites. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas être si chanceux.

Mais il referma quand même la distance entre eux, plaça ses lèvres fermement sur celles de Bucky et l’embrassa, au lieu de juste permettre d’être embrassé. Bucky entrouvrit ses lèvres et se pencha plus près de lui, refermant la distance entre leurs corps, comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde. Durant un instant Steve ne sut pas où placer ses mains, ou s’il devrait juste les laisser où elles étaient. Bucky lui donna un assez bon indice lorsqu’il plaça ses deux mains sur la nuque de Steve, tenant sa tête. Une main était chaude et calleuse, l’autre fraîche et lisse. Steve fit reposer une main sur le flanc de Bucky, ses doigts étalés sur ses côtes, l’autre un peu plus bas sur sa taille.

Steve ne portait qu’un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama, alors que Bucky portait toujours sa veste, mais cela allait. Enfin, cela aurait été mieux sans l’obstacle de la veste, Steve était prêt à admettre ça, mais le baiser…oh, le baiser en lui-même. Cela compensait la différence de garde-robe. Ses lèvres picotaient, sa respiration s’accélérait, et il savait juste qu’un rougissement remontait son cou. Aucune quantité de sérum de super-soldat ne pouvait le sauver de sa peau pâle. La main chaude de Bucky glissa le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule, et s’arrêta sur son torse maintenant, pendant que les doigts de métal revinrent sur sa nuque, le gardant proche. Comme s’il voudrait aller où que ce soit.

Il se surprit presque lui-même, mais ce fut lui qui approfondit un peu plus le baiser, léchant les lèvres pleines de Bucky, puis pénétrant sa bouche. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais embrassé quelqu’un comme ça. Ce n’était pas l’acte lui-même, un baiser aussi passionné, mais tout ce que cela lui faisait ressentir. Cela embrasait son cerveau, son corps. C’était plus que juste le baiser. C’était l’odeur, et le son, sentir les mains de Bucky sur son corps, être en mesure de le toucher en retour, l’avoir si près, tellement près.

Il retomba presque sur le lit lorsque Bucky se pencha encore plus près, ce qui fit Steve détacher ses lèvres. Bucky resta exactement où il était, ne reculant pas d’un centimètre, ce qui voulait dire qu’ils étaient suffisamment proches pour respirer le même air, et pour que Steve soit plus ou moins à la diagonale.

« -Uhm…  
-Quoi ? demanda Bucky.  
-T’as l’intention de rester ? demanda Steve. Et par « rester » je veux dire quelque chose qui inclue le petit-déjeuner ? »

Bucky fronça les sourcils.

« -Parce que si non, alors modère-toi peut-être pour ce qui est de me mettre à l’horizontale. »

Bucky baissa les yeux sur Steve.

« -Je veux dire, je pourrais, dit-il.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Steve en retour.  
-Non, pas vraiment, admit Bucky en reculant, bien qu’il ait toujours l’air légèrement confus. »

Steve se redressa et désigna la veste de Bucky, puis ses bottes.

« -Parce que le fait que tu sois prêt à te carapater à tout instant n’installe pas vraiment la bonne ambiance, dit-il. »

Bucky émit un son pensif puis haussa les épaules.

« -Ça se tient, dit-il avec décontraction. »

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois, lissant quelques mèches. Bucky faisait toujours attention à son apparence, Steve se demanda si c’était toujours vrai, ou si les cheveux plus longs étaient juste plus ennuyeux.

« -Sinon…quoi maintenant ? demanda Steve. »

Comme si un interrupteur avait été allumé, Bucky fut de nouveau sérieux, sa posture plus aussi relâchée, ses yeux plus attentifs. Retour aux affaires, vraiment rapidement. Steve était des plus sûrs que c’était quelque chose à quoi il devait s’habituer. Les lèvres de Bucky étaient rouges et gonflées cependant, aussi cela ruinait plus ou moins le tableau. Steve lécha ses propres lèvres, ouais, il était plutôt fier de voir ça.

« -Après que Loki ait trouvé un moyen de contrer le sort d’Amora, lui dit Bucky. On va utiliser son sang pour la traquer. Je suis pas sûr de ce que Loki a l’intention de lui faire exactement, mais cela implique probablement de la douleur d’une façon ou d’une autre, et la mort.  
-Est-ce que c’est intelligent ? demanda Steve. Je veux dire, je pige que Loki est probablement immunisée contre son pouvoir maintenant, mais tu ne l’es pas. Et Skurge ? Vous ne pouvez pas les neutraliser tous seuls, tu le sais. Skurge ne sera probablement pas sa seule défense, non plus.  
-On n’a pas exactement de l’aide faisant la queue, lui dit Bucky.  
-Juste là, en train de faire la queue, dit Steve, se désignant lui-même.  
-Ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, dit platement Bucky. T’es aussi un homme, et Skurge pourrait te tuer tout aussi facilement que moi ou Loki.  
-Les Avengers—commença Steve, mais Bucky le coupa immédiatement.  
-Je vais pas promettre de travailler avec tout le putain de lot, en particulier sans que Loki le sache. On part pas à sa poursuite encore, alors y’a aucun intérêt à en parler. »

Pour être honnête, il n’y avait aucun intérêt à en parler sans le reste de l’équipe non plus. Steve n’était pas vraiment en position de faire de grandes promesses au nom des Avengers, pas vraiment.

« -Très bien, mais juste pour que tu saches, j’ai donné la liste que Loki m’a montrée au reste de l’équipe, donc ils ont tous les noms aussi maintenant. Je devais le faire.  
-Quelle liste ? demanda Bucky.  
-La liste de vos ennemis actuellement connus, dit Steve. Avec Gor-Tok, Arcade… Van Ripper. »

La mâchoire de Bucky se serra, puis il soupira, se forçant visiblement à se détendre.

« -Elle était seulement supposée t’avertir à propos d’Amora et Skurge, dit Bucky.  
-Eh bien, elle m’a donné une liste plus longue.  
-Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas t’entraîner davantage là-dedans.  
-Pas de chance, je suis impliqué, on avait besoin de connaître tous ces noms…et je n’arrive pas à croire que je viens juste de prendre le parti de Loki à propos de quelque chose.  
-Elle n’est pas si terrible tout le temps, tu serais surpris. »

Steve secoua la tête, il n’avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire sur la chose.

« -Je vais dire aux autres que tu étais là, ajouta alors Steve. Je ne peux pas leur dissimuler des secrets. »

Bucky souffla, puis gratifia Steve d’un sourire.

« -Pas de vilain petit secret ? »

Steve se rapprocha plus près pour lui donner un bisou sur les lèvres, et dit :

« -Aucun. »

Bucky le regarda un instant.

« -Promets à Natalia que je vais te donner quelques sales infos sur plusieurs de ces noms sur la liste de Loki, des choses qu’elle n’a pas pu déterrer, pas même avec l’aide du SHIELD. Cela devrait être suffisant pour l’apaiser. »

Eh bien.

« -Promets à Loki qu’on ne se mettra pas en travers de peu importe ce qu’elle a l’intention de faire avec Amora, dit Steve au bout d’un moment. »

Bucky fut surpris, il pouvait le dire.

« -Cela devrait suffire pour la faire considérer de nous inclure dans cette poursuite.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Bucky.  
-Thor nous a raconté les choses qu’elle a faites, dit Steve. Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons qui que ce soit d’autre en mesure de la neutraliser dans les faits, à moins que nous n’obtenions de l’aide d’Asgard.  
-C’est un plan, accepta Bucky. »

Steve avait voulu être impliqué dès le tout début, mais maintenant il savait qu’il n’était pas seul. Après ce qu’Amora avait fait à Tony, ils avaient tous été entraînés là-dedans. Ce n’était pas juste à propos de Bucky et Loki, c’était leur affaire aussi maintenant. Bucky semblait avoir abandonné l’idée de dissuader Steve, pour le moment du moins. C’était suffisant pour Steve. Et Loki ? Eh bien, elle avait juste à apprendre à faire avec, d’une façon ou d’une autre.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient une discussion à propos d’une meurtrière qui s’en prenait aux enfants, ainsi que comment certains meurtres ont été commis (noyade). Rien n’est graphiquement décrit. S’il vous plaît faites attention si ce contenu est un facteur déclencheur pour vous.**

Natasha était parfaitement consciente du fait qu’elle et Clint fixaient Steve comme des parents déçus. C’était majoritairement l’expression de Steve qui la faisait se sentir comme ça. Mais sérieusement. Ça devenait ridicule.

« -Tu n’apprends pas, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Natasha, dit Steve. »

Il devenait têtu. Natasha résista à l’impulsion de soupirer.

« -T’est-il au moins venu à l’idée que peut-être il a juste dit les choses qu’il savait t’apaiseraient ? »

Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Peut-être que cela lui était venu à l’idée, peut-être pas. Cela ne semblait pas avoir tant d’importance que ça.

« -Tu es au-delà de compromis, tu en as conscience, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
-Je vous ai dit qu’il était là, dit Steve.  
-Ouais, un jour plus tard, dit Clint.  
-On savait déjà que Loki pouvait entrer et sortir, peu importe à quel point la sécurité est bonne, insista Steve.  
-Et maintenant tu nous dis de travailler avec eux, ajouta Natasha.  
-Tu veux neutraliser Amora aussi, ne me dis pas que tu veux pas, protesta Steve. Je sais que les jumeaux et Vision veulent. Je suis putain de sûr que Tony voudra aussi, une fois qu’il sera redevenu normal. Et qu’en est-il de Thor, huh ? Il est en danger… Je veux dire bordel, ce que cette femme fait aux gens… ouais je veux prendre avantage du fait que Loki coopère. C’est une situation « l’ennemi de mon ennemi ».  
-Non, ce n’est pas aussi simple, parce qu’on ne peut pas faire confiance à Loki, lui dit Natasha très fermement.  
-Et si elle y arrive ? Aide Tony comme elle l’a promis ? demanda Steve, défia vraiment.  
-Steve, on sait que ce n’est pas à propos de Loki pour toi, dit Clint. Tu veux juste bosser avec Barnes. Mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que je devrais travailler avec Loki ? Avec Loki ?!  
-Non, désolé, tu sais que tu serais pas obligé.  
-Oui, mais tu veux que l’équipe accepte ça, dit Natasha.  
-Écoute, sentiments personnels mis à part—  
-Tu ne mets pas tes sentiments personnels de côté non plus, le coupa Natasha, presque furieusement. Peut-être qu’avoir Barnes dans les parages est suffisant pour toi pour aller au-delà de Loki, mais ça ne l’est pas pour moi.  
-Pourquoi tu t’embêtes avec nous au juste ? demanda alors Clint, il avait l’air en colère, et les blessures toujours en train de guérir, les égratignures, et les petits bandages sur son visage faisaient paraître son regard noir encore plus sombre. Comme tu l’as dit, Wanda n’en aura rien à faire de Barnes ou de Loki, parce qu’elle est méga en rogne contre Amora, et Pietro la suit toujours. Vision pense probablement qu’Amora est une menace plus imminente, alors il voudra l’aide et l’information. Thor sait que Loki est dangereuse, mais il a une sale histoire avec Amora, pendant que Tony est hors-jeu. On pourrait demander à Pepper et à Rhodey ce qu’ils pensent, mais je suis prêt à parier qu’ils préféreraient d’abord que Tony aille bien, puis s’occuper après des répercussions. Je sais pas du tout pour ce qui est de Bruce, mais habituellement t’es assez doué pour le convaincre.  
-Donc te voilà, à nous parler en privé, ajouta Natasha. Tu savais qu’on serait pas d’accord.  
-Je voulais entendre vos raisons pour ne pas l’être, corrigea Steve. Si vous aviez d’autres raisons que notre histoire avec Loki.  
-Notre histoire avec Loki est plus que suffisante, dit Natasha. Loki devrait être dans une prison asgardienne en ce moment même.  
-S’il y a qui que ce soit qui comprend pourquoi on ne devrait pas autoriser le passé à dicter nos décisions, c’est toi, dit Steve. »

Là il était simplement injuste. Il se tourna vers Clint.

« -Je sais que ce que Loki t’a fait traverser est atroce.  
-Euphémisme, dit Clint.  
-Et je ne te demanderai même pas d’être dans la même pièce qu’elle, dit Steve. Mais ils vont aller à la poursuite d’Amora, même s’ils ne sont que deux. Alors on peut soit leur tourner le dos, soit demander d’en faire partie et s’assurer qu’elle est neutralisée dans les faits. »

Natasha soupira, puis elle regarda Clint pour voir ce qu’il pensait.

« -Je n’aime pas ça, fut ce qu’il dit bien sûr. Mais Wanda a trouvé que dalle, Strange ne prend pas la peine de nous rappeler, et je la sens pas cette Reine machin.  
-Quoi, tu penses que c’est un piège ? demanda Natasha.  
-Peut-être ? fit-il en haussant les épaules. Si Amora s’attend à ce que Thor vienne à elle, je sais pas. »

Natasha considéra également cette possibilité. La mort de la Reine Frigga était probablement connue partout à travers les Neuf Mondes, alors il serait raisonnable de s’attendre à ce que Thor aille voir Karnilla à la place dans une situation comme ça.

« -Donc ? invita Steve.  
-Donc, je préférerais que Loki soit dans une cellule sombre quelque part très très loin de moi, dit Clint. Mais je déteste plus ou moins être aussi vulnérable face à Amora _légèrement_ plus en ce moment.  
-Ok, acquiesça Steve.  
-Mais je doute que Loki va nous aider dans les faits, ajouta Clint avec un regard pointu. »

Natasha était d’accord.

« -Peu importe ce que Barnes a dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous ferait une faveur. Seulement si c’est pour les mêmes raisons qu’elle a fait une faveur à Strange. Pour nous placer là où elle nous veut, lui être redevables à la base.  
-Nous ne lui serons pas redevables si nous aidons à abattre Amora, dit Steve. Loki est beaucoup de choses, mais pas stupide. Ils ne peuvent pas neutraliser Amora et Skurge tous seuls, et elle le sait.  
-Et qu’est-ce qu’on va faire lorsqu’elle se retournera contre nous ? demanda Natasha.  
-Nous avons gagné ce combat avant, dit Steve avec décontraction.  
-Et que va faire Barnes si on en vient à ça ? pressa Natasha. »

Steve n’avait pas de réponse pour cette question, comme elle savait que ce serait le cas.

« -Je ne sais pas, admit Steve à voix basse. »

Natasha ne lui demanda pas ce qu’il allait faire, parce qu’il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il lui donne une réponse directe. Considérant dans quel état il avait été après le Projet Insight et son combat avec le Soldat de l’Hiver, Natasha craignait que sa véritable réponse soit quelque chose qu’elle préférerait ne pas entendre.

« -Donc si Loki aide Tony…demanda Steve, les ramenant à l’ordre du jour.  
-C’est un très gros « si », laissons les choses comme ça pour le moment, dit Natasha. Et si Barnes infiltre de nouveau la Tour, il a intérêt à nous donner les informations qu’il a promises, ajouta-t-elle. »

* * *

Barnes infiltra en effet de nouveau la Tour. Il ne l’avait probablement pas fait seul la première fois non plus, mais cette fois il ne fut pas le seul à rester.

« - _Intrus dans la chambre de confinement,_ annonça HELEN partout à la fois quelques jours après la discussion avec Steve.  
-Oh, ça doit être une plaisanterie, se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bon étage, parce qu’elle sut immédiatement qui étaient leurs visiteurs inattendus. »

Elle n’arrivait pas à décider si sa surprise était justifiée, parce que d’aussi loin qu’elle était concernée il n’y avait toujours aucune raison logique expliquant pourquoi Loki lèverait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, pas une. Enfin, à moins que son aide ne vienne avec des conditions. C’était la nouvelle ligne de pensée de Natasha alors qu’elle sortait de l’ascenseur.

« - _Tout le monde a évacué la chambre de confinement_ , lui dit HELEN juste après quelques pas, donc Natasha changea de direction.  
-Tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle en retour, voulant savoir à quoi s’attendre.  
- _Vision et Bruce ont été les premiers à arriver, mais Steve est également présent maintenant,_ fournit HELEN. _Ils ont déménagé dans la salle de conférence ensemble, ils ont Tony avec eux._  
-Et nous le sommes également, appela Thor depuis quelque part derrière Natasha. »

Elle jeta un œil en arrière alors que Thor la rattrapait, les jumeaux pile sur ses talons. Il avait son marteau sur lui, bien.

« - _Miss Potts est en chemin,_ rapporta HELEN. »

La première chose que Natasha entendit fut la voix calme mais très nette de Bruce.

« -…et je pense que tu devrais apprécier le fait que ma peau ne soit pas en train de devenir verte en ce moment même, dit-il.  
-Vous avez demandé mon aide, Rogers, dit Loki en retour. »

La voix féminine n’était toujours pas familière, mais son ton l’était.

« -Mais nous pouvons juste partir si vous préférez. »

Thor s’avança pour être le premier à entrer dans la pièce parmi eux quatre.

« -Oh, brillant, fit immédiatement Loki avec dédain. »

Loki et Barnes se tenaient d’un côté de la pièce. Loki maintenait Tony cloué sur la table aisément avec rien d’autre qu’une main sur la gorge. Il se débattait un peu, mais n’y mettait pas vraiment du sien. Il ne semblait pas que Loki lui faisait mal, mais la vue fit se tendre Natasha quand même. Elle comprenait l’avertissement dans la voix de Bruce à présent.

Steve était plus proche de Barnes et Loki que Vision et Bruce ne l’étaient, mais ils n’avaient pas nécessairement besoin d’être près de quelqu’un afin de l’attaquer. Leur présence même faisait office d’avertissement.

« -Tu es venue, dit Thor à Loki.  
-Je peux être généreuse, dit Loki, elle voulait probablement dire magnanime, mais cela n’eut pas vraiment cet effet. »

Cela sonnait davantage comme un contrat avec le diable. Et ce sourire sur son visage, c’était tout sauf aimable.

« -Et j’aurais déjà commencé, si vous cessiez de m’interrompre.  
-Comment savons-nous exactement ce qu’elle va faire ? demanda Bruce.  
-Oui. Peut-être que tu pourrais expliquer comment tu as trouvé un moyen de briser le sort d’Amora, invita Natasha en contournant Thor pour avoir une meilleure vue de toute le monde dans la pièce. »

Tony commença à se débattre davantage en entendant ces mots.

« -Parce que je suis brillante, et un maître dans tous les arts d’arcane, dit Loki, avant de baisser le regard sur Tony avec une expression énervée. Arrête de bouger.  
-Vous vouliez de l’aide, vous en avez, dit Barnes. Arrêtez de gaspiller notre temps.  
-Wanda, est-ce que tu peux surveiller ce qu’elle fait de quelque façon que ce soit ? demanda Natasha.  
-Je le remarquerai si c’est quelque chose qui lui fait du mal, dit Wanda, ses yeux sur Loki et Tony. »

Loki braqua immédiatement ses yeux verts sur Wanda, l’évaluant. Wanda ne fut pas du tout perturbée par le regard perçant, elle croisa même les bras paresseusement, haussant un sourcil. Natasha voulait lui sourire, approbatrice, mais ce n’était pas le moment.

« -Oh mon dieu ! entendit-elle depuis la porte. »

Pepper arriva enfin, avec Rhodey sur les talons.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tony !  
-Oh pour l’amour des Nornes, combien vous êtes ? demanda Loki, plus irritée de seconde en seconde. »

Clint était le seul absent, car il était retourné dans son propre appartement. Il était parti après leur discussion avec Steve. Il avait dit à Natasha de l’appeler s’ils avaient besoin de lui.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est-elle ? demanda Pepper. »

L’armure aurait dû être évidente peut-être, puisque c’était presque exactement la même que Loki portait avant, seulement sans manches et taillée pour correspondre à sa nouvelle forme. Il n’y avait pas de maquillage sur le visage de Loki, comme lors du bal de charité, aussi ses traits étaient facilement reconnaissables. Natasha l’aurait prise pour une sœur, si elle n’avait pas su ce qu’il en était.

« -Vous me faites tous perdre mon temps, dit Loki. J’ai encore à trouver Amora, alors je ne serai pas— »

Tony commença à se débattre, beaucoup plus qu’avant. Il s’agitait et essayait de se dégager de la poigne de Loki.

« -Vous n’allez pas l’avoir, vous ne l’aurez pas, disait-il furieusement, essayant de se dégager ou de frapper Loki. »

Natasha n’était pas la seule qui voulut rejoindre immédiatement Tony en voyant ça, mais Loki émit un son énervé et réagit avant qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse intervenir.

« -Tu es exaspérant, dit-elle, plaquant de nouveau Tony sur la table, lui coupant le souffle. »

Sa tête fit un bruit sourd en frappant la surface de bois. Puis Loki monta aisément sur la table et coinça Tony avec un genou sur son estomac. Ses longs cheveux leur cachaient presque son visage.

« -Je suis à ça de t’étrangler, siffla-t-elle à Tony. »

Elle ne lui avait pas fait mal, pas vraiment. Natasha se concentra pour rester calme et impassible, n’autorisant pas ses pensées et ses émotions à être ouvertement lisibles sur son visage. Barnes les regardait encore tous.

« -Madame, vous êtes bien trop directe à mon goût, parvint à dire Tony au bout d’un moment malgré les doigts de Loki sur sa gorge. Et je suis pris vous savez, donc si vous pouviez descendre.  
-Pourquoi je fais cela déjà ? demanda Loki, revenant à Barnes.  
-Parce qu’on veut pas qu’Amora ait un Avenger pour influencer les autres Avengers, dit platement Barnes. »

Il était probablement la personne la plus calme de la pièce.

« -Il y a des façons plus simples d’arriver à ça, dit Loki, presque distraitement.  
-Loki, avertit Thor, sa voix forte et autoritaire. Pas de menaces. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais probablement que Loki le connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre.

« -Si tu es là pour aider, alors aide-nous, dit fermement Steve. Tu es suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce qui se passera si tu lui fais du mal. »

Il n’eut même pas besoin de faire un geste en direction de Bruce ou de qui que ce soit d’autre dans la pièce.

« -Finissons-en alors, dit Loki.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Pepper. »

Loki l’ignora. Pepper eut cette expression incrédule et en colère puis elle se dirigea vers elle et Tony avant que quiconque ne puisse la retenir. C’était un peu comme assister à un accident de train. Natasha sentit un pic de nervosité parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque Pepper s’empara du bras de Loki, juste au-dessus du protège-bras qu’elle portait.

« -J’ai demandé ; qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? répéta Pepper. »

Loki tira sur son bras, et sembla surprise une seconde. Oui, elle n’était définitivement pas au courant pour Pepper et l’Extremis jusqu’à maintenant. Maintenant elle le serait, génial.

« -N’êtes-vous pas supposée être une humaine de base ? demanda-t-elle, regardant enfin directement Pepper, reconnaissant son existence maintenant qu’elle avait prouvé être quelque chose de plus que ce qu’elle paraissait être. »

Natasha jeta un œil à Barnes, mais il ne bougea pas, il observa juste.

« -Répondez à ma question, insista Pepper.  
-Le libérer du sort d’Amora, quoi d’autre ? répondit Loki. »

Elle fit une expression pour s’assurer qu’ils comprennent tous qu’elle ne faisait que faire plaisir à Pepper. Tony essaya de se dégager de sous Loki à ces mots, mais il était coincé.

Pepper parcourut la pièce du regard, l’inquiétude claire dans ses yeux.

« -Comment nous le savons ? demanda-t-elle. Et si elle fait empirer la chose ? »

Peut-être que c’était juste la lumière, mais Natasha était plutôt sûre que les yeux de Pepper commençaient déjà à briller d’une teinte ambrée. Ça en disait beaucoup sur son état émotionnel.

« -Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? demanda Loki avant que qui que ce soit d’autre ne prenne la parole.  
-Être ton petit chien ? demanda Natasha, détournant l’attention de Loki de Pepper un instant.  
-Je n’ai pas de tels pouvoirs, et je n’ai pas le sceptre, dit Loki. A présent…si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle regarda d’un air éloquent la main de Pepper, le tenant toujours juste en-dessous du coude. Pepper hésita, et elle avait raison. Natasha voulait plus de réponses aussi avant qu’ils la laissent s’approcher de l’esprit de Tony. C’était trop risqué.

« -On dirait que madame ici ne veut pas de notre aide, princesse, fit Barnes d’une voix traînante. »

Loki émit un ‘hmmm’ pensif, mais ne réagit pas sinon. Pas même au « princesse ». Natasha trouva ça bizarre. Soit elle avait l’habitude de l’entendre, soit elle n’était simplement pas consciente des connotations humaines négatives.

« -Oui, peut-être que nous devrions juste laisser Stark rejoindre sa dame d’amour, dit Loki à Pepper, mais également à la pièce en général. »

Puis elle baissa le regard sur Tony.

« -Tu aimerais ça, pas vrai Tony ? Si tu pouvais rejoindre ta chère Amora.  
-Oui, parvint à dire Tony, peut-être que Loki avait allégé sa prise sur sa gorge pour le laisser parler. Oui, s’il te plaît, laisse-moi partir…s’il te plaît. »

Natasha savait ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire, ils le savaient tous. Cela ne rendait pas plus facile le fait d’entendre Tony parler comme ça.

« -Aww, regardez ça, pauvre chose, se moqua Loki, trouvant clairement beaucoup d’amusement dans la situation tout à coup, parce que sa colère disparut immédiatement. Si misérable sans elle. »

Pepper lâcha son bras. Natasha vit qu’il y avait une brûlure en forme de main sur la peau pâle de Loki là où Pepper l’avait tenue. Loki baissa les yeux sur les marques et les regarda s’effacer.

« -Je peux littéralement vous embraser, dit Pepper. »

Elle sonnait en colère, mais également aussi impuissante que Natasha, en particulier lorsque Loki se contenta de sourire à ses mots.

« -Et je peux geler le sang dans vos veines, dit Loki. Est-ce une compétition ? On a terminé ?  
-Juste fais ce que tu dois faire, interrompit Steve.  
-HELEN, surveille les signes vitaux de Tony constamment, instruisit Vision. Wanda, si tu pouvais…  
-C’est fait, dit Wanda, toute son attention sur Tony.  
-Bruce, ça va ? demanda Natasha.  
-Je suis aussi calme que ce à quoi tu peux t’attendre, répondit Bruce.  
-Je suis le seul à flipper alors, bien, commenta Pietro un peu trop fort. »

Il n’aimait pas les situations stressantes où il ne pouvait pas frapper qui que ce soit, mais Natasha se garda bien de lui suggérer de partir.

« -Accomplis ta magie, Loki, dit Thor. »

Les mots sonnaient plus comme une requête polie qu’une exigence.

Loki retourna son attention sur Tony.

« -Laisse-moi partir, s’il te plaît laisse-moi partir, supplia Tony.  
-Pas tout de suite, dit Loki, remontant sa main sur sa gorge sur sa mâchoire, immobilisant sa tête. Mais je veux que tu penses à elle. Ton amour…Amora. Pense à elle, cela ne devrait pas être dur. »

Et alors la main libre de Loki s’alluma d’une douce lumière luisante, tournoyant et remuant entre l’or et le vert, dansant entre ses longs doigts comme des flammes.

« -Pense à elle, répéta Loki en portant sa main brillante sur le front de Tony.  
-Non…qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Non, lâche-moi. Lâche… »

Natasha croisa les bras et laissa ses doigts s’enfoncer dans ses biceps. Cela n’allait pas, même si Loki aidait. Wanda et HELEN demeurèrent silencieuses, jusque-là tout allait bien.

Les yeux de Loki brillaient un peu, de la même lumière qui enveloppait sa main. Ils brillaient suffisamment pour que ses pupilles aient presque complètement disparu. Tony essaya de se débattre et de la combattre, mais il n’avait pas la force de ne serait-ce que bouger même d’un centimètre.

Thor se tenait non loin, de même que Pepper, pendant que le reste d’entre eux se tenait en arrière et se contentait de regarder. Natasha espérait vraiment que ce n’était pas une erreur. Cela lui prit toute sa volonté pour rester immobile et laisser la chose se faire.

« -Non, non, non, non…ne cessait de répéter Tony, mais ses mots furent bientôt ralentis, puis il cessa de se débattre. »

Il y eut un éclair de vert vif sous la main de Loki, différent de la lumière de sa propre magie, mais il disparut en un clin d’œil. Loki retira sa main.

« -Stark, dit-elle, puis lui donna une petite gifle quand il ne réagit pas. »

Natasha enfonça plus fort ses doigts dans ses bras, mais resta fermement sur place. C’était juste pour le réveiller, elle ne lui avait pas fait mal.

« -Que-- ?  
-Regardez-moi, Stark, exigea Loki, tournant la tête de Tony par le menton pour capturer ses yeux.  
-Est-ce fait ? demanda Thor, mais Loki l’ignora.  
-Stark, répéta Loki, plus fort. »

Tony cligna des yeux en les relevant vers elle au bout d’un moment et fronça profondément les sourcils. Natasha vit le moment où il réalisa ce qu’il se passait. L’expression de son visage parlait plus que n’importe quels mots, lui montrant le choc, la confusion, la peur. Tony s’empressa d’essayer de tout cacher derrière quelque chose de moins révélateur.

« -Uh…eh bien, t’es définitivement pas la première femme que je regrette d’avoir sur moi, dit-il.  
-Oh, vous me blessez, Stark, répondit Loki d’un ton parfaitement monotone. Pensez à Amora, instruisit-elle de nouveau. »

Tony devint silencieux alors que son visage pâlissait. Natasha le prit comme un bon signe, à la base il rayonnait chaque fois que quelqu’un prononçait le nom d’Amora jusqu’à maintenant.

Loki continua de regarder le visage de Tony, dans ses yeux peut-être. Natasha ne savait pas ce qu’elle cherchait.

« -Je…elle…  
-Pensez juste à elle et gardez la bouche fermée, lui dit Loki, et Tony ne protesta pas. »

Étrange, mais peut-être pas inattendu.

Un autre long moment tendu passa, puis Loki lâcha la tête de Tony. Son crâne fit de nouveau un son sourd en atterrissant, pendant que Loki descendait de lui, le laissant allongé sur la table.

« -Tony ! dit Pepper en se précipitant vers lui, Rhodey juste à côté d’elle. »

Ils le redressèrent en position assise.

« -Comment ça va, Tony ? demanda Rhodey. A part cette bosse sur la tête. »

Tony fixa le vague devant lui, son expression orageuse à présent, mais également un peu perdue.

« -Tony, répéta de nouveau Pepper, essayant d’attirer son attention. »

Il la regarda enfin.

« -Hey Pepper, salua-t-il.  
-Hey, dit-elle en retour.  
-T’avais pas besoin de venir, dit Tony.  
-Bien sûr que si, insista Pepper avec un sourire larmoyant, se rapprochant et touchant le visage de Tony. »

Puis ils se regardèrent juste.

« -Ugh, grogna Loki, brisant l’instant. »

Tony jeta un œil dans sa direction, mais détourna rapidement le regard de nouveau.

« -Je dois…je dois m’allonger une seconde, dit-il à voix basse. Autre part.  
-C’est la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies dite depuis longtemps, plaisanta Rhodey. »

Il garda la main sur le bras de Tony alors qu’il descendait de la table.

« -Je…dites-moi les trucs plus tard, dit alors Tony, de toute évidence s’adressant à eux tous sans en regarder un seul. »

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour qui que ce soit, mais ils ne commentèrent pas.

« -Gardez-le sous observation pour quelques jours de plus, dit Loki alors que tous trois atteignaient la porte. Juste pour être sûrs. »

Tony se raidit une seconde en entendant ça, mais ne dit rien, de même que Pepper ou Rhodey, ils partirent juste.

Natasha expira lentement et osa espérer que ce cauchemar était terminé dans les faits. Bien sûr ils devaient garder un œil sur Tony pour le moment mais quand même…peut-être que cela avait vraiment marché.

« -Normalement, je m’attendrais à des compliments, mais je suppose qu’un simple merci suffira, dit Loki. »

Elle devait être délibérément énervante, vraiment.

Natasha la regarda et la trouva assise sur une des chaises autour de la table de conférence, bottes sur la table, chevilles croisées, à l’aise de façon éloquente, au lieu d’alerte. Barnes se tenait non loin derrière elle.

Natasha se rapprocha calmement de la table et s’assit à l’opposé de Loki, se renfonçant dans la chaise, croisant nonchalamment les jambes. Loki la gratifia d’un rictus depuis l’autre côté de la table.

* * *

« -Comment savons-nous que tu as véritablement libéré Tony du sort d’Amora ? demanda Vision dès que tout le monde se fut assis. »

Tout le monde à part Barnes, qui se tenait dans l’espace entre Steve et Loki, et n’était-ce pas là symbolique à mort.

« -Vous ne savez pas, dit aisément Loki. Mais cela n’aura aucune importance une fois qu’Amora aura été neutralisée.  
-Amora n’est pas si facile à attraper, dit Thor. Et si elle s’échappe et que nous ne la revoyons pas durant des siècles de nouveau ?  
-Elle n’ira pas si loin, elle a un boulot à terminer, dit Barnes.  
-Donc ce n’est pas juste personnel ? demanda Steve. Est-elle impliquée dans ce que vous faites ? Est-elle liée au reste des noms sur la liste ?  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez que je vais répondre à vos questions, lui dit Loki, observant ses ongles noirs.  
-Oui, elle a été recrutée, répondit Barnes. Non, nous ne savons pas les détails.  
-Comment savez-vous qu’elle est impliquée alors ? demanda Natasha.  
-Nous savons, dit fermement Loki.  
-Et vous avez un moyen de la traquer, mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas la neutraliser seuls, dit Steve, les faisant revenir à ce dont ils avaient vraiment besoin de discuter.  
-J’ai juste besoin que Skurge soit hors-jeu, dit Loki. Je peux m’occuper d’Amora seule.  
-A moins qu’elle en ait d’autres pour la protéger, dit Natasha. Ce qui est probable.  
-De vulgaires humains sont difficilement un gros obstacle, dit Loki.  
-Et si ce ne sont pas des humains, dit Bruce. Ou pas juste des humains.  
-Il y a plus de gens comme nous que ce que vous pensez, ajouta Wanda.  
-Des gens comme vous, répéta pensivement Loki. »

Natasha aurait dû avertir les jumeaux de ne pas attirer trop l’attention de Loki sur eux, mais elle savait que Wanda n’aurait pas écouté de toute façon. Elle n’était pas facilement effrayée.

« -Ou quelqu’un de votre liste, ajouta Thor. Vous les avez nommés en tant que menaces, vous aviez des raisons pour ça.  
-Ils sont difficilement du genre à se précipiter au secours des autres, dit Loki.  
-HELEN, affiche la liste, instruisit Natasha. Mais ce sont majoritairement des hommes, donc ce n’est pas vraiment juste à propos de leur volonté d’aider. »

Natasha savait qu’elle marquait un point, et Loki ne semblait pas encline à essayer de gagner une bataille perdue.

« -Van Ripper est morte maintenant, dit nonchalamment Barnes lorsqu’il regarda la liste. Effacez son nom.  
-Morte, comment ? demanda Steve.  
-Je l’ai tuée, dit Loki avec un sourire. Lentement et douloureusement, ajouta-t-elle pour l’effet dramatique. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Natasha vit que Bruce et Thor s’étaient tendus, mais pour des raisons différentes. Les jambes de Pietro s’agitaient de plus en plus, et il commençait à avoir cette expression claustrophobe mal à l’aise sur son visage. Wanda était sévère et continuait de regarder Loki, de même que Vision. Steve eut juste un froncement de sourcils sombre.

Natasha n’avait pas pu récupérer grand-chose à propos de plusieurs des noms sur la liste de Loki, et Clarisse Van Ripper était l’une d’entre eux. Elle savait qu’il devait y avoir quelque chose à propos d’elle, si elle avait terminé sur la liste, mais à la surface il n’y avait rien.

« -Et qu’a fait exactement une vieille dame de 64 ans, en fauteuil roulant depuis quarante ans, pour mériter ça ? demanda Natasha. »

Loki la gratifia d’un lent sourire sournois, et n’eut pas l’air de vouloir s’expliquer. Barnes soupira derrière elle.

« -Elle avait l’habitude d’inviter tous ces gamins dans sa maison, dit-il. »

Loki roula des yeux. Elle voulait probablement continuer à les faire deviner.

« -Les nourrissait, les laissait jouer, ce genre de chose. Puis elle a commencé à les assassiner. Elle a terminé dans ce fauteuil en pourchassant l’un d’eux et en tombant dans des escaliers.  
-Oh, mon dieu, grogna Pietro, se frottant les yeux.  
-Et ensuite ? demanda Natasha, il devait y avoir plus. »

Loki ne s’en prendrait pas à une vulgaire meurtrière, cela n’avait aucun sens.

« -Et alors puisqu’elle ne pouvait plus juste les noyer dans la baignoire, ou les traîner en bas dans sa cave, elle a commencé à utiliser d’autres méthodes pour continuer, dit Barnes.  
-La magie, dit Loki.  
-Des démons, enfin un démon, ajouta Barnes.  
-Elle en a invoqué un et s’est liée avec, elle pouvait le posséder, et des humains à travers lui. Dernièrement, elle utilisait ce talent pour rassembler des informations pour plusieurs autres sur cette liste, dit Loki.  
-Bien de savoir que ce ne sont les meurtres qui vous ont dérangés, dit Natasha.  
-C’était un bonus sympa, lui dit Barnes.  
-Est-ce que tous les gens sur cette liste sont comme ça ? demanda Steve.  
-Pas tous, dit Barnes.  
-Arcade est un assassin, dit Natasha, c’était le seul nom qu’elle avait reconnu immédiatement. Sa véritable identité est inconnue, mais on peut louer ses services.  
-Ouais, l’un d’eux le paie, nous ne savons juste pas lequel, confirma Barnes.  
-Et Amora travaille avec ces mortels ? demanda Thor.  
-Pas directement, dit Barnes. Ils sont juste dans le même camp pour le moment, pour leurs propres raisons.  
-Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’Amora a ensorcelé Tony, dit Vision. Ces humains sur la liste sauraient très bien ce que cela signifierait d’avoir Iron Man et Stark Industries de leur côté.  
-Peut-être qu’Amora a promis plus que juste Tony, ajouta Natasha, regardant Loki. »

Elle comprenait de qui elle parlait.

« -Auquel cas il est probable qu’elle bénéficie d’aide et de protection, dit Steve. En particulier si elle sait que vous êtes après elle.  
-Elle sait, ajouta Thor, regardant Loki également. Cela fait des siècles que tu cherches, elle sait te craindre. »

Des siècles. Thor n’avait pas plaisanté à propos de Loki étant capable d’être rancunière comme personne. Cela ne fit que rendre Natasha confiante à propos du fait qu’elle ne risquerait pas l’opportunité de la neutraliser. Malheureusement, elle n’était pas sûre de savoir s’ils pouvaient faire confiance à la colère de Loki, ou si elle les sacrifierait en une fraction de seconde pour accomplir son but. Probablement que oui.

Loki tourna la tête et regarda Barnes. Elle fit la grimace, puis haussa les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules. Ils avaient probablement discuté de ça bien avant qu’ils n’arrivent.

Loki se retourna pour regarder autour de la table au bout d’un moment.

« -Donc…qu’est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda-t-elle. »

Ils y étaient, ils allaient vraiment le faire, ils allaient travailler avec Loki. C’était définitivement une des choses les plus stupides qu’ils aient jamais considérées, et plus qu’un peu risqué. Ils n’avaient rien d’autre sur quoi s’appuyer que les siècles de vieille rancune de Loki. Et peut-être l’importance qu’avait Steve pour Barnes.

Ce n’était pas beaucoup, mais Natasha avait fait avec moins par le passé. Elle était également convaincue qu’ils pouvaient toujours botter le cul de Loki jusqu’à Asgard si elle avait de drôles d’idées. Cette pensée la rassurait beaucoup plus que n’importe quels mots ou promesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Notes de l’Auteur : **
> 
> Fait marrant : Clarisse Van Ripper est une antagoniste que j’ai empruntée au comic Ghostrider.


	25. Chapter 25

_Suis-je un idiot d’espérer ?_

C’était la question qui déambulait dans l’esprit de Thor. Il avait dit à Steve que ce n’était jamais stupide d’espérer, mais il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à croire cela lui-même. Pouvait-il se permettre de croire de nouveau ?

Il avait tellement de questions pour Loki, la plupart d’entre elles douloureuses, d’autres juste pour l’aider à comprendre et à éclaircir sa confusion. Il ne savait absolument pas s’il allait jamais recevoir des réponses. Durant les années depuis que leur famille s’était effondrée, Thor n’avait jamais reçu de réponses qu’à travers des mots furieux ou des murmures brisés. Mais ils n’étaient que des fragments de la vérité complète, lui étant balancés au milieu de combats sanglants. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait espéré une chance de parler…juste parler.

Il ne savait même pas s’il serait trop en colère pour parler. Parce qu’il était très en colère. En colère et trahi, et se demandant s’il avait pleuré pour rien qu’un mensonge encore une fois. Non, il connaissait la réponse à cette dernière, puisque Loki était vivant et en pleine forme, pile devant lui. Il avait regardé son frère s’effacer pas même un jour après que leur Mère leur ait été prise, et cela avait déchiré son cœur déjà meurtri en morceaux. Un mensonge…juste un autre maudit mensonge.

Deux fois maintenant…deux fois maintenant il avait été forcé à regarder…deux fois maintenant c’était un mensonge…il était plus qu’en colère. Il pouvait voir le ciel à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle de conférence, il le vit s’assombrir de nuages d’orage pour s’assortir à son humeur. Il savait que le tonnerre viendrait suffisamment tôt.

« -C’est un plan stupide, dit Steve.  
-Le votre n’est pas mieux, répliqua Loki.  
-Vos deux plans sont de la merde, interrompit Natasha, encore.  
-Cela ne nous aide nulle part, dit Thor avant qu’ils ne puissent repasser la chanson.  
-Putain, merci, soupira de soulagement Wanda.  
-Est-il même possible de construire un plan si nous ne savons pas où elle est ? demanda Vision. »

Bruce était le seul qui était parti, il voulait voir Tony, comment il allait. Thor croyait également que le bon docteur ne pouvait pas supporter de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que Loki et sa langue acérée, à moins qu’il ne laisse Hulk prendre sa place.

« -Cela demande très peu d’intelligence de comprendre pourquoi cela serait catastrophique que quiconque de vulnérable à Amora m’accompagne au-delà d’un certain point, dit Loki.  
-Comment ça marche au juste ? demanda Pietro. Le truc du sort d’amour ?  
-Qui es-tu et pourquoi me parles-tu ? demanda Loki.  
-Pas sympa, et c’est une simple question, dit Pietro avec un froncement de sourcils. Est-ce qu’elle a besoin de toucher le type ou quelque chose du genre ?  
-Contact visuel, répondit utilement Barnes.  
-Ok, donc elle sera pas en mesure de me toucher ou de me regarder, donc c’est bon, dit Pietro avec une assurance facile.  
-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Loki.  
-Parce que je suis trop rapide, dit lentement Pietro, il avait probablement déjà oublié que Loki ne savait rien de lui.  
-Amora est asgardienne, soupira Loki. Les humains ne sont pas—  
-Je suis trop rapide, répéta Pietro, s’appuyant sur la table à côté de la chaise de Loki maintenant. »

Il avait traversé la pièce plus rapidement qu’un battement de cils. Puis il fut de retour dans son siège à côté de Wanda de l’autre côté de la table immédiatement. Il écarta un peu les bras, ne disant rien, puisqu’il avait déjà prouvé ses dires.

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent de nouveau sur les jumeaux, les évaluant prudemment tous les deux.

« -Ouais, je pense qu’il peut venir, dit Barnes au bout d’un moment de silence.  
-Oui, James, cela a été rendu parfaitement clair, répondit Loki, l’irritation claire dans sa voix. »

Thor remarqua que Steve souriait à Barnes.

« -Pourquoi les femmes sont immunisées ? demanda Natasha.  
-Amora n’est pas attirée par la forme femelle, dit Thor. Elle ne peut pas subjuguer ce dont elle n’a pas envie.  
-Je devrais pouvoir l’approcher sans problème également, dit Vision.  
-Quelle est cette chose déjà ? demanda Loki, se tournant vers Steve entre toute autre personne dans la pièce.  
-Je ne suis pas une _chose_ , dit sévèrement Vision, mais il ne permit pas au commentaire de le distraire. Et je ne me qualifierais pas exactement de « mâle » non plus, pas dans le sens traditionnel du terme.  
-Il est synthétique, dit Wanda. Très immunisé contre la magie, c’est impressionnant. »

Elle donna un petit coup de coude dans le flanc de l’androïde et sourit, juste comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu’elle disait ça.

« -La force de Vision est grande, ajouta Thor. Et il a beaucoup d’autres talents exceptionnels également.  
-Suffisamment fort pour s’occuper de Skurge ? demanda Barnes. »

Il ne semblait pas dubitatif, juste curieux.

« -S’il se plonge vraiment dans le combat pour une fois, dit Thor, le taquinant un peu, mais c’était vrai. »

Beaucoup comme Thor lui-même, Vision était profondément conscient de la fragilité des mortels et utilisait rarement sa force véritable. Mais contrairement à Thor, il se retenait avec tous les êtres de chair et de sang, il ne libérait tout son potentiel que lorsqu’il combattait des machines. « Je ne serai pas utilisé comme une arme contre les choses vivantes, était ce qu’il avait à Thor lorsqu’il lui avait posé la question. » Thor se souvenait de combien Ultron était puissant, alors peut-être qu’il ne blâmait pas leur ami androïde pour cette aversion. Il n’y avait aucune honte à éviter de verser le sang.

« -Je peux protéger les autres de lui, répondit diplomatiquement Vision.  
-Comment pouvons-nous nous préparer pour qui que ce soit d’autre sur cette liste ? demanda Natasha.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment, dit Barnes. On n’a jamais rencontré la plupart d’entre eux. Pas sûr de ce qu’ils peuvent faire.  
-Où obtenez-vous vos infos alors ? fit Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. »

Barnes échangea un regard rapide avec Loki.

« -Ce n’est pas important, dit Loki.  
-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la fille ? demanda immédiatement Natasha.  
-Une fille ? invita Loki.  
-Sara Wolfe nous a parlé d’elle, répondit Natasha.  
-Bien sûr qu’elle l’a fait, sourit dangereusement Loki. Oubliez-la.  
-Vraiment ? intervint Steve. Parce que je pense— »

Loki frappa la table de sa main, de la magie verte et or s’enflammant sous sa paume un instant.

« -J’ai dit oubliez-la, répéta Loki, sa voix prenant un ton très dangereux. »

Thor sentit qu’il se tendait suite à l’étincelle de magie et de pouvoir dans l’air. C’était inhabituel, Thor n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’avoir jamais ressenti ce genre de pouvoir autour de Loki, pas à ce point. Quelque chose avait changé, enfin, à part ce qui était évident.

« -Vous pourriez vouloir ne pas insister là-dessus, dit Barnes, il avait parlé calmement, mais c’était un avertissement très clair. »

La colère de Loki faisait s’interroger Thor. La fille devait être importante, il n’y avait aucun doute à ce propos maintenant. Mais ce n’était qu’une question de plus à ajouter à toutes les autres qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

« -Donc comment on fait ? demanda Steve.  
-Eh bien, vous et Thor vont de toute évidence ne pas être très utiles, répondit Loki, et ses mots n’échouèrent pas à faire contracter de colère la mâchoire de Steve. »

Thor avait décidé de choisir ses batailles avec sagesse, et ignora le commentaire.

« -Et si tu penses pendant ne serait-ce qu’une seconde que je vais rester derrière, alors tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête, dit Steve.  
-Steve peut rester avec moi, dit Barnes avant que Loki ne puisse rétorquer. On peut neutraliser n’importe qui qu’Amora nous envoie tout en restant à bonne distance. Thor peut faire ce qu’il veut, j’en ai pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. »

Thor n’était pas habitué à ce qu’on prenne congé de lui de cette manière, et cela provoqua un peu de colère en lui, mais il avait déjà observé que Barnes était un homme infiniment pragmatique lorsqu’il s’agissait d’accomplir des tâches. Amora le voulait, et si elle réussissait à l’entourlouper de nouveau avec sa magie, Thor poserait un grand danger pour tout le monde. Il le comprenait très bien. Il aurait à rester loin d’elle, mais il ne se cacherait pas comme un lâche, et il n’allait pas laisser ses amis combattre ses batailles.

« -Je vous accompagnerai tous, dit Thor, et il continua rapidement avant que quiconque ne puisse objecter. Je garderai mes distances avec Amora, restez-en assurés, mais je ne me cacherai pas d’elle. Amora devrait apprendre qu’elle n’est pas aussi redoutable qu’elle le croit. »

Thor ne fuyait jamais une bataille, jamais, et il ne commencerait pas maintenant. Amora n’avait aucun contrôle sur lui. Il craignait son pouvoir et ce qu’elle pouvait lui faire faire, mais il ne la craignait pas. Il fut légèrement surpris que Loki n’objecte pas, mais Thor était prêt à prendre la moindre petite victoire dans leur situation actuelle.

« -Je pourrais faire venir quelques mains supplémentaires à disposition, dit alors Natasha. Je connais quelques agents femmes, enfin ex-agents, que ça ne dérangerait pas d’aider.  
-Quelqu’un en particulier ? demanda Steve.  
-Maria voudrait certainement venir, dit Natasha. Je pourrais appeler Sharon et Bobbi, peut-être May, si elle n’est pas occupée. Ali Morales est de retour aux States pour le moment, et Tia Senyaka fait du free-lance, donc je suppose qu’elle a beaucoup trop de temps libre. »

La plupart de ces noms ne signifiaient rien pour Thor, mais Steve eut l’air pensif.

« -Je doute que cela soit nécessaire, dit Loki.  
-Tu dis pas de renforts, vraiment ? demanda Wanda, incrédule. Plus on est, mieux c’est, pas vrai ?  
-Elles seront juste dans le chemin, répondit Loki.  
-Des spécialistes du SHIELD hautement entraînées…dans le chemin, répéta Natasha. J’y crois pas…Barnes ? »

Barnes accorda à la question quelques instants de considération.

« -Je ne pense pas pouvoir leur faire confiance pour ne pas me tirer dans le dos, dit-il alors. Elles étaient du SHIELD, elles savent qui je suis. Je serais tenté si j’étais à leur place.  
-Mais tu n’es pas inquiet à propos de moi ? demanda Natasha en retour.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu trahirais la confiance de Steve comme ça, dit aisément Barnes. D’autres agents pourraient ne pas s’en soucier tant que ça.  
-C’est un non, dit fermement Loki.  
-J’offrirais d’appeler Sif pour nous aider…commença Thor.  
-Non, dit immédiatement Loki, comme prévu.  
-Donc, juste nous ? dit Wanda. Et si elle a toute une putain d’armée autour d’elle ?  
-Alors je faucherai cette armée pour s’être tenue sur mon chemin, et enjamberai leurs corps, dit Loki, sa colère montant soudainement alors qu’elle se levait. Nous en avons terminé ici. »

Steve et Natasha furent de suite sur leurs pieds, et Thor se leva également.

« -Mais nous savons à peine quoi que ce soit, quand as-tu l’intention de lancer cette attaque exactement ? demanda Steve.  
-Loki, si tu veux capturer Amora une bonne fois pour toutes, nous devons avoir une stratégie de bataille, nous ne pouvons pas être pris par surprise, lui dit Thor, espérant contre tout espoir qu’elle entendrait raison, peu importe à quel point c’était dur de s’attendre à ça de la part de Loki parfois.  
-Votre seule tâche est de neutraliser quiconque essaie de la protéger, Skurge inclus. Planifiez autant que vous le voulez, je m’en moque. Et si vous faites tous votre part, alors je ferai la mienne, qui est de la vaincre. »

Thor se tenait entre Loki et la porte, alors elle aurait à le dépasser pour partir. Thor n’était pas sûr de devoir s’écarter…pour le moment ou pas du tout. Il savait cependant que Loki n’allait pas attendre trop longtemps avant de faire quelque chose pour le sortir du chemin. Il pouvait le voir sur son visage.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas planifier davantage, nous ne savons pas encore où elle est, ajouta Barnes. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence tendu dans la pièce et la pluie commença à marteler lourdement les fenêtres. La plupart du temps Thor était capable de ne pas laisser ses émotions se manifester d’une telle manière, mais avec Loki…il n’y arrivait juste pas. Il avait senti la tempête mijoter à l’instant où Loki s’était montrée, et c’était finalement arrivé, trahissant tout ce qu’il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’en aille avant qu’il n’obtienne quelques réponses, n’importe quelle réponse.

Loki changea sa posture alors que son visage se durcissait et Thor…ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait juste pas, alors il sortit du chemin. Loki continua de le regarder un instant de plus, puis elle sortit sans un mot. Barnes la suivit.

« -Bucky attends, appela Steve derrière lui, se dépêchant derrière eux.  
-Nous devrions les surveiller jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient partis, dit Vision.  
-Je vais le faire, dit Thor, ramassant son marteau et quittant également la salle de conférence. »

Peut-être que cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais c’était la responsabilité de Thor, ou même son devoir, de garder un œil sur sa fratrie.

« -James, dit impatiemment Loki.  
-Dix minutes, ça va pas te tuer, dit Barnes. »

Loki n’avait pas l’air contente.

« -Nous—  
-Dix minutes, répéta Barnes. »

Loki le fixa, jeta un œil à Steve, puis sembla céder. Enfin, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna sans exiger que Barnes la suive, alors ça devait équivaloir à céder. Thor regarda Steve, mais suivit Loki. Il était clair que Steve voulait avoir un mot avec son ami en privé.

« -Pourquoi tu me suis ? demanda presque immédiatement Loki, sans le regarder.  
-J’aime garder un œil sur toi, dit Thor.  
-Tu penses que je mijote quelque chose ? »

Thor ne daigna pas répondre à ça, Loki ne s’attendait probablement pas à ce qu’il le fasse.

Loki n’alla pas loin, elle s’arrêta devant les larges fenêtres panoramiques au fond du couloir. La pluie tombait toujours drue, donc de l’eau s’abattait sur le verre en de petits ruisseaux. Thor s’arrêta à quelques pas.

« -Tu es d’une humeur pourrie, commenta Loki, levant les yeux sur le ciel orageux.  
-Je devrais te ramener à Asgard, dit Thor.  
-Tu peux toujours essayer, dit Loki, lui lançant un coup d’œil. Je résisterai, bien sûr. Tu veux régler ça maintenant ? »

Thor savait qu’il ne ferait rien, probablement que Loki aussi. Thor n’allait pas attaquer, pas comme ça. Loki avait toujours dû lui forcer la main par le passé. Alors il y eut juste du silence entre eux à la place.

« -J’ai une question, dit alors Thor.  
-A laquelle je ne répondrai pas, fit dédaigneusement Loki.  
-Pourquoi as-tu…cette apparence ? demanda quand même Thor. »

La question fit Loki froncer les sourcils.

« -Rogers t’en a sûrement dit plus qu’assez, dit-elle.  
-Je ne l’ai pas interrogé à ton propos, fit Thor en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu aurais dû, il est peu probable que tu obtiennes des informations de quelque autre manière, lui dit promptement Loki. »

Thor soupira.

« -Très bien. »

Ce n’était pas comme s’il s’était attendu à une réponse dans les faits.

Le tonnerre retentit dehors et Thor sut que la tempête ne se calmerait pas pendant un moment encore, il n’y avait rien à faire. Un autre flash de foudre illumina le couloir. Thor vit leurs reflets dans la vitre. Les quelques pas de distance auraient tout aussi bien pu être des années-lumière.

« -Combien cela aurait été simple, dit distraitement Loki.  
-Quoi ?  
-Si j’avais toujours eu cette apparence, dit-elle, tapotant sur son reflet dans la vitre avec un ongle noir. Personne ne m’aurait comparée à toi…il n’y aurait eu aucune fausse promesse d’un trône que je n’obtiendrais jamais…Hmm, oh combien ils auraient complimenté le Roi et la Reine d’avoir une fille tellement comme sa Mère…en magie…et tout le reste…même la malice serait apparue charmante à leurs yeux au lieu de problématique. »

Elle se tut et Thor fut sans voix durant un très long moment. Il n’était pas des plus certains de savoir quoi dire, mais il savait qu’il devait être prudent avec ses mots, comme toujours avec Loki.

« -Tu…aurais aimé avoir toujours été comme ça ? »

C’était une pensée étrange, mais Thor devait demander quand même. Il ne pensait pas que Loki avait été mécontent de la forme de son corps avant que la vérité à propos de son héritage n’éclate, mais peut-être que Thor ne l’avait juste pas su. Il y avait beaucoup que Thor avait manqué au fil des années, il le savait maintenant. Avait-il vraiment manqué quelque chose d’aussi énorme que ça ? Elle venait juste de le dire, pas vrai ?

« -Pas particulièrement, dit Loki, et sa réponse ne fit que rendre Thor davantage confus.  
-Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.  
-Juste ce que j’ai dit, cela aurait été plus simple, dit-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. C’est une pensée comme ça…une observation. Rien de plus. »

Cela devait signifier quelque chose, Thor en était sûr. Mais d’après la façon dont Loki se tenait, grande et raide, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour exiger des réponses. Peut-être qu’il n’y aurait jamais de bon moment.

« -Pour ce que cela vaut, la forme que tu revêts n’a pas d’importance pour moi, dit Thor, parce qu’il voulait le dire. »

Cela devait être dit.

« -Je me moque de ce qui est important pour toi, dit froidement Loki. »

La foudre illumina de nouveau l’extérieur. Malgré la réponse, Thor pensait quand même que ce n’était pas complètement vrai.

« -Tu aimes quand je suis blessé, dit Thor. En particulier quand c’est de ta main, je le sais, et j’aurais aimé savoir pourquoi, mais je ne demanderai pas. Non, je ne demanderai pas, parce que tu n’auras rien d’autre que du poison pour moi en réponse. Mais j’aurais aimé savoir pourquoi, Loki, vraiment. Pourquoi tu m’as fait penser que je t’avais perdu aussi, juste après que nous ayons perdu Mère…  
-Arrête.  
-Tu n’as pas pensé que j’avais assez mal ? Tu voulais t’assurer que je souffre davantage ? Ou était-ce juste un moyen pratique pour t’éclipser et cela n’avait pas d’importance—  
-Tout ce que je fais n’est pas à propos de toi ! craqua Loki. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Et je pense que tu as été des plus heureux ici sur Midgard avec tes amis et tes proches. »

Thor rit amèrement.

« -Si tu ne crois toujours pas que je t’ai pleuré, alors tu es véritablement aveugle. Et non, je n’étais pas heureux, continua-t-il. J’ai juste essayé de survivre…parce qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas grand-chose qui me restait dans la vie à part la douleur et le chagrin…Alors si c’est ce que tu voulais, je te félicite. Tu m’as fait souffrir de façons que personne d’autre ne pourrait jamais accomplir. »

Il _était_ un imbécile d’espérer. Il n’y avait rien à espérer.

Il s’éloigna et Loki ne l’arrêta pas.

* * *

Barnes le croisa dans le couloir une minute plus tard, le gratifiant d’un signe de tête. Steve n’était pas parti non plus, alors Thor le trouva là où il l’avait laissé avec Barnes il n’y avait pas si longtemps. Il semblait détendu et ses joues étaient d’une couleur rouge saine. Hmm.

« -Donc c’est ainsi, je me suis posé la question, lui dit Thor.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Steve en retour, clignant des yeux innocemment en le considérant. »

Eh bien, Thor connaissait le visage « innocent » de Steve suffisamment bien.

« -Je ne suis pas Natasha Romanoff, mais je suis observateur, mon ami, dit Thor. Tes lèvres sont rouges et tu n’as pas la mauvaise habitude de les mordre. »

Il les mordait maintenant par contre, de façon un peu gênée, se trahissant encore plus. Il se frotta également la nuque en détournant le regard. Il était timide peut-être, ou embarrassé. Thor n’avait pas l’habitude de le voir comme ça. C’était amusant malgré son humeur sombre.

« -Je n’avais pas l’intention de te rendre mal à l’aise, lui dit Thor. »

Les Midgardiens étaient parfois dérangés par les choses les plus bizarres, et Thor n’avait jamais vraiment beaucoup parlé de telles choses avec Steve.

« -Je le suis pas, juste, désolé…est-ce que tu pourrais le dire à personne ? demanda Steve. Je veux pas qu’ils pensent…ce qu’ils penseraient. »

En fait Thor ne savait pas ce que tous les autres penseraient, mais il supposa que Steve était inquiet de ce qu’ils penseraient de lui. Natasha continuait d’utiliser le mot « compromis », que Thor avait beaucoup entendu de la bouche d’Agents comme elle. Cela sonnait toujours comme si cela signifiait qu’on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à la personne pour une raison ou une autre, mais Thor ne pensait pas que cela s’appliquait à Steve. Thor n’avait aucun problème pour lui faire confiance.

« -Les secrets ne restent jamais secrets, lui dit-il en tant que vague avertissement, parce que c’était la vérité.  
-Je ne veux pas que ça soit un secret, dit Steve. Mais je veux encore moins qu’on se méprenne.  
-Oui, je pense que je comprends, acquiesça Thor. »

C’était une affaire privée, mais certains de leurs amis pourraient ne pas le considérer comme tel. Cela pourrait être dur de comprendre l’amour donné à quelqu’un semblant indigne. En particulier lorsque vous aviez des raisons de craindre que leur amour puisse être utilisé contre eux.

« -Je sais que je gère pas parfaitement la chose, soupira Steve.  
-Parce que tu n’es pas parfait, tu ne peux pas l’être. Tu devrais cesser de l’exiger de toi-même. »

Steve le gratifia d’un petit sourire.

« -Nous savons tous que l’amour a beaucoup de nuances, dit alors Thor. Et la profondeur de ton amour ne devrait être une surprise pour personne, même s’il est sous une forme différente que ce à quoi ils s’attendaient.  
-Je ne veux pas donner plus de raisons à Natasha de penser que Bucky me manipule, dit Steve.  
-Elle s’inquiète pour toi, dit Thor. Elle craint que tu ne sois blessé. Tu devrais lui parler.  
-Je sais, mais Bucky ne me fera pas de mal, dit Steve. Pas…intentionnellement.  
-Ta foi en lui est inébranlable, je le sais, acquiesça Thor. Et je te fais suffisamment confiance pour croire qu’elle n’est pas mal placée.  
-Ah oui ? demanda Steve, ayant l’air surpris.  
-Tu l’as gagné, dit Thor en plantant une main sur son épaule.  
-Merci, dit Steve avec reconnaissance, alors Thor le gratifia d’un sourire et d’un autre signe de tête. »

Peu importe son humeur, ce n’était pas une difficulté de donner à un ami quelques mots encourageants.

« -As-tu parlé à Loki…tout court ? demanda alors Steve. »

Thor sut que son visage s’assombrit, mais il n’y avait rien à faire.

« -Comme toujours, Loki n’avait pour moi rien que le silence et des mots tranchants, dit Thor.  
-J’aimerais pouvoir te dire quelque chose de ...sage, mais… »

Thor rit. Ce n’était pas un rire complètement honnête, mais ce n’était pas un mensonge non plus.

« -Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela, lui dit-il. Nos situations sont très différentes. »

Steve se gratta la tête en réfléchissant un instant. Thor sut immédiatement qu’il avait encore quelque chose à dire, alors il attendit au lieu de prendre congé.

« -Tu ne m’as pas demandé ce que je savais à propos de cette affaire dans laquelle Loki et Bucky sont impliqués. Et je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons pour ça. Si tu veux que je te le dise, demande juste.  
-Je le ferai, accepta Thor.  
-Mais la chose à propos de Van Ripper m’a fait réfléchir de nouveau, continua Steve. Je veux dire, les démons étaient suffisamment mauvais, vraiment mauvais, mais cette liste… Et je ne parle pas que d’Amora et de Van Ripper non plus. L’un d’eux est une sorte de religieux fanatique, ce Arcade est un assassin. Et tu nous as parlé de Gor-Tok, qui a mené une véritable invasion contre une ancienne quelconque civilisation de la Terre.  
-Aye, pas parmi les compagnies les plus fines, confirma Thor.  
-Dieu sait ce que les autres sur cette liste ont commis, dit Steve. Et je sais, je sais…un camp qui est mauvais ne rend pas l’autre automatiquement bon, mais…ça le fait être quelque chose, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, mais il continua avant que Thor n’ait une chance de parler. Je sais que Bucky a été impliqué là-dedans en passant un marché avec quelqu’un, il a sous-entendu que c’était la même chose pour Loki, mais quand même…ils ne se tiennent pas aux côtés de ces démons et d’Amora. Cela doit compter pour quelque chose.  
-Peut-être, confirma Thor. Mais pouvons-nous vraiment faire confiance au fait que Loki n’est pas en train de planifier quelque chose de plus sinistre pour le futur ?  
-Tu le saurais le mieux, dit Steve. Mais Thor, le marché de Loki…peu importe ce que c’est, c’est quelque chose de bien plus grand que ce que Bucky obtient de tout ça. Et j’ai le sentiment que la façon dont l’apparence de Loki change a quelque chose à voir avec. »

Ce n’était pas une mauvaise intuition, Thor lui-même ne voyait aucune réelle explication de pourquoi Loki se transformerait d’une telle manière. La forme femelle était une chose. Après ce que Loki venait de lui dire, il serait prêt à croire que c’était délibéré, mais la forme Jotun…après toute la douleur que la vérité avait causé à Loki. Non, Steve avait raison, cela ne pouvait pas être du fait de Loki. Mais qui pouvait être suffisamment puissant pour manipuler une telle magie ? Et qu’avait-il été promis à Loki en échange du travail qu’ils devaient accomplir ?

« -Tu ne sais toujours pas qui se tient derrière eux, pas vrai ? demanda Thor, juste pour être sûr.  
-Aucune idée, c’est une des choses dont Bucky ne parle jamais.  
-Une précaution peut-être, devina Thor. C’est Midgard, il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout. »

Thor s’était toujours émerveillé de la façon dont le SHIELD ou Tony Stark trouvaient quelqu’un sur le monde en utilisant les nombreuses caméras tout autour du globe, ou les satellites orbitant autour de la planète. Il était très dur de garder un secret sur Midgard, à moins de garder complètement quelque chose pour soi-même, et de ne jamais le mettre sur un ordinateur, et de déménager dans quelque distant coin paumé où aucun humain ne vivait.

« -C’est vrai, confirma Steve. Ça va pas m’empêcher de vouloir savoir, ou d’essayer de trouver. »

Thor sourit.

« -Oui, mais tu es spectaculairement têtu, mon ami. Donc je n’en attendrais pas moins. »

Steve sourit également.

« -Maintenant viens, Capitaine, nous avons beaucoup à planifier et Loki nous a donné très peu avec quoi travailler.  
-Oui, j’ai hâte que Natasha pose son veto sur la moitié de mes idées et me traite d’idiot préhistorique pour ne serait-ce que même les avoir suggérées.  
-C’est toujours agréable à regarder en effet, confirma Thor, faisant rire Steve de nouveau. »

Cela faisait du bien, de voir un ami rire et sourire en des temps sombres. Peut-être que les nuages d’orage disparaîtraient avec suffisamment de rire dans ses oreilles, même si ce n’était pas le sien.


	26. Chapter 26

« -C’est définitivement pas une situation où l’alcool va aider, dit Rhodey. »

Tony sortit quand même la bouteille du frigo du bar et se prit un verre.

« -Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en retour. Parce que je pense que c’est exactement le genre de situation où je mérite un putain de verre. »

Rhodey plaça sa main sur le verre avant que Tony ne puisse se servir.

« -Tony, je suis sérieux, dit-il sérieusement.  
-Bien sûr que tu peux en avoir un aussi, t’avais pas besoin de me piquer mon verre, dit Tony en prenant un autre verre et en le remplissant immédiatement. »

Rhodey faisait cette tête qui était en quelque sorte entre en colère et inquiète et déçue…Tony n’avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

« -Écoute, je sais que—  
-Non, tu sais pas, t’en as absolument aucune idée ! coupa Tony avec colère, posant brusquement son verre sur le bar.  
-Je sais que te rendre ivre mort n’aidera pas, répondit Rhodey, gardant son calme. »

Tony se détourna de lui, parce qu’il détestait vraiment cette expression sur son visage. Ses doigts étaient serrés autour de son verre, mais il ne le leva pas encore.

« -Je veux pas y penser, admit-il au bout d’un moment de silence. Et je peux pas éteindre mon cerveau, et il n’y a rien pour me distraire, parce que je suis toujours un putain de risque, et je me sens encore… »

Il se coupa et vida le verre avant que Rhodey ne puisse l’arrêter, parce qu’il méritait un verre putain. C’était fort, et cela brûla en descendant, mais Tony y était tellement habitué à ce stade qu’il ne cilla même pas.

L’expression de Rhodey ne changea pas, mais Tony pouvait pratiquement le sentir le juger. Ouais, il n’avait qu’un seul mécanisme d’acceptation, et alors putain.

« -Tu dois te donner un peu de temps là, Tony, dit-il alors. Thor a en effet dit que…les sentiments pourraient s’attarder quelques jours de plus.  
-Il avait aucune idée de comment me ramener à la normale, mais soudainement c’est un expert, grommela Tony.  
-D’après la façon dont il l’a dit, je pense qu’il le sait par expérience, dit Rhodey. »

Tony s’empara de nouveau de la bouteille.

« -Ils savent même pas si ça a marché. Tu… _vous avez tous_ laissé Loki me trifouiller la tête, et vous êtes même pas certains que ça a marché.  
-Ça ne sera plus un problème une fois qu’Amora sera neutralisée, dit Rhodey. Et je peux rester jusque-là. »

Tony secoua la tête. Il se servit un autre verre, avant que Rhodey ne puisse confisquer le verre ou la bouteille.

« -Ça va aller, Tony, dit-il doucement. Tu te sens comme de la merde, je pige, mais au moins—  
-Au moins quoi ? J’ai eu de la chance ? demanda Tony, s’éloignant de son ami. De la chance qu’au moins j’ai assassiné personne ? De la chance que dans les faits j’ai pas tué Clint…ou Steve ? »

Une partie de son whisky déborda alors qu’il parlait, le liquide ambré clapotant dans le verre. Alors il le but.

« -De la chance que je sois pas putain de violé par une asgardienne psychopathe…De la chance qu’elle ait pas paradé avec moi à son bras comme son nouveau petit animal ? »

Ce qui était drôle était qu’il savait qu’il était chanceux. Il savait à quel point cela aurait pu être pire. Il savait qu’il aurait dû être putain de reconnaissant de la facilité avec laquelle il avait traversé ça…mais il ne se sentait pas chanceux. Il se sentait comme si quelqu’un lui avait épluché la peau et l’avait touché partout en-dessous. Et maintenant, cela avait été mal remis, mais tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’il agisse comme si rien ne s’était passé. Enfin, non, ce n’était pas vrai. Ils ne s’y attendaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas… Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il se sentait nu dans le pire sens possible. Exposé.

« -Je ne veux vraiment pas y penser, répéta Tony. »

Rhodey avait l’air si inquiet et compréhensif que ça commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Tony putain. Il arrêtait seulement les blagues, et de rendre la pareille à Tony face à son sarcasme, lorsque les choses allaient vraiment pas. Enfin, les choses allaient vraiment pas en ce moment, alors Tony aurait dû se préparer à son visage sombre.

On frappa, ce qui était bizarre parce qu’il n’y avait pas de porte. Lorsqu’il se retourna il vit Pepper. Elle avait frappé sur un des panneaux de bois décoratifs sur le mur afin d’annoncer sa présence. Elle ne faisait jamais ça avant, elle entrait juste directement, mais eh bien…les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

Tony vit ses yeux se baisser sur le verre vide dans sa main. Cela lui donna envie de le cacher derrière son dos, comme un vilain garnement qui avait été surpris à piquer dans la jarre à gâteaux.

« -Je voulais te voir avant d’aller à cette réunion, dit-elle. »

Tony s’éclaircit la gorge et se détourna d’elle.

« -Je vais bien, dit-il rapidement.  
-Il est à peine plus de onze heures, Tony, dit-elle. »

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde devait être sur son dos à cause d’un ou deux putain de verres ? C’était toujours à propos de ça, toujours, chaque putain de jour.

« -J’ai pas dormi alors je peux pas le savoir, répondit Tony, incisif et dédaigneux. »

Il savait qu’il le faisait, qu’il devenait irritable sans raison, avec des gens qui ne le méritaient pas. C’était lui, Tony Stark, bien joué vieux. Il ne regarda pas Pepper, parce qu’elle allait soit avoir l’air blessée, soit déçue, et Tony ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir comme ça.

« -T’as pas à revenir après la réunion, dit-il à la place. Rhodey vas rester administrateur le temps que j’sois ok.  
-Je voulais—  
-Juste…on a la chose en main, et t’es occupée, ajouta Tony, la coupant. »

Pepper resta silencieuse juste un instant, puis Tony l’entendit soupirer. Il ne se retourna toujours pas pour la regarder, il continua juste de regarder par la fenêtre.

« -Si c’est ce que tu veux, dit-elle, le formulant comme une question.  
-On va bien, répéta Tony.  
-Ok, je te verrai plus tard alors, toi aussi James, dit-elle.  
-Je te raccompagne à ta voiture, proposa Rhodey, ce qui était du code pour « je dois te parler en privé ». »

Une vague d’irritation submergea Tony, si fort qu’il eut envie de fracasser son verre sur la surface la plus proche. Il résista jusqu’à ce que Pepper et Rhodey soient partis.

Regarder le verre se briser fut loin d’être aussi satisfaisant qu’il le pensait. En particulier avec le lourd poids du silence qui suivit.

« -Eh bien, cela répond à ma question concernant comment tu te sens.  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment d’humeur bavarde, Vision, dit-il.  
-Oui, je suis plus que conscient de cela, répondit l’androïde.  
-Est-ce que t’es là pour garder un œil sur moi ? demanda-t-il, se retournant. La vidéo live d’HELEN n’est pas assez bien pour quelqu’un ? »

Il savait qu’il pouvait être franc, parce que Vision n’avait pas l’habitude de mentir.

« -Non, j’ai mes propres raisons, dit-il. Tu as dit quelque chose il y a peu qui m’a fait…réfléchir, d’une certaine façon. »

Tony grogna et revint au bar.

« -Je suis vraiment pas d’humeur à être tenu responsable de la merde qui est sorti de ma bouche pendant que j’étais obsédé par une criminelle asgardienne.  
-En fait, je voulais m’excuser, dit Vision, ce qui fit s’arrêter brusquement Tony. »

Il se retourna pour fixer l’androïde, les sourcils froncés.

« -Je t’ai donné la mauvaise impression à propos de certaines choses. J’en suis désolé.  
-O-ok ? »

C’était bizarre. Donc Tony ne bougea pas pour attendre et voir où ça allait.

« -Tu as dit à un moment, que j’avais été clair à propos du fait que je n’aimais pas être associé à toi, dit Vision. »

Tony résista à l’envie de grogner, mais juste à peine.

« -Ne…pas ça, dit-il. »

Il n’était tellement pas dans le bon état d’esprit pour ça.

« -Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, dit Vision, son ton passant d’égal et distant à quelque chose de plus…réel. »

C’était dur à décrire, mais Tony pouvait faire la différence. Il avait toujours remarqué le changement entre le ton de voix que Vision copiait des autres pour apparaître plus humain, et celui qui était purement lui. Cela ne manquait également jamais de faire céder et écouter Tony.

Il se frotta le visage et fit un geste « continue », il valait mieux en finir.

« -Tu m’appelles encore « JARVIS » parfois, commença Vision. En particulier lorsque tu es fatigué ou ne fais pas attention. C’est la voix, je sais. Et je te corrige toujours.  
-On a déjà passé ça en revue plusieurs fois, tu sais, lui rappela Tony, parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à ravoir cette conversation.  
-Oui, mais tu t’es clairement mépris sur la raison pour laquelle je n’apprécie pas que tu m’appelles ainsi, dit Vision. »

Il commença à parcourir la pièce, paresseusement. C’était nouveau. Il avait l’habitude de se tenir parfaitement immobile tout le temps au tout début, n’ayant pas vraiment le besoin de remuer ou de faire les cent pas.

« -Cela n’a rien à voir avec toi, commença clairement Vision. Et j’ai conscience que perdre le dernier souvenir que tu avais de Mr. Jarvis a dû être…  
-Non, on ne parle pas de lui, fit immédiatement Tony en secouant la tête.  
-Je comprends que ce n’est pas juste à propos de la difficulté de briser une habitude, dit Vision. Mais…je ne suis pas JARVIS.  
-Je sais ça bordel, t’as pas à le répéter encore et encore—  
-Parce que je suis une personne, continua Vision, faisant facilement taire Tony. Pas juste un programme prétendant en être une. Ou du moins je pense que je le suis.  
-Tu l’es, nous savons tous que tu l’es, dit Tony. »

Vision l’avait prouvé, prouvé de façons qui étaient indéniables. Tony allait être le premier à protester si qui que ce soit disait le contraire.

« -Mais il est facile de l’oublier, même pour moi, dit Vision. Avec tout ce qu’il y a dans ma tête malgré le fait que je sois si…nouveau…jeune.  
-Ouais, on va devoir faire quelque chose de grand pour ton prochain anniversaire, c’est dans pas longtemps. Un château gonflable, un clown, des ballons, du gâteau, c’est une fête standard pour un gosse de deux ans, pas vrai ? »

La voix de Tony était quelque peu étrange, mais Vision sourit quand même. C’était petit et feutré, mais quand même.

« -Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ? demanda alors Vision. Peut-être que je n’ai pas encore été clair.  
-Non, j’ai pigé, acquiesça Tony. »

Il décida enfin de s’asseoir sur le canapé, parce qu’il avait été réveillé depuis bien trop longtemps et cela finissait par le rattraper.

« -JARVIS était génial, mais ouais IA, machine, et tu…l’es pas, bordel…je pige, je pige.  
-Merci, dit poliment Vision. »

Il cessa de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas sa cape, remarqua Tony. En fait, il ne portait jamais sa cape dans la Tour, seulement pour les missions. Tony devrait faire plus attention à ce genre de trucs.

« -Donc, devrions-nous trouver un moyen de faire arrêter Barton avec ses références de robot ? demanda-t-il alors.  
-C’est bon, fit Vision en secouant la tête. Ce sont des blagues, et il ne les ferait pas s’il pensait qu’elles me passeraient au-dessus la tête. »

Un sens de l’humour, également une partie du patrimoine d’une personne, Tony pigea, alors il acquiesça juste de nouveau. Ses yeux atterrirent sur les éclats de verre par terre, qui étaient un mauvais rappel de l’humeur dans laquelle il était lorsque Vision s’était montré. Il n’allait pas beaucoup mieux à présent, mais en même temps, il l’était plus ou moins. Peut-être ?

« -Tu es monté ici juste pour me dire ça ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Cela ne semblait pas si important, en particulier avec tout ce qui se passait d’autre.

« -Tu en étais contrarié, dit platement Vision. »

Oh, il ne mâchait pas ses mots, bordel. Tony grimaça et Vision dut le remarquer, car il s’assit devant lui.

« -Je me soucie vraiment de ton bien-être, dit Vision. Et il ne s’agit pas juste de protocoles résiduels qui m’influencent toujours.  
-C’est… »

Ce n’était pas le bon moment pour entendre ça, définitivement pas. Tony sentit qu’il se tendit, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation là de suite, il ne pouvait pas baisser ses murs dressés à la hâte. Pas maintenant. La sensation de mal-être, le toucher fantôme sous sa peau, n’étaient pas exactement idéaux pour une conversation honnête. Il était trop occupé à essayer de cacher toutes les vilains morceaux brisés de lui-même qu’il avait exposés si imprudemment. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant.

« -Je puis ne pas être ton JARVIS, et je ne suis définitivement pas ton majordome, dit Vision, sa voix légère. »

Tony demeura silencieux. Il était à deux doigts de se lever et de partir.

« -Mais je veux être ton ami.  
-Je suis vraiment…Je suis pas—  
-Tu es fatigué, je suggère que tu te reposes, dit Vision, l’interrompant avec aisance.  
-Pas sûr qu’je puisse, admit Tony, malgré le fait qu’il se sente très très fatigué.  
-N’essaie pas de dormir, juste allonge-toi et détends-toi, le reste se fera tout seul. »

Ça…semblait bien dans les faits. Et hey, le canapé était suffisamment grand et large, alors il n’avait même pas besoin de se lever. Alors il acquiesça et s’allongea, fourrant un petit coussin sous sa tête.

« -Merci, Vision, dit-il lorsque l’androïde se leva.  
-Je vais dire à tout le monde de ne pas te déranger, dit Vision. »

Tony n’eut aucune idée de combien de temps passa avant qu’il ne parvienne à somnoler, mais il finit par somnoler. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Il faisait presque noir dehors lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, et dès qu’il se frotta le visage quelques faibles lumières s’allumèrent automatiquement.

« -J’ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.  
- _Huit heures trois-quarts,_ rapporta HELEN scrupuleusement. _Je suis tellement fière._  
-Merde, nouveau record, concéda Tony. »

Il avait soif et sa bouche avait un goût horrible, alors il se leva du canapé et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de dormir autant sur son canapé. Tous ses muscles étaient comme de la gelée géante, c’était bizarre. Les lumières de la salle de bain furent bien trop éclatantes en premier lieu, mais après s’être lavé la figure il put ouvrir les yeux. Il recommença même à se sentir humain.

Les lumières étaient un peu plus vives lorsqu’il ressortit de la salle de bain. L’étage était silencieux, ce qui était un peu étrange considérant à quel point Rhodey ou Bruce le surveillaient de près ces derniers jours.

« -Donc où sont tous mes baby-sitters ? demanda-t-il.  
- _Presque tout le monde est à l’étage du Capitaine Rogers,_ répondit HELEN. _Loki et Mr. Barnes se sont montrés il y a vingt minutes. Je crois qu’ils vont être prêts à lancer une attaque sur Amora dans l’heure._  
-Fils de pute, souffla Tony. »

Dans les faits il ne se sentait pas de faire face à toute la joyeuse troupe, mais il n’allait certainement pas s’enterrer la tête dans le sable non plus bordel. Il pouvait faire semblant, pas de problème, il était le maître en la matière. Alors il alla dans l’ascenseur.

« -Est-ce que quelqu’un a prévu de me réveiller ? demanda Tony en montant.  
- _Je ne crois pas, non,_ dit HELEN. »

Génial.

Rhodey se tenait pile à l’extérieur lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur se rouvrirent, alors HELEN les avait de toute évidence informés.

« -Hey Tony, salua-t-il. Ça va ?  
-Juste nickel, lui dit Tony, le dépassant. »

Pas de Cap, pas de jumeaux, pas de Natasha ou de Barton, mais il y avait Bruce, Vision, Thor et bien sûr le duo louche. Loki se tenait un peu plus éloignée de tout le monde à côté de la fenêtre, regardant dehors et leur tournant le dos.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec les nombres limités ? demanda Tony, s’annonçant.  
-Tony, hey, tu as l’air d’aller mieux, dit Bruce avec un sourire.  
-Les autres sont allés chercher leur équipement, dit Vision, répondant à sa question. »

Loki et Barnes l’observèrent juste un instant.

« -Il ne vient pas, dit alors Loki, se retournant déjà vers la fenêtre.  
-Oh, et pourquoi ça ? contra immédiatement Tony.  
-Parce que vous ne nous seriez d’aucune utilité, dit-elle…et c’était bizarre, la regarder faisait mal au cerveau de Tony, parce qu’il pouvait voir les traits familiers de Loki sur un visage qui ne l’était pas.  
-Hey, juste parce qu’Amora m’a eu par surprise la dernière fois, ça veut pas dire qu’elle peut le refaire. Par exemple, je ne portais pas mon armure. Est-ce qu’elle peut faire son mumbo-jumbo bizarre quand j’ai mon armure au moins ?  
-Oui, elle peut, dit immédiatement Barnes et ce…c’était pas vraiment rassurant pour être honnête.  
-Mais elle doit faire…le truc…des yeux, dit Tony. »

Ses souvenirs de cet instant étaient flous, mais il pouvait se rappeler de ses yeux, verts et brillants. Il avait été perdu en eux en l’espace de quelques secondes.

« -Ouais, et tu peux toujours voir ses yeux, même si elle ne peut pas voir les tiens, ajouta Barnes. Tu vas nulle part. »

Tony essaya de regarder Thor ou Vision à la recherche de soutien, mais il ne semblait pas qu’ils voulaient qu’il se joigne à la fête non plus.

« -Oh, vous pensez pas que je suis redevenu normal, conclut-il.  
-Je ne suis pas une vulgaire amatrice en magie, objecta immédiatement Loki. Elle n’a aucun contrôle sur vous, mais cela ne vous rend pas plus utile.  
-Merci, Méchante Sorcière, on t’a rien demandé, et j’en ai rien à faire de ton opinion dans les faits.  
-Et comme je n’emmène que ceux que j’ai envie d’emmener, je n’ai pas grand-chose à faire de vos mots, Stark, dit Loki en retour.  
-Qui a fait d’elle le patron là ? C’est ce que je veux savoir, dit Tony, commençant à s’énerver. Parce que c’est aussi loin de ok que possible.  
-Tony, nous nous sommes tous mis d’accord sur le fait que toi et moi devrions rester, dit doucement Bruce. Tu étais probablement une cible depuis le début. Nous n’avons également aucune idée de ce qui se passerait si j’étais affecté, sans compter l’autre. Je ne veux même pas y penser.  
-Et toi, grand et blond ? demanda Tony, se tournant vers Thor. Est-ce que c’est pas un trop gros risque de t’avoir à proximité d’elle ?  
-Je ne l’approcherai pas, dit Thor. Et elle ne sera pas en mesure de m’approcher. »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration, mais cela n’aida pas sa colère.

« -C’est des conneries, dit-il.  
-Nous avons considéré toutes les options, dit Vision. Nous avons besoin que tu nous fasses confiance sur le fait qu’il s’agit de la meilleure marche à suivre.  
-Oh, je vous fais largement confiance les gars. Ces deux-là par contre…dit-il en désignant Barnes et Loki. Pas une seule seconde.  
-Tony, ça fait du bien de te revoir sur pied ! entendit-il alors, donc il se retourna pour voir Steve entrer dans la pièce en costume complet de Captain America, bouclier et tout.  
-Cap, je vais supposer que tu es également d’accord avec cette décision « Eloignons Tony des trucs funs ». »

Eh bien, au moins Mr. Rêve Américain eut la décence d’avoir l’air au moins un peu désolé. Ça faisait une belle jambe à Tony.

« -Écoute, on a les choses en main, ok ? dit Steve. Et je suis plutôt content que toi, Bruce et le Colonel Rhodes serez là pour garder le fort pendant qu’on sera absents. »

Tony voulait protester, il en avait tellement envie putain. Pas parce que dans les faits il voulait voir Amora, mais parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être laissé sur le banc de touche, et c’était une chose extrêmement merdique à ressentir, en particulier en ce moment.

« -Vous serez la cavalerie si les choses tournent mal, offrit Vision. »

Tony émit juste un ‘hmm’ pensif. C’était toujours des conneries. Il revint à Barnes lorsqu’il entendit un son sourd, qui se révéla être un gros étui à fusil noir que Barnes avait posé sur la table. Sa curiosité piquée, il ne put s’empêcher de se rapprocher. Steve fit de même.

Il n’eut besoin que d’un coup d’œil à la chose à l’intérieur de l’étui.

« -Est-ce que c’est un fusil de sniper semi-automatique Barrett M107CQ ? demanda-t-il. »

Barnes et Rogers se tournèrent pour le regarder en même temps, wow sacré truc de jumeau bizarre là, pas même les Maximoff faisaient ça.

« -Je veux dire, c’est sympa, continua-t-il. Aurais dû prendre le nouveau A1 pas contre, je veux dire, il un nouveau frein de bouche en titane et une clé de barillet. C’est propre. »

Ils le fixaient toujours, alors Tony roula dramatiquement des yeux pour leur faire savoir à quel point ils étaient agaçants.

« -Quoi ? Ex-fabricant d’arme là, je sais de quoi je parle, fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il n’était plus dans le business, mais il gardait un œil sur certaines choses. En particulier sur des choses comme les fusils longue portée anti-matériel qui pouvaient très bien l’abattre en plein ciel dans les bonnes (mauvaises) mains.

« -Où vous trouvez ça au juste ? demanda Rhodey avec un froncement de sourcils, puis il secoua immédiatement la tête. Non, je veux probablement pas savoir. »

Ça semblait se tenir. Barnes commença à assembler le fusil.

« -Aucune idée de comment un flingue, peu importe sa taille, va vous aider contre une Asgardienne, dit Tony, regardant toujours Barnes.  
-Eh bien, le fusil est assez standard…concéda-t-il, avant de prendre un chargeur dans l’étui et d’en sortir une cartouche, la levant. Ça par contre…c’est du fait-maison. »

Au premier regard cela ressemblait à une cartouche de calibre 50 normale, mais la couleur était un peu étrange. Le calibre 50 standard pour les fusils de sniper longue-portée étaient vert olive, et celle-ci était or vif, et le bout avec une nuance rouge cuivré.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’elle a de si spécial ? demanda Bruce.  
-Coque AP, mais t’en serais pas si fier juste à cause de ça, dit Tony.  
-Ce n’est pas du cuivre ou de l’acier, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Vision.  
-C’est du métal asgardien, dit Barnes avec quelque chose qui sonnait presque comme de la joie. Avec un petit quelque chose spécial, pour un peu plus de punch. »

Et non…impossible.

« -Quoi ? demanda Thor, sa voix juste un peu choquée. Comment as-tu— »

Puis il regarda Loki.

« -Sacrée forgeronne d’armes, huh ? dit Barnes.  
-Oh pitié, elles étaient difficilement un défi, fit dédaigneusement Loki.  
-Et elles marchent, elles sont létales dans les faits ? demanda Tony, s’empêchant de justesse de piquer la balle dans la main de Barnes. »

Cela aurait probablement été une mauvaise idée, avec tout le truc d’ex-maître assassin d’Hydra.

« -Si tu sais bien viser, dit Barnes. Ce qui est mon cas.  
-Donc qu’est-ce qui se passe si tu tires sur quelqu’un comme Amora ? invita Steve.  
-Ça dépend, je peux définitivement blesser ou handicaper. La balle se loge très profondément, alors elle doit être enlevée ou la plaie continue de saigner. Si je vise les genoux ou les épaules ou d’autres points faibles, alors ça va pas être seulement du sang dont elle va devoir s’inquiéter.  
-Es-tu absolument certain de cela ? demanda Vision.  
-Bien sûr, on l’a testé.  
-Testé ? fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils, puis il eut un déclic. T’as…t’as tiré sur Loki ?  
-Nulle part létal, dit Barnes avec un haussement d’épaules.  
-Oh, j’aurais payé pour voir ça, dit Tony, ce qui lui valut un regard noir vicieux de la part de Loki.  
-Et pour ce qui est de l’armure ? demanda Thor prudemment. »

Il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil à Loki, mais Tony était très mauvais pour déchiffrer Thor lorsqu’il ne voulait pas l’être.

Barnes regarda lentement Thor de la tête aux pieds. Tony reconnaissait ce regard, il le voyait sur le visage de Natasha parfois. Alors il pouvait littéralement voir Barnes prendre note de toutes les faiblesses possibles.

« -C’est une très bonne armure, dit alors Barnes. Elle peut probablement encaisser ou ralentir une balle suffisamment pour empêcher les blessures sérieuses. Les points faibles les plus communs sont renforcés…enfin, à part si je vise ta tête, là c’est un tir mortel. Donc…tu sais… »

Il laissa les mots s’évanouir en remettant la cartouche dans le chargeur.

La façon nonchalante dont il était à propos de ça rendait la chose encore plus perturbante. Il l’avait dit si aisément ! Il pouvait abattre des Asgardiens, et il l’avait dit comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Merde, ce putain de fusil Barrett. Même cette version CQ plus légère avait au moins une portée de 1600-1700 mètres. S’il avait des balles avec lesquelles il pouvait tuer un putain d’Asgardien, eh bien c’était…c’était plutôt flippant. C’était flippant sur plein d’aspects et inquiétant.

Tony regarda Loki.

« -Et tu as littéralement donné à ce type un moyen de te tuer…vraiment ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki sourit, c’était large et cruel, et cela donna plus ou moins envie à Tony de se détourner, mais il garda les yeux sur elle.

« -Me traites-tu de traître, Stark ? fit Barnes en levant les yeux sur lui. »

Son ton était passé de nonchalant à dangereux en un clin d’œil, juste comme son expression.

« -Buck, dit légèrement Steve. »

Barnes garda les yeux sur Tony un instant de plus, puis il les baissa pour finir d’assembler le fusil.

« -Donc sommes-nous prêts à partir, ou quoi ? aboya-t-il alors, mettant en place les dernières pièces.  
- _Wanda et Pietro sont déjà dans l’ascenseur,_ dit utilement HELEN. _Et Clint vient d’entrer dans le bâtiment. Je suis sûre qu’il sera à votre étage dans peu de temps._  
-Il vient ? demanda Steve avec surprise.  
- _Il a été informé de votre opération imminente et a décidé de vous accompagner,_ dit HELEN.  
-Des objections ? fit Steve en se tournant vers Barnes et Loki. »

Barnes haussa les épaules et émit un grognement évasif.

« -Je ne dirai pas non, dit Loki. J’aime bien ce petit oiseau. »

Et ça sonnait juste tellement mal, en particulier venant de Loki. Ce qui était probablement pourquoi elle l’avait dit.

« -Tony ! salua Wanda, haut et fort. »

Tony ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire.

« -Ça fait tellement de bien que tu sois de retour, ajouta-t-elle avant de l’attirer immédiatement dans une étreinte qui l’étouffa à moitié.  
-Hey, Tit Chaperon, prête à botter un peu de cul alien ? demanda-t-il en se détachant.  
-Le suis-je jamais, dit-elle de façon significative.  
-Eh bien, certaines personnes ont voté pour m’exclure du boy band…dit Tony, dardant un regard noir sur Steve, Vision et le reste d’entre eux.  
-J’ai voté aussi, désolée, dit-elle, ne sonnant pas désolée du tout. »

Tony plaça une main sur son cœur pour signifier la profonde trahison qu’il ressentait. Wanda le frappa à l’épaule.

« -Ouch, maltraitance, je pourrais te faire un procès, dit Tony, ce qui la fit sourire de nouveau.  
-Donc, on fait ça comment ? Tony entendit Steve demander.  
-Portail, dit Barnes. Loki va localiser l’endroit, puis on tend une embuscade.  
-Est-ce qu’on peut arriver un peu plus loin ? demanda Steve.  
-Bien sûr, confirma Barnes, comprenant ce que Steve voulait immédiatement. On va faire ça bien et en silence. »

C’était…c’était faire bien trop confiance à Loki, d’après l’humble opinion de Tony.

« -Est-ce que tout le monde est dans les faits conscient d’à quel point c’est ridiculement risqué que vous fassiez confiance à cette…vous savez quoi, vous méritez même pas mes talents en insultes. »

Loki l’ignora carrément, littéralement, comme si elle ne l’avait même pas entendu. Mais Barnes l’avait très bien entendu, car il le gratifia encore d’un de ces longs regards mesurés. Il était bizarre.

« -On a les choses en main, Tony, dit encore Steve.  
-Ton assurance me rassure pas dans les faits, dit Tony. »

Thor ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, alors Tony le coupa.

« -La tienne non plus. »

Tony n’était pas un sage leader stratégique, il en était très loin, mais Steve et Thor auraient pu avoir Imprudence et Arrogance comme seconds prénoms, et ils le savaient très bien putain.

« -On a les choses en main, Tony, dit Natasha en entrant dans la pièce avec Barton sur ses talons.  
-T’as totalement attendu pour ça, accusa Tony.  
-HELEN m’a laissée espionner, dit Natasha avec décontraction. Et crois-moi, tout ce que tu penses qui pourrait mal tourner, j’y ai déjà pensé. »

Elle attendit un instant, attendant que Tony dise quelque chose, mais il se contenta d’acquiescer. Il n’était pas d’humeur pour une dispute avec Natasha, il était extrêmement contrarié et elle le saurait. Elle lui rendit son acquiescement.

« -Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, ajouta-t-elle avant de le dépasser. »

Clint avait encore quelques pansements sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire se sentir Tony comme de la merde. Il n’avait dans les faits pas vu l’étendue des dégâts, mais il pouvait deviner.

« -Désolé, pour le visage et tout, dit Tony.  
-T’inquiète pas pour ça, ça tombe totalement sous l’excuse du contrôle mental, dit Clint, le gratifiant même d’un petit rictus.  
-Ne perdons pas plus de temps, annonça Loki et la fenêtre devant laquelle elle se tenait commença immédiatement à luire de couleurs pas naturelles, d’abord vert et or, puis elle devint si sombre et noire que dans les faits elle absorbait la lumière. »

Un instant plus tard elle s’éveilla, avec de petits mouvements, des points minuscules au loin. Ça avait l’air menaçant.

« -Ça n’a pas l’air sûr, commenta sèchement Rhodey. »

Tony espérait juste que HELEN scannait à mort.

Barnes passa son Barrett par-dessus son épaule, s’empara de ses munitions supplémentaires et se dirigea dans le portail, aucune hésitation. Steve ramassa son bouclier et le suivit immédiatement, et au bout d’un moment Thor fit de même.

Clint lui donna une tape sur l’épaule en se dépêchant derrière Natasha, pendant que Vision attendait Wanda et Pietro. Wanda marcha avec assurance vers le portail, mais Pietro se reprit comme s’il venait juste de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se tint pile devant Tony en un battement de paupière.

« -Hey, sinon…t’sais, t’es d’retour, génial, dit-il. Juste… »

Il hésita un instant, puis plaça ses bras autour de Tony en une étreinte très rapide et très gênante. Puis il s’éloigna et fut dans le portail avant que Tony ne puisse réagir.

Wanda se retourna et gratifia Tony d’un sourire enthousiaste et de ses deux pouces levés, parce que ouais putain, c’était vraiment arrivé. Pietro ne touchait pas les gens, il ne le faisait juste pas, seulement dans les situations d’urgence, et jamais pour quelque chose qui pouvait être étiqueté « affection », c’était seulement pour Wanda.

« -Veille sur tout le monde, petite, lui dit Tony.  
-Pigé, promit-elle, puis elle partit aussi. »

Vision la suivit.

Les yeux de Tony glissèrent sur Loki, qui lui lança un regard en retour.

« -Toujours un plaisir, dit-elle. »

Tony n’avait jamais entendu autant de sarcasme en aussi peu de mots. C’était presque impressionnant.

« -Ouais, faisons plus jamais ça, confirma Tony. »

Puis elle fut partie aussi.

Tony, Bruce et Rhodey se tinrent dans la pièce silencieuse un long moment après que le portail ait disparu.

« -J’ai totalement oublié de demander ce qui s’passait avec les seins, dit alors Tony, juste parce qu’il sentait que c’était le moment où il devrait dire quelque chose. »

Cela lui valut deux grognements très identiques.

Bien, tout allait bien. Il allait bien. Il allait toujours bien.


	27. Chapter 27

« -Où on est bordel ? demanda Clint à la seconde où il sortit du portail sombre. »

C’était le matin, où qu’ils soient, alors le changement de lumière était surprenant pour eux tous. Ils avaient à peine passé du temps à l’intérieur de l’espace sombre éternellement changeant entre les deux portails. Steve avait reconnu la plateforme flottante de sa première visite, mais cette fois il n’y avait aucun escalier montant ou descendant, et Loki s’était empressée d’ouvrir une seconde porte, afin qu’ils puissent partir. Elle ne voulait probablement pas qu’ils s’attardent dans leur « planque » trop longtemps.

Donc voilà où ils étaient, pile à côté de l’océan quelque part (probablement) sur Terre où le matin était glacé. Cela ne leur prit également pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer les bâtiments abandonnés qui les dominaient, de même que le haut mur leur bloquant le passage.

« -Attendez, je connais cet endroit, dit Pietro. Impossible, on est—  
-Au Japon, dit Natasha, baissant les yeux sur la carte qu’elle avait fait apparaître sur son petit GPS. »

Le Japon, huh…c’était inattendu. Toujours la Terre cependant, c’était bien.

« -Cet endroit a l’air tellement hanté, dit Clint, ne sonnant pas trop enthousiaste.  
-C’est l’île de Battleship, c’est vraiment minuscule…Hashi-quelque chose, dit Pietro.  
-L’île Hashima, dit Natasha, avant de remettre son GPS dans sa ceinture.  
-Que fait Amora dans un tel endroit de ruine et de délabrement ? demanda Thor.  
-Se cacher avec tous les autres rats, siffla Loki.  
-Ok, branchons les micros, dit Steve, mettant déjà son oreillette. »

Bucky tendit la main, alors Steve lui donna celle qu’il avait en plus.

« -T’en as une autre ? demanda Bucky, agitant la tête dans la direction de Loki. »

Ouais, il serait probablement intelligent d’être en mesure de garder un œil sur elle aussi.

« -Natasha, t’as une seconde oreillette ? demanda Steve. »

Elle n’eut pas l’air très contente de la requête, mais elle ne protesta pas.

Bucky fut celui qui l’apporta à Loki.

« -Vraiment ? questionna Loki dubitativement.  
-Si quelqu’un repère Amora plus tôt que toi…commença Bucky, et il n’eut même pas besoin de finir, Loki prit l’oreillette.  
-S’il y a trop de bavardage inutile, je m’en débarrasse, avertit-elle.  
-Pietro, cherche une entrée, sois rapide et silencieux, instruisit Steve. »

Il finit à peine de parler lorsque Pietro disparut.

« -Ok, donc voilà comment ça va se passer une fois qu’on sera là-haut, continua Steve. Veuve, Vision, et les Jumeaux iront avec Loki.  
-Je ne suivrai pas ses ordres, déclara immédiatement Natasha.  
-Elle n’est pas votre leader, elle est votre tank, la rassura Steve. »

Natasha y réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça en signe d’assentiment.

« -Thor, reste avec Clint, continua Steve, se tournant un peu plus vers les deux. Vous deux devriez trouver l’endroit le plus haut que vous pouvez, garder un œil sur les choses depuis au-dessus. Je suis avec Bucky, on va suivre l’équipe au sol depuis un peu plus haut, aussi calmement que possible. »

Pietro fut de retour dans un flou de bleu.

« -Y’a des escaliers, par-là, rapporta-t-il, pointant à gauche. Et y’a un vieux port dans l’autre direction, mais c’est vraiment large et ouvert. N’importe qui serait en mesure de nous voir arriver. Ai vu un bateau de garde-côte aussi, mais personne n’était dessus. »

Un bateau de garde-côte abandonné, charmant.

« -Les escaliers alors, dit Steve. »

Loki descendait déjà la côte rocheuse. Pour quelqu’un qui était connu pour apprécier le son de sa propre voix, elle était presque silencieuse de façon perturbante. Elle avait également un air de détermination froide autour d’elle. Elle était clairement déterminée à s’occuper d’Amora une bonne fois pour toutes. Steve n’avait vraiment aucun problème avec ça pour être honnête, parce qu’ils voulaient tous qu’on s’occupe d’elle. En regardant Loki marcher en avant comme ça, Steve réalisa que sa comparaison avec un tank était plus exacte qu’il ne l’avait d’abord pensé.

« -Pietro, tu as dit que tu connaissais cet endroit ? demanda-t-il. »

Il pourrait tout aussi bien obtenir un peu d’informations avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

« -Ouais, pas tant que ça par contre, c’était une sorte de mine de charbon sous-marine. Ils ont presque construit une ville entière pour les travailleurs et leurs familles. Puis la mine a fermé et les gens ont déménagé, donc maintenant c’est comme ça.  
-Il y a des grottes souterraines, ajouta Vision. Mais je doute pouvoir trouver une carte dans les bases de données m’étant accessibles depuis cet endroit.  
-On s’en occupera plus tard, lui dit Steve.  
-Est-ce qu’ils laissent des civils venir ici ? demanda Natasha.  
-Aucune idée, dit Pietro. Ils ont probablement besoin d’une autorisation ou quelque chose du genre. Ils sont tourné quelques films d’horreur ici par contre.  
-Ouais, je me demande pourquoi, songea Clint, levant les yeux sur le mur recouvert de mousse et quelques-uns des bâtiments qu’ils pouvaient voir d’ici. »

Des fenêtres cassées et des trous géants dans les murs béaient au-dessus d’eux sombrement. C’était troublant de marcher sous eux, il devait l’accorder à Clint.

« -L’accès aux touristes a été suspendu depuis deux mois maintenant, dit Vision, obtenant probablement des informations pendant qu’il parlait.  
-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Bucky.  
-Risque d’effondrement de la structure, dit Vision. Certains bâtiments ont été déclarés trop dangereux pour autoriser des gens à se balader librement.  
-Ça n’a pas l’air trop déraisonnable, dit Natasha.  
-Le timing par contre, dit Bucky.  
-Mes pensées exactement, confirma Loki. »

Donc ils pensaient qu’Amora était impliquée là-dedans. Considérant ses pouvoirs, ce n’était pas si étonnant. Cela aurait été facile pour elle de faire complètement fermer l’île par quelqu’un comme ça.

« -Si vous devez descendre dans la mine, vous devez attendre qu’on vous rattrape, dit Steve. Ou vous serez tous seuls.  
-On ira très bien tous seuls, relax, dit Wanda.  
-Quand même, donnez-nous du temps pour nous mettre en position, insista Steve.  
-Les mines abandonnées sont des endroits dangereux dans lesquels entrer, ajouta solennellement Thor. Vous devez faire attention aux effondrements.  
-Oui, les vieilles caves peuvent s’effondrer…j’en dégringole, Thor, fit remarquer Loki à l’avant.  
-C’était le pire jeu de mot que j’aie jamais entendu, dit Bucky avec un reniflement.  
-C’est *bouleversant ? offrit Loki à la place.  
-Tout aussi mauvais. »

Steve n’allait jamais s’habituer à entendre des interactions comme ça entre eux, c’était juste trop surréel. Cela ne le rendait pas mal à l’aise, mais cela le faisant quand même se sentir un peu étrange.

« -Donc, l’île n’est pas si grande, où vas-tu commencer à chercher ? demanda Steve.  
-Il y a de la magie dans l’air, dit Loki. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être une invitation écrite.  
-Oh, c’était ça, je me posais la question, ajouta Wanda.  
-Est-ce qu’elle ne saura pas que nous arrivons ? Vu la façon dont nous sommes arrivés ici ? demanda Natasha.  
-Pitié, je sais ce que je fais, répondit dédaigneusement Loki. »

Ils atteignirent l’escalier étroit. C’était tout aussi vieux et délabré que les murs, recouvert de fissures, et envahi de mauvaise herbe. Loki prit la tête, pendant que le reste d’entre eux suivit. Steve n’aimait pas l’idée de monter un escalier aussi étroit, mais tout était calme. Ils n’entendaient rien que l’océan, quelques oiseaux, et le son de leurs propres pas. S’il n’y avait pas eu la raison de leur présence ici, Steve aurait trouvé la chose presque paisible.

Loki n’attendit pas lorsqu’elle atteignit le sommet des escaliers, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers un des bâtiments.

« -Très bien, c’est là qu’on se sépare, dit Steve. Faites attention aux gardes et aux patrouilles ; neutralisez-les en silence si vous trouvez qui que ce soit. Nous devons supposer que quiconque nous croisons est hostile, mais pas d’élimination létale, d’accord ? Nous ne savons pas s’ils sont là volontairement ou s’ils sont sous le contrôle d’Amora. »

Il reçut une série d’acquiescements en réponse, puis ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Bucky ne perdit pas de temps à choisir un bâtiment qui avait des escaliers extérieurs. Le métal était vieux et rouillé, mais les escaliers étaient suffisamment stables et supportaient facilement leur poids alors qu’ils montaient. Ils s’arrêtèrent plusieurs fois, essayant de garder un œil sur Loki et le reste de l’équipe au sol.

« -Qu’est-ce que t’en dis…le toit ? demanda Steve. »

Il manquait des murs entiers à plusieurs bâtiments, alors peut-être qu’ils pouvaient passer par là aussi.

« -Ouais, ce sont pas les bâtiments les plus hauts, concéda Bucky. Je veux pas aller plus haut que trois ou quatre étages.  
-On peut toujours sauter de cette hauteur sans problème, dit Steve.  
-Exactement, confirma Bucky. »

Plus Steve voyait l’île plus elle semblait morte et déserte. C’était dur d’imaginer qu’une Asgardienne se cacherait dans un endroit comme ça. Bien sûr c’était isolé et facile à défendre, mais il n’y avait pas de vraies défenses sur la côte. Elle avait une mine, mais encore une fois, il trouvait difficile d’imaginer quelqu’un comme Amora se cachant dans une vieille mine locale. Bien sûr il était même encore plus dur de croire que Loki et Bucky feraient une erreur aussi grande.

Bucky tendit la main pour l’arrêter juste avant qu’ils n’atteignent le toit. Il fit le signe de main pour un ennemi en vue ; en haut sur le toit, deux. Ils étaient définitivement au bon endroit alors. Bucky attendit une seconde puis jeta un œil, montant lentement le reste du trajet. Il fit signe à Steve de le suivre.

Cela prit à Steve juste une seconde pour évaluer leur situation. Leurs cibles avaient l’air humaines, mais les apparences pouvaient tromper. Il désigna le plus proche à Bucky, pendant qu’il observait celui qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Bucky portait son fusil et alors que Steve ne doutait pas qu’il puisse bouger rapidement avec, c’était toujours une grosse arme et pas ce qu’il y avait de mieux à transporter dans un combat au corps-à-corps, sans compter sa ceinture de munitions. Steve pouvait atteindre l’autre type assez rapidement, alors ils pouvaient neutraliser les deux en même temps.

Ils bougèrent à l’unisson. Steve voyait seulement Bucky du coin de l’œil, mais il était très conscient de sa présence. Il pouvait avoir l’air différent, les choses avaient pu changer de manière irréversible, mais c’était familier et rassurant de le voir, peu importe ce qui s’était passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient tenus côte-à-côte comme ça sur le terrain.

A la seconde où Bucky atteignit le premier type, Steve se mit à courir vers l’autre. Il n’utilisa pas toute sa force, puisque s’ils étaient humains, et juste les victimes d’Amora, alors il ne voulait vraiment pas les blesser sérieusement. L’homme neutralisé était asiatique ; probablement japonais, considérant où ils se trouvaient, et il portait un uniforme bleu marine. Il fut facile à assommer, ce qui confirma qu’il était définitivement humain.

Il regarda en arrière vers Bucky, puis vers le corps allongé sur le toit.

« -Vivant, relax, dit doucement Bucky.  
-Avons trouvé deux gardes, rapporta Steve au reste de l’équipe. Des locaux, je suppose.  
-Garde-côtes, ajouta Bucky. Donc ils sont venus ici avec ce bateau. On pourrait en trouver plus, ou davantage vont arriver.  
-Ouais, ils manqueront certainement, et bientôt, ajouta Steve.  
- _Tout est calme ici en bas_ , rapporta Natasha pour eux en retour. »

Steve ne pouvait dans les faits pas les voir maintenant.

« -Nous n’avons aucun visuel de vous, équipe au sol, leur dit Steve. Thor, est-ce que toi ou Œil de Faucon les voyez ?  
- _Aye, nous gardons les yeux sur eux depuis au-dessus_ , répondit Thor. »

Steve regarda rapidement autour, mais il ne vit ni Clint ni Thor. Thor pouvait être incroyablement furtif lorsqu’il le voulait vraiment, et pas même sa cape rouge pouvait l’arrêter.

« -Bougeons, dit Bucky. »

Steve regarda en arrière vers les deux types inconscients, mais ne vit pas l’intérêt de les restreindre. Ils n’étaient même pas vraiment armés, alors ils étaient plus des sentinelles que des gardes. Et le temps qu’ils se réveillent, Amora allait probablement être consciente de leur présence de toute façon.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sur les toits, gardant la tête baissée. Steve vit des bribes de l’équipe au sol, mais ils s’étaient un peu éloignés d’eux, alors il n’était pas facile de les repérer entre les bâtiments. Les allées étaient étroites et ne donnaient pas une vue dégagée la plupart du temps.

« - _Nous venons juste de rencontrer une sentinelle également,_ leur dit alors Thor. _Mais nous ne lui avons pas fait trop mal bien sûr._  
-Humain ? demanda Steve.  
- _Je n’en suis pas certain,_ dit Thor. _Il semble l’être, mais je vois rarement des humains manier des épées aussi grosses._  
- _Tu serais surpris,_ commenta sèchement Natasha. »

Elle l’avait dit avec un ton signifiant qu’il y avait une histoire là. Ce n’était malheureusement pas le moment ou le lieu pour poser la question. Par contre cela fit apparaître l’image vivide de Natasha en train de tabasser une sorte de maniaque à l’épée dans la tête de Steve. Il aurait à demander plus tard.

« -Un signe d’Amora ou de Skurge pour le moment ? demanda Steve.  
- _On se rapproche_ , dit Wanda. _Cet endroit me hérisse la peau, je sais pas ce qu’elle a fait, mais merde, ça a laissé une marque._  
- _Bonne nouvelle,_ vous ne vous dirigez pas vers la mine, dit Clint. »

Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait pas les entendre dans les micros, mais il adorait quand même parler dans leurs oreilles parfois.

« - _Non, en effet,_ dit simplement Loki, sans élaborer. »

Elle n’avait vraiment pas l’esprit d’équipe. Steve n’était absolument pas surpris.

« - _Où allons-nous alors ?_ demanda Natasha.  
- _Silence, vous tous,_ ordonna Loki. »

Oui, ordonna, ce n’était pas une suggestion ou une requête, pas avec ce ton de voix. Cela caressa Steve dans le mauvais sens du poil, et plus qu’un peu.

« -Là, murmura Bucky avant de désigner entre deux bâtiments où Steve pouvait clairement voir la majorité de leur équipe au sol, Vision était hors de vue, mais il n’était probablement qu’à quelques pas derrière. »

Puis ils s’arrêtèrent brusquement.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve.  
- _J’ai dit silence,_ répéta Loki, mais cette fois elle semblait distraite, son attention était autre part. »

Bucky regarda autour sur le toit où ils se tenaient, puis fit un mouvement de tête dans la direction du bâtiment à côté d’eux. L’inclination de sa tête avait une note interrogative, alors Steve considéra leurs options. Si l’équipe au sol restait sur sa position actuelle, il serait plus intelligent pour eux de se déplacer sur ce toit. Ils seraient bien plus loin, mais ils auraient une meilleure vue. Alors Steve acquiesça.

« - _Putain de merde, est-ce que je rêve pas ?_ demanda Clint, mais Steve n’eut pas le temps de regarder, parce que Bucky avait déjà sauté sur l’autre toit et Steve devait le suivre. »

Dès qu’il le rattrapa il braqua son regard sur la zone vide entre les bâtiments.

Il sut ce que voulait dire Clint immédiatement, et il était totalement d’accord avec son sentiment précédent. L’espace vide était une ruine un instant auparavant, recouvert de mauvaises herbes, avec de vieilles rambardes rouillées, et des choses brisées. Là il avait l’air d’un superbe jardin. C’était beau de façon complètement irréaliste, comme un tableau. L’herbe était grasse et parfaite, il y avait de petits parterres de fleurs, des papillons, et de minces arbres fruitiers. Loki avait dû faire quelque chose pour le révéler, parce qu’il y avait encore des flammes vert doré et des lumières rampant autour des bordures du jardin.

« - _Donc c’est ce qu’elle a fait,_ conclut Wanda.  
- _Du paysagisme ?_ demanda Pietro.  
-Merde, quelle blague qu’on l’ait pas trouvée plus tôt, dit Bucky en se mettant sur un genou avant de mettre son fusil sur l’épaule.  
- _Pas un endroit où nous chercherions normalement,_ répondit Loki.  
-Donc où est-elle ? demanda Steve.  
- _Juste là quelque part…_ dit Loki. »

Elle s’était un peu éloignée du reste du groupe, cherchant, regardant attentivement autour.

Le fusil anti-matériel n’était pas quelque chose qui avait été conçu pour être utilisé comme Bucky l’utilisait, mais les concepteurs d’arme comptaient rarement sur la force décuplée de bras cybernétiques. Bucky n’avait pas besoin de s’allonger, il n’avait pas besoin de support pour le fusil, il pouvait facilement le soulever sur son épaule et regarder à travers le viseur. Il le manipulait avec aisance, comme si c’était un fusil normal.

« -T’ai dans mon viseur, princesse, dit-il après un temps de silence.  
- _Je me sens tellement spéciale,_ fit Loki d’une voix traînante en continuant lentement d’avancer. _Maintenant rappelle-toi de ce que je t’ai dit sur Amora._  
-T’inquiète pas, je ne viserai pas sa tête, lui dit Bucky.  
- _Pourquoi j’ai le sentiment qu’on est sur le point de tomber dans une embuscade ?_ demanda Wanda.  
- _Parce qu’ils arrivent déjà,_ dit Loki.  
-Qui arrive ? demanda immédiatement Steve, mais sa question obtint une réponse presque immédiatement. »

Ce bruit, cette saleté de cri perçant, qui fit trembler toutes les fenêtres autour d’eux, puis vinrent la lumière vive et les craquements. Et alors il entendit le grondement sourd familier. Pas encore ça, putain.

« -Attention, des N’Garai ! cria-t-il dans les micros, comme si tout le monde ne s’en était pas déjà rendu compte. »

* * *

Steve repéra deux des démons avançant vers les autres en bas sur le sol et il était prêt à sauter et à se joindre au combat immédiatement, parce que c’était des enfoirés durs à cuire.

Mais un coup de feu sonore résonna parmi les bâtiments avant qu’il ne puisse bouger. Steve regarda au loin la tête du N’Garai se situant à l’avant exploser. Une seconde il feulait et avançait, se préparant à lancer l’attaque, puis Bucky avait appuyé sur la détente et la bête s’était effondrée sur l’herbe verte immaculée. Son sang sombre tâcha le sol tout autour de son corps.

La seconde bête grogna bruyamment en réaction, chargeant en l’espace d’un instant.

« _-Je dois les aider !_ déclara Thor.  
-Du calme, dit Bucky d’un ton égal alors que sa cartouche vide s’envolait du fusil. Elle en aura pas autant.  
-Un c’est trop, lui dit Steve.  
- _Ça va,_ dit Natasha à travers la ligne. _Tout le monde restez où vous êtes._  
-Restez à découvert, instruisit Bucky à l’équipe au sol. On dirait que mes petites balles magiques marchent.  
- _C’était toi ?!_ cria Pietro, incrédule. »

C’est vrai, il n’était pas là lors du petit spectacle de Bucky.

Loki esquiva le N’Garai en train de feuler, ce qui donna à Vision l’occasion de lui rentrer dedans avec une force qui repoussa la bête loin du reste de l’équipe.

« -Eh bien, on les a pas testées sur des démons, dit calmement Bucky, les yeux toujours baissés sur les autres à travers son viseur. »

Steve connaissait ce ton, calme et mesuré, le calme d’un sniper. Certains tireurs d’élite étaient bruyants et prétentieux, comme Clint. Mais Bucky n’avait jamais été comme ça derrière un fusil, il avait toujours été froid et calculateur, même sur les champs de bataille d’Europe, bien avant sa chute.

« - _Là ! Un autre, arrivant derrière vous !_ cria Thor. »

Steve essaya de le repérer, mais il avait dû être derrière un des bâtiments.

« - _Derrière toi aussi, Steve !_ hurla Clint. »

Steve fit volte-face juste à temps pour voir le démon leur bondir dessus depuis le bord du bâtiment qu’il avait escaladé silencieusement.

Il leva son bouclier mais ne sauta pas sur le côté, parce que Bucky était pile derrière lui. Alors à la place il esquiva et fracassa son bouclier dans la tête de la chose, car cela avait semblé être une bonne stratégie la dernière fois. Bien sûr il ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais au moins le démon ne le fit pas tomber. Il trébucha un peu en arrière par contre lorsqu’il fut forcé de bloquer les griffes fouettant l’air avec son bouclier. Il détestait tellement ces choses putain.

« -Baisse-toi ! cria Bucky et Steve s’exécuta. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le toit dur tout en levant son bouclier pour se défendre au cas où le démon se jetait sur lui. Mais avant que le démon ne puisse réagir un autre coup de feu retentit, vrillant les oreilles de Steve. Bien qu’il entendit quand même le sang et les bouts humides s’éparpiller sur son bouclier. Le démon était abattu. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas complètement sur Steve, alors il put dégager ses jambes de sous le démon mort avec une aisance relative.

Il se leva rapidement, mais aucune autre attaque ne vint.

« -Merci, dit-il à Bucky, l’adrénaline pulsant toujours dans ses veines.  
-T’as l’air dégoûtant, dit Bucky en revenant à sa position précédente. »

Steve baissa le regard sur lui-même. Sa tête et le haut de son corps étaient propres, puisque son bouclier avait pris la plupart de la soupe, mais ses jambes étaient maculées de sang et son bouclier en lui-même était recouvert de nombreux bouts de chair et d’os sombres et poisseux. Fantastique.

« -C’est toi qui l’a abattu juste au-dessus de moi, se plaignit Steve.  
-Je t’en prie, dit Bucky avant de se mettre à viser de nouveau, cette fois quelque chose au sol en bas. »

Steve se focalisa de nouveau sur le combat, ignorant le gâchis. Il était bon pour prioriser…occasionnellement.

La première chose qu’il remarqua fut que Loki n’était nulle part en vue. Wanda tirait des rayons rouges sur l’un des démons, le faisant reculer. La bête secouait la tête, elle était étourdie ou confuse. Elle n’avait pas l’air sérieusement blessée, mais elle n’avançait pas non plus, elle continuait de s’éloigner prudemment de Wanda.

Natasha se tenait à quelques pas derrière Wanda. Elle avait ses pistolets en main, mais elle n’engageait pas, parce qu’elle savait qu’il ne servait à rien de gaspiller des balles.

Vision maintenait un autre démon à distance, utilisant sa force et sa vitesse pour le tenir éloigné des autres. Il ne cessait de se saisir de ses cornes et de le forcer au sol, mais le démon continuait de lui échapper.

« -Vision, lâche-le, dit Bucky et l’androïde écouta, reculant immédiatement du démon, s’envolant en l’air avec aisance. »

Bucky laissa voler une autre balle, et le démon heurta l’herbe, juste comme l’autre l’avait fait avant. Net et facile.

« - _Oh, je pense que j’ai celui-là,_ dit Wanda, semblant un peu essoufflée. »

Steve se rendit compte pourquoi lorsqu’il remarqua que le démon qu’elle continuait de frapper de ses rayons était maintenant en train de se tordre et de se rouler sur le sol, une lueur rouge entourant sa tête. Peu importe ce que Wanda lui faisait, ça avait l’air douloureux.

« - _Qu’est-ce que tu fous, gamine ?_ demanda Clint.  
- _Quelque chose que j’aurais dû essayer plus tôt,_ dit Wanda. »

Sa voix était plus grave de quelques tons, et il y avait un peu plus de grésillements de son côté de la ligne qu’il n’y aurait dû. Puis le démon cessa de bouger et s’effondra au sol en un tas tordu.

Maintenant ça c’était impressionnant.

« -Où est passée Loki ? demanda Steve.  
- _Nous ne la voyons pas,_ répondit immédiatement Thor.  
- _Nous n’avons pas vraiment gardé un œil sur elle,_ dit Vision. _Avec les démons nous sautant à la gorge._  
-Loki, tu nous reçois ? demanda Steve, mais il n’y eut que du silence. »

Pas de réponse.

« -Buck, qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?  
-Si elle pouvait ou voulait répondre, elle l’aurait déjà fait, dit-il. Continuez d’avancer.  
-Veuve, tu veux prendre la tête là en bas ? demanda Steve.  
- _Je ne saurai pas où aller, Wanda va nous guider_ , répondit Natasha.  
- _Par-là,_ dit Wanda immédiatement. »

Elle dépassa le corps du démon avec une assurance aisée. Oh, elle pouvait être effrayante parfois, Steve était assez homme pour l’admettre.

Bucky se leva pour les suivre à distance et Steve fut pile à côté de lui.

« - _On doit changer de position,_ rapporta Clint à travers la ligne. _Ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps._  
-Thor, assure-toi que vous soyez hors de vue tous les deux, instruisit Steve.  
- _Aye, Capitaine,_ confirma Thor. »

Steve et Bucky continuèrent leur chemin sur le toit des bâtiments les plus petits tant qu’ils le purent, mais alors ils atteignirent les plus grands. Des blocs d’appartements, dix étages au moins. Steve regarda rapidement autour à la recherche d’un chemin alternatif. Eh bien, l’allée était étroite, les bâtiments étaient vieux, et les murs avaient l’air plutôt fins. Peut-être qu’ils pouvaient défoncer le mur extérieur de la résidence, comme ça ils n’auraient pas à descendre dans la rue.

« - _Bonjour, Skurge,_ dit Loki à travers la ligne de façon inattendue. »

De toute évidence elle ne s’adressait à aucun d’entre eux, mais cela devait quand même être un message ou un avertissement, et pas juste un salut moqueur.

« - _On les a trouvés,_ ajouta gravement Wanda. »

Puis quelque chose explosa là en bas, ce n’était pas du feu et de la chaleur et des débris, mais de la lumière et du son et des flashs verts. Leurs micros grésillèrent, les assourdissant tous durant de longs moments. Et Steve n’attendit pas pour poser des questions. Il choisit un des chemins qu’il observait plus tôt au hasard et se mit à courir. Et Bucky courut aussi, juste à côté de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_* :_ Le dialogue original est celui-ci :**
> 
>   **« -Yes, old caves can cave-in…groundbreaking, Thor, Loki remarked from the front.  
>  \- That was the worst pun I have ever heard, Bucky said with a snort.  
> -Earth-shattering? Loki offered instead.  
> -Just as bad. »**
> 
>   **Comme vous pouvez le voir, Loki fait des jeux de mots avec le champ sémantique de la terre, avec « groundbreaking » et « earth-shattering » qui se traduisent par « révolutionnaire » et « stupéfiant » en français. Autrement dit, impossible de retranscrire le jeu de mot mot pour mot. J’ai donc réfléchi et j’en suis arrivée à ce résultat, « en dégringoler » pour suivre « s’effondrer », et « bouleversant », car ça fait « boule-versant », comme une image de rochers qui tombent et roulent…et comme ce dernier est très mauvais, ça correspond parfaitement à la réplique suivante de Bucky qui dit que c’est très nul XD.**


	28. Chapter 28

Natasha ne savait pas ce qu’étaient les choses. Elle avait seulement vu Skurge, puis un essaim sombre de…quelque chose, comme des oiseaux ou des insectes, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Le nuage avait à peine commencé à descendre sur eux lorsque tout avait explosé en vert. Ce n’était pas une vraie explosion. Natasha ne sentit pas de chaleur sur son visage, il n’y eut aucune onde de choc, et elle ne sentit aucune douleur lorsque cela l’engloutit. Cela lui picota la peau, l’aveugla, et fit crisser son oreillette de grésillements.

« -Des petits tours inutiles…ne m’insulte pas, Amora, dit Loki dès que la lumière reflua. »

L’essaim avait disparu, mais Skurge se tenait toujours devant eux.

« - _Qu—vo—k ?..._ fit la voix de Steve à travers le micro par fragments, mais le reste ne fut que des grésillements. »

Un instant plus tard il n’y eut plus de grésillements aussi, juste un silence de mort. Natasha aurait adoré savoir si le signal bloqué était un effet secondaire malheureux ou quelque chose que Loki avait fait délibérément. Ou peut-être que c’était Amora, même s’ils ne pouvaient pas la voir.

« -Comme c’est arrogant de ta part, Loki, dit Skurge. De te montrer ici avec rien d’autre qu’une poignée de mortels pour t’aider. »

Ils ne savaient pas que Thor était avec eux…peut-être qu’ils ne savaient absolument pas pour Clint, Steve et Barnes non plus. Cela semblait plus que parfait.

« -Comme il est stupide de votre part de penser que quelques N’Garai seraient capables de m’arrêter, dit Loki en retour. Cesse de te cacher, Amora ! cria-t-elle alors à la pièce dans son ensemble.  
-Tu devrais davantage te préoccuper de moi, dit Skurge, faisant paresseusement tournoyer sa hache. »

Loki émit un son moqueur.

« -Je t’aurais déjà tué si tu ne t’étais pas enfui comme un lâche.  
-Est-ce qu’il est sous l’influence d’un sort aussi ? Ou il fait ça pour le fun ? demanda Wanda en se rapprochant de Loki.  
-Tu oses insulter notre amour, mortelle ! dit Skurge, une sombre menace dans la voix.  
-Je ne sais pas et je m’en moque, dit Loki.  
-Eh bien, moi non, lui dit Wanda. Nous n’allons pas le tuer s’il est juste un autre type qui n’a pas toute sa tête.  
-Me tuer, ha ! Quelle blague vous êtes, les soi-disant champions de Midgard.  
-Personne ne nous appelle comme ça, dit sèchement Wanda.  
-Tu seras une des premières à goûter à ma hache, femme, grogna Skurge en retour. »

Natasha vit les yeux de Wanda s’illuminer en rouge, et ce n’était pas juste brièvement, la lueur resta et pulsa sous ses iris. Elle essayait toujours d’être juste, de bien faire. Elle voulait aider les gens, pas leur faire du mal, mais elle ne prenait pas bien le fait d’être menacée. Natasha s’y connaissait très peu en magie, mais elle était prête à parier qu’on pouvait sentir sa présence même dans l’air lorsqu’elle canalisait du pouvoir comme ça. Natasha lui avait porté grande attention, aussi elle savait que Wanda devenait plus forte depuis qu’elle s’était échappée des griffes d’Hydra.

« -Je ne vais te le demander qu’une seule fois, Skurge, dit Loki, reportant son attention sur l’homme géant. Où se cache Amora ? Elle est proche, je le sais. »

Natasha n’avait aucune idée d’où exactement quelqu’un pouvait se cacher dans cet endroit. Peu importe ce qu’avait fait Amora, cela avait changé complètement leur environnement. Le bâtiment devait être juste aussi vieux et abandonné que le reste de l’île, et pourtant ce qu’elle voyait devant elle était d’une beauté immaculée. Les murs étaient blancs et dorés, avec de lourds rideaux enveloppant de hautes fenêtres, des passerelles menaient à une galerie garnie de fleurs au-dessus d’eux, et il y avait même des tapis, des fourrures, et de la moquette sur le sol. Elle repéra même quelques putain de statues et quelques vases. Elle supposa que c’était une imitation des choses à Asgard.

« -Je ne la trahirai jamais, dit Skurge avec assurance, modifiant sa posture, se préparant à se battre.  
-Alors tu mourras pour elle, répondit Loki, sa longue lance se matérialisant dans sa main. »

Skurge les gratifia d’un grand et sale rictus, puis fit tourner paresseusement sa hache une fois de plus.

« -Je ne suis pas son seul gardien, déclara-t-il. »

Ils réagirent tous avant même que les premiers hostiles ne montrent leurs têtes. Natasha dégaina ses pistolets, Pietro disparut dans une tache floue pendant que Vision bondissait du sol. Les mains de Wanda s’illuminèrent en des sorts rouges grésillant. C’est comme ça qu’elle les appelait toujours. Et Loki…Loki chargea Skurge, ne perdant pas de temps, et n’en ayant rien à foutre de tout le reste autour d’eux.

Ils devaient être humains, ces gardiens, parce qu’ils commencèrent à leur tirer dessus, du moins certains d’entre eux. Alors Natasha dégagea du chemin pour se mettre à couvert pendant que l’air s’illuminait d’une lueur rouge autour de Wanda, la protégeant des balles.

« -Si qui que ce soit reçoit ça dehors, on nous tire dessus. Nous n’avons pas de localisation exacte pour Amora, alors gardez vos distances. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Brillant. Elle avait l’intuition que les garçons étaient tombés sur quelques camarades de jeu aussi, autrement ils auraient probablement déjà chargé ici. Pas la bande la plus réfléchie, leur équipe extérieure, pas la plus patiente également.

Elle repéra un type à côté d’une porte de verre qui devait mener dehors sur un balcon. Natasha regarda rapidement autour et repéra un haut pilier qui avait l’air facile à escalader. Elle l’approcha en rasant les murs, hors de vue. Elle ne s’inquiétait pas pour le reste de l’équipe au sol. Elle doutait que quiconque puisse viser Pietro dans les faits, pendant que Vision était aussi insensible aux balles que quelqu’un pouvait possiblement l’être. Wanda pouvait s’occuper d’elle-même et franchement, elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de comment s’en sortait Loki.

Il était dur de l’ignorer cependant, parce que elle et Skurge semaient le chaos tout autour d’eux. Ils semblaient à égalité, juste comme lors du bal de charité, mais Loki était encore plus furieuse cette fois. Peut-être que c’était juste à cause de tout le temps qu’elle avait passé à pourchasser Amora. Natasha aurait été en rogne aussi, et Loki n’était pas connue pour sa disposition sereine.

Natasha atteignit le pilier et grimpa rapidement, essayant de rester cachée. Le pilier lui-même était lourdement décoré de profondes rainures et de motifs floraux, lui fournissant des prises parfaites. C’était aussi simple que d’escalader une échelle, vraiment. Et il semblait que les tireurs étaient plus occupés à vider inutilement leurs armes sur Vision et Wanda.

Une fois qu’elle atteignit le sommet elle sauta par-dessus la petite rambarde, donnant un coup de pied dans le torse au type avec le flingue. Il trébucha en arrière vers le balcon, alors Natasha s’empressa de le suivre. Il s’était à moitié relevé lorsque Natasha s’empara de son pistolet et le lui arracha de la main. Puis elle donna un coup de pied dans sa jambe et se déplaça rapidement derrière lui. Lui faire une prise d’étranglement fut un jeu d’enfant après ça.

« -Est-ce que quelqu’un me reçoit ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau une fois que le type fut neutralisé, espérant qu’être à découvert sur ce balcon l’aiderait à entrer en contact avec Clint et les autres, mais personne ne répondit. »

Peut-être que le balcon comptait encore comme « à l’intérieur », peut-être même que ce n’était pas un vrai balcon. La magie était bizarre comme ça. Natasha ramassa le pistolet du type et le balança par-dessus la rambarde. Puis elle jeta de nouveau un œil à son visage et la vue la fit se figer.

Il était anormalement pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas à la pâleur qu’elle se souvenait avoir vue sur le visage des victimes mentalement contrôlées de Loki. Les lèvres du type étaient étrangement bleues au milieu, alors Natasha s’accroupit et écarta prudemment sa lèvre inférieure. Ses dents et l’intérieur de ses lèvres étaient bleus aussi, comme s’il avait suçoté un stylo. Elle releva une paupière également, puisqu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps pour une longue observation lorsqu’elle s’occupait de le neutraliser. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et les pupilles étaient légèrement grisâtres au lieu de complètement noires.

Les hommes sous le contrôle d’Amora lors du bal de charité étaient toujours en détention et aucun d’eux ne ressemblait à ça. Il semblait improbable que c’était de son fait, à moins qu’elle n’ait commencé à faire quelque chose de très différent, quelque chose de bien pire. Natasha observa le type rapidement à la recherche de davantage d’indices. Elle avait hâte de revenir à l’intérieur, mais elle devait tout autant rassembler des informations. Les ongles de l’homme avaient une couleur maladive, sa peau était moite, et les vaisseaux sanguins sur son poignet étaient bizarrement protubérants. Natasha n’arrivait juste pas à comprendre ce qu’on lui avait fait. Sa première pensée alla vers une sorte d’expérience, des drogues et des produits chimiques, mais elle rejeta l’idée presque immédiatement. La magie semblait le plus probable, considérant leurs vies récemment, et considérant que c’était la planque d’Amora. Ou bordel, c’était peut-être quelque chose de démoniaque, aussi ridicule que cela aurait dû sonner.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, Natasha quitta le balcon pour évaluer la situation à l’intérieur. Skurge et Loki répandaient toujours le chaos sur l’intérieur anciennement beau. Loki était rapide et elle évitait agilement chaque tournoiement de la hache de Skurge. Le géant en retour bloquait la lance de Loki avec sa propre arme encore et encore, battant en retraite lorsqu’il le devait au lieu de se battre sans réfléchir. Loki était beaucoup moins coordonnée, mais d’une certaine façon cela ne lui donnait pas un désavantage. Elle ne cessait d’attaquer avec un feulement sur les lèvres, mais sa force et sa dextérité contrebalançaient son manque de contrôle. Si dans les faits elle trouvait un moyen de ne pas permettre à ses émotions de la compromettre à ce point…eh bien, il valait mieux ne pas penser à Loki dénuée de sa plus grande faiblesse.

Natasha repéra Wanda en train d’esquiver des balles à droite et à gauche et décida qu’elle avait le plus besoin d’assistance, mais alors qu’elle était sur le point de revenir dans la pièce elle entendit un petit bruit provenant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour esquiver le type qu’elle venait juste de neutraliser. Bordel ?

L’homme n’avait aucune arme, mais il continuait d’attaquer quand même. Les coups légers de Natasha ne le déstabilisèrent même pas, ses coups de poings plus forts le faisaient vaciller, mais il continuait de se redresser et d’essayer de réattaquer. Il y avait quelque chose de perdu et de vitreux dans ses yeux, malgré l’expression tordue de colère sur son visage. Natasha ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, vraiment, mais quelque chose n’allait pas. Les humains ressentaient la douleur. Les humains normaux ne se relevaient pas immédiatement après un coup de pied de Natasha. Les humains n’attaquaient pas sans rien dire et sans bruit avec des yeux distants même pas correctement focalisés sur leur adversaire.

Lorsque l’homme fut enfin de nouveau neutralisé, Natasha lui retira sa ceinture et attacha ses mains ensemble dans son dos. Elle devait sortir de son champ de vision. Elle soupçonnait fortement qu’il recommencerait à attaquer lorsqu’il se réveillerait, mains attachées ou pas.

Natasha redescendit le pilier et resta de nouveau proche du mur pour rester hors du chemin de Loki et Skurge. Il y avait des flammes vertes qui apparaissaient de façon aléatoire autour d’eux. Sous les pieds de Loki, au bout de sa lance, elles suivaient ses moindres mouvements. Il semblait qu’elle ne cessait de s’enflammer spontanément. Natasha savait que c’était de la magie et pas vraiment du feu, mais cela n’avait en rien l’air moins perturbant.

« -Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec eux, dit Wanda à la seconde où Natasha la rejoignit.  
-J’ai remarqué. Une idée de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en retour. »

Wanda leva une autre barrière rouge luisante juste au moment où les balles recommencèrent à pleuvoir sur elles.

« -Non, mais je ne peux pas les neutraliser d’ici, à moins que je ne veuille les tuer, dit-elle.  
-Occupe-les, je vais faire le reste, dit Natasha.  
-Pas de problème, acquiesça Wanda. »

Natasha avait plus qu’assez d’expérience pour esquiver les balles, alors elle garda majoritairement les yeux sur Loki et Skurge, parce que ce combat pouvait prendre un tournant inattendu à tout moment, et elle ne voulait pas être prise en plein milieu. Elle était presque surprise qu’ils n’aient pas déjà abattu au moins un mur.

Skurge lança une attaque rapide, forçant Loki à reculer et à esquiver sa hache avec sa lance. Le feu vert apparaissait si fréquemment maintenant qu’il y avait toujours quelques flammes vacillantes autour de Loki. C’est pourquoi Natasha manqua presque de remarquer la lueur de vert poison. Puis il y eut Amora elle-même avec une épée dégainée.

Natasha ouvrit la bouche automatiquement pour crier un avertissement, ne réfléchissant même pas, mais Loki esquiva l’attaque de Skurge et se retourna dans le même mouvement pour donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d’Amora si fort qu’elle vola à travers la pièce. Puis elle roula sur le côté pour éviter l’attaque suivante de Skurge.

Vision prit l’apparition d’Amora comme son signal pour percuter Skurge depuis nulle part, les faisant tous deux glisser sur le sol vers l’autre côté de la pièce. Loki ne leur accorda qu’un bref regard par-dessus son épaule avant de charger Amora.

Les mains d’Amora s’illuminèrent d’énergie et elle envoya des rayons vers Loki. Natasha s’y connaissait très peu en magie, Loki soit esquiva l’attaque, soit l’absorba, mais ils ne la ralentirent pas.

Skurge essaya de revenir vers sa maîtresse, mais il n’était pas si facile de se débarrasser de Vision. Il était plus fort que ce à quoi s’attendait le géant, et également très difficile à toucher. Natasha ne garda son attention sur eux qu’une poignée de moments, mais elle vit la hache de Skurge passer droit à travers le corps de Vision, à la grande surprise de l’Asgardien. Oui, il n’était pas facile de faire mal à quelqu’un qui pouvait devenir intangible.

Le combat valait la peine qu’on lui porte attention, mais Natasha avait ses propres problèmes à régler. Elle prit note du reste des hommes qui tiraient toujours sur Wanda –et occasionnellement Pietro- et échafauda rapidement la meilleure façon de les neutraliser. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile de juste les abattre, mais bien sûr elle n’allait pas faire ça. La force létale était l’absolu dernier recours.

« -Pietro ! cria-t-elle en voyant une bribe de bleu dans le coin de son œil. »

Et sans surprise, il courait à côté d’elle l’instant suivant.

« -Ouais ?  
-Mur du fond, tiens-toi là et donne-moi de l’élan, instruisit Natasha. »

Cela prit moins d’un clin d’œil pour que Pietro fasse comme instruit. Il se tint prêt à côté du mur, ses mains déjà jointes et préparées pour le pied de Natasha. Il n’avait pas de super-force, mais il était toujours un type musclé et suffisamment fort pour lui donner les centimètres supplémentaires dont elle avait besoin pour sauter et atteindre le sol des passerelles au-dessus d’eux, où étaient les derniers des hommes étranges bien trop pâles. Si Amora s’attendait à ce que ces types soient en mesure de les neutraliser, elle s’était grandement trompée. Ou peut-être qu’elle avait une opinion tellement basse d’eux, l’arrogance était, après tout, une faiblesse très asgardienne.

Natasha se hissa sur la passerelle et courut vers le type qui semblait vider l’intégralité du chargeur de son semi-automatique sur Wanda, malgré le fait qu’il pouvait voir les balles ricocher sur une barrière rouge scintillante. Irréfléchis ; c’était également un mot que Natasha pouvait utiliser pour ces types. Les corps bougeaient, mais il ne semblait pas que quiconque soit là. Clint aurait fait quelque trait d’esprit sur les zombies à ce stade. Natasha espérait vraiment que Clint ne faisait rien de stupide dehors.

Natasha désarma l’homme d’un coup de pied puis frappa sa tête contre la rambarde de la passerelle. Bien sûr il ne fut pas neutralisé si facilement. Natasha dut le frapper trois autres fois avant qu’il ne bascule et ne cesse d’essayer de la battre à mort. Elle lui enleva sa ceinture, comme elle l’avait fait avec l’autre, attachant ses mains dans son dos avec le cuir solide.

En regardant autour pour trouver le tireur suivant, le mur au fond du bâtiment explosa. C’était une petite explosion localisée, elle ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts. Elle venait également de l’extérieur, aussi Natasha était prête à parier que c’était une des flèches explosives de Clint. Elle les connaissait très bien. Natasha sauta rapidement de la passerelle pour sortir de la ligne de tir.

Un instant plus tard son oreillette revint à la vie dans un grésillement.

« - _Est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’entendre ?!_ hurla Steve.  
-Haut et clair, dit Natasha, pendant que Pietro et Wanda répondaient d’un oui ferme en même temps.  
- _Tenez votre position,_ instruisit calmement Barnes à travers le micro. »

Et Natasha savait que lorsqu’un sniper disait ça, on écoutait putain. Un coup de feu sonore retentit et Skurge hurla immédiatement de douleur. Natasha regarda et le vit trébucher en arrière sous le coup, du sang jaillissant de son épaule. Il regarda furieusement autour ; essayant de trouver la source de l’attaque, mais Barnes devait être loin. Il se tenait sur un toit à l’extérieur, tirant à travers le gros trou dans le mur que Clint venait de faire.

Un autre coup de feu retentit et cette fois Skurge lâcha sa hache, parce que son bras droit fut touché. Vision s’empressa de se précipiter sur l’arme, la faisant traverser le sol de ciment jusqu’à ce que seul le bout de la lame soit visible. Skurge ne la sortirait pas.

Amora ne sembla pas porter la moindre attention aux cris de douleur que son loyal garde du corps poussait, mais peut-être qu’elle était juste trop occupée à tenir tête à Loki. En effet ces flammes vertes étaient une présence constante autour d’eux. La lame d’Amora croisait la lance de Loki encore et encore et elles tournaient en cercle, attaquant et esquivant.

« - _Loki, ne bouge pas,_ dit Barnes, et elle s’exécuta, elle s’arrêta brusquement juste au moment où un autre coup de feu retentit dans l’air. »

Amora heurta le sol sous l’impact et immédiatement il y eut du sang tachant le devant de son armure. Barnes l’avait touchée à la poitrine, mais suffisamment haut pour que cela ne soit probablement pas létal. Loki lâcha sa lance et fut sur elle en un clin d’œil, lui retirant son épée et la plaquant au sol pendant que l’autre hurlait et se débattait.

« -Qu’as-tu fait ? Que m’as-tu fait ?! cria Amora. »

Elle pressait sa plaie en train de saigner jusqu’à ce que Loki ne lui immobilise les bras. C’est vrai, première fois qu’elle se faisait tirer dessus, cela devait être une expérience agréable pour une Asgardienne.

Skurge se précipita vers elles, mais blessé comme il l’était –saignant abondamment de deux plaies- il n’avait aucune chance face à Vision. L’androïde lui fit obstacle, puis le plaqua littéralement au sol après une courte lutte.

Natasha regarda rapidement autour à la recherche des derniers tireurs, mais Pietro se tenait au-dessus des deux silhouettes inconscientes, les pouces levés vers elle. Natasha le gratifia d’un signe de tête approbateur. Le gamin avait besoin d’assurance et il avait très bien travaillé aujourd’hui.

« -Le périmètre est sécurisé, rapporta Natasha à tout le monde. »

Barnes avait mis très rapidement fin à ce qui avait commencé comme une longue et fatigante confrontation. Natasha devait admettre, quoiqu’à contrecœur, que cela avait été une impressionnante démonstration.

« - _On arrive,_ dit Steve. »

Thor défonça littéralement les restes du mur que Clint avait fait sauter pas même une seconde plus tard.

« -Fini de s’enfuir, fini de se cacher, dit Loki. »

Amora continua de se débattre, des jaillissements de magie verts s’embrasant dans ses mains, mais Loki la maintenait au sol et ses flammes brûlèrent chaque bribe de la magie d’Amora.

« -Tu savais que ce jour arriverait, lui dit Loki.  
-C’est pour ça que tu es là ? La vengeance ? Une enfant insignifiante, c’est ce que tu es toujours, lui cracha Amora en retour. Tu penses que je te crains, Loki ? Tu penses que je t’ai jamais véritablement crainte ?  
-Tu me crains en ce moment même, dit Loki alors que ses flammes vertes brûlaient encore plus vivement, faisant flotter ses cheveux autour de sa tête. »

C’était également quelque chose que Natasha avait l’habitude de voir sur Wanda. Loki n’était pas si flashy avec la magie avant, mais elle était également sous forme masculine alors, donc Natasha n’allait pas commencer à s’interroger sur les changements étranges et brusques qui la concernaient.

Thor se rapprocha un peu. Il se tenait dans le chemin de Skurge au cas où d’une certaine manière il échapperait à la prise de Vision, peu importe à quel point cela semblait improbable maintenant. Mais il ne se rapprocha sagement pas plus que ça d’Amora.

La sorcière continua de se débattre, essayant de s’enfuir sans succès.

« -Que fais-tu ? demanda Amora, mais Loki ne répondit pas. »

Elle semblait très concentrée.

« -Loki…attends, tu auras besoin de moi…ce que je sais…dit Amora, et Natasha entendit en effet un peu de peur dans sa voix maintenant. »

Peut-être que c’était cette expression sur le visage de Loki, ou peut-être les flammes vives dansant sur sa peau.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Wanda.  
-Non ! »

Loki se retourna pour les dissuader d’un regard furieux.

« -Nous avons passé un marché, votre Capitaine et moi, vous n’interviendrez pas. Elle est à moi !  
-Steve ? demanda Natasha.  
- _J’ai plus ou moins promis ça,_ confirma Steve après un temps de silence. »

Natasha avait quelques mots choisis pour lui à propos de faire des promesses comme ça, mais ce n’était pas le bon moment.

« -Non, Loki, je peux aider, je peux t’aider, continua Amora, mais Loki était implacable. »

Alors Amora changea de tactique.

« -Thor… »

Mais dès que le mot sortit de sa bouche, Loki enroula ses doigts autour de sa gorge et la réduisit au silence en serrant fort. Les flammes vertes grandirent et se tordirent autour d’elles et Natasha aurait pu jurer qu’elle sentait vraiment de la chaleur sur son visage maintenant.

« -N’ose même pas implorer sa pitié, siffla Loki à la face d’Amora, avant de presser sa main libre sur ses yeux. »

Des flammes vertes les enveloppèrent toutes les deux et les cachèrent de leur vue, et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient entendre était le hurlement d’Amora. Skurge cria et se débattit encore plus qu’avant, griffant le sol jusqu’à avoir les doigts en sang en essayant de la rejoindre.

Thor agrippa fortement son marteau et se rapprocha, pour intervenir probablement, mais aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé ce fut fini, et toutes les flammes de Loki moururent. Skurge s’affaissa sur le sol alors que sa combativité le quittait.

Natasha se retourna quand elle entendit des pas et vit que Steve, Barnes et Clint les avaient enfin rejoints. Ils entraient par le mur endommagé.

Amora faisait de petits bruits, sa voix rauque suite à ses hurlements et à la main de Loki lui serrant toujours la gorge.

« -Prononce encore son nom, et je t’arrache la langue aussi, avertit Loki doucement d’un ton tranchant comme un rasoir. »

Puis elle se leva, lâchant Amora. Natasha se tendit immédiatement, mais l’Enchanteresse ne se releva pas.

« -Toutes ces années, dit Skurge.  
-Aide-moi, Skurge, croassa Amora en retour.  
-Je t’ai aimée…je t’ai chérie…  
-Skurge…aide-moi, répéta Amora, puis Natasha vit enfin son visage. »

Ses paupières avaient l’air brûlées, juste comme la peau tout autour, et ses yeux n’étaient rien qu’un gâchis de taches rouges et grises. Elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« -Tu m’as jeté un sort, dit Skurge, sa voix devenant sombre et colérique. La seule chose que tu as promis que tu ne ferais pas…La seule chose que je t’ai jamais demandée !  
-Non, Skurge, mon amour…  
-Silence ! hurla Skurge en retour. Cesse avec tes lèvres traîtresses ! J’aimerais pouvoir te tuer, j’aimerais que mes mains soient capables d’une telle chose. J’aimerais ne pas t’aimer de la sorte.  
-Ses sorts sont brisés, dit plaisamment Loki, se rapprochant de Thor. Ramène-la à Asgard, laisse-la dans un fossé, je n’en ai vraiment rien à faire.  
-Tu paieras pour ça ! hurla Amora. Loki, tu paieras pour ça ! »

Loki la regarda de nouveau, la fixa allongée là sur le sol avec ses yeux brûlés et aveugles, et sourit. Puis elle ramassa sa lance et la dématérialisa.

« -Adieu, Amora, dit-elle, avant de se détourner d’elle, s’éloignant délibérément. »

Amora hurla de rage, mais sa magie ne fut qu’à peine une étincelle au bout de ses doigts. Loki avait dû faire plus que juste l’aveugler, même si Natasha ne savait pas ce que c’était.

« -Tu penses que tu as gagné ? hurla-t-elle. Tu penses que cela aura la moindre importance ? Tu perdras, tu souffriras, tu pourriras en terre ! Tu penses que quelqu’un te remerciera pour ça ? Même ces animaux de Jotuns t’ont jetée. Tu penses que tu peux jouer les héros ?! »

Loki s’arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« -Que t’a-t-il promis ? demanda-t-elle à la place. »

Tout le monde était silencieux et Natasha espérait qu’ils continueraient de se taire. Laissez-les parler, laissez-les trahir quelques-uns de leurs secrets, laissez-les se disputer. Elles donnaient à Natasha plus d’informations avec lesquelles travailler.

« -Asgard ? Le trône doré dont tu as toujours eu la soif…demanda Loki. Thor ?  
-Tout cela, et plus, déclara Amora. Tu es une imbécile, Loki ! Tu n’auras rien que la souffrance et la mort, tu seras réduite en pièces, tu supplieras pour briser chaque promesse que tu as faite. »

Natasha voulait qu’elles continuent de parler, de lui donner encore plus d’informations, mais bien sûr cela n’arriva pas.

« -Si vous voulez l’emmener vivante, faites-le maintenant, parce que je suis sur le point de l’abattre, dit Barnes, se rapprochant à grands pas avec assurance, son fusil toujours en main. »

Il interrompait le flot de la conversation, et il le faisait délibérément. Loki sembla se reprendre immédiatement, la lueur furieuse dans ses yeux se transformant en quelque chose de plus calculateur.

« -Aye, elle doit être ramenée à Asgard, confirma Thor.  
-Odinson, dit Skurge. »

Thor se tourna vers l’homme gigantesque immédiatement, mais Natasha vit Loki bouger aussi. Elle se retint à temps, mais elle avait réagi au nom en même temps que Thor.

« -Parle, lui dit Thor. Mais sache que tu retourneras à Asgard, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
-J’ai commis de grands crimes à travers les Neuf Mondes, mais je suis encore un Guerrier de Skarnheim. Je retournerai à Asgard, et le ferai de mon plein gré, dit-il. Je ne fuirai pas mes péchés.  
-J’ai ta parole ? demanda Thor.  
-Aye, mon prince, tu as ma parole, dit l’autre.  
-Vision, mon ami, lâche-le, dit Thor. »

Vision ne protesta pas, il se disputait rarement avec Thor. Enfin, personne ne se disputait vraiment avec Thor la plupart du temps.

Amora parla doucement, essayant d’attirer de nouveau l’attention de Skurge, mais le géant l’ignora, ne la regarda même plus.

« -Je retournerai sur Midgard aussi tôt que je le peux, leur dit Thor à tous.  
-Tu penses pas que tu devrais ramener quelqu’un d’autre aussi ? demanda Clint. »

Loki fit un son amusé qui donna envie à Natasha de lui tirer dessus de façon répétée, peu importe à quel point les balles normales étaient inutiles contre elle.

Le visage de Thor s’assombrit quand il fixa Loki de ses yeux orageux un très long moment. Loki lui rendit son regard, mais pas même la colère de Thor pouvait diminuer la satisfaction cruelle sur son visage.

« -Ne pense pas, même pour un seul instant, que tes crimes sont oubliés, dit alors Thor.  
-Oh, je n’oserais pas, mon frère, dit Loki avec un sourire, puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent encore plus. Transmets mes salutations au Roi d’Asgard. »

Natasha réfléchit à celle-là durant pas mal de temps. La dernière phrase et le large sourire, la lueur dans les yeux de Loki, cela signifiait quelque chose. C’était plus que de la simple moquerie, qu’une remarque joyeuse, cela voulait dire davantage. C’était quelque chose de quoi s’inquiéter, et elle espérait que Thor pensait la même chose. Elle ne put s’en empêcher, elle continua d’y penser, même bien après que le Bifrost n’ait emporté Thor.


	29. Chapter 29

Thor avait été absent de son foyer depuis longtemps maintenant, mais le tiraillement du Bifrost était aussi familier et grisant que toujours. Skurge offrit de tenir Amora blessée et aveugle malgré le fait qu’il soit blessé lui-même, et Thor ne protesta pas. Il n’avait aucun désir de porter la sorcière traîtresse dans ses bras.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de l’observatoire, il ouvrit la bouche pour saluer Heimdall, mais ses yeux atterrirent sur quelqu’un d’autre et il se tut brusquement.

« -Brunnhilde, dit-il au bout d’un moment. »

Il jeta un œil autour mais Heimdall n’était nulle part en vue, seule la grande Valkyrie blonde se tenait devant eux. Elle retira la longue épée d’Heimdall, fermant le Bifrost. Non, ce n’était pas l’épée d’Heimdall, c’était la propre épée de Brunnhilde.

« -Salutations, Fils d’Odin, dit-elle. Bon retour.  
-Salutations à toi aussi, bonne Brunnhilde, acquiesça Thor en retour, se rappelant de ses manières.  
-Quelques guerriers te débarrasseront des prisonniers dans un instant, dit-elle alors, se tenant devant eux. »

Son regard n’était pas aussi déstabilisant que celui d’Heimdall, mais cela incita Thor à se redresser quand même. Il doutait qu’il y ait le moindre guerrier dans tout Asgard qui ne redressait pas le dos en se tenant devant la grande Valkyrie.

« -Où est Heimdall ? demanda-t-il alors.  
-Il a été relevé de ses fonctions, répondit la Valkyrie, au grand choc de Thor.  
-Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Que s’est-il passé ? »

Car il était impensable que le gardien d’Asgard soit remplacé.

« -Tu dois demander au Roi toi-même, dit-elle. Je remplis juste le devoir que l’on m’a donné.  
-Comment ? se demanda Thor à voix haute. Sans les yeux qui voient tout d’Heimdall…  
-Je vous ai amenés ici lorsque tu as appelé. N’est-ce pas ? demanda Brunnhilde en retour, l  
a voix dure.  
-Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, la rassura rapidement Thor.  
-Je suis plus que juste Asgardienne, Odinson, dit-elle. Ne l’oublie pas. »

Personne ne serait suffisamment inconscient pour oublier ça. Elle n’était pas toujours restée à Asgard, mais Brunnhilde était toujours le leader des Valkyriors, des Juges des Tombés au combat, en nom et en esprit. Elle était une des plus grandes guerrières des Neuf Mondes et plus qu’assez puissante pour défendre Asgard à la place de Heimdall. Thor ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi. Heimdall avait toujours été le gardien et la sentinelle omnisciente d’Asgard. Thor n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’une époque où cela n’avait pas été le cas.

Mais Brunnhilde avait raison, il devait demander à son père à ce propos.

Il entendit des pas s’approchant depuis l’extérieur et il fut soulagé de livrer Skurge et Amora aux Einherjar. Il ne supportait pas de regarder la sorcière, bien qu’elle soit silencieuse à présent. Peut-être que c’était la défaite qu’elle avait essuyée, ses blessures, ou la menace de Loki, mais elle gardait ses lèvres fermement closes.

Mais alors ce ne fut pas les Einherjar qui entrèrent dans l’Observatoire, à la grande surprise de Thor. A la place d’armures, de boucliers, et de lances dorées, ces guerriers avaient des épées et des haches. Ils portaient du cuir brun foncé avec des fourrures blanches sur leurs épaules, tous ornés du même sceau doré. C’était tous des Guerriers de Skornheim. Les sourcils de Thor se froncèrent encore plus. Il n’avait pas été absent d’Asgard si longtemps.

« -Salutations à toi, Foudroyeur, dit l’homme roux devant, portant un poing à sa poitrine.  
-Et à toi, dit Thor en retour avec un acquiescement, les sourcils toujours froncés. »

Il avait envie de demander à propos de leur présence immédiatement, mais il avait le sentiment qu’il recevrait la même réponse que Brunnhilde lui avait donnée. Habituellement, c’était seulement la guerre qui justifiait l’appel des guerriers. Ils ne pouvaient pas être en guerre, son père l’aurait rappelé si c’était le cas.

« -Emmenez ces deux-là dans le donjon, et allez quérir les guérisseurs pour eux, instruisit-il à la place.  
-Aye, Prince Thor, acquiesça immédiatement l’homme.  
-Laissez savoir que Skurge est venu à Asgard de son plein gré, ajouta-t-il. »

L’homme à l’avant jeta un œil au gigantesque guerrier. Skurge se tenait derrière lui, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Thor de lui tourner le dos. Il n’avait pas sa hache, mais Thor avait son marteau, et Brunnhilde son épée. Il serait fou d’attaquer, en particulier en étant aussi blessé.

« -Ce n’est rien qu’une tache de moins sur l’honneur de l’Exécuteur, dit l’homme. »

Skurge venait également de Skornheim, peut-être qu’il connaissait même ces guerriers personnellement. L’homme à l’avant fit un geste de la main –Thor aurait dû immédiatement demander son nom- et les autres guerriers s’exécutèrent pour escorter Skurge et Amora dans la cité.

Thor décida de parler avec son père en attendant. Plus tôt il revenait au palais, mieux cela serait, il avait quelques questions qui avaient besoin de réponses.

* * *

C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire d’avoir un mot avec son Père. Deux autres guerriers de Skornheim montaient la garde pile à l’extérieur de la salle du trône. Ils lui dirent qu’un ambassadeur de Vanaheim était avec le Roi et qu’ils ne devaient pas être dérangés. Thor n’insista pas pour aller à l’intérieur. Il était revenu à Asgard de façon inattendue après tout. Et ses questions, quoiqu’urgentes, pouvaient attendre jusqu’à ce qu’il soit convoqué.

Alors il décida de se retirer dans sa chambre pour changer son armure et nettoyer la poussière du combat. Il remarqua le manque d’Einherjar en parcourant les couloirs du palais, mais tout le reste semblait en ordre. Même les dégâts de l’invasion des elfes noirs étaient réparés pour la plupart. Son esprit devint nerveux en marchant, perturbé par trop de questions. Il considéra chercher Heimdall et ses amis pour leur demander ce qui s’était passé à Asgard durant son absence, mais finalement il jugea plus sage de parler d’abord à son père.

Il était également déchiré à propos de Loki. Il devait le dire à son père, il le devait. Thor se souvenait de combien Odin avait été en colère après qu’il ait ramené Loki de Midgard. Il se souvenait bien de ses yeux durs et de son silence. Et pourtant, sûrement qu’il voudrait savoir, à la fois en tant que Roi et en tant que père. Thor devait lui dire. Il craignait que son père ne lui ordonne d’aller chercher Loki sur-le-champ, par n’importe quel moyen nécessaire, aussi Thor devait être prudent dans son explication de la situation sur Midgard. Il était d’accord sur le fait que Loki devait être ramenée, mais ils devaient traiter avec précaution.

Il n’avait également pas oublié que Loki avait armé Barnes avec une arme capable de blesser, et même de tuer des Asgardiens. Peu importe ce dans quoi Loki était impliquée, c’était une affaire dangereuse, et cela ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Il espérait juste que son père serait d’accord avec lui.

Il se lava rapidement et enfila une nouvelle armure dès qu’il atteignit sa chambre. Cela ne prit pas tant de temps que ça, mais même là il avait à peine fini lorsqu’il entendit qu’on frappait à sa porte. Il s’attendait à quelqu’un lui laissant savoir que son père était prêt à le voir, et à la place il trouva Eir. Son retour à Asgard ne lui avait apporté rien que des surprises jusque-là.

« -Bon retour, dit-elle, souriant doucement.  
-C’est bon d’être de retour, sourit Thor en retour. En quoi puis-je t’aider ?  
-Marche avec moi, s’il te plaît, demanda Eir. »

Thor ferma sa porte et l’invita d’un geste à lui montrer le chemin.

« -Mes guérisseurs se sont occupés des prisonniers, commença Eir. Nous n’avons pas pu guérir les yeux d’Amora.  
-Je m’y attendais, acquiesça Thor.  
-Quelqu’un de très puissant et qui s’y connaît a dû le faire, lui dit Eir, pas dupe. »

C’était une requête pour davantage d’informations.

« -Tu es des plus correctes, dit Thor, mais sans élaborer. »

Eir haussa un sourcil, mais n’insista pas.

« -Nous avons également retiré ces…choses de leurs corps, dit alors Eir avant de présenter sa paume. »

Thor reconnut facilement les bouts de métal broyés. Il avait vu ses camarades sur Midgard retirer des balles de leurs corps après des combats plus d’une fois.

« -Le métal je l’ai identifié facilement, continua Eir. Mais je suis toujours des plus ahuries.  
-Ce sont des balles, expliqua Thor. Les Midgardiens les tirent avec leurs armes à feu.  
-Oui, mais… »

Eir le regarda.

« -Des Midgardiens ont causé ces blessures ?  
-Seulement un. Et d’aussi loin que je sais, aucun autre n’a d’arme ressemblant à la sienne, dit Thor. »

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans de longues explications. Beaucoup d’humains avaient des armes comme celle que Barnes manipulait, mais il était vrai que seul lui avait les bonnes balles pour faire de sérieux dégâts.

« -Cela reste des plus surprenants, dit-elle. »

Elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Mais après, elle n’avait jamais eu l’air inquiète de quoi que ce soit. Thor avait toujours admiré sa forte volonté et son assurance claire. Aucune plaie, blessure, ou maladie ne parvenait jamais à l’intimider.

Elle referma sa main autour des trois balles et sourit de nouveau à Thor.

« -Laisse-moi t’accompagner jusqu’au Roi, dit-elle alors. »

Thor trouva la requête étrange, mais accepta quand même.

Son esprit demeura nerveux même en bavardant plaisamment. Quelque chose clochait, il pouvait le sentir dans ses os. Brunnhilde, puis les Guerriers de Skornheim, maintenant la requête d’Eir, tout ceci renforçait juste la certitude de Thor que quelque chose avait changé à Asgard durant son absence. Thor devait trouver quoi.

Les guerriers qui se tenaient devant la porte s’écartèrent aisément cette fois. Thor leva les yeux sur le trône et se figea.

« -Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il immédiatement, s’avançant avec détermination. »

Parce qu’il ne trouva pas son père sur le trône d’Asgard, mais un jeune homme avec de courts cheveux bruns, et un long manteau de fourrure blanc. Il tenait Gungnir dans sa main, mais Thor était prêt à faire tournoyer Mjölnir quand même.

L’homme de l’Observatoire se tenait à gauche de l’homme et du trône, et quelques autres guerriers de Skornheim se tenaient autour d’eux. Thor ne les craignait pas non plus.

« -Paix, Thor ! appela Eir en se précipitant derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule dès qu’elle le rattrapa.  
-Qui es-tu ? demanda de nouveau Thor. »

L’homme descendit les marches vers lui, et plus il s’approchait, plus ses traits devenaient déstabilisants aux yeux de Thor. Ses yeux, la forme de son nez, et son menton…il…

« -Je te demande d’écouter ce que j’ai à dire avant que tu n’essaies d’obtenir des réponses avec ton marteau, dit l’homme. »

Le guerrier se tenant à côté de lui le suivit dans les escaliers.

Thor prit une profonde inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de son tempérament.

« -Je te l’ai demandé deux fois déjà, et je ne demanderai pas une troisième, dit-il d’un ton égal, mais il savait qu’il y avait un véritable orage dans ses yeux. »

L’homme ne semblait pas effrayé. Il regarda juste Thor durant un long moment.

« -Mon nom est Balder, et je suis ton frère. »

Il l’avait dit si simplement, mais Thor en fut sans voix.

« -Quoi ?! demanda-t-il alors, sa main se resserrant sur son marteau, et par l’Arbre il pouvait sentir la foudre sur sa langue.  
-C’est la vérité, dit Eir avant qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Thor, c’est la vérité, je l’ai examiné moi-même. J’ai été très minutieuse et ai investigué tous les moyens possibles. »

Thor revint enfin à elle.

« -Le sang ne ment pas, dit le guerrier roux. Il est un fils d’Odin. »

Thor se sentit flotter malgré le fait qu’il se tienne si fermement sur ses pieds. Plus il fixait le visage de Balder, plus son esprit le poussait à le croire. Son visage était plus doux que celui de Thor, mais ses traits étaient facilement reconnaissables. Thor les connaissait depuis les miroirs.

« -Je ne comprends pas, dit doucement Thor. Comment ? Comment n’avons-nous pas…parle, tu avais hâte de parler, alors parle maintenant ! Où étais-tu toutes ces années, et comment cela se fait-il que tu te tiennes devant moi à présent ? Si cela est vrai, comment ne l’ai-je pas su ?  
-Je ne le savais pas moi-même, dit Balder.  
-Mais pourquoi mon père et ma mère—  
-Je suis un fils d’Odin, interrompit Balder. Mais je ne suis pas le fils de ta Reine Mère. »

Le ciel tonna avec la tempête s’approchant dehors et Mjölnir vibra dans la main de Thor. Il était en colère. La fureur se débattait dans sa poitrine, attendant d’être libérée. Balder avait dû le voir sur son visage, car il modifia sa posture, s’attendant peut-être à être attaqué. Les guerriers de Skornheim ne montraient aucune peur, mais ils gardèrent les yeux sur eux deux.

« -Tu oses—  
-C’est également vrai, lui dit doucement Eir.  
-Ma propre naissance ne constitue pas un de mes péchés, dit Balder d’une voix légèrement plus forte. Et je n’en serai pas blâmé non plus, alors calme-toi, Foudroyeur.  
-Qui est ta Mère ? demanda Thor. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce fut la première question qui sortit de sa bouche, mais il voulait savoir.

« -Je ne sais pas, dit Balder. Elle ne m’a pas élevé et à ce jour je ne connais même pas son nom. J’ai été élevé par un homme bon, mais il a été clair à propos du fait de ne pas être un de mes parents.  
-Skornheim, dit Thor, parce que soudainement cela fit sens. Tu as grandi dans les Montagnes de Skornheim.  
-Oui, acquiesça Balder. »

Il ne portait pas le sceau doré des guerriers, ni leur armure brune, mais le manteau de fourrure était un message tout aussi clair.

Thor avait tellement de questions, et tellement de choses qu’il voulait savoir sur l’homme se tenant devant lui, mais il y avait quelqu’un avec qui il souhaitait parler bien plus urgemment.

« -Où est mon père ? demanda-t-il, et il savait que sa colère était encore une fois tangible dans l’air.  
-Le Père de Toute Chose est en voyage et a laissé Balder garder le trône en son absence, intervint de nouveau le guerrier.  
-Ton nom ? demanda enfin Thor. »

Il avait le sentiment qu’il le verrait beaucoup.

« -Cosak, mon Prince, dit-il. Je suis un Guerrier assermenté de Skornheim. Lady Sigyn m’a honoré en faisant de moi le leader des guerriers qui ont accompagné Balder ici.  
-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle tous envoyés ici ? Ou est-ce que mon père a demandé votre présence ?  
-Tous les rois ont besoin d’une garde d’honneur, dit simplement Cosak.  
-Les Einherjar ont toujours été les gardes du Roi, dit Thor.  
-Les Einherjar ne connaissent pas le Prince Balder comme nous, dit Cosak en retour.  
-Tu mets en doute leur loyauté ? Si mon père a laissé Balder pour gouverner, alors ils le serviraient avec le plus grand respect.  
-Si ? s’exclama Cosak. Demande à n’importe qui à Asgard ! Le Roi l’a annoncé, l’a proclamé son fils, lui a donné son nom, tout cela en public ! »

Il était protecteur, au moins cela devint immédiatement clair.

« -C’en est assez, Cosak, dit doucement Balder. Cela fait beaucoup à digérer en une seule fois. Le Prince Thor est parfaitement dans son droit d’exiger des réponses. »

Cosak n’eut pas l’air content des mots de Balder, mais il ne protesta pas.

« -Le peuple d’Asgard a également été informé que le Père de Toute Chose est parti pour un voyage personnel, dit alors Balder, revenant à Thor. Et que je suis Prince Régent jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne. »

Et pourtant la majorité des guerriers l’avaient appelé Roi. Brunnhilde aussi.

« -Pourquoi toi ? demanda Thor.  
-Je ne savais pas à propos de mon héritage jusqu’à très récemment, alors ne me demande pas de connaître l’esprit d’Odin. Mais si cela t’intéresse d’entendre mon opinion, cela a été le manque d’options qui a mené à la révélation de ma parenté.  
-Tu es si calme à ce propos, fit remarquer Thor. »

Il était en colère, l’aurait été encore plus à la place de Balder.

« -Tu ne m’as pas vu lors des premières semaines, dit plaisamment Balder, avant de regarder Eir. Merci d’être venue ici, lui dit-il. Je ne souhaite pas te maintenir loin de tes devoirs plus longtemps.  
-Merci, mon seigneur, dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir immédiatement.  
-Et maintenant je crois que Thor et moi avons beaucoup à discuter en privé, dit Balder.  
-Comme il te plaira, dit Cosak.  
-J’ai beaucoup à te dire, lui dit Balder. Alors s’il te plaît, viens avec moi. »

C’était une requête que Thor pouvait facilement refuser ; car pourquoi se soucierait-il de qui avait Gungnir en main ? Mais il suivit l’homme, pendant que les Guerriers de Skornheim restaient derrière.

Sa poitrine était serrée et son cœur lourd. Il n’y avait aucune émotion à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, juste une tempête en lui assortie au temps qu’il avait invoqué à l’extérieur. Il fixa Balder en le suivant et se força à ne pas faire de lui la cible de sa rage.

* * *

Thor se rendit rapidement compte que Balder le menait aux quartiers de ses par…à la chambre personnelle de son père. Cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de le suivre. Il avait bien sûr prévu de rendre visite à ses amis et à Heimdall pour leur poser plus de questions, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal d’entendre ce que Balder avait à dire. Thor était toujours en train d’essayer de se faire à l’idée de son existence. Il croyait Eir. Si elle avait prouvé que Balder était véritablement le fils d’Odin, alors Thor ne voyait aucune raison d’exiger de voir une preuve également. En particulier si c’était son père lui-même qui l’avait ramené de Skornheim. L’existence de Balder n’était pas la chose qui le rendait perplexe. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait autour.

Même si son Père avait été infidèle, pourquoi le garder secret ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d’abandonner un enfant de sa propre chair et de son propre sang. Au moins l’avait-il laissé entre de bonnes mains. Sa Mère l’avait-elle su ? Thor n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer ne pas vouloir accepter un autre enfant dans leur maison, même si c’était l’enfant d’une autre. Elle avait toujours aimé Loki tout autant qu’elle avait aimé Thor après tout. Il pouvait la voir être en colère contre Odin, mais pas contre une vie innocente. Etait-ce son Père qui n’avait pas voulu de lui ?

« -Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Thor avec un froncement de sourcils. »

Il n’avait même pas pensé à demander ça avant.

« -Je suis plus jeune que toi, dit Balder. Plus jeune que Loki même, ajouta-t-il.  
-Dis-moi alors, dit alors Thor. Comment tout ceci est arrivé ?  
-Bientôt, mais d’abord je dois te dire la vérité, dit Balder alors qu’ils atteignaient la porte menant à la chambre de son père.  
-La vérité ? demanda Thor, la tension revenant s’insinuer dans ses os. »

Balder émit juste un son pour confirmer et ouvrit la porte.

Thor n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il s’attendait à trouver de l’autre côté de la porte, mais ce n’était pas son père allongé dans son lit, entouré d’une lumière dorée protectrice. Il se précipita au chevet de son père sans un mot, s’agenouillant pour le regarder.

« -Que s’est-il passé ? demanda Thor. Je pensais…  
-Sommeil d’Odin, dit Balder en fermant la porte. Arrivé pas longtemps après que je sois arrivé ici, il l’a probablement senti venir.  
-Pourquoi Cosak a dit qu’il était parti en voyage ? demanda Thor.  
-Parce que c’est ce que le peuple d’Asgard croit.  
-Tu mens au peuple en leur cachant la vérité ?  
-Eir sait. Elle veille sur lui presque tous les jours, dit Balder. Et quelques autres choisis sont conscients de la vérité également.  
-Pourquoi les mensonges ?  
-Tu dois comprendre, dit Balder en se rapprochant lentement. Je suis arrivé ici lors de temps difficiles. L’invasion des elfes noirs, puis la mort de la Reine…les gens ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité. S’ils savaient que le Roi a succombé au sommeil…  
-Ils sauraient qu’il voit toujours tout et qu’il leur reviendra.  
-Mais c’était toujours la Reine qui gardait le trône lorsque cela arrivait avant…puis Loki. Maintenant tout ce qu’ils ont c’est moi. Tu étais parti ! »

C’était la vérité. Thor était parti avant même que le nettoyage de la cité ne puisse commencer.

« -Père aurait pu me rappeler…  
-Tu es parti pour une raison, et il a décidé d’aller à Skornheim à la place. C’était sa décision, pas la mienne. »

Thor se leva du chevet de son père pour regarder Balder de façon plus entière.

« -Mais si le Père de Toute Chose t’a proclamé comme son fils, t’a confié le trône…  
-Loki s’est vu confier le trône, et de ce que j’ai entendu il a été trahi en l’espace d’une journée, déclara Balder d’une voix dure.  
-C’était une affaire très différente, dit Thor, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce que savait Balder concernant les événements qui avaient transpiré.  
-Peut-être, mais le fond de l’affaire est, Thor, que même si le peuple d’Asgard m’a accepté en tant que troisième fils, en tant que prince, m’accepter sur le trône est différent. Je ne suis rien qu’un étranger pour la plupart d’entre eux…s’ils croient qu’Odin peut revenir à tout moment, qu’il veille toujours sur eux, ils ne s’inquiètent pas…et vraiment, il pourrait se réveiller à tout moment.  
-Aucun mensonge ne reste caché éternellement, l’avertit Thor. La confiance du peuple doit être gagnée.  
-Ils ne m’auraient jamais donné une chance de gagner leur confiance, dit Balder. Et un Régent dont les gens doutent ne peut pas aller très loin.  
-Je crois toujours que tu as pris le chemin le plus facile.  
-Facile ? Tu penses que c’est facile pour moi ? demanda Balder. »

Là Thor vit une bribe de son tempérament.

« -Je serais rentré depuis longtemps si je ne me souciais pas du peuple. N’oublie pas que je n’ai pas été formé et préparé pour cela toute ma vie, mais on avait besoin de moi, alors j’ai accepté. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. Si cela signifie qu’il faut dissimuler la chose aux gens, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Et si le mensonge me rattrape, j’en prendrai également la responsabilité. »

Ce ne fut même pas les mots qui convainquirent Thor, mais le feu dans les yeux de Balder, la passion dans son ton, et toutes les émotions qui se déversaient dans chacun de ses souffles. Il n’eut même pas besoin de trop réfléchir à pourquoi son père ne l’avait pas rappelé, pas avec la façon dont Thor était parti, pas avec tout ce qui avait été dit entre eux. Et maintenant Balder se tenait là devant lui, un autre secret dévoilé…un frère qui portait un visage tellement similaire au sien, un fils que son père avait caché, mais trouvait maintenant digne de s’asseoir sur le trône pendant qu’il dormait.

« -Tu as raison, les gens craignent l’incertitude. Ils doivent te connaître afin de te faire confiance, et pour cela tu as besoin de temps. »

Balder sembla surpris un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il s’attendait probablement à ce que Thor le contredise davantage.

« -Oui, uhm…merci de comprendre mes raisons. »

Puis il se tint là, presque avec incertitude. Son assurance déclinait un peu maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à se défendre de façon si véhémente. Thor ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il ressentait à son propos, mais il était des plus certains qu’au moins il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

« -Je vais rester seul avec mon…avec mon père ici un petit moment, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
-Ne te corrige pas pour moi, dit Balder, soulevant Gungnir du sol, se préparant à partir. Il est mon Roi et je le respecte en tant que tel, mais c’est tout. »

Il sourit, mais ce n’était pas une expression joyeuse.

« -S’il ne s’est pas soucié d’être mon père durant toutes ces années, alors je me moque d’être son fils maintenant, dit Balder. »

Il n’attendit pas de réponse, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Mais ne t’inquiète pas, Prince Thor, je n’ai pas besoin de l’aimer afin de gouverner. Mon devoir est envers le peuple. »

Puis il partit, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Thor seul avec son père endormi. Thor prit une profonde inspiration, revint au lit, et s’assit lourdement au bord.

« -J’espère que tu sais à quel point je hurlerais si tu étais réveillé, dit Thor en le regardant, mais bien sûr il n’y eut aucune réponse. »

* * *

Thor resta avec son père quelque temps, il ne sut pas combien. Il lui parla, mais pas beaucoup, puisqu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas obtenir la moindre réponse à toutes les questions tournant dans son esprit. Il partit lorsqu’il commença à avoir faim dans les faits.

D’abord il eut envie de manger seul, mais il se ravisa. Lui et Balder avaient encore beaucoup à discuter et parler en se restaurant pourrait rendre la chose plus facile pour eux deux. Il rattrapa le premier serviteur qu’il vit pour savoir où le chercher.

« -Oh, il mange avec les gardes, dit rapidement la jeune femme, quelques tissus fins dans les bras. »

Elle était très jeune, et Thor ne la connaissait pas personnellement.

« -Les gardes ?  
-De Skornheim, mon Prince, ils sont tous venus ici avec lui. Il a des amis parmi eux, j’en suis des plus certaines.  
-Et où les braves guerriers de Skornheim dînent-ils ?  
-Oh, dans le hall où les Einherjar mangeaient, dit-elle. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
-Non, je connais bien le chemin, merci.  
-Je vous en prie, sourit-elle avant de s’en aller. »

Sa robe vert foncé semblait un peu simple, même pour une servante, mais que connaissait Thor à la mode de la cour.

Avant de pouvoir retourner sur Midgard il devait parler avec les gens qui travaillaient au palais également. Ils seraient en mesure de lui dire beaucoup sur quel genre de personne était Balder. Il ne pouvait pas quitter Asgard avant d’en savoir plus sur lui, peu importe ce que son père avait décidé pendant l’absence de Thor.

Il s’approcha du hall et entendit le son de bavardages et de rires bien avant qu’il n’entre. Il ne fut également pas vraiment surpris lorsque le bruit s’atténua à son apparition. Balder était en effet assis avec les guerriers.

« -Thor ! salua Balder. Tu me cherchais peut-être ?  
-En quelque sorte, répondit Thor. Je pensais que l’on pourrait partager un repas ce soir. »

Balder n’hésita pas avec sa réponse.

« -Joins-toi à nous alors, si la compagnie est à ton goût. »

Il désigna les hommes et les femmes assis autour de la longue table, jeunes et vieux, tous le regardant. Cela faisait de nombreuses années que Thor n’était pas allé à Skornheim, peut-être qu’il aurait même la chance d’apprendre comment les choses allaient dans les montagnes.

« -Avec joie, répondit Thor avec un sourire. »

Cosak se leva à la gauche de Balder et déménagea vers un autre siège, libérant une place. Thor le remercia d’un signe de tête.

« -Buvons alors, pour ton retour, dit Balder, levant sa coupe. »

Tous les guerriers suivirent son exemple.

« -Bon retour, Foudroyeur. »

Les guerriers levèrent leurs coupes en réponse et burent à sa santé. Thor sourit et but également.

« -Au Père de Toute Chose et à son retour sain et sauf ! lança quelqu’un d’autre, ce qui fit boire tout le monde de nouveau. »

Thor but à la santé de son père, espérant qu’il se réveillerait bientôt.

Un autre guerrier se leva, cette fois une femme aux cheveux noirs avec une cicatrice descendant son long cou.

« -Je lève mon verre à la mémoire de notre Reine bien-aimée, qui était sage, douce et puissante. Que son esprit nous guide en temps de besoin. »

Le bruit autour de la table fut plus solennel, mais ils burent tous à la mémoire de Frigga. Thor sentit son cœur se serrer, parce qu’elle lui manquait toujours, elle allait toujours lui manquer.

« -A notre prince perdu Loki, s’exclama quelqu’un d’autre, surprenant Thor. Tranchant et fort, comme la plus fine des lames, parti mais pas oublié.  
-Bien dit, Skoval, dit Balder après avoir posé sa coupe. »

Puis il regarda Thor avec un petit sourire.

« -Tu sembles surpris.  
-Je n’ai pas entendu qui que ce soit lever son verre en l’honneur de Loki depuis très longtemps, dit Thor.  
-Il a été notre prince un millier d’années, dit Balder. Quoi qu’il se soit passé, cela ne devrait pas être oublié. »

Thor se demanda s’il devrait lui dire à propos de Loki. Il n’était pas convaincu qu’il s’agisse de la meilleure idée, alors il devait y réfléchir. Ce n’était également pas le bon moment bien sûr.

« -Et je lève ma coupe à notre Prince Régent, dit Cosak. A Balder le Brave !  
-Balder le Brave ! répétèrent les guerriers. »

Balder rit et leva sa coupe vers Cosak en retour.

« -C’est un titre très correct, dit Thor. »

Les guerriers de Skornheim donnaient des titres seulement aux hommes et aux femmes les plus respectables. Comme Skurge, l’Exécuteur, et Thor lui-même était appelé le Foudroyeur.

« -Et un très bien mérité en plus, dit de nouveau Cosak, de la fierté dans chaque mot.  
-C’est un récit que je dois entendre, dit Thor.  
-Je peux te le raconter maintenant ! dit Cosak.  
-Plus tard, mon ami, nous n’avons pas besoin de l’entendre tous les jours, rit Balder. Je suis sûr que Thor restera avec nous au moins un petit moment.  
-En effet, confirma Thor.  
-Demain alors, dit Cosak. Je te raconterai toute la glorieuse histoire.  
-Ou peut-être que tu devrais enfin laisser quelqu’un de plus talentueux avec les mots en faire le récit, fit une des femmes, faisant rire toute la tablée. »

Ils mangèrent et burent et Thor lui-même fut silencieux un long moment, regardant juste les guerriers et Balder. Il n’avait pas juste leur respect, mais également leur amour, c’était évident même après aussi peu de temps. Balder lui-même semblait beaucoup plus détendu en leur compagnie.

« -Qu’en est-il d’Amora et Skurge ? demanda Thor au bout d’un moment.  
-Amora est emprisonnée, dit Balder. Juste comme Lorelei. Mais Skurge va être ramené à Skornheim. Je laisserai Lady Sigyn décider d’un châtiment adéquat pour ses crimes. Skurge lui-même a accepté le verdict. »

Thor acquiesça. Skurge avait été absent d’Asgard longtemps, mais il était toujours de Skornheim, alors il n’était que juste de laisser Lady Sigyn être son juge.

« -Que penses-tu qu’elle fera ? On doit lui dire qu’Amora lui a jeté un sort.  
-On le lui dira, mais Skurge a brisé ses serments bien avant cela. J’imagine qu’elle va le marquer afin qu’il se souvienne de ses péchés pour toujours, mais au-delà de ça…je ne sais pas. Je fais confiance à la sagesse de Lady Sigyn. Elle peut être dure, mais elle n’est jamais cruelle. Justice sera rendue.  
-Son plus grand crime est de nous avoir tourné le dos, dit un des hommes les plus âgés à table. Il n’est que juste qu’il soit jugé par notre Matriarche. »

Beaucoup d’autres guerriers firent part de leur accord.

« -Comment va Lady Sigyn alors ? demanda Thor. Cela ne fait pas longtemps qu’elle est devenue Lady du Château de Skornheim, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Mais elle a déjà prouvé être un leader encore meilleur que son père, dit Balder.  
-A Lady Sigyn ! cria un des guerriers, et un nouveau tour de toasts commença. »

Thor se sentit sourire. Il appréciait véritablement la compagnie. Cela lui rappelait pourquoi il aimait aller dans les Montagnes de Skornheim dans sa jeunesse.

« -Je dois dire que je suis quand même surpris que tu sois là, dit Balder. Je pensais que tu pourrais aller rendre visite à tes compagnons.  
-Demain, lui dit Thor en commençant à mettre de la nourriture sur la nouvelle assiette qui fut placée devant lui par un serveur. Ils ne sont pas ici au palais.  
-Non, plus maintenant, confirma Balder.  
-Je suppose que c’est pour la même raison pour laquelle Heimdall n’est plus à l’Observatoire, et également pourquoi je n’ai pas vu le moindre Einherjar.  
-Les Einherjar gardent la cité, lui dit Balder. Les gens les connaissent, leur font confiance, pendant que j’ai ma propre protection et ne requiers pas leurs services.  
-Donc devrais-je prendre la présence de notre compagnie actuelle comme le soutien que te porte Lady Sigyn ?  
-Partiellement, répondit Balder. Il est certain que quelqu’un ayant des liens avec Skornheim sur le trône ne la dérange pas, mais ces hommes ici, ces braves et vaillants guerriers… »

Certains guerriers commencèrent à rire en réaction à ses mots, et leur rire fit sourire Balder en retour.

« -J’ai grandi avec la plupart d’entre eux…et d’autres ont été mes mentors.  
-Nous étions heureux de l’accompagner, dit Cosak.  
-Es-tu également un des guerriers assermentés de Lady Sigyn dans ce cas ? demanda Thor.  
-Non, rit Balder. Mon gardien, Holvar, m’a dit et répété que je n’étais pas destiné à un tel service. Maintenant, bien sûr, je sais pourquoi il a dit ça.  
-C’est lui qui t’a élevé ? demanda Thor.  
-Aye, le vieux Holvar à l’Œil Unique, confirma Balder, avant de lancer un regard à Thor. C’est l’autre œil qui lui manque, par contre, pas beaucoup de ressemblance. »

Cela fit lâcher un rire à Thor.

« -Il a combattu au côté d’Odin lors de la guerre contre Jotunheim, intervint une des guerrières à la peau noire. Il était un de ses généraux de confiance. »

Le nom sonnait familier à Thor, mais Odin avait eu beaucoup de généraux au fil des années, plusieurs même durant la grande guerre contre Jotunheim.

« -Je comprends que tu te sentes plus à l’aise d’être gardé par des guerriers que tu connais. Mais autant de changements à la fois pourraient causer du mécontentement, ne penses-tu pas ? demanda Thor.  
-Peut-être, mais j’ai besoin de faire confiance à ceux autour de moi, dit Balder.  
-Heimdall a…  
-Heimdall a trahi deux de ses seigneurs, l’un d’eux étant Odin lui-même. Et tes compagnons sont encore plus susceptibles d’aller à l’encontre de chaque serment qu’ils ont passé. »

Thor sentit la colère monter dans sa poitrine au nom de ses amis.

« -Ils ont toujours été de loyaux serviteurs d’Asgard.  
-Non, ils ont toujours été loyaux envers toi ! J’ai besoin de guerriers loyaux envers moi et le trône, des hommes et des femmes qui ne me tourneront pas le dos à la seconde où tu le souhaiteras.  
-Lorsque les elfes noirs ont attaqué…essaya d’expliquer Thor.  
-Je ne parle pas juste de l’invasion, l’interrompit Balder. J’ai gardé mes oreilles ouvertes. J’ai écouté à la fois les mots fièrement déclarés et les murmures bas. Je n’aurai pas à mon côté des guerriers qui attendent ton retour à chacun de leur souffle.  
-Odin t’a choisi, dit Thor.  
-Cela n’a pas d’importance, fit Balder, éludant ses mots immédiatement. S’ils étaient tous prêts à trahir Odin lui-même pour toi, alors comment puis-je avoir confiance en le fait qu’ils ne feront pas la même chose avec moi à la seconde où ils pensent que j’ai fait une erreur. Dis-le moi, Thor. Peux-tu vraiment t’attendre à ce que j’ai confiance en leur loyauté ?  
-Ce qu’ils ont fait a toujours été pour le bien d’Asgard, dit Thor.  
-Oui, mais ils pensent également que cela serait pour le bien d’Asgard si tu étais sur le trône à ma place.  
-Et tu n’es pas d’accord ? demanda Thor.  
-Je pense que tu ne réalises pas qu’être roi n’est pas juste un prix au bout du chemin. La récompense lorsque tu as appris toutes tes leçons. Un roi est le serviteur de son peuple, pas juste leur souverain. La couronne n’est pas quelque chose que tu ramasses lorsque cela te chante, seulement pour la jeter de nouveau lorsque tu as envie d’une aventure sur Midgard.  
-Je suis parti, je le sais, dit Thor.  
-Tu es parti après avoir abandonné le trône, alors je suis là à la place. Je n’ai pas été élevé en tant que prince, je n’ai pas été préparé pour ça, mais j’ai accepté la responsabilité. J’ai accepté de servir le peuple d’Asgard au mieux de mes capacités. Alors si tu crois que tu peux exiger le trône maintenant, après l’avoir déjà abandonné, alors prépares-toi à ce que je ne te le donne pas facilement.  
-Telle n’était pas mon intention, lui dit honnêtement Thor. Je ne pense toujours pas être prêt.  
-Ce n’est pas à propos de toi, dit Balder, presque hargneusement. C’est à propos de ce dont le monde a besoin. Tu puis penser que le trône te revient de droit, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à poser ton marteau et servir Asgard en tant que son roi au lieu de son héros vagabond. Peut-être pensais-tu que le trône t’attendrait toujours, mais Asgard mérite mieux que ça. »

Thor sentit tous les yeux autour de la table sur lui, mais il garda les siens sur Balder. Il y avait de nouveau ce feu dans son regard, de la compassion et de la conviction. Et Thor ne doutait pas ne serait-ce qu’une seconde qu’il était prêt à lutter contre Thor pour ça. Les guerriers ne l’avaient pas nommé Balder le Brave sans raison. Thor sourit, il voulait vraiment entendre le récit de comment il avait reçu son titre à présent. Il semblait si calme, doux, serein même, mais en une fraction de seconde il était prêt à se battre.

Son sourire détendit Balder, et la tension se brisa autour de la table. Certains guerriers commencèrent même à parler doucement entre eux.

« -Je n’ai aucune intention de te combattre, dit Thor. Je puis ne pas te connaître très bien, mais je peux déjà voir pourquoi mon père a cru que tu ferais un bon Régent, Roi même. »

Balder le fixa un moment, puis juste comme précédemment, la combativité s’échappa de lui presque instantanément. Son visage s’adoucit et sa voix redevint douce lorsqu’il parla.

« -Merci, dit-il. Les choses pourraient changer lorsqu’Odin reviendra sur le trône, mais pour le moment nous devons faire ce qui est le mieux pour tous. Je garderai le trône et Asgard, et tu peux continuer de protéger les Neuf Mondes, comme tu l’as fait depuis tout ce temps.  
-Bien dit, confirma Thor, faisant de nouveau sourire Balder. »

Il avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir retourner sur Midgard, mais pour l’instant il était convaincu que son père avait fait le bon choix. Il regarda les grands guerriers de Skornheim, avec Balder assis en tête de table, et il crut qu’Asgard serait bien protégée pendant que son père dormait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je n’ai qu’une chose à dire : J’ADORE BALDER. Voilà. Rien que parce qu’il a fait remarquer que lorsque Loki a été trahi par Sif et les Trois Guerriers, il était Roi d’Asgard de façon légitime, car Frigga venait de lui remettre Gungnir ; il n’avait absolument rien usurpé du tout. Donc oui, les potes de Thor –et Heimdall, ne l’oublions pas non plus- sont des traîtres en puissance que jamais personne reconnaît comme tels (ce qui m’énerve prodigieusement comme vous pouvez vous en douter haha). Comme l’a très bien fait remarquer Balder une nouvelle fois, il n’y a que Thor qui ait la moindre légitimité à leurs yeux, quoi que fasse ce dernier. Et ça, c’est vraiment dangereux, car ils ne suivent pas Thor parce qu’ils pensent qu’il a raison, mais parce qu’il est Thor, c’est tout. Et tout le monde a tendance à oublier ça parce que Loki est le « méchant » dans l’histoire. Alors ouais, j’aime Balder, il est droit dans ses bottes, il se laisse pas faire une seule seconde, et il pense pas qu’à sa gueule. Il est juste l’incarnation du souverain idéal.**
> 
> **Sinon, tout le monde a reconnu Leah en la « très jeune » servante à la « simple » robe verte que Thor ne « connaît pas personnellement » et à qui ce dernier demande où est Balder bien sûr.**
> 
> **Sinon, concernant mes problèmes d’ordi, ça s’améliore très, très doucement, aussi attendez-vous à ce que le rythme continue d’être ralenti ainsi dans les semaines à venir, car c’est assez pénible pour moi de bosser quand môssieur plante toutes les dix minutes. Je ferai cependant de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre bien sûr.**


	30. Chapter 30

Steve n’avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Loki ou Bucky depuis qu’ils avaient neutralisé Amora et Skurge sur Hashima Island. Ils n’étaient même pas partis ensemble. Loki avait bien sûr eu hâte de s’en aller, pendant que Natasha avait insisté pour qu’ils restent jusqu’à ce que les hommes qui les avaient attaqués puissent recevoir de l’aide. Finalement ils avaient décidé de rester et de rentrer aux USA par leurs propres moyens.

Non pas qu’il y avait beaucoup qu’ils pouvaient faire pour les hommes pâles alors qu’ils mourraient un par un à l’hôpital. Défaillance d’organe majoritairement, parfois une attaque, ou une crise cardiaque, tous des façons très naturelles de mourir…normalement. Il n’y avait rien de normal dans la façon dont ces hommes mourraient, pas avec la manière dont ils avaient agi et ce dont ils avaient l’air. Pas avec la façon dont leurs entrailles étaient après l’autopsie. Cette couleur bleu encre autour de leurs bouches s’était étalée partout en eux. Ils avaient des douzaines de questions, et personne pour donner des réponses, comme d’habitude.

Cela faisait des semaines et rien ne s’était passé depuis. Pas un mot de Strange, aucun événement inhabituel sur leur radar…rien. C’était plutôt énervant et rendait Steve d’une humeur pourrie. Il était toujours à la Tour Stark aussi, puisqu’il considérait que c’était un trop grand risque d’être loin de tous les autres. Si les événements à Hashima avaient prouvé quoi que ce soit, c’était qu’ils devaient être en mesure de se déplacer ensemble en tant qu’équipe, parfois pour des broutilles. Et cela faisait du bien d’être de retour à New York. Même avec tous ses souvenirs doux-amers, c’était chez lui d’une façon que Washington ne l’avait jamais été.

Il espérait que la raison pour le silence radio de Bucky n’était rien d’inquiétant, mais il n’était pas suffisamment naïf pour croire ça. Il était bien plus probable que Loki et Bucky soient retournés à faire les choses tous seuls, n’impliquant personne. La majorité de l’équipe s’était mise d’accord sur le fait qu’ils finiraient par trouver quelque chose qui leur dirait ce qui se passait avec tout ce bazar, mais Steve était tellement fatigué d’attendre. Le gymnase de Tony était la victime de sa frustration…ainsi que quiconque étant prêt à s’entraîner avec lui.

Bien sûr il aurait dû savoir comment ça allait se passer. Il aurait dû s’attendre à ce scénario précis depuis le premier jour. Le scénario étant quelqu’un de poignardé, abattu, ou autrement blessé, saignant partout sur son sol au milieu de la nuit. Steve voulait être agacé face au spectacle devant lui, mais c’était Bucky…

« -Que s’est-il passé bordel ? demanda Steve. »

Il était sorti de son lit lorsque HELEN l’avait informé qu’il avait des intrus à l’étage, seulement pour trouver la vue très désagréable d’un Bucky blessé et d’une Loki très en colère en train de se disputer dans son salon.

Il remarqua le sang en premier, parce que Bucky avait sa main pressée sur son abdomen et ses doigts étaient carmins, mais quand les lumières s’allumèrent il vit enfin le tout. Son visage avait dû avoir l’air horrifié quand il se précipita plus près, parce que le bras de métal de Bucky était complètement détruit. Il était broyé et tordu, les doigts pliés en des angles pas naturels, certaines des plaques étaient enfoncées et se détachaient du reste du bras. Et Loki était au milieu d’en retirer une sorte de fine tige de métal.

« -Merde que…qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda-t-il, ses mains flottant au-dessus de Bucky.  
-Les blessures par balle sont plus ou moins une priorité, fit Bucky en désignant son abdomen, avant de regarder son bras cassé. Je peux pas sentir celle-là.  
-Sois-en reconnaissant, dit Loki en écartant un panneau pour atteindre la tige qui transperçait l’intégralité du bras.  
-Reconnaissant ?! aboya Bucky. J’ai deux balles dans le bide et mon bras est foutu au possible, autrement je t’aurais déjà frappée dans la putain de bouche.  
-Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique, dit Loki. »

Bucky grinça des dents, ayant l’air en rogne comme jamais, mais il se tourna vers Steve au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit.

« -Balles, Steve, lui rappela-t-il. »

Merde, ouais.

« - _Requerrez-vous une assistance médicale à votre étage, Steve ?_ demanda HELEN alors qu’il courait jusqu’à sa salle de bain pour aller chercher le kit de premiers soins bien rempli qu’il avait là.  
-Non, HELEN. Tout est sous contrôle. As-tu déclenché des alarmes ?  
-J _’aurais été irresponsable de ne pas le faire,_ dit HELEN. »

Steve manqua de se figer durant une seconde, mais HELEN continua.

« - _Il vous est rappelé par la présente que si vos « invités » tentent de quitter votre étage il y aura des conséquences, lesquelles incluent, mais ne sont pas limitées à, l’utilisation de rayons thermiques et un appel à l’intervention de Hulk._  
-Dis à Tony de ne pas s’inquiéter, dit Steve.  
- _De même, Natasha vous souhaite bonne chance,_ ajouta HELEN.  
-Est-ce que personne ne dort dans cette tour ? se demanda Steve à voix haute en sortant de la salle de bain. Mode privé, s’il te plaît.  
- _Le mode privé est sujet à la réduction du niveau de menace actuel,_ l’informa HELEN. _Mais je serai la seule en train de regarder._  
-Merci, HELEN. »

C’était le mieux qu’allait obtenir Steve, alors il n’y avait aucun intérêt à protester. Il savait également que la seule raison pour laquelle on les laissait tranquilles était que les autres croyaient tous que Bucky (et peut-être même Loki) était plus susceptible de donner des informations avec juste Steve dans le coin.

« -Arrête de bouger autant, disait Loki lorsque Steve revint dans la pièce. »

Elle essayait toujours de retirer ce morceau de métal du bras de Bucky.

« -Je vais t’enfoncer mon couteau dans la gorge, dit Bucky à travers ses dents serrées.  
-Tu essaieras, James, lui dit Loki avec un sourire.  
-Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas le sentir, dit Steve en s’agenouillant sur le canapé à côté de Bucky.  
-Je ne sens pas le bras, mais je le sens quand quelqu’un tire sur mes putain de terminaisons nerveuses, dit Bucky, fusillant Loki du regard. »

Loki se contenta d’émettre un son pensif et tira de nouveau sur la fine tige, ce qui fit tressaillir et cliquer les doigts de métal tordus de Bucky de façons bizarres et perturbantes.

« -Steve…balles, dit Bucky…encore.  
-Tu n’as pas l’air d’être en train de mourir, dit tranquillement Steve.  
-Ne commence pas, avertit Bucky.  
-Là, dit Loki, puis elle retira enfin le morceau de métal qui était coincé entre les plaques du bras de métal. »

Ce fut le signal de Steve pour se mettre au travail.

« -Laisse-moi t’aider à enlever ça, dit Steve, désignant la veste de cuir, ce qui était probablement du Kevlar en-dessous. »

Heureusement, c’était juste majoritairement des lanières et des boutons pression, alors l’enlever fut relativement facile. Pas même le Kevlar fut difficile à enlever, bien que tout ce mouvement fit de nouveau grincer des dents Bucky.

« -Comment ont-ils pu te toucher à travers toutes ces couches bordel ? se demanda Steve à voix haute en découpant le maillot de Bucky, le dernier vêtement qui restait.  
-Ouais, je me demande comment c’est arrivé putain, dit Bucky de façon très appuyée.  
-C’était difficilement ma faute, dit Loki. »

Elle se leva quand Steve commença à sortir Bucky de ses vêtements, mais elle ne s’éloigna pas trop.

« -Si tu pouvais arrêter de l’ouvrir en face de chaque être ancien qui pourrait te briser en deux, on finirait pas autant dans la merde ! dit Bucky.  
-Pas…me briser en deux, protesta Loki.  
-C’est tellement pas l’sujet ! lui dit Bucky.  
-Comme si je pouvais les laisser avoir le dernier mot comme ça, déclara Loki. »

Ses mots firent lâcher à Bucky un son qui ressemblait à un grognement d’animal.

« -J’ai grandi avec ce p’tit con stupide et imprudent, dit-il, désignant Steve d’un signe de tête. Et ça m’a quand même pas préparé pour ton niveau d’idiotie. Incroyable. »

Loki se contenta de souffler et de détourner le regard.

« -Pas sûr si j’ai été insulté ou complimenté là, fit remarquer Steve.  
-Putain de balles en moi, Steve, dit Bucky.  
-Elles ne sont pas si profondes, tu iras bien, et tu dois arrêter de bouger d’abord si tu veux que je les enlève. »

Cela le fit enfin se tenir tranquille, mais cela aida probablement que Loki ne continue pas la dispute. Steve passa du spray analgésique sur les plaies d’abord. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas grand-chose sur lui et Bucky, mais c’était mieux que rien.

« -Donc…commença Steve, peut-être qu’un peu de conversation distrairait Bucky du fait que Steve allait creuser dans les plaies. Qui t’a tiré dessus alors ?  
-Arcade, cette petite merde.  
-L’assassin ?  
-Lui-même, dit Bucky. »

Il ne grimaça pas ni ne réagit du tout lorsque Steve enfonça les pinces dans la plaie, et Steve n’était pas sûr d’aimer ça ou pas.

« -Ils doivent le payer beaucoup d’argent, dit Steve.  
-Je pense que c’est plus une question de célébrité que d’argent, dit Loki. Après tout, tuer le célèbre Soldat de l’Hiver serait un sacré accomplissement pour quelqu’un de sa profession.  
-Eh bien, c’est pas bon, dit Steve. C’est une bien meilleure motivation que l’argent. »

Ceux qui travaillaient juste pour l’argent abandonnaient plus facilement que ceux ayant un calendrier plus personnel.

« -Cela n’aura plus aucune importance lorsque je lui arracherai la tête, cracha furieusement Loki. »

Steve retira la première balle et passa immédiatement à la seconde.

« -Mais je suppose qu’il n’était pas « l’être ancien » que Loki a mis en rogne, invita Steve.  
-Non, Gor-Tok, dit Bucky.  
-Et ils travaillent ensemble ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky acquiesça.

« -C’est plus ou moins copier votre mode opératoire, vous pensez pas ? se demanda Steve à voix haute.  
-Cela ne nous a pas échappé non plus, fut d’accord Loki, ne semblant pas très contente. »

Steve ne l’était également pas.

« -Là, c’est fait, annonça-t-il en retirant la seconde balle. On bande tout ça et tu devrais te porter comme un charme, mais je n’ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec le bras. Je veux dire, je suppose que Tony pourrait…  
-Non, pas question, protesta Bucky.  
-Finissez juste ça et je ferai le reste, dit Loki. »

Eh bien, cela ne sonnait pas du tout inquiétant, même si Bucky avait l’air vraiment détendu à ce propos. Steve aurait à lui faire confiance sur ça, c’était son bras après tout.

La confiance n’incluait pas se lever du canapé cependant, pas même après qu’il ait terminé d’aider à mettre les bandages. Peut-être qu’il était parano, peut-être qu’il était inutilement protecteur, mais il voulait être à portée durant ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Loki revint au canapé et redressa le bras de métal de Bucky autant que possible. Bucky fit la grimace, mais il ne semblait pas avoir mal à cause de ça, peut-être que c’était juste à cause de l’étrange bruit crissant que le bras fit lorsque les plaques frottèrent les unes contre les autres en des angles bizarres. Steve regarda Loki passer un doigt sur quelques-unes des plaques.

« -Comment tu…je veux dire, même si tu sais comment le réparer, t’as pas besoin d’outils ou quelque chose du genre ?  
-Silence, dit simplement Loki. »

De l’énergie verte commença à pulser au bout des doigts de Loki et bientôt elle s’insinua dans le métal sous sa main, se glissant entre les plaques et plus profondément à l’intérieur. Steve était tendu en regardant et Bucky dût le remarquer.

« -Hey relax, dit-il, détournant les yeux de Steve du bras.  
-Désolé, juste… »

Il y eut un clic et plusieurs des plaques commencèrent à se détacher du bras, luisant d’une lumière verte pulsante. Mais au lieu de tomber elles commencèrent à flotter autour du reste du bras, juste là où elles ne gênaient pas.

Loki continua de bouger sa main et de plus en plus de plaques tordues se détachèrent du bras, révélant davantage des parties délicates et des câbles à l’intérieur. Steve n’était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s’attendait, peut-être à quelque chose qui ressemblait à des bras de robots, un fouillis de câbles s’entortillant autour d’un exosquelette de métal comme l’intérieur des robots d’Ultron, mais cela n’y ressemblait en rien. Il y avait des câbles, mais ils étaient épais et brillaient en bleu…enfin, certains, d’un bleu verdâtre en ce moment. Et il y avait beaucoup plus de parties minuscules –bougeant et remuant, s’interconnectant- que ce à quoi Steve s’était attendu.

« -Tu peux partir si c’est bizarre à voir, dit Bucky, remarquant de toute évidence la fixation de Steve.  
-Non, c’est pas ça…ça ne ressemble juste pas à quoi je m’attendais. A l’intérieur, je veux dire. »

Il pouvait presque tout voir maintenant, puisque la plupart des plaques flottaient…non, elles ne faisaient pas que flotter, elles se redressaient, retournant à leur forme initiale. Merde, la magie était pratique.

« -Ce n’est pas aussi grossier et rustique que les inventions midgardiennes, marmonna distraitement Loki.  
-Mais…c’est de la technologie Terrienne, fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Hydra l’a construit.  
-Hydra a toujours eu davantage que juste de la technologie humaine à sa disposition, lui dit Bucky.  
-Es-tu en train de me dire que ton bras est de la technologie alien ? demanda Steve.  
-Hybride, dit simplement Bucky. Un peu de ceci un peu de cela, majoritairement pas humain.  
-C’est pour ça que tu sais quoi faire avec, dit Steve, levant le regard vers Loki. Est-ce que c’est Asgardien ou quelque chose du genre ?  
-Pitié, c’est loin d’être aussi avancé, fit Loki avec un son moqueur. Et je serais en mesure de le déchiffrer même si c’était juste de la technologie midgardienne simpliste.  
-Essaie pas d’entrer dans ce débat, Bucky avertit Steve. Ça en vaut tellement pas la peine. »

Steve suivit son conseil et arrêta de poser des questions. Le complexe de supériorité de Loki était une des choses que Steve ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il avait toujours une envie de parler, mais il resta silencieux assis à côté de Bucky, qui semblait toujours complètement détendu. Steve espérait que sa présence y contribuait. Ils étaient assis proches l’un de l’autre, se touchant presque intégralement de l’épaule à la hanche, et leurs jambes se heurtaient à chaque fois que Steve bougeait un peu. Si ce n’était pour les étranges réparations magiques prenant place en même temps, cela aurait été complètement paisible.

* * *

Regarder le bras se réassembler était tout aussi fascinant que de le voir se démanteler magiquement. Et une fois que Loki eût terminé et que la lumière verte de la magie reflua, le bras de Bucky eut l’air neuf. Steve aurait pu jurer qu’il semblait même plus brillant qu’avant. Il s’empêcha quand même de dire « wow » à voix haute lorsque Bucky commença à bouger le bras et ses bras, les testant.

Il était sûr que Tony aurait pu le réparer aussi –si Steve était parvenu à le convaincre de le faire- mais c’était bien de savoir que Loki pouvait le faire aussi facilement. Bien sûr cela fit également Steve se demander combien de fois c’était arrivé auparavant.

« -Ne bouge pas, dit Loki en se levant du canapé.  
-Où tu penses aller bordel ? demanda Bucky.  
-J’y retourne, nous avions difficilement terminé, dit Loki. Mais tu ne m’es d’aucune utilité comme ça, alors ne bouge pas.  
-Que dalle que t’y vas toute seule, c’est stupide putain. »

Il fit pour se lever, mais Steve fut plus rapide et plaça un bras en travers de sa poitrine pour l’arrêter.

« -Tu ne vas nulle part, lui dit-il. Je t’ai retiré deux balles il n’y a même pas une heure. Tu guéris pas aussi rapidement. »

Bucky allait protester, Steve le sut juste à l’expression de son visage.

« -Soit tu peux rester ici, soit je te ramène à la planque, dit Loki, son ton aussi dur que la pierre, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. »

Normalement, un tel ton n’empêcherait pas Steve de protester de toute façon, mais cette fois il s’avérait qu’il était d’accord, aussi bizarre était-ce d’être d’accord avec Loki.

« -Il reste, dit Steve avant que Bucky ne puisse rouvrir sa grande gueule stupide.  
-Très bien, je reviendrai, dit Loki en leur tournant le dos. »

Les mouvements qui menèrent à l’ouverture du portail étaient familiers à ce stade.

Le visage de Steve avait dû être très facile à déchiffrer, parce que Bucky n’essaya même pas de se dégager de sa poigne. Il savait se garder d’attendre du soutien sur ça de la part de Steve.

« - _Le niveau de menace a été réduit,_ dit HELEN à la seconde où le portail de Loki disparut. _Voulez-vous toujours activer le mode privé ?_  
-Oui, s’il te plaît, HELEN.  
- _Surveillance primaire désactivée,_ rapporta HELEN. _Le système redémarrera automatiquement à 8:00, ou en cas d’urgence._  
-Mets-le à 9 heures, merci, dit Steve, avant de revenir à Bucky, qui avait toujours l’air à la fois en rogne et un peu renfrogné.  
-C’est des conneries, dit Bucky.  
-Tu as besoin de guérir, allez, tu le sais, lui dit Steve.  
-J’ai été sur le terrain avec des blessures plus graves, protesta obstinément Bucky.  
-Eh bien, ce n’est pas Hydra et je ne vais pas te laisser te torturer, lui dit Steve. »

A présent que Bucky allait relativement bien, et que son bras ne semblait pas être sorti d’un broyeur de métal, Steve sentit une partie de sa colère revenir. Il essaya de maintenir un couvercle dessus pour le moment, mais le changement dans son ton était évident.

« -Allez viens, allons te débarbouiller, dit-il, changeant le sujet. T’es toujours couvert de bien trop de sang. »

Bucky le fixa un moment, puis émit juste un son bas d’allégation. Encore, il ne grimaça pas ni ne fit un son lorsqu’il se leva, mais Steve sentit ses muscles se tendre.

« -Tu n’as pas à faire semblant de ne pas avoir mal.  
-Habitude, dit simplement Bucky, éludant juste la chose.  
-Mauvaise habitude. »

Bucky n’était pas si blessé que ça, alors Steve n’avait pas à le porter ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais il resta quand même proche, gardant une main en bas de son dos. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Bucky.

« -Tu veux t’asseoir ou…demanda Steve une fois qu’ils atteignirent la salle de bain.  
-Je vais bien, dit Bucky, s’appuyant contre le mur.  
-Ok, donc pas de douche pour le moment, à cause des bandages, mais j’ai plein de gants et de serviettes. »

En parlant il se dirigea vers un des placards et en sortit une poignée, puis deux serviettes juste au cas où. Les cheveux de Bucky étaient toujours longs, peut-être qu’il voulait les laver.

« -Tu commences et je vais te chercher quelques affaires de rechange, d’accord ? dit-il avant de sortir, mais Bucky attrapa son t-shirt avant qu’il ne puisse partir.  
-Tu es fâché, dit-il simplement, fronçant les sourcils en considérant le visage de Steve.  
-Non, ça va, protesta Steve. »

Ce n’était pas le moment, Bucky avait été touché, il avait l’air défoncé au possible, Steve n’allait pas…

« -Steve. »

Et ce ton de voix lui rendit impossible le fait de partir.

« -Est-ce que c’est comme ça que ça va être ? demanda-t-il, revenant à Bucky, qui s’agrippait toujours à son t-shirt, pas convaincu que Steve ne soit pas sur le point de se tailler. J’ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le Japon, et c’était il y a plus de trois semaines, continua Steve. Et je sais que t’as un téléphone, mais toujours pas un bip, Buck, pas même un putain de texto pour me laisser savoir que tu es en vie. Alors est-ce que c’est comme ça que ça va être ? Vais-je seulement savoir ce qui se passe avec toi bordel quand t’as besoin d’un endroit pour faire profil bas, ou quand quelqu’un est en train de se vider de son sang ? »

Bucky continua de le regarder, puis ses doigts se relâchèrent et il baissa la main.

« -Nous n’aurions pas dû venir ici, dit-il d’un air absent. »

Steve était tellement…

« -Non ! C’est pas ce que je veux dire. C’est l’opposé de ce que je veux dire. Je veux t’aider, et je serai toujours là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, mais tu peux pas juste me laisser comme ça— »

Bucky agrippa de nouveau son t-shirt, cette fois à deux mains, et l’attira plus près pour un baiser doux. C’était une façon de le faire taire, mais Steve ne savait pas comment il se sentait à ce propos pour le moment. Son corps se détendit presque automatiquement, mais il ne pouvait pas juste lâcher l’affaire.

« -Je suis désolé, dit Bucky dès qu’ils se séparèrent. »

Il ne lâcha pas Steve. Il pressa un baiser sur sa joue ensuite, puis garda sa tête là, répétant les mots, ses lèvres proches de l’oreille de Steve.

« -Je suis désolé…je suis désolé, ne sois pas fâché. »

Eh bien, ça ça le fit.

« -Je ne suis pas fâché, dit Steve, s’éloignant pour être en mesure de regarder le visage de Bucky. Je suis mort de peur.  
-Quoi ?  
-C’est ce que je veux dire…je suis terrifié de te perdre de nouveau. Qu’un jour tu partiras sans jamais revenir.  
-Oh.  
-Oui « oh », sale type, je m’inquiète pour toi.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai pas pensé à ça, dit Bucky. Je suppose que j’y suis juste pas habitué…plus maintenant. »

Ce fut au tour de Steve de l’embrasser, de façon toute aussi douce et tendre que Bucky auparavant. Cela lui brisait un peu le cœur d’entendre Bucky dire ça. C’était la même chose que lorsqu’il cachait sa douleur. Il le faisait par habitude, parce qu’il était habitué à ce que personne en ait quelque chose à foutre. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que des souvenirs revenant pouvaient réparer, cela ne pourrait que s’améliorer avec le temps. Steve devait juste le lui rappeler jusque-là. Devait lui dire encore et encore qu’il était là, pile là pour lui.

Leur baiser s’approfondit en se poursuivant, alors lorsqu’ils se séparèrent de nouveau, Steve sentit ses lèvres picoter, et il était sûr qu’elles étaient rouges aussi.

« -Je t’appellerai, d’accord ? dit Bucky. Ou texterai, peu importe.  
-Cela serait également sympa de te voir lorsque tu n’es pas recouvert de sang, dit Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas…  
-Ouais, j’ai pigé, soupira Steve, parce que vraiment c’était le cas. »

Pendant que cette merde était en cours, Bucky ne pouvait pas juste aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Dieu, Steve voulait vraiment que cela soit terminé, que Bucky en ait terminé avec ce marché une bonne fois pour toutes.

« -Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? demanda-t-il à la place, ne parlant pas que des blessures.  
-Longue journée putain, dit Bucky, ce qui se tenait, puisqu’il s’était pris deux balles, plus ce qui était arrivé à son bras. Je suis fatigué.  
-Tu devrais t’allonger et dormir une fois que tu te seras débarbouillé, ok ? dit Steve, bougeant pour s’éloigner, mais Bucky ne lâcha pas.  
-Fatigué de tout ce putain de bordel, continua-t-il, rendant clair ce qu’il voulait dire.  
-Les choses ne se passent pas bien, conclut Steve.  
-LCSVMB, dit Bucky dans un souffle. Les choses sont vraiment mal barrées.  
-Si vous avez besoin d’aide tu sais…  
-Je sais…juste ça…ok…juste…dit Bucky en le traînant littéralement plus près de nouveau jusqu’à ce qu’ils se tiennent torse contre torse, puis il passa même ses bras autour de Steve, le gardant proche.  
-Ok, accepta facilement Steve en s’enroulant autour de lui aussi étroitement qu’il l’osa, prenant en compte les blessures de Bucky. »

Et merde, cela faisait du bien de le serrer. Bucky lâcha un long souffle et se détendit au bout d’un moment. Steve n’avait même pas remarqué à quel point il était tendu jusqu’à maintenant. Cela lui donnait envie de ne jamais le lâcher. Il laissa une de ses mains autour du bas du dos de Bucky, mais en remonta une dans ses cheveux, les caressant. Bucky se pencha en avant, laissant Steve soutenir son poids. Et alors cela ne prit qu’un seul petit mouvement pour faire glisser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres de nouveau.

Cela commença doucement et avec légèreté, comme tous leurs baisers précédents, mais avec la façon dont Bucky ne cessait d’agripper son t-shirt, la manière dont il se pressait contre Steve, ils sentirent tous les deux qu’il y avait davantage en train de rôder sous la surface cette fois. Quelque chose de bien plus profond. Et sans surprise, Bucky déplaça ses mains pour s’emparer de la tête de Steve, entrouvrant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Steve émit un son surpris sous l’urgence du geste, ne s’attendant pas un changement si soudain, mais il suivit Bucky.

Il savait que Bucky avait besoin de lui, et que ce n’était pas juste une question de réconfort ou de sécurité. Il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose de nouveau entre eux, quelque chose qui s’était construit, remuant et changeant depuis que Bucky avait commencé à regagner ses souvenirs. Et d’après la façon dont Bucky l’embrassait à présent, dure et exigeante, il en était plus conscient que jamais auparavant.

Steve fit un autre son lorsque Bucky se recula contre le mur, entraînant Steve avec lui, les maintenant proches. Ce n’était pas un son qu’il avait fait sous la surprise, c’était quelque chose d’essoufflé et d’excité. Il rendit son baiser à Bucky, égalant sa ferveur, et il sut juste qu’il n’avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit comme ça auparavant. Sa main ne cessait de frotter la taille de Bucky, ses doigts faisant des va-et-vient sur sa peau nue.

« -Maintenant tu piges, dit Bucky, lorsqu’ils se séparèrent un instant, respirant toujours le même air.  
-Buck…on en a parlé, je ne sais pas…dit Steve, respirant fort. »

Il ne voulait pas faire foirer ça.

« -Ouais, et je t’ai dit, dit Bucky en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, les attrapant juste assez pour que Steve le sente, mais sans causer la moindre douleur. Que je vais assez bien pour savoir ce que je veux. C’est toi, c’est…je te veux là maintenant. Je veux que tu m’embrasses comme tu viens juste de m’embrasser, comme si tu me veux aussi près que je veux que tu le sois.  
-Bien sûr que je veux, lui dit Steve, pressant leurs fronts ensemble. »

Il déplaça de nouveau sa main droite, la faisant glisser de haut en bas sur la taille de Bucky. Cela faisait du bien d’avoir la permission de le toucher comme ça. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à Bucky, pour qu’il se sente toujours aussi à l’aise avec Steve, ce n’était rien d’autre qu’un miracle. Il ne se déroba pas, ne tressaillit pas ni ne se tendit, ce qui rendait presque Steve étourdi d’émotions. Bucky ne lui faisait pas juste confiance à proximité, mais voulait qu’il soit proche, voulait ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir, parce que c’était la putain de vérité. »

Il avait été à la dérive, depuis qu’il s’était réveillé à cette époque. Tout n’était juste qu’une tâche floue de devoirs, de responsabilités, et de missions. Il n’avait pas été véritablement de retour, pas véritablement vivant, pas jusqu’au moment où il avait revu le visage de Bucky.

Et la façon dont Bucky le regardait maintenant, cela lui donnait juste envie de dire davantage, de lui dire exactement à quel point le monde avait été gris et étouffé sans lui. Mais il n’en eut pas l’occasion, parce que Bucky l’embrassa de nouveau, répondit sans l’aide de mots, l’attira aussi près qu’il le pouvait, se fichant, ou oubliant complètement ses blessures. Steve lui rendit son baiser et laissa ses mains explorer, juste un peu au début, frottant juste la peau de Bucky sous sa main, mais il devint plus audacieux après que Bucky ait poussé un grognement appréciateur, tirant ses cheveux de nouveau.

Cela le fit bander, d’entendre ces sons venant de Bucky. Cela lui donna envie de l’embrasser plus fort, plus profondément, de le toucher partout, parce que Bucky se sentait bien, Steve le faisait se sentir bien. Et ses mains sur Steve, ses baisers, sa respiration lourde, tout de lui exigeait plus. Et Steve voulait tout lui donner, il le voulait vraiment.

Il éloigna ses lèvres de la bouche rouge de Bucky, suivant la ligne de sa forte mâchoire avec des baisers, droit jusqu’à son oreille. La main bionique de Bucky se glissa sous le t-shirt de Steve, et la sensation du métal lisse le fit frissonner et souffler un gémissement. Bucky continua de bouger sa main de métal de haut en bas dans son dos, mais il fit redescendre l’autre sur la hanche de Steve et l’agrippa fermement, l’attirant près jusqu’à ce que leurs pelvis soient pressés ensemble. Le souffle de Steve se coupa.

« -Oh dieu, Bucky, souffla-t-il, sentant une érection aussi impatiente que la sienne. »

Cela fit pulser lourdement son sang, même avec deux couches de vêtements entre eux.

« -Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter ou autre chose, dit Bucky en se penchant pour embrasser et suçoter le cou de Steve.  
-Non, répondit immédiatement Steve, tournant la tête pour embrasser Bucky de nouveau. »

Bucky en eut assez du t-shirt de Steve, mais il n’alla pas jusqu’à le déchirer, bien que ce n’alla pas loin. La façon dont il se renfrogna face au vêtement avant de le balancer fit rire Steve avant qu’il ne se penche pour un autre baiser.

Les mains de Bucky étaient tellement plus agréables à présent qu’elles pouvaient explorer le torse de Steve sans aucun obstacle sur leur chemin. Steve put également sentir quand son estomac toucha les bandages sur l’abdomen de Bucky. Cela lui fit faire une pause et baisser le regard d’inquiétude.

« -Tu penses vraiment que je suis en mesure de sentir deux plaies déjà à moitié guéries vu à quel point je suis parti là ? demanda Bucky. »

Ça se tenait, mais Steve s’assura de ne pas le toucher où que ce soit à proximité des bandages.

Bucky rit littéralement dans leur baiser suivant, l’enfoiré, alors Steve mordit ses lèvres par vengeance, mais Bucky poussa juste un profond grognement et donna un coup de hanches en avant. Steve ne fut pas fier du son brisé qu’il fit, mais il n’en eut également rien à faire. Il roula des hanches en avant en réponse, faisant enfin gémir Bucky également.

Ils étaient loin d’être complètement nus, mais il avait déjà l’impression que ça allait le brûler de l’intérieur. Puis Bucky glissa quelques doigts sous l’élastique de son jogging, une taquinerie, une question, peu importe ce que c’était, cela donna envie à Steve d’arracher tous leurs vêtements. Il acquiesça avec véhémence, se pressant avec encouragement dans le toucher de Bucky, puis descendit ses deux mains sur son pantalon, arrachant la ceinture et les boutons.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde et Steve ralentit juste un peu pour se coller gentiment, embrassant Bucky profondément et pleinement, les lèvres ouvertes. Leur baiser prit fin lorsque Bucky le toucha, frotta sa main chaude contre l’érection brûlante de Steve. Oh dieu, il allait exploser, et cela allait arriver bien trop vite.

Ses doigts travaillèrent rapidement et il ouvrit le pantalon de Bucky aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait. Il n’était pas aussi pratique que les sweats de Steve, mais il parvint quand même à le baisser un peu, avec les sous-vêtements de Bucky, pour l’atteindre. Et putain, cela faisait du bien de se saisir de lui, d’enrouler ses doigts autour de son pénis et de le faire gémir, juste comme Bucky le faisait gémir.

Ils perdirent un peu l’esprit après ça. Il ne restait plus grand-chose pour réfléchir, ils continuèrent juste de se stimuler l’un l’autre de plus en plus fort avec leurs mains et leurs bouches. Bucky fit dégager leurs mains au bout d’un moment, agrippant les hanches de Steve et l’attirant plus près jusqu’à ce que leurs sexes nus s’alignent et se touchent. Steve commença à rouler des hanches vers l’avant, les faisant se frotter, pendant que Bucky le pressait avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

Et les bruits, bordel. La bouche de Bucky était constamment sur son cou, parce qu’ils étaient presque trop essoufflés pour s’embrasser correctement. Il était si près de l’oreille de Steve qu’il pouvait entendre chaque bruit, chaque halètement et gémissement et…geignement, putain. Il ne voulait jamais cesser de faire autant de bien à Bucky.

« -Steve, haleta Bucky, à la fois de plaisir et urgemment, il devait être proche. »

Alors Steve se faufila entre leurs corps et enroula sa main autour d’eux deux, les caressant rapidement, les serrant suffisamment étroitement pour les faire gémir tous deux bruyamment. Bucky lâcha les hanches de Steve et laissa ses mains s’agripper à son dos et son cou. Parfois il remontait même sa main pour lui tirer de nouveau les cheveux. Il n’arrivait pas à garder ses mains à un seul endroit, il se devait de continuer à enfoncer ses doigts dans la peau de Steve. Cela fit espérer des marques à Steve, des bleus, n’importe quoi.

Steve donna un coup de rein en avant dans la chaleur humide de sa main et le mouvement fit haleter son nom à Bucky, rejetant sa tête en arrière. La longue ligne du cou de Bucky fut sa libération. Il savait qu’il avait gémi le nom de Bucky, peut-être même l’avait-il répété encore et encore, il ne fit pas attention. Il était tellement proche qu’il pouvait le goûter sur ses lèvres. Il continua d’embrasser la peau sous l’oreille de Bucky, son cou, puis sa mâchoire. Il adorait son goût sur sa langue.

Il se laissa aller lorsque Bucky agrippa l’arrière de sa tête pour écraser de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Steve gémit dans le baiser quand ses hanches tressaillirent et que du sperme chaud les recouvrit eux et sa main. Bucky le suivit avec un grognement qui fit picoter d’excitation la colonne vertébrale de Steve.

Dieu…il était parti loin, tellement loin pour lui.

Il continua de caresser leurs deux pénis en train de ramollir jusqu’à ce que cela devienne trop, puis il se pencha juste en avant vers Bucky, reprenant lentement le contrôle de sa respiration. Bucky passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le garda proche. Cela faisait tellement de bien, tellement de bien putain. Il n’en avait même pas quelque chose à faire du gâchis, il voulait juste rester comme ça, tous deux enlacés, durant aussi longtemps que possible.

« -Steve.  
-Hm ? demanda-t-il, ne bougeant pas.  
-Je suis content d’être là aussi, dit Bucky. Avec toi… »

Steve se recula un peu pour le gratifier d’un sourire, et il dut avoir l’air vraiment niais, parce que Bucky souffla avec affection et l’attira dans un autre baiser.

Steve se fichait d’avoir l’air cruche ou idiot ou quoi que ce soit d’autre, parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti si heureux, alors il allait en profiter bordel, aussi longtemps qu’il le pouvait.


	31. Chapter 31

Bucky dormit peut-être quatre à cinq heures, et c’était beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il parvenait habituellement. Pas de cauchemars non plus, ce qui était un présent rare. Il attribua à la fois le nombre d’heures et le manque de visions horribles à Steve allongé à côté de lui. Et quel spectacle c’était. Bucky s’était réveillé un peu plus tôt que lui, aussi avait-il eu la chance de juste regarder. Cela semblait probablement un peu perturbant d’un point de vue extérieur, mais seulement parce que personne n’aurait été en mesure de voir les choses qui lui traversaient la tête.

Il avait envie de s’étirer et de bouger ses membres, mais il était sûr que cela réveillerait Steve et il ne voulait pas encore que cela arrive. Alors il ignora la pulsion et resta immobile, gardant sa respiration régulière et même un peu détendue. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il faisait beaucoup ces jours-ci, mais cette nuit…eh bien, il s’était senti largement détendu après ça. Il n’arrivait même pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois que quelqu’un l’avait touché comme ça. Peut-être que cela datait encore de la guerre. Il doutait que cela soit arrivé lors de la moindre mission d’Hydra dont il n’arrivait pas encore à se souvenir.

Il ne se touchait pas non plus vraiment depuis qu’il avait repris sa propre vie, cela n’était pas…il ne ressentait pas grand-chose. C’était une libération physique, mais cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose d’autre. C’était un peu comme ces longues douches chaudes qu’il n’arrivait toujours pas à se faire prendre, parce que c’était dur d’être agréable avec son corps, dur de prendre soin de lui. Mais il n’avait pas ressenti la moindre once de ce détachement froid quand Steve l’avait touché. Son corps était à lui et il avait cette impression même dans son propre esprit. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si détendu. Peut-être qu’il pourrait prendre une longue douche aussi, si Steve était avec lui. C’était une brillante idée.

Steve remua environ une heure après que Bucky se soit réveillé. Le regarder cligner des yeux vers le plafond d’un air endormi remplit de chaleur la poitrine de Bucky. Lorsqu’il remarqua Bucky en train de le regarder, il y eut une lueur de surprise, puis un sourire chaleureux rayonnant.

« -Tu es là, dit-il.  
-T’avais dit que je le serai, lui rappela Bucky, mais il ne blâmait pas Steve pour être sceptique. »

Bucky avait été vraiment merdique pour ce qui était de garder le contact avec lui, ou même juste être dans le coin. Il aimerait pouvoir prendre le temps. Il aimerait pouvoir dire « rien à foutre » plus souvent et passer un jour ou deux avec Steve. Bien sûr sa vie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça en ce moment.

Le sourire de Steve s’agrandit un peu et il se rapprocha pour attirer Bucky dans un baiser. Et oh, Bucky était prêt à oublier le monde entier lorsqu’il avait les lèvres de Steve contre les siennes comme ça. Il avait été un tel flatteur, il se souvenait de ça, mais il n’avait pas les mots pour dire à Steve combien cela comptait pour lui dans les faits. Il espérait juste qu’il était flagrant, que chacun de ses touchers et de ses baisers en disaient plus que les moindres mots. Il espérait que Steve comprenait.

Ils s’embrassèrent de longs moments, comme s’ils n’avaient rien d’autre à faire. C’était un mensonge, mais c’était suffisamment doux pour le leur faire croire un court moment.

Bien sûr ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser au final et la réalité était pile là où ils l’avaient laissée, froide et sans merci comme toujours.

« -Est-ce que Loki s’est montrée ? demanda Steve en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.  
-Non, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. »

Il n’en était pas surpris. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’elle revienne aussi tôt, bien qu’à présent qu’il y réfléchissait, il se souvenait de pourquoi il était monumentalement stupide qu’elle y aille seule.

« -Tu fronces encore les sourcils, fit remarquer Steve en tendant le bras pour le toucher entre ses sourcils, essayant de lisser la peau. Est-ce que les choses se passent si mal ?  
-T’inquiète pas de ça.  
-Pas une option, Buck, lui dit fermement Steve. »

Bucky ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire à ça.

« -On a un temps de retard dernièrement, dit-il après une seconde de silence. C’était l’inverse avant, mais on est toujours derrière maintenant.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-On a perdu trop de temps avec Amora putain, expliqua Bucky. Je pense pas qu’elle était si importante.  
-Mais c’était personnel, dit Steve. Loki se serait lancée à sa poursuite dans tous les cas.  
-Et ils le savaient, confirma Bucky. Peut-être qu’Amora leur a dit, peut-être quelqu’un d’autre, cela n’a pas d’importance maintenant.  
-Alors quoi maintenant ? Vous pouvez toujours les rattraper, pas vrai ? Gor-Tok et Arcade, ce sont les nouvelles cibles. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils et y réfléchir. Non, c’était trop évident.

« -Ce ne sont pas des Darkholders non plus, dit-il. Les arrêter n’aura pas beaucoup d’importance.  
-Darkholders ? demanda Steve.  
-Ah, fait chier, soupira Bucky, se frottant les yeux. »

C’était ce qui arrivait lorsqu’il était trop détendu.

« -J’oublie d’être prudent avec toi.  
-Bien, sourit Steve. Donc les Darkholders…  
-Plus tard, fit Bucky en secouant la tête avant de s’asseoir sur le lit. Je dois parler à Natasha.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Steve, mais il commença à se lever aussi.  
-Parce que ce n’est pas juste la grande gueule de Loki qui a fait qu’on m’a tiré dessus, lui dit Bucky. Quelqu’un d’autre était là…j’ai été…distrait.  
-Qui ? demanda Steve, sa voix devenant inquiète maintenant.  
-Natasha d’abord, dit Bucky, se levant. Elle…elle devrait entendre ça. »

Steve ne protesta pas, mais Bucky n’aima pas voir son sourire disparaître. Il avait l’air tellement bien avant, sans ce renfrognement, sans cette mâchoire serrée. Bucky s’agenouilla de nouveau sur le lit et entraîna Steve dans un autre baiser, le poussant sur le dos et se penchant au-dessus de lui. Steve tendit la main et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bucky en lui rendant son baiser.

Son sourire était de retour lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, juste comme prévu, et Bucky prit un instant pour l’admirer, le gravant dans sa mémoire. Dieu, les choses qu’il ferait pour lui…

« -Tu sais quoi ? demanda Steve.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je pense que j’aime tes cheveux, dit-il avec un rictus joueur. »

C’était une chose à dire tellement bizarre, mais Bucky lui rendit néanmoins son sourire.

Bucky y était indifférent, n’y avait jamais véritablement pensé non plus, juste en termes de si cela le gênait ou pas. Il savait qu’il se souciait beaucoup d’à quoi il ressemblait avant, mais ce n’était plus lui. Peut-être qu’il pourrait réapprendre à être comme ça, mais il n’était pas encore sûr d’en avoir envie. Il était sûr que Steve n’avait pas l’air d’attendre ça de lui, ce qui était rassurant. Il avait dit ne pas vouloir que Bucky fasse semblant et il était sérieux, bien sûr qu’il était sérieux, chacun de ses mots en était une preuve.

* * *

Bucky n’aimait pas avoir affaire à Natasha. Elle était trop observatrice, trop dure à déchiffrer, et eh bien…tout le reste. Elle était l’amie de Steve, Bucky le savait, mais cela ne le rendait pas plus enclin à baisser sa garde autour d’elle. Le changement dans son attitude avait dû être évident pour Steve, parce qu’il le gratifiait de nouveau de ce regard. Le regard qui disait qu’il comprenait ce qui se passait, et qu’il n’aimait pas ça. Mais qu’il n’allait également rien dire à ce propos…pas encore.

C’était toujours un « pas encore » avec Steve lorsqu’il s’agissait de choses comme ça. Et Bucky souhaitait pouvoir faire ça, faire confiance à quelqu’un juste parce que Steve lui faisait confiance, mais il n’y était juste pas encore, peut-être n’y arriverait-il jamais.

Il semblait que Stark insistait toujours sur la règle disant que Bucky ne devait pas quitter l’étage de Steve. Lorsqu’ils avaient notifié l’IA qu’ils devaient parler à Natasha on leur avait dit de l’attendre. Sans surprise, mais Bucky n’avait absolument aucun problème pour rester dans un environnement familier. Cela faisait des merveilles sur sa contenance.

Natasha portait des vêtements civils lorsqu’elle sortit de l’ascenseur, elle avait l’air presque nonchalante. Bien sûr elle était armée, et même sans arme elle n’était pas quelqu’un à chercher, mais quand même, même l’illusion d’amicalité était un message significateur. Ou elle voulait juste vraiment de nouvelles informations et était prête à jouer le jeu pour les obtenir…ouais, probablement les deux.

Elle regarda Steve, puis Bucky (dans les vêtements de Steve), et les considéra tous les deux durant quelques secondes.

« -Nuit fun ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Son ton ne trahit pas ce à quoi elle faisait référence exactement. A présent le visage de Steve par contre montrait parfaitement bien où était allé son esprit ; droit dans la gouttière. Bucky résista à l’impulsion d’émettre un son dédaigneux.

Natasha haussa un sourcil en considérant Steve.

« -Bon à savoir, dit-elle au bout d’un moment de silence. »

Elle s’enfonça davantage dans la pièce, mais ne s’assit pas. Ça allait à Bucky, parce qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de s’asseoir non plus.

« -Sinon, je suis là, dit-elle alors. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Comment même commencer ? Dans sa tête cela semblait simple, il devait juste commencer à parler. La réalité avait prouvé être différente bien sûr. A présent qu’il se tenait devant elle, ses yeux vigilants complètement focalisés sur lui, les mots ne voulaient pas venir facilement.

« -Donc Bucky et Loki ont eu quelques ennuis la nuit dernière, commença à parler Steve après quelques instants, et Bucky était loin d’être prêt de faire fonctionner sa bouche. Avec Arcade et Gor-Tok, mais quelque chose d’autre est arrivé aussi. Bucky a dit que tu devais le savoir. »

Elle avait probablement supposé que c’était Steve qui voulait qu’elle soit là, parce qu’il y eut une authentique lueur de surprise sur son visage, et elle leur permit de la voir.

« -Et de quoi s’agit-il ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.  
-C’est… »

Parfois c’était nul d’être humain.

« -On s’est déjà rencontrés avant.  
-Oui, tu m’as mis une balle dans le corps, dit immédiatement Natasha, comprenant ce qu’il voulait dire, et eh bien…ne comprenant pas du tout.  
-Avant ça, dit-il. »

Elle ne montra pas sa surprise cette fois.

« -Absolument pas, dit-elle simplement, pour faire avancer la conversation. »

Steve eut l’air nerveux et il ne prit pas du tout la peine de le cacher.

« -Tu ne t’en souviens pas, dit Bucky.  
-Alors nous ne nous sommes pas « rencontrés », tu m’as juste vue, dit-elle.  
-Non, tu ne t’en souviens pas pour la même raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais me rappeler de rien me concernant. »

Cela sortit de façon un peu plus dure que Bucky ne le voulait, et il blâma son propre inconfort pour ça. Natasha fut impassible bien sûr, son expression indéchiffrable, et ses yeux tranchants.

« -Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas alors, dit Natasha au bout d’un moment. Si tu penses qu’il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ma mémoire.  
-28 юных балерин были в Большом театре, dit Bucky. 28 Черных Вдов были в Красной Комнате. »

Natasha le fixa, décidant probablement de la meilleure approche. Son besoin d’informations gagna.

« -Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
-C’est là que j’ai eu ça, expliqua Bucky, désignant son épaule gauche.  
-Le bras ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, l’étoile rouge, dit Bucky.  
-Tu étais là…est-ce là ce que tu es en train de me dire ? demanda-t-elle. Que tu étais là quand je… »

Elle reprit contenance en un clin d’œil et braqua un regard dur sur Bucky.

« -Je suis désolé, Natalia, lui dit Bucky. »

Il ne se sentait pas de reparler russe, les mots ne sonnaient pas bien dans sa bouche. Et même ces mots, peu importe la langue, comptaient très peu. Mais cela devait être dit, peu importe combien cela n’avait pas d’intérêt.

Et ce n’était pas pour les mots qu’il lui avait dit, mais la signification derrière, que Bucky devait s’excuser.

« -Quand et où ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Moscou, et je n’imagine pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de gens dont tu ne puisses pas te souvenir du visage, dit Bucky. »

Natasha ne réagit pas de manière visible, mais Bucky avait le sentiment qu’elle s’en doutait déjà, alors il valait mieux le confirmer maintenant.

« -Allez, tu sais, Natasha. Je ne suis pas un scientifique…  
-Donc tu es un entraîneur, termina Natasha.  
-Et je ne suis pas Ivan Petrovitch, finit Bucky. »

Elle avait son pistolet en main pointé sur la tête de Bucky en moins d’une seconde. Impressionnant, même si cela voulait dire qu’à présent il fixait un canon.

« -Natasha ! appela Steve, se rapprochant. »

Il s’empêcha de justesse de tendre la main vers elle.

« -Si tu n’avais aucune raison de pointer une arme sur moi il y a quelques minutes, alors tu n’as toujours aucune raison, lui dit calmement Bucky.  
-J’en avais déjà largement assez, répondit-elle.  
-Pose le pistolet, Natasha, demanda Steve. Peu importe ce que c’est…ce n’est pas la façon de…  
-Tu n’as aucune idée, Steve. Aucune idée ! lui dit-elle, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage de Bucky une seule seconde.  
-Peut-être pas, mais je sais que peu importe ce qu’a fait Bucky par le passé, ce n’était pas sa faute, dit Steve en retour, le défendant sans poser de question.  
-L’Américain, dit Natasha. C’est comme ça qu’ils l’appelaient…et je me souviens de toi…c’est juste que je…  
-Ce n’est pas clair, dit Bucky. Effacé…et tu n’arrives pas à te souvenir d’un visage.  
-Je n’ai jamais pu, dit-elle, pointant toujours l’arme sur la tête de Bucky. J’aurais dû me souvenir de la voix…une fois je t’ai regardé tabasser Niko jusqu’à ce qu’il arrête presque de respirer. »

Elle ne retenait pas ses coups, mais ses mots firent plus de mal à Steve qu’à Bucky. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il avait lutté avec ces démons depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il pouvait toujours voir le visage de Niko Constantin, détruit en une masse ensanglantée, sa poitrine se soulevant, chaque souffle étant une agonie à cause de ses côtes brisées…

« -Je sais, dit-il simplement.  
-Ils nous ont fait regarder, ajouta Natasha. J’étais jeune.  
-Tu l’étais, confirma Bucky. La plus jeune des 28.  
-Natasha, pose le pistolet, s’il te plaît, demanda doucement Steve, et elle écouta. »

Il y avait un millier de choses dans son regard, des émotions dont Bucky ne se sentait pas en droit d’être le témoin.

« -Pourquoi tu me l’as dit maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Quelque chose s’est passé la nuit dernière, et ça t’a poussé à me le dire, alors qu’est-ce que c’était ?  
-Yelena, lui dit Bucky. Yelena était là. »

Natasha sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Bucky fut presque impressionné par le temps durant lequel Steve parvint à rester silencieux. Il s’attendait à ce qu’il commence à poser des questions immédiatement. Et même sa première question fut une surprise. Bucky pensait qu’il demanderait à propos de Natasha, de leur passé commun, et tout ce qui s’était passé…mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« -Donc qui est Yelena ? demanda-t-il. »

De toute évidence il voulait en savoir plus sur lui et Natasha aussi, mais il se focalisa sur le présent.

« -C’est une Veuve Noire, juste comme Natasha, lui dit Bucky. Elles ont été entraînées environ à la même époque…Yelena est plus âgée. Elle était déjà à la fin de ses années adolescentes le temps que j’arrive. »

Steve fronça les sourcils. Bucky savait quelle question était au bout de sa langue ( _« Alors quel âge avait Natasha ? »_ ), mais encore une fois il demanda quelque chose de différent.

« -Quelle est sa connexion avec les Darkholders ? »

Ce n’était pas quelque chose que l’on expliquait facilement et Bucky ne savait pas tout. Il essaya quand même.

« -Les agentes Veuve Noire existent depuis très longtemps. Elles ont changé la course d’événements importants encore et encore, mais lorsque l’Union Soviétique s’est effondrée elles sont devenues un sale petit secret, une tâche sur la réputation de la nouvelle nation démocratique, une preuve de leurs péchés passés… Le Département X, ceux qui ont créé la Chambre Rouge et les Veuves Noires pour commencer, ont voulu qu’elles disparaissent. Devine qui ils ont appelé pour faire le boulot…  
-Je pensais que tu faisais partie d’Hydra depuis le début, alors pourquoi t’as été impliqué avec les Russes ? demanda Steve.  
-Je ne connais pas les détails, mais Hydra a été impliquée dans les deux camps de la Guerre Froide. Me demande pas pourquoi j’ai été du côté russe aussi longtemps, parce que j’ai pas de réponse à ça. »

Steve le regarda un long moment et posa sa question suivante très prudemment.

« -Donc ils voulaient que toutes les Veuves Noires disparaissent, alors ils t’ont envoyé pour…  
-Toutes les tuer, finit Bucky platement, parce qu’il n’y avait pas moyen d’atténuer celle-là. Et je l’ai fait. Je les ai tuées l’une après l’autre…à part deux.  
-Natasha et Yelena, conclut Steve. »

Bucky acquiesça.

« -Natasha a été récupérée par le SHIELD, alors de toute évidence Hydra n’avait aucune raison de se débarrasser d’elle.  
-Et Yelena ?  
-Elle s’est volatilisée, lui dit Bucky. Ça a toujours été une de ses forces.  
-Donc tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’elle a fait durant tout ce temps ? demanda Steve.  
-Du free-lance, probablement, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Je préférerais ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives.  
-Mais maintenant elle est avec les Darkholders, dit Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas, lui dit honnêtement Bucky. Elle était là, mais je l’ai à peine vue. Je n’ai aucune idée de son rôle là-dedans. Je ne savais même pas qu’elle était vivante jusqu’à la nuit dernière.  
-Elle est quelqu’un de ton passé, dit Steve d’un air absent. Comme Amora l’était pour celui de Loki… »

Pas une mauvaise théorie, mais c’était fondamentalement erroné.

« -C’est différent, fit Bucky en secouant la tête. Nous avions de bonnes raisons de pourchasser Amora…je n’ai aucune raison de faire du mal à Yelena. »

Bucky souffla et regarda par la fenêtre, parce qu’il ne pouvait plus supporter de regarder Steve. Pas maintenant, pas avec son passé rôdant si sombrement au-dessus de lui. Cela lui rappelait juste pourquoi il ne méritait pas la loyauté de Steve, sa confiance…ou sa gentillesse.

« -Mais Yelena a de nombreuses raisons de vouloir me tuer.  
-Ce n’était pas ta faute ! insista Steve avec une conviction absolue. »

La plupart des jours Bucky l’aurait cru, mais ce n’était pas l’un d’eux.

« -Je sais que tu es sérieux à ce propos, lui dit Bucky. Mais les choses ne sont pas si manichéennes…en particulier lorsque les gens voient mon visage dans leurs cauchemars.  
-Donc tu penses qu’elle est avec eux seulement pour t’abattre ? demanda Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas, répéta Bucky. C’est une possibilité. Je veux dire, les gens comme elle…comme Natasha, ils ne croient pas facilement. Je ne peux juste pas l’imaginer être une Darkholder, avalant la merde qu’ils servent.  
-Donc être avec les Darkholders est comme être avec Hydra ? demanda Steve. Il y a tout un… »

Il fit un geste vague avec sa main.

« -Système de croyance impliqué ?  
-C’est un culte, dit Bucky. Une société secrète, un petit club taré avec des membres tarés.  
-Comme Van Ripper ? devina Steve.  
-Exactement, être un Darkholder lui a juste donné ses pouvoirs, mais c’était une salope sacrément tordue même avant ça.  
-Donc qui dans les faits est un Darkholder dans la liste ? demanda Steve. Ce sont ceux sur lesquels on devrait se focaliser.  
-Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, soupira Bucky. Les Darkholders ne vont pas en première ligne ; ils ont des moyens de se cacher, même de Loki. A la place nous devons nous occuper d’Amora, d’Arcade, et Gor-Tok.  
-Et pour le reste ? demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Il reste encore beaucoup de noms. »

Bucky essaya de penser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait la fermer et ne pas dire à Steve quoi que ce soit d’autre, mais à la fin cela avait de moins en moins d’importance combien Steve en savait. Loki allait être tellement en rogne contre lui par contre.

« -Belasco, Kierrok, et Whisperer sont des démons, dit-il à la fin. Pas comme les N’Garai, beaucoup plus intelligents, plus vieux, et ressemblant à des humains. Kierrok on n’a pas à s’en inquiéter, c’est le maître des N’Garai, mais il se montrera pas en personne, c’est impossible. Il prête juste ses animaux de compagnie.  
-Et les deux autres ?  
-Avec de la chance Strange s’occupera d’eux, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. Il a une histoire avec eux, avec Curwen aussi, alors ils pourraient déjà être hors-jeu. Je ne sais pas. »

Le Whisperer avait volé l’âme de Casey Kinmont. Il avait fait traverser tellement de souffrances à la pauvre fille. Bucky et Loki étaient des plus sûrs que Strange n’allait pas se reposer tant qu’il n’avait pas traqué ce démon et lui ait fait payer pour ce qu’il avait fait. Il voulait probablement libérer l’âme de Casey également, mais il était dur de dire combien d’espoir il restait pour ça.

Belasco pourrait être un problème, mais Bucky doutait qu’il fasse quoi que ce soit de drastique. Loki était d’accord la plupart des jours. Il voulait du pouvoir, en particulier du pouvoir sur les autres, alors soit il allait attendre son moment pour frapper, soit s’enfuir en rampant comme un serpent si les choses n’avaient pas l’air d’aller si bien pour son camp.

Et Curwen…ils ne savaient même pas s’il travaillait avec ou contre les Darkholders, il en savait juste trop, était trop impliqué, et s’était interposé bien plus d’une fois. Il n’avait également aucun problème pour faire couler le sang, innocent ou coupable, alors il était important de garder un œil sur lui.

« -Et le reste sont tous des Darkholders, conclut Steve, et Bucky acquiesça. »

DeGuzman, Hubris, et Grahl, c’était eux les trois putain d’enfoirés qui tiraient les ficelles des choses côté Terre. Ils avaient engagé Arcade, ils avaient réveillé Gor-Tok de son long sommeil, ils avaient définitivement passé un marché avec Amora, et maintenant ils avaient impliqué Yelena d’une manière ou d’une autre. Bucky aurait aimé qu’ils aient un moyen de les traquer, juste comme ils avaient traqué Clarisse Van Ripper. Leur faire exploser la tête serait tellement satisfaisant putain.

« -Tu fais ta tête flippante, commenta Steve. »

Ouais, penser au meurtre violent se voyait plus ou moins sur son visage, alors il essaya de calmer sa colère. Il ne voulait pas être comme ça à proximité de Steve. Il avait déjà montré plus qu’assez de combien il allait pas bien ces jours-ci.

« -Hey, dit Steve au bout d’un moment, se rapprochant pour toucher son bras droit. C’est normal d’être en colère contre eux. Bordel, je suis en colère aussi.  
-Ouais ben, ma colère est un genre d’animal complètement différent maintenant, Steve, lui dit Bucky.  
-Je sais, dit Steve, serrant son bras. Cela ne va quand même toujours pas me faire fuir.  
-T’as toujours été trop stupide pour fuir, dit Bucky avec un sourire ironique, mais Steve répondit avec un vrai sourire.  
-Penses-tu que Natasha va revenir ? demanda alors Steve. »

Bucky secoua la tête.

« -Elle a beaucoup à réfléchir, et probablement beaucoup d’informations à dénicher. Mais je suis sûr qu’elle aura beaucoup de questions pour moi une fois qu’elle en aura fini avec sa propre investigation.  
-C’est bien que tu lui aies dit, dit Steve. Je veux dire, puisqu’elle connaît Yelena.  
-Je lui ai dit parce que si Yelena est avec les Darkholders je pourrais avoir à la tuer. »

Les mots ne choquèrent Steve pas tant que ça, mais ses yeux se tendirent un peu en réaction.

« -Donc maintenant qu’elle sait, elle peut planifier, commenta Bucky. Elle peut soit y tourner le dos, soit elle peut essayer de m’arrêter. Je lui ai juste donné du temps supplémentaire pour prendre cette décision. »

Elle méritait au moins ça, de ne pas être prise par surprise à ce propos au milieu d’un combat.

« -Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire…si elle essaie de t’arrêter ? demanda Steve, ses doigts à présent trop serrés sur le bras de Bucky. »

Bucky soupira et revint à Steve. Il voulait qu’il voie la sincérité dans ses yeux.

« -Je ne sais pas, lui dit-il, parce que c’était la vérité. »

Il n’en avait absolument aucune idée.

* * *

Bucky aimait être à proximité de Steve, ses questions ne le dérangeaient pas, en particulier depuis que Steve semblait sentir assez bien quand il demandait des choses dont Bucky n’était pas prêt à parler. Il mit particulièrement un point d’honneur à ne pas demander à propos de Loki…ou de Leah. Non pas que Steve sache quoi que ce soit à propos de Leah à part de l’hérésie. D’aussi loin que Bucky était concerné c’était pour le mieux. Il n’avait pas hâte du jour où Leah cesserait de rester dans l’ombre.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Loki revienne immédiatement, alors il n’était pas inquiet pendant que la journée passait. Il se doucha, puis Steve leur fit à manger et ils mangèrent ensemble. Après ça ils restèrent tous deux assis dans la cuisine presque toute la journée. Et quelques heures après que Natasha soit partie Bucky fut en mesure de se détendre de nouveau aussi. Et c’était agréable, paisible.

Il pouvait tendre la main et toucher Steve, sa main, son épaule, son bras, quand il le voulait. Steve accueillait toujours sa proximité. Il pouvait capturer les lèvres de Steve, laisser des baisers doux sur son visage, et obtenir des sourires en retour. Et à chaque fois qu’il se tenait trop près, Steve tendait la main et plaçait un bras autour de lui. Il gratifiait toujours Bucky d’un regard affectueux en le faisant, parce qu’il savait que Bucky envahissait son espace personnel pour cette raison pour commencer.

Mais alors les heures ne firent que continuer à s’égrener et le temps que le soleil se couche même Steve se rendit compte que Bucky redevenait tendu et nerveux. Il devina également la raison.

« -Donc…Loki était supposée être rentrée depuis le temps ? demanda-t-il, prudent.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas, lui dit Bucky.  
-Cela fait moins d’un jour, fit remarquer Steve. En plus c’est Loki. »

Bucky lui lança un regard.

« -Tu as déjà oublié ce qui s’est passé la première fois qu’on est tombé sur Skurge ? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, mais c’est ce que je veux dire, dit Steve. Si Loki peut juste…revenir, alors…  
-Ouais, je suis sûr que le corps serait parfaitement en sécurité avec les Darkholders…ou des démons.  
-Je ne sais toujours pas comment c’est possible…qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Loki…  
-Pas mon histoire à raconter, lui dit simplement Bucky. »

Steve soupira et c’était à la fois mécontent et frustré.

« -Ouais, pas touche aux marchés, celui de Loki et le tien.  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Bucky.  
-Peux pas ou veux pas ? demanda Steve en retour.  
-Peux pas, fit Bucky. Je t’en ai dit beaucoup plus que ce que j’aurais dû déjà. »

Il avait lâché beaucoup d’informations sans beaucoup de persuasion, et pourtant Steve demandait toujours plus. Bucky ne devrait pas être surpris. Steve ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

« -Tu me donnes les restes et tu le sais, dit Steve, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ouais, je sais pour les Darkholders et Yelena maintenant, mais je ne connais toujours pas l’intérêt de tout ça. Qu’essaient de faire les Darkholders ? Qu’est-ce que toi et Loki essayez de faire tant qu’on y est ? »

Bucky secoua la tête et détourna le regard, par la fenêtre.

« -Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je risque en te disant ne serait-ce que ça. Tu n’as aucune idée du danger dans lequel je te mets.  
-Je me fiche du danger !  
-Eh bien, pas moi ! En particulier lorsqu’il s’agit de toi…si tu es blessé et que c’est ma faute, comment tu penses que je vais me sentir alors ? »

Une partie de la combativité quitta Steve, mais il avait toujours l’air obstiné.

« -Et si tu es blessé, parce que je suis pas là, ou parce que j’ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, comment tu penses que _je_ vais me sentir ? Te perdre une fois a été suffisamment mauvais, Buck. »

Bucky dut l’attirer plus près pour un baiser, apaiser sa propre colère avec tout ce qu’il ressentait d’autre. Steve l’agrippa et le tint si étroitement que Bucky put presque sentir ses os craquer, mais cela ne le dérangea pas du tout. Leurs inquiétudes et ses frustrations furent toutes injectées dans le baiser, et leurs lèvres s’écrasèrent ensemble plus fort que d’habitude. Mais c’était bon, c’était toujours tellement bon. Le reste du monde disparaissait juste lorsque Steve était aussi proche de lui.

« -Je ne vais pas arrêter de demander, lui dit Steve lorsqu’ils se séparèrent.  
-Et je vais pas arrêter d’essayer de te garder en sécurité, au moins un peu.  
-Buck—  
-La personne avec qui j’ai passé mon marché, dit doucement, comme si le volume de sa voix avait de l’importance. Elle veut que les Darkholders soient stoppés, c’est tout. C’est tout ce que je dois faire, il n’y a rien de plus que ça. Les arrêter par tous les moyens nécessaires…c’est suffisant ? »

Il ne savait pas si Steve le croyait, mais il gratifia quand même Bucky d’un acquiescement et pressa son front contre le sien.

C’est là qu’ils furent interrompus par un grand bruit venant du salon. Ils se tendirent tous deux immédiatement, prêts à faire face au danger, à un combat, n’importe quoi.

Bucky n’avait pas la moindre de ses armes sur lui, puisqu’il portait toujours les vêtements de Steve et qu’il avait laissé la majorité de ses affaires dans la chambre, mais il attrapa quand même un couteau en sortant de la cuisine. Steve le suivit de près, à juste un pas derrière.

Le soleil se couchait, mais il faisait toujours suffisamment clair pour voir. Et vraiment, Bucky n’eut qu’à faire quelques pas dans la pièce pour repérer la cause du raffut. Loki…bien sûr.

« -Bordel je te l’avais dit putain, dit furieusement Bucky, lâchant le couteau, parce que bien sûr Loki était revenue en sang et incapable de tenir sur ses propres putain de pieds. »

C’est pour ça qu’il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller seule.

« -Je t’ai manqué ? dit Loki, la tête inclinée en arrière pour reposer sur le mur, allongée à moitié sur la table basse qu’elle avait cassée, probablement en tombant dessus.  
-Lumières, HELEN, instruisit Steve alors que Bucky traversait la pièce pour s’agenouiller à côté de Loki. »

Il y avait une tige de métal sortant de son ventre avec un anneau et une chaîne y étant attachés. La chaîne était cassée, et c’était probablement Loki elle-même qui l’avait brisée de ce qu’il pouvait en voir. Bucky tendit la main pour l’éloigner un peu plus du mur, pour regarder son dos. Et sans surprise la pointe de la tige ressortait de l’autre côté. Ça ressemblait à un putain de harpon dentelé, large et recouvert de sang.

« -Casse la pointe. Je ne peux pas l’atteindre, dit Loki, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait toujours la chose qui la transperçait. »

Soit ils pouvaient la pousser pour la faire sortir, s’ils brisaient l’anneau et les restes de la chaîne, soit ils pouvaient briser la pointe et la retirer. Dans tous les cas, il allait y avoir beaucoup de sang.

Steve s’agenouilla à côté de lui un instant plus tard.

« -Avec quoi ils ont tiré ça bordel ? demanda-t-il.  
-Arbalète, les informa Loki. »

Un carreau, pas un harpon alors…non pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de différence dans ce cas.

« -Gor-Tok, devina Bucky, parce que c’était la réponse la plus évidente. »

Loki acquiesça. Ce connard avait tiré sur Bucky aussi, juste la nuit d’avant. Cependant, cela avait été un carreau beaucoup plus petit que celui en Loki.

« -Juste Gor-Tok ? demanda Bucky en essayant de prendre une meilleure position pour attraper le carreau de sa main de métal.  
-Belasco, dit Loki, sonnant un peu essoufflée.  
-Tu as de la chance d’être sortie de là, lui dit Bucky avec insistance. »

Loki ricana, ce qui dans les faits n’était pas bon signe.

« -Tout le monde n’a pas été aussi chanceux, dit-elle avec un rictus, les dents ensanglantées.  
-Qui ? demanda Bucky.  
-Belasco, dit-elle, souriant toujours. »

C’était un sourire très perturbant.

« -Où est-il ? demanda Bucky. »

Un démon, peu importe à quel point il était blessé, pouvait être une vraie plaie une fois mis en colère.

Loki rit de nouveau, ça sonnait un peu humide à cause du sang dans sa gorge, et c’était trop tranchant et trop cruel pour être agréable.

« -Quelle partie ? demanda-t-elle, du rire toujours dans sa voix et ça…  
-Une chose en moins à s’inquiéter, fut tout ce que dit Bucky. »

Puis il attrapa l’épais carreau de métal étroitement, le forçant à plier. Loki se tendit, sa main se déplaçant pour s’accrocher à quelque chose, mais il n’y avait rien à quoi s’accrocher, alors elle referma juste les doigts en un poing. Cela avait dû faire mal, mais elle n’émit qu’un petit grognement.

La maudite chose se plia très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas se briser. Bucky essaya de nouveau, y mettant autant de force qu’il le pouvait, mais c’était inutile.

« -J’arrive pas à le briser, dit-il, le lâchant.  
-Casse-le, insista Loki, sifflant furieusement les mots.  
-Je ne peux pas, nous avons besoin de quelqu’un de plus fort, lui dit Bucky. Thor devrait faire l’affaire.  
-Non ! protesta Loki immédiatement, comme prévu.  
-Cette chose va devoir sortir et je ne peux pas le faire, donc Thor…fais avec. »

Loki fit un son colérique, bizarrement proche d’un grognement d’animal. Il y eut de nouveau ce son humide à cause du sang dans sa bouche et sa gorge, mais Bucky s’inquiétait davantage du regard sauvage et furieux dans ses yeux. Elle avait été acculée, sans le moindre doute, combattant à la fois Gor-Tok et Belasco, et maintenant elle était toujours sous les effets de l’adrénaline du combat qui s’était apparemment terminé quand elle avait mis ou découpé en morceaux un démon quelconque. Bucky souhaita soudainement vraiment que Leah soit dans le coin.

« -Thor n’est pas encore rentré, relax, les interrompit Steve, attirant l’attention de Loki sur lui. Vision peut l’enlever. HELEN, appelle Vision, c’est une urgence.  
- _Il est en chemin,_ leur dit l’IA une seconde plus tard. »

Loki continua de fixer Steve, mais elle ne lui dit rien, alors Bucky ne dit rien non plus.

« -D’autres blessures ? demanda-t-il à la place, mais Loki émit juste un son agacé. »

Il allait prendre ça comme un « rien de notoire ».

Cela prit moins d’une minute à l’androïde pour traverser le sol, entrant sans déranger le moindre meuble. Il atterrit pile devant eux.

« -J’admets que ce n’était pas le genre d’urgence en rapport avec Loki à laquelle je m’attendais, dit-il en se rapprochant avant de se baisser sur un genou à côté de Steve.  
-Peux-tu enlever ça ? lui demanda Bucky, désignant le gros carreau toujours dans les entrailles de Loki. »

Vision observa le bout de métal un instant.

« -Certainement, mais cela pourrait ne pas être le meilleur endroit. Une fois que le métal sera retiré la plaie saignera profusément.  
-Juste enlève-le, grogna Loki, elle essaya de s’asseoir en une position plus verticale, mais elle dut utiliser l’épaule de Bucky comme appui à la fin. »

Vision n’avait pas l’air convaincu.

« -Je sais que vous avez un facteur guérisseur bien supérieur à…  
-Juste enlève-le ! hurla Loki, des flammes vertes s’embrasant sur sa peau, même ses yeux luirent.  
-Fais-le, appuya Bucky, regardant l’androïde. »

Vision regarda quand même Steve et attendit qu’il acquiesce avant de tendre la main. L’échange avait fait Loki montrer ses dents de colère, et Bucky commença à vraiment détester toute cette putain de situation.

Vision attrapa le carreau et après un instant de pause il commença à le retirer. Il traversa la chair de Loki sans problème, mais elle commença à saigner tout aussi abondamment comme l’androïde l’avait dit. Loki pressa sa main sur la plaie dans son estomac, une lueur de magie verte s’insinuant dans son corps. C’était une réparation rapide, comme un point de suture, cela ne la guérirait pas, l’empêcherait juste d’empirer.

Vision tint le carreau ensanglanté dans sa main un moment de plus, l’observant. Seule la respiration difficile de Loki dérangeait le silence.

« -C’était tellement stupide d’y aller seule putain, souffla Bucky au bout de quelques instants à l’écouter. »

Et vraiment, il ne fut même pas si surpris que ça quand Loki se jeta de colère sur lui, l’attrapant à la gorge avant qu’il ne puisse réagir.

« -Tu continues d’oublier qui je suis…et à quel point _tu es_ remplaçable, siffla-t-elle. »

Steve et Vision bougèrent tous deux pour intervenir, mais Bucky fut plus rapide et il frappa Loki dans l’estomac, pile là où la plaie était, avec sa main gauche. Cela ne fit probablement pas si mal que ça, mais ce fut suffisant pour la faire desserrer les doigts, suffisant pour que Bucky batte en retraite.

Loki reposa une main sur la blessure tout en gardant l’autre sur le sol, s’appuyant dessus. Ses cheveux leur cachaient son visage, ce qui rendait très difficile le fait de deviner ce qu’elle pensait.

« -T’as fini ? demanda Bucky, ses muscles toujours tendus. »

Il résista à l’impulsion de frotter la peau de sa gorge. Elle aurait des bleus, mais elle guérirait rapidement. Le visage en colère de Steve était un problème beaucoup plus gros, alors Bucky devait vraiment garder la chose sous contrôle.

« -J’ai fini, dit Loki, sonnant beaucoup moins désordonnée à présent.  
-Perds pas la boule avec moi putain, lui dit Bucky. Je suis pas bon pour ce qui est d’être le sain d’esprit.  
-Oh, ma raison m’a glissé entre les doigts depuis longtemps…dit-elle en retour, sonnant distante. Avec les cendres du passé que j’ai brûlé jusqu’au néant. »

Il n’y avait vraiment pas grand-chose que Bucky pouvait dire à ça, mais il souhaita de nouveau plus ou moins que Leah soit dans le coin. D’une façon ou d’une autre elle savait toujours quoi dire, en particulier à Loki…ce qui voulait dire qu’ils devaient rentrer, dès que Loki était prête.

Il ne leva qu’un regard sur Steve, mais ce dernier sut immédiatement, il était juste trop bon pour déchiffrer Bucky putain.

« -Et maintenant vous allez juste y aller, huh ? demanda-t-il, ayant toujours l’air en colère.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Que je m’excuse ? demanda doucement Bucky en retour. »

Steve eut l’air pensif, puis…

« -Je veux que tu dises oui, dit-il, ayant l’air déterminé. »

Bucky eut un mauvais pressentiment en entendant son ton.

« -Dire oui à quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je viens avec vous, dit Steve, la voix dure, inébranlable, et parfaitement obstinée.  
-Steve…  
-Les choses ont changé, tu le sais, je le sais, je parie que même Loki le sait. Les Darkholders en ont fini de faire mumuse bordel. Ils s’en prennent à vous maintenant.  
-Tu lui as dit, fit Loki avec un regard noir.  
-Cela n’a pas d’importance, dit Bucky en retour, sonnant juste un peu trop défensif à ses propres oreilles. »

Mais Loki était celle qui avait donné la liste à Steve pour commencer, alors elle pouvait juste la fermer.

« -Ne me blâme pas si tu vis pour le regretter, dit-elle, se redressant pour appuyer son dos contre le mur.  
-Vous avez tous les deux dû ramener vos miches ensanglantées ici deux nuits d’affilée, continua Steve. Alors oui, je viens avec vous.  
-Oh, qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire, dit Loki avec un haussement d’épaules fatigué. »

Et non, Bucky ne venait pas juste d’entendre ça.

« -Non, tu es supposée dire non ! protesta Bucky. Steve, non. »

Steve haussa juste les sourcils, le gratifiant de son regard « on verra ça », puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Vision se hâta derrière lui, n’étant probablement pas plus d’accord avec le plan de Steve que Bucky.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas l’emmener avec nous, fit Bucky en se tournant vers Loki.  
-Regrettes-tu d’avoir été aussi bavard maintenant ? demanda Loki. »

Et putain de merde, elle avait raison. Il aurait dû savoir que Steve ne resterait pas tranquille, pas après avoir entendu à propos de Yelena, pas après avoir appris à propos des Darkholders. Bucky aurait dû garder fermée sa putain de gueule, il n’aurait jamais dû laisser le visage inquiet de Steve et ses yeux blessés délier sa langue.

Lorsque Steve revint dans la pièce moins d’une minute plus tard, il avait un sac de sport dans une main et son bouclier dans l’autre. Il était déjà préparé…peut-être qu’il avait empaqueté pendant que Bucky était sous la douche, merde.

« -Steve, je ne pense vraiment pas qu’il s’agisse d’une idée sage, disait Vision alors qu’ils se rapprochaient.  
-Sage ou pas, je le fais, dit Steve. Si nous nous retrouvons dans une situation vraiment critique, j’appellerai.  
-Mais si tu es dans un endroit que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre, soit tu ne seras pas en mesure d’appeler, soit nous ne serons pas en mesure de venir à toi.  
-Vision. »

Steve s’arrêta et se tourna vers l’androïde.

« -Je sais ce que je fais, fais-moi confiance.  
-Les autres n’aimeront pas ça non plus, dit Vision.  
-Ouais, je sais, soupira Steve, mais ce n’était pas le genre de soupir qui signifiait qu’il avait changé d’avis. »

Steve ne changeait jamais d’avis.

Loki ne protestait pas, et Bucky n’arrivait jamais à dissuader Steve de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il avait envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui ferait Steve tourner les talons pour ressortir de la pièce, mais sa bouche demeura fermement fermée. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Peu importe la légitimité de ses raisons, il ne pouvait se résoudre à essayer de repousser Steve, pas encore.

Alors lorsque Steve lui rendit son regard, le visage toujours dur et la mâchoire toujours serrée obstinément, Bucky sut qu’il avait perdu ce combat. Bordel, il avait perdu ce combat depuis longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Notes de l’Auteur : **
> 
> Traduction russe :
> 
> 28 юных балерин были в Большом театре - 28 jeunes ballerines avec le théâtre Bolshoi  
> 28 Черных Вдов были в Красной Комнате - 28 Veuves Noires avec la Chambre Rouge
> 
> De nouveau énormes remerciements à [Alvaid](http://alvaid.tumblr.com/) pour toutes ses traductions russes. Elle est d’une grande aide !


	32. Chapter 32

Le silence faisait crier ses pensées plus fort, alors Loki en était venue à mépriser le silence. Elle méprisait être laissée seule avec ses pensées. Et pourtant elle était là…entourée de silence, esclave des idées tournoyant dans sa tête. C’était toujours la même chose, questions, souvenirs, doutes, et colère tournant et remuant en des cercles vicieux. Cela ne prenait que quelques heures pour que la colère ne se transforme en une force chatoyant constamment sous sa peau.

Elle passa presque toute la journée allongée sur le canapé dans le coin de plus sombre de ses quartiers. Ce n’était pas la faible lumière qui la faisait apprécier cet endroit, mais combien il était défendable. Des murs se tenaient derrière elle, un pilier la cachait de l’entrée, et elle avait une vue presque parfaite du reste de la pièce. Sa plaie lui faisait toujours mal, bien qu’elle soit majoritairement guérie, alors elle n’était pas trop encline à se démener.

James était bien sûr en bas dans sa propre chambre clairsemée, à présent avec son cher Capitaine pour lui tenir compagnie. Il en était sans aucun doute satisfait, malgré ses bruyantes protestations. L’amour était des plus stupides et inconstant comme ça. Loki n’enviait pas cette faiblesse qu’il avait, c’était une chaîne autant qu’une source de force.

Elle pouvait clamer que c’était un moment de folie qui l’avait fait accepter, mais en vérité ils n’étaient plus en position où il valait la peine de rejeter quelqu’un comme le Capitaine. Cela aurait dû faire ricaner Loki et la faire cracher de colère, mais elle était remarquablement tranquille à ce propos. C’était quelque chose d’assez nouveau. Quelque chose à quoi elle n’était pas très habituée.

Quelque chose avait bougé en elle lorsque son corps avait pris une nouvelle forme. Cela ne faisait pas une grande différence au début, mais bientôt c’était devenu évident. Sa colère était à la fois plus froide et plus vicieuse qu’avant, mais également beaucoup plus dure à embraser. Les choses triviales n’avaient plus d’importance, elle pouvait facilement ne pas s’en soucier. C’était un pouvoir qui ne venait pas des muscles ou de la magie. C’était une force de caractère qui n’était pas familière à Loki. Elle ne cessait de penser à sa mère, à comment elle souriait même face à la douleur et à la colère. A quel point il était difficile de véritablement la faire réagir – très différent d’Odin – mais une fois qu’elle était en colère, oh…le Monde Eternel savait se mettre à couvert face à sa Reine.

Le « Fils d’Odin »… un nom entouré de fureur amère, d’espoirs écrasés, de jalousie, de douleur et d’un millier d’autres choses trop compliquées à trier. La « Fille de Frigga » …maintenant ça, ça amena ses grands réservoirs de chagrin, mais également quelque chose de chaleureux et d’incontestable. Frigga n’avait jamais abandonné, ne s’était jamais détournée…

Loki ne devrait vraiment pas penser à ça.

« -Je vois que nous avons un invité, appela Leah et Loki eut envie de se maudire pour ne pas avoir remarqué le vacillement de magie qui signalait son arrivée.  
-Il était insistant, dit Loki.  
-Je suis sûre qu’il l’était, sourit Leah en se rapprochant.  
-Tu es en retard, lui dit Loki. »

Dans les faits elle n’était pas en retard, car ils n’avaient pas spécifié de moment pour son retour, mais elle avait quand même été absente plus longtemps que prévu.

« -Je suis restée à Asgard aussi longtemps que Thor, c’était pour le mieux. »

Leah tendit un bout de papier enroulé vers elle, mais Loki l’observa juste dubitativement.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
-Une lettre de Balder, répondit-elle, agitant le rouleau devant le visage de Loki, comme si c’était un jouet brillant sur lequel elle allait se jeter avec la bonne stimulation. »

Cela aurait dû la mettre en colère, mais le pétillement dans les yeux de Leah était simplement amusant.

« -Très bien, je vais te la lire alors, déclara-t-elle en s’asseyant sur le sofa à côté des pieds de Loki. »

Elle plaça ses jambes sous sa jupe et se mit à l’aise. C’était un spectacle tellement bizarre. Personne n’avait jamais été véritablement à l’aise ou détendu à proximité de Loki depuis longtemps. Même avant c’était juste Thor et Frigga majoritairement. Odin…il avait toujours agi comme s’il ne savait pas comment parler à Loki, ce qui était probablement vrai, en rétrospective.

« - _Loki, je te salue depuis la blonde Asgard dorée. J’ai confiance en le fait que tes batailles sur Midgard ont été grandes et victorieuses…_ si formel, n’est-ce pas ?  
-C’est sa façon d’être poli, fit remarquer Loki.  
- _J’ai appris par ta chère amie qu’il apparaît que j’ai une sœur maintenant. Vraiment, les surprises ne cessent jamais avec toi._ »

Balder s’était saisi du titre de frère de Loki à deux mains et refusait de le lâcher, comme un chiot enfonçant ses dents dans un jouet favori. Loki ne prétendait pas comprendre, mais ne contestait pas non plus. Cela aurait été une perte de temps.

« - _Peut-être, si tu as le temps, que tu devrais rendre visite à Lady Sigyn à Skornheim. Je crois qu’elle serait des plus appréciatrices de ta nouvelle forme._  
-Meilleure idée que j’ai entendue depuis longtemps, souffla Loki. »

Loki était un jeune homme lors de sa première visite à Skornheim et son engouement puéril pour Lady Sigyn à l’époque était bien connu de tout le monde, malheureusement. Sigyn elle-même aimait assez bien Loki, mais ses préférences tendaient plus vers les femmes. Loki ne comprenait pas à cette époque ce que cela voulait dire d’avoir une préférence si stricte, car la plupart à Asgard se moquaient de telles choses. En effet même les préférences de Loki pouvaient être décrites comme tout le monde étant soit « attirant » soit « pas attirant ». Loki en tant qu’adolescent pensait que les déclarations de Sigyn sur le fait d’avoir une « préférence » étaient une excuse pour son rejet. Sigyn avait pardonné l’ignorance, car elle n’était pas du genre à tenir rigueur. C’était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle faisait une aussi bonne matriarche pour les Guerriers de Skornheim.

Loki avait appris et Sigyn n’avait jamais remis sur le tapis les insultes de jeunesse et les erreurs. D’autres n’avaient pas été si enclins à laisser Loki oublier toute l’affaire. Thor et ses amis aimaient particulièrement le « taquiner », rappelant à Loki la dame qui avait été si prompte avec son rejet. Malgré le caractère désagréable de tout cela, Loki pensait toujours à Sigyn avec affection. Il n’y avait rien à faire.

« - _A présent en ce qui concerne les choses qui t’intéressent sans doute davantage,_ continua Leah avec la lettre de Balder. _La visite de Thor s’est plutôt bien passée, comme Leah t’en informera. Il était des plus enclins à croire la vérité, après les garanties de Eir bien sûr. Vraiment, il n’est pas aussi impétueux que tu me l’as fait croire. Mais peut-être que c’est simplement que vous deux n’avez pas été proches depuis un moment. Tout le monde change, après tout._ »

Loki ne commenta pas, mais nota le coup d’œil que lui jeta Leah.

« - _Tu pourrais ne pas aimer l’entendre, mais malgré ton conseil, j’ai dit la vérité à Thor à propos d’Odin._  
-Il a fait quoi ? demanda Loki.  
-J’y arrive, patience, réprimanda Leah. _…pas toute la vérité bien sûr. Mais j’ai cru que si Thor voyait que le Père de Toute Chose était paisiblement endormi, bien gardé et en sécurité dans le palais, cela l’apaiserait davantage que l’inconnu. S’il pensait qu’Odin était parti en voyage, il aurait juste exigé d’en savoir plus, ou serait même allé à sa poursuite…_ il est intelligent, Loki. Peut-être que tu aurais dû placer quelqu’un de plus bête sur le trône.  
-Je n’ai ni le temps ni la patience pour les rois pantins, dit simplement Loki.  
-Tu as probablement raison, accepta Leah. _Je crois qu’être en ma compagnie et celle de mes amis a également aidé les choses. Il est un guerrier de cœur, la vue de camaraderie entre soldats, un bon repas et un peu de bon hydromel l’ont mis à l’aise et plus enclin à écouter._ »

Loki n’allait jamais comprendre ce genre de fraternité- et de sororité. Loki avait toujours eu un frère et c’était Thor, ce qui rendait dur à avaler tous les frères d’armes que Thor avait déclarés au fil des années. Loki était juste devenu un parmi de nombreux autres, pendant que Thor était le seul en retour. Balder avait grandi à Skornheim, où les guerriers étaient frères et sœurs de façons que même les guerriers d’Asgard ne l’étaient pas. Il avait déjà compris cette partie de Thor plus que Loki n’allait jamais le faire.

Elle repoussa fermement l’impulsion de jalousie amère dans sa gorge. Balder ne faisait que ce qu’elle lui demandait. Il méritait plus que la colère et la méchanceté comme récompense.

« - _Thor a semblé accepter le fait de me laisser le trône,_ continua de lire Leah. _Mais bien sûr il vient juste de partir pour parler avec Heimdall, Sif et les Trois Guerriers. Je n’ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’ils lui diront, mais jusque-là il n’est pas revenu au palais réclamer ma tête. Je dirais que c’est bon signe._  
-Ils vont mettre des doutes dans sa tête, dit Loki.  
-Je suis sûre que Thor avait bien assez de doutes même avant, dit Leah. Il est très doué pour garder une façade joyeuse et irréfléchie.  
-Jouer les imbéciles, dit Loki. »

C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait réalisé que récemment. Thor s’était toujours vanté de sa force et de ses prouesses au combat, mais il semblait des plus stupides autrement. Même Loki croyait parfois que Thor était un aussi gros bouffon qu’il semblait l’être, seulement pour être surprise par combien le Foudroyeur remarquait et observait vraiment.

C’était quelque chose que Barton avait dit pendant l’invasion de Midgard.

« -Si les gens pensent que t’es que du muscle, ils ne vont pas s’attendre à des plans compliqués de ta part. Ça les rend imprudents. »

L’instant de clarté à propos de Thor concernant la chose était arrivé bien plus tard, dans le donjon d’Asgard. Loki avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur beaucoup de choses durant cette longue année d’isolation.

Leah continua de lire alors.

« _-Asgard est en paix, le peuple semble avoir accepté ma présence, et mes guerriers et moi sommes prêts pour le moindre danger qui pourrait apparaître. J’aurais aimé que tu m’en dises plus à propos de la menace qui rôde sur Midgard, car je serais des plus enclins à attraper mon épée, ou ma lance, et à t’aider en combat. Quelque chose qui menace un monde peut facilement devenir un danger pour tous les mondes. Je pourrais facilement justifier mon intervention…_ il est impatient.  
-Oui, de faire ses preuves devant moi, Asgard, et même Thor, dit Loki, pensant de nouveau au chiot enfonçant ses dents dans quelque chose de précieux. »

Balder n’avait jamais eu de famille, juste les guerriers de Skornheim, alors il était impatient de prouver qu’il méritait une place dans une. Il était jeune, intelligent oui, mais toujours un peu stupide en la matière. Bien que Loki devait admettre qu’il y avait quelque chose de charmant en le fait qu’il soit si insistant à prouver qu’il méritait d’être le frère de Loki.

« - _Cependant, je sais que toutes les batailles ne peuvent pas être gagnées avec des épées et du sang, alors je vais faire confiance au fait que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour les Neuf Mondes._  
-Garçon stupide, marmonna Loki.  
-N’est-ce pas agréable cependant…d’avoir quelqu’un qui croit ? demanda Leah.  
-Il ne sait rien, dit Loki.  
-Peut-être…quand même, c’est gentil. »

Loki n’avait rien à dire à ça.

« - _Je connais ta force, ton pouvoir, ta magie, mais il y a toujours un ennemi plus grand, c’est simplement dans la nature des choses. Et les arrières d’aucun sont vulnérables, à moins que d’aucun ait un frère ou une sœur, alors la seule chose que je te demande est de ne pas aller au combat seule. J’ai hâte du jour où nous pourrons nous revoir. Balder._  
-Sentimental, aussi, fit remarquer Loki.  
-Il a un grand cœur, fit Leah en haussant les épaules. Et il est suffisamment brave pour t’y accorder une place, malgré tout ce qu’il sait sur toi.  
-Brave ou idiot.  
-Un véritable Odinson en effet, rit Leah. »

Loki ne trouvait pas ça amusant, mais quelques similitudes étaient indéniables.

« -Sinon avec cette affaire terminée, peut-être que je devrais dire bonjour, dit Leah. Le Capitaine et moi n’avons pas été correctement présentés après tout.  
-Tu pourrais vouloir laisser ça pour plus tard, commenta sèchement Loki. »

Leah la regarda un instant, puis comprit.

« -Ah, le jeune amour…peu importe, nous avons d’autres choses à nous occuper.  
-Comme ?  
-Patience, Loki, j’y arrive…d’abord, tu dois me dire comment ce grand trou dans ton estomac est arrivé. »

Loki soupira, bien sûr que Leah remarquerait.

* * *

Leah écouta attentivement Loki résumer les événements qui avaient mené à sa blessure. Elle resta calmement assise à côté des pieds de Loki, détendue et pensive, et ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu’à ce que Loki ait terminé.

« -Cette femme…l’as-tu vue également ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
-L’autre Veuve ? Non, fit Loki en secouant la tête. J’étais un peu occupée à ce moment-là.  
-Et elle ne s’est pas montrée lorsque tu as combattu Gor-Tok et Belasco ?  
-Non, répéta Loki. »

Elle l’aurait déjà mentionné si cela avait été le cas.

« -C’est des plus étranges, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Leah.  
-Pourquoi cela le serait ? Ils ont juste trouvé une autre faiblesse à exploiter.  
-Cela pourrait être le cas, mais elle reste une addition inattendue.  
-Elle est mortelle, peu importe à quel point elle est formidable, dit Loki. Elle causera difficilement des problèmes.  
-Et qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos de dénigrer les mortels ? demanda Leah en retour.  
-James s’occupera d’elle. Je devrais focaliser mon attention sur des choses plus importantes.  
-La chose la plus importante serait de mettre fin à ça une bonne fois pour toutes, mais nous sommes loin d’y être, n’est-ce pas ? »

Son ton était presque moqueur, aussi cela envoya une étincelle d’irritation à travers Loki.

« -Nous en avons déjà fait beaucoup, insista-t-elle.  
-Ce n’est pas assez.  
-Peut-être que nous pourrions faire plus si tu prenais la peine de partager tout ce que tu sais, invectiva Loki, la fusillant du regard. »

Leah se contenta de sourire en se levant.

« -La connaissance est une chose dangereuse…en particulier lorsqu’il s’agit de toi. »

Loki la fixa d’un regard égal, essayant de déchiffrer son visage, mais elle n’était pas plus facile à déchiffrer qu’une statue de marbre.

« -Tu ne crois toujours pas que je ne suis plus sur mon ancienne voie, accusa Loki. Après tout ce que j’ai fait, tout ce que j’ai sacrifié, tu penses toujours que cela n’a rien changé.  
-Loki, il ne s’agit pas de ce que je crois…il n’est pas si simple d’échapper à ton destin.  
-Et ?  
-Il n’y a aucune loi, aucune règle gravée dans la pierre. Tu le sais. »

Loki émit un son dédaigneux et se détourna d’elle.

« -Je sais que tout ce que j’ai fait semble avoir été pour rien. »

C’était comme ça que le destin se moquait de Loki. C’était ainsi que le destin lui crachait au visage, lui disait qu’elle était toujours liée par des chaînes.

« -Tu en as fait beaucoup, ne doute pas de cela, mais c’est une chose d’empêcher des événements qui semblent très probablement devoir se passer, et une autre que de défier le destin et aller à l’encontre de ta nature.  
-Ma nature, fit sardoniquement Loki. Donc on recommence à me traiter comme une vulgaire créature de base.  
-Tu déformes mes mots et je ne l’accepterai pas, lui dit fermement Leah.  
-Dis-moi alors…ô toi qui es sage, toi qui connais le passé, le futur, et des mondes au-delà de ma portée. Qu’est-ce que je pourrais possiblement faire d’autre pour échapper à ces entraves ?  
-Tu dois terminer ça, dit Leah. Et lorsque le moment viendra, tu auras à décider…  
-Décider ?! Décider quoi ? Je pourrais t’étrangler quand tu parles par énigmes. »

Leah ne fut pas perturbée par sa menace, comme toujours. Et Loki ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever du canapé de toute façon, alors toutes deux savaient qu’elle ne faisait que siffler des mots vides.

« -Si je te le disais, cela ne serait pas vraiment une décision, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Leah. »

Loki fulmina silencieusement quelques longs moments, pendant que Leah se contentait de la regarder, suffisamment patiente pour attendre. Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps car Loki avait toujours trop de questions.

« -J’ai abandonné un chemin, parce que tu m’as montré un futur que je ne veux pas voir s’accomplir…mais je n’arrive pas à voir le chemin que je parcours à présent. Je ne sais pas où il mène, je ne sais rien. Comment puis-je continuer à marcher ? »

Leah se rassit.

« -Cela pourrait juste être le plus grand défi dans tout cela. Je n’ai jamais pensé que cela serait la douleur et le sang qui te décourageraient. L’incertitude a toujours été ta plus grande ennemie.  
-Et si ce nouveau chemin mène à quelque chose de pire…fait de moi quelque chose de pire ?  
-Tu dois croire que je ne t’égarerai pas, dit Leah. »

Loki souffla un faible rire.

« -Tu demandes toujours trop.  
-Mais je donne beaucoup en retour.  
-Tu ne veux même pas me dire qui tu es vraiment pour moi. »

Leah demeura silencieuse un instant, puis sourit.

« -Je suis ton amie, Loki, avant toute chose. »

Loki ne savait pas si elle y croyait complètement, ou tout court, cela dépendait toujours du jour. Aujourd’hui, elle était encline à le croire, mais elle était toujours convaincue que ce n’était pas la vérité complète. Mais Leah n’allait pas lui en dire plus.

« -Dis-moi alors, quelle est notre prochaine tâche la plus urgente ? demanda Loki.  
-Je pense qu’il est temps que Curwen et le Whisperer cessent de se mettre en travers de notre chemin, dit Leah.  
-Je pensais qu’on les laisserait à Strange, fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui, mais apparemment il a besoin d’un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction…ou nous devons lui rendre la chose plus facile.  
-Mais et Gor-Tok ? demanda Loki. Et Arcade et la seconde Veuve ? Ils nous traquent déjà. Cela serait plus facile de les neutraliser.  
-Non, fit Leah en secouant la tête. Ils nous les envoient, alors ils veulent nous occuper, qu’on chasse les chiens au lieu de leurs maîtres…donc non, nous n’allons pas perdre notre temps avec eux.  
-Le Whisperer est difficilement une menace aussi grande que Gor-Tok, protesta Loki.  
-Je ne t’ai pas arrêtée lorsqu’il s’agissait d’Amora, parce que je comprenais…mais cette fois nous ne serons pas distraits par des rancœurs personnelles sans importance. Gor-Tok t’a vaincue, c’est pour ça que tu veux te venger de lui en premier. »

Loki voulait le nier, mais il n’y avait aucun intérêt à mentir à Leah. Loki prenait les choses personnellement, il n’y avait rien à faire.

« -Curwen et le Whisperer, répéta Leah. Ils pourraient même nous mener aux Darkholders.  
-Et comment exactement allons-nous traquer un démon aussi insaisissable ? Comment allons-nous faire face à Curwen, quand ce maudit mortel est plus glissant qu’une anguille ?  
-Laisse-moi m’inquiéter de les trouver, dit Leah. Tu dois juste trouver le meilleur plan d’attaque. »

Loki soupira, se préparer pour l’imprévisible, bien sûr, facile à faire. Leah avait vraiment une grande tendance à demander l’intégralité du ciel et toutes les étoiles à Loki, puis à agir comme si c’était la plus simple des requêtes.

« -Heureusement, il semble que nous nous sommes procurés un grand stratège pour t’aider, ajouta Leah avec un haussement de sourcil significateur. »

Bien sûr qu’elle voulait toujours rencontrer Rogers aussi.

« -Il n’est pas lié par le moindre serment, ou la moindre magie, lui rappela Loki. Cela pourrait causer des problèmes. »

Leah regarda sur le côté en y réfléchissant, mais elle sembla parvenir à une décision presque immédiatement.

« -Nous manquons de temps, alors c’est un risque que nous allons juste devoir prendre.  
-James ne va pas aimer, fit remarquer Loki.  
-Le Capitaine devra décider pour lui-même, dit Leah, ce qui était certainement vrai.  
-Très bien, accepta Loki. »

* * *

Loki n’était pas encore guérie, et elle n’était pas d’humeur à gérer l’agacement de James pour avoir été interrompu, alors elle laissa les deux soldats tranquilles pendant presque une journée. Leah devait commencer les choses également après tout. Trouver soit Isaiah Curwen soit le Whisperer n’était pas une tâche simple.

Avec de la chance ils seraient en mesure de s’en mêler juste un peu, en les chassant dans la direction de Strange ou en les affaiblissant suffisamment pour les rendre insignifiants. Le mieux serait de pouvoir simplement les tuer, mais Loki avait l’intuition qu’ils n’auraient pas beaucoup de chance avec une solution aussi directe.

Elle frappa bruyamment à la porte de James pendant que Leah secouait la tête vers elle. Elle avait l’air amusée cependant. Cela eut l’effet désiré quand James arracha pratiquement la porte de ses gonds lorsqu’il l’ouvrit.

« -Oh bien, tu es habillé, dit Loki en guise de salut.  
-Quoi ? aboya James avec agacement.  
-Nous avons des choses à discuter, dit simplement Loki. »

James jeta un œil derrière elle et remarqua Leah se tenant sur les marches. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage devint sérieux immédiatement. Il sortit également du chemin pour les laisser entrer toutes deux.

« -Steve, appela-t-il.  
-Presque fini, fit le Capitaine depuis la salle de bain alors que James fermait la porte.  
-Je ne comprendrai jamais ta décision d’avoir cet espace si petit, fit remarquer Leah.  
-C’est une planque, j’en ai besoin pour dormir, c’est tout, répondit James.  
-Et pourtant, tu pourrais te faire plaisir parfois, dit Leah.  
-On avance, dit James avec insistance, ce qui fit sourire Le ah. »

Rogers sortit de la salle de bain un instant plus tard, habillé également, mais ses cheveux encore mouillés. Il s’était de toute évidence attendu à Loki, mais il fixa Leah un instant de plus.

« -Vous êtes la fille que Sara a mentionnée, dit-il alors.  
-C’est moi, oui, confirma Leah en se rapprochant de lui. Mais je pense que j’en ai entendu davantage à propos de vous que vous à propos de moi.  
-Probablement, acquiesça Rogers.  
-Je suis Leah, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dit alors Leah, levant la main pour un salut midgardien digne de ce nom. »

Rogers tendit la main et serra la sienne beaucoup plus petite. Il semblait un peu perplexe.

« -Steve, dit-il. Mais vous le saviez déjà.  
-En effet, dit Leah en le lâchant. »

Le Capitaine avait des questions, probablement beaucoup, mais il semblait avoir décidé que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour les poser.

« -Donc qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James.  
-Le Whisperer, dit Leah. Il nous a dérangés depuis trop longtemps.  
-A ; je pensais qu’on allait le laisser à Strange, dit James. Et B ; comment tu comptes même trouver le type au juste ?  
-Nous allons l’invoquer, dit Leah. »

Loki regarda les sourcils de James se hausser de façon presque comique, et pour une fois elle comprenait très bien son choc. C’était tellement une mauvaise idée.

« -Ça sonne comme une très mauvaise idée, dit Rogers, faisant écho aux pensées de Loki.  
-Si nous invoquons le Whisperer, il va être en mesure de prendre un putain de « sacrifice », dit James. C’est comme ça que cet enfoiré a volé l’âme de la fille Kinmont.  
-Il ne prendra rien si nous le tuons, répondit calmement Leah. Ou si nous l’handicapons.  
-Pourquoi pas Gor-Tok ? demanda James.  
-Tu ne peux pas honnêtement me dire que tu crois qu’il est important, dit Leah. »

Loki avait vraiment envie de poignarder Gor-Tok avec sa lance, mais il n’avait pas d’importance, ils ne feraient que perdre du temps avec lui. James le savait aussi.

« -Et avons-nous un moyen infaillible de le neutraliser ? demanda le Capitaine. Et comment savez-vous qu’il va apparaître avec cette invocation ? Je veux dire, ne saura-t-il pas qu’il tombe dans un piège ?  
-Eh bien, il n’apparaîtra pas pour Loki ou James, mais…  
-Non, l’interrompit immédiatement James.  
-Il n’est pas marqué, le Whisperer ne saura pas que c’est lui juste par l’invocation, expliqua Leah.  
-On ne met pas Steve et son âme en jeu, dit sévèrement James.  
-Attends, quoi maintenant ? Expliquez-moi ça, dit Rogers.  
-Le Whisperer répond aux questions en échange de sacrifices humains, répondit Loki. Donc techniquement cela n’aurait pas à être vous… »

Rogers eut une expression furieuse, ce qui était à prévoir.

« -Donc cette fille…invita-t-il.  
-Casey Kinmont, une amie de Docteur Strange, lui dit James. Elle a été impliquée dans une poignée de sales affaires démoniaques, et elle a pris la décision de sauver d’autres, avait un plan et tout, mais elle ne s’en est quand même pas sortie. Donc elle n’est pas seulement morte, sa putain d’âme appartient au Whisperer et a été entraînée sur le quelconque plan démonique dans lequel cet enfoiré habite.  
-Donc si je l’invoquais il pourrait me faire ça ? demanda Rogers.  
-Techniquement, commença Leah, mais James ne voulait rien entendre.  
-Cela n’a pas d’importance, parce qu’on va pas le faire, dit-il fermement. Cette putain de chose a fait ça pendant qui sait combien de temps, il peut pas être trompé, et il ne peut juste simplement pas être tué.  
-Mais s’il est vraiment si dangereux, fait des choses comme ça aux gens, alors quelque chose doit être fait, dit le Capitaine, ne surprenant personne dans la pièce avec le fait qu’il soit déjà en train de considérer la chose.  
-Non, Steve, on ne fait pas ça. Il y a d’autres choses que nous pouvons faire.  
-En fait, il n’y en a pas, dit Leah. Les choses changent, rapidement et dangereusement. Si nous n’agissons pas maintenant nous pourrions perdre notre chance. Nous n’avons jamais eu une grande chance de victoire, mais dernièrement c’est devenu encore pire. »

James secouait déjà de nouveau la tête, croisant obstinément les bras.

« -Non, je ne le ferai pas, dit-il.  
-Dans les faits tu n’as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, lui rappela Leah. »

Même son ton le plus plaisant pouvait être tellement froid. Et Loki vit la colère s’embraser encore plus en James lorsque Leah regarda Rogers, attendant qu’il prenne une décision.

« -Nous avons besoin d’un meilleur plan que juste « invoquer pour attaquer », dit le Capitaine. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de solide là.  
-Non ! hurla James. Vous deux, sortez ! »

Il pointa un doigt de métal en direction de Loki et de Leah.

C’était prévisible, à la fois sa colère et la raison pourquoi elle lui était montée à la tête si rapidement. Normalement, Loki aurait été particulièrement peu impressionnée par un tel spectacle, mais elle savait déjà que le Capitaine était la seule chose avec laquelle James ne négocierait jamais. Il était féroce dans son amour, il brûlait dans ses yeux comme un feu de forêt. Il tuerait, il détruirait, il se baignerait de sang avec plaisir pour défendre cette seule chose qui avait plus d’importance pour lui que n’importe quoi d’autre. Loki trouvait difficile d’éluder une passion si violente.

Alors elle s’éloigna du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée et se retourna pour partir. Et puis, elle était des plus sûres de connaître suffisamment bien le Capitaine depuis le temps. Les deux pouvaient se disputer, pouvaient batailler avec les mots, mais à la fin Rogers prendrait une décision, et James le suivrait. Il valait mieux les laisser travailler sur les détails.

« -Viens maintenant, Leah, dit-elle. Les oiseaux ont une querelle à régler. »

Elle écouta, ce qui surprit un peu Loki, mais lui fit néanmoins plaisir. La porte s’était à peine refermée qu’elle entendit la voix bruyante et furieuse de James. Peut-être que c’était très flagrant, ou Loki le connaissait juste trop bien, mais elle pouvait entendre la peur sous la colère.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard James fit irruption dans les quartiers de Loki, et cela ne prit qu’un coup d’œil pour voir qu’il avait perdu la discussion, comme prévu. Tout son corps était tendu, en position de combat, son visage dur de colère.

« -T’as balancé cette saloperie pile devant Steve délibérément putain, dit-il immédiatement. »

Il considérait Loki d’un air renfrogné, qui une fois encore avait pris place dans le canapé dans du coin sombre.

« -Il a insisté pour venir ici, alors il pourrait tout aussi bien tout entendre directement, dit Loki.  
-Essaie pas de me faire avaler des conneries. Tu savais qu’il dirait pas non, pas quand il s’agit de quelqu’un comme le Whisperer.  
-C’était une supposition raisonnable, oui, acquiesça Loki, parce qu’elle n’allait pas insulter James encore plus en niant une chose si flagrante. »

L’honnêteté était rarement suffisante pour apaiser la colère de James cependant, et en effet le renfrognement était toujours fermement en place. Il maintenait un couvercle serré sur sa fureur, afin de ne pas se déchaîner avec les mots. Il serra les poings et garda sa voix impassible.

« -Leah ? demanda-t-il sèchement.  
-Préparations, dit Loki. Comme l’a dit ton cher Capitaine, nous avons besoin d’un meilleur plan que juste « invoquer et attaquer ». »

Sans surprise, cela ne parvint pas non plus à calmer James. Au bout d’un moment il plaça sa main de métal sur l’accoudoir du canapé et se pencha pour être à la hauteur des yeux de Loki.

« -Si je le perds à cause de ça, je te tuerai, dit-il calmement. »

Loki enviait ce calme parfois. Sa colère brûlait vivement, et ses émotions se rapprochaient beaucoup plus de la surface qu’elle ne l’aurait aimé. Les changements récents en elle avaient eu peu voire aucun effet là-dessus. C’était vrai pour Loki l’homme, le Jotun, la femme…toutes ses apparences et formes.

La colère de James était froide. Son cœur pouvait battre lourdement dans sa poitrine, mais sa voix demeurait égale, ses yeux calmes et secs. Loki était bien plus âgée, mais son self-control n’approchait en rien cette excellence. Cependant, elle préférerait ne jamais faire l’expérience de ce qu’avait traversé James afin d’obtenir un tel contrôle.

« -D’accord, dit-elle simplement.  
-Tu penses que je ne suis pas sérieux ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oh, je sais que tu l’es, répondit Loki, relevant les yeux vers lui. »

Il n’y avait pas besoin de débattre sur le fait que James serait dans les faits en mesure de le faire ou pas. Considérant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, leur soi-disant partenariat, l’intention serait plus que suffisante pour faire s’abattre toute cette chose sur leurs têtes.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et peu importe ce que vit James sur son visage, cela avait dû être suffisant pour lui, parce qu’il se redressa et fit demi-tour pour partir.

« -Mais James, appela Loki à sa suite. Peu importe ce qui arrive, en particulier entre toi et moi…Leah reste en-dehors. »

James s’arrêta, puis répondit sans se retourner.

« -Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas, dit-il. »

Loki le savait en effet, même si la confiance ne lui venait pas facilement. Elle aimait penser le connaître. Elle aimait également penser qu’un humain, peu importe son talent, ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Leah de quelque façon que ce soit.

Et pourtant, il valait mieux pour eux deux qu’ils se comprennent lors d’affaires comme ça. Ils devaient savoir où ils se tenaient, quand et combien ils pouvaient se faire confiance. Les menaces de mort mises à part, ils étaient tous les deux honnêtes, ce qui était suffisant. James sembla être d’accord, car il partit sans un mot de plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alors comme pour Winterheart, le rythme de parution sera ralenti les semaines à venir en raison de la charge de travail que j'ai, même si bien sûr je ferai de mon mieux pour que les délais soient les plus courts possibles. A bientôt !**


	33. Chapter 33

Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait rendre Bucky moins en colère à ce propos. En fait, il était complètement meurtrier, ce qui peut-être était le genre de mauvaise humeur à avoir durant cette pagaille. Peut-être qu’il aurait même une chance de l’évacuer sur quelqu’un.

« -Buck, dit doucement Steve.  
-Je suis vraiment tenté de juste répéter « allez vous faire foutre » encore et encore, dit Bucky. »

Ce n’était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Steve et son putain d’héroïsme, et son…tout.

Il ne s’éloigna toujours pas quand Steve se plaça derrière lui, et il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu’il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla contre son dos. Il posa même sa tête sur l’épaule de Bucky comme un chiot triste et trop grand.

« -Ça va aller, dit Steve.  
-Non, c’est un plan merdique. Tu penses que c’est un plan merdique, même Loki pense que c’est un plan merdique, mais tu le fais quand même. C’est des conneries !  
-Ce n’est pas le meilleur plan, mais on peut le faire, dit Steve. Écoute, t’es inquiet, je pige, mais je suis venu ici pour t’aider, pas pour me tenir sur la ligne de touche.  
-Tu t’es jamais tenu une seule fois sur la ligne de touche de ta putain de vie.  
-Exactement, confirma Steve. Ça va aller, tu seras là pour me couvrir, pas vrai ?  
-Si tu me le permets, dit Bucky avec un soupir.  
-Je compte dessus, répondit Steve, resserrant ses bras autour de Bucky.  
-C’est juste que je ne…commença Bucky, mais les mots s’arrêtèrent avant qu’ils ne puissent dégringoler de sa langue. »

Rien que d’y penser le rendait tendu.

« -Fais-moi confiance, Buck. Je ne vais nulle part, lui dit doucement Steve.  
-Tu ne le sais pas, ça, protesta Bucky.  
-Eh bien, je vais faire de mon mieux bordel, promit Steve. »

Il faisait passer son poids d’un pied à l’autre, et cela le faisait tanguer lentement. Comme la plus petite et plus étrange danse du monde.

« -Je me souviens que tu te jetais dans les bras du danger, peu importe les chances, comme si t’avais rien à faire d’avoir du renfort ou pas.  
-Buck, c’est pas comme ça…  
-Je pensais que tu serais différent maintenant…je pensais…tu agis toujours comme si t’en avais rien à faire si tu t’en sors pas. »

Steve fut silencieux un long moment, tenant Bucky étroitement. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas que Bucky se retourne. Cela faisait sens. C’était beaucoup plus dur de mettre des mots sur ces pensées lorsqu’on devait regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux, être le témoin de toutes leurs actions.

« -Je ne veux pas mourir…je ne pense pas, dit Steve, la voix si basse que c’était presque un murmure.  
-Plus maintenant tu veux dire, dit Bucky. »

Il eut l’impression de le dire durement, malgré sa voix aussi basse que celle de Steve.

Steve soupira et déplaça le reste de son front sur l’épaule de Bucky. Bucky tendit la main pour recouvrir les mains de Steve des siennes. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire à moins de se dégager des bras de Steve, et il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il fasse ça.

« -Hey…Steve...c’est pas grave, t’entends ? Je l’ai pas dit pour—  
-Ça allait pas, Buck, dit Steve. Pas après que tu sois tombé, en particulier lorsque je me suis réveillé…J’avais l’impression que j’aurais dû disparaître depuis longtemps…mais je n’ai jamais…j’ai juste…  
-Je sais, murmura Bucky.  
-C’est différent maintenant, continua Steve. Parfois je me réveille encore en ayant l’impression qu’ils auraient dû me laisser dans l’Atlantique…mais c’est plus facile maintenant de se lever, c’est…  
-C’est plus facile de se rappeler des bonnes choses, finit Bucky.  
-Ouais, confirma Steve.  
-Hey, je veux te regarder, dit Bucky, n’étant plus capable de résister. »

Steve relâcha ses bras et le laissa se retourner. Il avait l’air plus petit qu’il ne l’était vraiment, et ses yeux demeuraient fermement quelque part autour de l’épaule de Bucky. Cela n’avait jamais ressemblé à Steve de faire part de ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Oh, il pouvait faire des discours passionnés improvisés lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses idéaux, des choses en lesquelles il croyait. Mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de Steve Grant Rogers, il n’avait jamais grand-chose à dire. C’était pourquoi ça avait toujours été le boulot de Bucky de le dire à sa place.

Il tendit les bras pour attirer Steve de nouveau, tint sa tête dans ses mains et laissa un baiser sur sa joue. Steve ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner, autorisant Bucky à faire ce qu’il voulait. Et ce qu’il voulait était embrasser Steve jusqu’à en perdre le souffle. C’était pour lui rappeler que Bucky était là, lui rappeler qu’il en avait quelque chose à faire, et pour le remercier de faire toujours confiance à Bucky, pas juste en ce qui concernait sa vie, mais pour tout ce qu’il était.

* * *

Bucky n’était toujours pas content à ce propos et il s’assura que son visage le montre alors qu’il montait les escaliers. Bien sûr Loki n’allait pas annuler tout le plan juste parce que Bucky faisait un peu plus la gueule que d’habitude. En fait, il la fit juste avoir un rictus amusé envers lui.

« -Pas d’armure ? demanda Steve en arrivant en haut. »

Loki portait des vêtements humains, un pantalon étroit, de longues bottes de cuir, une chemise sombre, et une veste de cuir. Steve et Bucky par contre étaient engoncés dans leur équipement complet, bouclier inclus dans le cas de Steve.

« -Bien sûr que je porte une armure, dit Loki. »

Les vêtements tressaillirent et cela ne prit qu’une seconde de lueur dorée pour les transformer en l’armure asgardienne habituelle de Loki. Puis tout aussi rapidement elle était de nouveau dans les vêtements normaux, bien que cela soit difficilement « normal » pour Loki.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Bucky.  
-Leah nous a trouvé un endroit parfait, mais on va devoir chercher un peu pour le trouver, et nous ne voulons pas attirer l’attention.  
-Tu aurais pu le dire, lui dit Bucky, désignant son équipement, qui était tout sauf subtil, sans compter la tenue de Captain America de Steve. »

Ce n’était pas le costume bleu vif à rayures, mais le bleu foncé furtif qu’il utilisait, mais quand même, c’était plus qu’un peu voyant, et puis il y avait le bouclier aussi.

« -Balivernes, dit Loki. »

Bucky capta la lueur dorée et baissa les yeux pour la voir l’entourer. Le changement fut instantané et il ne sentit rien même. Les vêtements avaient l’air très standard, exactement comme le genre de choses que Bucky portait de nos jours. Il pouvait toujours sentir le poids de ses flingues, la lourdeur de son kevlar, mais il avait l’air d’être dans de simples vêtements civils.

« -Et si je veux prendre un flingue ? demanda-t-il. Ou un couteau ?  
-L’illusion se brisera, alors garde tes mains pour toi, dit Loki.  
-Ouais, alors y’a pas moyen, dit Steve, ce qui incita Bucky à se retourner pour le regarder. »

Il abandonna l’idée de rester de marbre seulement un instant plus tard et se mit à rire. Steve portait un costume bleu, tout aussi vif que la tenue du Cap habituelle, une chemise et des chaussures rouges, et une cravate rouge et blanche avec de petites étoiles qui rendait l’ensemble de la tenue parfaite.

Le regard noir sur son visage ne faisait qu’améliorer le tableau. Il était également un peu déconcerté probablement. Il ne connaissait pas le sens de l’humour absurde de Loki, lequel surgissait habituellement durant les moments les plus inappropriés.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que vous voulez dire, dit Loki les sourcils froncés, ayant l’air sérieuse. »

On aurait pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

« -Je pense que c’est adéquatement…patriotique.  
-Tu n’as pas tort à ce propos, murmura Bucky. »

Steve fit la grimace et continua juste de la fixer jusqu’à ce qu’une seconde vague de lumière dorée remplace la tenue vive par quelque chose de plus similaire à celle de Bucky.

C’était stupide, puéril, et bizarre d’une façon que seule Loki parvenait à être, mais d’une certaine manière cela brisa la tension qui s’accumulait entre eux. Bucky pouvait respirer de nouveau. L’inquiétude ne grignotait plus ses entrailles, l’appréhension n’alourdissait plus ses membres comme du plomb.

Il détestait toujours ça, il avait toujours peur, et il était toujours prêt à commencer à balancer des coups de poing à la première opportunité, mais il était prêt à y aller.

* * *

Le portail s’ouvrit dans une allée sombre, mais le son de la circulation et des gens à proximité leur dit immédiatement que l’endroit était loin d’être abandonné. Cela expliquait les vêtements, bien sûr, mais cela rendit également Bucky nerveux. Cela ne finissait juste jamais bien lorsqu’il y avait trop de gens dans le coin. Mais il comprenait que ce n’était pas toujours possible de combattre au milieu de forêts et de bases d’Hydra abandonnées depuis longtemps. Leurs ennemis ne se souciaient pas vraiment des victimes. Bucky était des plus sûr que c’était le cas de Loki aussi.

Les bâtiments autour d’eux étaient hauts, mais vieux également. Bucky capta l’odeur de la pisse dans l’allée, la puanteur des ordures, mais également de la fumée de cigarette. Il y avait une forte musique dans un des bâtiments autour d’eux, Bucky pouvait sentir la basse profonde retentissant dans sa poitrine.

« -Suivez-moi, dit Loki. Mais essayez d’être subtils.  
-Je suis bon en subtilité, dit Bucky.  
-Je suis vraiment nul en subtilité, dit Steve en même temps. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête, et roula probablement des yeux, mais Bucky ne le vit pas, et elle sortit de l’allée.

« -Agis de façon naturelle, dit Bucky à Steve.  
-C’est avec ça que je suis pas vraiment bon, dit Steve en retour. »

Bucky le gratifia d’un sourire.

« -Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je suis également bien meilleur pour rester hors de vue que pour me fondre dans la masse.  
-On va tellement bien s’en sortir, remarqua Steve, un peu de sarcasme s’insinuant dans son ton. »

Ils suivirent Loki, restant ensemble pour le moment. Une fois qu’ils furent dans la rue Bucky se rendit compte que cela n’allait pas être si difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer, parce que le trottoir était rempli de gens attendant d’entrer dans un club quelconque. Il y avait beaucoup d’ivrognes, alors que d’autres étaient trop occupés à parler à leurs amis pour remarquer qui que ce soit d’autre.

Steve regardait les bâtiments autour d’eux, lisant les panneaux de la rue, essayant probablement de trouver où ils étaient, puisque Loki n’avait pas pris la peine de le mentionner.

« -Est-ce que c’est…Detroit ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Bucky regarda autour aussi, puis repéra une bouche d’égout sur la route, qui oui, disait « Detroit Waterworks ».

« -On dirait, confirma-t-il. »

Steve suivit sa ligne de mire et remarqua aussi le texte.

« -Eh bien, au moins ce n’est pas Jersey, dit-il avec un soupir. »

Bucky émit un son dédaigneux et commença à marcher pour ne pas perdre Loki de vue. Steve le suivit.

La longue ligne de gens en train d’attendre pour rentrer dans le club se tenait majoritairement le long du mur, aussi il était facile de les dépasser sans rentrer dans qui que ce soit. Ils étaient suffisamment quelconques pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux, même avec leur taille. Loki par contre…

« -Hey, sois pas comme ça bébé, allez reste pour un brin de causette ! cria un type un peu plus loin devant eux. »

Et comme le gros troupeau débile qu’ils étaient, l’un d’eux remarquant une femme passer fut suffisant pour que les autres réagissent aussi. Il y eut un sifflement, puis quelques autres commentaires.

Bucky n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment les connards de tous les jours comme ça étaient incapables de voir le danger qui entourait Loki. Il était tellement flagrant qu’il ne fallait pas la chercher, il n’y avait qu’à bien la regarder. Et ce n’était pas juste le fait qu’il savait qu’elle n’était pas humaine. Mais peut-être que Bucky ne pouvait plus penser comme un civil, en particulier un étant ivre.

Loki continua de marcher, et Bucky eut envie de souffler de soulagement, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’un putain de bain de sang devant un nightclub avec des douzaines de gens en train de regarder. Mais alors un type se crut obligé d’être vraiment descriptif sur ce qu’il ferait s’il avait « ces longues jambes enroulées autour de sa tête » et Loki s’arrêta, merde.

« -Garde tes distances, murmura-t-il à Steve avant d’accélérer. »

Il ne courut pas, il resta nonchalant, mais il savait qu’il devait intervenir. Beaucoup pouvait être dit à propos du côté vindicatif de Loki, et balancer une punition rapide pour une insulte était définitivement une de ses caractéristiques principales.

Elle était déjà en train de se retourner lorsque Bucky la rattrapa et posa une main en bas de son dos, lui octroyant une légère poussée.

« -Continue de marcher, dit-il doucement. »

Les yeux verts de Loki étaient définitivement meurtriers, mais la présence de Bucky fut suffisante pour lui rappeler ce qu’ils faisaient ici. Elle recommença à marcher.

« -Aw chérie, laisse tomber le ringard, allez ! protesta bruyamment le type, ses mots pâteux. »

Sérieusement, devoir supporter cette connerie sans importance en plus de leur plan de chasse au démon de merde mettait Bucky d’humeur très impulsive.

Puis le type commença à crier, presque à hurler derrière eux, et Bucky jeta un rapide coup d’œil en arrière. Il ne vit rien qui soit en train de lui faire mal dans les faits, mais il paniquait à cause de quelque chose, parce qu’il sautait partout, se débarrassant de certains de ses vêtements alors qu’il ne cessait de frapper sa poitrine et ses bras, comme s’il essayait d’enlever quelque chose. Les gens se tenant dans la queue continuèrent de le fixer, pendant que ses amis se tenaient proches, essayant de le faire cesser.

Bucky foudroya Loki du regard.

« -Tu appelles ça ne pas attirer l’attention sur nous ? demanda-t-il.  
-Tout le monde supposera que son esprit est sorti de ses gonds, éluda Loki. Les humains aiment se remplir la tête et les veines de poison.  
-Pas la question, fit Bucky en secouant la tête avant de retirer sa main du dos de Loki. C’est risqué et tu le sais.  
-Lady Sif n’a jamais laissé des insultes comme ça impunies, dit Loki.  
-La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, t’aimais même pas cette Sif, alors fais pas genre qu’elle est ton modèle. »

Cela la fit taire pour le moment. Ils marchèrent en silence et Bucky eut l’impulsion de regarder de nouveau en arrière pour vérifier où était Steve, mais il n’y avait rien de plus suspect que quelqu’un se retournant constamment dans la rue.

Loki se concentrait enfin sur ce qu’elle était supposée faire, et elle tourna au coin suivant dans une rue plus petite. Ils dépassèrent deux bâtiments lorsque Steve les rejoignit, sortant d’une allée sur le côté.

« -Ai trouvé un raccourci, dit-il avec décontraction. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ce type ?  
-Des illusions que seul lui pouvait voir, dit Loki en continuant à marcher, touchant le mur de brique à côté d’eux encore et encore, cherchant probablement des traces de magie.  
-Et qu’a-t-il vu ? demanda Steve.  
-Les plus grosses et plus immondes créatures auxquelles je pouvais penser, répondit Loki, sonnant satisfaite d’elle-même.  
-Je suppose que c’est aussi bien qu’un poing dans la figure, décida Steve. »

Jusqu’à maintenant Bucky n’était même pas inquiet à propos de Steve frappant des connards de base pour l’avoir ouverte, ce qui était stupide en rétrospection, parce que c’était Steve, il y avait toujours un risque pour que cela arrive.

« -C’est comme si je gardais des enfants, grommela-t-il doucement. »

Loki l’ignora, mais Steve le gratifia d’un petit haussement de sourcil confus, comme s’il ne comprenait pas. C’était des conneries, il savait exactement ce que voulait dire Bucky. Il jouait juste les innocents. C’était un vieux jeu, cet échange, alors bien que Bucky détournât le regard et secouât la tête, agacé, la familiarité le fit se sentir bien dans sa peau.

« -Nous y voilà, dit Loki avant de se diriger vers un bâtiment de quatre étages qui avait l’air bien plus délabré que les autres aux alentours. »

Elle alla droit jusqu’à une vieille porte de cave rouillée derrière une série de poubelles. Elle s’accroupit et écrasa juste le cadenas avant d’ouvrir la porte menant en bas.

« -Donc c’est quoi cet endroit déjà ? demanda Steve. Tu as dit qu’on avait besoin d’un endroit spécifique pour invoquer le Whisperer, pourquoi ici ? »

Loki commença à descendre les escaliers, Steve la suivit, et Bucky fut le dernier.

« -Parce que si je fais toutes les préparations pour cette invocation, le Whisperer saura que je suis là, dit-elle. Donc nous devons opter pour une installation de seconde main. »

Bucky referma la trappe derrière eux et ne sentit pas bien de ne pas être en mesure de la verrouiller.

« -Donc quelqu’un a fait une invocation ici ? demanda-t-il alors.  
-Quelque chose comme ça, dit Loki, ce qui était bien trop vague. »

Bucky n’aimait pas quand Loki devenait vague, cela voulait dire qu’elle cachait des informations, horribles habituellement.

« -Quelque chose comme ça, répéta Steve, dubitatif. »

Les escaliers continuèrent encore et encore, aussi ce sous-sol était un peu plus profond qu’une cave standard. Peut-être que c’était un garage souterrain. Les illusions que Loki avait placées sur eux disparurent en descendant. Elles n’étaient plus nécessaires.

La cave était froide, humide, et sombre lorsqu’ils atteignirent enfin le bas des escaliers. Et Bucky savait qu’il ne serait pas capable de voir quoi que ce soit s’ils s’aventuraient plus profondément à l’intérieur.

« -Ugh, cette odeur, fit Steve. Cet endroit mène aux égouts ou quelque chose du genre ?  
-Je n’exclurais pas la possibilité, dit Loki, puis elle agita une main et alluma les lumières au-dessus d’eux. »

Ce n’était pas un garage, mais c’était grand, et un des murs était défoncé au fond, menant quelque part où il faisait sombre. Le courant d’air était très fort, alors peu importe où menait ce trou, c’était connecté à l’extérieur.

« -Oh, dieu, dit Steve et Bucky se tourna pour voir ce qu’il regardait. »

Le côté gauche du large couloir souterrain était encore majoritairement entouré de ténèbres car la plupart des lumières étaient éteintes, mais il pouvait clairement voir la large tache sombre sur le sol, de la craie, des chaînes, de la cire fondue…ça expliquait aussi l’odeur.

« -Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici bordel ? demanda Steve alors qu’ils se rapprochaient. »

Les chaînes étaient relativement neuves comparé à tout le reste, mais elles commençaient quand même à rouiller en raison du vieux sang séché qui les recouvrait. Il y avait plus de taches de sang sur le sol, sec depuis longtemps aussi. Peu importe ce qui s’était passé ici, c’était arrivé depuis longtemps. Des mois au moins, peut-être plus.

« -Une sorte de rituel, dit Loki, contournant paresseusement la large tache de sang, évaluant leur environnement, réfléchissant probablement pour savoir si c’était un endroit adéquat ou non. Cela a difficilement de l’importance.  
-Quelqu’un a été assassiné ici visiblement, dit Steve. Je dirais que ça a un peu d’importance.  
-Quelqu’un a été assassiné ici il y a des mois, de toute évidence en secret, dit Loki. Vous voulez partir à la recherche des coupables ? Bonne chance pour ça.  
-Eh bien, la police pourrait toujours analyser le sang, trouver qui c’était peut-être, dit Steve.  
-Si vous voulez jouer les investigateurs après que nous ayons terminé, je vous en prie, dit Loki. Le sang n’ira nulle part.  
-Comment tu as pu trouver cet endroit d’ailleurs ? demanda Steve.  
-Les trucs comme ça laissent une marque, dit Bucky. Une signature ou quelque chose du genre, comme une bombe nucléaire laissant des radiations, juste la version magique de la chose.  
-Et tu peux trouver ces signatures ? demanda Steve à Loki.  
-Je peux, si je suis à proximité, dit Loki, furetant toujours. Ugh, des rats, s’interrompit-elle et Bucky entendit la dispersion effrayée des rongeurs dans le noir. Leah a réduit la liste pour moi en avance, elle a un talent particulier pour trouver les choses.  
-Pourquoi Detroit ? »

Loki s’accroupit et toucha une des chandelles consumées sur le sol, l’examinant un long moment.

« -Les endroits décadents sont toujours favorisés par ceux qui cherchent à s’essayer au côté plus sombre des arts d’arcane. Endroits appropriés, cibles faciles. »

Steve ouvrait déjà la bouche, et Bucky savait ce qu’il allait dire, alors il répondit avant que Steve ne prononce le moindre mot.

« -Dans un quartier comme ça, personne ne fera d’histoire si quelqu’un d’anonyme disparaît, dit-il, fixant la tache de sang. Quelqu’un sans domicile, un ivrogne, une prostituée…personne ne les cherchera. »

Il savait que cela faisait penser Steve à leur vieux quartier. Peut-être que Brooklyn n’était pas le pire endroit où être à New York, mais ce n’était également pas exactement le district des riches et des puissants, définitivement pas dans les années 30. Ils avaient toujours entendu parler de garçons sortant pour aller prendre un verre et ne jamais rentrer, poignardés dans une allée pour quelques dollars, leurs têtes explosées pour avoir regardé la mauvaise dame…ou le mauvais homme. Cela rappela également à Bucky la raison pour laquelle il avait si peur que Steve se retrouve dans des bagarres dans des ruelles sales.

« -Ça fera l’affaire, décida Loki. »

Bucky chassa les souvenirs de son esprit et se concentra sur la tâche en cours. Ce n’était pas le moment d’être distrait par le passé.

* * *

Le trou géant dans le mur menait aux égouts juste comme le soupçonnait Bucky, mais alors il trouva un autre mur défoncé qui menait droit dans une section abandonnée du métro de Detroit. Cela l’inquiéta. Quelqu’un avait fait ces passages pour une raison, les avait transformés en des issues de secours faciles. En effet, s’il voulait fuir d’ici, il choisirait l’égout ou la vieille ligne de métro au lieu de remonter dans la rue.

Loki avait dit que cela n’avait pas d’importance qui avait fait cette… _chose_ ici, un rituel quelconque, mais Bucky n’était pas d’accord. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ces gens, qui avait versé autant de sang et abattu autant de murs sans que personne ne le remarque. Detroit avait de nombreux bâtiments abandonnés, mais c’était quand même louche à mort.

« -Steve, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il dans sa radio. »

Ils utilisaient quelque chose d’un peu plus vieillot que les communicateurs digitaux des Avengers. Bien sûr, c’était un canal analogue, mais ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient toute une équipe avec laquelle ils avaient besoin de garder le contact, et cela marchait mieux avec leur signal bruyant. Bucky n’était pas sûr de ce qui interférait avec leur fréquence, mais c’était juste un ennui de plus sur la longue liste des choses qu’il n’aimait pas à propos de cette pagaille.

« - _Je vais bien, Buck,_ répondit Steve. _J’ai presque fini._  
-N’oubliez pas, vous ne pouvez pas poser la moindre question, fit Loki en se penchant plus près de Bucky afin que Steve puisse l’entendre. Il sera en mesure de prendre ce qu’il veut s’il vous a donné des informations.  
- _Je sais, on a déjà passé ça en revue,_ répondit Steve.  
-Les informations pourraient être tentantes, avertit Loki. Peut-être offrira-t-il des connaissances sur des choses que vous mourrez d’envie de savoir, mais croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas en payer le prix.  
- _Je ne suis pas facilement tenté,_ leur dit Steve avec assurance.  
-Ouais, c’est une chose qui m’inquiète pas, dit Bucky. »

Steve n’était pas stupide, et il n’allait pas succomber aux paroles du Whisperer. Bucky était plus préoccupé par la façon dont le Whisperer allait réagir une fois qu’il aurait réalisé qu’il n’y avait pas de marché à passer. Bucky devait être rapide, dès que le démon montrait sa vilaine tête il reviendrait vers Steve. Il aurait préféré rester plus près que ça pour commencer, mais c’était trop risqué.

« -Je dois aller encore plus loin, dit Loki. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache que je suis à proximité.  
-Tu vas le sentir s’il apparaît, pas vrai ? demanda Bucky.  
-Je saurai avant même qu’il ne se matérialise complètement, lui dit Loki. Détends-toi, James. Ton Capitaine peut s’occuper de lui. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et alla encore plus profondément dans la ligne de métro abandonnée. Bucky attendit de ne plus pouvoir la voir et prit une profonde inspiration. Il laissa l’air sortir lentement et se prépara.

« -Ok, Steve, nous sommes prêts, dit-il.  
- _Tout est prêt ici aussi,_ répondit Steve en retour. _Donc, advienne que pourra je suppose._ »

Bucky avait envie de dire quelque chose de plus, mais il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire. Il avait déjà dit à Steve tout ce qu’il voulait, il n’y avait plus de mots valant la peine d’être dits. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Steve faisait dans la cave maculée de sang, alors il se contenta d’attendre et d’attendre, son corps tendu et son esprit passant en revue mauvais scénarios encore et encore.

Puis il entendit un bruit sourd, mais cela ne venait pas de la direction de la cave dans laquelle était Steve. C’était un peu distant, mais Bucky sentit les vibrations à travers ses bottes. Il se retourna et écouta attentivement. Il y avait un bruit métallique, comme le son d’une chaîne, puis un autre de ces bruits sourds, plus près cette fois. Bucky se leva et recula dans les ombres autant qu’il le pouvait, ses mains prêtes à s’emparer d’une arme.

Quelque chose traversa l’air. Bucky l’entendit un instant avant que cela ne heurte le sol à quelques pas devant lui. Une grenade…il se mit à courir et à bondir pour s’éloigner autant qu’il le pouvait, mais l’explosion embrasa quand même de la chaleur sur son flanc et son bras droit, ses oreilles commençant également à siffler. Il ne heurta pas les rails, ce qui était chanceux. Ça aurait fait un mal de chien.

Il savait une chose avec certitude ; les démons n’utilisaient pas de putain de grenades. Il attrapa son flingue et roula sur le côté pour atteindre le mur. En fait, il n’y avait qu’un seul putain d’enculé qui lui balancerait des grenades dans un endroit comme ça.

« -Arcade ! cria-t-il furieusement. »

Il savait que ça révélait sa position, mais en même temps…

« -Oh ciel, je devrais me sentir vraiment honoré que tu te souviennes de moi, répondit Arcade, révélant sa position aussi, alors Bucky leva son flingue et commença à tirer. »

Peut-être qu’il ne le toucha pas du tout, mais ce n’était pas le but, cela lui donna juste l’opportunité de courir chercher une meilleure couverture.

Comment ? Comment bordel savait-il qu’ils seraient là ? Comment les avait-il trouvés ? Comment cela pouvait être un piège ?

Arcade tira en retour, il avait un fusil, mais Bucky ne pouvait pas dire de quelle sorte rien qu’au son. Cela n’avait pas d’importance comment c’était arrivé. Il devait juste revenir à Steve immédiatement.

« -Ne pense pas que c’est personnel, ça ne l’est vraiment pas, dit Arcade. »

Génial, il était du genre à monologuer.

« -Bien sûr c’est quelque chose de quoi se vanter, mais merde, c’est vraiment pour le gros chèque. »

C’était un connard avec une grande gueule, Bucky allait le tuer juste par principe. Il ne dit rien, parce qu’il soupçonnait qu’Arcade n’avait pas vu où il était allé pendant qu’il se mettait à couvert des tirs de Bucky. Peut-être qu’Arcade était suffisamment stupide pour se faire avoir par un truc comme ça, mais Bucky n’allait pas de nouveau annoncer sa position exacte.

« -Et si tu y réfléchis, je suis plutôt le gentil dans l’histoire aussi, continua Arcade. Je veux dire, j’ai un palmarès impressionnant, vraiment, mais oh, j’ai rien comparé à toi. »

Il siffla et rit même un peu, sonnant impressionné.

« -Mais je suis un peu déçu pour être honnête. _Le Soldat de l’Hiver_ , le fantôme que personne ne voit deux fois, le tueur des ombres…Je suppose que les gens adorent vraiment exagérer lorsqu’il s’agit d’histoires qui font peur. »

Si Bucky était véritablement encore le Soldat, Arcade serait mort depuis longtemps. Non pas que Bucky ait le moindre doute à propos de tuer cet imbécile chiant, mais il était loin d’être aussi imprudent et résolu qu’avant. C’était plus facile de traquer quelqu’un et de le tuer lorsqu’il était votre unique but, votre seul objectif. Lorsque rien d’autre n’avait d’importance à part leur mort, c’était facile. A présent Bucky avait tellement d’autres choses à s’inquiéter. Comme le fait qu’il ne pouvait même pas essayer de contacter Steve maintenant, et que Steve ne l’ait également pas contacté.

Arcade cessa de parler pour le moment, mais il n’aurait pas pu bouger sans être entendu, alors sa position était toujours fermement dans l’esprit de Bucky. Maintenant il avait juste besoin du bon moment pour mettre fin à ça.

« -Allez ! Tu m’ennuies ! cria Arcade, comme un enfant gâté, alors Bucky se leva et tira une balle. »

Il y eut un grognement de douleur et un son sourd quand Arcade trébucha probablement en arrière dans un mur. Bucky commença à courir. Il doutait que la balle ait touché quoi que ce soit de vital dans les faits, parce qu’il n’avait eu que la voix d’Arcade pour viser, et il n’avait tiré qu’avec son pistolet. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller les balles qu’il avait chargées dans le Colt Commando dans son dos.

Sans surprise, on lui tira dessus au bout de quelques instants, mais il faisait sombre, Bucky était rapide, et Arcade saignait probablement, alors il esquiva assez bien les balles. Une ricocha sur son bras de métal, mais il y porta à peine attention.

Puis il se laissa tomber au sol lorsque quelque chose de métallique vola vers lui. Le long carreau s’enfonça profondément dans le mur derrière lui. Bucky se leva rapidement, mais Gor-Tok ne lui tirait pas dessus, c’était juste un tir perdu que Loki avait esquivé quelque part un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres.

Loki irait bien, Bucky devait rejoindre Steve. Il recommença à courir, mais il manqua de trébucher lorsque le sol bougea sous ses pieds, les rails de métal se tordirent et se cassèrent alors qu’une large fissure séparait le sol en deux. Les murs tremblaient aussi et Bucky put entendre et sentir des petits bouts de béton tomber au-dessus. Les vieux tuyaux et les lignes électriques se cassaient et tombaient, se délogeant de leurs places avec de grands bruits de métal écrasé.

Mais il n’y avait pas de lumière, pas de son, donc ce n’était pas les N’Garai. Le sol continua de trembler alors que les fissures s’élargissaient, et de plus petites s’étendirent partout sur les murs et le plafond.

Y avait-il des tremblements de terre à Detroit ? Bucky n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir.

Il repéra Loki, courant vers lui, sautant par-dessus la brèche facilement. Bucky ne voyait Gor-Tok nulle part, mais il ne devait pas être loin derrière.

« -Cours ! ordonna Loki, se saisissant du bras de Bucky.  
-Qu’est-ce qui se passe bordel ? demanda Bucky, tenant sa position. »

Il y eut un grand craquement au-dessus d’eux et Bucky sut que le tunnel allait s’effondrer, peut-être dans quelques instants, peut-être dans quelques minutes, mais bientôt. Le sol tremblait toujours, pulsant presque, certaines répliques étaient faibles, d’autres le firent presque perdre l’équilibre. Un large tuyau de métal se brisa en deux et tomba pile derrière eux, et bientôt d’autres suivirent.

Merde, Steve.

« -J’ai dit, cours ! répéta Loki. »

Elle était forte putain et parvint à tirer Bucky dans l’autre direction, un peu, mais non ! Bucky se dégagea de sa poigne et se saisit de son fusil Colt Commando pour commencer à courir, au diable Gor-Tok, mais Loki l’attrapa de nouveau.

« -Je dois rejoindre Steve, dit Bucky.  
-Si Gor-Tok ne te tue pas, alors ce maudit tunnel le fera ! lui dit furieusement Loki. »

Rien à foutre de ça.

« -Je ne pars pas sans Steve ! hurla-t-il. »

Loki aurait dû s’en douter, parce qu’il en avait rien à foutre d’à quel point c’était dangereux, il ne laissait pas Steve derrière, il n’y avait pas moyen bordel.

« -Quelqu’un s’est montré, mais pas le Whisperer, lui dit Loki, fixant son visage.  
-Je m’en fous ! cria Bucky. »

Loki le foudroya du regard, puis revint vers là où le passage ramenait aux égouts et à la cave.

« -Je vais le chercher, pars, dit Loki.  
-Quoi ?  
-J’ai dit ; je vais le chercher, alors pars ! »

Bucky hésita. La plupart des jours il pouvait confier sa vie à Loki, vraiment, mais la vie de Steve…c’était différent. Et Bucky ne savait pas s’il pouvait lui faire confiance avec ça.

Finalement la haute silhouette de Gor-Tok se montra de l’autre côté de la large fissure. Il ressemblait toujours à une armure ambulante de deux mètres pour Bucky. Il était impossible de voir son visage, il y avait juste une ombre noire et deux points orange brûlants à l’intérieur du casque. Son armure noire le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds et seules quelques mèches de longs cheveux blond foncé s’étalaient sur ses épaules.

« -Pars, répéta Loki, sa lance se matérialisant dans sa main, ses yeux fermement sur Gor-Tok. Je vais le chercher. »

Un putain d’acte de foi, c’était ce que c’était, et Bucky détestait ça. Il se mit à courir.

S’il sortait suffisamment vite, il pourrait faire le tour vers l’autre entrée au-dessus dans la rue, puis descendre dans la cave par les escaliers qu’ils avaient initialement utilisés. Il avait envie de croire que Steve prendrait juste les escaliers et sortirait au premier signe de d’ennuis, mais il n’était pas dupe.

Il aurait aimé connaître le plan de cette vieille ligne de métro, parce qu’il aurait su où était la prochaine sortie possible. Le tunnel menait probablement à l’une des lignes toujours actives du métro, auquel cas il serait en mesure de remonter dans la rue à la station la plus proche. Mais merde, il n’avait aucune idée de la distance.

Le putain de sol tremblait toujours, rendant difficile le fait de courir à pleine vitesse, et de la poussière et de la terre pleuvaient sur lui constamment aussi. Il eut même à esquiver des tuyaux en train de tomber. Il entendait le son du métal se tordant et du béton se cassant loin derrière lui. Il ne savait pas si c’était le son d’un combat ou du tunnel en train de s’effondrer. Il espérait vraiment que c’était le premier.

Son oreille capta un sifflement métallique et il esquiva par réflexe. Il se jeta sur le côté, vrillant en l’air et atterrissant sur le dos pour viser et tirer avec son fusil. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’était la chose, il appuya juste sur la détente et regarda le petit orbe exploser en des étincelles.

« -J’allais faire ça gentiment et facilement, dit Arcade depuis quelque part un peu plus loin. Propre et sans douleur, une balle dans ta tête…mais tu te devais juste d’être difficile, alors c’est mort. »

Il entendit ce son de nouveau, mais il ne vit rien. Les choses devaient flotter en l’air quelque part, toujours hors de vue. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Il sauta sur ses pieds pour dégager bordel, mais un éclair d’électricité grésilla en l’air et à travers les rails sous lui, brillant et aveuglant, et il était trop tard pour l’esquiver.

Il le sentit d’abord dans son bras bionique, la façon dont le courant le traversait, puis la douleur surgit dans son cou, où le métal se connectait à la chair, puis elle grésilla dans ses jambes et le fit trébucher. Ses muscles se contractèrent et se tendirent, verrouillant l’intégralité de son corps un long moment. Son esprit revint à la chaise, à l’odeur de ses cheveux brûlés, au goût du caoutchouc sur sa langue, au cuir s’enfonçant dans son poignet droit, et au son étouffé de son propre hurlement. Il essaya de repousser les sensations, de se débarrasser des images et de vider son esprit.

« -J’aurais dû commencer avec ça, dit nonchalamment Arcade. »

Ce ton, la façon dont il parlait alors que Bucky pouvait encore sentir l’électricité au bout de ses doigts et dans les racines de ses dents, ne firent que rendre les souvenirs plus clairs. Les médecins avaient toujours été si nonchalants à ce propos. C’était une routine, l’attacher, placer le protège-dents, même les hurlements de Bucky, tout était si naturel pour eux putain.

Bucky ressentit de la rage, une rage brûlante. Il savait que le choc électrique aurait dû le maintenir au sol plus longtemps, mais il fit fonctionner ses muscles, fit obéir son bras à son ordre. Arcade se rapprocha pendant que Bucky se tortillait sur le sol, ayant confiance en son ouvrage, ce qui rendit le choc sur son visage encore meilleur à voir.

Il ne s’était clairement pas attendu à ce que Bucky se lève, encore moins à ce qu’il traverse la distance entre eux en une poignée de secondes. Il parvint quand même à éviter que Bucky n’écrase sa gorge avec sa main de métal. Bucky manquait de coordination, ses muscles étaient raides, et son bras mou, mais il donna quand même un coup de genou dans le ventre de l’enfoiré et le frappa si fort de son poing qu’il vola trois bons mètres en l’air.

Mais ces putain d’orbes volants commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Il ne savait pas s’ils tiraient des balles ou quelque chose d’autre. Arcade était allongé au sol, et Bucky se fichait de savoir s’il était mort ou vivant. Il avait assez perdu de temps.

Il recommença à courir, se fichant des orbes le poursuivant toujours. Il continua de changer de direction pour éviter de se faire avoir, mais il fut quand même touché. Ce n’était pas des balles, les plaies brûlaient et piquaient, mais il n’y avait pas de métal s’enfonçant dans sa chair, alors il ignora la douleur et continua.

Il capta le son d’un métro, juste de l’autre côté du mur, alors il garda les yeux ouverts à la recherche de vieilles portes de service ou d’autres passages. Il s’empara de nouveau de son pistolet, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que ces putain de choses le suivent dans la rue. Il se retourna et en abattit une, puis esquiva lorsqu’une autre vola droit sur sa tête. Il se tourna vers elle et abattit celle-là aussi. Puis il recommença à courir. Il ne pouvait plus en rester beaucoup, deux, peut-être trois.

Il vit enfin une porte de métal un peu plus loin devant dans le tunnel, alors il s’arrêta et se retourna complètement pour faire face aux choses. Il en repéra une immédiatement et parvint à l’abattre, mais une autre le toucha dans le cou. La douleur flouta sa vision et il dut utiliser toutes ses balles restantes pour la toucher. Puis le son stoppa, c’était la dernière.

Le sol sous ses pieds et le mur dans son dos recommencèrent à trembler violemment, puis il y eut un bruit sonore quelque part plus loin dans le tunnel. Il s’était effondré…Bucky le sut avant même que le large nuage de poussière l’atteigne. Il détourna la tête et enfouit son nez et sa bouche dans le creux de son coude pour éviter de le respirer.

Puis il y eut de nouveau le silence, même les tremblements du sol avaient cessé. Il s’empara de sa radio, mais elle était toujours silencieuse, peut-être même morte, grillée par le choc électrique. Il la fourra de nouveau dans sa ceinture avec un grognement de colère.

Il rengaina son pistolet et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était verrouillée bien sûr, mais les gonds étaient visibles, alors il les tordit et les arracha rapidement, puis retira la porte de son embrasure. Il trouva du plastique dur et quelques lumières faibles derrière. Il n’avait plus de temps à perdre, alors il le cassa juste avec quelques grands coups de poings. Le plastique se craquela puis se cassa, et des étincelles volèrent partout quand les lumières s’éteignirent. Il dut en enlever un plus large morceau pour faire un trou suffisamment grand pour lui.

Il était sur le point de se faufiler lorsqu’un métro passa à toute vitesse, lui soufflant de l’air chaud au visage avec un son assourdissant. Il attendit qu’il soit parti pour sortir la tête. La porte était cachée derrière un panneau publicitaire digital quelconque et yep, il y avait quelques personnes se tenant sur le quai en train de le fixer alors qu’il en sortait. Génial.

Il fit attention aux rails en sautant, puis il remonta rapidement sur le quai, puis vers les escaliers. Les gens sautaient hors de son chemin comme des petits oiseaux effrayés, ce qui n’avait rien de surprenant.

Il remonta en courant dans la rue, et dès que l’air frais de la nuit envahit ses poumons il sut que les choses allaient mal, parce qu’il entendit des sirènes. Il vit des voitures de police passer à toute vitesse, il entendit des ambulances et des camions de pompier aussi. Il vit même les lumières rouges et bleues au loin.

Les rues n’étaient pas vraiment encombrées, alors il n’eut pas à esquiver beaucoup de gens en revenant en courant vers le club et le bâtiment abandonné pas loin derrière. Il n’était qu’à quelques pâtés de maisons, il pouvait revenir à temps.

Puis il commença à remarquer les fissures sur la route et le trottoir en courant, il vit que la plupart des vitrines de magasin étaient brisées. Il vit une voiture, à moitié enfoncée dans une large fissure en-dessous, l’alarme hurlant et l’aveuglant une seconde de ses phares clignotant. Puis il remarqua les trous plus larges dans la route, et une borne à incendie éparpillant de l’eau partout. Puis le son des gens atteignit ses oreilles, des cris confus, des pleurs, un homme parlant dans un mégaphone, des hurlements de douleur. Merde !

Il courut, mais il s’en tint aux ombres autant qu’il le pouvait, il devait dépasser le club. Il trouva une allée, probablement la même que Steve avait utilisée comme raccourci plus tôt. L’échelle de secours était tombée du bâtiment, il y avait du verre et du métal tordu partout, bloquant presque l’intégralité de la ruelle. Bucky dut se faufiler entre une poubelle et un bout tordu d’escaliers de métal.

La route plus petite au coin était encore pire, environ cent mètres s’étaient effondrés, et Bucky vit que l’égout était en-dessous. Il savait que le sol avait tremblé, et il savait que le vieux métro s’était effondré, mais ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’était attendu, c’était tellement pire. Il fit demi-tour et courut, puis s’arrêta brusquement lorsqu’il vit le bâtiment, celui avec l’entrée vers la cave profonde.

Il était tombé, il s’était effondré…ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et il n’entendit plus les sirènes. L’air était toujours envahi de poussière, elle envahit son nez et démangea sa gorge à chaque inspiration rauque qu’il prenait. Ses jambes décidèrent de se remettre à bouger, alors il se rapprocha en courant, mais c’était inutile, à peine deux murs étaient debout, le reste était juste une pile de gravats, de briques et de bois, de poutres d’acier et de verre.

« -Merde, souffla-t-il. »

Son esprit était figé et il ne…il ne pouvait pas revenir par le tunnel, il ne pouvait pas revenir par-là non plus. Ses doigts de métal craquèrent sous la force de son poing.

Comment allait-il…

Il commença à revenir en courant vers les voitures de police. Il n’avait pas son téléphone. Steve était la seule raison pour laquelle il l’avait déjà, et il avait pensé qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de l’avoir lorsque Steve était avec lui. Tellement stupide de sa part putain.

Il courut directement vers la première voiture, faisant lâcher un petit cri choqué à la fille qui parlait à un officier. Les deux policiers firent volte-face pour le fixer.

« -J’ai besoin d’un téléphone, dit-il.  
-Monsieur…commença l’un d’eux, avisant Bucky, remarquant rapidement son bras, ses flingues, ses couteaux. »

Ses yeux s’élargirent un peu et sa main tressaillit déjà vers son pistolet.

« -J’ai besoin d’un téléphone, maintenant ! exigea-t-il, sa voix inégale et bien trop forte.  
-Monsieur, j’ai besoin que vous reculiez, dit l’officier, levant une main pour lui faire signe de reculer.  
-Non, écoutez-moi, j’ai besoin d’un téléphone, maintenant ! »

Il ne remarqua pas qu’il avait abattu sa main sur le capot de la voiture de police, et il ne remarqua également pas qu’il s’était enfoncé sous son poing. Mais il le remarqua lorsque deux pistolets furent soudainement pointés sur lui. Merde, il était en train de foirer la chose.

Il inspira profondément et desserra ses poings.

« -Écoutez-moi…les Avengers, je dois appeler les Avengers, dit-il. »

Essayant de maintenir sa voix aussi basse que possible, aussi calme que possible, mais les policiers ne faisaient encore que le fixer, pistolets en l’air.

« -S’il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il. »

Ce fut la fille qui bougea, tremblante et effrayée, mais un Starkphone rose tendu dans sa main. Ses yeux étaient larges alors qu’elle fixait Bucky, elle ne cessait également de jeter des coups d’œil à son bras.

Les flics ne l’abattirent pas lorsqu’il tendit la main vers le téléphone, ils se tinrent juste là, figés, alors que Bucky entrait le numéro qu’il avait mémorisé. Il espérait juste que cela le connecterait aux bonnes personnes.

« - _Merci de votre appel à Stark Enterprises, si vous connaissez le numéro du poste de la personne que vous essayez de joindre, vous pouvez le composer maintenant. Tapez 1 pour…_  
-HELEN, c’est Barnes, t’as intérêt à écouter tous les appels entrants, dit Bucky, impatient. »

Il devait faire attention à ne pas écraser le téléphone dans sa main.

Le message automatique se coupa au bout d’une seconde et il y eut un clic.

« - _Sergent Barnes, c’est Vision,_ dit la voix à l’autre bout. »

Merde, merci mon dieu.

« -J’ai besoin d’aide, dit-il, sa voix sonnant bien trop effrayée même pour ses propres oreilles, et l’androïde réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
- _Où êtes-vous ?_  
-Detroit, dit Bucky et il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer mais Vision le coupa.  
- _C’est déjà aux infos, nous sommes en chemin,_ dit-il.  
-Merci, dit-il dans un murmure rauque, sa bouche toujours envahie de poussière…et de sang, il ne l’avait même pas remarqué avant. »

Il raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à la fille sans un mot. Elle le reprit avec des mains tremblantes.

Bucky se tint juste là un instant, respirant juste, puis il se remit à courir. Il se ficha des flics l’appelant, il devait juste revenir au bâtiment et faire quelque chose pendant qu’il attendait de l’aide…n’importe quoi.


	34. Chapter 34

Steve se tenait dans la cave sombre, confus. Il soupçonnait fortement qu’il avait en quelque sorte échoué à suivre les instructions particulièrement simplistes de Loki. L’invocation n’avait impliqué aucun sang frais à part le sien, et ce n’était à peine que quelques gouttes. (Steve en était tellement reconnaissant). Et il était sûr d’avoir tout fait correctement. Mais alors rien ne s’était passé. Il avait senti un frisson descendre sa colonne vertébrale, mais tout le reste était demeuré exactement pareil. Il n’y avait pas eu de bruits, pas de lumières clignotantes…il n’y avait rien eu.

Donc il se tenait juste là, en train de fixer les taches sombres sur le sol de béton, lorsque celui-ci et les murs commencèrent à trembler. Il se tendit instantanément et se prépara à faire face à ce qui approchait. Il dut se focaliser sur le maintien de son équilibre lorsque des secousses plus fortes secouèrent le sol, mais il tint bon malgré les fissures en toile d’araignée s’étendant partout sur le sol.

Mais il n’y avait rien. Rien dans cette pièce du moins.

« -Buck ? Je ne vois personne. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sur la radio, mais ne reçut que des grésillements en réponse. »

Merde. Il remit la chose à sa ceinture, parce qu’il avait l’intuition qu’elle n’allait pas soudainement recommencer à fonctionner.

Il n’y avait aucun intérêt à rester dans la cave, alors il tourna les talons pour se précipiter à travers le trou géant que Loki et Bucky avaient utilisé pour partir. Peut-être qu’ils n’étaient pas allés assez loin. Peut-être que le Whisperer avait senti leur présence et s’était lancé immédiatement à leur poursuite au lieu d’apparaître devant Steve. Il y avait trop de possibilités. Une chose était certaine, cette chose était partie en vrille bien plus rapidement que ce à quoi s’était attendu Steve. Il voulait vraiment savoir où exactement ils avaient mal calculé, mais il n’y avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il devait trouver Bucky en premier.

L’eau dans l’égout clapotait sous les vibrations dans le sol, et c’était franchement dégoûtant, mais Steve l’ignora autant qu’il le pouvait. Le trou menant à la vieille ligne de métro n’était qu’à environ dix mètres de « l’entrée » de la cave, alors il n’eut pas à supporter l’odeur longtemps.

Puis quelque chose explosa pile devant lui juste au moment où il était sur le point de se précipiter à travers l’ouverture. Il fut repoussé dans le mur d’égout opposé sous la force de l’explosion. C’était une bombe, une grenade, ou quelque chose d’autre davantage magique, il n’en avait aucune idée. Il secoua la tête pour chasser le sifflement dans ses oreilles et revint sur ses pieds rapidement. Il n’était pas sérieusement blessé, juste un peu secoué.

L’entrée vers la ligne de métro s’était effondrée sous l’explosion, aussi maintenant des blocs de béton et de tuyaux de métal bloquaient le passage.

« -Fait chier, jura Steve en regardant le blocage. »

Son esprit essaya immédiatement de trouver des routes alternatives. Cela prendrait trop longtemps de trouver une entrée différente dans la vieille ligne de métro depuis la surface, et Steve doutait d’être en mesure de faire un trou dans le mur d’égout avec rien d’autre que ses poings et son bouclier. Et puis, il n’avait aucune idée de combien il compromettrait l’intégrité structurale du tunnel s’il commençait juste à faire des trous à coup de poing dans le mur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas abattre quelque poutre de soutien par accident.

Il devait traverser ici. Il s’empara d’un des tuyaux de métal pour le plier hors du passage, puis ses oreilles captèrent le son d’un coup de feu. D’abord il entendit le son d’un pistolet au loin et puis un fusil, un peu plus près d’où était Steve. Ce n’était pas le Whisperer, ou si ça l’était, il avait amené de la compagnie. Merde.

Steve posa son bouclier et s’empara du tuyau de métal à deux mains, le tirant vers lui pour le dégager du chemin. Le tuyau se plia, puis cassa dans un bruit sec. Steve balança le tuyau cassé au loin et était sur le point d’en attraper un autre lorsque le sol recommença à trembler, beaucoup plus violemment qu’avant. Steve du se plaquer contre le mur à côté du trou pour rester sur ses pieds. De la poussière et d’autres bouts et morceaux tombaient du plafond, mais le bruit venant de l’autre côté du mur était bien pire. C’était comme si tout le tunnel se déformait, se tordait…s’effondrait peut-être même.

Dès que cette secousse se calma, Steve revint à dégager l’ouverture, retirant davantage de tuyaux. Les blocs de béton furent beaucoup plus faciles à faire rouler et à repousser dans la ligne de métro une fois que la majorité des tuyaux eût été enlevée. Steve sentit de la sueur couler le long de ses tempes le temps qu’il ait fini.

Il ramassa rapidement son bouclier de nouveau et se faufila à travers la petite ouverture qu’il était parvenu à se faire. Il y avait du bruit, le son de voix distantes, mais Steve ne pouvait en aucun cas dire si l’une d’elles était Bucky ou pas. C’était la seule direction qui faisait sens cependant, alors il se mit à courir et espéra que c’était le bon chemin.

Il fit une halte brusque pile après que le premier tournant dans le tunnel ne révèle une haute silhouette sombre se tenant sur son chemin. Les lumières étaient faibles et il ne voyait que le dos de la personne, alors il ne pouvait pas deviner grand-chose, mais sa première pensée alla au Whisperer. Elle faisait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et était d’une largeur massive. Que pouvait-elle être d’autre à part un démon ?

Elle n’avait pas entendu Steve, ou du moins cela ne semblait pas être le cas, alors Steve déplaça son poids et rendit ses pas aussi légers que possible en se rapprochant.

« -J’avais hâte de t’éliminer, Gor-Tok, s’exprima Loki. »

Elle devait être proche, mais Steve ne pouvait pas la voir avec Gor-Tok au milieu. Ce n’était pas le Whisperer, ce qui rendit Steve encore plus confus, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait mal tourné si rapidement bordel.

« -Tu courtises la mort comme un coq en chaleur, dit Gor-Tok en retour, sa voix rauque, rarement utilisée. »

Loki rit. Steve ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il l’imagina facilement rejeter la tête en arrière, les lèvres étirées largement, tranchantes, ses boucles sombres cascadant sur ses épaules recouvertes de cuir et de métal.

Steve s’attendait à ce qu’elle dise quelque chose en retour, parce que Loki essayait toujours d’avoir le dernier mot, mais à la place Gor-Tok fit un pas en arrière pour bloquer une attaque. Le géant était très rapide pour sa taille – bien que Loki soit plus rapide – et il était comme un fort solide, fort et presque inébranlable.

Il ne savait absolument pas si Loki savait qu’il était là ou pas, mais ce n’était définitivement pas le cas de Gor-Tok. Il pouvait s’éclipser peut-être, pendant que les deux étaient occupés à se battre, et continuer sa recherche de Bucky. Mais merde, il se souvenait de quoi avait eu l’air Loki la dernière fois qu’elle avait combattu Gor-Tok. Il était venu ici pour aider Bucky, et qu’il aime ça ou pas, Loki était dans son équipe pour le moment.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Bucky n’était pas là avec Loki, mais il espérait vraiment qu’il était sauf…ou quelqu’un allait payer.

Il attendit le bon moment. Gor-Tok et Loki tournaient l’un autour de l’autre, attaquant avec une force qui faisait trembler tout le tunnel autour d’eux, le sol se fissurait, les rails de métal se tordaient, et ils continuaient juste de s’attaquer. Steve attendit, et lorsque Gor-Tok dut battre en retraite ou perdit l’équilibre il fit voler son bouclier. Il le frappa pile à l’arrière des genoux. Gor-Tok trébucha, et Loki en prit avantage, enfonçant sa lance dans sa poitrine. C’était un peu maladroit pour que cela soit un coup mortel, mais cela fit rugir le géant de douleur. Le bouclier revint en ricochant sur l’armure et Steve le rattrapa facilement. Gor-Tok frappa Loki et elle se fracassa dans le mur du tunnel, faisant de nouveau tout trembler autour d’eux.

Gor-Tok retira alors la lance de son corps, son profond grognement de douleur résonnant dans le métro. Loki sortit de sous les gravats, ses yeux atterrissant immédiatement sur Steve.

« -Vous voilà, dit-elle, puis elle chargea encore Gor-Tok sans un mot de plus. »

Steve ne se cachait plus, alors il était temps pour lui de se joindre à la mêlée. Gor-Tok était principalement focalisé sur Loki, mais il en donnait quand même pour son argent à Steve, le surprenant avec des attaques soudaines. Steve était suffisamment rapide pour sortir du chemin, et Loki était toujours prompte à frapper à chaque fois que l’attention de Gor-Tok se détournait d’elle.

« -Où est Bucky ? ne put s’empêcher de crier Steve à la première occasion qu’il eut.  
-L’ai fait sortir ! cria Loki en retour, esquivant un des poings de Gor-Tok avec ses avant-bras.  
-Et il a écouté ? demanda Steve avec incrédulité en chargeant Gor-Tok avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos de ses deux pieds. »

Loki s’empara de la main gantelée du géant, le fit pivoter, et l’envoya dans le trou béant à côté d’eux. Gor-Tok se rattrapa sur les rails cassés et ne tomba pas dedans.

« -Je peux être convaincante, dit Loki. »

Puis elle se précipita vers sa lance pendant que Gor-Tok commençait à remonter.

« -Des faiblesses quelconques que je devrais savoir ? demanda Steve, observant leur adversaire.  
-Vous devriez sortir d’ici, lui dit Loki.  
-Ouais, je prends pas d’ordres de toi, dit Steve avec décontraction. »

D’aussi loin que Steve pouvait le dire, Loki n’avait aucune raison de mentir à ce propos, alors Bucky était sauf. Il devait aller bien s’il était déjà sorti de là.

« -Imbécile, dit Loki à voix basse. »

Peut-être qu’il en était un, mais ce type n’allait de toute évidence pas arrêter d’être un problème à moins qu’ils s’occupent de lui. Se retirer d’un combat était une chose, mais Bucky et Loki avaient tous deux fui Gor-Tok plus d’une fois. Maintenant ils essayaient de l’éviter, et il se mettait toujours en travers de leur chemin. Ils étaient dans une impasse, stratégiquement parlant, ils pouvaient soit gagner ce combat une bonne fois pour toutes, soit continuer de fuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de fuir des petites batailles lorsqu’ils étaient déjà en train de perdre une guerre. Cela devait finir maintenant.

Une lueur orange enveloppa un des gantelets de Gor-Tok et une seconde plus tard il tenait une énorme arbalète dans sa main. Loki et Steve se baissèrent tous deux avant qu’il ne lève son arme pour leur tirer dessus. Les carreaux devaient être plus que du simple métal, car Gor-Tok continua juste de tirer sans avoir à recharger. Ils sortaient juste de nulle part, des tiges brillantes orange qui se transformaient en métal en plein air. Steve se rappelait d’à quoi ressemblait le bras de Bucky après qu’un de ces carreaux l’ait transpercé. Cela le rendait méfiant et furieux en même temps.

Gor-Tok avait de toute évidence décidé que Loki était la plus grande menace, car il continuait de lui tirer dessus. Cela laissa Steve avec plus de temps pour chercher des faiblesses. L’armure le recouvrait complètement, mais il était probablement possible de le blesser aux articulations où le métal était sans doute plus fin. Son visage n’était également pas protégé…enfin, s’il avait un visage pour commencer. Steve ne voyait que les ténèbres et deux points orange luisants. Mais non, il avait hurlé de douleur lorsque Loki l’avait poignardé de sa lance, alors il était possible de le blesser. Le truc était de trouver comment.

Loki était rapide et esquivait les carreaux plongeant vers elle, les interceptant parfois en plein air avec sa lance. Steve ne trouva résolument pas ça impressionnant. Elle était également parvenue à bouger dans la direction opposée à celle de Steve, ce qui en retour faisait que Gor-Tok lui tournait lentement le dos. Parfait. Steve attendit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit presque impossible pour Gor-Tok de se retourner suffisamment vite, et il lança son bouclier, droit sur la tête du géant. Le vibranium entra parfaitement en collision avec le métal dur du casque. Il y eut un bruit de métal résolu et le casque noir vola. La collision dévia le bouclier, aussi il vola dans une direction différente de ce à quoi s’attendait Steve, mais heureusement il ne tomba pas dans le trou béant à moins de six mètres d’eux.

La tête de Gor-Tok était pâle et seulement quelques poignées de longs cheveux pendaient de sa tête autrement chauve. Des veines bleues protubérantes recouvraient son crâne et son cou, ainsi que des bleus et des marques de coups. Loki ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua l’homme immense pendant qu’il était encore légèrement étourdi. Gor-Tok esquiva facilement, sortant du chemin encore et encore. Ils revenaient vers Steve et il n’avait rien que ses mains pour se battre. Ça le ferait pas, alors il se précipita vers son bouclier.

Puis le tunnel recommença à trembler. Le sol bougea si violemment que Steve perdit l’équilibre et tomba. Il se rattrapa sur ses mains, évitant de se fracasser la tête sur le sol, mais merde. Les choses se déformaient et se brisaient autour d’eux. Il entendit des tuyaux céder et le béton casser, et il espéra vraiment que tout le tunnel n’était pas sur le point de s’effondrer sur eux.

Quelqu’un attrapa son avant-bras et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne se retourna pas avec un coup de poing fut parce qu’il savait que la main était trop petite pour être celle de Gor-Tok.

« -Nous devons courir, dit Loki. »

Le sol tremblait toujours et de plus grosses choses commençaient à tomber depuis au-dessus.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve. »

Loki eut un soubresaut et son expression se figea, puis elle baissa les yeux. Steve vit à peine le morceau de métal ressortant d’elle lorsqu’elle fut tirée en arrière. La chaîne sur laquelle tirait Gor-Tok brillait toujours en orange donc elle avait dû se matérialiser de la même manière que ses carreaux. En une seconde il avait Loki pile à côté de lui, et il enroula la chaîne deux fois autour de son cou par derrière avant qu’elle ne puisse s’échapper. Puis il tira brutalement dessus et la souleva du sol. De la magie verte s’embrasa dans les mains de Loki et elle ne cessait de se débattre, mais Gor-Tok ne lâchait pas.

Steve n’avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Son bouclier ne lui servirait à rien, mais la lance de Loki se trouvait par terre abandonnée presque pile à côté de lui. Il l’attrapa et se mit à courir. Loki le vit arriver et ses flammes vertes se firent plus vives. Gor-Tok hurla de douleur, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Elle fit la seule chose qu’elle pouvait faire et se tortilla sur le côté autant que possible, donnant à Steve une légère ouverture sur le cou de Gor-Tok, le seul endroit que Steve pouvait viser.

La lance s’enfonça profondément, faisant jaillir du sang aussi sombre que de l’encre partout. La main de Gor-Tok se relâcha autour de la chaîne alors qu’il levait la main pour l’enlever, aussi Loki fut suffisamment libérée pour se contorsionner et lui donner un coup de coude dans la tête. Ils tombèrent tous deux quand Gor-Tok entraîna Loki avec lui, et ils heurtèrent le sol dans un grand bruit sourd. Loki démêla rapidement la chaîne, et sans faire attention au carreau qui l’empalait, elle l’enroula autour du cou épais de Gor-Tok et tira.

Gor-Tok commença à attaquer quand Loki s’assit à califourchon sur sa poitrine et tira un peu plus sur la chaîne, sans aucun doute lui coupant le souffle. Gor-Tok était grand et fort, mais il n’avait que ses poings à sa disposition. Loki encaissa les coups, inébranlable. Il y avait une lueur féroce et déterminée dans ses yeux. Elle n’allait nulle part tant que Gor-Tok ne serait pas mort, Steve en était sûr. Mais le sol tremblait toujours et Steve commença sérieusement à s’inquiéter d’être enterré vivant ici.

Gor-Tok se débattit davantage. Il tendit la main vers son arbalète, ses doigts se rapprochant de plus en plus. Loki ne pouvait rien faire pour l’arrêter, mais Steve pouvait. La lance de Loki avait été jetée au loin, mais le bouclier de Steve était toujours suffisamment proche.

Il essaya de courir aussi droit qu’il le pouvait, mais tout tremblait. Il n’avait jamais véritablement fait l’expérience des tremblements de terre avant et il était ridiculement heureux que cela ne soit pas le cas. La terre était supposée être solide sous ses pieds, bordel.

Il ramassa son bouclier et se précipita de nouveau vers Gor-Tok et Loki. Encore une fois, il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire et fracassa le bord du bouclier sur le poignet de Gor-Tok. Le gantelet de métal s’enfonça sous le premier coup et Gor-Tok attaqua, essayant d’atteindre Steve, mais Loki le tira rapidement dans l’autre direction. Steve fracassa le bouclier de nouveau, et cette fois il traversa le gantelet de métal. Gor-Tok serra son autre main en un poing et le fracassa dans le flanc de Loki, mais Loki répliqua, donnant un coup de tête à l’homme en train de se débattre.

« -Ma lance ! hurla Loki et Steve s’y précipita. »

C’était dur de courir même sur quelques mètres, mais Steve parvint à maintenir son équilibre alors qu’il sprintait vers l’arme. Il s’était à peine emparé de la lance ensanglantée et retourné qu’il vacilla de nouveau sous une secousse plus large. Il était suffisamment proche cependant.

« -Attrape ! hurla-t-il avant de lancer la lance à Loki. »

Elle se retourna, se leva sur ses pieds, et lâcha la chaîne pour l’attraper. Elle frappa avant que Gor-Tok ne puisse bouger. Il y eut un bruit spongieux, le son des os se brisant, et Gor-Tok cessa de bouger.

Merde.

Loki vacilla en s’éloignant du corps, du sang coulant sur le devant de son corps et dans son dos, alors que la peau de sa gorge était pleine de bleus et gonflée. Steve regarda enfin attentivement le visage de Gor-Tok, ou ce qu’il en restait. Il était d’une pâleur mortelle, sa peau presque transparente, ses lèvres étaient d’un bleu d’encre juste comme son sang… Steve se rappela soudainement des hommes qu’ils avaient trouvés sur Hashima Island.

« -Sortir…nous devons sortir, dit Loki.  
-Le carreau, dit Steve en se relevant sur ses pieds et se rapprochant d’elle. »

Il était des plus sûrs que ce carreau allait être tout aussi difficile à retirer que le précédent. Mais Loki secoua la tête.

« -Pas le temps, nous devons partir, répéta-t-elle.  
-Mais Gor-Tok est éliminé, dit Steve.  
-Cela n’a jamais été Gor-Tok qui m’a inquiétée, siffla Loki. Nous devons— »

Steve n’entendit rien, ni ne remarqua quoi que ce soit, mais les yeux de Loki s’élargirent et elle le plaqua au sol. Son souffle fut coupé, puisqu’il ne s’attendait pas à être poussé. Puis il vit des tuyaux traverser l’air. Cela ne pouvait pas être naturel. Loki en esquiva un, deux, trois, puis Steve n’arriva plus à savoir ce qui se passait parce que des choses leur tombaient dessus, de longs câbles électriques morts, des poutres de soutien, des tuyaux, du béton. Il dut rouler d’un côté puis de l’autre pour se protéger.

Il était juste sur le point de se relever sur ses pieds lorsque du sang chaud éclaboussa son visage. Et il reconnut le son ; c’était quelque chose de dur qui transperçait la chair. Il leva les yeux et vit qu’un des tuyaux avait transpercé Loki, un peu au-dessus du carreau. Cela n’aurait pas dû être possible, ce n’était que de l’acier. Puis un autre tuyau traversa l’air et transperça Loki avec un bruit spongieux.

Quelque chose attrapa le pied de Steve. Il donna un coup de pied par réflexe et vit que c’était un câble électrique. Heureusement il n’y avait pas d’étincelles, mais c’était toujours une vision anormale. Il tendit rapidement la main pour le retirer de sa cheville, mais il y en avait plus arrivant de toutes les directions. Alors qu’il en enlevait un, un autre prenait sa place, et ils commençaient à le traîner vers le trou dans le tunnel. Non, pas vers le trou – il réalisa au bout d’une seconde – mais droit vers l’endroit où davantage de tuyaux et de poutres se déformaient et se tordaient de façon anormale au plafond.

Il se tortilla de gauche à droite quand quelques-uns des tuyaux tombèrent et s’enfoncèrent dans le sol à côté de lui, mais il savait qu’il n’allait pas être en mesure de tous les esquiver, pas avec les câbles le traînant comme un morceau de viande. Merde.

Loki cria, mais Steve n’arriva pas à discerner les mots. Le son du métal cédant le fit la regarder de nouveau malgré sa propre situation, et il la vit s’échapper des chaînes qui se tortillaient de nouveau autour d’elle. Puis elle bondit et atterrit presque sur Steve. Ils entendirent tous les deux le craquement sonore au-dessus, mais il n’y avait nulle part où aller avec tout qui leur tombait dessus. Alors Steve se prépara juste pour l’impact.

Le crissement métallique qui envahit ses oreilles était un des pires sons qu’il puisse imaginer, mais la poussière envahissant ses poumons était un problème plus gros. Il essaya de ne pas trop respirer, mais il dut prendre quelques inspirations rapides. C’était comme ravoir de l’asthme alors qu’il commençait à manquer d’air. Le bruit continua juste encore et encore, et Steve sentit les vibrations sous son dos. Peut-être que c’était un autre tremblement de terre, peut-être que c’était juste l’onde de choc du tunnel en train de s’effondrer. Parce qu’il savait que le tunnel s’effondrait, il le savait. Ses jambes étaient toujours coincées et les câbles se tordaient et ondulaient toujours comme des serpents métalliques. Il n’y avait nulle part où aller.

Bucky était sauf, se rappela-t-il. Il était sorti à temps.

Puis une minute passa et Steve ne fut pas écrasé. Quelque chose le toucha à la tête et il s’en sentit un peu étourdi, mais il était en un seul morceau. En fait, seules ses jambes lui faisaient mal, bien sûr il ne pouvait pas dire à quel point c’était mauvais. Il ouvrit les yeux et trouva Loki, majoritairement au-dessus de lui. Elle était coincée, tenue en place par les tuyaux qui la traversaient, et par la chaîne serpentine et les câbles qui s’enroulaient toujours autour de son corps, l’attachant. Oh, il y avait tellement de sang, comment Steve avait fait pour ne pas le voir avant ? Il y avait des tuyaux dans le sol partout autour de lui, et dans Loki, mais aucun ne l’avait eu. Il allait bien.

Quelque chose se pressa dans son flanc…la main de Loki et un couteau, ou une dague. Elle ne dit rien, peut-être qu’elle ne pouvait pas. Elle respirait lourdement et son corps tremblait. Un humain serait mort depuis longtemps. Steve tourna sa main et prit la lame, gratifiant Loki d’un froncement de sourcils. Qu’était-il supposé…

« -Gor-Tok était utile. J’en suis contrariée, dit une voix de femme. »

Steve s’immobilisa. Il entendit de lourdes bottes, mais des pas légers décontractés. Le tremblement stoppa et le calme soudain rendit chaque petit son bien plus bruyant. Comment qui que ce soit était-il entré ici ? Le tunnel était bloqué à présent d’aussi loin que Steve pouvait le dire, il y avait des gravats partout autour d’eux.

« -D’aucun penserait que tu as appris ta leçon depuis le temps, Trickster, dit la femme. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas avec la voix, mais Steve n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Lorsqu’elle entra enfin dans sa ligne de mire, Steve ne sut pas s’il devrait être surpris ou pas. Ses vêtements étaient plutôt simples, pas d’équipement tactique, pas d’armes visibles, juste des vêtements civils. Elle était grande et blonde, avait une stature athlétique, mais autrement Steve n’y aurait pas regardé à deux fois s’il l’avait vue dans la rue.

Elle s’accroupit à côté d’eux mais ne regarda que Loki.

« -Dis-moi donc, qui t’a envoyée dans cette stupide entreprise ? demanda-t-elle. »

Loki inclina la tête pour lui rendre son regard mais ne dit rien.

« -Quel pouvoir t’a été promis en échange de toute la souffrance que mes adorateurs t’ont fait traverser ? »

Loki déglutit, puis ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un rictus.

« -Tu es coincé à la moitié du chemin…ça doit être inconfortable. »

La femme tendit la main et s’empara du menton de Loki. Steve vit une ombre, quelque chose de sombre, bouger sous sa peau. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes pour sortir, mais c’était inutile, il ne pouvait pas les bouger d’un centimètre.

« -Tu n’as rien fait pour véritablement m’arrêter, dit la femme. De la petite ingérence, rien de plus, tu n’es rien qu’un ennui mineur.  
-Et pourtant te voilà, en chair et en os, sourit Loki avec des dents ensanglantées.  
-Qui t’a envoyée ?! exigea la femme. Dis-moi un nom ! Dis-moi qui a osé me défier ! »

Le sourire de Loki s’élargit.

« -Si tu penses avoir la moindre once d’espoir…siffla la femme.  
-Tu échoueras, et je rirai quand tu brûleras, dit Loki, souriant toujours largement, mais c’était un sourire forcé. »

La femme la lâcha et se leva, sortant de la vue de Steve.

« -Ne parle pas, lui dit Loki à voix basse. Pas un mot. »

Steve la fixa une seconde, puis acquiesça. Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme, mais une chose était certaine, elle voulait des informations, alors elle n’allait pas en avoir. Aussi simple que ça.

Steve entendit un bruit spongieux puis la femme revenait vers eux avec la lance de Loki à la main.

« -Une très bonne arme, du gâchis avec toi, dit-elle, ne s’accroupissant pas à côté d’eux cette fois. »

Elle se tut et se contenta de les fixer, regardant Loki.

« -Dernière chance de reprendre tes esprits, petite géante, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas gagner et peu importe ce qu’on t’a promis, cela ne vaudra pas l’agonie que je t’infligerai à présent que je suis arrivée. Tu es une créature de magie ; je pourrais te donner tellement. »

Loki rit.

« -Garde tes promesses vides…démon. »

La femme frappa, mais elle ne le fit pas rapidement. Steve bougea pour faire quelque chose, attraper la lance peut-être, mais la femme plaça rapidement son pied sur son cou, le plaquant au sol avec plus de force que ce à quoi Steve s’attendait. Puis elle transperça lentement la gorge de Loki de la lance, faisant durer le moment aussi longtemps qu’elle le pouvait. Steve ferma les yeux pour empêcher le sang d’y entrer, mais il le sentit quand même couler sur lui, et l’odeur était partout. Putain de saloperie de merde.

« - _Zirenaiad_ , murmura furieusement la femme. »

Et Steve réalisa enfin ce qui semblait ne pas aller avec sa voix, il y avait une seconde voix en-dessous. Elle sonnait plus grave, masculine même. Ce n’était qu’un faible écho, mais Steve l’entendit quand même.

C’était dur de faire pénétrer l’air dans ses poumons avec la pression sur sa gorge, mais il fit de son mieux pour maintenir une respiration régulière même en rouvrant les yeux. Loki cessa de respirer au bout d’un moment, elle s’affaissa et ses yeux se fermèrent. La femme ne retira pas la lance, elle releva juste la tête de Loki avec, comme si c’était une sorte de spectacle.

« -Bien mieux, dit-elle. Quelle chose agaçante. »

La femme se tourna enfin pour le regarder et la pression s’allégea sur sa gorge, bien que la botte ne reste fermement en place. Cette ombre que Steve avait vu bouger sous sa peau devint bien plus évidente à présent qu’il voyait clairement ses yeux. Des veines d’un bleu d’encre remplissaient le blanc de ses yeux, et cela rendait son regard tranchant très perturbant. Steve carra la mâchoire et ne dit rien.

« -Ah, peu importe, dit la femme. Les morts peuvent être très loquaces s’ils sont correctement sollicités. »

Ok, Steve était prêt à l’admettre ; il était juste un peu flippé par cette situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait. Il tira de nouveau sur sa jambe, mais il était fermement coincé, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du couteau et il fit de son mieux pour le maintenir hors de vue.

La femme, ou peu importe ce que c’était bordel, fixa le visage immobile de Loki un long moment. Puis elle tendit la main et épousa son visage relâché, y enfonçant ses ongles.

« -A présent dis-moi tes secrets, menteur, dit-elle. _Niiso gmicalzo das camliax._ »

Une partie de l’ombre noire que Steve voyait sous sa peau commença à bouger et à remuer dans sa main, puis se faufila dans Loki.

« -Viens à présent, montre-toi, invita la femme. »

Il y eut quelques instants où rien ne se passa et où Steve entendit seulement le son de sa propre respiration lourde et le sang battant à ses oreilles. Puis les yeux de Loki s’ouvrirent, mais ce n’était très certainement pas Loki en train de se réveiller. Les iris étaient ternes, presque blancs, et Steve ne put expliquer pourquoi son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Il ressentit une froideur, puis un aspirateur de bruit, où même le son de sa propre respiration disparut. C’était une présence inexplicable qui le faisait se figer, lui donnait envie de ne pas bouger, de ne même pas ciller. C’était une réaction instinctive, anormale et perturbante, parce que ce n’était jamais arrivé à Steve avant. Il ne se figeait jamais.

La main de la femme sur le visage de Loki commença à flétrir. D’abord la peau devint ridée et vieille, puis elle devint grise, pourrie, et bientôt ce ne fut plus que de la peau et de l’os. Steve supposa que la même chose arrivait à l’intégralité de son bras sous la veste de toile verte.

« -Toi, murmura-t-elle. »

Sa voix était la seule chose que Steve pouvait entendre dans le silence parfaitement vide.

Les yeux blancs regardant à travers Loki pivotèrent sur le côté et la regardèrent.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? demanda la femme, se penchant plus près. Pourquoi interférer ? Toutes les âmes que j’arracherai sur ce monde…cela ne te ferait-il pas plaisir ? Pourquoi ? Dis-moi, pourquoi ?! »

Steve vit bien la pourriture d’étendre maintenant, la peau se flétrissant et mourant sur le cou de la femme aussi, s’étendant même sur son visage. Sa respiration s’intensifia, son corps commença à trembler. Les yeux blancs continuèrent de la fixer, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

« -Oh, donc c’est le silence…tu m’envoies un de tes animaux de compagnie pour me faire obstacle, mais tu ne penses pas que je mérite d’entendre tes mots ?! Et pourquoi l’escroc ? Ce menteur, trompeur, cette maudite chose de chaos et de destruction, tu accordes tes bonnes grâces à _cette chose_ ? Tu— »

Puis elle reprit sa main avec un cri de douleur et elle fit enfin un pas en arrière, enlevant sa botte de la gorge de Steve. Steve toussa quand la pression disparut.

Les yeux blancs se fermèrent, et la présence, peu importe ce que c’était, disparut. Steve respira de suite un peu plus facilement. Il pouvait entendre de nouveau, tous les petits bruits dans le tunnel revinrent, juste comme le son de son propre souffle. Ses doigts étaient si serrés autour du couteau qu’ils commencèrent à être engourdis, alors il relâcha sa poigne juste un peu. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment ça allait l’aider, mais c’était bien d’avoir une arme, même si ce n’était qu’un couteau.

La main de la femme revint lentement à la normale, la peau repoussa rapidement et toute la chair flétrie revint sur ses os. Elle fixa sa main silencieusement, plongée dans ses pensées.

« -Ton camarade…ami, il n’est qu’un mortel, juste un humain, il ne peut pas être son serviteur, et elle braqua un regard tranchant sur Steve. Qui l’a envoyé ? »

Oh putain. Steve lui rendit son regard, mais demeura silencieux. Il était sûr que les mots de Loki n’étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s’il disait quoi que ce soit, mais il allait prendre l’avertissement au pied de la lettre. Il s’attendait à mourir, pour être honnête. Il était coincé, Loki était à terre, et il n’avait qu’un couteau. Sachant que cette femme venait juste de faire repousser la chair sur ses os, le couteau allait probablement être inutile.

Il était tellement reconnaissant que Bucky soit dehors, tellement reconnaissant putain.

« -Encore le silence, dit la femme. Tu m’énerves. »

Il avait tellement de répliques subtiles à répondre à ça, mais il résista à l’impulsion. Pas un mot, il pouvait faire ça.

La femme revint vers lui et se baissa sur un genou. Ouais, elle était vraiment en colère, ça au moins c’était clair. Steve était également des plus sûrs qu’elle était sur le point d’essayer de le faire parler. Son corps se tendit, se préparant pour ce qui arrivait. Il garda les yeux sur la femme, mais il pouvait toujours voir Loki du coin de l’œil, ensanglantée et flasque, suspendue avec les câbles distordus autour de son corps. Avec tous les tuyaux la traversant, c’était une vision cauchemardesque, il n’y avait pas d’autre façon de le décrire.

La femme agrippa sa gorge et Steve attrapa immédiatement son avant-bras de sa main libre en retour. Non pas qu’il pouvait le faire bouger d’un centimètre, génial.

« -Tu n’es le serviteur de personne, dit-elle. Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle ne lui serrait pas la gorge, alors il aurait pu dire quelque chose s’il l’avait voulu, mais bien sûr il ne le fit pas. Il put voir davantage d’irritation luire dans ses yeux, mais cela ne le rendit que plus déterminé à rester sur ses positions.

Elle attendit un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Très bien, dit-elle. Si tu insistes pour ne m’être d’aucune utilité, alors je te rendrai utile. »

Elle glissa sa main légèrement plus bas sur son cou, et Steve fut aveuglé par une douleur soudaine, et quelque chose…il vit quelque chose…il sentit quelque chose. Des pensées commencèrent à tourbillonner dans son esprit, mais il ne les reconnut pas comme étant les siennes. Ça faisait mal, putain.

« -Qui suis-je ? demanda la femme. »

Steve se mordit les lèvres pour se taire. Il tirait sur le poignet de la femme, essayant de bouger sa main alors même que sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, et il sentit des épines et des aiguilles aiguisées derrière ses yeux.

« -Qui suis-je ? redemanda la femme, et cette seconde voix grave fut plus claire qu’auparavant. »

Elle était masculine, toujours distante, mais une voix que Steve n’oublierait pas. Il connaissait la réponse à la question, il savait qui c’était, il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne dit rien. Il brandit le couteau que Loki lui avait donné et l’enfonça dans la poitrine de la femme. Elle retomba sous l’impact, le lâchant. Steve inspira profondément et essaya de s’éclaircir la tête. Il cligna des yeux encore et encore pour dégager sa vision. La peau sur sa gorge était chaude et Steve était sûr qu’il pouvait sentir sa propre peau brûlée malgré l’odeur du sang partout. Sa tête ne cessait de tanguer, le rendant nauséeux.

Il entendit la femme se lever, mais il ne tourna pas la tête pour la regarder, parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’il allait vomir au moindre petit mouvement. La femme grogna de douleur et il y eut un bruit de succion humide quand elle retira probablement le couteau. Puis sans surprise, la lame heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique.

« -Tu es mon héraut pour le moment, soldat, et je suis ton dieu, dit-elle. Alors raconte tout sur moi à ton ami, donne mon message à celle qui tient sa laisse. »

La vision de Steve était floue, mais il la vit se pencher au-dessus de lui.

« -Et je t’ai laissé vivre, alors sois reconnaissant de ma clémence. »

Puis elle s’éloigna. Steve entendit quelques pas, trois ou quatre, puis il y eut juste le silence. Sa tête continua de tanguer, et peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il cligna des yeux les choses commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus troubles. Il n’était pas sérieusement blessé, il le savait, il en était sûr. Il pouvait trouver comment sortir d’ici…ou quelqu’un viendrait…Bucky. Il devait juste…

Il perdit connaissance.


	35. Chapter 35

Les dégâts à Detroit étaient sévères. Ils avaient tous vu pire, évidemment, mais ce n’était toujours pas une jolie vue à survoler, et ça allait être encore pire à la lumière du jour. Ils n’avaient aucun rapport de dommages précis, ils ne savaient pas combien de gens étaient affectés. Mais il y avait beaucoup de bâtiments abandonnés dans la zone, alors tout le monde espérait que le nombre de victimes serait faible. Quand même, aussi mauvais que ça avait l’air, normalement cela ne les aurait pas fait se déplacer. C’était l’appel de Barnes qui avait changé ça. Ce n’était pas juste une vulgaire fuite de gaz ou une infrastructure défectueuse. C’était vraiment quelque chose pour quoi ils devaient être là.

Ils trouvèrent Barnes au sol, la police et les pompiers gardant leurs distances par rapport à lui, ayant probablement peur de s’approcher. Tony repéra quelques téléphones, alors il savait qu’il y aurait des photos de lui en ligne. Et ce que les photos montreraient était un homme avec un bras de métal sale, ensanglanté, ayant l’air à bout de nerfs, creusant dans les décombres avec ses mains. Fou d’inquiétude, peut-être même désespéré, de toute évidence ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait.

« -HELEN, essaie de garder internet sous contrôle, dit-il distraitement.  
- _Aimeriez-vous que je fasse se lever le soleil un peu plus tôt également ?_ demanda-t-elle en retour.  
-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit Tony. Les clichés flous ne me dérangent pas, mais essaie de retirer toutes les photos où son visage est visible.  
- _Je ferai de mon mieux,_ répondit-elle.  
-Quel est le temps d’arrivée estimé de Wilson ? demanda-t-il ensuite.  
- _Approximativement 46 minutes,_ répondit HELEN au bout d’un moment. »

Vision, Thor et les jumeaux se rapprochèrent immédiatement de Barnes, mais Tony hésita un instant lorsqu’il vit que Natasha s’était arrêtée après être sortie du Quinjet. Il savait que Barnes avait été à la tour, il savait que Steve avait voulu parler à Natasha le matin suivant, mais il n’avait pas demandé à HELEN de lui dire ce qui s’était passé. C’était dur de lire le visage de la super-espionne, mais Tony vit que Natasha était nerveuse. Clint et Bruce attendirent qu’elle avance, Œil de Faucon la gratifia même d’un regard interrogateur, mais Natasha se contenta de secouer la tête et commença à se rapprocher. Ouais, il était temps de découvrir ce qu’il s’était passé ici bordel.

Tony était tellement en colère contre Steve, tellement tellement en colère. La façon dont il était parti sans un mot, prenant son bouclier et suivant Barnes dans ses affaires louches et secrètes. Et pas juste Barnes, mais Loki aussi. Stupide, tellement stupide putain. Il ne blâmait pas Vision de ne pas lui avoir fait obstacle, parce qu’ils savaient tous qu’il n’y avait pas moyen d’arrêter Steve Rogers une fois qu’il avait décidé quelque chose. Mais Tony était quand même en colère. Alors il allait le trouver, s’assurer qu’il allait bien, puis lui botter le cul…ou peut-être juste le faire souffrir avec un sermon très énervé et très désobligeant. Natasha lui botterait le cul.

« -Sergent Barnes, dit Vision pour attirer l’attention de Barnes. »

L’homme fit volte-face pour tous les fixer. Il ne les avait pas remarqués approcher et cela en disait déjà beaucoup à propos de la situation actuelle. Un maître assassin devrait vraiment remarquer l’intégralité de leur groupe courant vers lui.

« -Nous devons…commença-t-il en escaladant quelques gravats pour se rapprocher d’eux. Je sais pas comment descendre, mais on doit descendre. Le tunnel s’est effondré, l’égout s‘est effondré, le putain de bâtiment s’est effondré, et je peux pas redescendre ! On doit redescendre.  
-Sergent Barnes, répéta Vision, se saisissant du haut de son bras droit pour avoir son attention. Vos signes vitaux sont erratiques. J’ai besoin que vous preniez une inspiration.  
-Il ne peut pas être dans la cave, pas moyen qu’il soit resté là, continua Barnes, ne les regardant pas vraiment. Peut-être qu’il n’a pas pu atteindre le tunnel du métro.  
-James, interrompit Natasha, de façon sonore et sévère, le faisant se taire et la fixer.  
-Une chose à la fois, dit Vision. Vous devez vous calmer. »

Barnes prit une large inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant.

« -Où est Steve ? demanda Tony, essayant d’aller à l’essentiel.  
-Au sous-sol, dit-il. Mais je sais pas où, et toutes les entrées que je connais sont bloquées.  
-Oh, merde, jura Pietro en regardant autour des rues effondrées et de l’énorme pile de décombres qui avait été un bâtiment.  
-Mais je pense pas qu’il soit resté dans la cave, pas à moins que quelqu’un l’ait fait rester, continua Barnes. Loki a dit qu’elle irait le chercher.  
-Et où est Loki maintenant ? demanda Thor.  
-Je sais pas, elle est repartie pour Steve ! dit Barnes, élevant la voix.  
-Loki ? demanda Tony, légèrement incrédule. Loki conquérant de monde taré est revenu pour Steve ? »

Le regard dont le gratifia Barnes était soit juste sérieusement en rogne soit purement meurtrier.

« -Gor-Tok était là, continua Barnes. Arcade aussi, j’ai pas pu…j’ai pas pu revenir…j’aurais dû…merde. Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé.  
-Comment savez-vous que Loki n’a pas juste ouvert un portail ? demanda Wanda. Peut-être qu’elle n’est même pas en bas, peut-être qu’aucun d’eux ne l’est.  
-Je…je sais pas, dit Barnes, sonnant un peu impuissant, et toujours des plus affolés.  
-Dans tous les cas nous devons les chercher, dit Thor. Nous les trouverons ici, ou ils se montreront tous seuls.  
-Ok, donc quel est le plan ? demanda Clint.  
-Vision, tu peux commencer à chercher, va là-dessous, dit Tony.  
-J’aurai à être prudent, lui rappela Vision. Alors n’attendez pas de résultats immédiats. »

Puis il flotta à quelques centimètres du sol avant de s’enfoncer dans le trottoir, traversant le béton et la terre aisément.

« -C’est une grande zone à couvrir, fit remarquer Bruce. Est-ce qu’on est sûr qu’on peut pas réduire la recherche ?  
-Quand as-tu perdu contact avec Steve ? demanda Natasha.  
-Dès le départ, dit Barnes. Nos radios ne captaient rien que des grésillements.  
-HELEN, quelque chose dans l’air pour brouiller les radios ? demanda Tony.  
- _Rien que je puisse détecter avec les capteurs de l’armure,_ dit-elle.  
-Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez essayé de le contacter ? demanda Wanda.  
-Je n’ai pas essayé…dit Barnes, avant de sortir une petite radio de sa ceinture. »

Elle avait l’air ancienne, ok pas ancienne mais datant d’au moins quelques années. Tony fit la grimace même si personne ne pouvait le voir.

« -Steve ? appela Barnes, un peu trop fort, un peu trop essoufflé. »

Ils attendirent tous un long moment, mais il n’y eut pas de réponse.

« -Au moins ça fonctionne. Essaie de le recontacter plus tard, dit Tony. On pourrait même avoir une réponse si on est chanceux.  
-Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas tous être d’une grande aide à notre Capitaine en ce moment, dit Thor. Vision est déjà en train de chercher. Wanda, Tony et moi pouvons essayer de dégager les choses du chemin, de faire une entrée.  
-Et moi, dit immédiatement Barnes.  
-Et James bien sûr, acquiesça Thor. Le reste d’entre vous devrait aider avec le sauvetage des autres.  
-Ouais, ça pourrait faire du bien aux gens de voir qu’on est là pour eux aussi, fut d’accord Tony. »

Et puis Clint, Natasha, et Pietro n’allaient pas être en mesure de soulever des blocs de béton et des poutres d’acier, alors il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’ils pouvaient faire pour le moment.

« -Je vais voir si les paramédicaux ont besoin d’aide supplémentaire, dit Bruce. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de l’Autre ici.  
-Nous saurons où te trouver, confirma Tony. Wilson sera bientôt là, mettez-le au jus lorsqu’il arrivera. »

Natasha acquiesça et les quatre revinrent au Quinjet, ainsi que vers les autorités locales et les équipes de sauvetage.

« -Bon, mettons-nous au boulot alors, dit Tony. »

* * *

Ils étaient tous très doués pour ne pas penser aux pires cas de scénario, se concentrant sur la tâche en cours sans se faire absorber parce ce qui aurait déjà pu mal tourner. Alors ils n’en parlèrent pas. Ils continuèrent juste de dégager un endroit pour descendre dans le putain de tunnel de métro.

Barnes par contre, pensait définitivement au pire. Il avait suivi le conseil de Tony et avait sorti sa radio pour appeler Steve fréquemment, mais à chaque fois qu’il n’y avait aucune réponse il avait cette expression sur son visage ; l’effroi. L’expérience de Tony avec le type était limitée, il l’admettait facilement, mais le voir effrayé de façon si flagrante donnait une nouvelle perspective aux choses. C’était comme s’il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher quoi que ce soit, aussi chaque émotion sur son visage était aussi claire que le jour même pour Tony. Techniquement, il en savait beaucoup sur lui, à la fois sur Bucky Barnes et le Soldat de l’Hiver, il y avait beaucoup d’informations de disponibles sur lui. Mais des mots sur un écran, des faits simples et des rapports, ne seraient jamais en mesure de décrire la réalité. Le type dans tous les documents et l’homme devant lui étaient différents de manière choquante.

Ils n’étaient toujours pas près de trouver Steve lorsque Wilson arriva, alors au bout de dix minutes environ il se joignit aux autres en train d’aider les victimes civiles. Il fixa Barnes durant un long moment avec une inclinaison inquiète de ses sourcils, ce qui ne surprit absolument pas Tony. Le type avait vraiment l’air d’être sur le point de craquer et de commencer à frapper des gens…ou sa propre tête dans quelque chose.

Et Steve…eh bien, ils avaient déterré beaucoup de débris, bien sûr, mais cela ne les avait menés nulle part. Vision n’avait rien trouvé non plus. Tony savait ce qu’il voulait dire par devoir être prudent avec ses recherches, traverser les choses vivantes n’était pas…conseillé, alors l’androïde faisait de son mieux pour éviter de le faire accidentellement. Tony aurait aimé avoir quelque chose pour aider dans les recherches, quelque chose pour détecter le vibranium peut-être, puisque Cap avait probablement son bouclier à proximité. Il avait fait noter l’idée à HELEN. Cela serait la meilleure façon de rechercher Steve, à moins qu’ils ne mettent un émetteur dans son costume, ce pour quoi il était fortement contre depuis tout le truc avec SHIELD-Hydra. Tony ne le blâmait pas.

Le son du métal frappant le métal le fit se retourner et il vit que le poing de Barnes avait enfoncé une quelconque poutre de métal. C’était ce qui arrivait quand les gens avaient peur, soit ils fuyaient et se cachaient, soit ils devenaient violents parfois. Tony avait le sentiment que Barnes serait dans la seconde catégorie.

« -On va le trouver, Robocop, alors tiens le coup, dit-il. »

Ouais, peut-être qu’il devrait pas être la personne se tenant le plus près de lui.

« -J’aurais dû rester en bas, dit Barnes. Je n’aurais jamais dû partir sans lui. A quoi je pensais putain ?  
-Alors on te chercherait toi aussi probablement, lui dit Tony. Ou pas…puisque personne ne nous aurait appelés.  
-Je ne voulais pas qu’il vienne, dit alors Barnes, fixant l’indentation que son poing avait faite. Je lui ai dit non, mais il n’a rien voulu entendre.  
-…Tu connais Cap, dit Tony au bout d’un moment de silence. »

Il était un peu mal à l’aise face aux émotions dans la voix de Barnes. Il n’était vraiment pas la meilleure personne pour s’occuper de ça.

Barnes continuait de fixer l’endroit qu’il avait frappé de son poing. Ses doigts de métal tressaillaient. Cela semblait comme un mouvement involontaire alors les yeux de Tony le captèrent. Barnes pouvait être très, très immobile, il le savait d’après la vidéosurveillance qu’ils avaient de lui pendant qu’il avait été enfermé dans la tour.

« -Quelque chose est arrivé à ton bras ? demanda-t-il. »

A moitié par curiosité, à moitié par envie de distraire Barnes de la spirale de culpabilité et de colère dans laquelle il semblait avoir été piégé.

« -J’ai été électrocuté, dit-il.  
-Excuse-moi ?  
-Arcade, dit Barnes. Il avait des sortes de drones, et quelque chose qui tirait de l’électricité, je sais pas. Ça m’a un peu déboussolé, je pense que quelques nerfs sont encore en train de guérir.  
-T’as besoin d’un médecin, dit Tony. »

Il pourrait y avoir des dommages nerveux, musculaires, organiques putain. Il ne voyait pas de peau brûlée, mais peut-être que c’était différent sous toute cette armure de corps.

« -Je vais bien, dit Barnes. Je guéris rapidement, le bras est opérationnel. »

Puis il se retourna pour dégager la poutre qu’il avait frappée plus tôt. Tony reconnaissait une cause perdue quand il en voyait une, alors il n’essaya pas de le convaincre.

« -Toi et Cap faites définitivement une très belle paire d’idiots, dit-il. Essaie encore la radio. Et pète pas ton câble avec moi, parce que je t’assommerai si j’y suis obligé, et alors tu seras pas là pour le sauvetage glorieux. »

Barnes ne dit rien à ça, mais il ressortit quand même sa radio.

« -Steve, t’es là ? demanda-t-il, avant d’attendre. T’as intérêt à aller bien, j’te jure, espèce de putain—  
-… _Bucky—_  
-Steve ! hurla pratiquement Barnes dans la radio. »

Bordel de merde, merci putain.

« -On a Cap sur la radio, rapporta immédiatement Tony au reste de l’équipe en sautant par-dessus un large morceau de béton pour se rapprocher de Barnes. »

Il entendit Steve tousser à l’autre bout, et sa voix sembla vraiment défoncée lorsqu’il recommença à parler.

« - _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-il.  
-Ferme ta gueule putain…et toi ?! demanda Barnes en retour.  
- _J’ai perdu connaissance un moment,_ dit Steve. _Mais je suis en un seul morceau…juste coincé. Gor-Tok est mort…ah putain._  
-Où es-tu ? lui demanda Barnes. »

Il y eut une autre toux puis un grognement, peut-être que Steve bougeait. Thor atterrit à côté d’eux.

« - _Métro,_ dit Steve. _Il y a…ugh, il y a ce fossé, ai jamais atteint l’autre côté._  
-Je pense savoir où, dit Barnes et il se redressa immédiatement pour commencer à courir. Continue de me parler.  
- _Je vais bien, Buck, rien de sérieux, promis._ »

Barnes n’avait pas l’air de le croire, et pour être honnête, Tony ne le croyait pas non plus. Steve avait une mauvaise tendance à minimiser l’importance de ses propres blessures.

Barnes courut comme un damné, regardant les alentours, essayant probablement de trouver l’endroit sans être à l’intérieur du tunnel. Il s’arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques instants, puis traversa la rue pour se précipiter dans une ruelle vers la rue suivante qui était majoritairement effondrée. Tony s’envola presque immédiatement pour le suivre en l’air, parce qu’il détestait courir dans son armure. Thor le suivit sur le sol par contre et Tony repéra bientôt Wanda les rejoindre également.

Barnes s’arrêta à côté de la rue effondrée, regardant toujours autour, mais trouvant visiblement ce qu’il cherchait, alors Tony atterrit à côté de lui.

« -Ça doit être quelque part dans le coin, dit-il.  
-Vision peut chercher en-dessous, dit Tony. Vision, t’es là ? »

L’androïde descendit depuis au-dessus, atterrissant doucement sur le trottoir.

« -C’est une zone beaucoup plus petite, dit-il. Nous devrions être en mesure de le trouver.  
- _Est-ce que c’est Vision ?_ demanda Steve sur la radio.  
-Tout le monde est là, dit Barnes. »

Tony ouvrit sa visière et se pencha un peu plus près de la radio dans la main de Barnes.

« -Et je suis légèrement insulté que tu m’aies pas entendu, lui dit-il.  
- _Bien sûr que tu l’es,_ dit Steve dans un souffle, sa voix toujours vraiment rauque.  
-Reste où tu es, Cap, tu seras dehors en un rien de temps, lui dit Tony.  
- _Vais nulle part,_ répondit Steve. »

Vision avait déjà traversé le trottoir et avait commencé à le chercher sous terre.

« -Loki était supposée te trouver, dit Barnes, sonnant en colère.  
- _Je l’ai trouvée,_ dit Steve.  
-Alors où est-elle putain ? demanda Barnes. »

Tony voulait faire remarquer à quel point il était monumentalement stupide de faire confiance à quelqu’un comme Loki pour commencer, mais il eut dans les faits un brillant instant de sagesse et garda la bouche fermée au lieu de commenter.

« - _Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées, Buck,_ dit doucement Steve. »

Tony n’aimait pas son ton. Barnes non plus de toute évidence. Thor se rapprocha avec une expression renfrognée sur son visage et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais alors il la ferma brusquement et demeura silencieux à la place.

« - _Oh, mon dieu…_ dit Vision dans le communicateur.  
-Tu l’as trouvé ? demanda Tony en retour.  
- _Oui,_ dit l’androïde.  
- _Hey Vision,_ entendirent-ils Steve dire de son côté. _Que…non, ça va, c’est pas mon sang._  
-Eh bien, ça sent pas bon, commenta Wanda.  
- _Steve est en effet relativement indemne, je ne peux voir que des blessures mineures,_ rapporta Vision.  
- _C’est ce que j’ai dit,_ leur dit Steve.  
- _Cependant, les choses semblent être des plus instables, alors cela pourrait ne pas être facile de le faire sortir d’ici sans que tout ne s’effondre davantage._  
-Ouais, ça serait dommage de te faire écraser juste quand on vient de te trouver, Cap, dit Tony. Est-ce que tu peux bouger un peu ?  
- _Non, je suis coincé,_ répondit Steve dans la radio.  
-J _e ne pense pas que je serai en mesure de le déplacer tout seul,_ dit Vision. _Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tout cela nous tombe dessus._  
-Tout cela quoi ? demanda Tony.  
- _Des choses qui sont tranchantes et lourdes,_ dit Steve.  
- _Vous devriez être en mesure de dégager une entrée un peu plus loin d’ici,_ dit Vision. _Nous avons environ soixante mètres carré d’espace ici._  
-Si on descend à la limite de cette zone on pourra éviter de faire tomber les choses sur vous avec de la chance, dit Tony. Ça ressemble à un plan. »

Vision leur donna quelques paramètres exacts et Tony s’empressa de créer une carte de fortune pour lui-même sur son HUD.

« -Thor et moi nous occuperons de soulever les choses lourdes, dit-il. Wanda, t’es notre sentinelle. Tout ce qui bouge ou se déplace trop rapidement, attrape-le.  
-Pas de problème, dit-elle.  
-Barnes, tu veux sauter dans le trou du lapin en premier ? demanda Tony. Si tu passes, Cap passera aussi. »

Barnes acquiesça, ayant l’air déterminé. Peut-être que Tony avait tort, mais ses yeux avaient l’air beaucoup plus clairs (et bien plus sains) maintenant qu’ils avaient trouvé Steve et avaient un plan pour aller le chercher. C’était rassurant pour le moment, mais ne disait pas grand-chose de bon à propos de l’état mental général de Barnes.

« -Wilson, tu m’entends ? appela Tony dans le communicateur.  
- _Haut et clair,_ fit le Faucon au bout d’une seconde. _Vous l’avez trouvé ?_  
-Ouais. Vision dit qu’il n’a que des blessures mineures, mais tu pourrais vouloir venir ici.  
- _J’arrive,_ dit Wilson.  
-Ok, faisons ça alors. »

Ce n’était pas exactement une tâche impossible et avec les indications de Vision depuis en-dessous ils furent en mesure de passer à l’action rapidement. Tony et Thor écartèrent les débris et les blocs de béton, mais il y avait également beaucoup de terre dure à se débarrasser, ce qui n’était pas du tout agréable. Wanda monta la garde, des étincelles rouges s’embrasant au bout de ses doigts de temps à autre et ses yeux ne cessaient de briller, prête à intervenir si on avait besoin d’elle. Barnes et Wilson continuèrent juste de parler à Steve via la radio. Sam parlait la plupart du temps, puisque Barnes semblait réticent à se détendre tant qu’il n’avait pas vu Steve de ses propres yeux.

« -Ok, nous y voilà, annonça Tony. Combien fait la chute Vision ?  
- _Seulement trois mètres environ,_ répondit l’androïde. _Mais essayez d’escalader au lieu de sauter peut-être._  
-Les choses ont l’air plutôt stables ici, mais à l’intérieur ça peut être plus vicieux, en particulier si on doit déplacer des choses pour faire sortir Cap, dit Tony.  
-Nous devrions être en mesure de mieux sécuriser la cave de l’intérieur, suggéra Thor. Wanda peut rester dehors.  
-Est-ce que vous ne serez pas écrasés aussi alors ? demanda Wanda.  
-Il n’y a rien de trop lourd là-dedans qui pourrait nous causer de sérieux problèmes, dit Tony. Alors ouais, je suis avec Thor.  
- _Il semble que c’est la meilleure marche à suivre, oui,_ confirma Vision. »

Excellent.

« -Prêt à sauter, Barnes ? demanda Tony. »

Barnes se rapprochait bien sûr déjà d’eux pour y aller.

« - _Non, attendez…attendez,_ appela Steve sur la radio.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Barnes, l’inquiétude le faisant déjà froncer les sourcils de nouveau.  
- _Thor, t’es là ?_ appela Steve.  
-Oui, mon ami, qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Thor, se rapprochant de Barnes et de la radio dans sa main. »

Steve soupira à l’autre bout, et Tony eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce bruit. Cap pouvait en dire tellement même sans mots.

« - _Écoute, je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas descendre, mais…je ne veux pas que tu sois pris de court non plus._  
-Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Thor.  
- _Les choses ont vraiment mal tourné, ok ? Devenues sanglantes…écoute, Loki est là mais…_ »

Thor fixa la radio, puis se dirigea juste à grands pas vers l’ouverture qu’ils avaient faite, et sauta. Barnes suivit immédiatement, se précipitant pour descendre et Tony eut le sentiment qu’il valait mieux qu’il se dépêche après eux. Il descendit rapidement dans le trou, évitant tous les bords tranchants des blocs de béton et des poutres brisées.

Il était dur de ne pas le voir immédiatement même dans la faible lumière. Tony alluma quand même tout ce qui émettait de la lumière sur son armure pour illuminer davantage les ténèbres. Dieu, il y avait beaucoup de sang. Tous les tuyaux sortant du sol, courts et longs, épais et fins, et Loki elle-même…c’était comme une horrible pelote d’épingles. Il y avait des choses enroulées autour d’elle et cela prit un moment à Tony pour se rendre compte que c’était des câbles provenant du câblage du tunnel, bien qu’il ne sache pas comment c’était possible. Puis il y avait la lance, traversant sa gorge et relevant un peu sa tête, maintenant son visage pâle comme la mort visible pour eux tous. Tony se fichait de Loki, vraiment, mais voir ça le fit quand même s’arrêter et fixer un long moment. Il se demanda quel genre de malade mental avait décidé de faire d’elle une sorte d’étalage sanglant de gore.

Thor ne se rapprocha pas d’abord, pas même lorsque Barnes le dépassa en courant. Barnes regarda Loki une seconde, puis se tourna pour s’occuper de Steve, qui était directement allongé sous elle sur le sol. Eh bien, cela expliquait comment Cap n’avait pas été transformé en fromage suisse. Loki avait pris le plus gros de ce qui s’était passé ici bordel.

Thor sembla enfin sortir de son état de choc et il se précipita, se laissant tomber à genoux pile à côté de Steve et Loki. Et l’expression sur son visage, il y avait de l’incrédulité, et du choc, et puis juste de la douleur tranchante, déchirante.

« -Oh, merde, jura Tony.  
- _Tony, tu peux m’entendre ?_ appela Natasha sur le communicateur.  
-Ouais ? demanda-t-il, détournant le regard.  
-J _e vois des nuages d’orage, pas naturels, qu’est-ce qui se passe bordel ?_  
-Loki est morte, lui dit Tony. »

Elle jura en russe. La signification exacte échappa à Tony, mais il comprit le sentiment.

« -Loki ? demanda Thor, tendant la main avec hésitation.  
-Ce n’était pas Gor-Tok, dit Barnes.  
-Non, ça ne l’était pas, confirma Steve. »

Tony le regarda enfin comme il faut et putain il était recouvert de sang. Pas étonnant que Barnes le palpait à la recherche de blessures malgré l’insistance de Steve comme quoi il allait bien. C’était majoritairement le sang de Loki, devina Tony.

« -Non, ça…non ! dit Thor, se forçant définitivement à ne pas crier. »

Il tendit enfin la main pour toucher le visage de Loki, puis la retira tout aussi rapidement.

« -Non, ne fais pas ça, tu ne peux pas…tu ne peux pas encore me faire ça. Loki…non, pas ça, pas ça ! »

Maintenant même Tony pouvait entendre le tonnerre gronder au loin et il sut qu’un orage suivrait très bientôt.

« - _Tony, il y a beaucoup de gens dans les rues,_ fit Bruce sur le communicateur. »

Il ne le dit pas, mais son message était clair, Thor devait reprendre le contrôle du temps. C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Loki était Loki, mais ils comprenaient tous que pour Thor cela signifiait quelque chose de complètement différent.

« -Qui a fait ça ? demanda Thor. Qui ? »

Steve tourna la tête lorsque le tonnerre craqua au-dessus d’eux, c’était si fort qu’ils l’entendirent tous clairement même là en bas.

« -Thor, il y a beaucoup de gens blessés dans les rues, dit Tony, parce qu’il devait le lui rappeler. Certains sont toujours portés disparus, les équipes de sauvetage ne peuvent pas travailler dans un orage. »

Thor ferma fortement les yeux un long moment et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Cela ne sembla pas aider et le tonnerre gronda au loin de nouveau.

« -Thor, écoute-moi, dit Steve, mais Thor ne regarda que la forme immobile de Loki lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, son visage tordu de douleur, les yeux humides. Thor ! répéta Steve, s’emparant de son bras. Elle va se réveiller. »

Quoi ?

« -Quoi ? fit Thor, faisant écho à voix haute des pensées de Tony. »

Elle semblait très morte pour Tony.

« -C’est déjà arrivé avant, continua Steve. Je l’ai vu. Elle se réveillera. Bucky, dis-lui. »

Barnes passa de Thor à Steve, puis leva les yeux vers Loki.

« -On doit la dégager d’abord, dit Barnes. Et cela pourrait prendre plus longtemps que d’habitude, mais ouais.  
-Que d’habitude ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Tony. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, pas même les Asgardiens peuvent revenir d’entre les morts, alors qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par elle va se réveiller…de ça bordel ?  
-Est-ce une ruse alors ? demanda Thor, fixant le visage de Loki.  
-Non, elle est morte, dit Barnes. Mais c’est Loki. On ne peut pas _vraiment_ tuer Loki.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire bordel ? demanda Tony. »

Barnes l’avait dit si platement, comme si c’était un fait, de la connaissance de base. Thor fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence aussi confus et incrédule que Tony.

« -Mais…non, cela ne se peut, protesta Thor, élevant la voix. Ce n’est pas possible.  
-Thor, fais-moi confiance, dit Steve. Je l’ai vu avant. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c’est arrivé.  
-De multiples fois, ajouta Barnes. Steve et Sam n’ont été là que pour cette unique fois.  
-Wilson, appela Tony sur le communicateur. As-tu ou pas vu Loki revenir à la vie ?  
- _Uhh…ouais, plus ou moins,_ dit Wilson avec un peu d’hésitation. _Mais je connais que dalle à tout ce truc mythico-magique, alors j’ai aucune idée de ce que j’ai vu bordel._  
-En es-tu certain ? demanda Thor.  
-Loki dit toujours qu’il n’y a aucune garantie, mais oui, je suis sûr, répondit sérieusement Barnes. »

Eh bien putain de bordel de merde, Tony n’avait aucune idée de quoi penser de ça. Il savait que cela lui ferait juste mal au cerveau d’essayer d’y réfléchir en des termes scientifiques, mais il ne put s’en empêcher. Son esprit ne cessait de lui dire que c’était des conneries, pas possible, pas même avec de la jolie technologie alien sophistiquée. Cependant, la technologie alien apportait toujours son lot de surprises…très bien, alors peut-être qu’il y avait de la technologie avancée d’impliquée. Cap n’aurait pas dû survivre autant d’années dans la glace non plus. Mais ça c’était très différent par contre, profondément différent.

« - _Il a commencé à pleuvoir, vous allez bien là-dessous ?_ demanda Sam dans le communicateur.  
-Thor, nous devons sortir de là…Cap d’abord, dit Tony.  
-Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Thor, avant de baisser les yeux sur Steve. Je suis désolé, mon ami.  
-T’inquiète pas pour ça, dit Steve. »

Coincé dans un tunnel de métro effondré, recouvert de sang, mais il faisait toujours passer les autres en premier, typique.

« -Très bien, laissez-moi regarder un peu mieux tout ça, annonça Tony avant de se déplacer derrière Steve pour trouver un moyen de le libérer de ce qui le piégeait. »

Il s’avança à peine lorsqu’il remarqua enfin le corps géant allongé par terre.

« -C’est quoi ça bordel ?  
-C’est Gor-Tok, l’informa Steve. »

Tony fixa l’immense corps recouvert d’armure, le visage endommagé au-delà de toute reconnaissance, puis le bouclier de Cap, recouvert de substance visqueuse bleu foncé…du sang probablement.

« -Est-ce que tu lui as coupé la main avec ton bouclier ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.  
-J’improvisais, dit Steve.  
-A chaque fois que je pense te connaître, lui dit Tony.  
-Est-ce qu’on peut avancer ? Barnes lui aboya dessus furieusement. Je pense qu’on doit faire descendre Loki en premier.  
-Ouais, vous faites ça, acquiesça Steve. »

Barnes s’était déjà relevé sur ses pieds et tendait la main vers un des tuyaux pour l’enlever. Son visage était en mode mission, comme s’il faisait ça tous les jours. Ugh bordel, peut-être qu’il avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois.

Thor se releva immédiatement sur ses pieds également.

« -Laissez-moi…laissez-moi aider, dit-il.  
-Cela serait plus rapide, acquiesça Barnes. »

Il retira un des tuyaux, qui se délogea avec un bruit spongieux, rendant Tony reconnaissant de n’avoir que du café dans son estomac. Thor tendit la main vers la lance en premier, et il fut tellement doux bordel, tellement précautionneux, que Tony dut détourner le regard. Le type souffrait et Tony détestait voir cette expression sur son visage, en particulier puisque que Loki en était la cause…enfin non, peut-être pas la cause, juste la raison.

Se détourner d’eux signifiait qu’il fixait l’énorme corps mort de ce…une prince, pas vrai ? Il avait essayé de conquérir la Terre il y avait tellement longtemps que c’était inimaginable, alors bon débarras…ou quelque chose. Cela allait être une plaie de le faire sortir d’ici par contre, parce que Tony savait qu’ils ne pouvaient pas juste laisser un alien mort traîner ici, qui savait qui mettrait la main dessus. Réfléchir à transporter le corps rendait également plus facile d’ignorer les petits bruits derrière lui. Dieu, il y avait beaucoup de tuyaux qu’ils devaient retirer.

« -Ok, maintenant les câbles, dit Barnes.  
-Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de couper quelque chose, proposa Tony. »

Plus tôt ils sortaient de là, mieux ça vaudrait. Il sortit le bouclier de Steve de sous le bras de Gor-Tok. C’était dégoûtant, mais c’était toujours mieux que ce à quoi ressemblait Loki en ce moment. Tony n’était pas sensible, juste…ok, peut-être qu’il était un peu sensible quand il y avait des quantités excessives de sang et de plaies ouvertes partout, qu’on lui fasse un procès.

« -Laissez-moi sécuriser le plafond, dit Vision, et Tony entendit le son doux de sa cape alors qu’il s’élevait un peu en l’air. Ce n’est pas très stable, nous devons nous dépêcher.  
-Prêt ? Tu dois—  
-Oui, j’ai compris, dit Thor avant que Barnes ne puisse finir. »

Puis il y eut le son métallique d’une chaîne et un ultime bruit spongieux. Une poutre bougea au-dessus d’eux, mais Vision la maintint en place. Tony regarda en arrière et vit que Thor avait déposé Loki au sol, un peu plus loin de Steve. Puis il s’arrêta juste et la regarda de nouveau un long moment pendant que Barnes passait aux jambes de Steve pour commencer à le libérer. Tony le rejoignit pour lui filer un coup de main. Vision avait le plafond cassé en main, tout allait bien.

« -Comment ça va Cap ? demanda Tony.  
-Je veux dégager de là bordel, répondit Steve.  
-Presque terminé, dit Barnes en tirant sur les câbles, les faisant céder. »

Tony se demanda comment Steve n’avait pas pu les enlever plus tôt, mais il n’allait pas commencer à poser des questions ici.

« -HELEN, fais savoir à Maria qu’on a un corps d’alien géant ici qui doit être extrait et transporté quelque part de…discret, dit-il à la place. Je vais la laisser s’occuper des détails.  
- _Je l’ai déjà en ligne,_ dit HELEN.  
-Cette partie pourrait s’effondrer davantage une fois que je la lâcherai, ajouta Vision.  
- _J’informerai Maria qu’elle pourrait avoir besoin de déterrer le corps de l’alien,_ répondit HELEN plaisamment. »

Oh, Hill allait en être tellement heureuse.

« -Romanoff, appela alors Tony.  
- _Comment sont les choses ?_ demanda-t-elle.  
-Toujours pas mal foireuses, répondit Tony avec décontraction. Je pense que toi et Barton devraient rester en arrière pour sécuriser ce type alien mort jusqu’à ce que Maria arrive.  
- _M’a l’air d’être une bonne idée,_ accepta Natasha. _La presse est en train de nous remarquer. Tu pourrais vouloir commencer à penser à une conférence de presse et à une histoire officielle._  
-Je m’occuperai de la presse plus tard, esquivez toutes les questions pour le moment.  
- _Clint a déjà préparé quelques anecdotes loufoques géniales,_ lui dit Natasha.  
-Il devrait raconter celle avec le chien et la mafia russe, fit Tony avec un rictus.  
- _Je lui ferai savoir, dit_ Natasha. »

Tony n’entendit pas de sourire dans son ton, mais ce n’était pas vraiment surprenant.

« -Peux-tu te lever ? demanda Barnes, ce qui fit revenir l’attention de Tony sur eux.  
-Ouais, bien sûr, dit Steve, se relevant déjà sur ses pieds. »

Tony ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage avec tout le sang qui le recouvrait, mais il aurait pu jurer qu’il était blanc comme un linge. Mauvais signe.

« -Pietro…tu te souviens de comment piloter le Quinjet ?  
- _Et comment que je me souviens,_ répondit-il immédiatement avec bien trop d’enthousiasme. »

Il ne tenait jamais en place lorsqu’il était autorisé à voler.

« -Amène-le là où on est, instruisit Tony. HELEN peut te guider. Nous voulons éviter les gens autant que possible. »

Il ne voulait pas d’un Captain America recouvert de sang en première page.

Thor détacha sa cape et en recouvrit presque complètement Loki. La douceur de ses mouvements, la façon dont il plaçait cette cape rouge comme s’il bordait quelqu’un pour une bonne nuit de sommeil…cela fit mal à Tony pour lui. Putain, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça, alors il espéra dans les faits que Cap et Barnes avaient raison, et que Loki se relèverait juste, aussi dingue que cela sonnait.

Barnes aida Steve à se relever et alors qu’il n’avait pas l’air très stable il parvint définitivement à rester droit tout seul. Il ne protesta pas quand Barnes passa un bras autour de sa taille cependant, alors peut-être qu’il se sentait plus faible qu’il ne le paraissait.

Thor accrocha son marteau à sa ceinture puis souleva précautionneusement Loki, toujours comme si elle n’était qu’endormie. Tony repéra la lance ensanglantée de Loki et la ramassa. Arme puissante inconnue, ouais, encore moins une bonne idée de la laisser traîner.

« -Vision, ça va ? demanda Tony.  
-Aidez juste Steve et le Sergent Barnes à sortir, je vais maintenir ça en place, dit-il. »

Ils attendirent sous terre jusqu’à ce que Pietro atterrisse, même si Barnes n’en était pas content. Tony le laissa lui et Steve remonter en premier, ce qu’ils parvinrent à faire avec une aide minimale de la part de Tony. Thor les suivit, portant Loki, et Tony fut le dernier. Vision ne prit pas la peine d’utiliser l’ouverture qu’ils avaient faite, il remonta juste rapidement à travers le sol. Il y eut un craquement et le son du métal qui crisse, donc de toute évidence une partie du tunnel s’était davantage effondrée.

Wanda se tenait toujours à l’extérieur de l’ouverture, mais Wilson avait déjà rejoint Cap et marchait avec lui et Barnes vers le Quinjet.

« -Je ne pense pas que cela sera si difficile de redescendre, dit Vision en marchant vers lui. Pour le corps.  
-Ouais, on trouvera quelque chose, confirma Tony. Va avec Thor et Cap, toi aussi Wanda. Prenez Bruce au passage si ça lui va de partir.  
-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Wanda.  
-Non, cette pagaille doit être nettoyée, et je parle pas des gravats, dit Tony. »

Il était sûr que la police avait beaucoup de questions, les médias auraient beaucoup de questions, et même pire, le gouvernement finirait par vouloir savoir ce qu’il s’était passé ici aussi. Tony devait s’occuper de ça avant que les spéculations ne commencent. Il devait également maintenir les projecteurs sur lui pendant que Maria récupérait le corps de Gor-Tok.

« -Es-tu certain de vouloir qu’aucun de nous ne reste ? demanda Vision.  
-Clint et Natasha suffiront, le rassura Tony.  
-Eh bien, la presse vous aime tous en effet, dit Wanda. Bonne chance.  
-Merci, et tenez-moi au courant, leur dit Tony.  
-HELEN te notifiera de tout ce qui est important, promit Vision, puis tous deux rejoignirent également le Quinjet.  
- _On se revoit à New York,_ dit Pietro dans la radio.  
-Ne fais pas s’écraser le jet, avertit Tony. Ou je supprime ton argent de poche. »

Pietro dit quelque chose de compliqué et d’indigné alors que le jet s’élevait souplement en l’air. Tony n’avait aucune idée de quelle langue il s’agissait entre les cinq qu’il utilisait fréquemment, du romanichel peut-être. Peu importe ce que c’était, cela fit probablement sourire Wanda, elle souriait toujours en réaction. Et Tony plaisantait, mais Pietro était dans les faits doué pour plein de choses une fois qu’on lui donnait l’occasion de le prouver.

Il vit Natasha et Clint s’approcher de lui, trempés par la pluie et en ayant l’air très mécontents. Ouais, c’était nul, mais il savait que les nuages gris suivraient Thor jusqu’à New York. Bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde dans la rue, en particulier puisqu’il ne restait que quelques heures avant le lever du soleil. Bien sûr la pluie était difficilement leur plus gros problème.


	36. Chapter 36

Steve perdit connaissance une heure avant qu’ils n’arrivent à New York. Ou peut-être qu’il s’endormit juste, Bucky ne pouvait pas dire. Il le réveilla lorsqu’ils atterrirent et eurent besoin de se déplacer vers l’infirmerie personnelle des Avengers, et Steve se leva en effet, plus ou moins, mais il n’était pas vraiment là. Bucky doutait qu’il se souvienne de ça. Il fut out à la seconde où il fut de nouveau horizontal. Cela ne dérangea pas Bucky, Steve devait se reposer pour guérir.

Il aurait probablement dû exiger qu’ils emmènent Steve à l’hôpital au lieu de revenir carrément à New York à la Tour, mais Wilson et Banner l’avaient examiné et il allait majoritairement bien, quelques égratignures et des bleus, une cheville tordue, probablement une concussion, quelques côtes fêlées, et cette vilaine brûlure sur sa gorge. Ce n’était rien de notoire avec la capacité guérisseuse de Steve. Et ce n’était pas comme si Loki avait besoin d’attention médicale. Bucky était majoritairement guéri aussi, bien sûr l’endroit où une des balles d’Arcade l’avait effleuré était toujours là, et son bras tressaillait toujours, mais il allait bien.

De même, la Tour Avengers était beaucoup plus sûre qu’un hôpital quelconque à Detroit après tout.

Thor allongea Loki sur un lit similaire à celui sur lequel Steve dormait. Ce n’était pas vraiment un lit, plus comme une table d’examen confortable, de toute évidence pas faite pour se reposer, mais ce n’était pas comme si Loki pouvait s’en plaindre en ce moment.

Les Avengers s’éclipsèrent bientôt, ne voyant pas l’intérêt d’attendre des heures quand Steve allait bien et que Loki était définitivement morte. Thor resta cependant, il tira un haut tabouret à côté de la table où Loki était allongée et attendit.

Bucky ne se sentait pas de lui parler, le silence lui convenait ainsi qu’écouter la respiration de Steve. Mais au bout d’un moment il ne put le supporter.

« -T’as pas besoin de la fixer, je t’ai dit que ça prendrait un moment, lui dit Bucky.  
-Je préfère rester, merci, répondit Thor. »

Bucky soupira.

« -A ta guise. »

Loki n’allait pas être contente, mais ce n’était certainement pas le problème de Bucky bordel.

« -Tu as dit que c’était arrivé plus d’une fois, dit alors Thor.  
-Ouais.  
-Combien de fois ? demanda-t-il.  
-En quoi c’est important ? demanda Bucky en retour. »

Thor le regarda, mais il ne se mit pas en colère. Peut-être qu’il était fatigué, même si pas physiquement.

« -J’ai regardé Loki mourir deux fois, dit-il alors. Chaque fois j’ai pensé avoir perdu mon frère pour toujours…puis les deux fois Loki est revenu et je… Cela devait être une ruse, il n’y avait aucune autre explication. Pas jusqu’à maintenant.  
-J’ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux que je dise, mec, dit Bucky.  
-Je veux comprendre, dit Thor, se levant de sa chaise. Je veux savoir comment cela pourrait être vrai, parce que ça ne le devrait pas !  
-Tu as ta prochaine question pour Loki alors, lui dit Bucky. »

Thor le considéra en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi t’accroches-tu ainsi à ton silence ? demanda Thor. Pourquoi gardes-tu les secrets de Loki ?  
-Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que j’ai des réponses pour commencer ?  
-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, James Barnes, avertit doucement Thor.  
-Ne suppose pas avoir droit à des réponses, lui dit Bucky en retour.  
-Je mérite—  
-Le truc c’est que je sais pas ce que tu feras une fois que tu auras tes réponses, dit Bucky.  
-J’essaie de faire ce qui est juste.  
-Je te connais pas assez pour que ça ait de l’importance pour moi, éluda Bucky. »

Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne dont il pouvait accepter une telle réponse ; Steve.

Thor le surprit en soufflant un rire fatigué.

« -Ça se tient, dit-il. Tu es un homme très particulier.  
-On m’a qualifié de pire, dit Bucky en retournant son attention sur Steve, considérant la conversation terminée. »

Thor avait de toute évidence davantage à dire parce que bien qu’il se soit rassit sur la chaise, il n’était pas aussi immobile que précédemment. Il ne cessait de prendre de profondes inspirations et de remuer. Il était bruyant dans cette armure, même sans la cape.

« -Es-tu l’ami de Loki ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Bucky émit un son pensif, considérant sa réponse.

« -Je n’irais pas aussi loin, dit-il alors. Mais on est ensemble là-dedans. »

Pour une raison inconnue Bucky savait que ce n’était pas la réponse que Thor voulait entendre, alors il continua.

« -Leah l’est, dit-il. L’amie de Loki, je veux dire. »

Thor ne saurait pas qui elle était, mais il ne demanda quand même rien. Il était probablement suffisamment observateur pour se rendre compte que Bucky avait fini de parler. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas le cas de Thor lui-même.

« -Tu me regardes et ne vois que le frère de Loki, dit-il. Mais je suis également l’ami de Steve.  
-Ouais, tout le monde semble être l’ami de Steve, ne put s’empêcher de faire remarquer Bucky. »

Il n’avait jamais eu le temps de s’habituer aux gens qui voyaient Steve pour qui il était. Cela n’avait commencé qu’après le sérum, quand les gens avaient enfin commencé à venir à lui, voyant enfin ce que Bucky connaissait depuis le début.

A présent qu’ils étaient presque un siècle plus tard… Les amis de Steve, et même pas des amis comme les types de Brooklyn avec lesquels Bucky allait parfois prendre un verre, de vrais amis, comme lui et Steve l’étaient.

« -Et si tu te soucies de lui autant que je pense que c’est le cas, continua Thor. Tu devrais te préoccuper de ce chemin sur lequel il te suit.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ? invectiva Bucky, se retournant pour foudroyer Thor du regard.  
-Que je ne vois qu’une seule chose également ; et c’est le compagnon de Loki, répondit Thor. Pas l’ami sur lequel j’ai entendu des histoires.  
-J’en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes, lui dit fermement Bucky.  
-Peut-être que tu devrais, dit Thor. Parce que les autres verront la même chose. Combien de temps peux-tu continuer avec tous les secrets et les mensonges ? Je sais où cette voie mène, crois-moi, je le sais. Combien de temps avant que cela ne finisse en tragédie ? »

Il se détourna de Bucky pour baisser les yeux sur la forme immobile de Loki de nouveau.

« -Peut-être que c’est déjà arrivé, ajouta-t-il doucement. »

Bucky pigea alors.

« -Loki va se réveiller, lui dit-il.  
-Cela fait tellement longtemps à présent, protesta Thor, secouant la tête. Et rien n’a changé. »

Il hésita un instant, puis tendit le bras pour prendre la main de Loki.

Bucky connaissait une ou deux choses à propos de se sentir désarmé…impuissant, mais il n’avait toujours rien d’autre à dire. D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, cela n’avait jamais été quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire, trouver les bons mots.

Steve remua, peut-être que c’était le son de leurs voix, ou peut-être qu’il s’était juste suffisamment reposé pour le moment, mais il était définitivement en train de se réveiller. Bucky posa sa main sur le lit pour se pencher au-dessus de lui, s’assurant que Steve sache qu’il était là. A la seconde où ses yeux s’ouvrirent, Bucky sut qu’il était beaucoup plus lucide que précédemment. Steve remua un peu, probablement pour voir si quelque chose lui faisait mal sans se lever. Il fit immédiatement la grimace.

« -J’aurais dû me doucher, dit-il, sa voix toujours enrouée et rauque. »

Bucky souffla et ne put s’empêcher de le gratifier d’un sourire.

« -Ouais, t’aurais dû. Le rouge est pas ta couleur. Comment tu te sens ?  
-Un peu courbaturé, mais je vais bien. Rien qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil ne guérira pas. »

Bucky décida de le croire cette fois, mais seulement parce qu’il connaissait parfaitement bien le taux de guérison de Steve. Pas juste par expérience, Hydra avait des dossiers et des dossiers sur Steve.

« -Peux-tu te lever ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je vais bien, Buck, dit immédiatement Steve, s’asseyant. Hey Thor.  
-Vas-tu bien, mon ami ? demanda Thor. »

Il ne se leva pas pour se rapprocher, se retournant juste sur le haut tabouret.

« -Loki est toujours dans les vapes ? demanda Steve.  
-Oui, dit sombrement Thor, baissant de nouveau le regard sur elle.  
-Est-ce que c’est normal ? demanda Steve en revenant à Bucky.  
-Tu penses qu’il y a une science exacte pour ça ? demanda-t-il en retour. Qu’est-ce qui est jamais normal avec Loki ? Leah saurait.  
-Je doute que nous puissions l’appeler, dit Steve.  
-Tu devrais te laver, suggéra Bucky, changeant le sujet, et Steve ne discuta pas. »

* * *

« -Buck, t’es là ? demanda Steve. »

Et bien sûr qu’il l’était, se tenant à l’extérieur de la petite salle de bain à juste une porte de l’infirmerie. Les blessures c’était salissant, ça faisait sens.

« -Ouais, répondit-il.  
-Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de monter la garde dehors pendant que je prends une douche ?  
-J’appellerais pas ça garder…je suis pas armé, répondit Bucky. A part le bras…donc je suppose que je suis armé.  
-La première chose que je vais faire lorsque j’aurais terminé est te frapper, lui dit Steve. »

Cela fit sourire Bucky, juste un peu.

« -Tu devrais faire un brin de toilette aussi, dit alors Steve. Ne pense pas que j’ai pas vu tout le sang séché sur ton armure de corps.  
-C’est une façon merdique de me demander de me joindre à toi, dit Bucky. »

Steve fut silencieux un instant, essayant probablement de deviner si Bucky plaisantait. Son sens de l’humour était plus évident avant, maintenant c’était tout sec et tordu.

« -Au moins entre, dit-il finalement. Pourquoi je crie à travers une porte ouverte de salle de bain ?  
-Personne n’a dit que tu devais crier. »

Bucky se tourna et entra, mais il ne ferma pas complètement la porte. Il ne voulait pas être pris par surprise si quelqu’un venait les chercher. Steve éteignit l’eau et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Il était très nonchalant à propos de sa nudité ou il cachait bien le moindre inconfort quand il marcha jusqu’au bac pour prendre une serviette. Bucky ne put s’empêcher de le regarder attentivement, le scannant à la recherche de blessures restantes, cherchant tout ce qui n’avait pas encore eu le temps de guérir.

« -La brûlure est toujours là, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsque Steve se retourna vers lui. »

Steve jeta un œil au miroir sur le mur et leva le menton pour regarder la marque. A présent que Bucky pouvait la voir sans les restes de l’uniforme de Steve et tout le sang au milieu, il vit la forme de cinq doigts et d’une paume. Il n’avait pas remarqué ça avant. Une main trop petite pour être celle de Gor-Tok…

Il marcha jusqu’à Steve pour la regarder de plus près.

« -Ça a une meilleure tête, dit Steve.  
-Non, c’est juste plus propre, ça ne guérit pas.  
-Donne-lui du temps, dit Steve, mais il ne sonnait pas convaincu.  
-Qui c’était ? demanda Bucky.  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Steve en fixant son reflet et la brûlure en forme de main sur sa gorge. Loki l’a reconnue…c’était une femme…mais pas vraiment.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Quelqu’un d’autre était là, mais nous n’avons vu que la femme, dit Steve. Quelqu’un…que je ne connais pas. »

Il secoua la tête et se détourna enfin du miroir.

« -Je suppose qu’on va devoir attendre que Loki se réveille, dit-il.  
-Ok, acquiesça Bucky. »

Ça lui convenait d’attendre.

« -Beaucoup d’eau chaude, dit alors Steve.  
-Quoi ?  
-Douche, tu devrais te laver, dit Steve, désignant la cabine d’un signe de tête.  
-Je le ferai plus tard, je ne veux pas manquer le réveil de Loki…ça peut devenir…violent.  
-Thor est là, lui rappela Steve. »

Bucky eut un son dédaigneux.

« -Alors encore plus. »

Voir Bucky rappelait habituellement à Loki ce qui se passait, éclaircissait le brouillard ou peu importe. Il ne voulait pas découvrir ce qui se passerait s’il n’y avait que Thor à proximité.

« -Buck…qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Steve.  
-Je vais bien, dit immédiatement Bucky.  
-Tu refuses de me regarder, dit-il.  
-Je te regarde, protesta Bucky.  
-Pas mon visage. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? redemanda-t-il.  
-C’est pas important, dit Bucky. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, je vais—  
-Si tu dis « bien » encore une fois, je te jure que…l’interrompit Steve. Buck, allez… »

Bucky leva les yeux et soutint le regard de Steve un moment, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté automatiquement. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Même quelques secondes lui donnaient envie de tourner les talons et de partir, de se réfugier dans un endroit sombre, où il avait véritablement sa place.

Steve toucha le côté de son visage, ses doigts chauds et encore un peu humides sur la peau de Bucky.

« -Je suis désolé, lâcha immédiatement Bucky. »

Sa voix était basse, mais il avait l’impression que le son de son cœur battant était assourdissant. Il se demanda si Steve pouvait l’entendre.

« -Quoi ? De quoi es-tu désolé ? Hey, je—  
-Je suis parti, continua Bucky, les mots se déversant hors de lui. Je n’aurais pas dû partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça…Je n’ai jamais…Je n’aurais jamais fait ça…avant. Je ne serais jamais parti sans toi, et maintenant je l’ai fait ! Je suis parti sans toi !  
-Buck, je vais bien !  
-Je t’ai laissé derrière. Comment ai-je pu faire ça ?  
-Bucky, regarde-moi. »

La voix de Steve était un peu distante, étouffée. Bucky se souvenait de ce qu’il avait pensé en bas dans le tunnel. Cela avait semblé comme un bon plan, parce que cela aurait pris trop de temps de passer Gor-Tok. Mais en y réfléchissant maintenant…

Il se souvenait du feu et des explosions lorsque Steve l’avait sauvé d’Hydra, il y avait tellement longtemps. Il se souvenait d’à quel point il avait été épuisé, d’à quel point il avait eu mal, se souvenait de la profonde douleur dans tous ses membres. Mais il avait refusé de partir sans Steve, il n’avait pas pu. Cet homme…il n’avait pas pu.

Mais l’homme qu’il était maintenant avait fait demi-tour et avait fui, avait pensé que c’était une assez bonne stratégie, un risque à prendre pas trop grand. C’était un rappel froid et dur de qui il était vraiment…et de qui il ne pouvait plus être. Chaque fois qu’il commençait à réfléchir, à croire qu’il y avait dans les faits une chance de revenir en arrière, même un peu…

Il sursauta quand Steve l’attira plus près, enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« -Bucky, écoute-moi, écoute, ok ? S’il te plaît, lui dit-il d’un ton à la fois furieux et inquiet.  
-Je vais te salir… »

La peau de Steve était toujours humide et Bucky était couvert de poussière, de terre, et de sang séché.

« -Je m’en fiche ! le coupa Steve. Je suis content que tu n’aies pas été là.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je suis tellement heureux que tu n’aies pas été là, parce que je t’aurais perdu.  
-Tu ne sais pas ça.  
-Si je le sais, elle t’aurait tué, comme elle a tué Loki. La seule raison pour laquelle je m’en suis sorti est cette putain de marque sur mon cou.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, c’est quoi ça bordel ?  
-Non, juste écoute, ok ? Je suis content que Loki t’ait fait sortir, et que tu aies écouté, parce que tu es vivant.  
-J’aurais dû être là, protesta Bucky.  
-Non, non t’es sorti, et as appelé de l’aide.  
-Tu as manqué de te faire tuer, dit Bucky, enroulant finalement ses bras autour de Steve, le rapprochant, le serrant peut-être un peu trop fort.  
-C’est pas arrivé, je vais bien, dit immédiatement Steve. Nous allons bien tous les deux. »

Bucky ne pouvait rien dire à ça. Il resta juste enroulé autour de Steve et essaya d’avoir une respiration régulière. Steve tourna la tête et l’embrassa. Il l’embrassa longuement et profondément, le tenant toujours proche, et cela ancra de nouveau Bucky dans la réalité. Le monde revint avec toutes ses couleurs et tous ses sons. Et rien n’était aussi clair et net que Steve, son odeur, la chaleur de sa peau, des kilomètres et des kilomètres de peau, et son cœur en train de battre, si proche de celui de Bucky.

Les choses semblaient toujours beaucoup plus faciles, et parfois moins impossibles, avec Steve à proximité. Mais Bucky n’arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité. Il y avait toujours un nœud serré dans son estomac et un poids sur ses épaules qui ne voulaient pas partir. Et ce n’était pas la faute de Steve que pas même un moment calme comme celui-là pouvait chasser ses sombres pensées.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent Steve resta proche de lui un long moment, puis s’éloigna avec un dernier baiser sur la joue de Bucky.

« -Prends une douche rapide, suggéra-t-il. Puis nous pouvons revenir et attendre que Loki se réveille, ok ?  
-Ok, acquiesça Bucky, n’ayant pas l’énergie de se disputer avec Steve à propos de choses triviales comme ça. »

Steve s’était un peu sali de nouveau à cause de l’armure de corps de Bucky, mais il s’essuya juste avec gant humide pendant que Bucky se déshabillait et entrait dans la douche. Bucky était trop fatigué, trop nerveux pour faire plus qu’un nettoyage rapide et efficace. Steve ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était toujours nu quand Bucky ressortit, mais il avait sorti des vêtements propres pour eux deux d’un des nombreux placards. Des pantalons de jogging noirs et des t-shirts rouges, que Bucky observa un long moment.

« -Tony, soupira Steve. Ne demande pas, on pourra prendre quelque chose à mon étage plus tard. »

Sans surprise Bucky avait immédiatement remarqué les logos Stark Industries sur les vêtements. Stark était probablement celui qui fournissait ces salles de bain. Bucky n’en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire, il n’était juste pas habitué à porter des couleurs vives.

Steve se colla contre son dos avant qu’il ne puisse mettre quoi que ce soit cependant. Il ne fit rien, il passa juste ses bras autour de Bucky et posa son menton sur son épaule, se moquant des cheveux toujours mouillés de Bucky. Et cela faisait du bien, mais Bucky était confus.

« -Uhm.  
-Quoi ? demanda Steve, doucement été à voix basse.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’on est en train de faire ? demanda Bucky. »

Il se sentait un peu étrange à tenir juste un t-shirt dans sa main pendant que Steve était enroulé autour de lui par derrière comme ça.

Steve souffla un petit rire et pressa sa tête plus près de celle de Bucky.

« -Un câlin, on l’a fait avant.  
-Un câlin nus, fit remarquer Bucky.  
-Ouais, fait du bien, dit Steve. Je pense que c’est notre truc maintenant.  
-Notre « truc » ? répéta Bucky.  
-Juste laisse-toi faire, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky lâcha le t-shirt et se pencha en arrière dans l’étreinte, ce qui sembla faire énormément plaisir à Steve.

« -Je vais bien, tu sais, dit Bucky. »

Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, puisqu’il doutait de jamais aller simplement « bien », mais pour le moment il ne perdait pas l’esprit et ne craquait pas, alors c’était suffisamment bien.

« -C’est juste agréable d’être proches, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. »

Il avait raison à propos de ça, alors Bucky ne protesta pas. En fait, il ne devrait pas le remettre en question du tout. Certain de ses muscles se détendirent dans les faits au bout de quelques instants. Juste avant, quand Steve avait enroulé ses bras autour de lui, sa poigne avait été forte, presque désespérée. Là c’était quelque chose d’autre. Il n’était pas désespéré maintenant. Steve caressa son ventre, calme et paresseux, mais pas trop doucement ou trop tendrement. Il n’était pas hésitant, alors c’était comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, d’être si proche avec rien entre eux. Bucky tendit la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts afin de s’accrocher à lui.

« -On va y arriver, Buck, dit Steve au bout d’un long moment de silence. Je le sais. »

Bucky inclina sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond blanc. Steve tourna la tête pour nicher son visage dans son cou. Le contact de son souffle fit frissonner Bucky et il ferma les yeux.

« -Je te crois, dit-il. »

Il croirait toujours Steve, peu importe les circonstances. La dure réalité n’avait plus d’importance, juste la promesse entre eux.

* * *

Le silence dans l’infirmerie n’était en rien comme le silence dans la salle de bain. C’était un silence froid envahi d’espoir fragile et de colère miroitante. Bucky savait qu’il y avait toujours des nuages d’orage dehors, il devait y en avoir. Steve se tint une seconde immobile dans l’embrasure de la porte, fixant Thor, ayant l’air triste. Et ouais, Thor faisait un spectacle misérable, assis sur ce tabouret avec son marteau par terre et sa cape rouge toujours drapée sur le corps de Loki. Bucky entendit le son de sa voix profonde en entrant dans la pièce, mais seulement un instant. Thor avait remarqué qu’ils approchaient et il se tut, lâchant la main de Loki. Il agissait comme s’il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’était pas supposé faire.

« -Comment tu te sens, Steve ? demanda Thor.  
-Bien mieux, merci, dit Steve en se rapprochant. »

Bucky suivit.

« -Tu tiens le coup ?  
-Peu importe combien je souhaite te croire, je la regarde et… »

Il soupira.

« -On pourrait penser que cela ne m’affecterait pas autant de nouveau, et pourtant je suis là.  
-Tu ne peux pas t’habituer à perdre quelqu’un, Thor, dit Steve. Alors ne te flagelle pas pour ça.  
-Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, comme la plupart des choses en rapport avec Loki et moi, dit Thor. »

Steve se retourna vers Bucky.

« -Tu dois avoir une idée de combien de temps on doit attendre, dit-il. Combien avant que ce soit une cause perdue ? »

Bucky eut l’impulsion de soupirer, parce qu’il n’avait rien de nouveau à dire. Ce n’était pas comme s’il connaissait chaque petit secret de Loki, mais Thor et Steve semblaient vraiment le penser.

« - _Steve,_ interrompit l’IA.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a HELEN ? demanda Steve.  
- _Tu aimerais probablement savoir que la température corporelle de Loki s’est mise à augmenter sans discontinuer durant les 75 dernières minutes._ »

Thor s’empara immédiatement de la main de Loki de nouveau, la prenant dans les siennes.

« -Elle est toujours froide, dit-il.  
- _15,5°C, d’après mes capteurs,_ confirma HELEN. _Mais avant la première hausse la température du corps est restée exactement à 7°._ »

La pièce était beaucoup plus chaude que ça.

« -Exactement 7° ? demanda Steve. Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ?  
- _Bruce m’a instruit de ne pas vous déranger à moins que vous ne m’appeliez d’abord,_ dit HELEN. _Mais cela semblait idiot de demeurer silencieuse à ce stade._ »

Bucky contourna la table sur laquelle était allongée Loki pour regarder de plus près. La plaie sur sa gorge avait toujours une sale tête. Peut-être qu’elle avait commencé à guérir, mais ils devraient enlever le sang pour être en mesure d’en être sûrs. Un des tuyaux avait traversé son épaule, pile en-dessous de la clavicule, alors Bucky écarta un peu la cape rouge pour y jeter un œil. D’abord devant, puis dans son dos.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Steve.  
-Je regarde si les plaies guérissent, dit-il. »

Le tuyau qui l’avait transpercée ici faisait environ trois-quatre doigts d’épaisseur, mais maintenant la plaie semblait seulement aussi large que le pouce de Bucky. C’était un bon signe au moins. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier le pouls, parce que le cœur commençait toujours à battre en dernier, il le savait déjà.

« -Est-ce que les plaies sont en train de guérir ? demanda Thor. »

Il avait l’air de penser qu’il ne devrait pas vérifier lui-même, mais il voulait indéniablement savoir.

« -Ouais, on dirait, dit Bucky.  
-Je n’arrive pas à y croire, dit Thor. Je n’arrive pas à croire que cela soit possible. Comment ?  
-HELEN, continue de surveiller le moindre changement, instruisit Steve.  
- _Je peux difficilement observer quoi que ce soit d’important de loin, mais si vous voulez bien attacher au moins une partie de—_  
-Pas besoin, Bucky interrompit l’IA. On a juste à attendre. »

Thor continua de froncer les sourcils, probablement de nouveau ennuyé par les demi-réponses de Bucky.

« -Cela doit être de la puissante magie, dit-il. Et quelque chose d’aussi puissant est toujours dangereux, ou se paie très cher. Je ne suis pas sûr que Loki comprenne cela.  
-Pas vraiment ton problème, fit remarquer Bucky.  
-Cela le sera, si je dois être celui qui passe derrière une fois que tout sera dit et fait, répondit Thor. Encore plus si Loki ne sera pas la seule à en payer le prix.  
-Nous verrons quand nous y serons, Thor, dit Steve. Concentrons-nous sur ce qu’il y a en face de nous pour le moment. »

Thor prit une large inspiration et acquiesça, suivant facilement les instructions de Steve. Bucky ne fut pas surpris, pas même un peu.

* * *

La douce lumière sous la peau de Loki était un spectacle familier depuis le temps. Et Bucky pouvait dire qu’il s’attendait à ce que cela arrive de nouveau, mais il lâcha quand même un soupir de soulagement, parce que cela avait pris plus longtemps que ça aurait dû. Il ne cessait de se demander quelle en était la raison, mais il ne pouvait que supposer que c’était causé par les longues heures que Loki avait passées coincée sans avoir l’occasion de guérir.

Thor sauta sur ses pieds à la première faible lueur, se saisissant de nouveau de la main de Loki, de toute évidence ne se souciant plus que Bucky et Steve le voient faire.

« -Mauvaise idée de rester aussi près, avertit Bucky. Les choses peuvent devenir violentes.  
-Je peux encaisser tout ce que Loki m’envoie, dit Thor. »

Il marquait un point là, mais qu’est-ce que Bucky en avait à faire s’il finissait avec un coup de pied en pleine face.

Quelque chose était quand même différent cependant, la lumière continuait de briller faiblement, ne s’illuminant pas vivement immédiatement comme elle le faisait d’habitude. Bucky aurait vraiment aimé que Leah soit là, parce qu’il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi les choses étaient différentes cette fois.

Il revint à la table pour se tenir en face de Thor. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il cherchait.

« -Bucky, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Steve.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-il.  
-Sa peau se réchauffe, dit Thor.  
-Ouais, beaucoup, confirma Bucky une fois qu’il ait tendu la main pour toucher le visage de Loki du dos de sa main. »

La lueur était différente. Bucky ne l’avait pas remarqué au départ, lorsque c’était faible et pulsant à peine, mais cela devint évident quand elle devint plus vive. La lueur dorée habituelle était plus sombre ; elle brillait d’un orange cendré. La couleur que Bucky associait habituellement à la magie de Loki était or et verte, ce n’était pas ça.

« -Mais que—commença Thor, mais ce qu’attendait Bucky arriva enfin et la lumière s’embrasa, vive et aveuglante.  
- _Température corporelle à 45°C et augmentant toujours,_ rapporta HELEN. »

Bucky entendit la première goulée d’air de Loki et elle sonnait mouillée et rocailleuse. Cela le fit penser aux poumons transpercés, remplis de fluide.

« -Loki ! appela Thor, serrant toujours la main de Loki dans la sienne, se moquant de la lumière aveuglante et de la chaleur de la peau de Loki. »

La lumière s’affaiblit lentement, mais le son de la respiration de Loki demeura, des souffles haletants sonores, un signe de vie très flagrant.

Le visage était revenu à une forme plus masculine, mais il avait toujours l’air plus doux que celui dont se souvenait Bucky depuis avant le truc de géant du givre. La peau était toujours pâle, mais cela pouvait changer plus tard. La plus grande différence était bien sûr les cheveux ; ils étaient rouges. Pas d’un rouge sang sombre comme ceux de Natasha, mais un mélange de différentes nuances allant du brun à l’orange, comme une pile de feuilles séchées à l’automne. Pas l’apparence la plus étrange pour Loki.

« -Loki, appela de nouveau Thor, plus doucement maintenant. »

Il clignait des yeux rapidement, soit à cause de la vive lumière dont il n’avait pas protégé ses yeux, ou peut-être qu’il ne croyait tout simplement pas ces derniers.

Les yeux de Loki s’ouvrirent, mais ils semblaient beaucoup plus pâteux que d’habitude, et confus, mais ce n’était en rien surprenant. Et la crise violente qu’avait anticipée Bucky n’arriva jamais. Loki ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun mot n’en sortit, juste une toux grasse. Puis ille* s’assit abruptement, fixant toujours Thor, mais remarquant presque immédiatement Bucky également.

Visiblement il y eut un déclic ; ils virent tous l’instant où Loki se souvint, et Thor laissa retomber sa main avant que Loki ne puisse y arracher la sienne.

« -Est-ce que c’est clair dans ta tête ? demanda Bucky, voulant s’en assurer. »

Loki rouvrit la bouche, mais alors se figea juste.

« -Quoi ? fit Bucky en fronçant les sourcils. »

Loki toussa de nouveau. Le son n’était pas aussi gras qu’avant, mais il restait définitivement quelques blessures internes. Puis ille ouvrit encore la bouche, mais seul un souffle rauque en sortit. Loki se tourna et descendit de la table, levant la main vers la plaie à peine guérie de sa gorge. Maintenant Bucky pouvait voir une partie de cette énergie violente à laquelle il était venu à s’attendre avec les résurrections de Loki.

« -Tu ne peux pas parler ? demanda Thor.  
-Ta voix a disparu, dit Bucky, ce qui n’était pas une question. Ok…pourrait être pire. »

Loki le gratifia d’un regard noir, et considérant la quantité de sang toujours sur ille, ça avait l’air menaçant dans les faits. Mais vraiment, cela pourrait être tellement pire.

Les yeux de Loki bougeaient frénétiquement sur les côtés, de toute évidence en train de réfléchir, de considérer ses options. Puis ille inspira un souffle rauque et se tourna pour fixer Bucky de nouveau avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« -Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Bucky. »

Loki s’empara du bras de métal de Bucky et eut l’air vraiment-vraiment frustré. D’accord, c’était probablement dur d’expliquer sans mots. Loki fit la grimace et quelques gestes de main trop rapides et énervés, puis abandonna complètement et alluma une petite étincelle de magie dans l’air. La flamme se transforma en une petite forme brillante flottante, des symboles.

« -Des runes ? demanda Bucky.  
-Leah, dit Thor, fixant les symboles. »

Mouais.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec elle ? demanda Bucky. »

Loki désigna sa gorge, mais cela ne dit vraiment pas grand-chose à Bucky. Loki poussa un autre souffle énervé et s’éloigna de Bucky pour pointer du doigt Steve. Bucky ne pigea pas au début, mais Steve oui.

« -Celle qui a fait ça, dit Steve, touchant distraitement la brûlure sur sa gorge. Cette femme.  
-Est-elle toujours une menace ? demanda Thor.  
-Tu penses que Leah est en danger ? demanda Bucky. La planque— »

Loki secoua la tête et fit un mouvement rapide de la main.

« -Disparue ? devina Thor. Ou le sera. »

Loki eut l’air agacé une seconde, puis se contenta d’acquiescer.

« -Tu viens de te réveiller, tu peux aller nulle part, et encore moins à la planque, dit Bucky. »

Loki était toujours épuisé au réveil, et ouvrir des portails n’était pas une chose facile pour commencer.

Loki revint à grands pas vers Bucky et s’empara de son poignet gauche, soulevant sa main, puis ille tapota un doigt sur le dos de sa main, où cette unique petite rune était gravée dans le métal.

« -Je pensais que je pouvais seulement t’appeler avec ça, demanda Bucky.  
-Avec quoi ? demanda immédiatement Steve. »

Loki secoua la tête puis s’éloigna de Bucky, observant la pièce, de toute évidence cherchant quelque chose. Puis ille marcha jusqu’au mur le plus proche, écartant un placard minuscule quelconque.

Bucky, Steve et Thor se rapprochèrent tous. Loki fixa le mur une seconde, puis regarda de nouveau autour, cherchant quelque chose. Ille ne le trouva de toute évidence pas, car l’instant suivant Loki se lécha un doigt et le frotta sur sa gorge pour mettre un peu de sang séché dessus. Oh, d’accord.

« -Ah, allez, il doit bien y avoir un marqueur quelque part, grogna Steve.  
- _Le bureau gris à ta gauche, Steve,_ indiqua utilement HELEN. »

Steve jogga jusqu’au bureau pour fouiller ses tiroirs. Loki ne l’attendit pas, continuant juste de dessiner des choses sur le mur avec du sang.

Steve trouva un marqueur rouge et le donna à Loki, qui le prit sans lui jeter un regard. Peu importe ce que dessinait Loki, cela alla définitivement beaucoup plus vite avec le stylo. Le reste d’entre eux se tint juste là, regardant, attendant. Bucky était un peu surpris que Thor n’objectait pas à laisser Loki faire tout ce qu’ille voulait, mais peut-être que le peu de ce que lui avait dit Bucky à propos de Leah était suffisant pour lui faire garder le silence sur ça…pour le moment.

Lorsque Loki eut terminé ille brandit un doigt dans la direction générale de Bucky, alors il se rapprocha. Le cercle et les symboles dessinés sur le mur signifiaient très peu pour Bucky, mais de toute évidence Loki avait besoin de lui pour quelque chose.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Loki leva sa main pour désigner le dos de cette dernière, indiquant la rune sur la main de métal de Bucky.

« -Tu te tiens juste là, comment c’est supposé aider ? demanda Bucky. »

Loki le gratifia d’un regard noir.

« -Très bien, dit Bucky. »

Cela ne prit pas grand-chose pour activer la chose, parce que ce n’était pas vraiment Bucky qui devait faire quoi que ce soit. Alors il prit juste une inspiration, pensa à Loki, et fit glisser deux doigts sur la rune au dos de sa main. La marque brilla en doré, comme toujours, mais ce qui se passa ensuite fut tout sauf normal.

Bucky fit un pas rapide en arrière quand des flammes s’embrasèrent autour de Loki. Pas les flammes vertes qu’il était habitué à voir sous sa forme précédente. Ce feu avait l’air réel, jaune et orange, envahissant l’air de chaleur. Les flammes partirent des pieds de Loki, mais montèrent rapidement et recouvrirent tout son corps, jusqu’aux extrémités même de ses doigts et de ses cheveux rouges. Loki plaqua une paume au-delà du bord du dessin sur le mur, lequel s’alluma en retour, brillant d’abord en orange comme de la braise, puis il devint noir comme des marques de brûlure.

Toute la chose dura trois secondes chrono.

« -C’était quoi ça bordel ? demanda Steve. »

Loki prit quelques inspirations rauques, s’appuyant sur le mur. Cela ne semblait rien pour Bucky, mais de toute évidence cela avait eu un impact sur Loki, aussi tôt après son réveil.

« -T’en as mis le temps, dit une voix familière et Bucky fit volte-face. Vous ne croiriez pas la journée que j’ai eue. »

Leah était assise sur un coffre de bois, pile au milieu de l’infirmerie. Elle lisait quelque chose sur un bout de papier dans sa main, ayant l’air de s’ennuyer. La première pensée de Bucky fut que Loki s’était inquiété pour rien, puis Leah leva la tête pour les regarder et elle inspira bruyamment à la vue. Enfin, à la vue de Loki.

« -Oh, non, fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche, mais son ton dit tout ; ils étaient profondément dans la merde. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Note de traduction : _ **
> 
> **_*ille :_ alors petite explication concernant ce pronom que j’utilise pour qualifier Loki jusqu’à la fin du chapitre ; dans la version originale en anglais, l’auteur utilise « they » pour qualifier Loki, qui est pourtant un unique individu ; ici vous vous doutez bien qu’il a valeur de pronom neutre, et non pluriel. Il s’agit là d’une particularité de la langue anglaise qui n’a absolument aucun équivalent en français. La raison pour laquelle l’auteur utilise « they » au lieu de « she » ou « he » est sans doute parce que Bucky ne sait pas avec certitude si Loki est une fille ou un garçon. Donc il ne lui attribue aucun sexe pour le moment. En français, il est malheureusement impossible de faire la même chose, car notre langue a juste deux genres très scindés, le masculin et le féminin ; le seul pronom « neutre » qui s’attribue indifféremment à l’un ou à l’autre est « on », mais il ne convient bien sûr pas dans ce cas-là.  
>  C’est pour ça que j’ai décidé d’utiliser un des nouveaux pronoms proposés dernièrement pour effacer un peu ce schisme entre les genres dans la langue, et qui ne sont ni masculins ni féminins, car ils englobent les deux ; d’où « ille », qui est la combinaison de « il » et « elle ». Je m’excuse si cela vous fait étrange, mais c’est la seule solution que j’ai trouvée, et je ne me voyais pas répéter « Loki » à chaque fois, en français cela ne passe juste pas…**


	37. Chapter 37

« -Toi ! interrompit Thor, presque furieusement, pointant un doigt sur Leah.  
-Moi, répondit-elle calmement. »

Steve passa de l’un à l’autre, se demandant s’il allait devoir intervenir ici également.

« -Tu étais à Asgard, dit Thor.  
-Oui, dit Leah, sautant enfin du coffre de bois, lissant sa robe verte.  
-Tu as envoyé quelqu’un m’espionner, mon frère ? demanda Thor, se retournant furieusement vers Loki.  
-Je gardais un œil sur toi, dit Leah en se rapprochant d’eux. C’est difficilement une action méritant d’en faire toute une histoire.  
-Je pense être mieux placé pour décider de ça, dit Thor, mais Leah se contenta de le dépasser pour atteindre Loki, qui s’appuyait toujours lourdement contre le mur.  
-Les choses se sont passées de façon bien pire que ce à quoi je m’attendais, dit-elle avec un soupir. »

Loki la gratifiait d’un regard bizarre, alors Steve n’était probablement pas le seul qui n’avait pas oublié sa réaction initiale. Elle n’agissait pas de façon différente à présent, d’aussi loin que Steve pouvait le dire, mais de toute évidence quelque chose la dérangeait concernant la nouvelle apparence de Loki.

« -Vas-tu bien, James ? demanda Leah sans se détourner de Loki.  
-Ouais, je vais bien, répondit Bucky. »

Steve en avait vraiment assez d’entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche, parce qu’il ne cessait de le répéter, mais ce n’était de toute évidence pas le cas. Steve voulait le traîner en haut à son étage et le mettre au lit, ou quelque chose. L’éloigner de tout ça, lui donner le temps de respirer et de se calmer.

« -Et vous, Capitaine ?  
-Je vais bien, Leah, merci, dit Steve. »

Il savait que Leah n’était pas juste une fille ordinaire, mais il trouvait toujours difficile d’être autre chose que poli. Elle était polie elle-même, ce qui aidait.

Loki souffla et tendit la main pour s’emparer d’une des épaules de Leah, essayant de communiquer sans mots de nouveau, sans beaucoup de succès. Leah suivit les gestes de ses yeux un instant ou deux, puis s’empara de la main s’agitant furieusement de Loki.

« -Calme-toi, dit-elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Pas de voix, dit platement Bucky. C’venu avec les cheveux rouges.  
-Non, cela ne peut pas aller, fit Leah en fronçant les sourcils. Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Elle s’empara de la tête de Loki à deux mains et remarqua presqu’immédiatement la plaie sur son cou.

« -Comment es-tu morte ? demanda-t-elle, inclinant légèrement en arrière la tête de Loki.  
-On lui a transpercé la gorge, dit Steve. Avec la lance.  
-Est-ce que ça fait partie de la nouvelle forme ? demanda Bucky.  
-Non, cela ne se peut pas, dit Leah en lâchant Loki. Mais cette lance est une arme puissante, alors cela pourrait te prendre du temps de te rétablir complètement. »

Loki acquiesça vers elle. Steve n’était pas sûr d’avoir vu du soulagement, ou juste un calme qui s’installa chez Loki, mais il aurait opté pour serein à la place de maniaque n’importe quel jour.

« -Où est la lance ? demanda alors Leah.  
-Uh, HELEN ? demanda Steve, parce qu’il n’en avait aucune idée. »

Les choses étaient devenues floues après qu’il soit monté dans le Quinjet, alors il n’avait pas vraiment suivi les choses.

« - _Elle a été enfermée,_ rapporta HELEN. _Comme toutes les armes et technologies que vous ramenez habituellement à la tour._  
-Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux qu’elle demeure enfermée, dit Thor.  
-Je ne pense pas, protesta Leah avant de lever une main. »

La lance se matérialisa pile à côté d’elle, brillant légèrement et flottant en l’air. Steve n’aurait pas dû être surpris. Loki tendit la main vers la lance mais Leah l’attrapa en premier. Elle la fixa un moment.

« -Peut-être pas, dit-elle. Tu as été tuée avec ça. Ce serait juste attirer les ennuis. »

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent, la question affichée clairement sur son visage.

« -Je réfléchirai à quelque chose d’autre pour toi, dit Leah. »

La lance craqua dans sa main. Le bruit rappela la glace en train de se mouvoir à Steve, aussi ce n’était pas le plus agréable des sons. Puis des fissures à l’instar d’une toile d’araignée apparurent tout le long de la lance qui tomba en morceaux, disparaissant.

Bucky eut l’air indifférent, mais au moins Thor partageait la légère confusion de Steve. Ils venaient juste de dire à quel point c’était une arme puissante, et maintenant elle avait disparu, s’était transformée en poussière en un clin d’œil. Plus Steve voyait de Leah, plus il devenait confus à son propos.

« -Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de la journée que t’as eue, dit alors Bucky. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
-Oh, plus tard, soupira Leah.  
-Bien, dit Thor. Il est temps pour vous tous de répondre à nos questions alors. »

Steve connaissait ce ton de voix. Thor avait pris sa décision et rien n’allait le faire reculer. Pour être honnête, Steve avait toujours plus de questions que de réponses, alors il n’allait pas commencer à discuter avec lui.

« -Oh ? demanda Leah. Et pourquoi cela ?  
-Parce qu’assez est assez, dit Thor. Tous ces secrets et mensonges…  
-Et retour à la case départ, interrompit Bucky.  
-Je ne te dois pas la moindre réponse, dit Leah. Aucun de nous ne te doit la moindre réponse.  
-Cette menace est bien plus grande que tu ne nous le laisses croire. Une cité a été frappée et nous n’allons pas rester là à ne rien faire, contra Thor.  
-Si tu penses que crier des exigences te mènera quelque part…continua plaisamment Leah.  
-Puisque que vous avez de toute évidence besoin de notre aide—coupa Thor.  
-Très bien, on s’en va alors, interrompit Leah en retour. »

Les choses partaient en vrille, alors Steve intervint.

« -Donc comment j’ai su qui c’était ? demanda-t-il, attirant toute l’attention sur lui. Lorsque ceci est arrivé, continua-t-il, désignant la brûlure sur sa gorge qui était toujours à vif et chaude. J’ai vu cette femme, mais je savais qui c’était vraiment. Ça, ils, quoi que ce soit…voulait que je le prononce.  
-Et vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Leah. »

Elle fixa la brûlure sur le cou de Steve une seconde, puis regarda enfin son visage.

« -Loki a dit « pas un mot », alors j’ai pris cet avertissement littéralement, dit Steve. Pas un mot, je l’ai poignardée avec le couteau que tu m’as glissé, ajouta-t-il, regardant Loki.  
-Oh, bien joué, Capitaine, dit Leah au bout d’un moment.  
-Cela n’a pas fait grand-chose, elle a juste retiré le couteau.  
-Pas ça, garder votre bouche fermée, dit Leah. Il y aurait eu des conséquences, alors bien joué. »

Steve acquiesça, parce qu’il s’en était douté. Il n’avait pas besoin de tout savoir pour s’en rendre compte.

« -Il y a plus, ajouta-t-il. Elle a fait quelque chose…après que tu ne sois plus là, dit-il, regardant toujours Loki. »

Il n’y eut aucune surprise sur le visage de Loki, mais Steve ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il y en ait.

« -La femme…ou cette chose en elle, a fait quelque chose. Tu as ouvert les yeux, mais ce n’était pas toi. »

Là il y eut un flash de quelque chose dans les yeux de Loki, rapidement caché de nouveau.

« -C’était quelque chose, une présence ; je ne sais pas comment le décrire dans les faits.  
-Essayez de vous rappeler de quelque chose, encouragea Leah.  
-Ils voulaient savoir qui avait envoyé Loki, dit Steve. Alors je pense que c’était la personne en question. Tout est devenu froid et silencieux…ça l’était. Quelque chose de bien plus grand que la chose dans cette femme…je ne sais pas. »

Loki et Leah échangèrent un regard, incompréhensible pour Steve. Il regarda Bucky, qui se tenait bien plus près de lui qu’un instant auparavant. Steve eut le sentiment qu’il voulait se rapprocher encore plus, peut-être se coller contre le flanc de Steve. Cela réchauffa la poitrine de ce dernier.

« -Vous devez tout nous dire, dit alors Leah. »

* * *

Steve en avait juste assez de se balader pieds nus dans les vêtements de Stark Industries, et il avait également l’impression que l’infirmerie n’était pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir une conversation calme et raisonnable. Son étage était un pari sûr, alors il insista pour y monter. Bucky fut d’accord avec lui immédiatement, ce qui aida probablement à convaincre Leah, parce qu’elle acquiesça presqu’immédiatement également. Loki ne protesta pas, mais Steve n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Sa tête à lui…peut-être. Cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment pour demander.

Thor acquiesça quand Steve le regarda, interrogateur. Steve comprenait sa frustration, sa colère, vraiment, alors il était d’autant plus reconnaissant du calme de Thor et de son inclination à être raisonnable.

Leah fut la seule qui s’arrêta net après qu’ils soient sortis de l’ascenseur, regardant curieusement autour, enregistrant tout. Elle était tellement calme quand elle marchait, tellement silencieuse, et également petite et mince, mais sa présence était difficilement facile à oublier. C’était une étrange contradiction.

« -Avez-vous de l’équipement médical, Capitaine ? demanda alors Leah.  
-Êtes-vous blessée ? demanda Steve, la regardant. »

Elle avait l’air d’aller bien, mais peut-être qu’elle le cachait juste bien.

« -Non, je vais très bien, dit-elle, avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Loki.  
-Uh, bien sûr, dit Steve. »

Il avait laissé tout son équipement de sorti dans le salon où il avait rafistolé Bucky juste avant qu’ils ne partent. Tout était encore là, ce qui était bon signe. Cela voulait dire que personne n’était allé à son étage depuis.

Il remit rapidement tout dans la boîte pour la ramener à Leah. Loki avait un regard noir, quelque chose de terrible, dirigé sur Leah.

Leah prit l’équipement médical à Steve.

« -Tu n’es pas autorisé à me regarder comme ça quand tu es en train de saigner sur le sol, dit Leah à Loki avant de commencer à marcher.  
-La salle de bain est par là, désigna utilement Steve. »

Leah acquiesça en guise de remerciement. Loki resta debout sur place un long moment, puis souffla et la suivit.

Thor les regarda s’éloigner silencieusement, ayant probablement envie de les suivre, mais résistant à l’impulsion.

« -Je vais nous chercher de vrais vêtements, fit Steve en regardant Bucky. »

Il se changea rapidement dans sa chambre, puis choisit quelques vêtements qui iraient à Bucky. Il faisait presque la même taille que Steve, alors cela n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance. Il y réfléchissait toujours, essayant de trouver ce que Bucky préfèrerait. Pas de couleurs vives, avait-il dit, alors Steve opta pour des gris et des noirs.

Steve savait que c’était la pagaille. Pas vraiment dans sa tête, parce qu’il avait toujours l’impression d’avoir la main mise sur les choses. Il savait ce qu’il devait faire pour protéger non seulement Bucky, mais tout le monde de ce qui arrivait. Bien sûr il savait également que les autres ne verraient pas le danger dans lequel ils étaient à moins qu’ils n’obtiennent des réponses. Il était prêt à parler, à mettre tout le monde à jour avec tout ça, mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de combien Bucky, Loki et Leah seraient disposés.

Il pouvait convaincre Bucky, cela ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de voir pourquoi c’était un bon plan. Loki était plus compliqué, mais Steve avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas une tâche impossible. Loki pouvait être convaincu, en particulier si Bucky était déjà d’accord avec Steve. Mais Leah était un gros point d’interrogation. Et elle avait beaucoup d’influence sur Loki, pour une raison inconnue. Steve aurait adoré savoir ce qui se passait là, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de le découvrir facilement.

Lorsque Steve revint dans le salon principal Bucky n’était nulle part en vue. Thor se tenait à côté des hautes fenêtres et fit un signe de tête dans la direction de la salle de bain au regard interrogateur de Steve.

« -Tu vas bien ? ne put s’empêcher de redemander Steve.  
-Je suis…inquiet, mitigé…en colère, soupira-t-il. J’espère que tu seras en mesure de m’expliquer cela en partie, parce qu’en ce moment je n’ai rien que des questions.  
-Juste une minute, ok ? demanda Steve, levant les vêtements dans sa main. »

Thor acquiesça et se tourna pour regarder la ville de nouveau. Ce n’était jamais bon signe quand Thor était stoïque, cela voulait dire qu’un orage marinait pile sous la surface.

Steve se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais s’arrêta lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Bucky. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui le rendit réticent à interrompre.

« -Tu es habituellement guéri quand tu te réveilles, dit Bucky.  
-C’est différent, dit Leah.  
-Est-ce que c’était parce qu’il… »

Il fit une pause.

« -Il ? demanda-t-il, avant d’attendre. Ok, « il » alors…donc c’est parce que t’as été coincé là-dedans aussi longtemps ? Ou est-ce à cause de Maîtresse Mort ? »

Ça…Bucky l’avait dit avant…cela sonnait juste comme une expression bizarre avant, mais maintenant…

« -Un peu des deux, j’imagine, dit Leah. »

Steve se sentit un peu coupable d’espionner. Son ouïe était extraordinairement bonne, alors il était toujours suffisamment loin de la salle de bain pour ne pas être entendu. Cela donnait quand même l’impression d’être une violation de confiance peut-être. Bien sûr une partie de lui était sûre qu’ils n’auraient jamais parlé aussi librement devant lui.

« -Il guérit, ne t’inquiète pas, dit Leah. »

Il semblait qu’elle souriait.

« -Et une fois que tu iras bien, tu seras plus fort que jamais.  
- _Steve, si tu as un moment,_ intervint HELEN.  
-Ouais ? répondit Steve, sa voix bien trop forte. »

Ils l’avaient de toute évidence entendu à présent.

« - _Sam m’a demandé de te prévenir que lui et Vision montent à ton étage,_ dit l’IA.  
-Ok, merci HELEN, dit Steve en recommençant à marcher. Bucky, t’es là ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la salle de bain. »

Il était un menteur tellement merdique, Natasha le lui avait toujours dit, il était tellement grillé.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Bucky.  
-Uhm, vêtements, dit Steve en arrivant sur le seuil avant de tendre le paquet. »

Loki était assis par terre, à moitié dévêtu, un bandage autour de sa gorge et certaines parties de son torse. Leah était agenouillée devant lui, de toute évidence étant celle en train de le rafistoler. Bucky se tenait à quelques pas à côté du mur. Il marcha jusqu’à Steve sans un mot pour prendre les vêtements.

« -Écoutez, quelques-uns des autres arrivent, commença Steve.  
-On a entendu, dit Bucky. »

Son visage était plutôt indéchiffrable, cela rendait Steve nerveux.

« -D’accord, donc je sais qu’il y a des choses dont il est dangereux de parler, mais on a besoin de toutes les mains de dispos là, vous devez être d’accord avec ça. Les ennuis sont déjà là, maintenant c’est de notre ressort de les renvoyer là d’où ils sont venus, et cela serait beaucoup plus facile avec plus de gens sur le coup.  
-Nous verrons, dit Leah avant que Bucky ne puisse répondre.  
-Diriez-vous vraiment non à davantage d’aide ? demanda Steve. »

Elle termina de fixer un bandage sur une des plaies qui suintait sur le torse de Loki, puis elle leva les yeux vers Steve.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que vos amis seront aussi enclins à se tenir à notre côté que vous, dit-elle. Mais certainement, cela pourrait très bien être notre dernière bataille dans cette guerre. Nous avons difficilement quoi que ce soit à perdre en divulguant tous nos secrets.  
-Tu es sérieuse, dit Bucky, sonnant surpris. Tu penses vraiment que cela n’a plus d’importance ?  
-Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour équilibrer les chances, James, dit Leah. Et nous verrons bientôt si cela a été suffisant. Mais comme l’a dit le Capitaine ; la menace est déjà là, nos secrets ne nous protègerons plus. »

Cela ne sonnait pas bon du tout, même si cela lui avait donné la réponse qu’il voulait entendre.

* * *

« -Mec, tu nous as vraiment fait flipper à mort, fut ce avec quoi Sam ouvrit.  
-Désolé, dit Steve avant d’accueillir l’étreinte dans laquelle il fut englouti.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda Sam lorsqu’il s’écarta, toujours inquiet.  
-Affamé comme un dingue, admit Steve. Mais ça va aller.  
-Cette brûlure par contre, dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils. »

Bien sûr qu’il avait immédiatement remarqué.

« -Ouais, ça guérit plus lentement, t’inquiète pas de ça, dit Steve avec décontraction. »

Sam n’était pas dupe.

« -Mouais… »

Steve ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il le gratifia juste d’un haussement d’épaules, ce qui fit secouer la tête à Sam.

« -C’était vraiment crétin de ta part, tu sais, dit Sam. Te barrer comme ça.  
-Écoute, j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. Cela aurait pu mieux se passer…  
-Tu aurais très bien pu mourir, lui dit Vision.  
-Oui, eh bien, soupira Steve, parce que c’était vrai, mais il risquait sa vie pour moins que ça. Ça va être la chose la plus dingue qui sera jamais sortie de ma bouche, mais Loki me couvrait dans les faits là en bas.  
-Sérieusement ? demanda Sam.  
-D’après comment nous vous avons trouvés tous les deux, je suis prêt à le croire, dit Vision. Peu importe combien cela semble peu caractéristique.  
-C’est ce que c’est, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Très bien, asseyez-vous, j’ai vraiment besoin d’aller manger un bout, juste une seconde. »

Normalement, il n’aurait pas perdu de temps quand ils avaient quelque chose de si important à discuter, mais il sentait que sa vision allait commencer à se brouiller à moins qu’il ne reprenne un peu d’énergie. Les combats et les blessures lui coûtaient toujours beaucoup. Il était des plus sûrs que Bucky devait être aussi affamé que lui, alors il se fit une note mentale pour le faire manger dès que possible. Il n’avait aucune idée pour ce qui était de Loki. Thor mangeait beaucoup, mais il pouvait également tenir longtemps sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit. Steve eut le sentiment qu’il devrait au moins proposer.

« -HELEN, je vais avoir besoin que mon frigo soit stocké de nouveau, dit-il.  
- _Comme d’habitude ?_ demanda HELEN. »

Steve était une créature d’habitude lorsqu’il s’agissait de nourriture, il achetait habituellement ou commandait les mêmes choses.

« -Ouais, juste plus. Je pense que mes invités vont rester un moment.  
- _Rations pour une petite armée en route de suite,_ répondit HELEN. »

Ce n’était pas comme si Steve avait le temps pour un repas complet encore, alors il attrapa quelques barres énergétiques, une pomme qui commençait à avoir l’air un peu trop mûre, une barre chocolatée, et une boisson sportive dans le frigo. C’était difficilement suffisant, mais la vraie nourriture devait attendre.

Bucky était retourné dans le salon quand Steve revint, mais il se tenait assez loin de Sam, Vision et Thor. Bucky avait été de plus en plus à l’aise à proximité de Steve, détendu même, alors voir la ligne dure de ses épaules et la presque inexpressivité de son visage fut un spectacle désagréable. Steve avait oublié à quel point il pouvait avoir l’air dangereux quand il le voulait. Il avait pigé cependant, Bucky avait besoin de temps pour faire confiance aux gens et il ne connaissait pas personnellement les compagnons Avengers de Steve.

Loki revint dans la pièce avant que Steve ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, toujours à moitié nu, couvert de bandages et n’ayant pas l’air plus satisfait de sa situation actuelle qu’avant. Leah le suivit d’un pas tranquille.

« -Eh bien, vous êtes certainement vivant…de nouveau, dit Vision. »

Loki lui accorda à peine un regard, choisit juste un coin quelconque dans la pièce et se laissa tomber au sol, son dos contre le mur. C’était un bon coin, il pouvait voir toute la pièce et son dos était protégé. Il était défensif, réalisa Steve. Peut-être parce qu’il était toujours blessé, peut-être juste en raison de leur proximité en général, peut-être à cause de ce qui s’était passé.

« -Il ne peut pas parler, Bucky informa Vision et Sam, ne sonnant pas amical. »

Sérieusement, cela allait finir en désastre si tout le monde continuait d’être aussi hostile putain.

« -Mouais…donc, je suis au courant pour le grand type alien que vous avez neutralisé les gars, dit Sam. Mais c’est pas lui qui vous a utilisés comme serpillères, pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de Loki étaient tranchants quand il les releva sur Sam.

« -Non, ce n’était pas lui, confirma Steve, la bouche encore pleine, alors il avala rapidement. Mais… »

Il regarda Bucky, puis Loki et Leah, qui étaient plus ou moins dans la même direction par rapport à lui.

« -Est-ce prudent de parler de ça maintenant…  
-Non attends, il a fait quelque chose, tu as raison, dit Bucky en le rejoignant, pointant un doigt sur le cou de Steve. Ça là, c’est quoi cette saloperie putain ?  
-Tu as raison, nous devrions être prudents, confirma Leah. Loki, si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Loki souffla de nouveau et roula des yeux en se levant du sol.

« -Cela va demander un regard plus attentif, expliqua Leah pendant que Loki se dirigeait vers lui. »

Steve oubliait toujours à quel point il était grand. Ce n’était pas qu’il était mince, mais il avait une silhouette tellement différente de Thor, alors parfois c’était dur de se souvenir qu’il était presque aussi grand que son frère.

Steve n’était pas vraiment inquiet par contre, en particulier avec Bucky se tenant pile à côté de lui. Bucky, qui venait juste de prendre une des barres énergétiques de Steve et son chocolat, le laissant avec sa pomme. Steve voulait protester par principe, mais il était heureux que Bucky mange.

« -Ok, dit-il.  
-Attentif, dans le sens toucher, ajouta Leah.  
-D’accord, accepta Steve, relevant juste un peu le menton.  
-Whoa, t’en es sûr ? demanda Sam. »

Lui et Thor se rapprochèrent tous d’un pas. Loki eut l’air incroyablement amusé.

« -Mouais bien sûr, dit Steve. C’était ça le plan. Il va m’étrangler alors que vous êtes tous là à moins de trois mètres de nous. »

Leah rit, et Loki avait toujours l’air très amusé.

« -Maintenant, ne bougez pas, Capitaine, instruisit Leah.  
-Du tout ? demanda Steve.  
-Du tout, confirma Leah.  
-Pas même mes orteils ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Chieur, renifla Bucky, avant de commencer la barre énergétique.  
-Oh oui, la position des orteils est extrêmement importante lorsqu’il s’agit de lancer des sorts, répondit Leah, sonnant complètement sérieuse.  
-Oui, bien sûr, Magie 101 ; faites gaffe à vos orteils, acquiesça Steve. »

Loki souffla de nouveau, mais cette fois cela sonnait moins comme s’il était sur le point de devenir meurtrier. Non, c’était définitivement un souffle amusé.

Une partie de la tension se brisa dans la pièce.

« -Vous êtes tous des gens horribles, commenta sèchement Bucky en froissant le papier d’emballage de la barre énergétique.  
-Dit le type qui fait des jeux de mots sur son bras bionique, lui dit Steve. »

Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête vers Bucky cependant, parce que Loki avait placé sa main sur la brûlure sur sa gorge. Il pouvait plaisanter, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de jouer avec la magie, alors il resta immobile. Il résista à l’impulsion de faire la grimace, parce que ça piquait, quelque chose pile en-dessous de sa peau, presque comme du désinfectant versé sur une plaie ouverte. Il se tendit un peu et Bucky le remarqua.

« -Quoi ? Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-il.  
-Juste bizarre, dit Steve, restant immobile. »

Loki éloigna sa main au bout d’un moment. La brûlure était toujours chaude, mais pas aussi brûlante qu’avant.

« -Huh, c’est mieux, dit-il, puis il remarqua le fluide sombre recouvrant la paume de Loki, légèrement bleuâtre. C’est quoi ça bordel ?  
-Loki ? demanda Leah. »

Loki leva sa main pour la lui montrer.

« -Oh.  
-Oh ? Oh, quoi ? demanda Bucky. »

Loki essuya sa paume sur son pantalon et revint au coin qu’il avait choisi.

« -Ouais, ça avait pas l’air sain, dit Sam. Est-ce que c’était…dans Steve ?  
-C’est le sang de Loki, majoritairement, dit Leah. Vous en aviez beaucoup sur vous, j’imagine.  
-Ouais, mais…quoi ?  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela vous a protégé…d’une certaine manière, ajouta Leah, mais cela ne faisait pas plus sens.  
-Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d’élaborer ? demanda Vision.  
-Interférence, dit Leah. Comme, normalement vous couleriez dans l’eau, mais s’il y a trop de sel vous flotterez. Vous devenez quand même mouillé dans tous les cas, mais vous ne vous noierez pas.  
-Donc j’ai été mouillé, mais je me suis pas noyé ? demanda Steve, juste pour s’assurer qu’il comprenait correctement. Grâce au sang de Loki ?  
-Ils ont tenté de tisser de la magie sur toi, dit Thor. Mais ils n’ont pas réussi, pas entièrement.  
-Qui ? Qui a fait ça bordel ? demanda Sam. »

Steve jeta un coup d’œil à Bucky de nouveau, mais il ne lut aucun avertissement sur son visage, juste une lueur de colère sombre qui n’était de toute évidence pas dirigée vers Steve. Alors il le dit.

« -Chthon. »

Il y eut une lourde pause. Puis Sam haussa les sourcils et revint à Thor et Vision.

« -J’ai aucune idée de qui c’est, dit-il.  
-Je ne connais pas ce nom non plus, ajouta Thor.  
-HELEN est déjà en train de chercher des informations, ajouta Vision. Cela pourrait prendre un moment.  
-Je connaissais juste le nom…je ne sais pas comment. C’était juste soudainement là, dit Steve. »

Il eut l’impulsion de frotter la brûlure sur sa gorge, parce que toute la chose le laissait étrangement mal à l’aise.

« - _Eh bien, il est chanceux que j’ai quelqu’un ici qui sait,_ sortit de nulle part la voix de Tony. »

Steve soupira.

« -Tu écoutais depuis tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il.  
- _Évidemment,_ dit Tony à travers un des haut-parleurs dans la pièce. _Je mettrai une pièce dans la jarre de violation d’intimité plus tard._  
-Tu aurais juste pu dire quelque chose, lui dit Steve.  
- _Et interrompre quand t’arrives enfin à faire parler le duo dangereux et miss petite flippante ?_  
-Charmant, commenta Leah.  
- _Si tu n’es pas consciente de tes propres ondes flippantes, tu devrais,_ lui dit Tony.  
-Tu as dit que tu as quelqu’un ici avec toi, invita Vision.  
- _En effet,_ confirma Tony. _Devinez qui est venu visiter Detroit. Dites salut, Doc._  
- _Bonjour, et je m’excuse pour avoir écouté,_ dit une autre voix. »

Elle sonnait familière.

« -Docteur Strange, de retour dans ce monde ? demanda Sam.  
- _Oui, mais un peu trop tard il semble. J’espérais que la situation ne deviendrait pas si critique durant mon absence._  
-Bien sûr, parce que vous auriez juste pu empêcher que ça n’arrive, dit dubitativement Bucky.  
- _Je ne sais pas, j’aurais essayé de mon mieux,_ dit Strange. _Mais au moins mon périple n’était pas en vain. Le Whisperer, vous étiez après lui, n’est-ce pas ?_  
-Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu, lui dit Steve.  
- _D’après à quoi ressemblent les choses ici, je le crois. Le Whisperer cependant, je me suis assuré qu’il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne._  
-Enfin quelques bonnes nouvelles, dit Leah.  
-Il y avait une fille, pas vrai ? demanda Steve. Est-elle sauve à présent ? »

Strange émit un long soupir et ne dit rien pendant une seconde.

« - _Casey, oui… Eh bien, « sauve » est un terme très bizarre, considérant qu’elle gît toujours dans une tombe,_ dit-il alors. _Mais oui, j’ai repris ce que le Whisperer avait volé. Elle devrait être en paix maintenant, aussi cliché que cela sonne._  
-Oh, désolé, mes condoléances, dit Steve.  
- _Vous n’avez rien dit de mal,_ lui dit Strange. _Certaines batailles sont perdues avant qu’elles ne commencent. S’occuper du Whisperer n’était rien qu’une série de combats perdus et de tragédies. Au moins c’est terminé maintenant._  
-De ce que j’entends une bataille très différente est sur le point de commencer, intervint Vision.  
- _Je ne suis pas sûr que je la qualifierais de si différente, tout bien considéré,_ dit Strange. _Je reviendrai à New York avec Mr. Stark. J’ai beaucoup à vous dire._  
-Je pensais que c’était trop risqué que vous et Steve vous rencontriez, dit Sam.  
- _Vanitas vanitatum, Mr. Wilson,_ dit Strange. _Cela a difficilement de l’importance à présent._  
-Ce Chthon, dit Thor. Dites-nous qui c’est maintenant. »

Strange fit une pause de nouveau, contemplant peut-être sa réponse, ou essayant de décider comment l’expliquer brièvement.

« - _Chthon est la Grande Ombre, un soi-disant « Ancien Dieu », le premier maître de magie._  
-C’est un démon, interrompit Leah. Pas un dieu.  
- _Vrai, mais je comparerais difficilement le Démon du Darkhold à des êtres moindres._  
-Un Ancien Dieu, répéta Thor. Ça j’en ai entendu parler, de l’hérésie majoritairement.  
- _Donc un démon, juste plus grand et plus méchant que ceux qu’on a vus jusque-là,_ dit Tony.  
- _Non, c’est très loin de la réalité,_ dit Strange. _C’est un être qui existe depuis des milliards d’années !_  
 _-Dit votre boule de cristal ?_ demanda Tony. »

Strange soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois c’était exaspéré et pas mélancolique.

« - _Je veux juste que vous compreniez tous que ce n’est pas une question de vaincre un autre démon. C’est de la survie,_ dit Strange. _Ce qu’il s’est passé ici à Detroit n’était qu’un aperçu. Il a à peine agité un doigt._  
-Cela est vrai, confirma Leah.  
- _Il est en chemin jusqu’ici, vers notre monde, et nous avons très peu de temps pour l’arrêter,_ termina Strange.  
-S’il est si immensément puissant, comment on est supposés l’arrêter bordel ? demanda Sam. Thor ?  
-Les Anciens Dieux sont des êtres éthérés avec de vastes pouvoirs cosmiques, dit Thor. Même ceux qui sont descendus dans la dégénérescence. Je ne connais aucun pouvoir qui pourrait en vaincre un, à part le Mangeur de Dieu.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas espérer le vaincre, dit Leah. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est l’arrêter avant qu’il ne puisse retourner sur ce plan de l’existence depuis l’Autre Monde.  
-Comment ? demanda Steve.  
- _Corrigez-moi si j’ai tort, mais il y a déjà un plan en marche, n’est-ce pas ?_ demanda Strange. »

Presque tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna pour regarder soit Bucky, Leah ou Loki, qui ne semblait même pas faire attention. Il était appuyé sur le mur, regardant à travers une des hautes fenêtres, ayant l’air distrait.

« -Ouais, un plan, dit Bucky. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça.  
- _C’est en quelque sorte rassurant à entendre je suppose,_ dit Strange. _Je vous verrai à New York, puis nous pourrons discuter des choses plus en profondeur._  
- _Et il s’est juste barré,_ rapporta Tony. _J’aime pas ce type._  
-Quels plans avez-vous en marche ? demanda Thor, regardant Loki malgré le fait qu’il sache très bien qu’il ne serait pas en mesure de donner la moindre réponse. »

Loki ne réagit pas, continua juste de regarder par la fenêtre.

« -Loki, répéta Thor, légèrement plus fort, mais il n’y eut toujours rien.  
-Loki ? appela Leah, et au bout d’un lent moment Loki tourna la tête vers la pièce. »

Il cligna des yeux comme dans un brouillard et Steve se demanda s’il était toujours plus blessé que ce dont il avait l’air.

Puis vint une éruption rapide de lumière, pas si différente de la lueur dorée qui s’était allumée juste avant que Loki ne se réveille. Il y eut une bribe de véritable feu, un embrasement orange et jaune, puis Loki disparut.

Il ne laissa que le silence dans son sillage, et certains d’entre eux ne cessaient de cligner des yeux de surprise.

« -Je ne savais pas qu’il pouvait faire ça sans ces portails bizarres, dit Sam.  
-Il ne pouvait pas, confirma Bucky. Mais il devient plus fort maintenant.  
-Plus fort ? répéta Thor, sa colère augmentant. Donc c’est une question de pouvoir alors ! Bien sûr que c’est une question de pouvoir… Où est-il ? exigea-t-il, regardant Leah.  
- _Au sommet de la tour,_ répondit HELEN.  
- _Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là-haut ?_ demanda Tony. _Il y a intérêt à ne pas y avoir de nouveaux portails spatiaux en train de s’ouvrir._  
- _Rien, de ce que je peux voir,_ dit HELEN. »

Leah soupira.

« -Donnez-lui juste un peu d’espace.  
-Durant un instant j’ai cru que c’était à propos de quelque chose de plus…quelque chose de juste, dit Thor. J’aurais dû le savoir.  
-Tu ne peux pas gagner une guerre sans armes, dit Bucky avec décontraction, mais c’était de toute évidence la mauvaise chose à dire à Thor en ce moment.  
-J’ai permis suffisamment longtemps que Loki aille et vienne librement, continua-t-il. Et je suis juste supposé avoir confiance en le fait qu’il ait de bonnes intentions ? Que ce « pouvoir » est quelque chose qu’il recherche par bonne volonté ? Non.  
- _Ouais, ça a l’air d’être une sérieuse mauvaise idée, d’après moi,_ ajouta Tony.  
-Eh bien, jusque-là—commença Steve, mais Thor le coupa.  
-Non, interrompit Thor. Je te fais confiance lorsqu’il s’agit de ton ami, alors tu devrais me faire confiance lorsqu’il s’agit de Loki. »

Ouais. Steve devait admettre qu’il marquait un point là.

« -Je ne fais pas confiance à ces plans, continua Thor. Je ne fais confiance à rien qui doive être obscuré à ce point par les mensonges et les secrets. Et je ne fais pas confiance à Loki avec du pouvoir. »

Thor s’éloigna. Enfin, il marchait avec résolution, vraiment, et même pas vers l’ascenseur, mais vers les escaliers. Steve pouvait limite voir le nuage sombre de colère autour de sa tête.

« - _Ok. Est-ce que quelqu’un peut s’assurer qu’ils saccagent pas toute la tour, s’il vous plaît ?_ demanda Tony.  
-Fait chier, jura Steve en suivant Thor. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Notes de l’Auteur : **
> 
> Vanitas vanitatum (lat.) – La « vanité des vanités » dans le sens « tout est en vain », une exclamation de pure futilité. (de Vulgate, Eccl. 1 : 2 ; 12 : 8).


	38. Chapter 38

Le sang de Thor bouillonnait. Toute sa journée avait été un cauchemar dès la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur le corps suspendu de Loki. Et maintenant il savait qu'il devait confronter son frère de nouveau. Parce que qu'y avait-il à faire d'autre ? Un Ancien Dieu menaçait Midgard et Loki amassait du pouvoir au nom d'un plan dont seul lui et ses compagnons étaient au courant. Thor ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, il ne pouvait pas.

Loki n'avait aucun moyen de parler, alors peut-être qu'il écouterait enfin pour changer.

Il le trouva sur le toit, juste comme HELEN l'avait dit, ne faisant visiblement rien d'autre que fixer la ville en-dessous d'eux. La couleur de ses cheveux était encore plus saisissante à la lumière du jour, et bien que cela soit bizarre, elle semblait également étrangement appropriée. Peu importe la forme, peu importe ce qui avait changé, Thor pouvait toujours facilement reconnaître sa fratrie. Toutes ces différentes apparences allaient toujours parfaitement bien à Loki.

Thor n'essaya pas d'être silencieux, mais juste au cas où Loki était distrait il annonça sa présence. C'était une vieille habitude.

« -Loki ! appela-t-il, mais l'autre ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. »

C'était frustrant. Thor posa son marteau avant de se rapprocher.

« -Nous n'avions pas encore fini de parler, continua Thor. »

Cette fois il ne fut même pas surpris lorsque Loki se contenta de regarder dans le vague. Thor n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était énervant ou inquiétant…les deux, c'était les deux.

« -Il y a trop de questions, Loki, et je ne pense pas que tu me donnerais des réponses, même si tu pouvais parler, dit alors Thor. Mais je sais que tu joues un jeu dangereux. Ce pouvoir que tu poursuis, cette magie qui te permet de revenir même des griffes de la mort… Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point c'est dangereux au juste. Avec quelle facilité cela pourrait te consumer…te briser. »

Loki ne dit rien bien sûr. Thor chercha au moins une petite indication que son frère écoutait, mais il n'arriva pas à en trouver.

« -Ou peut-être que tu t'en moques juste, dit Thor. »

Il entendit un petit bruit derrière lui alors il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Steve se tenait à côté de la porte menant aux escaliers, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'approcher d'eux.

« -Et j'aimerais pouvoir croire que tu prendrais un tel risque afin de défendre les Neuf Mondes contre un Ancien Dieu, mais je te connais mieux que ça. Il y a toujours quelque chose de plus, quelque chose d'autre. Alors une fois que tu auras récupéré ta langue d'argent, c'est la question à laquelle je veux que tu répondes. Qu'y a-t-il de plus ? Parce que tu ne te bats pas pour Midgard, Loki, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Loki inclina la tête, regardant toujours la ville, ou rien. Thor eut l'impression de parler à un mur vide.

« -Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda-t-il avant de tendre la main pour se saisir de l'épaule de Loki, le faisant au moins le regarder. »

Loki pouvait ne pas être en mesure de parler, mais ses yeux en disaient parfois plus que les mots.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la réaction violente, peut-être qu'il aurait dû. Loki fit volte-face à l'instant où la main de Thor toucha sa peau, et il se dégagea du contact de Thor avec un feulement sur ses lèvres. Il n'y eut rien que Thor put faire pour empêcher la piqûre que cela occasionna quelque part en lui.

Loki détourna la tête presque immédiatement, mais cette fois son regard n'était plus aussi distant qu'avant. Il leva une main à sa tête, ses doigts se tordant dans les mèches rouges de ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'il avait mal.

« -Ou peut-être que tu commences à réaliser quel prix tu auras à payer à présent, lui dit Thor. »

Loki revint à lui à ces mots et Thor sut immédiatement ce que signifiait l'expression dans ses yeux.

« -Non, je ne te souhaite ni douleur ni souffrance mon frère, dit-il. Jamais je ne pourrais. »

Le regard de Loki demeura venimeux, et il y avait un feu brûlant dans ses profondeurs. C'était différent de la colère vicieuse que Thor avait connue lors des récentes années, mais pas moins dangereux. Mais cela ne découragea pas Thor de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« -Un peu de bon sens ne ferait pas de mal par contre. »

Cette fois il s'était attendu à ce que Loki n'attaque, puisqu'il n'avait jamais bien pris le fait d'être sermonné. Alors Thor ne fut pas pris par surprise lorsque son frère visa sa gorge. Ce n'était pas véritablement une attaque. Thor savait ce que c'était que d'être le destinataire de la véritable colère de Loki. Il savait combien il pouvait frapper fort, combien il était rapide, combien il était brusque. Il savait combien ses armes étaient tranchantes et mortelles, à quelle profondeur elles pouvaient s'enfoncer. C'était quelque chose né d'une pure frustration. C'était sinistrement familier pour Thor, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait habituellement lorsqu'il avait affaire à Loki.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sur le point de laisser son frère déverser sa colère sur lui. Il esquiva la première main le visant et recula en même temps. Loki était bien sûr aussi rapide que jamais et le suivit en un battement, parvenant à lui donner un coup de genou solide dans le flanc. Thor le repoussa, utilisant l'avantage de sa taille et de son poids, déséquilibrant Loki. Son frère le contourna et visa son genou d'un coup de pied, que Thor parvint à peine à esquiver.

C'était plus une bagarre qu'une bataille, comme quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire jeunes garçons lors de jours plus heureux. Leur colère mijotait au lieu d'exploser, et le silence de Loki ne faisait qu'empirer la chose. Thor avait l'impression qu'il crierait s'il pouvait, lui hurlerait dessus comme il le faisait habituellement, lui jetterait des mots de colère et de chagrin empoisonnés à la tête. A présent il était silencieux, et Thor n'avait que le feu dans ses yeux et le tremblement de ses mains pour continuer.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour parvenir à attraper Loki dans les faits, parce qu'aucune blessure ne le rendrait jamais plus facile à immobiliser. Il aurait pu appeler Mjölnir, mais il avait le sentiment que cela briserait son instant d'hostilité domptée, que cela les ferait passer tous deux la ligne qui séparait les bleus du sang.

Il parvint en effet à attraper la tête de Loki et son cou, pour verrouiller leurs yeux, les forcer à se regarder face à face. La peau de Loki était chaude au toucher, presque fiévreuse.

« -Assez ! Loki, assez ! cria Thor. »

Loki fit pour s'éloigner, se dégager de sa poigne.

S'il y avait jamais un moment pour prouver à quel point il était blessé encore, c'était là. La façon dont ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les avant-bras de Thor ne ferait même pas de bleu. Et il sifflerait de colère s'il savait que Thor essayait de son mieux de maintenir sa poigne juste assez forte afin d'éviter de lui faire inutilement mal. Il n'avait jamais souhaité faire mal à son frère, c'était la vérité. Il se demandait si Loki y croyait…

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu planifies vraiment avec ce pouvoir que tu pourchasses, mais tu dois réaliser que cela ne peut pas bien finir. Je ne cesse de te regarder mourir… Combien de temps avant que tu ne te réveilles plus ? »

Loki cessa ses tentatives de se débattre ou de se dégager pour le moment. Loki n'arrêtait jamais si facilement, alors cela avait dû être son corps toujours épuisé qui l'avait abandonné.

« -Combien de temps avant que tu ne sois parti pour toujours ? N'en as-tu véritablement que faire ? Cela en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? »

Thor le lâcha à présent, mais Loki ne fit aucun mouvement pour reculer de nouveau.

« -Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, dit Leah quelque part derrière lui, avec trop de glace dure dans une voix si délicate. »

Thor l'ignora pour le moment et se pencha un peu en avant pour capter de nouveau les yeux de Loki.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir jurer que je ne le permettrai pas, dit-il. Mais alors que je peux protéger les autres de toi, je ne peux pas te protéger de toi-même. »

Il voulait que son frère soit en mesure de lui répondre, de mettre des mots sur les bribes de choses que Thor captait sur son visage.

« -J'essaierai, si tu me le permets, ajouta-t-il, parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas tendre une main, bien qu'il ne soit pas dupe.

-Un joli sentiment, dit Leah. »

L'amie de Loki peut-être, mais elle perturbait Thor pour de nombreuses raisons. Thor prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant pour les mots qui étaient sur le point de s'échapper de sa bouche.

« -Mère croyait que ce n'était pas trop tard pour toi, dit-il, et il regarda le visage de Loki durcir comme de la pierre. Alors j'essaierai, pour toi et pour elle. »

Loki regarda de nouveau la ville, mais cette fois Thor savait qu'il écoutait.

« -Je te donne le choix, continua-t-il. Lorsque ta voix sera revenue de même que tes mots, viens me trouver et donne-moi des réponses. »

Il tourna les talons pour retourner dans la tour, appelant Mjölnir dans sa main.

« -Si tu ne le fais pas, cela sera ta réponse. »

* * *

Thor ne fut pas surpris que Steve le suive dans les escaliers, et il ne fut également pas surpris que son ami ait quelques petites choses à lui dire.

« -Ce n'est pas entièrement ce à quoi je m'attendais, dit Steve.

-C'est une situation dangereuse, dit Thor. Et je suis en colère, oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais perdre de vue la menace qui se dresse au-dessus de nous.

-Eh bien, c'est juste que d'après la façon dont tu es allé après lui, dit Steve. Tony s'inquiétait des dégâts matériels. »

Thor s'arrêta sur un palier pour se retourner. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait besoin d'expliquer que Thor essayait d'éviter la violence lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère à chaque fois qu'il pouvait, parce que Steve le savait déjà.

« -Je crains ce qu'est son plan à long terme, oui, mais je crois qu'il se dressera contre cet Ancien Dieu et le combattra. C'est un ennemi de celui avec qui Loki a passé un marché. D'un autre côté, cela pourrait juste être un autre Ancien Dieu, alors je ne sais pas ce que le futur nous réserve au-delà de ce combat.

-Donc tu ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il s'en aille juste ? demanda Steve.

-Pas momentanément, dit Thor en recommençant à descendre. »

Steve le suivit de nouveau.

« -Et est-ce que tu penses qu'il te donnera des réponses ? demanda Steve.

-Il ne prononcera certainement pas un mot si j'essaie de forcer plus que ça, dit Thor. Il n'est pas juste obstiné, mais incroyablement fier. Je pourrais le ramener à Asgard en le traînant, mais il s'assiérait plus tôt dans un donjon durant des siècles, refusant de prononcer le moindre mot à ce propos que se soumettre à ma volonté.

-Ouais, je peux facilement imaginer ça, concéda Steve.

-Je lui ai donné un choix, c'est son tour de répondre, et j'agirai adéquatement, dit Thor.

-Lui as donné un ultimatum, tu veux dire, furent-ils interrompus par Barnes, qui se tenait sur le palier suivant. »

Son visage était dur lorsque Thor le vit, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent à la seconde où Steve les rejoignit sur le palier. Il n'était pas un homme facile à comprendre, mais Thor n'était pas du genre à être découragé par quelques regards durs et quelques mots colériques. Cet homme avait traversé beaucoup de douleur et d'horreurs, de mensonges et de tromperie, il valait probablement mieux être aussi direct et honnête que possible avec lui.

« -Difficilement, fit Thor en s'arrêtant devant lui. J'ai posé quelques termes, mais je ne l'ai pas menacé de répercussions. Certains pourraient même dire que j'ai fait une erreur en donnant autant le choix à Loki. »

Cela aurait pu ne pas sembler une grosse différence, mais Loki saurait ce que cela signifiait, pourquoi Thor avait laissé des choses tacites. Parce que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki, le fait qu'il soit acculé ou avec une marge de manœuvre comptait beaucoup. Thor aimait penser qu'il connaissait toujours suffisamment bien son frère. Et s'il avait raison, Loki prendrait cette chance pour présenter les informations dans ses propres termes au lieu de permettre à d'autres et aux circonstances de parler contre lui. Bien sûr, Thor ne pouvait pas être entièrement sûr de quoi que ce soit concernant Loki.

Pour dire la vérité, une partie de la raison pour laquelle il était parvenu à se convaincre d'essayer cette approche était ces deux hommes se tenant devant lui. Bien que Barnes clame n'avoir aucune amitié avec Loki, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se battre à ses côtés. Et Steve, qui était un très bon leader en combat, un ami de Thor, et un homme bon, semblait avoir accepté cette confiance. Juste avant qu'il ne leur dise que Loki l'avait défendu à Detroit.

Et Thor savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à des miracles, que Loki n'agissait pas par gentillesse. Il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire que son frère avait soudainement trouvé la lumière et espérait à présent réparer ses torts, mais cela devait dire quelque chose ! C'était comme le premier rayon de soleil dans un ciel orageux, et peu importe à quel point il était toujours en colère, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être profondément déçu de nouveau, Thor allait espérer obstinément que tout cela signifiait quelque chose de bon.

Enfin, une certaine partie de lui espérait. Une partie de lui aurait toujours de l'espoir. Mais chaque autre coin de son esprit était réaliste et bien préparé pour le pire.

« -Mais la menace était sous-entendue, oui, admit Thor avec décontraction. Loki me connaît suffisamment bien. »

Barnes souffla et le dépassa pour monter sur le toit. Steve se tourna vers lui immédiatement.

« -J'pars pas, dit Barnes, rendant son regard à Steve par-dessus son épaule.

-Ouais, t'as pas intérêt, répondit Steve.

-Je te reverrai à ton étage, dit Barnes en disparaissant en haut des escaliers.

-C'est une jolie pagaille que nous avons là, fit remarquer Thor.

-Nous ferons le tri, dit Steve. Nous le faisons toujours.

-Je sais que ta confiance en ton ami est inébranlable, dit Thor. Mais nous devons nous préparer à ce que tout tourne mal.

-Je le suis, dit immédiatement Steve et il continua avant que Thor ne puisse le remettre en question. Je sais que cela peut être dur à croire vu avec quelle facilité je me suis jeté là-dedans, mais je le suis.

-Je te crois, lui dit Thor avec sincérité. »

S'il y avait un homme à qui il pouvait faire confiance sur Midgard pour ne pas perdre de vue ce qui était véritablement important, c'était leur vaillant Capitaine.

Alors Thor le gratifia d'un signe de tête et recommença à descendre. Cette fois Steve ne le suivit pas.

* * *

Thor retourna à son étage car il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie. Il était également toujours couvert de poussière et de saleté suite à leur recherche…et de sang. Il se sentait fatigué.

Il se lava méthodiquement, permettant à l'eau chaude de nettoyer son esprit autant que son corps. Et plus important, il ne s'autorisa pas à douter de sa décision. Être propre et habillé de vêtements plus légers et plus doux ne fit rien pour alléger le poids sur son cœur et Thor eut envie de secouer la tête en se considérant dans le miroir. Cette journée lui pesait. Il avait envie de dormir, mais ne jeta même pas un regard au lit.

« -HELEN, comment va tout le monde ? demanda-t-il.

- _Pietro s'est brûlé la main sur le coffre laissé dans l'infirmerie,_ rapporta l'IA. »

Le coffre de bois qui était apparu avec Leah. Cela devait être défendu, protégé par quelque magie, ou ils ne l'auraient pas laissé là si facilement.

« -Avertis quiconque qui essaie de l'ouvrir, instruisit Thor. Est-ce que Pietro est gravement blessé ?

- _Plus irrité que blessé,_ dit HELEN. _Et je conseillerai à tout le monde de ne pas toucher cette boîte._

-Est-ce que tous les autres vont bien ? demanda Thor.

- _Aucun autre mal n'a été fait,_ dit HELEN. _On pourrait même dire que c'est paisible._

-Peut-être à l'extérieur, commenta Thor avec un soupir. Appelle Jane, s'il te plaît.

- _Tout de suite,_ accepta HELEN alors que la télé sur le mur s'allumait, montrant déjà une photographie de Jane. »

La photographie fut bientôt remplacée par une pièce, que Thor reconnut comme le bureau temporaire de Jane à Pittsburgh, où on avait actuellement besoin d'elle. Ce fut cependant Darcy qui s'assit devant l'ordinateur.

« - _Salut,_ salua-t-elle. _Je lui ai dit que t'appelais. Elle a dit qu'elle sera là dans une minute._

_-_ Elle n'a pas besoin de venir si elle est occupée, dit Thor.

- _Elle n'est pas si occupée,_ dit Darcy. _J'ai regardé les infos et t'as l'air merdique._ »

Thor savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, parce que c'était dur de cacher combien cette journée avait été difficile.

« -Ça a été une longue journée, dit Thor avec un sourire. Un bon dîner et un peu de sommeil feront des merveilles sur moi.

- _Si tu le dis,_ fit Darcy en haussant les épaules, sonnant un peu dubitative. _Sinon, est-ce que vous avez attrapé le connard qui a fait sauter ce quartier à Detroit ?_

-C'est en cours, lui dit Thor.

- _Juste fais-moi savoir quand je devrai me précipiter vers le bunker le plus proche,_ dit Darcy.

-Pas une fois ne t'es-tu cachée du danger et tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant, rit doucement Thor.

- _Ouais, j'suis comme ça moi, sans peur,_ répondit Darcy d'un ton plat. _Elle est là._

_-Ces gens sont ridicules. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de prouver quelque chose que j'ai vu de mes propres yeux et que j'ai confirmé avec de solides théories ?_ disait Jane en s'approchant. »

Peut-être qu'elle était au téléphone.

« - _Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent que c'est, de la physique expérimentale ?_ »

Thor la vit enfin au bord de l'écran et elle était en effet au téléphone.

« - _Je sais que j'ai fait des expériences, Erik, mais cela ne rend pas mon travail en général moins théorique. Certaines personnes semblent ne juste pas comprendre ça… D'accord… Eh bien, puisque la plupart des dossiers du SHIELD peuvent toujours être trouvés en ligne, ils peuvent juste utiliser Google alors… Thor attend. Je te rappellerai plus tard. Désolée,_ sourit-elle à la caméra quand Darcy se leva pour lui donner la chaise devant l'ordinateur.

-Nous avons tous nos combats à mener, sourit Thor en retour.

- _J'aimerais mener ce combat avec un objet contondant,_ dit remarquer Jane.

- _Je pourrais arranger quelque chose,_ proposa Darcy.

- _Pas encore,_ dit Jane après un profond soupir. _Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai vu ce qui est arrivé à Detroit aux infos._

_-_ Je vais bien, merci, aucun mal ne m'a été fait, répondit Thor pendant que Darcy lui disait au revoir de la main. »

Thor lui rendit son geste et bientôt elle fut hors du cadre, quittant probablement la pièce aussi.

« - _Aham, mais quelque chose est arrivé,_ conclut Jane.

-C'est Loki, soupira Thor.

- _Ne l'est-ce pas toujours ?_ demanda Jane en retour, ce qui était honnête. _Dis-moi,_ invita-t-elle.

-Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps, dit Thor. Je ne veux pas te retarder si tu as des affaires importantes qui t'attendent.

- _Il ne reste rien à faire qui ne peut pas attendre aujourd'hui,_ lui dit fermement Jane. _Allez, dis-moi._ »

Alors Thor le fit, et cela devint vraiment un long récit, parce qu'il eut l'impression de parler durant des heures, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Jane écouta, majoritairement silencieuse, mais son visage trahissait beaucoup de ce qu'elle pensait. Cette ride minuscule sur son front avec laquelle Thor était familier apparut quelques fois. Ses lèvres se serrèrent lorsqu'elle se força à ne pas interrompre lors de certains passages. Mais majoritairement elle se contenta de le regarder, solide et gentille. Cela aida tellement avec l'état d'esprit nerveux de Thor.

« -Tu veux dire quelque chose, dit Thor une fois qu'il eut terminé, parce que Jane avait cette expression sur son visage qui signifiait qu'elle avait toute une vague de mots à sortir.

- _J'avais cette amie à l'université,_ dit-elle. »

Thor ne fut pas surpris de l'étrange changement de sujet. Il soupçonnait que Jane voulait démontrer quelque chose avec un récit quelconque. Alors il lui indiqua de continuer d'un signe de tête.

« - _Elle était gentille, en physique expérimentale, elle était vraiment enthousiaste pour ses tests tout le temps, et elle était studieuse aussi. En plus elle était toujours ravie d'écouter mes théories, même quand ça relevait davantage de la catégorie pseudoscience…enfin, ce qui était de la pseudoscience._ »

Elle arrangea ses cheveux en souriant. Savoir que ses théories s'étaient révélées correctes la faisait toujours rayonner. La fierté lui allait bien.

« - _Donc cette amie,_ continua-t-elle, son visage devenant plus sérieux. _Sa mère était…n'allait pas bien. Elle avait des problèmes, des gros. Mon amie la soutenait, depuis la licence, durant son Master, et même pendant qu'elle travaillait sur son Doctorat. C'était sa mère, elles étaient de la même famille, et son frère vivait à l'autre bout du pays, alors elle avait l'impression d'être la seule qui pouvait être là pour elle._ »

Jane prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, ne se sentant clairement pas bien à l'idée d'amener des choses si déplaisantes sur le tapis.

« - _Sa mère a fait des choses, des choses horribles. Parfois juste avec des mots, parfois c'était plus. Une fois elle a crevé les pneus de mon amie, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne à l'école. D'autres fois elle ne faisait que crier et pleurer, lui disant qu'elle la laissait toute seule pour mourir. Quelques fois mon amie se sentait tellement coupable qu'elle restait à la maison avec elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que sa mère arrêtait dans les faits._

_Et ce n'était pas une chose constante non plus,_ dit-elle alors. _Parfois elle allait bien durant des semaines ou des mois, mais alors elle revenait à la case départ. Nous savions toujours quand les choses allaient mal, parce que mon amie était juste tellement fatiguée, si dévastée…_ _Sa mère avait besoin d'aide ; une vraie aide._ _Le genre d'aide qu'un membre de la famille ne peut pas prodiguer._

_Je lui ai dit une fois que cela n'allait pas arrêter, qu'elle allait être blessée encore et encore. Et jusqu'à ce que sa mère obtienne de l'aide pour réparer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête, ou obtenait quelque chose qui l'aiderait à faire avec, elle n'allait jamais arrêter._ »

Thor avait envie d'interrompre, mais il savait que Jane n'avait pas fini. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand elle détourna le regard. Comme si elle regardait quelque chose au loin.

« - _Un jour elle est rentrée pour retrouver son chien étranglé dans le jardin. Elle n'est pas revenue à l'université, a cessé de répondre à mes appels au bout d'un moment. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis._

_-_ Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

- _Nous n'étions pas si proches que ça, mais quand même…parfois je pense que j'aurais dû lui dire que s'éloigner de quelqu'un qui vous fait du mal ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise personne._

_-_ Je ne peux pas, Jane, dit Thor.

- _Écoute, je ne vais pas essayer de te dire que c'est sans espoir, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses réparer ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec lui, s'il était humain…_

-Eh bien, il n'est pas humain et moi non plus, interrompit Thor. Je sais que tu veux bien faire…et quand Loki était de retour à Asgard et enfermé, je me suis dit que j'en avais fini avec lui. Que je n'espèrerai plus jamais, que je ne croirai pas ses mensonges, que je m'en moquerai s'il est… et puis il fut là, se tenant à mon côté, juste comme durant des siècles auparavant, et ce que je m'étais dit n'avait pas d'importance. Il était là, en train de saigner devant moi, mourant…

- _Eh bien, il n'est pas mort !_ coupa Jane.

-Si, dit Thor en retour. Et si ce n'était pas pour ce pouvoir inconnu, cette force de la nature et le pacte de Loki avec, il aurait été mort pour de bon, parti pour toujours. Et je sais… que je m'occuperais de la perte, de la douleur dans mon cœur, je sais que je pourrais. Et je continuerais à vivre, mais une partie de moi serait partie. Comprends-tu ? J'ai cette partie de moi qui dit que Loki et moi sommes destinés à combattre côte-à-côte, qu'un jour une bataille sera notre dernière, mais que lorsque nous tomberons, nous tomberons ensemble. »

Steve comprendrait. Il le regarderait dans les yeux et il saurait exactement ce que voulait dire Thor.

« - _Je ne veux pas que tu continues à souffrir, Thor,_ dit Jane. _Je ne pense pas que tu devrais lui donner une chance, mais tu viens de le faire._

-Je ne peux juste pas abandonner ! »

Jane prit une profonde inspiration et Thor se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop bruyant.

« -Pardonne-moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de crier, dit-il doucement.

- _Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre,_ dit Jane.

-Même avec combien tout a profondément changé dans ma vie…parfois je me surprends encore à me retourner pour lui demander quelque chose…même maintenant je m'attends à ce qu'il soit là. Ce sentiment ne partira pas, pas après—

- _Des siècles, je sais,_ dit Jane. _C'est…_

_-_ Ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, confirma Thor. »

Les humains avaient des vies courtes, leur nature même rendait difficile pour eux de comprendre véritablement ce que cela voulait dire de vivre aussi longtemps. Ce que cela voulait dire d'être frères durant des milliers d'années et puis de devenir ennemis en l'espace de quelques jours. Leur famille avait été déchirée si soudainement que certains jours Thor avait du mal à le croire.

La mort de sa Mère était également un poids très lourd sur son cœur, alors peut-être qu'il était désespéré d'essayer de réparer quelque chose. Désespéré de récupérer une partie de sa famille. Peut-être que Jane avait raison et que cela allait juste lui faire du mal, mais il devait essayer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option. S'il abandonnait juste pour défendre son propre cœur, il ne pourrait pas se pardonner. Son esprit serait tourmenté par ce qui aurait pu être pour toujours.

Et si tout tournait mal, il serait prêt à affronter les conséquences.

« -Parle-moi de cette université, dit Thor, changeant rapidement de sujet. »

Jane n'en fut pas contente, il put le dire, mais elle l'autorisa néanmoins.

« -Combien de vieux imbéciles sans verve maudissent ton nom en ce moment ? »

Au moins il pouvait toujours la faire sourire, parce que ô ce sourire, il rendait toujours le monde de Thor tellement plus lumineux.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Jane soit appelée pour une réunion et Thor dut lui dire au revoir. C'était une heure tardive pour un meeting, mais Thor avait appris depuis longtemps que les scientifiques midgardiens se laissaient souvent absorber par leurs recherches et expériences. Mais il n'était pas inquiet pour Jane puisque Darcy faisait toujours attention et s'assurait qu'elle dorme et mange suffisamment.

Thor lui-même était plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait aimé, alors il s'assura rapidement via HELEN que Loki était toujours dans la tour et que tout le monde était sain et sauf, puis il alla se coucher. Il se demanda si son esprit allait l'autoriser à se reposer tout court avec toutes les inquiétudes assombrissant ses pensées.

De façon assez surprenante, il s'endormit plutôt facilement.

* * *

Il se réveilla à un changement inexplicable dans sa chambre. Il ne sut pas ce que c'était d'abord, puisque ce n'était ni un son ni une lumière soudaine, juste le sentiment caractéristique de ne pas être seul. Il s'assit silencieusement et rapidement dans son lit, mais ne demanda pas encore pour avoir de la lumière. Il regarda autour et laissa ses yeux s'habituer aux ténèbres. Cela ne prit pas longtemps après ça.

« -Loki, dit-il doucement, et sans surprise, une des ombres dans la pièce bougea, révélant la silhouette de son frère. »

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter d'une visite si inattendue, peut-être qu'il aurait dû être prudent, mais il ne fut aucune de ces choses. Il fut stupidement plein d'espoir à la place.

« -HELEN, un peu de lumière s'il te plaît, appela alors Thor et l'IA alluma immédiatement quelques lumières très faibles. »

C'était juste assez pour voir correctement, mais pas trop pour briser la paix des ténèbres.

Loki était seul, pas de Leah, pas de Barnes. Thor pensa que c'était bon signe. Loki n'avait toujours pas pris la peine de mettre davantage de vêtements, et la blancheur nette de ses bandages brillait presque dans la faible lumière. Loki se rapprocha et s'assit lourdement tout au bout du lit de Thor. Il était proche, mais juste hors de portée.

Loki était venu à lui, alors Thor demeura silencieux, attendant que son frère fasse…ou peut-être ne dise quelque chose. Le silence n'était pas agréable, mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire, alors Thor décida de le chérir comme une petite victoire.

Le premier son qui sortit de la gorge de Loki fut plus comme un souffle d'air rauque qu'un véritable mot, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge et toussa.

« -J'essaie… »

C'était dur d'entendre ses faibles mots essoufflés. Thor se demanda si c'était trop tôt, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas encore dû essayer de parler.

« -De ré – écrire…mon histoire. »

La fin fut à peine audible alors Loki réessaya de s'éclaircir la gorge. Thor écarta sa couverture et passa ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Le mouvement le rapprocha beaucoup plus de Loki.

« -Réécrire ton histoire, répéta Thor. Ton histoire est loin d'être terminée mon frère, tu as encore à écrire ce qui arrive. Est-ce ce que tu veux dire ? Tu souhaites changer le chemin que tu as pris ? »

Était-ce trop idiot d'espérer ? Était-ce de la folie d'y croire même pour une seconde ? Cela sonnait exactement comme ce que Thor aimerait entendre.

Loki fit la grimace, essayant peut-être de reparler, sans succès.

« -Je t'ai dit de venir me parler une fois que ta voix serait revenue, dit Thor. Tu aurais dû attendre. »

Loki secoua la tête et agita un doigt. Une lumière orange étincela au bout de ses doigts et durant une seconde un sablier brillant apparut en l'air, puis se dissout tout aussi rapidement.

« -Pas le temps ? fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Thor savait que le danger se préparait, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait si rapidement. Il pensait vraiment qu'il y aurait plus de temps vu combien Loki, Leah et Barnes agissaient avec calme.

Thor vit une autre lueur de magie, dansant autour de la main de Loki. La couleur était plus étrange qu'autre chose. Peu importe combien de temps Thor y avait intensément réfléchi, la magie de Loki avait toujours été or et blanche, parfois avec des touches de vert. Il en était certain. Une flamme vive de couleur, mais un peu froide comme le clair de lune lors des nuits d'hiver. Cette magie pulsait de chaleur, semblait aussi vivante qu'une flamme.

Loki leva cette main, et en premier il toucha le côté de sa tête, puis la tendit vers Thor. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre ce que signifiait le geste.

« -Montre-moi ? devina-t-il. »

Loki acquiesça. Thor souffla et se frotta le visage, fatigué.

« -J'ai plus d'une centaine de raisons de dire non, ajouta-t-il. »

Loki haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'amusement. Il haussa une épaule et laissa sa main suspendue en l'air. « Fais ce que tu veux » ; c'était ce que ce haussement d'épaule signifiait, Thor le savait très bien. Sa familiarité douloureuse le frappa sans prévenir.

Peut-être qu'il était vraiment désespéré, peut-être que cela devait être sa chute depuis le début. Il n'osa pas appeler ça du courage.

« -D'accord, montre-moi, accepta-t-il. »

Loki ne sourit pas ni n'eut de rictus, ne sembla pas suspicieusement hâtif de manipuler sa magie non plus, et il était même peut-être un peu surpris. Puis il se rapprocha juste un peu plus sur le lit pour atteindre la tête de Thor.

La lumière l'aveugla un instant, puis il se sentit basculer, ses muscles se détendant sans son consentement. Puis il ne sentit plus son poids, volant…tombant…ou peut-être comme flottant dans de l'eau. La lumière fut suivie des ténèbres, puis tout aussi soudainement Thor redevint conscient de son corps.

Il était allongé sur le sol, de la poussière collée sur son visage. En ouvrant les yeux il pensa durant un instant qu'il était sur Svartalfheim, mais le sol était majoritairement gris et brun, et il remarqua bientôt le trottoir fissuré et une borne à incendie rouillée pas si loin de là où il était allongé.

Il se retourna et s'assit, ses muscles le picotant.

Il reconnut Midgard, mais il n'y avait rien que de la poussière et les ruines des gratte-ciels au loin. Tout était brûlé par le soleil dans un ciel orange. Il entendit un son tranchant, assourdissant au loin, qu'il reconnut. Puis le sol disparut en-dessous de lui et il tombait de nouveau. Il tendit automatiquement la main pour appeler Mjölnir, mais son marteau ne vint pas à lui.

Il arrêta de tomber brusquement quand le monde se réarrangea autour de lui. Cette terre sous ses pieds crépitait de feu et de roche fondue, et le paysage lui-même lui rappela Muspelheim…jusqu'à ce qu'il vît la cité dorée en train de brûler loin à l'horizon. Puis en un éclair, une immense explosion qui le frappa au visage, il ne sentit de nouveau plus son poids.

Tout changea autour de lui, mais les mondes défilaient trop rapidement pour pouvoir les reconnaître. Il vit du sang, il entendit des hurlements, il entendit le rire grave de quelqu'un au loin, il vit des lumières colorées brûler derrière ses yeux. Il sentit un pouvoir le faire trembler jusque dans ses os, c'était ancien, et l'écho de quelque chose d'avant leur temps.

Puis sa gorge fut attrapée étroitement par une main fine et les mondes cessèrent de défiler tout à coup. C'était un vieil homme aux yeux verts avec un rictus diabolique tranchant comme un rasoir.

« -Nah-ah-ah, jeter un œil est tricher, mon frère. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent.

« -Qui t'a envoyé ?

-Loki ? demanda-t-il, choqué, mais il fut arraché au vieil homme, englouti dans les ténèbres de nouveau. »

Il vit l'immensité de l'espace devant ses yeux, un nombre infini d'étoiles et de mondes, quelque chose comme un trou noir avalant une galaxie, puis il fut de retour dans sa chambre, agenouillé au sol, respirant lourdement.

Ça faisait un peu trop à avaler en une seule fois. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Son esprit lui donnait l'impression d'être plein, submergé. Il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour déchiffrer tout ce qui avait été si forcé dans sa tête d'un coup. Tous les mondes…

Mais non…tout n'était pas dans sa tête, cela ne se pouvait pas…ce vieil homme.

« -Je t'ai vu…Loki…un autre toi, dit Thor. Plus âgé…bien plus âgé.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas prendre le risque, dit une voix tranchante et en colère. »

Thor leva la tête pour voir Leah dans sa chambre à présent.

« -Ce n'était qu'une vision, dit Thor.

-Non, ce n'est jamais juste une vision avec lui, son bras est beaucoup trop long, répondit Leah. »

Elle fixait fermement Loki.

« -A présent il saura…ou suspectera…cela nous donne encore moins de temps que ce que nous avions. »

Tous deux se fixèrent un long moment silencieux pendant que Thor s'asseyait sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Puis Leah soupira et tourna les talons pour partir.

« -D'accord, tu vas faire ce que tu veux comme toujours, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, avalée par les ombres qui emplissaient les coins sombres de la chambre. Thor se tourna pour regarder son frère.

« -Il était réel, dit-il. »

Beaucoup de choses le rendaient confus dans ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il était le plus certain de celle-ci.

« -Et il n'était pas supposé apparaître. Est-ce juste ? »

Loki appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, et laissa sa tête suspendue bassement alors qu'il fixait le sol, puis il acquiesça.

« -Il est l'histoire que tu veux réécrire, ajouta Thor, et Loki acquiesça de nouveau. »

Thor se frotta les yeux, mais sa tête ne cessa pas de lui faire mal.

« -J'espère que tu seras de nouveau en mesure de parler longuement bientôt, dit-il. Parce que c'est…oh, tu as encore tellement à expliquer à propos de tout ça.

-Bientôt, croassa doucement Loki, sa voix comme du gravier humide. »

Normalement, Thor ne se serait pas contenté d'une vague promesse, mais avec les images tournoyant toujours dans sa tête, il décida que c'était suffisant pour le moment.


	39. Chapter 39

Bucky monta sur le toit, mais pas parce qu'il était inquiet. Il avait juste besoin de savoir quelle était leur position dans tout ça, parce que Chthon n'était définitivement pas supposé se montrer. Ils voulaient arrêter les Darkholders bien avant qu'ils aillent si loin, mais ce plan était de toute évidence parti avec la chasse d'eau.

« -Peu importe ce que t'a offert Thor, fais en sorte que ça marche, s'exclama-t-il à la seconde où il fut sur le toit. »

Leah se retourna vers lui avec un regard tranchant, mais Loki sembla juste pensif.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui dit Bucky. Y'a pas à discuter. C'est Chthon qui est sur le putain de seuil là.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils trouveraient qui que ce soit en mesure de survivre en tant qu'hôte, dit Leah.

-Eh bien, c'est le cas, parce que cette femme n'était définitivement pas une tache sur le sol lorsqu'elle a égorgé Loki et détruit un quartier à Detroit.

-Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, pas avec un humain, dit Leah. Cela devait être Amora. »

Bucky se contenta d'émettre un son interrogateur, alors Leah continua.

« -Ce qu'elle a fait sur cette île en isolation, expliqua-t-elle. Ces hommes que vous avez trouvés, nous savons comment ils sont morts, comment leurs corps ont cessé de fonctionner, leur vie même a été aspirée. Mais ce pouvoir aurait pu être utilisé de tellement de façons.

-Tu penses qu'ils l'ont utilisé pour rendre quelqu'un plus fort ? demanda Bucky en fronçant les sourcils.

-Suffisamment fort pour recevoir un Ancien Dieu, oui, dit Leah. Ils n'auraient pas pu réussir autrement.

-Ok, mais c'est juste un hôte, pas Chthon en chair et en os, alors on a toujours une chance, dit Bucky.

-C'est le cas, oui, mais cela ne va pas être facile, dit Leah.

-Donc je te le répète, peu importe ce que Thor a offert ; fais en sorte que ça marche. Nous avons besoin d'aide.

-Nous avons fait tout…commença Leah, mais Bucky l'interrompit.

-Pour équilibrer les chances, je sais, mais ce n'est plus juste un mauvais scénario théorique. Nous devons trouver les Darkholders et les arrêter, physiquement, alors nous avons besoin de corps sur le terrain, des gens qui peuvent combattre des démons dans les faits. Alors à moins que tu aies une équipe d'intervention avec des superpouvoirs rangée quelque part, nous avons besoin des Avengers. »

Leah et Loki échangèrent un regard.

« -Ou Asgard ? demanda Bucky.

-Non, dit immédiatement Leah.

-Alors les Avengers. Et ouais, Steve va se battre et certains d'entre eux le suivront probablement quoi qu'il en coûte, mais nous ne savons pas pour Strange, ou ces jumeaux, ou le synthézoïde. Stark est un gros point d'interrogation, sans compter la Veuve et Barton. Nous pourrions vraiment bénéficier de Thor de notre côté.

-Il ne se contentera pas de miettes, dit Leah. Il sait qu'il y a plus que la menace de Chthon.

-Alors dis-lui plus, fais en sorte que ça fonctionne.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Afin qu'il comprenne véritablement, nous aurions besoin de tirer sur des ficelles très dangereuses.

-Tu sais ce que je comprends ? On a un Ancien Dieu en train de frapper à notre porte, c'est un peu plus imminent que ce qui se présente à l'avenir, alors fais en sorte que ça fonctionne, répéta Bucky. »

Il regarda Loki pour jauger ce qu'il pensait. Il ne protestait pas avec colère, alors Bucky avait un bon pressentiment sur combien il était d'accord ou pas. Leah se tut également. Ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils savaient pourquoi ils avaient besoin de faire marcher ça en leur faveur. Il se retourna pour partir avant de se souvenir d'une autre chose.

« -Et Loki, ajouta-t-il, un peu moins agressivement, attendant qu'il se tourne pour le regarder. Merci…pour Steve. Tu as dit que tu le ferais sortir et tu l'as fait, alors… »

Bucky tourna les talons pour partir de nouveau au bout d'un moment de silence gêné, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Loki se contenta de le regarder, et quelque chose dans ses yeux dit qu'il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour Bucky. Il n'en était clairement pas extrêmement touché, mais il savait quand même. Il serra l'épaule de Bucky une fois, comme en signe de compréhension, puis le lâcha, se tournant pour regarder la ville de nouveau.

Bucky battit en retraite et se retourna pour retourner à la tour.

* * *

Il entendit Steve dans sa cuisine à la seconde où il arriva à son étage. Personne d'autre n'était dans le coin, donc de toute évidence ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour attendre que Stark revienne avant de les cuisiner pour davantage de réponses. Ça allait très bien à Bucky, parce qu'il était déjà plus que fatigué de parler.

« -Hey…nourriture, dit Steve avec un petit sourire lorsque Bucky entra dans sa cuisine. »

Bucky grogna, puis se reprit.

« -Merci.

-Il y a plein de trucs dans le frigo aussi, continua Steve lorsque Bucky s'assit sur le comptoir. »

Steve sortit un petit banquet, avec du pain, du fromage, du jambon, des céréales et du lait, mais également des fruits et des barres énergétiques, et tout un lot de trucs dont Bucky n'était pas vraiment sûr. Majoritairement des trucs froids, mais c'était habituellement ce que mangeait Bucky de toute façon.

« -Il y a quelques plats que je ne brûle pas habituellement, proposa Steve avec hésitation

-Ça va, fit Bucky en secouant la tête.

-J'ai plus ou moins l'impression que je devrais proposer…tu sais, à Loki et Leah, mais…

-C'est un connard gâté, mais il peut se nourrir, relax, dit Bucky. Laisse juste quelques trucs qui périmeront pas de sortis, il se débrouillera avec.

-Hey, ce n'est pas une question d'être poli, protesta Steve. Je ne laisserais pas un prisonnier privé de repas réguliers, encore moins…un invité, je suppose. »

Bucky souffla et secoua la tête.

« -T'es vraiment quelque chose, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Ferme-la et mange, grommela Steve. »

Bucky ne protesta pas, puisqu'il avait très faim.

Steve continua à s'affairer dans la cuisine, mais il ne faisait vraiment rien de spécial, et au bout de quelques minutes cela commença à irriter Bucky, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être observé. Comme si Steve faisait semblant d'être occupé juste pour garder un œil sur lui. Cela faisait deux minutes qu'il essuyait les trois mêmes tasses. Mais c'était Steve, alors même s'il ne restait que pour le bien de Bucky, ce n'était pas pour le garder. Mais ses instincts n'étaient pas si faciles à convaincre avec de la logique parfois. Il se tendit et ne put s'empêcher de surveiller le moindre petit son et mouvement. C'était un moyen infaillible pour lui faire perdre l'appétit.

Il ne dit rien cependant, parce que ce n'était pas le problème de Steve.

« -Tu as fini ? demanda Steve lorsque Bucky se leva du comptoir.

-Ouais.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Tu penses le savoir mieux que moi ? demanda-t-il en retour. »

Une partie de sa défensive se glissa dans sa voix involontairement.

« -Non, c'est juste que… »

Il se ravisa et laissa tomber.

« -Rien, désolé. »

Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement tendu et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« -Est-ce que…tu veux aller dormir maintenant ? demanda Steve.

-Ouais, dit doucement Bucky. »

Dormir semblait une bonne idée. Enfin, dormir semblait toujours une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours se le permettre. C'était un pari chaque nuit. Il se demanda si son esprit lui laisserait un répit ce soir ou paraderait dans une boucle infinie de sang et de hurlements à la place.

« -Je ne veux pas présumer, dit Steve. Mais ça te va de dormir de nouveau avec moi ? Je veux dire, dormir dans mon lit…quand je suis dans mon lit aussi.

-C'est toi qui as déclaré que se faire des câlins nus était notre truc, mais tu penses pas que je veux dormir dans le même lit ? demanda Bucky, légèrement amusé.

-Semblait une bonne idée de vérifier une nouvelle fois, fit Steve en haussant les épaules, regardant le torchon sec dans sa main. Juste pour être sûr. »

La pensée initiale de Bucky fut que c'était une question inutile, une conversation redondante. Puis il réalisa ce que c'était.

« -Oui, Steve, ça me va de dormir dans ton lit avec toi, dit-il.

-Ok, fit Steve en acquiesçant, plusieurs fois en fait. »

Puis il se frotta la nuque et pointa un doigt dans la direction de sa chambre.

« -Je vais juste— »

Puis il s'en alla. Bucky eut l'impression que sa poitrine était incroyablement chaude en le regardant partir. Il souffla et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il se sentait plus léger. C'était stupide, ce n'était rien…mais c'était également Steve, qui disait les bonnes choses au bon moment sans effort.

Bucky alla après lui.

Steve s'affairait dans sa chambre, sortant des draps propres et des couvertures d'une armoire. Il entendit Bucky approcher alors il se tourna pour lui faire face.

« -Hey, dit-il. Je ne me souviens même pas de quand date la dernière fois que j'ai changé mes draps ici, dit-il. Ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter de me retrouver avec de la poussière dans les poumons m'a rendu tellement peu soigné. »

Bucky jeta un œil à la pièce parfaitement immaculée, mais ne commenta pas.

« -Laisse, je m'en fous des draps, dit Bucky en s'avançant dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte. »

Il retira la poignée de couvertures des mains de Steve et les remit dans l'armoire. Steve regarda le tas froissé un peu dubitativement, mais ses yeux retournèrent sur Bucky presqu'immédiatement.

Steve avait un truc pour ce qui était d'être soigneux et de garder tout en ordre, mais d'aussi loin que Bucky s'en souvenait, seulement lorsqu'il s'inquiétait de choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle.

« -Nous avons dormi dans des endroits pires, ajouta Bucky.

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est habitué à quelque chose que l'on doit le tolérer, dit Steve. Pourquoi ne pas être à l'aise si on en a la chance ?

-Le lit m'a l'air déjà largement confortable, dit Bucky.

-Peut-être même trop confortable, dit Steve. Ce matelas est déjà plus dur que celui que j'avais initialement ici. C'était ridicule, je ne plaisante même pas.

-Je ne sais pas, cela pourrait être bien d'essayer un jour. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'allonger sur un de ces lits à eau non plus.

-Ça a l'air horrible, déclara immédiatement Steve.

-Eh bien, je suis pas sûr que t'es supposé l'utiliser pour dormir, ajouta Bucky.

-Ça a l'air encore pire, dit Steve. Comment es-tu supposé rester stable ou bouger au juste ?

-Aucune idée, souffla Bucky. Mais faut tout essayer une fois, autrement quel est l'intérêt ? »

Steve le gratifia d'un sourire en baissant la tête un instant.

« -Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça, admit-il.

-Ouais, je peux imaginer ta tronche misérable entourée de trucs tristes ennuyeux et minimalistes malgré le fait que t'aies de l'argent.

-Mon appartement n'est pas ennuyeux, protesta Steve.

-C'est particulièrement ennuyeux, insista Bucky.

-Tu peux bien parler, avec ta chambre minuscule dans la planque, dit Steve.

-C'est une planque, pas une maison, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien, Washington n'est pas une maison non plus, soupira Steve. Je n'ai juste pas pu me résoudre à revenir à New York une nouvelle fois. »

Bucky se tut à ça. Steve avait l'air triste et Bucky détestait le voir triste.

« -Je veux t'embrasser, c'est ok ? demanda-t-il. »

Steve leva les yeux vers lui et ce regard triste distant s'effaça de ses yeux.

« -Ouais, dit-il.

-Je voulais pas présumer, dit Bucky avec un petit rictus en se penchant. »

Steve sourit dans le baiser, se rapprochant pour s'emparer de la taille de Bucky. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour de lui également, sa main gauche dans le creux de ses reins, la droite sur sa nuque, juste en-dessous de sa mâchoire.

Il embrassait Steve et tout faisait sens à nouveau.

C'était à la fois chaleureusement réconfortant et vivement nouveau et grisant. Bucky était absolument certain que cela n'allait jamais cesser de lui donner cette impression. Il s'émerveillerait toujours du fait qu'ils puissent avoir ça. Les choses s'étaient modifiées et avaient changé entre eux depuis la vieille époque, mais ils s'étaient de nouveau alignés dans ce nouveau monde sans problème. Ils allaient ensemble, et cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient épaule contre épaule ou lèvres contre lèvres.

Et la façon dont Steve embrassait ; oh il ressentait la même chose. Il fit un petit bruit en se rapprochant de Bucky, sa bouche insistante, excitée. Alors Bucky l'embrassa en retour tout aussi profondément, resserra son bras de métal autour de la taille de Steve jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi proches que possible. Steve fit un autre bruit, un son profond et grondant dans sa poitrine. Bucky décida rapidement qu'il aimait ce son, en particulier s'il en était la raison.

Ils se séparèrent un peu pour respirer, mais Steve continua de laisser des petits baisers sur ses lèvres, invitant, encourageant, peut-être même un peu exigeant. Cela fit sourire Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi exactement il aimait autant ça, c'était juste comme ça. Il s'avança en réponse à la petite invitation, ouvrant la bouche pour un baiser beaucoup plus profond, langoureux. Qui était-il pour repousser Steve Rogers après tout ? Il voulait être embrassé, alors Bucky allait l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre le souffle. Et oui, Steve aimait ça, il continua de tenir Bucky, de le maintenir proche. Il continua également de parcourir Bucky de ses mains, soit il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elles, soit il avait envie de le toucher partout à la fois.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance lequel c'était, cela fit sourire Bucky de toute façon. Steve le remarqua cette fois et s'éloigna un peu.

« -Je…suis plutôt mauvais, non ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky secoua la tête et le ramena plus près.

« -Pas du tout. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais Steve avait perdu une partie de son enthousiasme, Bucky pouvait le sentir. Il réfléchissait probablement trop.

« -Steve, murmura Bucky, leurs lèvres presque toujours pressées ensemble. Ça me va, si ça te va.

-C'est le cas, c'est juste que je… »

Il ne termina pas.

« -Écoute, si tu veux dormir, on dort, dit Bucky, le formulant en des termes simples. »

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à tourner autour du pot.

« -Si tu veux faire davantage, tu ne m'entendras pas me plaindre.

-Eh bien, j'aimerais définitivement un peu plus d'enthousiasme que juste « pas de plainte », dit Steve de manière prononcée. »

Bucky se pencha en avant et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Je suis très…très enthousiaste là, Steve. »

Il embrassa le coin de la bouche de Steve puis passa ses lèvres le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Steve inspira bruyamment lorsque la bouche de Bucky s'ouvrit pour laisser un baiser mouillé sur sa peau. Bucky adorait ses réactions, il n'y avait rien de restreint chez lui, rien de contrôlé. Cela donna envie à Bucky d'entendre tous les bruits qu'il pouvait faire. Cela serait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant, quelque chose que l'homme qu'il avait été avant sa chute n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au lit pendant que Bucky laissait des baisers sur le cou de Steve, évitant la légère brûlure en forme de main. Steve ferma même les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière, laissant Bucky le manipuler sans la moindre hésitation. Il se laissa également volontairement faire lorsque Bucky le poussa sur le lit. Il avait l'air bien, même si le lit en-dessous de lui avait l'air ridiculement bien tenu.

Bucky lui grimpa dessus, et peut-être que ça avait l'air un peu prédateur, mais il pouvait difficilement avoir l'air doux et innocent de nos jours. Steve sembla aimer la vue, alors il n'y avait aucun intérêt à s'inquiéter de rien.

« -Donc…t'en as envie ? demanda Bucky. »

Ils avaient fait quelques petites choses durant des instants volés, mais ils n'étaient dans les faits jamais allés plus loin que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la salle de bain de Steve il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de temps, et ils n'en prenaient pas, puisqu'ils devaient penser à des choses plus importantes que leurs queues.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Steve, tendant les mains vers Bucky. J'ai envie. »

Bucky le gratifia d'un sourire, le meilleur dont il était capable sans que ça ait l'air faux ou tordu.

« -Donc, t'as c'qui faut quelque part ici ? demanda Bucky.

-Uhm, dit Steve, détournant le regard avec une expression pensive sur le visage et un minuscule rougissement juste au sommet de ses joues. Ouais, attends. »

Eh bien, c'était une bonne réponse au moins, alors Bucky roula sur le côté pour que Steve se lève. Il n'alla pas à la porte, juste vers les tiroirs qui étaient contre le mur en face du lit. Bucky s'assit pour enlever son t-shirt, puis se rallongea sur le lit. Il s'autorisa même à s'étaler un peu. Il était détendu, la tour était sûre, Steve était là, alors il était relativement facile d'autoriser ses membres à devenir mous. Steve l'avait vu sans t-shirt déjà, alors le désordre de cicatrices là où le métal et la chair se rencontraient n'allait pas être une surprise pour lui. Il ne s'en soucierait pas, pas des cicatrices, pas des égratignures et bleus toujours en train de guérir.

Lorsque Steve se retourna il s'arrêta un instant, profitant juste de la vue. Bucky s'en sentit fier.

« -Oh…dit Steve, un peu essoufflé.

-Ouais ? demanda Bucky.

-Ouais, dit Steve, toujours en train de fixer.

-Viens ici alors, invita Bucky. »

Steve fut beaucoup moins prédateur lorsqu'il revint sur le lit, même avec sa taille. Il posa les choses qu'il avait sorties du tiroir à côté de l'oreiller.

« -Donc, tu l'as déjà fait avec un gars ? demanda Steve.

-Je suis pas sûr, répondit honnêtement Bucky. »

Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Steve et l'attira plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement assis sur le lit, pile à côté de Bucky. Steve semblait être des plus amusés par le fait d'être baladé. Peu de gens auraient pu être en mesure de le faire pour être honnête.

« -T'es pas sûr ? demanda Steve. »

Il plaça sa main sur le lit de l'autre côté de Bucky, se penchant au-dessus de lui. Il faisait un sacré spectacle.

« -C'est dur de différencier les rêves des souvenirs lorsque ta tête est aussi bordélique que la mienne. »

Steve se pencha pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il pressa leurs fronts ensemble en un signe de réconfort silencieux.

« -Et toi ? demanda Bucky en retour.

-Nah, souffla Steve.

-Eh bien n'est-ce pas là une recette à désastre, commenta sèchement Bucky.

-Ça va, Buck, t'inquiète pas, sourit Steve. Nous ferons ce qui semblera bien, c'est tout. Et puis, je sais comment ça marche…

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Internet, fit Steve en haussant les épaules.

-Regarde-toi, l'homme moderne, fit Bucky avec un rictus en l'attirant pour un autre baiser. Mais trop habillé, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Désolé, désolé, murmura Steve en retour. »

Il se débarrassa rapidement de son propre t-shirt puis il recommença immédiatement à embrasser Bucky. Impatient, affamé, Bucky s'accrocha à lui.

La façon dont ils se touchaient, bougeaient ensemble était tellement simple. Mais avec leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que la légèreté du moment soit remplacée par quelque chose de passionné.

Bucky laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le dos de Steve et ce dernier réagit en gémissant. Dieu, ce son, ça sortait du plus humide des rêves. La voix profonde de Steve vibra dans sa poitrine, et avec leur proximité Bucky put le sentir sur sa peau.

Steve bougea et se mit ensuite à califourchon sur les hanches de Bucky. L'odeur, les sons, et la sensation de la peau de Steve sous ses doigts allaient très bien, mais le poids…

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Steve lorsque Bucky éloigna sa bouche.

-Est-ce qu'on peut échanger ? demanda Bucky. Je pense pas être… »

Steve avait déjà roulé sur le côté, s'allongeant sur le dos et attirant, pressant Bucky de s'allonger sur lui à la place. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bucky, leur extrémité appuyant sur son crâne, envoyant des picotements le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bucky.

« -C'est mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, souffla Bucky, tournant un peu la tête dans la main de Steve. »

Il se fichait d'à quel point il avait l'air en manque d'affection.

« -Ce qui nous va, dit alors Steve. »

Il ressemblait à un putain de boy scout avec ses yeux brillants, ses joues rosies, et son sourire impatient.

« -Seulement ce qui nous va, c'est la règle. »

Bucky lui sourit et embrassa son visage stupide, encore et encore. Steve remua sous lui lorsque Bucky embrassa son nez, trop excité pour rester immobile. Bucky l'aurait appelé adorable, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. Steve pouvait accepter d'être beaucoup de choses, mais Bucky parierait son bras gauche que « adorable » n'était pas l'une d'elles.

Steve écarta les jambes et Bucky rampa entre elles. C'était à couper le souffle, d'être aussi proches, de s'imbriquer l'un dans l'autre, de se toucher presque partout. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que les jambes de Steve se resserrent autour des hanches de Bucky, l'attirant encore plus près. Bucky ondula dans le mouvement, pressant ses hanches vers le bas. Le halètement de Steve fut le plus doux des sons, mais le gémissement qui suivit fut encore mieux.

Alors Bucky roula des hanches de nouveau, appuya encore plus fort juste pour entendre Steve faire ces bruits encore plus. Il ne fut pas du tout déçu, et il eut l'impression que ses entrailles étaient de la terre en fusion, la chaleur partant de l'intérieur mais se répandant rapidement sur sa peau. Chaque vêtement qui le touchait était de trop. Steve devait ressentir la même chose, car il plongea ses deux mains à l'arrière du jogging qu'empruntait Bucky.

« -Enlève-le, murmura-t-il, embrassant toujours la bouche de Bucky. »

Bucky fit un bruit d'approbation et fit pour s'occuper du pantalon de Steve. La façon dont ils se tortillèrent hors de leurs vêtements n'allait jamais être gracieuse, les enlevant avec une force qui fit un peu craquer les coutures. Non pas que ça avait de l'importance.

« -Tu vois ce que je veux dire à propos du lit à eau ? demanda Steve en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Je serais tombé en faisant quelque chose comme ça. »

Bucky pensa en balançant son jogging avant de se réinstaller qu'il marquait un point dans les faits. Les draps étaient correctement froissés à présent, la peau de Steve était ornée de taches roses, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il ne cessait de sourire. Bucky laissa ses yeux parcourir lentement son corps, absorbant les détails. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu la chance avant. Ils ne prenaient jamais le temps de se regarder, alors Bucky voulait tout graver dans sa mémoire.

« -Hmm, Dieu bénisse l'Amérique, dit-il, et comme prévu, Steve s'étouffa sur rien, puis commença à rire, rejetant la tête en arrière et craquant juste.

-Dieu, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en riant. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Bucky le gratifia d'un rictus, très satisfait de lui.

« -J'aime quand tu ris, dit-il doucement. »

Steve cessa de ricaner, mais il continua de sourire en levant les yeux sur Bucky. Puis il eut juste l'air…

Bucky l'embrassa avant qu'il puisse le dire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas…il ne pouvait juste pas l'entendre maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Ça, il pouvait faire. Il pouvait s'abandonner dans un baiser, dans des caresses. Il pouvait profiter du goût des lèvres de Steve, du son de ses soupirs, de la sensation de sa peau chaude sous ses doigts, mais il avait l'impression qu'il se briserait s'il entendait ça.

Steve l'embrassa en retour sans protester et bientôt ils furent de nouveau entrelacés. Bucky entre les jambes de Steve, leurs hanches pressées ensemble sans aucune couche pour les séparer à présent. Ce n'était pas si extraordinaire de se frotter comme des ados, mais Bucky était si excité qu'il craignait d'être bientôt submergé de plaisir. Ce n'était pas une sensation qui était familière à son corps. La douleur, oui, le plaisir, pas tant que ça. Mais Steve le gardait ancré dans le présent, empêchait son esprit de vagabonder trop loin. C'était toujours un combat, mais pas aussi difficile que ça l'était seul.

« -Dieu, Bucky, souffla Steve lorsqu'ils se séparèrent un instant. Tu dois…on doit passer à la suite à moins que tu veuilles que je sois dans les vapes avant même qu'on ne commence vraiment.

-La ferme, t'es un putain de super-soldat, dit Bucky, parce que c'était tellement des conneries.

-Très bien, dit Steve, se redressant pour mordiller de nouveau les lèvres de Bucky. Je suis impatient alors, dit-il.

-Ça je peux le croire, lui dit Bucky en attrapant la cuisse de Steve pour lever sa jambe plus haut sur la taille de Bucky, se donnant un meilleur angle pour rouler des hanches, frottant son érection pile sur celle de Steve. »

Oh, ça faisait du bien.

« -Allez, Buck, gémit Steve, cambrant son dos. »

Bucky tendit la main vers le tube de lubrifiant que Steve avait posé sur l'oreiller, mais il le plaça devant le visage de Steve avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec.

« -Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir jamais fait ça, rappela-t-il à Steve. Je ne veux pas le faire mal.

-Ça va, je sais comment…je veux dire… »

Bucky arqua un sourcil.

« -Tu as dit que t'avais pas…

-Pas avec un mec, coupa Steve.

-Une fille ? demanda Bucky ensuite, en conclusion évidente.

-Non, juste moi-même, dit Steve. Écoute, je te l'ai dit, internet, j'étais…curieux. »

Bucky souffla un petit rire affectueux, puis la vision d'à quoi ça avait dû ressembler apparut dans son esprit.

« -T'es en train de l'imaginer, dit Steve avec un ton de voix légèrement salace.

-Putain qu'ouais que je l'imagine, dit Bucky. Mais plus pour longtemps, parce que je vais le voir moi-même. »

Steve prit le tube dans la main de Bucky, n'étant pas du tout timide. Cela fit sourire Bucky.

« -Tu vas faire plus que juste regarder, mon pote, lui dit fermement Steve.

-Oui monsieur, Capitaine Rogers, murmura Bucky en se penchant pour un autre baiser. »

Cela faisait du bien de jouer, de taquiner, cela apaisait une partie de son désespoir précédent, le poids de cette énorme chose entre eux.

Steve ne réagit pas à ses mots autrement que par un de ces sourires. Le sourire qui disait qu'il avait envie de dire la chose que Bucky n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Il demeura silencieux cependant. Peut-être qu'il s'en était rendu compte, peut-être qu'il le savait depuis le début, dans tous les cas Bucky était reconnaissant.

Steve attrapa la main droite de Bucky, enduisit plusieurs de ses doigts avec le lubrifiant qu'il avait déjà sur sa main et cela se réchauffa sous leur toucher. Dès que Steve le lâcha, Bucky ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler sa main autour du sexe de Steve, lui donnant quelques caresses fermes, faisant gémir Steve, lui faisant arquer le cou de nouveau. Il était juste aussi excité que Bucky, juste aussi impatient d'être touché, et cela faisait du bien de lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Et il avait envie de plus, alors Bucky avait envie de lui donner plus. Sa main descendit de son pénis jusqu'à ses testicules, et il les gratifia d'une douce caresse également, regardant Steve aspirer sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. Puis Steve descendit un peu, donnant un meilleur accès à Bucky, écartant ses cuisses encore plus en invitation. Il tendit le bras pour guider la main de Bucky là où il la voulait et cela fit d'une manière ou d'une autre battre le cœur de ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas juste la sensation de l'anneau de muscle serré au bout de ses doigts, et le bruit que fit Steve lorsque Bucky le frotta. C'était également la façon dont le sexe de Steve tressauta au contact, la manière dont il inclina ses hanches vers le haut, et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de doute à propos de ce qu'il voulait, alors Bucky enfonça un doigt, gentiment et lentement. Puis il dut immédiatement se pencher en avant pour embrasser Steve de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas rester en retrait de ses lèvres rouges de mordillements.

Il commença à bouger le doigt en laissant des baisers sur le visage de Steve, puis sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, évitant volontairement la brûlure de nouveau. Il leva même sa main libre pour toucher le torse de Steve avant de se reprendre et de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Steve attrapa la main de métal une seconde plus tard, la replaçant fermement là où Bucky l'avait initialement touché. Cela fit se figer Bucky juste un instant, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être doux avec cette main. Le métal allait toujours être rigide ou inflexible, et il savait combien les stries pouvaient être désagréables, puisqu'il en faisait l'expérience chaque fois qu'il se douchait. Mais Steve recouvrit la main de métal de Bucky de la sienne, la maintenant là, alors Bucky se débarrassa de ses doutes et le toucha comme il en avait l'intention. Il écarta ses doigts et fit glisser sa main le long du torse de Steve, effleurant un téton au passage. Steve se contracta autour de son doigt et déplaça une main dans le dos de Bucky, y enfonçant ses doigts.

Il y avait suffisamment de lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour ressortir un peu et revenir avec deux, et Steve gémit son approbation. Bucky traça un chemin descendant de baisers sur son corps, sa poitrine, puis son ventre, glissant plus bas sur le lit. Pas juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'un meilleur angle avec sa main droite, mais parce qu'il avait envie de placer sa bouche à des endroits plus excitants. Cela faisait également du bien de presser son érection contre les draps lisses.

Lorsque la bouche de Bucky atteignit les poils blond foncé sous le nombril de Steve, il entendit un petit bruit étouffé de la part de ce dernier, ses cuisses tremblant également un peu d'anticipation. Cela donna presque envie à Bucky de faire durer la chose, mais il était trop impatient lui-même pour ça. Il donna un coup de langue rapide et il entendit le bois du cadre de lit craquer quand Steve leva les bras pour s'emparer de la tête de lit. Bucky se demanda s'il allait la casser quand il se mit à sucer le gland dans sa bouche. Le goût des relents de lubrifiant disparut heureusement au bout d'un moment. Steve souleva un peu ses hanches, mais il avait suffisamment de self-control pour ne pas onduler. Bucky se sentit tellement bien de faire réagir Steve comme ça, de le rendre comme ça.

Il enfonça ses doigts plus profondément, les fit bouger sous différents angles, et écouta juste chaque son qu'émit Steve, cherchant ce qu'il préférait. Tout le reste s'évanouit en arrière-plan. Steve répéta le nom de Bucky, inspirant profondément et expirant afin de ne pouvoir émettre que des grognements gutturaux, il poussa de minuscules « oh » qui semblèrent complètement involontaires. Le bois de la tête de lit craqua également dangereusement plusieurs fois sous les mains fortes de Steve. Bucky le prit juste davantage en bouche en réaction, agitant un peu la tête.

« -Bucky, Bucky, arrête, souffla Steve urgemment une minute plus tard environ, alors Bucky laissa son sexe glisser hors de sa bouche et leva les yeux vers lui. »

Steve s'empara de sa tête et le fit remonter pour l'embrasser. Bucky pensa que son propre gémissement n'était pas loin du ronronnement d'un gros chat. Il pouvait toujours sentir le goût de Steve sur sa langue et à présent Steve le pouvait aussi.

« -Je vais jouir si tu n'arrêtes pas, expliqua alors Steve.

-C'est plus ou moins le but, dit Bucky.

-Oui, mais… »

Il roula un peu des hanches, faisant glisser les doigts de Bucky plus profondément.

« -Je veux que tu… »

Tout jusqu'à maintenant s'était passé si naturellement, si facilement, alors Bucky détesta la façon dont certains de ses muscles se contractèrent à ça. La façon dont son esprit se réveilla, empli de doutes et d'incertitude. Il pensait que tout ça lui allait, alors quel droit avait sa tête de tout foutre en l'air maintenant ? Pourquoi tout semblait soudainement si énorme, si important ? Pourquoi tout ceci donnait-il soudainement l'impression d'être quelque chose de facilement cassable ?

« -Peut-être un petit peu trop aventureux pour notre premier essai, dit-il, se léchant les lèvres.

-Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, dit Steve, le lisant comme un livre ouvert apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Bucky, avant de se pencher pour nicher son visage dans le cou de Steve, laissant des baisers partout.

-Hey, murmura Steve, avant de pousser la tête de Bucky pour qu'il le regarde de nouveau. »

Il fut embrassé la seconde où il leva la tête et Steve enroula ses bras autour de lui aussi.

« -Ça va aussi, reste juste près de moi.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi, lui dit Bucky, parce que cela valait la peine d'être répété.

-Et j'ai envie de toi aussi, maintenant. Peu importe ce pour quoi tu es prêt, cela me suffit. »

Bucky retira ses doigts pour s'emparer de la hanche de Steve, pour s'installer plus confortablement entre ses jambes de nouveau.

« -Je veux que tu sois heureux, tu sais, dit Bucky. C'est une des choses qui me permet de continuer.

-Si tu voulais seulement m'embrasser, je serais toujours heureux, dit sincèrement Steve. J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là, Buck.

-Je suis là, dit Bucky juste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. »

Steve le tint et lui rendit son baiser.

Leurs hanches recommencèrent à bouger au bout de quelques instants. Bucky ne put retenir le gémissement rauque qui sortit de sa bouche lorsque son érection frotta contre le pénis de Steve, toujours glissant. Bucky frissonna sous le plaisir qui fit frémir l'intégralité de son corps. Steve enroula une jambe autour de lui, l'attirant plus près et soulevant ses propres hanches. Le gland du sexe de Bucky remonta, frottant entre les testicules de Steve et la température monta drastiquement dans la pièce tout à coup. L'air qu'ils partageaient entre leurs bouches semblait bouillir. Ce qui glissait entre eux, le lubrifiant et les premières gouttes de sperme, mais également la sueur qui s'était accumulée entre les cuisses de Steve et les hanches de Bucky, rendait les choses inexplicablement érotiques. Sans compter les sons mouillés qui pourraient rendre dingue n'importe quel homme adulte. Peut-être que Bucky avait juste un truc pour devenir un peu sale, il n'en était pas sûr.

Il embrassa de nouveau Steve en commençant à bouger ses hanches plus rapidement. Le baiser de Steve était profond et langoureux, à peine quelque chose qui pouvait être appelé un baiser. Puis il descendit une main pour se saisir des fesses de Bucky, l'encourageant. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas encore tout donner à Steve, mais il allait quand même le faire se sentir aussi bien qu'humainement possible.

« -Oh, putain, jura Steve silencieusement, ses lèvres rouges, brillantes et entrouvertes, sa peau glissante de sueur et ses mains serrées sur Bucky. »

Il était proche, Bucky pouvait le dire, alors il continua, s'assurant que leurs sexes s'alignaient correctement.

Les cuisses de Steve le serrèrent étroitement quelques instants plus tard et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent si fort que Bucky ne serait pas choqué de découvrir des bleus sur sa peau. Et dieu, c'était superbe, la façon dont il rejeta la tête en arrière et souleva ses hanches, se frottant encore et encore alors qu'il jouissait.

Ouais, il devait y avoir un truc avec la saleté, parce que Bucky frissonna en sentant le sperme chaud de Steve s'étaler entre eux, rendant tout incroyablement glissant. Ou peut-être que c'était juste le plaisir de Steve qui lui faisait prendre son pied. Dans tous les cas il savait qu'il était foutu, sa respiration était rapide, presque haletante, et il dut presser sa bouche contre le cou de Steve pour se réduire au silence, juste un peu.

Steve murmura quelque chose en continuant de s'accrocher à lui, mais Bucky ne put discerner les mots, son esprit capta seulement la voix de Steve et les émotions en elle. Mais ce fut assez, plus qu'assez. Ses muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il jouit, ajoutant à la saleté entre leurs corps, et il continua de bouger jusqu'à ce que la toute dernière vague de plaisir ne déferle sur lui.

Puis il s'arrêta juste pour respirer, se concentrant sur les doigts de Steve caressant son dos. Il fut surpris que son corps soit entier, parce qu'à l'intérieur il avait l'impression de s'être un peu effondré.

Steve continua de le serrer, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle en silence, supportant aisément le poids de Bucky sur lui. Sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant, le son apaisant de sa respiration, et le contact de ses doigts étaient tous des choses sur lesquelles Bucky pouvait se focaliser. Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit son cœur se calmer un peu, ne le pressant plus de fuir, de se cacher. Il se détendit.

« -Buck ? »

Steve prononça son nom à voix basse, le faisant sonner comme une question.

« -Je vais bien, dit Bucky. C'est juste dur de se sentir aussi bien. »

Les bras de Steve se resserrèrent autour de lui.

« -As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il alors, jouant gentiment avec ses cheveux. »

Bucky y réfléchit.

« -Est-ce que tu prendrais une douche avec moi ? demanda-t-il. »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se résoudre à prendre son temps et à en profiter lorsqu'il était seul, mais il avait vraiment envie d'une longue douche chaude là de suite. Il pouvait le faire avec Steve, il pouvait tout faire avec Steve à proximité.

« -Bien sûr, dit Steve, avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête. »

Bucky tourna la tête, ne cachant plus son visage dans le cou de Steve, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever dans l'instant. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Steve.


	40. Chapter 40

Steve sentit qu'il se réveillait et presque immédiatement son corps lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le lit était trop frais et le son de la respiration de Bucky était absent. Il essaya d'écouter avant d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne capta que le faible bourdonnement électrique provenant habituellement des réveils digitaux. Il y avait une faible lumière qu'il pouvait voir même à travers ses paupières.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le plafond était trop sombre et trop haut pour être visible. Il tourna la tête. Le mur à sa droite était recouvert de lourds rideaux et était presque complètement noirci d'ombres profondes. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il régula sa respiration, mais comme il n'arrivait toujours pas à entendre quoi que ce soit il s'assit pour prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait. Les mêmes rideaux l'encerclaient, pas de meubles, pas de fenêtres, pas de portes, juste des rideaux sombres.

Il sortit prudemment du lit. Le sol ressemblait à de la pierre lisse, mais il était chaud sous les pieds nus de Steve, ce qui était un contraste étrange comparé au lit frais. Il se tint là un moment, s'assurant que ses yeux voyaient clair et que ses muscles ne soient plus engourdis de sommeil. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce n'était pas juste le fait qu'il s'était réveillé seul à un endroit complètement différent. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps, sa perception, ses sens…il n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Un des rideaux s'agita, bougea comme pris dans une petite brise, et davantage de lumière filtra dans la pièce. Steve commença à marcher dans sa direction, et la sensation de malaise le suivit. Les rideaux étaient trop légers lorsqu'il les toucha, loin d'être aussi lourds qu'ils le semblaient lorsqu'il les écarta.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le ciel violet et bleu foncé. Comme les innombrables nuances du crépuscule, mais Steve ne voyait le soleil nulle part. Les couleurs s'étendaient dans le ciel sans source de lumière. Le sol était jaune partout où il regardait, de l'herbe sèche ou des champs de blé, c'était dur à dire depuis là où Steve se tenait, loin au sommet d'une sorte de falaise pas naturelle. Les bords étaient trop anguleux pour que cela soit une vraie pierre.

Un vent chaud caressa son visage et c'est là qu'il s'en rendit compte. Il savait que le vent était chaud et doux, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment le sentir.

« -Les couleurs ne vont pas, dit une voix qui fit Steve se tendre, une voix de femme qui avait un grondement grave et sombre. »

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner.

« -Le crépuscule était ce que je préférais, et c'est ainsi que je m'en souviens, mais cela fait trop longtemps que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

-Je suis en train de rêver, dit Steve à voix haute, espérant peut-être briser ce qu'il voyait avec la réalité.

-Oui, en effet. »

Steve ferma les yeux et se força à se réveiller.

« -Non, Capitaine, non, d'abord nous parlons, dit Chthon.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Steve.

-Je crois que vous dormez dans l'embrasse de votre amant, vint la réponse. »

Steve résista à l'impulsion de se retourner juste pour le fusiller du regard.

Il devenait de plus en plus évident que le monde autour de lui n'était pas réel, il n'y avait pas assez de sons, pas même le vent ne sifflait dans ses oreilles.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Steve, espérant que cela serait terminé plus vite s'il allait à l'essentiel.

-Vous êtes une anomalie, dit Chthon. Enfin, non, vos intentions sont plus que claires à présent, mais vous avez quand même été impliqué de façon inattendue. »

Steve se contenta de souffler, parce qu'avec Bucky au milieu de tout la présence de Steve était la dernière chose inattendue.

« -Bien sûr mon attention était sur ce petit dieu d'abord, continua Chthon. Maintenant je sais à quoi m'en tenir. »

Le simple fait qu'il fasse référence à Bucky fit Steve serrer les poings.

« -Avez-vous la moindre idée d'à qui va la loyauté de votre ami ? De qui il est au service ? »

Steve serra la mâchoire et ne dit rien, car c'était mieux que de répondre « non » à voix haute.

Chthon se rapprocha de lui. Voir le corps de femme du coin de l'œil était étrange après n'avoir qu'écouté la voix double.

« -Non, bien sûr que non, elle prend certainement des mesures drastiques pour dissimuler son ingérence.

-Ingérence ? Vous voulez dire vous arrêter ?

-M'arrêter, m'empêcher de faire quoi exactement ? De retourner chez moi, dans le monde où j'ai été créé, auquel j'appartiens ? Quel droit a-t-elle de me refuser cela ? »

Steve se retourna enfin et ses pensées devaient être clairement étalées sur son visage…ou Chthon pouvait simplement lire son esprit dans ce rêve.

« -Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je parle, dit-il. »

La voix de femme s'effaçait à présent, Steve pouvait à peine l'entendre, le grondement sourd devenait plus clair, plus proéminent.

« -Ma sœur, dit Chthon. C'est elle qui a envoyé votre ami sur ce chemin. Elle adore faire exécuter ses ordres par d'autres. »

Steve n'était pas plus avancé par cette réponse vague. Il continua de fixer la femme inconnue, Chthon en train de regarder à travers ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas moyen de s'échapper, c'était juste que Steve le savait. Il devait écouter peu importe ce que voulait lui dire ce soi-disant dieu ou démon. Peut-être que Bucky verrait que quelque chose n'allait pas, peut-être qu'il le réveillerait bientôt.

« -Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire, pour éclairer votre confusion. »

Génial.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? répéta Steve, parce qu'il y avait plus que la tentative de Chthon d'être bavard ou intimidant. »

Il l'avait isolé et Steve voulait savoir pourquoi.

« -Je veux que vous compreniez combien vous et votre ami avez été profondément dupés, dit-il. »

Et n'était-ce pas là juste les bons mots pour piquer son intérêt ? C'était sûrement délibéré, de le tenter, et pourtant… S'il ne pouvait pas partir il pouvait tout aussi bien obtenir quelques informations. Tirer le meilleur d'une situation périlleuse.

Chthon regarda la lande jaune en-dessous d'eux.

« -C'est le monde que j'ai créé, dont j'ai permis l'existence en taillant une nouvelle dimension dans un des coins infinis de notre réalité. Je l'ai fait quand j'ai fui, lorsque j'ai fui la Terre pour sauver ma vie. Et pourquoi ? Pour un péché que je n'ai pas commis.

-Oh, est-ce que c'est le moment où vous me racontez votre histoire tragique ? interrompit Steve, haussant un sourcil pas impressionné, juste pour s'assurer que ce qu'il en pensait soit compris.

-Mon peuple, nous sommes vieux, éternels…immuables. Personne ne faiblit, personne ne devient plus fort. Nous avons vécu sur la Terre durant de nombreuses années, dans une paix relative même, puis un de mes frères a découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose de nouveau…et d'horrible. »

Il ne laissa pas Steve interrompre cette fois, non pas que Steve ait vraiment essayé.

« -Il y avait un moyen pour nous de devenir plus puissants…en prenant la vie d'un des nôtres. Vous pouvez imaginer où cela mène. Une fois le savoir révélé notre frère n'a pas été le seul submergé par la cupidité d'en vouloir plus. Le début de la fin, comme ils disent.

Puis ma sœur, celle-là même qui a passé ce marché avec votre ami, a créé un fils…si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Une créature avec le pouvoir du Soleil à sa disposition, et elle l'a lâchée sur nous tous. Le Dévoreur de Dieu, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle maintenant, avec raison. »

Thor avait mentionné le Dévoreur de Dieu, alors au moins cela collait.

« -En quoi ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec vos démons, huh ? demanda Steve. Ou le quartier que vous avez détruit à Detroit ? Les choses que vous avez dites ce jour-là ? Vos partisans assassinant des innocents ? Epargnez-moi l'histoire.

-C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que vous pouvez…

-Ça semble des plus clairs pour moi, répondit Steve avec assurance.

-On vous a dit que je suis une menace, donc c'est ainsi que vous me traitez, mais vous savez que Loki, cet aspirant dieu, est une menace également. Et pourtant vous ne vous inquiétez pas de pourquoi il fait cela ? dit Chthon, changeant encore de sujet.

-Nous avons déjà eu affaire à Loki avant, dit Steve.

-Oui, mais s'il devient inimaginablement plus puissant ? »

Loki devenait plus fort, Steve le savait déjà, mais il ne qualifierait pas ça « d'inimaginablement » plus fort. Ils pouvaient toujours le neutraliser si ça en arrivait là. Thor, Vision, Hulk, n'importe lequel d'entre eux serait assez fort pour tenir tête à Loki.

« -Capitaine, vous devriez vous en être rendu compte depuis le temps. Il ne protège personne, et certainement pas la Terre car il n'en a que faire. Et il ne veut pas juste m'arrêter…il cherche à me tuer. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« -Oui, j'imagine que cela n'a pas l'air d'être un gros problème de votre point de vue, mais essayez de vous rappeler de cette histoire que vous n'avez pas voulu entendre jusqu'à la fin. Quelle est la chose que d'aucun peut obtenir de la mort d'un Ancien Dieu ?

-Du pouvoir, dit Steve.

-Lorsque ma sœur Gaea a lancé son fils à nos trousses, il n'était pas tout-puissant, mais plus il tuait d'entre nous, plus il en consumait, plus il devenait impossible de l'arrêter. Il n'y a pas que notre peuple qui est capable de rassembler ce pouvoir. »

Chthon s'avança un peu, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« -Je vous invite à imaginer ce que quelqu'un comme Loki ferait avec le pouvoir que j'ai.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes moins une menace, dit Steve, mais son esprit passait en effet déjà en revue les possibilités. »

Loki était Loki, il aurait été complètement stupide d'ignorer la menace qu'il présentait, même avec juste le pouvoir qu'il avait en ce moment.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda Chthon. »

Steve le regarda avec stupide à la question. Il se demanda qui était la femme et pourquoi Chthon avait décidé de garder sa forme même dans un rêve.

« -Quoi pourquoi ? demanda Steve en retour.

-Pourquoi suis-je une menace ? Qu'ai-je fait pour gagner un tel mépris de la part des humains ?

-Vous…vos démons—

-J'ai créé les N'Garai, mais je ne les ai pas envoyés sur Terre, ils ne sont pas faits pour ce monde, c'est leur maison, dit-il en désignant la lande jaune et le ciel violet. Ils ont été invoqués par des humains.

-Vos partisans, clarifia Steve.

-Mes partisans me vénèrent comme leur dieu, concéda Chthon. Et ils ont tout fait en leur pouvoir pour m'ouvrir une porte de retour chez moi. Je ne refuserai pas cette chance, mais je contrôle difficilement chacune de leurs actions. Jusqu'à récemment j'étais très fermement enfermé loin de la Terre, sans aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit.

-Les gens qu'ils ont tués—

-Donc je suis responsable de tout ce qui est fait en mon nom ? demanda Chthon. Une étrange façon de voir les choses.

-C'est vous qui leur avez donné du pouvoir, dit Steve, élevant la voix. »

Il commençait à en avoir vraiment assez du ton condescendant qu'on prenait avec lui.

« -Le contrôle sur les démons, la…magie qu'ils utilisent. C'est vous la source de tout ça. »

Chthon le fixa un moment et Steve remarqua de nouveau à quel point les yeux de la femme avaient l'air étranges. Vides et à la fois remplis de quelque chose ne venant pas de ce monde, parce que c'était Chthon qui regardait à travers ses yeux et pas la femme elle-même. Elle n'était que de la chair et des os, portés comme un costume. Était-elle toujours vivante au moins ?

« -Lorsque le Demogorge a commencé à nous tuer, pour la plupart il n'y avait nulle part où fuir. Cela n'avait pas d'importance de verser le sang des vôtres ou pas, il venait pour nous tous. La magie était l'outil de très peu, alors à la fin seuls mon frère et moi sommes parvenus à fuir la Terre, en le trompant. Tous les autres ont péri, juste comme le voulait Gaea. »

Steve se tint là à écouter, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, enfermé dans ce rêve. Il n'aimait pas être acculé comme ça.

« -Lorsque j'ai fui, plusieurs de mes possessions ont été laissées derrière, continua Chthon. Parmi elles se trouvait un livre que j'appelle le Darkhold. Il contient de nombreux sorts que j'ai créés durant mes longues années d'étude et d'expérimentation.

D'aussi loin que je sais les pages du livre sont éparpillées sur Terre, et les personnes qui sont en leur possession ont accès à une magie d'arcane pas du tout faite pour les humains. Je ne sais pas si quiconque a le livre lui-même et s'il distribue des pages à des élus, ou si c'est purement la chance et les infortunes du destin, mais c'est entièrement hors de ma portée.

-Pourquoi je vous croirais bordel ? demanda Steve.

-Parce que je pense que vous êtes plus que juste un soldat sans cervelle, qui frappe là où on lui dit de frapper. Je pense que vous avez laissé votre cœur vous guider à la place de votre tête, alors vous avez ignoré les nombreux signes d'avertissement de cette tromperie dont vous êtes la victime. »

Steve demeura silencieux.

« -Réfléchissez-y. Réfléchissez à tous les avertissements, les demi-vérités prudentes, et les secrets retenus en votre présence. Réfléchissez-y.

-Vous avez dit que vous récolteriez des âmes lorsque vous arriverez, se souvint Steve de ce jour-là, l'image du corps ensanglanté de Loki suspendu au-dessus du sien.

-Oui, j'abattrai mes ennemis, dit Chthon. Ma sœur et ceux à son service.

-Comme Bucky, dit Steve.

-Oh, je suis prêt à faire preuve de merci dans ce cas si vous deux reprenez vos esprits. Je ne vois aucun plaisir à tuer quelqu'un qui a été utilisé par ma sœur. Un homme brisé avec un esprit brisé enfermé dans un marché dont il ne peut s'échapper. Même moi je ne suis pas si cruel, mais comme c'est typique de sa part d'offrir des chaînes sous le déguisement du salut et de l'espoir.

-Je ne vous crois pas, dit Steve.

-C'est le cas pour une partie de vous ; la partie de vous que vous remettez toujours en question. Vous voulez en effet savoir la vérité, et vous savez que l'on vous cache des choses. Peut-être que vous avez même déjà réalisé combien on vous a menti. Ou les baisers d'un amant sont-ils suffisants pour détourner votre regard ? »

Steve ignora le dernier commentaire et ce qu'il sous-entendait, parce que Bucky ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était fort et réel, quelque chose que pas même les longues décennies qu'ils avaient passées loin de l'autre ne pouvaient éradiquer. Pas Hydra, pas même la glace. Chthon avait mal fait ses calculs s'il pensait pouvoir pousser Steve à douter pendant une seule seconde de la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait toujours compter, celle à qui il pouvait faire confiance au-dessus de toutes les autres.

Loki par contre…il avait été un point d'interrogation bien plus gros depuis le tout début.

« -Maîtresse Mort, dit Steve. Qui est-elle ? Ce n'est pas votre sœur, c'est—

-La Mort, dit Chthon. Aussi simple que ça. Je pense que vous le saviez déjà, même si vous vous êtes dit que vous ne devriez pas le croire. »

Peut-être le savait-il en effet, parce que ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là lorsque cette présence était apparue ne ressemblait à rien de ce dont il avait déjà fait l'expérience.

« -C'est comme ça que j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas, continua Chthon. Maîtresse Mort se fiche de moi ou de la Terre, quelque chose de bien plus grand est en marche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Loki est à la poursuite du pouvoir que ma mort peut lui donner, mais il a l'intention de l'utiliser pour quelque chose. Quelque chose que même Maîtresse Mort a envie de voir arriver. Cela semble-t-il quelque chose digne d'inquiétude selon vous ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Steve ne répondit pas, mais il savait que son froncement de sourcils s'était accentué pendant qu'il y réfléchissait.

« -Cela m'inquiète certainement, dit Chthon. Le chaos et la magie sont mes outils de travail aussi, mais oh ce Mystificateur est quelque chose d'autre. Même la réalité semble se distordre autour de lui, le temps et l'espace semblent tous deux fragiles et les mondes paraissent bien plus proches. Il est en train de devenir quelque chose de supérieur, quelque chose qui n'est pas fait pour notre monde…ou notre époque.

-Donc vous avez peur de lui, déclara simplement Steve, regardant Chthon droit dans les yeux. »

Il se demanda s'il avait capté quelque chose sur le visage de femme en réaction, ou s'il l'avait juste imaginé.

« -Cela m'inquiète, répéta calmement Chthon. »

Pour dire la vérité, cela inquiétait Steve aussi à un certain niveau. Il avait su dès le départ que Loki avait très certainement une sorte de plan. La question était pourquoi, si tout ceci était vrai. Quel était l'objectif ?

« -Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul intéressé par le pourquoi et à quelle fin, ajouta Chthon, faisant parfaitement écho aux pensées de Steve. »

Il devait être capable d'entrer dans la tête de Steve, de lire son esprit dans ce rêve. C'était ce qu'il devait faire.

« -Très bien, vous avez dit ce que vous vouliez dire, maintenant laissez-moi me réveiller, dit Steve.

-Dites-moi d'abord ce que vous croyez véritablement, invita Chthon.

-Je pense que je vais découvrir la vérité moi-même, répondit Steve. »

Il savait qu'il avait plus de raisons de douter de Loki que de le croire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait faire confiance à Chthon et prendre ses mots pour argent comptant. Il avait essayé de provoquer Steve dès le départ, mais il n'était pas un pantin que l'on baladait au bout d'une ficelle, il n'allait être le pion de la partie d'échecs de personne. Il n'y avait pas moyen bordel.

« -Je vois, dit pensivement Chthon. On n'y peut rien alors, je suppose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda Steve en se tournant vers le dieu, mais en moins d'un battement de paupière il se réveilla. »

C'était comme se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Ses membres s'agitèrent soudainement, et il eut l'impression de tomber durant un long moment avant de prendre conscience du lit sous lui. Il respirait lourdement aussi et il se demanda s'il faisait du bruit.

« -Steve ?! »

Il entendit Bucky depuis quelque part qui sembla un peu distant durant une seconde.

« -Steve ! hurla-t-il, à présent définitivement pile à côté de lui, peut-être qu'il était là tout du long. »

La peau de Steve était moite, comme s'il avait de la fièvre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il se convainquit presque que c'était juste la pièce qui était trop chaude, mais la Tour Stark n'était jamais trop chaude.

« -Steve, ouvre les yeux, allez, dit Bucky. »

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Steve voulait tendre la main pour le rassurer, mais il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient de plomb. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?

Cela demanda un sérieux effort pour ouvrir les yeux et il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour y parvenir. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Bucky, et ils partagèrent un merveilleux moment où Bucky eut l'air soulagé et Steve commença à sourire pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait bien, puis le bras de métal de Bucky commença à briller.

Pas en entier, juste des symboles qui apparurent partout. Il y avait des triangles, des carrés, des cercles, et d'autres choses qui ressemblaient à des lettres, éparpillés tout autour des plaques de métal. Bucky baissa les yeux sur son bras en fronçant les sourcils, puis revint à Steve. Il hésita une seconde, puis il recula précipitamment, comme si le lit était en feu, s'éloignant et mettant quelques mètres entre eux.

Steve pouvait enfin bouger et il s'assit même si ses muscles protestèrent un peu.

« -Bucky…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky eut l'air déchiré en le regardant, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais alors il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le bras en train de briller. C'était coloré, se rendit compte Steve, d'une profonde nuance brillante de différentes couleurs. Presque comme un arc-en-ciel, réalisa Steve, et c'était surprenant, bizarre, et tellement inhabituel. Si ce n'était pas pour l'expression de Bucky, Steve aurait trouvé la chose bizarrement amusante. Mais les yeux sombres de Bucky étaient tranchants, et après avoir fixé les symboles luisants un moment, il serra étroitement les poings.

« -Bucky, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Steve, bougeant pour descendre du lit, espérant que ses jambes coopèreraient.

-Loki ! appela bruyamment Bucky à la place. »

Steve n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris, parce que dans un éclair de lumière et de flammes dansantes Loki apparut dans la pièce, juste comme ça, pile devant Bucky. Toujours à moitié nu et couvert de bandages, mais prêt au combat, si son langage corporel était de moindre indication. Il regarda rapidement autour de la pièce pour repérer la moindre menace qui pourrait être en train de rôder, mais il cessa bientôt lorsque Bucky souleva un peu son bras.

Il se tourna alors vers Steve, ses yeux perçants dans la faible lumière. Steve se leva et Loki se mit sur le côté pour se tenir plus nettement devant lui. Entre eux. La colère s'embrasa dans la poitrine de Steve.

« -Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, c'est exactement pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, dit Bucky.

-De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ? demanda Steve, désignant Loki. »

Bucky ne semblait pas écouter, il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, sifflant quelques jurons dans ses paumes.

« -Comment on va réparer ça, Loki ? Il doit y avoir un moyen, dit-il après avoir baissé ses mains. »

Ouais, et cette colère bouillonnante dans l'estomac de Steve ? Elle s'embrasa juste encore plus à ça. Une colère brûlante, crépitant, qui s'étendit dans ses muscles et durcit son visage.

Loki continua de regarder Steve également, le scrutant, et son regard picotait sa peau d'une façon très désagréable.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? demanda-il encore, maintenant sa voix égale pour le moment.

-Il est dans ta tête, dit Bucky. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« -Non, il n'y a…quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles ? De quoi que ce soit que tu aies vu avant de te réveiller ? »

C'était une question pleine de confusion et Steve ne comprit pas vraiment ce que Bucky voulait dire par là.

« -Comme un rêve ? demanda-t-il. »

Le mot le fit penser à du blé pour une raison inconnue, et à des champs dorés infinis et au soleil couchant sur l'horizon. C'était une image vague, comme un souvenir d'enfance, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'avait jamais visité quelque chose comme ça lorsqu'il était enfant.

« -Comment on se débarrasse de lui ? demanda Bucky, regardant sur le côté de la tête de Loki de nouveau. S'il est suffisamment proche pour ça ? »

Il parlait du bras et des symboles brillant faiblement dessus, mais dans les faits cela ne voulait rien dire pour Steve. Bucky ne lui parlait pas, parlait de lui sans lui expliquer personnellement la moindre putain de chose.

« -Très bien, ça je fais pas, dit Steve. Soit vous pouvez expliquer ce qui se passe maintenant, soit vous pouvez tous les deux dégager de la pièce. »

C'était tellement frustrant, la façon dont Loki jeta un œil sur le côté pour regarder Bucky et ce dernier lui rendant son regard, les deux communiquant sans mots, parce qu'ils étaient proches à ce point apparemment. Steve n'avait dans les faits jamais demandé depuis combien de temps ils faisaient ça, travailler ensemble. Il n'avait également jamais posé beaucoup d'autres questions qui semblèrent beaucoup plus importantes maintenant. Il avait laissé passer les choses, il le savait, il avait donné à Bucky de l'espace, il lui avait donné du temps, mais il y avait juste trop de choses tues, trop de questions laissées sans réponse. Bucky allait-il jamais en parler ? Ou est-ce que tout ce que Steve n'exigeait pas de savoir allait demeurer un secret pour toujours ?

Il avait pensé que s'il lui donnait juste un peu de temps Bucky lui dirait tout, mais il avait tort, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait dû se sentir fatigué peut-être, mais à la place il était en colère. Cela ressemblait plus à la façon dont il réagissait avant et après la guerre. Cette léthargie avec laquelle il luttait depuis si longtemps à présent s'évapora au réveil de sa colère. Mais c'était bien, il avait tous les droits d'être en colère, toutes les raisons de la cracher.

Il commença à s'avancer, mais Loki bougea pour se tenir pile devant lui malgré le fait que Steve ait eu l'intention de le contourner.

« -Sors de mon chemin, lui dit-il, le fixant. »

Loki lui rendit son regard, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre bien sûr, mais à quoi s'attendait Steve ?

« -Steve, dit Bucky, mais pour le moment Steve avait les yeux fixés sur l'obstacle devant lui.

-Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois, dit Steve. »

Il avait le sentiment que Loki aurait dit quelque chose d'énervant s'il en avait été capable, mais à la place il secoua juste la tête en signe de négation.

Steve carra les épaules, n'ayant pas l'habitude de battre en retraite, et bougea pour dépasser Loki de nouveau. Loki tendit le bras et stoppa Steve d'une main sur sa poitrine. C'était juste une main, mais ce fut toujours suffisant pour arrêter l'élan de Steve. Il serra la mâchoire et bougea pour se dégager, peut-être même pousser le bras pour faire bonne mesure.

Loki n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot ou à jouer, parce que lorsqu'il bougea la fois suivante il s'empara du bras de Steve et lui rentra dedans avec ce qui ressembla à la force d'un camion, le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche avec un avant-bras contre son cou.

Bucky dit quelque chose, mais ce fut noyé par HELEN, qui fit sonner une alarme à la seconde où Loki le toucha.

« - _Tiens bon, Steve. Vision a été alerté,_ rapporta-t-elle.

-Attends, non ! protesta Bucky, criant sur la pièce dans son ensemble, mais son intervention avait très peu d'importance lorsqu'il s'agissait des protocoles de sécurité d'HELEN. »

Sans surprise, cela prit à Vision moins d'une minute pour traverser le sol de Steve et arriver dans la chambre. Il ne dormait jamais, alors il était toujours rapide pour réagir. Il prit connaissance de la scène devant lui et s'interposa immédiatement entre Steve et Loki. Loki était moins que content de l'interruption, mais Vision fit ce qu'il faisait toujours, à savoir éloigner la menace aussi loin que possible de ceux à qui elle pouvait faire du mal. Il fit même attention à ne défoncer que la porte de Steve au lieu d'un mur lorsque Loki se débattit pour se dégager de sa poigne.

Steve entendit un fracas bien plus sonore dehors, mais il ne se souciait pas vraiment des dégâts infligés à son étage. Il regarda Bucky de nouveau, dont le bras scintillait toujours comme une opale colorée.

« -C'est comme ça que les choses marchent maintenant ? demanda-t-il, criant presque. C'est supposé être toi et moi et maintenant toi et _lui_!

-Steve, écoute-moi, dit Bucky, levant une main. Chthon, tu l'as vu, essaie de t'en rappeler. Comme une vision, ou un rêve, ou une voix…

-Comment Loki peut se montrer en l'espace de quelques secondes à chaque fois que tu l'appelles ? demanda Steve en retour.

-Steve…

-Pourquoi c'est tellement un secret pour qui tu travailles ? Pour qui travaille Loki ?

-Steve, je t'ai dit—

-Tu ne m'as rien dit, des demi-vérités peut-être, quelques conneries à propos d'arrêter quelqu'un dont nous ne savons rien. Et à la seconde où quelque chose semble ne pas aller, une sorte de magie bizarre avec ton bras, t'appelles Loki au lieu de me dire la moindre putain de chose sur ce qu'il se passe bordel !

-J'ai essayé de te maintenir à l'écart de ça, dit Bucky.

-Eh bien, si tu le voulais vraiment, peut-être que t'aurais dû rester à l'écart complètement ! »

Il y eut un fracas beaucoup plus sonore dehors, du verre se brisant et du béton se fissurant.

« -Je veux la vérité, dit Steve, se rapprochant de lui. Je veux toute la vérité, et soit je l'obtiendrai de toi, soit je trouverai un autre moyen, mais c'est moi qui pose la limite. »

Bucky ne dit rien dans l'instant, il hésita, pensant à quelque chose, et ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Steve.

« -Très bien, dit-il, soufflant fortement et carrant ses épaules. »

Puis il se dirigea droit vers Bucky avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

« -Non, arrête ! lui hurla Bucky, mais une lumière surgit devant Steve avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à l'avertissement. »

Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa, juste que quelque chose le repoussa en arrière, une force invisible qui le frappa de plein fouet tellement fort que ses os s'entrechoquèrent. Puis il heurta un mur, le traversant.

Il avait dû se cogner la tête très fort, parce qu'il fut étourdi un long moment après avoir atterri sur le dos, puis il sombra.


	41. Chapter 41

Tony regarda l'enregistrement de la caméra de sécurité d'HELEN lors du trajet de retour à New York plusieurs fois pour faire sens de ce qui s'était passé. Et il continua de le regarder une fois qu'ils atterrirent et prirent une voiture pour revenir à la Tour. Strange s'installa à l'arrière avec Tony, pendant que le duo de super-assassins prit les sièges de devant. Normalement, Tony n'aimait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans le fauteuil conducteur, mais Clint était une des quelques personnes à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Ils étaient tous silencieux, alors il n'y avait que le son de la vidéo de sécurité provenant de la tablette. Et oh, c'était un enregistrement spectaculairement horrible à regarder, en particulier en boucle.

De toute évidence, avoir Loki à la tour était une recette de désastre en soi-même, mais Tony fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il semblait que tout avait beaucoup plus à voir avec Barnes et Steve que Loki. Cependant, s'il le pouvait, il donnerait quand même à Loki la facture pour les réparations, parce que bordel l'intégralité de l'étage était foutue.

Vision avait fait de son mieux pour tenir toute la chose en bagarre, mais Tony était conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher Loki de se mettre autant en rogne qu'il avait l'air de l'être à travers la caméra. Le type avait des problèmes de tempérament pires que Bruce. Leur brève altercation servait également comme première preuve visuelle que Tony avait vue prouvant que Loki devenait plus fort. Il devait vérifier avec Thor, mais il doutait que Loki était capable de fissurer des putain de sols et de murs ainsi que fracasser toute chose possible faite de verre juste en serrant les poings avant. Il y avait une sorte d'onde de choc autour de lui, mais Tony avait besoin de plus de données que ce à quoi il avait accès actuellement pour tirer la moindre conclusion solide.

Thor était arrivé à l'étage de Steve quelques instants après le petit tour de magie destructeur de Loki et—les merveilles ne cessaient jamais – il avait arrêté Loki simplement en le lui demandant. Il avait juste demandé, gentiment même. C'était bizarre, mais à cheval donné et tout ça, Tony était content que cela ait marché.

En parlant de tour d'événements choquants, Tony revint à la caméra de surveillance de la chambre de Steve. Il n'avait regardé aucune des parties privées, bien qu'HELEN l'ait informé qu'il y en avait bon nombre, ce qui était…informateur en soi.

La chose qui capta le plus son regard ne fut pas la scène de ménage, et pas même Loki se matérialisant depuis nulle part dans toute sa gloire à moitié nue et recouverte de bandages, mais les symboles sur le bras de Barnes et le putain de spectacle de lumières lorsque Steve avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça avait un sacré coup de jus.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça, Doc ? demanda Tony. »

Strange prit immédiatement la tablette à Tony. Il avait déjà regardé la vidéo une fois, mais n'avait offert aucun commentaire. A présent qu'il la rembobinait, il passa quelques passages de ce que Tony capta de la bande-son, et il changea également plusieurs fois de caméras.

« -Je vois au moins cinq symboles Terriens différents sur ce bras, commenta Strange.

-Ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Normalement, je l'écarterais, parce qu'ils proviennent de sources très différentes. Et habituellement personne, en-dehors d'adolescents enclins à la spiritualité, n'utiliserait autant de signes mythologiques différents en une seule fois.

-Mais ?

-Ce n'est de toute évidence pas le travail d'une personne qui s'intéresse à des choses comme le feng shui wiccan.

-Ça existe ?

-J'aimerais que non, dit Strange. »

Il devait plaisanter, mais Tony n'arrivait pas vraiment à bien déchiffrer le type encore. Peut-être qu'il était si sérieux et exagérément dramatique par défaut, mais Tony parierait que la moitié de la merde qui sortait de sa bouche n'était rien que du sarcasme sec et des blagues persos avec lui-même.

« -Ok, donc qu'est-ce que l'accessoire pride de Barnes signifie lorsqu'il s'agit d'hocus-pocus sérieux ? Que disent les étoiles et tout ça ?

-C'est de l'astrologie, répondit Strange. Il s'est détourné du Capitaine Rogers, juste avant que l'explosion ne se déclenche, alors je pense que ce n'était pas intentionnel de sa part.

-On est d'accord, acquiesça Tony, il avait déjà remarqué ça aussi.

-Un mécanisme de défense ? s'aventura Strange.

-Pourquoi Steve serait une menace ? demanda Natasha depuis le siège de devant.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir à moins d'être là en personne, dit Strange.

-Barnes a dit « Il est dans ta tête »…et bien que je ne veuille pas faire d'horribles conclusions…eh bien… dit Tony. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Romanoff ?

-Je pense que je ne vais pas prendre la parole de Barnes et de Loki pour acquise, dit-elle.

-Comment va le Capitaine Rogers ? leur demanda Strange.

-HELEN ? demanda Tony, reprenant la tablette.

- _Il y a eu quelques développements inquiétants,_ rapporta HELEN.

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant ? demanda Tony en retour.

- _Vision était juste sur le point de vous contacter,_ répondit l'IA et bientôt l'enregistrement de sécurité en pause passa à une vidéo live de Vision.

- _Tony,_ salua-t-il.

-Parle-moi Vizh, invita Tony, et il fut fier lorsque Vision ne cilla même pas au surnom.

- _Steve est physiquement indemne, quelques bosses sur la tête et de gros bleus, mais ce n'est rien que son sérum de super soldat ne puisse supporter._

-Alors quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Natasha.

- _Miss Leah, et en addition Loki, nous ont pressés de le placer en isolation, et en voyant ce qui se passe en ce moment…eh bien, je suis enclin à être d'accord. Alors après m'être assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé, nous avons scellé l'infirmerie. J'ai instruit HELEN de suivre son protocole de contamination._

-Montre-nous, demanda Strange, se rapprochant de Tony sur le siège arrière pour être en mesure de regarder la tablette. »

HELEN passa du live à une des caméras de l'infirmerie, zooma sur le lit sur lequel Steve était en train de dormir. Tony pinça les lèvres et sentit ses épaules se tendre en le regardant.

L'empreinte de main que Loki avait fait disparaître par magie majoritairement était revenue avec une ardeur redoublée, à présent d'un bleu profond et plus comme un bleu qu'une brûlure. Les veines protubérantes sur le cou de Steve, cependant, paraissaient être un problème encore plus grand, car la couleur d'encre de l'empreinte de main s'étendait partout sous sa peau. Le souffle de Tony se bloqua dans sa gorge un long moment, car il avait vu ça auparavant…enfin, quelque chose de similaire.

« -Amenez-nous là-bas ! Maintenant ! dit urgemment Strange. »

Ils accélérèrent immédiatement, conduisant plus vite vers la tour.

« -Donne ça ! exigea Natasha et Tony lui passa la tablette sans un mot. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais Tony était sûr qu'elle avait nombre de choses en train de bouillonner dans sa tête. Et ils pensaient probablement tous deux la même chose.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent, Tony n'écouta pas vraiment ce dont parlaient Natasha et Clint. Il montra juste le chemin à Strange, qui était sur ses talons, portant sa cape et tout le costume ridicule, non pas que Tony se souciait de cela non plus. Strange n'était –assez bizarrement – pas la personne la plus bizarre que Tony ait jamais rencontrée. Il était dans les faits très normal pour un chirurgien devenu magicien. En plus ce n'était pas le moment d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de Strange, Tony ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Tony et Steve…ils avaient leurs différences, beaucoup de différences, ils se disputaient, ils se rentraient dedans…c'était compliqué, mais c'était Steve ! Ces veines bleues s'étendant sur son cou…Tony n'avait pas envie de penser aux types qu'ils avaient capturés (secourus) sur Hashima Island. Il n'avait pas envie de penser aux dents cassantes tachées de bleu, aux ongles noirs tombants, aux yeux devenant frénétiques et aveugles, au sang trop sombre s'écoulant de…partout putain, aux organes cessant de fonctionner…cela ne pouvait pas être la même chose, cela ne pouvait juste pas ! Amora leur avait fait ça, pas vrai ? Et elle était partie depuis longtemps…cela ne pouvait pas être la même chose.

Mais il y avait une épouvante dure et froide dans l'estomac de Tony qui fit tourner son cerveau un millier de fois plus vite, essayant de trouver une solution. Bien sûr il connaissait que dalle à toutes ces conneries mystico-magiques, et c'était la chose la plus frustrante.

Bruce les attendait dans un couloir menant à l'infirmerie, et il commença à les mettre au courant la seconde où ils furent à portée de voix.

« -Il s'est réveillé, dit-il immédiatement. Uh, il n'est pas…content…et je ne pense pas que heurter ce mur est de ce qui l'a assommé pour commencer. Peu importe ce que le bras de Barnes peut faire, cela n'a pas l'air d'être une arme.

-Quelque chose fait pour le protéger, dit immédiatement Strange. Donc je suppose que c'est plus une barrière ou quelque chose qui neutralise les menaces.

-Une menace spécifique, dit Natasha. Nous l'avons vu dans de nombreuses situations dangereuses. Tony s'est même retrouvé directement en combat avec lui, mais ce n'est pas arrivé.

-Malheureusement, cette menace spécifique est une mauvaise nouvelle pour nous tous, dit Strange.

-Donc, je ne fais que des suppositions là, dit Bruce. Mais savez-vous ce que nous pouvons faire, Docteur Strange ?

-Je… »

Il s'arrêta avec un soupir.

« -Je suis toujours en train de passer des idées en revue dans ma tête. J'ai quelques solutions possibles peut-être, mais j'aurai besoin de plus d'informations d'abord.

-Ok, donc ça vous dit qu'on reste pas plantés là ? invita Tony avant de recommencer à marcher. »

Tout le monde suivit.

Ils tombèrent sur Barnes en premier, assis contre un mur exactement à l'extérieur de la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie. Hors de la vue de quiconque à l'intérieur, probablement délibérément. Son bras brillait toujours, mais pas aussi intensément que sur la vidéo. Il fixait le mur en face, son bras de métal reposant sur un genou, ses doigts s'agitant nerveusement. Il gardait ses distances, mais restait suffisamment proche pour entendre si quoi que ce soit se passait à l'intérieur. Tony baissa les yeux sur lui un instant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Barnes ne porta attention à aucun d'entre eux non plus quand ils le dépassèrent.

Vision se tenait près de la porte et se tourna immédiatement vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Thor et Wilson se tenaient à côté des portes de verre renforcé qui séparaient cette zone de l'infirmerie. Le protocole de contamination d'HELEN avait été créé pour des raisons évidentes, mais Tony ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il soit utilisé ainsi.

« -A-t-il essayé de sortir ? demanda Tony.

-Pas encore, répondit Vision.

- _Je peux putain de t'entendre, Stark,_ fit la voix de Steve en réponse depuis l'interphone à côté de la porte. »

La morsure dans son ton était palpable.

« -HELEN, invita Tony.

- _Audio déconnectée,_ rapporte l'IA.

-J'ai retiré la plupart des choses qui pourraient être utilisées comme armes en avance, leur dit Vision.

-Et où sont les jumeaux ? demanda Barton.

-Le tempérament de Pietro est monté très rapidement, alors ils ont décidé de partir, répondit Vision. »

Donc Steve avait dit quelque chose à ou à propos de Wanda, c'était environ la seule chose qui foutait vraiment Pietro en rogne. Génial.

« -Loki ? demanda Natasha quand Strange s'avança davantage vers l'infirmerie.

-Mon frère a toujours préféré réfléchir dans la paix et le calme, dit Thor, se détournant de la porte pour les regarder.

- _Loki et Leah sont tous deux à l'étage commun,_ rapporta HELEN. »

Il y eut un grand coup et ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte où Steve avait abattu son poing sur le verre.

« -Je pense que vous devriez rallumer le son, dit Sam. Faites-moi confiance, il va juste s'énerver encore plus.

-Steve Rogers en colère, ma spécialité, dit Tony. Rallume l'audio, HELEN.

- _Fini de parler de moi ?_ demanda immédiatement Steve.

-Fini d'être déraisonnable ? demanda Sam avant que Tony ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- _Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter !_ dit Steve avec colère.

-Tu ne t'écoutes pas, lui dit Sam en retour.

-D'accord, je vais écouter, dit Natasha en s'avançant vers la porte de verre, ne s'arrêtant que pile devant Steve. Mais d'abord…tu sais de quoi tu as l'air, pas vrai ? »

Steve fixa le vague devant lui et il put probablement voir son propre reflet dans le verre le séparant du reste d'entre eux.

« - _Oui, mais—_

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Natasha.

- _Vraiment ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas voir tout ça ?_ demanda Steve, désignant son cou.

-Non, dit Natasha, le mot dénué de toute émotion. Mais sais-tu ce que je vois ? Quelqu'un hors de contrôle. »

Steve se renfrogna devant elle, les yeux sombres et le visage aussi dur que l'acier, mais il n'y avait pas moyen d'intimider la Veuve Noire.

« -Je ne parle pas des marques flagrantes, Steve. Tu transpires, grinces des dents, serres tes poings tremblants…si je n'étais pas dupe, je serais tentée de penser que tu es un junkie désespérément en manque. »

Steve continua de la fixer, mais il força également ses poings à cesser de trembler.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu te sois vraiment regardé.

- _Je suis en train de me regarder,_ dit Steve.

-Non, arrête de me regarder et regarde-toi, lui dit Natasha. »

Cela prit une seconde à Steve pour détourner les yeux d'elle pour se focaliser sur la surface de verre brillante devant lui.

« - _Je…tu dois écouter,_ dit-il.

-Ne me regarde pas, regarde-toi, répéta Natasha à la seconde où Steve lui lança un coup d'œil. »

Steve inspira profondément et fixa son reflet dans la vitre.

Tout le monde était silencieux, ils laissaient la Veuve faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, parce que Tony était des plus certains que Thor, Sam et Bruce, probablement Vision même, avaient fait de leur mieux pour maintenir Steve calme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas eu beaucoup de chance. Natasha était différente, elle savait quoi lui dire, et elle savait également que Steve écouterait sa douce voix égale bien plus rapidement que celle de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Steve continua de se regarder, puis se lécha les lèvres, sa poitrine s'élevant et se baissant à chaque souffle lourd.

« - _Il n'est pas sauf d'être près de moi, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il alors.

-Non, répondit Natasha, toujours du même ton calme et certain.

- _Éteignez l'audio,_ dit Steve, se détournant d'eux.

-Steve—commença Wilson.

- _Éteignez-la !_ hurla Cap en s'enfonçant davantage dans l'infirmerie.

-Fais-le, HELEN, dit Tony. »

Quelque chose craqua juste à l'extérieur de la porte et Tony sut sans avoir à vérifier que Barnes avait fait un trou dans son mur.

« -Bien joué, dit Thor. Tout ce que nous avons dit n'a fait que l'énerver davantage.

-C'est temporaire, dit Natasha en retour. Et rien n'est réglé.

-Ouais, donc comment on règle ça ? demanda Sam, calme et de toute évidence inquiet.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de poser quelques questions très importantes à Loki et à cette…Leah dont j'ai tellement entendu parler, dit Strange.

-Bien sûr, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas Thor avec vous ? Je n'aime pas que ces deux-là soient sans supervision trop longtemps.

-Ton inquiétude est parfaitement compréhensible, dit Thor. Mais je suis des plus confiants que tu n'as rien à craindre présentement.

-Peut-on s'inquiéter du futur alors ? intervint Clint. »

Tony se contenta de lever une main et le désigna en signe qu'il était d'accord, parce qu'il avait tellement raison.

Thor ne commença pas à protester, parce qu'il n'avait probablement pas beaucoup à offrir en termes de rassurance là.

« -Je vais vous montrer le chemin, Docteur Strange, dit Thor.

-Quelqu'un d'autre intéressé par la discussion magique ? demanda Tony quand Thor et Strange sortirent de la pièce.

-Je préférerais rester aussi loin de Loki que possible, merci, dit Clint.

-Pareil ici, dit Bruce. Et j'ai le sentiment que la majorité de la chose ne fera pas grand sens pour nous.

-HELEN, dis à Wanda que Strange est ici, peut-être qu'elle est intéressée par ce dont ces deux-là vont parler.

-Elle pourrait jeter un œil à ce qui se passe dans la tête de Steve, dit doucement Natasha.

-Ne la faisons pas titiller des choses dont nous ne savons rien, dit immédiatement Sam.

-Je suis d'accord, dit fermement Vision. Un lien mental tel que celui-là semble des plus hasardeux, considérant tout ceci. »

Et elle le ferait s'ils demandaient, alors ils ne devraient pas le lui demander pour commencer.

« -Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Natasha, revenant à Tony. Tu es habituellement le premier à te présenter pour ce qui est de mettre la main sur quelques réponses. »

Tony regarda les portes de verre scellées et soupira.

« -Nah, je reste, dit-il, enlevant sa veste de costume. HELEN, scanne tout ce que tu peux scanner sur Capsicle de loin, surveille ses signes vitaux, la routine quoi. Nous ne devrions pas rester assis là à attendre des miracles instantanés de la part d'autres.

- _Non, nous ne devrions vraiment pas,_ dit HELEN en retour.

-Savons-nous si Vision est en danger ? demanda Tony à la pièce dans son ensemble.

-C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, et je n'ai rien expérimenté d'inhabituel, répondit Vision. Je ne ressemble à rien qui existe d'aussi loin que nous en avons conscience, continua-t-il. Alors espérons que Chthon n'a aucun moyen de faire cela lorsqu'il s'agit de moi.

-Ouais, mais en ce qui concerne la pierre ? demanda Clint.

-Bonne question, si ce type est aussi vieux qu'ils le disent, il va savoir ce que c'est, ajouta Sam.

-Cette question n'est pas de moindre importance, mais elle demeure encore sans réponse, confirma Vision.

-Je commence à détester combien cette liste devient longue, dit Tony. En particulier depuis qu'on s'attend à ce que Loki nous donne des réponses.

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus, dit Natasha. Mais nous allons prendre ce que nous pouvons obtenir pour le moment.

-Eh bien, peut-être que nous pouvons éclaircir plusieurs choses sans notre dernier Asgardien préféré, dit Tony en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour revenir dans le couloir, où Barnes était assis par terre.

-Donc, Metallica, ça te dit de faire un peu de lumière sur ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? demanda Tony. Tu peux passer les bouts catégorisés X. »

Barnes lui lança un regard de la mort, mais Tony tint sa position.

« -Comme si tu ne l'avais pas sur cassette, dit Barnes.

-Tout d'abord, je sais que t'as presque cent piges, mais quand même… « cassette » ? Vraiment ? Deuxièmement, peu importe combien mes caméras sont high-tech, elles ne montrent pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête et pourquoi. J'aime pas les suppositions, et c'est tout ce que nous avons. Alors commence à parler avant que Steve ne recommence à ne rien à envier à grand et vert. »

Barnes se ré-adossa contre le mur et inclina la tête en arrière, prenant une large inspiration.

« -Nous dormions, commença-t-il. Puis Steve a fait un mouvement soudain, et ça m'a réveillé. Sa peau était trop chaude et il respirait bruyamment…j'ai pensé que c'était juste un cauchemar. »

Il se lécha les lèvres et ne fixa rien en particulier durant un instant avant de continuer.

« -Mais il ne se réveillait pas, et parfois c'est dur de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, je savais juste que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Ses doigts de métal se serrèrent et les plaques sur son bras bougèrent, le vrombissement faisant jeter un œil aux symboles brillant faiblement éparpillés dessus à Tony.

« -Pourquoi ton bras a commencé à briller lorsqu'il s'est réveillé ? demanda Tony.

-C'est une protection, dit Barnes, confirmant leur théorie. Je savais que c'était Chthon, parce que c'est là pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre.

-Pratique d'avoir ça sous la main, dit Tony. »

Barnes ignora le jeu de mots.

« -Lorsqu'on va en guerre, c'est bien d'avoir une armure, dit-il.

-Dommage que Cap n'en ait pas eu une, fit remarquer pertinemment Tony.

-Je lui ai dit ! s'exclama Barnes. C'est exactement pourquoi je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas…c'était trop risqué, il n'avait aucune protection, mais il s'est jeté en première ligne…il a capté l'attention de Chthon à Detroit. Je pensais que Loki était parvenu à tout défaire, mais…de toute évidence non.

-Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à douter davantage de Loki, proposa Tony, mais la seule réponse fut le regard de la mort de Barnes, qu'il parvint d'une façon ou d'une autre à amplifier par rapport à précédemment. Très bien, lui dit Tony. Mais devine quoi, si Loki ne fait pas sortir une sorte de miracle de son cul, c'est Cap qui va en souffrir.

-Tu penses que je le sais pas ça ? demanda dangereusement Barnes.

-Il est là-dedans pour toi, lui dit Tony. Il a pris ce risque pour toi, et pas parce qu'il croit en peu importe ce pour quoi tu te bats, puisque je doute sérieusement qu'il sache beaucoup plus que nous.

-Je le sais ça, dit Barnes.

-Alors, est-ce que tu vas rester assis là à te complaire dans ta misère, ou te lever pour faire quelque chose à propos de ça ? demanda Tony.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, dit Barnes.

-J'en doute sincèrement, répondit Tony.

-Un Ancien Dieu est comme une force de la nature, on ne peut pas juste…défaire ce qu'ils font.

-Ouais, et la plupart des gens disent qu'on peut pas déplacer une montagne, mais je pense que je pourrais trouver un moyen si je le voulais vraiment. Et toi ? »

Barnes ne dit rien, alors Tony revint dans la pièce. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce que Barnes pouvait faire, mais cela devait être plus que rester assis à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie comme un chiot triste meurtrier.

Sans surprise, pas même une minute passa avant qu'il n'entende de lourdes bottes descendre le couloir.

« -Garde un œil sur lui tant qu'il est dans la tour, HELEN, instruisit Tony.

-Laisse-moi savoir s'il quitte le bâtiment, ajouta Natasha. »

* * *

« -Cela ne peut pas être viral, le contredit Bruce…encore.

-Je n'ai pas dit viral en soi, protesta Tony. Mais peut-être que cela avait juste besoin d'être déclenché. Peut-être que c'était là depuis Detroit. Peut-être que c'était un agent dormant.

-Tu penses vraiment que tu vas trouver un moyen d'expliquer toute cette merde magique pas naturelle ? demanda Barton.

-Rien n'est pas pas naturel, dit Tony en retour. C'est juste au-delà des lois naturelles telles que nous les comprenons actuellement. »

Puis il se tourna vers Bruce et ajouta :

« - _Rien n'arrive dans la nature qui ne suive pas ses lois._

-Je déteste quand tu me balances des citations dessus, soupira Bruce. Très bien, mais nous n'avons pas les bons outils pour comprendre une once de cela.

-Mais nous n'allons jamais avoir les moindres outils si nous ne commençons pas quelque part.

-Nous pourrions avoir besoin de récupérer du sang, dit pensivement Bruce. Cette couleur bleue ressemble à des bleus, mais elle semble suivre les vaisseaux sanguins sous sa peau. Donc peut-être que nous pouvons— »

Ils furent interrompus par des coups sur la vitre. Steve avait son front en sueur pressé contre le verre.

« -HELEN, son, instruisit Tony. »

Cap n'avait pas l'air en colère de façon meurtrière pour le moment, mais il était dur de dire de à quoi il ressemblait exactement.

« - _Je vois des choses,_ dit-il. _Je…rien n'est là, pas vrai ? Je vois des choses._

 _-Tu es seul, Steve,_ confirma HELEN.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Natasha, se tenant pile devant lui de nouveau. Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi…Steve. »

Steve garda les yeux fermés, mais il commença quand même à parler.

« - _Elles sont au bord de ma vision…il y a du mouvement, mais alors je me tourne et il n'y a rien, mais je peux presque les sentir…_

-Steve, fais-moi confiance mec, il n'y a rien là-dedans, dit Sam. C'est dans ta tête.

- _Je sais que c'est dans ma tête !_ aboya Steve, sa voix passant d'essoufflée à criante en un battement, mais il se calma tout aussi rapidement. _Cette femme à Detroit… Je pense que je l'ai vue… dans un rêve…_

-La femme qui était dans les faits une sorte d'Ancien Dieu dingue de poignard ? demanda Tony.

- _Non ! Pas Chthon, la femme,_ dit Steve. _Sa voix s'effaçait,_ ajouta distraitement Steve. _Mais je pense que je l'ai entendue…je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit, mais je pense que je l'aie entendue…juste avant que je ne me réveille._

-A-t-on la moindre idée de qui elle est ? demanda Bruce en regardant Tony, qui haussa les épaules. »

Personne ne l'avait vue à Detroit à part Cap et Loki. Steve secoua également la tête, son front toujours contre la vitre, les yeux étroitement fermés.

Natasha le fixa en sortant son téléphone. Elle chercha quelque chose, puis pressa l'écran contre la vitre.

« -Steve, regarde, dit-elle, mais Rogers ne bougea pas. Steve, j'ai besoin que tu regardes ! Est-ce que c'est elle ? La femme de Detroit, de ton rêve ? »

Cela prit une autre seconde, mais Steve leva enfin la tête pour regarder le téléphone de Natasha. Tony déglutit profondément et regarda Bruce. Il y avait un peu de couleur bleu encre teintant les yeux de Steve maintenant. Cela n'avait pas encore complètement pris le dessus sur le blanc, mais c'était proche. Merde, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Steve, tes yeux, dit Sam.

- _C'est elle,_ dit Steve. _Elle est plus âgée maintenant, mais j'en suis sûr._ »

Natasha reprit le téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche silencieusement, secouant la tête et murmurant quelque chose à voix très basse.

« -Tasha ? demanda Clint.

-Cela aurait été une trop grosse coïncidence pour que deux grandes femmes blondes sortent de nulle part en même temps, pile au milieu de tout ça, soupira Natasha. C'est Yelena…bien sûr que c'est elle.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai manqué une étape là, dit Bruce.

-C'est une Veuve Noire, répondit simplement Natasha.

- _Je pense qu'elle est toujours vivante,_ dit Steve. _J'ai entendu sa voix._ »

Il pressa sa tête contre la vitre de nouveau, ses yeux se fermant.

« - _Sa température corporelle est en train de monter un peu,_ rapporta HELEN. _Son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier._

-Steve, peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger, ok ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda Sam.

- _Je vais m'asseoir un peu,_ dit Steve, comme s'il ne l'avait même pas entendu, glissant jusqu'au sol, se tournant un peu afin d'être dos à la vitre. »

Il ne rageait plus, mais Tony commença à penser que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Ses mains le démangeaient de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais bien sûr il était forcé de se tenir là comme un idiot. Il détestait la magie, peu importe ce que c'était bordel, il la détestait juste.

« - _Le Sergent Barnes a quitté le bâtiment,_ rapporta HELEN.

- _Bucky ?_ demanda Steve. _Où est… Bucky est parti ?_

-Il va revenir, lui dit immédiatement Sam. T'inquiète pas. »

Natasha se tourna immédiatement pour quitter la pièce.

« -Quelle sortie ? demanda-t-elle.

- _La sortie du garage, il a pris la moto de Steve,_ ajouta l'IA. _Malheureusement, il l'a d'une façon ou d'une autre fait sans être détecté. Je ne l'ai vu que lorsqu'il est sorti._

-Enfoiré habile, grommela Tony.

-On ne le qualifie pas de fantôme pour rien, commenta Clint.

-Essaie de le suivre sur la vidéo de surveillance aussi longtemps que tu le peux, instruisit Natasha. »

Elle s'arrêta devant Tony avant de sortir en trombe.

« -Garde-le en sécurité, lui dit-elle.

-Tu sais que je vais le faire, répondit Tony sans hésitation. »

Elle acquiesça et partit, Clint la suivant.

« -J'offrirais d'aider à le suivre, dit Vision. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste.

-Je pense qu'il va revenir, dit Bruce. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il prépare ? demanda-t-il à Tony.

-Avec de la chance quelque chose d'utile. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup confiance en Barnes, merci à son amitié en herbe avec le Dieu des Dégâts Matériels et de la Connard Attitude et tout ce lavage de cerveau à la Hydra qui devait toujours être dans sa tête, mais Tony doutait qu'il se soit éclipsé sans raison.

« -Je vais voir ce que prépare The Magic Circle*, annonça Tony. Essaie de récupérer un échantillon de sang, si Cap se sent coopératif, nous verrons ce que ça nous dit.

-Vision peut le faire, acquiesça Bruce. Je regarderai pour tout ce à quoi je peux penser. »

Il ne demanda même pas à Wilson s'il voulait rester ou pas. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais avec de la chance cela signifierait quelque chose pour Cap de voir son ami juste à côté de lui, en particulier avec Barnes et Natasha partis.

Et Tony…ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre idée solide qui pourrait dans les faits aider à résoudre ce problème, et Steve Rogers ne voudrait certainement pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour le soutien moral bordel. Il aurait probablement préféré que Tony ne l'ait même pas vu comme ça. C'était juste ainsi que les choses étaient entre eux.

Quand même, Cap était Cap, et Tony retournerait beaucoup de pierres pour lui. S'il ne pouvait pas aider, il pouvait essayer de faire en sorte que quelqu'un d'autre l'aide. Parce que d'une certaine manière il ne croyait pas que Loki travaillait beaucoup sur une solution en ce moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*The Magic Circle :_ Il s'agit d'une organisation britannique fondée en 1903 qui a pour but de promouvoir et de faire avancer l'art de la magie. De même, il s'agit également d'une expression idiomatique anglaise faisant référence aux cinq cabinets d'avocats considérés comme les plus prestigieux de Londres et d'Europe : Allen  & Overy, Clifford Chance, Freshfields Bruckhaus Deringer, Linklaters, et Slaughter and May.**


	42. Chapter 42

Loki se demanda si les héros autoproclamés se sentaient ainsi lorsqu'une sorte d'urgence catastrophique arrivait et que soudainement tout le monde les regardait pour résoudre tous les problèmes en un clin d'œil.

Ils étaient probablement moins irrités.

« -Croyez-moi, Stark, dit Loki, essayant de formuler ses mots d'une façon qui les ferait enfin être intégrés. Si je pouvais défaire le travail d'un Ancien Dieu d'un simple mouvement du poignet, je le ferais, juste pour montrer que je peux.

-Très bien, il y a du travail de gros bras d'impliqué alors, dit Stark. Mais je te vois pas faire quoi que ce soit.

-Identifier correctement le problème est la première étape dans cette affaire, répondit Docteur Strange. Nous ne pouvons pas juste deviner.

-Donc ce n'est pas la même chose ? demanda Wanda, la petite sorcière qui observait Loki et Leah depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. »

Son frère se tenait derrière elle comme une ombre, les bras croisés et prêt à bondir…ridiculement protecteur.

« -Je veux dire la même chose que les hommes au Japon, clarifia-t-elle. Parce que ça a l'air…similaire.

-A moins que vous ayez d'une façon ou d'une autre manqué de m'informer que le vaillant Captain America est en train de vomir ses propres organes, non, ce n'est pas la même chose, lui dit Loki.

-Inutilement graphique, mais on pige le truc, dit Stark.

-Il y a quelque…corruption en cours, mais ce n'est qu'un signe visible de quelque chose d'autre.

-Comme un symptôme, ajouta Strange. Cela nous donne des indices, mais pas la réponse. Pas tout de suite.

-Donc à la base vous ne savez rien, conclut Stark.

-Je suis certain que Loki ne permettra pas à quelqu'un comme Chthon de déclarer victoire sur lui aussi facilement, dit Thor significativement. »

Quel appât flagrant, des mots délibérés pour à la fois le complimenter et le défier, c'était si ouvertement transparent que c'était simplement insultant…et pourtant il avait raison ; Loki ne se soumettrait pas à Chthon si rapidement. On devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas juste contre des humains sans défense avec lesquels il pouvait jouer à sa guise.

Loki gratifia Thor d'un rictus qu'il espéra être juste assez vague pour le frustrer.

« -Il y a quelques moyens pour avancer, pas nécessairement plaisants pour aucun de nous ou le cher Capitaine, ajouta Loki.

-T'expérimenteras pas sur lui, dit immédiatement Stark. Sois tu peux faire quelque chose, soit tu peux pas. Si tu peux, tu nous le dis, si tu peux pas, tu l'approches pas.

-Quelle impolitesse, est-ce là une façon de parler à celui dont vous attendez de l'aide ? demanda Loki en retour.

-Je pense que t'es complètement bidon et que tu peux pas aider du tout, dit Stark. Ou tu veux juste pas aider, donc tu te trouves des excuses. »

Loki ne put que rire, parce qu'une colère si profonde sur le visage d'un minuscule mortel était tellement amusante. Bien sûr Stark ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout. Dommage, Loki se souvenait qu'il avait le sens de l'humour même en face de la mort. Mais peut-être que c'était le problème ; ce n'était pas la tête de Stark sous la lame.

Quand Thor commença à avoir l'air un peu grondant Loki se tut.

« -J'ai le pouvoir de défaire ce que je peux voir, dit Loki. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de trouver la source pour l'éliminer complètement. Cela serait une solution temporaire, comme ma précédente s'est avérée être.

-Wanda, dit-il la vérité ? dit Stark. On n'a pas le temps de tourner en rond là. »

Wanda fixa Loki longuement et intensément, puis fronça les sourcils. Pensait-elle vraiment que cela serait si facile ?

« -Il y a juste du silence, je ne peux rien voir ni entendre, dit-elle. Comment faites-vous ça ?

-Oh, pitié, se moqua Loki. »

Il avait l'impression que cela se passait d'explication, car de toute évidence il ne laisserait jamais son esprit sans protection lorsqu'il savait qu'il devait faire face à la fois à des démons et à elle.

« -Et elle ? demanda Stark, faisant un signe de tête vers Leah.

-Oh, je ne le conseillerais pas, avertit Loki, mais la sorcière avait déjà tourné son regard vers Leah, seulement pour la détourner brusquement un instant plus tard, fermant fortement les yeux.

-Wanda, appela son frère, immédiatement alerte.

-Des voix…tellement, murmura-t-elle. Des centaines…des milliers…tellement de gens.

-Je suggère que tu cesses, avertit également Leah, son ton moins joueur que celui de Loki.

-Toute cette histoire est devenue un millier de fois plus suspecte, dit Stark. Tu vas bien Wanda ?

-Je vais bien, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ça, dit-elle.

-Que diable es-tu ? demanda le frère… »

Loki n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un nom, il continuait de l'appeler le vif-argent dans sa tête.

« -C'est une question qui se tient, mon frère, dit Thor. Puisqu'elle est parmi nous. »

Loki soupira et regarda Leah. Il ne dirait pas un mot, mais elle pouvait répondre à sa guise.

« -Je ne suis personne, dit-elle.

-Tu vas devoir essayer un peu plus que ça, dit Stark.

-Non, je ne suis rien, l'ombre d'une chose qui n'existe pas… »

Puis, presque comme une pensée murmurante lui venant après coup, elle ajouta :

« -L'écho d'un péché pas encore commis. »

Le silence qui suivit ses mots ne fut pas du tout surprenant.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Stark, puis Strange, pendant que Thor fixait Leah, puis Loki. Ca faisait beaucoup de fixation, ce qui fit Loki souffler et rouler des yeux.

« -Donc en ce qui concerne notre petite situation délicate, dit-il.

-Attends, une minute, on va pas juste en rester là, protesta Stark.

-Préféreriez-vous parler de Leah plutôt que du Capitaine Rogers ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vos priorités en ordre. »

Heureusement, cela ferma le clapet de Stark pour le moment.

« -Serais-tu en mesure de défaire ce que Chthon a fait, si tu savais exactement quoi chercher ? demanda Thor.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de chercher la source, lui dit Loki. Nous ne savons pas ce que le cœur de ce…sort…corruption est. Je ne suis même pas certain de comment l'appeler.

-Non, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas un chemin praticable, confirma Strange.

-C'est tout ? demanda Wanda. Donc qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire si vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

-C'est exactement la clé, Miss Maximoff, dit Strange. Loki n'est pas de la Terre, mais Chthon si, il est davantage lié à ce monde que le moindre d'entre nous. Son pouvoir est vastement différent de tout ce avec quoi serait familier un Asgardien. C'est une question de compatibilité, à quel point vous êtes bon ou fort n'a aucune importance, si vous n'avez pas les bons outils pour faire quelque chose. C'est comme essayer d'attraper un papillon avec une canne à pêche.

-Grossier, mais pertinente comparaison, dit Loki.

-Mais vous êtes humain, un sorcier de Midgard, dit Thor. Avez-vous les bons outils ?

-En théorie peut-être, dit Strange. Mais nous ne pouvons pas frapper à l'aveuglette, parce que nous pourrions accidentellement toucher quelque chose de vital.

-Donc comment ? demanda Stark.

-C'est là que nous sommes coincés, soupira Strange. Donnez-nous quelques heures, nous pourrions être en mesure de trouver quelque chose.

-Est-ce qu'il reste quelques heures à Steve ? demanda immédiatement Stark. Vu comment ce bleu continue de s'étendre sous sa peau ?

-Leah ? demanda Loki.

-Il ne meurt pas…encore, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que sa mort soit le but ultime pour commencer.

-Comment tu sais ? demanda celui aux cheveux d'argent.

-Je sais, répondit Leah, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un œil dans sa direction.

-Donc quel est son plan ? demanda Thor. Il doit y avoir une raison autre que nous affaiblir en blessant un de nos amis. »

Faire du mal au Capitaine bien-aimé de James, ajouta Loki dans sa tête. Peut-être que c'était une assez bonne raison, mais Loki en doutait sincèrement. Chthon ne pouvait pas être si mesquin…quoique, sa sœur était un sujet sensible pour lui, et la loyauté de James devait lui être claire depuis le temps.

« -Peut-être qu'il est déjà fatigué de son élue, dit Leah. »

Loki eut un 'hmm' pensif, considérant cette option…elle était aussi bonne qu'une autre.

« -Expliquez, demanda Thor, gardant son ton poli au lieu d'exigeant…quelle prévenance.

-Corps hôte mortel, clarifia Leah. Il ne peut pas facilement transférer toute sa totalité à ces formes, et même une fraction peut être trop à contenir. Peut-être qu'il a déjà usé l'actuel, et veut quelque chose de mieux. »

Il y eut un temps de silence de nouveau avant que les mots de Stark n'explosent.

« -Il veut Steve en tant qu'une sorte de…putain de costume de viande ? Pourquoi t'as pas commencé avec ça ?! »

Leah haussa les épaules.

« -C'est juste une des nombreuses possibilités.

-Il ne peut pas se manifester dans son entièreté dans un corps hôte, ajouta Loki. Mais peut-être qu'il devient impatient avec les Darkholders et veut terminer ce qui reste à faire personnellement.

-Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste nous donner une leçon, dit Leah. Il veut nous montrer que nous sommes impuissants face à lui.

-Mais nous ne le sommes pas, déclara Thor, de la colère dans ses yeux bleus orageux. Il ne prendra pas un des nôtres, nous ne le laisserons pas faire.

-Un marteau n'est pas plus utile pour attraper des papillons qu'une canne à pêche, lui dit Loki, suivant toujours la métaphore bizarrement appropriée de Strange.

-Donc comment on obtient un… »

Stark chercha ses mots.

« -Filet à papillon ?

-Non, je pense que ce dont nous avons besoin est un attrape-mouche…et un appât, dit Strange. Et je pense que nous en avons déjà un. »

Il se tourna vers Wanda. Loki y réfléchit un instant. La petite sorcière avec son pouvoir pouvant creuser profondément dans l'esprit des autres, cela avait certainement ses possibilités.

« -Et suis-je l'appât ou l'attrape-mouche ? demanda Wanda avec un ton insinuant qu'elle s'en fichait.

-Tu n'es rien du tout jusqu'à ce qu'on ait un plan digne de ce nom au lieu d'idées foireuses, dit sévèrement Stark.

-James est l'appât je présume, dit Loki. Mais cela ne marchera pas, il est protégé. Chthon sait qu'il ne peut pas le toucher de loin.

-Vraiment ? demanda Strange.

-Et puis il s'est taillé il y a une heure, ajouta Stark.

-Quoi ? fit Loki en se tournant vers lui.

-Il a piqué la moto de Steve et s'est barré, répéta Stark. »

C'était…inattendu. Loki essaya de penser à une raison pour laquelle James partirait si soudainement. Il savait que cela devait avoir un lien avec le Capitaine, mais quand même…qu'y avait-il à New York ? Était-ce simplement une crise émotionnelle ? Loki ne pouvait pas écarter complètement la possibilité, mais il était bien plus probable qu'il était après quelque chose.

Oh, tellement de surprises…Loki était curieux dans les faits maintenant. Il ne connaissait rien d'important qui était dans cette ville à part les Avengers eux-mêmes, mais de toute évidence il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Comme c'était intriguant que Loki n'en ait jamais entendu parler avant. Juste au moment où il pensait avoir une bonne idée de la personnalité de James. Un secret qu'il avait caché à Loki. Pas si étrange en soi-même, mais c'était un secret soit lié à Chthon, soit…peut-être Jord elle-même.

Comme c'était particulier, excitant, c'était tellement comme James d'encore le surprendre. La pensée le fit sourire.

Il ne fit part de rien de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, parce qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de le faire.

« -As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Stark. »

Loki se contenta de sourire. Non, il ne savait pas, et c'était simplement délicieux.

* * *

Ils attendirent James, mais Strange continua quand même de proposer des idées pendant ce temps. Certaines de ses théories semblaient des plus excentriques, même pour Loki, mais la magie midgardienne avait toujours été une chose inhabituelle. Il était également de toute évidence des plus déterminés à sauver Steve Rogers de ça, mais les profils héroïques étaient toujours déterminés dans de telles affaires.

Stark les laissa tranquilles après avoir mentionné une sorte de test sanguin et Loki émit un son moqueur quand il eut le dos tourné, parce que vraiment…qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Néanmoins, il les laissa faire ce qu'ils voulaient, puisque les héros désœuvrés étaient très frustrants, et avaient tendance à opter pour des mesures drastiques. C'était mieux s'ils se maintenaient occupés.

Loki soupçonnait que James ne serait pas absent longtemps, et ce fut confirmé lorsque la machine de Stark annonça son retour à la tour. Il avait été parti un moment et Loki était tellement curieux de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il était déjà debout sur ses pieds lorsque James sortit de l'ascenseur, la démarche déterminée, ses bottes résonnant lourdement sur le sol de marbre.

Sa veste était ensanglantée, pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour faire arquer un sourcil à Loki. Ses mains étaient presque immaculées par contre, donc Loki sut qu'il avait porté des gants. Son visage était humide de sueur, ses cheveux en bataille, mais pas à cause du vent…il avait dû porter un casque également, probablement pour cacher son identité. Il ne semblait pas blessé.

Il portait un sac noir, similaire à ceux dans lesquels il mettait ses armes, large mais passant inaperçu.

« -Je crains de demander ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Strange en regardant James se rapprocher d'eux. »

James garda les yeux sur Loki en s'approchant de la table dans le salon, alors Loki l'y suivit, attendant de voir ce qu'il leur avait ramené.

Leah accompagna Loki comme une ombre silencieuse, et un instant plus tard Thor, les jumeaux et Strange suivirent. Loki s'attendait à ce que Stark fasse irruption à tout instant, alors il ne fut pas surpris lorsque l'ascenseur tinta de nouveau pendant que James était toujours en train d'ouvrir le sac.

Ce ne fut pas Stark qui entra en trombe cependant, mais la Veuve. Son visage était dur comme l'acier, ses yeux brûlants. Elle était essoufflée.

« -C'était quoi ça bordel ? exigea-t-elle de savoir. Qui était-ce ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit brièvement James.

-Réponds-moi, ordonna-t-elle, elle ne cria pas, mais la force dans sa voix la rendait bruyante quand même. »

James l'ignora en bougeant quelque chose dans le sac.

Natasha se tendit d'une façon qui fit plisser des yeux à Loki. Son langage corporel signifiait qu'elle se préparait à une confrontation.

« -Tu penses que tu peux juste aller tuer des gens puis revenir ici comme si rien ne s'était passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Une personne, pas des gens, dit James. Il n'y en avait qu'un.

-Je ne te crois pas, répondit Natasha. »

James sortit une boîte du sac et la posa sur la table avec précaution. Loki ne le vit que du coin de l'œil, parce qu'il gardait les yeux sur tous les autres dans la pièce.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Wanda, observant le bois sombre et le lourd loquet de métal qui gardait la boîte fermée. »

C'était plutôt large, mais pas très haut, comme un livre.

Natasha se rapprocha de la table et James se tourna pour lui faire face, carrant les épaules et la menaçant du regard. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à prendre le temps de défendre ses actions. Loki ne pouvait comprendre ça que trop bien. C'était une perte de temps. James ne faisait jamais rien sans une bonne raison. Ils auraient tous dû l'avoir appris depuis le temps.

« -Tout ce que Hydra t'a fait faire, commença à parler la Veuve. Je n'ai jamais pensé que quiconque devrait t'en tenir responsable. Mais ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -C'est tout toi.

-Pas tes affaires ce que je fais, lui dit James.

-Et Steve ne sera pas en mesure de te protéger éternellement d'être traqué comme un meurtrier, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que Steve me protège, dit James. C'est pour le protéger _lui_.

-N'essaie même pas de prétendre que Steve voudrait ça. »

C'était une provocation évidente et James fit un pas vers elle. Loki n'était pas sûr que l'intention était que ce soit pris comme une attaque, mais le tension était trop forte entre eux pour que cela soit interprété différemment. La Veuve sortit son arme, ce qui fit agir James, qui essaya de la désarmer immédiatement. Elle se dégagea de son chemin et le visa d'un coup de pied au genou, mais James esquiva puis usa de son avantage en force pour la déséquilibrer. La Veuve resta sur ses pieds, malgré la forte poussée, et leva de nouveau la main qui tenait l'arme.

Thor et Loki bougèrent simultanément, juste un fragment de seconde avant que le pistolet de s'enclenche, le bruit tonitruant explosant dans la pièce. Loki porta très peu attention à Thor, parce qu'il savait qu'il chercherait à protéger tout le monde autour de lui, il était prévisible comme ça.

Loki par contre, sentit un vrai flot de colère dans sa poitrine qui allait au-delà du simple agacement. La Veuve était très rapide, pour une humaine, mais cela prit à Loki moins d'un clin d'œil pour refermer une main autour de ce petit bout de métal qui était encore chaud du tir, et l'autre autour de son cou délicat.

Il n'avait rien contre elle, vraiment, elle était rusée et mortelle, mais Loki n'avait aucune patience pour ça. Il arracha le pistolet de sa main, l'écrasant en un petit tas méconnaissable entre ses doigts en la regardant en face. Elle avait l'air si en colère et défiante.

Bien sûr pas même un instant ne passa lorsque la main de Thor agrippa l'avant-bras de Loki étroitement.

« -Lâche-la, dit-il. »

Le ton dans sa voix n'appelait pas à discuter.

« -Maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de verser le sang, cracha Loki, la lâchant et jetant le pistolet cassé. »

C'était un peu théâtral, mais cela fit passer son message.

Il se tourna pour regarder James alors. Il se tenait sur ses pieds, donc rien de vital n'avait été touché, mais il y avait du sang frais sur son cou là où la balle avait dû l'égratigner, et des ombres dans ses yeux que Loki voyait moins ces jours-ci comparé à quelques mois plus tôt.

Thor dit quelque chose à Natasha, mais ses mots étaient trop bas pour que Loki comprenne.

« -Où en étions-nous ? demanda Loki, rendant son ton parfaitement plaisant. »

Il apprécia la façon dont les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer à l'unisson, l'expression sur leurs visages plus parlante que des mots.

« -Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il y a plus que ce dont nous venons d'être témoins, dit Strange.

-Bien sûr qu'il y a plus, répondit James, sa voix étonnamment calme, en particulier considérant la lueur de violence familière que Loki pouvait toujours voir rôder dans ses yeux.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec le cerveau de ce type étalé sur le mur, tout est juste à propos de toi, et moi, et Yelena. Tu veux me faire payer pour ce que j'ai fait dans la Chambre Rouge, très bien ! Mais je ne laisserai pas Steve payer le prix de ta vengeance. Je te donnerai une chance d'égaliser le score plus tard, et nous verrons combien tu as appris depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai tiré dessus. »

James lui tourna le dos pour revenir à la boîte de bois sur la table. Cela aurait semblé effronté après ce qui venait de se passer, mais Loki se tenait toujours entre lui et le reste de la pièce, alors il se sentait probablement suffisamment en sécurité.

« -Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance, lui dit Natasha. Mais bien sûr que tu ne le verrais pas autrement. »

Elle retira sa main de la poigne lâche de Thor – il avait probablement vérifié que Loki ne l'avait pas blessée – puis se tourna pour partir.

Stark entra juste au moment où elle sortit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il semblait un peu essoufflé. Il avait de toute évidence déjà été informé du coup de feu, d'après l'expression sur son visage.

« -Personne n'est mort, rapporta celui qui était rapide.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu de Barton, dit Stark. Je veux dire bordel, Barnes. C'est une chose de connaître la partie assassin en théorie…

-Est-ce mauvais ? demanda Wanda. Est-ce qu'ils feront le lien jusqu'à nous ?

-Pas de ce dont je m'inquiétais, mais non, dit Stark en se rapprochant encore plus. »

James soupira.

« -C'était un Darkholder, leur dit-il à tous. Donc putain d'bon débarras. »

Là ce fut certainement assez suffisant pour faire revenir l'attention de Loki sur l'affaire en cours.

« -Continue donc, invita Loki.

-Non attends, recommençons depuis le début, dit Stark. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais en écartant le meurtre pour le moment ; est-ce que t'as trouvé quelque chose pour aider Cap dans les faits ou c'était juste une activité extrascolaire ?

-Tu savais où trouver un Darkholder depuis tout ce temps, et tu n'as pas pris la peine de le mentionner ? demanda Leah, les yeux plissés. »

Strange fixa la boîte de bois, puis leva les yeux sur James.

« -Est-ce ce que je pense que c'est ? demanda-t-il. »

James ignora la question et se tourna vers Loki.

« -Je t'ai demandé, il y a longtemps, si un Darkholder ou une page du livre nous aiderait, et tu as dit non. »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Et c'est vrai, les pages du Darkhold ne sont pas reliées entre elles, et un vulgaire humain ayant accidentellement mis la main sur une page pourrait difficilement nous mener au cercle intime.

-Cela aurait aidé, dit Leah. Pourquoi tu nous as caché ça ? »

James la regarda enfin.

« -Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez stupide pour ne pas garder un as si gros dans ma manche ? »

Loki ricana d'amusement et tendit une main pour passer un doigt sur la boîte de bois.

« -C'est dangereux, dit Strange. Et comment cela aidera ? Que pourrait faire ce Darkholder ?

-Oui, bonne question, ajouta Stark. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait exactement Mr… ?

-Dr. Viktor Osvald Kristensen, interrompit l'IA. Il a reçu le Prix Dickson en Médecine il y a deux ans pour avoir arrêté une épidémie infectieuse dans deux hôpitaux.

-Wow, juste wow…réagit Stark. »

James les ignora tous les deux.

« -Une cure miraculeuse pour de mystérieuses maladies, dit-il. Il a presque perdu sa licence deux fois, puis tout à coup il est le seul qui peut arrêter une sorte de maladie mortelle qui a rendu malades des douzaines de gens en une nuit…

-Vous dites qu'il les a rendus malades pour commencer, dit Strange.

-Je ne pense pas que les médecins normaux ont régulièrement des réunions avec de grandes créatures ailées grouillantes de cafards…donc ouais…et ça, ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la boîte. »

Juste comme Loki s'y attendait, il y avait là une large page usée sous un épais panneau de verre. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir en émanant à présent que la boîte était ouverte et Strange pouvait sûrement le sentir aussi.

« -Donc…comment tu penses que cela aidera exactement ? demanda Loki.

-Le problème avec Chthon est que nous ne connaissons pas son pouvoir, mais avec ça…

-Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser une page, protesta Strange. Nous savons tous ce qui arrive à la plupart.

-La plupart ne sont pas des Maîtres des Arts d'Arcane, fit remarquer Loki. Donc ce docteur a rendu malades des humains pour jouer au héros après.

-Il ne les a pas juste rendus malades, il les a soignés aussi, dit James en tendant le bras vers la boîte. »

Durant un instant Loki pensa qu'il était sur le point de retirer le verre et de toucher la page, ce qui aurait été monumentalement stupide de sa part, mais il écarta juste le couvercle de la boîte pour révéler une seconde portion de rangement, qui contenait également une page.

« -Deux pages ? »

Leah fixa James, incrédule.

« -Et tu les as laissées entre les mains d'un Darkholder tout ce temps ? Tu plaisantes là.

-Nous avions d'autres priorités, répondit James avec légèreté. Et écoute, je sais que ce que Chthon a fait à Steve est différent, donc le régler serait différent, mais…cela doit être bon à quelque chose, pas vrai ?

-Attends, t'as fait tout ça et tu sais même pas si ça va aider ? demanda Stark.

-Tu as dit que je devrais faire quelque chose, ce que j'ai fait. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. »

Loki observa les pages, en apparence vieilles et fragiles, mais le pouvoir contenu en elles…tellement différent de la magie au bout de ses doigts.

« -Ce que Chthon a fait n'est pas une maladie, dit Strange. Mais c'est de la corruption…cela pourrait être assez similaire.

-Donc vous pouvez le lire ? demanda Wanda.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais cela pourrait me donner un regard précieux sur les rouages de la magie de Chthon.

-Non ! dit immédiatement Leah. Chthon peut atteindre n'importe quel Darkholder, vous ouvririez une porte pour lui. C'est trop dangereux.

-Est-ce que je pourrais le faire ? demanda immédiatement James.

-Non, dit Loki en secouant la tête. Les pages pourraient être endommagées sous ton toucher, tu es beaucoup trop bien protégé de la magie de Chthon. »

Loki pouvait sentir une étrange sorte de tentation venant des pages, un appel de sirène, un grand pouvoir juste là, à prendre…

« -Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire ça à Steve, dit James. Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour lequel vous pouvez utiliser ça. N'importe quoi !

-Y a-t-il un moyen de comprendre cette magie sans devenir un…Darkholder, comme vous l'appelez ? demanda Thor.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Strange.

-Donc nous sommes de retour à ne pas avoir de solution du tout, dit Stark, frustré.

-Je ne serais pas aussi hâtif, songea Loki. Tout pouvoir vient avec un prix, mais sur le long terme…oh d'accord, très bien. »

Il tendit la main vers le verre, mais Leah s'empara de sa main avant qu'il ne l'approche.

« -Loki, dit-elle avec un avertissement très clair dans son ton.

-J'ai dit, très bien, répéta Loki.

-Non, le risque est trop grand, dit-elle.

-C'est un risque calculé, dit Loki.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas ! protesta-t-elle. Et ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Steve n'en vaut pas la peine ? demanda James. »

Leah soupira en le regardant.

« -Je suis désolée James, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais Steve Rogers n'est pas le centre de l'univers. Il y a des choses et des batailles bien plus grandes auxquelles penser. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques inutiles.

-Oh, mais où est le fun si nous sommes toujours prudents ? demanda Loki. Allez, Leah.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Loki tourna sa main pour prendre la sienne, captant son regard de ses yeux.

« -Fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

-Tu te gorges de chaos, on ne peut pas te faire confiance, aboya-t-elle, arrachant sa main. »

Elle était tellement en colère, Loki pouvait presque la sentir sur sa peau.

« -Mais que se passerait-il si…commença Thor, avant de reconsidérer ses mots. Quel est le pire qui puisse arriver ?

-Eh bien, pour commencer, je peux mourir, répondit Loki avec légèreté. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet de ça.

-Il pourrait entrer dans ta tête, apprendre tous tes secrets, dit Leah. Il pourrait défaire la chose même que tu es, et tu es un imbécile de ne serait-ce que considérer cela. Et c'est égoïste de ta part de le demander, James.

-Oh, mais nous avons tous des choses qui nous rendent égoïstes, dit Loki, écartant les deux verres. »

Il ne parlait pas juste de James, et Leah l'avait compris.

« -Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne va pas bien finir ? demanda celui aux cheveux argent, croisant les bras nerveusement…ah, Pietro, c'était le nom.

-En es-tu sûr, Loki ? demanda Thor.

-Sommes-nous sûrs qu'on devrait le laisser faire ça pour commencer ? demanda Stark. Cela pourrait nous exploser à la figure très rapidement bordel.

-Préféreriez-vous que je ne fasse rien ? demanda Loki, souriant d'un air tranchant. Considérant de qui la vie est en jeu ? »

Cela fit fermer la bouche à Stark, mais il était mécontent, et le regard renfrogné dont il gratifia Loki le rendit très clair.

« -Que devrions-nous faire si quelque chose tourne mal ? demanda Thor.

-Tu as si peu foi en moi, mon frère.

-Mon inquiétude n'a rien à voir avec la foi, répondit-il. Juste dis-moi que tu sais ce que tu fais.

-Je sais exactement ce que je fais, dit Loki. »

Il savait très bien qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de si stupidement dangereux que le simple fait d'y penser faisait chanter son sang avec enthousiasme. L'excitation faisait la moitié du fun, mais le pouvoir qu'il pourrait utiliser une fois qu'il l'aurait conquis était le véritable prix.

« -Je t'en dois une, dit James, le fixant depuis l'autre côté de la table.

-Oui, en effet, confirma Loki avant de tendre la main vers les pages. »

Il n'était pas sûr si c'était Chthon qu'il vit dans son réceptacle femelle temporaire, ou si c'était Maîtresse Mort elle-même dont il eut un aperçu, mais il y avait quelqu'un qui regardait lorsque l'esprit de Loki alla dans un endroit lointain, inconnu.

Du pouvoir, juste là, à prendre, une flamme qui une fois l'aurait consumé, mais Loki était de feu maintenant, et tellement plus que ce qu'il était avant. Il pouvait s'emparer de cette puissance et la manipuler sans que les chaînes de Chthon ne s'enroulent autour de son esprit. Il pouvait prendre cette ancienne connaissance enfermée dans du papier inconstant et l'utiliser, la déformer, la transformer en quelque chose lui convenant davantage.

Le grondement des démons était trop loin pour avoir de l'importance, et Loki était trop fuyant pour la portée de Chthon. Il devenait suffisamment fort. Il ne sut pas quand il toucha les pages, il n'avait aucun moyen de prédire s'il conquerrait ou s'il serait conquis, mais oh, il conquerrait, il soumettrait ce fragment du pouvoir de Chthon à sa volonté ou le brûlerait jusqu'au néant.

Il y eut une force qui vint à son aide…une force qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais il eut l'impression que cela faisait partie de lui, que c'était une extension de lui. Elle semblait obsédante, mais absolue, le hurlement d'un loup lors d'une nuit glacée sans fin, le raclement des chaînes et le toucher mordant du poison d'une bête, et de l'eau sombre et profonde avec des écailles scintillantes rôdant juste en-dessous de la surface calme…et oh, Leah…Leah…qui gardait des secrets à présent ?

Sa tête était claire malgré le sens vague de ces visions en arrière-plan de son esprit. Il y avait beaucoup plus que ça, plus que ce petit aperçu. Il y avait une histoire là qu'il ne connaissait pas, un monde au-delà de sa compréhension, et il y avait même encore plus de pouvoir, l'appelant, l'attendant. Ce pouvoir n'avait rien à voir avec Chthon…et son cœur était cupide, il le voulait, voulait l'embrasser et le faire sien, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne devrait pas s'en approcher. Que cela serait la fin…pas sa fin, mais quand même la fin.

Il se tenait à côté de la table dans la pièce claire de la tour de métal et de verre de Stark, les pages du Darkhold rien que des cendres sous ses doigts.

« -Loki ? »

Thor prononça son nom, il avait dû le dire plusieurs fois.

Loki prit un long moment pour éclaircir son esprit et se donner contenance, puis il redressa le dos et détendit ses épaules. Il s'assura que sa voix soit à la fois forte et nonchalante lorsqu'il parla, et pas juste pour le bien des apparences.

« -Eh bien, c'était…bizarre, dit-il. Mais je pense avoir une solution maintenant. »


	43. Chapter 43

Bucky trouva Loki bizarrement normal, peut-être même un peu trop joyeux, considérant combien Leah était en colère et inquiète à propos des pages du Darkhold. Et pourtant, Bucky ne voulait pas dire que tout se passa sans anicroche, car Leah n'était jamais inquiète pour rien. Il voulait lui parler, lui poser des questions qu'il aurait dû poser avant, mais bien sûr son esprit était préoccupé par Steve et il ne pouvait se résoudre à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« -Donc, quelle est la solution exactement ? Parce que ce que j'ai dit plus tôt tient toujours, dit Stark. Tu t'approches pas de Cap, à moins de parler, Bouton d'Or. »

Il était un peu en retard avec cette déclaration car ils se tenaient déjà tous pile à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Enfin, dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, mais Stark se tenant sur le seuil était difficilement un obstacle insurmontable.

Bucky ne pouvait pas véritablement être en colère contre lui en ce moment, parce que c'était Steve qu'il essayait de protéger…et il se tenait physiquement dans le chemin de Loki pour l'interroger. Ça demandait du cran.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui fait de vous l'autorité suprême en ce qui le concerne ? demanda Loki.

-Mon frère, juste dis-nous ce que tu as l'intention de faire, dit Thor. »

Loki soupira…un peu dramatiquement.

« -Pourquoi, je vais exécuter le plan de Docteur Strange, avec l'aide de notre petit attrape-mouche, dit-il. »

Wanda eut l'air surprise un instant, mais alors elle sembla concentrée. Bucky aimait son attitude.

« -Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle.

-Trouver la source de la magie de Chthon dans son esprit, dit Loki.

-Comment ? Je ne saurais pas quoi chercher, dit-elle.

-Je peux te montrer, lui dit Loki avant de tapoter sa tempe d'un doigt en invitation. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils puis se concentra un instant, son visage s'assombrissant un peu face à ce qu'elle voyait, puis elle commença à cligner soudainement des yeux, ayant l'air surprise.

Tout le monde attendit sa réaction.

« -Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se faire claquer une porte mentale au nez, dit-elle.

-Tu en as vu assez, lui dit Loki.

-En effet, confirma-t-elle. Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

-Il y a très peu de limite à ce qu'il peut faire, dit Loki.

-Wanda, mets-nous à jour là, demanda Stark.

-Si c'est vraiment à l'intérieur de Steve, je peux le trouver, mais comment on l'enlève ? demanda-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi cette partie, répondit Loki avec légèreté.

-C'est une idée stupide, et tu joues avec le feu, dit Leah en passant Stark de force pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. »

Il semblait qu'elle ait abandonné l'idée de contester Loki, mais elle n'allait pas cesser de faire part de son mécontentement de sitôt.

Bucky savait que tout ce qui était arrivé à Steve avait beaucoup compromis ses plans, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher d'être un peu contrarié à son égard. Steve les aidait, c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce pétrin pour commencer. Mais ce qui était vraiment important pour elle et ce qui était important pour Bucky étaient des choses très différentes. Il comprenait, d'une certaine manière, et il avait une très bonne idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou peut-être qu'il se trompait et ne comprenait rien. Leah n'était pas un mystère facilement résolu. Bucky doutait que même Loki sache tout à son propos.

« -Donc, comment on sait si ça a marché ? demanda Stark.

-Si Wanda peut voir ce qui ne va pas, alors elle sera également en mesure de voir lorsque la chose sera partie, dit Thor.

-Et puis, une fois que ces choses cessent de briller, il est sauf de supposer que le danger est passé, dit Strange, désignant le bras de métal de Bucky qui avait recommencé à briller faiblement alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'infirmerie.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai fait pour vous Stark ? Ou l'avez-vous déjà oublié ? demanda Loki. »

Stark avait probablement très envie d'oublier tout ça, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que cela arrive avec Loki.

Finalement Stark pivota pour entrer, dégageant de leur chemin, mais grommelant quelque chose à voix basse en même temps.

« -Je commençais à me demander combien de temps vous alliez rester dehors à parler, dit Banner. »

Bucky resta sur le seuil de l'infirmerie après que tout le monde soit entré, pour garder ses distances par rapport à Steve. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était lui refaire du mal.

« -Avez-vous trouvé un accord ? demanda Vision.

-Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, répondit Stark avec mécontentement. »

Barton et Wilson se tenaient à côté de la vitre, pendant que Natasha était sur le côté, observant tout le monde, dos au mur.

« -Est-ce que ça va être comme avec Tony ? demanda alors Bruce.

-Très loin de là, dit Loki. Je garderai mes distances jusqu'au moment opportun.

-Ça a l'air un peu dangereux pour Wanda, dit Stark.

-Ça va aller, dit-elle immédiatement.

-Je resterai à côté, dit Strange. Juste au cas où on ait besoin de moi.

-De même que moi, déclara Vision.

-Si cela te fait te sentir mieux, dit Wanda en se rapprochant de la vitre. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il est juste endormi, dit Bruce. Il redevenait erratique, donc…

-Il a accepté de dormir, s'empressa d'ajouter Sam. On ne l'a pas forcé à prendre des sédatifs ou quoi que ce soit. »

Bucky bougea un peu pour avoir un aperçu de Steve sur un des lits. La couleur bleu foncé maladive s'était étendue partout sous sa peau, mais semblait recouvrir son cou et son visage presque complètement. Le voir fit se serrer d'inquiétude la gorge de Bucky. Cela le rendit également très, très en colère.

« -Est-ce une bonne idée ? demanda Stark.

-Cela a difficilement de l'importance à ce stade, éluda Loki.

-Est-ce qu'il doit être réveillé pour ça ? demanda Sam. Parce qu'il pourrait ne pas être d'humeur coopérative.

-Cela ne devrait pas être un problème s'il est endormi, dit Wanda. Du moins je ne pense pas.

-Non, alors vas-y, invita Loki. »

Vision ouvrit la marche dans la section verrouillée de l'infirmerie, Wanda et Strange le suivant. Pietro se positionna également très près à l'intérieur des murs de verre, non pas que cela serait un problème pour lui de se rapprocher immédiatement si quelque chose arrivait.

Loki entra en dernier.

« -Fermez la porte peut-être, instruisit-il vaguement.

-HELEN, dit Tony, donnant sa permission, et la porte de verre se referma immédiatement derrière Loki. »

Bucky était tendu et il avait vraiment envie d'être plus proche. Il voulait mieux voir, et avait envie que Steve soit en mesure de le voir en retour, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de se rapprocher. Si ce que Chthon avait fait était devenu plus fort le temps que Bucky était parti, alors la magie incrustée dans son bras pourrait réagir à une distance beaucoup plus grande. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il garda ses distances pour être sauf.

Wanda se rapprocha de Steve, doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle s'arrêta à un pas du lit et leva une main. De la magie écarlate s'embrasa entre ses doigts, s'étendant vers Steve en des lignes tournoyantes. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant plus tard pour se concentrer.

Tout le monde attendit que quelque chose se passe dans un silence tendu. Bucky était trop loin pour voir le moindre changement sur le visage de Steve, alors il ne pouvait qu'être à l'affût du moindre mouvement qu'il faisait. Il n'y eu rien d'abord, juste la vive lumière de la magie de Wanda tournoyant autour de sa tête.

« -Cela sera quelque chose de spécifique, dit Loki, devenant probablement impatient. »

Au moins il maintint sa voix basse.

« -Cherche une émotion, un souvenir, quelque chose qui serait presque impossible de lui enlever. Cela y sera ancré. »

Cela prit quelques longues minutes supplémentaires pour que quelque chose se passe, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, ce fut très rapide.

Steve se redressa brusquement dans le lit, sa main se jetant sur Wanda. Elle avait les yeux fermés, donc elle ne la vit pas arriver, mais Vision la fit immédiatement reculer un peu, la maintenant hors de portée de Steve, Pietro se tenant déjà à côté d'eux aussi avant que Bucky ne puisse cligner des yeux. Steve secoua la tête en regardant autour, mais la magie rouge était toujours tout autour de sa tête.

« -Je l'ai trouvé, dit Wanda.

-Tire, dit Loki. Amène-le à la surface. »

A la voix de Loki Steve se tourna brusquement pour le fixer. Wanda fit quelque chose, mais Steve était déjà hors du lit, bondissant à travers la pièce. Quelque chose de sombre commença à s'étendre sur son visage et son cou, traversant sa peau, noir et épais comme du goudron. La magie rouge de Wanda disparut et Steve rentra dans Loki, traversant le mur de verre, tous deux heurtant le sol.

Les bras de Bucky s'embrasèrent de lumière vive alors il fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière.

« -Restez en arrière ! cria Strange en écartant les bras. »

L'amulette autour de son cou s'illumina, et des barrières circulaires brillantes apparurent de nulle part une seconde plus tard partout autour de Loki et Steve.

La chose noire, une masse grandissante pulsante, commença à se détacher un peu de Steve, prenant une forme. Elle était toujours connectée à lui par son cou et son dos, mais la majorité en était séparée maintenant, une forme protubérante se penchant au-dessus de lui.

« -J'ai dit, restez en arrière ! cria de nouveau Strange, plus fort cette fois. »

Bucky ne savait pas qui avait essayé de bouger, peut-être Thor, peut-être Vision, mais peu importe qui c'était écouta l'avertissement.

Bucky pensa que Steve était peut-être plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Le verre n'aurait pas dû se briser sous l'impact, pas avec la force habituelle de Steve. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant, Loki inversa quand même facilement leur position, plaquant Steve par terre alors que la masse noire bougeait et grandissait. Quelque chose ressemblant à une tête et deux bras griffus apparut, puis il y eut un cri strident démoniaque quand la chose se jeta sur Loki.

Elle ne le griffa pas, mais s'accrocha à ses bras et sa poitrine, des vrilles noires s'étendant sur le haut découvert de son corps. Ce n'était pas une créature ou un démon que Bucky connaissait. Cela lui rappelait des algues noires tournoyant dans de l'eau sombre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il avait vu quelque chose comme ça de ses propres yeux avant.

Pendant que la chose se débattait et s'étendait sur Loki il y avait un rassemblement d'ombres dans le coin de l'œil de Bucky. Ce n'était pas du fait de la chose, parce que cela se passait à l'extérieur des barrières, où Leah se tenait les bras étroitement croisés, silencieuse et immobile. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer, car plusieurs des Avengers jetaient des regards dans sa direction.

Bucky espérait vraiment que Loki savait ce qu'il faisait.

« -Est-ce qu'on va juste rester plantés là ? cria Wilson. »

La magie de Loki s'embrasa enfin vivement sous sa peau. Il plaça un genou sur la poitrine de Steve pour le maintenir en place, tout en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait, entraînant la chose noire. Il y eut un long moment durant lequel Steve continua de se débattre, essayant de se dégager du poids considérable que Loki plaçait sur lui, mais alors Loki se leva et trébucha vers l'arrière, emportant toute la masse noire avec lui. Les dernières vrilles sombres toujours connectées à Steve se détachèrent enfin et s'arrachèrent à lui.

Steve s'immobilisa complètement, mais Bucky ne pouvait pas voir son visage, alors il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était inconscient ou pas. Le bras de Bucky brillait toujours et la chose était à présent fermement attachée à Loki, s'étendant rapidement.

« -Attrapez-le ! cria Wanda. C'est parti, attrapez-le ! »

Vision bougea immédiatement, tendant les bras vers la zone protégée pour éloigner Steve de Loki et de la chose. Strange n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, donc il avait confiance en les mots de Wanda.

Steve étant en sécurité enleva un énorme poids du cœur de Bucky, mais la masse noire pulsante n'avait pas disparu.

« - _Dorebasa,_ siffla la chose au visage de Loki d'une voix rauque distante, un visage émergeant des vrilles noires tournoyantes, juste une bouche et deux orbites vides.

-Jamais, cracha Loki, puis des flammes surgirent autour d'eux, l'engloutissant complètement avec la chose noire. »

Les barrières s'illuminèrent vivement en retour, gardant le feu contenu à l'intérieur de murs invisibles, aussi tout ce que chacun pouvait voir était un cube difforme empli de flammes vives tournoyantes.

Bucky était trop bien entraîné pour retenir son souffle dans les faits, mais il s'immobilisa quand même durant les longs moments que cela prit aux flammes pour disparaître. Loki était indemne, bien sûr, sa peau immaculée, les vrilles noires disparues. Bucky s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il soit nu, avec le feu et tout, mais le pantalon était toujours en place, au moins. Tous ses bandages avaient brûlé et ses plaies étaient toutes guéries à présent aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus orange que rouges quand les flammes étaient présentes, mais lorsqu'elles commencèrent à rapetisser ils revinrent immédiatement à leur teinte normale.

Strange n'abaissa pas immédiatement les barrières, parce que le bras gauche de Loki était toujours enflammé, les flammes teintées de noir, des vrilles bougeant et remuant toujours sur sa peau en-dessous. Mais lorsque les flammes rapetissèrent les ténèbres en firent de même, devenant lentement de plus en plus petites jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un minuscule feu dans la paume de Loki, des vrilles noires se débattant dedans.

Bucky espérait vraiment que la chose souffrait.

Loki fixa le petit feu dans sa main un moment, puis fit rouler languissamment son épaule droite, comme s'il détendait un muscle raide. Son bras droit commença à devenir bleu une seconde après, des lignes en relief apparaissant sur sa peau, ses ongles devenant noirs. C'était une vision familière pour Bucky, bien que le changement n'alla que jusqu'à son épaule. Il s'étendit sur son cou et son visage un peu cependant, même son œil droit se tinta de rouge. Loki fit rouler le petit feu dans sa main droite bleue, et les flammes furent englouties par de la glace, piégeant les vrilles noires restantes dans un petit globe de glace, de la vapeur froide tournoyant autour.

Strange baissa les mains et les barrières disparurent.

« -Steve, peux-tu m'entendre ? demanda Vision et en l'espace d'une seconde presque tout le monde dans la pièce se rassembla autour de Steve, Bucky ne pouvant voir que le haut de sa tête et ses pieds, rien de plus. »

Il en entendit plusieurs parler à voix basses, mais il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient. De même, il ne se sentait pas d'écarter tout le monde du chemin pour se rapprocher, alors il rejoignit Loki à la place, parce qu'il était bizarrement immobile.

Leah bougea pendant que Bucky ne lui porta pas attention. Elle alla au coffre de bois qu'elle avait apporté de leur planque, toujours dans l'infirmerie, complètement indifférente à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle en sortit deux petits disques, puis le referma et se hâta vers Loki. Elle tint les deux disques dans ses paumes et tendit les mains vers le globe. Loki le laissa rouler hors de sa main dans sa poigne, où il fut rapidement encerclé dans une petite charge électrique et une barrière brillante.

« -Tu as une chose pour tout, fit remarquer Bucky.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont bien trop dangereuses pour qu'on les touche, il vaut mieux être préparé, dit-elle. »

Le bleu disparut de la peau de Loki, mais il était toujours bizarrement silencieux.

« -Loki ? fit Bucky en appelant son nom, voulant quelque indication que tout était terminé. »

Loki tourna un peu la tête pour le regarder et le mouvement le fit vaciller sur ses pieds. Bucky avança son bras par réflexe pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ce fut suffisant pour que Loki retrouve son équilibre.

« -Assieds-toi, tu veux ? invita Bucky. »

Il fut surpris lorsque Loki écouta et se baissa au sol. Il préférait probablement s'asseoir de son propre chef plutôt que tout le monde le voie trébucher et tomber.

« -Je vais bien, je vais bien ! dit Steve, assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus les bavardages entre les Avengers. »

Il semblait exaspéré, probablement déjà agacé qu'on s'affaire autour de lui. Il semblait aller bien, alors Bucky se détendit davantage.

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré l'examiner immédiatement, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de s'empêcher de le rejoindre, de le toucher, peut-être même l'étreindre. Il ne pouvait juste pas faire ça maintenant. Pas avec tout le monde dans la pièce. Cela lui donnait la chair de poule d'imaginer être aussi…vulnérable devant Stark et Natasha et le reste du lot. Il devait attendre pour faire tout ça plus tard, en privé.

« -Tu l'as vraiment fait, dit Bucky.

-Y a-t-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? demanda Loki en retour. »

Son ton fit souffler Bucky.

« -Aucun, dit-il. »

Normalement il ne nourrissait pas l'ego de Loki, mais il le méritait plutôt en ce moment.

Thor, de toute évidence satisfait que Steve aille bien, se retourna pour les rejoindre, mettant un genou à terre devant Loki, et Bucky, qui était accroupi à côté de lui.

« -C'est un haut fait que tu as accompli, mon frère, dit-il. Et je sais que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi, ajouta-t-il, levant les mains. Mais je te remercie quand même. »

Loki émit un son considérant, mais ne répondit rien. Thor continua de le fixer.

« -Vas-tu bien ? demanda-t-il. »

Il s'était probablement rendu compte que Loki n'était pas assis par terre pour être à l'aise.

« -Je viens juste de mettre une claque dans la figure d'un Ancien Dieu, dit Loki. Je me sens resplendissant. »

Ouais, Bucky pariait qu'il l'était, chaque mot dégoulinait de satisfaction.

« -C'était quand même stupide, dit Leah, bien que sa colère ait de toute évidence disparu maintenant. Mais bien joué.

-Tu devrais avoir foi en moi, lui dit Loki.

-C'est le cas, Loki, répondit-elle immédiatement. Tu le sais.

-Mais tu t'inquiètes, dit Loki, tendant une main pour toucher le dos de sa main de ses doigts.

-Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera, pas même toi, déclara-t-elle platement. Je vais enfermer ça, ajouta-t-elle, désignant du menton le globe qu'elle tenait toujours, puis elle tourna les talons pour l'amener à son coffre de bois. »

Bucky était convaincu que la chose n'avait pas de fond, parce que Leah ne tombait jamais à court d'espace.

« -Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ? demanda Thor.

-Nous l'utiliserons pour trouver le cercle intime des Darkholders que nous traquons depuis si longtemps, répondit Loki. Et à travers eux nous trouverons Chthon dans son hôte actuelle.

-Peut-on vraiment faire ça ? demanda Bucky, surpris.

-Nous avons un morceau vivant et pulsant du pouvoir de Chthon, c'est connecté à lui de façons qu'aucune des pages du Darkhold ne l'est. Nous les traquerons avec. »

Bucky sentit quelque chose comme de l'enthousiasme monter dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'ils essayaient de les trouver. DeGuzman, Hubris, et Grahl, les trois derniers Darkholders qui avaient orchestré ça. Ils étaient les seuls avec suffisamment de pouvoir pour aider Chthon à revenir sur Terre. S'ils pouvaient les trouver, ils pourraient les arrêter. Les Darkholders étaient toujours des humains, peu importe leur force, et Bucky avait quelques balles grand calibre avec leurs noms écrits dessus.

« -Est-ce que vous venez juste de retourner la situation ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki tourna la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, arborant un rictus.

« -En effet, dit-il. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Loki rit, fort et joyeux.

« -Oh, rendons hommage à qui hommage est dû, dit-il. C'est toi qui as amené les pages. »

Son rire avait dû attirer l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, car il y eut soudainement beaucoup moins d'attention sur Steve et beaucoup plus sur eux.

« -Quelle était cette chose ? demanda Pietro, se tenant un peu plus près d'eux maintenant. »

Bucky n'en avait aucune idée, donc il resta silencieux.

« -Il y a beaucoup de noms possibles, dit Strange. Personnellement je préfère doppelgänger.

-Cela ne ressemblait pas à Steve, dit Natasha. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis que Bucky était entré dans la pièce.

« -Non, pas encore, concéda Strange. Cela aurait été le cas à la fin, il n'était pas complètement…développé encore.

-Donc ça se serait transformé en une sorte de…clone ? demanda Barton. Une sorte de jumeau maléfique ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un personnellement, dit Strange. Mais d'autres sorciers à Kamar-Taj avaient quelques histoires à partager. Un doppelgänger réside dans son hôte un certain temps, absorbant ADN et souvenirs, apprenant qui est la victime. Puis une fois qu'il est complètement développé il se détache de son hôte et s'en débarrasse pour prendre sa place. Si les histoires que j'ai entendues sont vraies il le, uhm…consomme de façon très littérale.

-Consomme, répéta Sam.

-Oui, je veux dire dans le sens le plus sanglant et le plus littéral, dit Strange.

-Ce n'était pas très subtil, dit Natasha. Nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas, même avant que Steve ne commence à agir bizarrement ; cela n'a aucun sens.

-C'est la magie dans le sang de Loki qui a interféré, il a dû avoir du mal à se développer depuis le début, dit Leah en revenant au côté de Loki.

-C'est des plus effrayants quand on y pense, dit Banner.

-Bucky l'aurait su quand même, pas vrai ? demanda Steve, parlant enfin. »

Les autres ne lui bloquaient plus la vue, alors Bucky pouvait le voir à présent. Il semblait fatigué, usé et très sombre.

« -Oh, et l'auriez-vous…nous auriez-vous, tous, cru ? demanda Leah en retour. »

Le silence qu'ils reçurent en réponse fut révélateur, même s'il ne dura pas longtemps.

« -Comment avez-vous su ce que c'était ? demanda Strange, se tournant vers Loki. Nos théories étaient très loin de la réalité.

-Je ne savais pas ce que c'était exactement, dit Loki en retour. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse sortir. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas juste de la vulgaire corruption ou un démon. C'était un véritable morceau vivant de Chthon, une partie de son pouvoir, une manifestation de sa volonté, connectée à lui-même de loin. »

Il sourit.

« -Je suis récemment devenu très savant sur la manière de trouver la trace de quelque chose comme ça, alors je la lui ai montré.

-Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal pour faire une sorte de…Steve maléfique ? demanda Stark.

-Tu veux dire, pourquoi planter une puissante taupe au milieu de ses ennemis ? demanda Bucky. Ça devrait être évident.

-Il en a fait un choix, dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a donné une sortie et je ne l'ai pas prise. Donc je suppose que c'était une revanche aussi…ou une leçon.

-Quand c'est arrivé ça bordel ? demanda Stark.

-Dans un rêve, il… Je m'en souvenais à peine avant, maintenant c'est plus clair. Il visitait mes rêves, je suppose, ça semble être une chose populaire dernièrement, dit-il, se renfrognant un peu dans la direction de Loki, ce qui n'échappa à l'attention de personne.

-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? demanda Bucky.

-Il m'a dit que vous travaillez pour un Ancien Dieu, dit Steve. La sœur de Chthon, c'est vrai ? »

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Bucky voulait crier sur les toits, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas moyen d'esquiver la question, et il ne voulait pas mentir à la face de Steve.

« -Oui, confirma-t-il, mais n'offrit aucune explication supplémentaire. »

L'expression de Steve n'était pas facile à déchiffrer. Il semblait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose de plus à ce propos, mais se ravisa, et il se tourna vers Loki à la place.

« -Il m'a aussi dit pourquoi tu aides, dit-il.

-Considérant les choses qu'il vous a faites, peut-être n'est-il pas très sage d'écouter les choses qu'il vous a murmurées à l'oreille, lui dit Loki.

-Il a dit que t'es là-dedans parce que tu veux le tuer, continua Steve, ignorant les mots de Loki. Tu veux prendre tout son pouvoir pour toi-même. C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est pour ça que les Anciens Dieux se sont entretués.

-Attends, répète ça. Est-ce qu'on parle d'un truc à la Highlander là ? demanda Stark.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, dit Docteur Strange, regardant Steve. Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas tuer un Ancien Dieu.

-Ah ouais ? Pas même si vous travaillez pour la Mort ? demanda Steve en retour, regardant toujours Loki. »

La bonne humeur de Loki s'évaporait, ce qui n'était jamais une chose agréable.

« -La Mort ? demanda Natasha.

-Maîtresse Mort, dit Steve. Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Chthon l'a invoquée à Detroit.

-Loki s'est donné énormément de mal pour vous sauver la vie, dit Leah, la voix froide. Peut-être que vous devriez garder ça à l'esprit avant de continuer.

-Non non, je suis plutôt curieux d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire, dit Loki. Allez-y, de quoi d'autre Chthon vous a-t-il convaincu ?

-Il m'a convaincu de rien du tout, dit Steve, ne faisant aucune tentative pour se relever. »

Il resta par terre, dos au mur, toujours entouré de la plupart des Avengers.

« -Il m'a juste dit quelques petites choses.

-Que vous avez crues, dit Loki.

-Steve, tu n'as pas vu la bête que Wanda et mon frère ont retiré de sous ta peau, interrompit Thor. Chthon te voulait du mal, nous pouvons tous être certains de ça.

-Je sais que Chthon est mauvais, dit Steve. C'est plutôt évident…mais je suis aussi inquiet en ce qui te concerne, et ce que tu feras une fois que tu l'auras tué.

-Ce n'est pas le plan, dit Bucky, avant de regarder Loki pour confirmer. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse traverser dans les faits. »

Loki tourna la tête pour rendre son regard à Bucky, son expression exaspérée. Il était probablement à un cheveu de rouler des yeux et de sortir un « Evidemment » sardonique. Non, Loki ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser traverser Chthon juste pour avoir une chance de le tuer, il n'était pas si stupide. Bucky en était des plus sûrs.

« -Mon frère essaie de—

-Non, je ne leur dois aucune explication, interrompit hargneusement Loki avant que Thor ne puisse continuer, se levant enfin sur ses pieds. »

Bucky se redressa aussi.

« -Si le Capitaine préfère choisir la parole de Chthon à la mienne, il a le droit d'être suffisamment stupide pour le faire. »

Il y avait tellement de menace et de colère latente dans sa voix que Bucky se tendit. Il n'était pas le seul, parce que l'ambiance dans la pièce changea immédiatement, comme si tout le monde attendait de passer à l'action au premier signe d'attaque.

« -Mais la prochaine fois qu'il envoie une créature assoiffée de sang qui arracherait la peau de vos os et étranglerait vos précieux amis dans leur sommeil…je ne vous sauverai pas. »

Il y avait vraiment du pouvoir dans l'air à présent. Bucky n'avait aucune aptitude magique ou peu importe comment ça s'appelait, mais cela mit ses sens en pelote quand même. Peut-être parce qu'il était tellement familier avec la magie de Loki depuis le temps.

« -Peut-être que j'aurais dû le laisser faire cette fois, ajouta Loki. Puisque vous n'offrez rien d'autre que du mépris comme gratitude…mais c'est ce à quoi il faut s'attendre de la part de héros auto-proclamés. »

Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour commenter là-dessus, mais Loki le réduisit au silence d'un regard. C'est vrai, s'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire, ils devraient faire ça sans oreilles indiscrètes à proximité. Cela avait toujours été une règle tacite entre eux. Et pour être honnête, Bucky ne se sentait vraiment pas de parler ouvertement devant tout le monde dans la pièce.

« -Ne prétends pas être innocent, dit Natasha. Que nous n'avons aucune raison d'être prudents.

-Plus vous parlez plus vous commencez à en avoir, dit Loki en retour.

-Loki, dit calmement Thor, pas encore une menace, mais toujours un vague avertissement. »

Bucky eut le sentiment que Loki n'apprécierait quand même pas.

« -Non, j'en ai assez, dit Loki. Si Chthon craint pour sa vie, tant mieux pour nous, mais je n'ai pas besoin du pouvoir d'un vulgaire dieu midgardien. »

Il cracha la dernière partie comme si c'était une insulte mortelle.

« -Je suis Loki, et j'ai tout le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin déjà au bout de mes doigts. Gardez cela à l'esprit. »

Puis il partit, disparut après que sa peau se soit embrasée d'un feu bien plus atténué que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour soumettre le doppelgänger.

« -Génial, souffla Leah.

-HELEN ? demanda Stark.

- _Je n'arrive pas à le détecter où que ce soit dans la tour, ou dans ses environs,_ répondit consciencieusement l'IA.

-Savez-vous où il aurait pu aller ? demanda Thor, regardant Bucky et Leah.

-Cela ne serait-il pas pratique ? demanda Leah. Non, bien sûr que je ne sais pas. La colère le rend imprévisible, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

-Eh bien, c'est juste parfait, marmonna Barton.

-Je doute qu'on puisse le trouver, donc nous aurons à attendre et voir, dit Natasha.

-Vous étiez juste obligés de monter sur vos grands chevaux pour prêcher votre morale, dit Bucky à la pièce en général, ne regardant personne, mais il était clair de voir à qui il parlait. »

Steve alla pour se lever.

« -Whoa, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? lui demanda Sam, restant proche. »

Steve l'éloigna d'un geste.

« -Loki avec le pouvoir d'un Ancien Dieu n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons juste laisser passer, dit Steve. Il n'y a pas de « ça va aller, nous allons trouver quelque chose ». C'est quelque chose auquel on doit penser maintenant, tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour y faire quelque chose.

-Ce n'est _pas_ le plan, répéta Bucky, un peu plus agité maintenant.

-Pas ton plan, mais est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr pour Loki ? demanda Steve.

-Ugh, incroyable, fit dédaigneusement Leah, avant de sortir de la pièce à grands pas. »

Bucky avait oublié les ombres qui s'étaient rassemblées plus tôt, mais il s'en souvint lorsque la pièce devint plus lumineuse une fois qu'elle fut partie. De nouveau, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer.

« -Il a pris un gros risque pour t'aider, dit Bucky. Leah ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse, elle voulait diminuer nos pertes, mais il a dit d'accord, et il l'a fait quand même.

-Écoute, je suis reconnaissant, Buck, mais…

-Mais quoi ? demanda Bucky. Captain America est trop bon pour dire « merci » maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question, tu le sais.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est bien plus gros que quoi que ce soit auquel nous avons fait face avant, continua Steve. Chthon a à peine levé un doigt à Detroit et tu sais ce qu'il a fait à la ville…et à moi. Tout ceci, ça nous passe bien au-dessus de la tête, à tous, alors oui bordel je vais exiger des réponses. Je ne vais pas perdre qui que ce soit à cause de ça, juste parce que Loki a eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre avec son marché avec la Mort. »

Bucky demeura silencieux un instant, laissant les mots mijoter un peu dans sa tête. Steve se rapprocha de lui. Il était stable sur ses pieds, mais il avait l'air usé et pâle, donc il était loin d'aller bien.

« -Nous devons arrêter Chthon et les Darkholders, dit Steve. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ça, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui se passe aussi, et je ne suis pas sûr que même toi saches ce que c'est. »

Bucky fronça les sourcils et secoua légèrement la tête.

« -Bucky ?

-Non, dit-il platement.

-Non, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Sam pour clarifier.

-Non, je refuse d'écouter ça, répondit Bucky en retour.

-T'es sérieux ? C'est Loki dont on parle, il a une sorte de plan, juste réfléchis-y ! dit Stark, n'étant probablement plus en mesure de garder la bouche fermée. »

Mais son interruption bruyante ne fit que rappeler à Bucky que tous les yeux étaient sur lui, tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et auxquels il ne faisait pas confiance.

« -Non, que dalle, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi lui ferais-tu confiance ? demanda Natasha. »

Cela sonnait comme une véritable question au lieu d'une tentative de lui faire voir son erreur dans les faits.

« -Parce qu'il ne m'a donné aucune raison de ne pas le faire, dit simplement Bucky. »

Loki ne l'avait pas entubé, pas une fois. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une chance, il le savait, mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Et jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, Bucky ne l'entuberait pas non plus. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, parce que s'il donnait à Loki ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison de cesser de lui faire confiance, s'ils commençaient à douter de la parole de l'autre sur des choses comme ça, tout partirait en fumée.

Non, il ne fera pas cela. Alors il sortit sans un mot pour aller chercher Leah. Il valait probablement mieux qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne, ainsi ils pourraient voir quoi faire ensuite.

Steve n'appela pas son nom, ce qui était bien, parce que le silence aida ses muscles raides à continuer de bouger. C'était dur de s'éloigner de Steve, mais il savait que s'il continuait de discuter avec lui ça allait faire bien plus mal que comme quitter la pièce l'avait fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> **_Traduction : Dorebasa =_ Obéis.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je tiens à vous prévenir que cette année, mon rythme de traduction sera sans doute ralenti, car je pars en Angleterre où je serai Assistante de Français dans une Académie à partir de cet Octobre ; je n'abandonne rien du tout, il n'est ni ne sera jamais question de cela, c'est juste pour ne pas vous inquiéter de la longueur des délais à venir. Je suis également en train de préparer mon départ et tout ce qui s'en suit, ce qui demande du temps, d'où le ralentissement du rythme dernièrement. Encore une fois, pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Steve monta à l'étage de Tony dès qu'il fut estimé qu'il allait assez bien pour quitter l'infirmerie. Les autres pensèrent probablement que c'était un choix bizarre, puisque les choses entre Tony et Steve étaient toujours compliquées. Mais l'étage de Steve était ravagé, et il avait le sentiment que si Loki revenait il finirait à celui de Thor. Et puis l'étage de Tony avait un bar et la liqueur asgardienne de Thor.

Steve avait vraiment besoin d'un verre là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Thor était si déterminé à lui tenir compagnie, mais il en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas d'humeur très sociable, alors ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée de rester seul avec ses pensées. Thor était une des meilleures options.

En premier lieu ils se contentèrent de boire en silence, mais bien sûr Thor avait des choses à dire.

« -La culpabilité trouble tes pensées, dit-il. Des nuages bien plus sombres que justifiés.

-Suis-je ingrat ? lui demanda Steve en retour. Lorsqu'il s'agit des choses que les autres font pour moi ? »

Steve ne le pensait pas, mais durant la majorité de sa vie il avait été forcé de faire face aux difficultés tout seul. Bucky était toujours là pour lui, bien sûr, mais ils n'avaient jamais fait des faveurs une grande histoire. Parfois Bucky ne l'autorisait même pas à dire merci. Il savait probablement à quel point c'était difficile pour Steve d'admettre qu'il dépendait de son aide à l'époque. Il se renfrognait souvent et secouait la tête face à la « fierté stupide » de Steve, mais il comprenait quand même.

Mais c'était à l'époque, et c'était le présent. Les choses étaient différentes.

« -Pas du tout mon ami, répondit Thor. Mais tu as l'esprit d'un stratège. Tu pensais deux étapes à l'avance, dit Thor. Et tu t'inquiètes également très peu de ton propre bien-être. »

Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir en quoi c'était pertinent là.

« -Ton ami James n'est pas comme cela, je crois, continua Thor. Il était plus focalisé sur toi que sur quoi que ce soit que l'avenir puisse avoir en réserve pour nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il était en colère à cause de ton désaccord avec Loki.

-Je ne sais pas, Thor, soupira Steve. Parfois je pense savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, mais d'autres fois je suis complètement perdu.

-Il n'est plus l'homme qu'il était, de ce que je comprends, dit Thor. Tu apprends toujours qui il est maintenant, alors des erreurs sont forcées d'arriver. C'est inévitable. »

Steve en était à la fois triste et frustré. Les choses avec Bucky étaient simples avant…et ceci était tout sauf simple.

« -Cela a été difficile pour nous tous, ajouta Thor. Il a été probablement plus sévère que voulu. »

C'était gentil de la part de Thor de dire ces choses, mais Steve n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à le croire. Mais il demeura silencieux, pas d'humeur à le contredire. Il sentit les yeux de Thor sur lui, mais il se contenta de prendre silencieusement une autre gorgée de son verre.

« -Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent irriter Loki, et ton ami le sait probablement, continua Thor. Il s'est avéré que tu es tombé sur l'une d'elles, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Loki se calmera, avec de la chance. »

Steve soupira. Il avait l'air probablement extrêmement fatigué à ce stade.

Il entendit quelqu'un approcher, des pas doux mais intentionnellement bruyants…son argent était sur Natasha. Thor se tut et se tourna un peu une seconde après, l'entendant probablement également.

« -Je peux revenir plus tard, proposa Natasha. »

Steve haussa les épaules.

« -Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Natasha, dit Thor en désignant le bar. »

Thor et Steve avaient tous deux un verre, alors Natasha alla s'en faire un aussi, probablement par solidarité. Steve capta l'odeur de la vodka et des framboises.

Thor continua de parler pendant que Natasha préparait sa boisson.

« -Et puis, je pense vraiment que cela a plus à voir avec moi qu'avec toi. »

Natasha prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir devant Steve et Thor de l'autre côté du bar, son attention sur Thor, écoutant attentivement.

« -Par le passé j'ai souvent échoué à reconnaître les choses que mon frère a faites pour moi. J'ai dénigré son implication, me vantant fièrement que son intervention ne faisait aucune différence.

-Es-tu sûr qu'il ne te faisait pas juste culpabiliser ? demanda Natasha.

-J'étais un homme différent avant, lui dit Thor. Vous n'avez pas eu l'infortune d'en être témoins. Je ne suis pas fier de ces choses… »

Il soupira.

« -Mon arrogance, ma soif de bataille, et mes nombreux mots durs. C'était injuste de ma part, de le rabaisser ainsi, en particulier devant les autres.

-Et Loki est rancunier, ajouta Natasha. »

Ils le savaient tous depuis le temps. S'il y avait une chose à apprendre de toute la débâcle avec Amora, c'était ça.

« -En effet, confirma Thor. Férocement. C'est pourquoi je me suis efforcé de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait, mais cela a probablement eu aussi peu d'importance que lorsque ma Mère l'a remercié en mon nom.

-Quoi, donc Bucky était en colère pour Loki ? demanda Steve. »

Cela ne semblait pas correct.

« -Je ne pense pas, dit Natasha. Tu es presque mort, Steve. Et le temps que l'amulette de Strange cesse de briller t'étais déjà de retour sur l'affaire en cours, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Steve ne savait pas quoi dire à ça, et Natasha continua.

« -Et que nous aimions ça ou pas, ils ont une alliance. A la base tu lui as demandé d'y tourner le dos, juste après que Loki lui ait fait une énorme faveur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Steve. Je voulais juste des réponses claires.

-Le doute est le début de la fin, dit Natasha. A la seconde où tu as commencé à douter du SHIELD, tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas leur faire confiance pour couvrir tes arrières, tu savais que tu ne pouvais pas travailler avec eux comme avant.

-Ton ami est très déterminé à compléter ce qu'il a commencé, acquiesça Thor. Peut-être qu'il craint de mettre en danger ce qu'il a accompli, en particulier si près d'en avoir fini.

-Mais c'est le problème, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve. On doit décider si nous pouvons les laisser terminer ça. »

Thor baissa les yeux sur son verre et acquiesça pour lui-même. Il se leva et but ce qui restait de son verre.

« -Je vais tenter de parler avec Dame Leah, dit-il.

-Tu penses que tu vas obtenir quelque chose d'elle ? demanda Natasha.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, dit Thor. Mais elle semble être d'une nature très pragmatique, donc je sens plutôt bien mes chances. »

Steve n'en était pas si sûr. Cette fille était un piège à secrets d'acier avec le visage d'une statue de marbre. Mais parfois Thor était vraiment bon pour obtenir des informations des gens de façon très nonchalante. Ils n'étaient jamais soupçonneux de ses intentions.

« -Je vous laisserai savoir si je trouve quoi que ce soit, dit Thor en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Steve, la serrant fermement. »

Steve but lentement son verre pendant que Thor s'éloignait, mais il leva les yeux sur Natasha lorsque les pas lourds s'évanouirent enfin.

« -Je ne lui en veux pas, dit Natasha. A James, je veux dire. Je choisirais Loki à Hydra n'importe quel jour aussi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Steve, un peu surpris.

-Mis à part le sceptre, qu'il n'a plus, quelle est la pire chose qui puisse arriver avec Loki ?

-Il va te trahir et te tuer ? demanda Steve en retour, disant la réponse évidente à voix haute.

-Exactement, acquiesça Natasha. La mort, c'est ça ton pire scénario…et nous savons tous qu'il y a des choses pires que ça. James a traversé beaucoup. Je te le garantis ; il a souhaité mourir plus d'une centaine de fois pendant qu'il était le prisonnier d'Hydra. Probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui fassent oublier qu'il était un prisonnier. »

La pensée poignarda le cœur de Steve comme un couteau rouillé.

« -Loki est compliqué, mais de certaines manières il est très direct. Je ne pense pas que se faire tuer avait l'air d'un risque horrible pour James après tout ce temps. »

Pour une raison inconnue Steve était sûr que Natasha parlait par expérience, de la façon dont elle voyait le monde après s'être échappée des griffes de la Chambre Rouge. Donc il dut la croire.

« -Et de toutes les choses que nous a dites Thor, je pense que lorsque Loki se comporte bien il peut être parfaitement plaisant d'être avec lui, ajouta Natasha.

-Plaisant ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit Natasha. On dirait qu'il est civil avec James, donc ça fait de lui le premier véritable lien qu'il s'est fait depuis son évasion d'Hydra. Son premier allié. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait faire confiance, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Sans te compter toi bien sûr, mais tu es une chose complètement différente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? demanda Steve, parce qu'il était convaincu que Natasha avait quelque chose de spécifique à dire.

-Il peut être protecteur envers ce lien, même si c'est juste inconsciemment. Ce n'est pas insignifiant, peu importe l'angle sous lequel tu le considères. Et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être quelque chose que tu devrais garder à l'esprit. »

Elle prit une gorgée de son verre et haussa les épaules.

« -Cela pourrait t'aider à comprendre. »

Steve fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre et médita un long moment. La pensée était bizarre, et cela ne lui plaisait pas entièrement, mais cela valait la peine d'y réfléchir. La façon dont Hydra avait traité Bucky durant toutes ces années, après toute cette douleur et maltraitance, même maudit Loki compterait comme de la « bonne » compagnie. Steve n'avait pas à aimer ça, mais il devait avoir conscience de ce que tout ça voulait dire.

En particulier puisque Bucky ne faisait confiance à aucun Avenger. Et malheureusement, il était peu probable que cela change bientôt, pour beaucoup de raisons différentes. Non pas que les Avengers faisaient confiance à Bucky aussi. Il releva les yeux vers Natasha. Elle savait probablement ce qu'il allait dire juste d'après l'expression sur son visage.

« -As-tu vraiment encore braqué ton arme sur lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Natasha en retour. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre à la question de toute façon. Steve savait déjà ce qui était arrivé entre elle et Bucky, et qu'au moins une balle était partie.

Steve avait l'intention de poser cette question à Bucky aussi, mais il était sûr que l'histoire serait différente venant de lui. Steve ne pouvait pas décider de ce que cela voulait dire maintenant. Les deux versions seraient la vérité, ça au moins il le savait, mais la vérité pouvait être une chose trompeuse parfois.

« -Tu connais déjà le principal, dit Natasha. Les détails sanglants ont très peu d'importance. Nous l'avons suivi à Lenox Hill, et le temps qu'on le rattrape, le sang du type était par terre et son cerveau sur le mur…ce fut rapide mais sale, il ne cherchait pas la finesse. Du travail bâclé, pour le Soldat de l'Hiver du moins. »

Steve soupira et finit le reste de son verre. Natasha continua.

« -Il n'a pas laissé d'empreintes, et il ne sera sur aucun enregistrement vidéo, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il est meilleur que ça. Il arborait encore un peu de sang du type lorsque nous sommes revenus ici. Il était pressé, et toute la chose a semblé très…émotionnelle. La police va probablement interroger des gens qui en veulent à feu Dr. Kristensen. Ils vont penser que c'était personnel, et ça l'était, mais un personnel différent.

-C'était un Darkholder, pas vrai ? demanda Steve.

-Il avait ces pages de livre magique, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Strange dit que quiconque utilisant une page comme ça est un Darkholder.

-Mais nous en savons également à peine sur Strange, dit Steve. Donc jusqu'à quel degré peut-on compter sur les choses qu'il dit ?

-Vrai, mais James n'irait également pas tuer un médecin quelconque sans raison.

-Et pourtant tu as dégainé ton arme, fit remarquer Steve. »

La façon dont Natasha présentait toute la chose était en contradiction avec sa réaction de plus tôt. Enfin, de ce qu'avait entendu Steve à ce propos.

Ce fut au tour de Natasha de vider son verre. Il y avait une expression dans ses yeux qui dit à Steve qu'elle se préparait pour partager quelque chose. Elle était mal à l'aise, ou réticente à parler pour d'autres raisons.

« -L'esprit peut être un champ de mines lorsqu'on a autant d'horreurs enfouies en nous, dit-elle. »

Durant un instant Steve ne sut pas si elle parlait de Bucky ou d'elle-même.

« -Ce qu'il m'a dit…tu sais comment ça marche, un déclic suffit et la digue se brise. Les souvenirs refont surface, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et maintenant que je me souviens, je ne vois pas James Barnes lorsque je le regarde. Je ne vois pas le Soldat de l'Hiver…seulement L'Américain. La façon dont il a tué cet homme…ce n'est pas ainsi que le Soldat de l'Hiver opère, mais cela correspondait au profil de L'Américain. La Chambre Rouge n'a jamais été aussi soucieuse des taches de sang qu'Hydra…règles différentes. »

Elle regarda au loin durant un très bref moment.

« -Je peux faire avec James Barnes, ton Bucky. Je peux faire avec le Soldat de l'Hiver d'Hydra, mais…ça c'est différent.

-Il te rappelle cet endroit ? demanda doucement Steve.

-Beaucoup de choses me rappellent cet endroit, dit Natasha, jouant avec son verre vide, quelques gouttes de liquide rouge roulant toujours au fond. Cela ne me dérange pas de me souvenir de l'endroit…ce sont les gens que je voulais oublier. Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, et je ne me suis jamais sentie comme une enfant, pas avec la Chambre Rouge, mais lorsqu'il s'est retourné et s'est dirigé vers moi tout à l'heure, ensanglanté et en colère…c'était comme si j'avais dix ans de nouveau…et lorsque j'avais dix ans, il était la chose la plus terrifiante du monde. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Steve et le gratifia d'un sourire qui était à la fois faux et bien trop honnête. Steve en eut mal au cœur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu un rappel si frappant que les choses que Bucky avait été forcé de faire par le passé avaient laissé des plaies. Ce n'était toujours pas sa faute, et Natasha le savait probablement mieux que quiconque, mais quand même…il n'était pas facile de raisonner l'instinct.

« -Je ne lui dirai pas, si tu ne le veux pas, dit Steve.

-Qu'il m'a rappelé à quel point je le craignais ? demanda Natasha avant de souffler. Que j'ai réagi avant de pouvoir vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais ? Oh, il le sait déjà. »

Elle se leva pour se servir un autre verre, prenant aussi le verre de Steve. Elle chercha la petite flasque de métal de Thor. Elle la leva lorsqu'elle la trouva, et Steve acquiesça. Cette histoire entre Bucky et Natasha… Steve se sentait impuissant, parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce propos. Les gens contre lesquels il était véritablement en colère étaient morts depuis longtemps et pourrissaient dans la terre. Donc ouais, un autre verre lui ferait pas de mal.

Quand Natasha reposa le verre de Steve devant lui, Steve capta un aperçu d'un léger bleu sur son poignet et son avant-bras. Natasha remarqua de toute évidence qu'il l'avait vu.

« -Les aliens et leur satanée super force, dit-elle en éludant. Loki était protecteur envers lui, prends ça comme tu veux. »

Steve se contenta de souffler et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment prendre ça.

« -Tu as dit avoir entendu sa voix, dit Natasha après une petite pause.

-Qui ?

-Yelena. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, le nom ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il avait entendu avant, mais cela ne lui disait rien dans les faits.

« -Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas maintenant, soupira Natasha. T'étais complètement à l'ouest à ce moment-là. Strange dit que le Doppelgänger s'infiltrait dans ton cerveau, ce qui te rendait colérique et confus.

-Et me faisait halluciner.

-Ça aussi, acquiesça Natasha.

-Est-ce que Yelena est la femme de Detroit ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et Chthon la porte comme un costume d'Halloween.

-Donc est-elle avec les Darkholders ou… »

Steve laissa cette pensée s'attarder, voulant que Natasha la termine.

« -Si elle n'avait pas voulu ça, si elle a signé pour quelque chose d'autre, si les Darkholders l'ont utilisée…je veux essayer de la faire sortir de là en vie. »

Steve acquiesça avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« -Ok, on la fait sortir alors, si nous pouvons. »

Natasha sourit à sa réponse rapide.

« -Je ne suis pas sûre que James et Loki voudront essayer, ajouta Natasha. Je doute que sa vie ait la moindre sorte de priorité dans cette situation.

-Nous essaierons, Natasha, promit Steve.

-C'est étrange, dit-elle, faisant de nouveau tourner sa boisson dans son verre. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions importantes l'une pour l'autre dans les faits, jamais. Mais nous avons traversé le même enfer, alors je suppose que cela nous lie, même si cela a fait de nous des personnes différentes. »

Steve n'avait vraiment rien à dire à ça, mais il avait le sentiment que Natasha voulait qu'il se taise de toute façon.

* * *

Natasha le laissa tranquille après avoir fini son verre, mais Steve savait qu'elle enverrait quelqu'un, ne le laissant pas seul avec ses pensées longtemps, il le savait. Il s'attendait à Sam, alors il fut plutôt surpris lorsque la voix de Tony brisa le silence qui l'avait englouti.

« -Est-ce que t'as regardé l'enregistrement d'HELEN d'à quoi ressemblait cette chose ? demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

-Non, dit Steve pendant que Tony prenait le tabouret sur lequel était assis précédemment Thor, sa tablette à la main. »

Il dut remarquer quelque chose sur le visage de Steve, parce qu'il le gratifia d'un regard pas impressionné.

« -Wilson a monté la garde à ton ouvrez/fermez les guillemets chevet tout le temps, il avait besoin de dormir. N'ai pas l'air si heureux de me voir.

-Non, désolé, oui…vidéo ? »

Il tendit la main vers la tablette. C'était l'étage de Tony bordel, bien sûr qu'il finirait par venir ici. Les deux verres rendaient son esprit un peu pâteux, loin d'être ivre, pas même éméché, mais il y avait un léger bourdonnement auquel Steve n'était pas habitué.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Ça peut attendre, dit Tony, se levant et emportant la tablette avec lui. T'es suffisamment traumatisé pour la journée. Tu peux regarder tout le spectacle horreur-magie plus tard. »

Il lâcha la tablette au bout du bar et rejoignit son impressionnante collection d'alcool.

« -Longue journée, huh ? demanda Tony, son entrain sonnant plus qu'un peu faux.

-Ouais, je te fiche la paix dans une seconde, dit Steve.

-Pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Tony. Pour faire la conversation, tu sais. Je veux dire, on a tout un troupeau d'éléphants dans la pièce, mais on peut juste les ignorer pour le moment.

-Je ne pense pas être bon pour les ignorer.

-Ouais, je suis nul aussi, concéda Tony en se servant un verre avant de revenir à côté de Steve. »

Droit à l'essentiel alors, peu importe ce que cet essentiel était. Steve aimait ça chez Tony ; qu'il déteste tellement perdre du temps.

« -Parfois je te traite de satanée balle de caoutchouc dans ma tête, dit Tony. »

Steve le gratifia d'un froncement de sourcils.

« -T'sais, parce que tu rebondis toujours sur tout. D'autres seraient toujours recroquevillés à lécher leurs plaies, mais toi tu t'es déjà relevé et es en train de courir. »

Steve souffla un peu, parce que ça sonnait comme un compliment détourné.

« -Je t'appelle de moins en moins comme ça, ajouta Tony, d'un ton légèrement plus sérieux.

-C'est…

-C'est de l'inquiétude, j'en suis capable, sois pas si choqué. Avant que Barnes se remontre tu t'es initialement enfermé dans ta petite forteresse de solitude de classe moyenne. Cependant, tu pètes la forme depuis que tout ce bordel a commencé.

-Ça en dit beaucoup sur moi, huh ? demanda Steve.

-Je suis pas là pour ça, ne…ne transformons pas encore ça en dispute. »

Tony semblait fatigué et Steve soupira. Il était facile de se disputer avec Tony, mais il était beaucoup plus dur de juste parler.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? demanda Steve, s'assurant que son ton ne soit ni sur la défensive ni agressif.

-Rien en particulier, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Je pense juste qu'il y a des choses que tu devrais dire, des choses que tu as envie de dire, mais que t'as pas envie de dire à certaines personnes…

-Donc devrais-je te le dire ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire de ce que je pense, donc ça pourrait être plus facile de le dire maintenant.

-Si je m'en fichais, on ne se prendrait probablement pas autant la tête tous les deux, lui dit Steve. Qui t'a chargé de ça ?

-Est-ce que tu le croirais si je disais personne ? demanda Tony en retour.

-Oui en fait, répondit Steve. »

Il demeura silencieux quelques longs moments, fixant son verre vide, puis il le reposa sur le bar. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool dans son système, peut-être qu'il était juste trop fatigué, mais ce ne fut pas si difficile de commencer à parler comme il pensait que cela le serait.

« -Connais-tu ce sentiment…lorsque les choses sont tellement bordéliques que tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Du genre tu entres dans une pièce, et il y a tellement de chaos que tu ne sais pas par où commencer à nettoyer ? »

Tony l'écouta silencieusement.

« -Tu te tiens juste là, à fixer ce bordel, plutôt perdu sur quoi faire, mais alors tu déniches quelque chose qui est important et penses : je vais le faire. Je vais réparer ça, et puis le reste se fera tout seul. Mais alors il s'avère que ce que tu as déniché est vraiment dur à réparer, tu n'arrives nulle part avec, et tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses en essayant…c'est plus ou moins comment je me sens en ce moment. »

Seulement il n'y avait pas qu'une pièce, c'était toute sa vie en morceaux, éparpillés à ses pieds. Et la plupart des jours il agissait comme s'il n'avançait pas sur les morceaux brisés de son passé, mais d'autres jours…il n'arrivait juste pas à cacher combien chaque pas en avant lui faisait mal. Combien laisser tout derrière le tuait.

« -Bucky est la seule chose que j'ai d'avant, dit-il. Et je ne cesse de le perdre. Depuis qu'il est tombé de ce train…il m'a manqué…tellement. C'était comme si j'avais perdu un morceau de moi-même dans ces montagnes. Et je continue d'essayer de réparer toutes ces choses qui sont perdues et cassées et…j'échoue. »

Steve regarda Tony, qui lui rendait son regard. Steve souffla, mais ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait être qualifié d'un rire, pas même avec le léger étirement de ses lèvres.

« -Tout ce que j'ai consacré pour le trouver, c'est tellement stupide, continua Steve. Me convaincre que si je pouvais seulement le trouver, l'aider, tout irait bien. Si je pouvais juste bien faire cette unique chose, je me sentirais de nouveau bien dans ma peau. J'arrêterais d'avoir l'impression qu'on aurait dû me laisser dans la glace…mais c'est injuste, à la fois pour lui et moi, de s'attendre à des miracles. »

Il avait su, intellectuellement, que c'était stupide, mais son cœur s'accrochait toujours à la notion. Peut-être que Tony avait raison, il avait juste besoin de le dire ainsi à voix haute. Sans surprise, il n'y eut aucune sensation de soulagement, rien ne s'évacua de la poitrine de Steve. Tout était encore là, avec tout son poids écrasant et la pression étroite autour de ses poumons et de sa gorge.

« -Une chaise tombe avec seulement un pied, Cap, dit Tony, faisant Steve le regarder de nouveau. Il va pas réparer tout ce qui a pas l'air d'aller. Ça va pas stopper les mauvais rêves, cette impression lancinante sous ta peau qui te dit que tu es en train d'échouer, que t'en fais pas assez…

-Ouais, confirma Steve avec un signe de tête. »

Il connaissait ça, de toute évidence, il connaissait depuis le début.

« -Je…Pepper m'aimait…elle m'aime toujours, continua Tony, baissant les yeux sur son propre verre à présent, parlant à voix basse. Et elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, mais…je dois trouver un moyen de rester debout sur mes propres pieds, ou je vais juste l'entraîner avec moi. Et bordel, elle le savait ça, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie…et puis tu n'es pas venu ici, et tous les autres étaient partis aussi… Ces semaines ont été très mauvaises…vraiment mauvaises. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, les yeux toujours baissés sur son verre.

« -Donc, tu sais, les jumeaux ont été géniaux, ça a aidé…de ne pas être seul, un peu. »

Il se redressa soudainement sur son tabouret et regarda Steve.

« -Et j'ai l'impression que j'y arrive, vraiment, on se rassemble tous de nouveau, même si le monde n'arrêtera pas d'être dingue et dangereux. »

Cela fit sourire Steve de nouveau, juste un peu, parce que ça il l'avait vu. L'équipe était ensemble de nouveau, travaillait ensemble, était là les uns pour les autres.

« -Tu pourrais être là aussi, tu sais, dit Tony. Avec le reste d'entre nous…on a essayé…

-Et je n'arrête pas de me fermer à tout le monde…ouais. Sam me l'a déjà dit. »

Steve souffla un petit rire. Oui, Sam le lui avait dit plus d'une fois.

« -Wilson le Sage, toujours dans le mille avec toi, fit remarquer Tony. Tu devrais l'écouter…lui dis peut-être pas que j'ai dit ça, il va bientôt avoir un problème d'ego.

-Bien trop tard pour ça, fit Steve avec un rictus.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, je te le dis, d'abord il a pris un rouge flashy et du noir pour son équipement…

-Tu veux dire que tu l'as repeint lorsque tu as amélioré la technologie du Faucon, corrigea Steve.

-Des détails, il était content de la couleur.

-Merci, Tony, dit Steve, le regardant de nouveau. »

Tony revint à lui et prit une large inspiration, reposant son verre à moitié vide sur le bar. Les mots semblaient un peu lui manquer, ce qui arrivait parfois lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas éluder les choses en faisant quelques blagues de mauvais goût. Lorsque les choses étaient importantes…ça aidait plus ou moins avec le poids sur la poitrine de Steve. Que c'était important pour Tony.

« -Pff, regarde-moi, à essayer d'être sage et en train de sermonner un vieil homme, dit alors Tony. »

Steve ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour répliquer avec une insulte tout aussi badine, mais ce qui finit par sortir de sa bouche fut très différent.

« -J'ai 29 ans, dit-il. »

Tony se tut. Steve n'avait pas l'habitude de corriger les gens, parce que ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, mais parfois il semblait que tout le monde oubliait…Steve inclus. Il souffla.

« -Définitivement pas comment j'imaginais les trente premières années de ma vie, ajouta-t-il, repensant au petit gars maigre qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans le miroir. »

Tony retrouva enfin sa voix au bout d'un moment, on énergie remontant à la surface.

« -On fera une fête pour les trois grands X*, dit-il, comme si c'était déjà décidé. C'est le quatre juillet, lâchons-nous.

-Ok, accepta facilement Steve, ce qui surprit probablement un peu Tony, mais au diable avec ça, il méritait une putain de fête d'anniversaire une fois par siècle.

-Bien, acquiesça Tony. Maintenant qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur ça, tu devrais probablement retourner à ton étage. Il est toujours ravagé, au fait, mais ça fait un moment maintenant que Barnes y est à souffler et trépigner. »

Steve ne bougea pas immédiatement.

« -Ou pas, ajouta Tony, l'observant de nouveau.

-Non, j'y vais…je veux hein, dit Steve en se levant du bar. Merci.

-On est une équipe, Cap, fit Tony en haussant les épaules de nouveau. »

Et équipe sonnait comme quelque chose de différent de la façon dont Tony le dit.

« -Peut-être que je devrais t'écouter plus aussi, dit Steve. »

Tony haussa les deux sourcils en réaction.

« -Parfois…ajouta Steve, avant de reconsidérer. Une fois de temps en temps. »

Tony souffla.

« -Dégage de là. »

Steve le gratifia d'un rictus et tourna les talons pour partir, son cœur un peu plus léger, sa poitrine un peu moins serrée. Le truc c'était que Tony avait dit « équipe » comme si c'était une famille. Steve n'y avait pas porté assez attention pour le remarquer avant. Mais maintenant si, et il aurait à faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'oublier de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de la Traductrice : _ **
> 
> **_* :_ Au cas où cela ne serait pas immédiatement évident, les trois grands X auxquels fait référence Tony sont tout simplement trente en chiffres romains : XXX. C'est sans doute pour insister sur le fait que Steve est un 'ancien'…**


	45. Chapter 45

Bucky n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. C'était cette conscience familière d'être en cage qui le rendait nerveux. C'était irrationnel, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait sortir de la tour n'importe quand s'il le voulait…probablement. Il pouvait retrouver Loki n'importe où, et Leah pouvait aussi… Mais non, malgré combien les murs semblaient être proches à certains moments, il ne pouvait juste pas faire ça.

Il triturait distraitement son bras de métal, grattant entre les plaques avec ses ongles pour faire sortir le sang séché. Il portait des gants, mais c'était une solution de fortune, donc le sang avait coulé sous sa veste et sur le bras. C'était dur de faire sortir le sang sans affaires de toilette correctes, Bucky avait déjà essayé de le laver avec de l'eau chaude et du savon, mais il pouvait toujours voir des taches sombres dans les encoches. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Leah était montée à l'étage de Thor lorsque l'IA lui en avait fait la requête. Bucky avait proposé de venir aussi, mais elle avait décliné.

« -Je vais m'occuper de Thor, dit-elle avec ce ton de certitude qui disait qu'elle ne discuterait pas. »

Mais c'était probablement pour le mieux. Bucky n'était pas d'humeur pour un autre round d'interrogatoire amical.

Il arracha accidentellement un bout de son ongle lorsqu'il essaya d'atteindre une tache de sang très tenace. Il ne siffla pas de douleur, mais par contre il souffla d'agacement, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la salle de bain de Steve. Peut-être que la troisième fois serait la bonne et il serait enfin en mesure de nettoyer son bras.

Cela aurait dû être relaxant peut-être, le mouvement répétitif, mais ce ne le fut pas du tout. Les mouvements de Bucky étaient saccadés, et il creusait probablement dans son bras un peu trop fort, mais il voulait vraiment en faire sortir le putain de sang. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Hydra le nettoyait, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en souvenir, mais ils étaient certainement parvenus à se débarrasser de saletés comme ça bien plus rapidement.

Il fut distrait – c'était la seule explication- parce qu'il n'entendit personne approcher jusqu'à ce que soudainement il y ait deux pas discrets juste à quelques centimètres dans son dos. Il fit volte-face, son bras bionique toujours majoritairement recouvert de savon, ses muscles se tendant. C'était juste Steve cependant, alors Bucky se força à se détendre un peu.

« -Hey, salua-t-il en revenant au lavabo. »

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps Steve se tenait sur le seuil, les pas avaient juste pu être lui changeant de jambe d'appui.

« -Salut, répondit Steve. Tu vas bien ?

-C'est ma réplique, dit Bucky.

-Je vais bien…vu ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Steve. »

Bucky ne répondit pas, mais d'une certaine manière il doutait que Steve aille parfaitement bien.

« -Je veux te parler, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence. »

Bucky serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de répondre de suite.

« -Je vais…juste finir ça, dit-il alors. »

Cela le distrairait s'il avait encore du sang entre les plaques, il devait le faire sortir d'abord. Alors il continua de frotter. Steve ne bougea pas.

Bucky avait envie d'être agacé, parce que bien sûr que Steve devait se tenir sur le seuil pour attendre qu'il ait fini. Il ne pouvait juste pas sortir de la salle de bain et l'attendre dehors.

« -Cela pourrait prendre un moment, lui dit Bucky avec insistance. »

Steve ne fit que se rapprocher, ce qui fit se tendre davantage les épaules de Bucky. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger, il savait qu'il pouvait se détendre avec Steve, mais ses muscles ne lui obéirent simplement pas. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire sortir le putain de sang !

Il abattit sa main de chair sur le lavabo de marbre, prenant quelques inspirations. Son rythme cardiaque était bien plus rapide qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Il vit la main de Steve approcher du coin de l'œil.

« -Buck…

-Je ne sais pas comment ils le nettoyaient, j'arrive pas à…faire sortir le putain de sang. »

Steve le regarda silencieusement durant une seconde ou deux, puis tendit le bras pour refermer une main autour du poignet de métal de Bucky tout en attrapant une serviette proche, la plaçant sous l'eau froide sortant toujours du robinet. Il mouilla la serviette, l'essora un peu pour faire sortir un peu d'eau, puis se rapprocha encore plus pour essuyer tout le savon du bras bionique.

Bucky s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas la force de protester.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Steve pour essuyer toute la mousse blanche, mais même après qu'il ait lâché la serviette Bucky demeura immobile et silencieux. Steve essuya sa main humide sur son jean, puis la tendit pour l'enrouler autour du poignet de chair de Bucky, sa peau était chaude, malgré l'eau froide.

« -Bucky, dit-il doucement, baissant un peu la tête pour capter son attention. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, Bucky était très conscient de la présence de Steve.

« -Il n'y a pas de sang, ok ? C'est parti maintenant, dit-il alors, doucement et calmement. »

Il regardait le visage de Bucky, et son regard était aussi lourd et chaud qu'un véritable contact. Cela prit un moment à Bucky pour focaliser et tourner ses yeux sur le bras bionique, lequel était propre et brillant, juste comme Steve l'avait dit.

Il serra des poings, et sa respiration était peut-être encore un peu trop lourde.

« -Viens t'asseoir avec moi, d'accord ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky se lécha les lèvres, puis acquiesça, pas encore en mesure de reparler. Seulement après qu'il ait acquiescé Steve commença à l'entraîner hors de la salle de bain, marchant à reculons et tenant toujours les poignets de Bucky. Il y avait de l'inquiétude sur son visage qui donnait envie à Bucky d'enfoncer ses talons pour s'arrêter.

« -Je vais bien, dit-il à la place, se laissant entraîner.

-Je ne pense pas que tu l'es, dit Steve. Je sais que je ne le suis pas, ajouta-t-il avant que Bucky ne puisse parler. »

Bucky s'arrêta brusquement à ces mots. Les faisant se tenir immobiles dans la chambre à moitié détruite de Steve.

« -Quelle partie ? lui demanda Steve, comprenant de suite qu'une des choses qu'il avait dites avait surpris Bucky.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas bien maintenant…ou en général ? demanda Bucky.

-Je pense que j'étais assez loin d'aller « bien » jusque-là durant ce siècle, dit Steve, soufflant et lâchant les mains de Bucky. Tout n'allait pas mal, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, il y avait des bonnes choses mais…c'était tout ce qu'elles étaient, de bons moments, de bons jours…mais non, je ne vais pas bien.

-Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, dit Bucky, fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas…jamais. »

Sa mémoire était une chose vicieuse sur laquelle compter, mais tout ce qu'il savait et dont il se souvenait de Steve lui disait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait, quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait.

« -Tu t'inquiétais suffisamment sans que j'ouvre la bouche, donc cela n'avait aucun intérêt, dit Steve. »

Ses yeux disaient que ses pensées étaient loin, dans des temps passés.

« -Et tu penses que je ne me soucie plus de toi ? demanda Bucky, essayant de trouver ce que Steve voulait dire.

-Non. Je pense qu'il serait injuste de ma part d'attendre de toi que tu me connaisses lorsque tu as déjà tellement à t'occuper de ton côté pour commencer. »

Il détourna le regard, remarquant les dommages dans la pièce comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, prenant note des détails.

« -Tu as traversé un monde d'horreur, dit-il alors, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, peut-être pour s'empêcher de le toucher de nouveau, ce qui était stupide, parce que cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Bucky d'être touché par Steve. Cela devrait être mon tour de t'aider, mais voilà que je m'attendais à ce que le fait que tu dois revenu me…soigne. Je devrais probablement m'en excuser.

-Non, dit immédiatement Bucky, se rapprochant un peu. N'ose même pas t'excuser. »

Steve le gratifia d'un sourire, le regardant enfin en retour.

« -Tu voulais t'asseoir, lui rappela alors Bucky.

-Ouais, bien sûr, acquiesça Steve, regardant son lit. Uh, salon ?

-Le lit ça va, dit Bucky, bougeant déjà pour s'asseoir dessus. Les fenêtres aussi grandes me rendent nerveux. »

Peu importe combien la Tour Stark était haute, il était très facile de regarder droit dans le salon avec tellement de fenêtres allant du sol jusqu'au plafond. Bucky se sentait exposé s'il restait quelque part comme ça trop longtemps, c'était plus fort que lui.

« -Ouais, dit Steve, s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est comme si on était en vitrine. »

Ils restèrent assis là silencieusement durant une minute, épaule contre épaule, faisant face au mur cassé que Steve et Loki avaient traversé plus tôt. C'était une vue déprimante.

« -Sinon, quoi maintenant ? demanda Steve.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Bucky. Veux-tu que je parte ? »

Steve fit volte-face pour le fixer, fronçant profondément les sourcils, ayant l'air presque insulté.

« -Non ! Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi je voudrais ça ? C'est la chose la plus stupide qui soit sortie de ta bouche depuis longtemps.

-Ok, ok, calme-toi, purée.

-C'est une bonne manière de me foutre en rogne, de dire de la merde comme ça.

-Ok, j'ai pigé, j'vais nulle part. Bordel, ton tempérament c'est genre toujours un truc ignoble. »

Steve souffla en détournant le regard, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« -Je sais à quoi ressemble ma vie sans toi, dit Steve. Je n'ai pas envie de ça…pas encore. »

Bucky ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à ça mais se retrouva incapable de sortir les mots justes.

« -Donc peu importe ce qui ne va pas, on va le régler, maintenant, ajouta Steve.

-Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, dit Bucky.

-Semblait pas être le cas lorsque t'es sorti en trombe.

-Tu venais de me mettre en colère, dit Bucky. Si tu n'arrives pas à croire que ce que je fais est juste—

-Ce n'est pas toi le problème, l'interrompit vertement Steve. C'est Loki. Tu t'attends à ce que je lui fasse confiance !

-Tu es supposé me faire confiance ! lui dit Bucky. »

Ses muscles lui hurlaient de se lever, mais il avait le sentiment que les choses s'aggraveraient s'il bougeait, alors il resta.

« -Me faire confiance sur le fait que je sais à quel point on peut lui faire confiance.

-J'essaie, Bucky, mais tu me maintiens encore dans le noir ! J'ai obtenu plus d'informations de Chthon que de toi ! »

Cela faisait mal, mais c'était vrai, alors Bucky prit une profonde inspiration pour rester calme.

« -C'est passé trop près, dit-il. Si je n'avais pas trouvé les pages, si Loki n'avait pas sorti un putain de miracle de sa manche…cela a failli te tuer.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont manqué de me tuer, et ce même bien avant le sérum, mais ça va toujours, dit Steve en retour. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant, Buck, alors juste parle-moi.

-Il ne reste vraiment plus grand-chose à dire, dit Bucky.

-Je pense qu'il y a largement de quoi dire. Donc commençons par toi et Loki peut-être…et l'Ancien Dieu pour qui vous travaillez. »

Il voulait savoir comment ça en était arrivé là, comment Bucky avait terminé en plein milieu de cette quête d'un autre monde, avec un dieu de la malice et une ombre ayant la forme d'une fille comme ses seuls compagnons. C'était surréel, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à juste accepter l'impossible. A l'instant où Steve était apparu il y avait toutes ces longues années auparavant pour le sauver, grand et large, un rêve…un miracle. Rien n'avait été trop difficile à croire depuis lors.

« -Les deux sont liés, mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est Leah ou Gaea qui l'a arrangé. C'est Gaea que j'ai vue en premier. J'étais au Kazakhstan…essayant d'entrer dans un très vieux coffre-fort d'Hydra, une archive. Je cherchais des informations, sur moi, je savais que je trouverai quelque chose ici… Je ne savais toujours pas vraiment qui j'étais, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication. J'avais besoin de réponses, solides, des preuves. C'était une nuit merdique lorsque je suis enfin arrivé, attendant dehors, essayant d'estimer combien ce serait dur d'entrer. Il faisait un froid glacial, d'abord de la pluie puis de la neige. J'ai connu pire, mais c'était quand même mauvais. Puis ça s'est réchauffé, comme ça. Ce n'était pas comme la chaleur de quelque chose d'artificiel, c'était comme la lumière du soleil, je te jure, en plein milieu de la nuit…et elle est apparue. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas humaine…c'est dur à expliquer, il y a une sensation de pouvoir, le sentiment qu'il y a beaucoup plus que ce que tu peux voir…je ne sais pas.

-Je pense savoir ce que tu veux dire, dit Steve. »

Il leva sa main, mais se stoppa au milieu du geste. Il voulait toucher son cou, là où la brûlure avait été.

« -Ouais, Chthon…donc je suppose que tu sais, mais elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'être une menace…je pensais m'être endormi dans le froid, que je la rêvais. A quoi elle ressemblait, son visage, sa voix…elle semblait être un souvenir, comme quelqu'un que je connaissais avant. C'était probablement délibéré, pour me mettre à l'aise peut-être. »

Bucky pouvait toujours s'en souvenir parfaitement, de cette petite femme élancée qui était juste soudainement assise à côté de lui. Mais pas trop près, juste hors de portée. Bucky avait été choqué, évidemment, mais n'avait également pas immédiatement attaqué. Il ne s'était pas senti en danger, ce qui avait été une sensation très étrange alors. Il se demandait encore si elle avait usé de quelque magie sur lui, ou si elle avait juste naturellement cet effet sur les humains.

« -Et puis ? invita Steve après que Bucky soit resté silencieux un peu trop longtemps, perdu dans le souvenir.

-Elle a dit que l'endroit dans lequel je voulais entrer contenait quelque chose de très dangereux. Un objet qui appartenait à un de ses frères, et que si je ne l'enlevais pas à Hydra, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait, et l'utiliserait pour d'horribles choses. Elle a dit qu'elle me dirait comment entrer, si j'allais lui chercher cette chose.

-Semblait suspect, commenta Steve.

-Plutôt, ouais, je lui ai dit, souffla Bucky.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

-Parce qu'elle a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de le lui donner, dit Bucky. Elle a dit : « Je me fiche de ce que tu fais, brise-le, détruis-le…retire-le juste d'entre leurs mains »… Cela semblait un marché honnête, d'avoir de l'aide en échange de détruire quelque chose qu'Hydra utiliserait juste pour quelque chose de mauvais de toute façon.

-Laisse-moi deviner, dit Steve, haussant un sourcil. Ce marché est devenu deux.

-Puis trois, acquiesça Bucky. Hydra avait stocké beaucoup de choses dangereuses…et j'étais heureux d'aller à sa poursuite. D'une pierre deux coups et tout ça. »

Bucky continuait de s'attendre à ce que la roue tourne, à ce que le marché tourne mal. Il ne cessait de se dire qu'il était prêt, alors cela n'allait pas le prendre par surprise.

« -Puis elle a proposé le gros contrat, continua-t-il. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai, tu sais, récupérer mon esprit, avec tous les souvenirs que je voulais, beaucoup d'enfoirés d'Hydra offerts sur un plateau…je n'étais pas sûr de la croire.

-Mais tu as passé le marché…

-Pas immédiatement…elle a proposé tout ça, mais je devais arrêter les Darkholders en retour. C'est une putain de secte magique, vénérant une sorte de dieu démon, essayant de le faire revenir sur Terre. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. C'était trop gros, il n'y avait pas moyen, c'était du suicide…cette partie n'avait pas l'air si mal…s'en aller en beauté, à faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avant d'être foutu. Après tous ceux à qui j'ai fait du mal—

-Bucky, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu le sais. »

Bucky ne dit rien à ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Steve à propos de ça maintenant.

« -Quand même…cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose que je pouvais faire…je suis bon, vraiment bon, mais pas autant.

-C'est là que Loki est arrivé, devina Loki.

-C'est là que cette étrange petite dame est apparue pile à côté de Gaea, sortant de nulle part, mais loin d'être aussi chaleureuse. »

Leah était comme une brise nocturne, pas d'un froid mordant, mais toujours capable d'envoyer des frissons le long de votre colonne vertébrale.

« -Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit Steve.

-Je doute qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire, offrit Bucky en retour. Et ouais, elle a proposé l'aide de Loki. A dit qu'ils avaient un intérêt à faire ça, à arrêter ces lunatiques et Chthon.

-T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi ? demanda Steve.

-Je n'ai pas demandé, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules. »

Steve le regarda étrangement, et cela fit soupirer Bucky.

« -Essaie de te rappeler comment j'étais…avec Hydra. Je me fichais des détails, je voulais juste…je voulais juste que le monde recommence à avoir du sens dans ma tête. Je voulais savoir quels rêves étaient réels, quels cauchemars, visions. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais, qui tu étais, je…je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options. En particulier pas quelque chose qui garantissait de marcher. Je devais le faire, c'était ma meilleure chance.

-Et tu n'avais aucun problème avec Loki ? demanda Steve.

-Je ne savais pas qui il était. C'était un connard d'alien irritant avec beaucoup de pouvoir au bout de ses doigts. Mais il accomplissait chaque promesse qu'il faisait, et il ne m'a jamais poignardé dans le dos, c'était tout ce dont je me souciais. J'ai seulement déterré des infos sur lui plus tard, mais depuis le temps le passé n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. »

Steve acquiesça pour lui-même pensivement, mais Bucky n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

« -Pourquoi toi ? demanda alors Steve. Gaea. Pourquoi t'est-elle apparue ?

-Bon endroit au bon moment ? Capacités adéquates ? hasarda Bucky.

-Il doit y avoir plus que ça, dit Steve.

-Je ne sais pas…Gaea, elle n'est pas comme Chthon, elle est là depuis le début, et elle nous connaît. Et puis les Darkholders sont humains aussi.

-Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus facile d'aller chercher quelqu'un comme Strange…ou d'aller voir directement Leah et Loki ?

-Oh, donc je ne suis pas un assez grand méchant pour ça ? demanda Bucky.

-Non, je suis juste inquiet qu'il y ait plus. Je m'inquiète que Loki et cet Ancien Dieu aient leur propre marché en cours, et que tu ne saches rien dessus. Je suis juste inquiet que les choses vont mal tourner et que nous n'allons pas le voir venir.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'inquiétudes, fit remarquer Bucky. »

Steve souffla, lui souriant affectueusement.

« -C'est toi, Buck…je ne peux pas prendre de risques avec toi. Je ne peux même pas en supporter la pensée. »

Les émotions dans la voix de Steve le frappèrent plus ou moins droit dans la poitrine, et l'expression dans ses yeux lui donnait envie de l'entourer de ses bras. Il tendit sa main de chair pour lui toucher le visage à la place.

« -Je finirai ça, dit-il sans faillir.

-Bucky—

-Je le dois, je le veux…et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire Loki a signé pour être là jusqu'à la fin, alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Et je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour croire qu'il va tenir parole jusqu'à la fin.

-C'est supposé être toi et moi jusqu'à la fin…dit Steve. Jusqu'au bout ? Allez, Buck. »

Bucky se tourna pour poser son autre main sur le visage de Steve aussi, juste pour s'assurer qu'il écoutait.

« - _C'est_ toi et moi, mais ce n'est plus juste nous deux, et depuis longtemps maintenant, lui dit-il. Mais tu es…tu es toujours tout le putain de monde pour moi. »

Steve tendit les bras pour attirer Bucky plus près, enroulant son bras droit autour de sa taille. Puis sa paume gauche s'étala sur la cuisse de Bucky pour ne pas tomber, ses doigts chauds s'enfonçant dans le muscle.

« -Bucky—

-Écoute-moi, demande Bucky. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu piges ça ? N'importe quoi, je… »

Steve se contenta de déglutir, acquiesçant, l'écoutant calmement.

« -Alors ne me demande pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Ne me fais pas ça. »

Les mains de Steve se serrèrent et son bras se resserra autour de Bucky. Il le fixa un long moment, faisant de toute évidence tourner les mots de Bucky dans sa tête, luttant avec ce qu'il ressentait probablement. Bucky attendit.

« -C'est plus grand que juste toi et moi…finit-il par dire. »

Bucky sentit ses épaules se tendre lors d'une brève seconde, mais il les détendit de nouveau immédiatement. Steve le remarqua bien sûr.

« -Non, non, je veux dire…continua hâtivement Steve, ses mains se resserrant sur Bucky de nouveau, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'écarterait. N'es-tu pas inquiet ? Que Loki soit après le pouvoir de Chthon ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement Bucky. »

Steve sembla presque désarçonné par la réponse rapide.

« -Si cela tourne mal…continua-t-il. Il y a beaucoup en jeu, Bucky, pas juste nos vies, mais les vies d'une tonne de gens, peut-être le putain de monde entier. Alors j'ai besoin que tu sois sûr, et je veux dire _vraiment_ sûr. »

Bucky lui rendit son regard et soutint le regard attentif de Steve.

« -Je le suis. »

Steve prit une large inspiration.

« -Alors tu m'as dans ton camp, dit-il. »

Bucky savait qu'il était sérieux. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure avec Steve. Une fois qu'il s'était décidé, c'était fini, il sautait à pieds joints.

« -Dieu sait que tu m'as suivi suffisamment de fois, même lorsque j'étais un connard imprudent, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire auto dérisoire. »

Cela fit doucement rire Bucky.

« -T'attends juste pas à ce que j'aille jusqu'à être « gentil » avec Loki. »

Bucky s'écarta juste un peu pour être en mesure de regarder de nouveau le visage de Steve. Il retira sa main de métal de son visage.

« -Je te demande pas d'être gentil, ou de ne pas douter de lui…mais il a la sale habitude d'agir de la façon dont on le traite. C'est sa propre et toute spéciale marque de vengeance.

-Donc, si on dit qu'il est un traître d'enfoiré indigne de confiance suffisamment de fois… ?

-Il va être l'enfoiré indigne de confiance le plus traître que tu aies jamais vu, et plus encore.

-Ca n'a pas de sens. Ne devrait-il pas vouloir prouver le contraire ? Même juste par contrariété ? »

Bucky lâcha un rire et bougea sa main droite pour s'emparer du menton de Steve, secouant très doucement sa tête.

« -C'est toi ça, voyou.

-Arrête ça, dit Steve, écartant sa tête, joueur.

-Tu sais comment c'est, d'être en colère tout le temps, je sais que tu le sais.

-C'est différent, dit Steve.

-Ça l'est, parce que t'es différent, mais tu le sais quand même. T'es resté sur ta position même quand le monde entier te disait que tu devrais abandonner, parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi, pas de but…et tu as prouvé qu'ils avaient tort…mais Loki, je pense qu'il a essayé en effet, avant, je n'ai jamais demandé. Je pense qu'il a essayé, mais n'y est pas arrivé, ou n'a pas pu trouver comment faire, ou les a juste crus à la fin, donc c'est devenu une histoire complètement différente. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard en y réfléchissant, mais Bucky ne voulait pas qu'il y pense trop, en particulier maintenant. Alors il se pencha plus près pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« -Et puis c'est un enfant beaucoup plus gâté, ajouta Bucky. Mais assez maintenant, dit-il en s'écartant. Sois simplement juste. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour protester, alors Bucky l'embrassa de nouveau, tout aussi doucement.

« -J'ai dit, assez.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me la faire fermer comme ça ? demanda Steve, ses lèvres s'étirant en ce petit rictus de défi que Bucky trouvait à la fois incroyable et très frustrant.

-Bien sûr que je le peux, dit Bucky en se penchant de nouveau, cette fois laissant le baiser se prolonger. »

Et sans surprise, Steve ne protesta pas du tout. Il lui rendit son baiser, son bras restant fermement autour de la taille de Bucky.

La position n'était pas la plus confortable, pas avec tous deux assis au bord du lit, tordant leurs torses l'un vers l'autre. Bucky était sur le point d'en finir avec ça et de juste pousser Steve sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise, lorsque Steve s'écarta d'un mouvement très délibéré.

Il examina le visage de Bucky, cherchant quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce qu'on n'est pas déjà passé par là ? demanda Bucky.

-Tu n'as jamais vraiment répondu, dit Steve. Ce que tu as fait pour m'aider…

-Non, ferme-la, c'est fait et terminé. »

Bucky n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore une autre évaluation de ce que ça voulait dire qu'il tue toujours si facilement. Il savait déjà tout ça.

« -Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire ça, dit Steve, ce qui n'était que vaguement surprenant.

-C'était un Darkholder, lui dit Bucky. Loin d'être le dernier que je tuerai. »

Sa voix se tendit sans son consentement, il n'était pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'en parler.

Steve déplaça sa main de la taille de Bucky pour s'emparer de son bras de métal, passant ses doigts dessus, propre, dénué de sang.

Bucky se lécha les lèvres, parce qu'il comprenait la question que le contact sous-entendait.

« -Ça me va de tuer, déclara-t-il platement.

-Buck, essaya d'interrompre Steve, le nom de Bucky sonnant comme une protestation.

-En particulier si c'est important, continua Bucky. Je suis très doué pour ça aussi…mais je n'aime pas le faire…cela ne me _plaît_ pas…et je n'aime pas que cela vienne encore si facilement. »

Steve fut celui qui toucha le visage de Bucky cette fois, épousant sa tête au creux de sa paume chaude.

« -Tu voulais m'entendre le dire, dit Bucky.

-Je voulais entendre ce qui se passait dans ta tête, t'es horriblement dur à déchiffrer, dit Steve en retour.

-Je ne veux vraiment plus y penser, dit Bucky, sa voix devenant plus douce à chaque mot. »

Il se sentait vidé, son esprit protestait, il ne voulait plus penser au sang et au danger.

« -Ok, fini, acquiesça Steve, avant de se rapprocher pour embrasser Bucky de nouveau. »

Puis encore…et encore. Bucky soupira de soulagement.

« -Pense à moi à la place…pense à ça, murmura-t-il dans la peau de Bucky, déplaçant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire. Juste ça, ok ?

-Très ok, accepta Bucky, et cette fois il poussa Steve pour être plus à l'aise. »

Steve recula un peu, mais ses pieds pendaient toujours du lit lorsque Bucky rampa au-dessus de lui, glissant un genou entre ses jambes, recouvrant son corps du sien. Sa chaleur s'infiltra immédiatement dans les os de Bucky.

Steve l'embrassa langoureusement en retour, comme s'il avait soif de sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il l'était, peut-être qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que Bucky, de la chaleur en fusion sous sa peau. Il savait que Steve en avait envie ; c'était évident depuis un moment maintenant. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient Bucky avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun droit de prendre autant. Il avait l'impression de ne rien mériter de ça.

Ce sentiment avait disparu maintenant. Peut-être que son esprit était trop fatigué pour trouver des excuses, peut-être qu'il avait juste vraiment envie de donner à Steve tout ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que c'était ok de prendre autant, s'il donnait juste autant en retour. Peut-être qu'il aimait juste trop Steve…peut-être qu'à présent il croyait que Steve l'aimait aussi…aimait qui il était maintenant, et pas juste qui il était avant, pas juste son souvenir.

Lorsque Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il arrêta vraiment de réfléchir. Il avait très fortement envie de toucher Steve depuis que ce monstre avait été retiré de sa peau. Ce désir s'embrasa de nouveau à présent. Il voulait inspecter chaque putain de centimètre de son corps, alors il écarta les doigts et remonta ses mains sur les flancs de Steve, remontant son t-shirt pour l'enlever du chemin. Steve leva les bras pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête immédiatement.

Il y avait quelques marques rouges sur lui, des endroits spécifiques où Bucky savait que le doppelgänger s'était accroché. Elles étaient pâles et en train de guérir, mais les voir mit quand même Bucky en colère au-delà des mots.

« -Hey, fit Steve en tendant les bras, faisant Bucky le regarder. »

Il avait dû les fixer.

« -Pas de dommage permanent, ok ? Arrête d'y penser. »

Bucky avait envie de lui dire que le perdre n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait facilement surmonter, mais il ravala les mots et se pencha pour embrasser Steve de nouveau. Davantage de mots n'aiderait pas son état d'esprit, mais sentir Steve chaud et vivant sous lui pourrait calmer sa psyché lessivée.

Steve le pressa d'enlever son t-shirt et Bucky s'exécuta avec plaisir, balançant le vêtement au loin, permettant à Steve de parcourir librement de ses mains la peau de Bucky. Son toucher fit écho au désespoir de Bucky.

« -Je te veux, Buck, je veux te sentir ici avec moi, dit Steve, ses lèvres déjà rouges de leurs baisers.

-Je suis là, répondit Bucky, se focalisant sur chaque point de contact entre leurs corps, à quel point c'était bon de se toucher à tellement d'endroits. »

Il était déjà en érection, tendant son pantalon, alors il s'avança un peu plus pour aligner sa hanche avec celle de Steve. Steve gémit lorsqu'il le sentit, ses lèvres s'ouvrant, humides et invitantes. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui quand il attira Bucky dans un autre baiser. Il remua aussi, faisant davantage d'espace entre ses jambes. C'était un mouvement tellement minuscule, mais il envoya un frisson chaud le long du dos de Bucky. Le corps de Steve l'invitait avec tellement d'empressement.

Bucky agrippa le côté du cou de Steve en l'embrassant, roulant des hanches vers le bas. Leurs pantalons gênaient, mais c'était quand même un soulagement, en particulier en sentant à quel point Steve était excité aussi.

Steve agrippa étroitement les hanches de Bucky, puis glissa une main jusqu'à ses fesses, les malaxant fermement, grognant dans leur baiser. Il haletait lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« -Mets-toi sur les genoux, dit-il. »

Bucky n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait, mais il était sûr que ça allait finir par être bon pour lui, alors il fit comme on lui disait. Il déplaça le genou entre les jambes de Steve pour se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il faisait un sacré spectacle, allongé entre les genoux de Bucky.

Steve se redressa un peu et s'attaqua dans les faits au pantalon de Bucky avec une concentration déterminée. Il défit les boutons et la fermeture éclair tout en laissant des baisers sur l'estomac de Bucky, passant sa langue sur les muscles durs. Bucky inhala soudainement, mais résista à l'impulsion de fermer les yeux, parce que baisser le regard sur Steve comme ça était juste trop bon pour le manquer, il adorait voir l'envie sur son visage.

Steve baissa son pantalon pas vraiment doucement. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas trop le baisser avec les genoux de Bucky écartés, mais il parvint quand même à découvrir ses fesses et son sexe. Cela semblait être son but car il gratifia Bucky d'un sourire satisfait une fois ceci fait. Bucky le gratifia d'un petit rictus en retour, se mordant la lèvre. Steve n'avait pas besoin de la moindre provocation ; il se pencha juste et ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur le dessous du pénis de Bucky.

« -Bordel, jura Bucky, un frisson parcourant son corps. »

Steve s'empara de ses fesses puis suça l'extrémité de son sexe lorsqu'il l'atteignit. Bucky sentit les premières gouttes de sperme en sortir, que Steve lécha, puis il ouvrit plus largement la bouche pour prendre Bucky plus profondément.

Le gémissement rauque arraché à la bouche de Bucky fut sonore et essoufflé. Steve gémit en l'entendant, et bien sûr la vibration ne fit qu'accentuer la sensation. Bucky dut se tenir aux épaules de Steve quand ses yeux se fermèrent enfin. La bouche de Steve était une fournaise, humide et serrée. Bucky fut immédiatement submergé, son corps toujours pas habitué au plaisir de la façon dont il aurait probablement dû l'être. Mais ce fut un brouillard de la meilleure espèce qui descendit sur son esprit et qui lui lia la langue. Son corps était prêt à se rendre, très enclin à juste autoriser Steve à faire ce qu'il voulait.

Steve se retira et mordilla son sexe humide un moment, puis expira lourdement. Même ce souffle d'air fut vraiment délicieux.

« -Bordel, Buck, les sons que tu fais, dit Steve à voix basse, une de ses mains glissant jusqu'à sa taille, puis descendant sur sa hanche, pendant que l'autre tenait toujours fermement ses fesses. »

Bucky n'était pas conscient des sons qu'il faisait, mais Steve les appréciait de toute évidence, alors Bucky lâcha un grognement grave, puis ouvrit les yeux pour les baisser de nouveau sur Steve. Ses yeux bleus étaient noirs de désir, ses lèvres brillantes et humides, alors que le pénis de Bucky reposait toujours sur son visage, l'extrémité laissant des traces sur sa peau. Bucky avait envie de le rendre encore plus obscène, l'image était trop tentante dans son esprit.

Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose sur son visage, car Steve émit un son et replongea immédiatement, avalant le sexe de Bucky presque jusqu'à la base. Bucky prit quelques inspirations rauques.

« -Tu vas me faire jouir, avertit-il en se saisissant des épaules de Steve. »

Steve se contenta d'émettre un son approbateur et suça encore plus fort, ses deux mains revenant aux fesses de Bucky pour les agripper et les malaxer, le pressant presque de bouger un peu…alors Bucky s'exécuta. Il ne bougea pas ses hanches tant que ça, mais Steve le remarqua immédiatement et serra les fesses de Bucky encore plus fort, l'encourageant.

« -Putain, grogna Bucky, agitant un peu ses hanches, son érection glissant dans et hors de la bouche de Steve facilement. »

Il n'alla pas trop profondément, mais bordel, ce spectacle, les lèvres de Steve étirées autour de son sexe engorgé, sa bouche humide, presque salivante. Et il en avait envie, putain, il en avait envie, parce que les sons qui sortaient de lui étaient putain de scandaleux.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que Bucky puisse tenir très longtemps. Cela prit seulement un grognement particulièrement grave de Steve pour le perdre, son pénis éjectant du sperme droit dans la bouche de Steve, lequel ne semblait pas vouloir se reculer même un instant. Il se contenta juste de tout aspirer et d'avaler. Dieu bénisse Captain America. La pensée fit souffler Bucky, mais le son se transforma en un gémissement appréciateur.

Il bougea ses genoux pour se reculer, son sexe ressortant de la bouche de Steve. Puis il se pencha sur lui, pour embrasser sa bouche et voir quel goût il avait sur sa langue. Steve l'embrassa en retour tout aussi ardemment. Sa mâchoire n'était probablement même pas fatiguée. Bucky brisa l'échange et le repoussa sur le lit.

« -Déshabille-toi, lui dit-il en s'écartant pour se débarrasser de son propre pantalon. »

Steve s'empressa de s'exécuter, aussi les deux pantalons furent bientôt par terre, et Bucky fut immédiatement de retour au-dessus de Steve, se forçant presque un chemin entre ses jambes. Steve se contenta de sourire largement lorsque Bucky se fit de la place, de toute évidence aimant son impatience.

Il avait un air bien trop auto-satisfait au goût de Bucky, alors il s'empara de son sexe pour effacer le sourire de son visage. Steve se cambra alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans l'oreiller, son pénis en érection et suintant à son extrémité. Des pensées obscènes tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Bucky et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Steve se soucierait de les entendre. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il aimait que le sucer excitait Steve, à quel point il lui était facile d'écarter les jambes pour Bucky, combien il mouillait à son contact.

Putain, mais Bucky avait envie de plus, avait envie d'amplifier le plaisir qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Steve. Il voulait voler sa voix, son souffle, marquer sa peau de sa bouche, de son toucher. La façon dont bougeait Steve, les sons qu'il faisait…il voulait plus de ça aussi.

« -Buck…souffla-t-il.

-Je sais ce que tu veux, lui dit Bucky, parce que c'était le cas. »

Steve ouvrit les yeux puis tendit la main pour agripper la nuque de Bucky.

« -Seulement ce que toi tu veux, dit-il.

-Je te veux, dit Bucky. De toutes les façons dont je peux t'avoir.

-Ça m'a l'air bien, sourit Steve, avant de gémir de nouveau lorsque Bucky bougea un peu sa main droite, changeant le rythme qu'il avait sur l'érection de Steve. »

Bordel, il était tellement dur, tellement prêt à éjaculer.

« -Veux jouir maintenant ou…

-Ou ? invita Steve, haussant les sourcils, comme s'il savait qu'il allait aimer peu importe comment Bucky allait finir la phrase.

-Ou quand je suis enfoncé en toi, termina Bucky.

-Ugh, merde, Bucky, gémit Steve, se cambrant de nouveau un peu. »

Bucky aurait pu jurer que son pénis manqua de pulser dans sa main.

« -En moi, bordel Bucky, tu sais que j'en ai envie.

-Ouais, moi aussi, confirma Bucky. Mais je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que j'sois prêt de nouveau, donc je vais prendre mon temps maintenant, ajouta-t-il, espérant que sa voix soit sortie de façon aussi joueuse qu'il le voulait. Sûr que tu peux attendre aussi longtemps ?

-Juste active-toi, lui dit Steve, pas impressionné par la note de défi des derniers mots de Bucky. »

Bucky se contenta de lui sourire et lâcha son sexe. Il regarda autour à la recherche du lubrifiant qu'ils avaient laissé sur la table de nuit la dernière fois. Merde, cela semblait s'être passé il y avait un million d'années, mais il était toujours là.

Il avait adoré pénétrer Steve de ses doigts la dernière fois aussi juste étaler le lubrifiant dans sa main l'excitait. Il lança un unique regard à l'anus rose de Steve et toutes ses pensées obscènes revinrent. Il voulait le titiller, l'assouplir, jouer avec, y enfoncer profondément ses doigts, et juste continuer de les bouger jusqu'à ce que Steve ne puisse rien faire d'autre que gémir. Il se demanda quels bruits Steve ferait s'il le léchait, y enfonçait sa langue… Bordel, Steve lui faisait perdre l'esprit, ou peut-être que sa queue avait pris le contrôle de sa tête.

Il frotta l'ouverture de ses doigts glissants, plaçant une des jambes de Steve sur son épaule, embrassant l'intérieur de son genou. Steve s'empara de l'oreiller à côté de sa tête à deux mains, son cou arqué, les tendons tendus sous l'effort.

« -Allez, invita-t-il.

-Impatient, lui dit Bucky.

-Tu le serais aussi si t'avais pas déjà pris ton pied, lui dit Steve.

-Eh bien, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, fit Bucky avec un rictus en enfonçant lentement son premier doigt. »

Peu importe ce qu'il disait à propos de prendre son temps, son sexe recommençait déjà à se dresser. Il ne savait pas si c'était son endurance ou juste le fait que ce soit Steve, cela n'avait pas d'importance dans les faits.

Steve s'ouvrit pour lui facilement, se détendant au toucher de Bucky immédiatement, aussi il fut bientôt en mesure de mettre deux doigts, les bougeant et les tournant, les recroquevillant de temps à autre. Les sons que Steve faisait s'améliorèrent tellement alors.

« -Allez, plus, maintenant, souffla Steve, ses hanches bougeant un peu, faisant entrer les doigts de Bucky plus profondément à chaque mouvement. »

Ses hanches étaient une petite chose vicieuse à regarder, en particulier avec ses jambes largement écartées et la main de Bucky entre elles.

« -Tellement impatient putain, répéta Bucky, enfonçant ses doigts aussi profondément que possible. »

Steve gémit et leva le regard vers lui, ses yeux sombres.

« -C'est bon, alors j'en veux plus, continue, allez, dit-il.

-Capricieux, rit doucement Bucky, mais il s'exécuta bien sûr. »

S'il voulait plus de doigts dans son cul, Bucky les lui donnerait, il lui donnerait tout putain.

Les trois doigts furent plus serrés, mais Steve s'ouvrit toujours vraiment bien, acceptant les doigts de Bucky avec des gémissements essoufflés et de petits grognements appréciateurs. La dernière fois Bucky n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il pouvait aller plus loin, supporter plus que ce qu'il avait déjà accepté, mais maintenant…oh, il voulait vraiment s'enfoncer dans la chaleur moite de Steve. Son pénis était certainement prêt pour ça.

« -Tu veux faire ça sur le dos ? demanda Bucky, focalisé sur le visage de Steve, fixant ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux sombres, chaque signe de son plaisir. Sur tes mains et tes genoux ? Le flanc ? Dis-le moi maintenant, parce que putain, Steve…

-Comme ça, allez, pressa Steve, plus que prêt pour davantage. »

Le sang de Bucky chantait, sa peau était brûlante et humide de sueur, et il était de nouveau aussi dur que la pierre. Il retira ses doigts et attrapa le lubrifiant de nouveau pour s'en enduire. Putain, ils y étaient.

Steve tendit le bras et l'attira dans un baiser, langoureux et profond, toujours affamé. Bucky s'empara des hanches de Steve et le souleva un peu pour se positionner. Steve gémit au mouvement, se laissant être manipulé. L'extrémité de son sexe frotta entre les fesses de Steve, mais alors Steve tendit la main entre elles et l'attrapa, le positionnant juste comme il fallait, alignant son pénis avec son anus humide. Qui était Bucky pour refuser une telle invitation ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Il poussa et l'extrémité entra presque immédiatement, les faisant tous deux gémir bruyamment à la sensation. La bouche de Steve avait été irrésistible, mais ça…bordel, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Bucky déplaça ses mains des hanches de Steve à l'arrière de ses cuisses et les souleva un peu jusqu'à ce que l'arrière des genoux de Steve repose dans le creux de ses coudes. Puis il baissa les yeux sur Steve, soutint son regard et s'enfonça complètement. La bouche de Steve s'ouvrit dans un gémissement, mais il soutint le regard de Bucky, ne cessant de le regarder.

Il continua de lui rendre son regard même quand Bucky ressortit lentement et s'enfonça de nouveau. Ses bras se contractèrent et il agrippa étroitement l'oreiller, mais il ne le lâcha pas du regard quand Bucky commença à mettre en place un rythme. Sa bouche était ouverte et il commença à haleter, mais tant que Bucky le regardait, il continuait de faire de même de son côté.

« -Plus, dit Steve.

-Oh, bordel oui, confirma Bucky, enroulant les jambes de Steve autour de sa taille avant de se pencher en avant. »

L'angle était plus net, aussi il pouvait aller plus profondément, et il le fit. Plus profond et plus vite et plus fort, bordel il ne voulait jamais arrêter. L'anus de Steve était chaud et humide, le serrant étroitement de la façon la plus parfaite. Le bruit de succion de son sexe s'enfonçant était délicieusement obscène, et ses testicules ne cessaient de gifler la peau de Steve. Mais le meilleur était toujours les sons que Steve faisait, de minuscules sons essoufflés qui lui étaient arrachés par les hanches de Bucky, et la façon dont sa peau rosissait, ses joues, son cou, et même sa poitrine. Il avait envie de ça, et il adorait autant que Bucky.

« -Tu veux te toucher ? demanda Bucky. Ou tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Toi, dit Steve sans hésitation. »

Bucky était des plus heureux de le faire pour lui, cependant…

« -Alors tiens ta jambe ouverte pour moi, dit-il.

-Tu aimes quand je suis étalé comme ça, huh ? demanda Steve, il était essoufflé et en sueur, mais son rictus était toujours en place. »

Il tendit la main pour se saisir du dos de son genou alors que Bucky le lâchait de sa main droite.

« -Peut-être que je devrais prendre une photo et te montrer à quoi tu ressembles, lui dit Bucky, son sourire définitivement obscène. Alors tu pigerais.

-Peut-être que je te prendrai comme ça aussi à la place, histoire que je vois par moi-même, dit Steve en retour. »

Bucky dut se mordre la langue fort pour s'empêcher de jouir. Petite merde. Bucky commença à le pilonner intensément en guise de vengeance, non pas qu'il s'agisse beaucoup d'une punition, mais cela ferma le clapet de Steve efficacement. Steve rit et gémit en même temps alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller.

« -Ton autre jambe aussi, lui dit Bucky, parce qu'il voulait le voir, le graver dans sa mémoire. »

Steve fit ce qu'on lui demandait et attrapa son autre genou aussi, gardant les jambes bien écartées pendant que Bucky plaçait sa main de métal sur le lit et s'emparait de l'érection de Steve avec l'autre. Steve lâcha un long râle, entre un gémissement et une plainte. Son sexe était tellement humide ; il devait être tellement proche.

« -Tu veux jouir, Steve ? T'as l'air tellement prêt à jouir.

-Continue, n'arrête pas, lui dit Steve.

-Pas pour tout l'or du monde, dit Bucky, continuant les profonds et forts coups de rein, tordant et caressant le pénis de Steve en même temps. »

Les yeux de Steve se fermèrent et il sembla partir un instant, rien que des petits halètements brisés sortant de sa bouche. Il continua de se resserrer autour de Bucky, juste aux bons moments.

Puis les muscles de Steve se contractèrent, il gémit profondément dans sa gorge, arquant le cou, son sexe pulsant dans la main de Bucky, éjaculant partout entre eux. Bucky continua, laissant la pression étroite de l'anus de Steve le faire jouir. Il se pencha et captura la bouche de Steve lorsqu'il se sentit lui-même atteindre l'extase.

Il arrêta de bouger lorsque Steve cessa de jouir, mais ils continuèrent de s'embrasser bien plus longtemps, tous deux respirant bruyamment entre deux baisers. Il lâcha le pénis de Steve et Steve lâcha ses jambes. Ils furent immédiatement emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, Bucky se retirant quand ils bougèrent. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en soucier, Bucky n'avait certainement pas envie de lâcher la bouche de Steve pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que l'air bordel.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Bucky toujours sur Steve, des bras forts enroulés autour de son cou et de son dos.

« -Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas commencé à faire ça le jour où on a découvert pour quoi sont faites nos queues ? demanda Bucky, déplaçant sa tête pour la poser sur l'épaule de Steve. »

Il se déplaça également un peu sur le côté pour enlever une partie de son poids de lui.

Steve soupira.

« -Je ne sais pas…peux-tu vraiment les imaginer faire ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky y réfléchit, d'après ce dont il se souvenait…

« -Pas vraiment, admit-il.

-Moi non plus, dit Steve. C'était différent…nous étions différents. Ce n'était pas nous à l'époque.

-Ça l'est maintenant.

-Ouais, confirma Steve, il souriait. J'aimais ce que nous étions, c'était important…mais j'aime qui nous sommes maintenant aussi. »

Différents, mais toujours bien…pas meilleurs ou pires, juste toujours bien.

« -Moi aussi, sourit-il en retour, et il espéra que Steve pouvait entendre ses lèvres s'étirer comme Bucky pouvait entendre les siennes. »


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je m'excuse du ralentissement de traduction, mais j'ai eu des soucis avec mon logeur ces dernières semaines qui ont fait que j'ai dû trouver un nouveau logement en urgence, et avec le boulot en même temps je n'ai pas pu me consacrer une seule fois à la traduction, sans compter que le moral n'était pas vraiment là non plus à cause des mêmes raisons. Cela devrait aller mieux maintenant que j'ai déménagé, donc encore une fois merci pour votre patience.**

Thor avait grandi avec Loki. Il était habitué aux répliques vives et aux mots tranchants, il comprenait les plaisanteries qui ne semblaient pas du tout en être, et il savait lire entre les lignes. Par le passé il n'avait simplement pas pris la peine d'être sur ses gardes autour de Loki, parce qu'il lui faisait parfaitement confiance. Avec leur lien fraternel brisé, Thor devait porter très grande attention à ne serait-ce qu'aux plus petits détails. Heureusement être à proximité d'amis comme Tony et Natasha maintenait la plupart de ces capacités incroyablement fraîches. Il n'était également pas un benêt, en fait, il savait avoir une tête suffisamment intelligente sur les épaules, et pourtant…oh, Leah mettait sa patience et sa tolérance à l'épreuve avec ses non-réponses vagues.

« -Je ne parlerai pas de Loki, Odinson, répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il aimerait que je parle de telles affaires dans son dos, de plus avec toi ?

-J'essaie de vous aider Dame Leah, dit Thor, encore, sa voix ferme mais polie. Loki et moi sommes arrivés à un accord.

-Un accord que je n'ai pas accepté, dit-elle, se tenant droite comme une statue à côté des larges fenêtres, regardant la ville.

-Je souhaite croire que vous avez les meilleurs intérêts de Loki à cœur, mais peut-être que vous devriez accepter les décisions qu'il prend, lui dit Thor. »

Elle se tourna pour le gratifier d'un regard.

« -Nous savons tous les deux que Loki prend des décisions discutables, parfois avec les meilleures intentions. »

C'était certainement vrai, alors Thor ne pouvait pas la contredire.

« -Votre mission touche à sa fin, peut-être qu'il est temps de penser à ce dont vous avez besoin afin de réussir, et de survivre, lui dit Thor. Je sais que vous n'avez pas approuvé ce que Loki m'a montré, mais je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait. Je suis heureux de comprendre davantage.

-Nous sommes en danger, dit Leah, se détournant de lui de nouveau. Tu ne comprends pas la grandeur du danger dans lequel nous sommes maintenant à cause de ça.

-Chthon n'est pas encore arrivé—essaya d'intervenir Thor, mais elle fit volte-face pour le fixer de nouveau.

-Je ne parle pas de Chthon, dit-elle. La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes impliqués là-dedans est parce que sans notre intervention beaucoup des Plus Puissants Héros de la Terre seraient tombés à présent. »

Ces mots firent taire Thor un long moment.

« -Vous en savez beaucoup sur l'avenir, dit-il alors. Le voyez-vous ou l'avez-vous vécu ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, éluda Leah. Pour le bien des choses à venir, Midgard a besoin de demeurer forte, de tenir face à la guerre et à l'invasion.

-Est-il certain que cela arrivera ?

-Plus probablement que d'autres choses, dit-elle avec un soupir. C'est simple ; Gaea aurait choisi un champion contre les Darkholders d'une façon ou d'une autre…mais cela aurait été le mauvais choix. Elle est puissante, mais pas omnisciente. Il l'aurait trahie pour une promesse de pouvoir. Puis les Avengers seraient arrivés trop tard, Strange aurait été loin dans un monde distant…le chaos marche ainsi vois-tu. On lance une pierre dans la mauvaise direction et on déclenche une avalanche. Une seule petite chose, un choix, tout est différent maintenant. Est-ce suffisamment d'informations pour toi ?

-Loki n'a eu que faire de Midgard durant toutes ces années, dit Thor.

-Mais une chose mène à une autre, et tu sais à quoi menait le chemin, parce qu'il te l'a montré, répondit Leah. »

Thor se souvint de l'horrible vision que Loki avait partagée avec lui, le paysage brûlé et les ruines, et il sut immédiatement de quoi parlait Leah.

« -Midgard serait juste la première à tomber, dit-elle gravement.

-Mais pas la dernière. »

Leah acquiesça en revenant à la fenêtre.

« -Les choses sont différentes maintenant, tu as dit, ajouta Thor, sonnant peut-être un peu optimiste.

-De plusieurs façons, confirma-t-elle. Mais l'avenir est une chose capricieuse, et le destin n'est pas facilement changé. Tout pourrait quand même être pour rien…en particulier si Loki continue d'être aussi imprudent.

-Oh, mais cela ne serait-il pas plus facile pour le destin de nous enchaîner si nous sommes prévisibles ? fit la voix de Loki depuis un coin éloigné de la pièce principale. »

Thor et Leah se tournèrent tous deux pour le trouver en train de se tenir dans un coin majoritairement caché, enfin habillé complètement, mais en brun doux et or au lieu de ses cuirs noirs. Les couleurs chaudes brillaient presque comme de l'ambre dans les rayons faiblissants du soleil couchant. Le feu. Tout à propos de Loki rappelait à Thor le feu à présent.

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, dit Leah.

-En es-tu sûre ? lui demanda Loki. Je pense que tous les tournants inattendus sont à notre avantage.

-Peut-être, mais ils sont également bien plus durs à maintenir sous contrôle, lui dit Leah. Même toi ne peux pas prédire ce que tes actions pourraient causer.

-Quel genre de vie cela serait si nous pouvions tout contrôler autour de nous ? demanda Thor. Si vous avez besoin que Midgard demeure forte, alors assurons-nous que cela arrive. Nous devons vaincre les Darkholders, et garder Chthon enfermé là où il est actuellement.

-Oh, plus inquiet à propos de mes grands projets maléfiques ? demanda Loki, quelque chose de tranchant revenant dans ses yeux. »

Thor s'empêcha de soupirer profondément, car Loki le provoquait, et peu importe ce que disait Thor, il le distordrait pour que cela semble vil. Il connaissait cette lueur dans les yeux de Loki. Il savait que rien ne semblerait assez bien pour lui à cet instant. Parler à Loki était souvent comme marcher à travers un dangereux labyrinthe plein de pièges et de cul-de-sacs.

« - _Je suis vraiment désolée d'interrompre,_ dit HELEN avant que le silence ne puisse s'étendre trop longtemps. _Mais on m'a dit de vous rappeler qu'il ne serait pas la meilleure idée d'accepter n'importe quel plan contre les Darkholders sans en discuter d'abord avec le reste de l'équipe._

-Dis à Stark que son message a été reçu, et que je n'ai fait aucune promesse encore, répondit Thor.

-Tu acceptes tous leurs vœux plutôt rapidement, commenta sèchement Loki.

-C'est leur monde et nous n'avons aucun droit d'agir autrement, déclara Thor.

-C'est ce que tu dis, mais tu t'en mêles quand même.

-Lorsque la menace est grande et vient des Neuf Mondes, dit Thor. J'ai le devoir d'essayer de maintenir la paix dans les Neuf. De me battre pour ceux qui en ont besoin.

-Bien sûr, fit moqueusement Loki. Je suis sûr que tu te précipiterais pour aider Nidavellir ou Jotunheim avec autant d'entrain. Ne récite pas de platitudes vides Thor, je ne suis pas Odin, je m'en moque.

-Et je n'ai que faire de tes tentatives de me mettre en colère, Loki, tu es rarement aussi transparent. »

Loki émit un grognement bas, et son expression fut beaucoup plus dure à déchiffrer que ses mots précédents.

Ils restèrent debout silencieusement un long moment, une tension fragile dans l'air, attendant d'éclater ou de se briser.

« -Je vais dormir maintenant, déclara platement Loki, s'écartant du mur et se dirigeant vers le large canapé dans la pièce, se laissant tomber dedans avec aisance, leur tournant le dos à tous deux. »

Thor était confus, alors il se contenta de continuer à fixer le dos de son frère, se demandant s'il devrait protester en posant plus de questions. Cela lui rappela également leur enfance, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux encore assez jeunes pour partager une chambre. La familiarité de la chose, même la nonchalance de Loki, étaient des échos du passé qu'ils partageaient. Il fut submergé par une mélancolie pensive, sa résolution d'obtenir plus de réponses s'effritant. Il s'autorisait rarement à y penser, mais Loki lui manquait profondément.

« -Tu pourrais tout aussi bien te reposer un peu aussi, Odinson, dit Leah, revenant à la fenêtre. Tant que tu le peux encore.

-Vous pouvez avoir ma chambre, si vous le souhaitez, proposa Thor.

-Courtois de ta part, mais inutile, dit-elle.

-Vous ne dormez pas ? demanda Thor, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. »

Il resta debout dans la pièce silencieuse un moment de plus, mais alors il se dirigea vers sa chambre, marmonnant « Très bien » à voix basse.

« -Essaie, fit Leah, juste avant qu'il parte. Il est important que tu essaies. »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais Thor savait que les mots lui étaient adressés. C'était probablement la chose la plus gentille qu'elle lui ait dite jusque-là, si on pouvait dire. Peut-être que la gentillesse n'était pas quelque chose dont elle savait faire preuve, peut-être que des mots qui ne sonnaient pas si froids étaient le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. Thor n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir avec certitude, c'était juste une impression, rien de plus. Ses actions parlaient pour elle bien plus clairement, pas ses mots.

« -Bonne nuit, Dame Leah, dit Thor, prononçant les mots doucement. »

Le ton de sa voix était probablement une meilleure réponse pour elle que de véritables mots.

* * *

Thor dormit mal et il n'en fut pas surpris. Son esprit était empli de questions et de doutes. Et bien qu'il ne pensait pas être attaqué pendant son sommeil, avoir Loki dans la pièce à côté le rendait quand même nerveux. Il fut hors du lit au point du jour, puis se doucha et s'habilla rapidement.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Loki soit déjà debout dans les faits, aussi il fut légèrement désarçonné par le sombre silence dans le salon. Il ne pouvait voir Leah nulle part, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, mais il décida de se rapprocher pour jeter d'abord un œil à Loki. Avec les fenêtres sombres il était dur de voir la teinte de ses cheveux, aussi il ressemblait presque exactement à son lui d'avant. Mais son sommeil ne semblait pas si paisible que ça, car un froncement de sourcils marqué assombrissait ses traits. Son corps était tendu également, et Thor doutait que le canapé soit la cause de son inconfort.

Thor se rapprocha davantage, maintenant ses pas légers et silencieux, considérant ses options. Garder ses distances ou pas était une décision étonnamment difficile à prendre. Mais lorsque Loki inspira brusquement, se tournant sur le dos, Thor bougea sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Il posa un genou à terre, et de près le visage de Loki semblait encore plus agité. Son corps était tendu comme s'il avait mal…ou se souvenait avoir mal.

« -Loki, dit-il doucement, mais lorsque ce ne fut pas suffisant il tendit le bras pour poser la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Loki, répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement, donnant à son épaule une petite secousse. »

Loki fit un bruit en se réveillant en sursaut, puis le bras qui était entre son flanc et le dossier du canapé jaillit soudainement.

Thor leva une main pour bloquer, et il fut content d'avoir déjà mis ses protège-bras, parce qu'il capta le scintillement d'une petite lame dans la main de Loki. Il tourna la main pour se saisir du poignet de Loki avant qu'il ne puisse frapper de nouveau.

« -C'est moi, Loki, paix, dit-il, les muscles tendus sous l'effort. »

Pour s'être réveillé à l'instant, il y avait beaucoup de force dans le bras de Loki.

Loki cligna des yeux en le considérant, puis laissa retomber son bras. Thor serra son épaule encore une fois avant de le lâcher également.

« -C'était stupide, dit platement Loki. »

Thor contempla l'idée de lui dire pourquoi il l'avait réveillé, mais il ravala les mots. Soit Loki se souvenait de son mauvais rêve soit non, mais il n'aurait probablement pas envie qu'on lui dise que Thor avait été témoin d'un tel moment.

« -Je sentais bien mes chances, dit-il à la place. »

Loki se contenta de souffler, détournant la tête pour fixer le plafond. Thor resta à côté de lui pour le moment, l'immobilité de la pièce, les presque ténèbres qui les engloutissaient dans une sensation de paix calme. Cela faisait du bien de partager de l'espace sans colère et poison entre eux. Thor redoutait de briser le silence, d'abandonner l'instant.

« -Nous devons agir maintenant…aujourd'hui, tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard, fit alors Loki. Si toi et tes camarades avez des doutes, nous n'aurons qu'à y aller seuls.

-Je déteste quand tu me donnes des ultimatums, soupira Thor.

-Je te dis ce qui est, répondit Loki. Pour être en mesure de faire ce qu'il a fait au Capitaine, Chthon doit être sur le point de revenir. Il ne reste plus de temps pour paresser…ou débattre. »

Cela semblait raisonnable d'abattre leurs ennemis avant qu'ils ne puissent faire davantage de dégâts, mais beaucoup dépendrait de ce que Steve décidait et de comment se sentait le reste des Avengers. Thor était également incertain. Il comprenait bien que Loki avait des raisons égoïstes de se joindre à ce combat contre les Darkholders, mais il souhaitait croire que cette raison égoïste n'était pas une sorte de cupidité stupide pour le pouvoir de Chthon. Si les visions que Loki avait partagées avec lui étaient vraies, s'il pouvait croire les mots de Leah…si, si, si…

« -Je pourrais appeler Sif et les Trois Guerriers pour nous aider, dit Thor. Les Darkholders ne seraient pas de taille—

-Non, dit Loki, sa voix se durcissant. Je ne veux pas d'eux ici, et James ne leur fera pas confiance. Il a accepté les Avengers pour le bien de son Capitaine, mais sa limite sera les étrangers.

-Ce ne sont pas des étrangers, et tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'eux ne trahirait jamais ma confiance.

-Ta confiance, tes amis…non, siffla Loki, ayant l'air véritablement en colère à présent qu'il se levait du canapé. »

Il avait semblé presque détendu un instant auparavant, maintenant c'était terminé. Thor se leva également.

« -Si la situation est aussi critique, il n'y a pas de place pour quelque chose d'aussi peu pratique que l'antipathie, protesta Thor.

-Nous ne savons pas quelles pages ont les Darkholders, dit Loki, revenant à lui. Nous ne savons pas quels pouvoirs ils manipulent, ou combien de démons se dresseront sur notre chemin.

-Encore une raison de plus d'avoir davantage de guerriers de notre côté.

-Encore une raison de plus de s'assurer que nous ayons aussi peu de suspicion et de méfiance parmi nous que possible. Les Avengers sont une chose, ils ne me font pas confiance, mais ils ont foi l'un en l'autre, foi en toi, et en le Capitaine…tes précieux amis seraient trop occupés à faire attention autour de moi pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

-Tu es déraisonnable, dit Thor.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Loki. Eh bien, tu es invité à rester en-dehors de ça alors. »

Loki n'avait pas tort à propos de la prudence des amis de Thor. Ils avaient perdu espoir en Loki depuis longtemps, et ils n'avaient pas en eux la force de s'attendre à autre chose qu'au pire. C'était par amour, Thor le savait, ils savaient combien perdre Loki avait fait du mal à Thor. Ils ne voulaient pas le voir souffrir de nouveau, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il espère seulement pour être trahi de nouveau. Ils pourraient penser qu'il était de nouveau aveuglé par son amour fraternel…surtout depuis que Thor ne leur avait pas dit que Loki était vivant lorsqu'il leur avait rendu visite à Asgard. Il avait juste majoritairement discuté de l'affaire de Balder…

« -Très bien, accepta Thor avec un soupir. Les Avengers sont les plus fins guerriers de ce Monde, alors leur force devrait être plus que suffisante. »

Loki le regarda longuement et intensément, essayant probablement de jauger si Thor avait vraiment cédé ou s'il avait juste cessé de protester pour le moment.

« -Mais si quelque chose tourne mal et que Chthon entre dans ce monde, nous appellerons Asgard à l'aide, ajouta résolument Thor. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour protester, mais Thor continua rapidement.

« -Balder, je dois te parler de Balder, dit-il, coupant ce que Loki voulait dire. Tu as le droit de savoir. »

Loki croisa les bras et s'appuya un peu sur le canapé, bizarrement nonchalant, considérant leur conversation, donc cela devait être délibéré.

« -Je sais pour Balder, dit-il. »

Thor fronça fortement les sourcils, puis il se souvint.

« -C'est vrai, Dame Leah m'a suivi à Asgard. Elle y est allée avant je présume, donc depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

-Suffisamment longtemps, dit vaguement Loki.

-Il est si étrange de penser—

-Juste un autre mensonge dans la Maison d'Odin, rien d'étrange à cela, éluda Loki.

-C'est un peu plus que cela, Loki, dit gravement Thor.

-Oui, en effet, répondit Loki. Plus que juste un autre mensonge, un autre secret, un autre fils privé de vérité…c'est un testament du cœur froid et des machinations sans fin d'Odin. »

Thor le gratifia d'un regard dur.

« -Oh, tu n'es pas d'accord, comment appellerais-tu cela alors ? Un enfant d'une femme qui a pu plaire à Odin l'espace d'un instant, caché dans le coin le plus éloigné du Monde Eternel. Non désiré, mais toujours laissé aux soins d'un général loyal…bien élevé juste au cas où il lui trouverait jamais une utilité. »

Thor avait envie de protester qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les raisons de leur père, mais c'était dur de le défendre. Il était difficile de le défendre lorsqu'il s'agissait des mensonges à propos de Loki…c'était même encore plus difficile de trouver les mots justes maintenant. Balder avait été laissé à Skornheim toutes ces années, son héritage secret pour tous. Depuis que Thor l'avait rencontré à Asgard il avait essayé de découvrir pourquoi les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi, mais il n'arrivait juste pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Odin voulant cacher la preuve de son infidélité.

« -J'écouterais quand même son explication, opta Thor à la fin.

-Ses excuses, tu veux dire, dit Loki en retour. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en soucier.

-Nous ne pouvons autoriser que de telles choses suppurent éternellement, dit Thor. Cela nous empoisonnera.

-Odin nous a empoisonnés, dit sombrement Loki. »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Loki parler avec autant de colère de leur père. Oh, il avait maudit Thor, et Odin aussi, mais pas comme ça. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être que c'était la mort de leur Mère, peut-être que cela avait plus à voir avec Balder, peut-être qu'il avait d'autres raisons.

« -Il nous a rendus ainsi, continua Loki, sa colère bouillonnant doucement. Balder a de la chance d'y avoir échappé.

-Tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour tout, raisonna Thor avec fatigue.

-Tout ? Non, fut d'accord Loki. Mais je peux le blâmer pour énormément de choses. »

Thor ne se sentait pas de protester. Certaines choses étaient entre Loki et leur Père et il ne pouvait pas les arranger, seulement les faire empirer, en intervenant.

Le silence entre eux était lourd, loin d'aussi paisible qu'avant.

« -Tu l'as aimé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Loki.

-Qui ?

-Balder…bon et brave, aimé par beaucoup. Vous auriez fait un tableau parfait, auriez-vous grandi ensemble.

-Arrête, Loki, ne fais pas ça, lui demanda Thor.

-Quoi ? N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Jette-lui un seul regard et demande-toi comment quiconque a pu croire que j'étais du sang d'Odin.

-Tu l'as rencontré alors ? demanda Thor.

-Il est assis sur le trône d'Asgard, et tu l'as accepté si aisément, dit Loki, évitant la question.

-Père— »

Loki le toisa, ce qui fit taire Thor. Il connaissait cette expression particulière, parce que Loki faisait toujours la même tête lorsqu'il pensait que Thor était lent à la détente.

« -Tu penses vraiment que c'est Odin qui lui a dit la vérité ? demanda Loki. »

Il fixa Thor jusqu'à ce que la signification de ses mots se fasse, puis il s'éloigna du canapé sur lequel il était appuyé, redressa ses épaules, et releva le menton de défi.

« -Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait laissé ton _petit frère_ à Skornheim pour le restant de ses jours. Tu penses qu'il aimerait que le peuple d'Asgard sache à propos de sa nature traîtresse ?

-Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Thor.

-N'est-ce pas là ce que tu voulais ? Quelqu'un d'aussi bon et digne de confiance que lui gardant le trône, défendant Asgard…toute cette responsabilité que tu es si réticent à prendre pèse à présent sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tout est de ton fait…remplacer Heimdall par Brunnhilde, les Einherjar par les Guerriers de Skornheim… Balder savait que tu étais vivant ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

Non, Thor stoppa ce fil de pensée, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'encore plus important à penser.

« -Si tu as placé Balder sur le trône…qu'est-il arrivé à Père ?

-Quoi, il a succombé au Sommeil d'Odin, répondit platement Loki.

-Ne me mens pas, Loki. La vérité, je veux l'entendre !

-Oh, la vérité ? On exige encore la vérité de son escroc de frère ?

-Loki, avertit Thor, perdant patience maintenant. »

Il essayait de rester calme, il faisait de son mieux, mais il y avait de la colère pulsant sous la surface à présent, une tempête couvant dans ses yeux.

« -Ai-je causé son Sommeil d'Odin ? demanda Loki. En quoi est-ce important ? Ai-je causé le dernier ? Nous nous sommes disputés quand c'est arrivé alors, cela me rend-il fautif ?

-Cela dépend de ce que tu as fait d'autre, lui dit Thor.

-La magie devient épuisante en vieillissant, il aurait dû connaître ses limites, dit Loki.

-Non, assez avec les réponses cryptiques, Loki, dis-moi.

-Tu es étonnamment calme, dit Loki, évitant encore de répondre.

-Pas pour longtemps si tu continues ces jeux, avertit Thor, ses poings fermement serrés.

-Pas de jeux, Thor, je suis très sérieux, dit Loki. Que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais de retour à Asgard ? Des choses ont été dites…et j'ai refusé d'être emprisonné de nouveau. Le reste devrait être évident. »

Thor le fixa, longuement et intensément, mais il savait que Loki n'en dirait pas plus. Il y avait une expression de défi dans ses yeux, aussi inébranlable que de la glace. Il y avait eu plus que des mots, davantage de choses s'étaient passées, mais il ne les entendrait pas aujourd'hui, pas de Loki.

Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force de demeurer impassible, mais il n'y avait pas d'orage en train de se préparer hors de la tour, et il n'appela pas Mjölnir non plus. Loki avait beaucoup de cartes en main en cet instant, il avait très bien placé ses pions. Thor ne savait pas combien il avait d'influence sur Balder, sur Asgard à travers lui. Mais il savait que Loki n'avait pas besoin d'en parler ; il aurait pu garder ces secrets…peut-être que c'était là la source du calme de Thor.

« -Pourquoi me dire la vérité maintenant ? demanda-t-il, gardant sa voix basse, espérant que la paix qu'ils avaient eue ce matin puisse revenir d'une certaine manière.

-Leah a dit la vérité, dit Loki, détendant délibérément ses épaules, se détournant à moitié de Thor. Ce que je fais là est beaucoup plus dangereux qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puisse véritablement comprendre.

-Tu t'attends à échouer ? demanda Thor, plus qu'un peu surpris.

-Je m'attends à ce que les choses soient très différentes une fois que tout sera dit et fait…meilleures ou pires, je ne sais pas…mais différentes.

-Donc tu voulais que je sache parce que…

-Tu arriverais à de bien pires conclusions tout seul, dit Loki, le gratifiant d'un petit rictus.

-Tu es tellement énervant, soupira Thor, son corps vibrant encore de colère. »

Il n'avait pas la force d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

« -Tu es toujours calme, je suis choqué, dit Loki.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais nous n'arriverons jamais à rien si nous continuons de répéter les mêmes erreurs, lui dit Thor. Lorsque Père se réveillera il sera furieux contre toi.

-Donc rien de nouveau, dit Loki. Et je me fiche d'à quel point il sera en colère. »

Thor pensa que ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais il se garda bien de le mentionner.

« -Et qu'adviendra-t-il de Balder, lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

-Je ne m'inquièterais pas pour lui, éluda Loki. Pas avec la vitesse à laquelle il gagne l'amour d'Asgard.

-Et avec Valkyrie et les Guerriers de Skornheim à ses côtés, ajouta Thor. Tu lui as donné beaucoup de pouvoir.

-Non, je lui ai donné la vérité, et une opportunité de prouver sa valeur…tout le reste a été de lui. Il a fait bien plus que ce que j'avais jamais espéré.

-Je pense…commença Thor, pas entièrement sûr de comment le formuler. Tu as bien agi envers lui, envers Asgard, pendant que j'étais absent. Je suis heureux qu'il sache la vérité, et que nous le connaissions également. Nous avons en effet grandi entourés de mensonges…les mensonges de Père. Ne pense pas que ce qu'il nous a fait à tous ne me met pas en colère.

-Tu lui as pardonné cependant, dit Loki.

-Le destin peut être cruel, dit Thor. On ne peut pas savoir quand quelqu'un nous sera enlevé. »

Thor n'oublierait jamais ce que cela avait été quand Loki avait brusquement disparu. Combien il avait pensé à toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire. Il s'était souvenu de toutes ses erreurs, pendant que les moments où ils avaient été heureux s'effaçaient en de gris souvenirs. Cela lui donnait envie de ne pas perdre de temps. Peut-être qu'il était toujours en colère à propos de certaines choses que son Père avait faites, mais il avait fait de son mieux pour comprendre, pour pardonner. Cela n'avait pas été facile, certains jours il se sentait encore trahi et blessé jusqu'au creux de ses os même.

Leur Mère leur avait été enlevée tout aussi brusquement…puis il avait pensé avoir encore perdu Loki…il ne voulait simplement pas vivre sa vie dans le regret.

« -Pardonne ou pas, fais comme bon te semble, dit Loki. Mais j'ai vraiment une leçon ici que tu devrais apprendre.

-Qui est ? invita Thor.

-Que nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, ni de sa protection, ni de son approbation. Nous n'avons pas besoin de quoi que ce soit de lui, dit Loki. Balder n'a pas eu besoin de lui durant toutes ces années, et Asgard n'a pas besoin de lui maintenant…lorsqu'il se réveillera, souviens-toi de ça. »

Thor considéra les mots prudemment, parce que même si Loki parlait plus cruellement que Thor ne l'aurait aimé, il y avait quand même quelque vérité là. N'était-ce pas là juste une grande vérité à propos de Loki ? Il pouvait cracher de colère, jeter des mots durs à votre cœur comme des dagues, mais il y avait toujours une ligne de vérité enfouie quelque part. Même longtemps avant que les choses ne se soient effondrées, Loki avait eu un talent pour utiliser les vérités gênantes comme une arme. C'est pourquoi il se faisait des ennemis si facilement, les gens pouvaient ignorer les mensonges médisants, mais la vérité, oh pas la vérité. Il n'y avait nulle part où s'en cacher une fois qu'elle avait été traînée hors des ténèbres à la vue de tous.

« -Assurons-nous de gagner cette bataille avant de nous inquiéter de ce qui se passe après, dit Thor.

-Très bien, accepta Loki. Rassemble tes compagnons alors. Si je parviens à mes fins, les Darkholders seront morts avant le coucher du soleil.

-HELEN, dit Thor. Réveille tout le monde. Nous avons beaucoup à planifier avant d'aller au combat. »

L'IA confirma sa requête immédiatement alors que Thor échangeait un regard avec Loki. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses passées sous silence, mais Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur une route menant à un avenir plus radieux pour eux deux.


	47. Chapter 47

« -Devrais-je m'inquiéter que tu sois si prompt à accepter le plan de Loki ? demanda Bucky.

-J'ai juste accepté que nous agissions rapidement, dit Steve, faisant passer son maillot de corps par-dessus sa tête. Je n'ai accepté aucun autre plan encore. »

Bien que Steve ait le sentiment qu'il n'y aurait aucun plan élaboré à faire. Loki trouverait leur position et ils attaqueraient. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rassembler des informations ou d'aller en reconnaissance en avance. Ils n'auraient probablement même pas l'élément de surprise, car les Darkholders les attendaient déjà. La façon dont Thor avait qualifié la chose sonnait bizarrement appropriée, c'était plus une « bataille » qu'une « mission ».

Il sentit les mains de Bucky sur sa taille, et puis un instant plus tard son torse se presser contre son dos.

« -Je connais ce regard, t'as pris ta décision, tu veux charger tous flingues dehors. »

Steve soupira.

« -Y a-t-il la moindre autre façon de faire ça ? demanda Steve, se laissant un peu aller en arrière pour se presser contre Bucky. J'y ai déjà réfléchi, fais-moi confiance. Vois-tu une autre façon de faire ?

-Ça semble juste trop risqué, dit Bucky.

-Nous n'avons pas toujours le choix de pouvoir choisir une marche à suivre plus prudente, lui rappela Steve.

-Ouais, concéda Bucky, mais il n'en était pas content. »

Steve se retourna pour le regarder, mais il resta aussi proche de lui que possible.

« -Je préfère prendre ce risque plutôt que de leur donner plus de temps pour faire traverser Chthon…

-Je sais, c'est juste que je…ils seront préparés, ils nous attendent. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir dans quoi on se fourre.

-Ouais, moi non plus, accepta Steve. Mais nous avons également le meilleur du meilleur, si on peut dire, donc cela m'inquiète moins.

-Tu fais vraiment confiance à cette équipe, remarqua Bucky.

-C'est vraiment le cas, fit Steve. Nous pouvons le faire. »

Bucky souffla un peu et sourit, ses mains se déplaçant de haut en bas sur la taille de Steve.

« -Quand tu dis ça, j'y crois dans les faits, dit-il. »

Steve tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur le côté du cou de Bucky et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas trop, mais le contact fit quand même picoter la peau de Steve.

« -Bien, fit-il en souriant. »

Après tout ce qu'avait traversé Bucky, sa confiance signifiait plus que ce que Steve pourrait jamais formuler avec des mots.

« -Tout le monde attend, lui rappela Bucky après qu'ils aient continué de se fixer silencieusement un peu trop longtemps. »

Steve acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement de nouveau sur les lèvres avant de le lâcher. Les mains de Bucky quittèrent également sa taille. Peut-être que c'était cucul et qu'il était un grand niais en cet instant, mais le contact commença à lui manquer dès qu'il disparut.

Steve termina rapidement de s'équiper, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de gaspiller trop de temps à se préparer une fois qu'ils seraient prêts à partir. C'était pareil pour Bucky, car il mit sa tenue de combat également.

« -Tu sais, je n'étais pas sûr que Loki revienne si tôt, commenta Bucky. Donc j'avais plus ou moins un programme différent pour ce matin. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la taquinerie était un peu différente, mais Steve pouvait quand même entendre le ton dragueur dont il se souvenait lors de leurs doubles rencards occasionnels. Il se tourna pour regarder de nouveau Bucky.

« -Ah ouais ? demanda-t-il. »

Bucky n'avait pas encore tous ses flingues sur lui, mais à part ça il semblait prêt à partir. C'était étrange de le voir tout en noir, mais Steve savait qu'il pouvait s'y habituer. C'était ce que Bucky préférait maintenant, surtout pour les missions.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Bucky, son expression ouverte, son sourire honnête. »

Steve fut tellement heureux de voir cette expression sur son visage bordel, cela gonfla son cœur.

« -On remet à plus tard ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis sûr que je vais aimer ton programme. »

Bucky le rejoignit, ayant l'air pensif.

« -On remet à plus tard, ouais, accepta-t-il. Donc pas de risques inutiles, ça marche ?

-Buck- soupira Steve, parce que leur définition d'inutile était probablement différente dans cette situation.

-Juste…ça marche ? »

Steve eut du mal à protester, parce qu'il savait exactement d'où Bucky sortait ça.

« -C'est la même pour toi, dit-il. »

Peut-être que Steve était connu pour être plus téméraire, mais Bucky semblait avoir la mauvaise habitude de se blesser. Bucky souffla et secoua la tête d'exaspération, mais il y avait la même vieille affection de l'époque dans le geste et dont se souvenait Steve.

« -Ouais, pigé, accepta-t-il.

-Ok, ça marche, acquiesça Steve. »

Bucky savait que Steve ferait ce qui devait être fait, et Steve savait que Bucky ferait de même, mais cela faisait quand même du bien de faire cette promesse.

* * *

« -C'est gentil de se joindre à nous, dit Tony à la seconde où l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. »

Steve paria qu'il avait gardé un œil sur les portes juste pour avoir le bon timing.

« -Tu n'es arrivé que depuis deux minutes, Tony, commenta Bruce, faisant souffler l'autre et lui lancer un regard trahi exagéré dans sa direction. »

Lui et Bruce étaient confortablement assis dans un des plus petits canapés. Enfin, Tony avait l'air à l'aise, Bruce le semblait un peu moins.

Il semblait que Steve et Bucky étaient les derniers arrivés, parce que tous les autres étaient déjà là, Loki et Leah inclus, ce qui expliquait l'inconfort de Bruce. Steve remarqua également le coffre de bois de Leah qui était dans l'infirmerie jusque-là. Eh bien, il était temps de s'équiper, donc peu importe ce qu'elle avait là-dedans, cela ne pouvait qu'être utile.

« -Tout va bien, Steve ? demanda Sam. »

Son visage disait qu'il avait beaucoup de questions, probablement à propos de Bucky, mais qu'il n'allait pas les poser immédiatement, pas ici et maintenant.

« -Ouais, tout va bien, acquiesça Steve, gratifiant Sam d'un sourire rassurant. »

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour tout expliquer, mais Sam était un bon ami et il mettrait ses questions de côté si Steve lui disait que les choses allaient bien. C'est exactement ce qui se passa. Sam lui rendit son signe de tête, ne jetant qu'un regard bref à Bucky, et lâcha l'affaire. Steve savait qu'ils auraient une discussion plus tard, une fois que ce serait terminé.

« -D'accord, donc on fait ça ? demanda Natasha. »

Elle était en tenue, mais de toute évidence elle avait encore des doutes. Steve n'était pas du tout étonné.

« -Je crois que les Darkholders posent une menace que nous ne pouvons ignorer, fit Thor. Tous les démons qu'ils ont lâchés sur nous, nos cités remplies de civils innocents, tous les hommes qu'Amora a utilisés pour une sorte de sombre sort, ils ont péri au bout d'une grande souffrance, nous l'avons tous vu…ce sont toutes les preuves de ce dont ils sont capables dont nous avons besoin.

-Vous n'avez pas vu le pire de ce que les démons peuvent faire, ajouta Strange. Croyez-moi les N'Garai sont loin d'être les plus dangereuses créatures dans le monde de Chthon. S'il traverse, le reste viendra avec lui.

-Et en ce qui concerne cet autre Ancien Dieu ? demanda Clint. Celui pour lequel travaille Barnes.

-Gaea était là bien avant que les humains soient parvenus à descendre des arbres, dit Bucky, croisant les bras. Si elle voulait se débarrasser de nous, nous aurions été détruits il y a des milliers d'années.

-Elle est littéralement celle que nous appelons « Mère Nature », n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bruce. Genre…je vais devoir réévaluer « l'hypothèse Gaia »…surtout si les Anciens Dieux sont vraiment aussi puissants que vous le dites. Si Chthon a été en mesure de « créer » un monde entier…c'est…

-Ça me donne mal à la tête, dit Tony. Rien que de penser à la physique, sans compter l'énergie que ça prendrait pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

-Si elle est aussi puissante, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas le combattre elle-même ? demanda Natasha. Elle devrait être capable de le renvoyer là d'où il vient à coups de pied au cul.

-Ce sont les humains qui essaient de libérer Chthon, donc sa logique dicte que les humains devraient être ceux qui l'arrêtent, commenta Loki, ayant l'air un peu ennuyé. Elle laisse votre destin entre vos mains…si on peut dire. C'est quelque chose qui vous passionne tous beaucoup habituellement…ou est-ce qu'être sous la loi d'un dieu bienveillant commence à sonner plaisant ? Je suis sûr que nous pourrions arranger quelque chose.

-Tu n'aides pas ton cas là, lui dit Steve.

-Mon cas est que nous perdons du temps, répondit Loki en retour. Soit nous agissons maintenant soit nous serons forcés de nous occuper de Chthon à la place de juste les Darkholders.

-Je préfèrerais m'occuper d'humains surpuissants plutôt que d'une sorte d'ancien dieu démon, dit Wanda. Si ce sont nos deux options.

-Une menace est significativement plus grande que l'autre, ajouta Vision. Et je détesterais agir trop tard.

-Steve, tu avais des inquiétudes valides hier, fit Sam en le regardant. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire ça ?

-Oui, répondit Steve. Nous devons faire une chose à la fois. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre l'opportunité d'empêcher quelque chose de désastreux de se passer en étant trop prudents.

-Mais et si quelque chose d'encore pire arrive parce que nous ne sommes pas suffisamment prudents ? demanda Natasha. »

Steve n'avait pas la bonne réponse à ça. Il faisait confiance à Bucky, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour la majorité de l'équipe.

« -Tu as rapidement changé d'avis, dit Clint.

-Fais-moi confiance, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dit Steve, regardant d'abord Natasha puis jetant un œil à Tony également. »

Il vit également Thor acquiescer du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas juste une question de faire confiance à Bucky. Il avait évacué beaucoup d'inquiétudes et de pensées qui pesaient lourdement sur son esprit, et cela l'aidait à voir les choses plus clairement maintenant.

« -Très bien…on vote ou quoi ? demanda Tony.

-C'est ridicule, interrompit Leah. »

Elle avait l'air énervée quand elle se tourna pour ouvrir son coffre.

« -Si vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous, alors vous pouvez rester là. Nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.

-Je vais devoir être un peu d'accord avec ça, dit Thor. Plus tôt nous agissons mieux c'est, et le mieux serait d'être ensemble, unis contre un ennemi commun.

-James, dit Leah, lui tendant une boîte. »

Bucky se rapprocha pour la prendre.

« -Davantage de ces balles magiques ? devina Sam, observant la boîte dans sa main.

-On va en avoir besoin, répondit simplement Bucky. Et plus.

-Donc qu'avez-vous d'autre dans ce coffre ? se demanda Strange à voix haute.

-Ouais, certains d'entre nous sont très mous et spongieux, fit remarquer Pietro.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas vous avez les capacités pour compenser ça avec de la chance, répondit Leah.

-Très drôle, fit Pietro d'un ton traînant.

-Donc c'est ça le plan ? demanda Bruce. On va juste aller là-bas et commencer une sorte de guerre totale ?

-A la base oui, répondit Steve.

-Plus ou moins, dit Loki exactement au même moment. »

Steve ferma brusquement la bouche, tandis que Loki eut simplement l'air amusé.

« -Wow, je suis tellement mal à l'aise là, ajouta Tony.

-Préparons-nous juste, dit Steve. »

Tony leva les mains, arborant une expression comique innocente. Pour être honnête, cela faisait du bien dans les faits de voir que Tony était de très bonne humeur. Il n'avait également pas beaucoup protesté jusque-là, ce qui rendait tout plus simple. Steve, Thor et Tony étaient rarement complètement d'accord sur quelque chose, car parfois ils avaient des idées très différentes sur comment résoudre les problèmes. Ils semblaient être d'accord là, et c'était probablement pour ça que Natasha n'avait pas soulevé plus de questions, fait part davantage de ses doutes.

Tony et Sam furent les seuls à quitter l'étage, car tous les autres semblaient déjà avoir ce dont ils avaient besoin avec eux.

« -As-tu une nouvelle arme pour moi alors ? demanda Loki, se levant enfin pour rejoindre Leah.

-En effet, dit-elle, fouillant dans son coffre. »

Ça avait définitivement l'air bien plus profond que cela n'aurait dû l'être pour Steve.

Leah trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et tendit quelque chose de petit et de métallique à Loki. Lorsque la chose changea de mains Steve en capta une partie. Cela ressemblait au manche d'une épée, mais il n'y avait pas de lame. Enfin, il n'y eut pas de lame jusqu'à ce que Loki la prenne en main, mais alors elle s'illumina d'une faible lueur et se transforma en quelque chose d'un peu similaire à ce à quoi ressemblait sa lance. L'épée était opaque, légèrement transparente, mais elle n'avait pas la même couleur bleu glace de la lance. Cette arme avait une teinte orange sombre, comme un feu brûlant doucement, ou du verre fondu.

« -Cela fait des années depuis que je t'ai vu manier une épée, mon frère, dit Thor.

-Cela semble étrangement approprié pour une raison inconnue, dit Loki, faisant tourner l'épée, la fixant.

-Où vous trouvez ces trucs ? demanda Pietro. »

Il avait traversé beaucoup avec les Avengers déjà, mais ce genre de technologie (magie ?) était encore probablement nouveau pour lui. Il avait une expression curieuse, mais il avait suffisamment de retenue pour ne pas se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Leah à poser des questions.

« -Les Neuf Mondes sont vastes, dit Thor. On peut trouver tout ce dont on pourrait jamais avoir besoin si on sait où chercher. »

Leah referma brusquement le coffre, faisant sursauter un peu Pietro et Bruce. Steve se tendit au son soudain et bruyant.

« -Quoi ? demanda Bucky, fronçant les sourcils en la considérant. »

Elle regarda autour, toujours agenouillée à côté du coffre à présent fermé, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche.

« -Quelque chose…quelque chose ne va pas, dit-elle. »

Loki baissa l'épée et regarda rapidement autour, un froncement de sourcils assombrissant son visage.

Bruce se leva du canapé aussi, et tout le monde fut immédiatement beaucoup plus alerte qu'une seconde auparavant, gardant leurs yeux sur tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Strange. Je ne peux— »

Bruce vacilla sur ses pieds, faisant un pas en arrière pour se saisir de l'accoudoir du canapé.

« -Bruce ? demanda Clint, faisant un pas vers lui. »

Bruce marmonna quelque chose, puis il tomba…il tomba juste, s'effondrant comme un sac de pommes de terre. Clint fut là en deux pas rapides, le rattrapant avant que sa tête ne puisse heurter le sol.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de s'élancer, car un instant plus tard l'épée de Loki tomba au sol. Un homme se tenait devant lui, son visage vieux et ridé étiré en un sourire tranchant, et un casque à cornes très distinctement terni sur sa tête. Il enroula une main autour du cou de Loki et avait également une poigne serrée sur le bras qui tenait l'épée précédemment. Loki tournait le dos au reste d'entre eux, donc il avait dû se tourner pour faire face à l'intrus, mais il avait été trop lent à réagir.

« -Parmi les Avengers, dit le vieil homme, le dégoût suintant de chacun de ses mots. Tu pensais que je ne te trouverai pas ? demanda-t-il, parlant à Loki, mais gardant ses yeux sur tout le monde dans la pièce. »

Personne ne passa encore à l'action, mais ils étaient tous prêts. Loki se tendit pour se dégager de la poigne, mais il ne commença pas à se débattre pour se libérer. Pas encore du moins, il y réfléchissait probablement.

La façon dont Bruce avait été neutralisé inquiétait Steve, mais il garda les yeux sur Loki et le vieil homme.

Le vieil homme regarda autour, ses yeux tranchants et légèrement trop vifs. Il attira Loki plus près, le forçant à tourner un peu la tête jusqu'à ce que quelques-unes de ses mèches rouges tombent sur son visage. Le vieil homme tourna la tête pour les regarder, les yeux plissés.

« -Hérault, siffla-t-il. Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Vision bougea à la seconde où l'attention du vieil homme fut ailleurs, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les atteindre, le vieil homme modifia sa posture, souleva Loki, et le fracassa par terre.

Il y eut un craquement incroyablement sonore quand le sol de bois et de ciment se brisa sous l'impact. De plus en plus de craquements suivirent, et soudainement l'intégralité de l'étage commença à se briser en morceaux sous eux. En une seconde Steve perdit de vue tout le monde en traversant le sol, essayant de se rattraper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi parmi les meubles en train de tomber et les bouts de métal et de béton tranchants. Il n'avait aucune idée s'ils tomberaient seulement d'un étage ou plus.

Il attrapa un bout de métal, mais il se fracassa droit dans un mur, ou un plus gros morceau du sol, lâchant prise presque immédiatement. Il parvint à marcher sur quelque chose de légèrement mou, probablement un des canapés, pour sauter sur le côté et éviter quelques chaises qui glissaient dans sa direction…puis vint le bar lui-même, avec des bouteilles et des verres pleuvant sur lui, l'alcool renversé rendant les choses glissantes. Le bar tomba heureusement plus bas avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Il atterrit durement sur quelque chose, et il sentit au moins quelques morceaux de verre le couper. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel étage il s'agissait…ses os avaient l'air intacts, rien ne faisait trop mal, alors il n'était probablement pas tombé davantage qu'un étage…peut-être deux.

Il entendit le craquement de la foudre, puis un autre craquement de bois sonore, puis quelque chose de métallique…Thor se battait, mais Steve ne pouvait pas le voir. Les choses tombaient toujours et heurtaient le sol autour de lui, il y avait un trou pas très loin de lui. Cela le fit passer à l'action, se relevant sur ses pieds pour chercher les autres.

De larges morceaux du sol et nombre d'autres choses étaient recouverts d'une lueur rouge au-dessus de lui, donc Wanda essayait de maintenir les choses ensemble autant qu'elle le pouvait. Steve la repéra agenouillée au milieu d'une pile de débris pendant qu'une tâche de bleu rapide, Pietro, ne cessait de tourner autour d'elle, essayant d'éloigner d'elle autant que possible les plus petits débris et meubles.

Le sol bougea sous les pieds de Steve lorsqu'il fit quelques pas, alors il ralentit et essaya de marcher plus prudemment. Il n'avait aucune idée de la stabilité de cet étage, ou s'il y avait quelqu'un sous eux. Il y avait trop de débris dans le chemin pour repérer qui que ce soit d'autre.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, cria Wanda sans le regarder. Ça va aller…va aider les autres. »

Ils avaient en effet l'air d'avoir les choses sous contrôle pour le moment, mais qui savait où tous les autres étaient. Pas tout le monde dans leur équipe pouvait supporter une grande chute aussi bien. Alors Steve chercha rapidement un chemin à travers les débris. Il y eut de nouveau un son métallique qui rappela à Steve celui de chaînes, aussi bizarre que c'était.

Il se dirigea prudemment vers le trou dans le sol, parce qu'il voulait vérifier s'il pouvait voir quelqu'un en bas.

« -HELEN ? essaya-t-il, se demandant si l'IA était toujours là. »

Il y eut le craquement grésillant d'un haut-parleur endommagé et cela prit un moment à Steve pour comprendre certains des mots.

« -… _aide arrive…Steve…_ »

Tony travaillait probablement déjà à tous les évacuer. On pouvait vraiment compter sur lui lors d'urgences comme ça, parce qu'il avait un plan en place pour presque n'importe quel scénario. La pensée n'empêcha pas Steve de s'inquiéter, il devait trouver tous les autres, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce…il n'était pas tellement inquiet pour Thor et Vision, mais ne pas être en mesure de les voir était toujours un peu préoccupant. Il se demanda comment allait Strange…il était plutôt proche de Loki et du vieil homme lorsque c'était arrivé, alors Steve espérait qu'il irait bien. D'aussi loin que savait Steve, physiquement il était comme n'importe quel autre humain, alors il pouvait être sérieusement blessé. Steve espéra que ce n'était pas le cas.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le trou il fut soulagé de découvrir que l'étage en-dessous ne semblait que légèrement endommagé…il y avait encore un autre trou, exactement sous celui à côté duquel était Steve, mais la chute n'avait pas causé autant de dommages qu'ici et au-dessus. Il était sur le point de descendre plus bas pour voir si quelqu'un était là lorsqu'il capta la voix du vieil homme…il avait quelques idées à propos de qui c'était, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

« -Bien sûr que c'est toi, toujours à t'en mêler, toujours à interférer, dit-il à quelqu'un. Tu penses que tu peux faire une différence ? Tu penses que le moindre de tout cela a de l'importance ?

-Tu sais que ça en a, ou tu ne serais pas aussi effrayé, répondit Leah, sa voix basse mais pleine de venin. »

Le vieil homme gronda furieusement et Steve contourna le trou rapidement pour les voir. Il n'avait pas la moindre arme sur lui, mais il ne pouvait pas juste rester là sans essayer de faire quelque chose.

« -Oh, donc tu as convaincu le petit garçon qu'il peut faire une différence, se moqua le vieil homme. Eh bien, j'aurai juste à lui montrer à quel point il a tort, à lui donner une bonne méchante leçon. Arrête de gigoter, petit ver ! J'en ai assez de tes complots. Je t'ai tuée une fois, je peux le refaire tout aussi facilement.

-Tu ne peux pas effacer mon existence, lui dit Leah. »

Steve les vit enfin dans le côté éloigné de la pièce. Ils étaient séparés de lui parce une large pile de gravas, mais Steve était sûr qu'il pouvait trouver un chemin. Le vieil homme l'avait immobilisée contre le mur par le cou, ses pieds n'atteignant pas le sol. Steve ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais sa voix était toujours calme.

« -Dis-moi…est-ce que je hante toujours tes rêves ? »

Peut-être que c'était juste la poussière ou la fumée, mais Steve pouvait jurer voir des ombres sombres se rassembler autour d'eux deux, comme si la lumière était aspirée. C'était surréel, mais donna également froid dans le dos à Steve, comme si quelque chose d'horrible était sur le point de se passer.

Le vieil homme resserra sa main, la poussa plus fort contre le mur. Les ténèbres gagnèrent plus de terrain, mais le son rapide de quelque chose en train de traverser l'air fit rapidement se tourner le vieil homme pour attraper la flèche volant vers sa tête. Il la balança au loin et lança un regard noir vers l'endroit où elle était venue. Il balaya une autre flèche en l'air avec son protège-bras d'or, puis dut se tourner encore plus pour en attraper une troisième. Clint n'arrêtait pas, ça au moins c'était clair.

« -Je vais—, commença le vieil homme, mais il cria de douleur et trébucha en avant, ses mots coupés. »

Il lâcha Leah pour faire quelques pas, essayant d'atteindre quelque chose dans son dos. Une autre flèche vola vers lui, trouvant cette fois sa cible dans les faits, traversant deux pièces de l'armure sombre, libérant une charge électrique qui fut loin de faire suffisamment de dégâts. Cela le fit juste tressaillir un peu.

Le vieil homme trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le retira de son dos avec un sifflement douloureux. C'était une longue dague ensanglantée et le vieil homme la fixa avec colère et peut-être même un certain choc. Steve utilisa l'opportunité de son attention étant ailleurs pour se rapprocher, peut-être pour attraper Leah et sauter un étage plus bas, loin du danger.

C'était Bucky qui avait lancé la dague. Steve le repéra très rapidement. Malheureusement, le vieil homme aussi. Sa main s'illumina de magie verte et il lui lança une boule d'énergie dessus. Elle explosa sur l'impact, envoyant une nouvelle onde de choc à travers tout l'étage. Steve cria le nom de Bucky, alarmé, trahissant sa position, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

Bucky leva son bras de métal comme con unique défense… Steve retint son souffle, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine sous la peur. Des sueurs froides parcoururent sa peau et il essaya de courir à travers l'étage détruit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Mais quand la lumière verte s'évanouit, Steve put voir que Bucky était toujours là, agenouillé sur le sol de bois cassé, son bras de métal fumant légèrement, mais indemne. L'unique rune verte sur le dos de sa main de métal brillait vivement de manière presque aveuglante.

Le vieil homme sembla stupéfait de surprise un instant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de commenter ou d'essayer une façon différente de l'attaquer, parce qu'il fut entouré de symboles brillants violets et bleus quand Docteur Strange descendit au-dessus de lui.

Ok, donc il pouvait voler, c'était bon à savoir. Il y avait du sang coulant sur son visage, mais son expression n'était que pure détermination. Ses mains brillèrent de magie et son médaillon pulsait de lumière. Le vieil homme leva une main, mais les symboles autour de lui commencèrent immédiatement à briller encore plus fort.

« -Non, dit Strange, tournant ses mains et levant ses mains dans la direction du vieil homme. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »

Steve n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait, mais quand les symboles flottants changèrent et s'illuminèrent une fois de plus le vieil homme disparut, comme s'il avait été aspiré dans un trou noir. Ce fut rapidement terminé, le vieil homme ne put même pas dire un mot, un instant il se tenait là et le suivant il avait disparu. Renvoyé là d'où il venait, supposa Steve.

La magie de Strange s'évanouit quand il atterrit à quelques pas de Leah. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement pour l'examiner. Steve se précipita vers Bucky pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le sol était toujours trop instable à son goût, mais il se fichait du danger. Bucky était toujours à terre lorsque Steve arriva, mais il était assis maintenant, fixant son bras, ou plus spécifiquement, la rune verte sur le dos de sa main.

« -Bucky, appela Steve. Tu vas bien ? »

Bucky se tourna pour le regarder, puis se leva immédiatement pour l'attirer dans une forte embrasse. Steve la lui rendit étroitement.

« -Tu pues le whisky, lui dit Bucky doucement au bout d'un instant de silence, ce qui rendit Steve conscient de tout l'alcool qui lui était tombé dessus, rendant sa peau et son costume collants. »

Cela le fit souffler de soulagement, parce qu'être recouvert d'alcool était dans les faits la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. Aucune des coupures dues au verre n'était sérieuse également.

« -Ouais, je vais bien, dit Steve, gratifiant Bucky d'une étreinte rassurante. »

Ils se lâchèrent au bout d'un moment mais restèrent proches.

« -Savais-tu que cela arriverait ? demanda Steve, désignant le bras bionique de Bucky. Je pensais que la rune était seulement pour appeler Loki.

-Je le pensais aussi, répondit Bucky. Apparemment non. »

Normalement Steve aurait été alarmé du fait que Loki ait de toute évidence appliqué quelque magie dont Bucky ne savait rien, mais peu importe ce que c'était exactement, cela l'avait définitivement protégé d'une attaque qui aurait pu causer beaucoup de dégâts… Bordel, cela aurait pu le tuer.

Steve n'avait pas envie de penser à ça, à comment tout était parti en vrille. A quelle rapidité les choses avaient mal tourné, avec quelle facilité cela aurait pu être encore pire. Il avait besoin de savoir si tout le monde allait bien.

Il se tourna pour essayer de trouver Clint, parce qu'il avait dû être proche ou à l'étage au-dessus. Il le repéra toujours accroupi au bord du large trou au-dessus d'eux, le sol sous ses pieds recouvert de lumière rouge. C'était Wanda soutenant les choses, alors ils devaient sortir de là rapidement.

« -Où sont Natasha et Bruce ? demanda Steve.

-Bruce est là, répondit Clint. Aucune idée pour ce qui est de Natasha ou Vision…il a juste disparu.

-Thor ? demanda Steve ensuite.

-Cela pourrait être compliqué, cria Clint. Monte ici.

-Vas-y, dit Bucky. Je vais trouver Loki. Il doit être plus en bas. »

Steve acquiesça et ils se séparèrent.

« -HELEN, en combien de temps peut-on sécuriser et évacuer ces étages ? »

Un haut-parleur pas si loin de lui grésilla heureusement, bien que le volume et la qualité soient mauvais. Ce fut la voix de Tony qui répondit.

« - _Cap, je suis littéralement parti quelques minutes, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ demanda-t-il.

-Fais-moi confiance, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer non plus, j'essaie de localiser tout le monde, mais Wanda soutient la majorité de l'étage au-dessus, donc on doit faire rapidement quelque chose à ce propos.

- _Je suis déjà dessus,_ dit Tony. _Hill arrive avec un Quinjet. Il y a probablement quelques fenêtres cassées, mais juste casses-en-une sinon et sors. Je vais m'occuper du reste._

-Regarde si tu peux trouver Vision et Natasha, lui demanda Steve.

- _J'ai perdu bien trop de caméras, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Rassemble juste tous ceux que tu peux trouver._

-Compris, lui dit Steve en trouvant enfin un endroit où escalader jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus en sécurité. »

Clint fit un détour pour lui donner un coup de main pour remonter. Il semblait relativement indemne, mais il aurait certainement de sérieux bleus. Steve espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait aucun os fêlé.

« -Bruce est toujours inconscient et j'espère qu'il est juste endormi, lui dit Clint dès que Steve fut en sécurité à côté de lui.

-Je suis sûr que Strange peut découvrir ce que c'est, lui dit Steve.

-Ouais, un vrai docteur avec des pouvoirs magiques, confirma Clint, ayant l'air soulagé. Tu peux pas avoir de meilleur expert que ça.

-Où est Thor ? demanda Steve. »

Clint soupira et se tourna pour montrer un coin de la pièce. Oh, Steve avait eu raison à propos du son de chaînes bordel. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elles venaient, probablement de la magie, mais Thor était attaché très étroitement, son marteau gisant un peu plus loin devant lui, également enchaîné. Il devait s'agir de magie d'une puissance déconcertante.

« -Reste avec Bruce, fit Steve en revenant à Clint. Maria arrive pour nous évacuer. »

Clint acquiesça et s'éloigna pendant que Steve se dirigeait vers Thor.

« -Vas-tu bien, mon ami ? demanda Thor. »

Il semblait un peu trop calme considérant la situation délicate dans laquelle il était.

« -Tu le prends très bien, fit remarquer Steve, agitant une main pour indiquer toutes les chaînes.

-Je ne peux pas briser les chaînes. J'ai tenté de me libérer, mais je crains que cela ne fasse que causer davantage de dégâts au bâtiment, dit Thor. Je ne veux ni blesser le moindre d'entre vous, ni détruire la maison de Tony. »

Oh, c'était une bonne façon agaçante de piéger Thor. Steve regarda les chaînes enroulées autour de Mjölnir et comment elles étaient connectées à celles autour de Thor. Certaines parties des chaînes étaient incrustées dans le sol ou les murs, même le plafond. Il était facile de voir le problème de Thor.

« -Et tu ne peux pas appeler ton marteau, parce qu'une fois que ces chaînes seront brisées tout va s'effondrer ici. »

Steve était des plus sûrs que c'était majoritairement Wanda qui retenait les choses sur cet étage et en-dessous, si Thor se libérait les choses seraient bien pires.

« -Et je ne peux pas appeler ma foudre pour m'aider non plus, car les chaînes conduiront l'électricité, dit Thor. S'il y avait toujours un combat je prendrais le risque, mais nous sommes saufs pour le moment, donc je peux attendre. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Nous ne savons pas où sont Vision et Natasha, lui dit Steve. Bucky est allé chercher Loki. »

Le visage de Thor s'assombrit un peu.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

-Oui, il ira bien, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, dit Thor avec un soupir, avant de secouer la tête. Pars si tu le dois, ça va aller. Je suis sûr que Loki ou le bon Docteur Strange seront en mesure de me libérer de cette prison magique.

-C'était Loki, pas vrai ? demanda Steve, parce que la pensée n'avait cessé de persister dans son esprit à la seconde où le vieil homme s'était montré. Un Loki différent.

-Oui, c'était Loki, confirma Thor.

-Beaucoup de choses font sens soudainement, mais je suis également très confus sur d'autres…si ça a du sens.

-Oui, ça en a, confirma Thor.

-Doucement, fit la voix de Strange et Steve se tourna pour le voir aider Leah à s'asseoir par terre. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être son imagination, il y avait toujours des ténèbres liquides tourbillonnantes autour d'elle. Elle avait dû perdre ses barrettes, parce que ses longs cheveux flottaient librement, recouvrant la majorité de son visage. Puis Steve remarqua toutes les lignes sombres sur sa main pâle. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha. Strange le gratifia d'un regard disant qu'il était incertain à propos de quelque chose, ce qui, considérant ce que Steve savait sur lui à ce stade, n'était pas rassurant.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit là, dit Strange, ce qui invita Steve à s'accroupir à côté d'eux également.

-Leah ? appela Steve. »

Elle soupira profondément et se redressa, ses cheveux se dégageant enfin de son visage. Steve fut réduit au silence un long moment. Les lignes sombres étaient des fissures, comme de minuscules toiles d'araignée éparpillées sur sa peau. Elle ressemblait à une vieille poupée de porcelaine craquelée, et lorsqu'elle tourna enfin un peu la tête, Steve vit qu'un… _morceau_ manquait. Juste sous son œil gauche il y avait un trou, pas de chair ou d'os dessous, juste des ténèbres…juste rien, du vide.

Steve revint à Strange, mais ne trouva aucune réponse de ce côté.

« -Vous me tapez sur les nerfs tous les deux, dit platement Leah. »

Oui, la fixer était probablement un peu impoli.

« -Mouais, désolé, c'est ce que la surprise fait aux gens, dit Steve. Tony, t'es là ? Peux-tu vérifier où sont Bucky et Loki ? Et as-tu trouvé Vision et Natasha ?

- _Une chose à la fois Cap,_ répondit Tony au bout d'un moment, sa voix venant faiblement d'un haut-parleur éloigné. _Hill est proche, envoie Barton, Bruce et Pietro sur ce jet, et je me fiche de combien Pietro se plaint à propos de laisser Wanda derrière, juste fais-le._

-Vous devriez y aller aussi, je pense, dit Steve à Strange. Faire examiner cette blessure à la tête par quelqu'un.

-Vous pourriez encore avoir besoin de mon aide, lui dit Strange.

-Je me sentirais mieux si vous commenciez à regarder ce qui est arrivé à Bruce, lui dit Steve. Nous pouvons nous occuper du reste.

-Très bien, accepta Strange, se levant.

-Leah, peut-être que tu devrais descendre avec le jet aussi, proposa Steve. Tu peux retrouver Loki et Bucky après. »

Elle le regarda un instant.

« -Je dois trouver mon coffre, dit-elle.

-Je peux—

-Tu ne peux pas, le coupa-t-elle rapidement, se levant sur ses pieds. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de le toucher. Je vous rejoindrai en bas.

-Es-tu sûre d'aller bien ? demanda Steve, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas l'air. »

Le regard dont elle le gratifia signifiait à la fois « bien sûr » et « bien sûr que non », ou du moins c'est comme ça que Steve l'interpréta. Steve la laissa tranquille.

Quelques fenêtres étaient vraiment brisées à l'étage, aussi ce fut relativement facile pour Maria de voler suffisamment près pour que Clint et Strange grimpent à bord. Steve dut porter Bruce et sauter dans le jet avec lui, mais cela se passa quand même relativement sans encombre.

Pietro n'écouta pas Steve bien sûr, il semblait sur les nerfs, son accent plus fort que d'habitude et utilisait bien trop de mots étrangers en parlant. Une fois que Wanda lui dit de sortir il fut un peu plus agréable, mais il continua de jurer en Sokovien.

Tony était dans son armure lorsqu'il apparut et il avait quelques drones avec lui qui commencèrent à s'attacher aux murs, plafonds, et sols qui avaient été endommagés de manière critique pour les renforcer. Steve redescendit à l'endroit où Wanda était coincée à soutenir l'étage au-dessus d'elle.

« -Comment tu te sens ? demanda Steve.

-Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, répondit-elle sarcastiquement, mais cela fit quand même sourire Steve. Le poids s'amoindrit, dit-elle. Je devrais être en mesure de lâcher bientôt. Tu peux y aller.

-Je préfère rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir, dit Steve.

-Cet homme était puissant, dit-elle au bout d'un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas comment Strange est parvenu à le vaincre.

-Il ne l'a pas vaincu, lui dit Steve. Il l'a juste renvoyé là d'où il est venu.

-Il reviendra alors, dit Wanda. S'il l'a fait une fois, il peut le refaire. »

Elle avait raison, et ça inquiétait Steve.

« - _Steve !_ l'appela Bucky. »

Steve savait déjà qu'il allait bien, mais cela faisait quand même du bien d'entendre de nouveau sa voix. Elle venait d'un haut-parleur cependant.

« -Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? répondit Steve.

- _Ouais, ai trouvé Natasha,_ fit-il.

-Nat, tu vas bien ? demanda Steve, immédiatement un peu alarmé.

- _Je vais bien,_ dit-elle, sonnant agacée, peut-être même en colère.

- _Elle est tombée genre de cinq étages,_ l'informa Bucky. »

Steve n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'autant d'étages avaient été touchés, merde.

« - _Pas d'un seul coup,_ corrigea Natasha. _Je n'ai juste pas cessé de glisser et de descendre pour éviter d'être écrasée comme un insecte par les meubles hors de prix de Tony._

 _-On va pas escalader jusque là-haut,_ dit Bucky. _Je te rejoins plus bas._

-Ouais, ok, accepta Steve. Tu n'as pas trouvé Loki ? demanda-t-il.

- _Oh, je l'ai bien trouvé,_ souffla Bucky, mais sans élaborer.

-Eh bien, dis-lui que Thor est coincé, alors il doit remonter. Leah est… »

Il ne savait pas comment le dire. Bucky n'était pas resté pour l'examiner, supposant probablement qu'elle allait bien et était entre de bonnes mains avec Strange et Steve.

« - _Leah quoi ?_ demanda Bucky.

-Dis juste à Loki de monter ici, lui dit Steve. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna Wanda se tenait à côté de lui, sa magie ne vibrant plus tout autour d'eux.

« -Occupons-nous de te faire sortir d'ici, lui dit Steve.

-Je peux voler tu sais, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas de suite, lui dit Steve. Es-tu blessée quelque part ?

-Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, dit Steve.

-Tu es tellement pire que Tony, lui dit-elle. Remontons. »

Wanda escalada facilement jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus, même sans voler. Elle était forte et agile, ne comptant pas seulement sur ses pouvoirs. Elle avait dû s'entraîner très dur depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Avengers. Steve était plutôt triste d'avoir tellement manqué, de ne toujours pas la connaître elle et Pietro autant qu'il le devrait probablement.

Ils trouvèrent Leah assise par terre non loin de Thor, son coffre de bois pile à côté d'elle, et la nouvelle épée de Loki sur les genoux. Elle brillait toujours en orange, juste comme lorsque Loki l'avait prise en main.

Tony vola à travers la fenêtre brisée lorsqu'il les repéra, mais il n'atterrit pas. Peut-être qu'il pensait que l'étage était toujours trop instable pour le poids de son armure.

« -Tout le monde répond à l'appel, à part Vision, ce qui m'inquiète plus ou moins, dit-il.

-L'étage est sécurisé ? demanda Steve.

-C'est de la bricole rapide, mais des réparations sont déjà en train d'être arrangées. On devrait être bons pour le moment. »

Puis il se tourna vers Wanda.

« -Tu veux descendre afin que Pietro arrête de paniquer ?

-La façon dont le bâtiment a commencé à s'effondrer autour de nous si soudainement, dit Wanda, sa voix devenant un peu basse, ses yeux juste légèrement trop écarquillés. Cela ramène des souvenirs, il…juste des souvenirs, tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

Ouais, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle ne voulait pas en parler cependant, et Tony demeura silencieux également. Il était impossible de dire comment était son expression sous le casque, mais Steve en avait une très bonne idée de toute façon. Cela lui faisait mal qu'on lui rappelle les dommages que ses armes avaient causés. Il détestait probablement aussi que les jumeaux s'en rappellent encore une fois.

« -Va rejoindre ton frère, tu as fait ta part, dit Steve à Wanda. »

Elle acquiesça et accepta lorsque Tony proposa de la déposer. Elle pouvait probablement descendre elle-même, mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée de se fatiguer encore plus, surtout considérant ce qui les attendait toujours.

Steve venait juste de revenir à Thor et Leah lorsque Loki se montra à travers le trou dans le sol. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il avait l'air, eh bien... « sauvage » était le meilleur mot pour le qualifier. Ses yeux étaient furieux, son armure brune était recouverte de poussière, il avait même un large bleu sur sa joue.

Il s'arrêta pour fixer Thor un instant, puis il leva juste une main, faisant disparaître les chaînes. Il était vrai que Steve ne connaissait vraiment rien à la magie, mais cela faisait sens dans son esprit que Loki puisse défaire la magie d'un autre Loki si facilement.

Thor atterrit sur ses pieds, étirant un peu ses épaules et ses bras, puis appela son marteau à sa main.

« -Merci. Vas-tu bien, mon frère ? demanda-t-il, mais Loki ne lui porta aucune attention, il se précipita vers Leah dès qu'il la vit. »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et s'empara de son visage pour le regarder attentivement.

« -Que…qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il. Comment—

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux réparer, dit-elle. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire, insista Loki, ses yeux toujours sur les fissures. »

Leah leva les mains pour retirer les siennes de son visage. Les fissures étaient éparpillées sur ses mains aussi, juste comme Steve l'avait remarqué précédemment. C'était un rappel tellement flagrant qu'elle n'était pas humaine…mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était, parce qu'il ne semblait pas qu'elle soit faite de chair et d'os non plus.

« -Il reviendra, dit Leah.

-Donc nous agirons rapidement alors, dit Loki en retour. »

Leah ne sembla pas satisfaite de la réponse.

« -Je t'ai averti, dit-elle. Je t'ai dit qu'il le remarquerait. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée !

-Je devais—commença Loki, mais elle continua, l'interrompant.

-Non, nous avions un plan. Tu ne l'as pas suivi, dit-elle. Même si nous continuons…

-Veux-tu de ce futur pour moi ? demanda Loki, lâchant ses mains à présent.

-Bien sûr que non—

-Moi non ! s'exclama Loki, se levant, désignant la pièce en général, les dommages qu'elle avait subis en l'espace de quelques minutes. Je ne deviendrai pas ce Roi dément et amer, dont le trône ne repose que sur des cendres et des ruines ! Non, jamais, je ne le deviendrai pas ! »

Il secoua la tête en regardant autour avant de revenir à Leah.

« -Je refuse de me soumettre à un tel destin !

-C'est pour ça que nous avions le plan, Loki, lui dit Leah. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête de nouveau, il était en colère lorsqu'il parla, Steve s'attendait presque à voir des flammes surgir de sous sa peau.

« -Il y a des choses qu'aucune quantité de ruses et de plans ne peut changer, dit-il. A moins que je ne les change moi-même. »

Leah le fixa en silence. Thor et Steve n'interrompirent pas non plus.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, dit alors Leah, elle n'avait jamais plus ressemblé à une véritable jeune fille que maintenant. Je devrais le savoir, mais tout est différent maintenant. Je ne sais pas, Loki…je ne sais juste pas.

-Peut-être que c'est comme ça que nous nous savons être sur le bon chemin, dit Loki lorsqu'il se retourna. »

Leah émit juste un son pensif et tendit l'épée.

« -Nous devons toujours faire vite, dit-elle. Strange ne sera pas en mesure de le renvoyer si facilement la prochaine fois. »

Loki revint pour prendre l'épée.

« -Rassemblons tout le monde, soignons les plaies, et allons-y, nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre, dit Thor. »

Steve acquiesça, approbateur.

Leah se leva et plaça sa main sur le coffre. Il s'enfonça dans le sol au bout d'un moment, elle l'avait probablement envoyé quelque part.

« -Thor, cela te dérangerait-il de faire sortir Leah d'ici ? demanda Loki. »

Thor sembla surpris durant un instant.

« -Non, bien sûr que non, si cela ne la dérange pas de venir avec moi, dit-il. »

Leah fronça les sourcils en considérant Loki, mais elle avait dû comprendre ce qui était sur son visage, car elle ne protesta pas. Elle marcha juste calmement jusqu'aux larges fenêtres cassées.

« -Un mot, Capitaine, dit Loki avant que Steve ne puisse tourner les talons pour partir également. »

Thor gratifia Steve d'un regard interrogateur.

« -Ça va, lui dit Steve. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont voulait parler Loki, mais il n'était pas inquiet à propos de rester seul avec lui. Thor acquiesça et rejoignit Leah, la soulevant avec précaution avant de s'envoler.

« -Alors ? demanda Steve.

-Les Darkholders nous attendent, dit Loki.

-De toute évidence, répondit Steve, parce qu'il le savait déjà.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, mais il y a des options.

-Tu as un plan et tu veux que je sois d'accord avec ? demanda Steve.

-C'est un peu plus que ça, dit Loki. Tout dépend si vous, le grand Captain America, parangon du bien et de la noblesse, êtes contre un peu de jeu déloyal ou pas.

-Jeu déloyal ?

-Agir sans donner la chance à vos ennemis de réagir, clarifia Loki.

-La guerre ce n'est pas joli, Loki, lui dit Steve. Tu penses que je n'ai jamais ordonné que quelqu'un soit tué ou abattu en pleine tête de loin ? »

Les lèvres de Loki tressaillirent un peu, mais il ne sourit pas dans les faits. Il y avait encore de la colère miroitant dans son regard.

« -Bien, dit-il. Donc parlons des détails.

-Tu sais que Tony peut probablement nous entendre là, fit remarquer Steve.

-Il ne peut vraiment pas, lui dit simplement Loki. »

Mouais. Loki ne voulait pas que quiconque entende ça, pas même Bucky et Leah. Donc soit cela allait être une brillante idée, soit une incroyablement horrible. Peut-être les deux…ouais, probablement les deux.

Mais il voulait quand même l'entendre.


	48. Chapter 48

Tony était nerveux, enfin en fait, d'après tous les signes et drapeaux rouges que son corps vomissait, peut-être qu'inquiet était un meilleur mot. Préoccupé, tendu, distrait…oui, c'était tout lui. Sa tour avait été attaquée avant, mais jamais avec autant de facilité. Bruce, Thor et Vision étaient leurs éléments les plus puissants et ils étaient tombés les premiers. Enfin, pas vraiment _tombés_ , mais ils avaient été mis hors-jeu sans beaucoup de fanfare. Cela faisait vibrer le cerveau de Tony d'une chimie du plus mauvais genre. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son armure, car il avait besoin de se sentir un peu en sécurité en cet instant.

Oh, et c'était Loki qui avait fait ça. N'était-ce pas là une merveilleuse nouvelle ? Pas le nouveau roux, non, une version bien pire, parce qu'apparemment les voyages dimensionnels et les portails intergalactiques n'étaient pas suffisants pour ce monde de dingue, non, les voyages temporels devaient être une chose dont quelqu'un était capable. Tony connaissait toutes les théories, toutes les idées dingues et pas si dingues sur comment cela pourrait se faire, mais en faire l'expérience était différent. C'était comme le truc avec les trous de ver. On savait qu'ils pouvaient exister, mais c'était une histoire différente lorsqu'un s'ouvrait pile au-dessus de votre ville, déversant des aliens et des monstres-baleine volants.

Tony ne passait pas une bonne journée.

« -Il est juste endormi, dit Strange assis à côté de Bruce, qui était toujours dans les vapes. Mais je ne peux qu'estimer combien de temps cela va durer.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas le défaire ? lui demanda Wanda.

-Je pourrais essayer, mais je préférerais ne pas le réveiller trop…brutalement, dit Strange. »

Ouais, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était un carnage additionnel de la part de Hulk. Tony était heureux que sa tour soit encore debout considérant les dommages qui avaient été faits lors de ces derniers jours. Ils avaient besoin de nouveaux quartiers généraux, cela ne marchait pas cette affaire.

« -Est-ce qu'on va toujours à la poursuite des Darkholders maintenant ? demanda Pietro. »

Il s'était calmé depuis que Wanda l'avait rejoint, mais il était toujours autant soupe au lait. Tony savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas, alors il leur donna de l'espace à lui et à Wanda, les laissant s'occuper de ça ensemble. Ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin que Tony se mêle de leurs affaires.

« -Dès que possible, dit Barnes. C'est un contretemps, mais nous sommes toujours dans l'exacte même situation. Bordel, ça veut juste dire qu'on a encore plus de raison d'agir maintenant.

-Est-ce qu'on va pas parler de ça bordel ? demanda Clint. On vient juste de s'en prendre une…mauvaise, par une sorte de vieux Loki taré du futur, et on a toujours l'intention de l'aider.

-C'est exactement le futur que nous essayons d'éviter, mes amis, dit Thor tout à coup, juste quelques pas derrière Tony. »

Il était un peu tendu, donc pas étonnant qu'il sursauta.

« -Tu es trop gros pour marcher aussi silencieusement, lui dit Tony. »

Il se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard, mais il se tut lorsqu'il remarqua Leah à côté de lui. Ça c'était le genre de trucs qu'il n'avait vu que dans les films d'horreur avant. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui s'était passé bordel, mais il fut coupé par Barnes.

« -Où est Steve ? demanda-t-il. Et Loki ?

-Mon frère souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui, dit Thor. Je suis sûr qu'ils nous rejoindront bientôt. »

Barnes fronça les sourcils, Tony fronça les sourcils, même Natasha et Barton froncèrent les sourcils…ils devaient faire une sacré spectacle, mais Thor ne dit rien d'autre. C'était un exploit considérant tous les froncements de sourcils synchronisés.

« -Tu savais pour lui ? demanda Natasha. Tu savais que cela pouvait arriver ?

-Non, je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait nous atteindre, mais j'ai vu…une vision que mon frère a partagée avec moi. Un terrible futur.

-Il pourrait se jouer de toi, tu sais, fit remarquer Clint.

-Comme si ça aurait le moindre sens, dit Barnes.

-Ce qui vient juste de se passer est la preuve que ce que j'ai vu est la vérité, leur dit Thor. Lorsque Loki m'a montré ce futur, le vieil homme l'a remarqué, il a interrompu, m'a éjecté…c'est comme ça qu'il a su.

-Eh bien, je suppose que changer certains événements significativement effacerait son existence, songea Strange. D'une certaine façon.

-Mais il n'est pas encore effacé, ajouta Wanda. Donc rien n'a changé ?

-Tout change constamment, intervint Leah. Il n'y a pas de garanties…et le tournant des choses pourrait être très difficile à trouver.

-Donc ce grand plan contre les Darkholders pourrait nous exploser à la figure, dit Sam.

-Ou pourrait être ce qui change tout pour le mieux, dit Leah en retour.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer, dit Thor. Dame Leah a raison, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, mais nous avons reçu un dur avertissement aujourd'hui, donc c'est le moment du changement. Peu importe combien il est puissant, cela a dû être difficile de voyager jusqu'à cette époque.

-Donc nous sommes proches d'un croisement, dit Strange. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'interférer si directement autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

-Précisément, acquiesça Thor. Loki est un maître dans l'art du subterfuge. Il aurait tiré nos ficelles depuis l'ombre s'il avait pu, mais au lieu de cela ceci est arrivé. C'est un tournant, c'est un événement significatif. La façon dont nous agissons, dont nous décidons, ce que nous croyons plus important que jamais, je le sais. »

Ouais, Thor était probablement aussi bon que Cap pour les beaux discours improvisés, et Tony devait admettre qu'il marquait un point.

« -Mais est-ce que ça nous fait pas tomber dans un problème œdipien ? demanda Tony. Pas le côté problèmes avec papa, la partie effet Pygmalion de la prophétie. Les choses se réalisent juste parce qu'on essaie de les éviter.

-Mais cela pourrait aussi être une prophétie contre-productive, dit Strange. C'est la raison pour laquelle quelque chose comme ça pourrait être très compliqué à accomplir. Personne ne contrôle complètement les événements que leurs actions peuvent causer.

-Ça devient un peu trop philosophique, dit Wilson. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps de débattre, les gens se disputent là-dessus depuis _longtemps_.

-Le vieil homme l'a appelé « Héraut », fit Natasha. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Héraut de quoi ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Leah.

« -Je ne suis pas certain. »

Leah soupira, réfléchissant probablement pour savoir si elle devrait l'ouvrir ou pas.

« -Peut-être que c'est mieux si vous savez, dit-elle alors. Il y a une…raison pour chaque forme que vous avez vue. D'abord il y a eu Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard, dit-elle. Il a chuté dans les bras de la mort depuis le bord du Bifrost, déchiqueté par un trou noir dans l'espace.

-Non, il—commença à interrompre Thor, mais il se tut dès que les courts mots furent hors de sa bouche.

-Puis il y a eu Loki d'Asgard, Dieu de la Malice, continua Leah. Tué par un Elfe Noir sur Svartalfheim.

-Je pensais que c'était une ruse, un autre mensonge, dit sombrement Thor.

-Parfois la vérité est plus compliquée que cela, lui dit Leah. Puis est venu Loki Forgeur de Mensonges, le Fils des Secrets. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontré, il accumulait la connaissance comme un dragon affamé. Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement réceptif aux vérités que j'avais à partager. Il a été tué à Nornheim, pendant que nous recherchions des réponses.

-Est-ce qu'on parle de réelle mort là ? demanda Tony, parce que ça devenait de plus en plus dur de se faire une idée de la chose. »

Comment ça pouvait être possible bordel ?

« -Loki l'Arpenteur des Cieux, continua Leah. Un grand pouvoir qui a exigé un grand prix, mais il a versé beaucoup de sang pour ça. James le connaît.

-C'est quand on s'est rencontrés, dit Barnes. Il pouvait voler aussi, mais il ressemblait à un mort-vivant après.

-Consumé par l'artefact même qui lui fournissait de nouveaux pouvoirs, dit Leah. Au moins il a pu garder ce pour quoi il a payé.

-Est-ce que mon frère a choisi cela ? demanda Thor. Ou cette malédiction est-elle de ton fait ?

-Une malédiction ? Es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un cadeau ? demanda Leah en retour.

-Je dirais les deux, dit Wanda.

-Loki de Jotunheim, continua Leah. Laufeyson, le fils d'Ymir et de l'Hiver Sans Fin.

-C'est quand il avait la peau bleue, dit Natasha.

-A sa grande colère, je vous l'assure, confirma Leah. Skurge l'a tué.

-Ouais, il s'est vidé de son sang sur le canapé de Steve, ajouta Sam. La hache l'a presque coupé en deux. Puis _elle_ est apparue.

-Lady Loki, Maîtresse des Stratégies, une déesse de guerre, dit Leah. J'espérais qu'elle tiendrait plus longtemps, mais le bras de Chthon s'est étendu bien plus loin que prévu. »

Tony se souvenait beaucoup trop bien de comment cette mort était arrivée. Penser à tout ce sang le rendait toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Pourquoi nous dites-vous tout cela ? demanda Strange. Vous n'étiez pas des plus enclines à donner des informations avant.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment pour que vous imaginiez le pire, dit Leah. Loki Héraut, une créature de feu plutôt que de glace. Il est le héraut du crépuscule des dieux.

-Quoi ? demanda Thor. Le Ragnarok ? Sûrement tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Cela pourrait ne pas être la fin dont parlent les prophéties asgardiennes, dit Leah. Il y a de plus grands dieux que vous.

-Une seconde, fit Clint en levant la main. Est-ce que t'es en train de dire qu'il est une sorte de putain de signe de l'apocalypse ou une merde du même genre maintenant ?

-Il signale mort et destruction à venir, dit Leah.

-Est-ce qu'on va vraiment se mettre à croire des trucs comme les prophéties maintenant ? demanda Tony. »

Sûr, discuter de changer le futur et l'existence de différentes dimensions était une chose. Il y avait de vraies recherches scientifiques derrière ça, tout depuis la théorie des cordes et les théories du multiverse, jusqu'à la probabilité et au putain d'effet papillon. Tony pourrait remplir une bibliothèque avec ces trucs. De même, la communauté scientifique avait plus ou moins explosé avec de nouvelles théories de façon exponentielle après l'arrivée de Thor et l'attaque des Chitauri, cela avait donné à tout le monde quelque chose sur quoi passer des nuits blanches. Mais de vraies prophéties ? Et puis quoi encore.

« -Est-ce que Loki ne signifie pas toujours la mort et la destruction de toute façon ? continua Tony. C'est le cas d'après mon expérience.

-Je ne vous ai pas dit cela pour susciter davantage de suspicion, leur dit Leah.

-Ouais, parce que la partie « il apporte la mort et la destruction » était destinée à jouer en sa faveur, souffla Barton, croisant les bras.

-Chthon est un dieu, donc cela pourrait signifier sa mort, dit Wanda.

-Non, j'achète pas toutes ces conneries de boule de cristal, protesta Tony.

-Même après ce que tu as vu, tu ne peux te résoudre à y croire ? fit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder.

-Je crois en ce que je peux expliquer, et que juste parce qu'on sait pas quelque chose, on devrait pas crier « magie », « prophétie », et « dieux » immédiatement comme des paysans moyenâgeux.

-Chaque Loki a une histoire différente, un rôle, destin, différent, appelez ça comme vous voulez…dit Leah. Mais ce n'est pas la chance qui a fait appel à ces formes. Il est devenu ce qu'il ou elle devait être. Donc cela veut dire qu'il devait être Loki Héraut maintenant, qu'il avait besoin du pouvoir qui vient avec…donc cette route touche à sa fin.

-Tu ne sais juste pas ce qui attend là-bas, ajouta Thor.

-Je le sais. Cela finit dans la mort et la destruction, mais je ne sais pas la mort de qui, la destruction de quoi. Une créature de feu, je vous ai dit, et le feu est capricieux. Je crois en Loki, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas inquiète de cette fin qu'il amènera. »

Pour dire la vérité, qu'on leur dise d'être prudents fit beaucoup pour calmer les nerfs de Tony. Si elle leur avait dit de faire complètement confiance à Loki il aurait crié à la connerie. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi elle avait enfin parlé, parce qu'elle savait combien leur méfiance était profonde.

« -D'accord, ok, peut-être que c'est un tournant, un gros événement changeur de destin, mais peut-on revenir à la partie où Vision manque toujours à l'appel ? demanda Tony, brisant le long silence qui avait englouti la pièce. »

Ils devraient faire quelque chose d'utile au lieu de parler de conneries.

« -Où devrions-nous chercher, déjà ? lui demanda Wanda. Il a disparu, il a été…envoyé quelque part ?

-Cela a été fait très rapidement, dit Strange. Cela me fait espérer qu'il peut être atteint.

-Atteint où ? demanda Tony.

-Je pense pouvoir savoir, dit Thor.

-Qu'aviez-vous à l'esprit ? demanda Strange, tournant toute son attention sur le problème en cours.

-Mon frère a toujours eu ces…eh bien, appelons-les « poches spatiales ». Je crois bien que c'est la même chose mais en plus grand.

-Ok, j'espère que ça veut pas dire que le vieux Loki flippant l'a emmené, dit Tony.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mon frère devrait être en mesure de l'atteindre, une fois qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tony n'aimait pas qu'ils comptent sur l'aide de Loki…encore. Cela arrivait encore et encore et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela leur donnait une fausse impression de sécurité. Thor était une conclusion courue d'avance. Il semblait très pour d'aider son frère à revenir au bercail, si on pouvait dire. Tony ne pouvait même pas l'en blâmer, il était juste un peu inquiet peut-être.

« -Et pour ce qui est de Bruce ? demanda Clint. Et pitié que personne ne dise « Loki peut s'en occuper », parce que j'en ai assez de cette réponse. Pas moyen qu'on le laisse faire quoi que ce soit avec sa tête.

-Ouais, peut-être pas ça, dit Tony. HELEN, quel est le temps d'arrivée estimé de Rhodey ? »

Évidemment il avait dit à HELEN d'appeler Rhodey en renfort dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait. Les choses s'étaient arrangées même sans son aide, mais Tony lui avait quand même dit de venir…enfin, il n'aurait probablement pas pu être en mesure de l'en dissuader.

« - _Moins de trente minutes_ , répondit l'IA.

-Il peut rester avec Bruce s'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, dit Tony. Ou je reste, et Rhodey prend ma place dans l'équipe pour cette petite opération offensive. »

Bruce et Rhodey s'entendaient très bien, mais si Bruce se réveillait confus ou contrarié, eh bien…Tony restant à proximité de Grand et Vert semblait la meilleure idée.

« -Si quiconque a besoin de changer de tenue ou d'équipement, vous devriez probablement le faire maintenant, dit Barnes alors. »

C'était une suggestion raisonnable, donc personne ne protesta.

« -HELEN, appela Natasha. Loki et Steve ?

- _Je suis désolée, Natasha, mais j'ai perdu la plupart de mes caméras et de mes microphones à cet étage. Je peux confirmer qu'ils n'ont pas quitté la zone, mais je ne peux te donner davantage d'informations._ »

Ouais, n'était-ce pas là horriblement malchanceux, et incroyablement pratique si Loki ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre sache ce qui se disait. Il voulait s'entretenir seul avec Cap pour une raison. Non, cela n'allait toujours pas à Tony. Il n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre du fait qu'il soit juste trop parano, parce qu'une telle chose n'existait pas avec Loki. Il préparait quelque chose, ça au moins était absolument évident pour tout le monde. Et pourtant personne ne commenta, ils gardèrent tous leurs pensées pour eux.

« -Je le sentais bien ce combat, dit Pietro. Maintenant j'en suis plus si sûr.

-T'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit que t'as pas envie de faire, lui dit Clint.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'autre ? C'est important. »

Il croisa les bras, les enroulant un peu autour de lui-même en fait. Il était encore nerveux, toujours affecté parce ce qui s'était passé, ses yeux attentifs mais bougeant constamment, ne regardant pas vraiment qui que ce soit. Tony avait envie de lui dire de laisser tomber pour cette fois, mais la façon dont il regarda Wanda…si elle voulait venir, Pietro viendrait aussi, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Il deviendrait juste fou d'inquiétude si Wanda le laissait derrière, donc ça n'allait pas arriver.

« -Les Darkholders sont une menace bien plus petite que lui, dit doucement Leah. »

Elle s'assit à côté du mur un peu à l'écart d'eux, son coffre…comment avait-elle amené ce putain de coffre de bois ici ? Il était juste à côté d'elle, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début. Tony détestait la magie et tout ce que cela représentait.

« -Oui, ils sont toujours humains, dit Wanda. Nous pouvons toujours les neutraliser. N'est-ce pas là la chose intelligente à faire ? Nous occuper de ce que nous pouvons dès que nous le pouvons, et être juste préparés pour ce que le futur réserve ?

-J'ai plus ou moins l'impression que c'est la seule manière de faire, dit Natasha en se levant de la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise. Et j'ai en effet besoin d'aller chercher plusieurs choses à mon étage maintenant si nous sommes si pressés.

-J'ai une poignée de tes flingues rangés à cet étage, tu sais, lui rappela Tony.

-Je vais chercher quelque chose avec plus de puissance, lui dit Natasha. »

Tony décida qu'il était sage de ne pas demander quelles armes elle rangeait à son étage et dont il n'était pas au courant.

La porte des escaliers s'ouvrit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et entra Cap avec Loki sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta immédiatement alors que Loki le contourna et continua de marcher.

« -Tu vas bien ? demanda Steve à Natasha.

-Prendrais bien un antidouleur, mais ça va, dit-elle. »

Steve acquiesça, ne doutant pas de son jugement. Personne ne le faisait jamais. Si elle disait qu'elle allait bien, elle allait bien. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on la contredise là-dessus. Il n'y avait que Barton pour faire des commentaires parfois.

Steve s'avança davantage, regardant tout le monde, essayant probablement de jauger si quelqu'un était sérieusement blessé ou pas.

« -Comment va la blessure à la tête, Docteur Strange ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas de concussion, d'aussi loin que je peux dire, donc ça devrait aller. Merci de votre sollicitude.

-Sinon, c'était à propos de quoi cette petite réunion ? demanda Tony. »

Tout le monde se le demandait probablement, mais c'était lui le fouineur, donc il avait le privilège de poser la question en premier. Natasha attendait toujours l'ascenseur.

« -Nous avons mis quelques petites choses au clair, dit Steve d'un ton presque sévère, il faisait même le truc de la mâchoire carrée. »

Sa réponse fit souffler Loki qui revint à lui. Steve haussa les sourcils, et Loki haussa les épaules. D'accord, pas du tout bizarre.

« -Vous pourriez vouloir vous changer, Capitaine, dit Loki à propos de rien. Vous semblez être assez…inflammable.

-Pas de furtivité non plus si tu pues la liqueur, ajouta Barnes. »

C'est vrai, le bar, ça expliquait le truc.

« -Comme si je le savais pas, dit Steve en se grattant le cou avant de retirer sa main avec une expression légèrement dégoûtée. Donnez-moi 15 minutes, dit-il, faisant demi-tour pour se dépêcher vers la porte de l'ascenseur encore ouverte. »

Natasha la maintint ouverte pour lui. Elle l'attendait probablement pour commencer. Peut-être qu'elle avait plus de questions sur le meeting bizarre de Steve avec Loki. Tony était tenté d'espionner, mais il ne le fit pas. Il y avait un temps et un endroit pour ça, et ce n'était définitivement pas là.

« -D'accord, Vision ensuite, puis occupons-nous de ce truc putain, dit Tony. J'en ai assez de rester debout là à attendre qu'on vienne encore nous botter le cul. »

Tout se dressait au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis bien trop longtemps et il semblait plus longtemps ils ne faisaient rien pire cela devenait. Tony en avait assez, ils allaient prendre ça en main et s'en occuper.

* * *

Loki était étonnamment agréable toute chose considérée. Il avait majoritairement l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre d'une façon ou d'une autre tant que ça les mettait sur le départ. Ça allait très bien à Tony, puisque ça leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient.

Vision était…un peu confus à propos du saut dans le temps dont il avait fait l'expérience, car même pas une seconde était passée pour lui, ce qu'il décrivit comme une expérience plutôt unique, puisque son horloge interne avait définitivement fait un saut lorsqu'il était revenu de la poche dimensionnelle de Loki, ou peu importe ce que c'était bordel. Il ne dormait jamais, donc c'était probablement la première fois qu'il faisait l'expérience de perdre du temps.

« -T'es sérieux à propos de laisser Bruce derrière ? lui demanda doucement Clint, se tenant soudainement pile à côté de lui, faisant de nouveau sursauter Tony. »

Enfoiré furtif.

« -Il pourrait être notre plus gros avantage, tu sais qu'il l'est.

-Ouais, ou notre chute, lui dit Tony, bien que cela ne soit pas facile de le dire aussi platement. On parle de magie là, imprévisible et putain de génératrice de cauchemars dans les bonnes mains. Hulk est le seul qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut neutraliser.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont essayer de foutre le bordel dans nos têtes ? demanda Clint.

-C'est efficace, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tony en retour. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont avoir qui que ce soit qui peut le faire, ou si Wanda et Strange peuvent nous en protéger. Thor serait un problème, sûr, mais Hulk…

-Ouais, je pige ce que tu veux dire, confirma Clint. Donc tu viens ou c'est Rhodes ? »

Aucune des options n'attirait vraiment Tony pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas mettre Rhodey en danger de quelque façon que ce soit, peu importe à quel point il était doué pour s'occuper de lui. Mais autant avait-il beaucoup de raisons de s'inquiéter du tempérament de Bruce, autant il ne voulait quand même pas envoyer Rhodey contre les Darkholders, pas si Tony ne pouvait pas être là juste à ses côtés.

« -J'y vais, décida-t-il.

-Hey, c'est à toi de voir, lui dit Clint. J'en ai juste assez d'attendre et de parler de ça au lieu d'en finir dans les faits.

-Ouais, je doute qu'on ait à attendre longtemps maintenant, dit Tony, faisant un signe de tête dans la direction de Loki., parce qu'il avait cet orbe bizarre empli de la chose noire qu'il avait retirée de Steve en main maintenant.

-Cap n'est pas revenu encore, rappela Tony à tout le monde.

- _Il arrive,_ l'informa HELEN. »

Eh bien, s'ils étaient si pressés, HELEN pouvait laisser savoir à Rhodey ce qui se passait bordel. Il rejoignit un de ses bancs pour remettre son casque. Une fois qu'il fut en place et que son HUD se soit rallumée il se sentit davantage prêt à se jeter dans la mêlée. Cela ne faisait pas une grande différence, mais qu'on ne soit pas en mesure de voir son visage ou déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait l'aidait toujours à rester calme.

« -Donc qu'est-ce qui nous attend ? demanda Wanda.

-Nous verrons lorsque nous arriverons, répondit platement Loki. Je ne suis pas omniscient, je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera.

-Génial, j'adore les surprises mortelles, ajouta Pietro sarcastiquement. »

Loki ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit lorsque Steve et Natasha revinrent. Cap s'était lavé et avait mis un autre de ses uniformes. C'était une bonne chose qu'il en ait genre cinq, s'ils comptaient les plus vieux. Tony le taquinerait pour avoir gardé sa plus vieille tenue comme un vieil homme sentimental, mais dans les faits il comprenait comment fonctionnaient les urgences, et le besoin de garder ces choses juste au cas où.

Il acquiesça et eut presque quelque chose comme un sourire lorsqu'il repéra Vision, clairement heureux qu'il soit de retour, même s'il était plus discret. Bien sûr, penser que le visage d'acier de Steve signifiait qu'il s'en fichait ou de l'indifférence n'était pas une erreur que Tony allait refaire. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien, ou aimait à penser que, et ce visage d'acier signifiait qu'il avait bien trop de pensées bouillonnant dans sa tête, bien trop d'inquiétudes enfouies sous six pieds de détermination et d'obstination pure.

« -Pas de fusil ? demanda Steve lorsqu'il regarda Barnes.

-On pourrait finir en combat rapproché, Barton peut s'occuper de la longue portée, expliqua Barnes.

-Juste comme je préfère, confirma Clint.

-Quelque chose d'autre que vous pourriez avoir pour nous dans votre coffre magique ? demanda Sam, se tournant vers Leah. »

La fille sembla considérer la chose, regardant vers Loki, qui la gratifia d'un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Leah soupira et tourna les talons pour rouvrir son coffre, cherchant quelque chose.

« -Un couteau pourrait m'être utile aussi, dit Barnes.

-Encore ? fit Loki en se tournant, haussant un sourcil.

-C'était pas ma faute, lui dit Barnes.

-Là, prends celui-là, dit Leah, tendant une lame. »

Ce n'était pas une des armes ressemblant à du verre. Cela ressemblait à une dague de base, peut-être un peu plus sophistiquée.

« -Et je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec au fait. »

Loki ne commenta pas, il ramena son attention sur l'orbe noir, plaçant une main dessus un long moment. Tony soupira, n'étant pas capable de s'empêcher de demander.

« -Donc que—

-Une seconde de tranquillité serait agréable, l'interrompit immédiatement Loki. »

Tony ravala sa réponse, mais ce ne fut pas facile de le faire. Loki lui donnait plus ou moins envie de se comporter comme un connard chiant beaucoup plus que n'importe qui d'autre, il avait juste envie de l'emmerder. C'était une pulsion ancrée très profondément.

Loki sortit un fil fin du globe, qui flotta un peu en l'air sous sa paume avant de grésiller et de s'accrocher à un mur proche.

« -J'espère que ça ne va pas laisser de tache, fit remarquer Tony.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Strange, mais il regardait Leah et pas ce que Loki faisait.

-Une précaution, dit Leah en refermant son coffre. »

D'accord, pas de gadgets magiques pour le reste d'entre eux alors. Elle avait en effet quelque chose dans sa main en se dirigeant vers Strange.

Strange sembla surpris lorsqu'elle lui tendit quelque chose, mais il le prit quand même.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? redemanda-t-il, faisant tourner le petit objet dans sa main. »

Cela ressemblait à un morceau de pierre noire polie.

Leah ne dit rien, elle se dirigea juste vers Wanda et lui en donna une aussi. Elle la prit également, observant la chose, la faisant tourner dans sa main.

« -Une ancre, dit Leah. Chthon est entre deux mondes, nous ne voulons pas finir de son côté du portail.

-Est-ce une possibilité ? demanda Vision.

-Il est puissant…de même que ses disciples, mais nous avons des moyens de les combattre et de nous protéger.

-Une ancre dans ce monde, dit Strange, levant davantage l'objet, absorbant le moindre détail. Cela pourrait être la meilleure protection contre certains démons. Y a-t-il un moyen d'en faire plus ?

-Il y a toujours un moyen, dit Leah. Mais bien sûr le prix n'en vaut pas toujours la peine.

-Je ne sais pas comment utiliser ça, lui dit Wanda.

-Ne la perds pas, répondit Leah. Si nous en avons besoin, je peux te guider.

-Et si tu n'es pas là pour me guider ?

-Nous verrons ça en temps voulu, dit Leah. On ne s'entraîne pas avec quelque chose comme ça. Vous ne levez une arme que si vous êtes prêt à l'utiliser. »

Wanda y réfléchit une seconde, baissant le regard sur la pierre, puis acquiesça.

« -Tout le monde prêt à partir ? demanda Steve.

-Aussi prêts qu'on le sera jamais, dit Natasha en retour. »

La chose qui était « plus puissante » était ses bâtons électriques, et une ceinture supplémentaire avec des poches dessus. Tony pariait qu'elle avait des explosifs sur elle, peut-être quelques grenades. La ceinture était définitivement plus encombrante que d'habitude. Barton avait son arc et ses flèches, pendant que les jumeaux, Vision, et Strange n'avaient pas besoin d'équipement supplémentaire. Cap avait son bouclier, Wilson ses ailes et pistolets, Thor son marteau, Tony son armure, et Barnes finissait de mettre ses derniers flingues dans ses holsters. Ouais, ils étaient plus que prêts à y aller.

Il y eut quelques signes de tête vers Cap de la plupart d'entre eux, signalant qu'ils étaient prêts. Puis presque unanimement ils se tournèrent tous pour regarder Loki. Il semblait tenir le fil qu'il avait tiré de l'orbe noir, mais Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait exactement. Enfin, il savait qu'ils allaient trouver où les Darkholders étaient avec cette chose, mais Tony ne savait juste pas comment. Il pourrait probablement parfaitement comprendre si quelqu'un prenait la peine d'expliquer en termes non-abracadabrantesques, mais bien sûr ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Peut-être que s'ils s'en sortaient tous en un seul morceau il pourrait faire en sorte que Strange mettent quelques choses au clair pour lui. Il était docteur, il devrait être en mesure d'expliquer d'une façon compréhensible.

Des lianes poussèrent sur le fil connecté au mur…des racines peut-être, mais Tony ne s'en plaignit pas cette fois. Puis les lianes devinrent des fissures, ce qui le fit juste soupirer. Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une base d'opérations plus appropriée. Les fissures grandirent et s'élargirent, s'illuminant de couleurs, vert, blanc et orange. Puis un portail commença à apparaître. C'était le même genre de portail qu'il avait vu Loki faire avant. Ils y étaient.

« -Thor, tu entreras en premier, dit Loki alors que la spirale sombre sur le mur grandissait encore et encore.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Natasha.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Thor, se rapprochant de son frère.

-Parce qu'une désagréable surprise pourrait nous attendre de l'autre côté, répondit Loki d'un ton égal. Et Thor peut encaisser un coup, contrairement à la plupart d'entre vous. »

Il y avait une insulte quelque part là, mais Tony se rapprocha quand même. S'ils avaient besoin que certains d'entre eux soient capables d'encaisser un coup, juste au cas où, alors de toute évidence il devait rester avec Thor. Son armure pouvait encaisser aussi, merci beaucoup. Vision s'avança à côté de lui pour rester proche de Thor.

Ils s'alignèrent tous bien correctement. Ils savaient exactement comment ils devraient se positionner. Barton resta à l'arrière, de même que Wilson et Barnes. Puis Cap les rejoignit aussi, ce qui était très surprenant, il se présentait généralement en premier immédiatement. Wilson se tourna même pour le gratifier d'un regard interrogateur.

« -Thor mène, je couvrirai nos arrières, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. »

Leah se tint à côté de Strange, les mains croisées devant elle.

« -Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Barnes, fixant l'arrière de sa tête. »

Elle savait qu'il lui parlait cependant.

« -Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité de loin, dit-elle.

-Es-tu sûre que tu vas bien ? fit Barnes en fronçant les sourcils. »

C'était une question légitime considérant que son visage avait l'air littéralement cassé.

« -James, pas le moment, répondit-elle, esquivant complètement la question. »

Elle faisait flipper Tony, et elle était plutôt hostile aussi, mais il n'avait quand même pas envie qu'elle se fasse tuer. Bien sûr, ce n'était également pas sa place de commencer à prêcher sur l'instinct de conservation.

« -HELEN, fit Tony. Dis tout à Rhodey, et tiens Bruce au jus aussi lorsqu'il se réveille.

- _Bien sûr_ , confirma-t-elle. _Miss Potts m'a demandé de vous rappeler que vous avez promis de la rappeler._ »

Tony grimaça.

« -Première chose que je ferai quand on reviendra, dit-il. »

Il était un connard là, Pepper était juste inquiète pour lui, mais il ne pouvait juste pas lui parler là tout de suite.

Le truc-portail de Loki apparut enfin, des ténèbres profondes menant à rien.

« -Ne commencez pas à détruire des choses à moins d'être attaqués, avertit Loki, revenant à Thor de manière significative.

-Je n'agirai qu'en légitime défense, tu as ma parole, lui dit Thor. Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on décide autrement. »

Diplomate.

« -Juste vas-y, dit Loki, s'écartant pour le laisser passer, gardant une main sur le bord du portail noir tourbillonnant. »

Et donc ils y allèrent. Thor ouvrit la marche et ils le suivirent à travers l'inconnu. Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble.


	49. Chapter 49

Steve et Loki furent les derniers à traverser le portail alors que tous les autres avisaient déjà les alentours. On ne les attaquait pas, étonnamment, en fait c'était étrangement calme. Bucky pouvait entendre le vent et de l'eau, s'égouttant et s'écoulant, quelque chose de vivant dans cet endroit. L'endroit était une grotte…eh bien, c'était un euphémisme. Bucky ne savait pas que des grottes comme ça existaient sur Terre. Il y avait une lumière vive entrant depuis le plafond, et même des plantes poussaient à l'intérieur, des plantes tropicales, de la mousse, des champignons. L'air était frais autour d'eux, le frisson d'une grotte profonde, mais il faisait humide aussi, ce qui rendait sa peau un peu collante. Il savait qu'il allait transpirer comme un dingue sous sa tenue.

Si cela n'était pas pour la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Bucky aurait pu trouver ça idyllique.

« -Sommes-nous au moins sur Terre ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit Loki derrière lui.

-Mon GPS n'a aucun signal, annonça Natasha.

-HELEN ne peut pas nous trouver non plus, ajouta Stark. Quelque chose nous bloque.

-C'est un sacré spectacle, dit Vision, regardant autour.

-Avançons, dit Thor. Nous devons nous disperser, trouver notre chemin, les Darkholders doivent se cacher dans les environs. »

Vision, Wilson, Stark et Wanda s'élevèrent immédiatement dans les airs, pendant que le reste d'entre eux dégainaient leurs armes et commençaient à avancer pour explorer la grotte géante dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés. Bucky cherchait des entrées de tunnel, peut-être même une porte ou une trappe. Il était admis qu'il était parano pour commencer, mais le calme le rendait nerveux. Les Darkholders devaient les attendre depuis le temps, ils devaient les attendre.

Ils se dispersèrent un peu et Bucky fut content que Steve et Loki n'aient pas pris deux directions différentes, parce que cela aurait été frustrant de devoir choisir où aller. Suivre Steve avait toujours semblé naturel, mais il voulait quand même couvrir les arrières de Loki, en particulier puisqu'aucun des Avengers ne le ferait, à part Thor. Leah resta près d'eux, Barton et Natasha flanquèrent Strange alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin, pendant que Pietro resta avec Thor.

Plus le silence se prolongeait plus cela devenait oppressant. Bucky était persuadé que l'éruption de violence ne tarderait plus maintenant. Cela le rendait nerveux.

Dans une tache floue de rouge Wanda les dépassa en volant, allant plus haut à l'intérieur de la grotte, puis elle heurta quelque chose. A l'instant où elle le toucha il y eut un éclair jaune pâle, et la lueur de sa magie s'éteignit. Vision plongea pour la rattraper.

« -Wanda ! cria Pietro, sa voix retentissant bruyamment.

-Je vais bien ! cria-t-elle en retour. »

Elle était trop loin pour qu'on voit son visage, mais Bucky allait la prendre au mot.

« -Il semble y avoir une barrière, dit Vision, levant le regard. »

La magie de Wanda s'embrasa de nouveau et Vision la lâcha une seconde plus tard. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de lancer un sort sur la barrière invisible. Et sans surprise, le rayon fut absorbé dans un flash alors qu'il se faisait consumer par une barrière jaune pâle.

« -Ça explique pourquoi nous sommes cachés, remarqua Natasha.

-Et pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu trouver cet endroit avant, ajouta Leah.

-Nous venons probablement juste de les alerter maintenant, dit Loki.

-Alors allons dire bonjour, suggéra Bucky. »

Il n'y eut pas d'objections, donc ils continuèrent leur recherche.

La grotte était ridiculement grande et il y avait trop de coins et recoins, sans compter les plantes recouvrant les parois. Il aurait été facile de cacher quelque chose derrière. Mais il devait y avoir un passage ou un tunnel quelque part, c'était obligé.

« -Vous sentez ça ? demanda soudainement Steve. »

Bucky inspira largement, essayant de se concentrer sur les odeurs de la grotte. Cela sentait majoritairement l'humidité et le renfermé, et bien sûr il y avait l'odeur des plantes aussi…puis il s'en rendit compte.

« -Du sang, dit-il. »

Son bras avait également une très légère odeur métallique, donc pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée immédiatement. Loki et Steve cherchaient déjà la source de l'odeur. Bucky alla dans une direction légèrement différente pour chercher. Cela devait les mener quelque part, c'était le premier signe de, eh bien…vie. Le sang devait être récent, quand il était vieux et séché il n'avait pas une odeur aussi nette.

« -Là, dit Leah, désignant la paroi de la grotte. »

Bucky se tourna pour regarder ce qu'elle montrait et remarqua immédiatement l'empreinte de main ensanglantée étalée sur la pierre. Il y avait également une grande fougère avec deux feuilles cassées, quelques cailloux de toute évidence déplacés, trop secs d'un côté, des pans de mousse arrachée sur le mur. Les signes d'un combat étaient partout, plus il regardait plus il en trouvait. Quelqu'un avait également essayé de cacher tous ces signes, mais ils avaient dû nettoyer à la hâte. Le sol était également trempé de sang et il n'y avait pas moyen de nettoyer ça une fois que la terre en avait autant absorbé.

Loki était déjà près de la paroi, cherchant probablement une entrée, Steve resta juste à quelques pas derrière lui, regardant la même paroi. Bucky continua de chercher d'autres choses qui auraient pu ne pas être à leur place. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire depuis combien de temps ce combat avait pris place, mais quelque chose d'important devait être à deux pas. S'il y avait une entrée dans le coin soit elle était magique, soit technologiquement très bien cachée.

Enfin, d'aucun pouvait argumenter sur où l'un finissait et où l'autre commençait, mais Bucky n'avait pas grand intérêt en cette discussion. Si c'était quelque chose de hautement technologique, cela devait marcher à l'électricité, si c'était magique, il y avait des choses complètement différentes pour lesquelles ouvrir l'œil. A ce stade Bucky était très bon pour repérer les deux. La barrière là-haut semblait certainement magique, mais si les Darkholders avaient engagé des gens comme Arcade alors il n'y avait pas moyen de deviner ce qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autre dans leurs manches.

« -Nous devons scanner la grotte plus en détail, dit Vision, il flottait à juste deux mètres au-dessus d'eux. Je ne suis même pas certain de ce que nous cherchons.

-Cherche ce que tu peux, nous en avons d'autres pour chercher la merde magique, lui dit Bucky.

-Ça se tient, répondit Vision.

-Là, utilisez le bouclier, dit Loki, faisant revenir l'attention de Bucky sur lui et Steve. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en premier, mais alors Steve força le bord de son bouclier dans une sorte de fissure. Ce n'était pas une ligne droite, mais cela avait également l'air peut-être un peu anormal. C'était de toute évidence quelque chose.

Une fois que le bouclier fut aussi profondément enfoncé que possible, Steve le fit bouger, l'utilisant comme levier pour élargir la fissure. Cela devait être une ouverture. Dès qu'il y eut suffisamment d'espace Loki y plongea ses mains pour tirer dessus. Cela prit quelques instants, mais Bucky n'eut pas l'occasion de proposer son aide, parce qu'il y eut un bruit de pressurisation et la chose céda avant de bouger toute seule. Pas magique alors, parce que cela avait définitivement sonné hydraulique.

Il y eut un bip dès que la porte fut à moitié ouverte. Bucky connaissait ce bip.

« -Couchez-vous ! cria-t-il. »

Il attrapa Leah autour de la taille en sautant sur le côté pour sortir du chemin, et pas même une seconde passa avant que des balles ne commencent à voler. Le son lourd d'une arme automatique crachant du plomb était presque assourdissant après le silence.

« -A couvert ! leur hurla Stark depuis au-dessus et Bucky entendit de loin quelques autres bruits pressurisés qui signalaient des portes s'ouvrant. »

Putain.

« -Est-ce que c'est un putain de minigun ? hurla Wilson.

-Des armes sentinelles, reste à terre ! hurla Stark en retour par-dessus le bruit des tirs. »

Alors que les autres armes s'activaient il y eut soudainement des balles sortant de partout. Bucky sentit de la poussière et de la mousse lui pleuvoir dessus alors que les balles criblaient le sol. Ils devaient bouger.

« -Allez, urgea-t-il avant de se lever, soulevant pratiquement Leah sur ses pieds de nouveau. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour courir par contre. La question était de savoir où fuir ou se réfugier. Il ne savait pas combien d'armes il y avait là. Soudainement la large grotte avec les hauts murs et la barrière au sommet ressembla à un putain d'abattoir. Ils étaient le poisson dans un très gros tonneau avec bien trop d'armes pointées sur eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher et les balles ne s'arrêtaient juste pas.

Wanda était au sol maintenant, elle avait levé son bouclier rouge, se protégeant elle et son frère, Thor, partiellement, mais il n'était probablement pas trop en danger. Strange, Natasha et Barton étaient hors de vue. Wilson continuait d'esquiver les balles en l'air, mais une des armes l'avait définitivement verrouillé.

Il y eut une petite explosion qui attira l'attention de Bucky alors qu'il courait. Stark était parvenu à abattre une des armes dans son trou, donc ça en faisait une de moins. Avec de la chance il les aurait toutes rapidement.

Bucky et Leah atteignirent un mur qui semblait relativement en retrait et bien protégé des armes, pour le moment du moins. Il garda yeux et oreilles alertes, car les armes pouvaient facilement changer de cibles. Bordel, peut-être qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout automatiques et quelqu'un leur tirait dessus.

Il y eut une autre explosion quand Vision en abattit une autre. Bucky leva les yeux vers lui, vit la gemme sur son front briller encore. Iron Man était concentré sur une nouvelle cible également depuis le temps. Thor semblait en avoir eu assez de se tenir là à rien faire, parce qu'avec un tournoiement de marteau il fut en l'air, Mjölnir brillant de puissance. Il devrait être capable de griller plusieurs de ces maudites choses.

Avec deux armes abattues Bucky entendit enfin la voix, criant depuis quelque part dans la grotte. L'écho et les armes restantes la rendaient difficile à entendre.

« -Malheur à eux, car ils se sont éloignés de Moi ! La Destruction est sur eux, car ils se sont rebellés contre Moi !

-Quoi ? fit Leah en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a ramené leur félonie. Et les détruira dans leur malfaisance ; Le Seigneur notre Dieu les détruira !

-C'est pas un Darkholder, commenta sèchement Bucky, parce qu'il avait une seule hypothèse. »

Peu de gens crieraient des citations de la Bible comme ça, ici entre tout autre endroit. Curwen, ça devait être lui.

Docteur Strange semblait s'être rendu compte de l'exacte même chose, ou peut-être qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Curwen.

« -Isaiah ! cria-t-il. Nous avons un ennemi commun !

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Darkholders, Strange ! répondit l'homme depuis quelque part. »

Bucky pariait qu'il se cachait dans un de ces trous qui s'étaient ouverts pour les armes sentinelles.

« -Le charlatan que tu es a trouvé sa place parmi ces faux dieux et ces abominations. Vous devriez tous être éradiqués de ce monde, juste comme les Darkholders.

-Il a l'air plus taré que la dernière fois, dit Bucky.

-Quelqu'un a pu embraser son esprit de haine, lui dit Leah. »

Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Curwen était extrême, mais pas un maniaque. Il s'en prenait généralement au pire du pire, et tolérait les autres comme un mal nécessaire ou un moyen vers une fin. Il ne semblait définitivement pas aussi raisonnable maintenant.

« -Vous ne mangerez rien avec du sang ; ni n'utiliserez la magie, la voyance, ou la sorcellerie ! leur cria de nouveau Curwen.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait les Darkholders avant nous, dit Leah. Il a été absent si longtemps. »

Ils n'étaient pas tombés sur lui depuis un long moment maintenant, c'était vrai. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient toujours gardé sur leur liste « d'ennemis potentiels », mais Bucky ne pensait pas vraiment que cela en arriverait là. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait vraiment foutu le bordel dans sa tête.

Stark abattit une autre arme, beaucoup moins de balles volaient maintenant, alors Bucky essaya de trouver où pourrait être Curwen. Il se tourna vers Leah.

« -Tu—

-Juste vas-y, James, dit-elle immédiatement. Je peux m'occuper de moi dans les faits.

-En ai jamais douté, lui dit Bucky. »

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement protecteur envers elle ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle semblait également beaucoup moins intouchable maintenant comparé à avant. Elle portait toujours les marques de ce que le Vieil Homme lui avait fait. Les blessures comme ça, même si ce n'était pas des plaies littéralement sanglantes, donnaient à tout le monde l'air plus vulnérable.

Il resta proche du mur, essayant de rester hors de vue autant que possible, tout en essayant de localiser d'où venait la voix. Il aurait également aimé avoir un aperçu de Steve, non pas qu'il soit trop inquiet. Son bouclier était une des meilleures choses contre les balles, et Steve savait s'en servir.

« -Isaiah, tu peux encore arrêter ça ! hurla Strange. »

Ouais, comme si ça allait marcher.

« -Seuls les Darkholders gagnent si nous nous battons ! »

Curwen ne semblait pas du tout écouter et Bucky se demanda de nouveau à quel point on avait foutu le bordel dans sa tête.

« -Mais le Seigneur, guerrier de terreur, est avec moi, continua Curwen, ne répondant même pas à Strange. Et alors mes persécuteurs trébucheront ; ils ne me renverseront pas. Ils seront couverts de honte, car ils échoueront. Leur déshonneur éternel ne sera jamais oublié. »

Bucky repéra enfin Steve et Loki. Ils s'étaient mis à couvert pas loin de la première arme sentinelle, tous deux indemnes. Ils restaient également proches l'un de l'autre, ce qui était…bizarre, mais pas malvenu. Peu importe ce dont ils avaient discuté précédemment, ils avaient vraiment un accord maintenant. Steve capta son regard lorsque Bucky se rapprocha, puis tourna la tête. Bucky suivit sa ligne de mire. Il y avait une ouverture rectangulaire un peu plus loin dans le mur, un peu plus grande que celles avec les armes. Bucky acquiesça en retour.

« -Si tu veux te battre, alors bats-toi ! cria Thor. Si tu penses que nous sommes aussi vils que les Darkholders, alors viens nous faire face ! »

Normalement, Bucky aurait trouvé les déclarations de ce genre inutiles ou même contre-productives, mais dans cette situation cela pouvait être à leur avantage. Peut-être que tout ce dont Curwen avait besoin pour montrer sa tête était de le titiller un peu, et Thor était doué pour ça.

Curwen ne sembla pas réagir en premier lieu, mais quand Vision fit exploser la dernière arme, les choses devinrent vraiment calmes et Bucky entendit de nouveau sa voix depuis au-dessus. Les mots étaient indistincts à présent, mais il parlait toujours, calmement et précipitamment. Bucky observa le mur qui menait là où Steve lui avait montré. Être un sniper requerrait que Bucky monte en hauteur rapidement et silencieusement, donc il avait beaucoup de pratique. Avec personne leur tirant dessus il fut en mesure d'être très haut en un rien de temps.

Il entendit un son doux et se tourna pour voir Vision léviter pile derrière lui, mais il suivit Bucky au lieu de se précipiter devant. Malgré le fait qu'il soit relativement indestructible, il avait le bon sens de ne pas agir précipitamment. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, ou peut-être que leur rencontre avec le Vieil Homme l'avait rendu conscient de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait être en danger, juste comme tous les autres.

Curwen marmonnait toujours quelque chose, alors Bucky espéra qu'il n'avait pas les oreilles trop à l'affût. Il dut sauter à un endroit différent sur le mur pour aller plus haut et cela ne pouvait pas se faire silencieusement. Bucky atterrit quand même sans dommage, presque au bord de l'ouverture.

Il y eut un second bruit doux et une vive lumière rouge dans le coin de l'œil de Bucky. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Wanda. Il dégaina son arme de poing et glissa sa tête pour regarder à l'intérieur.

Curwen fixait le plafond ; ses bras étaient largement écartés, sa peau et ses vêtements recouverts de sang. Pas le sien cependant, pas tout, Bucky ne pensait pas. Il y avait des corps autour de lui et des flaques de rouge recouvrant le sol. Bucky prit la peine de se demander s'il s'agissait des gens de Curwen ou des disciples de Chthon. Dans tous les cas ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se hissa à l'intérieur puisque Curwen ne faisait pas attention, et il se rapprocha en silence, arme brandie et prête. Il y eut deux pas doux quand Wanda et Vision atterrirent derrière lui. Peut-être que Bucky ne leur faisait pas complètement confiance, mais leur présence lui donna un assez bon sentiment de sécurité.

Curwen ne sembla toujours pas les remarquer, ses cheveux blancs pendant en touffes basses, maculés de sang, et son œil gauche un gâchis ensanglanté. Quelqu'un l'avait poignardé là, ou y avait enfoncé les doigts, cela devait faire mal, mais Curwen ne semblait définitivement pas être à l'agonie. Cela ne disait jamais rien de bon lorsque les humains n'agissaient pas comme tels.

« -Je ne suis pas venu apporter la paix, mais une épée. »

Bucky comprenait enfin ce qu'il disait. Il ne faisait probablement que citer des choses encore.

« -Je suis l'épée, l'Épée du Seigneur.

-Curwen, appela Bucky, pistolet toujours fermement pointé sur lui. »

Il n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, pas après son coup avec les armes sentinelles.

Curwen baissa le menton pour fixer son œil indemne sur eux, puis une volute de rouge s'embrasa à côté de Bucky et heurta Curwen en pleine tête. Il les fixa durant un autre long moment, puis s'assit comme en transe, son œil ne voyant pas vraiment les choses, clignant juste dans le vide. Bucky se tourna pour regarder Wanda.

« -Semblait plus simple, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Vrai.

Bucky baissa son arme et s'avança dans la pièce, enjambant quelques-uns des corps pour atteindre l'ordinateur au fond. Toute la pièce ressemblait à une sorte de petite chambre de sécurité, la simple quantité de câbles au plafond était révélatrice.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ici ? demanda Vision.

-Rien de bon, lui dit Bucky.

-Ils ont tous des armes, dit Wanda. Je pense qu'ils se sont retournés les uns contre les autres.

-Probablement pas de leur plein gré, ajouta Vision. Nous devons être prudents.

-Combien de temps Curwen va rester comme ça ? demanda Bucky. »

Ils savaient déjà qu'ils devaient être prudents, ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ici ne changeait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit.

« -Aussi longtemps que je le veux, répondit Wanda. »

C'était suffisant, donc Bucky tourna son attention sur l'ordinateur.

« -Il est probablement temps de rétablir nos micros, ajouta Wanda. Juste au cas où.

-Je vais prévenir tout le monde, acquiesça Vision avant de sauter du bord pour redescendre.

-Penses-tu pouvoir protéger quelqu'un de quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Bucky.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Wanda. Loki le peut-il ?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, dit Bucky.

-Je suis sûre que si, souffla-t-elle. »

D'une certaine façon elle avait raison, mais Bucky ne connaissait vraiment pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de Loki, surtout depuis que les choses ne cessaient de changer et d'évoluer constamment à chaque mort.

« -Les communications sont opérationnelles, lui dit Wanda pas même une minute plus tard. »

Bucky fixa l'écran de l'ordinateur sans répondre. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps cet endroit existait, cela devait faire des années au moins, peut-être bien plus. Peut-être que d'autres Darkholders l'avaient utilisé avant et que cela avait été légué à de nouveaux. De ce qu'il pouvait en dire, tout ici était un mélange bizarre d'ancien et de moderne. Il y avait des armes sentinelles et des pièges, de lourdes portes mécaniques et d'autres hydrauliques et renforcées, donc tout ne pouvait pas être contrôlé de loin. Sans compter les pouvoirs qu'avaient les Darkholders, toutes les armes et artefacts qu'ils auraient pu rassembler…les démons peut-être. Pas étonnant que Curwen et ses gens aient été abattus dans le hall d'entrée.

« -Barnes, les communications, répéta Wanda. »

Bucky mit la main à sa ceinture et sortit la chose d'une de ses pochettes.

« -Vous me recevez tous ? demanda-t-il une fois que cela fut en sécurité dans son oreille.

- _James, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé,_ dit presque immédiatement Loki.

-Plus de sentinelles, mais c'était le dernier de nos problèmes de toute façon, dit-il.

- _Et Curwen ?_ demanda Strange.

-Il ne causera pas de problèmes, lui dit Wanda. Voulez-vous lui poser des questions ou devrait-il dormir ?

- _Je pense que nous avons quelques questions,_ dit Steve. _Nous ferions mieux de découvrir ce qui nous attend tant qu'on a le temps de respirer._

-Je vais le faire descendre, leur dit Bucky. Il n'y a aucun passage plus loin depuis là-haut. »

Bucky supposa que Curwen et compagnie avaient battu en retraite ici avant de perdre les pédales, peut-être qu'ils avaient été attaqués et avaient pensé que c'était là un passage pour aller plus loin vers l'intérieur. Enfin, ils étaient parvenus à activer les armes sentinelles, mais pas beaucoup plus. Ou peut-être que Steve et Loki les avaient déclenchées lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert cette porte, c'était dur à dire d'après le statut du rapport actuel, parce que toutes les armes étaient détruites maintenant. C'était une position de garde pratique, mais limitée, aussi une fois que Bucky eut toutes les informations pertinentes dans l'ordinateur il n'y eut aucun intérêt à rester ici. Il sortit son flingue et mit une balle dans l'écran, une dans le clavier et deux dans le panneau à côté, juste au cas où.

« - _Sur quoi tu tires ?_ demanda Pietro, ayant l'air inquiet.

-Juste une sorte d'ordinateur, relax, lui dit Wanda. Pas un fan de technologie ? fit-elle en le regardant, souriant. »

Bucky ne commenta pas, il revint juste vers elle et Curwen et l'attrapa par ses vêtements, le relevant sur ses pieds. Tout en noir, ressemblant toujours à un prêtre, quelle blague, aucun vrai prêtre n'avait autant de sang sur les mains.

« -Ok, je te suis alors, dit Wanda avec un soupir. »

Bucky entraîna Curwen en revenant au bord de la petite pièce, essayant d'éviter de marcher sur les corps. Wanda semblait supporter le sang et le gore très bien, mais peut-être qu'elle avait juste un très bon masque, ou elle était douée pour compartimenter. Vision flottait déjà en l'air à l'extérieur, les attendant.

« -Je pourrais le faire descendre, cela pourrait être plus rapide pour vous. »

Bucky n'avait aucune raison de protester, donc il poussa juste Curwen en avant. Le prêtre était docile, ne réagissant pas au traitement. Vision l'attrapa autour du torse et descendit. Bucky fit signe à Wanda de sortir.

« - _Ça fait beaucoup de sang,_ commenta Wilson dans le micro.

 _-Il y en avait beaucoup là-haut,_ répondit simplement Vision. »

Bucky lança un regard à la pièce ensanglantée et à la pile de corps, puis se laissa tomber de la pièce. Ce n'était pas si haut, il pouvait facilement atterrir sur ses pieds sans problème. Ses oreilles se débouchèrent et son estomac fit une étrange petite chute en plein milieu. L'altitude changea inexplicablement et son corps y réagissait, ses yeux devinrent flous une seconde quand il atterrit…sur de l'herbe jaune pâle.

Il se redressa, regardant autour, les muscles tendus et son arme brandie. Il ne s'attendait même plus vraiment à voir Steve, Loki ou le moindre des Avengers, donc il ne fut pas tellement surpris lorsqu'il confirma qu'il était seul. Le ciel était violet et orange, le vent sur son visage sec et chaud. C'était calme, pas d'insectes dans l'herbe, pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Il aurait sérieusement considéré halluciner, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi chanceux.

« -Je suppose que personne peut m'entendre, dit-il, juste pour essayer, mais bien sûr il n'y eut aucune réponse dans son oreille. »

Il y eut un bruit au loin, un feulement familier qui ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui. Il ne voyait rien en train d'approcher, mais il y avait quelques pentes et collines à proximité donc il ne pouvait pas voir si loin, même si le terrain était aride autrement. Quand même, c'était probablement une bonne idée de commencer à bouger dans la direction opposée et de voir où ça le menait. Il fit à peine un pas en avant lorsqu'un éclair de lumière l'aveugla un instant. Il leva son bras de métal par réflexe pour protéger son visage.

Il ne pouvait sentir aucune douleur, rien ne brûlait ou entaillait sa peau, il n'y avait aucune pression ou dommage, donc il rouvrit les yeux. Son bras était illuminé des symboles de Gaea, allant du rouge au violet, pulsant de pouvoir. La couleur s'étendit sur le métal, s'insinuant dans les plaques depuis les symboles, comme s'ils se dissolvaient un peu.

« -Ma sœur vous protège vraiment. »

La voix de Yelena atteignit de lointains souvenirs dans son esprit, les échos du passé qu'ils partageaient, mais le grondement grave en-dessous était tout Chthon et il n'y avait rien de familier à ce propos. Il se tourna pour le fixer. Les vêtements avaient l'air quelconques et faits pour le combat, définitivement quelque chose que Yelena avait choisi pour elle avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Chthon ne se souciait probablement pas suffisamment des apparences pour les changer.

Bucky ne leva pas son arme, car il n'y avait aucun intérêt, pas contre Chthon. Il n'était pas encore mort non plus, ce qui le rendit un peu soupçonneux.

« -Oh, tu essaies de me déchiffrer, dit alors Chthon, l'observant étrangement. »

Il entendit de nouveau les feulements au loin, mais cela semblait un peu plus proche maintenant…peut-être pas, le son semblait se déplacer un peu étrangement ici, peut-être que c'était le vide.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront pas, pas tant que je ne le veux pas. »

Bucky se contenta de le fixer, ne disant rien.

« -Gaea s'est assurée que je ne puisse pas te toucher personnellement, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ouais, pas quand il pouvait le faire faire par ses démons. Donc encore une fois, pourquoi Bucky était-il encore vivant ? Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule explication logique.

« -Un appât, hein ? demanda-t-il. »

Chthon sourit et l'expression eut l'air étrangère sur le visage de Yelena.

« -Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible, dit-il. Mes disciples sont plus que préparés à faire face à tes alliés. Ils n'interrompront pas.

-Et alors ? demanda Bucky, la voix aussi neutre que possible. »

Chthon ne dit rien, mais Bucky le vit jeter un œil à son bras, toujours illuminé de la magie de Gaea. Bucky entendit les sons sourds de pieds, lourds et griffus, courant vers eux. Le son lui hérissa la peau et fit se tendre ses muscles, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était bien trop conscient de ses chances tout seul. Le ciel devint plus violet et bleu maintenant, moins orange, mais d'une certaine manière il était aussi lumineux qu'auparavant.

Chthon était en train de faire quelque chose, Bucky pouvait le sentir dans ses entrailles, mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi exactement. Les démons se rapprochèrent au bout d'un long moment de silence, et Bucky fit un pas en arrière, mais c'était inutile. Il était au milieu de nulle part, définitivement plus sur Terre, et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas des N'Garai à ses trousses à travers ces champs était que Chthon ne leur avait pas encore donné l'ordre de l'attaquer. Pas encore, parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre en réserve. Bucky n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi, donc il ne savait pas comment s'en défendre.

« -Je devrais remercier le Trickster de t'avoir amené aussi près, dit Chthon. Et je le ferai, une fois que tu m'auras ramené chez moi. »

Bucky baissa les yeux sur son bras bionique, la magie de Gaea toujours vive et chaude, le protégeant. Il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il touchait la rune de Loki. Chthon lui donnerait-il l'occasion de le faire ? Loki serait-il en mesure de dire où il était, et de venir à lui comme toujours ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Il fit un autre pas en arrière et retira son gant. Chthon ne le suivit pas, mais il y eut un feulement juste derrière lui, un signal clair d'arrêter de bouger.

Il toucha quand même la rune, la laissa s'embraser de vie, brillant en doré. Il était presque impossible de la différencier des symboles de Gaea, c'était juste un endroit brillant de plus, d'une couleur légèrement différente. Dans le pire des cas, Loki saurait qu'il était vivant pour le moment.

Chthon avait probablement remarqué ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il se rapprocha d'un autre pas et Bucky recula, le feulement derrière lui fut bien plus fort cette fois et il fut rejoint par un autre…puis un autre.

« -J'ai juste besoin de toi vivant, pas indemne, dit Chthon. Donc je ferais attention à mes décisions si j'étais toi. »

Bucky émit un son moqueur.

« -Vraiment ? « La manière simple ou la manière forte » ? Pas la première fois que je l'entends celle-là.

-Je te rappellerai plus tard que je t'ai donné un choix, dit Chthon.

-Va te faire foutre, répondit simplement Bucky. »

Le N'Garai le plus proche de lui grogna de manière menaçante et Bucky se retourna, visa, et appuya sur la détente. Le son sembla briser une partie de l'immobilité anormale qui les entourait. Ses flingues étaient basiques, mais ses balles ne l'étaient pas. La chance n'était pas du tout en sa faveur, mais son autre option était juste de se soumettre et d'abandonner, laisser Chthon faire ce qu'il voulait. Et puis quoi encore.

Peu importe ce que Chthon avait l'intention de faire, il n'allait rien obtenir de Bucky. Non, ses démons auraient à l'abattre d'abord, et Bucky avait l'intention d'en tuer autant qu'il le pouvait avant que cela n'arrive. Peu importe qui l'avait eu entre leurs mains avant, ils avaient toujours eu à le traîner hurlant et se débattant, ils avaient dû le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Il ne tombait jamais sans combattre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.


	50. Chapter 50

Le prêtre n'avait pas beaucoup l'air d'une menace maintenant, mais Natasha se gardait bien de faire des conclusions hâtives. Il était également sous l'emprise du sort de Wanda, ce qui le rendait placide et calme. C'était pratique que Wanda ait des pouvoirs comme ça, mais cela envoyait quand même un sentiment de nervosité le long de la colonne vertébrale de Natasha d'en être témoin. C'était sa prudence naturelle qui ne l'autorisait pas à être à l'aise avec.

Elle regarda Wanda descendre d'un saut de la salle dans le mur de la grotte, mais alors Strange inspira bruyamment, faisant se tourner tout le monde vers lui.

« -Docteur, allez-vous bien ? lui demanda Thor.

-Quelque chose… dit Strange, sa main resserrée étroitement autour du médaillon autour de son cou. »

Wanda émit un bruit, donc Natasha se tourna pour la regarder quand elle atterrit doucement à côté d'eux. Ses yeux étaient un peu trop écarquillés.

« -Wanda ? appela Pietro immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle, fixant Strange.

-Une présence vient juste de passer au-dessus de nous, dit Leah avec une expression sombre. Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un se sent différent ? demanda Natasha. »

Ils se regardèrent tous en silence, attendant que quelqu'un parle. Natasha inspecta son corps et son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas changé, physiquement et mentalement, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le dire, mais cela ne la rassura pas immédiatement.

« -James, dit alors Loki, se retournant pour lever les yeux vers l'entrée de la pièce. Que fais-tu toujours là-haut ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence…et pas de réponse.

« -Bucky, appela Steve cette fois. Peux-tu m'entendre ? »

Wanda se tourna pour regarder en haut aussi.

« -Il était juste derrière moi, dit-elle. »

Steve et Loki se regardèrent, puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers le mur de la grotte. Tony s'éleva de nouveau en l'air et vola plus près de la pièce, arrivant plus vite qu'eux deux à pied.

« - _Aucun signe de lui,_ rapporta-t-il. »

Ses mots arrêtèrent Loki, et Steve s'immobilisa également après quelques pas de plus.

« -Donc nous savons ce qu'était cette présence, conclut Wanda.

-Pourquoi lui ? demanda Vision. Et comment ?

-C'est l'élu de Gaea, dit Strange. Il est important.

-Je pensais que toute cette magie dans son bras le protégeait, songea Pietro.

-Ce n'était pas Chthon, leur dit Leah. Peut-être un des Darkholders…peut-être un démon allié. »

Natasha fixa le dos de Steve, attendant sa réaction. C'était mauvais, il ne pouvait jamais garder la tête froide lorsque Barnes était en jeu. Et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment. Natasha essayait déjà de trouver le meilleur moyen de limiter les dégâts.

Steve se retourna et regarda Loki. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de ce dernier, mais le visage de Steve était dur et glacial. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais vu une telle expression sur lui. La colère et la détermination, ou une fureur justifiée, mais ça c'était différent. Peut-être que Loki dit quelque chose, peut-être qu'ils échangèrent juste un regard, mais alors Steve commença à revenir à grands pas vers eux.

« -Lève son sortilège, ordonna-t-il, les yeux baissés sur Isaiah Curwen. »

Wanda lança un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, puis bougea docilement la main. Le brouillard rouge disparut du regard de Curwen en une seconde. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, son esprit s'éclaircissant, puis leva lentement le regard. Il remarqua d'abord Steve, puisqu'il se tenait pile devant le prêtre.

« -Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Steve. Qui combattiez-vous ?

-Il peut ne pas être encore lucide, fit remarquer Strange. »

Le bon œil de Curwen se plissa en regardant Steve, puis il cligna encore des yeux plusieurs fois, sa paupière lourde.

« -Le Seigneur est avec moi ; je n'aurai point peur—

-La ferme ! le coupa Steve. Ce n'est pas seulement DeGuzman, Grahl, et Hubris…qui ont-ils invoqué ? »

Curwen fut silencieux, se contentant de fixer Steve.

« -Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas, suggéra Pietro.

-Il en sait plus qu'il ne veut nous en dire, dit Steve en retour, ses yeux bleus tranchants et dangereux. »

Curwen se contenta de regarder fixement un instant de plus, puis il bougea sa main, trop rapidement pour que cela soit un geste innocent. Steve fut bien plus rapide que lui et marcha sur son avant-bras, poussant l'homme agenouillé au sol. Curwen ne lui résista pas, il lâcha la chose qu'il avait tenté d'attraper. Natasha ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était exactement, mais elle était certaine qu'elle aurait l'occasion de regarder de plus près dans un instant. Curwen s'allongea sur le sol, tout esprit combatif le quittant alors que Steve le maintenait piégé avec un pied sur son bras.

« -Commence à parler, dit Cap. »

Natasha était familière avec la fureur sous-jacente de Steve, mais la menace dans sa voix semblait encore plus tranchante que d'habitude. Elle espérait vraiment que Barnes était vivant.

« -Est-ce là tout ce qui reste à l'humanité ? demanda Curwen, leur crachant essentiellement les mots dessus à travers ses lèvres ensanglantées. Des monstres, des traînées, de fausses idoles… »

Oh, retour aux insultes donc. Ils n'arrivaient nulle part avec ce type.

« -Nous perdons notre temps, ou il gagne du temps, intervint-elle. Nous devons continuer de chercher une entrée.

-C'est l'entrée, dit Curwen. Bande d'idiots…c'est un piège. Vous mourrez tous ici, juste comme nous sommes tous morts.

-Tu as survécu, lui dit Wanda. Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'ai pas survécu…ils m'ont laissé vivre, dit-il. »

Sa voix tremblait maintenant, ce qui l'empêchait de ressentir toute la douleur dans laquelle il avait dû être avait de toute évidence disparu. Son corps commença à trembler, sa respiration s'intensifiant.

« -Il va entrer en état de choc, leur dit Strange, s'approchant d'un pas.

-Ils m'ont laissé vivre pour vous accueillir, ajouta Curwen. »

Puis il tendit le bras et déchira son manteau et t-shirt noirs d'une main ensanglantée. Natasha vit des symboles tourbillonnants sur le torse de Curwen, et une lumière jaune maladive, similaire à la barrière au-dessus d'eux. Elle pulsait comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait sous sa peau. Toutes leurs sirènes d'alarme commencèrent à sonner.

« -Pars, Ô âme Chrétienne, de ce monde, commença à réciter Curwen, sa voix sortant en de brefs halètements. Au nom de Dieu le Père Tout-Puissant qui t'a créée…

-Courez ! cria soudainement Steve, et personne ne réfléchit, ils coururent, aussi loin de Curwen qu'ils le pouvaient, aussi vite que possible. »

Natasha entendit toujours la voix de Curwen pour quelques instants de plus alors qu'elle courait, Clint juste à côté d'elle. Elle connaissait cette prière, elle l'avait entendue avant, des voix mouillées de larmes la murmurant au-dessus d'êtres aimés décédés, leurs corps même pas encore froids. C'était une prière pour une âme sur le départ…elle se demanda si Steve l'avait reconnue aussi, et si c'était pourquoi il savait ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Elle s'était attendue à de la lumière ou même à de la chaleur, mais ce fut plus une explosion tonitruante qui fit taire la prière de Curwen. Un vent désagréable les traversa, comme une main touchant leurs os à travers leur chair. Elle vit toute la végétation dans la grotte faner et devenir poussière, tous signes de vie annihilés. Et alors ils se mirent à tomber.

Elle ne vit pas le sol disparaître sous eux, parce qu'une seconde elle était en train de courir, et celle d'après elle chutait dans les ténèbres inconnues. Elle se tourna et se contorsionna en l'air pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, mais la paroi de la grotte était trop loin. Elle ne survivrait pas à une chute comme ça, elle le savait. Ils étaient douze, et seuls cinq d'entre eux pouvaient voler…elle ne savait pas si tout le monde pouvait être rattrapé à temps. Si Tony était assez rapide…

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par la taille l'instant d'après et elle cessa brusquement de tomber.

« -Allez-vous bien ? demanda Strange. »

Natasha se tourna pour l'attraper autour des épaules, prenant une position plus confortable. Strange avait une cape rouge, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la portait avant…c'était une impression bizarre. Une cape rouge serait quelque chose dont il est facile de se rappeler. De la magie devait être à l'œuvre.

« -Donc vous pouvez voler, dit-elle à la place. D'où est sortie la cape ? »

Elle était de plus en plus certaine que la cape n'était pas sur Strange avant, elle avait toujours une impression bizarre en la regardant.

« -Léviter, dit Strange. Et ce n'est pas un talent très fiable en ce moment. »

Natasha baissa les yeux vers les ténèbres en-dessous, puis haussa un sourcil en considérant Strange.

« -La cape et moi sommes toujours en train de nous habituer l'un à l'autre. Majoritairement elle est encline à m'obéir seulement lorsque je suis en danger mortel. Et elle a toujours été là…cela prendrait du temps d'expliquer comment ça marche.

-Vous plaisantez, dit Natasha, regardant la cape…avec le haut col.

-Les objets magiques aussi anciens commencent souvent à développer une volonté propre, lui dit Strange. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de poser plus de questions là-dessus, donc Natasha se contenta de regarder autour à la place. Avec Strange cela faisait six d'entre eux qui pouvaient voler. Tous devraient bien aller.

Tony vola à leur rencontre en premier, il avait Clint, qui était déjà grimpé sur son dos, s'accrochant. Il fit un signe « ok » à Natasha et elle leva ses pouces en retour. Thor s'était occupé de Loki, sans surprise, tenant son frère d'un bras pendant que le marteau tournoyait dans l'autre, les maintenant en l'air. Sam avait rattrapé Leah et il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, faisant des cercles un peu au-dessus d'eux. Vision avait rattrapé Steve, pendant que Wanda et Pietro s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, sa magie les empêchant tous deux de chuter. Ok, ils allaient bien…flottant au-dessus d'une sorte de puits noir sans fin.

« -Est-ce que tout le monde est indemne ? demanda Vision.

-On dirait, répondit Wanda, puis elle échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec son frère en Sokovien. »

Pietro se contenta d'acquiescer, tendu, ses lèvres minces. Il avait dû se sentir un peu impuissant en n'ayant personne à combattre.

« -Donc, par où ? demanda Tony.

-De quoi ça a l'air là-haut ? demanda Natasha.

-Le seul endroit où nous pourrions nous tenir sur nos pieds dans les faits serait cette salle de sécurité, dit Vision en descendant pour être plus proche d'eux.

-Donc le seul chemin c'est en bas ? leur demanda Clint, observant les ténèbres dubitativement.

-La barrière est toujours en place, nous ne pouvons pas remonter, dit Wanda.

-Curwen ? demanda Natasha, juste pour être sûre.

-En morceaux, dit Loki, ayant l'air un peu contrarié par ça. »

Il voulait probablement tirer plus d'informations du prêtre.

« -Était-il genre…magiquement programmé pour exploser ou un truc du genre ? demanda Tony, et bien que Natasha ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle pouvait imaginer l'inclinaison horrifiée de ses lèvres et le choc dans ses yeux bruns.

-Ce sont les Darkholders, dit Steve. Nous pouvons nous attendre à pire.

-Aye, je crains que cela soit probablement vrai, acquiesça Thor. Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin, donc nous devons y aller. Même s'ils nous dirigent. »

C'était un piège, ils le savaient tous, même Curwen le leur avait dit, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre chemin. Elle souhaita que Barnes n'ait pas détruit l'ordinateur là-haut, elle voulait vraiment savoir quelles informations il en avait tiré, mais encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se mettre en colère pour des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer.

« -Prêt, Docteur ? demanda-t-elle à Strange.

-J'ai besoin que vous vous accrochiez, dit Strange en retour. J'aurai besoin de mes deux mains si nous sommes attaqués.

-Pas un problème, dit Natasha. »

Elle put aisément enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et cela libéra même un de ses bras. Ce n'était pas la plus digne des positions, mais elle ne pensait pas que grimper sur le dos de Strange était une option, puisque la cape les maintenait en l'air. Au moins Strange ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de faire des plaisanteries ou des commentaires gênants lorsqu'il commença à descendre. Natasha pourrait s'habituer à travailler avec lui.

Cela s'assombrit alors qu'ils descendaient davantage, mais Tony alluma des lumières sur son armure et la magie de Wanda était suffisamment vive aussi, donc ils pouvaient au moins voir un peu. Une impression désagréable s'enroula dans son estomac au fur et à mesure ils descendaient. Elle avait le sentiment très distinct que quelqu'un les regardait, et considérant qu'ils marchaient droit dans un piège, elle avait très probablement raison. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'irréfléchi comme ça, mais pour une raison inconnue c'était mauvais à un tout autre niveau.

Elle entendit un grattement, puis un autre.

« -Quelque chose est sur le mur, dit-elle à voix basse, sortant une arme et ne laissant qu'un seul de ses bras autour du cou de Strange. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour voir le moindre mouvement, mais elle entendit de nouveau le bruit, quelque chose en train de gratter sur le mur…de grimper ?

Le silence tendu se prolongea un long moment.

« -Oh pitié ne soyez pas des N'Garai, se retrouva-t-elle à dire doucement. »

Puis un cri strident vint de leur droite. Natasha visa et tira automatiquement, pendant que Strange levait une main, un disque doré apparaissant devant sa main, tournant lentement. La chose qui leur avait crissé dessus était bien plus petite qu'un N'Garai et elle rebondit contre l'espèce de mandala que Strange avait levé comme protection. Sa peau grésilla sous l'impact. Natasha tira encore dessus tant qu'elle était étourdie et la chose lui feula et lui crissa dessus, du sang noir giclant partout. Puis elle tomba comme une pierre. Elle n'était définitivement pas à l'épreuve des balles.

« -C'était quoi ça ? cria Sam.

-Ça avait des ailes, dit Natasha.

-Oh, merde, jura Tony, son casque et ses capteurs en repéra probablement beaucoup plus dans les ténèbres que leurs yeux, et un instant plus tard Natasha put entendre des battements d'ailes alors que les créatures quittaient les parois de la grotte sous eux et s'envolaient.

-Elles arrivent ! hurla Strange en tant qu'avertissement final avant que l'essaim ne les atteigne. »

Certaines des choses volantes –des démons- faisaient la taille d'un chien, d'autres plus grosses, et il y en avait trop pour les compter. Natasha visa et tira sur ce qu'elle pouvait, tout en essayant d'éviter les griffes et les dents. La magie de Strange brûlait vivement autour de lui, il lança quelques-uns de ces mandalas tournoyants en plus comme protection, puis ses mains s'illuminèrent de nouveau de magie. La couleur rappela le feu à Natasha, mais l'énergie crépitait et grésillait comme la foudre.

Tous les autres se battaient autour d'eux. La foudre de Thor étincela alors que le vent se levait autour d'eux, l'énergie vive et bruyante alors qu'elle brûlait les démons. Natasha pouvait presque sentir l'électricité sur sa langue. Le son des répulseurs de Tony résonnait tout autour d'eux, tout comme les cris stridents des démons qu'il touchait. Les flèches de Clint fendaient l'air, ne manquant jamais leur cible malgré les ténèbres, et Wilson parvint à sortir un de ses flingues, tirant sur les choses quand elles s'approchaient trop de lui. Le rayon de Vision s'enflammait d'or quand il abattait des démons, et lorsque les sorts de Wanda volèrent, ils peignirent tout le reste en un pourpre vif. C'était le chaos dans le sens le plus littéral du terme.

Les démons étaient rapides et la moitié de l'équipe ne pouvait même pas viser ou les attaquer correctement. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas continuer ce combat en l'air, ils étaient à un sérieux désavantage. Elle était sûre que tout le monde s'en rendit compte en quelques minutes.

« -Nous devons nous poser au sol ! cria Wilson en les dépassant à toute vitesse, plongeant dans les ténèbres, une demi-douzaine de démons sur ses talons. »

Tony suivit immédiatement, puis Thor.

« -Je ne peux pas bouger aussi rapidement en l'air, lui dit Strange. Nous devons chuter, puis nous arrêter avant d'atteindre le sol. »

Natasha rechargea rapidement, laissant le chargeur vide tomber dans les ténèbres.

« -Vous venez de me dire que la cape n'est pas fiable, dit-elle.

-C'est la seule façon que j'ai de descendre aussi rapidement, mais si vous voulez monter avec quelqu'un d'autre… »

Natasha observa l'essaim au-dessus d'eux, les démons faisant demi-tour, attaquant la barrière de Wanda pendant que Vision continuait de les abattre avec son rayon d'énergie. Ils devaient descendre plus bas, et rapidement.

« -Faites-le, instruisit Natasha, bougeant ses bras pour tirer sur les démons arrivant par-dessus l'épaule de Strange. »

Natasha fut presque impressionnée que Strange ne sursaute pas aux coups de feu sonores pile à côté de son oreille.

Il ne demanda pas non plus si elle était sûre. Il y eut un léger souffle quand la cape cessa de bouger, puis ce fut la chute libre. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus tirer sur quoi que ce soit elle se contenta de s'accrocher fermement à Strange. Le son des démons devint rapidement distant alors qu'ils plongeaient dans le vide. Ils tombèrent ridiculement longtemps. Elle commença presque à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle sentit ce même déplacement d'air chaud, un crépitement de quelque chose d'intangible dans l'air alors que la magie s'enroulait de nouveau autour d'eux, stoppant leur chute. Ce fut un peu désagréable pour son estomac, mais elle allait bien.

Strange expira lentement, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu. Natasha regarda autour, elle pouvait voir un peu de lumière au loin en bas. Clint, Sam, Leah, Thor et Loki se tenaient tous légèrement en-dessous d'eux. Stark était toujours en l'air.

« -Ça avait l'air risqué, commenta Tony.

-Ce n'était pas si mal, dit Natasha en retirant ses jambes d'autour de Strange, elle lui tapota même l'épaule avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol dessous.

-Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, leur rappela Thor alors que la magie rouge de Wanda se rapprochait de plus en plus, l'essaim de démons la suivant elle et Vision de près. »

Loki avait son épée en main aussi, la lueur orange bien plus faible que lorsqu'il l'avait eue initialement. Natasha mit cette observation de côté, et reconcentra son attention sur la situation en cours.

« -Je préférerais ne pas prendre le risque de les fuir, dit-elle. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là en bas.

-Je déteste ne pas avoir d'options, répondit Clint, une nouvelle flèche déjà encochée et prête à voler.

-On peut les prendre, dit Tony avec assurance, et il avait probablement raison. »

Ils étaient tous deux qualifiés et très bien armés, personne ne pouvait sérieusement penser que ces choses les arrêteraient. Alors qu'elle tirait de nouveau sur la détente, elle pensa à Barnes et se demanda, est-ce qu'on les ralentissait ?

Cela semblait de plus en plus probable.

Steve et Pietro se laissèrent tomber dès que Wanda et Vision furent suffisamment près du sol, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, donc ils attendirent juste que les démons descendent sur eux. Wanda et Vision avaient fait du bon boulot en réduisant en cendres la majorité d'entre eux. Ils étaient d'une efficacité effrayante ensemble. Ils bougeaient en synchronisation et se couvraient mutuellement pendant qu'ils libéraient une incroyable quantité de puissance sur leurs ennemis.

Wanda semblait toujours plus libérée lorsque Vision était à son côté, peut-être parce que c'était presque impossible de le blesser accidentellement, et cela lui donnait la liberté d'utiliser une force qu'elle ne s'autorisait jamais autrement. Wanda devenait de plus en plus forte, mais Natasha avait le sentiment qu'elle devait encore atteindre tout son potentiel. Il était dur de comprendre combien de puissance se cachait encore sous la surface.

Strange se tourna et lévita plus près de Wanda et Vision, ses mandalas lumineux apparaissant autour de lui comme des boucliers alors que de la lumière brûlait dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas la foudre couleur flamme d'avant, mais un jaune vif brûlant sur lequel Natasha ne pouvait garder les yeux longtemps. Bientôt il fit aussi clair qu'en pleine journée dans la grotte.

« -Hors du chemin ! cria Strange, un avertissement clair pour Wanda et Vision. »

Puis l'énergie se renforça. Natasha dut se protéger les yeux quand de la chaleur toucha son visage, comme une vive lumière d'été. Les démons crissèrent et l'odeur de chair brûlée envahit la grotte. Il y avait une odeur persistante avant, mais maintenant la lourde puanteur envahit complètement l'air alors que de petits corps tombaient au sol tout autour d'eux. Ce fut majoritairement des cendres qui plut sur leurs têtes, donc elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sortir du chemin. Elle maintint une respiration régulière même quand l'odeur envahit son nez, sa tête même, ramenant des souvenirs à la surface. Elle les repoussa tous, ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand la lumière brûlante diminua. Wanda, Vision et Strange étaient toujours en l'air pendant que la lumière faiblissait lentement. Natasha capta sept orbes brillants avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« -Ok…wow, commenta Clint. »

Clairement ils auraient dû poser plus de questions sur combien Strange était puissant dans les faits. Ce truc de « Sorcier Suprême » commençait également à beaucoup moins ressembler à une exagération ringarde. Pas étonnant que Loki et Barnes le voulaient ici, de leur côté, pour combattre les Darkholders. Cela semblait bizarre avant, pourquoi ils avaient pris la peine d'aider Sara Wolfe juste pour le bénéfice de Strange, mais cela faisait sens maintenant.

« -Donc…combien de lampes-torches avons-nous ? demanda Sam au bout d'un moment de silence alors que Wanda, Vision et Strange se posaient enfin. »

Tony se laissa tomber au sol à côté d'eux aussi, son armure émettant une belle quantité de lumière.

Une lumière rouge brillante apparut dans la main de Wanda, faisant un peu plus de lumière, pendant que Vision laissait la gemme dans son front briller un peu aussi.

« -Merveilleuse idée, dit Strange, faisant quelques gestes avec ses mains et ses doigts qui avaient l'air tous deux très spécifiques et très pratiqués, des lumières s'envolant du bout de ses doigts, des flammes bleues vacillantes s'étendant au-dessus d'eux.

-Je parie que vous faites un carton aux fêtes, commenta Clint.

-Par-là, dit Steve, désignant une sorte de large tunnel non loin d'eux, quand même à peine visible. »

Sa voix était toujours sinistre, son visage aussi dur que la pierre.

Loki et Leah furent les premiers à bouger, mais le reste d'entre eux suivirent aussi après. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller à part tout droit et Natasha comprenait l'énergie de Steve, son besoin de continuer d'avancer, de chercher. Elle le connaissait suffisamment bien, connaissait son histoire suffisamment bien, pour être certaine que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller à la poursuite de Barnes. Et s'ils arrivaient trop tard, pour quelque raison que ce soit, cet endroit brûlerait. Il y avait très peu de certitudes dans la vie, en particulier dans cette vie qu'ils avaient tous, mais ça, la dévotion sans limite et impitoyable de Steve, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être le pôle nord.

Steve fit quelques pas plus lents, et le petit changement dans sa cadence signifia que Loki le rattrapa. Au bout d'un moment Steve lui jeta un regard, ce qui fit clore la distance entre eux à Loki. Steve dit quelque chose, bien trop bas pour être entendu, et il regardait droit devant, donc il n'y avait pas moyen de lire ses lèvres. Loki acquiesça, puis ralentit ses pas juste un peu, se déplaçant davantage sur le côté, mettant un peu de distance entre eux. Natasha ne savait toujours pas comment elle se sentait par rapport à cet… _arrangement_ entre eux, mais elle le relégua au fond de son esprit. Ils marchaient vers une menace qu'aucun d'eux ne savait vraiment comment combattre, aussi il s'agissait là de temps désespérés, d'une certaine manière. Si cela –peu importe ce que c'était- aidait à empêcher Loki de les poignarder dans le dos, c'était assez bien pour le moment. Steve avait en effet un certain effet sur les gens, peut-être que c'était là la simple explication.

Le tunnel était relativement bien éclairé avec les flammes bleues de Strange volant au-dessus d'eux et la lumière supplémentaire qu'ils avaient grâce à Tony et Wanda, mais se débarrasser d'une partie des ténèbres ne la détendit pas. Ils marchaient toujours dans un piège…ou plutôt une série de pièges.

« -Attendez, appela Tony. Le sol change devant, il y a quelque chose dessous.

-Quelle distance ? demanda Steve.

-Exactement deux mètres quatre-vingt devant toi. »

Steve recommença à marcher.

« -Peut-être que Loki ou moi devrions d'abord regarder de plus près, dit immédiatement Strange. Cela pourrait être de nature magique.

-Nous verrons, dit Steve, faisant quelques pas de plus, retirant le bouclier de son dos. »

Loki le suivit une seconde plus tard, étant probablement d'accord avec Strange.

Steve s'arrêta, fixant le sol devant lui, mais la pierre n'avait probablement pas l'air différente. Il s'accroupit alors que Loki s'arrêtait à côté de lui.

« -Attention, avertit Sam. Peut-être qu'un de nous pourrait voler au-dessus du sol.

-Tout n'a pas besoin d'être touché pour être déclenché, dit Loki.

-Ok, donc quoi maintenant ? demanda Pietro. Est-ce qu'on peut lancer une pierre ou quelque chose…est-ce que ça aiderait ? »

Cela semblait une solution très simple et directe. Cela pourrait marcher dans les faits. Mais Steve ignora la suggestion et posa son bouclier à terre devant lui, le faisant lentement glisser vers l'avant.

« -T'es sûr de savoir ce que tu fais là, Cap ? demanda prudemment Tony.

-Considérant en quoi ce bouclier est fait…oui, répondit Steve, faisant glisser le bouclier un peu sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou testait juste le sol pour voir s'il était sûr de marcher dessus. »

Il y eut un éclair de bleu pile sous le bouclier alors, et Steve dut se pencher en avant pour garder le bouclier plaqué contre le sol. La lumière bleue scintilla un moment sous le métal, comme si elle essayait de se libérer, puis elle revint dans le sol…il y eut un temps de silence, puis des lumières bleues s'allumèrent et s'éteignirent en même temps dans la pierre devant eux. Comme une série d'ampoules s'allumant juste pour exploser en étincelles.

Steve lança un regard à Loki.

« -Oui, cela devrait suffire, décida Loki. »

Natasha était confuse, et elle n'était pas seule.

« -Comment diable…commença à dire Sam avec une voix pleine d'incrédulité, mais de la poussière lui tomba sur la tête et le fit taire brusquement. »

Ils se tournèrent tous en même temps pour regarder au-dessus, juste au moment où les pierres commencèrent à bouger au-dessus d'eux.

« -Nous devons bouger, dit Natasha.

-Vers où ? cria Pietro. »

C'était une question valide, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en discuter. Le plafond de pierre commença à bouger…il y eut un bruit hydraulique qui dit à Natasha que ce n'était pas un accident, quelqu'un leur faisait tomber ça dessus, et puis elle dut bondir pour sortir du chemin. Elle espérait être en mesure d'arriver assez loin. La pierre qui tomba était comme un cube géant, bloquant le passage en entier. Elle regarda autour dans la lumière bleue alors que la poussière retombait.

Clint était juste à côté d'elle, fixant le rocher géant qui les avait presque écrasés. Strange était à terre aussi, il avait probablement dû se jeter sur le côté pour sortir du chemin. Pietro se tenait à côté de la pierre, la regardant nerveusement, appelant Wanda et criant furieusement en Sokovien. Natasha capta quelques mots de sa tirade furieuse, il semblait que Wanda avait pu le pousser hors du chemin avec sa magie. Il n'en était pas vraiment content, ce qui était compréhensible, puisqu'avec sa vitesse c'était lui qui avait le moins de chance d'être écrasé par des objets tombants. Vision avait Leah dans ses bras, mais elle le poussa dès qu'elle le put, revenant hâtivement vers la pierre qui bloquait à présent le passage.

Puis elle capta la voix de Wanda, un peu étouffée, mais toujours audible. Elle criait en retour à Pietro en Sokovien. Leurs communications grésillèrent un moment, puis la voix de Tony se fit entendre.

« - _Est-ce que tout le monde va bien de l'autre côté ?_ demanda-t-il. »

Wanda et Pietro se turent tous les deux.

« -Nous sommes tous en un seul morceau, vous ? demanda Natasha en retour.

- _Personne n'est mort,_ dit Tony d'un ton agacé. _Bien que je sois tenté de changer ça._

 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi,_ dit sèchement Loki, sonnant plus exaspéré qu'autre chose. »

Natasha n'était pas habituée à l'entendre parler comme ça.

« - _Donc, est-ce qu'on peut faire sauter ce mur ?_ demanda Sam. »

Natasha se leva pour aller jusqu'à la pierre bloquant le chemin. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que tout le monde attendait la réponse de Tony. Il était le mieux équipé et qualifié pour juger la probabilité que cela marche.

« - _Si je pouvais dire ce qu'il y a au-dessus de nous,_ dit-il finalement, et Natasha savait déjà que la réponse était non.

-Strange ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers le sorcier. »

Il fixait déjà l'obstacle sur leur chemin.

« -Je vais devoir y réfléchir, dit-il. »

Il y eut un autre temps de silence avant que Loki ne reprenne la parole.

« - _Nous devons continuer,_ dit-il. »

Natasha voulait être agacée que tout le monde n'ait pas esquivé dans la même direction, mais peut-être que seule une partie d'entre eux coincés de ce côté était mieux que tous.

« -Vision, tu devrais aller de l'autre côté, dit-elle.

-Et si vous êtes pris en embuscade ? demanda-t-il en retour.

-Ça ira, dit Natasha sans hésitation. »

Ils avaient Strange, et il leur avait déjà montré qu'il avait beaucoup de pouvoir au bout de ses doigts.

« - _Je suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ça,_ dit Tony.

-On sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre de traverser ça, Tony, dit Clint. Si nous pouvons même traverser.

- _Je devrais rester dans le coin, voir ce qu'on peut faire,_ dit Tony. »

Natasha y réfléchit une seconde, puis imagina ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient attaqués et que Tony était coincé de l'autre côté, à écouter ce qui se passait sans avoir la moindre chance de pouvoir les aider.

« -Non, continuez d'avancer, dit-elle fermement. Nous trouverons un moyen. »

Tony n'était pas content, mais personne ne l'était. Vision ne protesta pas cependant, il glissa à travers le mur de pierre aisément. Mince, Natasha aimait cette capacité, mais malheureusement Vision ne pouvait pas changer la densité des autres, donc il n'y avait pas moyen de l'utiliser d'une autre façon. Au bout d'un moment sa voix retentit dans le micro.

« - _C'est de la pierre solide,_ dit-il. _Au cas où vous vous posiez la question._

-C'est certainement bon à savoir, dit Strange. Nous vous rattraperons dès que nous le pourrons. »

Natasha aima la certitude dans sa voix.

« -Loki, appela Leah.

- _Reste avec Strange, nous nous reverrons plus tard,_ répondit Loki.

-Je saurai quoi faire si les choses tournent mal, dit alors Leah. J'espère que toi aussi. »

La façon dont elle dit ça rendit Natasha légèrement nerveuse. Et Loki fut silencieux un instant aussi.

« - _Cela n'ira pas jusque-là,_ dit-il vaguement. »

Leah ricana en réponse.

« -Comme c'est étrangement optimiste de ta part, dit-elle. »

Puis sa voix redevint calme et sérieuse presque immédiatement.

« -Maintenant partez, vous avez perdu assez de temps.

- _Pietro, ne—_ fit Wanda.

-Ça ira, t'inquiète pas, la coupa Pietro, forçant sa voix à demeurer calme, c'était évident pour tout le monde.

- _Je sais,_ répondit Wanda.

- _Vous feriez mieux de tous rester en un seul morceau, Romanoff,_ avertit Tony.

-Pas de problème, maintenant dégage, lui dit-elle, juste pour entendre son petit souffle rieur. »

Normalement, Steve la gratifiait d'un rictus aussi lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose comme ça, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait aucun sourire sur son visage en ce moment. Il marchait probablement déjà dans ce tunnel noir, ne les écoutant même pas.

« - _Restez saufs, mes amis,_ dit Thor en guise d'au revoir.

-Wilson, j'espère que tu sais que tu es la voix de la raison là-bas, commenta Clint. »

Natasha émit un reniflement dédaigneux très peu élégant.

« - _Me le rappelle pas,_ soupira Sam. _On se voit plus tard les gars._ »

Elle éteignit son micro en se tournant vers Strange, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à attendre que le signal meurt pendant que les autres continuaient sans eux.

« -Bon, occupons-nous de ça, dit-elle. »


	51. Chapter 51

Thor était convaincu que les murs étaient vivants et les observaient. C'était une impression déconcertante. Ils n'avaient que la magie de Wanda, l'armure de Tony et la petite lampe-torche de Sam pour éclairer les ténèbres autour d'eux, mais le tunnel était bas et étroit donc au moins ils n'étaient pas forcés de marcher prudemment. Ils avançaient à un rythme bien plus rapide qu'avant, l'urgence de la situation s'abattant sur eux une nouvelle fois avec Steve les faisant avancer à une telle cadence. Thor avait envie de demander à Sam et à Wanda s'ils allaient bien, car il pouvait entendre leur respiration se faire plus intense du fait d'avancer si vite pendant si longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas les insulter en insinuant qu'ils étaient incapables de suivre le reste d'entre eux.

Des pièges, bien sûr ils en trouvèrent à foison, pas magiques en nature, mais de lourdes portes que Tony devait craquer, des chausse-trapes déguisées en sol ferme, et encore plus de canons automatiques probablement létaux pour la plupart des humains, mais qui dans les faits ne leur causèrent que très peu de problèmes, oui. Thor se demanda une nouvelle fois si c'était les Darkholders qui avaient construit toutes ces défenses, ou s'ils avaient juste repris l'endroit à quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela n'avait au final que très peu d'importance.

Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'autres démons, mais cette impression d'être observé demeura chez Thor, aussi ses muscles se tendaient au moindre petit bruit capté par ses oreilles.

« -J'ai l'impression que c'est un labyrinthe, dit soudainement Wanda en s'arrêtant brusquement. »

Le reste d'entre eux fit halte et se retourna pour la regarder.

« -Nous avons passé cette fissure dans le mur une fois déjà. »

Personne ne demanda si elle était sûre, car elle n'en aurait pas fait mention autrement.

« -La façon dont nous avons tourné ne correspond pas à une boucle, dit Tony.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça faisait sens, lui dit Wanda.

-Il y a plus d'une façon de faire un labyrinthe, dit Thor. Déjà, pour ma part, je m'attendais à rencontrer plus de difficultés.

-Peut-on tester pour en être sûrs à 100% ? demanda Sam.

-Pas à moins que nous nous séparions, dit Loki.

-Je déconseillerais très fortement cela, protesta immédiatement Vision.

-Continuons d'avancer, dit Steve. Voir si quoi que ce soit d'autre semble familier. »

C'était la meilleure marge de manœuvre pour le moment, donc ils recommencèrent une nouvelle fois à parcourir l'infinie série de couloirs. Thor garda un œil attentif sur tout ce qui semblait être ne serait-ce qu'un peu unique, essayant de mémoriser les choses qu'ils passaient, comme la fissure dans le mur que Wanda avait fait remarquer, un petit trou tout à droite, un bout de plante séché au plafond, un petit tas de cailloux éparpillés.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à ce que Steve et Loki s'arrêtent tous deux de nouveau. Thor n'eut besoin de se rapprocher que de quelques pas pour voir qu'ils fixaient tous deux la fissure distincte dans le mur que Wanda avait fait remarquer plus tôt.

« -Oh, bien, j'ai toujours eu envie d'être piégé dans une boucle de cauchemars sans fin soupira Tony.

-On a marché moins de vingt minutes, fit remarquer Sam.

-Donc quoi maintenant ? demanda Wanda.

-Je détesterais être celui qui pose les questions évidentes, dit Tony. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas sortir de là au moyen de la force brute.

-Je ne le pense vraiment pas, répondit Steve. Les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. Et je ne suis pas sûr que nous devrions essayer.

-Je pourrais essayer de traverser le mur, dit Vision. Voir où cela me mène.

-Cela pourrait te mener quelque part d'où tu ne pourrais pas revenir, dit Thor.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, dit Vision. Et même si je ne peux pas retrouver mon chemin vers vous, je pourrais être en mesure de retourner en arrière et de mettre Docteur Strange au courant.

-Loki, d'autres idées ? demanda Thor. »

Loki regarda rapidement autour, puis secoua la tête.

« -Rien pour le moment, dit-il. Nous n'en savons pas assez. »

C'était la réponse que Thor n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

« -Mais c'est magique, dit Vision, regardant Loki. Donc vous pouvez essayer de trouver une sortie, pendant que j'alerte Docteur Strange, peut-être qu'il sera en mesure de faire quelque chose depuis l'extérieur. Je préférerais ne pas perdre de temps à rester planté là.

-Non, très bien, tu as raison, mais fais attention, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui rôde d'autre dans les parages, dit Tony.

-Je serai prudent, acquiesça Vision.

-Si tu sors et trouves les autres, dit Wanda. Reste avec eux. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à prendre le risque de revenir.

-Je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas essayer s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution en vue, lui dit Vision. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma, se ravisant.

« -Juste ne fais pas l'idiot, finit-elle par dire. »

Cela sembla grandement amuser Vision.

« -J'essaierai de mon mieux, dit-il, glissant dans le mur le plus proche. »

Ils fixèrent tous l'endroit où il avait disparu un instant ou deux, puis se tournèrent pour se regarder.

« -Donc…vers où ? demanda Tony.

-Cela a-t-il au moins un intérêt ? demanda Sam. On va juste se retrouver exactement au même endroit encore et encore.

-Je ne veux pas rester plantée là à attendre qu'on vienne me sauver, dit Wanda, croisant les bras.

-Continuons de marcher, dit Steve. Peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose si nous cherchons bien.

-Tous mes capteurs sont en alerte, mais je suis pas sûr de capter quoi que ce soit, dit Tony.

-On ne sait jamais, lui dit Thor. La magie laisse des traces derrière elle. Parfois ces traces sont également visibles pour les machines midgardiennes.

-D'accord, même la plus petite chose peut être importante alors, acquiesça Tony. »

Thor essaya de son mieux de garder les yeux sur tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire alors qu'ils recommençaient à marcher, mais la magie n'était pas une de ses forces, donc il n'espérait pas accomplir grand-chose. Il n'était très probablement pas le seul à se sentir inutile car Sam fixait les murs avec frustration aussi. Les yeux de Wanda étaient bien plus attentifs aussi, essayant probablement de son mieux de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider, pendant que Stark scannait probablement chaque centimètre devant eux aussi. Steve leva une main et toucha le mur en avançant, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la surface dure. C'était bizarre pour lui de faire cela, mais peut-être qu'il essayait juste de suivre le mur avec plus que ses yeux, s'accrochant à la réalité même si elle leur jouait des tours. Loki ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit, mais Thor savait que la magie ne se manifestait pas toujours par de vifs flashs lumineux, donc il était sûr que son frère cherchait une solution de façons invisibles à l'œil nu.

Si le plan des Darkholders était de juste les piéger, ils avaient fait du bon boulot jusque-là, mais Thor craignait qu'il y ait plus que ça. Ils ne lui paraissaient pas être le genre d'adversaires qui seraient satisfaits de simplement piéger leurs ennemis. Et il y avait toujours ce picotement sur la nuque de Thor…quelqu'un les observait, c'était juste qu'il le savait.

Steve s'arrêta de nouveau, brusquement, tournant la tête vers l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient le mur.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cap ? demanda Cap.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici, dit-il. »

Il y avait du silence dans le couloir, rien à part le son de leurs respirations, mais Thor savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Aye. Quelqu'un nous observe, confirma-t-il doucement.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Wanda en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est juste une impression, dit Thor, incapable de l'expliquer d'une autre façon. »

Steve aplatit sa paume sur la pierre, ne faisant que la regarder un instant, avant de retirer rapidement sa main, reculant d'un pas. Il y avait un trou dans le mur maintenant, là où la main de Steve était un instant auparavant. Alors que Tony se tournait et Wanda laissait sa magie rouge s'embraser davantage, quelque chose bougea dans le trou minuscule, remua dans un bruit bas, puis des insectes noirs commencèrent à en sortir en rampant et à s'éparpiller partout sur le mur.

« -Ce n'est pas bon, dit Steve, fixant les petites choses alors qu'elles recouvraient de plus en plus la surface du mur. »

Est-ce que le trou devenait plus gros ?

Puis un bras rouge traversa le mur, les insectes le recouvrant entièrement. Wanda et Thor réagirent tous deux sans hésitation, son sort et sa foudre atteignant l'endroit presque en même temps, Steve s'écartant vite du chemin.

La chose siffla quand le bras battit en retraite dans le mur… Thor doutait qu'ils l'aient tuée.

« -Laissez-moi deviner, dit Tony. Démon ?

-Nous devrions bouger, dit Wanda.

-Où ? demanda Sam immédiatement. Il n'y a nulle part où aller, c'est une boucle, on va revenir exactement ici.

-Donc on se bat, dit Loki.

-C'est le pire endroit pour un combat, dit Tony, et il avait raison. »

Ils étaient piégés, le couloir était bas et étroit, cela leur donnait un désavantage significatif. Thor ne pouvait qu'espérer que le démon ne s'avèrerait pas trop problématique.

Les insectes grouillaient encore partout sur le mur, plus nombreux qu'avant maintenant. Des trous apparaissaient sur le sol aussi, difficilement remarquables jusqu'à ce que les insectes ne commencent à en sortir, et pas juste des insectes, des vers aussi. Wanda fit la grimace et les brûla tous avec sa magie, nettoyant le sol. Bien sûr ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient quelque chose de bien pire en train de rôder dans les murs que des insectes et autres bestioles.

« -Nous devons couvrir nos arrières, dit Sam. »

Ils se tournèrent tous et se déplacèrent un peu pour se tenir en cercle, dos à dos. Thor observait le mur et les insectes grouillants en se mettant dans la bonne position, Loki à sa droite et Sam à sa gauche. Le bruit provenant des murs était plus fort maintenant, et Thor se demanda si ces créatures étaient capables de se déplacer à travers la pierre ou s'il y avait des tunnels quelque part. Cependant, même s'il y avait des tunnels, la magie les y maintenait piégés, donc cela pourrait ne pas beaucoup les aider du tout.

« -Merde ! jura Wanda, et sa magie rouge s'embrasa au-dessus d'eux. »

Thor leva la tête et vit que la créature avait déjà traversé à moitié le plafond, griffant la barrière magique que Wanda avait levée. La chose avait des yeux sombres à facettes et des dents qui avaient l'air noires et recourbées comme des mandibules d'araignée. Une vile puanteur envahit le nez de Thor.

Les répulseurs de Tony tirèrent deux fois en succession rapide.

« -Il y en a plus d'une, les informa-t-il. Mais elles semblent se disperser assez facilement.

-Pas celle-ci, dit Wanda, ses yeux fixés sur la chose essayant toujours de sortir du plafond. »

L'une d'elles s'extirpait du sol, donc Thor s'écarta rapidement du cercle pour lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête, puis abattre son marteau également, regardant la tête de la chose s'écraser sur le mur, laissant une épaisse trace blanche qui fit empirer l'odeur. Tous les insectes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le corps, et même le corps lui-même n'était empli que de vers grouillants. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas dû faire face à d'aussi dégoûtantes créatures.

Loki coupa le bras de l'une d'elles avec son épée juste au moment où Thor s'éloignait du démon mort, la chose revenant dans le mur avec un feulement. Sam tira sur une autre, mais les balles semblaient inutiles d'après ses jurons. Thor laissa l'électricité s'embraser dans sa main et autour de Mjölnir, libérant la foudre pour brûler la créature rampant vers eux sur le sol. Davantage s'approchaient toujours. Elles n'étaient pas très rapides, mais Thor vit de plus en plus de mouvement dans les ténèbres. Il ne craignait pas pour sa sécurité, mais les démons étaient imprévisibles, donc ils avaient besoin d'un meilleur plan à part autoriser ces créatures à les attaquer inlassablement.

Juste comme il le craignait, les démons leur sautèrent dessus depuis les ombres, leurs crocs noirs dégoulinant…la vue rendit Thor nerveux. Il fit voler Mjölnir, balayant deux démons, les tuant avec de la chance.

« -Attention au poison, cria-t-il, observant toujours les crocs noirs dans les bouches de ces démons, son marteau de retour dans sa main. »

Il n'en savait pas assez sur ces créatures, mais il s'inquiétait du fait que même Loki et lui-même puissent être vulnérables.

Il entendit le bouclier de Steve faire contact, abattant un démon avec force, puis Tony recommença à tirer de nouveau. Il y avait à présent des mouches et des sauterelles bourdonnant autour, et Thor pensa à la maladie et à la décomposition. Il espérait que l'odeur qui les entourait n'était que ça et rien de plus.

« -Loki, tu dois trouver une sortie ! hurla-t-il. »

Loki émit un grognement agacé en transperçant un des démons de son épée, le corps s'écroulant immédiatement.

Wanda réduisit à distance deux démons en morceaux, ses yeux embrasés de pouvoir. Sam s'enfonça sagement davantage dans le cercle pour se tenir derrière elle. Il rangea ses armes, mais il était toujours prêt à combattre.

Un des démons saisit le bouclier de Steve et Thor ne le remarqua que lorsque le Capitaine fracassa la chose dans le mur, l'y plaquant. Le démon ne cessait de feuler et de claquer des mâchoires, essayant de le mordre ou de le griffer, mais Steve le maintint piégé assez efficacement.

« -Vous avez fissuré le mur, lui dit Loki. »

Steve se saisit du démon et le fracassa encore dans le mur, juste aussi fort que précédemment, et d'autres fissures apparurent derrière lui. Peut-être qu'il y avait vraiment des tunnels cachés.

« -Thor, frappe cette chose avec ton marteau, fais-lui traverser le mur, dit Steve. »

C'était une très bonne idée en effet. Thor se prépara à porter un coup et Steve sauta expertement en arrière juste avant que Mjölnir ne frappe le démon dans la poitrine, lui faisant traverser le mur. Le marteau vola bien plus loin que ce à quoi s'était attendu Thor, donc il le rappela rapidement dans sa main. Steve et Loki entrèrent dans le trou fait par le corps du démon, pendant que Tony et Wanda retenaient les autres, ne permettant à aucun d'eux de se rapprocher davantage.

« -Y a-t-il un tunnel ? demanda Thor, tournant le dos à Steve et Loki pour combattre les bêtes en approche.

-C'est même mieux que ça, dit Steve. Allez, par-là !

-Si vous me dites qu'on aurait juste pu utiliser le marteau de Thor pour abattre un mur depuis tout ce temps…fit Tony, mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les explications, Stark, dit Loki. Bougez !

-Est-ce sûr ? demanda Sam.

-Très bien, j'y vais en premier, fut la réponse de Loki. »

Thor sentit le sol remuer sous ses pieds, la pierre bougeait comme de la terre meuble, quelque chose était juste en-dessous d'eux dans le sol.

« -Davantage arrivent, avertit-il.

-Bougez, maintenant ! cria Steve, manqua d'ordonner vraiment, ayant l'air impatient maintenant.

-Merde, d'accord, dit Sam, courant pour traverser le trou.

-Tony, tu es le prochain, dit Steve.

-Il y en a énormément ici, fit Tony en secouant la tête.

-La barrière de Wanda sera plus que suffisante, dit Steve. Mais il pourrait y avoir des démons de l'autre côté aussi. »

Il avait raison, Wanda était assez forte pour maintenir les démons loin d'eux.

« -Va, mon ami, nous te suivrons de près, lui dit Thor, l'encourageant à y aller. »

Tony ne protesta pas, il bondit presque à travers le couloir pour traverser le mur. Wanda battit en retraite à côté de Steve et Thor, les démons se jetant contre sa barrière, essayant de traverser.

« -Thor, vas-y, dit Steve.

-Non, tu devrais y aller d'abord, je vais aider…

-Allez dans le putain de trou tout de suite vous deux ! interrompit Wanda. »

Vrai, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Wanda était pile à côté d'eux donc Thor savait qu'elle ne serait pas laissée derrière. Donc il traversa aussi rapidement que possible. Il porta grande attention à Steve et Wanda derrière lui, voulant s'assurer qu'ils le suivaient de près. Au moins la barrière magique de Wanda semblait empêcher les démons de les suivre.

Il ne pouvait rien voir à l'intérieur, il faisait trop sombre. Le trou ne menait pas à un tunnel, mais à une autre grotte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Tony lorsqu'il atteignit un bord et bascula de manière inattendue. Il perdit l'équilibre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de sol sous ses pieds. Il fit rapidement tournoyer Mjölnir pour rester en l'air.

« -Faites attention ! appela-t-il, mais bien sûr c'était une seconde trop tard car Steve tombait pile dans sa direction. »

Thor attrapa facilement le bras de son ami, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne puisse tomber plus bas.

« -C'était abrupt, commenta Steve.

-Les démons ? demanda Thor. »

Wanda descendait après eux, entourée de magie rouge.

« -Ils n'ont pas semblé trop enclins à nous suivre, dit-elle.

-Cela semble être quelque chose de quoi s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Thor.

-Où sont Loki, Tony, et Sam ? demanda alors Wanda.

-Sincèrement, pas loin j'espère, dit Thor, fronçant les sourcils. »

Il en avait assez de ces ténèbres depuis le temps, espérant revoir la lumière du jour bientôt, mais il savait qu'ils étaient trop loin sous la surface pour ça.

« -Oh, là ! dit Wanda, et elle vola rapidement dans une direction. »

Thor ne pouvait pas voler avec Mjölnir comme Wanda avec sa magie, donc il dut attendre qu'elle atteigne ce qu'elle avait remarqué avant de pouvoir bondir à sa suite. Il la regarda voler de plus en plus loin, sa vive magie rouge le seul signal lumineux…puis toute lumière disparut et ils furent engloutis par les ténèbres.

« -Wanda ! cria-t-il immédiatement, mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle avait disparu en un clin d'œil. »

Les ténèbres étaient si épaisses qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de Steve.

« -Thor, fais-nous descendre, dit Steve.

-Où ?

-Juste en bas, saute juste, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, dit Steve. »

Ils pouvaient être plutôt hauts, mais Steve n'était pas fragile donc Thor ne s'inquiéta pas. Il agrippa Mjölnir étroitement et se laissa tomber.

Heureusement ils ne tombèrent pas beaucoup, le sol était bien plus proche que prévu, mais il y avait toujours le noir total autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas normal, Thor le savait. L'air était lourd et les ténèbres pesaient sur sa peau.

« -Je ne peux rien voir, dit Thor, essayant de regarder autour. »

Cela prit un moment, mais alors il vit une lumière orange, fine et longue. Cela devait être l'épée de Loki.

« -Là, c'est Loki ! dit-il, se déplaçant vers la seule source de lumière. »

Steve posa une main sur son épaule, pour le suivre.

Heureusement la lumière était vraiment l'épée de Loki, parce que plus ils s'approchaient plus facile il était pour Thor de distinguer la haute silhouette de son frère. Loki bougeait, se retournant, essayant peut-être de chercher quelque chose, ou probablement essayant de les trouver.

Loki se retourna juste au moment où Thor et Steve étaient à environ une douzaine de mètres, et il leva ses deux mains, sa bouche s'ouvrant. L'avertissement était clair et Thor s'arrêta immédiatement. Les lèvres de Loki remuaient, mais aucun son ne les atteignit. Ses mains touchaient quelque chose, y avait-il du verre faisant obstacle ?

Une vive lumière s'alluma et après les épaisses ténèbres les entourant depuis si longtemps Thor dut se protéger les yeux pour les laisser s'ajuster au changement soudain. La lumière dérangea encore ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau autour, mais il chercha quand même Loki immédiatement une nouvelle fois.

Son frère était à l'intérieur de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cube de verre, mais il scintillait bizarrement, donc cela devait être bien plus que ce que cela semblait être. Il y avait des symboles lumineux sous les pieds de Loki et s'il avait pu sortir tout seul, il l'aurait certainement fait depuis lors. Il y avait également une épaisse ligne rouge lumineuse les séparant de lui. Thor se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il essayait de la traverser.

La lumière venait de disques ronds…de trous qui apparaissaient tout autour de la large grotte dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Ils ressemblaient à des ouvertures normales à première vue car ils montraient un ciel violet en train de s'assombrir, mais les bords bougeaient, scintillaient. Cela rappela à Thor les fentes que l'Ether avait déchirées dans leur réalité, rassemblant des mondes différents. S'il avait raison il s'agissait de fenêtres vers un monde différent, mais très probablement pas un des Neuf. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux, car cela devait être l'œuvre des Darkholders.

« -Thor, avertit doucement Steve. »

Il y avait une femme se tenait au bord d'une falaise haut au-dessus d'eux, pâle et blonde. Elle était anormalement immobile, ses yeux vides et lointains. Thor aurait pensé qu'elle était morte si elle ne se tenait pas debout sur ses pieds. Un homme s'avança à côté d'elle un instant plus tard dans des vêtements midgardiens, il était vieux, mais ne semblait pas du tout frêle.

Thor serra son marteau, de la foudre déjà au bout de ses doigts.

L'homme les regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« -Tony, débarrasse-toi d'eux, dit-il. »

Thor craignit un instant que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Stark, une ruse ou un sort, mais la personne qui sortit d'un coin sombre n'était heureusement pas leur ami, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et une lueur jaune maladive dans les yeux. Tony… Tony Hubris était son nom, crut Thor, un Darkholder. Il se gardait bien de sous-estimer les humains, peu importe à quel point ils avaient l'air fragiles, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel humain. Thor se souvint de l'avertissement de Loki ; ils ne savaient pas quels pouvoirs Chthon avait donnés à ces gens. Il devait être prudent.

« -Vous y avez mis le temps pour arriver ici, dit Hubris. Mais ça m'a pas dérangé d'attendre. »

Thor n'était pas du genre à tergiverser et à gaspiller son souffle à parler, pas quand ils savaient tous ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

« -Si tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous combattre tous les deux tout seul, lui dit Thor. Alors vas-y, tente ta chance ! »

Darkholder ou pas, Steve et Thor pouvaient neutraliser ce mécréant. Hubris ne sembla pas intimidé par ces mots, il tendit juste une main vers eux, faisant exploser le sol sous les pieds de Thor. Il fut suffisamment rapide pour sauter hors du chemin des flammes qui surgirent de la pierre, et il espéra que Steve avait été aussi rapide. Il sentit quand même le toucher des flammes sur son bras car le feu était bien plus grand que prévu, et une douleur cuisante lui lécha la peau, le faisant grogner. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à la chair brûlée sur son bras lorsque de nouvelles flammes surgirent, léchant sa cape alors qu'il sautait en sécurité. Steve était bien plus éloigné de lui maintenant, léger sur ses pieds, prêt à fuir les flammes, heureusement indemne.

« -Toi et ton peuple aimez vous qualifier de dieux, dit Hubris. Mais il n'y en a qu'un digne de ce titre, et Son pouvoir coule à travers moi. »

Le sol de pierre sifflait partout où marchait Thor, une lueur ambre juste en-dessous de la surface. Son bras le lancinait à cause de sa blessure, mais il pouvait facilement l'ignorer. Le feu n'aurait pas dû l'avoir brûlé si facilement ; sa peau était plus épaisse que ça.

« -Hellfire, lui dit Hubris. On se sent pas aussi invincible maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Eh bien, si le feu était l'arme choisie par Hubris, Thor devait juste garder ses distances. Il pouvait également lui donner un avant-goût d'un genre de feu différent, la puissance brûlante de la foudre. Mjölnir vibrait déjà dans sa main. Davantage de flammes surgirent partout autour de lui, la pierre se transformant en lave sous ses pieds, faisant roussir ses bottes, mais ne les traversant pas. Il pouvait porter ces bottes à Muspelheim aisément.

Il regarda les yeux de Hubris bouger sur le côté, jetant un œil en direction de Steve. Alors qu'il était malavisé de détourner le regard d'un ennemi se tenant pile devant lui, Thor dut vérifier que son ami allait bien dans cette chaleur bouillante autour d'eux. Et c'était le cas, pour le moment du moins, mais il y avait de hauts piliers de feu l'entourant depuis presque toutes les directions. Le Darkholder était en effet satisfait d'avoir acculé Steve de la sorte. Thor était furieux, essayant de décider d'attaquer son ennemi ou d'aider son ami.

Steve croisa son regard et le fait qu'il soit calme même face à tel danger apaisa un peu la colère de Thor.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour _moi_! lui cria Steve, semblant presque exaspéré du fait que Thor perde du temps. »

Steve devait avoir un plan alors, donc Thor n'hésita plus, il fit voler Mjölnir, frappant le Darkholder droit dans la poitrine, l'envoyant chuter plus profondément dans la grotte. Un coup comme ça aurait tué n'importe quel humain normal, mais Thor ne se détendit pas de suite, rappelant son marteau et se précipitant à la suite de l'homme. Les feux brûlaient toujours autour d'eux, donc certainement que son ennemi n'était pas encore vaincu.

Thor glissa le long d'une pente rocheuse, préparé à toute attaque, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps quand des esprits de feu silencieux volèrent à sa rencontre juste au moment où il atteignit le fond. Ils n'avaient pas de vrais corps ; ils n'étaient que des flammes vivantes avec des yeux d'ambre et des bras embrasés **.** Il abattit son marteau, mais la tête d'uru passa droit au travers. Alors il esquiva et ignora les endroits où le feu touchait de nouveau sa peau, le brûlant. Il n'y avait qu'une dernière chose à essayer puisque son marteau et ses poings étaient inutiles, donc il appela sa foudre, la laissant le traverser.

Il savait que ses orages et sa foudre étaient plus que juste des nuages et de l'électricité ; c'était de la magie dans l'une de ses formes les plus pures, comme sa Mère le lui avait souvent rappelé par le passé. Ces créatures de feu étaient faites de magie également, et Thor fut satisfait de les voir devenir cendres. Et peut-être que Hubris avait survécu à un coup de Mjölnir grâce au pouvoir que Chthon lui avait échu, mais Thor savait qu'il pouvait encore gagner cette confrontation, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le Darkholder se cachait encore dans les ombres, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Thor dans un combat ouvert. Peut-être qu'il espérait lancer une attaque surprise, mais Thor ne possédait plus l'imprudence de la jeunesse. Il était prêt.

« -Où sont tes mots arrogants maintenant ? demanda Thor à voix haute. Ou t'es-tu caché dans un coin comme un enfant ? »

Il avait le sentiment que les Darkholders étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes, se croyant au-dessus des autres humains, donc les insultes devraient marcher assez bien avec eux. La pierre grésilla de nouveau sous les pieds de Thor, lui donnant raison. Il se méfiait des flammes, du Hellfire, car elles pouvaient lui causer beaucoup de dommages, mais la foudre crépitait sur sa peau, faisant briller son marteau dans les ténèbres. Sentir l'orage aussi fort en lui l'emplissait toujours d'assurance.

Il pouvait entendre le son de quelqu'un en train de bouger dans les ténèbres et il laissa la foudre frapper cet endroit immédiatement. Hubris se mit à courir et de nouvelles flammes s'élevèrent autour d'eux, celles-ci tourbillonnant et bougeant, se tordant en un vortex. Une fois qu'Hubris fut assez loin il se retourna pour faire face à Thor, ses bras levés pour contrôler le feu qui les séparait. L'air était si chaud autour d'eux que respirer devenait désagréable, et le métal de l'armure de Thor était inconfortablement chaud. Il devait terminer ce combat rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à un véritable orage si profondément sous terre, donc sa foudre aurait à faire l'affaire.

« -Vous êtes tous tombés dans notre piège, espèces de stupides héros prétentieux, dit Hubris, la lueur dans ses yeux bien plus vive qu'auparavant. Mais vous êtes finis. Vous ne pouvez pas nous arrêter.

-Nous verrons, dit Thor en retour.

-Non, avec Loki piégé il ne reste personne pour nous arrêter, lui dit le Darkholder, ses lèvres s'étirant en un rictus. Oh, et tu ne t'es toujours pas rendu compte que je ne fais que jouer avec toi. »

Les flammes grandirent en intensité quand Hubris leva les bras plus haut, mais avant que Thor ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un attrapa le Darkholder par derrière. Thor se rendit compte que c'était Steve lorsque tous deux bougèrent.

Hurbris rit bruyamment malgré le bras autour de sa gorge.

« -Grosse erreur, dit-il, et il s'enflamma.

- _Steve !_ cria Thor alors que le feu les engloutissait tous deux. »

Le cœur de Thor battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, la peur lui nouant la gorge, et il fut incapable de bouger durant une longue seconde alors que les flammes emplissaient tout de lumière et de chaleur. Puis il bougea, essayant de trouver un endroit où les flammes n'étaient pas si intenses, de trouver un moyen…

Le feu fut éteint brusquement, ne laissant que des taches vives sur la vision de Thor. Il entendit sa propre lourde respiration dans le silence, puis un gargouillement mouillé empli de douleur.

Steve se tenait toujours là, miraculeusement indemne, un bras toujours serré autour du cou de Hubris, le maintenant piégé. Et le Darkholder se débattait, mais seulement faiblement maintenant, du sang coulant de sa bouche…la pointe d'une épée ressortant de sa poitrine…quoi ?

Hubris essaya de se saisir du bras autour de sa gorge, mais il ne pouvait pas du tout le bouger. Ce n'était pas une tentative sérieuse de se libérer, mais plus les ultimes gestes désespérés d'un homme dans l'agonie de la mort.

Thor était suffisamment près pour entendre les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Steve.

« -Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir te jouer d'un mystificateur ? demanda-t-il. »

Hubris cessa de béer et de se débattre au bout d'un instant, son corps s'affaissant alors que la vie quittait ses yeux, la lueur jaune s'éteignant comme ses flammes. Steve attendit une seconde de plus puis laissa tomber le corps, retirant la lame.

Thor devait avoir l'air d'un idiot, avec sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés, mais il ne comprenait pas. Steve leva les yeux vers lui, le fixa durant une longue seconde, puis son visage prit une « expression » bien plus significative.

« -Oh, allez, dit-il… »

Thor cligna des yeux…oh… _oh !_

« - _Loki !_ dit enfin Thor, cria peut-être, il n'avait pas entièrement le contrôle de sa propre voix à cet instant. »

Il reconnaissait et l'expression et le ton maintenant, peu importe à quel point c'était dur de se faire à l'idée.

« -Baisse d'un ton, siffla Loki. »

La voix était toujours celle de Steve, le visage aussi, le corps, la combinaison de combat bleue, le bouclier dans son dos, tout était parfaitement en place.

Thor était sans voix. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer son frère sous la forme de Steve Rogers et espéra qu'une explication allait suivre. Loki avait d'autres idées apparemment, parce qu'il s'accroupit juste à côté du corps de Tony Hubris et commençant à le fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose, ignorant presque complètement Thor et son silence choqué.

Il y avait beaucoup de questions dans la tête de Thor, alors il se contenta de se rapprocher et commença à les énoncer à voix haute.

« -Si tu es là, alors qui est dans cette cage ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi, notre cher Capitaine, bien sûr, dit Loki.

-Mais…comment ? Et quand ? »

Loki cessa de fouiller le corps d'Hubris et releva les yeux vers Thor. Il sourit comme Steve ne le faisait jamais.

« -Depuis le tout début, dit-il.

-Le tout début…tu veux dire quand nous sommes arrivés ici ?

-Hmm, la Tour Stark, juste après que le reste d'entre vous ait passé mon portail, confirma Loki, ayant l'air très satisfait de lui. »

Puis il revint à sa fouille des poches et du manteau d'Hubris.

« -Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela marche aussi bien. J'étais sûr que l'un de vous remarquerait bien plus tôt et ruinerait tout, toi ou James, peut-être Leah, ou la Veuve… »

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait en sortant un morceau de papier sombre de l'intérieur du manteau d'Hubris, une sorte d'enveloppe. Il regarda Thor de nouveau en se levant, continuant de parler.

« -Non pas que je doutais de mes propres capacités, bien sûr, mais c'était dur de prédire si le Capitaine serait à la hauteur de la tâche. Donc je suis très agréablement surpris de voir combien il s'en est bien sorti. »

Thor fronça les sourcils alors que les mots de Loki faisaient sens. Il essayait de se souvenir, de se rappeler de chaque mot venant de Loki ou Steve, fouillant son esprit à la recherche de tous les signes qu'il avait pu manquer. Comme cette fureur froide et vicieuse dans les yeux de Steve, Thor avait juste supposé que c'était à cause de Barnes. Les suggestions bizarrement correctes de Steve lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie…des traces de chaleur dans le ton de Loki qui montraient qu'il s'inquiétait…Thor n'avait pas pensé…il n'y avait eu aucune raison de penser qu'une sorte de ruse était en cours.

« -Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un autre morceau de papier…une page du Darkhold. Quand Loki la prit dans sa main, ses yeux, toujours les yeux bleus de Steve, se verrouillèrent sur le papier fragile, son regard se perdant dans le lointain, comme la dernière fois qu'il avait touché une de ces pages. Il continua leur conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il ne venait pas d'absorber davantage de pouvoir de ce dieu noir démoniaque.

« -Parce que nous nous précipitions dans un piège, dit Loki. Et je savais que parmi tous les pièges qui pouvaient nous attendre, celui à mon intention serait le plus gros.

-Donc tu as laissé Steve tomber dedans à la place ? demanda Thor, sa voix s'élevant de nouveau.

-Cela ne l'a pas jeté dans un puits plein de serpents, fit Loki en roulant des yeux. Nous avons convenu d'un plan, et cela marche.

-Un plan ?

-Oui.

-Si tu t'es joué de lui…

-Oh pitié, n'agis pas comme s'il était un malheureux idiot que je peux manipuler à ma guise, le coupa Loki. »

Le regard exaspéré dont il le gratifia était étonnamment à sa place sur le visage de Steve, mais la version de ce dernier n'était jamais dirigée vers Thor.

« -Tu savais qu'un piège t'attendait, dit Thor. Et tu voulais qu'il y tombe à ta place. Il aurait pu être tué !

-Il connaissait le danger dans lequel il serait, lui dit Loki. Et il a accepté le plan néanmoins.

-Cela a intérêt à être la vérité, avertit Thor.

-Soit tu sous-estimes le courage de ton ami, soit tu as plus d'estime pour mon talent avec les mots que ce que j'attendais, répondit Loki.

-Et si les Darkholders avaient essayé de le tuer au lieu de l'emprisonner ? demanda Thor.

-Nous avons tous deux convenu qu'il était peu probable que cela arrive, dit aisément Loki, se rapprochant de Thor. Puisque les Darkholders et Chthon savent déjà que me tuer n'est pas une solution permanente.

-Tu ne pouvais pas en être sûr, lui dit Thor.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'était…un risque calculé. »

Thor ne fut pas ravi de cette réponse, mais il repoussa son envie de protester davantage.

« -Tu aurais pu nous le dire, dit-il à la place.

-Non, contra Loki, observant les brûlures sur les bras de Thor. Cela aurait été impossible alors. Faire confiance au fait que tous me traiteraient comme vous le traiteriez lui, le regarderiez comme vous me regarderiez moi… Sornettes. Je ne pouvais même pas m'attendre à ce que James soit en mesure de faire cela. »

Peut-être, mais Thor n'était toujours pas content d'avoir été trompé ainsi, même si Steve avait accepté ce plan de folie. Ils auraient pu trouver quelque chose de mieux, Thor en était sûr.

Loki s'empara de son poignet et Thor parvint à ne pas se tendre immédiatement.

« -Je ne suis pas un guérisseur, donc ne te plains pas, dit Loki alors que sa main s'illuminait d'une chaude lueur dorée. »

Il plaça sa main sur les pires brûlures du bras de Thor. La douleur s'évanouit immédiatement.

« -Tu es indemne…ou est-ce juste une illusion ? demanda Thor.

-Le feu semble être une partie très intégrale de ma forme actuelle, donc non, Hubris ne pouvait pas me brûler. »

Il en eût terminé un instant plus tard et il retira sa main. Il y avait toujours des marques de brûlures sur la peau de Thor, mais au moins il n'avait plus mal.

« -Tu dois voir un guérisseur, et cela pourrait toujours laisser une cicatrice, dit Loki.

-Tant que je peux utiliser mes bras sans problème je m'en moque, répondit Thor. »

Il ne nierait pas qu'il pouvait être vain, mais il avait choisi la vie de guerrier et les cicatrices étaient inévitables. La main de Loki était toujours autour de son poignet et Thor se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir l'illusion vaciller là où ils se touchaient. En y réfléchissant, il les avait touchés tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et il n'y avait eu aucun signe de magie.

« -C'est différent de tes illusions habituelles, dit Thor.

-Très, confirma Loki. Nous avions besoin de quelque chose de plus solide.

-Pourquoi Steve ? demanda alors Thor. Tu aurais pu me le demander.

-Oui, parce que Thor étant incapable de soulever son propre marteau n'aurait pas du tout été suspect.

-Barnes ?

-La magie de Gaea brille comme un flambeau tout autour de lui, ce n'était pas possible.

-J'ai toujours… »

Loki lâcha son bras.

« -Assez de questions. Tes amis pourraient être en train de se battre pour leurs vies en ce moment même et tu veux discuter… _et_ nous devons toujours retrouver James également. »

Thor acquiesça, ne voyant aucun intérêt à discuter. Ses compagnons Avengers pourraient avoir besoin de leur aide. Il fut surpris que Loki garde la forme de Steve cependant.

« -Ne vas-tu pas de détransformer ?

-Non. Il reste encore deux Darkholders, et c'est maintenant l'occasion de frapper pendant qu'ils me croient piégé. Donc tu vas garder le silence sur ça, et agir comme si j'étais ton cher ami le Capitaine Rogers…compris ? »

Thor serra les lèvres, mais considéra ses options avant de parler. Steve s'était exposé à beaucoup de danger. Certainement qu'il y avait une chance pour que Loki se soit joué de lui, mais il connaissait suffisamment bien le bon Capitaine pour croire qu'il était prêt à prendre un tel risque. Ce n'était définitivement pas hors de son personnage d'accepter un plan aussi dangereux, de risquer sa propre vie. Thor n'avait pas à aimer ça, mais c'était la vérité.

« -Chthon ne remarquera-t-il pas ce tour ? demanda-t-il. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent comme toujours lorsque Thor qualifiait sa magie de simples « tours », mais il ne fit pas de remarques acerbes.

« -Si Chthon était en mesure de se manifester ici pour tous nous tuer, il l'aurait fait à l'instant où nous avons mis le pied ici, dit simplement Loki. Le fait que nous soyons toujours vivants montre qu'il ne peut pas apparaître dans ce monde pour le moment, pas en étant si proche d'être libre. Tout son pouvoir dit être concentré sur l'ouverture de cette porte pour lui-même. »

Ce n'était pas aussi rassurant que le faisait sonner Loki, mais Thor se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Et les autres Darkholders ? demanda-t-il. Sûrement qu'ils remarqueront que leur compagnon est tombé.

-Sûrement, confirma Loki. Mais ils supposeront que _tu_ l'as vaincu. Tu as une réputation, _Puissant_ Thor. »

Cela faisait certainement sens.

« -Allons-y alors, dit Thor en acquiesçant de nouveau, ignorant le ton légèrement moqueur qu'avait utilisé Loki.

-Et Thor, dit Loki, sonnant comme Steve de nouveau. »

La voix ne changeait jamais, mais son ton, sa façon de parler, furent immédiatement différents. C'était un parfait changement qui, Thor le savait, rendrait les autres Avengers nerveux. Ils n'allaient pas aimer la facilité avec laquelle Loki pouvait se faire passer pour l'un d'eux.

« -Peut-être que moins tu parleras, mieux cela sera.

-Ce n'est pas aussi dur pour moi d'agir comme si tu étais mon ami que tu le penses, Loki, lui dit Thor. »

Ils avaient été amis, pas juste frères.

Loki s'arrêta et revint à lui, son visage indéchiffrable même avec les traits de Steve. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il demeura silencieux à la fin. Peut-être que Thor était prêt à être honnête avec son frère, mais cela ne semblait certainement pas être le cas de Loki. Thor se débarrassa de la pensée, n'autorisant son esprit à se concentrer que sur les batailles à venir.


	52. Chapter 52

La minuscule lampe de poche de Sam l'aidait très peu à trouver son chemin dans les ténèbres écœurantes. Ses lunettes avait un mode vision nocturne, ce pour quoi il était incroyablement reconnaissant, mais elles ne lui servaient quand même pas à grand-chose là. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il aurait dû être en mesure de voir mieux, de voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi…mais non, juste les ténèbres. C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il était dans le pétrin. Les ténèbres donnaient l'impression d'être davantage qu'une absence de lumière dans le tunnel, et peut-être que c'était juste ses nerfs, et la raideur constante de ses muscles, mais Sam en doutait. Il n'essaya même pas de voler, car il n'était pas d'humeur à s'ouvrir le crâne sur quelque chose. C'était la merde.

A chaque fois qu'ils avançaient ils tombaient de Charybde en Scylla, puis encore sur Charybde. Mais cette fois Sam était seul et il n'avait aucune illusion concernant ses chances face à un démon plus dangereux…ou un Darkholder. Et quand même, il continuait d'avancer, car il n'était pas du genre à s'offrir en pâture.

Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit autour de lui, mais il y avait juste du silence depuis longtemps bordel. Il devait y avoir de la saleté de magie à l'œuvre encore, c'était la seule explication pour qu'ils se soient perdus de vue si facilement. Evidemment, les séparer était une bonne stratégie. Sam, par exemple, était probablement une proie facile maintenant. Il était assez homme pour admettre qu'il avait un peu peur, mais cela ne le faisait pas paniquer. Juste parce que la situation semblait désespérée, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Il entendit un bruit au-dessus et il leva immédiatement son arme, visant en haut dans les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas un cri de démon, mais le son était trop étouffé pour faire des conclusions. Il vit une faible lueur un moment plus tard, devenant lentement plus vive.

Sam garda son doigt sur la détente, mais il ne tirerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu ce que c'était. Il garda juste son arme prête, attendant.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la lumière prit forme…une forme que Sam reconnut au bout d'une seconde et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Stark.

Tony atterrit lourdement sur le sol à côté de lui, sa visière s'ouvrant avec un léger bruit métallique.

« -Mec, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, lui dit Sam.

-Tu devrais toujours être heureux de me voir, répondit Tony, avant de regarder autour. T'as trouvé personne d'autre non plus, hein ?

-Non, confirma Sam. J'ai suivi Loki, j'ai gardé les yeux sur son dos, et il n'était pas si rapide que ça, mais alors il a juste disparu.

-Ouais, cet endroit est plus qu'un peu perturbant, dit Tony.

-Mon micro est resté silencieux tout ce temps, dit alors Sam. Peux-tu contacter qui que ce soit ?

-Cela ne serait-il pas sympa si je pouvais, dit Tony. Cela a probablement à voir avec cette étrange…situation ténébro-truc là.

-Oh bien, donc c'était pas mon imagination, soupira Sam. »

Les ténèbres semblaient tangibles autour d'eux, comme si Sam pouvait juste tendre la main et en prendre une poignée. Elles étouffaient également tous les sons, ce qui était encore plus bizarre.

« -Donc…des idées ? demanda Sam.

-Eh bien, on cherche une sortie, dit simplement Tony. Et on tire sur tout ce qui essaie de nous manger un bout.

-Ok, la seconde partie va de soi, confirma Sam. Mais je suis pas si confiant pour la première.

-T'as pas trop la foi toi, dit Tony.

-Ok, Mr Génie Milliardaire Man, j'te suis alors, lui dit Sam en retour. »

Tony lui lança un regard, mais Sam se contenta d'hausser les sourcils et ne dit rien.

« -Restons juste proches, dit alors Tony. Il doit y avoir une sortie.

-C'est un putain de pays des merveilles démonique, lui rappela Sam.

-Il y a toujours une sortie. »

La façon dont il l'avait dit…pas de blagues, juste de la conviction, calma les nerfs de Sam dans les faits. Perdre les gens de vue l'un après l'autre le rendait nerveux. Cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à un champ de bataille que n'importe quoi d'autre dans quoi il s'était retrouvé au côté de Steve. Et on perdait des gens sur les champs de bataille. Parfois il suffisait d'une seconde. Bordel, ils ne sauraient même pas si quelqu'un avait de sérieux ennuis…

« -Hey, Pioupiou 2, m'abandonne pas, dit Tony.

-Pioupiou 2, vraiment ?

-Barton était premier, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Tu peux régler ça avec lui.

-Est-ce que ton armure peut capter quelque chose ? demanda Sam, plus en mesure de plaisanter. »

La plupart du temps il pouvait…peut-être que les ténèbres l'atteignaient.

La visière de Tony se referma, probablement pour regarder ce que ses scans captaient depuis leur environnement.

« -A l'air légèrement électromagnétique, dit-il alors. Mais pas de gaz ou quoi que ce soit dans l'air, donc on devrait pas avoir de mal à respirer et tout, non pas que ça aurait de l'importance à ce stade. »

Ouais, ils avaient été avalés par ces ténèbres depuis un moment maintenant. Si cela pouvait les tuer, ils seraient déjà finis. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas moyen de dire si cela les affectait d'une manière ou d'une autre. La magie c'était injuste, aussi simple que ça. Parfois on ne pouvait même pas être en mesure de la voir, mais elle pouvait quand même vous tuer, vous bazarder la tête, et un million d'autres choses. C'était dur de ne pas se sentir impuissant face à elle.

« -Ok, par-là, ça semble un peu plus…mince, dit alors Tony. Si tu peux dire ça de quelque chose qui n'a pas de masse dans les faits. »

Sam resta près de Tony, aussi proche qu'il le pouvait sans qu'ils ne se gênent. Aucun d'eux n'était habitué à travailler aussi étroitement ensemble, mais ils pouvaient faire en sorte que ça marche. Cela aurait été stupide de prendre le risque de mettre davantage de distance entre eux.

Sam ne cessait de penser aux insectes qui étaient sortis des murs alors qu'il fixait les ténèbres autour d'eux, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose d'aussi horrible se cachant d'eux en ce moment même. Ou peut-être quelque chose de pire. L'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines était familière depuis ses années de service actif, mais l'incertitude la rendait désagréable au lieu de rassurante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça.

« -Tu respires comme un bœuf là, Wilson, dit Tony. »

Il avait le chic pour titiller les choses que les autres ignoreraient poliment.

« -Peux pas dire que c'est une bonne journée, répondit Sam. Ça va aller.

-T'es un soldat, je suis un civil extrêmement doué, dit Tony. C'est moi qui devrais être nerveux.

-Civil, mon cul, renifla Sam. Tu portes un putain de tank, alors que mes flingues ne semblent pas marcher sur quoi que ce soit ici. Je suis très rationnellement nerveux.

-Ok, tu marques un point, concéda Tony.

-Et j'ai quitté le service actif pour une raison, ajouta Sam un peu plus doucement.

-Oh ? T'as pas perdu de temps à rejoindre le bon vieux Cap, donc raconte.

-Nous n'aurons pas cette conversation…jamais, lui dit Sam. »

Stark était curieux comme pas possible, Sam savait au moins déjà ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit contre Tony, mais il le connaissait à peine en-dehors des couvertures de magazine et du peu de ce que lui avait dit Steve.

« -T'avais pas besoin de venir, tu sais. Steve t'en aurait pas voulu.

-Je sais. »

Cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, de savoir si Steve s'attendait à ce qu'il le suive. Probablement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait probablement compris si Sam lui avait dit qu'il passait son tour pour ça. Mais bien sûr Sam ne voulait pas passer ça. Ce n'était pas juste à propos de Steve, mais de tout le reste qui était en jeu. Les Avengers étaient prêts à risquer leurs vies et Sam était prêt à faire de même, aussi simple que ça.

« -Ok, t'es un grand garçon, dit Stark. En fait j'essaie juste de combler le silence ou cette merde indistincte va— »

Sam sentit une brise glaciale sur sa nuque, alors il se retourna, arme à la main. Il ne vit rien, aucun mouvement dans les ténèbres, pas même un tressaillement, ou un son. Mais quelque chose lui faucha les jambes un instant plus tard, incorporel, comme une très forte rafale de vent.

Tony tirait déjà avec ses répulseurs, mais Sam n'avait aucune idée de sur quoi il tirait. Peut-être qu'il pouvait voir quelqu'un dans son casque dans les faits, ses capteurs enregistrant des mouvements que les yeux de Sam ne pouvaient voir, pas même avec ses lunettes. Sam se releva, ne voulant pas perdre Tony de vue.

Une autre rafale de vent froid le frappa à la seconde où il fut sur ses pieds, mais il parvint à rester debout maintenant qu'il s'attendait à être attaqué. Il capta même un mouvement du coin de son œil. C'était juste un petit déplacement, une bribe…mais au moins c'était quelque chose. Tony tira encore, mais Sam n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il visait.

« -Reste proche ! cria Tony, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais Sam revint en vitesse vers lui quand même. »

Le sol semblait plus meuble sous ses pieds qu'un instant auparavant. Un coup d'œil en bas fut suffisant pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'aussi sympa que de l'herbe ou de la moquette sous ses bottes, mais des ténèbres tourbillonnantes.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam à la seconde où il fut de nouveau suffisamment proche de Tony. »

Il résista à l'impulsion de plaquer son dos contre le sien, mais c'était limite.

« -C'est un type…J'ai définitivement vu un type, dit Tony.

-Genre…un type humain ou…une chose-démon qui a juste l'air d'un type ?

-Tu penses que je sais ? demanda Tony en retour, avant de tirer sur quelque chose de nouveau, son répulseur éclairant à peine les ténèbres autour d'eux.

-J'aimerais vraiment tirer dessus aussi, se plaignit Sam.

-Baisse-toi ! cria Tony, et Sam s'exécuta sans hésitation. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les rasa au-dessus d'eux, mais c'était plus qu'une simple brise glaciale.

« -Comment tu peux le voir ? demanda Sam. Infrarouge ?

-Non, il n'y a ni lumière ni chaleur, juste du mouvement, dit Tony en se redressant. »

Sam éteignit sa vision nocturne, faisant passer ses lunettes en mode ciblage. Il ne pouvait rien voir bordel, presque même pas ses propres mains, mais juste une seconde après son viseur capta du mouvement devant lui, lui donnant quelque chose sur quoi tirer. Peut-être que les balles ne feraient rien à peu importe ce que c'était, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Tony tira deux fois avec ses répulseurs, tirant sur quelque chose que Sam ne pouvait voir, puis Sam perdit sa cible. Ils se tinrent tous deux là en silence, attendant d'apercevoir de nouveau leur attaquant.

« -Tony Stark, dit alors une voix. »

Masculine, et il avait l'air jeune…jeunot, c'était dur à dire. Un Darkholder probablement, puisqu'il savait qui était Tony.

« -C'est l'aube d'un nouveau monde, un pionnier comme toi devrait reconnaître quand le changement arrive. »

Sam avait envie de lancer un regard incrédule à Tony, en entendant ça, mais il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de voir correctement le visage de Sam de toute façon.

« -Quelqu'un comme toi pourrait aisément être au sommet, pile au côté de—

-Oh, wow, interrompit Tony. C'est le premier discours « viens du côté obscur » qu'on m'a servi depuis longtemps. Pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi ? Je parie que personne a tenté de tenter Cap ou Thor.

-T'as toute cette aura de moralité ambiguë pour ta pomme, lui dit Sam.

-Je suis Iron Man !

-Hey, j'dis ça comme ça, et c'est seulement les gens qui te connaissent pas.

-C'est une insulte alors, je devrais être insulté.

-L'argent est aussi souvent lié à la corruption, c'est genre statistique.

-Outrageant, grommela Tony, avant de tirer de nouveau avec son répulseur en captant du mouvement dans les ténèbres. »

Un instant plus tard les lunettes de Sam captèrent quelque chose aussi, et il appuya sur la détente de son arme immédiatement.

Ce type était soit terriblement rapide soit il y avait plus que lui se cachant dans les ombres épaisses. Le moindre signe de mouvement s'évanouit presque immédiatement, les ténèbres calmes et immobiles de nouveau.

« -Comment as-tu échappé au sort d'Amora ? demanda le type, impossible de dire d'où venait sa voix. Elle a dit que tu n'en serais pas capable. »

Tony fut silencieux un peu trop longtemps, ne réagissant pas de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -Donc elle ne me voulait pas elle-même, dit-il alors, mais l'homme ne répondit pas, les ténèbres les fixèrent juste en retour silencieusement. »

Le ciblage de Sam s'alluma de nouveau, s'affolant. Des lianes sombres de fumée peut-être, surgirent des ténèbres, et peu importe la direction vers laquelle Sam esquivait, ses jambes furent rapidement piégées et il fut de nouveau au sol.

Il entendit un bang sonore et il se tourna pour voir Tony être fracassé dans un mur qui était impossible à voir avant, puis davantage de lianes de ténèbres commencèrent à bouger et à se déplacer. Tony essaya de s'envoler, mais sans grand succès. Sam tira dans les ténèbres répétitivement, ne sachant pas si la moindre de ses balles touchait quoi que ce soit, mais bientôt le chargeur fut vide et il recommença à se débattre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment recharger aussi facilement tout en étant baladé sur le sol. Il se tourna sur son estomac pour faire de la place à ses ailes. Peut-être que cela ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup, mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Quand ses ailes s'ouvrirent il se libéra de la chose qui le baladait, et il parvint même à décoller. Mais alors ce vent glacial fut de retour et il se fracassa dans un mur qui sortit de nulle part. Il entendit un crissement métallique sonore et quelque chose de lourd heurta le sol encore et encore, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir ce qui arrivait à Tony. Ses répulseurs tiraient toujours, mais il n'était probablement pas mieux loti que Sam, même avec l'armure. Ils devaient trouver ce type, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre des ombres.

« -Tu aurais pu être un des nôtres, tu aurais dû être—dit l'homme depuis les ombres.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi bordel ?! cria Tony en retour avec incrédulité juste avant qu'il ne heurte le sol de nouveau dans un fracas sonore. »

Le flanc de Sam lui faisait un mal de chien après la façon dont il avait heurté le mur puis le sol, mais il parvint à se relever relativement rapidement. Il rechargea son arme immédiatement, même s'il n'avait rien sur quoi tirer pour le moment.

« -Il n'est pas trop tard pour réfléchir ! dit l'homme, sa voix venant toujours de trop de directions. La Terre sera unie une fois que Chthon sera arrivé, il nous apportera la paix.

-Mec, tu délires, commenta sèchement Sam, et il ne fut même pas surpris quand sa vue fut envahie par des ténèbres épaisses, le forçant de nouveau contre le mur dans lequel il s'était fracassé plus tôt. »

Il essaya de se dégager, mais ses ailes étaient épinglées à la pierre, comme s'il était une sorte de putain de papillon dans une collection d'insectes. Il ne parvint pas à garder son arme cette fois, mais au moins il en avait une autre dans son holster.

« -Mon Dieu sauvera ce monde, dit l'homme. Et tu aurais pu en faire partie. »

Tony était de nouveau sur ses pieds, mais il y eut une petite cascade d'étincelles provenant de l'armure lorsqu'il se redressa, donc il avait dû être malmené bien plus que Sam.

« -C'est un démon et il n'y aura pas de monde à sauver s'il y retourne, dit Tony à l'homme.

-Selon qui ? demanda l'homme en retour. Loki ? Tu ferais confiance à quelqu'un qui a mené une invasion contre notre planète ? Vous êtes tous tellement stupides ! Il vous a embobinés dans ses mensonges ! »

Les ténèbres qui piégeaient Sam pulsèrent quand la voix monta en un cri. Plus il parlait plus Sam était convaincu qu'il était même plus jeune que ce que sa voix indiquait. Tony était toujours debout, entouré de lianes tourbillonnantes, mouvantes, de ténèbres. Sam pouvait seulement voir la lumière venant de l'armure, et les étincelles occasionnelles qui en sortaient toujours.

« -Je prendrai le démon que je connais, merci, dit simplement Tony après un instant de silence. »

Le type émit un son furieux et les ombres bougèrent immédiatement, le ciblage de Sam s'affolant avec tout le mouvement, toutes les lianes se matérialisant depuis nulle part. Tony disparut bientôt de sa vue, entouré de ténèbres. Sam entendait encore le son de ses répulseurs, mais leur lumière n'était pas assez forte pour traverser les ombres. Si Sam le perdait de vue maintenant, il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir s'il pouvait le retrouver dans cet endroit.

Sam lutta pour s'éloigner du mur contre lequel il était plaqué. Il semblait que l'attention du Darkholder était complètement sur Tony, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la chose maintenant Sam captif desserrait sa prise. Il aurait à glisser hors de ses ailes, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Bordel, il pourrait même ne pas pouvoir les récupérer une fois qu'elles seraient enlevées. Et il ne savait également pas ce qu'il ferait une fois libre. Ses yeux suivirent tout ce que ses lunettes captaient, mais il vit quand même que ce n'était rien que des ombres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main pâle attire ses yeux. Ses mains allèrent immédiatement à ses ailes, un bouton de libération d'urgence, deux fermoirs. Il leva les bras pour glisser hors des bretelles et se laissa tomber des ailes épinglées.

Le Darkholder ne le vit pas arriver avec son attention sur Tony. Sam courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, et sauta tant qu'il voyait encore la forme vague de l'homme dans les ombres. Il fut toujours légèrement surpris lorsque son corps entra en collision avec un autre dans les faits, ne s'attendant pas complètement à être en mesure de se saisir de quelqu'un d'aussi élusif. L'homme émit un grognement surpris quand Sam le plaqua au sol, le faisant se retourner pour le piéger dans une prise dont il ne pouvait pas sortir. Enfin, à moins qu'il ne soit plus fort qu'un humain le devrait, ce qui était définitivement une possibilité.

Quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne puisse immobiliser l'homme, l'attrapant si étroitement qu'il put sentir ses côtes protester, presque craquer. Puis il fut tiré et jeté en l'air. L'homme glissa presque hors de sa poigne…presque, mais Sam tint bon. Alors lorsqu'il fut jeté en l'air, il en fut de même pour le type en jean noir et en t-shirt. Il ne pouvait pas être trop content d'être en mesure de s'accrocher au type longtemps, car voler finit avec lui heurtant un mur de nouveau, cette fois avec le poids du type en plus sur son torse. Puis ils tombèrent tous deux à terre, Sam sur lui. Non pas qu'atterrir sur une personne amortissait la chute en quoi que ce soit.

Ses os lui faisaient mal et il inspira profondément. Il s'était probablement cassé quelque chose. Pendant qu'il était étourdi le Darkholder se tortilla sous lui, puis lui donna un coup de coude dans la tête avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver. Un instant plus tard il sentit de nouveau ce contact presque glacial sur sa peau, et il sut qu'il y avait des ombres se rassemblant autour d'eux. Le Darkholder les fit se retourner, se mettant au-dessus, et ce fut la première fois que Sam vit son visage dans les faits. Il semblait vraiment jeune, mais il était également anormalement pâle, comme un cadavre, ses yeux des lacs de ténèbres sombres tourbillonnants, comme si les ombres étaient profondément sous sa peau.

De forts doigts squelettiques s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que les ombres se rassemblaient partout autour d'eux. Sam s'empara de la main de l'homme, essayant de retirer ses doigts, mais le Darkholder lui montra les dents, appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Il aurait à faire quelque chose de drastique pour faire dégager cet enfoiré d'au-dessus de lui. Il s'inquiétait des lianes tourbillonnantes au-dessus d'eux, car il savait avec quelle facilité elles pouvaient le piéger.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à lutter pour respirer longtemps quand Tony chargea hors des ténèbres, des pièces de son armure manquant complètement maintenant, et donna un coup de poing au Darkholder en pleine face. Cela donna à Sam la chance de se tortiller et de faire dégager le type sur lui, donnant un coup de pied pour faire bonne mesure. Le Darkholder s'entoura immédiatement d'ombres, elles se jetèrent sur sa peau comme une armure. Tony tira sur le type avec son seul répulseur fonctionnel avant qu'il ne puisse être avalé complètement par les ténèbres. Le tir dissout un peu les ombres autour du type, mais fut également absorbé par elles en retour, le laissant complètement indemne.

« -Assez ! cria le Darkholder, ressemblant beaucoup à un petit garçon sur le point de faire un caprice, tout en colère perturbée et halètements. »

Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'il n'était pas invulnérable, car heurter le sol puis s'être pris un poing de la part de Tony avait définitivement laissé ses marques sur lui. Chaque blessure faisait un contraste flagrant avec sa peau blanche. Des blessures bleues, pas rouges, elles ne ressemblaient pas à quoi elles devraient. Et peu importe combien son apparence était démonique en cet instant, Sam ne pouvait se débarrasser du malaise généré par ses traits jeunes. Il était sûr que Tony l'avait remarqué aussi. Cela laissa un sale goût dans la bouche de Sam de ne serait-ce que considérer comment ce jeune homme avait pu finir parmi les Darkholders. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait y avoir une très sale histoire là.

Les ombres bougeaient de façon bien plus erratique maintenant, et au lieu d'être entourés d'un large brouillard de ténèbres impénétrables, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était des lianes presque tangibles. Le Darkholder contrôlait de toute évidence ces ombres facilement, leur forme changeant selon pourquoi il voulait les utiliser. D'une part, Tony et Sam pouvaient voir plus qu'à un mètre devant eux, ce qui était bien, mais d'autre part, ces choses semblaient faites pour attaquer, et cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

« -Ecoute, petit…essaya Tony, mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

-Tu étais supposé voir que nous avions raison ! Mais maintenant je dois te tuer !

-Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit, lui dit Tony, sa voix prudente. Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Le jeune homme se contenta de souffler.

« -Comme c'est amusant, dit-il. »

Puis les ombres bougèrent toutes en même temps, s'abattant sur Tony et Sam. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter d'être attrapé de nouveau, pendant que Tony parvint à en dissoudre quelques-unes avec son répulseur. Sam ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur, ou la lumière, ou le pouvoir pur de ces tirs, mais cela marcha un peu. Il aurait aimé que son flingue marche tout court.

A présent que les ténèbres bougeaient en quelque chose de facilement repérable, Sam fut en mesure de courir et d'esquiver les lianes visant ses membres. Bien sûr, Tony étant la cible principale aida également. Pas indéfiniment cependant. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant qu'une nouvelle fois il se retrouve tête la première par terre, à être baladé comme un sac, la peau de ses bras s'ouvrant sur les cailloux sous lui.

Un des tirs de répulseur de Tony toucha la liane enroulée autour des jambes de Sam et la chose se dissout en un brouillard noir en une seconde. Sam se releva péniblement sur ses pieds malgré son corps douloureux juste à temps pour voir Tony se faire sauter dessus par l'homme…gamin…le Darkholder emmitouflé de ténèbres comme une sorte de créature de cauchemar sortie d'un roman de Lovecraft. Tony abattit une liane ou deux avec son gantelet, mais il ne put esquiver le jeune homme et la vague d'ombres qui le fauchèrent. Sam entendit le crissement du métal quand les ténèbres les engloutit tous deux. Il avait toujours un de ses flingues, il pouvait tirer sur le Darkholder, peut-être même causer quelques dommages.

Il le vit lorsqu'un autre morceau de l'armure de Tony vola, la visière ou une pièce du plastron, et Sam eut le terrible sentiment que le Darkholder arrachait des morceaux de l'armure avec la force que ces ombres lui avaient donnée. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider, n'importe quoi. Puis Tony cria de douleur, sonore et agonisant, alors que le son du métal pliant et étant arraché résonnait de nouveau dans la grotte. Sam s'empara de son arme en un instant, car il n'y avait pas le temps d'hésiter. Alors il visa et appuya deux fois sur la détente, essayant de toucher le type du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La voix de Tony se coupa brusquement, enfin en mesure de contenir son cri de douleur après le choc initial, et Sam sut qu'il avait touché le Darkholder, une fois au moins, car la silhouette sombre dégringola de Tony, s'affaissant un peu. Tony essaya de s'éloigner, mais son armure devait être neutralisée, car il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, peu importe combien il luttait. Et pire que tout, les ombres continuèrent juste de bouger.

Sam retint son souffle, ses muscles tendus. Il était sur le point de se précipiter vers Tony lorsque le Darkholder se redressa, sa tête se tournant pour regarder Sam. Les endroits où les balles l'avaient touché, à l'épaule et sur son flanc, étaient clairement visibles, malgré ses vêtements sombres, mais au lieu de sang seule une fine fumée noire sortait des blessures. Les yeux d'un noir complet du Darkholder se verrouillèrent sur Sam, et une unique pensée claire fit taire toutes les autres dans sa tête : « _Je vais mourir_ ».

Il se prépara au coup, parce qu'il savait que les ombres venaient pour lui. Son corps se crispa d'anticipation, s'attendant à la douleur sur le point d'arriver. Et les ombres bougèrent en effet lorsque le Darkholder déplaça son attention de Tony à Sam, mais un rayon éclatant de lumière dorée déchira les lianes et les ténèbres vivantes, touchant le Darkholder droit dans la poitrine, le faisant enfin dégager de Tony, le replongeant dans un coin sombre de la grotte.

Sam fit volte-face, du sang lui coulant dans les yeux lorsqu'il bougea la tête, son corps s'affaissant de soulagement alors que Vision flottait plus près, la pierre sur son front éclatante et brillante.

« -Oh, merci mon dieu, souffla Sam. »

Vision lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais Sam devait avoir l'air mieux qu'il ne se sentait, car l'androïde alla droit vers Tony, atterrissant à côté de lui.

Le Darkholder était toujours à terre et Sam se demanda s'il était mort. Il savait que le rayon de Vision était puissant, du genre du niveau de la foudre de Thor, mais quand même. Il y avait un peu de sagesse dans les vieux films d'action ; car habituellement si quelque chose saignait, cela pouvait être tué. Ce type ne saignait pas, donc des règles différentes s'appliquaient.

Vision avait un genou à terre, examinant Tony, alors Sam essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans ses muscles et se rapprocha en vitesse aussi.

« -Doucement, doucement, disait Tony.

-Il y a du sang, Tony, je dois te faire sortir de l'armure, dit Vision.

-Oui, le mécanisme d'ouverture—

-Je connais ton armure aussi bien que toi, juste, ne bouge pas, dit Vision. »

Il ne plaisantait pas pour le sang, car il y en avait plein qui sortait d'entre les pièces brisées de l'armure. Sam inspira profondément et se concentra sur la situation.

« -Garde un œil sur ce Darkholder, Vision, avertit Sam en s'agenouillant à terre à côté de lui.

-Pas de respiration ni de pouls, rapporta simplement Vision. »

Eh bien…ok, alors.

« -Sais-tu où est la plaie ? demanda-t-il à Tony à la place.

-Ahh, eh bien…d'après la douleur intense…jambe droite, au moins la plus grande…ugh. »

La visière de Tony était majoritairement partie, donc Sam pouvait voir les blessures et les entailles sur son visage, et également ses yeux fermés sous la douleur.

« -Du moins c'est probablement la plus urgente. »

Vision sembla enfin atteindre une sorte de bouton d'ouverture manuelle quand l'armure s'ouvrit à plusieurs endroits. Il y avait plus de sang à l'intérieur de la jambe, ce qui était déconcertant. Un morceau de métal tordu avait dû se planter dans sa jambe lorsque le Darkholder avait commencé à lui arracher son armure. Mais au moins Sam savait ce qu'il faisait bordel.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi que je me souviens correctement des trucs d'auxiliaire médical en ce qui te concerne, Wilson, dit Tony.

-Para Rescue, ouais, j'm'occupe de toi, concentre-toi juste sur ta respiration, augmente pas ton rythme cardiaque. »

Il était probablement autant sous adrénaline que Sam, donc son rythme cardiaque s'affolait déjà probablement, mais il comprit ce que Sam voulait dire. Tony acquiesça quand Sam remit ses lunettes en mode vision nocturne, ayant besoin de voir du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose en terme d'équipement, mais il devrait être en mesure d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La plaie était à l'extérieur de la cuisse de Tony, donc les vaisseaux sanguins principaux à l'intérieur n'avaient rien. C'était chiant et dangereux, mais il n'était pas sur le point de se vider de son sang en l'espace de quelques minutes. A quelque chose malheur est bon et tout ça.

Il sortit son couteau de sa ceinture et découpa la sous-armure sur la jambe de Tony pour atteindre la plaie.

« -Comment tu nous as trouvés ? demanda Tony, regardant Vision.

-Je vous ai entendus, répondit Vision. Je cherchais depuis que je vous ai laissés dans le tunnel, ajouta-t-il, puis il secoua la tête. J'aurais dû rester, cela a été inutile de vous laisser derrière.

-Tu nous as rejoints à temps, lui dit Sam. »

La plaie sur la jambe de Tony n'était heureusement pas profondément fatale, mais c'était une longue coupure dentelée qui devrait être recousue dès que possible. Sam ne savait pas s'ils avaient le temps pour ça. Il jeta de nouveau un regard au Darkholder, immobile et ayant l'air très mort.

« -Oui, je vous ai trouvés, mais et les autres ? demanda Vision. Je m'inquiète.

-On les trouvera, dit Tony, refermant les yeux. Hey…je devrais avoir de la glue chirurgicale dans le gantelet gauche, c'est pour les urgences…si on peut la trouver…si tu peux l'utiliser tout court… Comment ça se présente ? Me ménage pas.

-Pourrait être mieux, pourrait être bien pire. Pas sûr que je puisse utiliser de la glue pour la peau, Tony, la plaie est trop profonde et longue, et les bords sont irréguliers aussi, dit Sam. Je peux la recoudre avec ce que j'ai, si on peut rester là un peu plus qu'une minute ou deux. Pas sûr que ce soit très sûr.

-Tu devrais commencer ces points de suture, je vais chercher le gantelet et la glue, proposa Vision, se relevant. »

Sam utilisa les morceaux déchirés de la sous-armure de Tony et les utilisa pour presser sur la plaie, essayant d'essuyer autant de sang que possible.

« -C'est pas si profond, mais c'est pas joli, lui dit Sam, ne voyant aucun intérêt à mentir.

-Eh bien, je doute qu'on puisse aller à l'hôpital bientôt, répondit Tony.

-Ouais, confirma Sam avant de fouiller dans une des poches sur sa ceinture pour prendre l'aiguille et la petite bobine de fil qu'il gardait toujours sur lui lorsqu'il enfilait sa tenue de Faucon. »

Il avait également quelques lingettes antiseptiques, qui étaient plus faciles à garder enroulées dans sa poche que du spray.

« -J'aurais aimé avoir de la gaze aussi, fit-il remarquer à voix haute en déchirant un des paquets pour essuyer l'aiguille et la plaie de Tony. Ça va faire mal.

-Ouais, c'est un sérieux oubli de notre part, dit Tony après un sifflement de douleur. On devrait prendre une décision en équipe pour ces trucs.

-Ouais, je suis choqué que cela ne soit jamais venu sur le tapis avant. Je suis sûr que Steve et Natasha ont quelques trucs sur eux, peut-être Barton aussi.

-Nous ne sommes habituellement pas piégés et séparés comme ça, lui dit Tony. Hey, peut-être que Doc Strange a une sorte de vaudou magique guérisseur, ajouta-t-il. Ça serait génial.

-Ca me surprendrait pas, dit Sam, enfonçant enfin l'aiguille dans la peau. »

La jambe de Tony tressaillit, mais il resta immobile autrement.

« -Tu ne devrais probablement pas appeler ça de la magie vaudou, si tu veux qu'il t'aide, ajouta-t-il. »

Peut-être que parler maintiendrait Tony calme et distrait.

« -Je l'ai trouvé, appela Vision. »

Il revint en volant vers eux immédiatement, tenant le gantelet cassé de Tony, ouvrant déjà une plaque. Il savait de toute évidence ce qu'il cherchait.

« -Même si je referme la plaie je doute que tu seras en mesure de marcher correctement, avertit Sam en faisant rapidement les points de suture, ses mains glissantes de sang. »

Il aurait également aimé avoir des gants, mais il avait un espace limité pour les fournitures médicales.

« -Ouais, sans déconner, soupira Tony, sa mâchoire serrée et son visage tendu et un peu pâle sous la douleur. Est-ce que le gamin est vraiment mort ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Je pourrais m'en assurer, lui dit Vision.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois abattre un humain, dit Tony.

-Je ne pense pas que « humain » soit le meilleur terme pour décrire ce que c'était, dit Vision, avec une trace de colère dans la voix. »

Sam ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, mais il ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir maintenant.

Tony ne protesta pas, mais son visage était sombre, ses yeux loin.

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que je le connaissais ? demanda-t-il alors. Il me connaissait de toute évidence…est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ? Je ne sais pas, les choses qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire…

-Je ne me souviens pas de cette personne, dit Vision, regardant le corps. Mais après avoir consulté la liste du Sergent Barnes nous pouvons supposer que DeGuzman est un homme plus âgé, donc soit c'était Tony Hubris, soit Sean Grahl. Je doute que tu aies rencontré l'un d'eux avant.

-Eh bien, il y a quelques années il n'était probablement qu'un morveux adolescent, dit Tony. Donc peut-être que je l'ai vraiment rencontré avant…

-Tony, le monde entier sait qui tu es, interrompit Sam, relevant les yeux de la plaie juste une seconde pour croiser les yeux de Tony. Donc le fait qu'il te connaissait ne veut rien dire. Et je sais pas pourquoi il était fixé sur toi comme ça, mais y'a pas moyen que t'aies quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est devenu. C'est juste Chthon, les démons, et les pages de ce livre. »

Sam n'était pas sûr que Tony le croie. Il avait probablement déjà l'intention de faire une recherche approfondie pour essayer de trouver qui était ce gars, et s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant. Sam espérait que non, mais il ne le dit pas.

Sam se concentra sur la finition des points de suture, Tony et Vision attendant tous deux silencieusement qu'il ait terminé. Après avoir coupé le fil il essuya la plaie de nouveau avec une lingette antiseptique propre, puis prit la glue chirurgicale à Vision pour la recouvrir. Les points de suture seuls devraient la maintenir fermée, mais cela devrait aider aussi. Qui savait combien Tony serait en mesure de marcher sur cette jambe. D'une façon ou d'une autre ce n'était pas une solution permanente. Sam était un médecin de terrain et Tony avait besoin d'un vrai médecin, et d'un environnement stérile.

« -J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu mon armure, soupira Tony. »

« Perdu » était un peu un euphémisme, considérant qu'elle avait été arrachée de son corps morceau par morceau.

« -Tu es vivant, c'est le plus important, dit Vision. »

Sam était d'accord, parce que c'était vraiment pas passé loin.

« -Ouais, eh ben j'ai le sentiment qu'on est loin d'en avoir fini avec ce bordel, dit Tony. Et j'aime vraiment pas mes chances là. »

Malheureusement, Sam pensait de même en ce qui concernait ses propres chances. Il devait aller voir pour ses ailes, peut-être qu'il pouvait encore les utiliser, mais il n'était pas optimiste.

Tony fit pour s'asseoir. Vision et Sam le laissèrent tous deux essayer tout seul, mais Vision plaça un bras derrière son dos une fois qu'il fut assis. Tony inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

« -D'accord, allons-y, acquiesça-t-il alors, majoritairement pour lui-même.

-Laisse-moi envelopper cette plaie avec quelque chose d'abord, lui dit Sam. Puis on peut y aller.

-Fais vite, nous devons continuer à chercher les autres.

-Tu viens juste de dire que tu ne sentais pas bien tes chances, lui dit Vision.

-Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais rester assis là plus longtemps que nécessaire, répondit Tony avec légèreté. Allez allez, Wilson. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un quelque part est en train de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'héroïque en ce moment même. Je veux pas les laisser tous seuls sans mon cerveau trop longtemps, ça pourrait être catastrophique. »

Sam souffla, amusé.

« -Tu exagères, dit Vision. Mais il y a eu des antécédents.

-Ha ! Je veux ça marqué quelque part quand on rentrera, ça pourrait me faire gagner beaucoup de discussions, lui dit Tony. »

Vision ne dit rien, il gratifia juste Tony d'un regard qui était définitivement affectueux. Les chances de Sam avaient toujours l'air peu réjouissantes, il n'y avait pas de solution à ça, mais il n'était pas sûr concernant celles de Tony. Si Vision prenait les choses en main, il allait définitivement ressortir de là en un seul morceau.

C'était toujours un champ de bataille pour Sam, dans le pire sens du terme, avec les plaies sur son corps et le sang sur ses mains, mais il n'était pas accompagné de soldats et de pilotes, mais des Avengers. La façon dont Vision avait facilement fait tourner le combat qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre en était la preuve. Donc peut-être que la mort ne rôdait pas juste au coin du mur, malgré combien leurs chances avaient l'air mauvaises. Ce n'était pas le genre de bataille auquel Sam était habitué, pas le même genre de guerre, des règles différentes s'appliquaient. Et cela…l'aida à ignorer le sang sur sa peau dans les faits, le sien et celui de Tony, et la douleur dans ses os lorsqu'il se leva. Si Tony était prêt à continuer à marcher sans son armure et sa jambe cassée, alors Sam pouvait continuer à marcher aussi. C'était les Avengers…il était un Avenger, il pouvait le faire.


	53. Chapter 53

Cela leur prit bien plus de temps que ne l'aurait aimé Natasha de passer leurs obstacles, mais finalement Strange parvint à déplacer la pierre qui leur bloquait le passage. Il semblait être légèrement surpris de la difficulté de la chose, ce qui fit penser à Natasha qu'il avait dû lutter contre davantage que le poids de la pierre et la gravité.

Ils marchèrent en silence et se parlèrent rarement suite à ça, ce qui n'était pas vraiment choquant. C'était une situation très peu réjouissante et dangereuse, et ils avaient déjà été séparés du reste de leur groupe assez facilement.

Puis le tunnel d'un noir complet qu'ils suivaient s'éclaira soudainement. Ce n'était pas un changement important, mais il y avait des taches de lumière sur les murs qui n'étaient plus obscurées, et dans les faits ils pouvaient voir plus loin qu'à quelques pas devant eux. Les ténèbres semblaient s'être dissoutes, permettant aux éclairages de faire ce pour quoi ils étaient faits.

« -Ok, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Natasha.

-Je crois que quiconque était responsable de la majorité de ces ombres a dû être…neutralisé, répondit Strange.

-Quoi, comme un démon ? demande Pietro, observant suspicieusement les minuscules taches de lumière.

-Ou un des Darkholders, acquiesça Strange. Les autres doivent avoir trouvé nos ennemis. »

Et vaincu ou tué l'un d'eux. Normalement, elle ne partait pas du principe que quelqu'un avait été tué, mais avec Loki dans le tableau, ce n'était pas improbable. Une victoire avait l'air encourageante, mais cela impliquait également beaucoup de danger. D'après tout ce qu'elle savait sur eux, les Darkholders n'avaient aucun scrupule à assassiner, donc il y avait une très grande possibilité que les choses soient déjà devenues sanglantes.

« -Il doit y avoir un moyen plus rapide de les rattraper, dit alors Natasha.

-Nous pourrions courir, mais je ne pense pas que cela serait sage, considérant les pièges que nous avons déjà rencontrés, lui dit Strange.

-Je ne suis pas contre un petit jogging au moins, ajouta Clint. »

Ce qui…tout en n'étant pas la meilleure solution, cela se tenait, cela serait un peu plus rapide.

« -Attendez, interrompit Leah. »

Elle leva une main, ses yeux scrutant le lointain.

« -Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Docteur Strange.

-Je peux sentir la présence de Loki de nouveau, il est proche, dit-elle. »

Natasha n'allait pas commencer à l'interroger sur comment elle était en mesure de « sentir » la présence de Loki, elle espérait juste que Loki était toujours avec les autres, et que sa proximité signifiait que tous les autres étaient proches aussi.

Leah tourna la tête, fixa un mur silencieusement un instant ou deux.

« -Il n'est pas le seul à être près…

-Des Darkholders ? demanda Natasha.

-Non, c'est…pouvez-vous le sentir, Docteur Strange ? demanda Leah. La réalité devient fragile autour de nous.

-Ils sont proches alors, dit Strange après un moment de silence. Avons-nous encore le temps d'arrêter Chthon ?

-Dépend de ce qui a déjà été fait, dit Leah, se tournant enfin pour revenir à eux. »

Les fissures sur sa peau étaient un peu troublantes à voir.

« -Y a-t-il un moyen pour que vous nous rapprochiez des autres ? demanda Clint, regardant Strange. »

Le Docteur n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, mais il ne dit pas non plus non directement. Réfléchir était bon signe, réfléchir pourrait les mener quelque part dans les faits.

« -Je pourrais me rapprocher, dit-il, avant de secouer la tête. Mais pas nous tous. Qu'en est-il de vous, Miss Leah ?

-Pas à moins que l'on m'appelle, dit-elle. Mais Loki est proche, je le sais. »

Natasha soupira. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de solution magique pour tout, ce n'était juste pas comme ça que la vie marchait.

« -Eh bien, après vous alors, lui dit Pietro. Je veux continuer. Si les autres sont en train de se battre, je veux être là ! »

Leah ne dit rien ; elle commença juste à marcher à vive allure. Le reste d'entre eux la suivit immédiatement. Elle pouvait marcher vraiment vite putain pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit.

« -Ce truc de « réalité fragile », fit Clint. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'on peut y faire quelque chose ?

-Cela veut dire que la « porte » empêchant Chthon de sortir de ce monde est presque ouverte, expliqua Leah. Il s'acharne dessus…et si quelqu'un avec ce niveau de pouvoir pousse contre une barrière…c'est vraiment dur de le manquer. »

Clint ne pouvait pas voir son visage et elle parlait doucement, alors Natasha signa chaque mot pour lui lorsqu'elle parla.

« -Eh bien, merde, dit Clint.

-Nous n'arrivons pas trop tard, dit Strange. Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre et abandonner.

-Je n'ai rien dit à propos d'abandonner, Doc, lui dit Clint. C'est juste la merde, voilà ce que c'est, la merde bien profonde.

-Eh bien…oui, il est dur de contredire cela, fut d'accord Strange.

-Est-ce que Loki peut lui claquer cette porte au nez ? demanda Pietro. C'est ce qu'il est venu faire ici.

-Une fois que tous les Darkholders sont morts, il peut essayer, mais pas avant ça, répondit Leah.

-Ambitieux de penser que vous pouvez tous nous tuer si facilement, dit quelqu'un derrière eux. »

Natasha se retourna, son arme brandie, et elle appuya sur la détente plusieurs fois, visant pile l'endroit d'où la voix était venue. Il y avait un homme, d'âge moyen au moins, ses cheveux plus gris que noirs…et il ne tressaillit même pas aux balles l'atteignant dans la poitrine. Natasha prit une inspiration pour se calmer, ses pensées allant à toute allure, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre elle entendit le grésillement de la magie de Strange, le son faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Le Darkholder esquiva l'éclair d'énergie couleur de feu avec un bouclier invisible, de toute évidence bien plus inquiété par lui que par les balles de Natasha.

« -Mr. DeGuzman, je présume, dit Strange, ses mains brillant toujours de magie. »

Il s'avança de manière délibérée, s'assurant que le reste d'entre eux soit derrière lui. Cela en disait beaucoup sur un homme, que la première chose à laquelle il pensait soit la sécurité des autres autour de lui.

« -Dr Strange, cela en a mis du temps. Vous êtes sur mes talons comme un limier depuis combien de temps maintenant ?

-Pas si longtemps en fait, ou cela serait arrivé bien plus tôt, répliqua plaisamment Strange.

-Et dire que je pensais que l'Ancien s'était occupé de votre arrogance, dit DeGuzman avec un étirement dégoûté de ses lèvres.

-Pas de l'arrogance, Mr. DeGuzman, répondit Strange. Juste un fait.

-Eh bien, voici un _fait_ pour vous également, Dr Strange, répondit DeGuzman. Si vous espériez que ce maudit Trickster nous arrêterait…il n'a pas pu.

-Une piètre tentative de tromperie, Darkholder, dit Leah. Si Loki était mort ou blessé je le saurais.

-Je n'ai pas dit mort, répondit vaguement DeGuzman, la gratifiant d'un horrible rictus. »

Le visage de Leah s'assombrit dangereusement et Natasha se tendit. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour ne pas être méfiante.

Strange fit quelque chose, Natasha n'était pas sûre de quoi. Cela impliquait un geste de la main, un éclair de lumière, et soudainement le reste d'entre eux esquivait et reculait car une sorte d'énergie explosa autour de DeGuzman. Pendant une seconde elle pensa que Strange avait fait exploser le Darkholder, mais il n'y avait pas d'entrailles volant vers eux. DeGuzman fit un bruit, profond, grondant, inhumain.

« -J'aurais dû le savoir, dit Strange, dressant des barrières brillantes, les mêmes mandalas tournoyants d'avant, tout autour d'eux. »

Il voulait définitivement les protéger, ce qui était rassurant.

La lumière magique faiblit au bout d'un moment et Natasha vit…quelque chose…une _chose_ , arrachant les restes des vêtements de DeGuzman, la peau, et la chair, balançant les morceaux.

« -Pas très doué pour jouer les humains, n'est-ce pas ? railla Strange la chose…démon, devina Natasha. »

Il était nu, mais sa peau avait l'air brûlée, il y avait des creux et des bosses partout, son visage ressemblait à de la cire fondue. Les yeux étaient les plus humains, mais cela ne disait pas grand-chose.

« -J'étais fatigué de cette vieille peau, répondit le démon. Je préfère la tienne, je vais prendre ça après. »

Strange se mit littéralement à briller une seconde plus tard, de l'énergie orange et rouge grésillant autour de lui, une lumière violette autour de ses mains. Il lança au démon un regard de défi tranchant.

« -Essaie pour voir ! »

Le démon chargea, seulement pour se manger en pleine face une sorte de sort que Strange lui envoya. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour vraiment l'étourdir cependant. Le démon secoua la tête, puis sa peau commença à bouger, à pulser de façon anormale. Il fut englouti dans un brouillard gris une seconde plus tard. Cela tournoya autour de lui une seconde, le cachant complètement, puis la fumée se transforma en petits orbes gris, aussi petits que des balles, flottant autour rapidement.

Strange bougea les bras et une autre barrière dorée apparut pile devant lui, juste au moment où tous les orbes minuscules volèrent vers eux à une vitesse incroyable. Natasha regarda quand ils heurtèrent les mandalas, les symboles flottants s'illuminant vivement encore et encore. Et lorsqu'un des mandalas se fissura comme du verre elle sut immédiatement que cela n'allait pas être facile pour Strange. Elle se demanda s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'ils pouvaient faire, ou s'ils ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses en essayant d'agir depuis derrière les barrières.

« -Quelle flèche ferait un trou dans cet enfoiré ? demanda Clint.

-Quelque chose de pire qu'une balle, se tourna pour lui dire Natasha.

-Je pourrais y attacher une de tes bombes, proposa Clint, et il ne faisait probablement que plaisanter à moitié.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie que cette grotte nous enterre, fit Natasha en secouant la tête. Qui sait ce que cette chose peut faire.

-Je déteste les démons, dit Clint, observant les mandalas luisants qui continuaient de repousser les attaques du démon. »

Natasha n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps Strange pouvait tenir la protection en place, le démon semblait déterminé, faisant sortir de la fumée de sa peau comme une sorte de personnage de dessin animé déviant. Elle n'oublierait pas ce spectacle de sitôt.

Quelques instants supplémentaires passèrent avec ces orbes leur pleuvant dessus, mais alors la rafale d'impacts cessa brusquement, et le démon se dissout complètement en une épaisse et horrible fumée.

« -Il est toujours là ! avertit Strange, gardant ses barrières fermement en place.

-Peut-on faire quelque chose ?! demanda Pietro avec colère, autant frustré que le reste d'entre eux de ne pas avoir les bons outils ou les bonnes armes pour combattre cette chose.

-Restez juste où vous êtes, dit Strange, observant la fumée tournoyante qui était à présent partout à l'extérieur des limites des anneaux dorés tournants. »

Natasha garda les yeux sur celui qui était fissuré, car il semblait être le maillon faible dans leur défense. Ce qui fut pourquoi le vif éclair de lumière qui vint du côté opposé lui provoqua un bref instant de choc. Leah émit un son coléreux lorsque la fumée descendit sur elle, pendant que Strange bougea immédiatement pour l'aider. La fumée se rassembla brusquement en le corps du démon, puis la chose fut éjectée sur le côté droit dans un mur par un éclair de magie vert foncé et quelque chose de sombre. C'était trop rapide pour en distinguer la forme exacte, mais quelque chose comme une ombre avait sauté sur le démon…puis disparu.

Leah se releva avant que Strange ne puisse l'y aider, sa peau brillant faiblement de cette même nuance de vert que l'énergie qui avait frappé le démon. Les fissures sombres sur son visage étaient encore plus larges maintenant, luisant elles aussi en vert. Un côté de son visage était presque complètement fissuré, maintenu en place par qui-savait-quoi. Natasha n'allait certainement pas recommencer à deviner ce qu'elle était.

Strange se tourna de nouveau vers le démon, de la lumière et de l'énergie s'accumulant autour de ses mains, puis s'étendant encore plus loin autour de lui, mais le démon se dissipa de nouveau. Cette fois il n'y eut pas de fumée grise…il n'y eut rien.

Strange se tint immobile un long moment, puis d'abord ses barrières disparurent, puis la magie qu'il avait accumulée autour de ses mains.

« -Un lâche, sans surprise, dit-il en se retournant vers eux. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Il est vraiment parti maintenant ? demanda Clint.

-Oui, il a pris la fuite, dit Strange. Je suppose que nous avons prouvé être un plus grand défi qu'il ne le pensait, ajouta-t-il, gratifiant Leah d'un signe de tête…puis d'un froncement de sourcils, lorsqu'il regarda son visage un instant de plus.

-Nous devons trouver Loki, dit-elle, tournant les talons pour continuer à avancer sans plus de commentaires.

-Restez à l'affût de tout ce qui est anormal, dit Strange au reste d'entre eux lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour la suivre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé bien loin.

-Donc ce n'était même pas un Darkholder ? demanda Natasha, rengainant ses armes.

-Peut-être qu'il l'était, il y a longtemps, soupira Strange. C'est vraiment dur à dire avec quelqu'un d'aussi…corrompu.

-Tout ce…truc de magie noire, ça lui a fait ça ? demanda Clint pour clarifier.

-Oui, cela serait une supposition raisonnable, acquiesça Strange. Ou il a invoqué un démon, l'a invité en lui…et puis la créature ne s'est pas sentie de partir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il est très loin d'être humain maintenant. »

Natasha n'était pas sûre de ce qui était le plus troublant, si cet homme s'était fait cela…ou s'il était juste une victime de sa propre soif de pouvoir. Non pas que cela ait de l'importance, pas ici et pas maintenant. Ils avaient à s'inquiéter de choses plus importantes.

* * *

Le dos rigide de Strange était une indication suffisante pour savoir qu'il s'attendait à du danger au détour de chaque coin. Malin, parce que Natasha s'y attendait aussi.

« -On a vraiment marché droit dans un piège, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pietro, fronçant les sourcils en considérant la cape rouge virevoltante de Strange.

-Serait pas la première fois, répondit simplement Natasha. On s'en sortira, comme toutes les autres fois.

-Et si tous les autres sont morts ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix très basse.

-Ils ne le sont pas, lui dit sévèrement Natasha. Et tu ne peux pas penser comme ça.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile d'arrêter d'y penser, répliqua Pietro. La plupart d'entre nous n'a aucune idée de comment vraiment combattre les démons ou ces Darkholders. C'était tellement une mauvaise idée. »

Natasha ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de venir, parce que cela l'aurait encore plus énervé.

« -Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Wanda est plus forte que presque n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit-elle à la place.

-Je sais qu'elle l'est ! répondit Pietro avec colère. Elle va bien…je sais qu'elle va bien, je le saurais si elle ne l'était pas…je le saurais. Mais…je pense toujours qu'elle est en danger.

-Nous sommes tous en danger, lui rappela Natasha. Tu dois avoir foi en elle, et tous les autres aussi.

-Je suis pas très doué avec la confiance et tout, dit Pietro, encore à voix basse.

-Je pense t'avoir déjà dit bienvenue au club…il y a des mois. »

Pietro souffla et la gratifia d'un regard, ce regard « sale gamin » qu'il adorait faire à Tony.

« -Stop, dit Strange, levant une main. »

Leah marchait juste devant lui, mais même elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Quelqu'un vient…

-Je n'entends rien, dit Pietro, clignant des yeux face au tunnel à moitié sombre devant eux.

-Là, dit Clint dans un murmure, tendant son arc, prêt à abattre peu importe ce qui approchait. »

Natasha vit une bribe de jaune luisant.

« -Attends, dit-elle, levant une main pour s'assurer que Clint ne tire pas. »

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, son intuition fut bonne, car un instant plus tard Vision apparut, la pierre sur son front un petit fanal dans les ténèbres.

« -Je vous ai enfin trouvés, dit-il immédiatement.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? lui demanda Pietro. »

Vision le gratifia d'un regard désolé.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai trouvé que Tony et Sam.

-Vous avez été séparés aussi ? demanda Natasha.

-Oui, acquiesça Vision. Un des Darkholders, je crois, avait le pouvoir de…manipuler la réalité jusqu'à un certain degré. Nous étions dans une boucle…puis perdus dans les ténèbres. Mais suivez-moi, je vous prie, je ne veux pas laisser Tony et Sam sans défense trop longtemps.

-Tony est doué pour s'occuper de lui, lui rappela Clint.

-Je crains qu'il n'ait plus son armure, et il est blessé aussi…alors s'il vous plaît, nous devons y aller.

-Nous vous suivons, dit Strange. »

Vision se retourna pour revenir en volant de là où il était venu, mais à une telle vitesse qu'ils furent forcés de courir pour le suivre. Mais au moins ils pouvaient être sûrs qu'il n'y avait plus de pièges devant.

« -Comment Tony a perdu son armure ? demanda Natasha à Vision dès qu'elle le rattrapa un peu.

-D'après ce qu'il a dit, et ce que j'ai vu, elle a été…déchirée en morceaux, répondit Vision, sa voix un peu trop tendue, soit de colère soit d'inquiétude. »

Il était encore dur de le déchiffrer.

« -Etait-ce un Darkholder ? demanda Pietro, courant facilement à côté de Vision. »

La vitesse était très probablement toujours comme à pas de tortue pour lui.

« -Oui, confirma Vision.

-Et est-il mort ? demanda Leah ensuite, à juste quelques pas derrière Strange.

-Très, dit Vision en retour, ses mots brefs parlant d'eux-mêmes.

-On ne peut jamais être trop sûr avec les Darkholders, lui dit Leah.

-Je m'en suis assuré, dit Vision, et maintenant Natasha était un peu plus certaine qu'il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. »

Elle avait rarement entendu un tel ton chez lui, mais c'était également la première fois que l'un d'entre eux était blessé…non, la première fois que _Tony_ était blessé depuis que Vision était né. Sans compter l'incident avec Amora. Après tout, Natasha savait qu'il y avait une grande différence entre le type de brouillage de cerveau que faisait Amora, et voir quelqu'un saigner pile devant soi.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de courir si loin que ça car le tunnel se termina bientôt, enfin. Ils avaient tourné en rond dans des couloirs fermés depuis bien trop longtemps, et cela les avait mis à un sérieux désavantage. Elle était heureuse de les voir atteindre un espace plus grand et plus clair, même si c'était toujours une putain de grotte, seulement plus grande.

« -La chute n'est pas si grande, vous pouvez descendre facilement, leur dit Vision en descendant.

-Merde, vous voyez ça ? demanda Clint juste au moment où Natasha était sur le point de descendre après Vision. »

Elle leva les yeux vers ce que regardait Clint, à savoir un point de lumière éclatant un peu plus loin devant.

« -On est si près de la surface ? demanda Pietro. Je pensais que nous étions plus bas.

-Nous sommes plus bas, dit Leah. Ce n'est pas Midgard. »

Même sans les moindres étranges pouvoirs magiques, Natasha pouvait voir que les couleurs se déversant du trou étaient un peu bizarres, même pour un coucher de soleil.

« -Ai-je envie de savoir ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-elle. »

Leah et Strange avaient parlé d'une réalité fragile, donc cela devait être ce qu'ils voulaient dire, peu importe ce que c'était.

« -Je n'en suis pas sûre, dit Leah.

-Avez-vous besoin que je vous aide à descendre ? lui demanda Strange.

-Il n'y a pas besoin, fit-elle en secouant la tête, avant de simplement sauter, au diable la hauteur.

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Strange. Le reste d'entre vous devrait y aller, je vais monter la garde. »

Ils ne protestèrent pas.

« -Je ne suis pas le meilleur escaladeur de rocher, se plaignit Pietro.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne te casseras rien si tu tombes, taquina Natasha.

-Ça me fait me sentir tellement mieux, grommela-t-il en retour, descendant lentement après Clint. »

Natasha suivit à une distance raisonnable, mais Strange resta en haut jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous atteint le sol en bas.

Ce que voulait dire Vision à propos de Tony fut clair lorsqu'ils atteignirent le fond. Il était assis dos contre la paroi de la grotte, son visage pâle et en sueur, sa cuisse droite recouverte de sang séché, la plaie couverte d'un bandage de fortune probablement fait de la combinaison de Tony et quelques morceaux du t-shirt de Sam. Sam lui-même avait l'air vraiment amoché aussi, des bleus et des égratignures couvrant son visage et ses bras, accroupi à côté de Tony.

Pietro fut à côté d'eux en un clin d'œil, s'agenouillant par terre, sa main au-dessus de l'épaule de Tony un instant avant qu'il ne la reprenne. Natasha et Clint joggèrent vers lui aussi une fois qu'ils furent au sol.

« -C'est les pires vacances, leur dit immédiatement Tony.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Natasha.

-Chuis en vie, souffla Tony.

-Il a besoin d'un hôpital, et d'un vrai médecin, dit Sam. Dès que possible.

-Il fait juste son dramatique, dit Tony. Je peux presque marcher tout seul, ce que je considère comme bon signe. En plus, j'ai réussi à faire marcher un gantelet, ajouta-t-il. »

Levant son bras gauche, il montra le gantelet dessus, agitant ses doigts recouverts de métal.

« -Alors, quoi maintenant ? demanda Pietro, revenant à Clint et Natasha.

-Nous devons continuer d'avancer. Trouver tous les autres, dit Natasha, regardant toujours Tony. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

-Je vais bien, dit-il. Je suis juste un peu plus lent, et beaucoup plus spongieux que d'habitude.

-Je peux marcher avec lui, dit Sam. Mes ailes sont défoncées, donc je suis au sol de toute façon.

-Une idée d'où chercher les autres ? demanda Clint.

-On essaie de se regrouper depuis qu'on a été séparés, mais putain, pas de chance, dit Sam.

-Je pense, maintenant que les ombres sont parties, qu'il nous sera plus facile de chercher, ajouta Vision.

-Ok, donc par où ? demanda Clint, regardant autour. On pourrait tirer à pile ou face, je suppose.

-Par-là, dit Leah, s'éloignant immédiatement d'eux. »

C'était une habitude agaçante, qui montrait combien elle se souciait peu du moindre d'entre eux, mais au moins elle avait une sorte de radar à Loki qui les menait dans la bonne direction.

« -Ok, quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Tony, prenant une profonde inspiration. »

Sam se saisit de son bras droit, et au bout d'un instant Pietro se saisit du gauche. Les lèvres de Tony se serrèrent de douleur, mais il les gratifia quand même tous deux d'un regard agacé.

« -Je peux marcher, ok, alors arrêtez.

-Ouais, mais tu peux marcher plus vite comme ça, lui dit Sam. »

Sa voix raisonnable était destinée à encore plus agacer Tony, mais il n'était ni stupide, ni trop fier pour refuser de l'aide.

« -Je couvre vos arrières, dit immédiatement Vision, indiquant au reste d'entre eux d'avancer. »

Natasha et Strange prirent la tête, suivant de nouveau Leah dans les ténèbres, Clint proche à côté d'elle. Sa présence constante était très rassurante dans tout ce fiasco. Il replaça son arc dans son dos et au bout d'un moment il attira l'attention de Natasha en signant quelque chose.

« - _Nous devons évacuer Tony._

 _-Des idées ?_ signa Natasha en retour. »

Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'ils ne pouvaient juste pas quitter cet endroit. Cette barrière magique qui était apparue après leur arrivée était probablement toujours là, et qui savait ce qui rôdait encore dans ces caves. Ils ne pouvaient également contacter personne à l'extérieur.

Clint fit un signe de cornes avec sa main, puis rétracta un peu son index et son petit doigt. C'était le signe qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser pour « Loki » la dernière fois.

Natasha se mit à fixer le dos de Leah et secoua la tête. Loki ne partirait pas jusqu'à ce que cela soit fait, même s'il pouvait.

« - _Guérison magique,_ signa ensuite Clint, lançant un regard interrogateur à Natasha. »

Puis il lança un coup d'œil à Strange.

« -Docteur Strange, fit Natasha à voix haute. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucun…moyen mystique de soigner quelqu'un. »

Strange soupira, puis serra étroitement des poings.

« -Croyez-moi, j'ai cherché pendant longtemps quelque chose comme ça, dit-il. Si je pouvais aider Mr Stark, je l'aurais déjà proposé.

-Juste pour vérifier, dit Natasha. Donc Leah, qu'en est-il de Loki alors ?

-Vraiment, Romanoff ? demanda Tony derrière. Être à la merci de Loki une fois déjà n'était pas suffisant ? Je vais bien !

-Loki n'est pas un guérisseur, dit Leah. Il ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup plus que ce que ton ami a déjà fait. Il a toujours appelé ça des mesures temporaires rapides, rien de plus.

-Parfois un bandage rapide peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, dit Strange.

-Et parfois cela a très peu d'importance, lui dit Leah en retour. »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à une constatation générale, mais à quelque chose d'un peu plus spécifique. Natasha ne prit pas la peine de demander, car elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

* * *

Plus ils marchaient plus il y avait de disques circulaires visibles autour d'eux. La plupart étaient haut au-dessus, mais certains étaient sur les murs aussi. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la Terre de l'autre côté, même si les aperçus que Natasha captait ne montraient rien qu'une campagne bizarrement colorée. Pas une vision aussi diabolique à laquelle d'aucun s'attendrait. Strange observait les trous avec une mine profondément renfrognée, mais Natasha ne lui demanda rien. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il parlerait s'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il ne lui semblait pas être du genre à tenir sa langue concernant les choses importantes.

« -Mes amis ! entendit-elle, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Thor courir vers eux. Êtes-vous…Tony, tu es blessé.

-T'inquiète pas de ça, mon grand, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? demanda Natasha, fixant les brûlures vives sur la peau de Thor. »

Thor baissa les yeux sur les blessures.

« -Un Darkholder, dit-il. Il commandait le feu. Enfin, le feu de l'enfer l'appelait-il, même ma peau n'était pas assez épaisse pour le supporter. Tony Hubris, son nom était. Je guérirai, ce n'est pas grave.

-Etait ? demanda Leah.

-Il est mort, lui dit Thor avec un signe de tête sombre. J'ai vu les ombres se disperser. Avez-vous vaincu un de nos ennemis ?

-Ouais, un type jeune, vraiment flippant, c'est lui qui faisait les trucs avec les ombres. Des plus sûrs que c'est lui qui nous a séparés, dit Sam. Vision l'a abattu avec son rayon…truc.

-C'était Sean Grahl alors, acquiesça Natasha pour elle-même, barrant les deux noms de sa liste mentale. On a vu DeGuzman…ou ce qui restait de lui.

-Est-il mort également ? demanda Thor.

-Non, mais il n'est pas qu'un Darkholder, c'est un démon, expliqua Strange. Nous nous sommes battus, mais il a fui avant que nous puissions faire grand-chose.

-Je vois, acquiesça Thor, les regardant tous de nouveau. Et où est Wanda ?

-Elle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Pietro.

-Nay, seulement Loki et Steve, dit Thor. J'espérais qu'elle vous ait rejoint. »

Pietro lâcha le bras de Tony et se détourna un peu, plaçant une main sur ses yeux, sifflant un juron en Sokovien.

« -Hey, elle va bien, on va la trouver, lui dit Clint, se rapprochant de lui immédiatement pour serrer fermement son épaule. Tu m'entends ? Elle va bien.

-Elle va bien, acquiesça Pietro. C'est les démons qui doivent s'inquiéter, ajouta-t-il, relevant les yeux vers Clint.

-Exactement, acquiesça Clint, serrant de nouveau son épaule avec fermeté.

-Et aucun signe de James non plus ? demanda Thor avec un soupir, n'ayant pas l'air content des nouvelles. Loki et Steve ne seront pas contents, mais avançons, nous devons décider où aller ensuite. Venez ! »

Thor les mena en bas d'une pente abrupte, et Leah commença bientôt à courir, laissant le reste d'entre eux derrière. Natasha vit le cube brillant en premier, lequel s'avéra être quelque chose ressemblant à une cage de verre. Elle doutait que cela en soit dans les faits, car cela n'aurait pas maintenu Loki piégé. Il semblait très mécontent de sa situation, faisant un peu les cent pas à l'intérieur.

Steve se tenait pile devant ce cube magique, s'appuyant sur le côté. Il parlait à Loki lorsque Natasha le remarqua en premier lieu, mais il se tut lorsqu'il remarqua Leah courant vers eux, puis il leva les yeux vers le reste d'entre eux, s'écartant de la barrière transparente. Loki se tourna pour suivre son regard, les remarquant enfin également.

Leah pressa ses mains contre le cube.

« -Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il peut vous entendre, mais ce ne sera pas votre cas, dit Steve. DeGuzman a installé un piège…Vous n'avez pas trouvé Bucky. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« -Désolé, mais aucun signe de lui, lui dit Sam en aidant Tony à s'asseoir de nouveau. »

Le reste d'entre eux se rassembla autour du cube. Strange rejoignit Leah, touchant la barrière également, essayant probablement déjà de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir. S'il y en avait un tout court. Thor retourna auprès de Steve.

« -Ils ont vaincu Sean Grahl, dit-il. Cela fait deux Darkholders morts.

-Et DeGuzman ? demanda Steve.

-C'est un démon, lui dit Strange. Peut-être l'a-t-il toujours été, peut-être que c'est quelque chose de nouveau. Il est là quelque part. »

Thor gratifia Steve d'un regard interrogateur que Natasha ne put interpréter.

« -Wanda et James sont toujours tous deux disparus, dit Thor ensuite. Mais nous n'avons que DeGuzman à nous inquiéter.

-Oui, si tu ignores ça, dit Steve, désignant quelque part haut derrière lui. »

Natasha leva le regard et inspira un peu trop vite.

« -Yelena, prononça-t-elle à voix basse. »

Elle se tenait immobile au bord d'une petite falaise, ses yeux fixés sur le vide. Elle était trop pâle et trop rigide, anormalement immobile, comme si figée sur place…ou morte.

« -Chthon est proche, dit Steve.

-Avez-vous essayé de la faire descendre de là ? demanda Strange. »

Steve secoua la tête.

« -Le risque n'en vaut pas la peine, nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera si nous nous rapprochons davantage. »

Natasha garda les yeux sur Yelena, mais elle était comme une statue. Elle voulait la rejoindre, mais peut-être que Steve avait raison et que le risque n'en valait pas la peine. Elle les mettrait tous en danger, peut-être même risquerait la vie de Yelena…toutes leurs vies. Ils devaient faire preuve d'intelligence, mais la voir en chair et en os, tellement proche…elle devait faire quelque chose.

« -Donc quoi alors ? demanda Sam. On va pas rester assis là à attendre que quelque chose se passe, pas vrai ? »

Thor regarda Steve de nouveau.

« -Non, dit simplement Steve, croisant les bras.

-Il n'y a plus d'intérêt maintenant, dit Thor. Deux sur trois, c'est le meilleur avantage qu'on aura, il est temps d'avancer.

-Tu ne— commença Steve, mais Thor le coupa. »

Son ton ramena le regard de Natasha sur eux.

« -C'en est assez, dit sévèrement Thor, sa voix baissant d'une octave en signe d'avertissement.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Natasha en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Ouais, quelque chose s'est passé ? demanda Tony depuis sa position sur le sol. Vous êtes habituellement très copain-copain les gars. »

Thor et Steve échangèrent un autre regard, puis il y eut quelque chose comme un bruit sourd, ce qui attira le regard de tout le monde sur Loki dans son piège. Il avait frappé la barrière avec un poing énervé pour attirer leur attention. Il fixait Steve maintenant, écartant les bras avec expectation.

Steve soupira…il avait l'air très exaspéré, ce qui n'était pas un son que Natasha avait l'habitude d'entendre chez lui.

« -C'en est assez, dit Thor de nouveau, un peu plus doucement cette fois.

-Ugh, très bien, souffla Steve, décroisant les bras. Tu es incroyablement ennuyeux. »

Son ton était étrange, les mots aussi, mais Natasha n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était comme une pensée passagère, un mot au bout de sa langue, quelque chose de très familier et d'inhabituel en même temps.

« -Comme tu me l'as dit d'innombrables fois, lui dit Thor avec vexation. »

Steve se contenta de secouer la tête, d'ouvrir un peu les bras, et une lumière orange doré s'embrasa autour de ses mains, aussi vives que des flammes. Natasha recula brusquement d'un pas automatiquement, et elle entendit quelques exclamations et inspirations du reste de leur groupe.

« -Ok, anémie, j'ai des hallucinations, dit Tony. Je vois un Steve magique.

-Oh, les expressions sur vos visages seules feraient que tout ceci en vaille la peine, dit Steve…Steve ? »

Non…impossible.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pietro.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se moquer, Loki, dit Thor, son ton de nouveau un avertissement. »

Les petites pièces bizarres dans l'esprit de Natasha s'assemblèrent toutes en une image nette…et elle n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle voyait.

« -Attends, t'es Loki ? Alors c'est qui ça bordel ? demanda Sam, désignant le type dans le cube.

-Pourquoi, notre cher Capitaine Rogers bien sûr, dit Loki, les gratifiant d'un sourire qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de Steve. »

Natasha regarda la silhouette à l'apparence de Loki dans le piège. Il leva une main et les gratifia d'un salut.

« -Reprends ton apparence, dit Natasha. Tout de suite.

-Je crains ne pas pouvoir faire cela tant que cette cage est fermement fermée, dit Loki, se tournant vers la barrière avec ses mains brillantes, ayant toujours l'apparence de Steve.

-Attends, attends…comment c'est _possible_ …et pourquoi bordel ? demanda Clint. »

Loki l'ignora, son attention complètement sur le cube transparent, alors Thor répondit à la place.

« -Loki savait que les Darkholders installeraient un piège pour lui, alors lui et Steve ont élaboré un plan pour les tromper. Ils ont échangé leurs places à la Tour Avengers. »

Depuis tout ce temps alors…et aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. La pensée était très désagréable.

« -Tu me cacherais quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Leah, gratifiant Loki d'un regard dur.

-Juste une petite ruse, ma chère, dit Loki. Il n'y avait pas le temps d'en discuter en détail.

-Toi et ta ruse, fit Leah en secouant la tête. Cela aurait pu très mal tourner.

-Ca n'a pas été le cas, dit simplement Loki.

-James va t'en mettre une dans la figure lorsqu'il le saura, ajouta Leah. »

Loki sourit dans les faits, et ça n'avait toujours pas sa place sur le visage de Steve.

« -Oui, probablement, confirma-t-il avec un signe de tête.

-Le savais-tu ? demanda Natasha à Thor.

-Non, Loki ne s'est révélé à moi que pendant notre combat contre Tony Hubris. Je n'ai rien soupçonné du tout.

-C'était quoi ce genre de plan de toute façon ? demanda Clint. Steve tombe dans un piège installé pour toi ? C'est ça ?! Espèce de putain de connard.

-Le Capitaine et moi sommes arrivés à un accord, dit Loki. Le reste d'entre vous aura juste à faire avec.

-Pouvez-vous neutraliser cela ? demanda Strange, changeant brusquement de sujet, délibérément ou pas. »

Son attention était toujours fermement sur le cube transparent, donc peut-être qu'il n'avait même pas porté attention à ce qu'il se disait autour de lui.

« -Cela a été modelé pour vous…

-Cela a été modelé avec l'idée que je serai à l'intérieur, dit Loki. Cela prendra juste un peu de temps, si je ne suis pas constamment interrompu. »

Natasha se contenta de le fixer. Il ressemblait exactement à Steve, pas un seul détail n'allait pas, et jusqu'à il y avait quelques minutes, même sa façon de parler était une parfaite copie de celle de Steve. Thor leur avait dit plusieurs fois que Loki était un mystificateur, avec une langue d'argent, mais elle ne l'avait jamais pensé capable d'imitation et de transformation parfaites comme ça. Et même Steve ne s'était pas trahi. Loki avait semblé peut-être un peu moins bavard, et un peu plus doux sur les bords, mais Natasha avait cru que c'était dû à son changement récent, sa dernière « résurrection ».

Elle ne pensait pas que Loki avait trompé Steve. Cela ressemblait pile au genre de plan dangereux et imprudent avec lequel serait d'accord ce dernier. Mais cela l'inquiétait qu'il semble faire confiance à Loki à ce point, à placer une putain de cible dans son dos et espérer pour le meilleur. Peut-être que c'était à cause de Barnes, peut-être que c'était quelque chose d'autre, mais cela caressait juste Natasha dans le mauvais sens du poil. Même maintenant alors que Loki bougeait ses mains autour de l'extérieur du cube, Steve gardait ses yeux sur lui, lui lançant un regard çà et là. Elle savait combien Barnes signifiait pour Steve, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir foi en lui, mais cela semblait être une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à Loki par association.

Peu importe les raisons de Steve, elle avait envie de se retrouver seule avec lui dans une pièce et de l'interroger là-dessus pendant _très_ longtemps.

Le cube transparent s'évanouit au bout d'un long moment qu'ils passèrent tous dans un silence tendu, juste comme Loki l'avait dit.

« -Pas trop tôt, lui dit Steve, sa voix toujours comme celle de Loki.

-Nous devions être sûrs d'avoir fait tout ce que nous pouvions tant que nous le pouvions, dit Loki en retour, tendant une main.

-Ouais, ouais, dit Steve avant de la prendre. »

Une lumière orange comme celle d'un feu s'alluma entre leurs paumes puis s'étendit le long de leurs bras, l'illusion, magie…peu importe ce que c'était, se dissipant enfin. L'armure brune de Loki se transforma en l'uniforme bleu de Steve, et la même chose se passa à l'inverse. Les cheveux courts blonds devinrent longs et d'un roux rouille, le roux passa au blond, et soudainement Steve se tint là avec l'épée de Loki, et Loki avec le bouclier de Steve. Natasha avait mal au cerveau. Tous deux échangèrent leurs armes sans un mot.

Puis Steve se tourna enfin pour les regarder.

« -Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais peu importe ce que vous voulez dire, on y reviendra plus tard. Là on doit trouver Wanda et Bucky, et arrêter DeGuzman avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Et merde, Natasha n'avait pas envie d'être d'accord. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle pensait de ça, de toute une liste de choses que Steve devait écouter, mais il avait raison bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Elle détestait ça, mais Natasha ne dit rien.

« -Et pour elle ? demanda Leah, désignant d'un signe de tête Yelena debout sur la falaise.

-C'est…un problème pour plus tard, dit Loki. James d'abord. »

Et ça…peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle lui et Steve avaient eu cet accord. Natasha n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était bon ou mauvais, mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Et maudit soit Loki de l'avoir déclaré si platement, et d'avoir raison. Peu importe ce qu'elle pensait, peu importe ce qu'elle croyait, ils devaient finir ça avant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

James d'abord, avait dit Loki. Eh bien…peut-être pour lui et Steve. Natasha avait d'autres priorités. Elle jeta un œil à la falaise au-dessus et à la forme immobile de Yelena. Si elle pouvait être sauvée, s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance…Natasha allait la saisir. Et Loki aurait juste à faire avec _ça_.


	54. Chapter 54

Wanda savait s'occuper d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas de l'ego, ou de la fausse assurance, ce n'était pas juste un désir de prouver sa valeur. Elle savait de quoi elle était capable, majoritairement. Pour ainsi dire, elle s'inquiétait habituellement d'en faire trop, de perdre le contrôle du pouvoir sous sa peau. Cela lui arrivait d'avoir peur, et elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais sans peur, mais elle savait également qu'elle pouvait se battre, et qu'elle avait une bonne chance de gagner.

Et pourtant, lorsque les ténèbres l'engloutirent et la séparèrent de tous les autres…elle fut à la fois inquiète et un peu effrayée. Peu importe la confiance en ses aptitudes, cela n'allait jamais rendre tout ceci moins effrayant. Elle se demanda si elle avait fini toute seule par chance, ou si elle avait été isolée pour une quelconque raison malfaisante. Elle ne pensait pas que les Darkholders auraient envie d'avoir affaire à elle spécifiquement, mais mieux valait ne rien supposer.

L'absence de tout pouvant ressembler à des ennemis était troublant également, car cela donnait à Wanda un sentiment de mauvais augure. Les ombres avaient un poids dans un sens très incorporel, elle pouvait les sentir peser sur elle. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer tout en avançant, essayant de capter une bribe de cette lumière qu'elle avait repérée lorsqu'elle avait perdu les autres. Cela n'avait pas pu être qu'un fragment de son imagination.

Elle n'erra dans le noir que peu de temps avant de devenir incroyablement frustrée. Elle laissa l'énergie s'accumuler autour de ses mains, créant de plus en plus de lumière autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas complètement éclairer les ténèbres avec des méthodes douces, donc elle aurait à être plus agressive. Elle trouvait plus facile de laisser libre cours à sa magie que de la contenir, aussi en seulement quelques instants les ténèbres autour d'elle furent consumées par une lumière rouge rubis, montrant de plus en plus de la grotte autour d'elle…et enfin cette lumière au loin qu'elle avait repérée plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas juste imaginée.

Wanda accéléra pour se rapprocher en courant, laissant sa magie éclairer le chemin pour retenir les ombres. Elle dut s'envoler pour l'atteindre, et alors ce qu'elle vit la rendit confuse, car cela semblait être un trou menant à l'extérieur. Il y avait une barrière ressemblant à du verre et un monde ne ressemblant en rien à la Terre de l'autre côté. Elle toucha prudemment la surface transparente, mais rien ne se passa. Il y avait de l'énergie sous sa paume, quelque chose de fort et d'inconnu…d'ancien peut-être. C'était vraiment dur de retranscrire les sensations par des mots lorsqu'il s'agissait de tout ça.

Un professeur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quelqu'un pour expliquer ce que la sensation de picotement au bout de ses doigts voulait dire dans les faits, car en cet instant elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il devait y avoir plus que ça là en bas, alors elle regarda autour de nouveau, recherchant la moindre autre source de lumière. Les Darkholders essayaient de libérer ce dieu démon après tout, donc il devait y avoir plus que ça dans le coin. Avec de la chance, ce quelque chose n'était pas quelque rituel démonique glauque. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de trouver quelque chose comme ça. Elle laissa la magie la guider, suivant les picotements dans ses doigts et le frisson occasionnel le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose était proche.

Elle dut s'envoler encore plus haut à la fin, ce qui n'était pas idéal dans les faits, car la vive lumière rouge flottant autour d'elle n'était pas très subtile. Cela fit du bien de remettre pied à terre seulement au bout d'une minute environ en l'air, ne laissant qu'autant d'énergie rouge que nécessaire pour voir.

Il y avait quelques autres de ces trous dans la paroi de la grotte, montrant tous ce monde étranger. Cela avait l'air étrangement sans vie, même avec toutes les couleurs. Puis elle remarqua une forme sombre dans le coin de l'un d'eux, mais c'était trop loin pour décider de ce que c'était. Elle éteignit toute lumière, permettant aux ténèbres de la dissimuler pendant qu'elle se rapprochait prudemment. Peu importe ce que c'était, cela semblait immobile. Elle se sentit bête d'être aussi prudente pendant une seconde, car peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rocher à la forme bizarre, mais après…mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Plus elle s'approcha, plus il devint évident que ce n'était pas un rocher…mais un humain…ou de forme humaine. Sa magie bourdonnait dans ses paumes, son pouls s'accélérant. Ces vêtements avaient l'air familiers.

« -Barnes ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix juste suffisamment forte pour être entendue, mais la forme ne bougea pas. »

Abandonnant toute prudence elle se précipita plus près.

Il était de l'autre côté, assis dans l'herbe jaune, dos à la barrière transparente. Il ne semblait pas qu'il l'ait entendue l'appeler.

« -Barnes !...James ! répéta-t-elle plus fort. »

Elle s'accroupit pour frapper la barrière de sa main, mais cela ne fit aucun bruit.

« -James ! appela-t-elle encore, mais il lui tournait le dos et elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer dans son champ de vision. Cette saleté, jura-t-elle, regardant la barrière. »

Au bout d'une seconde elle laissa ses mains s'illuminer de magie de nouveau, la rendant aussi vive qu'elle le pouvait. C'était majoritairement juste de la lumière, sans beaucoup de puissance derrière.

A la seconde où la lumière rouge flasha Barnes sursauta un peu, s'éloignant maladroitement de la barrière, se retournant. Il cessa de bouger lorsqu'il la remarqua. Oh, il y avait beaucoup de sang, avec de la chance tout n'était pas le sien. Les coupures et bleus avaient définitivement une sale tête. Il ne se releva pas également, bien qu'ayant été de toute évidence surpris. Pas bon.

Barnes revint près de la barrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant, mais bien sûr aucun son ne passa. Wanda secoua la tête et laissa disparaître sa magie pour désigner ses oreilles. Dès que la lumière rouge s'évanouit Barnes posa ses mains sur la barrière, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose.

Wanda jeta un œil en arrière mais il n'y avait rien derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Barnes elle ne parvint pas à capter son regard. Il regardait droit à travers elle.

« -Oh ! se rendit-elle compte, pressant ses mains de nouveau contre la barrière, l'illuminant de magie. »

Barnes la regarda immédiatement, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu.

« -Tu peux seulement me voir comme ça, pigé. Je vais te sortir de là. Ok ? Laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais trouver. »

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle allait faire. Son esprit allait à toute allure pendant qu'elle fixait la barrière et sa magie rouge pulsant à sa surface. Pouvait-elle détruire la barrière par la force pure ? Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était possible, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle ne connaissait pas ces pouvoirs comme Loki et Docteur Strange, elle n'avait rien étudié de cela, tout n'était qu'instinct pour elle. Donc s'il y avait un autre moyen, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« -Ok, éloigne-toi, dit Wanda, levant une de ses mains pour indiquer à Barnes de reculer. »

Barnes fronça les sourcils, mais se déplaça.

« -Très bien, dit Wanda, prenant une profonde inspiration et détendant ses épaules. »

Elle ne voulait pas y aller à fond en une fois, alors elle accumula graduellement de plus en plus de pouvoir dans ses mains, illuminant toute la barrière. Elle se concentra sur ce qui était devant elle, mais une sensation glaciale remonta dans sa nuque, lui faisant faire volte-face avec alerte.

Une forme blanche se jeta sur elle. Wanda se retourna et leva un bouclier en défense. Durant un instant elle pensa qu'un monstre terrible des histoires de son enfance était devant elle. Un visage blanc évanescent avec des yeux noirs enfoncés, une mâchoire pointue légèrement féminine, une touffe décoiffée de cheveux comme des toiles d'araignée, des lèvres bleu pâle…juste comme une _víla_ malfaisante…sortie tout droit d'un sombre conte de fée. Cela ne pouvait pas être un Darkholder, ces derniers étaient humains, dans le sens le plus large du mot, et ceci ne l'était pas.

Wanda envoya un rayon fort sur la chose, la repoussant, mais elle ne baissa pas la barrière qui la protégeait. La chose vola et revint dans un des trous, droit à travers la barrière, dans l'autre monde.

Cette sensation glaciale sur sa peau, ce pouvoir étrange et invisible comme le vent, elle l'avait ressenti avant…très récemment.

« -Donc tu as attrapé Barnes, dit Wanda, s'avançant lentement, gardant les yeux sur les trous qu'elle pouvait voir dans la paroi de la grotte, ne sachant pas d'où la chose pourrait sortir ensuite. »

Elle vit que Barnes était de nouveau proche de la barrière, la cherchant de ses yeux, mais incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là, pas tant que cette créature était dans les parages.

« -Allez, montre-toi, dit-elle à voix basse, détestant attendre et être sur la défensive. »

La créature fut silencieuse lorsqu'elle apparut enfin à travers un des trous, mais Wanda sentit quand même cette sensation glaciale sur sa peau, qui lui donna bien assez de temps pour bloquer…l'épée ? La chose tenait une épée, aussi blanche que sa peau et ses vêtements, à présent piégée par la magie rouge de Wanda, flottant en l'air.

« -Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça, dit Wanda, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée si la chose pouvait la comprendre. »

Elle enveloppa l'épée de sa magie étroitement, imaginant y enfoncer des griffes, puis la fit voler en éclats. Elle envoya alors deux autres rayons sur la chose, visant légèrement différemment cette fois, envoyant valser la créature dans un mur, essayant de l'empêcher de s'enfuir de nouveau. La créature s'éloigna du mur, fissurant la pierre tout autour d'elle, mais Wanda enfonça ses talons dans le sol et la repoussa immédiatement dedans, avec encore plus de force qu'avant. Elle pouvait sentir la résistance, la chose poussant contre elle, un pouvoir invisible luttant, mais elle ne faiblit pas.

Ce n'était pas une solution permanente, mais Wanda hésitait à porter immédiatement un coup mortel. La chose avait l'air cauchemardesque et l'avait attaquée, mais la sensation de son pouvoir pénétrant le corps de quelqu'un, le déchirant de l'intérieur…elle n'aimait pas le faire. Elle devait imaginer enfoncer ses doigts dans un corps solide, se saisir de tout à l'intérieur, puis transformer sa volonté en une solide intention de tuer…cela ne venait pas facilement.

Mais Barnes était toujours pressé contre la barrière, ensanglanté et blessé, la cherchant encore, et il n'y avait pas le temps de faiblir juste pour le bien de son propre confort. Alors elle imagina tout, s'enfoncer, bien tenir…déchirer en morceaux. Il n'y eu pas de sang, juste de la poussière et de la pierre et des os. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, pas à l'intérieur, pas dans l'esprit de Wanda, mais c'était fait.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois vivement, laissant un frisson la parcourir, ouvrant et refermant ses mains en des poings juste un instant. Puis avec une nouvelle profonde inspiration elle revint à la hâte à la barrière et l'illumina de nouveau de magie. Barnes se rassit par terre avec un soupir.

« -Ok, essayons encore, dit-elle. »

Barnes n'eut pas besoin d'invitation pour s'éloigner cette fois, il bougea immédiatement.

Elle pouvait le faire. Cette chose n'aurait pas essayé de l'arrêter si elle ne pouvait pas, donc il devait y avoir un moyen. Son idée actuelle était la force pure et brute…ça faisait généralement l'affaire. Si cela ne marchait pas, elle penserait à autre chose.

Elle sentit la barrière faiblir sous le poids de son pouvoir à la seconde où elle focalisa toute son attention dessus. Et elle ne faisait pas que réagir à elle, elle chantait douloureusement dans ses mains, comme le craquement d'un vieil arbre dans le fond de son esprit. Un arbre était une comparaison bizarre mais appropriée, car la barrière semblait vivante, quoiqu'étrangement neutre. Elle ne ressentait ni malice ni bienveillance, donc celui qui l'avait créée l'avait faite sans intention nette. Elle n'existait sans aucun autre but que celui-là.

Ce qui était vrai pour les murs en général, magiques ou autres. Elle avait envie de souffler face à sa propre distraction par les liens ténus qui reliaient cette barrière à son créateur. Elle avait envie de la réduire en pièces pour faire sortir Barnes, et pourtant elle l'examinait comme si c'était un bibelot particulier. Plus de ça.

Son intention devait être claire et nette, tout son pouvoir dirigé sur une unique cible. La barrière lui résistait fortement, donc elle n'eut pas l'impression d'arriver à quoi que ce soit en premier lieu. Peut-être qu'elle devait insister un peu plus, juste un petit peu plus…elle ne libérait jamais complètement son pouvoir, mais elle savait qu'elle était proche, elle le savait. Son corps l'élançait sous le pouvoir qu'elle canalisait, mais son sang chantait, son esprit embrasé de possibilités…juste un petit peu plus.

Puis quelque chose cassa enfin…et éclata. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et la barrière était fissurée. Barnes le remarqua aussi, car il y revint immédiatement, se fichant de la magie rouge grésillant partout. Il plaça sa main bionique sur la fissure, des points de lumière colorés sur les plaques de métal. Puis il recula son poing et frappa la barrière, et elle se brisa comme du verre.

Wanda fit un pas en arrière, baissant les bras, respirant bruyamment…puis elle remarqua que les fissures continuèrent juste, s'étendant dans toutes les directions jusqu'à la paroi de la grotte, s'étalant partout…puis la pierre commença à se briser. Cela ne ressemblait plus à de la pierre…mais à de la porcelaine fragile.

Elle courut vers Barnes. Le trou était beaucoup plus large maintenant et il ne cessait de s'agrandir. Elle entra dans l'herbe jaune sans hésiter.

« -Quelque chose est en train de se passer, nous devons y aller, dit-elle en s'emparant de son bras. »

Barnes se contenta de regarder fixement et Wanda dut se retourner pour en faire de même. Tout était en train de se briser et la grotte était lentement remplacée par ce paysage mort, de l'herbe jaune là où seules des pierres grises se tenaient avant, un ciel violet à la place d'un plafond de grotte mousseux.

« -Oh, on n'aurait pas dû faire ça, dit Barnes. »

Pas le moment.

« -Allez, répéta Wanda, le tirant sur ses pieds. »

Il ne fut pas très stable lorsqu'il se leva, il resta droit un instant, puis vacilla un peu.

« -Merde, es-tu gravement blessé ? demanda-t-elle, se glissant sous son bras pour le stabiliser. »

Barnes prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant probablement contre la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« -Donne-moi juste une minute, dit-il.

-On doit probablement se dépêcher, insista-t-elle.

-Je pense pas que ça ait de l'importance, dit-il, fixant l'endroit où ce qui restait de la grotte disparut d'autour d'eux. »

Wanda fut forcée de juste regarder alors que ce monde s'écroulait, brisé comme du verre, les laissant debout dans un champ jaune vide et sous un ciel violet foncé.

Elle jura en sokovien…lourdement.

Mais elle ne se permit d'être choquée que quelques instants, s'activant de nouveau.

« -Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

-J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Barnes, il semblait incroyablement tendu à côté d'elle.

-Peux-tu marcher au moins ? demanda-t-elle. Tu te battais contre qui ?

-Des démons…beaucoup, dit-il. »

Il commença à marcher, et parvint à tenir une très bonne cadence avec Wanda soutenant un peu son poids. Elle se demanda comment ça se faisait qu'il soit encore en vie, s'il s'était battu seul. Bien sûr, elle ne devrait probablement pas le sous-estimer. Elle connaissait toutes les choses incroyables dont Cap était capable aussi.

« -J'ai vu Chthon, c'est son monde, dit Barnes ensuite.

-Merde, siffla de nouveau Wanda. Alors comment ça se fait que j'y sois maintenant…je pensais vraiment t'avoir fait sortir.

-La putain de magie c'est jamais aussi simple, grommela Barnes, ravalant un sifflement douloureux.

-Ok, on va trouver, acquiesça Wanda pour elle-même. Mais juste pour prévenir, si des démons commencent à nous attaquer, je vais avoir besoin de mes mains. »

Elle pouvait faire plusieurs choses avec une main, mais c'était mieux si elle pouvait utiliser les deux.

« -Si on se fait attaquer par des démons, laisse-moi tomber et cours, dit-il.

-Que dalle que j'fais ça, je fuis pas les combats, dit-elle en retour. »

Barnes avait l'air de vouloir protester, puis il se contenta de souffler et de secouer la tête.

« -Comme tu veux, dit-il.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont emmené ? demanda Wanda, tournant constamment la tête, craignant une attaque. »

C'était presque sympa d'être hors de la grotte sombre, de voir ce qui était autour d'elle dans les faits, mais tout ce paysage ne faisait que la perturber.

Barnes fut silencieux un moment, puis secoua de nouveau la tête.

« -Eh bien, peut-être que tu es un appât et je suis tombée droit dans un piège, dit Wanda.

-Ouais, probablement, confirma Barnes. »

Elle repéra des rochers au loin, ou une falaise, elle n'était pas sûre. C'était au moins un repère, quelque chose de mieux que le jaune sans fin. Cela pourrait même leur donner quelque couverture.

« -Devrions-nous aller par-là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait autre part où aller.

-D'accord, ok, allons-y…et pas de connerie macho, tu me dis si t'as besoin d'une pause. »

Barnes lâcha un rire.

« -T'as une sacrée autorité pour une femme aussi petite. »

Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle, donc elle répondit d'un ton léger.

« -Je peux faire exploser des choses avec mon esprit. »

Barnes eut un léger rire de nouveau, mais cela sonnait douloureux, malgré le petit sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler plus, alors Wanda le laissa juste se concentrer sur sa marche.

* * *

Les falaises projetaient des ombres étrangement fluides. C'était comme tout à propos de ce monde, presque normal…mais juste un peu bizarre. L'herbe avait l'air grasse et en bonne santé malgré sa couleur, le ciel était clair et coloré sans soleil ou nuages en vue, et le vent qui ne cessait de lui mettre les cheveux dans la figure n'avait aucune température.

« -Quelque chose cloche, tout cet endroit cloche, dit-elle. »

L'absence de bruit la dérangeait également. Normalement, si on marchait dans un champ comme ça, on entendait des oiseaux, des insectes, et tout autre genre d'autres bestioles. Il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs pas et de leur respiration.

« -Peut-être que c'est pour ça que les démons veulent autant en sortir, dit Barnes.

-Hah, problème d'immigration démonique, fit-elle avec un rire. C'est presque drôle. »

Ils marchèrent en silence un peu plus longtemps…mais Wanda ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Pourquoi n'avons-nous vu personne ? demanda-t-elle. Les démons que tu as combattus, les as-tu tous tués ?

-J'en ai tué beaucoup, répondit Barnes.

-Alors pourquoi ils ne te poursuivent pas ?

-Je sais pas, dit de nouveau Barnes.

-Pas même une idée ?

-Tu penses que j'ai eu le temps de poser des questions ? Certaines de ces choses ne valent pas mieux que des animaux. »

Wanda soupira, son dos lui faisait un peu mal sous le poids de Barnes sur elle, mais elle ignora la douleur.

« -Est-ce que Loki peut te trouver ? demanda-t-elle alors

-Jusque-là il ne l'a pas encore fait, dit Barnes.

-Eh bien, je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre un sauvetage qui pourrait ne pas arriver. Donc creuse-toi la cervelle, réfléchis à ce que tu sais sur tout ce truc démonique et magique, et donne-moi des idées. »

Barnes demeura silencieux quelques instants, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Wanda de lui donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

« -Si on a pu entrer ici, ou devrait être en mesure d'en ressortir également, dit-il. On doit juste trouver le bon endroit.

-Comment ?

-Ah ça, dit Barnes. »

Ça aidait vraiment pas, et cela commençait à devenir vraiment frustrant. Elle avait besoin de plus d'aide que ça.

Elle était juste sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser davantage de questions lorsque le tonnerre gronda profondément au loin. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant des nuages.

« -Là, fit Barnes en désignant quelques nuages d'orage sombres assez loin d'eux.

-Je me suis habituée à voir le tonnerre et la foudre comme de bonnes choses, cela voulait dire que Thor était dans le coin, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne chose maintenant.

-Veux qu'on essaye d'y aller ? »

Cela sonnait comme l'exact opposé de ce qu'ils devraient faire, mais en même temps il n'y avait nulle autre part où aller non plus.

« -Autant y aller oui, accepta-t-elle. »

Il y avait de la tempête dans l'air pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et c'était dans les faits le premier véritable signe de vie dans ce monde étrange, peu importe combien cela semblait destructeur vu de loin. Le vent se renforça et il était froid maintenant, comme du vrai vent, même l'odeur de l'orage semblait familière, comme si elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais elle n'osait pas espérer. Pour aller avec le ciel violet, ces nuages n'étaient pas du gris orageux habituel de la Terre, mais plus proche d'un profond indigo. La foudre cependant, était toujours d'un blanc brillant alors qu'elle s'abattait encore et encore. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'électricité dans l'air.

« -Si on est attaqué—

-Tu feras ce que tu dois faire, je m'occuperai de moi, dit Barnes. »

Il y eut un autre éclair et un coup de tonnerre encore plus fort le suivit. Il y avait une petite colline devant eux, juste une petit pente qui masquait ce qui se passait plus loin sous les nuages.

« -Une fois qu'on sera là-haut on sera facilement repérables, lui dit Barnes.

-Je suis prête, répondit immédiatement Wanda. »

Peu importe ce qui les attendait, elle pouvait le gérer ou pas…et si pas, elle se battrait quand même aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait, il n'y avait pas d'autres options.

Puis ils atteignirent enfin le sommet de la minuscule colline. Et c'était Thor, cela devait être Thor, cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre. Wanda rassembla sa magie autour de sa main et tira un rayon dans le ciel, comme un signal lumineux. Il explosa en des étincelles rouges, s'illuminant vivement.

« -C'était quoi ça ? demanda Barnes.

-Si Thor est là…commença à expliquer Wanda, mais l'instant d'après une tache bleu vif lui rentra dedans, manquant de la renverser elle et Barnes. »

Wanda ne se tendit pas, car elle reconnaîtrait toujours ces bras autour d'elle.

« -Pietro, souffla-t-elle de soulagement et elle sentit Barnes s'éloigner pour leur donner un peu plus d'espace pour s'étreindre.

- _J'ai eu si peur,_ murmura Pietro, sa voix chargée d'émotion. »

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de l'anglais.

« - _Tout va bien maintenant,_ lui dit Wanda en retour, serrant étroitement, puis se reculant un peu pour le regarder. _Tu vas bien ?_

_-Je vais bien, toi ?_

_-Pas une égratignure,_ fit Wanda en lui souriant. »

Mais alors elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule vers la tempête.

« - _Y a-t-il un combat, ont-ils besoin d'aide ?_

_-Je pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de s'inquiéter,_ dit Pietro avec aisance. »

Ce n'était pas très dur de le croire. Les Avengers étaient une force redoutable, même contre des démons.

Elle remarqua Barnes essayant de descendre la colline tout seul, instable sur ses pieds.

« - _Viens,_ dit-elle à Pietro, serrant une dernière fois ses mains, puis revenant vers Barnes. »

Pietro comprit immédiatement, et il était déjà à la gauche de Barnes le temps que Wanda le rejoigne.

« -Je peux marcher, dit fermement Barnes.

-Tu peux, mais tu ne devrais pas, lui dit Wanda. Ils ne sont plus si loin maintenant, allez. »

Elle vit les corps des démons bien avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres, c'était des N'Garai, mais également beaucoup d'autres créatures que Wanda n'avait jamais vues avant. Les nuages d'orage de Thor se dissipaient déjà, donc Pietro avait eu raison pour ce qui était de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle avait craint que toute l'équipe se soit éparpillée, mais il semblait qu'ils s'étaient bien retrouvés, et peu importe la bataille qu'ils avaient eue ici, ils étaient définitivement victorieux.

Cela ne leur prit pas longtemps d'être repérés, et Wanda ne fut pas du tout surprise lorsque Steve s'élança comme un coup de feu, sprintant vers eux. Les jumeaux lâchèrent Barnes juste quelques instants avant qu'il n'arrive, s'enroulant étroitement autour de lui. Il disait quelque chose, mais c'était trop bas pour que Wanda entende, et elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le reste de leur groupe et continua de marcher, Pietro la suivant sans un mot. Elle était sûre que Steve et Barnes ne seraient pas loin derrière.

Elle les atteignit quand les deux derniers démons furent incinérés par Docteur Strange et Thor, le champ arborant les marques de la bataille tout autour d'eux. Tony n'avait pas son armure et Sam avait l'air blessé aussi, donc elle eut immédiatement environ une centaine de questions à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle se dirigea vers Tony, juste pour le regarder d'un peu plus près.

Vision descendit du ciel pendant que Wanda et Pietro se rapprochaient. Il la regarda un long moment, et puis toute inquiétude disparut de son visage une fois qu'il vit qu'elle était indemne.

Tony semblait être le pire d'entre eux tous, enfin, à part Barnes peut-être, mais c'était un super soldat et Tony non. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour demander ce qui était arrivé à Tony bordel…

« -Attention ! cria Natasha. »

Wanda réagit sans réfléchir, ses mains s'embrasant immédiatement de rouge, faisant volte-face pour dresser une barrière.

Elle vit la lumière de la magie de Strange aussi, et seulement après repéra-t-elle l'homme…démon…cela devait être un démon, mais il ressemblait plus à un homme d'argile à moitié fondu. Se tenant de l'autre côté de son bouclier. Ce qu'il leur tira dessus fut absorbé par la barrière de Wanda.

« -Si tu voulais en finir avec ça, tu n'aurais pas dû fuir ! cria Strange à la chose. »

Le démon fut englouti de fumée, sa peau rugueuse à peine visible à travers.

« -Je vais ai tous là, répondit le démon. Pile où je vous voulais. »

Wanda s'attendait à ce qu'une horde de démons se montre à tout instant maintenant, mais jusque-là rien. Elle se sentait fatiguée, ils étaient jetés de combat en combat, et ses pouvoirs ne faisaient pas toujours du bien à son corps au bout d'un moment. Mais ils étaient loin d'en avoir fini.

« -Restez ensemble, instruisit Natasha à voix basse. »

De toute évidence s'attendant à être attaquée aussi. Steve et Barnes étaient un peu plus loin, mais ils ne coururent pas de suite vers eux. Ils se tenaient juste là à regarder cet homme-démon, attendant probablement le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

« -Vous n'auriez jamais dû essayer de vous mettre en travers de notre chemin, dit le démon ensuite.

-Oh, assez de tes braillements, souffla Loki avec colère, marchant à grands pas vers le démon. »

Wanda baissa son bouclier pour le laisser passer.

« -Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me vaincre, nargua l'homme. Je suis bien plus fort dans ce monde que je ne l'ai jamais été sur Terre !

-Chthon te donne un petit cadeau et soudainement tu te crois tout-puissant, dit Loki en retour. Seuls les mortels qui n'ont jamais connu le pouvoir véritable sont si arrogants…et stupides. »

Davantage de fumée se rassembla autour du démon, mais cela commençait à ressembler de moins en moins à de la fumée et plus à quelque chose de fluide et tangible, dangereux.

« -Arrogant ? Dit l'alien qui se prend pour un dieu, se moqua l'homme-démon. »

Loki ne répondit pas cette fois alors que de la magie se rassemblait autour de lui. D'abord ce fut une vive lumière dorée qui devint rapidement des flammes jaunes et orange. Wanda n'était pas sûre de comment elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de la magie de Loki, mais elle pouvait le sentir. Elle avait été suffisamment de fois en sa présence maintenant pour reconnaître l'impression qu'elle avait sur sa peau, et c'était étrange. Même les flammes, qui étaient une sorte de nouveauté pour commencer, s'étaient transformées en quelque chose d'étranger. Puis avec un mouvement de main de Loki les flammes surgirent du sol sous le démon, le faisant sauter sur le côté avec crainte.

« -Le pouvoir de Tony…comment as-tu…comment—

-Un vrai sorcier apprend facilement par les livres, répondit Loki, son ton à la fois joueur et très cruel. »

Il n'attendit également pas que l'homme réagisse, il laissa les flammes monter tout en s'étendant et se déplaçant, suivant le démon.

Strange bougea aussi, il fit une sorte de geste avec ses mains, puis leva les bras. Un anneau doré apparut derrière le démon, puis un autre au-dessus de lui, puis un à côté. Cela le piégea, même si seulement un instant, mais un instant fut tout ce dont Loki eut besoin, manipulant les flammes pour complètement engloutir le démon immédiatement. Il n'y eut même pas un son, pas un hurlement de douleur, juste un nuage de fumée gris maladif qui s'évapora. Puis les barrières dorées de Strange disparurent, de même que les flammes, ne laissant rien que des cendres.

« -Vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux, dit immédiatement Strange, se tournant pour regarder Loki. La magie de Chthon est un outil puissant, mais cela vous lie à lui.

-Un outil, exactement, dit Loki. Une épée n'est dit vertueuse ni malfaisante, qui était le forgeron n'a pas d'importance.

-Attends, tu utilises la magie de Chthon ? demanda Natasha. Cela ne fait-il pas de toi un Darkholder ?

-Non, répondit fermement Loki.

-La seule source de pouvoir d'un Darkholder est la page qu'il possède, élabora Strange. S'ils n'ont plus la page, ils ne peuvent plus utiliser son pouvoir, peu importe combien de fois ils l'ont lue ou mémorisée.

-Loki a détruit les pages, ajouta Thor. Nous l'avons tous vu…mais mon frère, si c'est aussi dangereux…

-Cela pourrait te paraître difficile à croire, Thor, mais je sais exactement ce que je fais.

-Puiser dans le Darkhold n'était toujours pas une chose sage, intervint Leah, lançant un regard à Loki. »

Son visage avait l'air bien pire qu'avant, les fissures larges et profondes, montrant davantage des ténèbres en-dessous.

« -Ah, mais la connaissance est pouvoir, comme ils disent, dans le sens très littéral lorsqu'il s'agit de livres de magie, lui dit Loki.

-J'en ai fini de me disputer avec toi à ce propos, répondit vivement Leah.

-Ok, tout ce truc sur la magie est pas une priorité en ce moment, interrompit Tony. On va faire quoi maintenant ? Y a-t-il d'autres démons rôdant dans le coin ? demanda-t-il, pâle et un peu tremblant.

-Mec, tu dois t'asseoir, lui dit Sam, tenant son bras pour l'aider et descendre sur l'herbe jaune.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Wanda en s'agenouillant aussi et passant avec précaution un bras dans le dos de Tony.

-Un Darkholder, ça va, répondit Tony avec aisance. Fait du bien de te voir en un seul morceau. »

Wanda le gratifia d'un petit sourire, puis regarda le reste d'entre eux, maintenant qu'elle le pouvait.

« -Comment êtes-vous tous arrivés là de toute façon ?

-Nous n'y sommes pas arrivés, répondit Natasha. Tout a juste…changé autour de nous.

-Ouais, comme si toute cette grotte de cauchemar était faite de verre, ajouta Sam.

-Nous croyons que Chthon nous a attirés dans ce monde d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit Strange. »

Sauf que c'était comme ça que Wanda était arrivée ici, et c'était arrivé pile après qu'elle ait fissuré cette barrière. Oh non, non, non…

« -Non, j'ai pu…j'ai pu l'avoir causé…en partie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu as pu l'avoir causé ? demanda Leah.

-J'ai trouvé Barnes, mais il était piégé ici, je l'ai vu…et j'ai pensé…j'ai juste essayé de le faire sortir, mais lorsque cette barrière s'est brisée tout a changé autour de nous. Juste comme vous l'avez dit…comme du verre. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses mots.

« -Je ne pensais pas…

-On aura juste à trouver un moyen de sortir, dit Barnes derrière elle. »

Il avait un bras autour des épaules de Steve, alors que ce dernier le soutenait avec un bras autour de sa taille. Il supportait certainement son poids mieux que Wanda.

« -Cela a pu être le plan de Chthon depuis le début, lui dit Leah. Si c'est véritablement son monde…

-Ça l'est, je l'ai déjà vu avant, dit Steve.

-Alors c'est un piège, dit platement Leah. »

Bordel, c'était mauvais, tellement mauvais.

« -Je suis désolée, je…

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, dit immédiatement Docteur Strange. Nous trouverons un moyen de revenir.

-Et Bucky aurait été piégé ici tout seul si ce n'avait été pour toi, donc au moins nous sommes de nouveau tous ensemble, dit Steve.

-Loki, tu es silencieux, dit Thor. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est son monde…pourquoi sommes-nous encore vivants ? demanda Loki. Il aurait pu se montrer en personne…et pourtant nous avons été simplement pris en embuscade par ces bêtes, puis DeGuzman tout seul. Ce n'était certainement pas une force assez grande pour nous vaincre tous, ceci au moins est évident. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous réellement là ?

-Eh bien, s'il nous veut ici, alors dégageons de là peut-être, dit Barnes, s'appuyant toujours sur Steve.

-Alors comment on sort exactement ? demanda Clint, écartant les bras. Peut-être que vous avez pas regardé autour encore. Il n'y a littéralement rien ici. »

Wanda ne fut pas la seule à regarder Strange et Loki. Puis Loki regarda Strange, et Strange lui rendit son regard…et Wanda sut immédiatement juste avec ce petit échange qu'ils n'allaient pas sortir de là facilement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Notes de l’Auteur :_ **
> 
> _**Vila :**_ Êtres surnaturels dans le folklore slave, des esprits femelles ressemblant à des fées avec un pouvoir sur le vent, souvent appelées « sorcières du bois ». Evidemment, le démon rappelle juste à Wanda la créature mythologique, la chose dans l’histoire est juste un démon. L’orthographe que j’ai utilisée n’existe pas, car j’ai essayé d’en faire un mot sokovien, qui n’est pas une vraie langue. Originellement cela s’écrit Vila/Wila.


	55. Chapter 55

Steve décida qu'ils devaient traiter cette situation comme s'ils étaient coincés derrière les lignes ennemies en zone de guerre, pendant que Loki et Strange discutaient ( _se disputaient_ ) de comment ils pouvaient retourner sur Terre. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à errer sur cette terre vide, bien sûr, surtout avec Tony et Bucky aussi blessés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer, car dieu savait qu'ils n'avaient cessé de marcher et de se battre depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la tour. S'il y avait jamais une occasion de juste s'asseoir pour reprendre un peu leur souffle, c'était celle-là.

Steve essaya d'être attentif à Loki et Strange, mais au bout d'un moment les termes magiques commencèrent à lui passer au-dessus de la tête, alors il essaya d'examiner tout le monde attentivement à la place, pour repérer toutes blessures qu'il aurait pu manquer, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait être important. Tony avait l'air fatigué, mais déterminé, alors que Sam avait juste l'air d'en avoir sa claque de tout ça. Il s'était également assis par terre à côté de Tony, Wanda et Pietro au lieu de rejoindre Steve et Bucky. Peut-être qu'il était en colère après le coup de Steve avec Loki. Steve ne lui en voudrait pas s'il l'était, vraiment. Il n'avait pas été un ami très fiable dernièrement. Il savait que Sam comprenait pourquoi Bucky devait être une priorité en ce moment, mais il y avait une limite à tout. Ou peut-être que c'était accidentel que Sam s'assoit là-bas, et que Steve réfléchissait juste trop.

Quand même, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il devait se racheter pour certaines choses. Peut-être qu'il était juste fatigué, peut-être qu'il y avait juste quelque chose à propos de ce monde autour d'eux et de la menace de Chthon se dressant au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais un poids s'installa de manière désagréable sur le cœur de Steve.

« -Non, nous ne pouvons pas encore utiliser les pierres, dit bruyamment Leah. »

C'était la première fois que Steve entendait sa voix depuis que Strange et Loki avaient commencé à parler.

« -Mais si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, et qu'elles nous ancrent à la Terre… commença à dire Strange, seulement pour être coupé par Leah de nouveau.  
-Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à leur pouvoir, à moins que notre combat ne soit véritablement terminé, dit-elle.  
-Vous ne me donnez pas suffisamment d'informations avec de telles réponses, dit Strange. Cela doit cesser, maintenant.  
-Les Darkholders sont morts, si nous sortons juste, on en _a_ terminé, pas vrai ? intervint Bucky.  
-Tout a changé, je ne sais pas ! répondit Leah. »

Elle avait l'air plus désemparée que Steve pensait qu'il soit possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi discret.

« -Mais les Darkholders sont _morts_ , répéta Bucky, se renfrognant sombrement. C'était ça mon contrat, ils sont morts. C'est tout ce qu'on devait faire, tu me l'as dit un million de putain de fois ! »

Il alla comme pour se lever, alors Steve posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il reste tranquille. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il devrait se lever pour le moment. Bucky l'ignora et se leva quand même.

« -Qui d'autre pourrait libérer Chthon ? demanda Loki, regardant Leah. Qui d'autre pourrait présenter une menace digne de ce nom ? Peut-être que nous devons en effet utiliser les pierres.  
-Encore une fois tu deviens irréfléchi, dit fermement Leah.  
-Nous avons fait ce pour quoi nous sommes venus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Strange. Mais plus nous attendons plus Chthon aura de temps pour faire ce qu'il planifiait lorsqu'il nous a traînés ici. Nous devons quitter cet endroit.  
-Si on vote, je vote pour partir, intervint Tony, levant la main. Vous savez, avant que la prochaine horde de démons se ramène pour nous réduire en petits morceaux sanglants.  
-Nous sommes des cibles faciles ici, ajouta Clint. On attend juste une embuscade.  
-Je dois me ranger à cet avis également, ajouta Thor. C'est un territoire dangereux, donc nous devons partir sans délai si nous le pouvons.  
-Leah, même si Chthon a encore quelques démons en train de travailler là-dessus, aucun d'eux ne sera en mesure de faire les choses que les Darkholders ont faites sur Terre. Le moindre de ces démons pourrait-il ne serait-ce qu'apparaître sur Terre ? ajouta Bucky, fixant intensément la fille.  
-Aucun démon assez puissant une fois qu'il y sera, dit Strange. Vous pouvez vraiment me croire là-dessus.  
-Si on est sur un piège, alors nous devons essayer quelque chose, dit Steve, regardant Leah aussi, puis jetant un œil à Loki. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ?  
-Nos options sont en effet limitées dans ce monde, confirma Loki.  
-C'est tout vu, dit Bucky.  
-Juste…donne-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir, dit Leah. Chthon—  
-Chthon a prévu quelque chose, ouais, c'est putain d'évident, c'est pourquoi nous devons dégager d'ici maintenant, insista Bucky. »

Leah plissa les yeux en le considérant cette fois.

« -Je vois que je ne peux plus compter sur toi pour être la voix de la raison, dit-elle. Très bien. Ne réfléchis pas, jette-toi dans l'inconnu, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?  
-Je pense que nous devons revenir sur Terre maintenant, c'est pas si putain de déraisonnable, protesta Bucky.  
-Ça l'est, si nous ne considérons pas ce qu'est le plan de Chthon, interrompit Natasha. »

Bucky se contenta de la regarder et ne dit rien, alors que Natasha se tournait vers Leah.

« -Tu en sais plus sur tout ça que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit-elle. Donc si tu penses que nous devons réfléchir prudemment à notre prochaine action, alors peut-être que nous devrions.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Tony, regardant Natasha avec surprise. »

Pour être honnête, Steve comprenait son choc. Il était des plus sûrs qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait vraiment confiance à Leah en-dehors de Loki.

« -La façon donc nous sommes arrivés ici est suspecte, dit Natasha, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Appelez ça une intime conviction, mais quelque chose cloche. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'erreurs…et du repos ne nous ferait pas de mal de toute façon. »

Il y eut un peu de silence après ses mots, puis Strange soupira bruyamment.

« -D'accord, je vais ériger quelques barrières pour nous protéger. »

Et cela sembla être la fin de la discussion pour le moment. Steve jeta un œil à Bucky et il semblait…en colère.

« -Buck, ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ça va, répondit sèchement Bucky, regardant toujours Leah.  
-Rassieds-toi, veux-tu ? invita Steve. Tu es encore blessé. »

Bucky eut l'air réticent en se rasseyant sur l'herbe jaune, et Steve comprenait, vraiment, cette impulsion de continuer malgré la douleur. Peut-être que dans le cas de Bucky cela avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec son passé, et Hydra. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler l'acharnement avec lequel le Soldat de l'Hiver se battait, ne se souciant d'aucune blessure. Dieu savait combien de temps cela avait pris à Hydra pour faire ignorer à Bucky toute douleur et blessure, quelles horreurs ils l'avaient fait traverser pour l'en rendre capable. La pensée était intrusive et pas la bienvenue, mais elle donnait également envie à Steve de prendre Bucky dans ses bras. Alors il s'assit à côté de lui, aussi près qu'il le pouvait, pour être épaule contre épaule.

Bucky ne se pencha pas vers lui, ne le regarda même pas, et il semblait trop tendu pour la position qu'il avait adoptée.

« -Comment sont tes blessures ? demanda Steve. Et pas de conneries, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
-Je vais bien, répéta Bucky.  
-Tu n'agis pas comme si tu allais bien, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien, je veux juste en finir avec ça, dit Bucky. »

Ok d'accord, ça se tenait.

« -On va sortir de là et puis ce sera fait, lui rappela Steve, essayant de rendre sa voix légère et encourageante. »

Peut-être que Bucky était juste fatigué. Il avait été en plein milieu de tout ça bien plus longtemps que le reste d'entre eux.

Steve se tut lorsque Loki les rejoignit et s'accroupit devant Bucky. Il jeta un regard à Steve avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne semblait pas être dérangé de ne pouvoir discuter avec Bucky en privé. Il savait probablement que Steve n'allait pas quitter Bucky, à moins qu'il n'y soit vraiment obligé.

« -Nous attarder me rend nerveux, mais il y a du mérite aux paroles de Leah, dit Loki.  
-Combien de temps ? demanda Bucky.  
-Elle va essayer de voir nos chemins possibles, dit Loki. Elle ne sera pas en mesure de nous donner davantage que de vagues idées, mais cela devrait être suffisant.  
-Peut-elle vraiment voir le futur ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve.  
-Non, c'est plus comme des possibilités, des causes et des effets, clarifia Loki. C'est un sort unique.  
-Mais tu ne voulais pas attendre qu'elle le fasse, dit Steve, se demandant pourquoi.  
-Parce que je suis convaincu que nous finirons par faire exactement la même chose de toute façon, fit Loki en haussant indolemment les épaules. Je ne vois qu'une sortie, de même que Docteur Strange, donc peu importe ce qu'elle trouve, je doute que cela changera beaucoup.  
-Et si nous sommes pris en embuscade ? demanda Steve.  
-Nous nous battrons, dit Loki.  
-Evidemment, soupira Steve. Je ne veux juste pas manquer notre chance de sortir. Peut-être que nous devrions faire vite.  
-Ou peut-être que nous devons attendre notre heure, les deux sont également probables.  
-Chthon a vraiment le dessus là, conclut Steve, mécontent.  
-Oui, je le crains, fit Loki avec un signe de tête, puis il regarda Bucky de nouveau. Que s'est-il passé après qu'ils t'aient capturé ?  
-Je suis arrivé là, dit Bucky. C'est arrivé en un instant. Puis j'ai été encerclé par des démons, un groupe mal assorti comme celui-ci juste là, seulement plus  
petit.  
-Donc tu les as combattus, invita Loki.  
-En ai tué une poignée, puis j'ai couru.  
-Et alors rien ? demanda Loki.  
-Rien jusqu'à ce que Wanda n'arrive, acquiesça Bucky. J'ai entendu des bruits au loin, mais je suis pas resté longtemps au même endroit. Ça aurait été stupide de chercher les ennuis alors que j'étais tout seul.  
-C'est bizarre qu'ils aient fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve. Je veux dire, au final, ça nous a tous amenés ici, mais était-ce là tout ce qu'il voulait ?  
-Je ne saurais, dit Loki, regardant toujours Bucky, et son visage tendu. Est-ce que tu saignes ? demanda-t-il alors. Laisse-moi refermer les plaies, dit-il, tendant la main vers le bras de chair de Bucky. »

Celui-ci recula son bras, hors de portée de Loki. Loki s'arrêta, sa main restant en l'air.

« -Je vais bien, dit Bucky. »

Loki le gratifia d'un regard étrange en baissant sa main, et Steve dut se tourner pour fixer le profil de Bucky aussi, car il y avait autre chose que le fait d'être juste fatigué et d'en avoir marre avec lui. Quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas.

Depuis le début, Bucky n'avait jamais semblé réticent à accepter l'aide de Loki, même si la vue seule de la chose était suffisante pour rendre Steve mal à l'aise juste peu de temps auparavant. Lorsque Arcade lui avait tiré dessus, et Gor-Tok détruit son bras bionique, il avait juré comme un charretier, mais il ne s'était jamais dérobé à Loki.

Ce n'était pas facile pour Steve d'accepter ce partenariat entre eux, car Bucky devait trop compter sur Loki. Mais pour dire la vérité, cela aidait Steve à baisser un peu sa garde autour de Loki, car si Bucky pouvait lui faire confiance ne serait-ce qu'un peu…eh bien, Steve ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et Loki s'était dans les faits assuré que Bucky reste en un seul morceau pendant tout ça, ce qui était quelque chose que Steve pouvait encore moins ignorer.

« -Comme tu voudras, dit Loki, son regard étrange disparaissant en un instant, son visage se lissant en quelque chose de parfaitement neutre. Tu veux savoir comment nous avons vaincu les Darkholders alors ? Tu as manqué plusieurs de nos triomphantes victoires.  
-Je m'en fiche un peu pour être honnête, dit Bucky. Ils sont morts, c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment.  
-Certes, oui, bien sûr, dit Loki. Mais je pense qu'il te plairait d'entendre combien ton Capitaine et moi avons excellé à coopérer pour ce faire. »

« Plaire » n'était pas le mot que Steve utiliserait, car il était des plus sûrs que ça allait faire tout sauf ça à Bucky. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte, et ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire de toute façon.

« -Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de parler de ça maintenant ? demanda Steve.  
-Oui, dit Loki, lui lançant un regard de nouveau. Je le pense vraiment. »

Il y avait une sorte de signification secondaire dans ses mots que Steve fut incapable de saisir, mais il savait juste que c'était là.

« -Ok, pourquoi ça ? demanda Bucky, ayant l'air un peu soupçonneux maintenant.  
-J'ai anticipé un piège, donc le Capitaine et moi avons échangé nos places. J'ai pris son apparence et ai transformé la sienne pour qu'elle corresponde à la mienne. Et une fois que les Darkholders m'ont pensé pris au piège, ils ont baissé leur garde, et lancé leur attaque. Il fut aisé de les tuer une fois sortis de leur cachette. »

Steve attendit en silence la réaction de Bucky, toutes ses raisons pour consentir au plan de Loki au bout de sa langue. Cela ne mettrait probablement pas Bucky moins en colère.

« -Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient fait avoir par ça, dit Bucky en ayant un petit souffle. »

Non, ce…ça n'allait pas. Bien sûr, Bucky n'était pas toujours irrationnellement en colère face aux plans risqués que Steve avait acceptés, mais quand même. Il n'était pas parvenu à mettre le doigt dessus immédiatement, car les mots et le ton étaient normaux, mais Steve se tourna pour regarder de nouveau Loki en fronçant les sourcils. C'était toujours étrange de se tourner vers lui pour un semblant de confirmation, mais à la fin, Loki était le seul qui connaissait Bucky même de loin à part Steve. Et Steve devait savoir si oui ou non il était le seul à trouver que cette réponse clochait.

« -En effet, dit Loki avec aisance. La ruse ne semble pas être leur point fort. »

Il jeta un regard à Steve de nouveau, et il fut évident qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose. Steve se figea un instant, ne sachant pas s'il devait le laisser faire ou essayer de l'arrêter. Mais il fut trop lent de toute façon.

En gros Loki bondit en avant, sa vitesse inhumaine, une main illuminée de magie. Bucky se laissa tomber en arrière pour éviter sa poigne et donna un coup de pied avec une force qui envoya valser Loki. Les Avengers se relevèrent précipitamment alors que la magie de Loki s'embrasait comme une traînée de poudre en plein air.

Du métal chaud s'enroula autour de la gorge de Steve puis il volait en arrière, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol. Tout se passa si rapidement qu'il put à peine suivre, mais il vit Loki atterrir sur ses pieds, et la magie de Wanda s'allumer. Steve retrouva le sol un instant plus tard, mais il était déséquilibré, du métal toujours autour de son cou comme un étau. Peu d'air atteignait ses poumons.

Merde, il aurait dû le remarquer bien plus tôt, comment cela se faisait ?

Puis le sol commença à trembler sous ses pieds.

« -Attention ! cria Thor alors que des feulements animaux bien trop familiers résonnaient tout autour d'eux. »

Les N'Garai ne sortirent pas de fissures dans le sol comme ils le faisaient toujours sur Terre, ils se matérialisèrent juste dans le vent, la poussière et l'herbe verte, prêts à frapper en un clin d'œil.

Ils n'attaquèrent pas cependant. Ils montrèrent les dents et enfoncèrent leurs griffes dans la terre, les encerclant de façon menaçante, leurs poitrines grondant bruyamment. Steve se débattit pour regarder autour, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il essaya d'enfoncer ses talons dans le sol pour s'éloigner de la poigne serrée, de plier les genoux pour se retourner, et il alla même jusqu'à frapper le type avec son coude aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne bougeait juste pas d'un centimètre. Peu importe qui il était, il était bien plus fort que Bucky pourrait jamais l'être. Steve eut soudainement l'impression d'être de nouveau un garçon maigrelet avec des poumons défectueux.

Durant un instant ou deux il n'y eut que les grognements des N'Garai, personne d'autre ne bougeant ou ne prononçant un mot. Steve pouvait également entendre son sang battre à ses oreilles, son pouls battant trop lourdement dans son cou.

« -Malin…qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? demanda l'homme qui ne pouvait possiblement pas être Bucky. »

Loki se redressa, le feu disparaissant autour de lui, et il se rapprocha de quelques pas, ne regardant même pas les N'Garai.

« -Trop de choses pour les compter, répondit-il. »

Ses yeux, pensa Steve, la courbe légèrement anormale de son sourire, son calme, sa colère… Steve aurait dû le remarquer bien plus tôt. Bucky n'était pas juste fatigué et blessé, il ne faisait pas que se souvenir des horreurs que lui avait fait Hydra…merde.

« -Qui es-tu ? demanda Loki, faisant un pas de plus de nouveau. »

L'homme ne répondit pas au premier abord, mais il tourna la tête, probablement pour regarder les Avengers, qui étaient tous prêts à frapper. L'arc de Clint était tendu, Natasha avait ses armes en main, et Thor les fixait avec un orage dans ses yeux, ses doigts serrés autour du manche de son marteau, alors que les mains de Wanda étaient encore illuminées de rouge. La plupart d'entre eux gardait les yeux sur les N'Garai cependant, jetant des coups d'œil à Steve de temps à autre.

« -Oh, attention, vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose que vous regretterez, avertit calmement l'homme.  
-Où est-il ? demanda Steve, faisant sortir les mots malgré le poids sur sa gorge.  
-Juste là, vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas un double de pacotille, répondit l'homme. »

Le cerveau de Steve cogita pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire bordel, lorsque Strange apparut, plus proche que Loki, mais gardant toujours ses distances.

« -Il est possédé, dit-il. »

Steve ferma les yeux un instant, essayant d'ignorer la presque nausée que ces mots causèrent dans son estomac. Bucky était là alors, mais pas en contrôle…son corps n'étant pas le sien. Steve espérait qu'il ne pouvait rien voir et entendre de ça, mais peut-être que cela ne ferait pas de différence pour Bucky au final. C'était un cauchemar d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Deux N'Garai bougèrent pour se rapprocher de Steve et Bucky, grondant gravement en guise d'avertissement, gardant leurs flancs. Être aussi proche des bêtes fit Steve se tendre complètement de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Bucky sur le côté de son visage, mais ce n'était pas Bucky. Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou, de casser quelque chose, mais il hésita. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, pas à moins de ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

« -Tu sais que tu le regretteras, dit Loki.  
-Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais un vulgaire Darkholder, dit le démon. Tu ne devrais pas être dupe.  
-J'ai déjà tué des démons avant, répondit immédiatement Loki.  
-De même que moi, ajouta Strange.  
-Je sais, répéta le démon. Tout était inévitable. Belasco était irréfléchi même en tant qu'humain, et le Whisperer a toujours été cupide. Des enfants…essayant de prouver leur valeur auprès d'un Maître qui n'avait que faire d'eux.  
-Tu dois avoir une grande estime de toi, si tu traites quelqu'un comme le Whisperer d'enfant, dit Docteur Strange.  
-Je les traite d'enfants, car ils étaient jeunes, dit le démon. Et cela fait très longtemps que j'existe… Attention, Loki, ne pense pas que je ne peux pas sentir ce que tu prépares. »

Tous les N'Garai grognèrent de nouveau en réponse aux paroles du démon, certains enfonçant plus profondément leurs griffes dans le sol, rectifiant leur posture, prêts à attaquer. Loki se contenta de plisser les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Steve n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire dans les faits, car il n'y avait plus de flammes autour de lui.

« -Je vais te donner un indice sur qui je suis, dit le démon. J'ai dirigé votre monde autrefois, vos sorciers offraient âme après âme pour gagner ma faveur. Ils ont trempé leurs épées dans le sang d'innocents en espérant me satisfaire.  
-Kierrok, dit Leah. »

Le démon reporta immédiatement son attention sur elle.

« -Fils de Chthon, Maître des N'Garai.  
-Tu es intelligente…mais qu'es-tu vraiment, je me le demande…tu es étrange, même par mes standards.  
-Je pensais que tu avais dit que nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de Kierrok, fit remarquer Natasha.  
-Nous n'avions pas à nous inquiéter de lui sur Midgard, répondit Leah. Que veux-tu ?  
-Je suis sûr que tu as quelques idées, répondit Kierrok avec légèreté.  
-Tu n'as pas encore essayé la moindre d'entre elles, dit Leah.  
-En effet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'élabora pas, mais il se tourna vivement un instant plus tard, bougeant Steve également, le bras bionique toujours inébranlable autour de son cou.

« -Loki, pour quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace, tu es très lent, dit-il. J'ai deux âmes en mon pouvoir, l'Elu de Gaea, et celui-ci aussi. »

Il secoua un peu Steve, le rapprochant. Bordel, c'était rageant, de se faire manipuler comme un pantin.

« -Donc je t'en prie continue, si tu veux me voir les mettre en pièces. Les âmes, bien sûr, je vais probablement garder ce corps pour le moment.  
-Tu dois cesser, mon Frère, peu importe ce que tu essaies de faire, dit Thor.  
-Veux-tu que je compte ? demanda Kierrok. »

Il était bien plus chaud que la normale là où il était pressé contre Steve. Un moment passa en silence, puis Steve sentit une pression étrange derrière ses yeux et sa vision devint noire. Il ne perdit pas conscience, il pouvait toujours sentir le métal chaud autour de son cou, le sol sous ses pieds, mais ses yeux et son cerveau semblèrent se déconnecter, comme si un câble avait été coupé quelque part. Il perdit complètement contact avec son corps. Il inspira brusquement, puis encore une fois, et il se débattit probablement pour se libérer de nouveau, mais aussi rapidement que c'était arrivé ce fut fini.

La poitrine de Steve lui sembla un peu trop étroite lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de son souffle. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, puis regarda autour pour voir si quoi que ce soit avait changé pendant que sa vue était partie. Thor et Vision étaient bien plus près qu'avant et certains N'Garai leur feulaient dessus vicieusement, les avertissant de ne pas bouger de nouveau. Loki avait les mains levées, paumes visibles, un signe évident de reddition, même si juste pour le moment.

« -Là, ce n'était pas si dur, dit Kierrok.  
-Bucky, si tu peux m'entendre—dit Steve.  
-Ne faisons pas cela, le coupa Kierrok. Fais-moi confiance, cela ne sert à rien.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ok ? continua Steve, l'ignorant. »

Il n'avait aucune idée si Bucky était conscient de ce qui se passait, mais s'il l'était, il devait entendre ça.

« -Peu importe ce qui arrive, ce n'est pas ta faute, Buck. »

Kierrok pressa sa tête contre celle de Steve.

« -Comme c'est mignon, dit-il. »

Steve rejeta la tête en arrière avec force, immédiatement rendu furieux par le ton gentil et moqueur. Non pas que cela blessa vraiment aucun d'eux, mais c'était plus ou moins une affaire de principe.

« -Arrête de jouer, Kierrok, dit Strange. Tu veux quelque chose où tu ne retiendrais pas tes bêtes. »

Kierrok fut de nouveau silencieux un instant, réfléchissant probablement à ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis les N'Garai se turent tous, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« -J'ai un marché pour toi, Trickster, dit-il.  
-Bien sûr que tu en as un. Les démons ont toujours des marchés à faire, dit Strange en retour.  
-Tu es plutôt hostile pour quelqu'un qui ne veut que parler et négocier, dit Loki.  
-Pour être honnête, tu m'as attaqué en premier, dit Kierrok.  
-Tu essayais de me tromper, lui dit Loki.  
-Tu as volé le corps de Barnes, interrompit sombrement Wanda, ses mains toujours illuminées de magie. »

Steve savait qu'elle aurait attaqué depuis le temps si le démon était devant eux dans sa propre chair. Son manque de tolérance pour ceux qui avaient de toute évidence tort donnait envie à Steve de la gratifier d'un signe d'approbation, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça pour le moment. Il aurait juste à lui dire plus tard.

« -Très bien, soupira Kierrok. »

Les N'Garai bougèrent d'un seul homme, tous s'éloignant des Avengers silencieusement. La plupart d'entre eux allèrent derrière Kierrok et Steve. Ils étaient toujours gigantesques, avec griffes et cornes tranchantes et dangereuses, mais leur attitude passa de sauvage à calme, et c'était un changement radical. Steve en vit même un s'allonger sur le ventre sur l'herbe jaune.

« -C'est mieux ? demanda Kierrok.  
-Lâche-le, dit Loki. »

Steve supposa que Loki parlait de lui, et Kierrok sembla considérer la requête un long moment. Puis le bras de métal se retira enfin d'autour de la gorge de Steve et il fut poussé brusquement en avant.

Steve pivota sur ses talons pour faire face au démon dans le corps de Bucky. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui ressemble exactement peut-être, car c'était toujours Bucky, aussi la parole lui manqua soudainement lorsqu'il regarda enfin son visage. Il supposa qu'il voyait le véritable visage de Kierrok à travers la peau de Bucky, car il voyait des veines rouges tout autour de ses yeux jusque sur ses joues, alors que ses iris étaient d'un jaune profond.

« -Je peux être raisonnable, dit Kierrok.  
-Que veux-tu ? demanda Loki.  
-Tu ne peux pas sérieusement le prendre en considération, dit Natasha, ses yeux toujours majoritairement sur les N'Garai, mais jetant des coups d'œil à Kierrok encore et encore.  
-Il a toujours un otage, dit calmement Vision, son attention complètement sur le démon.  
-Que veux-tu ? répéta Loki.  
-Je veux que vous fassiez ce que vous avez prévu de faire, dit Kierrok. Retrouver votre chemin vers votre monde.  
-C'est ça le grand plan ? interrompit Tony avec incrédulité. Quoi ? On rentre à la maison et Chthon vient avec nous ? »

Kierrok prit la peine de se tourner pour le regarder.

« -Non, dit-il. Juste moi.  
-Afin que tu puisses ouvrir un passage depuis l'autre côté ? demanda Leah. Tu ne ferais que finir ce que les Darkholders ont commencé.  
-Je ne veux pas le finir, dit Kierrok. Je veux juste quitter cet endroit. »

Il reporta son attention sur Loki.

« -Sors-moi de là, juste moi, pas lui. Une fois dehors, je m'assurerai que cette porte reste fermée, de manière permanente.  
-Pourquoi te croirais-je ? demanda Loki.  
-Je prêterai serment, passerai un contrat, ce que tu veux, dit Kierrok. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me dérober à cela.  
-Tu te retournerais contre ton créateur ? demanda Leah.  
-Je veux juste me débarrasser de mes chaînes, dit Kierrok, ne détournant même pas le regard de Loki. Allez, c'est un bon marché, tu le sais !  
-Il vient juste de dire qu'il dirigeait le monde ou un truc du genre, dit Clint. Des âmes, du sang d'innocents, et toutes sortes de choses sympas comme ça. Je peux être sourd, mais même moi j'ai capté ça.  
-Ouais, j'ai complètement entendu ça aussi, fit Pietro avec un signe de tête vers Clint. »

Kierrok émit un bruit frustré, levant les yeux vers le ciel violet comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose le frappe par au-dessus. Tous les N'Garai firent des sons de détresse en retour, essayant de se rapprocher de lui comme de bizarres animaux de compagnie géants.

« -Je régnais, car c'est ce pour quoi j'ai été fait. J'ai répandu la mort et la souffrance, car c'était le but qu'on m'avait donné, et je n'en avais aucun de mon choix propre. Ce n'était pas ma volonté, car je n'en avais pas. Je suis né avec tout ce pouvoir au bout de mes doigts, son dessein sous une nouvelle forme… J'ai fait ce pour quoi il m'avait créé…mais ma création date d'il y a très longtemps. »

Il tendit le bras vers un des N'Garai dans les faits. La bête démon poussa dans sa main, recherchant davantage de son contact, presque…affectueuse.

« -Je sais ce que je suis maintenant, qui je suis, dit Kierrok. Et je veux être libéré de cet endroit…faites-moi sortir, vous retrouverez votre ami, et vous ne me reverrez probablement jamais.  
-C'est certainement quelque chose à considérer, dit doucement Vision. Si nous pouvons nous assurer qu'il ne peut pas nous trahir.  
-Je pense que j'ai une concussion, dit Sam. Mais je pense que je viens juste d'entendre Vision dire que nous devrions passer un pacte avec un démon.  
-Nous avons des options limitées, comme nous l'avons établi, dit Vision.  
-Il a essayé de nous tromper, ajouta Wanda. Il voulait s'éclipser avec nous en secret.  
-Bien sûr, pourquoi payer pour quelque chose si je peux l'avoir gratuitement ? dit Kierrok. »

De toute évidence il n'était en aucun cas désolé de ce qu'il avait fait à Bucky. Steve avait envie d'attraper son bouclier et de le lui balancer à la tête. Cela ne le blesserait probablement pas, ou seulement Bucky, alors il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« -Vous m'avez découvert, donc à présent je suis prêt à négocier pour ce que je veux, dit-il.  
-C'est un démon, dit Strange, comme pour le leur rappeler à tous.  
-Peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez pas croire à la malfaisance inhérente, dit Vision. Les croyances ne devraient jamais supplanter la logique.  
-Je parle d'expérience, dit Strange. Vous n'avez pas eu affaire à des démons comme moi.  
-Tu as eu affaire à d'autres démons, pas moi, dit Kierrok. Ce n'est pas exactement une conscience collective, la plupart n'étaient même pas de ma race. »

Strange ne pouvait de toute évidence pas le contredire, donc il ne dit rien à ça.

« -Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, vous le savez probablement, alors décidez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ajouta Kierrok.  
-Laisse partir Bucky, exigea Steve, mais Kierrok secoua juste la tête.  
-Pas une option. Juste sur Terre, pas avant. »

Steve avait vraiment envie de faire mal à quelque chose là tout de suite, préférablement Kierrok. Il pouvait seulement espérer que Bucky ne souffrait pas en ce moment même, que cela ne lui causait aucune douleur au-delà du fait d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son propre corps une fois encore.

« -Un serment, dit Loki à voix basse.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama immédiatement Strange, sa cape virevoltant quand il se tourna pour faire complètement face à Loki.  
-Leah ? demanda Loki. »

La fille fixa le démon, son visage dur comme la pierre, mais pensif.

« -Un serment, dit-elle également, acceptant.  
-Ok, quoi maintenant, on va le laisser faire ça ? demanda Clint. On va vraiment le laisser faire ça ?  
-Nous ne pouvons pas l'autoriser à revenir sur Terre, avertit Strange.  
-Alors dites-moi, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à faire ? demanda Loki, soudainement en colère, crachant ses mots à Strange. Donnez-moi toutes vos grandes idées et stratégies, j'écouterai très attentivement.  
-Strange, pouvez-vous nous faire sortir de là ? demanda Natasha.  
-C'est…ce monde m'est inconnu, l'est pour tout le monde, il n'y avait pas moyen de s'y préparer, j'ai besoin de temps, dit Strange.  
-Vous nous avez pressés de partir, mais maintenant vous voulez plus de temps, dit Leah.  
-Eh bien, ceci change les choses, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Strange, désignant Kierrok et tous ses N'Garai.  
-Pouvez-vous le faire sortir de Barnes ? demanda Sam.  
-Oh oui, dites-leur, ô grand Sorcier Suprême, pouvez-vous atteindre quelqu'un comme moi, si loin de votre Sanctuaire, vos alliés, et tous vos artefacts magiques ?  
-Nous pouvons toujours essayer, dit Strange, n'élaborant pas. »

Steve savait déjà que Kierrok n'était pas un démon de base, mais l'expression sur le visage de Strange venait de le confirmer.

« -Ce n'est pas assez bien, lui dit Loki en retour.  
-Mon frère, nous devons être sûrs, dit Thor. Très sûrs.  
-Je veux un peu plus que Loki étant sûr, dit Tony. Je veux dire, c'est la fin du monde, pour qu'on le laisse prendre des décisions ?  
-Avez-vous une meilleure idée, Stark ? demanda Loki, sa colère ne faisant que bouillir à la surface maintenant. Une merveille technologique qui nous emmènera loin de ce monde que Chthon a créé ?  
-Tu sais très bien que non, fit Tony en se renfrognant.  
-Il ne reste plus personne pour le libérer, si je ne le fais pas, dit Kierrok. Vous le savez. Vous avez purgé le troupeau, comme l'ont fait d'autres avant vous, et maintenant vous pouvez en finir.  
-Si un des alliés de Chthon a décidé de…déserter, nous pouvons prendre avantage de ça, dit Vision. Toutes les guerres ont leur juste part de transfuges.  
-Je déteste quand tu as du sens, fais chier, murmura doucement Clint. »

Steve avait le sentiment que Vision avait délibérément usé de termes militaires, car cela résonnait le mieux avec la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait raison en un sens, il y avait toujours des transfuges. Bien sûr, leur faire confiance était une chose risquée.

« -Est-ce que ce pacte le liera ? demanda Natasha. Est-ce que cela marche tout le temps dans les faits ? »

Strange n'eut pas l'air content de répondre à cette question.

« -Oui, si formulé correctement, mais je pense toujours que c'est une chose stupide à faire.  
-Steve, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sam. »

Steve fixa les yeux jaunes qui auraient dû être bleu acier, les veines souillant la peau de Bucky…et il n'y eut qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait dire.

« -Je ne suis pas…je ne suis pas impartial, dit-il, se tournant pour regarder les autres. Vous avez que je ne le suis pas. »

Il avait envie de dire qu'il pouvait être rationnel dans cette affaire, mais il ne l'était jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bucky, donc il ne devrait pas faire comme. Ses amis méritaient de l'honnêteté, et la vérité était que Steve était prêt à prendre le risque de faire sortir ce démon de Bucky. Il était également parfaitement sûr que s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le faire partir sans combattre. S'ils pouvaient le faire partir tout court. Steve ne savait même pas si Loki ou Strange serait en mesure de forcer le démon hors du corps de Bucky. L'exorciser peut-être ? Steve ne pouvait pas exactement compter sur sa maigre connaissance des films d'horreur du 20ème siècle pour celle-là, mais la réponse précédente de Strange n'était pas très encourageante.

« -Un serment, Kierrok, répéta Loki au bout d'un moment de silence où personne ne protesta.  
-Je porte serment en mon nom, Kierrok le Damné, Fils de Chthon, que si vous m'accordez libre passage sur Terre je n'ouvrirai pas de voie pour mon Créateur. Je n'aiderai ni lui, ni ses créations, ses adeptes, ou quiconque cherchant à le libérer aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Et une fois libre, je quitterai ce corps et retournerai l'Elu de Gaea, James Barnes, entre vos mains. Indemne. »

Il regarda Loki avec expectation, attendant.

« -Ton serment est accepté, Kierrok, dit Loki. »

Une lumière brilla autour de la main de Kierrok, la main de chair de Bucky, et puis sa jumelle s'alluma autour de celle de Loki. Elle ne laissa pas de marque lorsqu'elle s'affaiblit, mais Steve était sûr que ce n'était invisible que pour ses yeux.

« -Leah, les pierres, pressa Loki, et Steve espéra vraiment que ce n'était pas encore une autre erreur, car ils en avaient déjà bien trop fait. »

Libérer un démon juste pour garder un plus gros enfermé…bien sûr, parfois le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de choisir le moindre mal. Steve pensait qu'ils avaient déjà fait ça lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire équipe avec Loki. Amusant combien cette décision semblait bien plus facile et moins dangereuse maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Notes de l'Auteur :_ **
> 
> **_Voici les informations en vrac très en retard sur plusieurs démons de cette histoire. Je voulais le faire plus tôt, mais je n'ai cessé d'oublier._ **
> 
> **Belasco le Corrompu (il n'a été que mentionné dans cette histoire avant que Loki ne l'élimine) était un sorcier de l'Italie du 13ème siècle qui utilisa sa connaissance de l'alchimie et de la magie noire pour former un pacte avec les Anciens Dieux, leur permettant de passer dans notre dimension, en retour on lui accorda l'immortalité et un immense pouvoir mystique. [[Image](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/4/48/Kurt_Wagner_\(Earth-9997\).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20091107174707)]**
> 
> **Le Whisperer (tué hors caméra, j'arrête pas de faire ça aux démons) est un démon à la peau rouge et aux yeux verts au service de Chthon. Il répond aux questions en échange de sacrifices humains. Il est capable d'accéder à n'importe quelles informations pour répondre à n'importe quelle question. (Je n'ai même pas d'image, c'est un personnage tellement mineur)**
> 
> **Kierrok le Damné a été créé par Chthon et est le maître des N'Garai qui a gouverné autrefois la Terre il y a des millénaires. C'est vraiment un méchant à deux dimensions dans les comics, donc j'ai décidé de le rendre un peu plus intéressant. Oh et sa véritable forme démonique, elle est grande. [[Image 1](http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/kierrokxmen3.jpg)] [[Image 2](http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/kierrokxmen1.jpg)]**
> 
> **Les N'Garai sont un groupe de démons créé par Chthon. Ils ont vécu sur Terre il y a des millions d'années, ayant réduit l'humanité en esclavage avant de finir par partir pour vivre dans un autre plan d'existence. Ils ressemblent un peu aux Xénomorphes (les Aliens dans Alien), ce qui ne m'est pas immédiatement venu à l'esprit pour une raison inconnue. [[Image](http://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel//universe3zx/images/9/9f/N'Garai.JPG)]**
> 
> **Chthon , Démon du Darkhold, la Grande Ombre, un Ancien Dieu né il y a des milliards d'années. Durant longtemps Chthon s'est dévoué à l'étude et à la manipulation des forces mystiques, devenant le premier maître de magie noire de la Terre, expérimentant même sur ses compagnons dieux. Chthon fut un des dieux dont la Divinité se dégénéra avant de devenir démonique au bout de millions d'années à tuer et à consommer les énergies vitales de ses compagnons Anciens Dieux. [[Image](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel-war-of-heroes/images/7/79/ElderGodChthon6.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150715231411)]**


	56. Chapter 56

Un des N'Garai émit une plainte et Tony se tendit automatiquement. Puis un second commença à faire du bruit aussi, puis un troisième, et bientôt ils faisaient tous des sons de détresse très différents des feulements énervés auxquels ils étaient habitués de leur part. Leur proximité rendait nerveux Tony de toute façon, mais ce bruit, oh c'était atroce.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Natasha, regardant autour. »

Presque tous les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur Kierrok, lequel releva la tête pour de nouveau regarder le ciel. Tony ne put s'empêcher de regarder aussi. Le ciel violet tournoyait, passant au noir et au bleu foncé. Un orage sans nuages ou pluie, juste ses couleurs tourbillonnant et se mouvant, comme de l'huile sur de l'eau.

« -Entre tous ceux pour me trahir, Kierrok, fit une voix de femme qui ne l'était vraiment pas du tout, pas avec un grondement anormal sous-jacent. »

Ils se sursautèrent pas comme des oiseaux surpris, mais tout le monde fut immédiatement en alerte quand les N'Garai et Kierrok se retournèrent pour faire face à l'être qui était apparu. Cela prit un moment à Tony pour se relever, et ça fit un mal de chien, mais il y parvint quand même. Il prit le risque de détourner le regard du nouveau venu pour vérifier que son unique gant marchait toujours, même si à peine.

Il savait qui était la femme – il avait été attentif et avait fait ses recherches – il savait que c'était celle qu'ils avaient vue dans la grotte sur Terre. Mais dans les faits cela ne leur ferait aucun bien de la considérer comme étant Yelena Belova, car c'était quelqu'un de bien pire qu'une Veuve Noire en cavale. Elle ne semblait également pas corporelle comme ils l'étaient. Il était difficile de décrire ce qui clochait exactement, mais le cerveau de Tony savait d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il ne regardait pas quelque chose de réel. Non, ce n'était pas elle…c'était Chthon, et le fait qu'il soit là maintenant signifiait qu'ils étaient tous profondément dans la merde.

« -Rien en ce monde ne se passe sans que je le sache, dit Chthon.  
-Je m'en moque, dit Kierrok, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, ses N'Garai se rapprochant tous de lui. Je ne suis pas ton petit animal de compagnie, et je ne serai plus ton esclave. »

Les couleurs du paysage vacillèrent autour d'eux, l'herbe jaune devenant un peu grise, le ciel un peu plus sombre. Comme une réception de merde sur une vieille télé ou une vidéo sur VHS, au lieu d'une réalité physique…c'était vraiment le monde de Chthon jusqu'au bout de ses ongles, et cette pensée faisait plutôt peur à Tony. Comment le sol sous leurs pieds et le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes pouvaient être liés ainsi à un être vivant…comment ? Y avait-il au moins quelque chose de réel autour d'eux ?

« -Je t'ai créé, dit Chthon, les yeux toujours braqués sur Kierrok. Ton pouvoir, l'air dans tes poumons, chaque atome de ton corps, m'appartiennent…tu aurais dû faire preuve de bon sens.  
-Mais c'est ce que je fais, dit Kierrok.  
-Ton utilité a fait son temps, répondit platement Chthon.  
-Menace-moi autant que tu veux, dit Kierrok en retour. Tu ne peux rien me faire…pas dans ce corps. »

Il leva le bras bionique de Barnes devant lui, et ces étranges symboles colorés s'embrasèrent tous.

« -J'irai remercier ta sœur pour cela, une fois que je serai libre. »

Une ombre traversa Chthon, distordant le visage de Yelena en quelque chose de gris, inhumain.

Tony capta un petit mouvement du coin de l'œil, et il savait que c'était Leah, mais il ne se tourna pas pour regarder. Elle avait été sur le point de les faire sortir de là avant que Chthon ne se montre, aussi peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Les démons pouvaient se battre entre eux, cela leur donnerait peut-être une chance de s'éclipser…enfin, à part Barnes qui était un peu pris au milieu, ce qui voulait dire que Steve n'allait nulle part non plus. Ça allait mal depuis le début, mais maintenant cela se dirigeait droit vers le désastreux.

Tony s'attendait à ce que Chthon dise quelque chose d'autre, car c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à anticiper de ces types démon maintenant, un discours par-ci par-là, mais il n'y eut que le silence. Les couleurs vacillèrent autour d'eux une fois de plus, puis un tremblement commença à secouer le sol, pas un vrai tremblement de terre, mais quelque chose d'approchant.

Un des N'Garai gémit de nouveau, le bruit perçant et plein d'agonie, attirant toute leur attention juste à temps pour voir sa tête exploser dans un giclement de sang noir, l'immense corps s'effondrant au sol.

« -Oh merde, jura Clint à voix basse, et Tony ne pouvait être plus d'accord. »

Un autre des démons émit un son et cela prit moins d'une seconde avant que ses os ne commencent à se briser bruyamment, le corps se tordant et se disloquant de façon anormale.

Ces choses avaient essayé de les tuer _de façon répétée_ , mais ça retournait l'estomac de Tony. Kierrok laissa retomber ses bras, les poings serrés étroitement.

« -Tu t'es attaché à tes animaux de compagnie, dit Chthon. »

Il ne leva pas un doigt et ne se détourna même pas de Kierrok alors qu'un autre N'Garai commençait à se tortiller de douleur au sol, gémissant de détresse.

« -Et je t'ai laissé faire, car j'étais bon…mais je ne le serai pas envers toi maintenant.  
-Tu n'as jamais connu la bonté, cracha Kierrok en retour.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Pietro dans un murmure insistant.  
-On pourrait devoir se battre, dit Thor dans un grondement bas.  
-Kierrok, il…il est prêt à attaquer, je peux le sentir, dit Wanda, ses yeux fixés sur les démons.  
-Alors bientôt nous pourrions ne pas avoir le choix, dit Vision.  
-Non, restez juste à l'intérieur de la barrière, dit Leah.  
-Quelle barrière ? demanda Pietro, se tournant vivement vers elle, sa voix bien plus forte qu'avant. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter de savoir si Chthon les avait entendus, car une sorte de lumière jaillit de la main de Leah. Elle était trop vive pour qu'on la regarde, donc Tony se détourna rapidement, ses yeux fermés.

Wanda émit un bref son choqué.

« -Prévenez la prochaine fois ! cria Strange.  
-Non attendez, et Steve ?! fit Sam.  
-Loki ! appela Thor. »

Quelque chose était en train de se passer, alors Tony se força à rouvrir les yeux. Ils pouvaient se faire attaquer à tout moment, il devait être sur ses gardes.

Oh, la barrière était là. C'était plus comme un vif torrent de lumière connectant trois points, Leah, Strange et Wanda, les pierres dans leurs mains. Tony doutait d'une certaine manière qu'il s'agissait vraiment de pierres, mais c'est ainsi qu'ils les appelaient. La couleur rappelait à Tony la vivacité brillante d'un soudeur, mais qui ne brûlait pas les yeux comme de la vraie lumière ultraviolette.

« -Wanda, tu vas bien ? demanda Pietro, observant suspicieusement le rayon de lumière.  
-Ça va, je vais bien, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Ils étaient presque tous à l'intérieur du petit triangle que la lumière avait créé. Steve et Loki étaient bien plus loin, près de Kierrok, alors que Vision n'était qu'à quelques pas à l'extérieur.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans Steve, protesta Sam.  
-Nous ne partons pas, lui dit Leah, ayant l'air impatiente. »

Il y avait de la lumière qui sortait d'elle, se déversant par les fissures de son visage.

« -Bien sûr que vous ne partez pas, leur dit Chthon. »

Il était bien plus près qu'un instant auparavant, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Kierrok était toujours entre eux, ses N'Garai restants presque plaqués sur ses flancs ; il n'en restait que quatre. Tony regarda autour, cherchant Steve, qui était heureusement toujours exactement au même endroit, même si c'était en-dehors du triangle.

« -Tu as échoué ! cria Kierrok, la voix de Barnes grave et distordue. Tu ne peux pas revenir, personne ne te le permettra ! »

Chthon semblait bien trop calme, toutes choses considérées, ou peut-être que l'apparence bizarre de Yelena était bien pour cacher toute sorte d'émotions…s'il était ne serait-ce que capable de véritablement en avoir.

« -Il y aura une prochaine fois, et un autre moyen, dit finalement le démon. Je suis patient. Mais vous, vous tous, êtes pris au piège…et ma punition sera lente.  
-Si tu pensais vraiment que nous n'avions aucun moyen de sortie, tu ne nous aurais pas amenés ici, intervint Loki. »

A ses mots Chthon tourna la tête vers lui, et Tony se saisit de l'occasion pour se retourner vers Leah, Wanda et Strange, pour voir si quelque chose se passait avec ce triangle d'énergie qu'ils maintenaient en place. Tout avait la même tête pour Tony, mais malheureusement il y connaissait que dalle en magie, donc quelque chose aurait pu changer.

Rien ne faisait sens dans ce monde…bordel, rien n'avait fait sens dans ce bazar depuis le début. Sa vision du monde avait été forcée de changer après tout ce dont il avait été témoin, et il ne parlait pas seulement des démons. Oh, il pouvait expliquer ces derniers, des créatures différentes provenant de mondes différents, pas plus déroutante que des Asgardiens. Il pouvait expliquer les Darkholders aussi, car il y avait beaucoup d'humains avec d'extraordinaires aptitudes, mais tout ça…de la magie. De la matière et de l'énergie semblant sortir de nulle part, la réalité changeant et se transformant autour d'eux juste parce que quelqu'un avait agité le petit doigt… Tony ne pouvait pas du tout l'expliquer. Du moins pas pour le moment.

« -La Mort t'a donné un don, mais tu n'es pas invincible, dit Chthon à Loki. Ton petit jeu se termine ici, il me fatigue.  
-Fais de ton mieux, provoqua Loki en retour, regardant le démon de haut. »

Mais Chthon ne l'attaqua pas, ne leva même pas un doigt vers lui. Non, il se retourna vers le reste d'entre eux. Tony sentit littéralement l'onde de choc jusque dans ses os lorsqu'elle survint, et il pensa que Kierrok était encore la cible. Mais ce fut Leah qui émit une exclamation, qui aurait pu être un cri, mais coupé trop rapidement. La lumière sortant de sous sa peau s'intensifia un instant, puis elle explosa en un nuage de ténèbres d'un noir total. Ce n'était pas comme de la fumée épaisse ou de la poussière…juste des ombres fluides intangibles. Puis plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

Loki cria le nom de Leah, et il essaya même de se rapprocher d'eux. Le triangle perdit un de ses coins, devenant une ligne instable entre Strange et Wanda, l'énergie grésillant et bougeant de manière erratique entre eux comme de la foudre. Elle émit un bourdonnement aigu, comme un énorme moteur de jet. Les N'Garai feulèrent et eurent pu attaquer, de même que Kierrok peut-être, et toutes les couleurs disparurent du monde autour d'eux, tout devenant gris et noir comme de la cendre.

« -Je ne peux pas le maintenir ! cria Wanda. Que faisons-nous ?  
-Nous avons besoin d'un troisième point ! dit Strange en retour. Nous ne pouvons pas le stabiliser nous-mêmes !  
-Je ne pense pas que Loki puisse nous atteindre, dit Natasha alors qu'une nouvelle onde de choc secouait le sol sous eux. »

Tony leva le regard pour jeter un œil aux démons. Peu importe ce que faisait Chthon, il semblait que le truc magique bizarre dans le bras de Barnes le retenait. Loki était derrière Chthon, mais il semblait être coincé sur place, comme si un vent incroyablement fort l'empêchait d'avancer. Il luttait contre cependant.

« -Thor, et toi ? demanda Pietro. Peux-tu le faire ?  
-Je peux essayer, acquiesça Thor, mais alors même qu'il essaya de faire un pas vers là où s'était tenue Leah quelques instants auparavant, une autre vague secoua le sol et le rayon de lumière entre Strange et Wanda grossit…les oreilles de Tony commencèrent à siffler et ce fut dur d'entendre quoi que ce soit.  
-Tout le monde à terre ! cria Sam, heureusement suffisamment fort pour être entendu. »

Tony n'hésita pas, il se jeta au sol, même si ça fit mal, et il espéra que tout le monde avait entendu l'avertissement aussi. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles empira et il s'inquiéta presque de bientôt sentir du sang en sortir, puis soudainement le bruit et la lumière vive cessèrent de nouveau.

Il leva immédiatement les yeux et vit que le triangle était de retour autour d'eux, et à la place de Leah se tenait Vision, tenant la pierre. La gemme dans son front brillait plus fort que jamais auparavant.

« -Ok, comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Clint.  
-Je ne sais pas, je devais juste essayer d'aider, dit Vision. C'est… Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que ça fait.  
-C'est de l'énergie, dit Wanda. Et tu en as plus qu'assez toi-même.  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, dit Vision, observant dubitativement la pierre dans sa main.  
-Restez juste où vous êtes et nous pouvons le maintenir, dit Strange.  
-Et alors quoi ? fit Natasha en se tournant vers lui. Savez-vous comment nous faire sortir d'ici ?  
-Loki le saura, dit Thor, et avant que quiconque ne puisse prononcer un mot il fut en l'air et hors de leur petit triangle de sécurité. »

Peut-être que Tony aurait dû regarder autour pour voir ce qui se passait avec le démon incroyablement puissant plus tôt…mais l'instinct de préservation n'avait jamais été son fort.

Il y avait une large sphère d'énergie, aucune couleur vive ou de manifestations lumineuses, mais l'air avait l'air brûlant, vibrant de manière visible, alors qu'une tornade d'herbe et de poussière ne cessait de tournoyer, dissimulant presque complètement ce qui se passait. Tony vit quand même qu'au milieu Chthon et Kierrok étaient coincés dans une sorte de lutte de pouvoir. Il ne pouvait voir ni Steve ni Loki depuis ce côté, mais il avait le sentiment que Thor s'était envolé pour les rejoindre.

« -Quelqu'un voit Cap ? demanda Clint.  
-Pas encore, répondit Natasha. »

Tony avait envie de demander au petit cercle magique ce qu'était le plan, mais il eut un aperçu de Loki de nouveau. Il chargea la sphère transparente, son épée comme de l'acier rougeoyant, et à la seconde où il fut suffisamment proche le globe entier d'énergie grésillant explosa en flammes. Tony était sûr que cette barrière autour d'eux capta une partie de la chaleur car les flammes auraient dû être bien plus chaudes sur son visage.

Kierrok sauta en arrière hors de portée, ses N'Garai le suivant de près. Loki attaqua, mais Chthon s'écarta souplement du coup, puis esquiva l'épée à mains nues encore et encore. Le tonnerre gronda et la foudre de Thor frappa Chthon depuis au-dessus. Le démon leva une main et s'en saisit, l'énergie crépitant entre lui et Mjölnir durant un long moment. Loki fut de retour avec son épée de l'autre côté, mais Chthon se retourna vivement et relâcha la foudre. Loki fut suffisamment rapide pour sortir du chemin, mais cela ne passa pas loin.

Cela ne sentait pas bon du point de vue de Tony, non pas que cela arrêta Thor et Loki. Il ne les avait jamais vraiment vus se battre côte à côte comme ça, seulement l'un contre l'autre, aussi la coordination parfaite fut surprenante pendant un instant.

« -Donc combien de temps avant que Chthon les réduise en morceaux ? demanda Natasha.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Sam en retour. C'est pas comme si on allait partir sans eux, pas vrai ? »

Loki et Barnes…peut-être. Cela ne donnerait pas l'impression d'être la bonne chose à faire, mais peut-être. Mais Cap et Thor aussi…pas moyen bordel. Tony revint sur ses pieds, serrant les dents de nouveau à la douleur dans sa jambe blessée.

« -Strange, quelles sont nos options ? demanda Tony. Avec Chthon et ces pierres…cette magie que vous faites c'est tout de l'énergie, pas vrai ? Donc peut-on passer de la défensive à l'offensive ?  
-La plupart d'entre nous mourraient en quelques secondes contre Chthon, répondit Strange. Si le Capitaine Rogers va bien, ce n'est que par pure chance.  
-Ne sous-estimez pas Cap, dit Tony.  
-Il n'y a toujours pas grand-chose d'autre que nous pouvons faire, à moins que nous soyons prêts à abandonner cette possible échappatoire, dit Strange.  
-Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment en train de nous dire de juste reste assis là à regarder ? demanda Clint. Parce que c'est des conneries ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas tous des dieux et des super-humains, mais nous sommes les Avengers, on peut faire quelque chose ! »

C'était sympa et tout comme sentiment, mais Tony était hors-course de même que Sam, il n'y avait pas moyen de changer ça. Et bien que Natasha et Clint déchirent vraiment, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait être dérangé par les balles ou les explosifs.

« -On pourrait trouver Cap et le faire venir là-dedans, dit Sam.  
-Je peux faire ça, dit Pietro. Je serais le plus rapide.  
-La vitesse seule ne vous protègera pas, avertit Strange.  
-Donc je vais devoir bouger pendant que connard est distrait, répondit Pietro.  
-Sois très prudent, avertit Wanda. Garde tes distances.  
-Oui, promit Pietro. Donc, c'est sûr de passer ce truc ?  
-Depuis l'intérieur, oui, confirma Strange.  
-Et comment je reviens dedans ?  
-Nous pouvons vous laisser entrer, ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit Strange. »

Pietro ne protesta pas, il fut parti en un clin d'œil.

Kierrok se joignit à la mêlée avec Chthon, ou du moins il resta proche de la bataille. Loki avait l'air en rogne, aussi en colère que Tony se souvenait qu'il l'était pendant l'invasion, ou même pire. Il avait un aperçu de son visage de temps à autre et l'expression dans ses yeux ne promettait rien de bon. Et cette épée était probablement plus dangereuse que Tony ne le pensait initialement, car Chthon semblait y faire très attention. Il n'était pas aussi inquiet à propos du marteau de Thor, ça au moins c'était clair.

Chthon esquiva les attaques de Loki, s'éloignant largement de son épée, seulement pour être frappé par un éclair bien placé de Thor. Le démon émit un son sonore, et la voix de femme – la voix de Yelena – disparut complètement, il n'y eut que le grondement sourd de la véritable voix du démon.

Il se débarrassa de la foudre avec colère, toujours sur ses pieds, mais ce mirage de corps humain vacilla. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'embêtait avec pour commencer, à moins qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix. Son passage vers la Terre était à moitié fait si on en croyait Loki, donc peut-être qu'il était lié au corps de Yelena dans la grotte de plus d'une façon. Tony aurait aimé avoir le temps de faire part de toutes ses idées à Strange ou même Loki, mais merde, c'était bien trop tard pour ça.

« -Assez ! cria Chthon. »

Le sol trembla lourdement sous leurs pieds et ce vent brûlant fut de retour avec force, balayant Thor, Loki, Kierrok et les N'Garai. Thor était en l'air, aussi fut-il éjecté le plus loin, alors que Loki atterrit près du reste d'entre eux. Chthon bougea trop vite pour pouvoir le suivre, peut-être qu'il se putain de téléporta, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il fut pile à côté de Loki en un clin d'œil, coinçant la main tenant l'épée puis Loki lui-même.

« -Je suis fatigué de toi, de ton existence, fit-il avec colère, presque rien de la voix de Yelena ne transparaissant. La Mort ne t'emportera pas, je détruirai tout ce que tu es, et tu ne reviendras pas de ça ! »

La magie de Loki s'embrasa comme du feu, des flammes orange surgissant autour d'eux. Chthon avait l'air bien plus large qu'avant, englouti dans ces flammes, mais cela devait être l'imagination de Tony, car il savait qu'il regardait toujours la réplique exacte de Yelena. Il ne semblait pas que cela allait bien finir pour Loki, et l'esprit de Tony allait à toute allure pour savoir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider dans ce combat sans abandonner la seule protection qu'ils avaient actuellement.

« -Le Loup avalera le soleil, dit Loki. »

Tony entendit à peine les mots par-dessus le crépitement des flammes. Non pas qu'ils avaient le moindre sens pour commencer.

« -Puis Le Serpent s'agite dans son gigantesque courroux, continua-t-il. Les grandes portes de son domaine, à Elle, s'ouvrent…  
-As-tu perdu l'esprit, joueur de tours ? demanda Chthon.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Natasha. »

Tony se tourna et le vit immédiatement. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre se rassemblant autour de Vision. Tony ne fut pas le seul à lui hurler de bouger, mais toutes ces ténèbres liquides s'accumulant à ses pieds s'éjectèrent juste vers le ciel sans le toucher. Des ténèbres, exactement lorsque Leah avait disparu.

« -…et le monde finit par tomber, termina Loki. »

Un vent glacial soudain les traversa, presque un soulagement après la chaleur créée par Chthon, et le ciel devint complètement noir.

« -Bordel, quoi maintenant ? demanda Sam. »

Tony ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la fatigue désespérée dans sa voix.

Un pilier sombre descendit du ciel à une vitesse incroyable, à l'instar d'un jumeau incolore silencieux du Bifrost, engloutissant Loki et Chthon. Thor atterrit non-loin, contemplant probablement juste charger là-dedans, pendant que Kierrok et les N'Garai s'éloignaient davantage. Il resta proche d'eux et de leur barrière magique cependant.

Avant que Thor ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, Loki ressortit en trébuchant du pilier sombre. Il sembla un peu étourdi un instant, puis il se redressa pour se tenir fermement sur ses pieds, son visage tourné vers le ciel, lequel avait toujours l'air complètement noir pour Tony. Peu importe ce que Loki avait fait – car Tony était convaincu que c'était lui avec son petit poème bizarre – ça sentait pas bon…qu'est-ce qui prenait autant de temps à Pietro bon sang ?

Puis le pilier sombre disparut et à la place se tint une haute silhouette, presque trop grande pour être humaine, mince et féminine. Une peinture apparut dans l'esprit de Tony, surgissant de sa mémoire avec vivacité. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vue exactement, à un gala de charité peut-être, mais il se rappelait de l'image. Le tableau représentait un arbre, solitaire et noir avec de longues branches désordonnées entourées d'un paysage gris désolé. Il s'agissait majoritairement de taches de peinture, des coups de pinceau gris et des lignes noires, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre l'image marquait. Et maintenant le monde dénué de couleur autour d'eux, la poussière dans l'air qui rendait tout confus et moins net, ainsi que la silhouette sombre et solitaire…c'était comme si une partie de ce tableau avait pris vie. Elle se tenait là, sombre et menaçante, ses cheveux ou sa coiffe surplombant sa tête comme des branches d'arbre brûlées, s'étendant sur les côtés vers le ciel…elle n'était pas de ce monde, n'en faisait clairement pas partie, mais elle ne faisait certainement pas partie du leur non plus.

Pendant un long moment, il sembla que tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant.

Puis Chthon fit de nouveau trembler le monde autour d'eux, cette fois si violemment que Tony dut changer sa posture pour rester sur ses pieds, envoyant un éclair de douleur dans sa jambe. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Se tenant devant la haute silhouette, Chthon était entouré de lumière brillante. Ce n'était toujours pas le genre de magie flashy de Wanda auquel Tony était habitué, c'était la couleur de la chaleur crépitante, presque la seule à l'extérieur de leur barrière.

« -Je savais que Loki n'avait pas pu obtenir les faveurs de La Mort, cracha Chthon avec colère. C'est donc toi qui en as après mon pouvoir !  
-Tu vas trop loin dans tes suppositions, répondit calmement la grande femme, levant un bras qui créa un nouveau nuage de ténèbres autour d'elle, lequel s'étendit dans toutes les directions, s'infiltrant dans le sol. »

Thor et Loki reculèrent tous deux de quelques pas, ce qui semblait judicieux. Chthon ne fut pas intimidé, il resta campé sur ses positions alors que de plus en plus de ces étranges ténèbres se rassemblaient autour de lui. Il était soit très sûr de son invulnérabilité, soit stupidement présomptueux. C'était toujours dur à dire.

Puis Pietro revint enfin, se tenant soudainement de leur côté relativement sûr de la barrière. Tony se tourna pour le regarder, mais il ne cessait de garder un œil sur ce qui se passait bordel avec leur plus gros problème.

« -J'ai trouvé Steve, mais y'a des démons, et des falaises, et comme des fissures dans le sol, et j'ai besoin d'aide ! énuméra-t-il précipitamment, prenant de grosses goulées d'air juste après, ses yeux braqués sur Chthon et la mystérieuse silhouette féminine.  
-Clint, dit Natasha, captant l'attention de l'archer avec un signe de main.  
-Vous y allez ? demanda Sam.  
-Qui d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en retour. »

Tony n'essaya pas de raisonner avec elle.

« -Elle a raison, trois d'entre nous sommes bloqués sur place, et vous deux êtes blessés, répondit Vision. »

Natasha et Clint traversèrent tous deux la barrière en direction de Pietro.

« -Kierrok, héla Natasha vers le démon qui restait toujours proche d'eux tout en restant aussi loin que possible de Chthon. Tu veux qu'on t'emmène avec nous ? Alors tu vas aider.  
-Je pense en avoir déjà fait assez, répondit le démon.  
-On laisse personne derrière, donc soit tu aides soit personne ne va nulle part. Est-ce que c'est assez clair ? »

Les yeux de Kierrok brillèrent d'une nuance plus jaune un instant alors qu'il fixait Natasha, ce qui était très perturbant à voir sur le visage de Barnes. Tony espérait qu'il allait bien. Il n'était pas son préféré, mais il avait la pire poisse du monde, et personne ne méritait ça.

« -Très bien, dit Kierrok, avant de braquer son regard sur Pietro. Guide-nous, mais vite. »

Il recula jusqu'à un de ses N'Garai et monta souplement sur son dos, se tenant tranquillement à une de ses cornes, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« -On vous rattrapera, rassura Natasha lorsque Pietro lui jeta un regard.  
-Je vais l'y emmener puis je reviendrai pour vous, dit Pietro avant de commencer à courir, son chemin visible grâce à cette trace bleue qu'il laissait toujours derrière. »

Les N'Garai restants commencèrent tous à courir derrière lui, Kierrok monté sur celui de devant.

« -Suis-je le seul plus ou moins terrifié par cette chose à l'intérieur de Barnes ? demanda Tony à voix haute.  
-Nous nous débarrasserons de lui s'il ne part pas de lui-même, dit Strange. Une fois que nous serons partis d'ici.  
-Couvrez bien vos arrières, dit Tony à Natasha et Clint alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de commencer à courir.  
-Aw, t'es toujours tellement adorable après avoir perdu un peu de sang, lui fit Clint avec un rictus.  
-Juste allez-y, et faites vite, dit Tony. »

Chthon semblait plutôt distrait pour le moment, ou il en avait juste rien à faire d'eux, misérables humains, mais qui savait combien de temps ça allait durer. Peut-être que s'ils étaient suffisamment rapides…non, il était inutile de penser avec des « si » et des « peut-être », il devait juste leur faire confiance.

Natasha et Clint s'élancèrent comme si ce monde de dingue autour d'eux ne signifiait rien du tout, ils ne semblaient même pas dérangés par le sol tremblant encore sous leurs pieds.

« -C'est vraiment la merde, dit Sam, se retournant vers la tempête de ténèbres littérale juste à l'extérieur de la barrière. »

Il ne parlait probablement pas que des êtres presque-dieux s'affrontant devant eux, ou de la probabilité qu'ils meurent tous, mais du fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés ici, isolés et forcés de ne pouvoir que regarder. Peu de choses étaient pires qu'avoir l'impression d'être un poids mort au milieu d'une bataille.

Les ombres sombres s'extrayant de la grande femme ne semblaient pas toucher Chthon, il y avait un cercle autour de lui que les nuages et les vrilles ne pouvaient pénétrer.

« -Cette femme…c'est cette fille, Leah, pas vrai ? demanda Sam, ses yeux collés sur la scène devant eux.  
-Tu demandes à la mauvaise personne, répondit honnêtement Tony. »

Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir était en train de se passer, car Thor se rapprochait progressivement de son frère, tendant lentement une main pour se saisir de son bras.

« -Nous devons partir, Loki, dit Thor.  
-Alors pars, répondit Loki alors que du feu embrasait ses mains de nouveau.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas combattre seul ! protesta Thor.  
-Non, je n'aimerais pas que vous mourriez séparément non plus, dit Chthon en repoussant les ombres et en commençant à avancer. »

Elles ne cessaient pas de tournoyer autour de lui, essayant de l'engloutir, mais se dissipant avant de pouvoir le toucher.

La grande femme tourna la tête pour regarder Loki, ses yeux blancs luisant, et la moitié supérieure de son visage recouverte de ces ténèbres liquides qui semblaient faire partie d'elle.

« -Loki, dit-elle, et rien de plus, la signification derrière son ton échappant à Tony, mais Loki de toute évidence comprit.  
-Oui, je sais, vas-y, répondit-il. »

La femme bondit vers le ciel. Chthon alla à sa poursuite, mais les ombres semblèrent enfin se saisir de lui plus fermement, l'enchaînant au sol. Tony ne quitta pas la femme des yeux alors qu'elle fendait l'air vers eux, atterrissant au milieu de leur triangle.

Merde, elle était vraiment grande. Ses vêtements étaient vert foncé, Tony ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant, ça ressemblait plus ou moins à une robe, ou une cape, la recouvrant presque du cou jusqu'aux pieds. Tony échangea un regard avec Sam, et ils s'éloignèrent d'elle de quelques pas.

« -Ok, dit Wanda. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui se passe là tout de suite.  
-Tenez juste les pierres, dit la femme. Elles sont vraiment votre seule chance de survie.  
-Est-ce vous Miss Leah ? demanda Strange.  
-Ma réponse à cela serait très compliquée, dit-elle. Oui, et non, maintenant concentrez-vous. »

La ligne blanche de pouvoir connectant les pierres s'intensifia alors, puis sembla se solidifier, ressemblant plus à des tubes de verre emplis de lumière.

« -Nous avons encore des gens à l'extérieur ! dit Tony, se rapprochant d'elle.  
-Et ils seront en mesure de nous rejoindre, mais maintenant, une fois qu'ils seront de ce côté, ils ne pourront plus revenir. »

Tony entendit un cri, un hurlement si grave et sonore que cela lui fit presque mal aux oreilles. Il se tourna et vit Chthon luttant toujours avec les ombres qui continuaient de s'agiter autour de lui, l'empêchant de faire plus que quelques pas. Ok, il avait définitivement l'air furieux maintenant. Normalement voir Thor et Loki tenir leur position aurait rassuré Tony, mais il était plus que convaincu que les frères n'avaient pas de véritable chance.

« -Ce côté ? demanda Sam.  
-Regardez le sol, dit Vision. »

Tony s'exécuta et le calcul se fit très rapidement. Il y avait de la pierre sous ses pieds, le même sol recouvert de mousse sombre et de lichen sur lequel ils avaient marché pendant des heures dans la grotte. Tony l'avait assez vu, la pierre avait une teinte distincte et reconnaissable. Tout à l'extérieur de leur barrière était toujours recouvert d'herbe incolore.

« -Oh…comme des électrons, remarqua Tony.  
-Quoi ? fit Sam en le regardant bizarrement.  
-Incertitude quantique, dit Tony, son cerveau ignorant l'incroyable danger dans lequel il était pour s'émerveiller du fait que quelque chose commençait enfin à avoir du sens dans toute cette merde magique. Un électron existe dans un état de possibilité, c'est à la fois n'importe où, partout, ou nulle part. Nous sommes là sans l'être, on est là-bas aussi, mais pas exactement.  
-Correct, Mr. Stark, dit Strange, regardant la lumière et le sol, comprenant tout juste comme Tony un instant plus tôt. Et c'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas traverser la barrière maintenant, car nous devons être ramenés à un état de substance d'abord.  
-Strange, j'espère que vous savez que je ne vous laisserai pas sortir de ma tour jusqu'à ce que vous ayez répondu à mes uh… trois cent questions.  
-Ouais, planifiez votre petite fête scientifique après qu'on ait survécu, dit Sam. »

Chthon désintégrait lentement tout autour de lui, donc Tony avait raison sur le fait que peu importe ce que la grande femme – peut-être Leah- avait fait n'était que temporaire.

« -Loki, appela-t-elle de nouveau, bougeant un de ses bras vers lui.  
-Oui, je sais ! cria Loki en retour. »

Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir dire s'il était en colère ou…non, peut-être effrayé, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans son ton qui ne remplissait pas vraiment Tony d'allégresse.

« -Thor, va derrière la barrière, dit Loki.  
-Non, je n'irai pas, dit immédiatement Thor.  
-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire !  
-Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, répondit Thor.  
-Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, lui dit Loki. »

Une partie des ténèbres qui ne s'introduisait pas dans le sol comme des veines maladives revinrent à Loki, nourrissant les flammes autour de lui qui grandirent et perdirent de leur couleur. Tony pouvait voir des nuances de vert foncé revenir dans les flammes orange et jaunes, et des filaments noirs apparaissant çà et là. Des couleurs bizarres et un feu pas naturel étaient plus durs à comprendre et interpréter que les lois de la mécanique quantique, aussi Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait Loki.

Le feu était vif et les yeux de Tony lui faisaient mal à force de le regarder, mais il ne se détourna pas. Il s'était cogné la tête plusieurs fois, il avait perdu du sang, il avait mal comme un chien, et il n'y avait pas si longtemps même ses oreilles avaient été assaillies de bruits bien au-delà des fréquences bénignes. Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire possibles, mais même après tout ça, il pensa encore devenir fou, car soudainement il entendit un hurlement de loup.


	57. Chapter 57

Steve avait perdu tout le monde de vue et il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul. A la seconde où Chthon s'était montré, quelque chose avait compressé ses côtes de tous les côtés, comme si cette _chose_ y était toujours enfouie quelque part, grandissant et remontant dans son cerveau pour le rendre fou. Cela devait être son imagination. Loki l'avait enlevée et détruite. L'empreinte de main avait disparu depuis longtemps de son cou, alors pourquoi le pouvoir de Chthon était toujours comme un contact physique sur sa peau ? Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se débarrasser complètement de la marque que Chthon avait laissée sur lui, peut-être que Loki avait manqué quelque chose, peut-être…peut-être que Steve ne faisait que l'imaginer, et que la peur froide dans ses entrailles n'était que du bon sens.

Lorsque les couleurs avaient disparu, il avait d'abord pensé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses yeux – ou son esprit – mais il avait alors baissé le regard et vu que son uniforme et son bouclier n'avaient pas changé. Alors il avait accepté le changement comme étant quelque chose de magique, et essayé de l'ignorer complètement.

Il avait voulu rattraper Loki, même s'il ne pouvait plus le voir, mais alors les démons étaient arrivés.

Aucun n'était des N'Garai, mais considérant ce que Kierrok avait fait, ce n'était pas du tout surprenant. Juste penser à ce démon emplissait Steve de rage brûlante, aussi le fait que ses animaux de compagnie n'essayaient plus de les tuer avait très peu d'importance. Steve avait une chance significativement meilleure contre ces démons éclectiques plus petits, et le reste des Avengers aurait beaucoup moins de pain sur la planche aussi, mais ce que Kierrok avait fait à Bucky était toujours impardonnable. Steve aimait croire n'avoir jamais été une personne assoiffée de sang, qu'il voulait juste se battre pour ceux qui ne pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes, mais Kierrok l'avait frappé là où ça faisait le plus mal, et Steve voulait qu'il disparaisse.

La horde de démons ne semblait pas faire partie d'une attaque bien organisée, ils n'étaient que des animaux enragés s'éparpillant partout, attaquant tout sur leur passage. Soit ils étaient là pour aider Chthon, soit ils essayaient de fuir leur maître en colère, mais Steve était pris au milieu peu importe la raison. Il ne cessait de dériver de plus en plus loin de sa position d'origine, les attaques constantes rendant impossible le fait de la tenir. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de N'Garai, Steve devait quand même faire attention à leurs griffes et leurs crocs acérés. Il fut griffé, mordu, et ramassa quelques bleus peu importe la véhémence avec laquelle il se battait, mais il ne saignait pas profusément, ce qui comptait comme une victoire. Il espérait qu'aucune des petites bêtes n'était venimeuse, mais bordel, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter de ça maintenant.

Il vit un éclair bleu, mais n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait de Pietro ou d'un autre démon, pas jusqu'à ce que le gamin ne revienne, cette fois avec un N'Garai sur ses talons. Certains des démons qui submergeaient Steve – l'attaquant sans relâche et attendant qu'il fasse une erreur – s'enfuirent enfin en se rendant compte que les bêtes gigantesques s'en prenaient à eux. Les N'Garai les déchiquetaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien. Et il y avait Kierrok aussi – bien sûr – toujours habillé du corps de Bucky, sur le dos d'un des N'Garai. Rien que le regarder fit voir rouge à Steve, et ça lui fut vraiment égal qu'il soit en train d'aider.

Pietro apparut à côté de lui, forçant son passage à travers des créatures ressemblant à des lutins avec suffisamment de force pour les éjecter du passage. Elles n'attaquèrent plus Steve après ça, observant à la place Kierrok avec méfiance lorsqu'il sauta enfin du dos de son N'Garai. Les petites choses lutines étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à quelque chose d'humanoïde parmi tous les démons qui étaient apparus, et les seules qui ne s'étaient pas enfuies, aveuglées par la panique, à la vue de Kierrok et des N'Garai.

« -On tente une sortie ? demanda Pietro. Clint et Natasha nous couvriront une fois qu'on sera en haut de cette petite colline là. »

Kierrok s'avança vers eux à grands pas, et certains des démons lutins firent demi-tour et s'enfuirent, mais pas tous. Les yeux de Kierrok étaient d'un jaune brillant, sa peau toujours rouge par endroits, son expression sombre distordant le visage de Bucky de façon anormale.

« -Disparaissez ! grogna-t-il. »

Littéralement : la voix de Bucky avait pris une profondeur rocailleuse impossible pour les cordes vocales humaines. Deux de ses N'Garai s'arrêtèrent juste à côté de lui, enfonçant leurs griffes dans le sol, rugissant de façon menaçante vers les autres démons.

Les petits démons restants s'enfuirent, apparemment suffisamment intelligents pour savoir lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ou peut-être que ce n'était que du bon vieil instinct de survie. Steve n'en avait jamais eu beaucoup. Il fusilla férocement Kierrok du regard, malgré le sauvetage in extremis, non pas que le démon en ait quelque chose à faire.

Aussi Steve prit-il un instant pour évaluer les alentours. Le sol incolore était instable ; il ne cessait de s'effondrer, révélant des puits de ténèbres sans fond en-dessous. Il ne voyait ni Chthon ni les Avengers depuis cette position, mais il pouvait dire que quelque chose de majeur était encore en train de se passer. Un pilier noir était descendu du ciel il n'y avait pas si longtemps…donc oui, c'était genre, un indice flagrant.

« -Bougez-vous, leur aboya Kierrok. Ou est-il nécessaire de vous porter en plus de vous sauver ?  
-Va en enfer, répliqua Steve.  
-Cela ne peut pas être pire que cet endroit, dit Kierrok en retour. »

Steve ne voulait plus lui parler, alors il raccrocha son bouclier dans son dos et commença à courir dans la direction d'où Kierrok était venu, vers la colline où Pietro avait dit que Natasha et Clint étaient. Il ne jeta même pas un regard aux N'Garai lorsqu'il les dépassa en courant, ses yeux fermement sur le terrain traître. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber dans un de ces trous.

Pietro courait à côté de lui, une vitesse de tortue pour lui.

« -Retourne auprès des autres, et restes-y, ordonna Steve, heureux lorsque le gamin ne protesta pas. »

Steve se retrouva donc à courir avec les N'Garai et Kierrok. Il ne quitta pas des yeux les ténèbres tourbillonnantes au loin, et il espérait bientôt être en mesure de voir ce qu'il se passait avec Chthon et les autres bordel.

Puis une forme orange le dépassa, sortant de nulle part, le faisant brusquement s'arrêter. Cela ressemblait à un gros chien…en feu. Il en vit davantage au loin en regardant autour, prenant en chasse les démons, laissant des traînées de feu, d'épaisses lignes noires d'herbe brulée et des marques calcinées dans leur sillage.

« -C'est quoi ces trucs bordel ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit Kierrok. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être Chthon alors, et il n'enverrait pas des créatures contre ses propres démons de toute façon, il ne mettrait pas non plus le feu à son propre monde. Ce qui laissait Loki ou Strange, peut-être Leah même.

« -Ne vous arrêtez pas, dit Kierrok lorsque Steve fut distrait un peu trop longtemps à regarder les flammes jaillir. »

Des loups, ça devait être des loups, ils étaient trop gros pour être des chiens.

Certains des démons avaient pu avoir peur des N'Garai, mais ils devaient encore fuir les flammes et ces loups, et bientôt nombre d'entre eux s'approchèrent bien trop près au goût de Steve. Bien sûr, s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance à Kierrok, il aurait pu se sentir quelque peu en sécurité, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il garda quand même les yeux sur les fissures dans le sol et les trous dans le vide, mais maintenant il était forcé de garder un œil sur les démons lorsqu'ils apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, se demandant à quel moment ils attaqueraient.

Une flèche siffla à ses oreilles, touchant une chose qui volait non-loin derrière Steve. Il ressentit un bref instant de choc, bien sûr, puis de soulagement. Ils étaient à présent suffisamment proches pour que Clint puisse abattre les démons. Il les repéra lui et Natasha un peu plus loin devant quelques instants plus tard, tirant sur tout ce qui essayait de les mordre. Steve était heureux que la force et la quasi-invulnérabilité des N'Garai soient plus une exception qu'une caractéristique générale de tous les démons de ce monde.

Puis dès que Steve atteignit la petite colline, une chaleur intense le frappa au visage, bien avant qu'il ne repère les flammes. Oh, il avait vu les lumières orange, mais il n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'autant de feu puisse être réel. Et bordel, ça l'était, un véritable brasier de l'enfer, car tout était recouvert de flammes. Et pile au milieu de tout ça se tenait un loup géant, aussi noir que la nuit, sinistre et intangible, mais parfaitement réel. Des flammes orange léchaient son corps, produisant de la fumée à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ressemblait à tous les autres loups, en juste beaucoup…beaucoup plus grand.

Il n'arrêta pas sa course en direction de Natasha et Clint, malgré son regard fixé sur la chose.

« -Pietro ? demanda-t-il.  
-L'ai renvoyé vers les autres, dit Natasha. Il est arrivé ici avant que tout s'embrase.  
-Ok, on va où ensuite ? demanda Steve, ne les regardant même pas, ses yeux fixés sur le géant. »

Personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer, c'était surréel à un tout autre niveau.

« -Eh bien, nous devons rejoindre les autres aussi, fit Natasha en désignant quelque chose au loin. »

Cela prit un moment à Steve de repérer où était le reste de leur groupe entre les flammes. Bordel, il s'était vraiment éloigné.

« -Et comment… ?  
-Par magie, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Une sorte de barrière, peu importe, ça les protège. Nous devons retourner là-bas.  
-Alors comment on va s'immuniser contre le feu ? demanda Clint en baissant enfin son arc, se rapprochant d'eux.  
-Ugh, si ma vie n'en dépendait pas…commenta sèchement Kierrok. »

Le ton de sa voix détourna enfin Steve du loup géant. Ce dernier faisait face à quelqu'un, et Steve espérait sincèrement que c'était Chthon.

« -Je grimpe pas sur un de ces trucs, protesta immédiatement Clint.  
-D'accord, fais-toi réduire en cendres, je m'en moque de toute façon, dit Kierrok avant de remonter sur le dos d'un de ses démons d'un bond. »

Steve observa les trois autres N'Garai, toujours placides à défaut d'enragés, mais il se souvenait de la traque qu'il avait subie de leur part. Merde. Il soupira.

« -J'ai pas d'autre idée, admit-il, défaitiste.  
-Les temps sont durs, dit Natasha avant de se rapprocher de l'un d'eux.  
-C'est de loin notre pire voyage scolaire, ajouta Clint. »

Steve souffla et lui lança un regard, mais il appréciait vraiment le calme de Clint – et ses blagues stupides – face aux événements autour d'eux. C'était une des rares choses qui facilitait l'acceptation du monde qui partait en vrille. Des aliens se déversant du ciel, des démons parcourant un champ recouvert de flammes… Clint était toujours Clint.

Natasha fut la première à suivre l'exemple de Kierrok, n'affichant aucune peur ou incertitude à l'idée de grimper sur un des démons. Le N'Garai émit un son, mais ne protesta pas ni ne lui feula dessus. Steve se demanda comment Kierrok les gardait sous contrôle, mais cela n'avait pas suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il pose la question. Moins il avait besoin de parler à ce démon, mieux c'était.

S'asseoir sur le N'Garai n'était pas confortable, sa peau était rugueuse et dure, son corps n'étant rien que des muscles et des os. La chose était chaude cependant ; suffisamment chaude pour que Steve puisse le sentir à travers son uniforme, même malgré les flammes et sa peau déjà trop exposée à la chaleur.

« -Attention avec les cornes, dit Kierrok, une menace sombre claire et nette dans sa voix. »

Steve aurait été tenté de le provoquer, mais maintenant que les N'Garai ne les attaquaient pas, il n'aurait pas été correct de faire mal à l'un d'eux sans raison. Ils étaient seulement…des animaux incroyablement létaux, et Steve n'avait jamais été cruel, définitivement pas envers les animaux, peu importe combien ils étaient dangereux. Il avait le sentiment que Kierrok n'avait probablement pas grand-chose à voir avec les attaques des N'Garai sur Terre, pas s'il se souciait autant de ces choses. Même si cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il soit un enfoiré cruel pour faire ça à Bucky. Steve essaya de museler un peu sa colère, mais ce ne fut pas facile.

Steve n'était jamais ne serait-ce que monté à cheval, et c'était probablement très différent, mais bordel, cela avait l'air tellement facile en regardant Kierrok. Au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de serrer trop fort les jambes. Cela avait l'air d'aller pour Natasha et Clint aussi, mais il était clair d'après leurs expressions qu'ils appréciaient autant que Steve. Les temps étaient durs en effet.

Les N'Garai étaient rapides, agiles, et ne se souciaient pas des flammes rampant partout, ils évitaient même facilement tous les obstacles. Les premiers instants passés, Steve ne ressentit plus le besoin de fixer la direction où ils allaient, et ses yeux revinrent au loup géant en train de semer le chaos. Il était de plus en plus certain qu'il n'était pas de chair et de sang, mais réel tout de même, une manifestation de quelque puissance.

Il remarqua la lumière d'un éclair près de la bête géante, donc Thor était toujours là, en train de se battre. Kierrok était trop loin pour que Steve puisse lui crier de changer de direction, et le démon n'aurait probablement pas écouté de toute façon. Et peut-être valait-il mieux vérifier comment allaient les autres d'abord avant d'encore se précipiter tête la première dans le danger. Il voulait vraiment savoir si tout le monde allait bien, pour avoir l'esprit en paix.

Alors que les instants tendus s'égrenaient, le bruit bruit des flammes crépitantes, des loups hurlants, et de la lourde respiration du N'Garai qu'il chevauchait retentirent aux oreilles de Steve. Ce n'était pas les sons habituels de la guerre, ceux des balles et des hurlements, mais cela le mettait dans l'exact même état d'esprit, alerte et concentré, les muscles tendus et prêts à l'action. La chaleur était insoutenable aussi, il sentait de la sueur couler le long de son dos sous son uniforme, et les flammes lui brûlaient le visage même si elles ne le touchaient jamais. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le sol bougeait et se transformait autour d'eux, la terre montant et retombant avec fluidité comme des vagues paresseuses. Les N'Garai naviguaient toujours sur le terrain dangereux avec aisance, ne ralentissant pas un seul instant, mais cela demanda à Steve un peu plus d'efforts pour rester en selle, en sécurité.

Puis Steve repéra enfin ladite barrière qui protégeait ses amis. Mais avant qu'ils aient l'occasion de l'atteindre, une nouvelle vague d'énergie fit trembler le monde autour d'eux, stoppant les N'Garai. Cela demanda une force considérable pour rester en selle, et même Natasha et Clint eurent du mal. Steve leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le loup géant se dissiper comme de la fumée, s'évanouissant sans laisser de trace.

« -Ca sent pas bon, dit Clint. »

La terre se souleva littéralement sous eux, une colline sortant de nulle part, avant de s'effondrer. Les N'Garai sautèrent et se mirent à courir, se dispersant pour sortir du chemin. Quelque chose surgit du sol juste à côté de Steve, un pilier blanc incurvé, puis un autre, et encore un autre, tous alignés, s'avançant et s'élevant, puis redescendant dans le sol. Ce dernier bougeait comme des vagues agitées, de la poussière s'élevant dans l'air, se collant à sa peau en sueur alors que des fissures béantes s'étendaient partout.

Steve ne détourna pas le regard alors que les mêmes piliers incurvés apparaissaient à d'autres endroits, certains bien plus grands et épais que ceux qui étaient sortis du sol à côté de lui. Tous s'élevaient et redescendaient avec une aisance fluide malgré la destruction qu'ils causaient… Les choses avançaient comme attachées à quelque chose dans le sol.

Le N'Garai qu'il chevauchait s'arrêta devant une crevasse ; trop large, impossible de sauter par-dessus.

« -Contourne, allez ! pressa Steve, et heureusement la chose sembla comprendre et commença à courir le long du bord pour trouver un passage plus étroit. »

Les N'Garai se retrouvèrent facilement, ainsi que Kierrok, et bientôt tous les quatre couraient dans la même direction, tous coincés par la même crevasse.

Steve ne quitta pas des yeux les ténèbres béantes à côté d'eux, car si quelque chose déplaçait ces piliers, alors c'était dans le sol, à l'origine de toutes ces fissures et chasmes, et c'était gros. Et sans surprise, il repéra les piliers blancs s'élevant de nouveau des profondeurs, les dominant en quelques instants. Ils étaient d'un blanc cassé, comme du vieux marbre ou de l'os, ne cessant de s'élever, gagnant de plus en plus en épaisseur, s'avançant comme précédemment. Puis quelque chose scintilla, les flammes orange brûlantes illuminant autre chose provenant des profondeurs. Steve n'arrivait pas à distinguer de forme, mais cela se rapprochait.

« -C'est quoi ces trucs bordel ? cria Natasha, observant les piliers toujours en mouvement, mais les yeux de Steve étaient fixés sur la chose en-dessous. »

Il prit une forte inspiration lorsqu'il vit où se terminaient les piliers, car les couleurs scintillantes aperçues plus tôt ressemblaient à des écailles : elles avaient cette forme rectangulaire distincte, bien qu'elles fassent toutes plus d'un mètre. Cela ne pouvait vraiment pas être un être vivant…n'est-ce pas ?

« -Je vois un truc un énorme. J'suis le seul à voir quelque chose de vraiment gros ? demanda Clint. »

Mais s'il s'agissait d'écailles, alors les piliers géants étaient des épines…et comment était-il possible que quoi que ce soit puisse être aussi gigantesque ?

Soit les N'Garai n'avaient que faire du géant ou Kierrok les pressait, mais dès que les écailles furent suffisamment proches, les démons bondirent dessus sans avertissement. Ok, donc c'était définitivement le moyen le plus rapide de traverser, mais merde, Steve n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de ce…peu importe ce que c'était bordel. Ça avait des écailles, donc peut-être un reptile. Il ne serait pas exactement choqué si cela s'avérait être un putain de dragon ou un truc du genre. Plus rien ne semblait impossible.

Les N'Garai parcoururent rapidement la forme écailleuse alors même qu'elle bougeait, et il y avait heureusement suffisamment d'espace entre les épines pour qu'ils puissent passer entre. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'autre côté, ils furent plus éloignés de la barrière à cause du détour, mais avec la vitesse des N'Garai, Steve était sûr que cela ne prendrait pas longtemps de la rejoindre.

Steve vit la foudre de nouveau, un éclair gigantesque à l'endroit où se trouvait le loup avant. Thor combattait toujours, et peut-être que Loki était avec lui, mais qui savait bordel. Il voulait y être, putain, et pas se contenter de regarder de loin. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas grand-chose contre Chthon, mais il voulait quand même être de la partie.

Steve ressentit de nouveau cette constriction dans sa poitrine, celle qu'il était sûr d'avoir imaginée, mais les N'Garai s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors, émettant des sons de détresse ; cela devait donc être réel.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Natasha.  
-C'est Chthon…ils ont peur, descendez, dit Kierrok. »

Steve n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, il fut heureux de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les démons. Natasha et Clint en firent de même immédiatement également.

« -Donc on court ? demanda Clint.  
-Y'a plusieurs chemins qu'on peut prendre entre les flammes, dit Steve après avoir rapidement regardé autour. »

Puis il se tourna vers Kierrok, car même s'il voulait que le démon disparaisse, pas question de laisser Bucky hors de sa vue.

« -Je vous suivrai, et ils me suivront, dit Kierrok, répondant à la question tacite. Mais gardez vos distances si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. »

Ouais, des démons géants létaux ayant l'air effrayé et possiblement enclins à attaquer pour cette raison, évidemment que Steve allait garder ses distances.

« -Par-là, dit-il en choisissant le passage ayant l'air le plus sûr pour eux. »

Bien que « sûr » soit un terme très relatif en ce moment.

Natasha et Clint le suivirent de près alors que Kierrok restait quelques pas en arrière avec ses N'Garai. Les flammes étaient dangereusement proches, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, ils devaient rejoindre les autres ; cela avait déjà pris bien trop de temps d'arriver jusque-là.

Steve s'arrêta et sauta en arrière quand il entendit un craquement et sentit du mouvement sous ses pieds, manquant de renverser Clint et Natasha. Au moins avait-il réagi assez vite pour éviter de tomber dans la fissure qui était apparue devant eux. Elle s'élargit rapidement, jusqu'à ce que le chasme ne soit trop grand pour le traverser. Il y avait des flammes des deux côtés et ne pouvaient donc pas la contourner non plus.

« -Fait chier, jura Natasha. »

Steve pourrait peut-être réussir à sauter, mais il n'en était pas si sûr en ce qui concernait Natasha et Clint. Ils étaient bons, mais pas des super humains. Il ignorait combien les N'Garai avaient peur, s'ils pouvaient…

Les flammes s'éteignirent d'un côté, soufflées comme une bougie, Loki se tenant soudainement là.

« -Je vous ai vus approcher, dit-il calmement. »

Il avait l'air…bizarre. Steve n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose semblait ne pas aller avec lui. Ses cheveux roux étaient peut-être un peu plus brillants, ou ses yeux, ou il était plus pâle qu'avant.

« -Merci, dit quand même Steve. »

Thor atterrit un instant plus tard à côté de Loki, bien plus meurtri et marqué par la bataille que son frère, sa cape déchirée et brûlée, son armure recouverte de sang et de poussière.

« -Chthon ? demanda Kierrok.  
-Il est…distrait, dit vaguement Thor. »

Steve se contenta de le regarder avant d'incliner la tête pour essayer de voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui.

« -Personne ne tue autant que lui sans être hanté par quelques fantômes, dit Loki, ce qui n'expliquait rien du tout.  
-Nous devrions retourner à la barrière pendant qu'il est…distrait, fit remarquer Clint.  
-Oui, il a raison, c'est notre chance de nous échapper, confirma Thor.  
-Partez devant, dit Loki, leur tournant déjà le dos. Je ne vais pas partir de suite.  
-Es-tu fou ? demanda Kierrok. Tu vas vraiment essayer de le tuer ? C'est impossible !  
-Non, je ne vais pas essayer de le tuer, répondit Loki, revenant à eux. Mais je vais intégralement détruire son monde, et lui avec. »

Il était pâle ; Steve en était sûr à présent qu'il le voyait à la lumière brûlante des flammes, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi : cette même étrangeté qui entourait le loup géant, qui le rendait quelque peu irréel, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, car Loki était de chair et de sang, comme eux.

« -Mon frère, tu en as fait assez, dit Thor. Nous devons partir maintenant, tant que nous le pouvons encore.  
-Cela ne te ressemble pas de te retirer d'une bataille, mon frère, répondit Loki.  
-Je préfère fuir plutôt que de voir le moindre d'entre vous périr, dit Thor en secouant la tête. Nous avons vaincu les Darkholders, si nous partons, il ne nous suivra pas. Nous devons y aller.  
-Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir ici, lui dit Loki. Partez. Je vous suivrai. Il y juste une dernière chose que je dois faire d'abord. »

Thor avait l'air d'avoir envie de protester, ses doigts étaient presque blancs autour du manche de Mjölnir.

« -Venez, nous pouvons attendre mon frère à côté de la barrière, finit-il par dire simplement. Au moins vous serez en sécurité là-bas. »

Il ne le dit pas ouvertement, mais Steve était sûr que Thor ne partirait pas sans Loki.

Steve repéra Chthon dès qu'ils repartirent, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait exactement. Il y avait des silhouettes et des formes tournant autour de lui, et le démon ne cessait de les attaquer, son pouvoir grésillant dans l'air. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, Steve ressentait cette constriction dans sa poitrine, pas aussi fortement qu'avant, mais elle était toujours là comme une cicatrice dérangeante tiraillant sa peau. Il ne savait pas ce que les formes étaient et pourquoi elles semblaient tant distraire Chthon, mais il savait que ça devait être du fait de Loki d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« -Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Natasha.  
-Il a massacré les siens dans sa soif de pouvoir, mais ils n'ont pas disparu. Les ombres de ce qu'ils étaient avant résideront toujours en lui. En colère…et assoiffées de vengeance.  
-Donc tu veux littéralement dire des fantômes, commenta Steve. »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre Chthon même à cette distance, la voix de Yelena grondant de façon peu naturelle. Il hurlait de colère et jurait alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser des ombres qui le tourmentaient. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de cette supériorité calme à présent, de cette certitude absolue qu'il avait le dessus. Steve ne savait absolument pas si ces choses pouvaient vraiment blesser le démon, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, elles faisaient leur part. Avec de la chance, elles l'avaient rendu fou, il le mériterait.

« -Ok, j'ai plus ou moins peur de demander, mais c'est quoi cet énorme truc putain ? demanda Clint, désignant vaguement la direction où plusieurs épines et ce corps gigantesque émergeaient. »

Thor devança Loki.

« -C'est un grand Serpent, une créature de mythes et de légendes, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait exister. »

Lorsque même Thor, qui était une sorte de dieu du tonnerre lui-même, faisait preuve d'incrédulité, eh bien, ça en disait long. Steve ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de mythes et de légendes, mais toujours d'histoires passées.

« -Parce que cela n'existe pas dans notre monde, seulement dans d'autres, dit Loki. Et croyez-moi, cela n'a pas été facile de l'invoquer.  
-Loki, je m'inquiète du prix que tu auras à payer pour tout ça, dit Thor à son frère.  
-Oh, je suis la dernière chose dont tu devrais t'inquiéter en ce moment, mon frère, répondit Loki. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi puissant. »

Thor le fixa un long moment, puis se tourna vers eux.

« -Venez, mes amis, vite, pressa-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'ils restent plantés là à regarder Chthon et les ombres, ou le Serpent en train de détruire le sol, ce monde littéralement en train de tomber en morceaux devant eux, peu importe combien il était bizarre que cela retienne leur complète attention. »

Clint et Natasha s'exécutèrent immédiatement, Steve se retournant pour jeter un œil à Kierrok pour s'assurer qu'il suivait toujours. Le démon se baissa pour se rapprocher de la tête du N'Garai se tenant devant, les trois autres un peu plus loin en arrière, ayant toujours l'air agités, émettant des bruits de détresse. Kierrok parlait à voix basse, Steve ne saisissant pas un mot.

« -Kierrok, appela-t-il. »

Le démon le regarda, puis reporta son attention sur les N'Garai.

« -Nous devons partir, lui rappela Steve, comme si ce n'était pas évident.  
-Je sais ! siffla Kierrok avec colère, sa main se posant sur la grosse tête du N'Garai. Viens, ma fille, sois courageuse pour moi.  
-Tu n'as pas l'intention de les emmener avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kierrok le fusilla de ses yeux jaunes enflammés. La colère était palpable sur les traits de Bucky.

« -Ce sont les derniers, dit-il, tournant de nouveau le dos à Steve. Je sais que tu penses que nous ne sommes tous que des monstres, mais non…je ne vais pas les laisser ici. »

Steve ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il pouvait faire son connard, facilement, et il avait toutes les raisons de traiter le démon ainsi, le sale enfoiré. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ramener la moindre de ces bestioles sur Terre soit une bonne idée.

« -Nous devons quand même partir, dit-il à la place. »

Le N'Garai de tête bougea enfin après un peu de cajolerie, et les trois autres ne semblèrent pas avoir autant de mal à suivre Kierrok après ça. Enfin.

Steve se retourna pour suivre Thor, qui les attendait. Loki semblait seulement focalisé sur Chthon, se contentant de le fixer. Natasha et Clint étaient très proches de la barrière maintenant, Sam leur parlant déjà depuis l'autre côté, agitant un peu les bras, leur disant quelque chose. Les yeux de Steve se fixèrent sur la grande femme qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là, debout dans un des coins de la barrière. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais sa tête était tournée vers Chthon. Steve eut immédiatement envie de demander qui c'était, mais quelque chose dans la forme de sa mâchoire et la teinte de sa peau le fit penser à Leah, aussi étrange que ça l'était. Mais entre le loup et le Serpent…plus rien ne le surprenait. Clint et Natasha traversèrent tous deux la barrière, enfin en sécurité.

Le reste de leur équipée avança rapidement ; seul Loki se tint immobile, attendant et regardant. Steve garda les yeux sur le sol en train de s'effondrer et sur Chthon, les deux choses qui avaient le plus de chances de le tuer à ce stade. Thor n'était qu'à quelques pas devant lui, et il pouvait également entendre Kierrok et les N'Garai le suivre. L'adrénaline ne pulsait plus aussi fortement dans ses veines, et malgré son endurance surhumaine, il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Ce n'était pas juste une question de courbatures. Il était épuisé, peut-être plus psychologiquement que physiquement, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se reposer, pas encore, et probablement pas avant un long moment.

Il entendit Chthon pousser un grand cri, son pouvoir faisant tout trembler autour d'eux.

« -Je vous ai tués ! entendit Steve, à présent suffisamment proche pour discerner les mots. J'étais meilleur, plus fort ! Je _méritais_ votre pouvoir ! »

Il criait sur les ombres, mais il était plus en colère à présent, son pouvoir transformant littéralement l'air autour d'eux, et cette maudite pression dans la poitrine de Steve fut de retour. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il braqua son regard sur Chthon alors qu'une énergie incandescente ne cessait de s'accumuler autour de lui, l'air vibrant anormalement, le sol tombant en morceaux. Puis les ombres disparurent, toutes, d'un seul coup, et les yeux de Chthon se posèrent immédiatement sur eux. Il n'y avait rien à faire, nulle part pour l'éviter ou se cacher de lui, du moins pas pour Steve. Alors il fit du mieux qu'il put, et se prépara à ce qui arrivait.

Chthon disparut de leur vue, du moins la forme de Yelena, car le pouvoir du démon bourdonnait toujours dans l'air. Il était encore là.

L'énergie dépassa Steve sans lui laisser la moindre égratignure, et il entendit d'abord les N'Garai pousser des cris, puis Bucky. Steve se retourna et passa immédiatement à l'action, car quelque chose d'invisible attirait Kierrok dans les profondeurs exposées par la destruction du Serpent. Steve bondit en avant et se saisit de son bras de métal, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour les ralentir et il ne fut qu'entraîné avec lui. Il vit deux N'Garai disparaître alors que les deux autres étaient suffisamment forts pour enfoncer leurs griffes dans le sol et s'accrocher. Steve n'avait pas cette force, mais il n'allait pas laisser Bucky tomber avec Kierrok, il refusait de laisser faire ça.

Ils étaient bien trop proches du bord lorsqu'un bras fort se saisit de Steve, stoppant leur glissade vers le vide noir. Steve vit la cape rouge de Thor avant même de jeter un œil en arrière. Il tourna le bras pour se saisir de celui de Thor en retour, sécurisant la prise que ce dernier avait sur lui. Ce pouvoir, en revanche, était encore là, essayant toujours d'entraîner Kierrok, Chthon n'étant certainement pas prêt à le laisser s'échapper.

Il y eut un énorme bruit tonitruant quelque part derrière eux, comme une avalanche ou un immeuble qui s'effondre, et un nuage de poussière les recouvrit tous la seconde d'après. Steve ne pouvait pas suffisamment tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« -C'est le Serpent ! hurla Thor. »

Loki avait dit qu'il allait détruire l'intégralité de ce monde et il ne semblait pas du tout qu'il exagérait. Steve se demanda si le serpent pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre forcer Chthon à lâcher Kierrok.

Un des N'Garai se rapprocha de Kierrok en rampant, voulant l'aider peut-être, mais le mouvement délogea ses griffes et la bête plongea dans les ténèbres un instant plus tard. Kierrok la regarda disparaître, l'air furieux.

Steve ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à part s'accrocher, car il ne semblait pas qu'ils puissent remonter complètement Kierrok. Il ignorait s'il existait un moyen de forcer le démon hors de Bucky là tout de suite, et Steve savait que Kierrok n'allait pas partir de lui-même, pas alors que posséder Bucky était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. C'était probablement la pire chose que Chthon pouvait lui faire en cet instant.

« -Je ne peux pas vaincre cette magie noire, dit Thor. Je ne peux pas la combattre ! »

Centimètre par centimètre, ils étaient lentement entraînés vers les ténèbres ; même la force de Thor ne pouvait complètement égaler ce que Chthon était en train de faire.

Steve n'allait pas perdre Bucky comme ça. Il ne pouvait juste pas…il ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

De la magie. C'était de la magie, ils ne pouvaient pas la combattre avec de la force brute. Il regarda autour, essayant de repérer Loki de nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir avec toute la poussière encore en suspension. Il n'avait pas vérifié où il était allé lorsque Chthon avait dispersé les ombres. Où était-il quand ils avaient besoin de lui bordel ?!

« -Loki ! cria-t-il, espérant qu'il était à proximité…quelque part. »

Le sol trembla encore et ils glissèrent de quelques mètres avant que Thor ne trouve de nouveau une bonne prise sur le sol. Steve ne lâcha pas et Kierrok s'accrocha aussi à lui alors que le dernier N'Garai chutait dans les profondeurs à côté d'eux.

« -Non ! cria Kierrok, tendant le bras même, peut-être pour rattraper la chose avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie par les ténèbres, mais il était trop loin.  
-Loki ! essaya de nouveau Steve, n'espérant pas vraiment que cela marche à ce stade. »

Mais bien sûr ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une main se saisit du bras de métal de Bucky, pile à côté de celle de Steve, Loki sortant de nulle part, pressé contre son flanc.

« -T'as pris ton temps, commenta Steve. Fais quelque chose !  
-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors faites exactement ce que je vous dis, dit Loki.  
-D'accord, peu importe, juste fais-le.  
-A mon signal, dit Loki, lâchez-le.  
-Quoi ? Non !  
-Je ne le laisserai pas tomber, lui dit Loki. »

Steve se contenta de le fixer, sa main en sueur incroyablement serrée autour des plaques de métal du bras de Bucky.

« -Faites-moi confiance. »

Oh, Steve aurait voulu que Loki ne dise pas cela, car il ne pensait pas en être capable, pas avec la vie de Bucky en jeu. Peut-être avec la sienne, peut-être en ce qui concernait beaucoup de choses à ce stade, mais Bucky ?

Loki se contenta de lui rendre son regard, pour le convaincre de l'écouter probablement, avant de se tourner vers Kierrok. Le visage de Loki était blanc comme un drap, en contraste net avec ses cheveux roux. Une faible teinte orange brûlait sous sa peau, comme de l'ambre. Une sorte de magie encore.

« -Maintenant ! ordonna Loki. »

 _Fait chier !_ Steve lâcha prise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes de l'Auteur : _ **
> 
> Je m'excuse sincèrement pour le cliffhanger, vraiment, mais c'est le moment parfait pour changer de point de vue, vous verrez.


	58. Chapter 58

Sa magie était une flamme vivante mais ne brûlait pas, pas cette fois. La main s'accrochant à lui devint flasque un instant après que le Capitaine ait lâché, mais Loki tint bon. Chthon était toujours là, pas physiquement pour le moment, mais son pouvoir oui, s'accrochant vicieusement à sa création pour s'assurer qu'il périsse ; cependant Loki était plus qu'un simple Asgardien ou Jotun à présent, tellement plus. Il pouvait tenir tête au dieu démon, il pouvait opposer sa puissance à la sienne. Et bien sûr, il pouvait utiliser un de ses petits tours pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Ainsi, lorsque les flammes disparurent et que les yeux sous lui s'ouvrirent, Loki fit face à du bleu acier, et non à du jaune.

James reprit ses esprits très soudainement, prenant le contrôle de son corps en quelques secondes, et sa main le serra étroitement immédiatement, avant même qu'il ne regarde autour. Puis les sigils et les runes sur son bras s'illuminèrent encore plus vivement, et Loki sentit la vague pure du pouvoir de Jord protéger son élu, même à distance. L'emprise de Chthon se brisa.

James retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais ne lâcha pas immédiatement Loki. Ce dernier l'éloigna du bord…juste pour être sûr. Les ténèbres tourbillonnantes que Chthon avait invoquées dans les profondeurs de ce monde étaient toujours une menace bien présente.

« -Bucky ! cria le Capitaine, ayant de toute évidence remarqué le changement et voyant que ce n'était plus Kierrok qui leur faisait face. »

Loki décida de ne pas prendre la peine d'entrer dans les détails et d'expliquer que le démon était encore très proche : le temps pressait.

Le Capitaine attrapa Barnes, lequel semblait encore étourdi et confus, et le prit dans ses bras. Loki le lâcha, de même que Thor.

« -Où…qu'est-ce que…  
-Merci mon Dieu tu vas bien, dit le Capitaine. Merde. »

James s'écarta de lui pour regarder le monde en flammes s'effondrant autour de lui, leur apparence usée par la bataille. Il fut, de façon compréhensible, choqué.

« -De quoi te souviens-tu ? lui demanda Loki.

-Je…nous avons trouvé la salle de contrôle, puis j'ai été…quelque chose m'a attrapé, et je me suis retrouvé ailleurs. Chthon était là et… »

Son visage se referma, se faisant aussi dur que l'acier pour retenir toutes les émotions menaçant de faire surface. Il s'était de toute évidence rendu compte qu'une période conséquente dont il n'arrivait absolument pas à se souvenir s'était écoulée. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui était probablement bien trop familier.

« -Est-ce que…est-ce que j'ai blessé quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, la voix calme mais très basse.  
-Non, Buck, tu n'as rien fait, s'empressa de le rassurer le Capitaine. »

James ne sembla pas complètement le croire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki pour qu'il le confirme.

« -Tu es possédé, mais ton esprit est indemne, lui dit Loki. »

L'expression du visage de James fut plus parlante que n'importe quel discours.

« -Donc c'est juste mon corps cette fois…dit-il amèrement. »

C'était toujours une violation, mais d'un genre différent. Loki n'offrit pas de le rassurer. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. James se relevait déjà, malgré les plaies ensanglantées qui lui étaient sûrement douloureuses. Il se tut, déterminé. Exactement comme s'y était attendu Loki. Il ne s'occupait des horreurs de son esprit que lorsqu'il se trouvait en sécurité. Le réconfort ou l'encouragement ne lui seraient d'aucun secours pour le moment, car son sang-froid était l'armure qui lui avait toujours permis de continuer à avancer.

Le Capitaine tendit le bras pour le passer autour de James, mais il repoussa sa main d'un « Je peux marcher » sec.

« -Alors vous devriez y aller, dit Loki. »

Ils devaient se dépêcher. Loki sentait la présence de Chthon partout autour d'eux : il était au fond de son esprit, à la surface de sa peau, dans le sol sous ses pieds. Le démon avait dû se rendre compte combien son monde s'était brisé, fragilisé, car il essayait à présent d'empêcher son effritement. Et Chthon pouvait être ancien, mais le Serpent l'était aussi. Le démon ne pouvait pas juste tout arrêter d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Le Serpent lui-même n'était pas lié à Loki par le sang ou l'âme, comme s'il se trouvait dans un monde lointain, mais Loki pouvait quand même sentir ses moindres mouvements, exactement comme le Loup précédemment. Il était intimidant de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un monde où il manipulait de tels pouvoirs. Cela le plongerait sans doute dans la folie ; peut-être était-ce même son destin ici.

Et Leah, oh combien il était différent à présent de ne serait-ce que poser le regard sur elle. Elle semblait…amplifiée, transformée en une chose pas moins dangereuse que le Serpent réduisant ce monde en morceaux. Loki ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était important pour elle, pourquoi elle l'aidait, faisait preuve de gentillesse…pourquoi elle se souciait de lui tout court. Dans ce sombre futur, il avait vu…qu'il la connaissait, mais cette vieille ombre maudite que Loki était devenu n'avait clairement pas gagné sa gentillesse ; l'opposé semblait même plus probable.

Tous étaient des pouvoirs bien au-dessus de lui, mais qu'on avait posés à ses pieds, mis dans ses mains. Il était facile de narguer son ennemi, d'aller à sa rencontre avec assurance…et pourtant l'échec était comme une bête sombre hurlant dans son esprit. Peu importe son apparence actuelle –laquelle devait être une imitation du véritable dieu que ces êtres anciens révéraient- il n'était pas véritablement ce Loki…et il avait échoué à chaque fois par le passé. Il avait échoué à Asgard, à Midgard…échoué…et échoué encore.

« -Loki, que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Thor, le sortant de ses pensées.  
-Ramenez James à la barrière, et rapidement, dit Loki.  
-Je peux y aller tout seul, dit James.  
-Pas suffisamment vite…lui dit Loki en se retournant. Kierrok t'a possédé, et il n'est pas parti, je l'ai juste forcé à se tapir. »

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et le Capitaine sembla encore plus horrifié. Etant donné que Loki était toujours lié au contrat qu'il avait passé avec le démon, cela n'aurait pas dû être une si grande surprise.

« -Kierrok reviendra petit à petit, et alors nous reviendrons à ce qui vient de se passer…tu dois passer cette barrière. Maintenant. »

James le fixa un instant, mais de toute évidence il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait absurde de protester, alors il acquiesça fermement.

« -Thor, emmène-le. Voler est plus rapide.  
-Nous serons juste derrière vous, dit le Capitaine avant même que James ou Thor ne puisse prononcer un mot.  
-Très bien, acquiesça Thor.  
-Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, dit James pendant que Thor l'attrapait par la taille, faisant attention à ses blessures. »

Thor fit tournoyer son marteau et s'envola immédiatement. Le Capitaine se tourna vers Loki.

« -On sera _vraiment_ juste derrière eux, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. »

Loki sourit juste un instant.

« -Vous le serez en effet, alors allez-y.  
-Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous avons fait ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici.  
-Chthon n'est pas là car il s'est enfin rendu compte que ce monde est en train de s'effondrer, dit Loki. Je ne le laisserai pas stopper ce qui a été mis en branle.  
-Pourquoi ? Nous pourrions juste partir !  
-Le temps que cela lui prendra de réessayer peut ne pas avoir d'importance pour vous, mais je n'ai pas envie d'à nouveau lui faire face dans quelques siècles bien trop courts. Dès qu'il aura de nouveaux disciples, je serai la première cible. Les piliers de cette réalité sont à présent endommagés, et si seulement quelques autres cèdent, tout s'effondrera. Je peux le faire. »

Loki braqua son regard à l'endroit où Thor et James avaient atterri à côté de la barrière. James se tenait fermement sur ses pieds, mais même de loin Loki pouvait déceler la fatigue dans son corps. Il était trop meurtri et épuisé pour continuer plus longtemps, et ce fut un soulagement de le voir traverser la barrière. Le sentiment était peut-être bizarre, mais probablement pas inattendu.

« -Thor ne partira pas sans toi, dit le Capitaine.  
-Je sais, confirma Loki. »

Puis il leva une main et fit appel à ses flammes. Il ne pouvait dire si le feu qu'il pouvait invoquer à volonté était toujours le sien ou celui qu'il avait volé au Darkholder de Chthon. Peut-être que cela aurait dû l'inquiéter, mais le feu dégageait la même sensation, aussi il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Des flammes surgirent tout autour du triangle de la barrière. Thor sauta en arrière par réflexe, la traversant dans le mouvement, se retrouvant en sécurité. Loki laissa les flammes disparaître aussitôt, et cela ne prit qu'un instant à Thor pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé. Il releva la tête et foudroya Loki du regard.

« -Ce n'était pas nécessaire, commenta le Capitaine. »

Il n'avait pas l'air trop préoccupé par ce que venait de faire Loki.

« -Il est têtu, dit Loki en se détournant de la colère de Thor. »

Son frère pouvait rager autant qu'il le voulait, mais c'était pour le mieux. Le Serpent finirait bientôt ce pourquoi il était venu ici et Loki savait aux tréfonds de ses os que Thor devait être loin à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours été inutile de discuter avec lui.

« -Vous devriez y aller maintenant, dit alors Loki. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.  
-Ne te fais pas tuer, dit le Capitaine. »

Pas même une seconde ne passa avant que Loki ne sente Chthon se rapprocher de nouveau. Il tendit la main vers le Capitaine et se saisit de son bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus. Il appela le Serpent, mais il savait qu'il aurait d'abord à tenir bon seul s'il voulait survivre.

« -Quoi ?  
-C'est malheureux, mais vous allez devoir rester très proche pour le moment, dit Loki. Nous avons été trop lents. »

Loki n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les barrières protectrices et les runes, mais le pouvoir pur au bout de ses doigts compenserait son manque de talent inné. Le Capitaine scruta le cercle qui se forma autour d'eux, brûlé dans le sol. Il se rapprocha de Loki, se tournant afin qu'ils se retrouvent dos à dos.

« -Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il alors.  
-Bougez quand je vous le dis, dit simplement Loki. »

Juste au moment où le vide noir en-dessous s'étendit autour d'eux, le bout de terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient s'éleva dans les airs avec un craquement sonore. Pas très vite, mais même Loki dut maintenir habilement son équilibre pour rester debout. D'autres morceaux de terrain brisés commencèrent à flotter également, les énergies errantes de ce monde empêchant enfin la force gravitationnelle de fonctionner correctement. Le ciel gris et l'horizon cessèrent d'exister, laissant à présent place à ce même vide infini en-dessous et au-dessus d'eux. Loki n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil à la barrière, il savait qu'elle serait l'unique point stable dans ce monde. La magie que Leah avait invoquée était extrêmement puissante.

Regarder les choses complètement s'effondrer était un sacré spectacle, sans compter la satisfaction qu'il procurait. La puissance de Chthon reconstituait encore les morceaux, maintenant la réalité en place, pendant que le Serpent consumait tout, étouffant et détruisant le monde. La destruction pour la destruction n'avait jamais intéressé Loki, mais là c'était différent : c'était splendide.

Le Serpent bougea et remua de nouveau en-dessous d'eux, bien plus visible à présent qu'une grande partie du monde était dévastée ou avait simplement disparu. Même Loki était en admiration face à la taille et la puissance de tout cet incroyable pouvoir. Il n'était même pas fait de chair et de sang, c'était juste une manifestation de l'immense bête, et pourtant…aucun dieu n'avait la moindre chance, et un démon, encore moins.

« -J'espère que vous n'avez pas le vertige, Capitaine. »

Loki le sentit bouger derrière lui, sans doute à la recherche de leur prochain point d'observation. Il s'était également sûrement rendu compte du grave danger dans lequel il se trouvait, mais il avait un cœur de guerrier, et sa voix ne changea pas lorsqu'il parla ; aucune trace d'épouvante ou de panique désespérée.

« -Tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais juste m'appeler Steve.  
-Je m'en souviendrai, répondit Loki, amusé. »

Puis il repéra Chthon, toujours sous la forme de cette femme, mais la magie qui la maintenait de toute évidence défaillait. Peut-être même qu'il était davantage lié à ce monde qu'il avait créé que ne le supposait Loki. Oh, ne serait-ce juste pas parfait ? Evidemment que créer ce monde et ses créatures était une démonstration de pouvoir. Il ne lui aurait pas octroyé une telle taille s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple refuge. Que Loki ait les moyens de le détruire avait vraiment dû le mettre en colère, surtout si cela blessait davantage que son orgueil.

« -Tu aurais dû fuir, dit Chthon. »

Il se tenait également sur un bout de terre.

« -Pas face à toi, répondit Loki. »

Les yeux de Chthon plongèrent en lui, son regard n'ayant rien d'humain. Une colère immense l'habitait, une rage dévorante que Loki ne connaissait que trop bien. Il pouvait l'utiliser à son avantage. Il renforça la barrière, l'alimentant de feu, ne détournant pas le regard du dieu démon un seul instant. Peu importe ce que disait Chthon, ou combien il avait l'air confiant ; s'il pensait vraiment qu'il était aisé de vaincre Loki il serait déjà passé à l'action. Non, il faisait preuve de prudence à présent, il ne savait pas véritablement de quoi ce dernier était capable. Aussi se contentèrent-ils de se tenir là, attendant de voir ce que l'autre ferait. Oh Loki pouvait très bien lui faire face, et soutenir ces yeux anciens d'un regard brûlant, mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à plus grand adversaire.

« -Voyez-vous le chemin menant à la barrière ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. »

Il y avait bien assez de morceaux de terrain qui flottaient partout autour d'eux.

« -Je n'appellerais pas ça un chemin, mais ça m'ira, dit Steve.  
-Ne vous retournez pas, contentez-vous de courir, lui dit Loki. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas une erreur que vous avez envie de commettre.  
-Tes plans sont encore pires que les miens.  
-Nous aurons à discuter de cela une autre fois, lui dit Loki. »

S'il y en avait une.

Le combat ne le stimulait pas comme Thor. Son frère avait toujours été convaincu qu'il pouvait gagner s'il n'abandonnait jamais le combat, mais le monde ne marchait pas ainsi pour Loki. Certains combats étaient injustes, certains ennemis trop puissants pour être vaincus. Parfois, le choix se limitait à saisir toute opportunité de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mensonges, ruse, magie…tout était bon à prendre. Et Loki avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se préparer à ce moment qu'il avait vraiment espéré ne pas voir arriver. Il avait souffert sang et eau, avait salué la mort plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait aimé. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, comme pouvait l'attester la destruction qui les entourait.

Il était quand même insensé de faire face à une puissance aussi vaste et ancienne que Chthon ; une des choses les plus stupides que Loki ait jamais faites même, mais par les Nornes, son sang chantait dans ses veines et il se sentait plus grand que jamais.

Puis le Serpent s'éleva et Loki hurla :

« -Courez ! »

Chthon disparut pour échapper au corps gigantesque du Serpent alors que Loki se précipitait à la suite de Steve. Le Capitaine bondit avec expertise sur la plateforme la plus proche, s'arrêtant moins d'une seconde avant de sauter sur la suivante. Certaines pierres n'avaient pas de place pour deux personnes, voire même pour une, et ils se contentèrent de s'en servir comme appui pour atteindre celles qui suivaient.

« -Thor aurait vraiment été utile là ! cria Steve lorsque Loki fut assez proche. »

Il ignorait de façon remarquable l'horrible vide sans fin en-dessous et la mort certaine se profilant juste derrière eux. Et oui, peut-être que Thor pouvait voler, mais il aurait probablement fait demi-tour pour combattre Chthon de front. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Loki sentit Chthon approcher et eut le temps de se préparer à lancer la protection la plus puissante qu'il pouvait invoquer par la seule force de sa volonté. La grande plateforme sur laquelle il se trouvait éclata en morceaux et Loki n'eut qu'une vision fugitive des mèches blondes de la femme quand le démon tenta de se saisir de lui. Ni le feu ni la glace, aussi puissants soient-ils, ne seraient suffisants pour le faire lâcher, mais il y avait d'autres moyens de riposter. Ou plutôt, de ne pas se battre du tout.

Il fit apparaître plusieurs de ses meilleures illusions et les laissa toutes bondir dans des directions différentes pendant que lui-même esquivait. La magie ne durerait pas longtemps, mais suffirait pour échapper à Chthon pour le moment. Le fait que le démon doive encore lutter contre la destruction du Serpent apportait une aide non négligeable.

Loki était lié à ses doubles et il savait quand l'un d'eux disparaissait, aussi pouvait-il presque compter les secondes qu'il lui restait pour s'éloigner autant que possible. Il mit autant de distance entre lui et le démon qu'il le pouvait. Il aurait aimé encore avoir son épée, mais il aurait à faire sans. Pas idéal, mais pas impossible non plus. Si Chthon perdait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde d'attention sur son monde, le Serpent finirait ce qu'il avait commencé. Loki se devait d'être suffisamment distrayant pour ce faire.

Chthon le trouva avant que le dernier double ne disparaisse, et cette fois Loki fut trop lent à réagir. Le contact le brûla instantanément, mais n'endommagea ni sa peau si sa chair : la douleur s'insinua bien plus profondément. Simplement le détruire n'intéressait pas Chthon, il voulait d'abord le faire souffrir. Eh bien, Loki pouvait endurer un peu de douleur si cela lui donnait plus de temps.

« -Qu'es-tu ? siffla Chthon, sa voix de femme à présent complètement distordue, presque méconnaissable. Qui es-tu pour faire appel à un tel pouvoir ? Qui te l'a donné ?  
-Tu espères encore trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui rejeter la faute ? demanda Loki en retour, gardant sa voix égale malgré la douleur brûlante dans son corps. Et dire que tu avais tellement peu d'estime pour moi…pourtant te voilà, quasi à genoux. J'ai presque mal pour toi. »

Le pouvoir de Chthon était immense, et la douleur qu'il causait tout autant, mais Loki continua à soutenir son regard, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire. Chthon n'avait pas essayé de le tuer, alors peut-être qu'il croyait vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles, et il voulait des réponses ; ou il craignait que la mort ne fasse que donner à Loki un moyen de s'échapper rapidement de cet endroit. Peu importe la raison, cela allait parfaitement à Loki.

« -Tu as pu être une des plus grandes puissances de tous les Mondes, mais tu n'es plus le dieu que tu étais. Nous le savons tous les deux, railla Loki.  
-Silence ! grogna Chthon avec colère. »

C'était bien trop facile quand il était dans cet état.

« -Le monde est différent maintenant, alors que tu n'as pas changé. Toujours vaincu…ton pouvoir entravé par ta sœur ! »

La douleur s'intensifia, mais Loki pouvait continuer. Il y avait une limite à ce que Chthon pouvait faire sans le tuer.

« -La crains-tu encore ? poursuivit Loki. Vois-tu son fils te réduire en cendres dans tes cauchemars ?  
-Ta souffrance m'apportera une grande joie, maître de ruse. J'attends avec impatience le moment où tu me supplieras de t'épargner !  
-As-tu peur qu'elle m'ait donné ne serait-ce qu'une once de la puissance d'Atum ? fit Loki avec un large sourire. »

Ce fut suffisant. Le dieu démon feula dans sa fureur et Loki eut immédiatement l'impression que ses os fondaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Il n'y avait pas de menace plus grande pour Chthon que le fils de Jord, Atum, le Démogorge. Loki n'était pas le puissant Dévoreur de Dieu, et le Serpent non plus, mais ils avaient causé certainement assez de destruction pour rappeler à Chthon son neveu tout-puissant. Si on en croyait les contes et légendes, Atum vivait toujours quelque part sur le Soleil de Midgard, mais ce n'était pas un endroit que Loki pouvait explorer pour des raisons évidentes. Loki n'arrivait même pas à imaginer un pouvoir tel que même une étoile brûlante ne pouvait l'endommager. Il avait entretenu l'idée de trouver un moyen d'invoquer le Démogorge pour participer au combat lorsque tout ceci avait commencé, mais il avait supposé que s'il était toujours vivant et apparaissait, alors la destruction ne se limiterait pas à Chthon, loin de là.

Loki sentit le Serpent bouger de nouveau, détruisant enfin les piliers de ce monde, arrachant le dernier lambeau de contrôle de la poigne de Chthon. Le démon s'en rendit compte quelques instants trop tard. Loki fit promptement appel au pouvoir qui vibrait encore en lui. Cela serait soit sa grande victoire, soit ses derniers instants. Dans tous les cas, il était inutile de retenir ses coups à présent. Il fit appel au feu, et à la glace, puisant profondément en lui pour s'arracher à Chthon.

De plus en plus de grandes plateformes flottantes disparaissaient, et tout ce que voyait Loki était le vide du néant et le Serpent. Pendant un instant il fut sûr que tout avait été inutile et qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer, mais quelque chose d'autre fondit sur eux. Chthon s'écarta vivement dès que la silhouette lui bondit dessus. Cela prit un moment à Loki pour comprendre. Chthon n'avait pas pu se débarrasser de tous les esprits que Leah avait laissé passer à travers le portail. Certains hantaient encore cet endroit alors même qu'il était englouti par le néant, assoiffés de vengeance.

La forme de Yelena Belova s'effrita enfin, le lien entre l'apparence humaine et l'être qu'était Chthon se brisant. Loki vit d'abord une ombre immense, deux bras avec bien trop de doigts, noirs comme des branches brûlées. Il y avait au moins trois visages en constante métamorphose, trois yeux rouges et des éclairs de cicatrices, puis deux yeux blancs sur un visage de marbre sans défaut, et enfin, juste de profondes ténèbres, agrémentées d'une bouche grise furieuse avec de longues dents. Un nuage de poussière enveloppa le dieu démon comme un manteau. Il était énorme. Il désintégra l'esprit en colère en quelques instants avant de se jeter dans les abysses à la rencontre du Serpent.

Loki se mit à courir. Sa peau était bleue par endroits, il pouvait le sentir, son corps incertain de ce qu'il voulait faire : brûler librement comme une flamme ou geler tout ce qu'il touchait. Il aurait été amusé par la contradiction si sa vie n'était pas en jeu.

Les morceaux de terrain disparaissaient dès que Loki les quittait, le bord même du vide lui effleurant les pieds. Il se demanda s'il était assez rapide pour le distancer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir avec ce monde, pas après ce long combat. Un peu de chance, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, un petit cadeau du Destin, lequel n'avait jamais été clément avec lui. Il perdit pied à la seconde où il atterrit sur la plateforme suivante, laquelle tomba majoritairement en poussière avant qu'il ne puisse sauter de nouveau. Il fit glisser un de ses couteaux de lancer hors de sa manche, l'enfonçant dans la roche dure encore devant lui, essayant de trouver une bonne prise par n'importe quel moyen.

Il vit du bleu avant qu'une main ne le rattrape fermement pour stopper sa chute. Le contrecoup de l'arrêt brutal lui fit mal à l'épaule, et Loki enfonça son couteau dans la roche avant de relever le regard…

Oh, par les Nornes !

« -Que faites-vous par les Neuf ?! demanda-t-il, incrédule. »

Le Capitaine avait dû plonger à sa suite pour le rattraper à temps, car il était lui-même à moitié suspendu au-dessus du vide.

« -Vous étiez supposé être derrière cette barrière depuis le temps ! hurla Loki, mais il se hissa un peu en même temps, agrippant étroitement son petit couteau. »

Le Serpent était proche, ce bout de terre pouvait disparaître à tout instant. Loki lança un sort de protection, peut-être qu'il ne marcherait pas du tout, mais il pourrait juste maintenir cette plateforme en place suffisamment longtemps.

Steve recula pour le hisser et contre toute attente, se mit à rire.

« -C'est probablement pas le bon moment pour te dire ça, mais en fait j'ai de mauvais antécédents pour ce qui est de suivre les ordres.  
-James avait raison, vous êtes un idiot inconscient, lui dit Loki. »

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait possédé pour qu'il attende et se retrouve face à une mort presque certaine ? Pourquoi gaspillerait-il même la moindre seconde pour regarder en arrière, et encore moins faire cela ? Stupides héros… Loki ne comprendrait jamais complètement.

Steve était suffisamment fort pour le hisser même sans avoir beaucoup d'élan, et Loki se saisit du bord de la plateforme dès qu'il l'atteignit. Ce fut aisé de remonter après ça.

« -Tu es plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît, fut tout ce que dit Steve en le lâchant. »

La barrière était à présent suffisamment proche pour que Loki puisse voir les visages de tout le monde à l'intérieur. James oscillait entre la fureur et l'inquiétude au-delà des mots, alors que Leah ne le regardait pas du tout, mais il fallait s'y attendre, elle devait se concentrer. Et Thor était…eh bien, « en colère » ne semblait pas exactement convenir.

Loki regarda rapidement autour. La barrière était proche, mais pas assez pour que Steve puisse sauter ; il restait trop peu de ce monde à présent.

« -Je vais vous lancer, annonça Loki.  
-Tu quoi ? demanda Steve, mais Loki se contenta de l'attraper par le bras.  
-Prêt ? demanda-t-il par politesse, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse. »

Il pivota et lança l'homme au-dessus de l'abysse béant en direction de la barrière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait personnellement balancer ces imbéciles obstinés en sécurité.

Steve atterrit au bord de la barrière, suffisamment proche pour que son bras glisse à l'intérieur, et Thor et le Faucon s'emparèrent immédiatement tous deux de lui, le tirant à l'intérieur. James se dirigea vers lui aussi, bien plus lentement à cause de ses blessures.

Chthon était encore trop proche mais le Serpent se dressait sur son chemin. Cela devait être suffisant. Loki fit quelques pas en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et ne perdit pas de temps à sauter.

Il était toujours en l'air lorsque Chthon revint, bien plus rapide que Loki pensait qu'il était possible. La grande ombre et le nuage de poussière l'entourèrent en une seconde. Il fut immédiatement suspendu en l'air, incapable d'avancer d'un centimètre de plus. La prise de Chthon sur lui était incroyablement forte. Non, pas alors qu'il était si proche, pas maintenant ! Il avait pu échapper à Chthon avant, il pouvait le combattre, alors pourquoi plus maintenant ?

« -Oh, pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir mettre la main sur mon Darkhold sans conséquences, maître de ruse ? »

C'était la véritable voix de Chthon, assez grave pour se réverbérer dans la poitrine de Loki, mais les mots en eux-mêmes résonnèrent plus profondément. Il ne pouvait pas voir Chthon, il n'était qu'une voix dans les ténèbres. Loki refusa de montrer de la peur.

« -Non, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi ! lui dit-il.  
-Mes sorts ne sont pas de simples sorts, tu le savais, dit Chthon. »

Le monde s'effondrait toujours, mais Chthon avait dû l'abandonner pour le moment. Toute son attention était fermement sur Loki à présent.

« -Utiliser mon livre, c'est faire usage de mon pouvoir…quelle arrogance de penser que cela pouvait en être autrement.  
-Tu aurais fait cela bien plus tôt si cela était vrai, répliqua Loki. »

Il n'était pas un misérable Darkholder !

« -Je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt si je t'avais considéré comme une véritable menace…répondit Chthon. Mais à présent tu m'as convaincu. Tu as déclenché ma colère, et dans ma fureur j'ai fait des erreurs, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, et cela m'a coûté cher. Et maintenant que tu as détruit mon monde, tué mes fidèles Darkholders, laissé ce traître de Kierrok s'échapper…que tu as déjoué tous mes plans, m'as détroussé de ma liberté…oh petit dieu, maintenant tu as mon entière attention. »

Si cela n'avait pas sonné comme une condamnation à mort, Loki aurait été fier d'être reconnu comme quelqu'un à craindre, quelqu'un que pas même un être ancien comme Chthon pouvait ignorer. Enfin non, même avec une épée proverbiale contre sa gorge, il avait toujours envie de préférer la fierté à la peur. C'était bien mieux comme dernière pensée.

« -Fais de ton mieux, démon, lui dit fermement Loki. »

Il y eut un grondement, un son émanant de Chthon que Loki ne put interpréter, et plus aucun mot ne suivit. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie avant lorsque Chthon l'avait touché revint et des flammes surgirent tout autour de lui sans qu'il y pense, sans effort. Il ne pouvait pas sentir le Serpent mais peut-être était-il encore suffisamment proche, peut-être que Leah pouvait l'aider…peut-être…ou peut-être ne pouvait-il compter que sur lui-même. Néanmoins il lutta. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer comprendre immédiatement ce que Chthon cherchait à faire, mais il lutta.

La barrière fut en vue lorsqu'une partie des ombres sombres s'éclaircit devant lui. Ses muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il bougea. Il était si proche ! Il y eut un craquement, un bruit net et étrange qui résonna douloureusement dans son crâne, comme si quelque chose s'était fracassé dessus. Puis il se déplaça de nouveau en l'air, apercevant de nouveau le corps géant du Serpent du coin de l'œil. Il attrapa le bord du dernier morceau de terre où se trouvait la barrière triangulaire.

« -Mon frère, vite ! lui cria Thor, le pressant. »

Loki était étourdi et ses oreilles sifflaient encore à cause du bruit, sa vision un peu floue. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort et ses os hurlaient de douleur. Chthon avait-il été de nouveau touché par le Serpent ? Ou un autre esprit ?

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux en se redressant, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision et d'avancer vers la barrière. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il pouvait le dire. Chthon lui avait fait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Loki baissa les yeux sur ses mains sales dès qu'il fut debout. Sa peau était encore bleue par endroits, et ses doigts tremblaient aussi ; toutes ses veines d'une couleur sombre saillaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose…

« -Loki ! cria de nouveau Thor. »

Loki fit un pas en avant, la barrière à présent suffisamment proche pour qu'il puisse la toucher.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda James. Bouge-toi ! »

Chthon ne l'aurait pas laissé partir juste après être parvenu à le capturer. Loki devait être prudent. Il ferma les yeux lorsque sa vision se brouilla de nouveau, se concentrant sur lui-même pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas : il écouta les battements de son cœur, l'air circulant dans ses poumons, et la vibration de sa magie.

Puis il sut.

« -Je sais que tu es là, dit-il. »

Chthon eut l'air en colère lorsqu'il parla, mais vicieusement satisfait également.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que cela sera, petit dieu ? demanda-t-il, sa voix grondant profondément au fond de l'esprit de Loki. Tu viens avec moi, ou je viens avec toi ? »

Saleté. Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent un peu lorsqu'il expira. Puis il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la barrière. Si proche. Maudits soient les Nornes et ce misérable endroit.

« -Loki, dépêche-toi ! lui hurla Thor, la paume pressée contre la barrière. »

Il aurait tendu le bras vers lui si cela avait été possible.

Loki n'avait vraiment pas grand-chose à lui dire, aussi se tourna-t-il vers Leah à la place.

« -Partez.  
-Loki…dit-elle. »

Loki ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, mais il savait qu'elle cherchait une explication.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire partez ? demanda James. Allez viens ! »

Il aurait été facile d'être cruel. De lui rappeler ce qu'était le Darkhold, ses pouvoirs, combien il liait profondément Chthon à ses Darkholders. Pourquoi le pouvoir de ce dernier était comme avoir du poison dans les veines. Il pouvait dire à Leah qu'elle avait eu raison, qu'il avait été stupide de penser que Chthon ne finirait pas par l'utiliser contre lui. Mais cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

« -Je trouverai un moyen, dit-il, ignorant le rire de Chthon dans sa tête. »

La victoire ne revenait jamais à Loki : il devait toujours suer sang et eau pour elle. Il aurait dû savoir que le Destin n'avait pas fini d'être cruel avec lui.

« -Loki, non…non ! cria alors Leah, lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte de la finalité de ses mots. »

Sa voix n'était plus celle d'une petite fille ; elle était si étrange ainsi. Il y avait du chagrin dans son ton aussi, pas simplement de la colère. Loki n'aurait peut-être pas dû en être surpris.

« -Je te ne trouverai pas, dit-elle.  
-Moi je te trouverai, lui dit Loki.  
-Mon frère, que fais-tu ? S'il te plaît, rejoins-nous, demanda Thor, ses yeux grand écarquillés, sa colère précédente disparue. »

Loki avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage avant : sur le Bifrost, et ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

« -Je trouverai un moyen, répéta-t-il plus fermement. A présent partez.  
-Non, pourquoi ?! protesta James, mais Leah savait que c'était inutile, aussi s'en abstint-elle pour sa part. »

Loki se rapprocha juste un peu et regarda toutes les runes s'illuminer de nouveau sur le bras de James, brillant vivement.

« -Voilà pourquoi, dit-il simplement. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le monde de Chthon s'effondra, ses derniers vestiges avalés par le vide de l'espace, et soudainement ils eurent tous disparu, juste comme ça. Plus de sons, plus de lumière, juste les ténèbres à présent ; juste Loki et un dieu démon en colère.

« -Je réessaierai, et je me délecterai de ta souffrance en attendant, murmura Chthon.  
-Non, lui dit Loki. Car tu vas venir avec moi. »

L'instant de pure confusion qu'il sentit chez le démon le fit rire, et cette unique seconde de silence interloqué lui dit qu'il était parvenu à choquer de nouveau cette vieille créature. Puis il se laissa tomber au plus profond du néant, où demeurait le Serpent. Chthon aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais donner ultimatum à un maître de ruse, et ne jamais user d'une arme à double tranchant. Il avait menacé de suivre Loki, aussi le suivre il ferait,qu'il le veuille ou non : au plus profond du noir d'encre, dans la gueule du Serpent, jusque dans les bras de la Mort.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m’excuse du retard, mais mes études me prennent un temps dingue, et il n’y a que maintenant que je commence à avoir un peu de temps libre pour autre chose…dans tous les cas, si vous suivez encore cette histoire, je vous remercie de votre patience !
> 
> D’ailleurs, un nombre de chapitres officiel a enfin été annoncé par l’auteur, lequel sera de 62, autrement dit, nous sommes très proches de la fin !

Un instant ils étaient au milieu du néant, et le suivant ils furent dans une grotte. La barrière avait disparu, de même que Loki. Juste comme ça. Tout était si calme soudainement. Bucky perçut d'abord sa propre respiration, puis les Avengers. De la lumière perçait au-dessus d'eux, preuve qu'ils ne devaient pas se trouver si loin sous terre, mais Bucky n'eut pas le temps d'observer les alentours.

Docteur Strange, Wanda, Vision et Leah s'effondrèrent tous au même moment, comme des pantins liés par la même ficelle. Pietro rattrapa sa sœur pendant que d'autres Avengers se rapprochaient de Vision et Strange. Bucky se contenta de fixer l'endroit où Loki s'était tenu un instant auparavant. Les marques sur son bras de métal avaient à présent disparu, ne laissant rien derrière elles, pas la moindre lueur. Que venait-il de se passer bordel ?

« -Non, non, non ! s'exclama Leah avec colère. »

Bucky se tourna vers elle, une question déjà au bord des lèvres, quand le monde devint jaune ; il se leva et recula- non, c'était ses jambes, ses jambes bougèrent. Lui-même n'en avait pas envie, mais il continuait de s'éloigner du groupe ; il voyait flou et le noir envahissait sa vision.

« -Buck ? appela Steve, tendant le bras vers lui. Bucky ! »

Loki avait dit qu'il était possédé. Il devait lutter ! Il ne voulait pas de nouveau perdre conscience, il devait voir…il devait savoir… Pas question de devenir le pantin d'un démon ! Une sensation étrange, comme un tiraillement, remonta depuis son estomac jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa peau commença à lui faire mal, des millions d'aiguilles se bousculant pour sortir de son corps. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient.

Puis ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et le sol de pierre froid se rapprocha à grande vitesse. Il s'affaissa en un tas disgracieux, se rattrapant juste à temps sur son bras de métal pour éviter de se cogner la tête. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir ses doigts et il avait repris le contrôle de ses membres, mais cela faisait un mal de chien. Que lui avait fait cet enfoiré de démon ?

Il y avait quelque chose juste au-dessus de lui. De très chaud, et de bien trop grand. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, ses mouvements subtils. Il sentit un souffle d'air chaud sur sa nuque en sueur, et un son grave, grondant. Il se hâta pour s'éloigner immédiatement de la chose, maladroit, obligeant ses muscles à travailler. Le mouvement lui retourna l'estomac et il dut se concentrer intensément pour ne pas vomir sur-le-champ.

Puis Steve fut là…et puis Thor. Steve se saisit de ses bras pour l'aider à s'éloigner de ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, pendant que Thor allait couvrir ses arrières.

« -Indemne, comme promis, dit une voix grondante. »

Les mots sonnaient bizarrement, comme s'il parlait la bouche pleine…ou avec une bouche pleine de dents inadaptée aux mots humains.

Bucky parvint enfin à se retourner pour regarder la chose. Elle ressemblait à un N'Garai, mais en deux fois plus grand au moins, et avec une peau d'un profond rouge sombre au lieu de grise. Les griffes et les cornes étaient identiques, de même que la gueule pleine de dents, mais cette chose n'avait qu'un œil unique, immense et jaune, au lieu de deux rouges.

Kierrok. Loki avait dit qu'il était possédé par Kierrok. Bucky savait qu'il était le Maître des N'Garai, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressemble exactement à ces bêtes. Thor avait l'air prêt à se battre, mais Kierrok leva ses mains griffues en un signe de paix.

« -Loki s'est acquitté de sa promesse, dit Kierrok. Je suis libre…aussi tiendrai-je parole. Vous ne me reverrez plus.  
-Ton ancien Maître…où est-il ? demanda Leah.  
-Je ne puis le dire, répondit Kierrok. S'il est en vie, il est loin. L'Autre-Monde a disparu, de cela je suis certain. Les démons qui restaient ont péri avec, et j'en suis heureux.  
-Souviens-toi de ton serment envers Loki, Kierrok, avertit Leah.  
-Je m'en souviendrai, répondit le démon.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment le laisser partir comme—intervint Natasha, mais Kierrok disparut avant qu'elle ne finisse.  
-Comment il a fait ça bordel ? demanda Sam, regardant autour de lui. »

Il n'était pas le seul, mais il semblait que le démon avait vraiment complètement disparu.

« -Il est puissant, dit simplement Strange.  
-Est-ce que ça va revenir nous exploser à la figure ? fit Natasha en se tournant vers le sorcier.  
-Nous verrons lorsque nous y serons et tout ça, répondit Strange. »

Il avait l'air fatigué, mais pas particulièrement inquiet.

« -D'autres surprises mortelles pour lesquelles je dois me préparer ? demanda Stark. Je préférerais vraiment survivre à tout ça. »

Personne ne le rassura. Stark semblait avoir besoin d'un médecin, et probablement vite.

« -Ok, est-ce qu'on peut appeler de l'aide d'ici ? demanda Wilson, fixant le ciel à travers le trou béant au-dessus. Quelqu'un pour venir nous chercher peut-être ?  
-Je m'en occupe, dit Natasha en sortant quelque chose de sa ceinture.  
-Je savais que j'aimais ta préparation de girl scout pour quelque chose, sourit Stark.  
-Buck, ça va ? demanda Steve, se déplaçant de nouveau dans la ligne de mire de Bucky. Regarde-moi.  
-Je vais bien, répondit Bucky en acquiesçant. »

Il ignorait à quoi ressemblait son expression, mais d'après le froncement de sourcils de Steve, elle n'avait probablement rien de réjouissant. Il n'arrivait pas à définir comment il se sentait ; confus, fatigué…violé. Aucun de ces sentiments ne lui était nouveau, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus facile d'y faire face. Il pouvait encore sentir la bile au fond de sa gorge, même s'il n'avait plus envie de vomir. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa peau, mais elle ne lui faisait pas mal. Il…allait bien ; il vivrait.

Wanda, Strange et Vision avaient tous l'air d'aller bien, même si seulement Vision s'était relevé jusque-là. Leah ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, les poings étroitement serrés, marmonnant quelque chose.

« -Leah… appela-t-il, avant de se lever pour la rejoindre lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponse, ignorant le bref instant de nausée. »

Il avait besoin de réponses et elle devait en avoir certaines.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bordel ? Chthon l'a eu, pas vrai ?  
-Ce n'était pas sensé…dit-elle. Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça !  
-Qu'est-ce qui était censé arriver alors ? demanda Bucky. Parce que peut-être que j'ai été hors-jeu la plupart du temps, mais on dirait bien que les choses ont salement mal tourné ! Où est Loki bordel ?  
-Peut-on rejoindre mon frère ? demanda Thor, se rapprochant de nouveau à présent que Kierrok était parti. Le démon a dit que le monde de Chthon a disparu, mais sont-ils encore en train de se battre ? Nous devons aider Loki si tel est le cas.  
-Non, c'est fini…terminé. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, dit Leah. Il est loin…bien au-delà de notre portée.  
-Si vous me dites où chercher…dit Strange. »

Il était toujours assis sur le sol de pierre dure, mais il semblait toujours enclin à continuer.

« -Non, il est perdu ! le rabroua Leah avec hargne.  
-Tu en es vraiment sûre ? demanda Bucky. »

Elle tourna enfin la tête : la moitié supérieure de son visage était toujours dans l'ombre, mais Bucky pouvait encore apercevoir une bribe de son expression. Laquelle ne lui dit rien de bon. Elle leva alors une main et Bucky regarda sa chair tomber en poussière, ne laissant que des os blancs et nus.

« -Je le sais, dit-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que…?! s'exclama Barton, reculant de quelques pas alors que Bucky s'empressa de se rapprocher.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Leah le regarda un instant, puis soupira.

« -Loki et moi sommes liés, par nos passés comme par nos avenirs. Mais je n'existe pas dans ce monde, et j'ignore si ce sera jamais le cas. Il m'a ancrée dans cette existence, mais à présent qu'il n'est plus là…mon temps est compté. »

Bucky se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de disparaître. Il se lécha les lèvres avant de parler ; elles avaient le goût du sang séché.

« -Ok…qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? demanda-t-il. »

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi sa question sembla la surprendre.

« -Rien, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est terminé. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu as gagné.  
-J'ai gagné ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que… »

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que sa chair continuait de tomber en poussière, et sa colère s'évanouit. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, scrutant son visage quelques instants.

« -Je pensais que je… »

Il n'aimait pas avoir une audience pour ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« -Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.  
-Oui, je sais, dit-elle. »

Peut-être que c'était la voix d'adulte, mais Bucky parvenait à déceler des émotions dans son ton à présent. Elle semblait compréhensive, triste…et peut-être un peu comme si elle avait abandonné.

« -Aucun de nous n'a de pouvoir sur les Nornes ; elles arriveront toujours à nous surprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû espérer qu'il en soit autrement. »

Le Destin, ouais. Ben c'était une saleté. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé répondre à ça bordel ?

« -C'est les pages du Darkhold, pas vrai ? demanda Bucky, la gorge sèche. C'est comme ça que Chthon l'a eu. S'il n'avait pas…  
-Loki a fait ses choix, James, l'interrompit Leah. »

Ce qui était une réponse très claire, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin. Merde…merde putain !

« -La femme…l'hôte, dit alors Leah. Elle est encore vivante. Tu voulais la sauver.  
-Yelena ? demanda Bucky.  
-Où est-elle ? demanda Natasha. »

Leah s'appuyait sur sa main encore entière, aussi leva-t-elle celle qui n'était plus que des os, désignant quelque chose. Bucky leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle montrait et il repéra un instant plus tard une tête de cheveux blonds en bataille plus haut sur une falaise. Il ne voyait rien d'autre d'elle, juste ses boucles contre la pierre. Il aurait été tellement facile de manquer ce détail, aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué avant que Leah ne le leur montre. Sa simple vue suffit à faire passer Natasha à l'action. Barton la suivit immédiatement et Strange se releva également.

« -Attendez, je veux m'assurer qu'elle est véritablement humaine maintenant, dit-il.  
-Je vais vous aider à la faire descendre, proposa Vision.  
-Et l'aide, ça arrive ? hurla Pietro après eux.  
-HELEN devrait avoir reçu mon signal, répondit Natasha sur le même ton. »

Bucky regarda Leah disparaître peu à peu alors que son corps continuait de s'effriter. Quelque part il appréciait avoir une audience légèrement plus réduite.

« -Mon frère est-il vraiment perdu ? demanda Thor, s'accroupissant à côté de Leah et posant son marteau sur la pierre. Mais peut-il revenir ? Il y a de l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh, il y en a toujours, c'est Loki après tout…dit Leah. Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un pour y croire en dépit de tout, c'est toi, Foudroyeur. Mais sois-en averti : ton espoir peut s'avérer vain.  
-Mais il est déjà revenu avant, même d'entre les griffes de la mort, dit Thor. Cela ne peut-il pas être de nouveau le cas ?  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit Leah. Nous ne savons pas où se trouve son corps, ou même s'il existe encore, aussi même s'il revenait, je ne saurais pas où le chercher. »

Bucky vit que Thor n'aima pas cette réponse, mais il savait également que Leah n'en avait pas d'autre à lui offrir.

« -Que va-t-il t'arriver ? lui demanda Bucky.  
-Je ne suis pas...il n'était pas prévu que j'existe en ce monde. J'ai tenté le destin par mon intervention, mais je devais essayer…et à présent les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas vraiment parler de mort s'il n'y a jamais eu de vie… »

Son corps continuait de tomber en poussière, et elle ne semblait pas faire la moindre tentative pour l'en empêcher. Bucky tendit la main sans y penser pour la placer sur celle qu'elle avait posé au sol. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le scruta longuement.

« -Merci, dit-elle. »

Et ça…ça n'avait aucun putain de sens !

« -Tu m'as aidé bien plus que j'aurais jamais pu t'aider, lui dit-il. Toi et Loki…Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça seul. Le premier N'Garai m'aurait taillé en pièces. Je t'ai même jamais remerciée correctement…  
-Pas de ça, l'interrompit gentiment Leah. Tu as fait preuve de gentillesse avec lui, de décence. C'était ça l'important. C'est ça qui a fait la différence. Alors, merci. »

Bucky rouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à cela. Il n'avait jamais fait des pieds et des mains pour agir d'une certaine façon, pour être aimable ou gentil. On les avait mis ensemble pour terminer une mission, Loki était son allié, et Bucky avait agi en conséquence. Ils discutaient, planifiaient et se disputaient, ils se lançaient des quolibets à la tête ; ils n'avaient même jamais été véritablement amicaux…mais…il tenait à cet imbécile arrogant et fou furieux bordel…peut-être était-ce là simplement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Leah inspira bruyamment alors que son corps s'effritait davantage, et Bucky sut que très bientôt, elle aurait complètement disparu. La moitié droite de son visage n'était qu'os nu à présent, même ces longues vrilles sombres sur sa tête se fanaient et mourraient. Bucky resserra ses doigts autour de sa main, espérant qu'elle ne ressente aucune douleur.

« -Hey…fais passer un sourire à la Mort de ma part. »

C'était ce qu'il disait toujours à Loki lorsque le pire arrivait, parce que ça l'amusait. Leah se contenta de le regarder de nouveau un instant, mais alors elle sourit, et son sourire devint rire. Elle riait toujours lorsque sa main sous celle de Bucky tomba en poussière et qu'elle disparaissait davantage. Bucky ne la quitta pas des yeux, heureux que tous les autres soient silencieux. Car ainsi, son rire était la dernière trace d'elle en ce monde. Il s'évanouit juste un instant après qu'elle soit partie.

* * *

Il se passa un certain temps durant lequel Bucky ne dit pas un mot et n'écouta pas vraiment qui que ce soit. Il savait que Steve était juste à côté de lui, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment, et Steve avait dû le comprendre, car il ne tenta pas de l'amadouer en ce but.

Il regarda Vision ramener Yelena à eux en la portant, mais il ne tenta pas de se rapprocher. Il doutait sincèrement que Natasha souhaitait sa présence. Strange examina Yelena une fois qu'elle fut allongée sur le sol, et Bucky essaya d'écouter la conversation.

« -Dans les cas comme ça, il est extrêmement difficile de déterminer quel pourrait être le problème, dit Strange. Il pourrait être physique, mental, ou magique. Je ne détecte aucune blessure, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre pour elle ici.  
-Non, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Merci, dit Natasha.  
-Donc, elle est vraiment humaine…pas de démon ? demanda Wilson.  
-Pour autant que je le sache, dit Strange. J'ignore ce que les Darkholders lui ont fait pour la rendre plus…adaptée en tant qu'hôte de Chthon. Je pourrai en dire plus une fois qu'elle sera réveillée.  
-Alors vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera ? demanda Natasha.  
-Physiquement elle semble aller bien, mais de bons vieux tests médicaux sont nécessaires pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne son cerveau, son sang, et ses organes internes. Elle a assurément besoin d'être sous observation pour un petit moment, juste au cas où.  
-D'accord, cela me semble faisable, dit Natasha. Vous pensez pouvoir travailler avec ce que nous avons à la Tour Stark ?  
-Oui, cela devrait suffire, confirma Strange.  
-Sinon, on est sûr qu'HELEN sait où on est maintenant ? leur demanda Barton. On doit attendre combien de temps ici ?  
-Si elle a eu le signal de Romanoff, alors oui, elle sait, dit Stark. Pour ce qui est du temps que ça va prendre, eh bien…ça dépend d'où on est bordel.  
-Je pourrais aller chercher de l'aide, dit Vision. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à proximité.  
-Non, cela mettrait trop longtemps, dit Thor. Vous avez tous besoin de médecins, et nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer. »

Il inclina sa tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel.

« -Nous ne sommes sûrement plus cachés à présent que les Darkholders ne sont plus là.  
-D'accord, alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Sam.  
-Brunehilde ! hurla Thor. Envoie-nous une barge sans tarder ! »

D'accord, Asgard. C'était une façon de faire. Thor devait vraiment être impatient de partir, ou alors il s'inquiétait peut-être pour tout le monde. Il était inexpressif, mais concentré. Il semblait ne pas avoir envie de montrer ce qu'il pensait et ressentait en ce moment. Bucky pouvait comprendre.

« -C'est quoi une barge ? demanda Steve.  
-Ça vole, expliqua simplement Thor. »

Et vraiment, c'était plus qu'assez comme information.

Bucky prit enfin le temps de regarder les alentours correctement, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il laissa alors les conversations autour de lui se fondre en arrière-plan jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un faible bruit. Les parois étaient nues de même que le sol, pas la moindre végétation, juste de la rouille et de la moisissure çà et là. Il était tout à fait possible que le trou au plafond soit récent, mais qui l'avait fait restait obscur. Cet endroit était également bien plus petit que la grotte luxuriante immense dans laquelle ils étaient initialement arrivés. La réalité devenait floue dès que de la magie entrait en jeu, mais ce lieu devait quand même exister, car la salle de sécurité et ces tourelles étaient toutes de la main de l'homme.

Peut-être cette grotte était-elle liée à cet endroit, mais il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun tunnel apparent où que ce soit. Ou peut-être que Bucky était trop fatigué pour remarquer les choses importantes. Il était également sûr que plusieurs des Avengers finiraient par revenir ici. Peut-être pour voir quels autres secrets y étaient cachés, ou pour neutraliser tout système de sécurité et d'armement restant. Bucky n'en avait que faire ; tant que plus personne ne pouvait l'utiliser comme planque…

« -Comment vont tes blessures ? demanda Steve. »

Bucky tourna la tête pour le regarder. L'expression de son visage disait qu'il avait cherché un moyen d'initier la conversation. Ses stupides grands yeux de chiot donnèrent envie de sourire à Bucky.

« -Pas trop mal, répondit-il. »

Ça allait maintenant qu'il était assis. Il savait que bouger serait douloureux, mais toutes ses plaies avaient cessé de saigner d'autant qu'il puisse en juger.

« -J'ai juste besoin de dormir et de les laisser guérir.  
-Si tu veux aller à la poursuite de Kierrok, je suis pour à cent pour cent, dit alors Steve. »

Il était sérieux bien sûr, prêt à traquer le démon pour ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait.

Bucky se sentait…eh bien, sa peau le démangeait à la seule pensée du démon, et ses muscles se contractaient douloureusement, mais pas de rage brûlante dans ses entrailles.

« -A-t-il fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il s'en est pris à l'un de vous ?  
-Non, mais…  
-Je vais pas me lancer dans une course-poursuite effrénée par soif de vengeance, dit Bucky. Si c'était mon genre je passerais ma putain de vie à pourchasser Hydra et la Chambre Rouge tout autour du globe.  
-Tu t'en es quand même pris à quelques bases d'Hydra, dit Steve. Avant même que tu t'allies avec Loki.  
-Pour obtenir des informations sur moi-même, dit Bucky. Pour arrêter ce qu'ils y faisaient maintenant à…d'autres. Cette connerie à propos de la vengeance et de creuser deux tombes(1), c'est pas juste des platitudes vides. Compte pas sur moi pour ça. Si Kierrok garde ses distances, j'irai pas chercher la merde. »

Steve le regarda un moment, pensif.

« -Tu as dit quelque chose d'un peu similaire quand Jerry Rizzo et ses compères t'ont tabassé sans aucune putain de raison. Que c'était comme ça, et que t'irais pas chercher les ennuis. J'étais pas d'accord à l'époque, et je suis pas sûr de l'être aujourd'hui. »

Bucky eut un blanc un instant, et il manqua d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Steve qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Il se prépara même pour la déception dans ses yeux, puis il eut un déclic.

« -Jerry Rizzo pensait que j'avais mis sa sœur en cloques ! Et j'ai eu raison de pas lui rendre la pareille, car lorsque Ann a finalement dit qui c'était vraiment, le vieux de Jerry l'a traîné devant moi par la peau des fesses pour qu'il s'excuse. Et 'man a même eu droit à une ristourne dans son magasin après, alors ça s'est très bien terminé au final. »

Steve le fixa, quelque peu émerveillé ; peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Bucky se souvenait de ça ou à son vieil accent de Brooklyn qui était légèrement, automatiquement revenu dans sa voix. Il avait l'air heureux dans tous les cas, la note sombre de son expression s'évanouissant et l'orage dans ses yeux bleus s'éclaircissant un peu. Bucky trouva que ça lui allait bien.

« -Y'a que toi pour dire qu'un passage à tabac est une bonne affaire si t'en ressors avec une remise sur tes courses, dit-il.  
-Tu sais que cette remise c'était pas rien pour ma famille. Si j'avais botté les fesses de Jerry par vengeance, son vieux n'aurait pas été aussi généreux. »

Ils s'étaient disputés à ce propos à l'époque. Steve, dans sa colère de justicier, avait voulu aller se salir les mains en son nom…et se serait sans doute fait botter ses petites fesses rachitiques.

« -Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser faire les choses, Steve, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.  
-Tu laisses faire les choses seulement quand ça te concerne, lui dit Steve. Du coup c'est mon boulot de me mettre en colère.  
-Tu te mets en colère pour tout putain, lui rappela Bucky.  
-Alors ça c'est juste méchant, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky ne rajouta rien, car Steve comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. La vengeance ne résolvait putain de rien sur le long terme.

« -Kierrok a passé un marché avec Loki car il voulait échapper à Chthon, pas vrai ? demanda Bucky. »

C'est ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

« -Et il a promis de ne jamais aider Chthon ou de futurs Darkholders, acquiesça Steve.  
-D'accord, c'est fait alors. Je m'en souviens même pas, c'est le trou noir. »

Concernant la survie, Bucky en connaissait un rayon. Si Kierrok était allé voir Loki pour lui demander de l'aide en lui proposant un marché, alors il était désespéré, et le désespoir était une puissante motivation. Il aurait pu faire bien pire, mais il s'en était abstenu ; cela devait bien valoir quelque chose de la part d'un démon comme Kierrok.

« -D'accord, acquiesça Steve. »

Et si Kierrok commençait à faire parler de lui, Strange et les Avengers seraient là pour lui barrer la route, Bucky le savait.

Le silence entre eux était bien plus agréable à présent. Même après tout ce qui venait de se passer, la poitrine de Bucky le serrait moins, et son cœur était moins lourd.

« -Là ! cria Wanda, son doigt pointé vers le haut. »

Bucky vit des nuages noirs tourbillonnants au-dessus d'eux, puis un pilier de lumière vive descendit du ciel. Il n'avait jamais vu le Bifrost avant, mais il en connaissait l'existence. C'était bien plus bruyant que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Dès que la lumière disparut, Bucky vit une chose qui ressemblait à un bateau de métal avec une longue proue incurvée et deux ailes d'or géantes à la poupe. Deux Asgardiens se trouvaient dessus, un homme et une femme, tous deux en armures de cuir brun et de la fourrure grise autour des épaules. La femme descendit immédiatement d'un bond et s'avança hâtivement vers Thor. Ses vifs yeux acier contrastaient fortement avec sa peau noire. Peut-être venait-elle d'une zone d'Asgard différente de celle de Thor…si c'était comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient là-bas du moins. Bucky n'en savait fichtrement rien.

« -Prince Thor, nous sommes venus aussi rapidement que possible, dit-elle.  
-Ragnhilde, n'est-ce pas ? la salua Thor. Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à mon appel.  
-Aye, mon prince, dit-elle. Nous sommes venus vous aider, mais nous ne pouvons rester très longtemps.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Thor, immédiatement inquiet.  
-Votre père s'est réveillé, dit gravement Ragnhilde.  
-Je vois, acquiesça Thor en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. Qu'en est-il de Balder ?  
-Les choses sont…tendues au palais, mon seigneur. Votre frère ne voulait pas vous convoquer, en raison du grave danger ici sur Midgard, mais Cosak m'a dit de vous le demander quand même. Pouvez-vous revenir avec nous à Asgard ?  
- _Frère ?_ demanda Stark dans un murmure bien trop fort, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.  
-Notre bataille ici est terminée. Mes amis ont besoin d'être ramenés dans leur ville, dit Thor. Après seulement je rentrerai avec vous.  
-Merci, mon prince, fit Ragnhilde avec un signe de tête respectueux. »

Les pièces de métal dans ses cheveux cliquetèrent doucement dans le mouvement.

« -Inutile de me remercier, dépêchons-nous plutôt, dit Thor en retour avant de se retourner vers le reste d'entre eux.  
-Ok, cette chose va à quelle vitesse ? demanda Stark dès qu'il fut redressé sur ses pieds avec l'aide de Vision. Parce qu'on pourrait être à l'autre bout du monde, tu sais. »

Monter dedans avait l'air de l'enthousiasmer en tout cas. Son cerveau était probablement déjà en train d'analyser et de mémoriser autant de choses qu'il le pouvait de loin. A vrai dire, Bucky avait hâte aussi, même s'il était trop fatigué pour montrer le même entrain. Steve passa un bras autour de son dos pour le stabiliser quand ils se rapprochèrent. Il aurait pu marcher tout seul, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas que Steve soit proche.

« -Suffisamment vite, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Thor. »

Ils se rapprochèrent alors tous pour monter dans l'espèce de bateau. Une barge, comme l'avait appelé Thor. Barton souleva Yelena et monta en premier sur la passerelle que le type sur la barge avait descendue pour eux, Natasha juste derrière lui.

« -Comment saurons-nous nous diriger ? demanda Sam en s'arrêtant à côté de Thor.  
-Tu penses vraiment que nos vaisseaux n'ont aucun système de navigation alors que même ceux des humains en ont un ? lui dit Thor en retour. »

Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition. Bucky ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir demandé. Avec toutes les épées et les armures, il était facile d'oublier qu'Asgard possédait une technologie ridiculement avancée. Ce bateau volant pouvait probablement lire dans leurs esprits putain.

« -Je vais piloter, dit Thor. C'est moi qui connais le mieux Midgard.  
-Aye, mon prince, dit le type dans la barge, s'éloignant de la poupe.  
-Y'a une première fois à tout, pas vrai ? fit Steve en arrivant devant le véhicule et le regardant de bas en haut avec un air un peu dubitatif.  
-Pendant la guerre les avions c'était de vraies tombes volantes ; ça, ça va être un vol première classe, lui dit Bucky. »

* * *

La barge sembla lente lorsqu'elle s'envola, mais alors elle se propulsa dans le ciel à une vitesse incroyable. Bucky ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à quelle vitesse ils allaient après la première accélération, et plus étrange encore, il ne pouvait sentir qu'une légère brise sur son visage alors qu'ils semblaient fendre les nuages sans la moindre protection. Bucky ne voyait même pas la moindre sorte de barrière d'énergie autour d'eux. Il était dur de déterminer leur vitesse en raison du sol trop loin en-dessous d'eux, mais ils coiffaient très certainement au poteau beaucoup d'avions.

« -Comment ce truc marche ? demanda Wilson. »

Il était pile devant Bucky. Il y avait deux bancs, un de chaque côté de la barge, aussi ils se faisaient tous face. Yelena était allongée par terre au milieu, toujours inconsciente. Ce n'était pas des plus confortables, mais au moins il y avait beaucoup de place, probablement aménagée pour des gens portant des armures.

« -Aucune idée, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Essaie de mettre Tony sur le coup, ça le distraira.  
-Je pense qu'il est déjà suffisamment distrait, souffla Sam. »

Stark ne les avait pas entendus, ce qui prouvait ses dires. Il s'obstinait à essayer de se lever pour rejoindre Thor à la poupe, mais Wanda l'attrapait à chaque fois et l'en empêchait.

« -C'est mon côté toubib qui demande : tu vas bien ? demanda alors Wilson, et cela prit un moment à Bucky pour se rendre compte qu'il s'adressait à lui.  
-Je vais bien, répondit-il sèchement.  
-Vraiment bien ou bien dans le sens « je me la joue crétin dur à cuire » ? T'as l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang.  
-Je suis déjà en train de guérir, développa Bucky. Je suis juste fatigué et affamé.  
-D'accord, c'était juste pour vérifier, dit Wilson. Steve ?  
-Je vais _vraiment bien_ aussi, Sam, dit Steve, ses lèvres s'étirant.  
-D'accord, fais ton malin, oublie que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit, dit Sam en secouant la tête, mais le geste était affectueux.  
-Comment toi tu vas ? demanda alors Steve en retour. »

Son sourire de petit con avait disparu. Bucky aimait ce stupide sourire.

« -Je pars définitivement en vacances après ça. Voilà comment je me sens, dit Sam. J'ai été balancé dans des murs de pierre par un taré qui vénérait un démon. On a été attaqué par des insectes à un moment donné, et par des vers, ce qui va me filer des cauchemars, mais hey…je saigne nulle part aussi, donc je suppose que c'est bon pour moi ?  
-Et c'est moi qui fais mon malin ?  
-Oui, c'est toi, répliqua Wilson, ayant l'air mortellement sérieux. Je suis juste honnête.  
-Là il t'a eu, Cap, intervint Pietro.  
-Oh, je vois, soupira Cap. Une mutinerie. »

Bucky n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Précédemment, les Avengers étaient toujours tous alertes dès que Bucky était à proximité, et surtout lorsque Loki l'était aussi, aussi n'y avait-il eu que de faibles échos de cette amitié. C'était étrange, mais pas malvenu. Steve méritait d'être traité correctement, d'avoir des gens qui se souciaient de lui.

« -Je vais m'élever un peu pour accélérer, annonça Thor. Et pour éviter d'éventuels autres appareils dans les airs.  
-Accélérer ? Quel genre de moteur a ce truc ? demanda immédiatement Stark. »

Thor se contenta de le gratifier d'un sourire patient.

Bucky sentit en effet la pression sur son estomac cette fois, pas de façon aussi horrible que prévu, mais il put sentir une partie de la force de leur ascension. Ils étaient déjà au-dessus des nuages, mais à présent ils se propulsaient bien plus haut.

« -Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Wanda, se retournant pour monter à genoux sur son siège et regarder autour. »

Pietro en fit de même.

Le ciel s'assombrissait autour d'eux, son bleu infini s'effaçant alors qu'ils allaient de plus en plus haut. Il ne sentait pas le froid qui devait les entourer, et il pouvait respirer sans problème l'air qui devait s'être incroyablement raréfié. Il vit enfin les tremblotements d'une barrière orange autour d'eux, les protégeant de tout.

Vinrent alors les étoiles…leur nombre était infini, et elles les entouraient de partout. Il se souvenait avoir observé des galaxies entières et des nébuleuses dans leur ancienne planque, très loin dans l'espace sombre, mais elles n'avaient jamais semblé véritablement réelles. Ceci l'était. Bucky se retourna un peu à sa place aussi : la Terre était en-dessous d'eux, et l'espace, au-dessus, le soleil un phare lumineux. Les nuages semblaient incroyablement blancs depuis au-dessus, et même les quelques taches grises d'orage étaient un spectacle bienvenu. Il voyait le bleu vif de l'océan en-dessous. Tout avait l'air si clair, paisible et immense. Immobile, mais néanmoins plein de vie.

« -C'est vraiment fini, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. C'est fait.  
-Oui, Buck, répondit Steve, plaçant sa main chaude sur le dos de Bucky. »

Il se rapprocha un peu, comme s'il voulait profiter de chaque opportunité pour être aussi proche que possible. Bucky se pencha vers lui aussi. Il était fatigué et Steve était chaud.

« -Je sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant, admit-il. »

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à survivre à ces événements, pas vraiment. Il avait pensé que Loki si, puisqu'il était un dieu et qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir être tué pour de bon, mais Bucky n'était qu'un humain brisé par la vie. Comment pouvait-il être encore là ? De leur trio, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit celui en train de regarder ce spectacle, de l'air pur emplissant ses poumons et la chaleur du soleil caressant son visage ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« -On va trouver, promit Steve. Un jour à la fois, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Cela semblait plutôt simple. Bucky n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser plus loin que ça à cet instant. Il avait besoin de manger, de prendre une douche, et de dormir dans un endroit sûr. Peut-être serait-il en mesure de prendre des décisions pour le reste lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Steve serait là, ça au moins il le savait.

« -D'accord, accepta-t-il. »

Un jour à la fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Notes de la Traductrice :** _
> 
> **_(1) :_ C'est une référence à la citation de Confucius « Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves » que l'on peut traduire en gros par « Avant d'embarquer sur le bateau de la vengeance, creusez deux tombes » ; il veut dire par-là que la vengeance ne sert à rien, et n'est qu'une ruine mutuelle pour les individus qui la perpétuent et ceux qui en sont victimes.**


	60. Chapter 60

Steve regarda les étoiles un moment, la tête levée vers le ciel, se contentant de scruter les ténèbres au-dessus. Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste pour se détendre un peu, juste pour respirer et laisser ses muscles se relaxer. Il s'endormit. Lorsque Bucky le secoua pour le réveiller, ils étaient à New York, à la tour. La barge atterrit doucement sur la rampe d'atterrissage habituelle un instant plus tard.

Il semblait que Tony et Clint s'étaient tous deux assoupis aussi, car Wanda les secoua pour les réveiller alors que les autres se levaient pour descendre. Apparemment, cela demandait à Tony de sérieux efforts pour bouger. Son épuisement se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Wanda fut la première à essayer de l'aider à se relever, mais Vision prit la relève presque immédiatement.

Tony était le plus mal en point. Il avait besoin d'un miracle pour s'en sortir sans infection. D'abord cette grotte, puis le démon bizarre avec toute la poussière la fumée et…l'esprit de Steve était encore en train de digérer tout ça. Pas seulement les sombres horreurs des grottes, mais tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite, les choses géantes qui avaient littéralement réduit un monde en pièces sous ses yeux inclues. La Terre avait de la chance que Loki soit loin d'être aussi bien préparé et déterminé à la détruire. Et n'était-ce pas là une étrange pensée ? Que la Bataille de New York ne soit plus qu'un incident mineur dans son esprit à présent, un événement auquel ils avaient survécu avec une aisance relative. Les choses qu'il avait vues remettaient tout sous la lumière d'une très étrange nouvelle perspective.

Steve laissa les autres descendre de la barge en premier car il pouvait attendre ; il n'avait pas besoin d'attention médicale immédiatement. Lorsqu'il releva de nouveau les yeux alors qu'il descendait enfin la rampe, Pepper, Rhodey et Bruce sortaient du bâtiment avec empressement pour les rejoindre. Des médecins et des infirmiers les suivaient. Le visage de Rhodey passa par une série d'émotions alors qu'il se précipitait vers Tony, mais il sembla que l'inquiétude et la frustration finirent par l'emporter.

« -T'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je suis furieux contre toi, dit-il en s'arrêtant à côté de Tony et Vision.  
-Est-ce que tu peux me faire la morale à mon chevet ? demanda Tony. »

Rhodey souffla.

« -Aucun problème. »

L'expression de Pepper était un peu plus franche. Steve comprenait pourquoi elle détestait voir Tony comme ça : ensanglanté, sale, et blessé. L'épuisement était évident sur son visage même maintenant. Steve n'allait jamais affirmer connaître tout ce qui s'était passé entre Tony et Pepper, mais l'expression sur le visage de cette dernière lui disait que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à présent était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait essayé de garder ses distances. Non pas que Steve lui-même essaierait jamais de dire à Tony d'arrêter. Tout comme Steve, Tony ne pouvait pas rester assis à rien faire lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. Pepper ne le savait sans doute que trop bien.

« -Mes amis, pardonnez-moi, mais je dois partir sur-le-champ ! leur lança Thor lorsqu'ils furent tous descendus de la barge. »

Steve se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Je reviendrai lorsque je pourrai, mais je ne sais pas quand cela sera, ajouta Thor.  
-Non, bien sûr. Bonne chance, dit Steve. Si Loki se montre là-haut à tout hasard… »

Thor sourit, même si c'était plus qu'un peu forcé.

« -Si mon frère revient, je le saurai…s'il veut que je le sache, dit Thor. J'espère que la paix règnera sur Midgard en mon absence.  
-Ça ira pour nous, mon grand, dit Tony. T'inquiète pas pour ça.  
-Fais examiner ce bras, ajouta Natasha.  
-Et ramène quelque chose de sympa la prochaine fois, lança Clint d'un ton malicieux. »

Thor acquiesça et leva une main en signe d'au revoir. Puis il leva son marteau en l'air –comme un signal peut-être- et un instant plus tard le Bifrost descendit, engloutissant l'intégralité de la barge et les trois Asgardiens dessus. Il laissa les marques calcinées habituelles sur la rampe d'atterrissage de Tony.

Il s'avéra qu'ils avaient été absents pendant deux jours. Ils n'avaient certainement pas eu l'impression de partir aussi longtemps, mais Strange s'empressa de faire remarquer l'évidence, à savoir que le temps passait différemment dans le monde de Chthon. Steve accepta l'explication avec un signe de tête approbateur et mécanique, car c'était loin d'être la chose la plus bizarre qui leur soit arrivée. Il n'enviait pas Bruce, Pepper et Rhodey qui les avaient attendus pendant tout ce temps. Enfin, attendus et les cherchés en même temps. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient l'air aussi fatigués qu'eux.

L'état de Tony était vraiment le pire d'entre eux. Enfin, Yelena était toujours inconsciente, Sam était bien déglingué aussi, et Wanda et Strange avaient l'air complètement à plat, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air aussi mal en point que lui. Bucky et Steve s'en seraient probablement plus mal sortis que lui si cela n'avait été pour leur endurance et leur capacité de guérison surhumaines. Natasha, Clint et Pietro s'en étaient sortis avec quelques vilaines égratignures et des bleus. Steve en était heureux, mais également pas vraiment surpris. Pietro était trop rapide pour se faire toucher s'il était attentif et ne faisait rien de stupide, alors que Nat et Clint étaient juste trop doués pour couvrir mutuellement leurs arrières. Que la plupart des démons et de ces fanatiques de Darkholders ne les aient pas considérés comme véritablement importants avait probablement eu un rôle non-négligeable aussi. Cela ne serait pas la première fois.

La médecin qui les attendait à l'intérieur se figea et se mit à fixer Strange longuement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'air choqué. Puis elle secoua la tête et le salua vaguement. Strange lui dit bonjour, mais n'eut pas l'air de la reconnaître. Les deux infirmiers qui les avaient accueillis sur la rampe d'atterrissage suivaient ses instructions avec aisance à présent qu'ils les examinaient tous, pendant que la médecin elle-même se hâta vers Tony dès qu'il fut allongé sur un des lits.

Steve refusa poliment d'être examiné.

« -J'ai juste besoin de passer à la douche, je n'ai rien de cassé. Merci. »

Il se contenta d'un sourire amical face au regard dubitatif de l'homme. L'infirmier n'insista pas finalement, et se tourna vers Bucky à la place. Steve remarqua qu'il avait un tatouage sur la nuque.

« -Votre état semble bien pire que celui de Captain America, dit-il avant que Bucky ne puisse parler.  
-Je vais bien.  
-Puis-je en être le juge ? »

Bucky commença à se renfrogner aussi Steve décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

« -Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de Bucky. Ou juste des coupures et des bleus ?  
-Juste quelques côtes, rien de grave.  
-Même si vous guérissez vite, je préférerais y jeter un œil, dit l'infirmier, de toute évidence habitué à leur physiologie unique. Pour m'assurer qu'elles sont bien toutes à leur place. »

Il avait raison bien sûr, leurs os se reconstituaient vraiment rapidement, alors il était d'autant plus important de les remettre en place et de les laisser se ressouder dans la bonne position.

« -Que penses-tu de prendre une douche d'abord, proposa Steve. Et ensuite, Mr…  
-Rogers, dit l'homme, faisant taire Steve. Je sais, un nom tellement peu commun, dit l'infirmier avec un regard amusé. Je m'appelle Benny, si ça vous fait moins bizarre.  
-Et ensuite Benny pourra examiner tes côtes, termina Steve. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, tu le sais.  
-D'accord, souffla Bucky, s'éloignant de la table sur laquelle il était appuyé et sortant immédiatement de la pièce. »

Steve avait envie de rester avec lui, juste au cas où, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer inutilement envahissant.

« -Vous alors, vous êtes trop obstinés pour votre bien, dit alors Benny.  
-Ça fait partie du lot je suppose, lui dit Steve.  
-Oui eh bien, j'espère qu'il ne va pas essayer de remettre ses côtes en place pendant qu'il est sous la douche. »

Steve voulait rassurer l'infirmier, mais en vérité il s'agissait d'une inquiétude légitime. Son envie de rejoindre Bucky grandit. Benny souffla et secoua la tête, comprenant de toute évidence l'expression de Steve.

« -Je ne serai pas loin lorsque votre ami reviendra, dit-il alors.  
-Docteur Strange pourrait avoir besoin d'assistance avec sa plaie à la tête, fit remarquer Steve. »

Une autre infirmière s'était déjà occupée de Sam et examinait Wanda à présent. Strange connaissait parfaitement bien sa condition et avait insisté pour que les autres soient examinés en premier. Il était facile d'oublier qu'il avait été médecin lorsqu'il balançait des sorts à la volée, mais il était à présent des plus évidents qu'il maniait tout aussi bien le vocabulaire médical. Benny ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de gratifier Steve d'un sourire poli avant de rejoindre Docteur Strange pour lui parler à voix basse.

Steve prit une profonde inspiration et détendit ses épaules. A présent qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, il lui était vraiment difficile de lutter contre la fatigue, et d'après les expressions des autres, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

« -Je dois vraiment insister pour que vous restiez à l'hôpital quelques jours, Mr. Stark, dit la médecin suffisamment fort pour que toute la pièce l'entende. »

Steve était des plus certains de l'avoir déjà rencontrée auparavant, mais il était absolument incapable de se rappeler de son nom. Peut-être qu'on ne les avait pas présentés.

« -Mais si j'ai seulement besoin de repos…essaya Tony.  
-En cas d'infection, Mr. Stark, l'interrompit le médecin avec un regard sévère. Les premiers soins prodigués par un professionnel de terrain c'est très bien, mais je recommanderais un léger traitement antibiotique pour diminuer les risques d'infection, et je préfèrerais que vous soyez sous observation pendant cette période.  
-Ne discute pas, Tony, dit Rhodey avant que Tony ne puisse rouvrir la bouche. »

Ils savaient tous que Tony détestait les hôpitaux, d'où l'abondance d'équipement médical dans sa tour. Et pourtant, personne n'essaya de prendre son parti cette fois. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se remette dans un hôpital. Et ici, il y avait encore un peu de dégâts après le…l'épisode du doppelgänger. Steve n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Le simple fait de s'en rappeler le fit frissonner.

« -Oh, très bien, céda Tony. Mais peut-on au moins attendre que l'on se soit occupé de tout le monde ? »

La doc y réfléchit quelques instants, parcourant la pièce des yeux pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de tout le monde.

« -Une heure, grand maximum, M. Stark, dit-elle. Nous devons également transférer Miss Belova pour des examens plus approfondis, et je préférerais que cela se fasse le plus tôt possible. »

Et avec ça, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit le lit de Yelena.

« -Ça va être tellement nul, se plaignit Tony.  
-J'appellerai Happy pour qu'il te tienne compagnie, proposa Pepper. »

Steve n'écouta plus après ça. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, un peu à l'écart des autres, en attendant que Bucky revienne. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya sur le dossier. Il regarda le médecin et les deux infirmiers examiner tout le monde, nettoyant et bandant leurs plaies. Il semblait que Sam avait besoin de quelques points de suture aussi. Mais ça faisait tellement de bien de les voir tous en vie. Il était reconnaissant qu'ils s'en soient tous sortis.

A part Loki. Steve n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait là-dessus…peut-être un peu d'incrédulité. Loki n'était pas leur ami, mais il avait quand même combattu à leurs côtés cette fois. Il avait commis d'horribles crimes, et sauvé la vie de Steve, et ce plus d'une fois. Ce n'était pas leur ami…mais peut-être était-il celui de Bucky. Chthon l'avait eu à cause des pages qu'il avait utilisées. Il essaya de toutes ses forces d'empêcher la culpabilité de montrer sa vilaine tête lorsqu'il y pensa, mais sans succès. C'était Bucky qui lui avait demandé de faire ça, pour sauver Steve.

Peut-être Loki était-il encore vivant, toujours à se battre pour sa vie à cette seconde même pendant qu'eux étaient en sécurité et en train de guérir. Steve n'arrivait pas à décider si cette idée était plus horrible que penser qu'il était mort. Être le prisonnier de Chthon semblait être une destinée bien plus sinistre, mais espérer que Loki soit mort à la place lui retournait désagréablement l'estomac. Il était tellement fatigué bordel, ses pensées s'éparpillaient. Le bruit de la pièce s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'on lui toucha l'épaule. Il était toujours assis dans la chaise et Sam se tenait devant lui. Il portait un t-shirt Stark Industries, donc il devait sortir de la douche, ses bandages frais et ses plaies nettoyées.

« -Une des douches est libre si tu veux te laver maintenant, dit Sam. »

Steve parcourut la pièce du regard et nota que Tony, Pepper et Rhodey avaient disparu. De même que Vision, Wanda et Pietro. Sam suivit son regard jusqu'au lit vide.

« -Ils ont emmené Tony à l'hôpital, expliqua Sam. T'as dormi comme une souche. »

Steve pensa ensuite à Bucky bien sûr. Il bondit immédiatement de son siège lorsqu'il ne le vit nulle part, son cœur battant la chamade. Si suffisamment de temps était passé pour que Tony soit transféré, alors…

« -Du calme, il est encore sous la douche, dit Sam. »

Et avant que Steve ne puisse poser sa prochaine question, il remarqua Yelena. Elle était réveillée. Comment ça se faisait qu'il ait dormi autant bordel ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé avant ?

« -Barnes fusillait du regard quiconque essayait de te réveiller, lui dit Sam, ayant l'air un peu amusé. »

D'accord, ça expliquait une chose.

Puis Sam se rapprocha et baissa la voix, jetant un œil à Yelena.

« -Elle était plutôt normale lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, dit-il. Vraiment calme. Ce qui était plutôt perturbant, pour être honnête. Et elle ne parlait qu'en russe au début. Puis elle a eu l'air vraiment secouée en voyant Barnes, alors il s'est éclipsé en vitesse. »

D'accord, elle se souvenait probablement de lui alors.

« -Elle va bien alors ? demanda Steve, d'un ton tout aussi bas.  
-Physiquement, ouais, on dirait. Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais c'est une dure-à-cuire, peut-être même encore plus qu'avant, de ce que j'ai compris. Me demande pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête exactement par contre. Elle me rend nerveux.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là, dit Steve.  
-Mais je ne vais pas rester, lui dit Sam. Y'a un lit avec mon nom dessus à l'étage, je voulais juste te réveiller moi-même.  
-Merci Sam, dit Steve. Pour tout.  
-Ouais eh ben, vous avez tous besoin de personnes raisonnables dans le coin pour assurer vos arrières.  
-Et comment, confirma Steve. »

Sam lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir. Steve fit des cercles sa tête pour détendre sa nuque, mais bien qu'une douche soit attirante, il se rapprocha du lit sur lequel Yelena était assise. Natasha était la plus proche d'elle, Strange et Bruce en face, et Clint un peu sur le côté.

Ils le regardèrent tous lorsqu'il approcha et le silence l'accueillit, interrompant la conversation en cours.

« -Je me souviens de vous, dit Yelena en le fixant. »

C'était la première fois que Steve entendait sa voix dénuée de celle, grondante et sourde, de Chthon.

« -Je veux dire, je sais qui vous êtes de façon générale, mais je me souviens vous avoir vu.  
-J'ai discuté une ou deux fois avec Chthon, confirma Steve. Je vous ai entendue, je pense, lorsqu'il m'a fait venir là-bas à travers un rêve. »

Et il l'avait poignardée en pleine poitrine avec une dague quand il avait été enseveli à Detroit. Steve ne pensait pas qu'il était approprié de le mentionner pour le moment.

« -Oui, c'est possible…acquiesça-t-elle lentement. J'ai hurlé très longtemps.  
-Je ne trouve aucune trace de la magie de Chthon sur vous, dit Strange dans le silence qui suivit. Mais il est difficile de dire ce que les Darkholders vous ont fait exactement…mon ami Wong pourrait être en mesure d'aider davantage, s'il vous tente d'aller à Greenwich Village dans les plus brefs délais.  
-C'était cette femme alien, dit Yelena, ses yeux bleu glace glissant sur Strange. C'est elle qui a fait le rituel, elle a aligné tous ces hommes comme à l'armée, a sorti quelque chose de leur sang…leur a pris quelque chose. Aucun n'a cillé, ils lui souriaient tous comme des imbéciles amoureux. »

Steve était vraiment heureux que Tony ne soit pas là pour entendre ça. Les choses qu'Amora pouvait faire aux hommes étaient déjà horribles ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il était advenu des hommes qu'ils avaient trouvés sur cette île au Japon après qu'Amora en ait fini avec eux.

« -Elle les a vidés de leur force vitale, dit Strange. Avant de la canaliser en vous, non ?  
-Pour me préparer, cracha Yelena avant de jurer en russe à voix basse. »

Steve n'était pas sûr de comment formuler sa prochaine question.

« -Je n'essaie pas d'être indélicat, mais…  
-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne de gants avec moi, crachez le morceau, le coupa fermement Yelena.  
-Est-ce que t'as signé pour ça ? demanda Natasha à la place.  
-Pour ce boulot ? Oui, répondit Yelena. Les démons, et être utilisée pour une espèce de rituel magique taré ? Non.  
-Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée impliquée avec eux alors, si vous ne saviez pas ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ? demanda Steve. »

Elle venait d'être grandement éprouvée, Steve le savait, mais c'était aussi une Veuve Noire, et quelqu'un qu'on pouvait engager, et même pour des boulots probablement très discutables. Même Natasha ne lui faisait pas confiance, bordel, elle semblait même être la plus méfiante d'entre eux.

« -Arcade, cette ordure, répondit Yelena. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé le job avec DeGuzman. Un connard riche qui collectionnait des pièces « uniques » provenant de toute sorte d'endroits, et qui se faisait des ennemis. Il a dit qu'ils voulaient une bonne protection et quelqu'un qui pouvait leur rapporter des infos. Ça avait l'air d'être de l'argent facile.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait prendre la poudre d'escampette ? demanda Natasha.  
-Les conneries occultes n'étaient pas vraiment choquantes. Encore des millionnaires jouant à la société secrète et à se faire des trucs pas nets dans la cave…du moins c'est ce que j'ai supposé. Puis il est entré dans le tableau…l'Américain. »

Elle revint à Steve un instant, puis se mit à fixer obstinément Natasha. Il était incroyablement dur de la déchiffrer, mais Steve n'en était pas vraiment surpris.

« -Je l'ai reconnu. Les histoires sur le Soldat de l'Hiver d'Hydra prirent tout leur sens après. Et j'en avais fini. DeGuzman m'a proposé plus d'argent, mais je lui ai dit que même tout l'argent du monde ne me ferait pas l'affronter. Arcade avait hâte, il aimait les défis…mais nous savons que ce n'est pas comme ça que le jeu fonctionne. On ne traque pas quelqu'un comme lui…on le fuit. »

Elle regarda Natasha plus intensément alors, inclinant un peu la tête.

« -Tu as l'air surprise.  
-Venant de toi, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre quelque chose comme ça.  
-J'ai survécu à l'exécution car je n'étais pas stupide, dit Yelena. Je n'allais pas aborder l'homme dont je me suis cachée durant des années. »

Steve avait envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que Bucky n'était plus l'homme de ses souvenirs, ni l'Américain, ni le Soldat de l'Hiver, mais il la laissa continuer à la place. Ils avaient besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle savait.

« -Je n'avais pas l'intention de leur dire que je partais, bien sûr, ajouta Yelena. J'ai juste prévenu Arcade qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur moi car je le connaissais depuis quelques années. Quelle stupide erreur sentimentale. L'enfoiré m'a vendue. Il est mort ? »

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard.

« -Nous ne savons pas, répondit Natasha.  
-Ils ont dégagé la majorité des décombres à Detroit depuis le temps, dit Bruce. Mais ils n'ont trouvé aucun corps qui pourrait être le sien à notre connaissance.  
-Bien. J'ai hâte de le revoir dans ce cas, dit Yelena, ses yeux devenant encore plus glacials. »

Steve n'avait pas besoin de deviner ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui faire. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se sentir mal pour le moment, pas après tout ce qu'Arcade avait fait.

« -Que s'est-il passé alors ? demanda Steve.  
-Eh bien, ils n'ont évidemment pas accepté ma démission, dit Yelena. C'est là que j'ai rencontré cette femme, Amora, et son animal de compagnie, le géant là. Ils m'ont neutralisée, je n'avais aucune chance. »

Non, pas contre deux Asgardiens. Aucun entraînement, aussi intense soit-il, n'aurait été suffisant.

« -Sais-tu pourquoi ils t'ont choisie ? demanda Natasha. Pour Chthon, je veux dire.  
-Non, répondit Yelena. Ils ont baragouiné quelque chose à propos de la résistance, la volonté de vivre, mais peut-être que c'était juste par pragmatisme. La vie m'a baisée dès le premier jour, c'est pas comme si je suis choquée.  
-Peut-être que vous avez besoin de changer de carrière, fit remarquer Clint.  
-C'est mignon, mais si vous tentez de vous vendre, laissez tomber.  
-Tu veux vraiment revenir à ta vie d'avant après ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Natasha.  
-J'accorde de la valeur à ma liberté, répondit platement Yelena. Dès que je peux tenir sur mes jambes, je disparais. Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de m'arrêter. »

Steve se contenta de se tourner vers Natasha, laquelle soutenait le regard de Yelena.

« -Attends quelques jours, le temps de reprendre des forces, dit Natasha. Tu trouveras pas plus sûr qu'ici.  
-Tu as une étrange définition de sûr, commenta Yelena, mais elle se rallongea quand même sur le lit, leur tournant le dos de façon éloquente. »

Il était inutile de s'attarder davantage dans la pièce chaotique, aussi tournèrent-ils tous les talons en silence pour partir. HELEN garderait un œil sur Yelena.

« -Je vous l'amènerai demain si vous me laissez votre adresse, fit Natasha en se tournant vers Strange dès qu'ils furent sortis.  
-Cela me semble raisonnable, si cela ne vous dérange pas de la garder ici jusque-là, dit Strange.  
-Ça ira, confirma Natasha. Cet endroit à Greenwich Village…pouvez-vous…vous savez…y dormir ? »

Strange la gratifia d'un sourire.

« -Oui, je ne suis plus sans domicile dans les faits, mais merci de vous en préoccuper. C'est au 177A Bleecker Street. Je vais prévenir mon ami Wong de votre arrivée, ajouta-t-il. Au cas où je serais encore en train de dormir alors. »

Il prit une grande inspiration fatiguée à ça, sentant probablement son épuisement aussi âprement qu'eux. De ce qu'en savait Steve, sa magie ne lui faisait pas bénéficier d'une plus grande endurance. Il devait être lessivé.

« -Je vais vous raccompagner, proposa Steve. HELEN peut vous appeler une voiture.  
-Cela…ne serait pas de refus en vérité, accepta Strange.  
-HELEN ?  
-Temps d'arrivée estimé à 10 minutes, répondit l'IA. A l'entrée du garage, à moins que vous n'aimeriez une confrontation avec les paparazzis.  
-Ouais, on va éviter ça, dit Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là d'ailleurs ?  
-Le vaisseau asgardien et plus tard l'ambulance ont fait pas mal sensation, répondit HELEN. »

Steve n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

Il prit les devants et ils marchèrent côte à côte un petit moment dans un silence complet.

« -Sinon de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? demanda Strange. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas votre courtoisie, mais il me semble que vous préféreriez dormir. Ce dont je ne vous blâme pas.  
-Loki, dit Steve. Votre avis ?  
-C'est difficile à dire, dit Strange. Saviez-vous qu'à Kamar-Taj nous le considérions comme l'une des plus grandes menaces envers la Terre et l'humanité ? J'ai heureusement appris à anticiper l'inattendu, et cette philosophie pourrait s'appliquer ici. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais affirmé que défier la mort tel que Loki l'a fait était une transgression sérieuse des lois de la nature. Mais à quoi servent donc ces lois si nos ennemis n'en tiennent pas compte presque constamment ? Et cela va-t-il encore à l'encontre de l'ordre de l'univers si l'incarnation même de la Mort a joué un rôle là-dedans ?  
-Je ne le sais vraiment pas, admit Steve.  
-Pour être honnête, moi non plus. C'est une situation unique…et il est un être unique, ça au moins j'en suis certain. Et oui, nous pourrions arguer que toutes les choses vivantes sont uniques, mais je pense que vous savez ce que je veux dire vraiment.  
-Attendez-vous à l'inattendu, parce que c'est Loki ?  
-C'est une des règles non-écrites de la magie en vérité, dit Strange. Et n'est-ce pas juste fascinant ? Je vais certainement guetter le moindre retour miraculeux.  
-Thor aimerait certainement cette réponse, lui dit Steve.  
-Eh bien, il est tout aussi probable qu'il soit mort. Et comme sa mission est terminée, qu'il n'y ait pas de retours miraculeux, dit Strange.  
-Ouais, soupira Steve. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur du garage et Strange attendit que les portes se soient refermées avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Pourquoi ces questions ? demanda Strange. N'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis trop curieux.  
-Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste connaître le pourcentage de chance, et vous êtes le meilleur expert que je pouvais espérer. Je sais que Loki était notre ennemi, mais il a mis sa vie en jeu là, il s'est battu pour ce qui était juste. »

Steve fixa les nombres en train de décroître.

« -C'est le frère de Thor, l'ami de Bucky, et je ne peux pas ignorer ces choses, cela ne serait pas correct. Peut-être est-il véritablement mort, peut-être reviendra-t-il, et dans tous les cas cela aura son importance. Peut-être pas pour nous tous, mais cela aura un impact sur nos vies…peut-être même sur notre monde. »

L'ascenseur arriva avec un tintement doux et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« -Cela est certainement vrai, confirma Strange en sortant.  
-Chthon a probablement survécu, pas vrai ? demanda alors Steve, l'accompagnant. »

Strange prit une expression sombre en considérant sa réponse.

« -Oui, les êtres comme lui ne meurent pas facilement, mais je crois bien qu'il est hors-jeu pour un bon moment.  
-Loki a dit qu'il devait terminer ce qu'il a commencé, afin que Chthon ne puisse pas revenir juste quelques siècles plus tard.  
-De ce que nous avons vu, il a réussi, dit Strange.  
-Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous serons à l'abri de Chthon alors ?  
-Des milliers d'années, avec de la chance, lui dit Strange. De nouveaux Darkholders pourraient apparaître, et il aura une influence sur notre monde, comme par le passé, mais il ne sera pas en mesure de revenir ici en chair et en os pour un long moment.  
-C'est rassurant dans les faits, fit Steve avec un sourire.  
-Je vais m'assurer que les sorciers de Kamar-Taj avertissent les nouvelles générations pour Chthon. Avec de la chance, l'humanité sera toujours là pour lui faire face lorsque le temps viendra. Si ce n'est pas le cas…eh bien, cela n'aura aucune importance alors.  
-Même s'il n'y a aucune menace imminente, nous aimerions garder le contact avec vous. Vous et les autres sorciers. Nous pourrions ne pas être en mesure de combattre toutes les menaces auxquelles vous avez affaire, mais je veux néanmoins vous proposer notre aide.  
-Eh bien, vous savez où me trouver. Et je sais où vous trouver, fit Strange en faisant un geste en direction du plafond. Et vous avez raison. Nous pourrions de nouveau avoir besoin de nous entraider à l'avenir. »

A peine furent-ils dehors que la voiture arriva, noire et sans distinction, probablement conduite par un chauffeur qui ne cillerait même pas face à la tenue de Strange.

« -Oh, et si jamais Miss Romanoff décide d'améliorer ses talents, je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un mentor approprié à Kamar-Taj, ajouta Strange.  
-Je lui ferai savoir, dit Steve. »

Strange la salua d'un signe de tête en entrant dans la voiture et Steve le lui rendit. Il ne rentra dans le bâtiment qu'une fois les feux arrière disparus.

Steve prit une douche avant de monter à son étage. Ses membres étaient lourds, ses yeux fatigués, et son corps complètement vidé d'une façon générale à ce stade. Puis dès qu'il arriva, les dégâts infligés à sa chambre et à son appartement furent un rappel désagréable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il avait dormi dans des endroits pires, aussi ne s'en soucia-t-il pas vraiment.

Il aperçut la silhouette sombre dans un des coins masqué par les ombres du salon, et il se demanda pourquoi Bucky n'était pas encore allé se coucher. En même temps, peut-être savait-il pourquoi, alors il s'approcha calmement. Bucky ne réagit pas lorsque Steve s'assit à côté de lui : il garda les yeux fixés sur les larges fenêtres et la ville à l'extérieur. Le silence semblait plus fragile qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

« -Comment va Yelena ? demanda alors Bucky. »

Il aurait pu le demander à HELEN, mais peut-être voulait-il davantage que de simples faits.

« -Elle a l'air d'aller bien…c'est très perturbant, dit Steve. Je doute que cela soit lié à ce que les Darkholders lui ont fait.  
-Ouais, elle est dangereuse, dit Bucky. Mais presque tout le monde l'est ici. »

Steve souffla.

« -Ouais. Strange voudrait l'examiner de nouveau plus tard. Avec de la chance, elle ne nous faussera pas compagnie avant.  
-Elle était une des plus âgées, dit Bucky. Déjà adolescente lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Elle avait plus de sang sur les mains que toutes les autres…ses grands yeux bleus faisaient des ravages auprès des hommes, même dans la Chambre Rouge. Elle était encore plus douée avec une garrotte…et des cordes. »

Bucky se tut un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« -Elle était sous très bonne couverture lorsque j'ai reçu mes ordres. On lui avait dit de rester sur place et d'attendre les instructions, mais lorsque je suis arrivé elle était partie depuis longtemps. D'une façon ou d'une autre elle avait su ce qui arrivait et avait disparu. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque de m'envoyer après elle, cela aurait pris trop de temps. Ils avaient probablement peur que je me souvienne de quelque chose.  
-Elle a dit avoir passé des années à se cacher, ajouta Steve.  
-Deux sur vingt-huit, dit alors Bucky. Je m'en souviens maintenant, de tout…leurs visages, leurs noms.  
-Buck, tu sais que ce n'était pas ta faute, arrête de te torturer.  
-Non, je veux m'en souvenir, dit Bucky. Peut-être que cela me donnera des cauchemars, mais je ne veux pas qu'on les oublie. Elles, ou les autres. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ces filles, et à d'autres avant elles, était vil. Je veux me rappeler des véritables monstres…cela me fait relativiser. »

Steve ne pouvait qu'espérer que Bucky ne se comptait pas lui-même parmi les monstres.

« -Tu penses que t'arriverais à dormir ? demanda-t-il alors doucement. »

Il y avait tellement de choses dont Steve avait envie de parler, mais il avait également envie de s'allonger et de sentir la chaleur de Bucky juste à côté de lui. Il avait envie de se gorger de son odeur, du son des battements de son cœur.

« -J'ai l'impression que si je ferme les yeux, je vais me réveiller ailleurs, dans un endroit bien pire.  
-C'est fini, Bucky, lui dit Steve. C'est la réalité, d'accord ? Nous sommes là.  
-Je sais, c'est juste surréel, dit Bucky. D'être vivant. »

Steve se tendit de nouveau.

« -Buck…  
-J'étais tellement sûr que cela serait la fin, dit Bucky, ne quittant toujours pas la fenêtre des yeux. Que je continuerais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, que j'aurais une influence sur les choses peut-être…avant d'en finir. C'est dur d'accepter le fait que je suis encore là… »

Steve fixa le profil de Bucky les yeux écarquillés, l'estomac serré, espérant de toutes ses forces que Bucky ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait mourir. Steve ne put s'empêcher de tendre le bras pour le toucher, lui faire tourner le visage de sa main pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Craignant ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais espérant aussi.

Mais il connaissait ce regard, du moins il était des plus sûrs de le connaître. Bucky avait juste l'air perdu, et Steve se souvint avec vivacité des semaines qui avaient suivi son réveil en ce siècle. Il s'était attendu à mourir, ce qui n'était pas arrivé. Il se souvenait de ce trou béant horrible dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ne pas réellement avoir sa place dans ce monde…pas de buts ou d'objectifs, juste une apathie égarée.

Il s'avança, faisant attention aux côtes cassées de Bucky, et ne se soucia pas d'être presque obligé de monter sur ses genoux pour l'entourer de ses bras. Bucky lui rendit son étreinte au bout d'un moment, ses bras l'enlaçant. Tous deux chauds, mais un dur, et l'autre tendre. Bucky ne semblait pas sûr de ce que Steve était en train de faire, mais au moins cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, enfin libéré de cette transe étrange dans laquelle il était lorsque Steve était arrivé.

« -Je veux que tu gardes quelque chose à l'esprit pour moi, dit alors Steve.  
-Ouais, quoi ?  
-Que je suis avec toi, souviens-toi, dit Steve, le serrant encore plus étroitement. Jusqu'à la fin. »

Bucky bougea, remuant pour mieux l'étreindre, son bras de chair remontant sur la nuque de Steve pour l'attirer encore plus près. Ses lèvres frôlaient le cou de Steve à présent.

« -Et j'ai vraiment envie que tu sois avec moi aussi, ajouta Steve.  
-Je suis avec toi, je suis avec toi, dit immédiatement Bucky, acquiesçant.  
-Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, bordel…c'est un euphémisme, mais je vais continuer…continuer à me battre, tu peux compter là-dessus.  
-C'est pas ton genre d'abandonner, dit Bucky.  
-Et c'est pas le tien non plus, lui dit Steve en retour, reculant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder de nouveau. Je te connais, Bucky Barnes. Si ! Si, ne discute pas. Je te connais, je sais dans quoi je me suis engagé. »

Car il s'était déjà engagé. Il savait depuis une éternité bordel qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais Bucky, et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis maintenant. Et oui, Bucky avait besoin de lui, mais Steve savait très bien qu'il avait tout autant besoin de Bucky. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres façons de tourner la page, mais la meilleure de toutes était celle où ils étaient ensemble.

« -Prêt à dormir ? demanda Steve au bout d'un long silence.  
-Tellement, soupira Bucky.  
-Viens alors, dit Steve, s'éloignant et lui prenant la main pour qu'il se lève. »

D'accord, il n'avait pas besoin de la garder sur le trajet jusqu'à la chambre, mais il le fit quand même. Cela faisait du bien de sentir son pouls sous ses doigts.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se changer, les joggings et t-shirts doux qu'ils avaient enfilés après s'être douchés étaient plus que convenables pour dormir. Et une fois qu'ils furent au lit, Steve remonta les couvertures sur eux. Il avait même presque oublié l'énorme trou dans le mur.

Bucky était allongé et immobile pendant que Steve trouvait une position confortable. Durant un instant ou deux, Steve fut persuadé que Bucky s'était endormi presque immédiatement, mais dès qu'il cessa de bouger, il se rapprocha de lui. Il ferait incroyablement chaud sous les couvertures s'ils restaient blottis ainsi, mais Steve se languissait de s'endormir aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Il somnolait lorsque la voix rauque de Bucky s'éleva.

« -T'es la meilleure putain de chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, dit-il. »

Les mots n'étaient qu'un murmure, et sa voix s'était brisée au milieu de la phrase. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu l'intention que Steve entende. Celui-ci tourna quand même la tête à la recherche des lèvres de Bucky dans le noir, l'embrassant longuement.

« -Je t'aime, Buck, lui dit-il, une sensation de chaleur l'envahissant rien qu'en le disant à voix haute ainsi une nouvelle fois. »

Les mots étaient si justes.

Bucky enfouit son visage dans le cou de Steve, la chaleur de son souffle caressant sa peau. Sa réponse fut un murmure dans la chair de ce dernier, mais parfaite néanmoins. Elle résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il s'endormait.


	61. Chapter 61

Thor s'était attendu à bien des choses en revenant à Asgard. Les années récentes lui avaient donné de dures leçons de vie, et surtout appris combien il était facile pour que les choses tournent au pire. Brunnhilde était toujours sur le site du Bifrost, mais accompagnée d'Heimdall à présent. Tous deux le fixèrent en silence alors qu'il débarquait. Ce seul spectacle ne l'inquiéta pas, de même que le fait qu'il y ait à présent des Einherjar montant la garde autour d'eux aussi, à côté de guerriers de Skornheim, lesquels affichaient tous de sombres expressions. Non, ce qui l'alarma véritablement fut la présence des Valkyrières. Deux d'entre elles se tenaient juste à côté de Brunnhilde, et deux autres sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Qu'il y en ait cinq parmi les Neuf sur Asgard au même moment était rare en effet. Thor n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait poussé Brunnhilde à faire appel à ses sœurs d'arme à Asgard ainsi.

Il avait su que les choses ne se passaient pas bien entre son Père et Balder au ton seul de Ragnhild lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rentrer, mais à présent il craignait que la situation ne soit bien plus grave. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à les rejoindre.

« -Brunnhilde…Heimdall, les salua-t-il tous deux d'un geste de la tête appuyé.  
-Bon retour, Fils d'Odin, salua Brunnhilde en retour.  
-Un retour victorieux, dit Heimdall. Mais je crains que tu ne puisses trouver de suite la paix dont tu as besoin après ta bataille.  
-A ce que l'on m'a dit en effet, confirma Thor. »

Il n'avait même pas l'espoir de pouvoir se reposer bientôt.

« -Qu'en est-il de tes sœurs d'arme, Lady Brunnhilde ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Thor. »

Il était des plus inhabituels qu'autant de Valkyries apparaissent à Asgard.

« -Il y a eu un grand changement dans les fils du destin, lui dit Brunnhilde, ne faisant même pas de pause. Notre histoire a été altérée à jamais, et tu sais très bien pourquoi…et comment.  
-Alors Loki a réussi ? demanda Thor, ignorant le bruit que certains Einherjar firent, sous le choc ou la surprise. »

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Thor n'avait pas l'intention de garder secrètes les prouesses formidables de son frère contre Chthon, de même que sa souffrance, ou combien de temps il avait combattu le vieux dieu démon de Midgard.

« -Hâtons-nous au palais d'abord, Odinson, dit la Valkyrie à la peau noire à la droite de Brunnhilde. »

C'était Kára de la Tempête ; Thor la connaissait, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant. Elle avait des marques blanches peintes sur le visage, un signe que Brunnhilde l'avait choisie comme l'une de ses deux secondes.

« -Ma sœur d'arme Kára a quelques questions pour toi, dit Brunnhilde. De la part de nous tous. »

Ce n'était pas une requête, mais Thor n'avait pas l'intention de refuser.

« -Je te suis alors, proposa Thor avant de suivre la Valkyrie. »

Il n'y avait en effet pas de temps à perdre, aussi fut-il soulagé lorsque Kára rejoignit une des juments d'un blanc pur aux ailes majestueuses qui attendaient sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Ces animaux l'avaient toujours empli d'émerveillement enfant, lorsqu'il regardait une valkyrie fendre les airs sur l'un deux. Il avait très longtemps espéré en avoir une pour lui, mais il était trop jeune alors pour savoir qu'elles n'appartenaient qu'aux juges de ceux qui étaient tombés au combat.

Il fit tournoyer Mjölnir pour s'envoler une fois Kára haut dans le ciel, sa jument volant déjà en direction des tours dorées d'Asgard. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet ; peut-être que la valkyrie souhaitait seulement lui parler brièvement dans le palais, ou après qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'aller voir son Père et Balder. Oh, combien craignait-il ce qu'il allait trouver.

Il savait à présent –bien sûr- que le jeune guerrier avait été amené à Asgard par Loki. Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir mitigé à cause de cela, mais à chaque fois qu'il revoyait les yeux de Balder, se rappelait de la passion et de la conviction dans chacun de ses mots, de la façon dont certains guerriers de Skornheim parmi les plus âgés le regardaient, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une tromperie, et ce sous le moindre aspect. Peut-être que Balder ne parlait pas de Loki et n'avait pas admis comment il avait véritablement appris son parentage, mais Thor savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était ni un menteur, ni un imposteur.

Mais son père…pourrait ne pas être du même avis.

Le silence dura le temps de leur trajet, car dès que la jument de Kára toucha le sol et que Thor atterrit sur ses pieds, elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

« Nous avons observé Loki, dit-elle. Avec grand intérêt, si je puis ajouter.  
-Et pourtant vous ne l'avez dit à personne, dit Thor.  
-De même que toi, dit Kára en descendant de selle avant de commencer à marcher en direction des portes du palais, Thor à ses côtés.  
-J'avais mes raisons, lui dit Thor.  
-Comme nous avions les nôtres, dit Kára.  
-Avez-vous prédit cela alors ? demanda Thor. Ce changement dans les fils du destin qu'a mentionné Brunnhilde. Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes là ?  
-Nous devons parler de ton frère et de ce qui a transpiré sur Midgard, mais une autre tâche t'attend d'abord. »

Elle se taisait à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un, et Thor n'était pas certain de savoir quelle partie de la conversation elle essayait de garder secrète.

« -Et quelle est cette tâche ?  
-La paix, Thor, répondit-elle simplement. Ton Père se fait des ennemis à des endroits où il ne devrait pas.  
-C'est le Père de Toute Chose.  
-Oui, et Brunnhilde est notre leader…et Sigyn et la Lady du Château de Skornheim. Et ton frère de sang est un homme honnête et courageux, qui a gagné l'amour et la loyauté de beaucoup. Accuserais-tu le moindre d'entre eux de trahison pour ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le sommeil de ton Père ? »

Thor se renfrogna sombrement, accélérant le pas sans s'en rendre compte.

« -Certainement…certainement pas de trahison, admit Thor. »

Balder avait changé des choses à Asgard pendant son règne, et Thor pouvait comprendre en quoi son Père serait en colère, surtout s'il savait que Loki était impliqué, mais en l'espace de quelques heures Thor avait appris que Balder était un homme bon, aux intentions honnêtes avec le bien d'Asgard à l'esprit…sûrement que son Père le verrait aussi, même dans sa colère.

« -Ne sous-estime pas la fureur du Père de Toute Chose, lui dit Kára. »

Sa réponse rendit Thor encore plus sinistre. C'était probablement bien pire que ce qu'il craignait.

« -Je dois me hâter alors, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi simplement cela, fit Thor en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers elle. Mon frère est-il encore vivant ? Ou est-il…a-t-il rejoint ma Mère au Valhalla ? »

Kára le gratifia d'un regard mesuré.

« -Ton frère est une créature particulière, dit-elle alors. Il est au-delà de notre regard et de notre portée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était possible. Son destin…s'est disloqué. Ni Brunnhilde, ni Heimdall ne peut le voir à présent.  
-Où peut-il être alors ? demanda Thor.  
-Il s'est allié à des êtres bien plus grands que nous, plus grands que l'intégralité d'Asgard même. Je n'ai pas de réponses pour toi. »

La Mort. Peut-être l'avait-elle vraiment entre ses griffes alors…ou peut-être que Loki était encore vivant dans un monde lointain, piégé dans une bataille contre un dieu démon. Seules les Nornes savaient que Thor ressentait comme un coup de poignard à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. S'il était au-delà du pouvoir des yeux de Heimdall et de la vue des Valkyrières, alors Thor pourrait ne jamais appendre quel était son destin. Il ne pouvait accepter cela, il devait savoir !

« -Il m'a montré les visions d'un avenir terrible, dit-il à Kára. Et je souhaite savoir s'il a réussi à changer cela. Nos destins ont changé, comme vous le dites tous, mais est-ce pour le meilleur ?  
-Prends garde, Thor. Rechercher des visions de l'avenir a causé la ruine de nombreux hommes.  
-Mais je dois savoir, insista Thor. Mon frère a payé de son sang et de sa souffrance pour cela…il en est mort. »

Il avait donné plus d'une vie pour accomplir son objectif, pour changer son horrible destin et les chaînes de la destinée.

« -Il est difficile de voir son avenir, et encore plus de voir celui de quelqu'un d'autre, avertit Kára.  
-Si mon frère est en vie, si jamais il peut revenir, alors il fera partie de mon avenir, lui dit Thor avec une absolue certitude. Nos destins sont liés, je le sais. »

Elle le fixa silencieusement un petit moment puis prit une décision.

« -Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle, et Thor soupira de soulagement. Mais d'abord, tu dois apporter la paix. Ne laisse pas le sang être versé sur le sol d'Asgard. »

Elle jeta un œil aux immenses portes dorées qui menaient à la salle du trône. Thor n'entendait aucune voix à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose.

« -La paix peut s'avérer être un défi plus coriace que la moindre bataille, admit Thor. »

Lui-même n'était pas connu pour son calme, mais il ferait face comme toujours.

« -En effet, confirma Kára. Viens me voir une fois que tu auras réussi.  
-Je te remercie pour la foi que tu as en moi, acquiesça Thor avant de la quitter sans un mot de plus. »

Il n'y avait pas d'Einherjar à l'extérieur, alors il poussa les grandes portes lui-même, annonçant sa présence.

La salle tomba dans le silence dès que Thor entra, et Balder fit volte-face au bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient. Thor ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais ce feu dans ses yeux lui devenait déjà familier. Balder eut l'air surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils en examinant Thor, ses yeux s'attardant de manière visible sur sa cape brûlée et déchirée ainsi que sur ses blessures les plus voyantes.

Cosak se tenait pile à côté de Balder et d'autres guerriers de Skornheim sur le côté, tendus. Au moins aucune arme n'était sortie. Ils fixèrent tous Thor pendant qu'il se rapprochait d'un pas assuré.

Thor leva enfin les yeux vers le trône alors. Son Père portait une robe dorée et pas d'armure peut-être s'était-il précipité ici dès qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait dû se presser, si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'arborer une telle tenue dans la salle du trône. Gungnir était à sa place dans le trône et les Einherjar se tenaient sur les marches menant à son père. Cela ressemblait bien trop à deux camps en train de s'affronter du point de vue de Thor.

Son père l'examina également, son œil faisant une estimation rapide de bas en haut avant de revenir à son visage. Il ne dit rien. Balder par contre tourna le dos au Père de Toute Chose pour se rapprocher de lui. Durant un instant il eut l'air d'avoir bien trop de questions à poser.

« -Tout va bien sur Midgard ? finit-il par demander.  
-Nous avons été victorieux, confirma Thor. »

Il était étrange à présent, tout à coup, de se rappeler que Balder connaissait Loki, qu'il voulait probablement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Tu devrais aller voir un guérisseur, suggéra alors Balder. »

Thor posa la main sur son épaule et le fit se retourner vers le Père de Toute Chose. Il n'aurait pas été si familier avec lui s'ils avaient été seuls, car d'une certaine façon ils étaient encore des étrangers, mais la colère brûlante dans l'œil de son Père était une affaire sérieuse.

« -Je vais bien, merci, Balder. Cela peut attendre, lui dit-il. »

Balder acquiesça et dès que ses yeux furent revenus sur le trône, son visage se fit d'acier. Un changement éclair qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« -Donc tu le savais, dit son Père.  
-Cela fait du bien de vous voir réveillé, Père, fit remarquer Thor. »

Il était là pour faire la paix, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il tairait son mécontentement. Son Père leur avait menti. Une pilule dure à avaler pour commencer, mais le mensonge n'avait rien d'anodin, et ce n'était pas non plus le premier. Thor connaissait les raisons de ses parents pour avoir caché la vérité à propos de Loki. Il avait pu ne pas être complètement d'accord, mais il avait compris. Là, c'était différent. Le raisonnement de son Père avait toujours de l'importance pour lui, mais un mensonge était toujours un mensonge, et Balder était son frère de chair et de sang, même si sans lien fraternel, comme Loki. On ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion d'en développer un.

« -Tu rentres de bataille, dit son Père.  
-Oui, un grave danger menaçait Midgard et les Neuf Mondes, mais nous avons été victorieux à la fin.  
-Je te féliciterais pour ta victoire si tu n'avais pas laissé Asgard sans défense pendant ton absence. »

Thor le prit mal.

« -Je crois qu'Asgard était plus que bien gardée pendant mon absence. Je ne vois ni guerre, ni ennemis dans nos rues. Le peuple va bien et est en sécurité. »

Son Père le jaugea, mais n'éleva pas la voix…pas encore.

« -Ne joue pas les idiots, mon fils, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu savais pour lui et le pouvoir dont il s'était emparé à Asgard, et pourtant tu n'as rien fait.  
-Lui ? demanda Thor. Tu veux dire ton fils ? Et un autre secret dans la Maison d'Odin ?  
-Je n'ai qu'un seul fils maintenant, et c'est toi, dit Odin. »

Cette courte phrase seule fit bouillir le sang de Thor. Son Père avait dû le voir sur son visage, car il s'adressa à la pièce entière.

« -Laissez-nous ! ordonna-t-il. »

Les Einherjar s'exécutèrent d'un seul mouvement, mais Cosak attendit le signe de tête de Balder avant de donner le signal à ses guerriers. Evidemment cela mécontenta son Père, car il braqua son œil empli de colère immédiatement sur Balder.

« -Cela vaut pour toi aussi, dit-il.  
-Il reste, dit fermement Thor. Il s'agit d'affaires de famille après tout. »

Balder ne cilla pas sous le regard d'Odin, il resta exactement là où il se trouvait à côté de Thor. Eh bien, les Guerriers de Skornheim ne l'appelaient pas Balder le Brave pour rien.

Thor attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de reprendre la parole, brisant le silence tendu dans lequel tous trois étaient enveloppés.

« -Un seul fils, dis-tu, dit-il avec aigreur. Pour combien de temps alors ? Jusqu'au jour où je te contrarie ? Déclareras-tu alors que tu n'as pas de fils ?  
-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, interrompit Odin.  
-Alors n'affirme pas de mensonges ! répondit Thor, essayant de son mieux de ne pas crier. Loki est ton fils, quoi qu'il arrive, de même que Balder ! »

Il croyait véritablement que son Père aimait encore Loki, c'était obligé, mais l'expression sévère sur le visage d'Odin n'alimenta pas beaucoup cette croyance. Puis la colère d'Odin vacilla un instant, et il eut simplement l'air fatigué. L'expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, mais Thor la vit.

« -Oh, ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, Père de Toute Chose, fit Balder en interrompant le silence. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être ton fils.  
-Mais le trône, fit Odin en se tournant vers lui. Tu sembles grandement le désirer.  
-Asgard avait besoin de moi, alors je suis venu, répondit Balder.  
-Bien sûr que tu es venu, gamin stupide, le fit taire Odin avec colère. Et tu ne quitteras pas le palais tant que je ne saurai pas exactement pourquoi il avait besoin de toi et ce que tu as fait pour lui.  
-Alors dans ce cas dites-moi, qui d'autre aurait gardé Asgard ? demanda Balder avec véhémence. Vous dormiez profondément et Thor n'était pas là !  
-C'est exactement ce que voulait Loki ! tonna le Père de Toute Chose, les yeux brûlant de colère.  
-Tu m'as laissé partir, lui dit Thor.  
-Certainement pas ! C'était Loki et un autre de ses tours, affublé de mon visage et s'étant emparé du trône à l'instant où j'ai succombé au sommeil. »

Evidemment ; Thor aurait dû le savoir. Son Père avait été trop prévenant envers ses souhaits après ce qui avait transpiré avec les Elfes Noirs, après que Thor ait désobéi à ses ordres. Cette chaleur dans les yeux de son Père…il n'avait pas reconnu Loki, car cela faisait trop longtemps que son frère ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi. Cela avait du sens, Loki avait voulu qu'il parte d'Asgard…ou peut-être qu'il aille sur Midgard, selon ce qu'il savait de leur terrible avenir à ce stade. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de cela aussi, mais Thor n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir à présent, personne à interroger. Il devait demander à Balder ce qu'il savait à ce propos.

« -Père, je sais exactement ce que planifiait Loki, lui dit calmement Thor. Et une fois que tu le sauras…  
-Je pensais que tu avais compris la leçon en ce qui concerne Loki, dit son Père en retour, de toute évidence remarquant l'absence de colère dans le ton de Thor. Qu'a-t-il fait à présent pour se frayer de nouveau un chemin dans ton cœur ? »

Thor ne savait pas par où commencer son explication. Il devait revenir au tout début, lorsqu'ils avaient initialement pensé avoir perdu son frère. Son Père le croirait-il au moins ? Il n'avait pas été témoin du retour d'entre les morts de Loki comme Thor. Il n'avait pas vu la vision de l'avenir terrible qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Il n'avait pas été confronté au mal dérangé qu'était le Vieux Roi Loki, la créature que son frère ne souhaitait pas devenir. Il n'avait pas combattu au côté de Loki dans l'Autre Monde contre les démons, les Darkholders et Chthon le grand lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu le Puissant Loup et le Grand Serpent, les ombres des morts apparaissant au commandement de Leah, le pouvoir immense que Loki possédait…et qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser pour le bien de tous. Thor n'avait jamais vu son frère manier une telle puissance avant, et il l'avait entièrement utilisée contre le dieu démon. Il aurait pu faire des choses monstrueuses avec un tel pouvoir, et Thor n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu l'arrêter. Par les Nornes, même Chthon n'avait pas pu ! Mais son frère avait fait ce qui était juste…et Thor l'avait encore perdu.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout cela ? Thor exhala pour éviter à sa voix de trembler.

« -Loki a fait ce qui était juste, finit-il par dire. Ici et sur Midgard. J'en ai assez vu pour savoir que c'est vrai. »

Son visage trahissait probablement ses émotions, car Balder le fixait, les sourcils froncés, le regard perçant, mais un peu choqué. Il devait s'être rendu compte que quelque chose était arrivé à Loki. Son père le fixait intensément aussi.

« -Thor, tu ne dois pas croire ses mensonges, dit Odin.  
-Tu parles beaucoup des mensonges de Loki, mais j'attends toujours d'en entendre un, commenta Balder d'une voix égale. Je peux en revanche voir les tiens, et ils sont nombreux : tous les secrets que Loki a révélés.  
-Il a depuis longtemps empoisonné tes pensées, je ne m'attends à rien d'autre que du mépris de ta part, dit Odin.  
-Alors maintenant la vérité est du poison ? rétorqua Balder. Est-ce ainsi qu'il a obtenu sa réputation de menteur, en énonçant des vérités qu'Asgard ne voulait pas entendre ? »

Thor savait que son frère était un menteur excellent, il en avait été témoin de très nombreuses fois, mais il savait également qu'il maniait la vérité comme une épée tout pareillement. Et la vérité pouvait être plus douloureuse que le plus élaboré des mensonges.

« -Tu ne comprends rien ! aboya le Père de Toute Chose, un de ses poings se serrant sur l'accoudoir du trône. »

Balder se révélait très doué pour susciter la colère de son Père, et ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose.

« -Oh, je comprends bien assez, répondit Balder, absolument pas effrayé. Je n'ai commis aucun crime pour lequel tu peux me punir, mais tu veux me condamner pour la vérité, peut-être même soutenir qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge. »

Le parentage de Balder ? Non, son Père ne ferait pas cela.

« -Tu n'as aucune place ici, dit Odin. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre le pied au palais. Tu n'es qu'une erreur malheureuse, rien de plus.  
-Si tu ne voulais pas avoir affaire à une telle erreur, tu aurais dû t'en tenir au lit de ta femme ! »

Thor se plaça à moitié devant Balder un instant avant qu'Odin ne se lève, en colère.

« -Balder, paix, cela n'aide personne, dit Thor, gardant toujours un œil sur son Père. »

Odin ne frapperait probablement pas alors qu'il faisait obstacle…du moins l'espérait-il.

Balder posa ses yeux bleu acier sur le Père de Toute Chose, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour dégainer son épée ou se rapprocher.

« -Ecoute attentivement, Odin Père de Toute Chose, dit-il. Rage autant que tu veux, mais je ne disparaîtrai pas, et ne te fuirai pas. Je ne suis pas une vulgaire tache sur ta réputation que tu peux occulter. Je ne serai ni écarté, ni oublié. Cela, je peux aisément te le jurer. »

Thor se devait d'admirer l'acier de la voix de Balder, la force émanant de sa stature, et la résolution inébranlable sur son visage. Il savait exactement comment il avait gagné le respect des Guerriers de Skornheim, et son Père devait en être conscient aussi.

« -Et si tu veux véritablement te débarrasser de moi…eh bien, je t'invite à essayer. »

Il tourna immédiatement les talons pour partir, n'attendant pas de réponse du Père de Toute Chose.

Thor le suivit des yeux, mais revint à son Père lorsque Balder atteignit les portes. Odin se rassit sur son trône, et la même fatigue dont Thor avait eu un aperçu revint.

« -Balder est un homme bon, dit Thor. Il est brave et honnête, et son cœur est droit. Il ne mérite pas un tel traitement de ta part.  
-Peut-être, mais chacun de ses mots suinte des pensées de Loki, dit Odin. Il a rempli la tête du garçon de ses propres idées.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si facile de soumettre Balder à la volonté d'un autre, dit Thor. Et je maintiens que Loki a fait ce qui était juste.  
-Loki nous a tourné le dos, dit Odin. Il a tourné le dos à sa famille et à son Monde, et l'accepter t'épargnerait bien du chagrin. »

Thor n'y croyait pas vraiment, plus maintenant. Si Loki ne se souciait véritablement d'aucun d'eux, il aurait laissé s'accomplir l'avenir qu'il avait vu au lieu de le combattre de toutes ses forces.

« -Mon cœur n'est pas assez fragile pour se briser si facilement. Loki est mon frère, et je préfère endurer la douleur qu'il m'inflige plutôt que d'affirmer le contraire. »

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de son frère, son cœur lui faisait mal à présent. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Si Loki ne l'avait pas forcé à traverser la barrière, il aurait pu se battre avec lui, il aurait pu l'aider. Il n'aurait pas été seul de l'autre côté à affronter Chthon et sa magie, ou peut-être que Thor aurait pu l'emmener en sécurité…il aurait sûrement pu faire quelque chose. Comment Loki avait-il pu faire ça : le forcer à regarder, impuissant… ? Il avait été si proche, il avait presque réussi. Par les Nornes, Thor devait savoir où il se trouvait.

« -Alors tu es un idiot, dit son Père, et Thor n'eut pas l'énergie de se mettre en colère. »

Il aurait aimé que son Père ait toujours de l'espoir, mais il avait dû mourir avec sa Mère.

« -Certains jours, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, lui dit Thor. Combien de secrets encore, combien de mensonges y a-t-il ?  
-Mon fils…  
-Mère le savait-elle ? Pour Balder ? »

Odin inspira longuement.

« -Non. Ou si c'était le cas d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. »

Thor n'était pas sûr de la réponse qu'il attendait.

« -Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? »

Son Père eut l'air encore plus vieux à présent, le chagrin aussi clair que le jour sur son visage.

« -Elle l'aurait adopté en dépit de ce qu'elle ressentait, dit-il. Elle l'aurait aimé, comme elle vous a aimés toi et Loki…je ne pouvais pas lui demander cela. »

Thor avait envie de poser davantage de questions : sur la mère de Balder, sur beaucoup de choses, mais aucune d'elles ne sortit de sa bouche.

« -Va voir un Guérisseur, mon fils, dit son Père. Nous parlerons davantage demain. »

C'était un renvoi fatigué, mais Thor ne protesta pas. Balder et Odin n'étaient plus pris dans un furieux rapport de force, et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Balder était encore juste derrière la porte lorsque Thor sortit enfin, et tous les guerriers se trouvant précédemment dans la salle du trône se tenaient autour de lui. Cosak avait la mine sombre. Le guerrier plus âgé était de toute évidence très protecteur envers Balder, et il n'était pas le seul.

Balder attendit que les Einherjar rentrent dans la salle du trône avant de parler.

« -Dis ce que tu veux de Loki, dit-il. Mais il n'a jamais été aussi cruel.  
-Non, seulement avec ceux qu'il pensait lui avoir fait du tort, confirma Thor. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Il y avait quelque chose sur le visage du jeune homme, tellement similaire au sien, qui lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« -Je vais bien, dit Balder. Ce n'est pas comme si je nourrissais de grands espoirs. »

Les mots d'Odin l'avaient atteint alors, peu importe combien il le cachait bien.

« -Je suis heureux que Loki t'ait trouvé, lui dit Thor. Tu as raison, tu ne seras ni écarté, ni oublié. Et tu ne feras pas face à mon Père tout seul non plus.  
-Et comment, grommela sombrement Cosak. »

Balder se rapprocha de Thor et il baissa soudainement la voix, mais de toute évidence il n'essayait pas de cacher le moindre secret aux guerriers autour d'eux.

« -Tu dois me dire où est Loki, dit-il. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Il n'avait clairement pas peur d'admettre que Loki, qui était considéré comme un traître par la majorité d'Asgard, était celui qui l'avait trouvé et lui avait passé le trône. Ils avaient clairement été en contact aussi. Il se vit lui-même dans son audace durant un instant.

« -Nous avons été victorieux, mais Loki l'a chèrement payé, lui dit Thor. »

Les mots faisaient encore mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer ce dernier moment dans son esprit, cette seconde juste avant que Loki ne disparaisse.

« -Je dois aller demander conseil aux Valkyrières ; je pourrai alors t'en dire plus.  
-Viens me trouver lorsque tu seras prêt alors, dit Balder en acquiesçant. »

Thor était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses inquiétudes, quelqu'un qui se souciait aussi du sort de Loki.

Il lui rendit son signe de tête et se détourna pour partir à la hâte.

« -Et va voir un guérisseur, Foudroyeur, lança Balder après lui. »

Thor n'alla pas voir Eir, ses blessures n'étaient pas sévères, la douleur était supportable, et il pouvait très bien marcher. Il devait trouver Kára, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son frère, s'il était encore en vie, s'il reviendrait. Il avait trop de questions, aussi lui était-il impossible de se reposer pour le moment.

Kára ne fut pas difficile à trouver, il semblait qu'elle avait informé bien assez de personnes de l'endroit où elle demeurait, aussi Thor n'eut à demander que peu de fois. Elle s'était retirée dans une tour d'observation, pas celle la plus proche de la salle du trône, mais pas en périphérie du palais non plus. Thor se demanda s'ils devraient se déplacer dans un endroit magiquement plus puissant, ou si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Kára le saurait, Thor devait lui faire confiance.

Elle se tenait devant un brasier lorsque Thor la trouva enfin, l'attendant silencieusement.

« -Je suis heureuse que tu aies réussi, dit-elle au bout de quelques instants de silence, ne se retournant pas pour regarder Thor. Mais je crains qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un cessez-le-feu, et non de la paix encore.  
-Je crains ne pas pouvoir faire de miracles, répondit Thor, la rejoignant.  
-Non, et je n'en attendais pas, lui dit-elle en le regardant enfin. »

Les flammes faisaient ressortir ses yeux sombres comme des braises.

« -Es-tu certain de vouloir faire cela ?  
-Oui, je dois savoir, acquiesça Thor avec fermeté.  
-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton arme, dit-elle, se retournant pour regarder les flammes de nouveau. »

Thor alla déposer Mjölnir à côté du mur aux abords de la pièce, puis défit sa cape au bout d'un moment pour la laisser tomber au sol également. Elle était au-delà de tout raccommodage de toute façon.

Il s'installa juste en face de Kára de l'autre côté du brasier. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, aussi Thor fit-il taire son impatience et la laissa tranquille quelques instants.

« -Ce que tu verras peut ne jamais s'accomplir, dit-elle alors. Ou s'accomplira car tu l'as vu. Tu peux en voir très peu, et ces images peuvent n'avoir absolument aucun sens pour toi. Ainsi va la nature des choses, et tu dois l'accepter.  
-Je comprends, acquiesça Thor. Que dois-je faire ?  
-Je vais partager mon pouvoir avec toi, Odinson, dit Kára, levant le bras et le tendant vers Thor, juste à l'écart des flammes. »

Thor s'empara de sa main sans hésitation.

« -Je te guiderai, contente-toi de ne pas lutter. »

Elle continua de fixer les flammes, alors Thor en fit autant, ignorant ce qu'il y avait à faire d'autre. Ils demeurèrent longtemps silencieux et Thor était sur le point de demander à Kára s'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit métallique sec et se retourna.

Il se tenait dans une rue brûlée de Midgard, et la main de Kára avait disparu de sa poigne. Le bruit retentit de nouveau, mais la ville demeura. Ce n'était pas le paysage désolé de la vision de son frère. Il y avait eu une bataille récemment, Thor pouvait pratiquement le sentir, mais elle était terminée à présent.

Une femme se tint devant lui l'instant d'après : elle avait les cheveux dorés et ses yeux brillaient d'un pouvoir éblouissant. Sa présence donnait l'impression de se faire toucher par le soleil, mais Thor ne craignait pas la chaleur. Elle se dirigea vers lui, son corps enflammé de lumière dorée, mais malgré la fureur sur son visage, Thor tint sa position. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas une menace. La vision se brouilla et se transforma lorsqu'il entendit le grondement du tonnerre dans le ciel.

Il vit d'immenses vaisseaux de guerre parmi les étoiles lorsqu'il leva les yeux, aucun ne provenant des Neuf Mondes. Cette menace viendrait de loin, Thor en était certain. Mais il ne savait pas quand. Cela s'était-il passé avant ou après la bataille qu'il avait vue sur Midgard ? Il avait vu des vaisseaux minuscules, en forme d'étoiles, faisant face à d'immenses machines.

Un bourdonnement attira son attention et il se tourna vers la gauche, juste à temps pour voir un grand rayon d'énergie se diriger vers lui à travers l'espace. Il leva les bras pour le bloquer, non pas que cela serait suffisant, mais la vision se dissout avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Oh, faites que cela ne soit pas une vision de sa propre mort.

« -Cherche ton frère, entendit Thor au loin. »

Il reconnut la voix de Kára.

« -Ton inquiétude envers les autres t'a fait prendre un chemin différent. »

Elle avait raison. Thor n'avait cessé de penser à Midgard et de ce qui l'attendait, et il savait à présent que de grandes batailles se profilaient. La vision de Loki avait montré des batailles perdues depuis longtemps, un monde complètement détruit, mais peut-être que ceci voulait dire qu'ils avaient encore une chance de se battre. Ils trouveraient d'autres alliés pour les aider, et ils seraient prêts à combattre lorsque leurs ennemis arriveraient. Mais son frère se battrait-il à son côté ? Où était Loki ?

Il le vit dans une ruelle sombre l'instant d'après, et Lady Leah se tenait devant lui.

« -Mais pourquoi moi ? rageait son frère, alors que la fille tendait calmement le bras pour lui prendre la main. »

Son frère sembla tellement surpris, son visage se relâchant juste un instant.

« -Tu es plus important que tu ne le sais, même si Asgard est incapable de le voir, répondit-elle. »

Cela ressemblait plutôt à un aperçu du passé qu'à une vision du futur. La ruelle sombre fut remplacée par une pièce peu décorée, mais tout avait l'air à peine réel ou corporel. Son frère regardait à travers une fenêtre qui ne montrait rien d'autre qu'un abysse sombre et profond. Il était suffisamment près pour que Thor puisse toucher son épaule s'il tendait le bras. Il serra les poings et résista à l'envie. Ce n'était pas réel.

« -Je devrais les laisser brûler, dit Loki. Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ? Ils ne le feraient pas pour moi. »

La colère dans la voix de son frère était froide et frappa Thor comme un fouet. Parlait-il d'Asgard ? De Midgard ? Peut-être de tous. Tellement de courroux et de douleur habitaient son frère, tellement de souffrance. Thor ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce qu'en imaginer la profondeur, mais là, à cet instant, il eut l'impression d'y plonger, juste un peu. Il en ressortit ébranlé et tremblant.

« -Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu ne fasses pas ça pour eux, fit la voix de Barnes au loin, mais Thor ne le vit pas en se retournant, car soudainement il se retrouva ailleurs. »

Le soleil brillait si fort qu'il dut immédiatement se protéger les yeux. Il vit alors qu'il se tenait dans un champ recouvert de neige. Il faisait si froid qu'il pouvait sentir de la glace s'insinuer dans sa peau, son souffle se transformant en petits nuages blancs. Il y avait d'immenses piliers de glace à l'horizon, des sortes de tours, et une large mer sombre juste devant eux. Tout ceci rappela inexplicablement Jotunheim à Thor, mais il faisait trop clair pour cela, et il y avait de la vie dans cette terre ; cela ne pouvait pas être le cas.

Il entendit un cri alarmé et remarqua une silhouette minuscule non loin. Thor commença à se diriger vers elle, la neige crissant sous ses pieds. Le calme était tellement étrange qu'il pouvait clairement entendre le souffle profond et hoquetant de l'enfant. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un enfant avec une forme aussi petite.

Il y avait de la neige dans ses cheveux corbeau, sur ses épaules aussi. Tout seul ici dans le froid. Thor tendit le bras sans réfléchir et sa main se retrouva de nouveau dans celle de Kára.

Il était essoufflé et sa respiration sifflait, ses muscles courbaturés comme s'il sortait d'une course sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

« -Tu t'aventurais trop loin, Odinson, dit Kára, contournant le brasier pour s'emparer de son coude. »

Normalement, Thor était très fier, mais qu'elle le soutienne ne le dérangeait vraiment pas en cet instant. Ses jambes flageolaient et sa tête bourdonnait de pensées.

« -As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit-il honnêtement.  
-Assieds-toi, instruisit-elle. Certaines visions peuvent être faciles à comprendre, alors que d'autres peuvent être plus…symboliques. »

Thor ne la contredit pas et s'assit par terre pile là où il se tenait. Elle en fit de même.

« -J'ai vu une grande bataille sur Midgard, dit Thor. Et une guerrière dorée.  
-Asgardienne ? demanda Kára. »

Thor secoua la tête. Non, la femme portait une sorte « d'uniforme », et Thor en avait vu plus qu'assez du genre sur Midgard.

« -Humaine, je pense, dit-il. Elle était puissante néanmoins, peut-être devons-nous la trouver. Peut-être sera-t-elle vitale pour les batailles à venir.  
-Peut-être, confirma Kára. Es-tu sûr qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie ?  
-Oui, répondit immédiatement Thor. Elle m'a…donné une impression de chaleur. C'était une amie. »

Kára acquiesça.

« -J'ai vu d'immenses vaisseaux, dit Thor ensuite. Je crains qu'une invasion ne se profile. »

Kára fronça les sourcils.

« -Il y a une menace, nous le savons aussi, mais l'avertissement est vague et peu clair, et tout vient juste de changer. As-tu reconnu le moindre de ces vaisseaux ?  
-Non, dit Thor.  
-Une menace lointaine, dit Kára. Elle doit être liée aux Chitauris et à ces « alliés » que ton frère s'est fait.  
-Je l'ignore, admit Thor. Mais cela semble probable.  
-Qu'en est-il de ton frère alors ? demanda Kára. L'as-tu vu ?  
-Oui, mais… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -Cela devait être le passé, non l'avenir.  
-C'est possible, mais tu ne verrais pas le passé sans raison, dit-elle. Il y a quelque chose à y apprendre. »

Thor pensa à la foi de Leah en Loki, à la rage et à la douleur de son frère. Il les avait senties tellement intensément alors, comme une bête sombre rôdant derrière son épaule, prête à frapper et à emporter son frère de nouveau. Leah avait dit dans sa vision que Loki était important. Il devait y réfléchir longuement.

« -J'ai vu un enfant, dit-il alors.  
-Un fils ou une fille peut-être, suggéra Kára. Cela arrive assez souvent.  
-Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau, dit Thor. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage non plus.  
-Pas blonds comme toi, mais sombres…songea Kára. Eh bien, il y a la Lady Sif.  
-Quoi ? demanda Thor, surpris.  
-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, fit Kára en haussant les épaules. »

Peut-être…peut-être pas. Thor n'en était pas si sûr. Pourquoi son enfant serait-il perdu dans la neige ? Attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Cela devait être lié à Loki, pas lui.

« -Cela pourrait ne pas être un enfant au sens littéral, dit Kára. Tu dois considérer toutes les options.  
-Je le ferai, acquiesça Thor. J'aurais aimé en voir plus.  
-Je ne pouvais t'autoriser à t'aventurer plus loin, lui dit Kára. Le Père de Toute Chose serait des plus mécontents si je te ramenais avec l'esprit dérangé. »

Thor eut un rire fatigué.

« -Non, j'espérais que cela m'apporterait quelques réponses, mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'attendre à quoi que ce soit de défini. »

Sa Mère lui avait parlé de ces choses quelques fois, bien que Thor n'ait pas vraiment été intéressé par les détails. Chercher des réponses dans des visions pouvait souvent mener à davantage de questions plutôt qu'à des réponses, et Thor en faisait certainement l'expérience en ce moment.

Mais il avait bien vu une bataille remplaçant la mort et la destruction, et ça lui donnait espoir. Et il n'avait pas vu ce Vieux Loki non plus, aussi Thor osa espérer qu'il avait disparu. La dernière fois cette maudite créature l'avait trouvé en plein milieu de la vision de Loki.

« -Je te remercie néanmoins pour ton aide, dit Thor, se relevant. »

Kára ne lui offrit pas sa main cette fois.

« -J'informerai Brunnhilde des grands vaisseaux inconnus que tu as vus dans ta vision, dit Kára. Peut-être pourront-ils faire l'objet de notre vigilance à l'avenir. Et peut-être que tu devrais informer tes frères et sœurs d'arme sur Midgard de cette guerrière dorée lorsque tu leur reviendras. Elle s'est montrée, alors même que tu ne la cherchais pas du tout. Cela doit être important. »

Thor acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

« -Va voir un guérisseur et réfléchis à ce que tu as vu, dit alors Kára. Je suis sûre que la réponse te viendra à temps.  
-Merci, Lady Kára, fit Thor en inclinant respectueusement la tête.  
-Nous parlerons davantage de ton frère plus tard, ajouta-t-elle. En détail, car j'ai toujours de nombreuses questions.  
-Je serai heureux de répondre à toutes du mieux que je le peux, promit Thor. »

Elle le gratifia d'un signe de tête avant de sortir, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Un enfant perdu dans la neige. Peut-être que son frère était affaibli et vulnérable en ce moment même, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas revenir tout seul ; peut-être que Thor devait le trouver. Et si on pouvait le trouver, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas perdu à jamais. Mais Thor ne savait pas où chercher ! Comment pouvait-il l'aider s'il ne savait même pas cela ? Où pouvait-il commencer ses recherches ?

Il soupira. Non, il ne pouvait pas quitter Asgard pour le moment, pas avec Balder et Odin à couteaux tirés. Son cœur lui fit mal et il espéra que la réponse lui viendrait, comme le lui avait dit Kára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Notes de l'Auteur :_ Bonne année ! Pour information, la guerrière dorée au début de la vision est simplement un petit cameo de Captain Marvel, il ne s'agit pas d'un grand point scénaristique ou autre, je voulais juste mettre ça là.**
> 
> **Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt, mais j'ai également une idée pour une « sequel » ou une histoire épilogue, du moins si cela vous intéresse. Faites-le moi savoir s'il vous plaît, merci !**


	62. Chapter 62

Les cauchemars n'avaient rien d'une nouveauté pour Steve. Cela faisait des années qu'il en avait : la guerre, les combats qu'il avait menés, le hurlement de Bucky alors qu'il plongeait dans l'abîme glacé, New York en ruines pendant que des aliens la détruisaient, le poing de métal de Bucky le frappant encore et encore…il y avait toujours quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci c'était Chthon, avec sa voix comme un roulement de tonnerre, sa présence oppressante brûlante, son monde dénué de couleurs et recouvert de flammes… Steve espérait vraiment que la peau irritée de sa gorge et les ténèbres rôdant au-delà de sa conscience n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, prenant quelques profondes inspirations, les sensations s'évanouirent. Pas de poigne serrée autour de sa gorge, pas de peau irritée, pas de ténèbres rampantes dans son cerveau. Ces souvenirs le hanteraient sans doute un moment, et il ferait avec.

Il se demanda cependant si c'était le cauchemar ou autre chose qui l'avait réveillé, mais alors il remarqua que la place dans le lit à côté de lui était vide…encore. Il prit une autre profonde inspiration et ses épaules s'affaissèrent ; il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Bucky avait sa manière à lui de faire face aux choses, et Steve devait le laisser tranquille. Il aurait quand même été agréable de le découvrir en train de dormir à côté de lui après un tel cauchemar.

Mais tout irait bien. Un jour à la fois ; ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, et Steve ne s'attendait pas à des miracles.

Qu'ils habitent seuls était à la fois mieux et pire. Il n'avait pas détesté vivre à la tour pendant un moment, et cela ne semblait pas déranger Bucky non plus, mais celui-ci n'était jamais complètement à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'HELEN le surveille, de ne pouvoir aller et venir sans être vu. Il était tendu en présence de Natasha et encore plus en celle de Yelena.

Au bout de deux semaines Steve avait commencé à chercher un appartement, mais trouver quelque chose lui prit un certain temps, car il voulait Brooklyn. C'était chez lui, et il espérait qu'il en soit de même pour Bucky. Il était bien plus calme ici en tout cas, avec juste eux deux. Il souriait, riait même parfois, et il parvenait à dormir suffisamment la nuit la majorité du temps. Il ne cessait de disparaître aussi, parfois au beau milieu de la nuit, laissant Steve incapable de se rendormir pendant qu'il attendait son retour. Parfois il sortait faire un jogging très matinal lorsqu'il ne supportait pas d'attendre, trouvant l'appartement trop calme. Et Bucky revenait, peu importe combien il lui était régulier de disparaître, toujours le matin une fois le soleil levé.

Sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se rendormir, Steve se tourna pour attraper son téléphone et regarder l'heure. 04h12…eh bien, au moins il avait suffisamment dormi…en toute relativité bien sûr. Il se frotta le visage puis se fit attentif quelques secondes au moindre son dans l'appartement, mais tout était calme.

Il faisait encore noir dehors, et il était encore un peu tôt pour aller courir, mais peut-être qu'il pouvait déballer d'autres cartons. Ses affaires de Washington étaient toutes arrivées, mais éparpillées un peu partout. Bucky n'avait rien encore et Steve ne voulait pas remplir l'appartement de ce qui lui appartenait. Bucky devait définitivement le trouver idiot, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore explicitement dit. Seulement, il avait suffisamment levé les yeux au ciel en avisant une des boîtes de Steve. Mais quand même, Steve pouvait attendre, et le placard de Bucky avait enfin commencé à se remplir de vêtements qui n'étaient pas de l'équipement de combat, aussi d'autres choses suivraient. Steve devait juste lui donner du temps et laisser des espaces vides dans l'appartement pour qu'il les remplisse.

Avant de pouvoir se lever complètement du lit, il sentit comme une brise sur sa nuque. La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte un instant plus tôt. Tout était silencieux, et la caresse du vent était trop chaude sur sa peau, trop chaude pour cette heure matinale. Il se tendit immédiatement. Quelque chose…quelque chose clochait.

« -N'ayez pas peur, fit une voix dans un murmure, et Steve fut de l'autre côté de la pièce, dos au mur, en l'espace d'une seconde. »

Il eut d'abord un aperçu de cheveux blonds et pensa un instant que c'était Yelena, mais elle était trop petite et trop…grande. Quelque chose clochait vraiment, comme la brise trop chaude et la sensation familière sur sa peau après avoir de nouveau inspiré profondément plusieurs fois. Il connaissait cette sensation, cette présence touchant sa peau.

« -Savez-vous qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle. »

Steve s'humidifia les lèvres et déglutit. Bizarrement, il savait.

« -Gaea, dit-il. »

Sa lampe de chevet s'alluma sans que personne ne la touche et maintenant il pouvait voir son visage : elle avait l'air humaine, mais pas vraiment. L'esprit confus de Steve eut également besoin de la regarder à deux fois pour se rendre compte que la familiarité qu'elle lui inspirait lui serrait le cœur.

« -Pourquoi ressemblez-vous… ? »

Pas d'erreur possible. La silhouette menue, les cheveux blonds, le nez, le menton, et même les yeux.

« -Vous ressemblez à ma mère. »

Beaucoup, et à la fois pas du tout. Son visage était similaire, mais tout le reste hurlait à Steve qu'elle était autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus important.

« -C'est de votre fait, à vrai dire, dit-elle. Les humains ont toujours leur préconception en ce qui me concerne, et vos esprits invoquent ma forme sur cette base.  
-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous… ?  
-Ma véritable forme peut être éprouvante. Vous avez vu mon frère, et je ne suis pas aussi diminuée que lui. Il est plus facile de vous montrer ce que vous avez envie de voir…et je doute pouvoir tenir dans votre appartement avec ma vraie taille. »

Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi son esprit faisait prendre une apparence éthérée de sa mère, Sarah Rogers, à Gaea, mais d'une certaine façon cela avait du sens, et probablement qu'il s'agissait là de sa réponse.

« -Je suis également apparue ainsi à votre ami Bucky, dit-elle alors. C'était inattendu, mais à présent que je le connais mieux, cela ne l'est plus du tout. »

Steve s'éloigna du mur et se rapprocha. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Bucky : que Gaea ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être une menace, et c'était vrai. Sa présence était familière, presque inconfortablement similaire à celle de Chthon, mais nette et bien moins oppressante, à l'instar d'un frais matin de printemps, ou la surface cristalline de l'eau.

« -Et donc, que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Steve. »

Elle ne serait pas ici sans raison.

« -Asseyez-vous, j'aimerais vous parler, dit-elle en désignant le lit. »

Elle le gratifia d'un regard amusé quand il ne bougea pas avant de s'asseoir au bord elle-même.

« -Venez, asseyez-vous, répéta-t-elle. »

Elle avait l'air tellement inoffensive à cet instant, malgré le fait que Steve sache très bien qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il s'assit quand même, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« -N'ayez pas peur de me poser vos questions, dit alors Gaea.  
-Chthon est vivant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve.  
-Oui, répondit-elle immédiatement. Il n'est pas très facile de nous tuer.  
-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas fait face vous-même ? demanda-t-il alors, car il se devait de demander. »

Cette question lui avait taraudé l'esprit dès le début.

« -Pourquoi Bucky ? Pourquoi nous ? »

Elle le regarda un instant, mais n'hésita pas beaucoup avant de répondre.

« -Mon pouvoir est grand, mais ne concerne ni le combat, ni la destruction, dit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais pu vaincre mon frère…mes talents résident en la création. Et je sais mieux que personne qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ce qu'il y a de meilleur en l'humanité.  
-C'est ça, l'humanité. Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans Loki et Leah, dit alors Steve. Sans les choses qu'ils savaient…ils ont fait le plus gros du travail.  
-Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi ont-ils…et surtout le petit dieu, en tant que créature particulièrement égoïste, pourquoi s'est-il battu jusqu'à la fin ? »

Il essaya d'ignorer sa façon de parler de Loki, qui était la même que celle de Chthon.

« -Vous vous attendez à ce que je sache ce qui est passé par la tête de Loki ?  
-Je pense que vous le savez oui, dit-elle. Je pense que vous savez ce qui a fait la différence. »

 _C'était ça l'important. C'est ça qui a fait la différence_ , résonnèrent les mots de Leah dans sa mémoire.

« -Et je pense que vous savez aussi pourquoi votre ami est en deuil et essaie de vous le cacher.  
-C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? se renfrogna Steve. Quelqu'un comme vous n'a rien de mieux à faire ?  
-Vous supposez que je m'en moque, dit-elle. Que vous n'êtes que des outils entre mes mains, ou pire…insignifiants. J'ai choisi votre ami comme champion, et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Son cœur est meurtri, pour de nombreuses raisons, et le vôtre souffre en réponse. Les miens n'ont jamais pu aimer comme les humains, nous ne sommes pas faits pour cela. »

Il était bien trop tôt pour ça et Steve ne voyait toujours pas l'intérêt derrière. Que lui voulait-elle ?

« -Bucky a un si grand cœur, dit-elle. Vous le savez, bien sûr. Il est en lambeaux à présent, presque trop fragile, mais toujours prêt à s'ouvrir, à faire preuve de bonté. Il n'est pas un cas unique, mais il demeure tellement rare. Très peu possèdent une telle force.  
-Oui, confirma doucement Steve. »

Parfois, il n'osait pas trop penser à la souffrance de Bucky, car son esprit sombrait dans un vortex de douleur sombre et d'horreurs. Chaque sourire qu'il arrivait à lui soutirer était un miracle, et Steve les chérissait en tant que tels. Et même s'il en doutait, Bucky était bon et faisait preuve de douceur. Même avant la guerre et Hydra et tous les cauchemars qu'il avait traversés, Bucky avait toujours été d'une grande gentillesse, et particulièrement envers ceux dont la vie en avait été dénuée…comme Steve.

« -Une telle compassion peut parfois changer le cours de l'histoire, ajouta Gaea.  
-Cela a été le cas, confirma de nouveau Steve. »

Sans Bucky…bordel, il n'avait pas envie de penser à un monde sans Bucky. Steve ne serait jamais entré dans l'armée, il ne serait jamais devenu Captain America…et Chthon les aurait annihilés, Loki n'aurait jamais…

« -Je pense comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, lui dit Steve.  
-Je savais que vous comprendriez.  
-Donc si Bucky est encore votre « champion », cela veut-il dire qu'il doit faire autre chose ?  
-Pas pour moi, non, dit-elle. Mais la guerre se dirige vers notre monde, et vous vous battrez tous les deux, tous, lorsque je ne le pourrai pas. Alors je veux que vous sachiez que je serai là pour faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir.  
-Vraiment ?  
-C'est _notre_ monde, dit-elle. Il ne sera pas conquis.  
-Donc si cette guerre arrive, que devons-nous faire ?  
-Vivre, guérir…rester forts, être prêts…et je peux vous aider en tout cela. »

Steve était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle lui tendit une main fine. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, mais il la gratifia quand même d'un regard méfiant. Elle se contenta de le regarder patiemment.

« -Certains de vos cauchemars sont du fait de mon frère, dit-elle. Il est mesquin et rancunier. Laissez-moi vous protéger de lui.  
-Que…comment a-t-il… ? »

Elle plaça sa main sur le côté de son cou et il sentit un fantôme d'irritation là où la brûlure se trouvait.

« -Voyez-le comme une malédiction, dit-elle. Il n'a eu besoin de vous toucher qu'une seule fois, mais j'en ai assez que son poison souille ce monde. Vous serez tous libérés de lui. »

La chaleur de sa main était un peu anormale, mais Steve sentit ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure que l'irritation disparaissait. Il se rappela de la douce main de sa mère sur son front fiévreux lorsqu'il était au lit, malade.

« -Il était toujours…  
-Il n'était pas dans votre tête, non, dit Gaea. Mais sa magie est vivante en elle-même, tout comme son maudit livre. »

Elle laissa retomber sa main au bout d'un instant et le gratifia d'un sourire un peu triste.

« -Je ne peux prendre votre passé ; il vous hantera toujours, dit-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas mon souhait qu'il disparaisse, dit Steve.  
-Je sais. »

Elle recula un peu, regardant par la fenêtre.

« -Beaucoup d'autres participeront à cette guerre, dit-elle. Je les guiderai jusqu'à vous lorsqu'il sera temps, jusqu'aux Avengers, mais il sera de votre ressort de forger amitiés et alliances.  
-Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Pourquoi pas à Bucky ?  
-Il en ferait un fardeau, une responsabilité, et je ne veux pas qu'il soutienne plus qu'il ne puisse porter. »

Steve acquiesça.

« -Je le dirai aux autres, promit-il. »

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« -Je sais.  
-Avons-nous une chance ? Dans cette guerre qui nous attend.  
-J'ai de l'espoir, dit-elle en acquiesçant fermement. »

Steve eut le sentiment que c'était tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Peut-être ne savait-elle rien d'autre non plus, et qu'elle avait simplement foi en eux.

« -Est-ce que Loki est vivant ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Si quelqu'un savait, cela serait elle, et Steve n'allait probablement pas avoir d'autre occasion de l'interroger. Bucky et Thor voudraient savoir, et bordel, Steve voulait savoir aussi.

Gara sembla pensive et Steve fronça les sourcils à son expression.

« -Pas « vivant » dans le sens où vous l'entendez, dit-elle alors. »

Merde.

« -Mais il ne souffre pas et existe toujours.  
-C'est vague, lui dit Steve.  
-C'est la vérité, répondit simplement Gaea.  
-Eh bien, vous pourriez être un peu plus spécifique. »

Elle sembla amusée à son ton, et Steve se demanda pourquoi il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa façon de parler à un être aussi ancien.

« -Loki a pris une forme…différente. Peu importe ce qu'il est, ce qu'il est devenu est lié à des puissances de cet univers que moi-même je considère anciennes.  
-Comme la Mort. »

Elle acquiesça.

« -Alors, il va revenir ?  
-L'avenir n'est jamais clair, encore plus avec Loki, et je ne suis pas omnisciente.  
-Et pourriez-vous le ramener ? demanda-t-il. Si vous le vouliez.  
-Ce n'est pas un enfant de mon monde.  
-Ce n'est pas une réponse.  
-Vous le considérez toujours comme une menace, et pourtant vous souhaitez qu'il vive. Pourquoi ? »

C'était une bonne question, mais Steve n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse claire. Il sentait juste que ça n'allait pas dans l'ordre des choses. Peut-être était-ce le stratège en lui qui parlait : ils auraient besoin de Loki plus tard, s'il était prêt à se battre à leurs côtés. Ou peut-être l'idéaliste, qui pensait qu'il était injuste que Loki doive souffrir pour avoir fait ce qui était juste. Peut-être était-ce la gratitude, une dette non-payée. Peut-être était-ce le regard lointain dans les yeux de Bucky. Il pleurait un ami, tout comme Thor pleurait un frère.

« -Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, finit-il par dire.  
-En effet, mais c'est vous qui posez la question.  
-Nous aurons besoin de lui, tout comme nous aurons besoin de tous ceux qui sont prêts à se battre. C'est…je le sens. Les choses…ne semblent pas à leur place pour le moment.  
-Il est étrange que vous remarquiez le déséquilibre du monde, mais…vous avez quand même raison. »

Steve se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de cette remarque. Cela ne semblait pas du tout alarmer Gaea.

« -La fille pourrait être la clé, dit Gaea.  
-Leah ?  
-Elle ne vient pas de ce monde, et pourtant c'était le cas. Elle n'est pas la Mort, mais est liée à elle, et son destin est profondément entrelacé à celui de Loki. Il y a là un secret que je me dois de découvrir. Nous verrons où cela me mènera. »

Elle avait l'air vraiment pensive à présent, à regarder silencieusement dans le vide. Steve se réjouissait juste qu'elle semblait prête à faire quelque chose. Ça ne leur ferait vraiment pas de mal que d'anciens et puissants êtres soient prêts à les aider au lieu de chercher à tout prix à les détruire.

« -Rendormez-vous à présent, dit-elle alors. »

Et tout devint flou.

Steve se retrouva sous ses couvertures allongé dans son lit, à se demander si ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Il eut également l'image bizarre et ridicule d'une déesse en train de le border. Il rit doucement, se sentant aussi ridicule que sa vie semblait l'être.

* * *

Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment il était parvenu à se rendormir, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, il y avait une main chaude sur sa joue et le soleil éclairait la pièce, ce qui aurait déjà dû le réveiller.

Cette main appartenait à Bucky.

« -Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu dormir autant, dit-il doucement alors que Steve clignait des yeux. Du moins pas en ce siècle. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait parlé à Gaea, mais il savait que l'expression douce de Bucky se durcirait, ses sourcils se fronçant immédiatement. Cela pouvait attendre un peu. Elle ne l'avait pas averti d'une menace imminente, ne leur avait confié aucune mission ; il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Cela pouvait attendre.

« -Est-ce que tu viens de rentrer ? demanda-t-il, se surprenant légèrement lui-même. »

Bucky était habituellement de retour avant l'aube lorsqu'il sortait la nuit.

« -Ouais, j'ai été surpris que tu ne fasses pas exploser mon téléphone. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi, répondit-il en souriant. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux cependant. Steve s'assit.

« -Ok, donc tu n'avais pas juste envie de prendre l'air cette nuit, conclut-il. Que s'est-il passé ? »

D'habitude Steve ne demandait pas où Bucky était allé, mais là cela semblait de bon ton.

« -Je suis allé voir Yelena, lui dit Bucky.  
-C… »

Steve était un peu choqué.

« -Je ne pensais pas qu'elle en aurait envie. »

Yelena avait une peur instinctive et viscérale de l'homme qu'avait été Bucky. Elle ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui, de l'avoir dans son champ de vision, et rien qu'entendre le déplacement des plaques de métal de son bras la faisait pâlir et la rendait prête à s'enfuir ou à se battre. Dès le premier jour Bucky avait gardé ses distances autant qu'il le pouvait.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Natasha, elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Bucky avait quitté la tour. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable pour Steve, mais ils n'étaient pas le centre du monde.

« -Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, dit Bucky. »

Steve devina à son ton que cela avait été probablement bien pire que ça.

« -Mais c'est une dure-à-cuire, elle voulait me parler.  
-J'aurais pu venir avec toi, dit Steve.  
-Nah, je voulais pas venir avec des renforts, dit Bucky. »

Et ok, Steve n'aimait pas penser qu'il pouvait être une présence intimidante, mais ça se tenait.

« -Elle part, dit Bucky. Elle veut traquer Arcade. »

Steve n'en fut pas vraiment surpris. Yelena était…rancunière. Arcade était dangereux, et bien que Steve aurait préféré le capturer pour qu'il soit fasse face à la justice comme il se doit pour tous ses crimes, il n'allait pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Yelena. Il devait choisir ses combats maintenant, et ce n'en était pas un dans lequel il était prêt à s'engager. Quel genre d'homme cela faisait-il de lui ? Il n'avait même pas un début de réponse.

« -Elle pense qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à moi de nouveau, ajouta Bucky.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Jusque-là lui et Yelena s'entendaient très bien, et il y a une raison à ça, expliqua simplement Bucky. Arcade déteste perdre, et il a perdu contre moi, car je suis reparti en vie.  
-Il va réessayer, dit sombrement Steve.  
-C'est probablement encore plus personnel pour lui maintenant, alors ouais, dit Bucky en haussant les épaules.  
-Qu'il essaie, déclara Steve, sa voix se faisant aussi dure que l'acier sous la colère. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Bucky se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« -J'suis crevé, dit-il, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller. »

La colère de Steve s'évanouit dès que son regard se posa sur lui.

« -Alors Yelena voulait juste te prévenir ? demanda-t-il.  
-Plus ou moins, dit Bucky, tournant la tête sur l'oreiller pour se faire entendre. »

Il avait les cheveux à moitié dans la figure, et Steve tendit la main pour les dégager.

« -Elle a été ferme sur le point que si je le tuais avant qu'elle lui mette la main dessus, elle sera très mécontente.  
-Donc elle veut qu'on la contacte si Arcade se montre, conclut de nouveau Steve.  
-En gros ouais, confirma Bucky.  
-Et tu as dit oui ?  
-Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de la rancune, dit Bucky. S'il vient pas nous chercher, j'en ai rien à foutre d'Arcade. »

Eh bien, Arcade était probablement quelque part en train de faire du mal à des gens en raison de sa « profession », mais il était déjà recherché dans de nombreux pays, alors à moins que Steve ne décide de le traquer personnellement, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire en ce qui le concernait. Et puis, avec Yelena sur sa trace, l'assassin n'allait pas pouvoir rester caché longtemps. Steve en mettrait sa main à couper.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur Bucky, qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Bucky pouvait passer des jours sans dormir s'il s'y forçait, tout comme Steve, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire maintenant.

« -Dors un peu, lui dit Steve. »

Bucky ne fit que grogner en réponse. Steve était suffisamment homme pour admettre que c'était mignon et il se sentit tout chose rien qu'à le voir en sécurité et à l'aise. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et Bucky tourna la tête pour accueillir son baiser, le reste de son corps ne bougeant pas. Ce fut un long baiser, doux, et Steve, heureux, sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Le combat qu'ils avaient mené pour en arriver là avait été tellement long et tellement dur, et c'était durant ces moments-là que Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça en avait valu la peine. Et ce malgré leurs cicatrices et leurs cauchemars.

Il s'attarda un peu pour regarder le visage de Bucky se détendre alors qu'il s'endormait. C'était un grand niais, il n'allait pas le nier, et son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne sorte enfin du lit.

* * *

Steve alla faire son jogging même s'il était tard, en profitant pour faire quelques courses au passage. Bucky dormait encore lorsqu'il rentra, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Il dormait beaucoup mieux la journée parfois, malgré le bruit de la circulation et des passants dans la rue. Steve eut un signe de tête affectueux lorsqu'il prit des vêtements propres après sa douche. La fatigue de Bucky n'était probablement pas uniquement due au manque de sommeil. Voir Yelena avait dû être épuisant pour lui. Elle et Natasha faisaient partie d'un passé qui le hanterait pour toujours…les hanterait pour toujours. Et on ne pouvait l'effacer.

Il décida qu'il en parlerait à Natasha, et vite. Il devait savoir comment elle gérait la chose. Sa relation avec les Avengers pouvait être un peu instable en ce moment – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se moquait de leur bien-être. Natasha était son amie, et bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce qu'elle oublie simplement toutes les décisions que Steve avait prises récemment, il se devait de lui offrir de nouveau son amitié. Il essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter du fait que Natasha puisse ne pas être aussi encline à lui rendre la pareille.

Il s'avérait qu'il était loin d'être un expert en la matière…que ce soit les gens ou l'amitié. Sam et Bucky lui avaient dit tous deux que parfois, il était vraiment buté. Qu'il fonçait tête baissée vers son objectif sans s'arrêter une seconde pour réfléchir aux conséquences. Il y pensait à présent, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter le moindre de ses choix.

Etonnamment, c'était Tony qui semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec tout ça. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer pourquoi, mais il repensait souvent à cette discussion avec lui. Peut-être que Tony voulait juste être là pour lui, cela ne semblait pas impossible après tout. Peut-être qu'il était enfin en mesure de voir Steve comme un individu plus _humain_ , à présent qu'il avait vu tous ses défauts, et pas uniquement le « soldat parfait » dont semblait se rappeler Howard et dont il avait parlé. Peu importe la raison, c'était un soulagement de voir Tony si normal, si impertinent, à toujours se moquer de tous les goûts de Steve, à l'accueillir aisément à la tour…être son ami en somme.

Des nuages sombres se rassemblèrent quelques heures après son retour, un orage approchant, et Bucky fut levé avant que les premières gouttes ne tombent sur le trottoir dehors. Steve le gratifia d'un sourire lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, habillé confortablement et sans chaussures. C'était un détail important. La sécurité de l'appartement était enfin à la hauteur des standards de Bucky. Ils avaient installé tout ce à quoi ils avaient pu penser. C'était ridicule, mais Steve avait dit à Bucky de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Bucky avait une curieuse expression sur le visage, mais Steve n'eut pas besoin de le presser pour qu'il s'explique.

« -J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Gaea ? demanda immédiatement Steve. »

Il n'aurait pas été surpris si c'était le cas.

Bucky le gratifia d'un regard confus cependant.

« -Non, pourquoi ?  
-Oh, eh bien… »

Le moment n'était pas plus mal choisi qu'un autre. Steve ferma son ordinateur et se renfonça dans le canapé. Ses mails pouvaient attendre.

« -Parce que c'est ce dont j'ai rêvé. »

Bucky rejoignit le canapé en silence et se laissa tomber dessus. Il avait toujours l'air nonchalant, mais ses épaules étaient tendues et Steve n'aimait pas ça.

« -Raconte-moi, invita-t-il, alors Steve s'exécuta. »

Bucky l'écouta avec un léger froncement de sourcil pensif, mais ne se tendit pas comme un arc ni ne s'énerva. Sa réaction était encourageante, car il en savait définitivement plus sur Gaea que Steve.

« -J'ai su dès le début qu'on allait encore s'en ramasser sur la gueule, dit Bucky dès que Steve cessa de parler. Loki et Leah n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'un avenir sombre. Donc je suppose que vaut mieux le savoir qu'être pris par surprise.  
-Ouais, confirma Steve. »

Il était déprimant d'y penser cependant, d'avoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, cette menace en approche, même si elle n'était pas imminente.

Tony avait parlé du besoin de protéger la Terre de quelque chose d'énorme depuis l'invasion de Loki. Il était le seul à avoir vu ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce portail après tout. Depuis toutes ces années, il devait être taraudé par cette envie irrépressible d'agir, d'anticiper pour faire face à une chose pour laquelle il était presque impossible de se préparer car on ignorait tout de l'ennemi. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait parler à Tony, et au plus tôt, surtout avec ces « héros » que Gaea allait guider vers eux. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Tony avait déjà une multitude de plans prêts à enclencher en tête, mais avec de la chance rien d'aussi drastique qu'Ultron ou l'Iron Legion. Steve pouvait l'aider, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être que simplement lui dire qu'il avait raison serait utile. Si Steve était suffisamment sincère, peut-être même que Tony ne serait pas insupportable à ce sujet.

Le grondement du tonnerre interrompit les pensées de Steve, la pluie martelant à présent les vitres avec force. L'orage avait été soudain, et l'air à l'extérieur devait être frais et électrique dans le hurlement du vent. Le bruit soudain ne les dérangea pas, pas lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés.

« -Je ne pense pas que Loki soit mort, dit soudainement Bucky.  
-Gaea a dit qu'il n'est pas vivant, dit Steve.  
-Ouais, tu l'as dit, mais je pense pas qu'il soit vraiment mort, insista Bucky.  
-C'est là que ton rêve bizarre entre en scène ? demande Steve.  
-Peut-être, soupira Bucky, laissant retomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, ses yeux se fixant au plafond. C'est que des bribes, vague, comme l'étaient mes souvenirs…des impressions, des sensations. Je pense que je suis sensé chercher quelque chose.  
-Quelque chose ? »

Bucky fit un bruit évasif, fronçant les sourcils.

« -Quelque chose, répéta-t-il. Je t'ai dit que c'était bizarre.  
-Nos vies le sont, alors on n'y peut rien, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. »

Cela fit sourire Bucy et il se tourna pour regarder Steve.

« -Et donc tu vas chercher ? demanda Steve.  
-De façon raisonnable, dit Bucky en acquiesçant pour lui-même. Je vais garder les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, et on verra ce qui s'passe. Mais j'ai pas envie de chercher les ennuis, pour être honnête. »

Steve comprenait ça, tout comme il comprenait la fatigue dans la voix de Bucky. Il n'avait juste pas envie d'enchaîner les batailles. Il voulait se reposer, guérir…vivre. Et c'était ce que Gaea avait dit qu'ils devaient faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste vivre dans l'attente de la prochaine guerre, du prochain ennemi essayant de les tuer. Steve n'avait pas envie de penser à ce que cela ferait à son état d'esprit, ou à celui de Bucky d'ailleurs. Et bien que ce dernier ait toujours dit que Steve adorait chercher les ennuis, il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de faire ça pour le moment.

« -D'accord, accepta-t-il. Dis-moi juste si t'as besoin que je cherche ce « quelque chose » aussi, ou si t'as trouvé ce que c'est supposé être. »

Il était probablement facile de voir ce que pensait Steve, ou Bucky le connaissait juste trop bien, car il le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un petit rire. Il devait savoir que Steve n'allait plus jamais le laisser se fourrer dans quelque chose sans lui. C'était compris dans le contrat bordel. Si quelque chose n'attendait que de leur tomber dessus, ils y feraient face ensemble.

Bucky se déplaça pour l'embrasser. A son contact, la poitrine de Steve se réchauffa. Les lèvres douces de Bucky, son odeur, ses cheveux soyeux sous les doigts de Steve, et même le glissement métallique des plaques de métal sur son bras…l'embrasser faisait appel à tous ses sens, et de suite, il fut prêt à laisser s'effacer le monde.

Bucky détenait son cœur, et de façon si complète que cela aurait dû l'effrayer, mais rien à faire. Son cœur ne serait jamais plus en sécurité avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Certains jours, Bucky n'était pas d'accord. Il ne pensait pas que Steve devait ainsi lui confier son cœur tout entier, sans défense et vulnérable, mais Steve savait qu'il ne le lui reprendrait jamais. Et ces jours-là, Bucky était presque désespéré de lui dire que son cœur à lui – aussi meurtri qu'il était – appartenait aussi à Steve. Mais ce dernier le savait, juste comme il savait pourquoi Bucky n'arrivait pas complètement à se faire confiance encore. Il finirait par y arriver, Steve allait s'en assurer.

Il y eut un grand coup de tonnerre et ils se séparèrent. Ce ne fut pas l'éclair de lumière ou même le son en lui-même qui les fit arrêter, même si cela avait fait trembler les fenêtres de l'appartement. Non, ce fut les coups de klaxon soudains qui suivirent dehors. Puis la voix de leur voisin du dessous qui hurlait.

« - _Oh mon dieu, regardez ça…regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!_ »

En un instant ils furent debout et à côté de la fenêtre. Des voitures s'étaient arrêtées sur la route, mais il était difficile de voir ce que désignaient les automobilistes dans le ciel. Peut-être que s'ils ouvraient la fenêtre…

« -Sur le toit, dit Bucky, faisant volte-face sans tarder. »

Ils avaient très facilement accès au toit depuis leur appartement situé au dernier étage, et ce pour des raisons évidentes. Bucky n'aurait pas été à l'aise autrement. Steve partageait ce sentiment, pour être honnête. Une échappatoire rapide était juste très rassurante.

Bucky enfila des chaussures, mais ne s'encombra pas d'une veste lorsqu'il s'empressa de sortir de l'appartement, alors Steve s'en chargea en prenant la sienne ; il n'oublia pas ses clés en allant à sa suite. Il avait appris récemment que même une urgence n'était pas une raison pour s'enfermer dehors.

Il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas une urgence.

La pluie tombait encore dru lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le toit, et il n'eut vraiment pas à scruter le ciel pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En premier lieu cela ressembla juste à des lumières, des lignes colorées, mais une aurore boréale en fin d'après-midi en plein ciel gris n'avait juste aucun sens. Et après s'être débarrassé de l'eau de l'eau de pluie coulant dans ses yeux il se rendit enfin compte que ce n'était pas de simples lignes, ni même d'étranges couleurs ou lumières…c'était une forme, longue et large, qui traversait le ciel.

Et Steve la reconnut : les écailles, ces épines d'une longueur impossible, la façon dont la chose bougeait, même si elle était complètement fantomatique et transparente cette fois.

« -C'est le Serpent, dit-il. On dirait le Serpent. »

Bucky se tourna vers lui pour le regarder quelques instants, mais il devait croire Steve sur parole. Ils lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Kierrok le possédait, bien sûr, mais il n'avait jamais vu le Loup et le Serpent, même pas les ombres des morts. Il n'avait pas vu les pouvoirs auxquels Loki avait fait appel, ce qu'il avait invoqué pour combattre ce démon, comment il avait détruit le monde de Chthon.

Il ne semblait pas qu'ils allaient être réduits en pièces. La silhouette était littéralement faite de lumière, translucide et colorée, à l'instar d'une aurore vivante. La foudre s'abattit encore et encore rapidement, bien trop rapidement, et les couleurs de la silhouette ondulèrent et changèrent jusqu'à n'arborer majoritairement que du blanc et de l'or, envahissant le ciel. Steve se demanda si le phénomène était visible partout dans le monde, comme les anneaux de Saturne, mais il savait qu'il le saurait assez vite.

La pluie commença à diminuer et les nuages se dispersaient à une vitesse anormale. Plus le soleil le traversait, moins le Serpent était visible, et bientôt il y eut trop de lumière pour le voir…mais Steve pensait pouvoir encore voir quelques chatoiements dorés. Peut-être qu'une fois le soleil couché et le ciel assombri, il serait encore là. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas pour le moment.

« -Je pense que tu avais probablement raison pour Loki, dit Steve une fois toute trace de blanc ou de doré disparue du ciel. »

Il était probable que tout New York avait vu ça…voire le monde entier.

« -Je sais, dit Bucky. »

Il était trempé et Steve s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de lui donner sa veste.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Bucky se contenta de lever son bras de métal et de lui montrer le dos de sa main où la rune dorée de Loki brillait avec force. Steve n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensa même apercevoir quelques-uns des symboles de Gaea scintiller à peine de nouveau. Ou peut-être que le soleil se reflétait juste sur le métal mouillé.

Bucky posa de nouveau son regard sur la ville alors que la pluie cessait, laissant simplement retomber son bras le long de son corps. Steve referma la distance entre eux et lui tendit enfin sa veste.

« -J'imagine qu'on sait quoi chercher dans ce cas. »

* * *

= FIN =

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ben voilà les gens, une nouvelle traduction dans un nouveau fandom que je n’ai pas encore exploré…bienvenue à tous, que vous me connaissiez déjà ou pas ! 
> 
> Comme pour Bend Around The Wind, Scyllaya est très productive, aussi vous n’aurez sans doute pas à vous inquiéter de ne pas voir la suite arriver par manque de chapitres en version originale…après, il ne tient qu’à moi de suivre un rythme régulier, je sais, et je ferai de mon mieux comme de coutume ^^
> 
> A la revoyure !
> 
>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
